FIC 1918
by manzana9
Summary: 1918 marcó el fin de la guerra y el surgimiento de una devastadora epidemia para la humanidad. ¿A qué se enfrentaron Candy y Terry ese año? Fic basado en hechos reales con actualizaciones de CCFS. Espero lo disfruten. FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**PRÓLOGO**

A finales de la primavera de 1916 termina la historia de Candy Candy. El final, aunque alegre por la última escena del pic nic en el Hogar de Pony, fue triste para la mayoría de los espectadores. Una dolorosa separación y la esperanza de encontrar algun día la felicidad fue el sentimiento que quedó en nuestros corazones.

Pero el tiempo y la vida continuaron para los protagonistas de la historia. Este fic de varios capítulos inicia el 1 de Enero de 1918, año del fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial y año de una de las epidemias más devastadoras para la humanidad. Nuestros queridos personajes seguramente vivieron esos momentos intensamente con sus tristezas y alegrias, pero también con temor y valentía por los hechos fuera de su control que tuvieron que afrontar.

Este fic está basado en hechos y eventos reales. Los hospitales, hoteles, teatros, restaurantes y algunas de las fechas que se citarán a lo largo de la historia existieron y ocurrieron en esa época asi como algunos de los personajes secundarios. Además, se incorporarán datos y referencias de varias situaciones de la novela CandyCandy Final Story.

Acompáñenme en esta aventura que tendrá de todo, alegrías, tristezas, desesperación, tragedia y mucho romance. Gracias de antemano por leerlo y por sus comentarios.  
>Un abrazo a todas las fans de Candy Candy en especial a mis queridas amigas de Candy Candy Online y de las Damas de Terry quienes me animaron a escribir un fic largo.<p>

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Misuki-Igarashi pero la inspiración es toda mía).

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ENERO**

_Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue…_

Era el primer día del año 1918. La guerra ocupaba los principales titulares en los periódicos del país. Aunque las batallas ocurrían en Europa, ese año los Estados Unidos entrarían de lleno en la contienda mandando gran cantidad de tropas al viejo continente. Las artes, las ciencias y la tecnología estaban en una etapa de descubrimiento y renovación. La vida continuaba con sus alegrías, tragedias y tristezas y continuó también para Candy y para Terry.

Después de su dolorosa separación años atrás, ella regresó por un tiempo al Hogar de Pony, el orfanato donde creció cerca del pueblo de Lakewood. Durante muchos meses ayudó a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, responsables del lugar, a cuidar a los niños huérfanos que eran como su familia. William Albert Andley, su amigo, padre adoptivo y protector, le escribía con frecuencia y la visitaba cuando los negocios se lo permitían. George, el administrador de Albert, siempre estaba al pendiente de las necesidades de Candy. Además, ella recibía periódicamente visitas de sus fieles amigos, Annie, Archie y Paty.

Ellos habían notado que su amiga, a pesar de la aparente alegría y optimismo que la caracterizaban, era infeliz y se refugiaba en el Hogar de Pony para no enfrentar sus propios demonios. Albert decidió ayudar a Candy y la invitó a ir con él a un viaje muy largo por las islas caribeñas. Gracias a la insistencia de sus amigos ella aceptó. Partieron a finales de la primavera de 1917 rumbo a la Florida para embarcarse desde el puerto de Miami hacia mundos desconocidos. Todo el viaje ocurrió sin contratiempos y Albert logró convencerla de retomar su camino y volver a trabajar en Chicago en cuanto regresaran a los Estados Unidos. Parecía que todo estaba olvidado, pero ese inicio de año los recuerdos la atormentaron de nuevo.

Terruce Granchester se encontraba sumido en un abismo de frustración y amargura. Gracias a la ayuda y consejo de uno de sus mejores amigos, había dejado el alcohol, retomado su carrera como actor y regresado con su prometida Susana Marlow. Su pasión por el teatro y el cariño de su madre Eleanor, eran su único consuelo, pero fuera de eso, se sentía un hombre completamente desdichado. Por un falso sentido del honor, por su poca experiencia y por inmadurez había sacrificado su felicidad al lado de la única mujer que había amado en su vida por cuidar a Susana, la actriz que había perdido una pierna al tratar de salvarlo de un accidente durante un ensayo en el teatro. Las duras pruebas a las que se estaba enfrentando lo habían hecho madurar y de ser un adolescente rebelde e impertinente se había transformado en un hombre cabal y maduro sin que el estuviera totalmente conciente de ello. Sin embargo, su fuego interno, su ser apasionado y su espíritu indomable permanecían intactos; solo necesitaban la mecha adecuada para volverse a encender.

En esos días, indiferente a los hechos de su alrededor, su vida monótona y solitaria transcurría sin contratiempos. Visitaba diariamente a su prometida Susana más por obligación que por cariño. En ocasiones aceptaba las insistentes invitaciones de la Sra. Marlow, su futura suegra, para almorzar. Los miércoles cenaba con su madre que se había convertido en su amiga y confidente. Ella, junto con sus dos grandes pasiones le daban un motivo para vivir y seguir adelante. El teatro era su refugio y su escape de la vida que aborrecía. Los días que tenía función él se transformaba, renacía y se entregaba por completo en el escenario. No en balde era reconocido a su corta edad como uno de los mejores actores de Broadway.

Su otra pasión era una mujer a la que nunca podría arrancar de su corazón: Candice White Andley. Desde que la conoció una noche fría en altamar ya no pudo olvidarla. Su inocente belleza y rebeldía lo engancharon en aquella ocasión. Para su fortuna, ambos fueron a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres donde ella lo terminó de cautivar. Pero fue en Escocia, en una fresca mañana de verano cuando sus vidas quedaron selladas para siempre. Él se atrevió a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Ese beso sorpresivo quedó grabado en su piel a pesar de la inesperada reacción de ella. Por intrigas y envidias nunca pudieron concretar su relación hasta que se separaron definitivamente una helada noche de noviembre en la ciudad de Nueva York. Más de dos años habían pasado desde aquel sombrío día.

En el salón principal del barco todo el mundo estaba alegre y entusiasta por la llegada del año nuevo. Los pasajeros bailaban y reían al compás de los valses que tocaba la orquesta. Candy trataba de disfrutar de la fiesta pero los recuerdos no la dejaban en paz. Mientras Albert saludaba a unos conocidos en otra mesa del salón, ella se levantó y salió a cubierta. El cielo estaba estrellado e iluminado por la luz de la luna. El mar se agitaba con el viento; la noche era fría. El golpeteo de las olas en el barco le trajo a la memoria un recuerdo que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Una lágrima cayó lentamente cuando levantó los ojos hacia la luz del astro que iluminaba su rostro.

- ¡Qué bella está la luna! Parece que me está mirando - susurró - ¿La estarás viendo Terry? Te conocí en un barco hace ya varios años. Hacía frío como hoy y tú llorabas. Estabas triste esa noche de año nuevo pero cuando me viste tu rostro cambió y después comenzaste a reír. Te reías de mis pecas. Después te fuiste de ahí y te perdí de vista en medio de la bruma. Durante mucho tiempo no quise aceptar que me gustabas y traté de no pensar en ti pero no pude. Estabas en mi mente y en mis pensamientos, detrás de los arbustos, arriba de los árboles, recostado en la hierba. Cuando fui a Nueva York tenía tantos sueños. Si tan solo hubiéramos hablado antes… He tratado de ser feliz pero no puedo, no puedo sin ti – las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – Terry ¿dónde estás? ¡Quiero verte! Saber que por lo menos tú si pudiste ser feliz. Soñaba tanto con vivir a tu lado. ¡Tú dijiste que algún día, que algún día nos encontraríamos! ¡TERRYYY! - gritó Candy cuando una ola se estrelló en el casco del barco ahogando su voz.

Esa noche Terry estaba en casa de Eleanor Baker sin muchos ánimos de celebrar. Después del brindis de Año Nuevo con los amigos de su madre, él se despidió, arrancó su auto y comenzó a manejar sin dirección alguna. En su mente solo había un pensamiento que lo agobiaba. Tomó rumbo hacia una playa solitaria, se estacionó y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar. La arena se hundía bajo sus pies. La luna era su única compañía. La noche era fría y había mucha bruma. Las olas chocaban contra las rocas en un murmullo inquietante. Él sentía que se ahogaba por dentro, que su corazón iba a estallar. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Se detuvo a contemplar la inmensidad del océano. La brisa helada como el futuro que vislumbraba le agitó su cabello.

- Candy – murmuró – ¿Estarás viendo la luna? ¿Te arrullarán estas olas? ¿Pensarás en mí? Fue en año nuevo cuando te vi por primera vez y teníamos al mar como música de fondo. Tú fuiste el alivio a mi dolor esa noche. Cómo quisiera que hoy aparecieras en medio de la bruma como aquella vez. Te quiero más que nunca pecosa, mi pequeña pecosa. Tu ausencia me está matando por dentro. Desde ese día no he podido olvidar tu dulce voz y tu bello rostro. ¡Candy te necesito tanto! ¿Por qué no te detuve esa maldita noche? ¿Por qué? Fui un cobarde por no haberte dicho la verdad. Debí seguirte y no dejarte ir. ¡Ibas a vivir conmigo, a ser mía! ¿Por qué me enamoraste de esta manera? ¡¿Por qué no te puedo arrancar de mi vida? ¡Ya no soporto más! ¡CANDY! – gritó al mar con todas sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas en la arena envuelto en sollozos. El vacío de su alma era tan inmenso como la infinita oscuridad frente a sus ojos.

.

- Candy, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Albert cuando terminó de subir las escaleras que daban a la cubierta del barco.

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco – contestó limpiándose las lágrimas con la mirada perdida en el mar.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? – la tomó de las manos.

- Nada Albert, es mejor que regresemos a la fiesta – respondió.

- Espera Candy – fijó sus ojos en ella – te conozco y sé que algo tienes. Sigues pensando en él, ¿no es cierto? Fue la noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania cuando lo conociste ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendida.

- George me lo contó hace mucho tiempo, cuando estudiabas en Londres.

- Es cierto – recordó Candy – George me acompañó en ese viaje.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes mientras las olas se escuchaban por debajo de sus pies. Poco después él continuó la conversación.

- Veo que su recuerdo sigue vivo en ti. Si tan solo pudieras olvidarlo pequeña – tomó la baranda de cubierta y perdió su vista en la oscuridad del horizonte.

- Yo pensé que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarían Albert. Cuando nos despedimos le prometí ser feliz pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – la volteó a ver.

- Pero mi corazón sigue sufriendo y no puedo cumplir con la promesa que le hice – giró su cabeza para verlo de frente.

- Candy – le habló Albert con ternura – como quisiera poderte ayudar pero solo tú tienes las llaves de tu corazón – y continuó – el tiempo lo cura todo, lo sabes bien, y nos brinda siempre una nueva oportunidad para ser felices. Eres muy joven y tienes toda una vida por delante. Estoy seguro que serás muy feliz y cumplirás tu promesa. Mientras eso ocurre yo estaré aquí para ti como padre, como hermano, como amigo o como lo que tú quieras – y la tomó de las manos.

- Albert, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos - Gracias por tus palabras y por estar conmigo cuando más te necesito. Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas serán diferentes este año.

- Yo también tengo ese presentimiento pequeña - dijo con voz suave y fue acercando su rostro al de ella pero en ese instante un fuerte oleaje los hizo perder el equilibrio y se sujetaron fuertemente al barandal. Cuando el oleaje se calmó, Albert continuó la conversación - por cierto, pronto llegaremos a los Estados Unidos. Le mandé un telegrama a George hace unos días para que todo quedé arreglado y dispuesto para tu regreso al trabajo en Chicago.

- ¿De verdad Albert? ¿Podré volver a trabajar en los hospitales de la ciudad? ¡Qué alegría! – gritó entusiasmada y lo abrazó.

- Claro que si Candy, los enfermos necesitan de una excelente enfermera como tú – y agregó – te aseguro que en Chicago nadie se atreverá a molestarte de nuevo.

- Ya quiero volver al hospital. Haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudar a mis pacientes – comentó con una sonrisa.

- Me da gusto verte tan entusiasmada pequeña. Ven, regresemos a la fiesta a despedirnos de nuestros amigos. Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano para comenzar a empacar – y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el salón.

Dos días después el barco atracaba en la Florida. La mañana era soleada y George, Annie, Archie, Paty y su abuela Martha se encontraban en el puerto esperando el descenso de los pasajeros. A lo lejos divisaron dos rubias cabelleras que bajaban por la pasarela y caminaban hacia ellos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Albert! – comenzaron a gritar.

- ¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa! – gritó Candy mientras comenzó a correr en dirección a sus amigos dejando a Albert atrás. Al llegar junto a ellos las tres amigas se abrazaron.

- ¡Paty! ¡Annie! ¡Qué gusto verlas de nuevo! ¡Las extrañé mucho! – exclamó Candy.

- ¡Nosotras también Candy! ¡Qué bien te ves!– dijo Annie.

- ¡Abuela Martha! ¡George! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! – ella corrió a saludarlos efusivamente y la abuela Martha y George le correspondieron con cariño.

- ¡Pero vienes muy tostada por el sol! – exclamó Paty

- Bueno, el sol es más brillante y grande en el Caribe, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar – al decir esto, todos rieron por su comentario.

- ¿Y para mi no hay un abrazo? – preguntó Archie sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que si Archie, te extrañé mucho – ella se acercó a abrazar a su primo y él sintió que se aceleraba su corazón.

- Te aseguro que no más que yo gatita – susurró a su oído tratando que los demás no escucharan - luces muy bella y te ves maravillosa con ese color de tu piel. Te sentó muy bien el viaje.

- Gracias Archie – respondió Candy sonrojándose un poco y extrañada por las palabras del que se suponía era el prometido de Annie.

En ese momento llegó Albert y comenzó a saludar a todos. Después de darle la bienvenida, subieron a dos autos y se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Paty. Esa noche durmieron ahí y al día siguiente tomaron el tren rumbo a Chicago.

* * *

><p>Contrario a su costumbre Terry decidió ir a visitar a Susana una semana después de Año Nuevo. El solo hecho de regresar a esa casa le revolvía el estómago. Mientras se afeitaba la cara envuelto con una toalla en la cintura, se miró al espejo y dijo para sí – vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, es solo otra visita de cortesía – continuó enjuagándose la cara con agua y al terminar exclamó – ¡Dios! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar todo esto? No quiero pensar en lo que será mi vida si me caso con…. ¡No! ¡No te atormentes! ¡Basta Terry! No pienses, no sientas, solo tolera y actúa – respiró profundamente y se fue a vestir.<p>

A las 11:00 de la mañana Terry se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de su prometida. Su varonil figura resaltaba con el traje marrón y la impecable camisa blanca que había escogido de su ropero ese día. Tocó el timbre y una mucama que abrió la puerta lo condujo hasta la sala donde lo esperaban.

- Buenos días Susana, feliz año – se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mano.

- Feliz año Terry – le respondió. Por unos instantes se quedó observándolo, no podía evitarlo. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza - ¡es tan atractivo! – pensó. Él la había trastornado desde aquella tarde de invierno en que lo conoció.

- Buenos días Sra. Marlow – saludó fríamente.

- Hola Terry siéntate, te esperábamos hace varios días - comentó su futura suegra.

- Estuve ocupado señora – respondió sin voltearla a ver y se sentó junto a su prometida.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con tu madre? – preguntó Susana.

- Aburrida, me retiré temprano – contestó secamente Terry.

- ¿Y cómo está ella? – volvió a preguntar tratando de platicar con él.

- Bien. Te manda sus saludos – respondió sin agregar más.

- Terry – comentó entusiasmada - en estos días estuve pensando que a fines de mes cumples 20 años y a mi madre y a mí nos encantaría organizarte tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Si Terruce – comentó la Sra. Marlow - podríamos invitar a la alta sociedad neoyorkina y a todas las amistades de tu madre. Una fiesta así alegraría mucho a Susana. Ese día también se podría anunciar formalmente su compromiso. ¿Qué te parece Terruce?

- Les agradezco su intención pero no – contestó levantando la voz ya que si algo no toleraba era que quisieran manejar su vida – no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños y les pido que no se vuelva a discutir el tema.

Terry se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Se quedó mirando al vacío con la vista perdida en la nieve que caía sobre la ciudad. Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas mirándose a los ojos. Sabían que no había más que decir. Las dos habían tenido la esperanza de que Terry cediera a su petición de llevar a cabo la fiesta y formalizar el compromiso matrimonial. Sin embargo, la madre de Susana trajo de nuevo el tema a la conversación.

- Terruce – insistió la Sra. Marlow - ¿Y cuándo piensan fijar la fecha de la boda?

- Señora, eso lo decidiremos Susana y yo a su debido tiempo – respondió de manera tajante - no creo conveniente que con las molestias que ha tenido recientemente se encuentre en condiciones para una boda. Por cierto Susie ¿cómo te has sentido? – preguntó Terry cambiando su tono de voz y volteando a verla.

- Creo que tendré que ir con el médico en cuanto cese de nevar. Hay días que los dolores no me dejan dormir y siento calambres en la pierna – explicó.

- Eso está mal – el actor frunció el entrecejo - te acompañaré al médico en cuanto el clima mejore. Espero que pronto te sientas bien y puedas volver a caminar.

- Gracias Terry – sonrió y su rostro se iluminó al escuchar sus palabras de preocupación. Sin embargo, no le duró mucho su alegría.

- Tengo que irme – comentó Terry viendo su reloj.

- ¿Tan pronto? – se sorprendió Susana.

- ¿No te quedas a almorzar? – preguntó la Sra. Marlow.

- Gracias por la invitación – dijo Terry y continuó - pero el Sr. Hathaway quiere comenzar cuanto antes los ensayos de una nueva pieza de Shakespeare. Hoy nos dirá de que se trata.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – Susana lo miró anhelante.

- Si Susie, como siempre – contestó dando un suspiro.

-Hasta luego Terry – se despidió la Sra. Marlow.

- Hasta luego – salió dando la media vuelta sin voltear para atrás. A los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas. Susana volteó a ver a su madre y se soltó a llorar. El hombre que amaba no podía ser más frío e indiferente con ella y eso la lastimaba profundamente. Antes de su compromiso, ella había conocido una faceta distinta de él. Lo había visto enamorado, desesperado por encontrarse con la mujer que amaba, y deseoso de recibir sus cartas. Alguna vez Susana creyó que ese amor sería de ella, pero estaba equivocada. Pensó que el tiempo sería su aliado para conquistar el amor de ese actor y quiso convencerse a si misma que lo lograría, pero los años y los meses pasaban y todo seguía igual: su mirada era vacía e indiferente, su voz se escuchaba seca y cortante, sus visitas eran rápidas o se perdía mirando a través de la ventana, y ocasionalmente recibía un casto beso en la mano como único detalle cariñoso entre los dos.

* * *

><p>Candy se hospedó en la mansión de Albert en Chicago. La tía Abuela Elroy, matriarca de la familia les organizó una fiesta de bienvenida varios días después de su llegada a la ciudad. El gran salón lucía espectacular. Una gran orquesta amenizaba la fiesta, varios meseros llevando champán y vino atendían a los invitados y enormes mesas de viandas exquisitas eran el deleite de los invitados. Toda la alta sociedad de Chicago fue a la bienvenida de William Andley, como era conocido Albert en el mundo de los negocios. Personajes muy importantes de la ciudad se dieron cita esa noche. Para la fortuna de Candy, la familia Leagan, que tanto la había hecho sufrir en antaño, se encontraba fuera de la ciudad.<p>

Candy se esmeró en su arreglo para la ocasión. Su vestido en color azul rey que delineaba su figura la hacía ver elegante y hermosa. Sus rizos caían sueltos en su espalda. Albert fue a buscarla a su habitación vestido con un elegante smoking negro y al bajar por la escalinata principal de la mansión de su brazo, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Sin embargo escondidos en el salón, unos ojos avellana no le quitaron la vista a Candy durante toda la velada. Después de agradecer la presencia de algunos invitados, y de llevar a cabo un brindis con toda la concurrencia Candy y Albert se separaron para continuar saludando a sus respectivos conocidos. Ella se dirigió a un extremo del gran salón donde se encontraba Annie.

- Candy, ese color te queda maravilloso – exclamó Annie.

- Gracias Annie, ha de ser por el nuevo tono de mi piel – sonrió divertida y preguntó - ¿Por cierto, no está Archie contigo?

- No, no lo he visto desde hace algunos días – contestó con tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasa Annie? Pensé que cuando Albert y yo regresáramos nos darían la noticia de su casamiento – dijo preocupada.

- Ay Candy, Archie ha estado muy distante los últimos meses, yo creo que ya no quiere casarse conmigo – y abrazó a su amiga a punto de llorar.

- Siempre tan llorona Annie. ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Archie te quiere – respondió con firmeza.

- Candy, tal vez si tú hablas con él – suplicó Annie.

- Está bien. Iré a buscarlo y le hablaré – y al decir esto Candy dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia el otro extremo del gran salón.

Después de un rato encontró a Archie platicando con un amigo. Él al verla interrumpió su conversación y se le acercó.

- Candy, luces bellísima esta noche – la miró embelesado.

- Gracias Archie – sonrió y agregó - pensé que no habías llegado a la fiesta. No te vi con Annie.

- ¿Annie? Ahh, eh, es que Albert me encargó que atendiera a unos invitados especiales, banqueros con los que quiere hacer negocios – mintió.

- Pero cuéntame Archie, ¿cómo van los planes de la boda? Pensé que al regresar del viaje nos darían la gran noticia.

- Eh, mmm – titubeó un poco - pues no hemos platicado al respecto. He estado muy ocupado con los asuntos de Albert durante su ausencia - y cambiando el tema de conversación le preguntó - pero dime Candy, ¿cómo te fue a ti? ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro?

- El viaje estuvo muy lindo –respondió entusiasmada - visitamos muchos lugares llenos de sol y vegetación. Durante el viaje Albert me convenció de regresar a un hospital, y pues me quedaré aquí en Chicago a trabajar como enfermera.

- Eso es maravilloso Candy, así podré verte más seguido – sonrió entusiasmado y preguntó - ¿Pero dónde vas a vivir? ¿Aquí con Albert?

- No – explicó Candy - en unos cuantos días empezaré a buscar un departamento, algo que sea pequeño y cercano al hospital. Ya sabes que prefiero no estar cerca de la tía abuela.

- Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te lleve en el auto cuando vayas? – le tomó una mano y comenzó a acariciársela sin darse cuenta - el aire está muy helado y no es conveniente que andes caminando por la calle con estas temperaturas.

- Pues si, gracias. Creo que tienes razón – titubeó.

- !Qué hermoso vals! – exclamó - ¿qué te parece si me concedes esta pieza Candy? – tomó su mano.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros querida prima – insistió - estuviste muchos meses fuera y creo que merezco tu compañía después de tan larga ausencia.

Candy no tuvo más remedio que acceder ante la galantería de Archie. Él le ofreció el brazo y juntos se dirigieron al centro del salón. La tomó por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el ritmo del vals. Candy sintió algo extraño en su actitud. Archie no dejaba de elogiar su belleza y ella se sentía un poco turbada. Aunque él era un joven sumamente apuesto, elegante, divertido, y con hermosos ojos color avellana su cariño hacia él siempre había sido puramente fraternal. Después de bailar varias melodías, los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Annie. Platicó un rato con ellos y al poco tiempo los dejó solos. Aunque después bailó con Albert y con otros invitados se mantuvo pensativa el resto de la noche.

A fin de mes Archie llegó por Candy para llevarla a su nuevo trabajo. La nieve cubría las calles pero había salido el sol. Archie entró a la mansión y espero unos minutos a que ella bajara por la escalinata.

- Buenos días – saludó al verla – te ves muy linda el día de hoy.

- Buenos días Archie, gracias – se acercó a él y Archie la besó en la mejilla.

- Ahora dime gatita antes de ir a buscar departamento tienes que saber en que hospital vas a trabajar. ¿Ya lo sabes? – preguntó.

- Si Archie, quiero trabajar en el Hospital General del Condado – explicó - ahí se especializan en ayudar a soldados y veteranos de guerra. Algo me dice que debo de ir a ese hospital por Stear y por los demás jóvenes que están sacrificando su vida por todos nosotros. Albert me consiguió una cita con el director del hospital.

- Me siento feliz por ti y me conmueven tus palabras – la miró con una gran ternura y agregó - gracias Candy, gracias a nombre de mi hermano. Bueno señorita, vámonos para que no se haga tarde.

Después de algunas horas de búsqueda encontraron un departamento muy acogedor a poca distancia del hospital. Este se encontraba en el tercer piso de un edificio nuevo y constaba de una recámara con baño y una estancia donde se encontraba la cocina, un pequeño comedor y dos sillones. Después de hablar con el dueño, Candy decidió quedarse en ese lugar. Al día siguiente se mudaría a su nuevo hogar. Cuando salieron del edificio fueron directo al hospital. Candy tenía una cita con el director al medio día.

Se despidió de Archie y entró al edificio que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Un aroma característico le trajo recuerdos de antaño a su memoria. Enfermeras y doctores íban y venían por los pasillos llevando camillas, sillas de ruedas o medicamentos a los pacientes. Después de preguntar en la recepción se dirigió directamente a la oficina de su nuevo jefe, el Dr. Karl Meyer. Un poco nerviosa tocó la puerta. Una voz grave pero amable le dijo que pasara y ella abrió.

Dentro de la oficina de aspecto sencillo con decorados en madera y grandes ventanales se encontraba observando a través de la ventana, un hombre delgado, alto, bien parecido, de unos treinta años, de tez blanca, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y mirada adusta. Estaba vestido con un traje gris y una bata blanca que le daban un aspecto formal. Él se acercó a Candy, estrechó su mano y la invitó a sentarse.

- Buenas tardes Srita. Andley.

- Buenas tardes Dr. Meyer

- Dígame en qué puedo servirle.

- Doctor, yo soy enfermera, estudié en la escuela de Mary Jane, trabajé en el hospital Santa Juana y en la clínica del Dr. Martin. Acabo de regresar de un largo viaje y estoy buscando trabajo. Me encantaría trabajar en este hospital – sonrió Candy.

- Entiendo, algo así me había comentado el señor Andley. Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero ¿por qué quiere trabajar en este hospital? – preguntó intrigado.

- Porque yo quiero hacer algo por todos aquellos jóvenes que han ido a la guerra a defendernos. Tuve un amigo que se enroló en la armada francesa y murió en batalla. Ahora es mi turno de ayudar y sé que este hospital se especializa en cuidados a los veteranos y heridos de guerra – explicó.

- Veo que se ha informado bien Srita. Andley y me doy cuenta de que está muy motivada por comenzar a trabajar – comentó el Dr. Meyer.

- Si doctor, extraño mi trabajo, cuidar a mis pacientes, darles ánimo, regalarles una sonrisa.

- Me alegra que haya escogido este hospital. Gente como usted es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos. Bueno, hoy es 25 de enero, ¿qué le parece comenzar a trabajar a partir del lunes? – revisó un calendario que tenía en su escritorio – Permítame confirmar la fecha. Si, el lunes 28 de enero.

- ¿Lunes 28 de enero? – exclamó.

- Si, ¿tiene algún inconveniente para presentarse ese día? – preguntó extrañado.

- No, no doctor. Aquí estaré el día 28.

- Perfecto, entonces queda usted contratada – se acercó a ella para darle la mano y agregó - ese día llegue aquí a las siete de la mañana y vaya directamente a la oficina de la jefa de enfermeras, la Srita. Josephine Hook. Ella le dará las indicaciones pertinentes.

- Muchas gracias Dr. Meyer – sonrió Candy y agregó – ha sido muy amable.

- Gracias a usted Srita. Andley y bienvenida al hospital – sonrió.

- Llámeme Candy por favor.

- Cómo guste Candy. Hasta el lunes – se despidió el doctor.

Candy salió de la oficina del doctor y cerró la puerta tras de si. Comenzó a caminar a la salida del hospital con una fecha que daba vueltas en su cabeza, veintiocho de enero. Alguna vez cuando estuvo en Londres escuchó hablar a las monjas y se enteró por casualidad que ese era el día que había nacido Terry. Él nunca lo mencionó mientras estuvieron en la escuela.

- Terry – pensaba Candy - pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños. Tendrás 21 años. ¿Cómo estarás en estos momentos? Supongo que seguirás conquistando mujeres con tu sonrisa y con tus ojos color mar. Siempre fuiste muy buen mozo y un atrevido – sonrió - me gustabas mucho, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo. Nunca celebramos tu cumpleaños cuando estuvimos juntos. Me hubiera gustado felicitarte alguna vez y haberte comprado un regalo, tal vez una camisa, un corbatín, una bufanda o un sombrero. Terry, te extraño, te extraño mucho…

* * *

><p>Robert Hathaway, productor y director de la compañía de teatro Stanford tenía planes diferentes para ese año. Los ánimos de la población estaban por los suelos y por lo tanto, el grupo de teatro se dedicaría a alegrar los corazones de los espectadores. La puesta en escena que se había seleccionado para esa temporada era una comedia de Shakespeare llamada El Sueño de una Noche de Verano. Para Terry fue una sorpresa la noticia, pero le pareció que sería toda una aventura intentar algo diferente a los dramas y tragedias que había representado en otras ocasiones. Después de las audiciones, comenzaron la repartición de papeles y los ensayos. A fin de mes, los primeros dos actos de la obra ya estaban casi listos. Terry disfrutaba del papel de Lisandro, un joven enamorado que se escapa al bosque con Hermia, la mujer que tiene atrapado a su corazón, ya que a ella la quieren obligar a casarse con otro hombre que no ama.<p>

El lunes 28 Terry se presentó a los ensayos como cualquier otro día. Llegó temprano al teatro, y como era su costumbre, fue directo a su camerino. Éste era uno de sus refugios favoritos. Aunque adornado de manera austera, en la habitación destacaban el altero de libros con obras de teatro, novelas y poemas que se encontraban en un pequeño librero, y la gran cantidad de hermosos trajes colgados en un gran perchero que formaban parte de los diferentes vestuarios que él había usado en las representaciones teatrales. Al fondo de la habitación, un sofá con dos bellos cojines, un gran espejo, una silla y una mesa llena de maquillaje teatral completaban el mobiliario del lugar. Ahí, Terry pasaba horas estudiando a sus personajes y practicando los diferentes matices de su voz en el escenario. A los pocos minutos de haber llegado uno de los empleados del teatro tocó la puerta de su camerino. Éste le avisó que el Sr. Hathaway quería verlo de inmediato. Aún molesto por la interrupción se dirigió directo a la oficina. La puerta estaba abierta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que su madre, la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker se encontraba ahí sentada frente al escritorio de Robert Hathaway.

- Madre ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Terry.

- Hola Terry – saludó Eleanor - vine a platicar con Robert sobre algunas cosas.

- Hola Terry, buenos días – saludó Robert - siéntate. Estamos comentando sobre la nueva puesta en escena. Dime ¿qué te ha parecido el montaje hasta el momento?

- Creo que va bastante bien Robert, pero el enredo de los actos tercero y cuarto es complicado. Debe haber una buena coordinación entre todos los actores y todavía no está el elenco completo para esa parte. Se necesita a alguien con la fuerza necesaria para el papel de Titania, la reina de las hadas.

- ¿Escuchaste Eleanor? Creo que tu hijo será un excelente director en el futuro - comentó Robert y agregó – pues creo que te alegrará saber que ya tengo a la actriz perfecta para ese papel.

- ¡Qué excelente noticia! ¿Se puede saber quien es? – preguntó Terry.

- Está sentada junto a ti.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo volteando a verla - ¿Eleanor Baker? JAJAJAJAJA – rió a carcajadas sorprendiendo a los otros – ¡Quién lo diría! ¡La gran actriz de Broadway en una comedia de Shakespeare! !Eres increíble Robert!

- Pero, ¿te agrada la noticia Terry? – su madre preguntó preocupada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Yo estaré junto a Eleanor Baker compartiendo el escenario – sonrió complacido y la tomó de las manos - es fantástico. Me has dado una gran alegría el día de hoy. Gracias mamá.

- Te quiero hijo – lo besó en la frente susurrándole l oído - feliz cumpleaños.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Este fic se publicará aproximadamente cada 15 días sin falta. Un abrazo.<p>

**Querida pinturicchia un millón de gracias por tus porras amiga.**

**Luna Andry, saludos y gracias por leer este fic y hacerlo de tus favoritos**

**Kimberly Brower, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Brower Alhely, te agradezco mucho tu comentario, me anima a seguir.**

**Mazy Vampire, a mi también me apasiona la microbiología y fue precisamente descubrir todo lo que sucedió alrededor de la pandemia de 1918 lo que me llevó a escribir este fic. Espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**FIC "1918" **

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 2 FEBRERO**

_Te quiero no solo por lo que eres, sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo_

La primera semana en el hospital pasó volando para Candy. El Hospital General del Condado de Chicago recibía a decenas de pacientes diariamente por lo que no había un solo momento de descanso durante las horas de trabajo. Ella fue asignada a los pabellones de los enfermos. Cada mañana se encargaba de revisar a sus pacientes, de llevar a analizar muestras al laboratorio, de actualizar su bitácora personal, darles alimentos y medicinas, ayudarlos a bañarse en caso de ser necesario, llevar un registro de su estado de salud y reportar cualquier anomalía al médico de guardia. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para cada uno de los enfermos y en caso de que alguno fuera un niño se esmeraba en sus cuidados. Durante esas primeras dos semanas conoció a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo. Los médicos, enfermeros y enfermeras eran amables con ella por lo que el ambiente de trabajo era agradable.

En sus ratos libres Candy hizo amistad con dos enfermeras, Sally y Noemí y con un enfermero llamado Chris, quienes trabajaban con ella en el pabellón. Comían juntos de vez en cuando y en ocasiones la acompañaban hasta su departamento a la hora de salida. Por las tardes solía treparse a los árboles de los patios del hospital para leer las cartas que recibía de Albert, Paty, la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María. Una tarde fría estaba sentada en la rama de uno de los árboles observando la ciudad cuando una voz la llamó desde abajo.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – escuchó que gritaban y volteó hacia la persona que la llamaba.

- ¡Allá voy doctor Meyer! - gritó desde lo alto, y con la misma agilidad de antaño brincó a las ramas bajas y de ahí al suelo. Se alisó su uniforme y caminó hacia donde estaba el doctor esbozando una gran sonrisa – buenas tardes Dr. Meyer ¿me buscaba?

- Si Candy – la observó incrédulo y se atrevió a preguntar – disculpe mi curiosidad pero ¿qué hacía allá arriba?

- ¿Yo? pues – Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse – leía unas cartas y me quedé observando la ciudad.

- ¿Y cómo se ve la ciudad desde allá arriba? – preguntó de nuevo el doctor.

- Eh, pues muy linda, la vista es espléndida – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Entonces espero que algún día me invite a observarla – sonrió el doctor, después agregó – Candy, ¿está desocupada en estos momentos?

- Si doctor, mi turno terminó hace un rato.

- Entonces acompáñeme por favor.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada exterior del hospital. Candy no entendía que ocurría. Pensó que tal vez el director del hospital estaría molesto por ver a una de las enfermeras trepada en los árboles. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba en la esquina. El doctor abrió la puerta del lugar y amablemente invitó a entrar a Candy. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa para dos personas. Una mesera se acercó a atenderlos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué gustan tomar? – preguntó la mesera.

-Yo quiero un café por favor, ¿y usted Candy?

-Yo quiero un helado de chocolate – dijo divertida.

-Muy bien, en un momento les traigo su orden– la mesera se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Nunca había venido a este lugar, es muy bonito Dr. Meyer.

-La comida es muy buena y los helados también – sonrió él.

-Por cierto doctor, ¿para qué me buscaba hace un momento?

-Necesitaba comentarle algo Candy pero nadie la encontraba en el edificio, en eso alcancé a ver a través de mi ventana una figura blanca en una de las ramas del árbol y tuve el presentimiento de que era usted – después le preguntó intrigado - ¿Le gusta trepar árboles?

-Si, lo hago desde que era una niña – se sonrió.

-Me parece bien, es buen ejercicio, solo tenga cuidado de no caerse – después la miró fijamente y puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa – bueno, el asunto es que la Srita. Hook me comentó sobre el desempeño de su trabajo en estas semanas.

-¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó asustada.

-No Candy, por el contrario – dijo el doctor - los comentarios son muy buenos. Creemos que ha hecho una gran labor durante este tiempo y por lo tanto la estamos considerando para que se capacite en rehabilitación.

-¿Rehabilitación doctor?

-Si Candy, desde el año pasado el gobierno ha mandado cientos de soldados a la guerra en Europa y este año va a mandar más. Cada día llegan muchos heridos que necesitan rehabilitación física y se necesita de personal capacitado en todos los hospitales – y a continuación le preguntó - ¿Qué le parece? ¿Le gustaría aprender?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Cuente conmigo doctor! ¿Cuándo empiezo? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-Si le parece bien, mañana mismo – y agregó – la capacitación durará tres semanas, así que después de su turno se quedará dos horas más en el hospital. Espero que el horario no le ocasione problemas con su familia.

-No se preocupe doctor, yo vivo sola.

-¿Vive sola Candy? Pensé que vivía con sus padres – en ese momento llegó la mesera con el café y el helado de chocolate. Después de darle las gracias continuaron con la conversación – el señor George me comentó que Sr. Andley es su padre.

-Soy su hija adoptiva y más que un padre –explicó Candy - él es un amigo y un hermano para mí. Es solo unos años mayor que yo.

-Ahora entiendo, ¿y su novio no se enfadará con usted por salir tan tarde del hospital? – preguntó el Dr. Meyer.

-¿Novio? No doctor, yo no tengo novio – se quedó pensativa y por un momento se apagó la luz en su mirada - alguna vez tuve pero… eso fue hace mucho tiempo y las cosas no resultaron como hubiéramos querido.

-Oh, perdone – titubeó un poco el doctor - yo pensé que siendo usted tan agradable y bonita pues...

-No – lo interrumpió Candy - además lo nuestro es imposible y es probable que él ya esté casado en estos momentos – Candy miró a través de la ventana y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El doctor se quedó observándola fijamente, visiblemente conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Discúlpeme Candy – la tomó de la mano - no quise hacerla sentir mal ni entrometerme en su vida.

-Discúlpeme usted doctor – se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos – yo no sé porqué le estoy diciendo todo esto.

-Tal vez porque todos necesitamos un amigo con quien desahogarnos de vez en cuando – sonrió el doctor y agregó – y por favor llámeme Karl.

-Está bien Karl - le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Le gustó el helado?

-Si gracias ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó con alegría, cambiando su semblante y sacando lo mejor del momento como era su costumbre. Los dos siguieron platicando durante un buen rato hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Poco después él la acompañó hasta su departamento. Se despidieron dándose la mano. Una linda amistad acababa de nacer en esos momentos y Candy se sintió feliz.

* * *

><p>Aunque el día era frío, hacía varios días que no caía nieve en la ciudad de Nueva York. El viento helado pegaba en el rostro de Terry cuando llegó a casa de Susana. Ella y su madre lo esperaban para ir al hospital. Ese día, él llevaría a su prometida a una cita con el doctor que la había operado el día del fatal accidente. A los pocos minutos de entrar, Susana salió en su silla de ruedas y al llegar al auto Terry la ayudó a sentarse en la parte de atrás. Su madre tomó lugar a su lado, él acomodó la silla en el auto, subió al automóvil y manejó hasta el hospital. Al llegar, una enfermera los llevó hasta el consultorio del Dr. Wilson quien ya los estaba esperando. Lo saludaron y tomaron asiento.<p>

-Dígame Srita. Marlow, ¿cómo se ha sentido? – preguntó el doctor.

-He tenido algunas molestias – comentó Susana – desde hace unos meses he sentido hormigueos y calambres en las piernas y me duelen. Hay días que los dolores no me dejan dormir.

-Ya veo – dijo el doctor.

-Tendré que revisar su espalda – explicó el Dr. Wilson – es posible que tenga una lesión causada por el accidente y que esa sea la razón de las molestias que siente ahora.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow – lo que ha sufrido mi pobre hija por su sacrificio.

-Madre por favor – susurró Susana dirigiéndose a ella - no provoques a Terry. Ya sabes como le molesta cuando tú me haces ver como la pobre víctima.

-Está bien hija – contestó la señora - pero después hablaré con él. El debe casarse contigo por todo lo que te has sacrificado al salvar su vida.

-Srita. Marlow – dijo el doctor – la enfermera la preparará para la revisión.

-Saldré al pasillo un rato – el actor se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta bastante molesto por los comentarios de la Sra. Marlow – estaré afuera por si algo se ofrece.

Terry salió del consultorio del doctor y sus pasos lo llevaron a la azotea del hospital. Se acercó al barandal y observó la ciudad. El fuerte viento agitaba su cabello y le helaba la cara pero él sentía que necesitaba aire, que se ahogaba por dentro. Su alma estaba atormentada. Se imaginaba encadenado a Susana de por vida, con grilletes ajustados que le lastimaban las muñecas de sus manos y los tobillos. Quería gritar, huir, correr sin detenerse. Se asomó al vacío y deseó tener alas para escapar con el viento. De pronto, la imagen de su padre le vino a la mente. Le había odiado tanto, pero ahora de pronto lo compadecía y sentía lástima por él. El Duque de Grandchester había sacrificado su felicidad al lado de la mujer que amaba por cumplir con su deber, por mantener su estatus en la nobleza de Inglaterra. Entonces se dió cuenta que estaba actuando igual que su padre, al que tanto había criticado y juzgado alguna vez. Se vió reflejado en él y por un instante se llenó de pánico. Sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando y pensó en saltar al vacío para no tener que soportar una vida como la del duque.

Se aferró al barandal y en ese instante vinieron a su mente las imágenes de Susana y Candy en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba. Recordó la cara de decepción y tristeza de su pecosa, la nieve cayendo sin compasión y el silencio sepulcral que los acompañó. Esos recuerdos lo atormentaban y sus pensamientos agobiaban su cabeza. - ¿Qué pensaría ella si te viera así Grandchester? ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Un maldito cobarde! ¡No te atreves a cumplir con tu promesa pero tampoco te atreves a irte de aquí! ¡Candy! ¿Por qué te fuiste así mi amor? Tú sabes que con una sola palabra tuya yo sería capaz de dejar todo con tal de tenerte entre mis brazos. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? ¡Respóndeme! – solo el arrullo del viento se escuchaba a su lado. Un llanto ahogado salió desde su pecho, Terry se fue deslizando hacia el piso y ahí, cabizbajo derramó lágrimas en el suelo. Instintivamente metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó su armónica. La tomó entre sus manos, la besó y empezó a tocar. Las mágicas notas del instrumento le trajeron paz de nuevo a su atormentado corazón, levantó la vista al cielo, suspiró profundamente y susurró al viento – Candy, mi amor.

Después de un rato Terry regresó al consultorio del médico. En ese momento había terminado la revisión de Susana por lo que llegó a tiempo para escuchar el estado de salud de su prometida.

-Srita. Marlow – comenzó el doctor - temo decirle que tiene un problema en su columna vertebral por efecto del golpe que recibió en aquel accidente. Dos vértebras están en mala posición y le están oprimiendo los nervios. Eso le está produciendo las molestias que tiene en sus piernas.

-¿Y cómo se arregla eso doctor? – preguntó la Sra. Marlow visiblemente preocupada.

-Me temo que no es algo sencillo lo que tiene su hija – indicó el doctor – su problema es más grave de lo que pensé y es probable que necesite cirugía.

-¿Cómo dijo doctor? – preguntó Terry - ¿Cirugía?

-Si – respondió – deberá de someterse a una operación para solucionar el problema porque si no se arregla en este momento, con el tiempo es probable que quede totalmente paralítica.

-¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow - ¿Escuchaste Terruce por lo que va a tener que pasar la pobre de Susana?

-¡Cálmese señora! Dejemos que el doctor termine de hablar – dijo Terry visiblemente molesto - ¿Y cuando sería la operación? – preguntó de inmediato.

-Yo no la puedo operar – indicó dirigiéndose a Terry – porque no tengo el conocimiento para realizar ese tipo de cirugías, pero existe en la ciudad un hospital que atiende problemas como el de la Srita. Marlow.

-Esa es una buena noticia – comentó Terry - ¿y cuál es ese hospital?

-Es el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York en donde hay personal especializado en ortopedia, reumatología y rehabilitación – comentó el doctor.

-¿El Hospital Presbiteriano? – preguntó Susana.

-Si – continuó – este hospital está a la vanguardia en esa área. Se encargan sobre todo de soldados que vienen mal heridos y que por alguna razón no pueden caminar o han perdido algún miembro y necesitan rehabilitación.

-Entonces – dijo Terry – la llevaré de inmediato.

-Les recomiendo que primero hagan una cita con el Dr. Jonathan Park – comentó el doctor - es el mejor especialista que hay pero debido a los sucesos actuales tiene mucho trabajo y tal vez tarden en conseguir una cita.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser doctor! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow – ¡mi hija tiene que ser atendida de inmediato!

-Madre tranquilízate por favor – dijo Susana.

-Sra. Marlow – dijo Terry – yo me encargaré de llevar a Susana con el Dr. Park lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien Terruce – lo miró de reojo – es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella.

Al terminar la consulta, y después de llevar a Susana y a su madre a su casa, Terry condujo hasta un muelle cercano y ahí detuvo el auto. Se quedó un buen rato mirando al mar. No sabía que pensar. Toda su cabeza era una total confusión. Por un lado estaba molesto por los comentarios de la Sra. Marlow, pero en el fondo se sentía responsable por lo que le estaba pasando a Susana. Nunca pensó que ese accidente pudiera complicar las cosas de esa manera. Si Susana quedaba paralítica tendría que atenderla de por vida y no podría dejarla nunca. Sin embargo, trató de ser optimista y pensó que tal vez ella podría tener la posibilidad de caminar y de ser independiente con la ayuda adecuada. Además, esa operación era el pretexto perfecto para aplazar la boda.

* * *

><p>Candy estaba terminando la primera semana de capacitación. Todos los días llegaba a las 7 de la mañana al hospital para comenzar su larga jornada. Poco a poco le fueron asignando más tareas. Ahora no solo atendía a sus pacientes en los pabellones, sino que asistía a los doctores en cirugías y partos y por las tardes después del curso, se encargaba de rehabilitar a un pequeño grupo de enfermos. Sus jornadas eran muy agotadoras pero regresaba satisfecha a su departamento. Estaba feliz porque le habían avisado que por fin tendría dos días seguidos de merecido descanso. Sus amigas enfermeras Sally y Noemí la buscaron para comentarle que al día siguiente habría una fiesta en el departamento de Chris por su cumpleaños. Ellas pasarían por Candy al atardecer y juntas irían a la reunión.<p>

Esa noche durmió profundamente, y al despertar limpió su pequeño departamento y después de comer comenzó a vestirse para el evento. Candy se sentía contenta por tener la oportunidad de divertirse y convivir con sus amigos. Ella escogió para la ocasión un sencillo vestido color salmón con detalles de flores y un abrigo rojo que hacía juego. Se soltó los rizos y solo adornó su cabellera con un discreto moño que combinaba con su vestido. A las 5 de la tarde llegaron sus amigas e inmediatamente se fueron a la fiesta. El departamento de Chris aunque pequeño, era muy acogedor. Tenía una recámara, una cocina pequeña, una mesa con varias sillas, y un sillón. También había un librero antiguo con un fonógrafo cuyo sonido escucharon desde que llegaron al lugar.

En el departamento había otros amigos a los que saludaron inmediatamente. Chris las recibió con una sonrisa. Él era rubio, de mediana estatura, robusto, blanco, ojos color miel, alegre y servicial. Nunca había visto a Candy con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de enfermera y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al verla. Después de saludar a Sally y a Noemí fue el turno de ella.

-Hola - saludó Candy y se acercó a darle un abrazo – feliz día de tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias Candy – sonrió Chris – qué bueno que viniste. Por cierto, te ves muy diferente sin uniforme de enfermera.

-¿Te parece Chris? – preguntó.

-Si – comentó alegre – te ves más simpática y bonita.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó sonrojándose – pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-No seas modesta – dijo Sally – exactamente eso le acabo de comentar a Noemí, que te ves muy linda con esa ropa.

-Buenos chicos – sonrió Candy a los demás – ustedes también se ven diferentes y muy guapos sin ese uniforme. Todos rieron alegres y comenzaron a platicar.

Después de un buen rato de charlar plácidamente, se escuchó en el fonógrafo un vals. La mente de Candy se llenó de recuerdos hermosos.

-¡Un vals! – exclamó.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó Chris.

-Si, mucho – sonrió – me encanta la música y el baile.

-Entonces no se diga más – Chris se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mano la llevó al centro de la sala – vamos a bailar.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Claro Candy! ¡Vamos! – sonrió.

Candy aceptó bailar ante la sonrisa e insistencia de Chris. Él la tomó suavemente por la cintura y se dejaron llevar por las alegres notas de la melodía. Mientras bailaban platicaron de sus vidas, de sus gustos y del trabajo. Él era un chico sumamente divertido y ella se reía con sus comentarios. La tarde pasó volando entre las risas de ambos, las anécdotas en el pabellón del hospital, los amigos y la música que salía del fonógrafo. Él se comenzó a sentir fascinado por esa criatura de cabellos dorados, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, y el toque de sus manos al bailar le provocaba una sensación indescriptible. Después de un rato comieron pastel y siguieron bailando y conversando con los demás. Ya entrada la noche las tres amigas se despidieron de Chris y regresaron a sus hogares charlando alegremente por las calles de la ciudad. Al llegar a su departamento, alguien estaba esperando a Candy en la puerta.

-¡Archie! - exclamó cuando lo vió - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Le pasó algo a Annie?

-¿Annie? No Candy, vine a saludarte y me sorprendió mucho que no estuvieras en tu departamento – explicó Archie - ¿Pero de dónde vienes? No traes el uniforme del hospital.

-Fui a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi amigo Chris.

-No sabía que tuvieras amigos – dijo Archie visiblemente sorprendido.

-Tengo varios amigos y amigas en el hospital –comentó - pero Chris es uno de los mejores. Me gustaría que lo conocieras, es alegre y muy simpático. Además baila muy bien.

-¿Bailaste con él? – abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Si, tiene un fonógrafo en su departamento - explicó - así que cuando pusieron un vals tomó mi mano y comenzamos a bailar. ¡Fue tan divertido!

-Candy ya me voy – dijo Archie repentinamente.

-¿No quieres pasar un rato primo?

-No, muchas gracias, ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer – su voz se escuchaba molesta. – Me alegra que estás bien. Vendré a verte después. Por cierto, Albert llega de viaje en alrededor de dos semanas y la tía abuela está organizando una reunión familiar para esas fechas. Espero que puedas ir. Cuídate - y tomando su mano la besó al despedirse. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su auto – ¡Maldición! - exclamó dando un puñetazo en el volante – ¡Primero ese actor malcriado y ahora un enfermero cualquiera! Tengo que terminar con esta farsa con Annie lo más pronto posible. No la amo, y ella lo tiene que entender. ¡Estoy seguro que Candy ya olvidó a ese actor y si no lo ha hecho yo me encargaré de que lo haga de una vez y para siempre! - arrancó veloz y se escuchó el sonido de su auto alejarse.

-Candy entró a su departamento, dejó su bolsa y se tiró en el sillón. Sus pensamientos estaban en la fiesta de ese día. Hacía mucho que no se reía tanto. Aunque consideraba a Chris un buen amigo en el hospital nunca pensó que fuera tan divertido. Por otro lado la actitud de Archie le parecía extraña pero no lograba entender el por qué. Desde que había regresado del viaje él trataba de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para estar a solas con ella en las reuniones familiares y presentía que le estaba ocultando algo. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se fue a dormir y por alguna extraña razón esa noche soñó que bailaba entre las nubes y que era feliz.

* * *

><p>Ese día miércoles como era su costumbre, Terry se encontraba cenando en casa de su madre. Después de un rato de estar platicando sobre los ensayos de teatro y la próxima puesta en escena, él se quedó en silencio.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa hijo, qué tienes? – lo miró preocupada.

-Es Susana.

-¿Susana? ¿Qué tiene ahora esa mujer? ¿Te está presionando otra vez para que te cases? – preguntó molesta.

-No, no es eso. Es que la semana pasada la llevé con su médico y parece que tiene una lesión en la espalda. Si no se opera puede quedar paralítica.

-¡Oh Terry, qué mala noticia! - exclamó -¿Y cuando la operan?

-No sé madre. Su doctor nos recomendó a un especialista en el Hospital Presbiteriano y la podrá recibir en quince días.

-¿En quince días?

-Si, ya hice la cita. Él nos dirá como está en realidad y cuándo podrá operarse – se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Después Eleanor lo miró fijamente.

-Terry, ¿y ella?

-No lo sé – bajó la cabeza - hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de su vida. Solo sé que no hay día que no piense en ella.

-Veo que la sigues amando hijo.

-Más que a mi vida – suspiro profundamente. Después le compartió a su madre un pensamiento que lo atormentaba - ¿Sabes? Hace unos días pensaba en el duque.

-¿En tu padre?

-Si – explicó Terry - nunca te lo he contado, pero mientras estuve en Inglaterra jamás lo vi sonreír como cuando vivíamos los tres juntos. Nunca fue cariñoso con la duquesa ni con sus otros hijos.

-¿En verdad? – se quedó pensativa un momento y después continuó con la conversación - Tu padre jamás me lo dijo, pero se que sufrió cuando se fue a Londres. Él me dejó por cumplir con un matrimonio arreglado pero no soportó la idea de separarse de ti. Por eso te arrancó de mi lado a pesar de mis súplicas. Eras su orgullo y quería heredarte su título y su fortuna.

-Madre – la miró suplicante - no quiero repetir la historia del duque. El cumplió con su deber a cambio de su felicidad y fue la desgracia de muchas personas.

-Hijo – tomó sus manos – yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada en estos momentos – dijo colocando sus manos en la cabeza - no puedo dejar a Susana como está, y sé que ella no me lo perdonaría.

-Cálmate hijo, no pierdas la esperanza y ten fe – lo miró suplicante – estoy segura que si le pides ayuda a Dios, él escuchará tus ruegos.

-¿Fe? ¿Dios? ¡No me hagas reír! – exclamó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana - ¡hace mucho tiempo que Él dejó de escucharme!

-¿Y cuándo te has acercado a Dios humildemente? – le replicó su madre – Porque hasta donde yo sé, ¡tú nunca has sido un dócil corderito! ¡Esas pobres hermanas del San Pablo pagaron todas sus culpas contigo!

-¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió Terry desvergonzadamente – en eso tienes toda la razón. Creo que me merezco esto y más. ¡Fui un gran dolor de cabeza para esas pobres mujeres!

La cena continuó tranquilamente esa noche. Poco después de terminar se despidió y se fue directamente a su departamento. Se recostó en su cama y recordó aquellos días en el San Pablo. Su madre no mentía. Había sido un verdadero sinvergüenza en la escuela. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. A pesar de todo se sentía mejor. Eleanor era su mejor amiga y sus palabras lo habían tranquilizado. Ella tenía razón, no podía perder la esperanza.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Actualizaciones aprox cada 15 días. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Febrero**

El ajetreo era generalizado en el hospital. El primer grupo que se capacitaba en rehabilitación terminaba el curso ese día. Durante las clases Candy había hecho nuevas amistades y había logrado rehabilitar a algunos enfermos. El sentirse útil y servir a los demás siempre la hacía feliz y gracias a este curso podría ayudar a más personas. En la tarde recibirían por parte del director del hospital un diploma que los certificaría en esa especialidad y por la noche habría una pequeña recepción en honor a todos los participantes del curso. Candy trató de terminar su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo para tener tiempo de ir a cambiarse a su departamento por la tarde. Al mediodía se encontró en la cafetería con Sally y Noemí, se sentaron juntas a comer y comenzaron a platicar.

- ¡Qué emoción chicas! ¡Por fin terminamos el curso! Ya estaba cansada de tanto trabajo. Mi madre se ha sentido muy sola en todos estos días – comentó Noemí.

- Yo también estaba cansada – suspiro Sally – mi esposo ya estaba harto de que llegara tan tarde a casa.

- ¿Tu esposo Sally? No sabía que estabas casada – dijo Candy con sorpresa.

- Me casé el año pasado – respondió Sally sonriendo. En julio cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario de bodas.

- Ahhhh … - suspiró la rubia – me imagino que tuviste una fiesta muy linda.

- Pues fue algo sencillo con pocos invitados – explicó - pero lo más importante es que me casé enamorada de un hombre maravilloso.

- ¿Y tú Candy, estás casada? – Noemí preguntó rápidamente.

- ¿Yo? – abrió los ojos de par en par - no, no lo estoy.

- Pero tienes novio, supongo – dijo Sally.

- No, no tengo novio – contestó Candy.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Noemí - todos en el hospital jurábamos que estabas casada o tenías novio.

- ¿Qué? – se sonrojo la rubia - ¿Eso es lo que comentan de mi?

- Es que varios enfermeros y doctores nos han preguntado sobre ti desde que llegaste al hospital – dijo Sally.

- Nosotras no sabíamos que contestarles. Pero ahora que se corra la voz de que no tienes compromiso, ¡serás la soltera más codiciada de todo el pabellón! - exclamó entusiasmada Noemí.

- No tardarás mucho en estrenar novio Candy y hay muy buenos candidatos – sonrió feliz Sally.

Candy se quedó completamente aturdida. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar la había dejado sin habla. Solo había amado a dos hombres en su vida. Uno estaba muerto y el otro era un imposible. Pero ese imposible la había besado, había sido su novio y le había tocado su alma. ¿Estaría su corazón listo para conocer el amor de nuevo? ¿Tendría el valor de darse una nueva oportunidad? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar al amor de su vida? ¿Buscaría la felicidad al lado de otro hombre?

- ¿Me disculpan un momento? – dijo de repente con el rostro desencajado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Sally

- No – contesto tratando de sonreír - no me tardo – salió corriendo de la cafetería hacia los jardines del hospital. Sin dudarlo un segundo se trepó a uno de los árboles más altos y allí, sentada en una de sus ramas se soltó a llorar - ¡Terry! – exclamó con dolor - ¡Hace tanto que no sé de ti! ¿Por qué tuvimos que separarnos? ¿Por qué así, por qué así? ¡Yo te amaba y quería un hogar, una familia contigo! – su llanto se hizo más fuerte y más intenso. El viento agitó su cabello y el sol de mediodía hacia brillar sus rizos dorados. Las lágrimas en su cara lucían como pequeñas perlas infinitas adornando su rostro. Después de un rato trató de calmarse. Observó como los rayos de sol pasaban a través de las hojas y las ramas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó aquel vals el día del Festival de Mayo. Respiró profundamente y se limpió la cara. Bajó del árbol y regresó a la cafetería. Sus dos amigas ya se habían marchado. Era mejor así, no tenía humor de dar explicaciones.

Horas más tarde Candy llegó al salón de ceremonias del hospital. Ella había escogido para la ocasión un elegante vestido color azul verde, regalo de Albert, que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y el color de sus ojos. Sus rizos caían en su espalda y delicados toques de color delineaban bellamente sus mejillas y su boca. Más de un caballero volteó a verla cuando caminó a su asiento. Su belleza era latente. El Dr. Meyer fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

- Buenas noches Candy – tomó su mano y la besó – luce muy bella esta noche.

- Buenas noches Karl – sonrió mostrando un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

- Veo que viene sola, ¿su padre no la acompaña el día de hoy?

- Se encuentra de viaje, pero llegará en unos días.

- Salúdelo de mi parte cuando lo vea – después agregó – le anticipo que hoy tendremos un invitado especial en la ceremonia.

- ¿Un invitado especial?

- Si, un médico militar francés que acaba de regresar de la guerra. Lo acaban de condecorar con la Medalla al Valor. Él nos hará el honor de entregar los diplomas. Mire, está entrando al salón.

Candy giró la cabeza. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. El invitado especial de esa noche era Michael, el cirujano francés que la rescatara de una trampa de los hermanos Leagan cuando se encontraba colgada de una cuerda en una torre en la casa de campo de la familia Andley. Michael venía caminando con una muleta, traía puesto su uniforme de gala y de su pecho colgaban varias condecoraciones. Candy no pudo contener su felicidad al verlo y corrió a saludarlo.

- ¡Michael, Michael! - gritó sin importarle la gente a su alrededor.

- ¡Candy no puedo creerlo, eres tú! – él soltó la muleta y ambos se abrazaron como dos viejos amigos.

- ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! - le regaló una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Pero que linda estás! ¿Ya eres enfermera? – preguntó entusiasmado.

- Si, y trabajo en este hospital. Además acabo de terminar el curso de rehabilitación – dijo orgullosa.

- Querida Candy – sonrió - veo que cumpliste tu promesa de aprender más cosas y de ser una buena enfermera.

En ese momento los interrumpió el Dr. Meyer. Había estado observando la escena desde lejos.

- Dr. Girard – le tendió su mano – es un placer tenerlo con nosotros.

- Dr. Meyer – correspondió cálidamente a su saludo - gracias por la invitación.

Veo que ya conocía a Candy.

- Sí – comentó - tuve el honor de que nos presentaran en una reunión familiar hace algunos años un día que precisamente tuve que regresar a la guerra.

- Dr. Meyer – se acercó otro doctor – ya es hora de comenzar la ceremonia.

- Dr. Girard vamos al estrado – dijo el Dr. Meyer – Candy con tu permiso.

- Candy, platicamos cuando termine la ceremonia – sonrió.

- Muy bien Michael.

Todo el personal y los invitados tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Después de las palabras de presentación a los honorables miembros del estrado, comenzó la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas. Uno a uno fueron pasando los enfermeros y enfermeras que habían terminado el curso. Michael, Karl y la enfermera Hook los felicitaban dándoles palabras de aliento y alentándolos para ser cada día mejores en su profesión. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Para cerrar la ceremonia, se le pidió a Michael que dirigiera unas palabras a los presentes.

- Señoras y señores, buenas tardes. Quiero felicitar a este grupo de enfermeras y enfermeros por haber decidido capacitarse en un área nueva en el campo de la medicina. Pero a la vez es necesario recordarles el gran compromiso que han adquirido con esta capacitación, sobre todo en estos tiempos de guerra. Hay miles de soldados de este país luchando en Europa por un mundo mejor para todos nosotros y muchos de esos soldados van a necesitar de ustedes, no solo como profesionales en el campo de la medicina, sino como seres humanos sensibles y entregados con nobleza a su profesión. Ustedes que conviven con el dolor y el sufrimiento todos los días no se vuelvan inmunes a él. Sean pacientes y siempre tengan una palabra de aliento a aquel que pudo haber perdido la vida por ustedes en el campo de batalla. Por último quiero agradecer al director del hospital el Dr. Meyer, por su invitación a esta ceremonia y por preocuparse por la capacitación de su personal. Gracias.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Las sencillas pero emotivas palabras de Michael conmovieron a Candy hasta las lágrimas y le hicieron recordar a su querido primo Stear, muerto en la guerra. Noemí, Sally, Chris, Candy y otros compañeros se felicitaron mutuamente. Algunos empleados retiraron las sillas del centro del salón, un grupo de músicos tomó su lugar y varios meseros comenzaron a ofrecer a la concurrencia bebidas y bocadillos. La música comenzó a sonar. Después de un rato algunas parejas bailaban un bello vals cuyo sonido inundaba la gran habitación.

- Candy – se acercó a ella el Dr. Meyer – ¿gusta bailar?

- Claro que si Karl – respondió con una sonrisa.

Él la tomó por la cintura ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, y ella comenzó a bailar al compás de la música con la gracia que la caracterizaba. Candy se veía radiante y algunos murmullos se dejaron escuchar entre los que presenciaron la escena.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Chris? ¿Por qué se quedó tan callado de repente? –preguntó Noemí después de un rato de observar el baile.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Mira como se quedó embobado viendo a nuestra amiga – dijo Sally volteando a verlo. Las dos se le quedaron mirándolo y rieron divertidas.

- ¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se están burlando? – Chris preguntó molesto.

- Es que estamos viendo que te van a ganar el amor de una damisela si no te apuras a hablar – dijo Sally divertida.

- No niegues que Candy te gustó desde que llegó al hospital – dijo Noemí.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Ya vieron con quien tengo que competir? ¡Nada más y nada menos que con el director del hospital! – exclamó Chris.

- ¿Ay, pero por qué serán tan tontos los hombres? – dijo Noemí – ¿Te vas a dar por vencido sin luchar?

- Dile lo que sientes Chris – dijo Sally - o te dice que si o te dice que no. Si te dice que si serás la envidia de todos los hombres en el hospital y si te dice que no pues por lo menos lo intentaste.

- Está bien chicas, está bien, creo que tienen un poco de razón. Voy a bailar con ella y ya veremos que pasa – suspiró resignado.

Después de bailar un rato el Dr. Meyer y Candy comenzaron a platicar.

- Permítame felicitarla por haber terminado el curso –dijo Karl – recibimos excelentes comentarios de parte de los pacientes para usted.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió.

- Si – indicó el doctor - siempre tuvo una sonrisa y palabras de ánimo y aliento para cada uno de ellos. Quedaron muy complacidos.

- Pues todos fueron muy amables conmigo

- Y dígame Candy ¿que planes tiene para el futuro?

- Pues supongo que seguir trabajando como enfermera en Chicago.

- Ya veo – y después se atrevió a preguntarle - ¿Me aceptaría una invitación a comer en uno de sus días libres?

- Claro que si Karl – sonrió.

En ese momento, Chris se acercó a Candy y la invitó a bailar. Ella aceptó gustosa. Se despidió del Dr. Meyer y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Tres canciones más tarde, Chris tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Candy, no sabía que eras amiga del Dr. Meyer.

- Es una buena persona y siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo – respondió tranquilamente.

- Oye, ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera del salón?

- Si – contestó. Caminaron hacia la puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, después ella notó cierto nerviosismo en su amigo - ¿te pasa algo Chris? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no, es que – y tomando aire continuó – eres una chica muy linda, amable y alegre, y yo quiero ver si tú y yo… si quieres los dos podemos… pero tal vez sea precipitado… pero no podía esperar más… y yo no sé si tú….

- ¡Jajajajajaja! - rió Candy – Chris, no te entiendo.

- Candy – volvió a tomar aire y la tomó de las manos – tú me gustas.

- ¿Te gusto? – se quedó petrificada.

- Si, me gustas desde el día que te conocí y según me dijeron algunas personas, no tienes compromiso – después continuó - así que pensé que tú y yo tal vez podríamos…

- Chris – hizo una pausa y viéndolo a los ojos respondió – eres un chico muy divertido y un excelente amigo pero...

- Pero prefieres al Dr. Meyer ¿no es cierto? – dijo en tono de reproche -sabía que yo era muy poca cosa para una chica tan especial como tú.

- ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? – exclamó Candy.

- Entonces dime ¿por qué no me aceptas? – preguntó sorprendido -¿Qué, no te gusto?

- Eres muy apuesto Chris y muy amable y divertido.

- ¿Entonces Candy? ¿Es por él verdad? ¡Prefieres ser la novia del director del hospital a la de un simple enfermero! – le gritó molesto.

- ¡Ya te dije que no digas tonterías! ¡No puedo estar ni contigo, ni con él ni con nadie! ¡¿qué no entiendes? Hace tiempo me enamoré y… – en ese momento Candy se soltó a llorar. Chris no supo que decir. Se dio cuenta que ella sufría por alguien que no era del hospital.

- Candy, perdóname por favor – dijo arrepentido, se acercó y la abrazó - yo no quería que te sintieras mal, perdóname.

- Está bien Chris – se limpió la cara - no es tu culpa. Solo quiero que sepas que mis motivos por no aceptarte no tienen nada que ver con el Dr. Meyer o con ningún otro doctor en el hospital. Tú eres una persona a la que quiero mucho y si mi corazón no estuviera tan atormentado tal vez otra sería la historia.

- Gracias por lo que acabas de decir - y sin que ella lo esperara se acercó, la tomó de las manos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo.

- Chris, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. No quiero perderte como amigo.

- Eres muy linda Candy – sonrió – y te aseguro que yo seguiré a tu lado como tu amigo hasta que tú quieras.

- Gracias – y sin soltar sus manos ella le devolvió el beso en la mejilla – ahora regresemos al salón. Quiero saludar a un viejo amigo que no veo en mucho tiempo. Nos vemos después Chris.

- Hasta luego Candy - Chris se quedó suspirando por su amiga mientras veía como se alejaba entre los invitados. Su corazón latía desbocado y en su mente estaba solamente la imagen de la dulce enfermera.

Candy comenzó a buscar a Michael y lo encontró platicando con un médico. Cuando él se percató de su presencia se despidió de su colega y se acercó a ella.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – sonrió al verla - no te vi en el salón.

- Tuve que salir un momento Michael. No me iba a ir sin platicar contigo – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pero dime Candy, ¿cómo están los chicos? ¿Qué ha sido de tu amiga Annie, de Stear y Archie, y de Eliza y Neil?

- Pues Annie y Archie son novios y esperamos que pronto nos den la noticia de su compromiso – respondió Candy – en cuanto a Stear, unos meses después de que te fuiste a la guerra él se enroló en la armada francesa y su avión fue derribado en combate. Nunca lo volvimos a ver.

- Candy, es muy triste lo que me cuentas.

- Si, fueron momentos muy difíciles para toda la familia. En cuanto a Eliza y Neil, él se enamoró de mí y me quiso obligar a casarme con él, y como me negué, su familia utilizó sus influencias para correrme del hospital y que no me aceptaran en ningún otro.

- ¡Qué personas tan duras de corazón! –exclamó Michael visiblemente molesto – pero por lo que veo finalmente pudiste arreglar las cosas.

- Si –continuó Candy - el jefe de la familia Andley, el hombre que me adoptó, evitó el casamiento y obligó a los Leagan a retractarse de las calumnias que habían inventado y así pude volver a trabajar – después de una pequeña pausa, ella se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y a ti Michael, cómo te fue en estos años?

- Fue difícil Candy – respondió con el semblante serio - no te lo voy a negar. Estar en el campo de batalla viendo muertos y heridos alrededor sin poder hacer nada es muy doloroso. La guerra es terrible y perdí algunos familiares y amigos allá en Francia.

- Michael, lo siento – lo miró consternada - me imagino que has sufrido mucho todo este tiempo.

- Algunos días quise morirme en medio de la desesperación, pero saqué fuerzas para seguir adelante Candy y aquí estoy.

- Dime ¿porqué te dieron esas medallas? – se quedó mirando su pecho.

- Por mi valor en el campo de batalla – explicó - en la última que estuve algunos soldados cayeron en una emboscada. No tenían escapatoria. Tres compañeros y yo decidimos ir a rescatarlos desde el puesto médico. Uno de ellos murió, a los demás nos hirieron pero pudimos rescatar a los soldados.

- Fuiste muy valiente – dijo Candy con una voz que denotaba admiración.

- Hice lo que consideré que era mi deber.

- Eres un gran hombre Michael, además de un gran soldado y un gran doctor.

- Candy, me halagas demasiado y no es para tanto ¿qué te parece si bailamos?

- ¿Puedes bailar Michael?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Vamos.

Se levantaron de sus asientos. Michael le ofreció el brazo con galantería y caminaron al centro del salón. Una a una fueron disfrutando las melodías. Michael era excelente bailarín así que Candy sentía que se deslizaba suavemente por doquier.

- Michael, en unos días llega Albert de viaje. Él es mi padre adoptivo y jefe del clan Andley. La familia se va a reunir para recibirlo. Estaba pensando si te gustaría acompañarme a la reunión. A los chicos les dará mucha alegría saludarte.

- Claro que si Candy, yo te acompañaré encantado.

Unas cuantas piezas después dejaron de bailar. Candy les dijo adiós a sus amigos y Michael la acompañó a su departamento. Se despidieron con la promesa de verse al otro día para charlar. Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir bien. Las emociones habían sido demasiadas para ese día. El Dr. Meyer la había impresionado con su caballerosidad y formalidad, era un hombre serio pero muy apuesto; Chris le había tocado el corazón con su alegría y sencillez; y a Michael le tenía gran admiración y agradecimiento. ¿Qué extraño juego le tenía preparado el destino? Por momentos quiso huir al Hogar de Pony para no tener que pensar. Pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. Además, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, necesitaba saber si él era feliz. Solo así sería capaz de darle la vuelta a la página del capítulo más intenso, apasionado y doloroso de su vida, y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de alguien más.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Un saludo a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia. Disculpen el retraso, publicaré dos capítulos en esta ocasión. Un abrazo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 4**

**Marzo**

_Tarde una hora en conocerte y un día en enamorarme, pero tardaré toda una vida en olvidarte…_

Los días se iban haciendo más largos y tibios en la ciudad de Chicago. Pequeños botones de flores comenzaban a nacer de árboles y arbustos, se escuchaba el canto de los pajarillos por las calles de la ciudad y los parques resurgían de su letargo pintándose de verde. Esa fresca mañana se había convocado a una junta en el hospital a primera hora y todos los enfermeros y enfermeras debían de asistir. Poco a poco la pequeña sala de juntas se fue llenando de gente. Nadie sabía el motivo de esa inesperada reunión. Antes de las 8 horas habían llegado el Dr. Meyer, Michael, la enfermera Hook, los respectivos jefes de especialidad y dos militares.

- Buenos días – saludó la enfermera Hook – tomen asiento. Creo que ya conocen al Dr. Girard. Él es un médico militar francés que nos ha estado apoyando estos días en el hospital y hoy viene acompañado del teniente coronel Smith y del capitán Jackson. Traen una invitación especial para todos nosotros – ella le cedió la palabra a Michael.

- Gracias enfermera Hook – comenzó a hablar - como todos ustedes saben, diariamente están llegando a este país gran cantidad de soldados que necesitan atención inmediata. Los barcos con los heridos desembarcan en la ciudad de Nueva York y de ahí son canalizados a los diferentes hospitales de la ciudad. Desgraciadamente el número de enfermeros y doctores no es suficiente en estos momentos, y se prevé que la necesidad de personal se multiplicará en los próximos meses. Estos caballeros hablaron con el Dr. Meyer para que nos permita solicitar la ayuda directa de ustedes para trabajar de manera temporal en algún hospital de Nueva York hasta que acabe la guerra. Quienes estén interesados anoten sus nombres con la enfermera Hook. Los que decidan ir tendrán unos días para arreglar sus asuntos en Chicago. Esperamos contar con ustedes, y si tienen alguna duda estamos para servirles.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en la sala de reuniones. El primer pensamiento de Candy fue rechazar la invitación, Nueva York le traía dolorosos recuerdos y no se creía capaz de soportar un viaje a esa ciudad. A su mente vino el descubrimiento de la tragedia de Susana en el teatro, sus sueños e ilusiones rotos en mil pedazos y una amarga despedida. En ese momento, Chris la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Escuchaste Candy? – dijo entusiasmado – ¡Qué gran oportunidad! ¡Siempre he querido conocer Nueva York! ¿Vamos?

- No lo se Chris, no sé si sea bueno – respondió pensativa.

- ¿Que no crees que sea bueno? ¡Pero si es genial! ¿Qué te pasa Candy? Siempre eres muy entusiasta. ¡Anímate! Si tú vas, yo iré – la miró a los ojos - te aseguro que la vamos a pasar bien.

- No lo sé – dijo titubeante – Nueva York es muy grande y hay mucha gente – continuó tratando de encontrar algún pretexto para no comprometerse.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Chris preguntó intrigado – pensé que estarías feliz por esta oportunidad ¿no es lo que tú querías, ayudar a los soldados? ¡Si ahí es donde se necesita nuestra ayuda, ahí es donde debemos estar!

- Creo que tienes razón – lo miró pensativa. Las palabras de Chris la hicieron reflexionar. No podía dejar de cumplir con su deber por temor, ella no era así. Sin embargo la duda seguía rondando sus pensamientos. Después le replicó - ¡Además yo no tengo miedo!

- ¿Entonces Candy?

- Te prometo que lo voy a pensar Chris – suspiró resignada - además tengo que consultarlo con mi familia.

- De acuerdo mi dulce amiga – la tomó de las manos - espero que te decidas a ir.

- Hoy llega Albert de viaje, mi padre adoptivo, así que podré platicar con él sobre esto y después tomaré una decisión – explicó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no me anotaré en la lista hasta que hables con él – se levantó de su asiento y sin aviso previo la besó en la mejilla - te veo en el pabellón en un rato más.

- ¡Chris! – Candy se sorprendió sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

- Nos vemos después – le guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y salió del pequeño salón.

- Es tan buen chico – murmuró al ver que se alejaba. Se levantó de su asiento y camino un momento por los pasillos del hospital. Llegó a una ventana abierta y se detuvo para mirar hacia afuera. En su cabeza las ideas daban vueltas sin parar y una maraña de emociones la aturdía - regresar a Nueva York – murmuró para sí – sería divertido estar con Chris, me siento bien a su lado pero… - a su mente vino la imagen de un apuesto joven de melena castaña y ojos color zafiro – ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no sé qué haría si lo llego a encontrar en Nueva York ¿Estará casado con Susana? Espero que sean felices. Aunque tengo miedo… pero quiero verlo… tengo tantos deseos de escuchar su voz, de ver su sonrisa – suspiró - si tan solo mi corazón se pudiera olvidar de él…

* * *

><p>El Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York se encontraba repleto de gente en la sala de espera aquella tarde. Personas en sillas de ruedas, hombres en muletas y soldados en camillas aguardaban su turno para ser atendidos por el personal. Susana, la Sra. Marlow y Terry habían llegado puntuales a las 17 horas para su cita. Él se acercó a la enfermera de la recepción quien les indicó esperar mientras el doctor se desocupaba. Después de 40 minutos otra enfermera los condujo por un largo y tétrico pasillo. Tocó una puerta y les pidió que pasaran. La Sra. Marlow visiblemente molesta fue la primera en entrar. La habitación era pequeña y muy austera. Un pequeño librero, un escritorio y tres sillas eran todo el mobiliario. Dos ventanas permitían la entrada de un poco de luz. Al instante se dieron cuenta de que la oficina estaba vacía.<p>

- ¿Pero qué ocurre en este hospital? ¡Llevamos casi una hora esperando a que alguien se digne atendernos! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow.

- El doctor debe de estar ocupado con otras personas – indicó Susana - recuerda lo que comentó el Dr. Wilson.

- No es correcto que te haga esperar – contestó molesta - tú eres la prometida del hijo de un duque – en ese momento volteó a ver a Terry que había caminado hacia una ventana del consultorio y estaba mirando hacia el exterior - espero que ya te hayas reconciliado con tu padre Terruce. Cuando se casen, lo mejor para Susana será que vayan a Inglaterra después de la guerra y que ella disponga de toda la servidumbre que requiera para ser atendida como es debido.

- Señora – Terry la miró con furia en sus ojos pero tratando de controlar su voz - le recuerdo que yo soy el hijo bastardo de un duque, que reniego de esa sangre y que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con mi padre ni con su nobleza ni con su dinero.

- ¡Pero Terruce! – dijo sorprendida – ¡yo pensé que al casarte y por el bien de mi hija que arriesgó su vida por ti, harías las pases con el duque!

- Pues no será así – dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana - ella vivirá con lo que yo gane de mi trabajo como actor.

- En ese caso, deberían mudarse con tu madre, ella tiene una casa grande y hermosa a las afueras de la ciudad. Tu departamento es muy pequeño para los dos y así Susana estaría más cómoda que…

- ¡Señora Marlow! – exclamó Terry sin poder contenerse - ¡Si le interesa que Susana viva en casa de mi madre entonces cásela con mi madre!

En ese instante se abrió la puerta. Un hombre mayor, con anteojos, alto, de cabello canoso y barba tupida entró a la oficina. Llevaba puesto un sencillo traje negro y saludó de inmediato. Después de él entró una enfermera que llevaba un maletín de doctor.

- Buenas tardes. Disculpen la tardanza – saludó – tuvimos una cirugía que se complicó un poco – después volteó a ver a Susana - me imagino que usted es la Srita. Marlow.

- Sí doctor, buenas tardes.

- El Dr. Wilson me informó sobre su caso, así que no perdamos más tiempo. Pase con la enfermera para que la prepare – mientras la enfermera se acercaba a Susana para empujar su silla de ruedas y llevarla a un cuarto contiguo, el doctor se puso su bata.

- Dr. Park , yo soy la madre de Susana – dijo la Sra. Marlow denotando enojo en su mirada.

- Encantado de conocerla señora.

- Y él es su prometido, Terruce Grandchester, hijo del duque de Grandchester – agregó la madre de Susana con una mirada de odio que salía de sus ojos.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Grandchester – se acercó el doctor a darle la mano - en un momento estaré con ustedes para explicarles la situación de la Srita. Marlow. Con su permiso – el doctor se retiró de inmediato dejándolos solos. El silencio era sepulcral.

Terry no pronunció palabra alguna. Respiró profundamente y se quedó observando fijamente a través de la ventana. Su mente voló hacia aquellos días en el colegio San Pablo. Cerró un momento los ojos y claramente vio a una chica de rizos dorados recostada en el pasto. Él se encontraba observándola en silencio detrás de un árbol. Desde ahí, entre las sombras, la inocente belleza de la joven lo seducía. Se vió saliendo por detrás del árbol, caminando hacia ella lentamente para no delatarse. Al llegar donde estaba, ella le sonreía. Él se recostaba a su lado, sus manos la acariciaban y sus labios la besaban…

- Sr. Grandchester – escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Sr. Grandchester.

- Sí, dígame – contestó Terry volviendo a la realidad abruptamente.

- El diagnóstico del Dr. Wilson fue muy acertado – comentó el doctor - la Srita. Marlow tiene dos vértebras que le están oprimiendo un nervio, producto de una lesión que sufrió hace algún tiempo. Si no se opera irá perdiendo poco a poco sensibilidad y movimiento en sus piernas. Debido a la inactividad que ha tenido en estos años, sus músculos se han debilitado así que tendrá que realizar algunos ejercicios antes y después de la operación por varias semanas.

- ¿Y no será muy doloroso? – preguntó angustiada Susana.

- No le voy a mentir – explicó el doctor - al principio si le dolerán pero le aseguro que después de la operación y con los cuidados y ejercicios adecuados podrá caminar con una prótesis y llevar una vida normal.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso doctor! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow.

- En cuanto a la operación – comentó el doctor - creo que la primera semana de abril estaría perfecto. ¿Les parece bien esa fecha?

- Esa semana es el estreno de la obra y no podré acompañarte. Ya sabes cómo es estricto Robert los días previos al estreno – indicó Terry.

- ¡Pero Terruce! ¡No puedes dejar sola a Susana durante la operación! – le reclamó la Sra. Marlow.

- ¿Se puede cambiar la fecha para una semana antes? – intervino Susana tratando de evitar otra discusión entre los dos.

- Eh – el doctor revisó su agenda rápidamente observándolos a todos de reojo – si, creo que no habrá ningún problema. Entonces, la espero el día 25 para un último chequeo previo a la operación, y el día 27 a las 8 de la mañana la operaremos.

- Gracias doctor – suspiró aliviada Susana.

-Doctor – dijo la Sra. Marlow con un tono altanero y petulante - quiero que se le dé la mejor atención a mi hija durante y después de la operación. Hoy tuvo que esperar más de una hora para ser atendida, y en su condición es algo que no se puede tolerar.

- No se preocupe señora – sonrió el doctor – le aseguro que la mejor enfermera del hospital cuidará a su hija.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Andley la reunión familiar para recibir al jefe del clan. Los Leagan también estaban invitados y en esta ocasión si harían acto de presencia. Candy estaba resignada a pasar un mal rato pero sabía que no estaría sola y no quiso pensar en ellos. Como terminó su turno temprano fue a cambiarse a su departamento. Michael pasaría a las 6 de la tarde por ella. Tomó un baño, revisó su guardarropa y encontró un elegante vestido en color marfil que Albert le había comprado en su último viaje. Después de acomodarse los rizos en la espalda y darse un ligero toque de color en su rostro, buscó su abrigo y su bolsa. A los pocos minutos llegó Michael. Cuando Candy abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verlo vestido con su elegante traje de gala militar. Se ve muy buen mozo –pensó. Después de saludarse, se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio. Ahí, un auto del ejército los estaba esperando.<p>

- A la mansión Andley sargento – le indicó Michael al chofer.

- A la orden coronel – el sargento arrancó el auto y en el asiento trasero, Michael y Candy comenzaron a conversar.

- Me da gusto estar contigo Candy – sonrió al verla - tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar. El Dr. Meyer me dijo que eres excelente enfermera. Vas a ir a Nueva York ¿verdad? Quisiera que trabajaras conmigo y que fueras mi asistente.

- ¿Tu asistente? – preguntó incrédula - es que no sé si acepte la invitación.

- Me sorprende tu indecisión. Aunque te conozco poco sé que eres una chica muy valiente y atrevida. ¿Hay algo que te impide ir a Nueva York?

- No, no – titubeó al responder - es que tengo que hablar con Albert antes de decidir.

- Pensé que eras libre de tomar tus propias decisiones.

- Si lo soy pero yo… - no supo que contestar.

- Querida Candy – giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella y la miró tiernamente - tarde o temprano tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos. Así como estuve aquella vez para ayudarte a bajar de la torre, así estoy ahora para ayudarte a continuar el camino.

- Yo no sé si pueda – lo miro suplicante y una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

- Claro que podrás – tomó una de sus manos - diariamente luchamos contra la muerte en nuestra profesión. Eso es lo único que no tiene remedio, y tú lo sabes bien. Sé valiente y no pierdas la esperanza – acercó la mano al rostro de Candy y limpió delicadamente la lágrima de su mejilla.

- Me reconfortan mucho tus palabras Michael – sonrió regalándole una tierna mirada.

- Cuando te conocí te dije que a ti y a mí siempre nos uniría la medicina – dijo dulcemente - ahora también nos unirá la amistad.

- Gracias Michael.

Sin entender el por qué, la voz del militar la había reconfortado. Desde aquella vez que la había tomado entre sus brazos para bajarla de la torre sintió una profunda admiración por él. Su decisión y valor para ayudarla a pesar de los comentarios de Eliza y sus dulces palabras fueron aquilatadas por Candy en lo profundo de su corazón. En esos instantes estando a su lado se sentía tranquila y confiada. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la mansión Andley. Michael la ayudó a bajar del auto y tomados del brazo entraron por la escalinata principal. Toda la familia ya se encontraba reunida. En la sala principal los gritos de alegría, los comentarios envidiosos y las miradas de celos no se hicieron esperar. Albert fue el primero en verla.

- ¡Candy! – gritó Albert esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Albert! – corrió como una chiquilla hacia él - ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte!

- ¡Yo también pequeña! – la recibió entre sus brazos - ¡Te ves muy linda con ese vestido! – después de unos instantes se separaron y Albert reparó en la presencia masculina que se acercaba - pero veo que vienes acompañada - murmuró.

- Sí Albert – los presentó Candy - él es Michael. Lo conocí en una fiesta que organizó Eliza poco antes de entrar a la escuela de enfermeras. Él es cirujano y en esa ocasión me rescató de una de las trampas de tus sobrinos.

- El coronel Michael Girard a sus órdenes – saludó ofreciéndole su mano -Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted.

- Encantado de conocerlo coronel – respondió a su saludo - yo soy William Albert Andley y le agradezco que haya ayudado a Candy en esa ocasión. Los amigos de ella son mis amigos así que siéntase bienvenido en esta casa.

En ese instante, Annie, Archie, Neil y Eliza se acercaron a saludar. El semblante de Archie había cambiado desde el momento en que había visto entrar a Candy con el médico por lo que solo le dio la mano cuando se acercó.

- ¡Michael! ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! – se acercó Eliza tomándolo del brazo.

- Hola Michael, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas – dijo Neil.

- Hola chicos – saludó cortésmente a los Leagan y después volteó hacia los otros - tú eres Annie, amiga de Candy, ¿no es cierto?

- Si Michael, me da gusto verte de nuevo – sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Y qué te trae por Chicago? ¿No deberías estar en la guerra peleando? – preguntó Archie en forma un poco ruda.

- Me hirieron en batalla hace unas semanas – explicó Michael - y vine a recuperarme con mis parientes de América porque desgraciadamente perdí a mis familiares en Francia

- Lo siento Michael – se desfiguró el rostro de Archie – nosotros también perdimos un familiar en la guerra. Pero ¿te quedarás varios días en la ciudad?

- En unos días más partiré hacia Nueva York con un grupo de doctores y enfermeras especializadas – explicó Michael - ya que en estos próximos meses comenzarán a llegar gran cantidad de soldados heridos y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- ¿Y tú vas a ir Candy? – preguntó Annie.

- Yo… pues… - ella no supo que contestar. Dirigió su vista hacia Albert tratando de encontrar una salida

- Le pedí a Candy que acepte ir conmigo como mi asistente personal – comentó Michael - los comentarios de su trabajo son excelentes en el hospital, y espero Sr. Andley que no tenga ningún inconveniente en que ella me acompañe.

- Ella siempre ha sido libre de tomar sus propias decisiones – dijo Albert y sonriendo continuó – yo apoyaré lo que ella decida, pero en mi opinión creo que debe ir a Nueva York.

- ¡Pero Albert! – exclamó Candy al escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

- Quiero que seas feliz, y que no te detengas por nada ni por nadie pequeña – dijo Albert mientras la tomaba de las manos - si existe la posibilidad de que tu felicidad la encuentres en Nueva York, entonces debes de ir para allá.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso tío! – exclamó furioso Archie -¡Candy debe permanecer con nosotros! ¡Es aquí en Chicago donde ella pertenece!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Archie – dijo Neil – no debes dejar que se vaya a Nueva York. Debes obligarla a quedarse tío.

-Yo no sé a qué vas – comentó Eliza lanzando una mirada viperina – seguramente ya nadie te espera allá. Hay tantas actrices famosas, bellas y elegantes que no creo que nadie recuerde a una vulgar enfermera. Además yo no sé como te gusta trabajar Candy, pero como a eso te acostumbraron en el Hogar de Pony, supongo que es común entre los de tu clase. ¿Sabías que Candy se ocupaba de limpiar el establo en mi casa Michael?

- ¡Ya déjala en paz Eliza! – gritó Archie clavando una mirada de rabia en ella.

- Eliza, cierra la boca por favor – dijo Albert molesto por el comentario de su sobrina.

-Yo también limpiaba el establo en una granja vecina Eliza – intervino Michael - crecí en el campo y en el huerto de mis padres todos teníamos que trabajar para salir adelante. Me siento orgulloso de eso y supongo que tú también lo debes de estar Candy.

- Sí Michael – contestó regalándole una sonrisa al militar – me siento muy orgullosa de valerme por mi misma.

- Creo que es hora de pasar a la mesa jóvenes – interrumpió Albert - la tía abuela debe estar esperándonos en el comedor – todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación pero Annie esperó a que todos se fueran y entonces corrió a detener a su novio.

- ¡Archie espera! – lo tomó del brazo y desesperada comenzó a cuestionarlo - desde que llegó Candy no le has quitado la vista de encima. ¿Por qué no quieres que se vaya a Nueva York? No quieres que se encuentre con Terry ¿no es cierto? ¡Estás celoso! Por eso ya casi no me visitas, y por eso no te quieres casar conmigo. ¡Dime la verdad Archie, por favor!

- Cálmate y no grites – la tomó por los hombros

- ¡Entonces dime la verdad! – suplicó Annie - Has estado muy distante desde que llegó Candy de su viaje.

-Está bien Annie – tomo aire y continuó – hace tiempo que quería decirte que yo ya no puedo continuar con esta situación. Si me casara contigo te haría infeliz. He tratado de amarte y siento un cariño especial por ti pero…

-¡Pero no me amas! – se soltó de él y se alejó sollozando.

- No Annie, no te amo y me duele confesarlo – se quedó quieto, impávido.

- ¡Nunca lo has hecho! ¡Solo fingiste todo este tiempo! – gritó desesperada y se llevó las manos a su rostro.

- ¡Yo nunca fingí! – exclamó caminando hacia ella - ¡Hice lo que se esperaba de mi! ¡Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, no cuando ella es libre y ha empezado a salir con otros hombres!

- ¡Archie por favor! – corrió a abrazarlo - ¡Yo te amo!

- Pero yo no, entiéndelo Annie, no quiero seguir tratando de sentir algo que no sucederá – la sujetó de los brazos y la miró a los ojos - ahora cálmate y no hagas un escándalo en la reunión. ¿Quieres que todo mundo se entere de nuestros asuntos?

- ¡Es mejor que me vaya! – se soltó y corrió a buscar su bolsa - ¡no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y no quiero que Candy me vea llorando!

- Te llevaré a tu casa.

- ¡No! – le gritó llena de dolor - ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Dile al chofer que me lleve!

- Esta bien Annie, si eso es lo que quieres, no nos volveremos a ver – concluyó.

Annie tomó sus cosas y salió sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Archie caminó tras de ella sin pronunciar palabra y al verla subir al auto, respiró profundamente y se dirigió al comedor. Una sensación de culpabilidad lo tenía intranquilo. Cuando preguntaron por ella, él la disculpó diciendo que se había sentido indispuesta. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, y todos escucharon las anécdotas de Albert de su último viaje. Archie se mantuvo callado en todo momento pero a cada mirada entre Michael y Candy sentía que los celos le carcomían las entrañas. Además, la idea de que Candy se alejara y regresara con el aristócrata no lo dejaba en paz. Después de la cena se alejó del grupo y comenzó a beber whisky sin control. Un poco más tarde Albert le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara a su estudio.

- Mira pequeña – comenzó a sacar cajas por debajo de su escritorio - te traje unos obsequios – Candy se acercó a ellos y los comenzó a abrir.

- ¡Qué hermosos sombreros! – exclamó llena de alegría - ¡Y qué maravillosos vestidos! ¡Gracias Albert! – corrió a darle un abrazo.

- Qué bueno que te gustaron, lucirás muy linda con ellos – mientras estaban abrazados él decidió cuestionarla - ahora dime Candy ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué decidiste?

- Tengo miedo Albert – levantó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos - si llegara a tenerlo frente a mi no sabría como reaccionar.

- No creo que eso ocurra – la tranquilizó - tú vas a estar muy ocupada en el hospital atendiendo soldados. Además Nueva York es muy grande, él es un actor y no creo que te lo encuentres caminando por los pasillos de algún hospital. Pero te conozco, y en el fondo de tu corazón lo que quieres es verlo de nuevo. ¿Verdad?

- Sí – respondió – a ti no te puedo mentir. Eso es lo más quiero, pero yo no debo Albert, y no quiero sufrir de nuevo por algo que es imposible.

- Te entiendo.

- Ha sido muy difícil tratar de olvidarlo – se aferró más a su pecho.

- Lo sé pequeña – tiernamente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza - te he visto llorar en secreto muchas veces, pero quiero pedirte algo – la tomó por los brazos y la miró a los ojos - sé valiente Candy y deja que el destino acomode las cosas. Necesitas cerrar ese capítulo para continuar con tu vida ya que solo así podrás alcanzar la felicidad que tanto mereces al lado de un hombre que te ame y que tú ames. ¿Recuerdas cuando Anthony murió? El llorar no te sirvió de nada, pero saliste adelante y en Inglaterra volviste a encontrar el amor y pasaste los días más felices de tu vida en el colegio.

- Es cierto. ¡Gracias Albert! – exclamó Candy con una lágrima en su rostro – cuando Anthony murió tú también estuviste a mi lado para consolarme. Necesitaba escucharte para poder tomar una decisión. Enfrentaré mi destino y seré valiente.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso y no olvides que yo estaré siempre a tu lado – Albert la volvió a abrazar y ella sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de su corazón. Después de un instante él continuó la conversación para saber algo que le inquietaba profundamente – ahora dime pequeña, ¿hay alguien en el hospital que tenga posibilidades de entrar en tu vida?

- Todavía no lo sé – respondió Candy – hay un chico muy divertido que se llama Chris y me pidió hace unos días que fuera su novia. Es un buen amigo y va a ir conmigo a Nueva York.

- Eso no lo sabía – dijo sorprendido - ¿Y Michael? Estuvo pendiente de ti durante toda la cena.

- Él es muy valiente y amable. Me siento segura a su lado y ambos disfrutamos ayudando a la gente

- Creo que entre ustedes dos hay algo más que una simple amistad - Albert la dejó de abrazar y caminó hacia los amplios ventanales de su estudio esperando la respuesta de su amiga. Candy se sonrojó al escucharlo. Algo en su interior sabía que lo que su amigo acababa de decir tenía sentido de alguna manera.

- Albert yo me siento confundida – le confesó Candy - mi mayor sueño siempre fue tener una familia, la familia que nunca tuve, con una madre y un padre a mi lado. Cuando crecí mi sueño no cambió, solo que ahora esa familia la formaría yo junto al hombre que amara para siempre. Y ese hombre se reveló a mi corazón aquel verano en Escocia. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y él se volvió inalcanzable.

- Pero tu anhelo más grande sigue siendo el mismo – concluyó Albert girando su cuerpo para verla.

- Sí, y he llegado a pensar que tal vez no pueda esperar toda mi vida por él – sus ojos verdes se inundaron de gotitas cristalinas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Candy, mi dulce Candy – pensó el joven Andley – si tan solo me vieras como al hombre que puede hacer tus sueños realidad. Una lágrima brotó de su rostro y el rubio caballero caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

- Candy – después se atrevió a decir – tu sabes que te quiero. Si alguna vez sientes algo más que un cariño fraternal hacia mi, no dudes en decírmelo. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Candy no respondió. Siguió abrazada a él sin levantar el rostro. Amaba a Albert, realmente lo amaba pero no como al hombre que ella soñaba de compañero para toda su vida. Aunque se sentía también amada y querida por él, solo un hombre la había hecho estremecer cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que la tocaba con el simple roce de sus dedos, cada vez que recordaba aquel mágico momento de verano. Albert y Candy regresaron con los demás y después de un rato ella y Michael se despidieron. El chofer los condujo hasta la entrada del edificio donde ella vivía y el médico la acompañó hasta llevarla a la entrada de su departamento.

- Candy – dijo Michael – ¿te puedo pedir algo antes de irme?

- Sí Michael.

- En mi país acostumbramos saludarnos y despedirnos besándonos ambas mejillas – explicó - ¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera contigo?

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió Candy – yo te consideró alguien especial en mi vida y un gran amigo.

- Querida Candy – tomó sus manos y las besó - tu también eres muy especial para mi.

- Michael, antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo – suspiró Candy y continuó - ya lo decidí, voy a ir a Nueva York.

- Me alegra escucharlo – sonrió Michael - sé que tomaste la decisión correcta. Ahora me voy para que descanses, tendrás algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de irnos el fin de semana. Y gracias por invitarme a la casa de tu familia –y acercándose a ella la besó en ambas mejillas y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Hasta luego Michael – se despidió sonrojada - nos vemos mañana en el hospital.

- Hasta luego – él bajó las escaleras y poco después ella escuchó como su auto se alejaba.

Al cerrar la puerta de su departamento, Candy se sintió intranquila. Las palabras de Albert y Michael la hacían pensar en la decisión que había tomado. Si Terry había decidido rehacer su vida, ella lo haría también. Ese viaje a Nueva York le serviría para enfrentarse a la verdad. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer y valorar la amistad y el cariño de algunas personas maravillosas que ahora comenzaban a ocupar sus pensamientos. En ese instante escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Archie había seguido a Candy y a Michael hasta el departamento, al entrar al edificio y ver como se besaban al despedirse sintió que le hervía la sangre. Esperó escondido hasta que él se retiró y poco después subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta. Sin sospechar nada, ella abrió confiadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Archie? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo extrañada al verlo - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo Candy – dijo entrando al departamento de manera muy errática - es sobre Annie.

- Pasa por favor – ella cerró la puerta y los dos continuaron de pie - dime, ¿qué tiene? ¿Por qué se fue de la reunión sin decir nada?

- La verdad es que discutimos y ya no somos novios – respondió Archie tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Por eso estuviste tan serio en el comedor? Debes estar sufriendo por ella – al decir esto Candy se acercó para consolarlo y tomó sus manos - hablaré con Annie para que pronto se arreglen las cosas.

- No estoy sufriendo por ella - contestó Archie sintiendo una descarga de emociones al sentir el contacto con la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- No te entiendo Archie ¿Qué sucede entonces? – preguntó sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Escúchame bien Candy – en ese momento Archie giró para verla de frente y se armó de valor apretando sus manos a las de ella - yo sufro por ti, yo estoy enamorado de ti no de Annie. Me aparté cuando Anthony estaba vivo, te hice caso cuando me pediste estar con Annie, soporté las humillaciones cuando eras novia del aristócrata pero ya no puedo fingir más y no quiero perder la oportunidad de decirte lo que yo siempre he sentido por ti. ¡Te amo y no quiero que te vayas!

- ¡Pero Archie! – dijo Candy asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡Yo pensé que tu y Annie se casarían! Además yo ya tomé una decisión y voy a ir a Nueva York.

- ¡No lo has olvidado! – gritó Archie soltando sus manos bruscamente y sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos - ¡No has olvidado a ese aristócrata malcriado! ¡Vas a Nueva York a buscarlo! ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! - gritó Candy con una mirada que denotaba desconcierto e indignación.

- ¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Ya he esperado mucho tiempo este momento! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que te amo desde que te conocí? - le respondió totalmente desquiciado, acercándose a ella para besarla a la fuerza.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó desesperada - ¡Me estás lastimando!

- ¡¿Por qué otros si pueden besarte y yo no Candy? – le reclamó ensombrecido por los celos - ¡Vi como se despidió ese doctor amigo tuyo y no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ti!

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes Archibald! ¡Suéltame y vete de aquí! ¡Estás borracho! – le gritó Candy dándose cuenta del estado en el que venía su amigo.

- ¡Pensé que te gustaban los borrachos! – se burló apretándola con más fuerza - ¡¿No se la pasaba así tu amiguito el inglés?

- ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! – le gritó enojada - ¡A él déjalo en paz!

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó con el alma corroída por los celos - ¡¿Lo sigues defendiendo? ¡A pesar de todo lo que sufriste por él lo sigues amando! ¿Qué hizo para conquistar tu amor? ¡Dímelo! ¡Pero yo voy a hacer que lo olvides Candy! – la acorraló en la pared sin soltarla y nuevamente trató de besarla a la fuerza.

- ¡Te dije que me sueltes! – ella logró zafarse de un brazo y tomando impulso le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo reaccionar. Él se separó de Candy y se llevó las manos a la cara, con una mueca de dolor. Ella le gritó cubierta de lágrimas – ¡vete ahora Archibald! ¡No quiero verte!

- Perdóname Candy – trató de acercarse a ella pero inmediatamente Candy corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete de mi casa ahora!

Archie salió con las manos en el rostro, cabizbajo sin decir nada más. En cuanto él salió, ella aseguró la puerta, fue a su recámara y se dejó caer en la cama llorando desconsolada. No podía creer lo que Archie había hecho. Su corazón sufría al ver a su amigo totalmente fuera de sí. Se sintió lastimada y traicionada pero al mismo tiempo culpable. Lloró por su amiga Annie y sus sueños destrozados y lloró por Archie al que nunca podría corresponder como él se merecía. Supo entonces que no había vuelta atrás: saldría lo más pronto posible para Nueva York y enfrentaría su destino y lo que éste le deparara.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ahora sí, nos leemos en 15 :) Saludos!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

FIC "1918"

por Manzana9

Capítulo 5

MARZO

Los siguientes tres días Candy arregló todos sus asuntos en Chicago, se despidió de sus amigos y del Dr. Meyer al cual le prometió regresar al hospital. Pero había algo que le inquietaba. Una tarde antes de partir escribió una carta a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María para despedirse de ellas y pedirles que rezaran para que todo saliera bien en Nueva York. Después de ponerla dentro de un sobre, tomó su equipaje y caminó unas calles rumbo al correo. Al salir de ahí pidió un carruaje que la llevó a casa de los Britter. Candy sabía que tenía que hablar con Annie antes de irse. Al llegar a la residencia de su amiga, tocó el timbre y una mucama la condujo hasta su habitación. La rubia se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta y después de dar pequeños golpes en ella, escuchó una voz que le indicaba que podía pasar. Candy abrió la puerta y encontró a Annie sentada en la cama con el rostro demacrado. Su oscura cabellera sin peinar cubría parte de su rostro.

- Annie – se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella – vine a despedirme.  
>- Candy – rompió en sollozos cuando levantó su rostro para ver a su rubia amiga – ¡él no me ama, te ama a ti!<br>- Pero yo no lo amo – dijo sentándose en la cama – tú sabes que es verdad lo que te digo.  
>- ¡Oh Candy! – se acercó a abrazar a su amiga – ¡quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú y sonreír como tú lo haces!<br>- Vamos Annie – sonrió Candy – no seas tan llorona. Debes ser valiente y tratar de hacer algo que te haga olvidar.  
>- ¿Tú has podido olvidar Candy? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.<br>- No – suspiró la chica profundamente – pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar la realidad y a darme una oportunidad con alguien más si él….  
>- Si el está casado – terminó de decir Annie.<br>- Si – dijo Candy – si eso es verdad, tendré que olvidarlo para siempre.  
>- No sé como puedes soportarlo – dijo Annie – si yo siento que me muero por dentro.<p>

Candy no respondió, solo ella sabía el tormento que había pasado durante todos estos años y lo duró que había sido tratar de salir adelante y aparentar que todo estaba bien. Después de darle ánimos a su amiga, se despidió de ella y salió de ahí. Se dirigió a la mansión Andley y ahí pasó la última noche antes del viaje. El día de la partida, Albert fue a despedir a su amiga a la estación. Con lágrimas en los ojos pero con las palabras de aliento y consuelo de su amigo subió al tren, decidida a emprender el largo recorrido a su destino.

Michael, Noemi, Chris y ella viajaron juntos. Después de algunas horas de viaje en las que estuvieron conversando cálidamente por fin faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la ciudad.

- Dr. Girard – preguntó Noemí – ¿En dónde vamos a trabajar en Nueva York?  
>- Hay tres hospitales que solicitaron nuestra ayuda – explicó Michael – el Hospital Monte Sinai, el Hospital San Lucas y el Hospital Presbiteriano. Mis superiores me permitieron distribuir al personal según mi criterio.<br>- ¿Cuál es el que queda más cerca del centro de la ciudad? – preguntó Chris.  
>- Me parece que es el Hospital Monte Sinaí.<br>- Entonces yo quiero ir a ese – exclamó el joven enfermero – quiero estar cerca de toda la diversión que ofrece la ciudad como Broadway, los bares, los teatros y los grandes edificios. ¿Qué te parece Candy?  
>- ¡No! – exclamó de manera que sorprendió a los demás – ¡Hemos venido a trabajar Chris no a divertirnos! ¿Cuál es el hospital más alejado de la ciudad Michael?<br>- El Hospital Presbiteriano Candy.  
>- Yo quiero estar en ese hospital Michael, por favor – dijo enfática.<br>- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Noemí sorprendida.  
>- Si – respondió rápidamente – quiero enfocarme a mi trabajo sin distracciones para cumplir con él lo mejor posible.<br>- Está bien. Yo iré a donde tu vayas Candy – dijo Chris resignado.  
>- Yo también – agregó Noemí.<br>- Bueno – dijo finalmente Michael – creo que hiciste una buena elección. Avisaré a mis superiores que nosotros cuatro estaremos en el Hospital Presbiteriano.

Pocos minutos después se anunciaba la llegada del tren a la ciudad más importante de la costa este de América. Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Candy cuando el tren detuvo su marcha. Trató de aparentar serenidad al bajar del vagón pero en su interior sintió la urgencia de salir huyendo de ese lugar. Al dejar la estación pidieron un taxi para ir al hospital. El recorrido por las calles de Nueva York la estaba atormentado. Los recuerdos la agobiaban, primero su encuentro en la estación con el amor de su vida y después al pasar por las calles que habían sido testigos de su doloroso adiós. Por fin pudo respirar tranquila cuando llegaron al hospital. Ese sería su refugio para enfrentar y olvidar su pasado.  
>En cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la entrada, les sorprendió la gran cantidad de enfermos y soldados que estaban en la sala de espera. Michael se dirigió a la recepción y al poco tiempo los cuatro fueron conducidos a la oficina del director del hospital. El Dr. Smith, los recibió con gusto y les mostró los laboratorios, salas de operación y pabellones de los enfermos. Después del recorrido se instalaron en unos pequeños departamentos cercanos al hospital. Estos tenían una recámara amplia, una cocina con mesa, un baño y una sala. Candy escogió uno en el segundo piso del edificio para poder admirar la vista de la ciudad. Sus otros compañeros se instalaron en otros departamentos cerca de ella y el resto del día descansaron de tan largo viaje. Al día siguiente comenzaría un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Candy.<p>

* * *

><p>El día 25 de marzo, la Sra. Marlow, Terry y Susana llegaron al Hospital Presbiteriano para su cita. Los días previos a la operación habían sido un suplicio para el inglés. Cada vez que iba a visitar a su prometida tenía que soportar una interminable lista de quejas y exigencias que provocaban en él, más que compasión, un sentimiento de hartazgo. Ese día su mal humor estaba llegando al límite y fastidiado como estaba decidió no acompañarlas al consultorio y esperarlas hasta que salieran de la cita. La Sra. Marlow lo miró furiosa pero no dijo una sola palabra y se alejó con Susana y con la enfermera que le habían asignado. Terry salió rápidamente del hospital sumido en sus pensamientos. A grandes pasos comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. De pronto chocó violentamente con alguien en la calle.<p>

- ¡Hey! ¡Fíjese por donde camina! – exclamó el joven con el que había chocado.  
>Terry volteó la cara para observarlo clavando su mirada como espadas en su rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Después se alejó caminando de ahí sin decir una palabra.<br>- ¡Regresa idiota! – gritó el joven todavía tirado en la calle y con la nariz sangrando. – ¡Ya nos volveremos a ver las caras!

En el hospital Candy había terminado su turno y se encontraba en la cafetería tomando una taza de té.  
>- Ya se le hizo tarde a Chris – pensó – me dijo que lo esperara aquí antes de irme a casa. En ese momento él llegó con un pañuelo en la cara.<br>- ¡¿Qué te pasó? – exclamó Candy cuando lo vió llegar – ¡Vienes todo ensangrentado!  
>- Necesito que me cures – le respondió.<br>- Ven – ella se levantó rápidamente y mientras salían al pasillo del hospital agregó – vamos a la enfermería y dime cómo te lastimaste.  
>- Venía yo al hospital – explicó el chico – y un tipo que íba caminando como loco, chocó conmigo. Cuando le reclamé me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que me tiró al piso.<br>- ¿Y no se disculpó? ¿No te ayudó? – le preguntó sorprendida.  
>- No – dijo Chris – el tipo se alejó caminando sin voltearme a ver, pero si lo encuentro de nuevo, te juro que le daré su merecido.<br>- No vale la pena que te arriesgues – dijo Candy – ese tipo de rufianes puede ser peligroso.  
>- Eso es lo que más me sorprendió de él, no parecía un rufián –explicó Chris – el tipo iba bien vestido, hasta podría decir que era bien parecido. Simplemente me lanzó una mirada y me golpeó.<br>- ¡Vaya tipo tan extraño! – pensó Candy, aunque algo en la explicación de Chris le había sonado familiar y después comentó – quizá algo malo le acababa de pasar y por eso estaba así.  
>- Es posible, pero no tenía porqué haberse desquitado conmigo.<br>- Ya paró la hemorragia – comentó Candy mientras terminaba de curarlo – y por suerte no tienes rota la nariz, pero ya sabes que hacer en estos casos, ponte compresas heladas para que baje la inflamación.  
>- Muchas gracias señorita enfermera – y al decir esto tomó su mano y la besó.<br>- Es mi deber – sonrió Candy – ahora dime ¿para qué querías verme?  
>- La próxima semana se estrena en Broadway "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" – dijo Chris – y me pareció una gran idea que fuéramos juntos al teatro. Va a actuar la renombrada actriz Eleanor Baker y un actor muy reconocido por estos lugares, creo que se apellida algo así como Manchester o Rochester. ¿Quieres ir?<br>- ¡No! No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo – respondió ella casi al instante.  
>- A ver Candy, explícame – la miró extrañado – ¿por qué cada vez que quiero salir contigo me rechazas de inmediato? Llevamos casi un mes en Nueva York y nunca has aceptado ir a bailar ni al teatro ni siquiera a pasear por el centro de la ciudad.<br>- No es lo que tú piensas Chris – respondió tratando de parecer convincente – es que tengo muchos pacientes y debo asistir a Michael durante las operaciones, además recuerda las terapias de rehabilitación que nos asignaron.  
>- Entonces invitaré a Noemí a ver la función – dijo Chris tratando de alguna manera de provocar sus celos – espero que no te moleste.<br>- No, no – respondió ella con una sonrisa – me da mucha alegría que se diviertan.  
>- Bueno Candy – suspiró Chris – me tengo que ir porque ya comenzó mi turno, te acompaño a la entrada.<br>- Gracias – respondió ella. Ambos caminaron a la recepción del hospital que estaba abarrotada de gente como era costumbre. En ese momento Terry entraba por la puerta principal y caminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los consultorios médicos.  
>- ¡Mira Candy! – exclamó Chris – ¡Ese es el tipo que me golpeó hace rato!<br>- ¿Qué tipo? – preguntó la chica buscando entre las personas y poniéndose de puntillas tratando de ver entre la gente.  
>- ¡Aquel vestido de marrón! – dijo el joven enfermero en el preciso momento en que Terry daba vuelta por un corredor y se perdía de vista.<br>- No lo alcancé a ver – dijo Candy y después agregó – olvídate de él, no quiero que vayas a buscar pelea.  
>- Está bien linda, no lo buscaré, pero si vuelve a meterse conmigo tendré que defenderme, ahora ya me voy, se me hizo tarde – el muchacho se fue caminando hacia los pabellones de los enfermos y después gritó – ¡gracias por curarme!<br>- ¡Nos vemos después Chris! ¡Y no vayas a pelear! – gritó la chica en respuesta, después caminó rumbo a la puerta y salió del hospital. Terry regresaba a la recepción al darse cuenta que Susana no salía del consultorio. Pero alcanzó a escuchar algo en medio del murmullo de la gente.  
>- ¡Esa voz! – pensó – hubiera jurado que era la de ella. Creo que este ambiente me está volviendo loco – y sin pensarlo comenzó a buscar entre la gente la figura de la chica que tanto deseaba ver – si ella estuviera aquí…<p>

* * *

><p>El miércoles Candy llegó al hospital desde muy temprano en la mañana. Después de visitar a sus pacientes le avisaron que Michael quería verla. Fue rápidamente a su consultorio y entró al ver que la puerta estaba abierta.<p>

- Buenos días Candy – se acercó Michael dándole un beso en cada mejilla.  
>- Hola Michael – ella lo saludó de igual manera – pensé que nos veríamos más tarde.<br>- Tengo que pedirte un favor de manera especial – dijo Michael – ¿conoces al Dr. Park? Él fue uno de mis maestros cuando estudié medicina y es un excelente cirujano.  
>- Si lo conozco – dijo Candy – lo he visto caminando en los pasillos y me han dicho que es el mejor doctor en todo el hospital.<br>- En estos momentos – explicó Michael – está operando a una señorita cuya madre le exigió la mejor atención para su hija. Yo le comenté de tu trabajo y de lo maravillosa que eres como enfermera.  
>- ¡Oh Michael! Eso es mucho decir – sonrió un poco apenada.<br>- Tú sabes que es verdad lo que digo – dijo él tomándola de las manos – eres un ser humano excepcional y en estos días que hemos trabajado juntos he visto la dedicación y la alegría con la que haces tu trabajo.  
>- Creo que exageras Michael – comentó la chica – yo solo cumplo con mi deber.<br>- Haces mucho más que eso Candy – Michael acercó su rostro al de ella – tú conquistas corazones.

En ese instante las mejillas de la joven enfermera se incendiaron y Michael aprovechó ese momento de turbación para rozar la boca de la rubia con sus labios. Por unos segundos que parecieron horas Candy se quedó estática, sin moverse, con un remolino de pensamientos girando en su cabeza. Repentinamente se escucharon pasos de una persona corriendo en el pasillo y acto seguido alguien tocaba la puerta. Candy se soltó del joven médico en el preciso instante en que Chris entraba jadeando al consultorio.

- ¡Dr. Girard! – gritó Chris – La asistente del Dr. Park me envió por usted. ¡Es urgente que vaya a la sala de operaciones! ¡La paciente del doctor está sufriendo un paro cardiorrespiratorio!  
>- Te veré luego – dijo Michael mirándola a los ojos por un instante para luego salir a toda prisa del consultorio.<br>- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Chris al ver la cara de turbación de su amiga cuando se quedaron solos – ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?  
>- ¡No! – ella respondió de inmediato y después dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – Yo… yo íba a cuidar a esa paciente cuando saliera de la operación, pero ahora ya no lo haré.<br>- ¿Por qué hablas como si se fuera a morir Candy? – dijo Chris extrañado – No pienses eso, ellos la van a salvar. ¡Vamos linda! Ten fe.  
>- Chris tengo que irme – dijo de repente Candy y sin agregar más salió corriendo del consultorio dejando solo a su amigo.<br>- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? – exclamó viendo hacia la puerta – hay días que no la entiendo. Será mejor que regrese a trabajar y después hablaré con ella – Chris cerró la puerta del consultorio de Michael tras de si y se dirigió a los pabellones de los pacientes.

Candy corrió sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del hospital. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar. Michael la había besado y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. No sabía lo que sentía, no encontraba las respuestas a su reacción, pero sabía que él no le había sido totalmente indiferente.

Afuera de la sala de operaciones Terry esperaba sentado en una pequeña sala de espera junto con la Sra. Marlow. Ambos se quedaron extrañados cuando vieron salir corriendo a una enfermera que instantes después regresaba con un doctor. Terry se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y alcanzó a tomar del brazo a la enfermera mientras el doctor entraba al quirófano.

- Señorita – le preguntó Terry tratando de controlarse – dígame qué está pasando.  
>- Tengo que irme, no puedo decirle – le respondió la enfermera, pero Terry no la soltó y apretó su brazo con más fuerza.<br>- Si quiere irse – la observó fijamente – me tendrá que responder.  
>- Está bien señor – dijo la enfermera temerosa de la reacción de Terry – es la paciente – respondió después de ver esos ojos que la miraban fijamente – está sufriendo un paro cardiaco.<p>

El joven actor sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía en todo el cuerpo. Soltó de inmediato a la enfermera y sin decir nada más se fue de ahí caminando velozmente mientras sentía que en su cabeza todo daba vueltas. Ni siquiera oyó los gritos desesperados de la Sra. Marlow quien había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación. Sintió la necesidad de ir a la azotea del hospital pero se perdió entre los corredores del primer piso. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le inundó de repente. Si Susana moría él sería el responsable indirecto de su muerte. Y esa sola idea le taladraba la cabeza. Terry sabía que nunca podría amar a Susana pero no la odiaba y no le deseaba ningún mal. Con la vista perdida en un punto en el infinito, sus pasos desbocados lo llevaron sin saber a un pasillo solitario que daba vuelta en el fondo.

Candy corrió sin detenerse por unos minutos, no quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba estar sola para ordenar todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza, y se encaminó a una sección del hospital que sabía que era poco frecuentada. Con la vista en el piso, sin fijarse en lo que estaba al frente, solo alcanzó a dar vuelta al final del pasillo. En ese instante chocó bruscamente con alguien, cayendo de bruces al suelo.  
>- ¡Disculpe señor…!<br>- ¡Permítame ayudarla…!  
>De pronto el tiempo se detuvo. Esa voz, ese contacto en la mano, ese aroma, todo parecía irreal. Terry bajo la mirada y Candy levantó la vista y las tonalidades del mar se fundieron en una sola, sus corazones comenzaron a latir furiosamente y la vida volvió a tener sentido.<p>

- Candy, eres tú…!  
>- Terry …!<p>

Él la tomó por ambas manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, jalándola con fuerza para acercarla hacia él. La distancia entre ellos se hizo mínima. Ambos sintieron un choque eléctrico al sentir la mutua cercanía y guardaron silencio mientras se miraban por unos instantes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro. La madurez física que ambos habían experimentado era notoria. La figura de Candy era ahora más estilizada, sus facciones se habían afinado y sus atributos femeninos no pasaban desapercibidos. Aquella chiquilla que trepaba árboles era ahora una mujer de gran belleza. Por su parte, Terry estaba más alto y había embarnecido. Su gusto por la vida al aire libre mantenía sus músculos delineados y firmes lo que lo hacía ver más varonil y atractivo. Su mirada era más intensa y su cabello al hombro enmarcaba seductoramente su rostro perfecto.  
>El ruido de pasos y de puertas que se abrían los despertó de su embeleso. Candy reaccionó y recordó que el hombre que estaba frente a ella le estaba prohibido.<p>

- Terry – musitó la rubia con voz temblorosa – yo… tengo que irme.  
>- No puedes dejarme en estos momentos Candy – susurró Terry sujetando sus manos con fuerza, acercándola hacia él hasta que sus ropas se rozaron. Ambos rostros quedaron a corta distancia provocando sensaciones intensas y desconocidas en sus cuerpos.<br>- ¿Qué pasa? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban y que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro.  
>- Es Susana – respondió Terry reflejándose en las esmeraldas del rostro que lo observaban con una mezcla de asombro y admiración – sufrió un paro cardiaco mientras la estaban operando – en ese instante el alma del joven ya no pudo más. Sólo con una persona se sentía libre de mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y esa persona estaba ahí, junto a él. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los zafiros de sus ojos tratando de sacar toda la frustración y desesperación acumulada durante tanto tiempo.<p>

Candy lo miró perpleja. Su mente reaccionó en ese momento y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Sería posible que Susana fuera la joven paciente del Dr. Park? Eso significaba que ellos no se habían casado, pero seguían juntos, y que si Susana sobrevivía, ella la tendría que cuidar. La bella enfermera sintió un nudo en el estómago, no atinaba a entender la broma cruel que el destino le estaba jugando.

- Está llorando por Susana – pensó la chica llena de dudas y preguntas, pero después se atrevió a preguntar – ¿y ella cómo está?  
>- No lo sé – continuó Terry – salí corriendo de ahí cuando me dijeron lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba tomar aire y despejar mi cabeza.<br>- ¿Quieres ir a la capilla conmigo? – dijo Candy tratando de mostrar serenidad – vamos a rezar por ella, creo que los dos necesitamos hacerlo.  
>- ¿Rezar? – la miró Terry sorprendido – no sé como rezar.<br>- Claro que lo sabes – sonrió la chica mirando sus ojos azules – pasaste mucho años en el San Pablo. ¿Recuerdas?  
>- Candy…. – musitó el joven al escuchar esas palabras y sin poder contenerse más, abrazó a la chica con fuerza y lloró en su hombro – te he extrañado tanto – le susurró al oído, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su rostro.<p>

Candy se estremeció por dentro al sentir los brazos de Terry alrededor de ella, y correspondió a su abrazo sin pensarlo. El calor de su cuerpo, su aroma y la humedad de sus lágrimas nublaron su mente; ella no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a llorar con él. Largos años de profundo dolor, de ése que marchita el alma y que acaba con toda esperanza los había dejado marcados. Pero en esos pocos segundos que duraron abrazados, la vida renació en sus cuerpos y una pequeña luz iluminó sus rostros. Era una sensación indescriptible la que ambos sentían, un gozo intenso, un deseo irracional, un temblor diferente, un cosquilleo único, una profunda paz. De pronto un sentimiento de culpa embargó a Candy. Recordó el beso que Michael le había dado unos minutos antes pero sobretodo que Terry era un hombre comprometido y que la mujer que íba a ser su esposa estaba en el quirófano luchando por su vida. Lentamente se separó de sus brazos, limpió delicadamente con sus dedos las lágrimas del rostro del actor inglés y lo tomó de la mano – vamos – le dijo tiernamente y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Unos minutos después llegaron a la capilla del hospital. Sin soltarse de la mano se hincaron en un reclinatorio y así permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Esos instantes de serenidad les sirvieron a ambos jóvenes para calmar su angustia y poder enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera. Finalmente se pusieron de pie.

- Terry – susurró ella – es mejor que regreses, tienes que saber que pasó.  
>- No puedo hacerlo solo – dijo el joven y con ojos suplicantes agregó – ven conmigo, por favor Candy.<br>- No me separaré de ti – respondió ella y salieron caminando hacia el quirófano.

En la sala de operaciones, los médicos estaban luchando por hacer reaccionar a Susana y después de varios minutos tratando de resucitarla lograron que su corazón volviera a latir. Cuando Candy y Terry llegaron al quirófano, acababan de trasladar a Susana a una sala de terapia intensiva. En ese momento salía el doctor de la sala de operaciones.

- Dr. Park – se acercó Terry – ¿cómo está Susana?  
>- Logramos hacerla reaccionar Sr. Grandchester – explicó el doctor – pero no ha salido del peligro. Su débil corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y casi la perdemos. Es posible que esté inconciente por varios días.<br>- Dr. Park – se acercó Candy – yo soy Candice White Andley, la asistente del Dr. Girard. Supongo que la Srita. Susana es la paciente de quien me habló.  
>- Encantado de conocerla Srita. Andley – saludó el doctor y después continuó – el Dr. Girard me comentó sobre el excelente trabajo que realiza en los pabellones de los enfermos, y quiero pedirle que se haga cargo personalmente de ella.<br>- Muy bien doctor – respondió Candy – comenzaré mi trabajo de inmediato.  
>- Sr. Grandchester – agregó el doctor – la Srita. Andley es una de las mejores enfermeras que tenemos en el hospital. Le aseguro que estará satisfecho con su trabajo.<br>- De eso no me queda la menor duda – respondió Terry sonriendo y lanzando una mirada a la chica.  
>- Acompáñenme por favor – dijo el Dr. Park – los llevaré a donde se está recuperando la Srita. Susana.<p>

Los tres se encaminaron al segundo piso del hospital, donde se encontraban los pacientes en terapia intensiva. A través de los cristales de la habitación pudieron observar a Susana, inmóvil, pálida e inconciente. Una enfermera la estaba atendiendo.

- Srita. Andley – dijo entonces el doctor – a partir de mañana se encargará de los cuidados de esta paciente durante el turno matutino. Debido a su estado de salud habrá que extremar los cuidados para que pueda recuperarse lo más pronto posible.  
>- Muy bien – respondió Candy – haré lo mejor que pueda.<br>- Sr. Grandchester – continuó el Dr. Park – diariamente vendré a revisar la evolución del estado de salud de su prometida y lo mantendré al tanto.  
>- Gracias – respondió secamente el joven actor.<p>

El Dr. Park se despidió. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos.

- Candy – dijo finalmente el inglés – quiero verte de nuevo.  
>- Todos los días podrás verme cuando vengas a visitar a Susana – respondió la chica sin dejar de mirarlo – ya escuchaste al doctor, yo la cuidaré por las mañanas.<br>- Quiero verte a solas – él se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.  
>- Terry – dijo nerviosa a la vez que bajaba su mirada al suelo – tú sabes que no es lo mejor, tú estás comprometido.<br>- Por favor no me lo recuerdes ni me lo menciones – suplicó el chico tomándola por los hombros – ahora dime ¿dónde podemos hablar?  
>- Vamos a la cafetería – ambos caminaron sin decir una palabra más hacia el primer piso.<p>

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, y la joven se sintió aliviada al ver que ningún conocido se encontraba ahí. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en una mesa lejos de la entrada.  
>- ¿De que quieres hablar? – preguntó la chica.<br>- Candy – dijo tomando una de sus manos – gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos.  
>- No necesitas darme las gracias – ella respondió al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lágrima asomaba a sus ojos – tu sabes que fuiste muy especial en mi vida.<br>- Candy por favor – murmuró el joven sintiendo que un puñal se clavaba en su corazón.  
>- Es mejor así – dijo en silencio bajando su rostro.<br>- No digas eso – susurró el joven con lágrimas en los ojos – yo hubiera dado mi vida con tal de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.  
>- Terry – suplicó la chica – no te tortures más.<br>- Dime la verdad – al decir esto el joven tomó la barbilla de la joven y levantó su rostro para limpiar tiernamente la lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla – ¿acaso tú has sido feliz?  
>- ¡Candy! ¡Por fin te encontré! – gritó Noemí desde la puerta de la cafetería – ¡todos están preguntando por ti en el pabellón de los enfermos! – la joven se levantó de inmediato pero Terry no soltó su mano.<br>- Espera un momento – le pidió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – quiero pedirte un favor.  
>- ¿Un favor?<br>- Si – respondió el joven – mañana es el estreno de Sueño de una Noche de Verano.  
>- Sé que vas a actuar en esa obra al lado de tu madre – sonrió la chica – me alegra mucho por ti.<br>- Quiero que vengas al teatro – él sacó de su bolsillo una entrada y la colocó en la pequeña mano de la enfermera.  
>- Pero…<br>- Por favor – le suplicó – solo dime que si.  
>- Es que no sé si sea conveniente – argumentó la chica.<br>- A mi madre le dará mucho gusto saber que fuiste a verla actuar – insistió el joven.  
>- Está bien Terry – asintió finalmente – ahí estaré.<br>- Te estaré esperando – después de decir estas palabras dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Candy observó como Terry se alejaba paso a paso de la cafetería. Su corazón le gritaba que corriera a detenerlo para abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía por él en esos momentos, pero se contuvo. La vida se había empeñado en separarlos y ahora el destino los unía por accidente en una situación complicada para ambos. Una gran barrera se interponía entre ellos y no podrían expresar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Su único consuelo sería disfrutar de su mutua compañía el brevísimo tiempo que las circunstancias lo permitieran.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Gracias a aquellas lectoras por elegir a esta historia como una de sus favoritas :)<p>

Y gracias Yut Grandchester y Mazy Vampire por sus comentarios.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 6**

_Al ver como me mirabas me di cuenta que tu amor seguía siendo mio..._

Susana se encontraba estable pero inconsciente al otro día de la operación. Aunque no había recobrado el conocimiento, había pasado la noche sin complicaciones. Su madre había permanecido toda la noche en el hospital.

- Buenos días Sra. Marlow– saludó Candy esa mañana al entrar en la habitación - soy la enfermera que se encargará del cuidado y de la rehabilitación de su hija hasta que ella se recupere; yo estaré al pendiente de ella toda la mañana por si gusta ir a descansar a su casa.

- Es usted muy joven – comentó secamente la mujer - ¿tiene experiencia? Porque le advierto que no toleraré ningún error o descuido durante el tiempo que esté en mi hija en el hospital.

- Buenos días Sra. Marlow – Michael cruzó la puerta antes de que Candy pudiera contestar y se dirigió hacia la madre de Susana – soy el Dr. Girard y asistí al Dr. Park el día de ayer en la operación.

- Doctor – preguntó la señora Marlow un tanto preocupada - ¿cómo está mi hija?

- La operación de la columna fue un éxito – explicó Michael - ella logrará recuperarse completamente y con la rehabilitación adecuada volverá a caminar pero su corazón está muy débil, algo difícil de entender en una persona joven como ella.

- Mi esposo murió del corazón poco después de que nació Susana – comentó la señora.

-Tal vez su hija haya heredado esa misma condición – dijo el doctor – pero no puedo asegurarle nada hasta que se someta a varios estudios, por lo pronto esperemos que evolucione bien de la operación – después se dirigió a Candy - cuanto termines de atender a la señorita llévame el reporte a mi consultorio por favor.

- Si Dr. Girard – respondió la chica.

- Hasta luego Sra. Marlow – se despidió Michael y salió de la habitación.

Candy continuó en silencio con su labor. Revisó los signos vitales de su paciente, acomodó su cama, curó su herida de la espalda, la peino, le cambió el suero y procuró que nada le hiciera falta. A pesar de aparentar serenidad, ella no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Susana podría morir en cualquier momento debido a su condición. Un rato después se retiró y fue nerviosa al consultorio de Michael. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él pero no sabía que hacer ni que decisión tomar. Todo habría sido más fácil si Terry no hubiera aparecido en su vida en esos momentos. Cuando llegó al consultorio respiró profundamente, tocó la puerta y entró. Él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando unos documentos.

- Michael aquí está el reporte – dijo dejando unos papeles en el escritorio – si estás ocupado hablaremos más tarde.

- Candy – dijo el militar poniéndose de pie – para ti nunca estoy ocupado – después caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros - ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

- Si – respondió ella al instante – me siento confundida, no sé que pensar.

- ¿Te molestó que te besara ayer? – preguntó Michael un tanto preocupado.

- No – se sonrojó la chica - no es que me molestara sino que me sorprendió, no pensé que tú…

- Querida Candy – la interrumpió el doctor al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus dos manos - mis intenciones contigo son serias desde hace mucho tiempo: yo quiero formalizar una relación contigo, casarme, tener una familia.

- ¡Michael!

- Perdona mi atrevimiento – dijo el doctor - pero como militar y como médico he aprendido que no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad para ser felices porque la vida es frágil y efímera.

Las palabras de Michael se adentraron en el corazón de Candy, y por primera vez dudó de la decisión que había tomado años atrás al separarse del amor de su vida. Ahora Terry estaba ahí de nuevo pero ¿sería capaz de luchar por él? Por otro lado, el doctor le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad para amar y ser amada ¿la aprovecharía o seguiría ilusionada con un amor imposible? La voz de Michael la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Lo pensarás ma cherie?

- ¿Ma cherie?

- Eso significa querida mía en francés – sonrió el doctor.

- Si Michael – respondió nerviosa – lo pensaré, pero tal vez me tome tiempo tomar una decisión.

- Sabré esperar el tiempo que tú necesites – se acercó a la chica y tomándola por los hombros besó ambas mejillas cerca de las comisuras de su boca. Después tomó sus manos de nuevo – Candy, ¿quieres ir conmigo al estreno de la obra de teatro de esta noche?

- Yo ya tengo un boleto – dijo inquieta.

- ¿Vas a ir con alguien?

- No – respondió rápidamente - pensaba ir sola.

- Entonces pasaré por ti a las 7

- Pero…

- Una señorita como tú – dijo besando sus manos al tiempo que hablaba - no puede ir sola al teatro en la noche.

- Está bien Michael – respondió resignada - me voy a terminar mi trabajo para salir temprano – se acercó para despedirse de Michael y caminó hacia la puerta - nos veremos entonces.

* * *

><p>Las calles de la avenida Broadway estaban totalmente abarrotadas esa noche. La obra más esperada de la temporada se estrenaba ese día. La gente vestida con sus mejores galas se hacía presente y cientos de jóvenes se aglomeraban a la puerta del teatro para ver pasar a las estrellas de la obra. Terry se encontraba nervioso esa noche. Había llegado desde temprano para evitar los tumultos y se había encerrado en su camerino. Sus pensamientos los ocupaba la enfermera de sonrisa encantadora. Quería correr a su lado, estrecharla entre sus brazos, mostrarle al mundo el amor que sentía por ella, pero sabía que tendría que seguir con la farsa del novio abnegado al lado de Susana.<p>

Michael había llegado puntual al departamento de Candy. La joven había elegido para la ocasión un elegante vestido largo en tono marfil, y una estola de pieles, regalo de Albert. Había recogido su cabello dejando al descubierto su cuello. Su rostro, delicadamente acentuado con un ligero maquillaje completaba su arreglo.

Cuando llegaron al teatro se dirigieron directamente al palco que Terry había reservado para Candy. Al entrar en él encontraron en una pequeña mesita una hermosa rosa roja con una nota que decía simplemente "Gracias Candy". Sorprendida por el detalle, la joven no articuló palabra, tomó la rosa y la nota reconociendo de inmediato la letra del actor. Para Michael el asunto no pasó desapercibido, pero se mantuvo callado. Escucharon el anunció de la tercera llamada por lo que tomaron asiento y observaron como el gran telón de terciopelo rojo se abría frente a sus ojos.

En esta comedia romántica ambientada en la antigua Grecia, dos parejas luchan por su amor, por la libertad de amar a quien se desea sin imposición de nadie, quebrando con ello la tradición, es decir, la imposición de los padres obligando a los hijos a casarse con quienes ellos elijan. El conflicto es solucionado por el rey de las hadas y su fiel súbdito Puck, quien lanza hechizos sobre las parejas enamoradas para que cada quien se quede con quien ama.

Cuando Terry hizo su aparición en el escenario Candy vibró de emoción y no pudo contener las lágrimas. La presencia y la voz del actor inglés llenaban todo el teatro. Con gran maestría interpretó su personaje y conmovió a su audiencia en el papel de un joven enamorado que lucha por su amor. En el momento culminante de la obra la reina de las hadas hizo su aparición. Ese fue un instante mágico y la joven enfermera exclamó - ¡Eleanor Baker! - era la primera vez que Candy observaba a la madre de Terry actuar en el escenario.

En cuanto se cerró el telón al finalizar la obra el público se puso de pie y se desbordó en aplausos. El estreno había sido un éxito rotundo. El telón se abrió de nuevo para que los actores agradecieran las muestras de cariño de la gente. Terry volteó hacia donde estaba el palco y distinguió a lo lejos la figura de la chica que tanto deseaba ver.

A lo lejos, en otra sección del teatro, alguien más reconoció a Candy y a Michael. Noemí y Chris se quedaron mirando por unos instantes a la pareja y un sentimiento de celos y enojo inundó el corazón del chico.

Al terminar los aplausos unos golpes en la puerta del palco llamaron la atención de Candy.

- ¿Señorita Candice White Andley? – preguntó un muchacho cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Si, soy yo – respondió la chica - ¿qué sucede?

- Eleanor Baker la espera en su camerino – dijo el muchacho - y me pidió que la llevara personalmente para allá.

- ¡Eleanor Baker! – exclamó la joven.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Michael un tanto desconcertado.

- Si – la conocí personalmente en Escocia hace algunos años. ¿Vamos Michael?

- Te acompaño Candy.

La pareja siguió al muchacho por los pasillos del teatro. Bajaron las enormes escaleras y entraron por una puerta lateral al escenario. Continuaron caminando por un pasillo largo abriéndose paso entre la gran cantidad de técnicos, iluminadores y tramoyistas. Finalmente llegaron hasta los camerinos. El muchacho se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca y tocó. Desde adentro se escuchó una voz que los invitaba a pasar – es la Srita. Andley – dijo el joven al abrir la puerta.

Eleanor Baker estaba sentada frente a un fino tocador con un gran espejo. Una mujer le cepillaba el cabello. Elegante, bella y refinada como siempre, al ver a Candy se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Candy! ¡Hija! - exclamó - ¡Qué alegría me da verte después de tanto tiempo! ¡Luces preciosa!

- Gracias Señora Baker – respondió la chica tímidamente, impactada por la presencia de la dama – yo estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, su actuación fue maravillosa – después volteando a ver a Michael agregó – le presentó al Dr. Michael Girard, trabajamos juntos en el Hospital Presbiteriano y hoy se ofreció a acompañarme al teatro.

- Mucho gusto – saludó la actriz cambiando su semblante.

- Encantado de conocerla Señora Baker – al decir esto, Michael tomó su mano y la besó – su belleza y talento son legendarios.

- Muy amable de su parte – respondió la actriz y continuó su conversación con la chica – dime Candy, ¿regresarás pronto a Chicago o te quedarás algún tiempo en la ciudad?

- Estaré varios meses trabajando en el hospital – dijo la joven - tal vez hasta que acabe la guerra.

- Esa es una buena noticia, así podrás venir a visitarme – comentó sonriendo – me encantaría invitarte a tomar el té.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó – ¡sería maravilloso!

- Perfecto – sonrió Eleanor - entonces te espero en mi casa el próximo miércoles; mandaré a un mozo por ti a las 6 en punto, ¿te parece bien?

- Si, está bien – respondió Candy sin entender lo que había pasado - estaré lista a esa hora.

- Sara - Eleanor Baker se dirigió entonces a su dama de compañía – anota la dirección de Candy.

- Yo la escribiré – dijo la chica cuando Sara le dio el papel y la pluma con la tinta – gracias.

Un momento más tarde se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, Sara abrió y Candy sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando el hijo de la actriz entraba al camerino vestido con un elegante traje gris claro.

- Eleanor ¿estás lista? – la voz varonil del joven paralizó a la chica. El actor se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su madre no estaba sola y después exclamó - ¡Candy!

- Candy vino a felicitarme hijo – dijo la Sra. Baker lanzando una mirada de complicidad a Terry – ¿No vas a saludarla?

Terry sonrió al ver a su madre y la rosa que traía la chica en la mano. Se acercó a ella y aprovechando la situación la besó en su mejilla. El sonrojo de Candy fue muy notorio y no pasó desapercibido por los caballeros que estaban presentes. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer en una situación así.

- Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación – sonrió el actor mirándola fijamente - veo que recibiste mi nota.

- Si, gracias Terry – dijo tímidamente la rubia correspondiendo a la mirada del joven inglés - tu actuación fue deslumbrante.

- Gracias – sonrió el chico por un momento, después al observar la figura de la chica agregó – tu luces deslumbrante Candy; tu vestido ¿fue regalo de Albert?

- Si – respondió sonrojándose de nuevo – fue un regalo de su último viaje.

- Este caballero es el Dr. Girard - comentó Eleanor señalando a Michael, volviendo a la enfermera y al actor a la realidad – es un compañero de trabajo del hospital donde trabaja Candy.

- Terruce Grandchester – se acercó el inglés estrechando la mano del doctor.

- Michael Girard – respondió el francés correspondiendo al gesto de Terry – encantado de conocerlo.

- Señora Baker – dijo Candy apresuradamente con gran ansiedad por la situación en la que estaba - ya es tarde y supongo que Terry y usted deben estar cansados, así que creo que es hora de despedirnos.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto Candy? - preguntó el actor.

- Yo…

- Candy tiene el turno de la mañana en el hospital – interrumpió Michael tratando de ayudar a la chica – y desgraciadamente tiene que estar a las 7 de la mañana para comenzar su trabajo.

- Entiendo – dijo Terry un tanto molesto – entonces nos veremos después.

- Hasta luego Señora Baker – dijo Candy – hasta luego Terry.

- Hasta pronto hija – contestó Eleanor dándole un abrazo - nos veremos el miércoles.

- Que pasen buenas noches, con su permiso – Michael se despidió y ambos salieron.

Terry observó como se alejaron por el pasillo y suspiró profundamente. Después cerró la puerta.

- Te conozco Eleanor – dijo volteando a ver a su madre - ¿Qué te propones?

- Solo quiero ver feliz a mi hijo – dijo la actriz dándole un papel – toma.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curioso.

- La dirección del departamento de Candy de su puño y letra – respondió satisfecha.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió el actor - ¡Eleanor Baker cada día me sorprendes más!

- Vamos Terry – sonrió - ¿no es lo que más deseas en estos momentos? ¿No quieres estar a su lado? Hijo, nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz con la chica que amas.

- Pero sé que ella ya no me quiere como antes – dijo el joven cambiando su tono de voz.

- Si realmente crees eso – dijo su madre mirándolo fijamente - es que no la conoces realmente – y agregó - con solo verla a los ojos me di cuenta que sigue enamorada de ti.

- Candy… - suspiró el chico.

- Pero también él está enamorado de ella – lo interrumpió.

- ¿El doctorcillo? – dijo el actor en tono burlón.

- Si, y no lo subestimes – agregó la actriz - ese doctor sabe lo que quiere, es bien parecido, atento y formal; cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser cortejada por alguien como él, así que no pierdas el tiempo Terry o la perderás para siempre.

- Pero que haré con…

- ¿Susana? – lo interrumpió - eso tendrás que arreglarlo tu solo. Siempre he respetado tus decisiones, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que pienses bien las cosas. Ese exagerado sentido del honor nos hizo infelices a tu padre y a mí. Después de ver a Candy el día de hoy sé que no todo está perdido – y agregó - por cierto, no te olvides de pasar por ella a su departamento el próximo miércoles a las 6.

- ¿La invitaste a cenar? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí – sonrió la actriz - pero ella no lo sabe.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – volvió a reír el chico a carcajadas - y supongo que tampoco sabe que yo voy a pasar por ella.

- No – continúo Eleanor - así que será una total sorpresa. Solo dile que el mozo se enfermó y que yo te mandé en su lugar.

- Gracias por todo madre – el joven se acercó a la actriz y besó su mejilla.

- De nada Terry ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Después de dejar a su madre en su casa, Terry se dirigió hacia una playa solitaria escondida entre peñascos a la que solía ir con frecuencia cuando necesitaba escapar de la realidad. Bajó del auto y caminó un rato entre piedras hasta que llegó al lugar que era su refugio. Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar en la arena. Su capa y su cabello se agitaban con el viento, y al llegar a una saliente entre las rocas, se sentó y sacó su armónica. Se quedó observándola por unos instantes – Candy – susurró al viento, después la besó y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía. Solo la pálida luna y su manto de estrellas fueron testigos de las notas melancólicas del instrumento. Después dejó de tocar, se recostó en las piedras colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos – Candy – suspiró profundamente – estabas tan bella esta noche… Daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos, por besarte, por hacerte mía…

A la distancia, en la ciudad, una bella joven de rizos dorados cerraba la puerta de su departamento después de despedirse de su acompañante. Minutos antes, al salir del teatro, ella había permanecido en silencio y él se había dado cuenta de la confusión que la dama tenía en el corazón. No la cuestionaría ni la presionaría. Él sabía que era mejor dejar que ordenara sus sentimientos para que descubriera lo que realmente deseaba.

Al quedarse sola en la intimidad de su habitación, Candy comenzó a recordar cada momento de esa noche desde que el telón de terciopelo se había abierto hasta que se había despedido de Terry en el camerino de Eleanor Baker. El beso que le había dado en la mejilla, su aroma, su mágica personalidad, su mirada, todo en él la había dejado trastornada. Mientras se quitaba su vestido para ponerse el camisón su sentido del deber volvió a atormentarla, sintió una angustia en el pecho y un fuego intenso le quemaba por dentro – ¡Terry! – exclamó mientras colocaba el rostro entre sus manos - ¿por qué apareciste de nuevo en mi vida? ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera? – después cayó de rodillas en el piso de su cuarto y comenzó a llorar como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón - ¡dos veces nos separamos Terry! ¡Dos veces sentí que me moría por dentro! ¡¿No ves que un pedazo de mi muere cada vez que te alejas? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme si yo he sido feliz? - Candy continuó llorando largo rato hasta que el cansancio la venció. Tendida en su cama, exhausta y con un profundo dolor en el alma se quedó dormida. Al otro día encontraría las fuerzas necesarias para soportar su pena estoicamente, y cuidaría a sus pacientes con toda la devoción y el cuidado que solo ella podía dar.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Y seguimos con la historia. ¿Será capaz Michael de entrar al corazón de Candy? ¿Qué pasará en la cena en casa de Eleanor Baker? Próxima semana otro capítulo porque este estuvo cortito. Nos estamos leyendo y gracias a quienes siguen la historia.<p>

Un saludo a Mazy Vampire, Jessy White, bermone y a todas las fans de Candy y Terry que siguen esta historia y que la han puesto como una de sus favoritas.

Un abrazo!


	7. Chapter 7

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 7**

**Abril**

_Tu beso quedó grabado en mi piel y tus palabras en mi corazón…_

Abril se anunciaba en la Gran Manzana como un mes de mucha lluvia y tormentas. La vida brotaba por todos los rincones de la ciudad, ajena a la tragedia que se vivía en el viejo continente. Sin embargo un evento aun más devastador que la guerra misma comenzaba a gestarse en algún rincón de los Estados Unidos y pronto alcanzaría las vidas de Candy y Terry. Ellos, sumergidos en sus propios dramas cotidianos no imaginaban a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse ese fatídico 1918.

Después del estreno en el teatro, ellos no volvieron a encontrarse en varios días ya que sus horarios y labores no les permitían coincidir en el hospital. Todas las noches, después de la faena diaria, ambos jóvenes revivían en su mente la escena de su encuentro en el tétrico pasillo del hospital y en el teatro. El solo recordar su acercamiento les provocaba una mezcla de emociones: primero euforia, después angustia y por último una profunda depresión. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos de estar juntos. Ellos pasaron varias noches sin poder dormir, dando vueltas intranquilamente entre las sábanas y cobijas de sus solitarias camas. Cuando Terry llegaba a conciliar el sueño la imagen de Candy aparecía en su mente, difusa pero hermosamente luminosa. Él se acercaba lentamente a ella y al intentar abrazarla, su silueta se desvanecía en el aire como humo blanco, y en sus brazos se formaba la figura de Susana. En cambio, Candy veía en sus sueños a Terry y a una mujer tomados de la mano, ella vestida de blanco y él vestido de negro, caminando rumbo al altar. Candy gritaba desesperada el nombre de Terry pero él parecía no escucharla y seguía caminando sin siquiera voltear a verla. La angustia que experimentaban los hacía despertar, en ocasiones llorando, en otras transpirando profusamente.

Después de esas noches intranquilas, Terry permanecía de mal humor durante todo el día. A pesar de su desesperación por ver a la rubia enfermera, no había tenido la suerte de coincidir con ella cuando visitaba a Susana. Él permanecía unos cuantos minutos en la habitación y saludaba a la Sra. Marlow simplemente por cortesía. Después se iba al teatro donde se quedaba hasta el anochecer. Por su parte, Candy comenzaba puntualmente su turno por las mañanas y cumplía diligentemente con sus labores. La madre de Susana la observaba que llegaba sonriente y amable y se encargaba personalmente de cualquier necesidad de su hija. Primero distante e indiferente, la Sra. Marlow fue cambiando de actitud conforme pasaban los días, gracias a las palabras de aliento y amabilidad de la dulce enfermera y a su natural carisma. Susana había permanecido semi-inconciente esos primeros días debido a los efectos de la operación y a los medicamentos que le suministraban para el dolor, por lo que no sabía que Candy era su enfermera por las mañanas.

El trabajo durante esa semana fue muy intenso. La guerra continuaba en Europa y parecía no tener fin. La rubia enfermera apenas había cruzado palabras con Noemí y con Chris y había tratado de evitar a Michael. El beso del militar y el encuentro con Terry le ocasionaban una gran confusión en sus sentimientos.

El miércoles por la tarde llegó por fin. Candy terminó su turno puntualmente y llegó a su departamento con el tiempo justo para arreglarse antes de ir a tomar el té con Eleanor Baker. Tomó un baño rápidamente y seleccionó un sencillo pero hermoso vestido en color rosa pastel con delicados toques de encaje y diminutas flores de listón. Sus zapatillas y el lazo para el cabello que dejó suelto en su espalda combinaban con el tono del vestido. Dio un poco de color a su rostro y se puso unas gotas de perfume con una delicada esencia de rosas y gardenias.

Terry llegó a la hora acordada al departamento de Candy. Siempre atractivo, ese día el joven se había esmerado en su arreglo personal. Su blanca camisa abierta en el pecho contrastaba con el elegante traje negro que hacía juego con su lustroso par de zapatos del mismo color. La piel de su rostro, lisa y suave después de una afeitada perfecta y la loción con esencia de maderas que había seleccionado para ese día eran el toque ideal para su cita.

Candy escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tomó su bolso y su abrigo y sin sospechar nada corrió a abrirla. Se quedó estática cuando vio a aquel hombre más apuesto que nunca.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la joven - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buenas tardes Candy – sonrió seductoramente el actor con una apariencia impecable -¿no me invitas a pasar? – sin esperar respuesta de la chica entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta – Eleanor me envió por ti – comenzó a explicarle - el mozo se enfermó y me pidió que le hiciera ese favor - y después agregó acercándose más a ella – por cierto, te ves muy bella con ese vestido.

- ¡Oh…! - Candy permaneció sin habla con la mirada fija en él y la boca semiabierta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el joven con una dulce voz -¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

- Yo – empezó la chica a decir incoherencias - es que no me imaginé, y de pronto tú, pero yo creí, y te…

- Soy solo yo Candy – sonrió levantando suavemente su barbilla para verla con la mirada más irresistible que la chica le conocía - ¿O prefieres que te llame Tarzán Pecosa?

- ¡Terry! – exclamó frunciendo la cara.

- Jajajajajaja – soltó una carcajada – ¡Ya estás haciendo muecas! ¡Nunca cambiarás Candy!

- ¡Ni tu tampoco Terry! – exclamó la rubia.

- Pero que descortesía la mía – dijo entonces el galante caballero continuando con el juego de la seducción – no te saludé cómo corresponde a una dama como tú – tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica y la besó profundamente – después sin soltar su mano le dijo - ¿nos vamos?

Candy asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que flotaba después de ese gesto. Cuando vió que ella se íba a poner el abrigo antes de salir le dijo – permíteme ayudarte - y tomándolo de sus manos le ayudó a ponérselo, a lo que la chica respondió tímidamente – gracias. Después él abrió la puerta de la habitación y al salir le ofreció el brazo. Al ir bajando las escaleras Chris subía a su departamento. Candy no reparó en su presencia hasta que escuchó su voz.

- ¡Buenas tardes Candy! – saludó el enfermero con gusto después de varios días en los que apenas había platicado con ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Chris! – ella correspondió a su saludo sin detener su paso - ¡Nos vemos luego!

- ¡Si, hasta luego! – contestó extrañado al ver el comportamiento de su amiga. Se detuvo en las escaleras escudriñando a la chica y a su acompañante y se regresó a la entrada del edificio para ver como Terry le abría la puerta del carro y la ayudaba a subir. Después comenzó a pensar en voz alta – ¿pero a dónde va Candy con ese tipo? Esa cara se me hace conocida ¿Dónde lo he visto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con ella? Esa chica… - continuó hablando para si - se fue al teatro con el Dr. Girard cuando yo la había invitado antes, ¡y ahora va del brazo con un tipo de lo más elegante que hasta carro tiene! ¡Farsante! ¡Si yo tuviera una mejor posición o dinero no se negaría a salir conmigo! ¡Mujeres! ¡Me tendrás que dar una explicación Candy! – después de eso subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su departamento azotando la puerta. Mientras tanto, en el auto la chica disfrutaba de las calles iluminadas y de los anuncios espectaculares pero a Terry le inquietaban otros asuntos.

- Dime Candy – comenzó a preguntar – ¿quien es Chris?

- Chris es un buen amigo – explicó la rubia - es un enfermero que trabaja en el hospital, lo conocí en Chicago cuando entré a trabajar allá y decidió venir a Nueva York junto con otros compañeros.

- ¿Un buen amigo? – Terry preguntó de nuevo.

- Sí – respondió ingenuamente - desde que nos conocimos siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí.

- ¿Y vino con su familia a la ciudad? – preguntó de nuevo el actor.

- No, sus padres no vinieron con él.

- Ya veo.

Instantes después llegaron a la casa de Eleanor Baker. La casa rodeada de un amplio jardín con grandes árboles a los alrededores le encantó a Candy.

- ¡Qué hermosa casa! – exclamó la chica - ¿Por qué no vives con tu madre en lugar de estar en ese pequeño departamento?

- Por que por el momento no necesito más – respondió Terry mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto – además hace años que soy un hombre independiente y no voy a estar a viviendo a expensas de mi madre.

- Siempre he admirado eso de ti – dijo la chica mientras caminaban hacia la casa - la forma en que has encontrado tu propio camino y has tomado tus propias decisiones.

- Tú también eres así – sonrió Terry – siempre has hecho lo que has querido y has salido adelante en todo lo que te propones – en ese momento llegaron a la puerta principal. Él tocó la puerta y Emma, el ama de llaves salió a recibirlos.

- Buenas noches señor – saludó - pasen por favor.

- Buenas noches Emma – saludó el actor - ¿mi madre?

- La señora Baker salió un momento - respondió Emma - pero estará con ustedes en unos minutos.

- Gracias, la esperaremos en la sala – después dirigiéndose a la chica dijo – ven Candy – Terry la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia una amplia habitación bellamente decorada.

La sala adornada en tonos marrón y dorado era de estilo Victoriano. Los amplios sillones enmarcaban una chimenea en madera oscura flanqueada por altos ventanales cubiertos con cortinas estilo austriaco. Él llevó a la chica a un acogedor love seat y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

- No sabes cuánto extrañé escuchar tu voz y saber de ti – dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que se sentaban - dime, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo? ¿cómo llegaste a este hospital? – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Después de que nos separamos – comenzó su relato - seguí trabajando en el hospital Santa Juana durante un tiempo; tal vez leíste en el periódico que Stear se enroló como piloto en la guerra y murió unos meses después.

- Si, me dolió la noticia, Stear era un gran tipo – dijo Terry levantando la mirada al techo - me hubiera gustado ser su amigo.

- La noticia fue terrible para todos y Paty sufrió mucho –continuó Candy - después de eso un día encontré a Neil con unos tipos que querían golpearlo, lo ayudé a escapar y a la semana siguiente fue al hospital a buscarme para que yo fuera su novia, pero lo rechacé por lo quiso obligarme a casarme con él.

- ¿Obligarte? – se quedó atónito y exclamó furioso - ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Pero cómo fue capaz? ¡Me odio por no haber estado ahí para protegerte en esos momentos! ¿Pero te hizo algo?

- Cálmate Terry – dijo Candy con dulce voz – él no logró nada, no físicamente, pero hizo que me echaran del hospital y que me rechazaran en los demás; por fortuna conocí a un buen doctor que tenía una clínica pequeña y comencé a trabajar con él – explicó Candy.

De repente se escuchó un trueno muy cercano y la brillante luz de un rayo iluminó la oscuridad del cielo. Terry recordó en esos momentos la época más oscura de su vida, cuando dejó todo y se dedicó a beber para olvidar su dolor. En esa ocasión el destino lo hizo encontrarse con Albert quien lo llevó a ver a Candy trabajar en la clínica del Dr. Martín.

- ¿Y Albert? – preguntó al recordarlo en su mente.

- Poco después de que entré a trabajar en la clínica ya no regresó al departamento– explicó la chica - el día de mi compromiso con Neil fui desesperada a buscar al Tío Abuelo William para pedirle que no me obligara a casarme con él y mi sorpresa fue completa cuando descubrí que Albert y el tío abuelo eran la misma persona – respondió con alegría.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó perplejo - ¿Pero cómo aceptó tu compromiso?

- Él no sabía nada – continuó la chica - después me dijo que cuando recuperó la memoria se puso en contacto con George y solo se presentó con la Tía Abuela; ella nunca le comentó las intenciones de Neil; Albert se reveló como el patriarca de los Andley antes de lo planeado para ayudarme y evitar esa locura el día de la fiesta de compromiso; cuando él rechazó públicamente su apoyo a Neil ya nadie me pudo obligar a casarme con él – explicó Candy.

- Albert es un gran tipo y te quiere; por lo que veo ha sido el guardián de tu vida – comentó con un sentimiento de celos en su mente.

- Si Terry – continúo - siempre me ha apoyado en todas mis decisiones y ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

- ¿Lo quieres Candy? – preguntó temeroso sabiendo que después de no verse en tanto años ella podría tener sentimientos hacia su protector.

- Tú sabes que es una persona muy importante para mí – explicó la chica -me salvó la vida, me adoptó, me consoló cuando tú y yo nos separamos; si yo no te hubiera conocido no sé si mis sentimientos hacia él serían diferentes pero en estos momentos yo lo veo como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve – concluyó.

Terry se quedó callado. A pesar de la amistad que había entre ellos no dejaba de reconocer que Albert ocupaba un lugar muy importante en el corazón de Candy. Otro trueno seguido de un rayo mucho más intenso que el anterior hizo retumbar la casa.

- Parece que viene una tormenta – comentó la joven.

- Si, una gran tormenta – asintió Terry - ¿y después? – siguió preguntando - ¿Seguiste trabajando en la clínica?

- Después de lo que ocurrió con Neil, no quise estar en Chicago – explicó - decidí pasar un tiempo en el Hogar de Pony; ahí me sentí tranquila durante algunos meses; un día recibí una carta de Albert donde me invitaba a irme de viaje con él. Lo pensé unos días y decidí acompañarlo. Necesitaba olvidar, retomar mi camino y tomar decisiones en mi vida. Viajamos a la Florida y nos hospedamos en casa de la familia de Paty. Después de una semana nos embarcamos rumbo al Caribe. Albert arregló varios negocios en algunas de las islas y en el puerto de Veracruz en México, y poco después de Año Nuevo regresamos a los Estados Unidos.

- Entonces ¿estuviste en alta mar celebrando el Año Nuevo? – preguntó recordando aquel momento.

- Si – sonrió ella - y recuerdo que esa noche pensé mucho en ti – lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo también pensé en ti esa noche Candy.

- Durante el viaje – continuó - Albert me aconsejó que retomara mi trabajo en el hospital y como cabeza de los Andley obligó a los Leagan a retractarse de lo que habían dicho cuando me corrieron del hospital por sus mentiras.

En ese instante comenzó una lluvia torrencial. El repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia se escuchaba en los cristales de los vidrios de la sala. Candy comenzó a frotarse los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo – voy a prender la chimenea – se levantó de inmediato y fue por unos troncos a un extremo de la sala.

- Sí, un poco - respondió la chica

- ¿Pero, cómo llegaste a Nueva York? – continuó preguntando el inglés mientras encendía el fuego.

- Cuando entré a trabajar al Hospital General del Condado en Chicago – dijo Candy - me encontré con Michael; él es un médico francés que conocí en una fiesta que Eliza organizó en su casa hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando yo íba a entrar a la escuela de enfermeras. Él me rescató de una trampa que me pusieron Eliza y Neil. Después no lo volví a ver. Cuando entré a trabajar este año él acababa de llegar de la guerra y fue comisionado para invitar a doctores y enfermeras a ayudar en la rehabilitación de soldados en Nueva York.

- ¿Y es buen amigo tuyo? - preguntó atizando el fuego.

- Yo – titubeó un momento – él es un gran amigo, me aconseja y es una buena persona.

- Fuiste con él al teatro – indicó - ¿no es asi?

- Si Terry - explicó la rubia - él me invitó e insistió en acompañarme cuando le dije que ya tenía boleto.

- Supongo que Michael te convenció de inmediato a venir con él a Nueva York – inquirió Terry.

- No, pasó algo que me hizo tomar la decisión pero… - dudó en responder.

- ¿Qué pasó Candy? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es que Archie fue a visitarme a mi departamento en esos días y me confesó que no le interesaba Annie, que le interesaba yo – dijo ella.

- ¿Así que el elegante se sinceró contigo? Ahora entiendo su actitud –comentó en tono burlón observándola de pie recargado en la chimenea - creo que por eso buscaba cualquier pretexto para pelear, él siempre me vio como su rival y no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras conmigo.

- Sí – respondió ella y agregó - yo lo rechacé y él se puso furioso.

- Entonces realmente le gustas – comentó - pero ¿te hizo algo Candy?

- No – explicó – pero si me hizo pasar un mal rato, así que cuando se fue creí que lo mejor era alejarme de él.

- Dime Candy – dijo el actor sentándose junto a ella -¿por qué lo rechazaste?

Un terrible trueno junto con otro rayo aun más intenso rugió en la oscuridad e hizo crepitar la casa entera. La sala quedó en oscuridad solo iluminada por la luz de los troncos encendidos en la chimenea. Candy instintivamente dio un pequeño grito, cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a Terry sin pensarlo. Él se sorprendió gratamente de la reacción de la chica y la estrechó a su cuerpo. Esos pocos segundos fueron el paraíso para el actor. Ella no reaccionó hasta que la varonil esencia del joven la hizo vibrar por dentro y escuchó el fuerte latir de su corazón al estar recargada en su pecho. Se separó de inmediato, con el rostro encendido observando el rostro complacido del apuesto joven.

- Terry… - balbuceó nerviosa – yo…

- Espero estar a tu lado la próxima vez que vuelva a caer una tormenta – sonrió observándola a los ojos y acariciando levemente su rostro con la mano – ahora responde mi pregunta Candy – dijo retomando la conversación - ¿por qué rechazaste a Archie?

- Es que yo… - tartamudeó la chica - yo no puedo quererlo como algo más que un amigo.

- ¿Por qué no Candy? – preguntó acercando su rostro a ella.

- Porque no sentiría más que cariño fraternal por él – al darse cuenta de la cercanía del actor ella trató de continuar la conversación - ahora es tu turno Terry– sonrió la joven - quiero saber algo de ti ¿sigues fumando?

- Mira – él sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¡La armónica! – gritó llena de alegría.

- Si Candy – sonrió el chico - desde el día que me la diste no volví fumar un solo cigarrillo y siempre la llevo conmigo.

- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó feliz - me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

En ese momento volvió la luz a la casa, el fuego seguía ardiendo y una acogedora atmósfera se respiraba en la habitación.

- ¿Y que ha sido de tu vida Terry?

- Yo… – él titubeó un poco - mi vida no ha cambiado mucho desde que nos separamos, mi vida es el teatro y gracias a eso… - él se mantuvo un instante en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gracias a eso y a tu recuerdo – continuó - he salido adelante Candy, he soportado la vida que llevo.

- ¡Terry!

- Es la verdad – explicó - no voy a fingir contigo aparentando una felicidad que se me escapó de las manos hace años.

- Pero yo pensé que tu relación con Susana había mejorado – comentó la chica.

- Esa relación – continuó – implica un deber y una farsa para mí, para ella, para los periódicos: "el abnegado novio" – dijo en tono burlón - ¡puras patrañas! Yo jamás podré amarla ni sentir más que lástima y agradecimiento porque – Terry tomó una mano de Candy y la colocó sobre su pecho - mi amor y mi vida se los entregué a una persona hace mucho tiempo – él se acercó a ella y besó la mejilla de la chica.

Un momento después se escucharon voces y pasos que se acercaban a la sala. Candy se separó de Terry y ambos se pusieron de pie al ver que Eleanor caminaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Buenas noches Candy! – sonrió complacida la actriz al darse cuenta de la situación entre su hijo y la chica.

- ¡Buenas noches señora Baker – la rubia se acercó y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

- Disculpa mi retraso – explicó Eleanor - pero se presentaron algunos asuntos que tuve que ir a atender personalmente; espero que Terry te haya atendido bien.

- Oh si – sonrió la chica – Terry es un excelente anfitrión.

- Gracias hijo por atender a mi invitada – dijo dirigiéndose a él.

- Fue un honor para mí – al decir esto, Terry tomó la mano de la chica y la besó provocando que se sonrojara.

- Son ya las 7 - comentó Eleanor con una sonrisa después de ver ese gesto de galantería de su hijo - ¿les parece si pasamos a la mesa?

- Vamos Candy – el inglés le ofreció su brazo a la joven y juntos salieron de la sala.

El comedor estaba en un salón elegante y bellamente decorado. La mesa cubierta con mantel con encaje francés, tenía un arreglo de rosas rojas, platos de porcelana y copas de cristal. Eleanor le indicó a Terry que se sentara en la cabecera y Candy y ella se sentaron una a cada lado de él. La cena se sirvió de inmediato. Eleanor había mandado preparar crema de espárragos, roast beef con yorkshire pudding, una fresca ensalada de arúgula con achicoria y hojas de betabel y para acompañar vino tinto francés. De postre se sirvieron soletas al brandy y fresas con crema sabayón.

- Madre – dijo Terry después de haber terminado de comer - la cena ha estado exquisita.

- Si – agregó Candy - todo estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias.

- Qué bueno que les gustó – sonrió Eleanor, después se puso de pie – ¿qué les parece si pasamos a la sala a tomar el té?

Terry se levantó de su asiento y fue a retirar la silla de Candy para ayudarla a levantar, después le dio la mano y la escoltó hasta la sala. Los jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá y la señora Baker en un sillón frente a ellos.

- Dime Candy – comenzó a hablar la actriz - ¿cómo te ha ido en la ciudad? Terry me comentó que estás trabajando en el Hospital Presbiteriano.

- Si – respondió la chica - ahí comencé a trabajar desde hace un mes.

- Y supongo que has conocido varios lugares de Nueva York.

- No – respondió – no conozco más que el teatro en donde se presentaron ustedes; mi trabajo como enfermera ocupa casi todo mi tiempo.

- Pero tienes días libres supongo – inquirió Eleanor

- Si – contestó Candy - si trabajo doble turno me pueden dar hasta dos días de descanso a la semana.

- ¡Ah, eso es excelente! – exclamó la actriz – hay tantos lugares maravillosos que visitar - Terry – dijo viendo a su hijo - podrías llevarla a conocer la Estatua de la Libertad, el museo Smithsoniano, al ballet o a la ópera ¿No crees?

- Es una gran idea Eleanor – sonrió el joven.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la chica – pero no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien.

- Candy – dijo el actor - es bueno que salgas a distraerte de vez en cuando.

-Por cierto – comentó la madre de Terry - debido a la guerra en Europa, la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres va a estar de gira en Estados Unidos para la temporada de verano y trae un excelente repertorio; creo que sería maravilloso que llevaras a Candy cuando se presente en New York.

- ¿La Sinfónica de Londres? – preguntó el actor - la familia Grandchester siempre ha sido uno de sus principales patrocinadores ¿no es cierto?

- Si hijo – explicó la actriz - recuerdo que alguna vez el duque me comentó que su bisabuelo comenzó a brindar apoyo económico a la orquesta porque le encantaba la música clásica; desde entonces no lo han dejado de hacer. De hecho, conocí a tu padre en una fiesta que se realizó en honor a la filarmónica aquí en New York, hace ya muchos años.

- Nunca me habías platicado eso – dijo Terry.

- En esa ocasión – continuó Eleanor - invitaron a la compañía de teatro a la que yo pertenecía a la fiesta; fuimos varios compañeros actores. Recuerdo que Hathaway fue con nosotros en esa ocasión. El duque estaba ahí en representación de su padre, y el productor de la obra nos presentó – hizo una pequeña pausa y finalizó - y lo demás pues es otra historia que en algún otro momento les contaré.

- Entonces Candy – preguntó el actor entusiasmado - ¿qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría ir a ver a la sinfónica?

- ¡Claro que si Terry! – exclamó la chica – me gusta mucho la música.

- ¿Para cuando estará la orquesta en el país? – preguntó el joven.

- Creo que comenzarán sus presentaciones en junio para culminar a principios de septiembre en la ciudad de New York – respondió la señora Baker.

-En septiembre - murmuró el actor - eso es dentro de cinco meses.

- ¿Tienes algún plan para esas fechas? – preguntó intrigada la actriz.

- No – comentó el joven - solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

- Hijo – continúo Eleanor - también podrías llevar a Candy a conocer los alrededores de la ciudad, hay zonas boscosas y parques preciosos.

- Señora Baker – comentó la joven un tanto apenada - son demasiadas atenciones para mí y supongo que Terry tendrá muchos compromisos que cumplir como para estar llevándome a pasear.

- Hija, yo siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que hiciste por Terry y por mí, así que permíteme agradecerte de esta manera. Tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi hijo, por lo que no quiero que te sientas apenada.

- Mientras estés en la ciudad Candy – dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos - será un placer para mi poder ser tu guía y llevarte a conocer donde tu quieras – después se dirigió a su madre - gracias por las recomendaciones Eleanor– sonrió el actor – estoy seguro que a pesar de nuestros compromisos de trabajo podremos disfrutar de alguna salida de vez en cuando.

- De eso estoy segura Terry – concluyó la Sra. Baker.

- Parece que la tormenta ya pasó – comentó la joven.

- Si es cierto – dijo el actor un momento después - creo que es hora de retirarnos– dijo viendo su reloj - Candy tiene que estar temprano en el hospital el día de mañana.

- Muy bien hijo, como gusten – Eleanor se levantó del sillón al igual que la joven pareja y agregó - los acompaño a la puerta.

- Señora Baker – dijo la rubia al despedirse - muchas gracias por la invitación.

- Gracias a ti por venir Candy – se despidieron dándose un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - esta es tu casa y eres bienvenida cuando gustes.

- Muchas gracias

- Hasta luego Eleanor y gracias por todo – Terry se acercó y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

- Hasta luego hijo.

Los dos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el auto de Terry. Eleanor les dijo adiós desde la puerta.

- ¡Qué hermosa pareja hacen señora! – dijo la dama de llaves al acercarse a ella.

- Si Emma – sonrió Eleanor - ella es una chica encantadora y de gran corazón; solo espero que pronto puedan estar juntos para siempre.

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al automóvil y Terry arrancó de inmediato.

- Aún es temprano – indicó Candy viendo su reloj - ¿Por qué nos despedimos tan pronto de tu madre?

- Porque quiero estar contigo a solas otro rato – dijo el inglés - si no tienes inconveniente.

- Está bien Terry, ¿a donde vamos entonces?

- Es una sorpresa – sonrió el actor y continuó manejando por unos minutos. Tomó Lexington Avenue en pleno centro de Manhattan y se estacionó frente a un lujoso edificio, The Dolphin Hotel.

Terry ayudó a salir a Candy del automóvil y le ofreció su mano. Ella comenzó a caminar a su lado y se quedó impresionada por el lugar. Los 25 pisos del edificio lo hacían lucir impactante desde la calle pero el interior fue lo que dejó sin habla a la chica. El lobby de la entrada principal se abría imponente en un amplio espacio rodeado por columnas dóricas que sostenían un techo elevado. La decoración con muebles europeos y el piso de parquet le daban un estilo elegante y opulento. Pasaron a uno de los salones del hotel donde Terry había reservado una mesa para dos personas. Las mesas tenían manteles blancos y estaban adornadas con discretos centros de mesa con rosas y velas, creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor. Esa noche, la orquesta de Carlos Di Sarli engalanaba el lugar con la mejor música de tango del momento. Varias parejas estaban en la pista bailando al compás de las sensuales notas del acordeón, los violines y el piano, y grandes personalidades del mundo del espectáculo y de la política se encontraban reunidas esa noche. Terry trató de pasar desapercibido pero algunas personas lo reconocieron. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, Candy sintió las miradas de algunos comensales; no en balde estaba acompañada por el actor más codiciado de Broadway. Un mesero se acercó a tomarles la orden.

- ¿Gustas algo de tomar Candy?

- Tomaré lo que tú pidas.

- Está bien – dijo Terry y dirigiéndose al mesero le indicó la orden – una botella de champán por favor.

- ¡Champán! - exclamó la joven.

- Si – sonrió Terry - las ocasiones especiales lo ameritan – después le preguntó a la chica - ¿Te gusta el lugar?

- Si – respondió entusiasmada – ¡es precioso! – después agregó - además hay una orquesta y parejas bailando, pero nunca había escuchado esa música.

- Creo que sí la habías escuchado - indicó el actor – tocaban un tango cuando nos conocimos en el Mauritania. Es música de Argentina y Uruguay, y habla de los encuentros y desencuentros, de las pasiones de la vida, del amor y el desamor…

En ese instante, ambas miradas se atrajeron como imanes. Él deseaba tanto besarla en esos momentos, y entre la penumbra que les rodeaba fueron acercándose sin pensar, sin calcularlo, sin meditarlo. En ese momento llegó el mesero con el champán. Ambos reaccionaron y Candy cayó en cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

- Salud – dijo la chica tomando la copa después de que el inglés le sirvió.

- Por nuestro encuentro – dijo Terry, chocaron sus copas y apuraron el trago, después le preguntó – ¿quieres bailar?

- Me encantaría – respondió la joven – pero no sé cómo se baila el tango.

- Tú bailas muy bien Candy – indicó el actor – solo observa cómo se mueven las parejas en la pista.

La chica permaneció en silencio mientras observaba los movimientos de las parejas y sus pasos cadenciosos y atrevidos. Continuaron bebiendo el champán copa tras copa, nerviosos por estar a punto de bailar algo tan sensual. Sin previo aviso Terry la tomó de la mano y le preguntó - ¿lista? – y sin tiempo para dejarla responder, se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón. Al llegar a la pista de baile, todas las miradas se volcaron en ellos. La pareja lucía espectacular: él, elegante y varonil y ella irradiando una inocente belleza. Terry sujetó a la chica firmemente de la cintura con su mano derecha, estrechándola a su cuerpo, tomándola de la mano con su mano izquierda. Después fijó sus ojos en ella y comenzaron a deslizarse en la pista de baile con movimientos suaves y elegantes. El joven, abstraído por la música y la sensualidad del momento, movía el cuerpo de la chica a su antojo haciéndola girar, inclinándose sobre ella, entrelazando sus piernas, y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Candy solo se dejaba llevar y cada vez que después de un giro su cuerpo chocaba de frente con el de Terry un temblor le recorría desde la punta de sus pies a la cabeza. A cada minuto que pasaba la intensidad de las miradas, de los roces, de los contactos entre ellos fue mayor. Cuando se escuchó el último compás de la melodía, la pareja terminó abrazada, sin aliento, con sus bocas entreabiertas, él sujetándola con un brazo y ambos perdidos entre las sensaciones que el baile les había provocado.

Así permanecieron por unos segundos, abstraídos, distantes e indiferentes a los aplausos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, sin soltarse, sin respirar y con un único deseo en sus mentes. La luz de un sorpresivo flash los regresó a la realidad, y haciendo caso omiso del asunto regresaron a su mesa tomados de la mano. Sin decir una palabra y sin quitarse la vista de encima apuraron el champán de sus copas tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

- Terry – balbuceó la chica al terminar – es tarde ya.

- Está bien – dijo el actor – te llevaré a casa. El joven pagó la cuenta de inmediato y salieron del salón.

Durante el trayecto en el auto se mantuvieron en silencio tomados de la mano. El viento frío golpeaba sus rostros con fuerza como tratando de apagar el fuego que los consumía por dentro. Poco después llegaron a su destino y Terry ayudó a la chica a bajar del auto. La bebida estaba haciendo efecto en ella y sintió un ligero mareo cuando se puso de pie. Se aferró con fuerza al brazo al actor y entraron al edificio. A cada escalón que subían el corazón de ambos se aceleraba más. Candy abrió la puerta y él la cerró detrás de sí.

- ¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres tomar agua? – preguntó ingenuamente la chica caminando hacia la cocina.

- No – respondió Terry deteniéndola sin dejarla avanzar un paso más – tengo sed de tus besos, quiero tomarte a ti - y en un solo movimiento la acorraló entre la pared y sus brazos.

El sonido de la respiración de los jóvenes era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Se miraron a los ojos. Terry se inclinó hacia ella atrapándola entre sus brazos y sin previo aviso cubrió furiosamente con su boca los labios de la chica. Ella, con la mente un poco adormecida por el alcohol, no opuso resistencia y dejó que el actor explorara su boca estremeciendo hasta la última fibra sensible de su cuerpo. En la cabeza de la joven se libraba una batalla entre ese momento que consideraba tentadoramente prohibido y su deber, y por un momento se dejó llevar sin que nada ni nadie le importara más que el estar envuelta entre los brazos y las caricias de aquel que era el dueño de sus deseos. Los besos sabor champán continuaron profundos, húmedos y deliciosamente incitantes sin que ella tuviera la fuerza para detener al actor. Lo estaba disfrutando, quería estar más cerca de él y no podía oponerse a lo que todo su cuerpo deseaba a gritos. Nunca pensó que después de años de no verlo respondería así a sus caricias. Lo seguía amando, lo deseaba y él le correspondía de la misma manera. Sin embargo, empezó a reaccionar poco a poco. Había soñado largamente con ese instante, pero no así, no con un cargo de conciencia que no la dejaría tranquila. Momentos después él se concedió una tregua para tomar aire, y ella aprovechó para escapar del sopor en el que se encontraba. Cuando él se acercó para besarla de nuevo ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Basta Terry! ¡Basta! – dijo colocando su mano en el pecho del joven - ¡te lo suplico!

- ¿Qué te pasa Candy? – preguntó desconcertado.

- ¡Esto no es correcto! – la chica exclamó con fuerza.

- ¿No es correcto? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿Qué es lo que no es correcto? ¿Demostrarte mi amor? ¿Haber deseado tanto este momento?

- ¡Por favor Terry! – gritó la rubia - ¡esto no debió de haber ocurrido!

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tú también lo deseabas, cuando sentí como te estremecías con solo tocarme y te entregaste a mis besos y a mis caricias como nunca lo imaginé? – exclamó el actor tomándola por los hombros.

- ¡No sigas, te lo ruego! – comenzó a llorar la joven - ¡Tú y yo elegimos nuestro camino hace mucho tiempo!

- ¡Pero eso no fue lo mejor para nadie! – gritó el joven desesperado.

- ¡Ahora ya es tarde! – indicó la rubia al tiempo que una cascada de lágrimas brotaba de sus ojos - ¡entiéndelo por favor!

- ¡No puede ser tarde! – suplicó el actor - ¡No para nosotros! ¡Sé que todavía me amas! ¡Sé que me deseas como yo a ti!

- ¡Aunque conozcas mis sentimientos Terry, aunque estés en mi corazón, aunque te ame con locura, tú estás comprometido! – gritó la rubia - ¡Ella confía en ti en estos momentos! ¡Ella está en el hospital, moribunda!

- ¡Hablaré con ella! – exclamó el actor - ¡Tendrá que entender!

- ¡No te atrevas! – suplicó la chica - ¡Eso podría matarla!

- ¡Nosotros estamos muriendo en vida desde hace años! – gritó el joven con una angustia asfixiante -¿Dime qué quieres que haga cuando siento que me muero cada vez que en mis sueños te amo intensamente y después te desvaneces? ¿Qué quieres que haga si cuando te veo siento que me quemo por dentro?

- ¡No lo sé Terry, no lo sé! – continuó llorando amargamente. Él se acercó a abrazarla y ella se recargó en su pecho. En el fondo de su alma, él sabía que la chica tenía razón. Susana estaba recién operada y con una complicación cardiaca. No podía dejarla sola. Un momento más tarde Candy se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos.

- Terry - le dijo separándose de él - esto es demasiado doloroso pero quiero pedirte que no me busques más – después se escuchó un lamento profundo de su pecho y continuó - fue tan difícil tener tantos sueños y separarnos aquella noche de invierno, que no creo que podría soportarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres Candy? – preguntó el actor sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba al escuchar las palabras de la mujer que tanto amaba - ¿estás segura?- en ese momento gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos color zafiro.

- Es lo mejor para todos – respondió la joven con un nudo en la garganta.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente el actor – será como tú quieras, no te volveré a molestar – levantó la barbilla de la chica y para despedirse le dejó un beso ardiente con sabor a lágrimas impreso en su boca.

Sin decir una palabra más Terry se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento. Ella corrió hacia la puerta y lo vió alejarse lentamente. Él no detuvo su paso y no volteó hacia atrás. Cuando finalmente salió del edificio, ella cerró la puerta, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia un sillón de la sala y cayó de rodillas en el suelo llorando sin consuelo - ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Mi amor! – gritó sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos – ¡¿por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? ¡¿Por qué me besaste así? ¡¿Cómo voy a poder olvidarte ahora? ¡¿Cómo voy a borrar las huellas de tu boca en mis labios? ¡Terryyyy! – el llanto y los lamentos la consumieron por dentro hasta muy entrada la noche y agotada cayó rendida en el sillón quedándose dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche un auto circulaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York y un hombre destrozado del alma buscaba un pretexto para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Había subido al cielo en brazos de un ángel para después caer de nuevo en el mayor de los infiernos. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y nada se atravesó en su camino. Continuó manejando por un rato hasta que llegó a un lugar que él conocía muy bien. Detuvo el auto y sintió cómo la brisa marina golpeaba su rostro con fuerza. Recargó su cabeza en el volante del auto y comenzó a llorar amargamente. ¡Candy! – dijo entre sollozos - ¿para qué viniste a Nueva York? Te recordaba como una chiquilla alegre e inocente a la que una vez le robé un beso, pero hoy… ¡hoy esa niña se desvaneció y besé a la mujer! ¡Hoy fui fuego por ti y te hubiera amado sin reservas, pero me clavaste una daga en lo más profundo! ¡CANDY! ¡Siento que estoy sangrando por dentro! ¡Qué lenta y dolorosa será mi agonía! ¡Si tan solo pudiera olvidarte mi amor! ¡Si tan solo pudiera arrancarte de mi! - su llanto se perdió entre el rugir de las olas que golpeaban con rabia las rocas en la playa. Ahí se dejó consolar por la soledad de la noche que escuchó con paciencia sus íntimos lamentos…

"_¡Adiós! si dicha se concede al hombre de una plegaria en premio,_

_ ésta tu nombre elevará hasta el trono del Señor. Promesas, quejas, llanto, fueran vanos;  
>más que el lloro, exprimido, ya sangrante, de ojos sin luz, tenaz remordimiento<br>esta palabra dice… ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!_

_Secos están mis ojos, extinguida mi voz, pero al dejarte, de mi vida  
>se adueña para siempre un gran dolor. Aunque el pesar y la pasión torturan<br>mi corazón, quejarse no le es dado…Yo sólo sé que en vano hemos amado__…_  
><em>Sólo puedo sentir… ¡Adiós! Adiós…" (*)<em>

_ * ( _Adiós_ , L. Byron)_

Varias horas después cuando la claridad despuntó en el horizonte, encendió el auto y regresó a la ciudad.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Gracias a bermone y a ever sailor moon por sus comentarios y a todas aquellas<strong>

**lectoras que han puesto a este fic dentro de sus favoritos o que están pendientes de la publicación de los capítulos.**

**Un abrazo! **


	8. Chapter 8

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 8**

**_Eres como un río de aguas turbulentas, quiero ahogarme en tu amor pero tus aguas se alejan irremediablemente..._**

Al día siguiente Candy llegó puntual al hospital. A pesar de haber tratado de mostrar su mejor sonrisa frente a sus compañeros, sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar no pasaron desapercibidos para los demás. A la hora acostumbrada se dirigió a la habitación de Susana, la puerta estaba entreabierta y escuchó voces en el interior. Cuando entró su corazón dio un vuelco. Terry estaba sentado a un lado de su prometida. Michael estaba dándole un sedante a Susana y la Sra. Marlow observaba la escena complacida. Solo el actor y el médico notaron la presencia de la enfermera. En ese momento Terry tomó la mano de Susana.

- Este sedante hará efecto en un minuto – indicó Michael – la Srita. Marlow podrá descansar y dormir por un rato sin sentir dolor en su espalda.

- Gracias doctor – dijo el inglés – ¿cómo te sientes ahora Susie?

- Bien – sonrió Susana - gracias por preocuparte por mí.

- Soy tu prometido ¿no es cierto?

- Terry querido - preguntó la chica - ¿te quedarás otro rato a mi lado?

- Si Susie – respondió el actor sin soltarle la mano - te haré compañía varias horas mientras tu madre va a descansar.

- Me haces muy feliz – sonrió la joven.

- Ahora duerme y descansa – dijo el inglés - yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Susana cerró los ojos y poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño. Candy se había quedado petrificada y con un nudo en el estómago después de haber escuchado al que unas horas antes la había besado con tanta pasión, hablarle tan dulcemente a la joven que estaba en la cama. Terry la miró de reojo pero no le dirigió la palabra. Fue entonces cuando la rubia enfermera se armó de valor y se atrevió a saludar como si nada estuviera pasando.

- Buenos días a todos – dijo sonriendo.

- Buenos días Candy – respondió el doctor – le acabo de inyectar un sedante ligero a la Srita. Marlow porque tuvo mucho dolor en la noche.

- Muy bien - dijo la chica - lo estoy anotando en su bitácora.

- Cuando termines con ella – indicó - te espero en mi oficina.

- Muy bien Michael.

El doctor se despidió de Terry y de la Sra. Marlow y salió de la habitación. Terry se levantó de la silla y caminó a la ventana. Ahí se mantuvo de pie con la vista al exterior. Candy comenzó diligentemente sus labores, revisando a Susana con sumo cuidado. Estaba nerviosa y se dio cuenta que el actor pretendía ignorarla.

- Terruce - comentó la madre de Susana – creí que hoy también te quedarías solo unos pocos minutos con mi hija como lo hiciste la semana pasada.

- Eso va a cambiar a partir de hoy – dijo Terry – ya no tengo que estar en el teatro todo el día.

- Esa noticia me complace – dijo la Sra. Marlow - a Susana le hará mucho bien saber que estarás mucho tiempo a su lado.

- Si – dijo el inglés - además así espero que se recupere lo antes posible.

- Señorita – preguntó la Sra. Marlow - ¿cuándo comenzará mi hija su rehabilitación?

- El Dr. Girard me indicó que en unos cuantos días – respondió Candy – yo misma me encargaré de sus terapias.

- ¿Qué te parece la noticia Terruce? – preguntó la señora.

- Me parece perfecto – respondió el actor con la vista perdida en la lejanía - en cuanto Susie termine la rehabilitación fijaremos la fecha de la boda.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido fuerte. Candy que se encontraba sirviendo un vaso de agua sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies y había dejado caer el vaso el cual se rompió en muchos pedazos.

- ¡Pero qué chica tan torpe! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow.

- Lo limpiaré en seguida – dijo Candy – y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por la habitación.

- Terruce – continuó la Sra. Marlow – a mi hija le dará mucho gusto escuchar lo que me acabas de decir.

- Si – dijo Terry – creo que ya es momento de formalizar nuestro compromiso porque quiero casarme con ella lo antes posible.

- ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! – exclamó la madre de Susana.

- ¡Permiso! – exclamó Candy y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La enfermera corrió por los pasillos sin poder soportar lo que acababa de escuchar en la habitación de Susana. Las palabras de Terry le retumbaban en la cabeza. Sentía un dolor en el pecho y le faltaba el aire para respirar. Él ya había tomado la decisión de olvidarla para siempre y fijaría la fecha de la boda en cuanto su prometida estuviera recuperada. Sin aliento se detuvo frente a las escaleras de servicio, se dejó caer en el primer escalón y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- ¡Candy! – gritó Chris cuando al salir de una habitación escuchó sus lamentos - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes princesa? – corrió hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Yo ... – balbuceó la chica – no es nada.

- ¡Vamos Candy! – exclamó el enfermero - ¡Si estás hecha un mar de lágrimas!

- No es nada Chris – insistió la rubia secando las lágrimas de su rostro.

- No me estás diciendo la verdad – dijo el joven - has estado muy rara todos estos días, y creo que esas lágrimas tienen que ver con el tipo con el que saliste en la noche.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Candy - ¡No, no! ¡Estás equivocado! – respondió nerviosa.

- ¡No te creo! – exclamó el chico - ¡Ese tipo te hizo algo! ¡Lo puedo leer en tu rostro! ¡Si lo veo le voy a romper la cara!

- ¡No Chris! – gritó la rubia - ¡Por favor, no le vayas a hacer nada! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Él es solo un… un viejo amigo!

- ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees! – dijo Chris - ¡Yo ví cómo lo mirabas y cómo te miraba él a ti! ¿A dónde fuiste con él Candy?

- ¡Su madre me invitó a tomar el té! – respondió desesperada - ¡Fui a casa de su madre!

- ¿De verdad? – se quedó perplejo - ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

- Yo no puedo decírtelo ahora.

- Ya veo – dijo desilusionado – no quieres salir conmigo, me mientes diciendo que tienes mucho trabajo, sales al teatro con el Dr. Girard y con el tipo ese ¡y ahora ya no confías en mi!

- Perdóname Chris – le pidió la chica – por favor, sé paciente conmigo.

- Está bien Candy – dijo molesto - pero me queda muy claro Candy que soy muy poca cosa para ti, que no soy digno de tu compañía ni de tu confianza.

- ¡No! – exclamó la chica - ¡eso no es verdad!

- Pues eso es lo que me has demostrado con tu actitud - dijo el joven - ya me cansé de esta situación, me siento como un tonto.

- Tienes razón – dijo la rubia – perdóname, he sido muy injusta contigo, y no quiero que te sientas así – después agregó - ¿qué te parece si salimos en alguna ocasión?, te prometo que aceptaré sin excusas.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Candy? – preguntó lleno de alegría.

- Si Chris – sonrió la chica.

- ¡Me haces muy feliz princesa! – exclamó entusiasmado - ¡ya verás que la vamos a pasar muy bien!

- Si Chris, nos vamos a divertir mucho – los dos se pusieron de pie y ella se despidió – ahora tengo que irme, Michael me pidió ir a su oficina.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Te veo después – se despidió el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Candy observó como Chris se alejaba por los pasillos y cuando lo perdió de vista, las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a sus ojos – Terry – dijo entre murmullos – tengo que olvidarte – después se limpió el rostro y se fue caminando sintiendo un gran vacío en su alma.

La Sra. Marlow se había ído a descansar a su casa por unas horas y Terry se quedó cuidando a Susana. Había permanecido en silencio, de pie frente a la ventana durante un largo rato. Se sentía cansado, abatido, y quiso dormir un poco después de haber pasado la noche en vela. Se recostó un momento en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación. Cerró los ojos y continuó recordando los eventos que unas horas antes había vivido con intensidad. Su respiración se fue haciendo más pausada y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Entre sueños, Candy estaba a su lado, caminaban tomados de la mano. Se escuchaba la risa de la joven y él reía con ella; corrían juntos, Terry la perseguía, la atrapaba y rodaban por el césped. Él empezaba a acariciarla y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, sin límites y sin obstáculos…

Susana despertó después de dormir por un par de horas. Su recuperación había sido muy lenta esa primera semana y todavía pasaba mucho tiempo recostada. Comenzó a llamar a Terry, pero al no obtener respuesta se enderezó en la cama. Se dio cuenta que el dormía profundamente y no quiso despertarlo. Se quedó observándolo en silencio. Aunque no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su prometido estaba feliz de tenerlo junto a ella. Desde aquella tarde nevada cuando lo vió por primera vez, su vida comenzó a girar en torno a él. Lo amaba y no le importó sacrificar su vida con tal de salvarlo el día del fatídico accidente en el teatro. Después de ese accidente la Sra. Marlow le había exigido al actor que permaneciera al lado de su hija, pero Susana no hizo nada a pesar de que sabía que él amaba a otra mujer. Sin embargo, esa mañana creyó que las cosas podrían ser diferentes. De repente escuchó que el joven estaba hablando dormido - ¿qué sueñas Terry? – pensó divertida, y trató de entender lo que murmuraba. Para su sorpresa alcanzó a distinguir claramente una palabra que salía de su boca – Candy…

- ¡Está soñando con ella! – pensó Susana con desilusión – ¡no la ha olvidado! ¡Todavía la ama! Pero eso no me importa, ella está lejos y él está aquí conmigo – después trató de darse ánimos - además él ha estado diferente estos días y hoy en la mañana fue muy amable. ¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¿Por fin vas a corresponder a mi amor? – se quedó mirándolo por varios minutos, después se recostó de nuevo y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Candy caminó hacia la oficina de Michael. Cuando llegó encontró la puerta abierta y entró sin tocar. Él estaba revisando unos papeles y al verla se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Gracias por venir Candy – dijo el doctor - siéntate por favor.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Tengo algunos asuntos que comentarte – comenzó a explicar – el primero es sobre la Srita. Marlow, su recuperación va muy bien, sus dolores han disminuido y está de muy buen ánimo, asi que creo que a partir del próximo lunes podrá comenzar a hacer los ejercicios de su rehabilitación.

- Muy bien – respondió la enfermera.

- Si todo resulta como esperamos – continuó el Dr. Girard - en dos meses o menos podrá ser dada de alta.

- ¿En dos meses? – la joven palideció en ese momento al recordar la conversación que un rato antes había escuchado en la habitación de Susana.

- Si – respondió el militar, pero se percató de que algo andaba mal con la chica, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella - ¿te pasa algo Candy? Estás muy pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos.

- No es nada – indicó la enfermera - es solo que no dormí muy bien – después agregó – ¿qué otro asunto me ibas a comentar?

- Tengo que ir a Boston y quiero que me acompañes como mi asistente.

- ¿A Boston? - preguntó incrédula.

- Si Candy – explicó Michael - tengo varias reuniones importante mañana y pasado mañana en esa ciudad; el tren sale hoy a las 6 de la tarde por lo que pasaré por ti a las 5 para irnos a la estación.

- Pero ¿y mis pacientes? – preguntó preocupada la joven.

- Ya le pedí a otra enfermera que te cubra estos días – indicó Michael - el domingo por la noche estaremos de vuelta en Nueva York y el lunes retomarás tus actividades.

- Muy bien Michael – se levantó la joven de la silla – entonces haré todo rápido para estar lista a las cinco.

- Puedes salir una hora antes Candy – indicó el doctor.

- Gracias – sonrió la chica caminando hacia la puerta – nos veremos después.

Candy salió de la oficina pensando en el viaje. El alejarse por unos días de la ciudad le serviría para estar más tranquila y tomar decisiones importantes. Después aceleró el paso para continuar con sus labores en el hospital.

Cerca de mediodía despertó el actor. Se puso de pie y fue a lavarse la cara. Observó su rostro en el espejo, necesitaba ir a bañarse antes de ir al teatro y quitarse la barba que le había crecido en la noche. Su aspecto no era de lo mejor pero eso no le importaba. En ese momento escuchó que Susana lo llamaba y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Susana? – le preguntó desde el baño.

- Pensé que te habías ido.

- Te dije que me quedaría aquí hasta que regresara tu madre – respondió un poco molesto.

- Es que cómo solo estuviste unos minutos estos días.

- Pero eso va a cambiar, ya te lo dije – se acercó el joven - estaré más tiempo en el hospital a partir de ahora.

- Gracias Terry

- No me des las gracias – respondió seriamente - es mi deber.

- ¿Tu deber? – se sorprendió la chica - pero yo pensé que querías estar conmigo porque me querías.

- Susana – se sentó Terry junto a ella – yo nunca te he mentido con respecto a mis sentimiento y no lo haré, no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones; si estoy aquí es porque prometí cuidarte.

- Terry – se enderezó en la cama y alcanzó la mano del actor - ¿te parezco bonita? ¿No te gusto si quiera un poco?

- Eres muy bonita Susana.

- Entonces – se atrevió a preguntarle - ¿por qué nunca me besas ni me abrazas si soy tu prometida? - en ese momento tocaron la puerta, y entró la Sra. Marlow.

- Hola hija – sonrió la señora complacida de ver al actor junto a la joven -¿cómo te sientes? ¿Se te quitó el dolor?

- Si – respondió la chica - ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Por cierto – comentó la señora - ¿ya te dijo Terruce que en cuanto termines la rehabilitación fijarán la fecha de la boda?

- ¿Es cierto eso Terry? – preguntó incrédula la joven.

- Si – contestó el actor con un monosílabo.

- ¿Y cuando empieza la rehabilitación? – preguntó desesperada la actriz - ¿Quién se hará cargo de dármela?

- En cuanto el doctor dé la orden – indicó el joven - la enfermera que te cuida en la mañana se hará cargo.

- ¿La enfermera?

- Si – explicó la Sra. Marlow - la enfermera de la mañana, es una muchacha muy profesional y amable, y por lo que me dijo el doctor, es la mejor del hospital; ha sido muy cuidadosa contigo y está siempre al pendiente de lo que necesitas.

- Me gustaría conocerla para darle las gracias – dijo Susana.

- Si es tan eficiente en la rehabilitación como lo ha sido como enfermera te recuperarás muy pronto – concluyó la señora.

- Tengo que irme – dijo Terry en ese momento – voy a cambiarme para ir al teatro.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – preguntó sin soltarlo de la mano.

- Si Susie – asintió el actor - aquí estaré.

- ¿No me das un beso? – pidió con ojos suplicantes. El inglés suspiró con desgano y se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente.

- Que descanses – dijo finalmente y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Hasta luego Terry.

- Hasta luego.

A las seis de la tarde el Dr. Girard y Candy se encontraban sentados en uno de los vagones del tren. Minutos después se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba su salida y éste inició su marcha. Michael comenzó a revisar algunos documentos y a escribir anotaciones mientras Candy permanecía en silencio. Después de un largo rato, el vaivén del tren comenzó a arrullarla. Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y cerró los ojos. Se sentía cansada y durmió un buen rato. Inconcientemente empezó a soñar con la única persona que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos. Candy estaba en un palco de un teatro y Terry y Susana se encontraban actuando en el escenario. Ella estaba en un balcón y él estaba a sus pies, recitando poemas de amor. Después él subía por las paredes de piedra y le pedía matrimonio a la joven. Él la abrazaba y le daba un beso. Después ella lo invitaba a pasar a su habitación. Candy al ver lo que íba a ocurrir gritaba desesperada desde el palco ¡No Terry! ¡Yo te amo! ¡No! En ese momento despertó bruscamente con un grito saliendo de su boca.

- Candy ¿qué tienes? – Michael la tomó de las manos al ver su reacción - ¿estás bien?

- Si - respondió la chica un poco alterada - creo que tuve un mal sueño.

- Estás temblando – se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Michael yo… - al sentirse en los brazos del doctor comenzó a llorar calladamente en su pecho.

- No tienes por qué explicarme nada – dijo el doctor limpiando sus lágrimas - sé que estás sufriendo por él.

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso no importa ahora – la tomó por los hombros y continuó - solo quiero que seas valiente y salgas adelante de todo esto.

- Es tan difícil olvidar – murmuró lastimosamente.

- Lo sé querida Candy - dijo volviéndola a abrazar – solo el tiempo cura las heridas profundas del corazón.

- Tú has sufrido mucho ¿verdad Michael? – preguntó tomándolo de las manos.

- La guerra no deja buenos recuerdos – respondió el doctor.

- Yo – titubeó por un instante - quiero ayudarte a olvidar.

- Candy – la miró tiernamente – sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra si eso fuese posible.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería el doctor - ¿Crees que no puedo ayudarte?

En ese momento Michael la tomó por los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella, se inclinó para besarla pero la rubia movió su cara y el beso cayó en su mejilla. Candy comprendió entonces a lo que se refería el doctor.

- Perdóname Michael – susurró con la cabeza agachada – yo no quiero lastimarte.

- No te preocupes Candy – le dijo tomándola de las manos – esperaré pacientemente hasta el día que estés lista.

- Eres un gran hombre – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y tú una mujer maravillosa – después de eso se abrazaron y permanecieron en silencio. Ella cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco mientras llegaban a su destino final.

Candy y el Dr. Girard llegaron cerca de las 11 de la noche a la ciudad de Boston. Tomaron un carruaje y se dirigieron al hotel. Ahí, Michael pidió dos habitaciones, se despidieron y se fueron a dormir. La enfermera ya se encontraba recostada en la cama y en su mente giraba la conversación que había tenido con el doctor.

- Michael – pensaba – quisiera poder corresponderte pero necesito sanar mi herida; eres tan tierno y amable conmigo, además me siento bien a tu lado, pero tú mereces a una mujer que te ame con todo su corazón y yo no puedo hacerlo en este momento de mi vida – después recordó lo que escuchó esa mañana de boca del actor – tú ya tomaste una decisión Terry, seguirás tu camino y yo el mío, así que tal vez sea el momento de enfrentar mi destino y continuar mi vida – y con esos pensamientos cerró los ojos durmiendo profundamente por primera vez en varios días.

Los dos días siguientes Michael y Candy estuvieron muy ocupados. Él tuvo muchas reuniones de trabajo, juntas y conferencias. Ella le ayudaba tomando nota de los detalles más importantes en algunas reuniones que no eran privadas y registrando los acuerdos a los que se llegaba en las juntas de trabajo. Además llevaba su agenda y le recordaba las reuniones que tenía. Durante la hora de la comida platicaban sobre asuntos del trabajo y sobre los cambios que tendrían que implementar al llegar al hospital. En la noche llegaban agotados después de la larga jornada y después de cenar se retiraban a descansar. Finalmente, el domingo en la mañana estaban conversando en la mesa del restaurante del hotel después de haber tomado el desayuno.

- Candy, disponemos de un par de horas antes de ir a la estación tren ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad?

- ¡Me encantaría! – exclamó feliz la chica – ¡es una gran idea!

- Bien – dijo Michael – entonces te espero en la recepción en 10 minutos - la chica corrió a la habitación, terminó de arreglarse, tomó su bolso y regresó a la recepción. Michael estaba esperándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lista Candy?

- ¡Si Michael! – dijo entusiasmada - ¡vamos!

La joven pareja comenzó a caminar por las calles de la antigua ciudad. Los edificios estilo inglés, los parques y los jardines deleitaban la vista de la chica - ¡qué hermoso lugar! – exclamó varias veces al contemplar los bellos lugares que iban conociendo. Ella, tomada del brazo de Michael olvidó las penas de días anteriores y disfruto el recorrido. Cerca del mediodía almorzaron en un restaurante italiano y un rato después regresaron al hotel. Después de tomar las maletas se dirigieron a la estación del tren. A las dos de la tarde, escucharon el silbato que anunciaba la salida hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Durante el trayecto de regreso platicaron sobre todo lo que habían hecho en esos días, las experiencias de ambos, la gente que habían conocido, los lugares que habían visitado. Ella estaba feliz. Cerca de las 8 de la noche llegaron por fin a su destino. Un auto del ejército esperaba a Michael a las afueras de la estación. Al llegar al edificio donde ambos vivían él fue a dejarla hasta su departamento. Candy abrió la puerta y ahí se despidieron.

- Candy – dijo el doctor tomándole las manos - te agradezco que me hayas acompañado en este viaje

- Michael – sonrió la joven - yo te lo agradezco a ti, ahora me siento mejor y creo que tendré el valor de enfrentar lo que sea los próximos días.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso – sonrió – ahora te dejo dormir – se acercó a ella y besó sus mejillas.

- ¡Que descanses! – dijo la rubia.

Candy cerró la puerta al ver que Michael se dirigía a su departamento. Se encontraba de nuevo sola en su habitación y tuvo una sensación extraña al ver el sillón de su pequeña sala. Suspiró profundamente y se dio ánimos para seguir adelante. Al día siguiente se enfrentaría con uno de los mayores retos de su vida y tendría que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse abatir.

El jueves por la noche la Sra. Marlow, Terry y Susana habían recibido con desagrado la noticia de que otra persona sustituiría a la enfermera del turno matutino. El viernes temprano llegó a la habitación la Sra. Crane. Ella era una mujer mayor de rostro adusto y serio que se limitaba a hacer su trabajo con la mínima cortesía y le molestaba que cuestionaran sus acciones. Fría y algo ruda le ocasionó varios disgustos a la madre de Susana por la forma en que atendía a su hija. Cuando le preguntaron sobre la ausencia de la rubia enfermera contestó de manera sarcástica que se había ído de viaje con el Dr. Girard. Ese comentario le hirvió la sangre a Terry y lo tuvo de muy mal humor durante esos días. Aunque él trató de aparentar frente a Susana, ella percibió que algo lo había alterado pero no alcanzaba a entender el por qué. El lunes por la mañana, los tres estaban impacientes cuando se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Terry, quien estaba sentado a un lado de su prometida trató de disimular su nerviosismo. Cuando se abrió la puerta Candy y Michael entraron a la habitación.

- Buenos días – saludó el Dr. Girard.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – saludo la chica con su natural sonrisa y gran carisma. Susana, quien estaba observando a Terry reconoció de inmediato esa voz y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al observar a la joven de rizos dorados entrar por la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí? – exclamó sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

- Hija, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó alarmada su madre –ella es la enfermera que te ha estado cuidando todos estos días, la que nos recomendó tu doctor y la que te dará las terapias.

- ¡Quiero que se vaya! – gritó la joven sin poderse controlar.

- ¡Cálmate Susana por favor! – exclamo Terry tomándola de las manos – ¡No es bueno para tu salud que reacciones de esa manera!

- ¡Tú lo sabías! ¿No es cierto? – le preguntó desconcertada - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Voy a retirarme para que se calme la Srita. Susana – dijo Candy con un semblante de preocupación al ver la reacción de la joven.

- No Candy – le ordenó Michael sujetándola por los hombros – espera - ese gesto no pasó inadvertido para el inglés que sintió que los celos lo consumían por dentro.

- Srita. Marlow – dijo el doctor – si usted ya no quiere que la enfermera White la atienda, la sustituiremos por la enfermera Crane.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser doctor! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow.

- ¡No me importa! – dijo Susana – ¡no quiero que ella me atienda!

- Está bien, como usted guste – dijo Michael – también tengo que comentarle que la Srita. White es la única enfermera disponible en estos momentos para dar rehabilitación, así que si no le molesta permanecer en cama tres o cuatro meses hasta que otra enfermera capacitada se desocupe, pues por mi no hay inconveniente.

- ¡Cuatro meses! – exclamó la madre de la joven.

- Si – continúo el doctor – y este atraso alargará el tiempo de su recuperación, así que es probable que para el mes de octubre pueda terminar la terapia.

- En ese caso tendremos que esperar por lo menos seis meses para fijar la fecha de la boda – comentó Terry.

- ¡Susana, hija! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow al escuchar el comentario del actor - ¡Terruce dijo claramente que fijarían la fecha de la boda hasta que acabaras la rehabilitación! ¡Eso podría atrasar el matrimonio otro año más!

- ¡Pero mamá!

- ¡No hay pero que valga! – gritó enojada su madre - ¡No voy a permitir que por un capricho los planes de tu matrimonio no se realicen como lo platicamos antes!

- ¡Pero tú no sabes…! – Susana trató de explicarle pero la Sra. Marlow no quiso escucharla.

- ¡Te estás comportando como una chiquilla! – la interrumpió - ¡Comenzarás la terapia de inmediato y no quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre el asunto! - después volteó para ver al Dr. Girard y habló con él – doctor, quiero que mi hija comience su rehabilitación como estaba planeado.

- Muy bien señora – asintió Michael y después se dirigió a la enfermera – ya escuchaste Candy, continuarás atendiendo a la Srita. Marlow como lo has estado haciendo hasta hoy.

- Si Michael – respondió la joven con una singular sonrisa - pondré todo mi empeño para que se recupere lo antes posible.

- Gracias señorita – dijo la Sra. Marlow – eso es lo más importante para mi hija.

- Gracias – se escuchó la voz de Terry y por un segundo sus ojos le expresaron la profunda admiración que sentía por ella en esos momentos.

Después de la discusión, la enfermera avanzó hacia la cama de Susana ante los ojos incrédulos de su paciente. Revisó su presión y temperatura, curó la herida en su espalda, acomodó su cama, le dio sus medicamentos y finalmente la ayudó a realizar una primera serie de ejercicios para su espalda y sus piernas – empezaremos con 15 minutos esta semana – indicó la rubia – y poco a poco aumentaremos el tiempo para evitar cualquier lesión o fatiga - Susana sin decir una palabra, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Con paciencia y profesionalismo, Candy le explicó paso a paso toda la rutina, la ayudó a sentarse y fue estirando los músculos dormidos de su paciente poco a poco.

- Si ella tiene ánimos y no está cansada - le comentó la enfermera a la Sra. Marlow - puede volver a repetir estos ejercicios más tarde.

- Tal vez Terruce pueda ayudarla – señaló la madre de la joven.

- ¿Qué te parece Susana? – comentó el actor - ¿Quieres volver a hacerlos más adelante?

- Si Terry – sonrió – gracias.

- Candy, has hecho un excelente trabajo – dijo finalmente Michael – pero tienes otros pacientes que atender – después se despidió de los presentes – Sra. Marlow, Sr. Grandchester, si necesitan algo o tienen alguna pregunta no duden en llamarnos de inmediato – después tomó a la rubia por el brazo y salieron de la habitación.

Terry vió cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos y caminó hacia la ventana – ¡te amo tanto Candy! – pensó perdiendo su vista en la lejanía – no puedo negar que Susana es una chica muy atractiva y educada, pero tú mi Pecosa, mi pequeña Pecosa, tú eres más que una chica bonita, eres fuerte, eres valiente, y tu bondad y ternura me conquistaron hace mucho tiempo…

A los pocos días Candy se encontraba con Susana cuando llamaron a la puerta. Chris entró en la habitación y su asombro fue grande cuando encontró a Terry sentado al lado de Susana. Le lanzó una mirada retadora al actor y él se la devolvió sin decir una sola palabra.

- Buenos días – saludó el enfermero - ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Candy?

- Buenos días Chris – la enfermera se acercó mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

- Hola princesa – la saludó con un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita del actor quien no pudo disimular su disgusto - ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace unos días?

- ¡Claro que si! - exclamó la chica.

- Acabo de revisar nuestros horarios y mañana tenemos el día libre.

- ¿Qué planes tienes? – preguntó la joven.

- Quiero llevarte a cenar el día de hoy y mañana pasaré por ti a las diez.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

- Quiero conocer Coney Island – indicó el enfermero – dicen que es un lugar con hoteles de lujo, hipódromos, y acaban de inaugurar una montaña rusa y también una feria con tiro al blanco y carpas circenses.

- ¡Eso va a ser muy divertido! – exclamó la rubia.

- Tengo que regresar a trabajar – dijo el chico, y viendo retadoramente a Terry quien no le quitaba la vista a Candy tomó a la chica por los hombros y besó su mejilla – nos vemos a las 7 princesa.

Chris salió de la habitación y la enfermera regresó al lado de Susana. Sin dudarlo, Terry se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto echando llamas por los ojos sin decir una sola palabra - ¡Terry¡ ¿A dónde vas? – gritó Susana sin recibir respuesta. Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio, la enfermera rogando al cielo porque los dos jóvenes no se agarraran a golpes y Susana llorando en su corazón al entender que la actitud de Terry eran celos que sentía al ver que otro joven se interesaba por Candy.

En el pasillo del hospital el actor aceleró el paso y alcanzó a Chris.

- ¡Hey muchachito! – gritó tratando de controlarse aunque sentía que le hervía la sangre.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Chris se detuvo y lo encaró de frente.

- ¡No te atrevas a sobrepasarte con Candy o te romperé todos los huesos! – amenazó el actor.

En ese instante, al ver la mirada del actor y escuchar la amenaza recordó que Terry era el tipo que le había pegado semanas atrás al chocar con él cuando se dirigía al hospital.

- ¡Así que tú eres el idiota que me pegó la otra vez en la calle! – gritó furioso.

- Jajajajaja – se burló el actor – ¿con que tú eres el mequetrefe que se atravesó en mi camino?

- ¡No te burles de mí! - Chris gritó furioso - ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!

- Cálmate jovencito – sonrió burlonamente el actor - ¿Ya se te olvidó que no se grita en un hospital? Me quejaré con tus superiores por tu comportamiento.

- ¡No te atrevas! – exclamó el enfermero amenazándolo con los puños.

- ¡Entonces compórtate, niño! – lo tomó del cuello de su camisa - ¡y recuerda lo que te dije!

- ¡Ella no te pertenece! – le replicó zafándose de su mano.

- Eso lo decido yo – Terry le clavó su mirada - no se te olvide.

- Esto no se quedará así – le replicó el chico lleno de rabia.

- Te estaré esperando cuando gustes – al decir esto, Terry dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a las escaleras.

Chris se quedó de pie, odiándolo con todo su ser mientras lo observaba alejarse del lugar – ya me las pagarás – pensó – ¡te quitaré a Candy aunque sea lo último que haga! – después regresó a continuar sus labores.

Terry llegó a grandes zancadas a la azotea del hospital. Sentía tanta rabia que necesitaba estar solo para no cometer una locura.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó con coraje - ¡No quiero que nadie te toque, no quiero que nadie se te acerque! – le dio un puñetazo a una puerta de metal sin pensarlo - ¡Oh dios! ¡Pero no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella! ¡Solo este amor que me está matando por dentro! – le dio una patada a la puerta y continuó gritando desesperado - ¡Vas a ser mía Candy, no sé cómo ni cuando pero vas a ser mía! ¡Lo sé, lo siento aquí adentro! ¡Tú también me amas Pecosa! ¡Tú también me amas! – se aferró al barandal de la azotea y comenzó a llorar sin control con una mezcla de impotencia y desesperación. Después tomó su armónica y comenzó a tocarla en su soledad.

En la habitación, Candy estaba terminando la terapia con Susana cuando ambas escucharon ese sonido que conocían muy bien. La enfermera no se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra y no quiso levantar la mirada para ver a su paciente. Se despidió de ella y salió del cuarto. A Susana le comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Es qué nunca la vas a olvidar Terry? - la melodía que continuó sonando por un largo rato desde la azotea del hospital fue su única respuesta.

Esa noche, Chris llegó alrededor de las 7 de la tarde vestido de manera casual. Sonriente tocó a la puerta. Candy lo invitó a pasar a su departamento. La chica se había arreglado discretamente con un vestido azul oscuro muy sencillo cuya falda le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

- ¿Lista Candy?

- Si Chris – sonrió la chica - ¿a dónde vamos a ir a cenar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre

- ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Pues tal vez una hamburguesa o un emparedado de carne.

- Creo que conozco un buen lugar – sonrió el chico - vamos.

Los dos salieron del departamento y caminaron alegremente platicando sobre los sucesos del día y las novedades en el hospital. Llegaron a un pequeño puesto de hamburguesas en un edificio antiguo de la ciudad donde comieron tranquilamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar sobre Terry.

- ¿Ya sabes los últimos rumores Candy? – preguntó Chris cuando caminaban de regreso al departamento.

- ¿Rumores?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste a Boston con el Dr. Girard?

- Si – comentó la chica - tuvieron varias juntas y reuniones, algunas de ellas a puerta cerrada.

- Pues parece que esas reuniones tuvieron que ver con algo que tiene en alerta desde hace unas semanas al ejército y a los hospitales militares.

- ¿Qué pasa Chris?

- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud – explicó el enfermero – pero parece que es algo grave, algo relacionado con una enfermedad.

- ¿Y por qué no han dicho nada?

- Tal vez no quiera asustar a la gente – indicó – ni siquiera lo saben los médicos de aquí.

- ¿Y tú como te enteraste de esos rumores – preguntó la chica – ¿Quién te dijo?

- Tengo varios amigos entre los soldados - dijo el enfermero – y ellos han escuchado sobre algo que está matando a las tropas.

- ¿Pero esto es muy grave! – exclamó la chica - ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

- Por el momento nada – comentó el joven – mientras no nos den información no sabremos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio. Al llegar al edificio de departamentos se despidieron para irse a descansar y estar listos para la visita a Coney Island. En la soledad de su recámara Candy se quedó pensativa. Primero la guerra y ahora una enfermedad desconocida. Todos sus problemas se empequeñecieron frente a tal posibilidad. Pensó en todos sus amigos y rezó porque todo eso no fuera más que una falsa alarma y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir esa noche.

Al dia siguiente los dos jóvenes tomaron el tren rumbo a Coney Island y en una hora llegaron a la famosa península. Caminaron por las calles admirando los lujosos hoteles del lugar. Decidieron entrar a uno de los hipódromos donde se estaban llevando a cabo varias carreras y Candy no pudo dejar de recordar aquella vez que había apostado a favor de un caballo llamado Pony Flash en contra de un chico inglés al que llamó "mocoso atrevido". Después de hacer una pequeña apuesta y de disfrutar de las carreras por un rato, Chris y ella decidieron ir a la montaña rusa y a la feria. Comieron hot dogs en el lugar, jugaron al tiro al blanco, gritaron despavoridos en la montaña rusa y cerca de las 6 de la tarde tomaron el tren de regreso a la ciudad. Candy permaneció en silencio un momento. No podía negar que había pasado un día muy divertido con Chris pero en el fondo de su corazón no estaba del todo feliz.

- Estás pensando en ese tipo ¿no es cierto? – él chico le preguntó tristemente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Se te nota en la mirada Candy – explicó – desde que te conozco solo dos veces he visto un brillo especial en tus ojos, una fue cuando fuiste al teatro. Al principio pensé que era por el Dr. Girard pero cuando volví a ver a Grandchester supe que ese actor era el mismo hombre con el que te ví salir la otra vez en la noche.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la chica – no pensé que lo notaras.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

- Hace ya algunos años – comentó la joven – estudiamos juntos en Londres.

- Ahora entiendo las cosas – dijo molesto – es por él que no me aceptaste cuando te pedí que fuéramos novios ¿no es cierto?

- Chris – la chica agachó la cabeza - por favor.

- ¡Pero él tiene novia Candy! - gritó exasperado – ¡Él está jugando contigo!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó con sus ojos a punto de llorar - ¡Él está sufriendo igual que yo!

- ¡A mi no me importa lo que a él le pase! – le gritó enojado - ¡Yo te he visto sufrir a tí!

- ¡Pero a mí si me importa! - exclamó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¡No entiendo como puedes llorar por un tipo tan arrogante y antipático!

- ¡Él es noble y generoso! – le replicó - ¡No hables mal de él sino lo conoces!

- ¡Está bien, no voy a discutir contigo por ese tipo! – exclamó el enfermero - ¡pero un día tendrás que olvidarlo porqué él va a casarse con esa chica!

- ¡No sigas favor! - gritó sin poder contener el llanto por más tiempo.

Chris no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándola sin comprender cómo una chica tan dulce y alegre como Candy se había podido enamorar de alguien como el actor de Broadway. El tren llegó a la estación y en silencio tomaron un taxi hacia los departamentos. Él la acompañó hasta su puerta y ahí se despidieron.

- Buenas noches – dijo la rubia sin mostrar ninguna emoción mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsa.

- Perdóname Candy – el enfermero se atrevió a hablar tratando de arreglar lo que había provocado - no quería que el día terminara así.

- Está bien Chris – sonrió levemente la chica, después dio la media vuelta para entrar – que descanses.

- Espera – él la tomó del brazo - dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que olvides todo esto?

- Prométeme que no te vas a pelear con él – dijo en tono suplicante.

- ¿Tanto así lo amas? – le preguntó tomándola por los hombres.

- No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

- Está bien Candy – asintió el chico – si él no busca problemas conmigo yo no lo haré.

- Gracias Chris – la chica se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla que él correspondió de igual manera.

- Qué descanses princesa.

- Tú también.

Los días subsiguientes Candy mostró su singular sonrisa con todos sus pacientes y se mostró alegre como siempre. Chris y ella no volvieron a hablar sobre la conversación en el tren.

Ella continuó trabajando pacientemente con Susana en su rehabilitación y lentamente y conforme se incrementaba el tiempo y el tipo de los ejercicios aumentaban también su movilidad y su flexibilidad. El dolor en su espalda estaba disminuyendo y el entumecimiento en sus piernas había desaparecido por completo. Los ánimos y la alegría de la enfermera la contagiaban y aunque no se atrevía a decirlo sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia ella. Terry permanecía al lado de su prometida y trataba de ayudarla cuando necesitaba algo pero casi no hablaba cuando Candy estaba presente. Sin embargo, el actor no podía evitar lanzar furtivas miradas hacia la chica cuando no era visto. Por otra parte, Susana se encontraba confundida. Durante esos primero días experimentó frustración y miedo al pensar que Terry se alejaría de ella pero al pasar las semanas y comprobar lo contrario sus sentimientos se fueron modificando poco a poco.

Tanto la enfermera como el actor esperaban con ansias silenciosas esos momentos en que podían verse diariamente. Era lo único que les quedaba, lo único a lo que podían aspirar dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Sin embargo, mantenían una feroz lucha interna contra esos sentimientos que los hacían vivir y morir al mismo tiempo. En ocasiones la resignación hacia presa de ellos y en otras, la esperanza los iluminaba de nuevo. Pero una situación inesperada desencadenaría y marcaría el rumbo de sus acciones de manera drástica el florido mes de mayo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>!Hola! Muchas gracias a Mazy Vampire, amescobarc, bermone, Jessy White, Shanilarala y a mi comadre Cilenita79 :) que me dejaron un review o que han decidido seguir esta historia. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.<strong>

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen este fic de manera anónima.**

**Ahora la historia se complica, difícil situación para Terry y Candy, ¿no creen? Pero así es la vida, no siempre las cosas resultan como uno quisiera. Sin embargo mientras hay vida hay esperanza y a eso se aferrarán este par de enamorados. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo. !Ciao! **


	9. Chapter 9

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 9**

_Me carcome el dolor y me matan los celos al saber que a tu lado hay alguien que no soy yo... _

Al inicio del mes de Mayo, los recuerdos volvían a la mente y al corazón de dos personas en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York. Flores, música, un hermoso día soleado y Romeo y Julieta eran imágenes recurrentes con un significado muy especial. Años atrás, en Londres, un inolvidable día de mayo que habían compartido juntos los llenaba de nostalgia.

Ese cálido mes Candy cumplía un año más de vida y por tal motivo Albert viajaría hasta Nueva York para estar con ella ese día tan especial. La joven enfermera había trabajado el fin de semana previo para tener libre el martes 7, día de su festejo. Albert la pasaría a buscar a su departamento y estarían todo el día juntos.

El día de su cumpleaños se despertó de buen ánimo. Mientras tomaba un ligero desayuno escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, fue a su recámara, se colocó la bata y abrió. Afuera no había nadie pero en el piso encontró un narciso blanco con una nota cuya letra le era inconfundible. Tomó el narciso y olió su fragante aroma mientras leía la sencilla frase escrita que significaba tanto para ella:

"_Feliz Cumpleaños mi Pequeña Pecosa"._

- Gracias Terry – susurró la joven sonriendo mientras un par de ojos azules la observaba desde algún lugar del edificio. La chica sintió la mirada pero no encontró al dueño del narciso por lo que acercó la nota a sus labios y la besó. Después entró a su departamento.

- Te prometo Candy – murmuró el actor mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta – que un día festejaremos juntos tu cumpleaños…

Poco después de las 10 de la mañana Candy ya estaba lista. Se sentía muy entusiasmada y feliz por la visita de Albert. Un bello vestido en color verde pastel con listones y encaje en tono marfil la hacía lucir muy primaveral y juvenil. Sus rizos sueltos sujetos con una cinta de seda y unas zapatillas a tono con el vestido completaban su atuendo. Sonriente, fue al espejo a darse los últimos toques de color en su rostro cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que su amigo no venía solo.

- ¡Albert, Annie! – gritó jubilosa - ¡Qué alegría! - ambas amigas se abrazaron felices.

- ¡Candy! - exclamó la joven de cabello oscuro - ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Gracias Annie – sonrió la rubia - yo también quería verte – después volteó a ver a su amigo y fue a sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo estás mi pequeña? – preguntó el joven rubio abrazándola dulcemente.

- Albert, mi querido Albert – suspiró Candy – han pasado tantas cosas.

- Ya me contarás con calma – sonrió Albert - ahora vamos a que abras tus regalos.

George entró al departamento cargando varias cajas grandes que colocó en la mesita de la sala.

- Felicitaciones señorita Candy – dijo en su acostumbrado tono formal.

- Gracias George – la chica le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron en la pequeña sala y Candy comenzó a abrir las cajas. Albert le regaló un par de vestidos especiales para la temporada, Annie le compró un hermoso sombrero a juego con los vestidos y Paty le había mandado una mascada de seda. Una carta y una pequeña cajita llamaron su atención – es de Archie – dijo Albert. Candy las tomó entre sus manos – leeré la carta después – dijo guardándola en su bolsillo. Después abrió la cajita y sacó un pequeño guardapelo en porcelana y oro con la figura de una niña pintada sobre un columpio, unida a una cadenita del mismo metal.

- ¿Te gustaron tus regalos? – preguntó Annie

- Claro que si – sonrió la chica – gracias a todos.

- Espero que te haya gustado el guardapelo – dijo el rubio – es una joya familiar.

- Está precioso – dijo la chica observándolo detenidamente – lo guardaré muy bien y lo usaré solo en ocasiones especiales - se puso de pie caminando hacia su habitación con los regalos. Guardó la carta y la joya en su buró. Después, todos decidieron salir a pasear por las calles de la Gran Manzana.

- ¿Quieren conocer la Estatua de la Libertad? – preguntó Albert.

- ¡Si! – respondieron las chicas.

Se subieron al auto y llegaron a un enorme muelle al suroeste de la ciudad en una zona conocida como Battery Park, en la desembocadura del río Hudson. Grandes barcos de guerra y de pasajeros se encontraban atracados, embarcando y desembarcando gente. Albert encontró un ferri que estaba llevando visitantes a la Isla de la Libertad, lugar donde se sitúa el monumento. Subieron felices a la embarcación y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la isla. Candy recordó con emoción cuando había viajado de polizonte años atrás para regresar a América y un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza apareció en su rostro al pensar que alguna vez soñó con visitar ese sitio al lado de Terry.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la altura y la magnificencia de la estatua y escucharon con atención la explicación del guía del lugar. Terminado el recorrido regresaron a tierra firme. Después de recorrer la calle Broadway tomaron la 5ª avenida rumbo a Central Park. En ese parque se encontraba el Museo Metropolitano de Arte por lo que Albert decidió llevarlas a conocer el lugar en donde quedaron asombradas por todos los hermosos objetos de culturas tan antiguas como la griega, la egipcia y la romana. Eran ya cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando terminaron el recorrido. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al Hotel Plaza en la avenida 59, en el extremo sur del parque. En este hotel, construido con la pomposidad y elegancia de un castillo francés se encontraron con Chris y Noemí. Albert había invitado a los amigos de Candy a comer en uno de sus restaurantes, conocido como el Palm Court, un bello y amplio salón bellamente decorado al estilo Art Nouveau.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Candy! – gritaron ambos jóvenes al verla aparecer a la entrada del salón.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó la rubia - ¡Gracias por venir! Les presento a mi amiga Annie, ella es como una hermana para mí. Él es Albert, mi mejor amigo y mi padre adoptivo, y él es George, su administrador.

- Encantada – saludó la enfermera – yo soy Noemí Clayton.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el enfermero – yo soy Christopher Lloyd.

- ¿Y el Dr. Girard? – preguntó Albert.

- No debe tardar – indicó Noemí – tenía una junta y nos comentó que llegaría un poco después.

- Entonces pasemos al salón – invitó el rubio.

- ¡Qué lugar tan maravilloso! – exclamó Candy - ¡Gracias Albert es bellísimo!

- Sabía que te gustaría pequeña.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa. Un mesero se acercó para atenderlos y para empezar les ofreció una variedad de deliciosos aperitivos. A un costado del salón un cuarteto de piano, un chelo y dos violines amenizaba a los comensales con música suave. Algunas parejas bailaban en una pequeña zona junto a los músicos. La luz brillaba intensamente a través de la cúpula de cristal del techo y las palmeras le daban un toque sofisticado pero alegre y primaveral al lugar. El ambiente era por demás agradable. En esos momentos llegó Michael a la mesa.

- Buenas tardes a todos, Annie, George, Sr. Andley. Feliz cumpleaños querida Candy – saludó el doctor acercándose a ella para besar sus mejillas.

- ¡Michael que alegría! – exclamó la chica mientras lo abrazaba - pensé que no íbas a poder venir.

- Dr. Girard – saludó Albert dándole la mano - que bueno que pudo acompañarnos.

- Gracias por invitarme Sr. Andley – Michael se sentó a un lado de la rubia - disculpen mi retraso pero mis colegas no terminaban de discutir en la reunión.

- Jajajajaja – rió Albert – algo parecido me sucede en las juntas de negocios. ¡Se vuelven interminables! Pero dígame doctor ¿cómo se ha portado mi pequeña enfermera?

- No tengo queja alguna – sonrió Michael, mirándola fijamente - es la mejor en el hospital, todos sus pacientes la adoran y los familiares de los pacientes también, como es el caso de la Sra. Marlow.

- ¿Sra. Marlow? – preguntó asombrada Annie - ¿Acaso has visto a Sus…?

- Si Annie – la interrumpió - ella es mi paciente.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la morena - ¡No es posible!

- Eso no me lo dijiste en tus cartas Candy – le reprochó suavemente su padre adoptivo.

- No quería preocuparte Albert – explicó la chica - preferí a que vinieras para contarte todo personalmente.

- Espero no haber cometido alguna indiscreción – se disculpó el doctor.

- No te preocupes – dijo la rubia - ellos saben lo que pasó con Susana.

- Entonces – dijo Michael tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación – ¿les parece si dejamos el tema del hospital y continuamos con la celebración? - después llamó a una persona con la mano - ¡Camarero!

- ¿En que puedo servirle señor? – respondió un mesero que estaba cerca de ellos.

- Por favor dígale a los músicos que toquen un vals para la señorita – indicó el doctor.

- ¿Algo de Strauss? – sugirió el camarero.

- Si, perfecto.

- Muy bien señor – respondió y se dirigió directo a los músicos.

- ¿Me concedes este vals Candy? – preguntó Michael tomándola de las manos cuando a los pocos segundos comenzó la melodía – sé que te gusta bailar.

- Claro que si Michael – sonrió la chica - será un placer.

- Después tendrás que bailar conmigo – dijo Albert.

- Y conmigo también – indicó Chris.

- Claro que si chicos – sonrió la rubia – bailaré con todos.

Candy y Michael caminaron hacia los músicos. Los bellos compases llenaban todo el salón. El galante doctor la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a deslizarse al ritmo del vals.

- Te ves muy bella el día de hoy Candy – dijo el doctor mientras recorría su figura con los ojos.

- Gracias Michael – sonrió con un sonrojo.

- Tengo un regalo para ti pero quiero dártelo a solas.

- ¿Un regalo? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿A solas?

- Si – respondió enfocándose en sus ojos -¿Te puedo invitar a cenar pasado mañana en la noche?

- Claro que si.

- Entonces pasaré por ti a las 7 el jueves, ¿está bien a esa hora?

- Si, pasado mañana no tengo doble turno así que estaré lista a tiempo.

- Mira – señaló hacia la mesa - parece que ya están trayendo los aperitivos, vamos.

Michael le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia sus amigos. Después de brindar por la felicidad de la chica, comieron y charlaron animadamente sobre algunas anécdotas de la vida de Candy en Lakewood y en el hospital. Ella les relató la forma en que confundió a Albert con un oso el día que lo conoció lo que provocó las risas de sus amigos. Les comentó como el doctor la había rescatado de la torre y como la regañaba Mary Jane en la escuela de enfermería. Pasaron un rato muy ameno entre los relatos de la enfermera y los deliciosos platillos. Después de la comida llegó el mesero con un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños adornado en tonos rosados. Candy dió una exclamación de gusto y todos aplaudieron cuando sopló las 20 velitas. Al terminar de comer pastel, las tres parejas se animaron a bailar y después cada uno de los caballeros volvió a tomar turno para bailar con la festejada.

- ¿Candy quieres ir a pasear? – preguntó Noemí cuando regresaron a la mesa - dicen que hay unas boutiques francesas muy elegantes por la 5a Avenida y me gustaría conocerlas.

- Nosotros las esperaremos en el café de la esquina – dijo Albert sonriendo – es mejor dejar que las chicas vayan solas a ver tiendas.

- ¡Me encantaría! – exclamó la rubia - ¿vamos Annie? Hace mucho que no voy a una boutique.

- Tú nunca vas a una boutique Candy – dijo su amiga - todo te lo compra Albert.

Una carcajada generalizada se escuchó entre los amigos. Se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la salida. En la calle había gran multitud de gente, soldados, caballeros con sombrero, damas elegantes. Llegaron a la zona de las tiendas y las tres jóvenes se quedaron asombradas con los enormes aparadores de las tiendas de moda francesa. Vestidos, encajes, zapatos y sombreros eran la delicia de las chicas.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Annie cuando se acercó a una de las tiendas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

- ¡Miren! – les señaló un aparador en una corsetería francesa con un maniquí mostrando una prenda muy sexy para la época - ¿qué es eso?

- Es un brassier – dijo Noemí – es la última moda en París.

- ¿Un brassier? – preguntó Candy.

- Si, ahora se está dejando de usar el corsé y las chicas modernas se están animando a usar brassier.

- ¡Pero qué prenda tan atrevida! – dijo Annie escandalizada.

- Pues a mi me parece de lo más femenina y elegante – dijo Noemí.

- ¿Ya te lo probaste? – la miró la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos

- Hace unos días me compré uno – dijo la enfermera - ¡y es fantástico! ¿No quieren probárselo?

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo la morena.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímida Annie! Yo si me lo quiero probar – dijo Candy – a mi no me gusta el corsé, es muy incómodo usarlo en el hospital y siento que al ponérmelo no me deja respirar.

- Pues con el brassier te sientes libre como el viento y te resalta los atributos – dijo Noemí con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Annie – ¡yo no me atrevería a ponerme eso!

- Jajajajaja – rió Candy – te aseguro que cuando me veas con él querrás uno también.

Las tres chicas entraron a la boutique y de inmediato fueron atendidas por una dama con acento extranjero. Ella les mostró diferentes modelos y colores de la prenda, con encajes, con listón bordado, en tonos pastel, blancos, marfil y hueso, en seda y algodón, satinados, lisos y con relieves muy discretos. Candy escogió tres hermosos diseños con delicados encajes en tonos claros, y fue al probador. Annie la ayudó a quitarse el corsé y salió mientras esperaba a que su amiga se colocara la atrevida prenda.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – dijo unos minutos después dejándolas entrar al vestidor.

- ¡Te queda precioso! – exclamó Noemí.

- ¡Te ves linda! – dijo Annie.

- ¡Hasta el vestido luce más que con el corsé! - exclamó Candy mirándose en un espejo y comenzó a girar con alegría – ¡se siente muy bien!

- ¿Te lo vas a llevar? – preguntó Annie.

- ¡Claro que si! – exclamó feliz - ¡No volveré a usar corsé! ¡Esto es maravilloso!

- ¡Candy! – exclamó la morena.

- Jajajajajaja – rió Noemí – me alegra que te gustara. ¡Pruébate los otros dos!

- ¡Si! – gritó entusiasmada. Entró de nuevo al probador y quedó encantada por la forma en que se veía con las prendas. Se los mostró a las chicas que continuaron riendo dando exclamaciones.

- ¿Cuál te vas a llevar? – preguntó Annie.

- Pues me gustaron los tres.

- Déjame regalarte uno – le dijo Noemí – yo no sabía qué darte de regalo de cumpleaños y me parece que este es un buen regalo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la rubia – no tienes por qué molestarte.

- Por favor amiga – la tomo de las manos - me sentiré feliz si lo aceptas como un obsequio de mi parte.

- Muy bien – sonrió Candy.

- Yo te regalaré otro – dijo Annie.

- ¡Annie! – exclamó la rubia enfermera - ¿lo dices en serio?

- Si Candy – respondió la chica – te ves muy bien y como te ví tan feliz, quiero regalarte uno también.

Las tres chicas fueron con la dama extranjera. Después de decirle lo que se iban a llevar les mostró corpiños que hacían juego con las piezas de ropa que Candy había escogido y algunas otras prendas de ropa interior muy femeninas. La rubia escogió dos corpiños para usarlos con los vestidos de tela ligera. Continuaron viendo la ropa y les llamó la atención los conjuntos de dormir.

- ¡Imagínense usar esto en la noche de bodas! – dijo Noemí al ver un hermoso camisón muy corto en seda negra, gaza y encajes - ¡Se volvería loco el novio!

- ¡Shhhh! – trató de callarla Annie - ¡Te va a escuchar alguien! ¡Por dios santo!

- Jajajajajajaja – rió Candy – ¡el día de tu boda te regalaremos uno Annie!

- ¡Oh! – Annie se sonrojó furiosamente - ¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Candy!

- ¿A poco no te gustaría usar uno de estos? – preguntó Noemí con mirada inquisitoria.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó la morena – ¡es demasiado atrevido!

- Pues a mí si me gustaría – dijo Noemí tomando el camisón, modelándolo frente a un espejo – así que el día que me case regálenme uno como este. ¿Y a ti Candy, te gustaría usar uno como estos?

- Yo… - ella no pudo contestar, se sonrojó furiosamente y en su mente recordó el momento en que Terry la había besado en su departamento.

- ¡Noemí! – exclamó Annie - ¡Deja eso que algún hombre podría verte! ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Jajajajaja – rió la chica – ¡Si eso es lo que quiero!

Las tres rieron por las ocurrencias de la enfermera. Después pagaron las prendas que habían escogido y salieron de la boutique. Continuaron caminando por la avenida viendo los aparadores pero Candy no podía quitarse de la mente el recuerdo de los dulces besos de Terry.

- De repente te quedaste muy callada – señaló Annie – ¿te pasa algo?

- No – respondió la rubia – me quedé pensando en muchas cosas.

- ¿Y en qué piensas?

- Annie – dijo Candy tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos - ahorita que no están los otros chicos dime ¿qué has sabido de Archie? ¿Has hablado con él?

- Si – respondió la joven sonrojándose – fue a buscarme para disculparse por lo que pasó el día de la reunión.

- ¿Entonces ya son novios de nuevo?

- No – dijo con un suspiro – él está confundido y no está seguro de sus sentimientos así que solo nos vemos ocasionalmente y platicamos.

- Pensé que ya eran novios…

- Candy - se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que Archie se comporta muy extraño cada vez que hablamos de ti – explicó la chica – además, cuando Albert lo invitó a venir a Nueva York para tu cumpleaños, él se disculpó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y yo sé que eso no es cierto.

- Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada – dijo para no preocuparla – tal vez Archie está así por lo que te dijo ese día y tú sabes que yo lo quiero como un amigo.

- Gracias Candy.

- Ya verás que Archie volverá contigo Annie – sonrió la rubia.

- La próxima vez que lo veas deberías sorprenderlo con algún vestido que resalte tus atributos – Noemí le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Annie - ¡No sé si me atrevería!

- ¡Todo por conquistar al hombre que amas!

- Jajajajajaja – rieron las chicas.

Después de ver algunos otros aparadores regresaron a donde estaban los caballeros esperándolas.

- ¿Listo señoritas? ¿Disfrutaron su recorrido por los aparadores de la 5ª Avenida?– preguntó Albert muy sonriente.

- Si – respondió Candy – además fue muy divertido.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo el doctor – necesito regresar al hospital.

- Es una lástima Dr. Girard – dijo Albert – fue agradable conversar con usted.

- Espero que no sea la última ocasión – sonrió el doctor estrechando su mano.

- Gracias por acompañarnos Michael – la rubia se acercó a él para despedirse.

- De nada Candy – respondió el doctor - quiero pedirte que mañana antes de comenzar tu ronda con los enfermos pases a mi oficina. Tengo que comentarte algo.

- Muy bien Michael – sonrió la chica – ahí estaré.

Ambos se despidieron besándose en ambas mejillas. Chris y Noemí se despidieron también. Albert, George, Annie y Candy regresaron al departamento de la chica. George los dejó mientras él se retiraba a realizar algunos encargos de Albert.

- Candy – dijo Annie cuando cerraron la puerta del departamento – ¡Me muero de la curiosidad! ¡Cuéntanos de Susana por favor!

- Pues – titubeó la chica – Susana es mi paciente.

- ¿Pero cómo ocurrió?

- Ella se sometió a una operación por un problema en su espalda y me asignaron como su enfermera por las mañanas – explicó Candy.

- ¿Y Terry está con ella?

- Si Albert.

- ¿Hablaron entre ustedes?

- Si Annie – respondió - él estaba muy angustiado el día de la operación porque Susana sufrió un infarto mientras estaba en el quirófano. Nos encontramos por casualidad en un pasillo y al verme nos abrazamos como viejos amigos y se soltó a llorar.

- Terry, amigo mio – murmuró Albert – me imagino como se ha de haber sentido, me gustaría platicar con él.

- Creo que lo apreciaría mucho – dijo la rubia.

- ¿Pero te sigue queriendo? – preguntó Annie.

- Annie…. – Albert la miró de reojo cuando vió aparecer una lágrima en los ojos de su pequeña.

- Perdóname Candy – dijo la morena - no quería que te sintieras mal.

- Está bien Annie – respondió la rubia – él y yo hablamos después. Me invitó a cenar a casa de su madre y conversamos un rato. Me dijo que me ama pero entendió que no puede dejar a Susana en estos momentos y yo…

- Candy – la abrazó Albert al verla sollozar – no tienes porqué darnos explicaciones.

- Ha de haber sido muy duro para ti – indicó su amiga.

- Pero estoy bien – sonrió la chica entre lágrimas – y me siento feliz porque Susana se está recuperando. Pronto va a volver a caminar.

- Mi pequeña – su amigo le acarició el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas - siempre pensando en los demás.

- Gracias Albert – sonrió - Terry y yo sabemos que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

- ¿Y lo ves seguido? – preguntó Annie.

- Casi todos los días.

- Ví que se está presentando en el teatro – señaló Albert - ¿ya fuiste a verlo actuar?

- Si, fui con Michael – explicó la rubia - si se quedan por unos días podrían ver la obra, ¡es muy buena! - exclamó.

- Creo que iremos al teatro a verlo – dijo el rubio caballero - pero ahora ya es tarde y necesito terminar con unos pendientes. Antes de regresar a Chicago te vendremos a visitar cuando salgas del hospital.

- Gracias Albert por haber estado este día conmigo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer y sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado si me necesitas – sonrió el joven.

- Te quiero mucho – dijo Candy rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Yo también – él la abrazó y besó su frente.

Annie se despidió de ella. Candy bajó las escaleras del edificio con ellos y les dijo adiós desde la calle. Los vio subir al auto y poco después éste se alejó de ahí. La chica suspiró con un poco de nostalgia y subió a su departamento. Ahí fue directo a la recámara, abrió el cajón de su buró y sacó la carta de Archie. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

"_Gatita,_

_ Perdóname. Aquella noche perdí los estribos cuando supe que te íbas a Nueva York. Los celos me cegaron y fui un perfecto idiota. Yo no quería lastimarte, solo quería decirte la frase que nunca me dejaste terminar en el colegio. Yo te amo Candy desde siempre, desde que vivíamos en Lakewood. Primero me hice a un lado por Anthony, después por Annie, y por último por ese malcriado inglés. Todavía no entiendo como pudiste enamorarte de él ni por qué no lo has olvidado. Pero eso ahora ya no importa. Creí que tendría por fin la oportunidad de conquistarte. Sabía que te podía hacer feliz haciéndote mi esposa, protegerte de todas las envidias y darte por fin el lugar que mereces en la familia, pero perdí mi oportunidad._

_ No me atreví a ir a Nueva York con Albert, supongo que no quieres verme todavía después de lo que pasó. Annie no sabe nada, no es justo que ella sufra más por mi culpa. _

_ Espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad que tanto mereces. La próxima vez que estés en Chicago iré por ti a la estación y te llevaré a dar un paseo a Lakewood para recordar viejos tiempos. Espero que aceptes. Feliz cumpleaños dulce Candy. _

_El guardapelo era de la hermana de Albert pero en su lecho de muerte se lo regaló a mi madre. Se lo pedí un día para dárselo a la mujer que yo querría como compañera para toda la vida y solo pude pensar en ti. Albert estuvo de acuerdo en que te lo regalara, finalmente eres una Andley y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar._

_Tuyo por siempre _

_Archibald Cornwell_

Candy se secó las lágrimas después de leer la carta. La dobló de nuevo y la colocó dentro del sobre – siempre has sido muy especial para mi Archie desde el día en que te conocí en Lakewood, siempre tan divertido pero tan tierno y cariñoso. Yo ya te perdoné primo y me hubiera gustado verte el día de hoy – después guardó la carta en el cajón de su buró.

Esa mañana Candy se dirigió directo a la oficina del Dr. Girard en cuanto llegó al hospital. Un poco antes de llegar se encontró con Noemí quien corrió a su encuentro en cuanto la vio.

- ¡Amiga! – sonrió al ver a la rubia – ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Quería preguntarte si andas estrenando alguna de las prendas que te compraste ayer.

- ¡Oh! – se sonrojo la chica – pues me puse el brassier de color marfil.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- ¡De maravilla! – exclamó dando un giro sobre las puntas de sus pies – me siento libre como el viento!

- Jajajajaja – exclamó su amiga – además te ves muy bien.

- Gracias Noemí – sonrió la chica – después platicamos, Michael me está esperando.

- ¿Almorzamos juntas?

- ¡Sí!

Después de despedirse Candy giró hacia un pasillo contiguo y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina del Dr. Girard.

- Buenos días Michael – saludó después de entrar. El doctor se acercó a saludarla besándola en las mejillas.

- Buenos días Candy – sonrió al verla - te estaba esperando, siéntate por favor – señaló una silla - tengo que comentarte dos cosas importantes.

- ¿Qué pasa Michael? – la chica tomó asiento mientras él permanecía de pie, recargado en su escritorio – ¿es algo grave?

- Si Candy – respondió – una de ellas es sobre nuestro viaje a Boston.

- ¿Lo dices por las reuniones que tuviste con los doctores en esa ciudad?

- Si – el doctor respiró profundamente – hay una enfermedad que está preocupando a los militares.

- ¿Cómo es eso Michael?

En esas reuniones nos informaron que en el mes de marzo enfermaron más de 500 soldados en Fort Riley en Kansas en una semana.

- ¿Se intoxicaron?

- No – continuó el doctor – sus síntomas eran fiebre, dolor de garganta, dolor de cabeza, posteriormente problemas para respirar y tos continua con sangre.

- Son muy similares a los síntomas de la gripe – señaló la chica - ¿pero por qué están preocupados?

- Por que vieron que no se trató de un simple resfriado – explicó - parecía una mezcla de gripe y neumonía. Lo más extraño es que los soldados eran jóvenes, fuertes y saludables. En la mañana comenzaban con síntomas leves de resfriado y por la noche parecía que estaban agonizando. Todos estuvieron 6 días con fiebres muy altas. Además los enfermos de gripe que tienen complicaciones son ancianos y niños no los hombres jóvenes.

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó la chica – ahora entiendo, eso ya no es normal. ¿Murieron soldados en Fort Riley?

- Si, 46 en total – indicó el doctor - pero eso no es lo peor.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó preocupada.

- La enfermedad se está propagando con rapidez – explicó – acabamos de recibir un informe en el cual se indican muchas bajas en activo de los soldados en Europa no solo de este país sino franceses e ingleses.

- ¿Y la población civil?

- Todavía no tenemos reportes.

- ¿Han habido muertos entre los soldados que están en Europa?

- Si – explicó – un diez por ciento de los enfermos se está muriendo pero si esto no se controla podría empeorar en el otoño.

- ¿Ya avisaron a los hospitales?

- No, porque todavía no sabemos contra qué nos enfrentamos Candy, no sabemos como se contagia ni como se controla la enfermedad, no hay vacuna ni medicamento que lo cure y no quieren provocar pánico en la población.

- ¿Y cuando se sabrá?

- En estos momentos hay mucha gente estudiando los síntomas, la forma en que se transmite y el vector que lo propaga – indicó – en cuanto sepamos algo se dará la información en todos los hospitales pero podrían ser días, tal vez semanas o meses.

- Eso podría ser demasiado tarde Michael – señaló la chica - ¿cuándo le informarán a las personas?

- No lo sé Candy – explicó – un reporte oficial en estos momentos podría alertar a nuestros enemigos sobre las bajas de soldados que hemos sufrido a causa de la enfermedad.

- ¡Pero se debe informar a la población! – exclamó - ¿Qué haremos en el hospital?

- Por el momento nada – indicó – como este hospital se especializa en ortopedia no se han visto casos de personas con esta enfermedad, pero es importante estar alerta.

- Muy bien Michael – dijo la rubia – estaré atenta a cualquier paciente con los síntomas que mencionaste pero ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Puedo comentarlo con mis compañeros?

- Espera unos días a que tengamos más información –respondió - yo te avisaré.

- Está bien – dijo resignada – solo espero que pronto podamos hacer algo. Pero al llegar me dijiste que eran dos cosas muy importantes las que tenías que decirme – señaló - ¿cuál es la segunda?

- Ten – el doctor tomó un periódico que estaba en su escritorio y se lo dio en sus manos – mira la foto y lee el pie de página.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién nos tomó esta foto? – exclamó alterada al tomar el periódico y ver la imagen - ¡Esto podría matar a Susana! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Candy por favor cálmate – el doctor se acercó y la tomó de las manos – si tenemos suerte no la verá.

- ¿Y si no es así Michael? – preguntó angustiada - ¿Qué pasará si ve la foto? ¡Alguien más podría decirle! ¡Pensará que estoy con Terry y que la hemos estado engañando todo este tiempo! – gritó desesperada.

- Tranquilízate y mira bien la imagen – señaló la foto – solo se ve el rostro de Grandchester, no se ve el tuyo.

- ¡Eso no será suficiente para Susana! – señaló – ¡me reconocerá de inmediato!

- Entonces solo queda una solución – indicó acercándose hacia ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie - pero lo haremos solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

- Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para evitar un disgusto que pueda matar a Susana.

- Entonces – la miró fijamente – la única forma de que ella crea que no eres tú la de la foto es que le demuestres que ya no estás interesada por Grandchester.

- Tienes razón – asintió - pero ella conoce mis sentimientos y los de Terry, ¿cómo haré eso?

- Tendrás que convencerla de que tienes una relación con otra persona, de que eres novia de alguien más.

- Pero yo…

- Querida mía – sonrió el doctor observándola fijamente – te ves muy bella el día de hoy.

- ¡Michael! - la chica se sorprendió al escuchar su comentario y se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Sé que no me amas Candy, pero también sé que no te soy indiferente.

- Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí.

- Candy – continuó el militar – tú conoces mis sentimientos, sabes que te amo, yo solo te pido que lo intentemos, tal vez con el tiempo puedas llegar a quererme como yo te quiero a ti.

- No sé qué decir.

- Date una oportunidad y dame una oportunidad ma cherie – insistió - por favor.

- Está bien Michael – respondió después de reflexionar por unos instantes.

- Entonces – la tomó por los hombros - ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

- Si Michael – suspiró la chica – si quiero, es la única solución. Tengo que darle la vuelta a esta página en mi vida. Esto lo hago no solo por Susana sino por Terry y por mí. Tú sabes lo que yo siento en este momento, y si no lo intento será prolongar más nuestro sufrimiento – una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla - Terry y yo sabemos que lo nuestro es imposible, y aunque me duele demasiado no estar con él no quiero interponerme entre ellos dos. Además – continuó - así será menos doloroso cuando se case… - puso sus manos en el rostro sin poder detener su sollozo y Michael la abrazó

- Eres muy valiente y tienes un gran corazón, pero ya no quiero que sufras – levantó suavemente el rostro de la enfermera y lo acarició suavemente.

- Eres un gran hombre Michael y aprecio que me hayas pedido ser tu novia a pesar de mis sentimientos.

- Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré siempre.

- Gracias por ser tan bueno.

- Quiero ayudarte a ser feliz y espero que algún día lo seas junto a mi – dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – yo voy a cuidarte y a apoyarte en todo.

- No solo eres un gran doctor y un militar muy valiente – dijo reflejándose en sus ojos ambarinos – sino todo un caballero.

- Puedo ser lo que tu quieras ma cherie – en ese instante se acercó a ella y colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura – nos unen tantas cosas Candy – susurró suavemente mientras se inclinaba hacia su rostro besando tiernamente sus labios.

Susana esperaba la llegada de Candy con impaciencia. Comenzaba a tenerle aprecio y la extrañaba cuando se ausentaba por algún motivo. La dedicación y el profesionalismo, así como el trato siempre amable y optimista de la enfermera estaban derribando la dura coraza de su corazón. Durante esos días que pacientemente la había ayudado a ejercitarse logró conocerla mejor. En el fondo la admiraba por su gran nobleza - es fácil sacrificarse por quien amas con toda el alma – pensaba Susana – pero no por quien te está quitando al amor de tu vida.

Así meditaba en silencio esa mañana cuando una enfermera tocó y abrió la puerta. Le dio los buenos días y revisó la bitácora. En eso escuchó que alguien llamaba a la enfermera desde el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasa Helen? – dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

- ¡Jackie, me acabo de enterar de un chisme buenísimo ! – exclamó la joven - ¿No te sabes la última noticia de los espectáculos? ¡Ha causado un revuelo!

- ¡Cuéntame ya!

- ¡El periódico sacó una foto de la estrella de Broadway con una hermosa rubia! ¡Y estaban muy acaramelados! ¡Dicen que es su nueva conquista!

- ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! – la enfermera le puso la mano en la boca - ¿no ves que aquí está su novia? ¡Eres una imprudente! ¡Vámonos!

Las dos jóvenes se fueron caminando rápidamente después de cerrar la puerta. Susana alcanzó a escuchar algo de la conversación y se quedó petrificada, muy confundida y llena de dudas – ¡la estrella de Broadway! ¿Se estarían refiriendo a Terry? ¡Algo dijeron de una nueva conquista! – pensó desolada - ¡no puede ser, no ahora que todo va mejorando entre nosotros! – se llevó la mano al rostro y comenzó a sollozar pero en su cabeza no había más que un objetivo - ¡necesito ver esa foto! ¡Tengo que leer la noticia con mis propios ojos!

Firme y decidida se arrimó a la orilla de la cama, se colocó su bata y tomó las muletas - veremos si han servido los ejercicios – dijo en silencio, después se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo y paso a paso caminó hacia la puerta - ¡si puedo! – se animó - ¡si puedo hacerlo!

Al llegar a ella, tomo un leve descanso, su agitado corazón no le permitía avanzar más rápidamente. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Se asomó y no vio a nadie, salió de la habitación y lentamente caminó hacia la recepción del hospital. A la mitad del camino se sintió agotada, no podía dar un paso más. Se detuvo y desesperada comenzó a llorar en el solitario y largo pasillo - ¡eres una niña tonta Susana! – pensó en esos momentos - ¡cómo creíste que después de tanto tiempo de estar inmóvil ibas a poder caminar como si nada! – una punzada aguda en la espalda la hizo gemir de dolor. Se aferró a las muletas y trató de no mover ni un solo dedo para tratar de reponerse – ¡necesito recuperar un poco de fuerza para continuar! ¡Tengo que ver esa foto como sea! – exclamó chillando de dolor, pero un minuto más tarde vio que su madre daba vuelta en el pasillo y se acercaba con una enfermera.

- ¡Susana! – gritó la Sra. Marlow al verla - ¿qué haces sola y a mitad del pasillo? ¿Dónde está Terruce?

- Terry no ha llegado mamá – salí a caminar un poco porque me sentí un poco aburrida – dijo para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Pero qué inconsciencia! - la regañó - ¿Qué pretendías niña? ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! ¡En tu condición no debes agitarte!

- ¡Sólo quería darle una sorpresa a Terry mamá! – trató de explicar - ¡estoy bien!

- ¡Señorita traiga la silla de ruedas de mi hija de inmediato! – ordenó sin hacer caso a su hija - ¡está en el cuarto que tiene la puerta abierta!

- Si señora- la enfermera fue de prisa por la silla. Al regresar ayudó a Susana a sentarse.

- Por favor lléveme a la recepción – dijo la joven.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Susana? – preguntó su madre enojada - ¿para que quieres ir a la recepción?

- Quiero ver si hay un periódico para leer mamá, me aburro mucho – dijo suplicando – por favor.

- ¿Eso es lo que querías? – la regañó - ¿para eso te arriesgaste de esta manera tan tonta?

- Ya te dije que estoy bien – le replicó – solo quería leer algo.

- Está bien - dijo la Sra. Marlow dirigiéndose a la enfermera – yo iré por el periódico pero quiero que ella esté en la cama cuando yo regrese.

- Si señora – asintió la enfermera.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- ¡No quiero discutir contigo Susana!

- Muy bien – respondió resignada la chica, mientras la enfermera empujaba su silla de ruedas de vuelta a la habitación.

Al llegar a la cama, la enfermera la ayudó a sentarse. Susana estaba impaciente pero trató de mantener la calma para que su madre no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos motivos para haberse arriesgado tanto. Minutos después llegó la Sra. Marlow con el periódico.

- Toma – le dijo enojada – espero que no vuelvas a hacer esa locura por una tontería como ésta, así que le pediré a Terruce que te traiga algunos libros de la casa - después se giró hacia la enfermera que estaba por salir de la habitación -¿No sabe por qué no ha llegado la Srita. White?

- Parece que está en una reunión con el Dr. Girard – indicó la joven – no debe tardar, si quiere voy a buscarla.

- Si por favor señorita – dijo la señora – tengo que salir y no quiero que mi hija esté sola por mucho tiempo.

La enfermera salió de la habitación mientras la Sra. Marlow iba un momento al baño. Susana tomó el periódico y lo abrió lentamente. Vio en primera plana de la sección de espectáculos lo que tanto había temido. Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a una chica rubia entre sus brazos en un elegante salón de baile. Aunque la calidad de la foto no era muy buena ella alcanzó a distinguir perfectamente el rostro de su prometido pero no el de la joven que lo acompañaba. Sin embargo la forma en que él la abrazaba y la miraba era indicio de que no se trataba de una simple admiradora.

- Susana – dijo su madre al salir del baño – no puedo esperar más a Terruce, necesito ir a cambiarme para hacer algunas compras. Por favor no hagas una locura mientras llega la enfermera.

- ¿Eh? – Susana levantó la cabeza sin haber escuchado una sola palabra - ¿qué dijiste mamá?

- ¿Pero qué te pasa el día de hoy? – la reprendió – te acabo de decir que tengo que ir de compras así que no vayas a portarte mal. No te levantes de esa cama. ¿Entendiste Susana? – después de observar como su hija asentía con la cabeza dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Susana continuó leyendo el periódico sin escuchar cuando la puerta se cerraba.

"**En días pasados descubrimos al aclamado actor Terruce Grandchester, quien actualmente participa en la obra Sueño de una Noche De Verano, acompañado de una hermosa rubia en el salón de eventos de The Dolphin Hotel. Después de bailar una pieza del nuevo y sensual ritmo conocido como "tango" se retiraron discretamente en el auto del actor. ¿Quién será esta chica? ¿Una nueva conquista de Granchester? ¿Una admiradora secreta? ¿Estará su prometida, la ex actriz Susana Marlow al tanto de las aventuras de su futuro esposo? ¿Será esto motivo para que rompan su compromiso? ****Sabemos que el actor tiene fama de rompecorazones y que muchas admiradoras harían lo que fuera por ser la chica en turno. No es la primera vez que se le ha visto con mujeres hermosas por las calles de Nueva York. ****Esperamos tener **** próximamente ****la oportunidad de entrevistar al actor para que nos ****revele**** el misterio de su bella acompañante****…"**

- ¡Candy! – murmuró llena de rabia al terminar de leer la nota con los ojos bañados en lágrimas - ¡Ha de ser ella la de la foto! ¿Quién más podría ser? ¡Ellos se han estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo! ¡Los odio! ¡Hipócritas! ¡Los odio! – y soltó un gran gemido que salió de su garganta.

Instantes más tarde se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Terry entró y vió a Susana llorando. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y se detuvo al borde de su cama.

- Buenos días Susi. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Quieres que venga la enfermera? – le preguntó preocupado.

- ¡Es lo único que te importa ¿no es cierto? – le respondió gritando.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando Susana? – preguntó desconcertado.

- ¡De la enfermera! – le respondió sin poder controlarse - ¡De esa hipócrita de Candy! ¡Solo por eso vienes al hospital! ¡Sólo para verla a ella!

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Susana? ¿Por qué me gritas así?

- ¡No te hagas el inocente Terry! ¡Yo sé que me engañas con ella! ¡Qué te estás viendo con Candy cuando sales de aquí!

- ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?

- ¡No me mientas! - le gritó desesperada - ¡No soy una niñita tonta que va a creer ciegamente en lo que dices!

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa historia? ¿Quién te metió esas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza?

- ¡Lee y atrévete a negarlo! – ella le aventó el periódico y él comenzó a leer.

Terry se quedó sin decir una palabra. No recordaba que alguien le hubiera tomado una foto y menos con Candy. Pero la imagen no mentía, ahí estaba él con su amada Pecosa entre sus brazos. Continuó leyendo tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente que pudiera salvar a la mujer que amaba del escándalo que se avecinaba en el hospital. Se sentía responsable de las consecuencias de ese arrebato que tuvo el día que la había invitado a salir. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Candy y el Dr. Girard entraron a la habitación.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó la joven.

- ¡Sal de aquí de inmediato! – gritó la actriz en cuanto la vió – ¡no quiero verte! ¡No te soporto!

- ¡Srita. Marlow, cálmese por favor! – exclamó el Dr. Girard acercándose a ella – ¿me puede explicar qué es lo que le ocurre?

- ¡Mi prometido me está engañando con esa mujer! ¡Eso es lo que ocurre doctor! ¡No quiero verla, no quiero que se me acerque!

- ¡Ahora si te has vuelto loca Susana! – gritó el inglés.

- ¡Aquí está la prueba Terry! – gritó la actriz arrebatándole el periódico - ¡Tú me estás engañando! ¡Atrévete a negarlo y dime que no es verdad!

- ¡Yo no te estoy engañando con Candy Susana!

- ¡Susana! – se acercó Candy tratando de calmarla - ¡escúchame por favor!

- ¡Lárgate de aquí hipócrita! – volteó a verla con rabia – ¡No eres más que una mujerzuela!

- ¡Susana! – gritó Terry - ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!

- ¡Srita. Marlow! – dijo el Dr. Girard levantando la voz – ¡no le permito que insulte a mi novia de esa manera! ¡Si no se retracta de sus palabras tendré que solicitar su expulsión definitiva de este hospital!

- ¿Qué ha dicho doctor? – Susana volteó a mirarlos sorprendida.

- Susana – dijo Candy – Michael es mi novio.

- ¿Qué? – Terry se quedó paralizado sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- La Srita. White y yo tenemos una relación formal desde hace meses – mintió el doctor – nos conocimos hace algún tiempo cuando comenzó sus estudios de enfermería y a principios de año volvimos a encontrarnos en Chicago. Desde entonces comenzamos nuestra relación.

- ¿Entonces tú y Terry no están saliendo juntos? – preguntó girando su rostro hacia Candy.

- No Susana – respondió acercándose a ella – yo no había vuelto a ver a Terry hasta el día que te operaron.

- Pero no entiendo – dijo totalmente desconcertada - ¿entonces, ¿quién es la chica de la foto Terry?

- Es una vieja amiga que vino de Londres a visitarme – dijo el actor con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reprochó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago! – le respondió alzando la voz - ¡tú estabas inconsciente! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te despertara para pedirte permiso para llevar a pasear a una amiga?

- ¡Terry! – su prometida comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Nosotros nos retiramos para que hablen a solas – dijo el doctor al ver la situación - cuando esté más tranquila la Srita. White regresará para continuar con su trabajo – Michael tomó a Candy del brazo y dieron la media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Vamos mi amor.

- Si Michael.

En cuando la puerta se cerró Terry explotó lleno de furia por lo que acababa de pasar. En su mente solo giraban miles de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Candy y Michael eran novios? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Se iban a casar? ¿Lo había olvidado tan rápido? Esa incertidumbre era algo que no podía soportar y los celos lo carcomían por dentro.

- ¡Espero que estés satisfecha del espectáculo que acabas de representar Susana! – gritó furioso – ¡no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida personal!

- ¡Pero yo soy tu prometida! – le reclamó en medio de sollozos.

- ¡Eso no te da derecho de insultar a otras personas! ¡Recuerda que eres mi prometida solo porque tengo que cumplir con un deber!

- ¡Terry por favor!

- Me casaré contigo Susana, ya te di mi palabra ¿qué más quieres?

- ¡Quiero tu amor Terry! ¡Quiero tus besos, tus caricias!

- ¡No puedo amarte Susana, entiéndelo! ¡Llegaste tarde a mi vida y todo mi amor ya era de otra mujer cuando tú me conociste. ¡Lo sabías perfectamente y sabes que eso no cambiará! ¡Así que tendrás que conformarte con un papel firmado y algo de dinero porque eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerte!

- ¡Es por ella! - le reclamó desesperada - ¿No es cierto? ¡Todo esto es por ella!

- ¡Nunca te he engañado con respecto a mis sentimientos ni te he dado falsas esperanzas!

- ¡Pero yo pensé que tu cambio de actitud en estos días era porque sentías algo por mí!

- ¡Lo que siento es deber, compasión, tal vez agradecimiento y amistad pero nunca amor!

- ¡Pues no permitiré que salgas con quien quieras cuando nos casemos, ni que sea yo la burla de los demás! – le gritó - ¡Me merezco respeto!

- ¡No me obligues a romper nuestro compromiso definitivamente! – le advirtió - ¡No voy a soportar a una mujer celosa que me haga escenitas como la que acabas de hacer!

- ¡No te atreverás! – lo retó - ¡Candy no te lo perdonaría!

- ¡No te atrevas a chantajearme con Candy! – exclamó furioso - ¡Ella ya decidió rehacer su vida con otro hombre! – al decir esto aventó una pequeña mesa que estaba junto a la cama con todas sus fuerzas, tirando todo lo que estaba en ella. Después del estruendo que causó el ruido de vasos y platos quebrándose en el suelo solo se escuchó el sollozo de Susana.

- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla después de tanto tiempo? – dijo entre lágrimas -¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dio esa mujer para tenerte así?

- Déjala a ella en paz – el inglés camino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Terry! – gimió de pronto, se puso pálida y comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

- No quiero estar aquí en estos momentos - dijo el actor sin voltear a verla - solo te advierto que si no le pides una disculpa a Candy no volverás a verme jamás.

- Terry por favor – murmuró la chica – me siento, me siento mal - la joven cayó desmayada en la cama ante la mirada atónita de su prometido que giró por un momento para ver como se desvanecía lentamente.

- ¿Susana? – se acercó hacia ella y tomó su mano que estaba fría y sin pulso - ¡Susana no me hagas esto! ¡Maldición! – gritó angustiado al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba mal y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews Mazy Vampire y bermone. Los celos harán sufrir a Terry hasta lo indescible, pero tengamos paciencia. No se desanimen por lo que viene. A veces hay que caer para levantarnos con más fuerza. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios luna y Anonymous. La página de CandyCandy Online tiene problemas con el servidor. Ya se reportó con la administradora pero es algo complicado. Es por eso que ninguna de las editoras podemos entrar, por eso no he actualizado ahi pero les informo que en el foro de candycandyonline estoy actualizando y voy exactamente igual que en la página. Solo tienen que registrarse y listo.**

**Si quieren hacerlo solo pongan en Google foro candycandyonline. Les aparecerá el link y ahí se registran, es todo. En unas 24-48 horas se les dará de alta. **

**A quienes me mandan reviews pidiendo que publique más seguido, haré todo lo posible por hacerlo. Gracias por seguirlo con tanto entusiasmo.**

**Dejaré reviews donde responderé a sus inquietudes y les avisaré si hay algún cambio en la página de candycandyonline. **

**Un abrazo! **

** . **

**Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 10**

_Siento mi alma desquebrajada al saber que aunque me amas te alejas de mi..._

Los pasillos del hospital parecían más largos e interminables mientras Terry sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Llegó desesperado a la recepción y preguntó de inmediato por Candy. Segundos después la encontró caminando por un pasillo cercano.

- ¡Candy tienes que venir de inmediato! – gritó al verla.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

- ¡Susana! ¡Susana se desmayó! – dijo desesperado. Los dos corrieron hacia la habitación.

- ¡Busca a Michael y dile que venga a la habitación de la Srita. Marlow de inmediato! – gritó la rubia al encontrarse con Noemí en uno de los pasillos.

- Muy bien Candy – Noemí giró sobre sus talones y se alejó rápidamente.

Segundos después entraron al cuarto. Candy corrió hacia Susana, la revisó y checó su pulso.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que está así? – le preguntó al actor con urgencia.

- Unos cuantos minutos – respondió enseguida – lo que me tardé en encontrarte.

- Tienes que ayudarme Terry – le dijo seriamente – no logro sentir su pulso.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Escúchame Terry! ¡De esto depende la vida de Susana! – le explicó - vas a soplar con fuerza en su boca y al mismo tiempo le tapas la nariz.

- Pero…

- ¡Acuéstate en el sillón! – le ordenó - ¡De prisa!

- ¡Está bien Candy! - Terry hizo lo que ella decía mientras le explicaba paso a paso el procedimiento.

- Pon atención – le suplicó la chica - le acomodas la cabeza hacia atrás para abrir las vías respiratorias, tapas su nariz, abres su boca y soplas con fuerza dentro de ella pero asegurándote de cubrir toda su boca con la tuya de esta manera – en ese momento Candy se acercó hacia él, le acomodó la cabeza, tapó su nariz, cubrió su boca con la de ella y sopló con fuerza. El actor se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca y solo dio un respingo cuando el aire entró en sus pulmones. Después se incorporó de inmediato.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Vamos Terry! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! – la enfermera se subió a la cama y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Susana a la altura de su corazón – ¿Estás listo? Sopla una vez como te expliqué, espera dos segundos y soplas de nuevo.

El actor no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que la chica le decía. Sopló en la boca de su prometida al tiempo que Candy comenzaba a presionar de manera rítmica el pecho de Susana. Después de algunos angustiosos intentos en los que ambos trabajaron coordinadamente, ella logró percibir claramente los latidos del débil corazón de su paciente.

- ¡Gracias dios mío! – exclamó feliz pero exhausta al bajarse de la cama – parece que ya está bien.

- Candy – dijo el joven nervioso y sorprendido – no me esperaba esto que acabas de hacer, yo…

- La vida humana es lo más valioso que existe – lo interrumpió – sin importar de quien se trate.

- Pero ella te acababa de insultar – insistió el inglés.

- En parte tenía razón – dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba las ropas – nos vimos a escondidas de ella y nos aprovechamos de su condición.

- No te culpes Candy – señaló tomándola de las manos - en ese caso yo fui el responsable de todo.

- No Terry – le replicó – yo también fui culpable, yo también acepté salir contigo.

- Pero dime, ¿fuiste feliz ese día?

- Por favor – le suplicó bajando la mirada – no me tortures así.

- Solo respóndeme – levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

- Sí Terry – le dijo perdiéndose en el azul de su mirada - fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

El actor se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla y besarla, pero a los pocos centímetros de unir sus labios se escucharon pasos rápidos en el pasillo. Ella se separó rápidamente de Terry y caminó al otro lado de la cama cuando vio que entró Michael seguido de Noemí.

- ¿Qué pasó Candy? – preguntó el doctor - ¿Le pasó algo a la Srita. Marlow?

- Se desmayó – explicó – Terry me encontró de inmediato y al llegar no sentí su pulso, por lo que le dimos respiración y masaje en el pecho hasta que sentí sus latidos.

Michael se acercó a Susana y comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente sus signos vitales – has hecho un gran trabajo Candy – señaló – parece que no sufrió un infarto pero necesitamos llevarla a cuidados intensivos de inmediato.

- Traeré una camilla – dijo Noemí.

- Te acompaño - dijo Candy.

Ambas jóvenes salieron presurosas. Terry caminó hacia la ventana y Michael continuó revisando a Susana en un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos. Después de terminar el chequeo, el doctor se puso de pie observando con detenimiento al hombre que estaba frente a él

.

- La amas demasiado ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el francés.

- ¿A qué viene ese comentario en estos momentos? – preguntó el inglés.

- Te digo esto porque me sorprendes – dijo Michael – te estás sacrificando solo por ella y no cualquiera tendría el valor para hacerlo.

- Si ella me lo pide soy capaz de nadar en aceite hirviendo – respondió secamente.

- Te envidio Grandchester – continuó el doctor.

- ¿Tú me envidas a mí? ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! ¿No te habrá afectado el sol? – replicó sarcásticamente - ¡pensé que yo era el que debía envidiarte a ti por ser su novio!

- Ella aceptó ser mi novia solo para no lastimar a Susana pero también porque no quiere que ambos sigan sufriendo.

- ¿Y crees que eso me consuela? – respondió en tono de reproche - ¡Ella ya te aceptó, maldición! ¿Qué no te basta?

- ¡Pero no tengo su amor Grandchester! – exclamó el francés.

- ¡Pero la tienes a ella! – al decir esto una lágrima recorrió en silencio su rostro mientras estrujaba con sus manos la cortina de la ventana.

- ¿Crees que algún día me pueda amar como te ama a ti? – preguntó el doctor.

- ¡Cállate ya! – le gritó Terry – ¡déjame en paz!

- No dudes que haré hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo – dijo Michael - pero también te prometo que la amaré con toda mi alma y la protegeré con mi vida.

En ese momento Terry se dio cuenta que el doctor hablaba seriamente y que sus intenciones eran honestas. Sintió de pronto que ya todo estaba perdido para él. Estaba aceptando la derrota. Amaba con locura a esa mujer y por ese amor se tragaría sus celos y su orgullo con tal de que ella tuviera una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar la felicidad.

- Si no lo haces – giró su rostro para verlo a los ojos – te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo para acabar contigo.

- De acuerdo – sonrió el francés – y gracias por la advertencia, pero te aseguro que no será necesario.

- Falta algo – dijo Terry – si no puedes hacerla feliz no te vas a interponer en el camino que ella elija.

- Te doy mi palabra.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se quedaron fijos por unos segundos sellando un pacto de honor entre los dos. Era tanto su amor por Candy que Terry se estaba sacrificando y no se interpondría entre ellos dos aun cuando eso lo estuviera matando por dentro. Se escucharon voces en el pasillo y las dos enfermeras entraron con la camilla.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto Candy? – preguntó Michael.

- Hace unos minutos llegó un grupo de soldados malheridos desde Europa y tenían ocupadas todas las camillas.

- Es verdad – respondió el doctor – me avisaron ayer en la noche que llegaría un barco con heridos. Entonces hay que darnos prisa, ahora vamos a mover a la Srita. Marlow.

Entre el doctor y las enfermeras tomaron la sábana sobre la que estaba recostada Susana y la levantaron colocándola en la camilla. La llevaron fuera de la habitación hasta llegar al área de cuidados intensivos donde la recibieron otros doctores y enfermeras, la acomodaron en una cama, le colocaron suero, oxígeno y le tomaron una muestra de sangre.

- Permanecerá en observación durante 48 horas – explicó el doctor después de hablar con uno de sus colegas – si se mantiene estable podrá continuar con la rehabilitación. Mientras tanto estará bajo supervisión médica las 24 horas del día. Ahora me retiro Sr. Grandchester, habrá mucho trabajo con la llegada de los soldados. ¿Vamos Candy?

- Si Michael.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – preguntó el actor dirigiéndose a la rubia. La chica miró de reojo a Michael.

- Te veré después – dijo el Dr. Girard. Después se alejó caminando junto con Noemí.

- Gracias doctorcito - murmuró el inglés, después se quedó mirando fijamente a Candy.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

- Quiero verte más tarde – le dijo en un susurro - te espero a las 5:30 en el parque, en la 5ª y la 89.

- Pero no creo….

- Por favor Candy – le suplicó - solo quiero platicar un momento contigo… como amigos.

- Está bien.

- Te estaré esperando.

La joven se alejó por el pasillo ante la mirada fija del inglés. Él sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al verla desaparecer a lo lejos. Su amada Pecosa, su primer y único amor ahora estaría con otro hombre que tendría el derecho de amarla, de besarla y acariciarla. Lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos, se sintió impotente, vacío y más infeliz que nunca porque su dolor era tan grande como el amor y la admiración que sentía por ella en esos momentos - ¿cómo pude perderte Candy? – sollozo en silencio – si eres lo más hermoso, lo más puro y bueno que me ha pasado en mi vida, si te amo tanto que podría darte mi vida si tú me lo pidieras. Estuviste tan cerca de mí el día de hoy, tan juntas nuestras bocas… – después giró su rostro hacia la mujer que estaba inconsciente a un lado de él – perdóname Susana pero nunca serás como ella, nunca, nunca… - caminó hacia una silla que estaba en el lugar, se sentó, agachó la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente por un largo rato.

Candy llegó corriendo al pabellón de los enfermos. Encontró a muchos enfermeros y doctores atendiendo a todos los soldados que acababan de llegar ese día. La habitación era muy larga, con varias camas a ambos lados y todas ellas ocupadas por soldados, algunos de ellos habían perdido una pierna o un brazo en el campo de batalla, otros estaban mal heridos y algunos más casi moribundos.

- Candy – indicó Michael al verla entrar – revisa a esos tres soldados de allá.

- Muy bien – respondió la chica.

Caminó hacia un extremo del pabellón donde se encontraban las últimas tres camas. Se acercó a ellos y vio que los soldados eran muy jóvenes, tendrían unos 18 años o tal vez menos. Sintió una profunda tristeza al ver sus cuerpos malheridos y mutilados. Uno de ellos era rubio y había perdido parte de una pierna al explotarle una granada en el campo de batalla, el otro era de cabello y ojos castaños tenía una herida de bala muy infectada en el brazo, y el tercero de rasgos afroamericanos tenía una pierna y varias costillas rotas. Los dos últimos estaban inconscientes y con fiebre. Después de revisarlos fue por agua, jabón y medicamento para lavar y curar sus heridas

- Señorita – preguntó el que estaba despierto después de observarla por un rato - ¿sobrevivirán mis amigos?

- Claro que si – respondió Candy mientras lavaba el brazo de uno de los jóvenes – haremos todo lo posible para que sanen pronto.

- ¿Cree que sea posible después de tan largo viaje? – preguntó el joven – mis amigos empeoraron durante la travesía.

- No debieron de haberse embarcado así - respondió la chica – no entiendo por qué los dejaron venir.

- Ellos insistieron – indicó el soldado – ya querían regresar a su hogar.

- Me imagino cómo se sentían – suspiró con nostalgia – ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban allá?

- Ellos llegaron a Europa el año pasado pero yo llegué en febrero y seguiría allá si no hubiera perdido la pierna.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo acercándose a él – ¿puedo ver tu herida?

- Si – se sentó en la cama y levantó la sábana que cubría su pierna amputada de la rodilla para abajo.

- Por lo que estoy viendo eres un candidato ideal para una prótesis por el tipo de herida que sufriste – señaló Candy después de revisar su pierna.

- Esas son buenas noticias ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – sonrió la rubia – con la prótesis podrás volver a caminar en unos meses, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?

- Disculpe mi descortesía – dijo el soldado - soy Arthur Rothschild para servirle y mis amigos son John Milligan y Sam Springfield.

- ¿Eres alemán? – preguntó al escuchar su apellido.

- Mi abuelo era alemán pero mi padre era inglés.

- ¿Inglés?

- Si, de la región de Essex al este de Londres.

- ¿Tu padre está allá?

- No, murió hace algunos años – explicó – era un hombre ya mayor cuando se casó con mi madre.

- Lo siento mucho Arthur, ¿y ella donde está?

- Ella es americana pero después de la muerte de mi padre decidió vivir en Boston con mi hermano para estar cerca de su familia.

- ¡Qué maravilloso que tengas un hermano!

- Sí – explicó - tiene 15 años.

- Tú te ves muy joven – dijo Candy - ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Voy a cumplir 18 en un mes – respondió el soldado - ¿y usted?

- Yo acabo de cumplir 20.

- Usted también es muy joven señorita.

- Eres muy agradable Arthur – sonrió la chica – y creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos, así que dime Candy por favor.

- Está bien Candy – sonrió el soldado - ¿tú tienes hermanos?

- No – dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz – yo soy huérfana y crecí en un orfelinato allá en Chicago.

- Eso quiere decir que no conociste a tus padres.

- No Arthur – explicó – pero tuve la fortuna de tener una infancia llena de amor gracias a las dos maravillosas mujeres que me cuidaron de pequeña.

- Han de ser muy especiales.

- Si - respondió – fueron como dos madres para mí.

El soldado se quedó observando a la chica con una mirada mezcla de ternura y admiración mientras ella continuaba limpiando y revisando su herida.

- Tus heridas no están infectadas – indicó la rubia cuando terminó de lavarlo – creo que el doctor que te atendió allá hizo su trabajo a la perfección.

- Tuve suerte – explicó el joven – estaba cerca de un puesto de servicio médico cuando explotó la granada. Mis amigos me llevaron de inmediato con el doctor, pero desafortunadamente tuvo que cortarme parte de la pierna, aunque pudo haber sido mucho peor.

- Lo siento mucho Arthur.

- No te preocupes Candy – sonrió – salí con vida de esto y eso ya es ganancia. Yo me siento bien y sé que saldré adelante.

- Pocas veces escucho a jóvenes tan optimistas como tú.

- Eso mismo dice mi madre – suspiró el chico.

- ¿Tu madre sabe que estás en Nueva York?

- No – respondió – quiero escribirle para que sepa que ya estoy aquí.

- Más tarde te traeré papel y lápiz.

- Gracias Candy – sonrió de nuevo – no todas las enfermeras son tan lindas como tú.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – exclamó la rubia sonrojándose por el comentario – solo trato de hacer mi trabajo.

- Pues lo haces muy bien.

- Gracias Arthur – sonrió la chica – eres muy amable y simpático pero creo que es el momento de que descanses mientras curo a tu otro amigo.

- Gracias a ti Candy – dijo el soldado – trataré de dormir un rato, el viaje en el barco fue agotador.

- Que descanses.

Candy continuó su trabajo con los otros dos jóvenes mientras observaba como su nuevo amigo caída rendido en un profundo sueño. Había notado que tenía unos lindos ojos azul cielo. Algo en él le resultaba familiar pero lo que más la identificó con el soldado fue su optimismo y sus deseos por salir adelante. Se dio un segundo para mirar a su alrededor y no pudo dejar de escuchar los lamentos y de ver la frustración y el dolor en los rostros de los otros soldados. No se había equivocado, Arthur era diferente y con ese pensamiento continuó limpiando las heridas hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- Candy – el Dr. Girard la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Si Michael?

- Hoy salgo tarde del hospital pero quisiera verte en la noche – señaló -¿Puedo visitarte hoy a las 7:00?

- Claro que si – sonrió – te espero a esa hora.

- Muy bien – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – hasta la noche.

Candy terminó su jornada muy avanzada la tarde. El trabajo se había multiplicado con la llegada de los soldados y no pudo terminar a tiempo. Salió corriendo del hospital pensando en la cita que tenía con Terry a las 5:30. Llamó a una carreta para que la llevara al lugar de la cita, justo enfrente de Central Park. Cinco minutos antes de las 6, le pagó al cochero y caminó de prisa hacia una de las entradas del parque. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio sentado en una banca esperando impaciente su llegada. Se detuvo para observarlo un momento. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera ni como estuviera vestido, siempre lo encontraría tan varonil y atractivo como cuando conquistó su amor en Inglaterra. Él sintió su presencia y giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y ambos corazones latieron con fuerza. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella sin quitarle la vista y se detuvo a un paso de la chica.

- Pensé que ya no íbas a venir Candy – le dijo con dulce voz.

- Perdona Terry pero salí muy tarde el día de hoy.

- ¿Fue por los soldados que llegaron?

- Si – explicó – eran muchos y tardamos varias horas en atenderlos a todos.

- Supongo que has de estar cansada.

- Un poco – indicó - pero me siento bien.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a caminar por el parque?

- Si, vamos.

Caminaron algunos minutos sin hablar hasta internarse entre la arboleda. Enormes robles los rodeaban de manera majestuosa. No había nadie a los alrededores y el sol poniente iluminaba con sus rayos las siluetas de ambos jóvenes.

- Yo solo quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste el día de hoy – dijo el actor interrumpiendo el silencio que los acompañaba.

- Yo solo cumplí con mi deber Terry, no tienes que agradecer.

- Sabes que si Candy – continuó - si no hubiera sido por ti en estos momentos Susana podría estar muerta por mi culpa y yo estaría muerto en vida por los remordimientos.

- Pero afortunadamente eso no pasó y Susana va a estar bien.

- Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste este día – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Yo pensaba en otra cosa – sonrió el inglés – cuando acercaste tu rostro al mío y soplaste dentro de mi boca…

- Tenía que enseñarte – la chica se sonrojó al recordar ese momento.

- Hubiera querido detener el tiempo.

- Terry…

- Eres admirable Pecosa y mientras más te conozco, mientras más te observo cómo te entregas a tus pacientes mi amor por ti crece más y más – él tomó una de sus manos besándola con ternura.

- No sigas por favor…

- Perdóname pero tenía que decirlo ya que tal vez nunca más vuelva a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora que has decidido buscar la felicidad con otro hombre.

- Terry, perdóname tú a mi - la chica agachó la cabeza y él levantó su rostro con suavidad.

- No te sientas mal amor – dijo acariciando sus mejillas con lágrimas en los ojos – aunque me muera de celos de solo pensar que tú y él…

- ¡Calla Terry!

- Escúchame, no me malinterpretes – tomó su rostro con ambas manos – lo que quiero decirte es que no importa lo que yo sienta. Sé que en estas circunstancias no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú te mereces – continuó - no tengo derecho a pedirte nada ni a exigirte nada. Solo quiero que seas feliz aunque estés lejos de mí. No lo olvides nunca Candy.

- Terry tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti – dijo con lágrimas en su rostro - sabes que si las circunstancias fueran distintas yo …

- Shhhh… – selló su boca con los dedos y recargó su frente en la de ella mientras gruesas gotas brotaban de sus ojos – no sigas porque si escucho de tus labios una sola palabra de aliento, esto que siento por ti y que me está matando me llevará a cometer una locura y a olvidarme de todo con tal de hacerte mía para siempre.

- Terry… - susurró la chica con el rostro encendido.

- Sé feliz mi amor – susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo intentaré.

- Hasta siempre Candy – dijo el actor levantando el rostro, dando un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo desgarrar su corazón – te deseo lo mejor.

- Pero…

- Es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo - dijo girando su cuerpo dándole la espalda – él debe de estar esperándote.

- ¡No Terry, escúchame, yo te…!

- ¡Vete por favor Candy!

Ella salió corriendo de su lado sin voltear hacia atrás con el rostro humedecido por el llanto. Su cuerpo entero era un solo lamento que salía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Corrió sin parar durante varios minutos hasta detenerse frente a un gran árbol y ahí se recargó para llorar las que prometió que serían las últimas lágrimas por el gran amor de su vida.

Michael se encontraba esperando afuera del departamento, revisó su reloj y se mostró preocupado. Eran casi las 8 y Candy no llegaba a la cita.

- Tal vez sea mejor que la deje a solas esta noche – pensó – no quiero presionarla – en ese momento escuchó que alguien entraba al edificio. Vio que su novia estaba llorando y bajó las escaleras hasta encontrarla.

¡- Candy! ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Michael…! – la joven corrió a abrazarlo sin dejar de llorar – ¡no me sentía bien, no me di cuenta, perdona por hacerte esperar!

- Querida Candy – la rodeó con sus brazos – tranquilízate, te entiendo. No te preocupes por mí por favor.

- Michael – la chica recargó el rostro en su pecho – yo no quiero lastimarte.

- No me lastimas, te lo aseguro.

- Gracias por estar aquí.

- Todo va a estar bien – dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos tratando de calmarse. Cuando se sintió mejor subieron abrazados las escaleras hacia el departamento. Ella abrió la puerta y entraron.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el doctor.

- Si, un poco.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor es que me vaya para que descanses.

- No te vayas todavía Michael – dijo la chica – no quiero estar sola.

- Como tú quieras Candy.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Ella se recargó en su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Cierra tus ojos un momento – le dijo el francés – yo estaré aquí contigo.

- Gracias Michael – musitó. La chica cerró los ojos y lentamente se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

- Querida Candy – susurró el doctor al verla dormida – debes de estar agotada.

Con mucho cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La acomodó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y su tocado de enfermera, después la cubrió con una manta. Se acercó despacio y besó fugazmente su boca – yo seré lo que tú quieras Candy hasta que logre conquistar tu corazón y correspondas a mi amor - después salió del departamento en silencio con la nueva perspectiva de un futuro con la chica que amaba.

Una figura vagaba de manera errante por el parque a altas horas de la noche. Sus ojos ya estaban secos después de haber llorado por un largo rato en medio de aquella soledad que lo acompañaba. Había caminado por horas tratando de no pensar. El crujir de las ramas, el canto de las aves nocturnas y los pasos lejanos se mezclaban con el doloroso latir de su corazón. Se sentó un momento en una banca solitaria y cerró los ojos tratando de respirar de manera lenta y profunda.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo de pronto al escuchar las pisadas de una persona.

- ¿Terry? – preguntó una voz - ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Albert?

- ¡Amigo mio! – exclamó el rubio acercándose para abrazarlo.

- ¡Albert! – saludó el inglés - ¡Qué sorpresa!

- ¿Por qué no me extraña encontrarte aquí?

- Jajajajaja – rió el actor – ya sabes que soy ave nocturna, pero ¿qué haces tú por aquí a estas horas?

- Salí a caminar – indicó - no podía dormir con todos los asuntos que tengo en la cabeza.

- ¿Vives aquí en Nueva York?

- Vine para el cumpleaños de Candy y por unos negocios – explicó - me estoy hospedando en el Plaza. ¿Y tú qué haces en el parque Terry?

- Yo… - titubeó un poco – yo necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Candy?

- Quien más… - dijo resignado - no sé si sepas pero ella aceptó ser la novia del doctor.

- ¿Qué? – el rostro del rubio se tornó serio en ese instante.

- Como lo oyes amigo.

- Entonces ya tomó una decisión.

- Si – señaló el actor - y lamentablemente fui yo quien apresuró las cosas de manera indirecta.

- Vi el periódico esta mañana – dijo Albert – me imagino que esa foto tuvo algo que ver.

- No sé cómo llegó el periódico a manos de Susana pero armó un escándalo.

- Ya veo.

- Michael salvó la situación diciendo que eran novios desde hacía tiempo.

- ¿Y Susana lo creyó?

- Si – dijo el actor – pero se alteró demasiado y sufrió un desmayo, su corazón casi deja de latir.

- ¿Tan grave se encuentra?

- Podría morir si no se cuida – respondió – no puedo abandonarla así.

- ¿Y Candy?

- Ella fue quien la salvo después de que Susana la insultara.

- Mi niña… - suspiró el rubio - ¿cómo está ella?

- Ella es muy valiente pero todo esto la hace sufrir – dijo pensativo - la dejé llorando esta tarde cuando nos despedimos.

- Mi pequeña es muy fuerte y te aseguro que mañana estará sonriendo en el hospital como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Ella es única Albert…

- ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

- ¿Yo? – sonrió irónicamente - ¡yo estoy que me lleva el diablo!

- Jajajajaja – rió el rubio - ¡Pues no será la primera vez!

- Jajajajaja – rió el actor - ¡ni creo que sea la última! pero estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí, no voy a huir ni voy a cometer una locura.

- Me alegro por ti amigo.

- Solo quiero su felicidad Albert – dijo seriamente – es lo único que me importa en estos momentos, y sé que tal vez con Michael pueda ser feliz. Él es un buen hombre.

- Has cambiado mucho Terry – sonrió el rubio.

- Tal vez ya aprendí la lección.

- Me tranquiliza escuchar eso porque recuerda que si tú estás bien ella estará bien.

- Candy… – suspiró el actor - ¿cómo hace para amar de esa manera?

- Tal vez la hicieron con un corazón especial, diferente al de todos nosotros.

- Es posible – sonrió el actor - a veces me pregunto cómo alguien fue capaz de abandonarla.

- Yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces pero al ver a Candy algo me dice que sus padres fueron buenas personas y que la amaron mucho.

- Si eso fue así, entonces ¿por qué la dejaron en el Hogar de Pony?

- Tal vez un accidente, la pobreza, una enfermedad, no sé Terry – suspiró el rubio – eso es algo que nunca sabremos.

- Solo espero que la vida la compense por todo lo que ha sufrido.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso suceda.

- También la amas ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el actor al escuchar a su amigo.

- Si Terry – suspiró el rubio - pero yo jamás fui rival para ti. Te lo puedo asegurar. Para ella solo soy como un hermano mayor.

- Menos mal – sonrió el inglés – porque si no te rompería la cara en estos momentos.

- Jajajajajaja – rió Albert - ¡nunca cambiarás muchacho!

- Jajajajajajaja - rió el actor - creo que no amigo. Ya sabes "genio y figura hasta la sepultura".

- Hablando de figuras – dijo el rubio – Candy nos habló de la obra de teatro en la que te estás presentando. Iremos a verte a la función del viernes.

- Me encantará verlos por ahí.

- Según leí en la cartelera, tu madre también actúa en la obra.

- Si – sonrió – ha sido algo maravilloso compartir el escenario al lado de mi madre.

- ¿Y cómo está ella?

- Supongo que furiosa en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste Terry?

- ¡Hace cuatro horas que me esperaba para cenar! – exclamó sonriendo.

- Jajajajajajaja – Albert rió con fuerza - ¡eres el colmo! ¿Dónde quedó el caballero inglés?

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Tendré que ir a pedirle una disculpa.

- Seguro te entenderá – le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Me dio gusto saludarte Albert.

- A mí también Terry - dijo el rubio y agregó - si algún día necesitas algo o si se presentara algún problema mientras ella está aquí en Nueva York esta es mi dirección en Chicago – al decir esto sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó – sé que puedo confiar en ti.

- Claro que si Albert – dijo tomando la tarjeta entre sus manos mientras sonreía al leer el nombre escrito en ella – William Albert Andley, ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

- Espero poder charlar contigo otro día y contarte esa historia.

- ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos después de la función del viernes? Mi madre estará encantada de conocerlos.

- Es una gran idea – sonrió Albert – Annie se alegrará de conocer en persona a Eleanor Baker, la admira mucho.

- Entonces los veré el viernes.

- Ahí estaremos.

Ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos. El actor observó como lentamente la silueta de Albert se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche – tienes el don de aparecer cuando más te necesito amigo – murmuró Terry – me hizo bien hablar contigo, así me ahorraste la visita a un bar – después, cubierto por las sombras tomó un camino solitario y regresó más tranquilo a su departamento.

- ¿Terry? – murmuró Susana mientras lentamente abría los ojos después de una noche en la sala de cuidados intensivos.

- Aquí estoy Susi – dijo el actor acercándose a su cama - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Gracias por estar aquí – dijo sonriendo – pensé que ya no te volvería a ver.

- Ya no pienses más en eso, me exalté demasiado y hablé de más.

- ¿Qué me pasó Terry? Solo recuerdo que discutimos y después mi mente se puso en blanco.

- Susana – él se detuvo frente a ella – no sé si sea conveniente que te lo diga.

- ¿Qué pasó? – lo interrumpió - por favor dímelo, mi madre habló con el doctor pero no me ha querido decir nada.

- Está bien – titubeó por un momento tomándola de las manos. Sin embargo, como Susana desconocía su afección cardiaca prefirió ocultarle la verdad para no alterarla – es que te desmayaste – dijo el actor sin dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Me desmayé?

- Estás débil Susi – indicó - y la discusión fue demasiado para ti. Pero ya estás bien - dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla – afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo para traerte a cuidados intensivos.

- ¿Llegamos? – preguntó extrañada - ¿Quién me trajo para acá?

- Pues… fue Candy y el Dr. Girard.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos - ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

- Susana – se sentó en la cama – olvídate de lo que pasó por favor. No es bueno que te alteres en estas condiciones.

- Mi madre siempre me dice lo mismo.

- Es lo mejor para tu salud.

- Terry – apretó sus manos con el presentimiento de que algo le ocultaba – dime la verdad por favor. Quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando y sé que los doctores no me van a decir nada.

- Susana – se quedó pensativo un momento, después se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana – te desmayaste, eso es todo. Estás débil, solo necesitas comer bien y hacer tus ejercicios.

- Está bien Terry, haré todo lo que me indiquen los doctores.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – sonrió el inglés.

- Dime – preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Se enteró mi madre de la discusión que tuvimos ayer?

-No, ella cree que te desmayaste por haberte levantado de la cama en busca del periódico.

-¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó avergonzada – no debí leer esa noticia, no debí. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera leído la noticia, perdóname.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón Susana – dijo seriamente.

- Lo sé – fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda a Terry mientras se acomodaba en la cama para quedarse meditando profundamente en la charla que acababa de tener.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>No se desanimen! Ya sé que esa separación fue muy dolorosa pero las cosas tienen que arreglarse de alguna manera ¿no creen?<strong>

**Muchas gracias a ****ilove-Terry, Caritapelo, sisi, luna 2, annie de madero, Mazy Vampire y bermone por sus comentarios. Les agradezco también **

**a aquellas personas que han decidido seguir este fic o lo han puesto como uno de sus favoritos.**

**Como les comenté anteriormente, las editoras no podemos entrar a la página de administración del website de candycandyonline por lo que no podemos subir los capítulos pendientes. Sin embargo pueden entrar al foro de candycandyonline y leer ahí las continuaciones. **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto! **


	11. Chapter 11

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 11**

_Tu beso quedó clavado en mi piel y tus palabras en mi corazón..._

Eran cerca de las 7:00 de la noche cuando Candy estaba terminando de arreglarse. Para la ocasión había elegido uno de los vestidos que Albert le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños. Éste era sencillo y elegante, de un exquisito color azul rey, ajustado en el talle, con un escote discreto, mangas vaporosas y pequeños detalles de flores bordadas. Dio un poco de color a su rostro y se acomodó los rizos sueltos en su espalda. Michael llegó puntual a la cita. Estaba vestido con un elegante smoking negro. Tocó la puerta y esperó un momento a que Candy le abriera.

- Buenas noches Michael.

- Buenas noches Candy – saludó el doctor besándola en las mejillas y se detuvo un momento para verla – luces encantadora esta noche.

- Gracias – ella se sonrojó al escucharlo – tú estás muy elegante. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irnos?

- No te molestes – dijo el doctor – hice reservación para las 7:30 así que creo que es mejor irnos.

- Muy bien – sonrió la joven. Tomó su bolso y salieron.

Chris salía de su departamento para ir a cenar cuando observó a la pareja que bajaba las escaleras tomada de la mano – ¡entonces los rumores son verdad! – susurró molestó – ¡el doctor y ella ya son novios! ¿Y ese cuento de que tu corazón solo pertenecía al actor? ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas lágrimas de tristeza? ¡Mira que rápido te consolaste! Pero me alegra que ya no estés pensando en ese tipo. Ahora si podré cobrarme lo que me hizo ya que por lo que veo lo olvidaste muy pronto. Un día nos encontraremos cara a cara y entonces veremos quién es el valiente…

Michael y Candy subieron al auto y después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al elegante Hotel Waldorf Astoria en pleno centro de Manhattan. El amplio vestíbulo en mármol iluminado por un precioso candelabro dejó sin palabras a la chica. Pasaron por la recepción y llegaron al salón principal del hotel donde una orquesta deleitaba a los comensales de esa noche. Uno de los meseros les indicó cual era su mesa.

- ¿Gustas algo de tomar? – le preguntó después de que se sentaron.

- No sé que pedir Michael – dijo Candy.

- Yo voy a tomar vino tinto – indicó - ¿quieres acompañarme?

- Está bien.

- Dos copas de vino tinto de la casa – le indicó el doctor al mesero.

- Muy bien señor – dijo el joven – en un momento les traigo sus bebidas.

- ¿Te gusta el vino? – preguntó la chica cuando se retiró el mesero.

- Si Candy – explicó el doctor – en Francia es una costumbre en acompañar las comidas con vino tino o vino blanco. Además me trae gratos recuerdos de cuando vivía con mis padres en la campiña francesa.

- Ha de ser un hermoso lugar.

- Algún día te llevaré a conocer mi país – dijo tomándola de la mano.

En ese momento, llegó el mesero dejando las dos copas de vino en la mesa.

- Por ti querida Candy y por el futuro – dijo levantando su copa.

- Por ti Michael y porque pronto acabe la guerra – dijo la chica chocando su copa con la de él.

Continuaron charlando sobre las experiencias vividas en el hospital mientras disfrutaban de los exquisitos platillos que habían pedido para la cena. La música continuaba alegrando el ambiente y al terminar de cenar Candy dirigió su mirada hacia la orquesta.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó Michael.

- Me encantaría – sonrió la chica. El doctor le ofreció su mano para llevarla al centro de la pista.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos juntos – dijo el doctor mientras se deslizaban al compás de la música – ese día me pareciste encantadora.

- Ese día tú me salvaste la vida Michael – recordó – nunca lo he olvidado.

- Y quisiera que me dejaras salvarte de nuevo.

- Ya lo estás haciendo.

- ¿Lo lograré Candy?

- El tiempo lo dirá – dijo la chica – las heridas del corazón tardan mucho en sanar.

- Y son más profundas.

- Michael – preguntó la rubia después de una pausa - ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?

- ¿Así como lo estoy ahora? – dijo reflejándose en el verde de sus ojos provocando el sonrojo en la chica - fue hace muchos años.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Éramos muy jóvenes – comenzó a recordar - ella se mudó con su familia al norte de Italia porque su madre era de allá, y nunca más la volví a ver. Prometimos escribirnos pero a los pocos meses ella dejó de hacerlo y no supe más.

Continuaron bailando en silencio algunas otras piezas. Él no dejaba de verla a los ojos y ella disfrutaba de la música que estaba escuchando. Al finalizar la quinta melodía decidieron ir a sentarse. Pidieron otra copa de vino la que degustaron tranquilamente y después él sacó un estuche de su bolsillo.

- Toma Candy – dijo al ponerlo sobre la mesa – es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.

- Gracias – sonrió. Ella abrió el estuche y encontró un dije de oro con su nombre colgado de una fina cadena tipo torsal – es precioso Michael – dijo la chica tomándolo con las manos, tratando de colocárselo.

- Permíteme – él se levantó, tomó la cadena y la abrochó alrededor de su cuello. Después la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – te ves preciosa Candy.

- Yo – se ruborizó de inmediato – te lo agradezco, no me esperaba algo así.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- Es realmente muy lindo – dijo feliz – creo que lo usaré de hoy en adelante.

- Gracias, me alegra que lo vayas a traer puesto – así recordarás este día.

- Si Michael – sonrió.

- Es algo tarde – dijo el doctor viendo a su reloj – ¿quieres que te lleve al departamento?

- Si – dijo la joven – ya casi son las 10 y mañana hay que trabajar.

Salieron del hotel tomados de la mano y después de un trayecto corto en el auto llegaron al departamento. Entraron en silencio y se sentaron un momento en la sala.

- Gracias por todo Michael – dijo la rubia – pasé un rato muy agradable contigo.

- Yo también Candy – dijo el doctor - disfruté mucho tu compañía. Además, hoy te ves especialmente bella.

- ¡Oh! – se sonrojó al escucharlo.

Aprovechando su sonrojo, Michael acercó su rostro al de ella y le susurró despacio – quiero besarte Candy – ella se sorprendió al escucharlo pero no supo que contestar. Las dos veces anteriores que la había besado solo había sentido el sutil roce de sus labios, e inocentemente pensó que la besaría de manera similar. Al quedarse callada, el francés la tomó entre sus brazos entregándose a ella en un beso intenso y apasionado. Cuando empezaba a corresponderle la imagen de Terry se hizo presente en la joven - ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Lo estoy traicionando! – gritó en su interior separándose del doctor.

- ¡Michael! – dijo agachando la cabeza – ¡esto es demasiado para mí, no puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Candy! – se sorprendió el doctor.

-Perdóname – le dijo entre lágrimas – ¡perdóname no quiero lastimarte!

- Yo fui el culpable - dijo el doctor visiblemente turbado – no quise sobrepasarme, perdóname tú a mí.

- Tú has sido muy bueno – dijo viéndolo a los ojos – pero sería incorrecto de mi parte hacerte creer algo cuando no es así.

- Te entiendo – asintió – agradezco tu franqueza.

- Solo dame tiempo – le rogó la rubia – no sé que pase después, no puedo prometerte nada, pero en estos momentos siento que estoy traicionando a mi corazón.

- Yo – dijo el doctor – no quiero asustarte ni que me rechaces por ser imprudente.

- Michael, no digas eso – dijo la rubia - yo no quiero rechazarte, me gusta estar contigo, es solo que…

- No necesitas darme explicaciones Candy - la interrumpió – iremos poco a poco – después tomó su mano para besarla.

Candy acarició el cabello oscuro del doctor, realmente sentía un gran aprecio por él, lo quería y lo admiraba, pero la fuerza del sentimiento que sentía por el actor inglés, la pasión con la que se había entregado a sus besos un mes antes no podía compararse con la sensación que tuvo cuando Michael la besó – perdóname – pensó en silencio - perdóname por favor.

- Me voy para que descanses – el francés se levantó para despedirse.

- Michael – se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Cuándo regresarán a Susana a su habitación?

- En dos días más – respondió – el sábado por la mañana ya estará de vuelta. Tuvo muy buena respuesta a los medicamentos que le dimos. Por cierto, quiere hablar contigo Candy.

- Me alegra saber que se está recuperando – sonrió la chica – el sábado hablaré con ella.

- Muy bien – dijo el doctor – pasaré por ti en la mañana para ir al hospital. Ahora duerme y descansa.

- Si Michael – ella lo acompañó a la puerta y él se despidió besándola en las mejillas – que descanses.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Candy se fue pensativa a su habitación. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al haberlo aceptado como novio? Michael le gustaba, no lo podía negar pero era muy pronto para quererlo como él se merecía – sin embargo es mejor así – pensó con tristeza – así tendremos tiempo para conocernos mejor y será más fácil que Terry y yo sigamos adelante en lugar de darnos falsas esperanzas que solo nos están haciendo daño. Además – continuó – él se casará con Susana en cuanto termine la rehabilitación, ya no lo volveré a ver, solo es cuestión de un par de meses para que… - no pudo continuar. Por más que tratara de convencerse de lo contrario sabía que no podría resignarse a perderlo definitivamente. Lloró en solitario y se reprochó a sí misma. Había jurado no volver a verter más lágrimas por su amor perdido pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que ella misma – disfrutaré de tu presencia en el hospital mientras estés ahí – dijo mientras se limpiaba su cara – después de que te cases todo será más sencillo – y abrazando su almohada descargó un largo y doloroso sollozo que se escuchó en todo su departamento.

El viernes por la mañana un joven caballero muy atractivo con aire rebelde estacionaba su auto sin capota frente a una residencia en la ciudad de Nueva York. Al minuto tocó la puerta y espero.

- Buenos días joven, pase por favor – dijo el ama de llaves cuando se abrió la puerta principal – su madre está desayunando.

- Buenos días Emma – saludó esbozando una media sonrisa– dime ¿de qué humor amaneció mi madre?

- Jijijiji – se rió la señora al escuchar la pregunta – pues ayer llegó del teatro algo molesta, pero hoy se le ve mejor semblante.

- Gracias – dijo guiñándole el ojo, después se encaminó al comedor.

Ahí se detuvo un momento observando a la bella señora que en silencio tomaba el desayuno. Se encontraba envuelta en una bata de satín y su cabello de un tono rubio oscuro le cubría la espalda. Ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven. Terry se recargó en la pared y cruzó los brazos observándola calladamente durante unos minutos – sé que estás muy molesta conmigo – pensaba el actor – pero estoy seguro que me entenderás mamá. Te necesito más que nunca porque siento que me muero…

- Buenos días Eleanor – dijo después de un rato.

- ¡Ay! – gritó su madre - ¡me asustaste! ¡¿pero qué modales son esos Terry?

- Jajajajajajaja – rió desfachatadamente el joven inglés mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella – no era mi intención asustarte.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo enojada.

- Vine a disculparme por no haber venido el miércoles a cenar.

- ¡Estuve horas esperándote! – le reclamó - ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? ¡No es correcto no asistir sin avisar a una cita para cenar con una dama y mucho menos si es tu madre!

- Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Terry tomándole una mano – para disculparme y para que me escuches.

- Esperaba una explicación ayer en la mañana – lo miró de reojo – es lo menos que podías haber hecho.

- ¿Por eso me ignoraste toda la noche de ayer durante la función?

- Estaba muy molesta Terry.

- No lo hice a propósito Eleanor – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda – pasaron cosas…

- Está bien – se levantó acercándose a él poniendo la mano en su hombro – algo importante debió de haber pasado para que no asistieras a la cena.

- Entonces – preguntó -¿me vas a escuchar?

- Si Terry – dijo Eleanor – siéntate y dime lo que pasó aunque supongo que se trata de Candy.

- Si madre – dijo el actor regresando a la mesa y sentándose junto a ella – el día que vino a cenar con nosotros la llevé a bailar.

- ¡La llevaste a bailar! – exclamó – ¡con razón esa noche tenías tanta prisa por despedirte sinvergüenza! – después reflexionó un poco sobre lo que le acababa de decir Terry - ¡Oh no! – abrió los ojos y observó fijamente a su hijo - ¡No me digas que hiciste algo indebido con ella!

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó poniéndose de pie - ¡Yo soy un caballero! ¡Jamás intentaría faltarle al respeto a Candy! ¡Además ella no es así!

- Está bien Terry cálmate y siéntate - dijo su madre – no dudo de tu caballerosidad ni de sus principios, pero ella es una jovencita muy inocente y en un arrebato de pasión podrían…

- ¡No pasó nada ni nunca pasará nada! – dijo desesperado.

- Explícate hijo.

- ¡Un reportero mal nacido nos tomó una foto en el salón de baile cuando estábamos abrazados!

- ¡Por favor Terry! – dijo la mujer – ¡no te expreses así!

- ¡Es lo menos que se merece ese tipo! – exclamó.

- ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

- El miércoles – explicó el actor – publicaron esa foto en el periódico. Yo estaba abrazando a Candy en esos momentos, y no sé cómo pero Susana se enteró, consiguió el periódico y armó un escándalo cuando entramos a la habitación.

- ¡Qué terrible! – exclamó su madre.

- Yo negué sus acusaciones – continuó – te puedo asegurar que después de esa noche en que la invité a bailar, ella quiso evitar problemas y decidimos no volver a hablarnos, ¡pero Susana no me creyó y la insultó!

- Yo si te creo hijo – lo tomó de las manos y después preguntó -¿pero cómo se atrevió a insultarla? ¿qué hicieron?

- Supongo que Candy y el Dr. Girard ya sabían de la foto porque de inmediato le explicaron a Susana que ellos eran novios desde hacía varios meses.

- ¡Oh Terry! – Eleanor lanzó una exclamación sintiendo un gran dolor al comprender lo que eso significaba para su hijo.

- Ella les creyó pero…

- ¿Qué pasó hijo?

- Yo estaba furioso –continuó - discutí con Susana y ella se sintió mal.

- ¿Qué?

- Estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

- ¡Dios santo! - exclamó la mujer - ¿pero cómo no me lo dijiste antes?

- Cálmate – le dijo Terry – Candy llegó a tiempo para ayudarla y ya está bien.

- ¿Candy? – se sorprendió – ¿Candy la salvó?

- Si – dijo el actor – no lo dudó ni un instante.

- Que criatura tan noble es esa chica – dijo Eleanor profundamente conmovida - es un ángel.

- Si – dijo Terry sin poder contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo – es un ángel que adoro con toda mi alma pero que ha volado lejos de mí.

- Hijo mío… - musitó la mujer con el corazón adolorido al ver sufrir a su vástago.

- Ahora estará con él – continuó llorando amargamente.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó al actor. Terry permaneció sentado y abrazó a su madre recargándose en su regazo. Eleanor acarició su cabello y besó su cabeza – cuanto lo siento hijo – dijo en un susurro – cuánto lo siento.

- ¡La amo madre! – sollozó fuertemente - ¡La amo con todo mi ser! ¡Pero ya la perdí para siempre!

- ¡No te rindas hijo! – le dijo tratando de consolarlo.

- Ella ya eligió su camino – dijo Terry – y yo no me voy a interponer en su felicidad.

- ¿Estás renunciando a ella definitivamente?

- Creo que con el tiempo se olvidará de mí…

- ¿En verdad crees que pueda olvidarte? – dijo su madre levantándole el rostro para verlo a los ojos – si ella te ama tanto como tú a ella y si no te olvidó en todo este tiempo, no tiene porque hacerlo ahora.

- El doctor es un buen hombre y se nota que la quiere de verdad – dijo resignado – va a luchar hasta conseguir su amor.

- ¿Pero Candy lo ama? – preguntó - ¿crees que sienta algo por él?

- No lo sé – respondió – solo sé que ella lo aceptó.

- Te aseguro – insistió su madre – que si tú no te casas con Susana aunque Candy sea novia del doctor, no dejará de pensar en ti. Ella te seguirá amando. Ella no se comprometerá con él.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – dijo sobresaltado, poniéndose de pie - ¡ella está decidida!

- ¡Ella está decidida porque tú te vas a casar hijo! Yo ya viví algo parecido alguna vez – exclamó – yo sé de lo que te estoy hablando. ¡Además ví el amor que te tiene en sus ojos!

- Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Por el momento esperar – dijo mirándolo a los ojos - y no tomar decisiones precipitadas de las que después te puedas arrepentir.

- ¿Cómo casarme cuanto antes con Susana?

- ¡Terry por favor!

- Jajajajajajaja – rió el joven al ver la cara de su madre – no te preocupes, no lo haré. Entiendo lo que quieres decirme Eleanor y tienes toda la razón – dijo besando una de sus manos – ahora dime, ¿cómo pude vivir tantos años lejos de ti?

- ¿Sabes? – sonrió la actriz – eres adorable cuando te lo propones.

- Te quiero mamá.

- Yo también te quiero hijo.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados durante un largo rato. Él sabía que todo estaba perdido, que solo un milagro podía hacer que cambiaran las cosas. Estaba abatido, desesperado y herido de tristeza, pero no se sentía solo. Estaba con ella, con su amiga incondicional, con la mujer que tanto le hizo falta de niño y de adolescente. Y era ahora cuando el amor de esta mujer tan puro, tan real y sincero lo llenaba de consuelo como un bálsamo suave y delicado para su agobiado corazón.

- Tengo que irme – dijo el inglés deshaciendo el abrazo.

- ¿Vas con Susana?

- Si – suspiró resignado – me necesita en estos momentos.

- ¿Pasarás por mí para irnos al teatro?

- Si – sonrió – estaré aquí a las 6 en punto.

- Muy bien – respondió – entonces te veré en la tarde.

- Eleanor – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – se me olvidaba comentarte algo.

- ¿Qué es hijo?

- Invité a cenar a unos amigos el día de hoy después de la función…

- ¡¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? – lo interrumpió - ¡pero no me va a dar tiempo de tener todo listo para las 6! ¡Tengo que ver el menú, seleccionar la vajilla, hacer la lista de compras! ¡Por lo menos dime cuántos son!

- Jajajajajajaja – rió divertido al ver la angustia de su madre – ¡no te preocupes mujer! Iremos con ellos a un restaurante, mi intensión es compensarte por haber faltado a la cena del miércoles.

- ¡Por ahí hubieras comenzado Terry! – exclamó.

- Es que no me dejaste terminar – sonrió el actor – te estoy invitando a cenar con unos amigos.

- Eso me parece muy bien caballero – sonrió la actriz más tranquila – te acepto la invitación.

- Muy bien – se acercó a su madre y besó su mejilla – te quiero mamá.

- Hasta la tarde hijo.

El teatro estaba a reventar el viernes minutos antes de la función. Poco a poco damas con hermosos vestidos y caballeros con elegantes trajes iban ocupando sus asientos. Albert, Annie y George habían llegado temprano y desde uno de los palcos centrales disfrutarían de la obra. Se escuchó la tercera llamada y en punto de las 7 de la noche se abrió el telón. Los actores comenzaron a aparecer en escena y llevaron a los espectadores a ese mundo de fantasía con cada uno de sus diálogos. La presencia de Terry y de Eleanor Baker en el escenario era imponente. Dotados de una extraordinaria voz y de una calidad interpretativa inigualable, fueron el eje de la representación durante las casi dos horas que duró la obra. Cuando se cerró el telón una lluvia interminable de aplausos y vítores inundó el lugar. Un minuto después de que se terminara la ovación un mozo llamó a la puerta del palco.

- ¿Sr. Andley?

- Si, dígame.

- El Sr. Grandchester los espera en su camerino, y me pidió que los escoltara hasta allá.

- Muy amable de su parte.

Los tres caminaron siguiendo al muchacho mientras comentaban los pormenores de la representación.

- ¿Qué te pareció la obra Annie?

- ¡Me encantó Albert! – exclamó la joven – ¡Terry y Eleanor Baker son maravillosos!

- El Sr. Grandchester ha madurado mucho como actor – dijo George.

- Si, pensé que había llegado a su máximo nivel la última vez que lo vi pero hoy ha superado con creces mis expectativas – señaló Albert – y la actuación de su madre me ha dejado sin palabras.

- Una mujer muy bella y muy talentosa – dijo George.

- Es verdad – dijo el rubio – supongo que también debe de ser encantadora en persona.

- A menos que Terry haya heredado el mal humor de ella – finalizó Annie.

Todos rieron por ese comentario. Un minuto más tarde llegaron a los camerinos. El mozo se despidió y ellos tocaron en la puerta que tenía una placa con el nombre de T. Grandchester. Una voz conocida les indicó que pasaran. Terry se encontraba sentado frente a un gran espejo terminando de limpiar la máscara de maquillaje blanco de su rostro. Se enjuagó la cara con agua de una jofaina que estaba a su lado y finalmente se secó con una toalla que colgaba de su cuello.

- Hola muchacho! – sonrió Albert al verlo – espero no importunarte.

- Claro que no – se acercó a saludar.

- ¡Hola Terry! – exclamó Annie – ¡estuviste increíble!

- Felicitaciones Sr. Grandchester – dijo George – excelente representación.

- Gracias – sonrió el inglés – es agradable saludar a los buenos amigos al terminar una función.

- ¿Y tu mamá? – preguntó la chica.

- En un momento más iremos a buscarla a su camerino – indicó – denme un minuto mientras me cambio - el inglés se quitó el vestuario detrás de un biombo colocado al fondo del camerino mientras sus amigos echaban un vistazo por ese pequeño universo tan íntimo y secreto del actor – ya estoy listo – señaló momentos después luciendo un elegante traje negro – vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron de la pequeña habitación cuando observaron que una elegante y distinguida mujer caminaba hacia ellos desde el fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Es Eleanor Baker! – exclamó Annie.

- ¡Qué hermosa mujer! – murmuró Albert mientras George más discretamente asentía con la cabeza.

- Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Terry – dijo Eleanor al verlos.

- William Albert Andley a sus pies señora – saludó el rubio tomando su mano para besarla.

- Encantada de conocerlo señor Andley – sonrió la actriz – mi hijo le tiene gran aprecio.

- Ella es Annie, amiga de Candy desde la infancia – señaló Albert – y él es mi fiel consejero y amigo George.

- Mucho gusto Annie, señor George.

- ¿Qué les parece si dejamos la charla para cuando estemos en el restaurante? – dijo Terry – ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!

- Jajajajajaja – rió Albert – entonces no perdamos más tiempo. ¿Dónde vamos a cenar?

- Hice una reservación en el Delmonicos – indicó el actor – ¿saben llegar? Está en el número 56 de Beaver St.

- Ahí nos vemos.

Se encaminaron a la salida del teatro para subir a sus respectivos autos. Llegaron al lugar casi al mismo tiempo. El restaurante Delmonicos inaugurado en 1837, ofrecía un ambiente espléndido para una velada inolvidable. Acogedor, cálido y hermosamente decorado en madera, tapices rojos y fastuosos candiles ofrecía en su menú los más deliciosos filetes además de una variedad de platillos italianos. Pasaron a la mesa acompañados del mesero que de inmediato les ofreció de tomar. Una amena charla fue interrumpida cuando llegaron los platillos de la cena los cuales fueron del agrado de todos. Casi al finalizar de comer retomaron la conversación.

- Señor Andley – preguntó la actriz - ¿cómo fue que usted siendo tan joven decidió adoptar a Candy?

- Me encantaría que me llamara Albert – sonrió el rubio – así es como me llaman mis amigos.

- Entonces para usted seré Eleanor y estaremos a mano – sonrió la actriz – ¿le parece bien?

- Por supuesto Eleanor – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Alguna vez Terry me comentó que Candy lo llamaba tío abuelo William pero al verlo tan joven no alcanzo a comprender – dijo la actriz.

- Al morir mis padres mi tía mantuvo oculta mi identidad hasta que yo alcancé la edad adulta y pude hacerme cargo de los asuntos de la familia – explicó – así que para los demás yo era el supuesto tío abuelo William, un hermano de ella cuya muerte no se dio a conocer. Yo ya conocía a Candy antes de adoptarla, pero nuestra amistad inició una noche que la rescaté cuando cayó al rio. Adopté a Candy a petición de mis sobrinos que la conocieron mientras ella vivía con los Leagan en Lakewood. Con mi facha de vagabundo podía estar cerca de ella y protegerla sin que me descubrieran.

- Ahora entiendo. ¿Y siguen viviendo en Lakewood? – preguntó la actriz.

- No – dijo Albert – ahora residimos en Chicago, la casa de Lakewood es nuestra casa de campo. ¿No conocen ese lugar?

- Nunca hemos estado ahí – dijo Terry - en las giras solo realizamos presentaciones en las ciudades grandes.

- La próxima vez que vayan a Chicago los llevaré a Lakewood – dijo Albert – ¿tienen planes de salir de gira?

- Si – dijo Terry – para mediados del próximo mes.

- Robert me dijo que a finales de junio o a principios de julio estaremos en Chicago – señaló Eleanor.

- A finales de junio es mi cumpleaños – sonrió el rubio – pero la tía abuela va a organizarme una fiesta a principios de julio porque estaré de viaje todo el próximo mes. Me encantaría que me acompañaran para esas fechas. ¿Creen que sea posible?

- Será una gran fiesta – dijo George – asistirá toda la alta sociedad de Chicago.

- No me lo recuerdes George – dijo Albert - sino soy capaz de no asistir a mi propio cumpleaños.

- Jajajajajaja – rió Terry - ¡veo que te entusiasma la idea!

- Solo accedí por insistencia de la tía – señaló – así que realmente espero que vayan. Su presencia me hará llevadera la velada.

- Entonces ahí estaremos Albert – dijo Eleanor mirando de reojo a Terry - hablaré con Robert para que el viaje a Chicago sea por esas fechas.

- ¿Crees que accederá? – preguntó Terry.

- Por supuesto hijo – sonrió la actriz – de eso me encargaré yo.

- Les haré llegar la invitación cuanto antes – dijo George.

- Puede mandarla a mi casa o al teatro – indicó Eleanor.

- ¿Qué tan lejos está Lakewood de Chicago? – preguntó de pronto el inglés.

- Como a unas 50 millas – dijo George.

- En auto podemos llegar en menos de dos horas – dijo el rubio.

- Pensé que quedaba más lejos – comentó la actriz – entonces creo que sí tendremos oportunidad de pasar un día ahí.

- Mándame un telegrama cuando sepas el día y la hora de la llegada del tren – indicó Albert – estaremos puntualmente en la estación.

- Lo haré sin falta – dijo Terry – gracias.

- ¿Y el Hogar de Pony queda cerca de ahí? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Queda a unas cuantas millas de Lakewood – dijo Terry.

- Hace rato me decías Annie que tú fuiste llevada al Hogar de Pony el mismo día que Candy – comentó la madre de Terry.

- Si – explicó la joven – estuvimos juntas desde entonces hasta que me adoptaron los Britter. Después nos volvimos a encontrar en Londres.

- ¿Usted también estuvo en Londres Albert? – preguntó la actriz.

- Si – respondió el rubio – quería estar cerca de Candy y de mis sobrinos.

- Ahí fue donde lo conocí – dijo Terry - cuando una noche me salvó de unos tipos que estuvieron a punto de matarme.

- Por lo que veo Albert – dijo Eleanor – usted ha estado cuando más lo han necesitado su hija y mi hijo.

- Coincidencias – indicó el rubio.

- Suerte – dijo el actor.

- Destino – agregó Eleanor.

- Fortuna – concluyó George.

- Pues sea lo que sea – dijo el inglés – siempre te estaré agradecido por haberme salvado pero más te agradezco por haber apoyado a Candy. En una ocasión madre, ella fue castigada por decirle vieja cabeza hueca a la Hermana Grey y Albert la ayudó a pesar del castigo.

- ¡Eso nunca me lo dijo Candy! – exclamó Albert – solo me dijo que la habían castigado y que no iba a participar en el Festival de Mayo.

- Jajajajajaja – rió Terry – recuerdo muy bien aquella ocasión. El día del festival no la encontré en el cuarto de meditación. La busqué en el salón de baile pero como no la vi me subí a un árbol y de repente apareció ¡disfrazada de Romeo! Así que no finjas Albert porque ¡tú fuiste su cómplice en aquella travesura!

- Jajajajaja – rió el rubio – es cierto, yo le mandé ambos disfraces para que disfrutara de ese día. Conociéndola sabía que iba a encontrar la manera de hacerlo. A ella le encanta la música, el baile, las flores.

- No conocía esa anécdota de Candy – dijo Eleanor – pero ¿por qué le dijo eso a la hermana Grey?

- Porque descubrieron que nuestra amiga Paty tenía una tortuga en su habitación y la Hermana Grey le ordenó que la tirara – explicó Annie – Cuando Candy vió las lágrimas de nuestra amiga le suplicó a la hermana que no diera esa orden porque la tortuga era la amiga de Paty, pero la monja no la escuchó.

- Así que quiso ayudar a su amiga – dijo Eleanor – y se arriesgó por ella.

- Si – respondió Annie – aun a costa de su propia felicidad.

- Me suena conocida esa historia – murmuró la actriz viendo a Terry.

- Mamá…

- Candy es capaz del mayor de los sacrificios por el bien los demás - señaló Albert – y también es capaz de dejar una huella imborrable en el corazón de quien la conoce.

- Por eso es tan fácil amarla y tan difícil olvidarla – pensó Terry.

Era cerca de media noche cuando los amigos se despidieron después de una agradable reunión. Albert regresó al hotel con Annie y George. Terry llevó a Eleanor a su casa pero antes de despedirse quiso preguntarle algo.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste de inmediato la invitación?

- ¿Hay algo de malo en que quiera conocer Lakewood y divertirme en una fiesta? – sonrió divertida.

- ¿Qué tramas ahora Eleanor?

- Jajajajaja – rió al ver su cara de incógnita – nada hijo, te lo aseguro.

- Mmm… – se quedó pensativo – no te creo pero te aseguro que lo voy a averiguar.

- Averigua lo que quieras Terry pero recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato – le guiñó un ojo, después se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla – gracias por la cena, la velada fue encantadora. Qué descanses.

- Tú también descansa mamá.

Observó como su madre entraba a la casa y después de que cerró la puerta arrancó su auto. Antes de regresar a su departamento manejó hasta el edificio donde vivía Candy. Apagó el auto y se quedó observando una de las ventanas. Sin pensarlo sacó la armónica de su bolsillo y comenzó a tocar una melodía - te amo Candy – dijo en silencio cuando terminó la canción – y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar. Algún día mi amor, algún día seremos libres para amarnos y para repetirnos dulces palabras, para besarnos sin límites, para decirte todo lo que significas para mi, algún día…

Una silueta se asomó a través de una de las ventanas del edificio y vio cómo el actor subía al auto y se alejaba a la distancia – Terry, mi mocoso atrevido, mi tierno rebelde – dijo en silencio – sabía que eras tú, lo he sabido siempre, desde la noche que te conocí en aquel barco. Desde ese día has estado en mis pensamientos, y te apropiaste de mi amor. ¿Cómo podré olvidarte si los recuerdos más bellos de mi vida han sido a tu lado? ¿Será posible que el destino deje de jugar con nosotros? Tal vez, algún día…

El sábado por la mañana Candy estaba expectante. Susana había sido trasladada fuera de cuidados intensivos y retomaría las sesiones de rehabilitación. Michael quiso acompañarla pero ella insistió en enfrentarse sola a la situación. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta y tomó aire. Después tocó la puerta y entró.

- Buenos días – se acercó a ella sonriendo - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Buenos días – respondió secamente la actriz – estoy bien.

- Voy a revisarte – dijo la enfermera – no tardaré - después le tomó el pulso, la temperatura y la presión, checó la bitácora junto a su cama y le ayudó a tomar sus medicinas. Al terminar le preguntó - ¿te sientes bien como para continuar con los ejercicios o quieres descansar el día de hoy?

- Quiero continuar – indicó – mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto saldré de aquí.

- Muy bien – respondió Candy.

Se acercó a ella y le ayudó a moverse poco a poco. Minutos más tarde terminó la sesión de ejercicios – creo que es todo por hoy, así que más tarde vendré para ver cómo te sientes - Candy se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta y antes de que la abriera escuchó que la llamaba.

- Candy…

- ¿Sí? – la rubia giró sobre sus talones.

- Quiero… pedirte una disculpa – dijo la actriz.

- Susana no tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Cuando ví la foto pensé que Terry y tú…

- Trata de olvidar lo que pasó – la interrumpió – lo importante ahora es que te recuperes para que pronto puedas volver a caminar.

- Candy yo… - titubeó – estaba muy ofuscada y me dolió mucho pensar que me engañaban.

- Yo no me interpondré entre ustedes dos – indicó – nunca he olvidado que tú lo amas y que le salvaste la vida.

- Gracias Candy – la miró a los ojos – tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

- Ahora trata de descansar – sonrió – si necesitas algo llámame.

Susana solo asintió con la cabeza y observó como Candy salía de la habitación. Durante un buen rato su cabeza estuvo sumida en pensamientos confusos. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía culpable. Candy, la chica que su prometido amaba, la chica a la cual le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz y a quien había insultado, la había socorrido cuando se desmayó y la estaba ayudando a recuperarse. Hubiera querido odiarla, despreciarla y humillarla pero no podía. Por primera vez desde que conoció a Candy sintió remordimientos por todo lo que le había hecho. Susana había conseguido lo que quería, Terry se casaría con ella, Candy había prometido no interferir y pronto volvería a caminar. Sin embargo, no se sentía feliz - ¿por qué eres tan buena? – pensó - ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿Cómo puedes soportar esta situación? ¿O es que ya dejaste de amarlo? No, no lo creo. Aunque seas novia de Michael, a él no lo ves como ves a Terry. Sigues enamorada de mi prometido y sin embargo, ¡eres capaz de ayudarme y de sacrificarte por mí! Por un momento pensé que solo lo hacías para verlo pero eso podrías hacerlo sin tener que ser mi enfermera. No lo entiendo Candy y no quiero que me importe. ¡No quiero sentir esto! ¡No quiero deberte nada! ¡No quiero sentir remordimientos! – después reflexionó un momento sobre la situación con su prometido – voy a ser más tolerante contigo Terry, hacerte enojar no sirve de nada, así que cambiaré para que te enamores de mi. Tendré que ser paciente y muy dulce, y le voy a pedir a mi madre que me ayude a verme más bonita para ti. ¡El día que nos casemos quiero que sólo esté yo en tus pensamientos y que me ames como la amas a ella! – con esta idea continuó meditando mientras esperaba la llegada de su prometido.

.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Regresando de vacaciones continuamos con la historia. Gracias a bermone, iloveTerry y Mazy Vampire por sus reviews. No se desesperen, para valorar la luz hay que conocer la oscuridad. Seguimos en contacto y publicando más seguido. <strong>

**Un abrazo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 12**

_Te estaré esperando y será tu recuerdo lo que me dé aliento para vivir..._

El domingo al anochecer Michael y Candy regresaban de cenar después de un largo día en el hospital. Cuando entraban al edificio vieron a Albert y a Annie esperándolos en el segundo piso.

- ¡Albert! ¡Annie! – Candy corrió escaleras arriba - ¡Pensé que ya estaban de regreso en Chicago!

- Quisimos pasar a despedirnos antes de tomar el tren que sale esta noche – dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Oh! – susurró Annie al saludarla – ¡Michael viene contigo!

- Si – dijo sonriendo – me invitó a cenar, ¿pero pasa algo?

- No, nada – respondió su amiga rápidamente.

En ese instante llegó el doctor y los saludó mientras Candy abría la puerta de su departamento para que pasaran.

- Buenas noches Annie, Sr. Andley

- Buenas noches Dr. Girard.

- ¿Quieren tomar algo? – ofreció la rubia después de cerrar la puerta.

- Yo no Candy, gracias – respondió el doctor – de hecho ya me voy.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Tengo algunos papeles que revisar – explicó – además así podrás hablar tranquilamente con tu familia.

- ¿Pasarás por mí en la mañana?

- Si mi amor – al decir esto el francés besó ligeramente sus labios ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos – que descanses.

Michael se despidió y después de salir por la puerta, Annie corrió hacia su amiga.

- ¡El doctor te besó Candy! – exclamó.

- Si – respondió sonrojándose.

- ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

- Siéntate Annie – dijo la rubia – eso es algo que tengo que contarles y me alegra que sea personalmente y no por carta.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirnos Candy? – preguntó Albert anticipando la respuesta que él ya conocía.

- Pues Michael y yo somos novios.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó Annie - ¿pero por qué? Yo pensé que Terry y tú…

- No tenía otra alternativa – explicó la enfermera – Susana nos vio juntos en una foto y creyó que Terry y yo la estábamos engañando. Michael me dijo que la única forma de convencerla era que se diera cuenta que Terry ya no me interesa. Así que accedí a ser su novia. Además Susana está muy enferma del corazón y necesita a Terry más que nunca.

- ¿Pero amas a Michael? – preguntó Annie.

- Yo lo quiero – dijo tratando de sonar convincente – es una gran persona y espero que con el tiempo pueda corresponder a su amor.

- Candy – dijo Albert tomándola de las manos – yo siempre he respetado tus decisiones y respetaré también ésta, pero quiero que me prometas algo.

- Está bien.

- La admiración, el agradecimiento, el respeto y el cariño no deben confundirse con el amor – dijo el rubio - si algún día te comprometes con él que sea solo porque lo amas de verdad, porque no sería justo ni para él ni para ti que se casaran sin amor.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Porque te conozco pequeña – continuó - porque sé que tu bondad y tú compasión no tienen límites, y serías capaz de casarte solo por no herir sus sentimientos. Entonces ¿me lo prometes?

- Si Albert – dijo abrazándolo - te lo prometo.

- Gracias Candy.

- Albert – dijo Annie - ¿no le vas a decir a Candy que vimos a…

- ¿Qué venimos a invitarla a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? – la interrumpió rápidamente indicándole con una mueca que no mencionara a Terry – claro que si Annie.

- ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños Albert?

- Si – dijo de inmediato – la tía Abuela me está organizando una fiesta para principios del mes de julio.

- Pero tu cumpleaños es en junio.

- Es que estaré de viaje todo el mes – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Crees que puedas ir Candy? – preguntó su amiga.

- Si junto mis días de descanso y los cambios para esas fechas yo creo que sí podré asistir.

- George te hará llegar los boletos del tren y la invitación lo antes posible – continuó el joven – espero que no faltes Candy, ya sabes que tu presencia me hace soportar esas veladas.

- Ahí estaré Albert – dijo con una sonrisa – te lo prometo.

Minutos después se despidieron de Candy. George los estaba esperando con el auto estacionado por fuera del edificio. Después de subirse fueron directo a la estación del tren. Mientras acomodaban las maletas en los camarotes Annie le preguntó al jefe de los Andley sobre su actitud en el departamento de su amiga.

- Albert, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Candy que vimos a Terry y que lo invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Porque quiero que vaya a Chicago – explicó – si ella sabe que invité a Terry no va a ir.

- ¿Qué te propones Albert?

- Solo quiero ayudarla Annie – dijo el rubio – en un mes más Candy ya habrá definido sus sentimientos. Cuando estén frente a frente sin que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellos ella sabrá si sus sentimientos cambiaron o no.

- ¿Crees que podrá olvidar a Terry?

- No lo sé – dijo el joven - pero si lo hace y es feliz con Michael, me sentiré en paz sabiendo que ha entregado su corazón al hombre que ama.

- Creo que tienes razón – sonrió la chica – así que te apoyaré en lo que necesites.

- Gracias Annie.

La rutina siguió su curso en el hospital durante los días siguientes. Terry visitaba diariamente a su prometida durante varias horas por la mañana. En ocasiones coincidía con Candy en la habitación de Susana y su plática se limitaba a un cortés "buenos días". En otras, solo cruzaban miradas. Terry trataba de ser amable con Susana y de ser paciente con ella. Susana se esmeraba en su arreglo personal y en parecer amable y gentil. Candy por su parte, continuaba su noviazgo con Michael.

* * *

><p>El lunes 20 de mayo una noticia conmocionó a Nueva York. Londres había sido bombardeada el día anterior por la aviación alemana. Candy se encontraba en el hospital cuando empezó a escuchar algunos rumores sobre la noticia. Se llenó de angustia al imaginar la ciudad destruida y de inmediato pensó en Terry. Preguntó por él en la recepción del hospital y le comunicaron que ya había llegado. Lo buscó por los pasillos, entró en la habitación de Susana simulando revisar la bitácora pero no lo vio. Entonces sus pasos la llevaron a la azotea del hospital. Subió corriendo las escaleras y lo encontró de pie junto al barandal observando la ciudad. Aminoró el paso y se detuvo a un paso de él.<p>

- Terry – dijo en un susurro – lo siento mucho. Me acabo de enterar. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé Candy – respondió sin voltearla a ver – antes de llegar al hospital mandé un telegrama a Londres. Solo espero que el duque y su familia se encuentren bien.

- ¿Te embarcarás para Inglaterra?

- Si él me pide ayuda lo haré – dijo serenamente – no podría negarme. Aunque hayamos tenido problemas, él es mi padre y sus hijos mis hermanos.

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo por favor.

- Gracias Candy – giró su cabeza para verle el rostro y su mirada se clavó en el dije dorado que colgaba de su cuello.

- Fue un regalo de cumpleaños – la chica murmuró nerviosa cuando vio la mirada del actor e instintivamente cubrió el dije con las manos.

- De tu noviecito supongo – dijo sarcásticamente – veo que no pierde el tiempo.

- Terry, por favor.

- ¡Mejor vete de aquí Candy! – exclamó sintiendo que lo carcomían los celos - ¡que si yo fuera él y encontrara a un ex novio de mi chica tan cerca de ella no dudaría en romperle todos los huesos!

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la rubia - ¡él no es así!

- ¡Pero yo sí! - dijo tomándola por los brazos - ¡y es mejor que no te me acerques o no respondo de lo que pueda pasar entre los dos!

- ¡Eres un mocoso insolente! – le gritó zafándose de sus brazos.

- Si tanto te molesta ¿qué esperas para irte de aquí y dejarme en paz? – le gritó.

- ¡Grosero! – ella dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

Él observó como la joven se alejaba y entraba al edificio – perdóname Candy – dijo en silencio - pero tú eres el fruto prohibido que más deseo y si te acercas a mi no me voy a poder resistir. Tengo que respetarte. Prometí no interferir en tu relación con Michael hasta que tú misma decidas terminarla si eso es lo que quieres.

Después de un rato Terry bajó a la habitación de Susana y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Candy abrió la puerta. Se quedaron estáticos y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo. Candy no se movió. Él cruzó la puerta rápidamente y se acercó a su prometida

- No puedo quedarme el día de hoy Susana – dijo sin rodeos – surgió un problema. Mañana vendré temprano – después dio media vuelta, lanzó una mirada a Candy y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – gritó su prometida pero él no regresó. Ella se quedó mirando a Candy que seguía de pie en la puerta viendo como se alejaba el actor - ¡Candy! – la llamó sabiendo que la enfermera sabría el porqué de la actitud de su novio.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tú sabes que tiene Terry?

- ¿No leíste los periódicos de esta mañana? – le preguntó tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

- No.

- Bombardearon Londres y varios edificios quedaron destruidos – explicó – entre ellos una escuela.

- ¡O dios mío!

- Supongo que por eso está así.

- ¿Tiene familia allá?

- Si – dijo la rubia – su padre y sus hermanos viven en Londres.

- ¿Terry tiene hermanos? – preguntó incrédula – ¡no lo sabía!

- Si, tiene tres.

- ¿Los conoces?

- No – respondió – conozco a su padre y alguna vez me platicó sobre sus hermanos.

- Hay tantas cosas de él que ignoro – dijo suspirando – es tan reservado.

- Tengo que continuar con mi ronda con los enfermos – dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación – te veré después.

- Candy - pensó Susana cuando la joven cerró la puerta – ¡cómo te envidio! Tú conoces sus secretos, lo que le gusta, lo que le enoja, su familia, el toque de sus manos cuando acaricia, su manera de besar… ¿Cómo puedes resistirte para no correr a sus brazos? ¡Daría lo que fuera porque Terry me amara tan siquiera un poco! ¡Ni siquiera recibo las migajas de su amor! ¡Ni siquiera eso!

* * *

><p>Dos angustiosos días habían pasado desde la noticia del bombardeo. Candy sufría al reconocer en la actitud y en los gestos de Terry la preocupación que tenía por no tener novedades de su familia. Esa mañana, Michael notó que algo le pasaba a su novia mientras desayunaban en el hospital.<p>

- Mi amor – dijo el doctor – has estado distraída últimamente. ¿Podrías decirme qué te pasa?

- No es nada – sonrió la rubia – estoy bien.

- Ma cherie – dijo tomándola de las manos – para que una relación función se debe ser sincero. Confía en mí por favor.

- Es que no quiero que te molestes.

- Por favor Candy.

- Está bien Michael – asintió suspirando hondamente – es solo que estoy preocupada. Tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado a los amigos que hice cuando estuve en Londres.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si… - titubeó – bueno no.

- Te preocupa Grandchester ¿no es cierto?

- Es que su padre y sus hermanos viven en Londres y no ha sabido nada de ellos – explicó.

- Veré que puedo hacer para averiguar algo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó – ¿puedes hacer eso?

- Recuerda que como militar tengo acceso a cierta información que no está disponible para la población civil – explicó – dame unas horas nada más.

- Su padre es el duque de Grandchester.

- Creo que con ese dato será más que suficiente – dijo el doctor – siendo un noble será sencillo localizarlo.

- ¡Gracias Michael! – la chica se levantó de su asiento para abrazarlo - ¡qué bueno eres!

- Ya es tarde – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Te parece si nos vemos a las seis en mi oficina?

- Si – asintió la chica

- Entonces me voy para tener la información a tiempo – se despidió con un beso rozando su boca – te quiero.

- Yo también – susurró tímidamente la chica.

Horas más tarde Candy entró a la oficina del doctor. Había estado inquieta todo el día y a pesar de que había visto a Terry en la habitación de Susana no le mencionó nada de lo que Michael estaba averiguando.

- Qué bueno que llegas Candy – sonrió el francés al verla – te tengo noticias.

- ¿Lograste saber qué pasó?

- Si – indicó – mandé varios telegramas a Londres preguntando por el duque de Grandchester y su familia.

- ¿Los localizaron?

- Sus hermanos están bien – explicó – salieron días antes del bombardeo para Leicester, a una casa de campo. Deben de estar allá ya que nadie ha sabido de ellos desde entonces.

- ¿Y el duque?

- Él fue herido de gravedad al salir del Parlamento.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó la rubia - ¿pero está vivo Michael?

- Si Candy.

- ¡Tengo que avisarle a Terry de inmediato! – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Candy espera! - la tomó de la mano - él no podrá ir a Londres como civil en estos momentos. Cerraron todos los puertos a la navegación comercial por miedo a un ataque de la armada alemana.

- ¡Pero tiene que ir a Inglaterra!

- Tendrá que viajar en un buque militar.

- ¿Y cómo va a hacer eso si él es un actor?

- Pero no olvides que también es hijo de un importante noble, político y militar inglés.

¿El duque de Grandchester es militar?

- Según me informaron – explicó - en su juventud sirvió en la armada inglesa durante varios años. Llegó a ser teniente coronel. Con esas referencias será sencillo conseguir un salvoconducto para que Grandchester pueda abordar uno de los buques hacia Inglaterra.

- ¡Entonces vamos Michael! – exclamó Candy – ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- ¡A casa de Eleanor Baker! – explicó – Terry y ella cenan juntos los miércoles y ¡hoy es miércoles! - Candy lo tomó de la mano y salieron de prisa del hospital.

- ¿No has sabido nada Terry? – preguntó Eleanor mientras se sentaban en la sala.

- No – respondió el actor – nadie ha respondido los telegramas. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

- De seguro están bien – dijo su madre para tranquilizarlo – tal vez salieron de vacaciones.

- ¿En tiempos de guerra? No lo creo Eleanor – en ese momento se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?

- ¿Esperas invitados mamá?

- Claro que no Terry.

- Señora – dijo el ama de llaves al entrar a la sala – la buscan una enfermera llamada Candy y un militar.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Terry se puso de pie de inmediato.

- ¡Cálmate hijo! ¡Hazlos pasar por favor Emma! - dijo la actriz. Momentos después vieron a la enfermera y al doctor acercarse a ellos.

- Buenas noches hija, buenas noches doctor Girard– saludó la actriz.

- Buenas noches señora Baker – se acercó Candy a abrazarla.

- Buenas noches madame y disculpe que hayamos venido sin invitación – dijo Michael inclinando la cabeza a manera de saludo - pero tenemos algo urgente que decirles.

- Tenemos noticias del duque – dijo Candy viendo a Terry que hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie junto a la chimenea.

- Explícate – dijo el inglés.

- Yo me ofrecí a ayudar a Candy para averiguar sobre la familia Grandchester – intervino el doctor – espero que no les moleste, así que mandé varios telegramas a Londres y me informaron que la esposa y los hijos del duque se fueron días antes con la servidumbre a Leicester.

- La casa de campo de tu abuelo – dijo la actriz - ¿y el duque cómo está?

- Él… fue alcanzado por las bombas al salir del Parlamento – dijo Candy sin dejar de mirar al inglés – está gravemente herido.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó Eleanor.

- ¡Tengo que ir a Londres de inmediato! – exclamó el actor.

- ¡Es muy peligroso hijo! – gritó angustiada su madre - ¡además no están zarpando barcos con pasajeros!

- ¡No me importa! – gritó el inglés – ¡llegaré nadando si es necesario!

- ¡Terry escúchame por favor! – Candy corrió a su lado y lo tomó de las manos. Todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, después la joven lo soltó y dio un paso para atrás – solo hay una forma de llegar a Londres en estos momentos.

- Tendrás que hacer el viaje en un buque militar y correr el riesgo que esto implica – explicó el francés - antes de tomar una decisión debes de saber que en estos meses varios barcos han sido hundidos por los alemanes en aguas inglesas.

- No soy ningún cobarde – dijo Terry – no tengo miedo.

- Pero hijo – suplicó la actriz – piénsalo bien.

- Ya lo pensé Eleanor – dijo el actor mirando a la enfermera – y no hay nada que me retenga aquí en Nueva York.

- Si ya estás decidido – dijo Michael – te conseguiré un salvoconducto para que no tengas ningún problema. Como hijo de un político y noble inglés te lo darán de inmediato. Argumentaremos que viniste a Nueva York en una misión diplomática.

- ¿Cuándo zarpa el próximo buque a Inglaterra? – preguntó Terry.

- Pasado mañana a la media noche – dijo el militar – si no tienes ningún contratiempo llegarás a Southampton el día 31.

- Entonces está hecho – dijo Terry – no hay nada más que hablar.

- Te veré en el puerto el viernes a las 11 de la noche para darte el salvoconducto.

- Ahí estaré.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo – dijo Eleanor conmovida por lo que acababa de pasar - ¿no gustan quedarse a cenar?

- Gracias señora Baker – dijo Candy - pero estoy segura que Terry y usted tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

- Nosotros nos retiramos para que descansen – agregó el doctor.

- Entonces hasta luego y gracias por todo – Eleanor se acercó a abrazar a Candy y le susurró al oído – no dejes de venir a cenar algún miércoles hija, me sentiré menos sola si puedes acompañarme.

- Claro que si – sonrió la enfermera – vendré a visitarla, se lo prometo.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Michael y después tomó a Candy de la mano – vamos mi amor.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la casa. Eleanor y Terry no hablaron mucho durante la cena de esa noche. El corazón de la actriz estaba lleno de angustia pero no quiso discutir ni persuadir a su hijo de no ir al viaje. Respetaba sus decisiones y entendía que a pesar de todo el duque era su padre, pero sobre todo entendía que esa precipitada decisión tenía un solo motivo que ella había leído en su corazón.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Eleanor y Terry hablaron con Robert Hathaway. Aunque se molestó al principio, el director comprendió la urgencia de la situación y llamó de inmediato al suplente del actor para informarle de lo sucedido. Terry acordó actuar el jueves y el viernes e incorporarse a la gira en cuanto regresara a América. El viernes al terminar la función se iría directamente al puerto.<p>

En el hospital, Susana estaba inquieta. Apenas había visto a Terry durante esa semana y tenía un mal presentimiento. La Sra. Marlow y Candy estaban con ella cuando llamaron a la puerta. El actor entró, miró a Candy de reojo y se acercó a su prometida.

- Buenos días mi amor – saludó la joven.

- Buenos días Susana.

- Hola Terruce – dijo la señora Marlow - me dijo mi hija que ha estado muy sola estos días – le reclamó – ya sabes que Susana necesita de tu presencia.

- Pues tendrá que continuar sola durante varios días – respondió molesto por el reproche de la señora.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Terruce? – le reclamó la señora – ¡estar con mi hija es tu obligación!

- No voy a discutir con usted – dijo sin rodeos - solo vine para avisarles que mañana me embarco rumbo a Londres.

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó la señora Marlow - ¡No puedes irte así y dejar a Susana en este estado!

- Lo siento pero ya está decidido – dijo el actor – volveré en unas semanas.

- ¿Pero por qué te vas tan de repente? – preguntó su novia.

- Mi padre está herido en el hospital.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra grave? – preguntó preocupada la madre de Susana.

- Disculpe señora pero no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones – respondió de manera cortante – tengo mucho que hacer, así que me retiro – Terry dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cuándo regresas? - preguntó la joven un tanto desesperada.

- No lo sé – dijo Terry girando para verla – hasta luego.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio observando la escena. Cuando Terry salió la enfermera no dijo nada, pero sintió la mirada de Susana que escudriñaba sus movimientos, así que terminó de apuntar algunas cosas en la bitácora, se despidió y salió por la puerta. Susana por su parte sentía que la desilusión y el desamparo le habían invadido el corazón. Su prometido había sido tan frio al despedirse, tan insensible e impersonal que sintió que Terry era un extraño, y eso era él en realidad, un total desconocido para ella. No sabía si lo volvería a ver ni tampoco si él regresaría a ella. No tenía manera de localizarlo en Londres y ni siquiera sabía en qué buque iba a embarcarse. No sabía cómo romper su coraza, cómo permitir que él le dejara conocerlo un poco más. Un sentimiento de vacío la inundó de pronto. ¿Qué había sido su vida durante ese tiempo junto a Terry? ¿Qué sabía de él? ¿Qué había logrado conseguir en esos años? Nada, absolutamente nada...

* * *

><p>A las 11:00 de la noche en punto una silueta solitaria bajaba de un taxi en el puerto. Traía consigo solo una maleta. A lo lejos se distinguía un gran buque de la armada donde varios soldados subían y bajaban provisiones y armamento. Cerca de ahí un hombre vestido de militar esperaba bajo la luz de un viejo farol.<p>

- Llegas a tiempo – dijo Michael al distinguir al hombre que se acercaba.

- Soy inglés ¿lo recuerdas? – Terry sonrió irónicamente cuando se detuvo frente al militar.

- Pensé que tu madre vendría a despedirte.

- Preferí hacerlo en el teatro, las despedidas me traen amargos recuerdos – dijo melancólico – ahora dime ¿traes el salvoconducto?

- Si – dijo sacando un sobre de su chaqueta para dárselo en las manos – con este documento no tendrás problemas para abordar el buque ni tampoco cuando necesites embarcarte en Londres para regresar al país. Recuerda que viniste para un asunto diplomático.

- Lo recordaré.

- Acabo de hablar con el almirante del barco – dijo Michael – ya está al tanto de todo y te asignarán un camarote individual, pequeño, pero estarás cómodo.

- Muy bien.

- Una última recomendación – dijo el francés – si ves a algún soldado u oficial que estornuda o tose sangre o está enfermo de gripe no te acerques a él. Es mejor que te aísles en tu camarote y solo salgas a comer.

- ¿No crees que exageras doctor?

- ¿Has oído hablar de la Influenza Española? – dijo seriamente.

- Si – asintió – he leído algo en los periódicos pero parece que es una enfermedad que solo se encuentra en Europa.

- No hagas mucho caso a los periódicos Grandchester – indicó - tú bien sabes que se inventan muchas cosas. Esa enfermedad también está aquí en América y es muy grave, te puede matar – agregó - así que cuídate y recuerda que hay personas que esperan que regreses sano y salvo.

- Está bien – respondió el inglés - lo tomaré en cuenta. Por cierto ¿sabes en qué hospital se encuentra el duque?

- Si, está en el Royal National Ortophaedic Hospital

- Muy bien.

- Bueno, creo que ya es todo – dijo Michael.

- Doctor – dijo Terry ofreciéndole la mano – gracias.

- De nada Grandchester – el militar le estrechó la mano – pero tú sabes que todo esto lo hago por ella.

- Lo sé.

El doctor se alejó rápidamente y subió al auto del ejército que lo estaba esperando para arrancar de inmediato. Terry se quedó sin moverse unos minutos. Volteó para ver a su alrededor y admiró el enorme buque que estaba esperando por él. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia los soldados cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba y que lo conmovió profundamente.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry espera!

- ¡Candy! – exclamó girando la cabeza para ver a la joven de sus sueños corriendo hacia él - ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso que estés sola en este lugar y a estas horas! – la regañó con una mezcla de confusión y alegría en sus palabras cuando quedaron frente a frente.

- No quería que te fueras sin despedirte de mí – respondió dulcemente viéndolo a los ojos – la última vez que te fuiste sin hacerlo lloré mucho en el muelle mientras el barco se alejaba.

- Candy – la tomó de las manos – estuviste ahí, ¡no fue un sueño!

- Quería irme contigo Terry.

- En ese momento no podíamos estar juntos, éramos unos chiquillos.

- ¡Y ahora que somos adultos tampoco puedo irme contigo! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Candy – dijo el actor tratando de consolarla – es peligroso, entiéndelo por favor. No puedo arriesgarte de esa manera. Además recuerda que tenemos una relación con otras personas.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡prométeme que vas a estar bien y que vas a regresar pronto!

- Te prometo que estaré bien – dijo abrazándola tratando de mantenerse sereno - te mandaré un telegrama en cuanto pueda para que no te preocupes por mi.

- Gracias Terry – dijo separándose de él, después sacó un paquete de su bolsa – te preparé unos emparedados para el viaje y horneé unas galletas.

- Candy – el actor se quedó sin palabras, quiso besarla pero no se atrevió a hacerlo – gracias – fue lo único que respondió.

- Espero que te gusten – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Te aseguro que si – respondió con una sonrisa, después vio su reloj – ya es hora de que suba al barco, ¿cómo te vas a regresar al departamento?

- Le pedí al taxista que me esperara.

- Entonces te acompaño al taxi – la tomó de la mano y caminaron un momento en silencio hasta llegar al auto - dale las gracias a Michael – dijo el actor al detenerse.

- Si Terry – sonrió - lo haré.

- Ven – el actor abrió la puerta del taxi tratando de no mostrar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero ella corrió de nuevo a sus brazos antes de subir al auto.

- ¡No quiero que te pase nada! – lloró de nuevo la joven - ¡no quiero perderte a ti también!

- Candy – respondió tratando de ser fuerte – yo voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. Además tus pacientes te necesitan y Michael va a estar contigo.

- ¡Terry! – sollozó con fuerza aferrándose a él.

- Todo va a estar bien pero ahora sube al auto – le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos – es peligroso que estés aquí y no me perdonaría que algo te pasara por mi culpa. Además no es correcto que estemos así.

- Tienes razón Terry – dijo la rubia reflexionando un momento – pero tenía que venir. Voy a rezar todos los días para que pronto estés de vuelta.

- Gracias Candy.

Se separaron en silencio y la joven subió al auto. Cuando se puso en marcha ella giró su rostro para verlo por la ventana. Terry se quedó de pie sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver cómo se alejaba y cuando la imagen del taxi se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, un grito ahogado lleno tristeza salió desde lo profundo de su alma – ¡te amo Candy!

El actor permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes con un nudo en la garganta, después giró su rostro hacia el barco que lo esperaba, respiró hondamente y se encaminó hacia él.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde en altamar, salió de su camarote a caminar por la cubierta. No podía dormir, el recuerdo de su despedida lo estaba atormentando y necesitaba respirar aire fresco. El fuerte vaivén del barco lo obligó a aferrarse a la baranda de la proa. La fuerte brisa golpeaba su rostro y agitaba su melena castaña que se iluminaba por la tenue luz de la luna y su sequito de estrellas. Perdió la vista en el profundo negro de la noche en donde la línea del horizonte desaparecía sin dejar rastro.<p>

Eleanor – susurró confundiendo su voz entre los lamentos de las olas – perdóname, pero no podía más. Tu silencio en el teatro lo dijo todo, y con tu abrazo entendí que me apoyabas a pesar de tu angustia y tu dolor. Te agradezco que no cuestionaras mi decisión, tú sabes que necesitaba un pretexto para salir de la ciudad. No soportaba verla al lado del doctor, luciendo ese dije, ni escucharlo a él diciéndole "mi amor", ¡mi amor! ¡No! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Es tan difícil saberte de otro Candy! ¡Quería traerte conmigo cuando te vi en el muelle, escaparnos y olvidarnos de todo! ¿Lo hubieras hecho Pecosa? ¿Hubieras escapado conmigo? ¡Demonios! ¡Pero hubiera sido un maldito egoísta contigo! ¡Te hubiera arrastrado a miles de habladurías e insultos y tu integridad se hubiera puesto en duda y eso no lo puedo permitir! ¿Será que te amo demasiado y que mi conciencia recuerda tus palabras el día que te volví a besar? ¿Será este maldito honor que me estorba más que nunca? ¿O es que soy el esclavo que cumple ciegamente tus deseos? Ah…. Mi amor… Sí, soy tu esclavo y te pertenezco ya que eres dueña de mis pensamientos, de todo lo que soy y lo que anhelo. Me tienes encadenado a ti y no tengo escapatoria ¡y no quiero escaparme! Hoy al leer dentro de tus ojos me di cuenta que tu amor me pertenece, así como el mío te pertenece a ti. ¿Pero de qué nos sirve si no podemos estar juntos, si no podemos entregarnos a él? Tal vez esta separación te ayude a olvidarte de mí, tal vez a mi regreso tus sentimientos hayan cambiado y será menos doloroso para ti el día que Susana salga del hospital – suspiró profundamente y en medio de la tortuosa soledad que lo envolvía, permaneció en cubierta hasta el amanecer al abrigo del rugir de las olas.

Candy todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando se bajó del taxi. Subió rápidamente a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación - ¿Por qué me duele tanto que te vayas Terry? – pensó cuando se recostó en la cama – soy novia de Michael, sé que no debo buscarte y que hice mal en ir sola al muelle pero no podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirte de mí. Necesitaba hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz, ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos. A veces quisiera que me tomaras de la mano, salir corriendo del hospital y así irnos juntos, que me llevaras lejos, muy lejos y que me abrazaras para sentirme muy cerca de ti. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara a Inglaterra? ¡Yo quería ir contigo Terry! Quería visitar de nuevo el hipódromo, el zoológico, la segunda colina de Pony. Quería recostarme en el césped a tu lado, o sentarme junto a ti como cuando pasábamos muchas horas juntos viendo el atardecer, yo recargada en tu hombro y tú tocando la armónica. Era tan feliz al despertar por las mañanas y saber que después de clases estaríamos compartiendo tantas cosas. Extraño tu ternura, tu mirada tan profunda, tu voz tan dulce hablándome de tus sueños, tu risa, tus manos en mi cintura, tu rostro acercándose al mío. ¿Cómo voy a poder olvidarte si te necesito tanto? Hay días que eres más cariñoso con Susana y siento mucho dolor. ¡Qué difícil es disimular mis sentimientos y no salir corriendo cuando estás con ella! Mi corazón me duele y siento celos porque pasas muchas horas a su lado y yo solo puedo verte apenas unos minutos al día. Pero esos minutos en el hospital que compartimos en silencio, que fingimos ignorarnos, en los que solo siento tu mirada, son suficientes para sentirme feliz. Esos minutos son solo nuestros y están guardados en mi cajita de los tesoros. Terry, tienes que estar bien, tienes que regresar pronto. No quiero pensar en lo que sería de mí si algo te llegara a pasar en Europa. No podría soportarlo, no podría. Te estaré esperando aunque tu regreso signifique nuestra separación definitiva.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes siete días todo marchó en calma en el Atlántico Norte. El buque avanzaba a buena velocidad a pesar de las tormentas ocasionales a las que se enfrentaba. Terry siguió el consejo del doctor Girard y prefirió permanecer en su camarote durante el día. Ocasionalmente salía y conversaba con los oficiales del barco y el resto del tiempo se entretenía leyendo, escribiendo notas y meditando. Por las noches paseaba por la cubierta para escuchar el golpeteo de las olas en el casco del barco y para sentir la brisa marina golpeando en su rostro. La tristeza que lo abrumaba solo era disminuida cuando se acercaba a la baranda para ver el mar y recordaba el día en que había conocido a Candy.<p>

El 31 de mayo, en la séptima noche de travesía, faltando un par de horas para llegar a Inglaterra Terry caminó un buen rato sobre cubierta y al llegar a la proa divisó a lo lejos las luces de la costa. Su corazón se llenó de hermosos y bellos recuerdos de años atrás – si tan solo te aparecieras de nuevo a mi lado como en aquella noche – pensaba con nostalgia – daría lo que fuera por verte en estos momentos con ese vestido blanco y tu hermoso cabello agitándose con el viento. Te amé desde ese primer instante y jamás imaginé que una chica tan inocente y buena como tú correspondiera a mi amor a pesar de que me portaba como un patán. Es tan fuerte lo que nos une desde entonces que estoy seguro que si te lo pedía hubieras subido al barco y me hubieras acompañado a ver a mi padre. Lo vi en tus ojos, en la forma en que me mirabas, lo sentí en tus palabras, en tu abrazo. Contigo en el camarote no hubiera pasado tantas noches caminando por la cubierta. Te hubiera rodeado con mis brazos llenándote de besos y… - cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró profundamente – y no te hubiera dejado escapar de mi lado hasta llenarme de ti mi amor. ¿Qué pasará cuando regrese a Nueva York? No sé si tenga el valor para hacerlo, no sé si pueda tolerar verte a su lado. Yo acepté mi compromiso, tú aceptaste tu noviazgo. ¡Pero no quiero ese destino! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Es tan difícil aceptarlo cuando estás junto a mí! ¡Es tan difícil convencerme de que estoy haciendo lo correcto! - en ese momento una voz anunciaba la llegada al puerto de Southampton.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda :) <strong>

**Gracias a Sandy Sandy, gadami, bermone, Awita, Paola Cornwell, Rossy Jiménez por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, y gracias a todas aquellas personas que de manera anónima leen este fic. **

**El mes de mayo terminó dejando una huella de dolor en los corazones de los enamorados. Pero ¿qué pasará en Londres? ¿Habrá llegado Terry a tiempo para encontrar con vida al duque? **

**!Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a todas aquellas lectoras y seguidoras de este fic como Maria Penalva, bermone, Paola Cornwell , y un agradecimiento especial para**

** ilove-Terry: reviews como el tuyo no tienen precio. Muchas gracias.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIC "1918"<strong>

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 13**

**Junio**

_Quien no conoce todos los matices del amor, no lo ha vivido por completo. _

En la madrugada del 1 de Junio de 1918, un buque de la armada americana atracaba en el puerto de Southampton en Inglaterra. Después de asegurar las amarras y bajar el ancla, varios soldados comenzaron a descender por la escalinata hacia el muelle. Al poco rato, un caballero inglés bajó acompañado del almirante del barco.

- Lord Grandchester – dijo el oficial – como le comenté en días pasados los aliados tomaremos la región de Château - Thierry y Vaux. Esa región cerca de París se encuentra bajo el dominio alemán. Creemos que esta ofensiva durará varios días. El 5° y 6° Regimientos de Marines y el ejército francés ya se encuentran listos para atacar. Ellos están apostados a unos 10 kilómetros de Belleau Wood. Mañana mis oficiales y yo tenemos una reunión con el alto mando inglés y regresaremos a Southampton pasado mañana para zarpar de inmediato al puerto de Calais en Francia. Por lo tanto partiremos de inmediato a Londres. El tren saldrá en una hora. ¿Gusta acompañarnos o tiene asuntos en el puerto?

- Iré con ustedes almirante – contestó Terry – gracias por su ofrecimiento. El duque de Grandchester se encuentra en el hospital y necesito verlo lo más pronto posible.

- Entonces acompáñeme.

De inmediato subieron en un convoy militar rumbo a la estación del tren. Después de entrar a uno de los vagones Terry trató de dormir un rato pero no pudo. No sabía que esperar a su llegada a Londres. Aunque era demasiada su ansiedad intentó cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco. Cuando llegaron a la capital los rayos del sol en el oriente iluminaban el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día. Al detenerse el tren Terry le agradeció al almirante su ayuda, salió rápidamente del andén, tomó un taxi y fue directamente al hospital. El actor se estremeció cuando tras la ventana del auto aparecieron las huellas inequívocas de una guerra que tenía resquebrajado el rostro de la ciudad que amaba. Con profundo dolor observó algunos de los edificios destruidos así como calles, avenidas y monumentos. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y suspiró con nostalgia.

Minutos después, al llegar al hospital su nerviosismo era palpable. Hacía años que no hablaba con el duque y la última vez que se vieron su encuentro no había sido cordial. Aún recordaba con cierta amargura el rechazo a su petición de ayudar a Candy cuando Eliza les había puesto una trampa en el colegio. Pero a pesar de esa negativa y del resentimiento que albergó durante años, lo que sentía en esos momentos era totalmente diferente. Su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba expectante.

- Señorita – dijo acercándose a la recepción – vengo a ver Sir Richard, el duque de Grandchester. Me informaron que se encuentra hospitalizado aquí.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la enfermera con cierto recelo.

- Soy su hijo Terruce Grandchester. ¿Me puede decir dónde se encuentra mi padre?

- El duque se encuentra en un cuarto privado en el segundo piso.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Tendrá que esperar hasta las 10, que es el horario de visitas.

- Señorita – volvió a preguntar impaciente - ¿ha recibido mi padre otras visitas? ¿Ha venido la duquesa con sus hijos?

- No señor – respondió la enfermera – en estos días que el duque ha estado hospitalizado ningún familiar ha venido a verlo, solo su servidumbre y el conde de Kent.

- Gracias – sin agregar palabra alguna el actor se fue a sentar esperando pacientemente a que dieran las 10 ante el incómodo escrutinio de la mujer vestida de blanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya Terry estaba desesperado y en un momento de descuido de la mujer se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y al llegar al segundo piso caminó por los largos y blancos pasillos tratando de dar con su padre. Al escuchar voces se escondió tras una columna permaneciendo en silencio.

- ¿Ya terminaste tu ronda? – preguntó una mujer.

- Me falta revisar a los pacientes del pabellón del primer piso ¿y tú cómo vas?

- Voy empezando – indicó la enfermera - como me cambiaron de sección todavía no me aprendo las rutinas de los pacientes y hoy estoy muy atrasada.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te han tratado los aristócratas?

- Bien, aunque te diré que la condesa es una vieja bruja. ¡No la soporto!

- ¡Shhh! ¡Alguien te puede escuchar!

- ¡Es que me saca de quicio! ¡Cree que todos somos sus sirvientes!

- Ya lo sé, así son todos los de su clase.

- Tengo que irme, si no la atiendo pronto va a empezar a gritar y no quiero que moleste al duque.

- ¿Y cómo está él? ¿Es cierto que sigue muy grave?

- Si, tuvieron que cortarle el brazo porque se le estaba gangrenando la mano.

- ¡O dios mío! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Pobre hombre!

- Durante varios días no le bajó la fiebre, pero lo peor ahora es que no quiere comer. - Si no pone de su parte no durará mucho. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego.

- Sí.

Terry sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada después de escuchar a esas dos mujeres. ¿El hombre que había mencionado la enfermera acaso era su padre? ¿Le habían cortado un brazo? ¿Sería posible que el duque de Grandchester estuviera muriendo? ¿Dónde estaban su esposa y sus hijos? ¿Por qué no lo habían visitado? Una sensación extraña lo invadió en ese momento. Durante años el odio y el resentimiento habían sido los únicos sentimientos que su padre le había inspirado pero ahora la desesperación y la angustia le carcomían el cuerpo. Sin importarle ser descubierto salió de detrás de la columna para seguir a la enfermera. Minutos después la vio entrar a una habitación. A la derecha de la misma se encontraba un almacén y a la izquierda otro cuarto. Se dirigió hacia él y después de tomar aire tocó dos veces. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, giró la perilla y empujó la puerta. Como todo estaba en penumbras tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se quedó sin aliento al descubrir en ella a un hombre envejecido, muy delgado, con el rostro demacrado y pálido.

Al principio no pudo distinguir el gallardo rostro de su padre en ese moribundo pero al observarlo con más cuidado se dio cuenta que el duque de Grandchester estaba frente a él. Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero trató de mantenerse sereno. Sin hacer ruido acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Así permaneció por un rato. Su padre tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. No se atrevió a tocarlo ni a despertarlo y al verlo tan indefenso una solitaria lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, tal vez por compasión, tal vez de tristeza, tal vez de impotencia. Alguna vez, en sus más insólitos sueños se imaginó a ese hombre obsequiándole un momento de cariño y comprensión, algo que borrara el frío y calculador rostro que tenía grabado en la memoria. Pero ahora ese sueño tan anhelado se desvanecía ante la perspectiva de estar junto a un hombre agonizante. Los minutos pasaban y el inglés continuaba observando en silencio. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al descubrir que el brazo izquierdo del duque estaba envuelto en vendajes, mutilado del codo para abajo. Su cabeza y rostro mostraban además las heridas del bombardeo. De pronto observó cómo comenzaba a moverse inquieto entre las sábanas y una luz de esperanza renació en él.

- Papá, papá – se atrevió a susurrar – ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Terruce – murmuró el duque abriendo los ojos después de escucharlo tratando de comprender lo que pasaba – ¿en verdad eres tú?

- Si papá - respondió el actor – soy yo, tu hijo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo girando la cabeza para verlo con detenimiento - has cambiado tanto – después preguntó receloso - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué quieres?

- No vengo a pedirte nada – respondió seriamente - solo vine a verte.

- ¿Has venido desde América solo para verme? – preguntó el duque tratando de incorporarse - - ¿cómo llegaste hasta Inglaterra? Todos los puertos están cerrados a los civiles.

- Estábamos preocupados – explicó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse – mandé varios telegramas para saber cómo estaban mis hermanos y tú pero no obtuve respuesta. Un militar que conozco me ayudó y nos avisó que te habían herido en el bombardeo. Consiguió un salvoconducto para que yo viajara como diplomático en un buque de guerra americano.

- ¿Preocupados? ¿Tu madre también? – preguntó de inmediato - ¿Cómo está ella?

- Mamá está bien pero la dejé un poco intranquila – respondió suspirando - pero ¿por qué me preguntas por Eleanor?

- Porque supongo que estás con ella, fueron tus razones para abandonar el colegio – dijo el duque.

- Papá por favor – le respondió molesto – creo que no es momento de discutir eso.

- No te estoy reclamando nada Terruce – señaló – hace mucho que acepté tu decisión, si no hubiera sido así te hubiera obligado a permanecer en Londres.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó más sereno - ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Tu amiga fue muy tenaz cuando habló conmigo.

- ¿Qué amiga? ¿Candy? – preguntó sin comprender - ¿ella habló contigo?

- Sí – recordó su padre – pocos días después de que discutimos en aquella ocasión fui al colegio para saber tu paradero. La hermana Grey la llamó y nos enseñó la nota que le habías dejado. Reconozco que al principio fui algo rudo con esa señorita pero a ella no le importó, fue tras de mí para hablar y no le hice caso pero insistió. Corrió detrás del carruaje, se trepó a él sin que yo me diera cuenta y desde la ventana me suplicó que la escuchara.

- ¡Mi pecosa! – Terry pensó emocionado.

- Le pedí al cochero que se detuviera y hablamos – continuó el duque – al escuchar sus palabras entendí lo obcecado que había sido durante años. Me hizo comprender tantas cosas que decidí dejarte ir. Al hablar con ella quedé convencido de su inocencia y de la tuya. Después la llevé de vuelta al colegio.

- ¡Qué conmovedor! – exclamó Terry sarcásticamente - ¡ignoraste a tu hijo durante años mientras que una jovencita desconocida te hizo cambiar de opinión con una sola charla!

- No seas injusto Terruce.

- ¿Injusto yo? – le reprochó con amargura - ¡Si tan solo me hubieras ayudado cuando te lo pedí no la hubiera dejado sola en el colegio y tal vez todo sería diferente en estos momentos!

- Entiéndeme hijo – le pidió el duque – mi orgullo no me dejó ver mis errores durante mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento comencé a comprender que me había comportado mal contigo.

- ¿Entenderte? ¡No me hagas reír! – le respondió con sarcasmo - ¡cómo me pides eso si tú jamás te detuviste a pensar en mí ni en lo que yo sentía o pensaba!

- ¡Terruce por favor! – suplicó su padre – reconozco que fui injusto e indiferente contigo pero todo se me reveló el día que explotó la bomba frente a mí. Estaba tirado en la calle, moribundo cuando ví mi vida en unos interminables segundos. Entonces entendí lo miserable que había sido al permitir que la duquesa te menospreciara sin que yo interviniera para defenderte, de lo inhumano que fui al separarte de tu madre, del dolor que te causé por no haberte escuchado tantas veces…

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – exclamó Terry con dolor poniéndose de pie - ¡cuántas veces quise que hablaras y que dijeras algo! ¡Qué tan siquiera me miraras y qué mostraras que te importaba un poco! ¡Cuántas veces supliqué en silencio por tu apoyo y tu cariño! ¡Si tú siempre te negaste a…!

- ¡Terruce, escúchame por favor! – el duque lo interrumpió y lo tomó de la mano – entiendo tus reproches pero tienes que saber ¡que te he querido siempre, desde que naciste! ¿Por qué crees que te traje conmigo a Inglaterra? ¡Porque no me quería separar de ti! ¡Fui egoísta al separarte de tu madre pero no encontré otra solución en ese momento! Desde que eras pequeño reconocí tu nobleza y tu inteligencia, y quería darte la mejor educación, digna del heredero del título del Duque de Grandchester. No quería que crecieras con una educación mediocre cuando yo había visto en ti la capacidad para ser un gran estadista. Eras mi orgullo Terruce y pensé que conmigo tendrías lo mejor, pero estúpidamente me dejé envenenar por envidias, celos y resentimientos y por eso permití tantas injusticias. Ahora me arrepiento de haber callado y de haber sido tan débil frente a la duquesa. Cuando abandonaste Londres tu amiga me abrió los ojos, me dí cuenta de mi error y de que tú eras mucho más valiente que y0 por haberte enfrentado a mí y tener el coraje para luchar por tus sueños. ¡Ahora te lo ruega un padre arrepentido, un padre que no ha dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día en todos estos años! ¡Perdóname hijo, perdóname por todo el mal que te hice, por haberte ignorado, por no haber sido el mejor padre para ti!

Terry sintió un vuelco en su sensible corazón al escuchar esa súplica, al ver las lágrimas en el rostro envejecido de su padre y al sentir su mano oprimiendo la suya. Conocía muy bien al duque y sabía que era sincero en sus palabras pero no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Aquel hombre altivo, indiferente y poderoso le estaba pidiendo perdón. Jamás lo había visto suplicarle a nadie ni mostrarse arrepentido por nada. Pero ahora estaba frente a él, doblegando su orgullo y su título de gran señor. ¿Sería posible que el tan anhelado sueño de sentir su cariño y su aprecio se hiciera por fin realidad? ¿Serían por fin padre e hijo compartiendo el presente y el futuro? La coraza de su alma se resquebrajó en ese instante y el odio y el rencor que durante tanto tiempo habitaron en él por fin encontraron la salida. El noble corazón de aquel joven inglés tomó su lugar frente a su padre. No quiso pensarlo ni razonarlo más, simplemente se dejó llevar y como un niño pequeño se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó con la voz entrecortada - ¡papá!

- ¡Hijo mío! – exclamó el duque con lágrimas en los ojos acariciando la cabeza de Terry - ¡hijo mío! ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡Perdóname!

- ¡Papá! – Terry comenzó a sollozar sin poder emitir ninguna otra palabra.

Así permanecieron en silencio durante un rato y recordó con alegría el día que fue de picnic con sus padres. Esa misma sensación lo embargó al estar junto al duque y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Un doloroso ciclo se cerraba en ese momento y al igual que el día en que se reconcilió con su madre, supo que las palabras salían sobrando. Ya todo estaba dicho, todo estaba perdonado. Su nobleza no le permitía albergar más resentimientos, quería disfrutar plenamente todo lo que durante años anheló vivir y compartir junto a su padre. Recordó entonces las palabras de las enfermeras en el pasillo y la salud del duque ocupó sus pensamientos.

- Papá – dijo sentándose a su lado limpiándose las lágrimas – voy a quedarme en Inglaterra hasta que te sientas mejor.

- Hijo gracias – le respondió emocionado – pero voy a estar bien.

- Me aseguraré de que así sea – y agregó - no me iré de aquí hasta verte de nuevo de pie.

- Terruce no creo que sea necesario.

- Yo creo que sí – dijo firmemente - necesitas a alguien de la familia que te acompañé en el hospital.

- Pero eso es muy cansado.

- No te preocupes por mí – dijo en tono burlón - los hospitales forman parte de mi rutina diaria.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estás enfermo Terruce? – preguntó el duque mostrando un gesto de preocupación

- ¿Yo enfermo? No papá – sonrió – solo estoy enfermo de amor – pensó con cierta nostalgia.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es una larga historia – suspiró – te lo contaré en otro momento. Mejor pensemos en tu salud. Te veo muy delgado y pálido ¿No crees que estarías mejor en casa? – le sugirió – esta habitación es muy lúgubre, allá estarías más cómodo, además – continuó - la comida de los hospitales es muy mala y necesitas alimentarte bien.

- Creo que no es mala idea – sonrió el duque.

- El doctor puede ir a visitarte y yo puedo cuidarte el tiempo que sea necesario – después se atrevió a preguntar – papá, ¿por qué nadie está contigo? ¿Por qué la duquesa no ha venido en todos estos días?

- Ella… - respondió suspirando profundamente – no le gustan los hospitales. Hay un sirviente que se queda toda la noche conmigo pero al amanecer se regresa a la casa y el otro no tarda en llegar. Él me ayuda durante el día.

- ¡Esa mujer cara de cerdo! – exclamó Terry – ¡ella debería de estar aquí a tu lado! ¿Y tus otros hijos? ¿Por qué no han venido a verte? – preguntó molesto.

- Su madre no quiere traerlos al hospital a ver heridos – explicó el duque.

- ¡Pero tú eres su padre!

- Terruce es mejor así – dijo en un susurro cerrando los párpados. Se movió inquieto en su cama e hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – el actor preguntó preocupado - ¿quieres que llame al doctor?

- No, estoy bien – respondió abriendo los ojos - son solo molestias sin importancia.

- No lo creo – dijo seriamente – hablaré con el doctor para saber cómo te encuentras realmente, pero tú tienes que luchar papá, tienes que recuperarte.

- Lo haré hijo – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza - pero ahora háblame de ti, quiero saber de tu vida, ¿qué has hecho en estos años?

- Yo soy actor – dijo firmemente - trabajo en la compañía Stratford.

- Me alegra saber que estás trabajando en esa compañía cumpliendo tus sueños – dijo sonriendo - ¿trabajas con Hathaway?

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, recuerdo que lo ví por primera vez el día que conocí a Eleanor. Ella era una actriz muy joven, casi de tu edad. Los dos estaban actuando juntos en La Fierecilla Domada. En ese entonces Robert era un actor muy reconocido y fue invitado a una recepción para la Sinfónica de Londres. Según me enteré después, él la invitó al evento.

- ¿Así que gracias al señor Hathaway se conocieron mi madre y tú?

- Si, y debo confesarte que desde el momento en que la ví quedé prendado de ella.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Terry en tono sarcástico - ¡ahora tendré que agradecerle a Hathaway mi existencia!

- Él fue muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta de mi interés por Eleanor así que se disculpó y nos dejó conversando solos.

- Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo el actor.

- Terruce ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? – preguntó el duque - ¿piensas dedicarte a la actuación durante mucho tiempo?

- No lo sé – se quedó pensativo – hay ciertos asuntos en mi vida que tengo que resolver primero, pero creo que seré actor toda la vida.

- ¿Tus problemas tienen que ver con mujeres?

- Sí papá – sonrió - ¿qué más podría ser?

- Entiendo – sonrió el duque – supongo que tienes planes con alguna chica.

- Es algo más complicado que eso – Terry se puso de pie, caminó por la habitación y su gesto se tornó más serio – es una cuestión de honor.

- ¿Una cuestión de honor? ¿Acaso deshonraste a una chica? – preguntó de inmediato su padre.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó molesto y agregó - ¿por qué mi madre y tú creen que soy un tipo sin escrúpulos y que solo me interesa divertirme con las mujeres?

- Tu comportamiento en el colegio daba mucho de qué hablar – dijo su padre – además – agregó – el medio artístico se presta para ese tipo de situaciones. Tú eres bien parecido y supongo que debes de tener cientos de admiradoras tras de ti.

- No te voy a negar que tengo muchas admiradoras – sonrió más calmado – pero no soy un gigoló ni un casanova.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Una enfermera y un sirviente entraron a la habitación. La mujer se sorprendió al ver a Terry junto al duque. El mozo se limitó a dar los buenos días y de inmediato fue a abrir las cortinas y ventanas de la habitación.

- Buenos días duque de Grandchester – saludó la enfermera viendo a Terry de reojo.

- Tiene mejor semblante el día de hoy milord – dijo el sirviente.

- Buenos días – respondió el duque dirigiéndose a los recién llegados – quiero informarles que este caballero es mi primogénito Terruce. Estaba en Nueva York cuando ocurrió el ataque y vino a Inglaterra en cuanto pudo para verme.

- Encantada de conocerlo – dijo la mujer.

- Estoy a sus órdenes señor Terruce – el mozo inclinó levemente la cabeza.

- John – dijo el duque de Grandchester dirigiéndose al sirviente – quiero que regreses a la casa y le digas al ama de llaves que prepare la mejor habitación para mi hijo. La quiero lista de inmediato.

- ¿El cuarto de huéspedes que está junto a su recámara milord?

- Si John.

- Pero papá – intervino Terry - no quiero causarte problemas con la duquesa.

- En mi casa yo invito a quien yo quiera – dijo el duque - además tú eres mi hijo – después se dirigió a John – también le informarás al mayordomo y a la Sra. Stone que Terruce podrá disponer de la casa como él quiera.

- Muy bien señor. Si pregunta la duquesa…

- Si algo pregunta la duquesa – lo interrumpió el duque – le dirás que mi hijo se quedará en casa por tiempo indefinido y que toda la servidumbre lo obedecerá como si fuera yo el que diera las órdenes.

- ¿Algo más en que le pueda servir milord?

- Si John, pasado mañana traerás el auto a estas horas porque regreso a casa.

- ¡Pero señor duque! – exclamó la enfermera - ¡todavía no puede irse del hospital! ¿Quién va a atenderlo allá?

-Mi hijo se ofreció a hacerlo – dijo viéndolo con orgullo – él me cuidará.

- No se preocupe señorita – sonrió el actor – sé perfectamente cómo atender a una persona que necesita los cuidados de mi padre.

- ¿Es usted enfermero? – preguntó la mujer.

- No exactamente – sonrió Terry – pero tengo algo de experiencia, así que le aseguro que mi padre estará bien.

La enfermera no dijo nada más. Se acercó al duque y comenzó a atenderlo ante la mirada fija de actor. El mozo se despidió y salió de inmediato. Terry observó cuidadosamente el rostro de su padre. Su semblante había cambiado por completo. Se encontraba más sereno y sonriente. Pero el cambio en su rostro era mínimo comparado con lo que sucedía en su alma. Richard Grandchester era ya otro hombre. Cuando se vio al borde de la muerte rogó al cielo por una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores pasados. Al paso de los días, agobiado por los remordimientos se estaba dejando morir presa de la tristeza y de la desesperación que lo embargaban. Ahora todo había cambiado para él, quería vivir, quería disfrutar la compañía de su hijo mayor. Se había dado cuenta de la madurez del muchacho y estaba profundamente orgulloso de él. Ni siquiera la duquesa se interpondría esta vez en los planes que Richard tenía para su primogénito.

Durante los siguientes dos días Terry permaneció al lado del duque y solo salió a mediodía a comer a una fonda cercana. Aprovechó esos ratos para buscar una oficina de telégrafos y enviarle un mensaje a Candy y a su madre. Por las tardes cenaba con el duque y se quedó a dormir en el hospital en un sillón de la habitación. Esa noche Terry reflexionó largamente sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una conexión especial con su padre. Reconoció en su interior que su rebeldía había sido solo una forma de llamar la atención porque en su interior lo admirada y nunca lo había odiado realmente. Se sentía tan feliz que por un momento olvidó el dolor que lo había acompañado desde América. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él, había dispuesto todo para que él fuera recibido como una persona respetable y con autoridad, pero lo que más le llenaba el corazón era que Richard Grandchester ya no lo veía como un chiquillo rebelde y malcriado sino como a un hombre en quien confiar.

* * *

><p>Los primeros días de junio habían sido interminables para Candy. Hacía más de una semana que no sabía nada de Terry y estaba preocupada. Aunque trató de concentrarse en su trabajo y en su relación con Michael, no podía quitarse de su mente la imagen del actor despidiéndose en el muelle - Terry – pensaba todos los días mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio – escribe pronto; solo espero que tu padre se encuentre bien y que tú regreses sano y salvo a América.<p>

Ese primer miércoles del mes llegó temprano al hospital como de costumbre y se dirigió directamente a la recepción. Algo en su interior le decía que tendría las noticias que estaba esperando con gran ansiedad.

- ¡Buenos días Jenny! – saludó a la recepcionista - ¿llegó algo para mí?

- Buenos días Candy – respondió la joven – todavía no llega la correspondencia.

- Mmmm… - suspiro la joven decepcionada – entonces regresaré más tarde.

Candy se dirigió a ver al Dr. Girard y después de tocar a la puerta entro en su oficina.

- Buenos días Michael – saludó la joven mientras caminaba hacia él.

- Buenos días ma cherie – le respondió tomándola por la cintura, besando ligeramente sus labios.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la operación? – preguntó la chica.

- Fue algo complicado – dijo el doctor – terminamos en la madrugada y preferí quedarme en el hospital a trabajar. Tenía mucho papeleo pendiente.

- Has de estar muy cansado – dijo la enfermera - ¿te vas a quedar o vas a ir a descansar un rato al departamento?

- Todo depende de ti.

- ¿De mi?

- Quiero invitarte a cenar esta noche – dijo Michael – si aceptas me iré a dormir unas horas y si no puedes trabajaré hasta medio día y descansaré toda la tarde.

- Yo… - titubeó un instante - creo que no voy a poder aceptar tu invitación.

- ¿Tienes algún compromiso?

- Si – explicó – Eleanor Baker me invitó a tomar el té a las 7.

- Comprendo.

- Perdóname Michael – dijo nerviosa – es que ella me pidió que fuera a acompañarla hace varios días y me da pena rechazar su invitación de nuevo. La semana pasada no pude ir porque trabajé dos turnos seguidos.

- Ma cherie – le dijo el militar mientras la abrazaba – no quiero que dejes de cumplir tus compromisos por mi culpa. Entonces ¿qué te parece si salimos el fin de semana?

- Me encanta la idea – sonrió la rubia.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Podemos ir a un concierto, a bailar o simplemente a cenar en un lugar tranquilo.

- Lo que tú escojas estará bien – dijo la chica.

- De acuerdo – sonrió el doctor – entonces yo te avisaré el viernes.

- Por cierto, como yo soy tu asistente quiero pedirte permiso para ir unos días a Chicago el próximo mes.

- ¿Es algo grave?

- No – indicó la rubia – es que la tía Abuela le está organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños a Albert. En estos días me mandará la invitación. ¿Podrás acompañarme?

- No lo sé Candy, el próximo mes tendré varias reuniones fuera de la ciudad, también tengo que ir a Boston. Además – continuó – como militar no puedo tomar días de descanso mientras estemos en guerra.

- ¡Qué lástima que no puedas acompañarme! – murmuró - ¿pero crees que yo pueda ir?

- Extrañas mucho a tu familia, ¿no es cierto?

- Si Michael, los extraño mucho, sobre todo a mis dos madres del Hogar de Pony. Hace meses que no las veo.

- ¿Cuántos días te tomaras de descanso?

- Tal vez cuatro o cinco pero haré todos los turnos dobles que sean necesarios para poder cubrir esas faltas.

- Entonces no creo que haya ningún problema en el hospital.

- ¡Gracias Michael! – lo abrazó feliz.

- Avisaré a la jefa de enfermeras para que esté enterada de que ya tienes autorización.

- Yo también le avisaré. Ahora me tengo que ir – dijo observando un reloj que adornaba la pared – ya es tarde y parece que los pacientes no tienen fin estos días.

- Antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo, ¿cómo está la Srita. Marlow?

- Ella está mucho mejor – explicó la rubia – ya no tiene dolores, ya no necesita ayuda para sentarse en la silla de ruedas ni para ir al baño y como tú me indicaste, el próximo lunes le llevaré la prótesis e intentará caminar con ella.

- ¿La vas a llevar a la sala de rehabilitación? – preguntó el doctor – es posible que el contacto con otros pacientes la haga sentir mejor.

- Si – respondió – no es mala idea. Tal vez hasta haga nuevos amigos.

- ¿Y cómo está de ánimo?

- Creo que algo triste – dijo preocupada – aunque trato de animarla y de decirle que pronto ya no va a necesitar muletas ni silla de ruedas no me responde. Solo sonríe un instante y me pregunta… - Candy se detuvo y guardó silencio un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Es que… - la enfermera se separó de Michael.

- ¿Es sobre Grandchester?

- Sí Michael – dijo titubeando – es que Susana solo me pregunta por él. Todos los días me pide que le diga si Terry ya me escribió.

- ¿A ti? ¿Es que él no le va a escribir a su prometida?

- No lo sé, pero creo que Susana sabe que no lo va a hacer.

- ¿Y a ti ya te escribió?

- No.

- ¿Te dijo que lo haría?

- Yo… - dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza – le pedí que me avisara cuando llegara a Londres.

- Entiendo.

- Perdóname Michael pero es que yo necesitaba saber – dijo avergonzada – ya perdí un amigo por la guerra y no pude evitar preocuparme al saber que Terry se iba a embarcar en un buque militar.

- Candy – el doctor la tomó por los hombros – escúchame por favor. No tienes por qué justificarte. No olvido las razones por las que aceptaste ser mi novia.

- Pero…

- Lo único que te quiero pedir es que siempre seas honesta conmigo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – si tu destino es que estemos juntos será porque ambos lo deseamos, no por obligación ni por compromiso. Yo no me voy a conformar con alguien que me entregue su corazón a medias ni tampoco te voy a forzar a permanecer a mi lado por una promesa, por compasión o por agradecimiento. Para mí, eso no es amor y yo quiero amor Candy.

- Entonces…

- Entonces el tiempo nos dará la respuesta ma cherie – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Entonces - insistió Candy – quiero ser honesta contigo. Hay algo que no te he dicho.

- Te escucho.

- Yo – dijo nerviosa - yo fui al muelle a despedir a Terry.

- ¿Fuiste sola?

- Sí Michael.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy?

- Yo solo… solo quería decirle adiós – explicó nerviosa – porque la primera vez que tuvimos que separarnos por una trampa de Eliza, él decidió irse de la escuela para evitar que me expulsaran del colegio y me quitaran el apellido Andley. Cuando me levantaron el castigo fui a su habitación y encontré una carta de despedida en donde solo me decía que se iba a América. Yo me escapé del colegio y fui al muelle con la esperanza de encontrarlo porque me quería ir con él pero el barco ya había zarpado Por eso necesitaba ir en esta ocasión, quería verlo y desearle un buen viaje – al terminar la explicación, Michael vio que Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Comprendo – dijo el doctor.

- Cuando Terry me vio me dijo que había hecho mal en ir sola al muelle – continuó - me pidió que te diera las gracias por todo y después me acompañó al taxi. Se quedó esperando hasta que el auto arrancó.

- Entonces Grandchester sí es un hombre de honor – pensó Michael – Candy se hubiera ido a Inglaterra si él se lo hubiera pedido…

- Fue antes de subirme al taxi cuando le pedí que me avisara en cuanto llegara a Londres.

- Candy – dijo Michael después de reflexionar por un momento – hay algo que no entiendo. Ustedes dos se amaban cuando fueron separados por culpa de las intrigas de Eliza, ¿no es cierto?

- Si – respondió – así es.

- Después se rencontraron en América.

- Si – explicó – él fue a Chicago a una representación con la compañía de teatro, yo fui a verlo actuar pero no pude hablar con él. Fue a buscarme al hospital y me espero toda la noche pero yo lo estaba buscando en los hoteles de la ciudad. Esa vez solo pudimos vernos de lejos cuando el tren ya había salido de la estación.

- ¿Y Susana?

- Ella era parte del elenco de la obra en esa ocasión.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Como Terry ya sabía dónde encontrarme, a los pocos días comencé a recibir en el hospital sus cartas, me decía que me amaba, qué éramos novios y que quería verme – continuó – yo estaba feliz, y no había semana que no me escribiera. Un día me dijo que quería que yo fuera a Nueva York a verlo porque había conseguido el papel estelar en Romeo y Julieta. Ahorró todo lo que pudo para mandarme el boleto de tren a Nueva York. Quería que me quedara a vivir con él, que no regresara a Chicago. Pero pocos días antes del estreno ocurrió el accidente.

- ¿Fue cuando Susana perdió la pierna?

- Sí – dijo la enfermera – una viga de metal cayó del techo y Susana empujó a Terry para salvarlo pero la viga cayó sobre ella y…

- Candy – la interrumpió el doctor – cuando te acompañé a la reunión de bienvenida de Albert me di cuenta que no querías ir a Nueva York por que te traía amargos recuerdos. Pensé que alguien te había hecho mucho daño o te había tratado mal. Después, en el teatro noté que algo había pasado entre tú y Grandchester y por eso entendí que habías escogido el hospital más alejado de Broadway para no encontrarlo. Yo pensé que él amaba a su prometida y que te había dejado por ella. Pero al paso de los días me di cuenta que no era así. Él no la ama, nunca la ha amado, él te ama a ti y no entiendo por qué tuvieron que separarse.

- Es que él se sintió obligado a cuidarla después de que le salvó la vida.

- Candy – le replicó - ¡esa no es una razón válida! Yo te amo y daría la vida por ti pero jamás te obligaría a permanecer a mi lado por compasión.

- Michael… - titubeó – es que ella necesita de él, además ella…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Por qué se están sacrificando de esta manera por la Srita. Marlow?

- Era el intermedio de la obra cuando yo escuché los comentarios de lo que le había pasado a Susana – recordó la chica – salí corriendo del teatro y fui directo al hospital. Cuando subí al primer piso para verla, sentí una corriente de aire helada y tuve un mal presentimiento. Corrí a la azotea y … - la rubia se detuvo un momento.

- Sigue por favor.

- Ella estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacío.

- Ella quería suicidarse – dijo pensativo.

- Sí – continuó – yo corrí para detenerla y le rogué a gritos que no lo hiciera. Poco después llegó Terry, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto. Nos dimos cuenta que Susana iba a ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de retenerlo y aunque ella insistió en lo contrario, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer en ese momento, así que – suspiró y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – esa noche nos despedimos…

- Y supongo que ese hecho sigue pesando sobre la conciencia de los dos y más ahora que saben que si se altera puede fallar su corazón.

- Si Michael – dijo la rubia – ninguno de los dos sería feliz sabiendo que podríamos ser causantes de su muerte de una u otra manera.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo rodeándola entre sus brazos – ahora entiendo todo.

- ¿No estás enojado?

- No mi amor – le respondió con profunda tristeza – no podría enojarme contigo.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, mientras él reflexionaba en lo que Candy le acababa de confesar.

- Ma cherie – le dijo levantando su rostro – lo que más me importa es tu felicidad. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograrlo.

- Ya lo estás haciendo Michael – sonrió la joven.

- No es suficiente mi amor - dijo susurrando – no es suficiente…

Minutos después se despidieron y la enfermera inició sus labores en el hospital. Michael continuaba pensando en la confesión que su novia le había hecho – Candy – repetía en su cabeza – voy a hacerte feliz, te lo juro…

Al mediodía Candy pasaba por la recepción cuando Jenny la llamó desde el mostrador.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia.

- Toma – sonrió la recepcionista – tienes una carta y un telegrama que acaba de llegar.

- ¡Gracias Jenny! – respondió la enfermera llena de felicidad. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la cafetería. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo y de inmediato comenzó a abrir la carta que tenía en sus manos – ¡es la invitación para la fiesta de Albert! – exclamó – será el viernes 12 de julio al anochecer. También viene un boleto de tren a Chicago para el día 11 – después sonrió feliz – creo que sí tendré suficiente tiempo para trabajar varios turnos dobles sin que me canse demasiado – guardó la invitación y miró con detenimiento el telegrama - ¡es de Inglaterra! – exclamó feliz. Lo abrió rápidamente y leyó la corta frase que venía escrita en él.

"_Candy, estoy en Londres, papá y yo estamos bien. Escribiré pronto. TG…"_

- ¡Terry! – gritó emocionada llevándose el telegrama a su pecho – ¡llegaste a Londres! ¡Tu padre está bien! – se enjugó una pequeña lágrima de su rostro y susurró - ¡gracias dios mío! ¡Gracias! – después se dirigió a la cafetería. Un segundo después el doctor Girard se acercó a la recepción.

- Hola Jenny – saludó – Candy esperaba correspondencia ¿ya la recibió?

- Si – respondió la joven – le acabo de dar una carta y un telegrama.

- ¿De Inglaterra?

- Sí doctor.

- Gracias – después levantó los ojos para ver a la rubia entrar en la cafetería.

Al llegar a la cafetería la enfermera encontró a Chris y a Noemí quienes la estaban esperando para almorzar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Candy? – preguntó su amigo.

- Acabo de recibir una invitación de Albert y un telegrama de Londres – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya te escribió Terry? – preguntó Noemí.

- Sí – sonrió – él y su padre están bien.

- ¿Por qué te escribe a ti? – preguntó Chris - ¿qué no eres novia del Dr. Girard? ¿Qué ese tipo no es el prometido de la Srita. Marlow?

- ¡No empieces a molestar! – le reclamó Noemí - ¿qué tiene de malo recibir un telegrama?

- ¡No la defiendas! – gritó el joven - ¡Ese tipo solo la ha hecho sufrir! ¡Y la engaña con el cuento de que la ama cuando está con otra! ¡Tú sabes que tengo razón!

- ¡Eso no es cierto Chris! – le replicó la rubia - ¡Terry nunca me ha engañado! ¡Él no es como tú crees!

- ¡Pero te va a causar problemas! – exclamó el joven enfermero - A ver Candy, ¿sabe tu novio que recibiste el telegrama de ese hombre?

- Si – se escuchó la voz del doctor detrás de ellos.

- ¡Dr. Girard!

- ¡Michael! – exclamó Candy poniéndose de pie – ¡no pensé que estuvieras aquí!

- Vine a buscarte para almorzar contigo – dijo tomándola por la cintura, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla - ¿quieres?

- Claro – sonrió la joven sonrojándose.

- ¿Gusta sentarse con nosotros doctor? – preguntó Noemí tratando de aligerar la tensión del momento.

- Sí gracias – respondió Michael, después le acercó la silla a su novia y se sentó junto a ella.

- Doctor Girard – dijo Chris tratando de explicar su comportamiento – no es lo que usted cree, solo discutíamos cosas sin importancia.

- No te preocupes Chris – dijo Michael mientras besaba la mano de la enfermera sin dejarla de ver a los ojos – solo quiero aclararte que entre mi novia y yo no hay secretos. Yo estoy al tanto de su amistad con el Sr. Grandchester y sé que en estos días él le va a enviar varios telegramas desde Londres. Puedo asegurarte que ese caballero es una persona honorable. Así que quiero pedirte que por favor estas discusiones no se vuelvan a repetir.

- Sí doctor – respondió el joven un tanto avergonzado – no volverá a ocurrir.

Momentos después los cuatro comenzaron a almorzar en un incómodo silencio. Al terminar Candy y Michael se despidieron de sus amigos y Noemí y Chris se quedaron conversando.

- Es mejor que te olvides de Candy si no quieres tener problemas – lo regañó la enfermera cuando la pareja salió de la cafetería – si el Dr. Girard te vuelve a ver metiéndote en lo que no te importa te va a correr del hospital.

- ¡No sabía que él estaba detrás de mí! – exclamó Chris.

- Además ya te lo dijo – insistió Noemí – Candy no tiene secretos para él así que déjala en paz. Si ella habla o no con Terry es asunto de ellos no tuyo.

- Está bien, está bien – refunfuñó el enfermero – ya no voy a decirle nada de el tipo ese, pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Si ella vuelve a sufrir por su culpa yo se lo voy a cobrar.

- ¡Pero qué necio eres!

- Ya me voy – se levantó Chris – ya fueron suficientes regaños por el día de hoy.

- Tonto – dijo Noemí al verlo alejarse de la mesa – no puede aceptar que ella nunca se va a fijar en él. Solo espero que no vaya a cometer una locura por haberse encaprichado con mi amiga.


	14. Chapter 14

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 18**

_Aunque te encuentres al otro lado del mar estaré junto a ti…_

Esa mañana Terry se despertó temprano para ayudar a su padre a bañarse y vestirse. Se encontraba inquieto por lo que iba a suceder ese día. Regresaría a casa después de varios años y enfrentaría a la mujer que durante mucho tiempo le había causado dolor y sufrimiento. Cerca de las 9 de la mañana entró el doctor acompañado de John el chofer.

- Buenos días – saludó el doctor.

- Buenos días milord, buenos días joven – saludó John.

- Buenos días – respondió el duque, mientras Terry saludaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Milord – dijo el doctor acercándose a él – su mozo me comentó que quiere terminar de recuperarse en su casa y creo que es una buena decisión, pero antes de darlo de alta necesito revisarlo ¿cómo se ha sentido?

- Todavía tengo algo de dolor, pero me siento con más fuerzas y más apetito.

- Es normal después de todo lo que pasó – comentó mientras lo revisaba - pero quiero decirle que la mejoría que ha tenido en estos dos días es notable, su herida está cerrando sin complicaciones, ya no tiene fiebre y está de mejor ánimo.

- Si – sonrió el duque, me siento mejor.

- Milord – dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Terry – creo que la enfermera ya le dio las indicaciones de los cuidados que tiene que seguir su padre.

- Si doctor – dijo Terry – hay que lavar la herida dos veces al día con agua y jabón, limpiar con toallas hervidas y secar con toallas limpias, tomar aspirina junto con los alimentos en caso de dolor, mucho aire fresco, buena comida y reposo.

- Perfecto – dijo el doctor mientras el duque sonreía complacido – creo que no hay más que decir. De todas formas lo pasaré a ver pasado mañana por la tarde.

- Muy bien – dijo Terry y agregó– gracias por haber salvado a mi padre.

- Creo que fuiste tú quien lo salvó muchacho – le estrechó la mano, después se dirigió al duque – milord, no tengo la menor duda de que en unos cuantos días se encontrará perfectamente bien.

- Yo también lo creo – respondió el duque – gracias.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Terry.

- John – preguntó su padre – ¿ya está todo listo?

- Si señor – respondió el mozo acercando una silla de ruedas – ya pagué la cuenta del hospital y el auto está esperando afuera.

- Los acompaño – dijo el doctor.

Terry ayudó a su padre a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y él mismo se encargó de empujarla. Salieron del cuarto y el doctor los guió a un elevador al final del pasillo. Al llegar al piso de abajo Terry se detuvo un momento al ver a lo lejos a un oficial del ejército inglés en una camilla.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó su padre.

- Ese hombre de allá está muy mal – señaló visiblemente impresionado – está tosiendo sangre. ¿Qué le pasa doctor?

- Ese oficial acaba de llegar al hospital – explicó el galeno - se enfermó de gripe hace dos días en un puerto francés. Ayer regresaron a Inglaterra. Me informaron que durante la travesía empeoró su estado. Tiene fiebre muy alta y creemos que tiene neumonía.

- ¿Cree que sea Influenza Española?

- Si – respondió el doctor – tiene todos los síntomas. Abundan los casos en Francia y cada día se enferman más personas aquí en Inglaterra.

- ¿Sobreviven a la enfermedad? – preguntó Terry.

- Algunas personas si – y agregó – sin embargo todavía no sabemos por qué algunos pacientes mueren y otros sobreviven, aunque se ha visto que en algunos casos si reciben los cuidados necesarios desde que se presentan los primeros síntomas se pueden evitar complicaciones. Hemos visto que las habitaciones bien ventiladas y limpias, el reposo absoluto, el tomar muchos líquidos calientes, el caldo de pollo y los tónicos mentolados ayudan en la recuperación de algunas personas.

- Ya veo – murmuró el actor con un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Tiene a algún familiar o amigo enfermo de influenza? – preguntó el galeno.

- No – respondió Terry pensativo – y espero no tenerlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? – preguntó el duque al ver su rostro preocupado.

- Nada papá – dijo rápidamente – mejor vámonos de aquí. No es bueno permanecer más tiempo en el hospital.

Continuaron caminando sin detenerse hasta salir por la puerta principal. Al llegar al auto John subió la maleta del duque y Terry ayudó a su padre. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la mansión Grandchester. Las rejas de la propiedad se abrieron para mostrar unos enormes y bellos jardines. Al final del camino se encontraba una fastuosa residencia y frente a ella el mayordomo, el ama de llaves y la servidumbre aguardaban formando un semicírculo. Cuando el auto se detuvo el mayordomo se acercó de inmediato y abrió la puerta del vehículo.

- Bienvenido a casa milord – saludó ceremoniosamente.

-Señor Wells – dijo el duque señalando a Terry – este es mi hijo Terruce.

- A sus órdenes señor – dijo el mayordomo.

- ¿Dónde están la duquesa y mis otros hijos? – preguntó molesto el duque mientras Terry lo ayudaba a bajar del auto.

- La duquesa está indispuesta milord, tiene jaqueca y los niños salieron desde temprano a casa de sus abuelos.

- Dile a la duquesa que la quiero ver de inmediato en mi despacho – ordenó – y manda traer a los niños ahora mismo.

- Sí señor.

- Papá – murmuró Terry mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas – te esperaré afuera mientras hablas con la duquesa, no quiero…

- Quiero que estés a mi lado Terruce – lo interrumpió su padre – tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hacia la puerta ante la mirada incrédula de toda la servidumbre. Todos ellos inclinaban la cabeza respetuosamente y le daban la bienvenida a Terry y a su padre. El carismático joven les devolvía el saludo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas lo que provocó suspiros y risitas entre las mucamas del castillo. Al entrar en la casa, la sobria decoración le recordó a Terry algunos momentos muy amargos de su niñez. Observo con cuidado que nada había cambiado. El vestíbulo, con un enorme candelabro colgando del techo, mostraba al fondo una amplia escalinata en mármol que daba acceso a los pisos superiores. Grandes cuadros con rostros adustos decoraban las paredes, y muebles antiguos de la época Victoriana, así como enormes cortinas de terciopelo completaban el mobiliario.

A la izquierda de ese gran salón se encontraba el despacho del duque, todo decorado en madera oscura y piel. Una gran biblioteca y un juego de escritorio con varios sillones estilo Isabelino que habían pertenecido a sus ancestros decoraban la habitación. En lo alto de una de las paredes colgaban enormes cabezas disecadas de ciervos luciendo su majestuosa cornamenta. Al otro lado del cuarto, una figura heráldica arriba de una gran chimenea de piedra llamó la atención de Terry. Un regio escudo de la familia Grandchester labrado en plata y bronce y enmarcado por un bello tartán escocés lo hizo estremecer.

- ¿Te gusta hijo? – preguntó el duque al notar el interés de su hijo.

- Si – respondió el actor cuando detuvo la silla de ruedas frente al escritorio de su padre – es grandioso.

- Ese escudo tiene alrededor de 300 años y desde entonces ha sido pasado de generación en generación al heredero del ducado – explicó el duque – estaba en el castillo de Leicester donde tu abuelo vivió sus últimos años pero lo mandé traer para mandarlo limpiar.

- Pues luce muy bien en tu biblioteca – indicó Terry – deberías dejarlo aquí.

- Tienes mucha razón – sonrió su padre.

- Ahora te dejo solo para que hables con la duquesa – dijo el actor.

- No Terruce – lo detuvo del brazo – quédate por favor, ya te lo dije. Quiero que estés presente cuando hable con ella y que permanezcas a mi lado.

- Muy bien papá – en ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y la duquesa entró al despacho.

Terry permaneció sereno, pero la sensación que tuvo al ver a aquella mujer solo le revolvió el estómago. La mirada de la duquesa, fría y cruel, lo traspasó cual puñal envenenado.

- Bienvenido querido – se dirigió a su esposo sin quitarle la vista a Terry - tendrás que disculparme por no haber bajado a recibirte pero tengo jaqueca. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- Si Margaret – dijo el duque – siéntate por favor. Quiero informarte que Terruce se quedará varios días en la casa y que ocupará la recámara de huéspedes que está a un lado de la mía.

- Buenos días señora duquesa – saludó el actor tratando de ser cortés.

- Supongo que hiciste un viaje tan largo porque has de estar en problemas o necesitas dinero – dijo sarcásticamente la mujer mirándolo de reojo sin responder a su saludo – no me extrañaría de ti.

- Te equivocas – le rebatió el duque – vino desde América porque se enteró que yo quedé mal herido después del bombardeo.

- Tal vez esperaba encontrarte muerto para reclamar la parte de la herencia que le corresponde – lo miró con desprecio.

Terry apretó los puños y se movió ligeramente. Estaba temblando de rabia por dentro al escucharla hablar. Su padre se dio cuenta de su estado y colocó su mano sobre la de él para contenerlo.

- No hemos hablado del tema pero creo que no es mala idea querida – dijo el duque tranquilamente - Terruce ya es mayor de edad y me complacería que tomara posesión desde ahora de lo que le corresponde por derecho. Por cierto, quiero que sepas que haré modificaciones a mi testamento.

- Me agrada escuchar eso – dijo la duquesa con una sonrisa triunfante – nunca estuve de acuerdo con que la villa de Escocia se la heredaras a él.

- Creo que me entendiste mal Margaret – dijo seriamente el duque – voy a cambiar mi testamento porque es muy poco lo que le heredo a Terruce.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó la duquesa.

- Claro que puedo – le rebatió - la villa de Escocia, todas las tierras de las Highlands, y todas mis propiedades desde Birmingham hasta Southampton pasarán a sus manos, incluyendo el castillo de Oxford y el yate y la casa de Portsmouth.

- ¿Pero qué te ocurrió en ese hospital Richard? ¿Perdiste también la razón? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso si la legítima sangre de los Grandchester no corre por sus venas? – le reclamó mirando a Terry de reojo - ¿ya se te olvidó que es un bastardo que solo te causó problemas?

- ¡Basta Margaret! – gritó el duque golpeando la mesa. En ese momento tomó una campanita que estaba en su escritorio y la hizo sonar. De inmediato entró el mayordomo.

- ¿Si milord?

- Quiero que Sir Henry y Sir Philip estén aquí a las 12 sin falta.

- Entendido Milord.

- ¿Para qué vas a llamar a los abogados Richard? – preguntó su esposa con ojos desorbitados.

- Tienes razón en lo que dices querida – respondió el duque retomando su hablar pausado y sereno - hace mucho que debí de haber reconocido a Terruce como mi hijo legítimo. De ahora en adelante nadie más volverá a llamarlo bastardo. Él lleva mi sangre, la legítima sangre de los Grandchester al igual que mis otros hijos. Así que dejaré listos los papeles para que tome posesión de su herencia cuanto antes reconociéndolo además como mi hijo legítimo.

- ¡No te atreverás! – gritó furiosa la mujer - ¡me dejarás en ridículo frente a toda la sociedad! ¡No podré ir a las reuniones de la corte sin que se rían a mis espaldas!

- Creo que unas buenas vacaciones lejos de esas víboras de la corte no te harían nada mal – dijo el duque.

- ¡Richard, cómo te atreves! – gritó la mujer.

- Además por mi salud necesito alejarme de Londres definitivamente – indicó el duque – así que esta casa que perteneció a mis tatarabuelos ya no la vamos a necesitar por lo que también pasará a manos de Terruce.

- ¡¿También esta casa?! – exclamó incrédula - ¡Pero yo creí que iba a ser para Edward! ¡Además no puedes obligarme a salir de Londres Richard!

- Esa es tu decisión Margaret – dijo seriamente – pero te informo que los niños vendrán conmigo.

La mujer solo tragó saliva al escuchar esa última frase. Richard Grandchester siempre se había mostrado complaciente con ella pero sabía que cuando daba una orden ésta era definitiva – si ya lo decidiste entonces no hay nada más que hablar – dijo la duquesa lanzando una mirada de odio a Terry – espero que no te importe que me retire a mi habitación. No soporto la jaqueca - la mujer se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de la oficina.

Terry no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. A pesar del momento desagradable que había pasado por culpa de la duquesa se sentía emocionado, eufórico, con ganas de gritarle al mundo que estaba orgulloso de su padre, el duque de Grandchester. Años atrás le hubiera cedido con gusto toda su herencia a la duquesa con tal de haber escuchado a su papá defenderlo de esa manera. Pero ahora ya no era necesario, ahora no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que todo iba a ser diferente y que por fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se estaba haciendo realidad.

Momentos después se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y los tres hijos del duque entraron despacio en la oficina. Caminaron en silencio hasta quedar frente al escritorio de su padre. Miraron fijamente a Terry sin saber quién era. Ellos no lo recordaban. Hacía 5 años que el actor los había visto por última vez cuando todavía eran muy pequeños. Richard el mayor, acababa de cumplir 12 años, Alice tenía 9 y Edward tenía 6. Los dos varones se parecían mucho a su madre, pero Alice tenía los rasgos más finos y delicados.

- Jovencitos – dijo el duque – los llamé porque quiero que conozcan a su hermano mayor Terruce. Ya les he hablado de él. Vive en Nueva York y vino a visitarnos por un tiempo.

- Hola – saludó Terry a los niños que lo miraban curiosos. La niña fue la primera en acercarse.

- Hola Terruce – dijo la chiquilla haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

- Hola Alice – saludó Terry con una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa – sonrió la niña, después se acercó a su padre para besarle la mejilla – te extrañamos papá – dijo cariñosamente – que bueno que ya estás en casa.

- Ven pequeña – dijo su padre dándole un abrazo.

- Hola Terry – saludó el más pequeño ofreciéndole la mano al actor - ¿vas a ir conmigo a la escuela?

- Hola Edward. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a la escuela? – Terry preguntó divertido mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura del pequeño.

- ¡Mis amigos no me van a creer que tengo un hermano tan grande! – exclamó Edward.

- Jajajajajaja – rió el actor – te acompañaré cuando gustes y si quieres también jugaremos en el jardín.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó entusiasmado el niño.

- Claro que si – respondió el actor poniéndose de pie. El chiquillo sonrió feliz y después se acercó a su padre.

- Papá – dijo el pequeño - mamá nos dijo que estuviste en el hospital.

- Si Edward.

- Y que tu mano se enfermó.

- Es verdad.

- Yo quería ir a verte pero mamá no me dejó.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy de regreso en casa.

- ¿Vas a estar bien papá? No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.

- Si hijo – sonrió el duque dándole un abrazo a su pequeño – voy a estar bien.

- Hola – se acercó el hijo mayor saludando secamente al actor.

- Hola Richard – Terry le dio la mano - ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien.

- ¿Estás estudiando en el San Pablo?

- Si.

- La próxima vez que veas a la Hermana Grey dale mis saludos por favor.

- Está bien – respondió el niño. Sin decir una palabra más se acercó a su padre y lo saludó.

- Niños – dijo el duque momentos después – necesito hablar con su hermano mayor. Vayan ahora a cumplir sus deberes.

- Si papá – respondieron los niños, y de inmediato salieron de la habitación.

- Papá – dijo Terry preocupado cuando la puerta se cerró – necesitas ir a descansar.

Estoy bien hijo.

- Por favor – le insistió – estás algo pálido y todavía no has desayunado – el duque asintió con la cabeza y Terry hizo sonar la campana.

- ¿Me llamó milord? – dijo el mayordomo entrando unos momentos después.

- Si señor Wells – dijo Terry – llevaré a mi padre a su habitación por qué necesita descansar. Quiero que le lleve un platón con fruta fresca, pan tostado, mantequilla, leche, jalea y té. Además traiga varias toallas hervidas, agua hervida fría, jabón y toallas secas y limpias.

-¿Algo más milord?

-Si – dijo Terry – llame a los mozos para que suban la silla de ruedas al segundo piso. Los esperaremos en las escaleras.

- Muy bien milord.

Terry y su padre salieron del despacho hacia las escaleras. Ahí varios hombres cargaron la silla de ruedas al piso superior y Terry ayudó al duque a subir lentamente. Al llegar a la habitación, el duque se recostó y Terry se sentó a su lado. Desayunaron en silencio y después el actor comenzó a lavar su herida.

- Papá – dijo de pronto – yo no vine por la herencia. Tú sabes que jamás me hubiera atrevido a pedirte algo después de que tomé la decisión de irme.

- Lo sé hijo.

- No puedo aceptarla – continuó – es demasiado para mí. Además yo ya tengo una vida en América y no lo necesito.

- Siempre has sido orgulloso Terruce pero esto es diferente – dijo su padre - tu mismo me dijiste que tal vez seas actor toda tu vida, además apenas tienes 21 años y creo que es prematuro decir que no lo necesitarás. ¿No has pensado en tus hijos?

- ¿Mis hijos?

- Sé realista – continuó el duque – un día te casarás y formarás una familia. Aunque ahora te alcance con lo que ganas como actor para vivir decorosamente, sabes que no será suficiente cuando tengas una familia que mantener.

- No pienso tener hijos.

- Terruce – le preguntó su padre mirándolo a los ojos - ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Es una larga historia – dijo el actor caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación – ya te lo dije.

- Por favor – le dijo el duque – déjame ayudarte.

- No puedes ayudarme – dijo perdiendo la vista en la lejanía – nadie puede ayudarme.

- Entonces habla conmigo – dijo su padre – si realmente me has perdonado confía en mí.

- Está bien papá – respondió después de meditar su respuesta por unos segundos.

El actor se sentó a su lado y comenzó a relatarle su historia desde que había partido aquella mañana a América desde el puerto de Southampton y los motivos para dejar a la mujer que amaba en Londres. Le contó que había ido a Chicago al Hogar de Pony, un lugar que conocía a la perfección y que había hecho suyo por los relatos de Candy. Le dijo lo que sintió al ver a las dos madres de la joven y el amor que prodigaban. Le relató cómo llegó a la compañía Stratford y las audiciones que realizó para obtener el papel del rey de Francia en la primera obra de Shakespeare en la que actuó. Le tembló su voz de emoción cuando le explicó lo que sintió el día que volvió a ver a Candy en Chicago, sus cartas llenas de amor, y lo entusiasmado que estaba cuando le dieron el papel principal en la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Le habló sobre sus planes con la enfermera, la esperanza de hacerla su esposa, el terrible accidente de Susana, la decisión que había tomado de permanecer al lado de ella después de escuchar las recriminaciones y súplicas de la Sra. Marlow, y el abismo al que había caído al haberse separado de Candy. Finalmente le contó sobre la operación de Susana, su rencuentro con la enfermera y la palabra que le había dado a su prometida de casarse con ella. Cuando terminó su relato el duque se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Terry.

- Terruce – dijo con amargura – ahora lamento no haber estado contigo en esos instantes en que necesitabas el consejo y el apoyo de tu padre. Esa señora se aprovechó de ti, de tu inmadurez y de tu falta de experiencia. Fuiste muy valiente al haberte enfrentado solo al problema.

- No solo fue esa señora, Susana se iba a suicidar papá – dijo el actor – si no hubiera sido por Candy ella estaría muerta en estos momentos. Yo temí que si la dejaba lo intentaría de nuevo.

- Una persona sensata y normal no hace eso hijo – dijo su padre sin rodeos – esa tal Susana está mal de la cabeza y su madre está deslumbrada por el título y la fortuna que cree que vas a heredar.

- Por eso no quiero la herencia papá – dijo Terry – ya le dije que su hija vivirá con lo que yo gane como actor.

E- so se puede solucionar pero no es lo más grave de esta situación.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Piensas dormir con esa mujer?

- ¡Papá por favor! – exclamó Terry un tanto avergonzado – ¡ya te dije que no pienso tener hijos y me refería a eso precisamente!

- ¿Pues de qué crees que se trata un matrimonio?

- Ella sabe que no la amo y que si me caso con ella será solo porque le di mi palabra, nada más, pero eso no implica que tenga que cumplir con mis deberes conyugales.

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo crees que vas a soportar esa situación? – le preguntó su padre – ¡eres hombre Terruce y hasta donde yo sé en un matrimonio no se hacen votos de castidad! En este momento te sostiene la esperanza de estar con Candy algún día. Pero si ella se casa con otro hombre, no lo podrás soportar. Será una tortura para ti. Si te casas estando enamorado de otra mujer que ya no va a ser para ti te puedo asegurar que le serás infiel a tu esposa con cualquier mujer que te recuerde a esa chica.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó molesto – ¿tú que sabes de lo que yo siento?

- ¡Porque yo ya lo viví Terruce, porque aunque no lo creas nos parecemos en muchas cosas! - le confesó el duque – ¡y te puedo jurar que yo era como tú! Yo amaba a tu madre y le fui fiel hasta el día que me casé con Margaret. Me avergüenza confesarlo pero la noche de bodas me emborraché para poder cumplir con mi deber de esposo y solo cerré los ojos imaginando que era Eleanor la que estaba entre mis brazos. Después me llegaron rumores que tu madre estaba saliendo con otro hombre y no pude soportarlo. Los celos acabaron conmigo y egoístamente me sentí traicionado. La odié cuando yo había sido quien la había abandonado. Al poco tiempo fui a un burdel y tomé a la primera mujer hermosa que pasó frente a mí. No se parecía a tu madre pero había algo en su mirada que me hizo recordarla. Esa noche lloré amargamente por mi infidelidad pero ya no di marcha atrás.

- Papá – dijo Terry lleno de sorpresa – yo nunca me imaginé que tú hubieras sentido eso por mi madre.

- La amé profundamente hijo, por eso te pido que no cometas el mismo error que yo – dijo su padre – no tienes por qué casarte con esa tal Susana porque tú eras un menor de edad cuando ocurrió el accidente y su madre te está presionando para hacerlo. Te aseguro que si le ofrezco una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de tu palabra de matrimonio ella no se negará.

- Pero Candy no lo aceptará – dijo Terry – y yo no podría hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Susana está enferma del corazón, sufrió un infarto mientras la operaban y puede morir en cualquier momento si sufre una impresión o un disgusto fuerte. Si yo me negara a estar con ella podría matarla y Candy nunca me lo perdonaría.

- Entiendo – dijo su padre – por lo que veo Candy es alguien muy especial en tu vida.

- Si papá.

- ¿Estás seguro que te ama a ti y no a tu posición ni a tu dinero?

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Terry – ¡a ella nunca le ha importado el dinero ni la posición social! Además, ella es la hija adoptiva de William Andley.

- ¿William Andley es el banquero norteamericano?

- Si – señaló - y ella es heredera de toda su fortuna y sus propiedades, pero prefiere su humilde trabajo de enfermera y regalar sonrisas a sus pacientes.

- ¡Vaya jovencita!

- Candy es diferente – suspiró el actor.

- Y tú estás enamorado de esa jovencita – dijo el duque.

- Si papá – suspiró – ella es la mujer de mi vida.

- ¿Y con ella si tendrías muchos hijos?

- Jajajajajaja – rió Terry – ¡por supuesto!

- Entonces no se hable más del asunto – sonrió su padre – no hay cosa que más desee que ver correr a muchos nietos a mi lado y perpetuar la sangre y el apellido Grandchester.

- Pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Heredarte el ducado por supuesto.

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó incrédulo - ¿el ducado? ¿Eso no implica que tendría que vivir en Inglaterra y cumplir con ciertas obligaciones?

- Sí, tendrías que vivir aquí, pero eso no significa que tengas que dejar el teatro. Además – continuó - al heredarte el ducado tendrás la obligación de casarte con quien yo elija so pena de quedar desheredado y supongo que ya sabes quien es la mujer que he elegido para ti.

- Eso significa que…

- Eso significa que cuando regreses a Nueva York le vas a decir a la madre de Susana que como su hija no es la mujer que yo quiero para tu esposa, en el preciso instante en que te cases con ella te voy a desheredar y a quitar el apellido.

- Pero tú sabes que nunca me han interesado ni tu posición ni tu dinero.

- Lo sé hijo, pero a esa mujer sí le importará – explicó el duque – por lo que me contaste la Sra. Marlow manipula a su hija y Susana hará lo que su madre le diga. Te aseguro que buscará una mejor opción para la muchacha si te cree un plebeyo cualquiera y sin dinero. Así el problema dejará de ser tuyo y te liberará del compromiso. Candy tampoco se sentirá culpable porque la decisión será de las Marlow y no de ella.

- ¿Crees que resultará?

- Si, no lo dudo – asintió su padre – esa mujer es una oportunista. Además, si lo que quiere es dinero, yo me encargaré de dárselo pero no a costa de tu felicidad. Entonces ¿aceptas la herencia? ¿Aceptarás el ducado cuando sea el momento?

- Papá – dijo Terry algo dubitativo – todo esto no lo esperaba y necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

- Está bien – dijo el duque – en estos días que estarás aquí tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensar en tu futuro, pero sin importar la decisión que tomes la herencia ya es tuya y en cualquier caso mis abogados tendrán todo listo para que firmes cuando lo creas conveniente.

- Gracias papá.

- Ahora ve y duerme una siesta, tú también necesitas descansar.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Quiero dormir un rato antes de que lleguen los abogados.

- Entonces me retiro.

- Te veo a la hora del almuerzo.

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes se recostó en la mullida cama colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Mi padre… – pensó – mi padre amó a mi madre pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo hasta hoy. Supongo que mi abuelo nunca hubiera aceptado a una actriz como miembro de la familia Grandchester. Mi padre tuvo que cumplir con un deber impuesto por la tradición y la nobleza y fue desgraciado el resto de su vida. Pero mi situación es diferente. Susana me salvó la vida y se sacrificó por mí. Ella ama el teatro como yo y ahora es posible que nunca más vuelva a actuar. ¿Sería capaz de intentar suicidarse de nuevo si me niego a casarme? ¿Y si decido dejarla? ¿Y si no le importa la fortuna ni el apellido? ¿Se rebelaría contra su madre? En ese caso de nada serviría aceptar la propuesta del duque. Pero si Susana obedeciera a su madre yo sería libre para estar con Candy, aunque tal vez sería una canallada hacer lo que mi padre me propone, pero más canalla sería yo si terminara en un burdel traicionando el amor que siento por mi Pecosa. ¡No, no! ¡No quiero ni siquiera pensarlo! ¡Eso nunca mi amor! ¡No tocaré a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú! He esperado tanto tiempo el momento en que seas mía, la noche en que te tome entre mis brazos y pueda besarte y acariciarte sin detenerme, y me una a ti... ¡Pero no puedo negar que me llena de rabia imaginar que estás junto al doctor en estos momentos! ¡Pensar que él te está conquistando y que tú le estás entregando tu corazón! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué permití que las cosas llegaran a este punto? ¿Serás capaz de olvidarme tan pronto Candy? ¿Serás capaz de olvidar los besos que te dí en los que te entregué mi vida entera? ¿Podrás olvidar todo lo que te adoro y lo que significas para mí? No lo hagas mi amor, no me olvides por favor. Me romperías el corazón en mil pedazos, estaría muerto en vida sin ti; muerto, muerto sin la más mínima esperanza de ser parte de tu vida, de unirnos para siempre. Pero no puedo dejar de luchar, no puedo darme por vencido ni siquiera ahora que parece que no tengo otro camino. Tengo que pensar las cosas, tal vez mi padre tenga razón en lo que me dice. Solo espero que mi Pecosa no se enamore del doctor, por que si eso ocurriera entonces todo estaría perdido. Candy, si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes… - cerró los ojos y agotado cayó en un profundo sueño.

A las 7 de la noche Candy se encontraba tocando en la puerta de la casa de Eleanor Baker. El ama de llaves la recibió y la condujo hasta la sala.

- Tome asiento por favor señorita – le indicó – la señora no tardará en bajar.

- Gracias – sonrió la chica. Cuando se quedó sola comenzó a mirar la habitación y a recordar con nostalgia la noche en que había estado con Terry en ese mismo lugar – fui tan feliz ese día – suspiró - él estaba tan deslumbrante, tan buen mozo, me miraba desde la chimenea con esa sonrisa que me deja sin aliento, sentí el calor de su pecho cuando me lancé a sus brazos al escuchar el trueno… Y esa noche me besó y yo lo besé…

- Buenas noches Candy – Eleanor Baker la sacó de sus cavilaciones – que bueno que pudiste acompañarme el día de hoy.

- ¡Buenas noches señora Baker! – Candy se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo - ¿cómo ha estado?

- Bien hija – respondió – algo preocupada por Terry pero por fin ya sé que él y su padre están bien.

- ¿Le llegó telegrama desde Londres?

- Si, ésta mañana.

- A mí también me escribió.

- Ahora solo espero que la situación entre ellos se arregle – las dos se sentaron en la sala.

- Yo también lo espero – sonrió Candy – son padre e hijo y aunque los dos son orgullosos estoy segura que van a hacer las paces.

- Me haces feliz con tu optimismo pero me hubiera encantado que lo acompañaras a Londres.

- ¿Yo? – Candy se sonrojó.

- Aquella ocasión que te conocí en Escocia Terry estaba tan dolido que pensé que nunca me iba a perdonar, pero solo te escuchó y se acercó a mí – dijo Eleanor – y sé que en este viaje también hubieras sido un gran apoyo para él.

- Terry quería estar con usted – recordó la enfermera – solo que no quería aceptarlo.

- Pero lo hizo gracias a ti – dijo tomándola de las manos - y eso es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer.

- Gracias por sus palabras señora.

- Gracias a ti hija porque Terry es una mejor persona desde que te conoció.

- Él es noble y generoso pero quería aparentar frente a los demás.

- Veo que lo conoces bien – sonrió - recuerdo que de pequeño le gustaba compartir sus juguetes y corría a ayudar a los otros niños si veía que alguien los estaba lastimando, pero después de que nos separamos las cosas fueron diferentes y él cambió mucho.

- ¿Pudo verlo después de que el duque lo llevó a Londres?

- No Candy – recordó con tristeza – cuando la compañía iba de gira a Europa trataba de visitarlo en su casa y en el colegio pero Richard no permitía visitas para Terry. Un día averigüé con la servidumbre donde estudiaba e hice lo único que estaba a mi alcance – continuó – le mandaba fotos y le escribía cartas contándole sobre el teatro, las giras y las presentaciones, y en ellas le pedía que si algún día podía hacerlo que fuera a América a visitarme.

- Una vez vi una foto de usted en su habitación.

- ¿Entrabas a su habitación? – preguntó la actriz con suspicacia.

- Solo una vez – respondió sonrojándose - yo visitaba a mis primos para tomar el té y una noche brinqué mal y caí en la de Terry por equivocación.

- ¿Cómo hacías eso? ¿No te veían las monjas?

- Es que lanzaba una cuerda a los árboles y me colgaba de ella – explicó - después solo brincaba de un árbol a otro hasta llegar al edificio de los chicos.

- Jajajajaja – rió Eleanor – ahora entiendo por qué Terry llegó a hablar de ti como Tarzán Pecosa.

- ¡Terry le contó eso! – exclamó avergonzada.

- No te preocupes – sonrió la actriz – el día que me lo dijo tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro el resto del día.

- Terry… – suspiró la chica.

- Eres alguien muy especial en su vida.

- Él también lo es para mí.

- Y espero que lo siga siendo Candy.

Después de la charla pasaron al comedor a cenar. Mientras comían hablaron sobre Nueva York y el teatro. Eleanor le contó algunas anécdotas de la vida de Terry, y Candy se sintió feliz. Su alegría era palpable cada vez que escuchaba alguna de las travesuras del actor. Al mismo tiempo se imaginaba su risa al escuchar los relatos de su madre y al cerrar un momento los ojos podía verlo sentado frente a ella en el mismo lugar que la última vez que cenaron juntos en casa de Eleanor Baker.

- ¡Qué rico se ve el postre! – exclamó Candy cuando la cocinera lo puso sobre la mesa al terminar la cena.

- Es pay de manzana – dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa – es el favorito de Terry.

- ¡Está delicioso! – dijo Candy cuando probó el primer bocado – sabe a canela y también a nuez.

- Te daré la receta para que un día se lo prepares a mi hijo o si quieres puedes venir y te enseño a hacerlo.

- No creo que eso suceda – dijo con tristeza en su mirada.

- Hija – la interrumpió tomándola de la mano – nunca he perdido la esperanza de verlos juntos otra vez.

- Señora Baker ojalá que todo fuera diferente.

- Tú eres todo para él.

- Terry… - la enfermera sintió humedecer sus ojos.

- Candy – Eleanor se atrevió a preguntar - ¿tú crees que Susana ama a mi hijo?

- Si.

- ¿Más que tú?

- Ella se sacrificó por él pero además no quería vivir sino era a su lado.

- Si tú hubieras estado ese día en el escenario ¿qué hubieras hecho?

- Yo lo hubiera salvado – respondió la joven sin dudarlo.

- ¿No te hubiera importado quedar lisiada como ella?

- No – dijo la enfermera – la vida de Terry o de cualquier ser humano no tiene precio comparado con un brazo o una pierna.

- ¿Y lo hubieras comprometido o chantajeado para que permaneciera a tu lado?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Candy – ¡eso sería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, a quitarle su libertad!

- ¿Y por qué no lo obligarías?

- Pues por amor – respondió reflexionando un momento – porque la felicidad del ser amado es lo más importante para el que ama y al obligarlo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, no sería feliz.

- Entonces hija – continuó la actriz - ¿quién ama más a mi hijo? ¿Tú, que te estás sacrificando por él o Susana que hace que él se sacrifique? ¿Tú, que jamás lo has obligado a permanecer a tu lado o ella que lo retiene y lo chantajea moralmente a cumplir una promesa aun a costa de su felicidad? ¿Quién es la mujer que yo desearía que compartiera su vida con él? ¿Qué crees que siento cuando veo que él es tan infeliz? – Eleanor comenzó a llorar en ese instante - ¿cuál es el amor que yo quiero para mi hijo Candy? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que comprendan el gran error que están a punto de cometer?

- ¡Señora Baker! – la rubia se levantó para abrazarla.

- Él te ama a ti Candy – continuó llorando – te ama más que a nadie en el mundo.

- ¡Terry! – la enfermera exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡yo también lo amo!

- Lucha por él hija te lo ruego – le dijo conmovida – tú y él merecen estar juntos.

- Usted sabe que nuestra situación es difícil.

- Es verdad – dijo la actriz – y también sé que la nobleza de ambos no tiene límites, pero me dolería que tomaran una decisión de la que después se arrepentirán por el resto de su vida – después de un breve silencio la joven se volvió a sentar.

- Esa noche – recordó Candy con tristeza - él ya había tomado una decisión y yo lo apoyé. Cuando decidí irme solo traté de facilitarle las cosas.

- Qué difícil ha de haber sido para ambos – dijo Eleanor – todavía no entiendo cómo mi hijo pudo soportarlo solo. Cuando quise intervenir ya era demasiado tarde. Tú sabes que él siempre ha sido reservado. En ese entonces no hablábamos como lo hacemos ahora y él no quería que interfiriera en ninguna de sus decisiones. Quería abrirse camino sin la ayuda de nadie. Pero esto es diferente hija. Un matrimonio no es cosa de juegos, implica una responsabilidad, derechos y obligaciones, y sobre todo una entrega íntima con alguien más. El que permanezca al lado de Susana para apoyarla es diferente a estar casado con ella.

- Es verdad – Candy se quedó pensativa – aquella vez solo se trataba de estar a su lado y cuidarla pero no pensé en un matrimonio entre ellos dos.

- Yo sé que la Sra. Marlow lo está presionando y lo único que está haciendo es condenarlos al fracaso y a una vida llena de dolor. No entiendo cómo puede estar tan ciega esa mujer y no darse cuenta de eso – dijo molesta – no hay cosa más frustrante en una relación que la intimidad por obligación entre una pareja.

- ¡Eso sería horrible! – exclamó la enfermera.

- Si hija – dijo Eleanor – la unión entre un hombre y una mujer es algo maravilloso si hay amor y entrega de por medio de lo contrario es una tortura para ambos cuando uno de ellos está enamorado de alguien más.

- Yo no me imagino un matrimonio así – dijo sonrojándose.

- Por eso quiero pedirte que hables con él Candy – le suplicó – mi hijo solo te escuchará a ti.

- Lo voy a intentar – dijo la chica – espero poder hablar con él cuando regrese.

- Dime Candy – continuó Eleanor al haber notado su sonrojo – yo sé que eres una joven independiente y trabajadora pero también he visto la inocencia en tus ojos, ¿has hablado con alguien sobre el matrimonio? Me refiero a lo que pasa en la luna de miel entre un hombre y una mujer.

- No señora – respondió visiblemente turbada – en el Hogar de Pony nunca se habló de eso y como sabe yo no tuve madre ni hermanas mayores a quienes preguntar, y en el hospital se limitaban a hablarnos de los cuidados a los enfermos pero no de esas cosas.

- Hija – la tomó de las manos – si algún día tienes alguna duda o quieres sabes algo cuenta conmigo por favor. Quiero que me tengas confianza. Tú sabes que nuestra sociedad es muy cerrada en estos temas pero en el medio en el que me desenvuelvo se habla sin tanta hipocresía.

- Gracias Señora Baker – dijo sonriendo – si algún día me caso le aseguro que antes vendré a visitarla para hablar con usted.

- Así será - sonrió Eleanor – por cierto – recordó de pronto - a mediados del mes la compañía se va de gira. Estaremos de regreso en Nueva York a finales de julio para una última función de cierre de temporada. Terry ya tiene el itinerario así que es posible que cuando regrese a América tome un tren directo a la ciudad donde nos encontremos.

- ¡Hasta finales de julio! – exclamó la rubia con gran desilusión.

- Después tendremos unos días de vacaciones y comenzará el montaje de la obra para la temporada otoño-invierno.

- Será muy larga la espera – murmuró.

- Yo te avisaré el día que me vaya – dijo Eleanor - ¿crees poder venir a visitarme el próximo miércoles? Tendré el itinerario de la gira y los hoteles donde nos vamos a hospedar. En caso de que algo ocurra antes de que Terry llegue podrás mandarme un telegrama.

- Creo que si podré – respondió Candy – y trataré de informarle si Terry manda noticias.

- Gracias hija.

Al poco rato Candy se despidió de Eleanor Baker y el chofer la llevó a su departamento. Al estar sola en su habitación la joven no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la actriz. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer al estar casados? ¿Qué se sentía ir más allá en una relación íntima? ¿Qué era la vida en pareja y compartir todo con la persona amada? ¿Qué pasaba en la luna de miel? ¿Qué derechos tenía el esposo sobre la mujer? La poca información que sabía la había escuchado en el hospital entre sus compañeras casadas pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a nadie sus dudas al respecto. Años atrás, sus sueños la habían llevado a imaginarse viviendo al lado de Terry en una sencilla casa, conviviendo juntos, preparándole el desayuno y despidiéndolo antes de ir al teatro. Pero ahora sus pensamientos habían cambiado. No en balde había madurado y las ilusiones de aquella adolescente eran diferentes a las de la mujer que veía en el espejo – si Terry fuera mi esposo y esta noche estuviera conmigo ¿cómo sería estar a su lado? ¿Qué pasaría entre los dos? – pensó por un instante. Se dispuso a dormir y al cerrar los ojos recordó los besos y las caricias del actor en su departamento. La pasión y el ímpetu del joven la habían sorprendido en aquella ocasión. Jamás nadie le había provocado aquella ansiedad que la estaba torturando, aquel fuego que la consumía por dentro, aquel deseo en su interior que desconocía poseer.

El inglés volvió a besarla con intensidad y sus manos no se limitaban a abrazarla sino que la exploraban con caricias más atrevidas e incitantes. La recargó en la pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo lo que la hizo temblar al percibir la tibieza del joven tan cerca de ella. Ahí continuó saboreando su boca y su piel. Sin dejarla de besar la llevó al sillón de la sala y la recostó para después cubrirla con su cuerpo. Las manos ágiles del hombre abrían los broches de su vestido dejando a la vista su insinuante corsé. Después él levantaba lentamente su falda para acariciarle las piernas.

En ese momento Candy abrió los ojos sobresaltada en la penumbra de su habitación. Su corazón latía aceleradamente - ¡Terry! – exclamó sentándose en la cama - ¡todo fue un sueño! – después se levantó despacio y fue a la cocina a tomar agua para tratar de calmarse. Su mirada se detuvo en la sala del departamento y se estremeció al recordar aquellas imágenes junto al actor – ¡fue tan real! – suspiró – ¡pude sentirlo tan cerca! ¡Me tocaba con sus manos, me besaba sin detenerse…! Pero tengo que dejar de pensar en eso porque no es correcto, además soy la novia de Michael – murmuró un tanto avergonzada, sin embargo dentro de su corazón sabía que no sería fácil borrar de su mente el más grande anhelo de su ser. Después regresó a la cama en silencio y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley, amescobarc y Mazy Vampire por sus comentarios y también a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes la han puesto como una de sus favoritas.<strong>

**Como te lo comenté amescobarc, esta historia está basada en hechos reales porque los hoteles, restaurantes y lugares que se mencionan existieron en esos años. Además, hay varios personajes secundarios que vivieron en esa época. Pero creo que lo más importante es el desarrollo que tuvo la Influenza Española durante ese año, desde sus inicios hasta la mortal epidemia en que se convirtió. Todo la información sobre la enfermedad, signos, síntomas, remedios, disposiciones gubernamentales, etc., fue descrito en reportes y artículos médicos de esa época y de hace un par de años, así como en páginas sobre la historia de esos años por lo que realmente ocurrió. **

**Un dato interesante que leí fue que la Primera Guerra Mundial terminó no por la guerra en sí, sino por la cantidad de soldados de ambos bandos que murieron en las trincheras a causa de la enfermedad. Alemania ya no tenía más hombres con quien pelear y por eso se rindió. Eso no se lo dicen a uno en las clases de historia...**

**!Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

Capítulo 15

_Aunque la distancia me aleje de ti, todos mis pensamientos gritarán tu nombre…_

El lunes por la mañana Candy y Michael fueron a la habitación de Susana. Llevaban una prótesis de madera, metal y cuero que había sido realizada a su medida. Después de ajustarla a su pierna, llevaron a la joven en la silla de ruedas a un salón en donde se encontraban otros pacientes realizando ejercicios en diversos aparatos. Tres soldados que se encontraban rehabilitándose notaron su presencia de inmediato en cuanto entraron a la amplia habitación. Michael permaneció un momento con las damas y después se despidió de ellas. Las chicas se acercaron hacia uno de los aparatos mientras platicaban un momento antes de comenzar los ejercicios.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó uno de los soldados de cabello castaño - ¿ya viste a esas dos mujeres rubias?

- La enfermera está preciosa – dijo otro de tez morena – y la chica en silla de ruedas no se queda atrás.

- La enfermera se llama Candy – dijo el tercer soldado de cabello rubio.

- ¿La conoces Arthur? – preguntó el de tez morena - ¿me la puedes presentar?

- Sí la conozco Sam – respondió Arthur – pero no te hagas ilusiones, el doctor que vino con ella es su novio. Ella nos atendió hace un par de días cuando recién llegamos a América y ustedes estaban inconscientes. Estuvo varios días con nosotros pero cuando nos cambiaron al otro pabellón ya no la volví a ver.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiada suerte la mía – respondió Sam – todas las chicas que me gustan ya están comprometidas.

- ¿Y la otra chica? – preguntó el soldado castaño- ¿tiene novio?

- No lo sé John – dijo Arthur – nunca la había visto.

- Pues no me voy a quedar con la duda – dijo John – aunque por la cara triste que tiene no creo que tenga novio.

- ¿Te gustó la chica? – preguntó Sam.

- Si – respondió John – es del tipo de rubias que me gustan.

- Mira – susurró Arthur – parece que está lisiada.

- Pobre chica – dijo el moreno - ¿qué le habrá pasado?

- Seguramente sufrió un accidente y por eso perdió la pierna al igual que yo – dijo el soldado rubio.

- Pues habrá que olvidarse de ella también – dijo Sam.

- ¿Estás idiota o qué? – John exclamó molesto – ¡perdió una pierna no la cabeza! Además ¿qué no ves que le están probando una prótesis? Con suerte y pronto estará caminando.

- Veo que te gustó de verdad – dijo Arthur.

- Quiero conocerla compañero – dijo John – si algo me hizo mantenerme vivo en esa maldita guerra fue el soñar con tener a una linda chica a mi lado. Así que ve a saludar a la enfermera para que pueda conocer a esta paciente, hazme ese favor.

- Está bien – sonrió el soldado rubio – vamos.

Los tres caballeros se acercaron hacia Candy que se encontraba ayudando a Susana a ponerse de pie con la prótesis.

- ¡Hola Candy! – saludó Arthur – mis amigos y yo quisimos venir a saludarte. Les platiqué que tú nos atendiste hace unos días.

- ¡Hola Arthur! ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Candy – ¡veo que ya están mucho mejor!

- Si gracias – dijo Sam – Arthur nos dijo que usted nos atendió el día que llegamos de Europa.

- Si – respondió la enfermera – estaban inconcientes y con mucha fiebre por las heridas.

- Gracias por habernos ayudado – sonrió John – me dijeron que mi brazo se salvó gracias a usted.

- De nada John – sonrió la chica – ese es mi deber como enfermera.

- ¿Por qué no regresaste con nosotros Candy? – preguntó Arthur.

- Es que en aquella ocasión las enfermeras de urgencias no fueron suficientes para atenderlos – explicó - y nos llamaron de las otras áreas para ayudar, pero después tuve que dejar de atenderlos para estar con mis pacientes.

- ¿Usted en que área está? – preguntó Sam.

- Yo estoy en rehabilitación en el segundo piso – respondió Candy.

- ¿Es usted una de sus pacientes señorita? – preguntó John sin apartar la vista de Susana quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

- Si – respondió tímidamente la joven de cabellos lacios.

- Hoy es el primer día que va a ejercitarse con la prótesis – explicó Candy – pero ya lleva varias semanas haciendo ejercicios.

- Es difícil acostumbrarse a la prótesis al principio – dijo Arthur mostrando la suya – pero con la práctica y los ejercicios rápidamente se puede volver a caminar.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo Susana? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Está bien – dijo la joven.

- Permítame ayudarla señorita – John se acercó y le dio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Susana se tambaleó por un momento y el joven rápidamente la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura, provocando un sonrojo en la chica. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Candy.

- S… si – balbuceó la actriz un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Crees poder caminar hasta esas barras? – preguntó la enfermera – ahí podrás sujetarte con ambos brazos y tratar de caminar un poco.

- No sé si pueda – respondió Susana – me siento extraña con la prótesis.

- Yo le ayudaré – intervino John – espero que no le moleste señorita.

- Gracias – respondió tímidamente la joven sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el gesto del soldado.

- Sujétese de mi – le indicó – así no se caerá.

Susana asintió con la cabeza aferrándose a los fuertes brazos del hombre. Lentamente caminaron hacia las barras paralelas en donde logró sujetarse. John permaneció junta a ella durante los 15 minutos que duraron los ejercicios. Al terminar la ayudó a regresar a la silla de ruedas.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente – comentó Candy – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Pensé que iba a ser más difícil – dijo la actriz.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez señorita – comentó John.

- Ha sido usted muy amable – dijo Susana.

- Por favor dígame John, si no le molesta.

- Y usted me puede llamar Susana.

- Bueno chicos – se despidió la enfermera – me dio gusto saludarlos. Si puedo vendré a verlos más tarde. Por cierto Arthur ¿le escribiste a tu madre? ¿Va a venir a visitarte pronto?

- Sí Candy – respondió el soldado rubio – vendrá la próxima semana.

- ¡Qué gusto me da! – exclamó la chica – cuando venga me mandas avisar para conocerla y saludarla.

- Claro que si – dijo Arthur – le dará gusto conocerte.

- ¿Vendrán mañana? – preguntó el soldado castaño.

- Si – dijo la enfermera – mañana regresaremos a la misma hora.

- Hasta luego Susana – dijo John dándole la mano – me alegra haberla conocido el día de hoy.

- Hasta luego John – sonrió la chica – muchas gracias por todo.

Los tres soldados se quedaron observando como las dos jóvenes se retiraban del lugar.

- ¿Escucharon eso? – dijo John – la enfermera atiende a los pacientes en el segundo piso en el área de rehabilitación, así que mi próxima chica debe de estar en uno de esos cuartos.

- ¿Entonces la conquista en puerta se llama Susana? – preguntó Sam en tono burlón.

- Búrlate idiota – le respondió John – pero te apuesto dos cervezas a que yo salgo con chica del hospital y tú seguirás como perro sin dueño.

- Jajajajajaja – rió Arthur al escuchar a su amigo - ¡yo quiero ver eso!

- Acepto la apuesta – dijo Sam – solo recuerda que el que juega a sabiendas de que va a perder es un tonto.

- Yo no voy a perder amigo o dejo de llamarme John Milligan – respondió el soldado dándole una palmada en la espalda – así que el tonto va a ser otro.

- Eso lo veremos presumido – se burló el moreno – ya quiero ver a la pobre chica soportando las pláticas aburridas y tontas de un rico burgués de la ciudad de Boston.

- ¡Pedazo de…!

- ¡Ya cálmense! – gritó Arthur cuando vió que John se abalanzaba a pegarle a Sam - ¡Nos van a correr del hospital por sus idioteces!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – refunfuño John soltando a Sam – ¡pero ya te tragarás tus palabras!

- Y yo me encargaré de que lo haga si ganas amigo – sonrió Arthur.

Mientras regresaban al cuarto Candy y Susana no hablaron. El rostro del soldado castaño no se borraba de la mente de la actriz. Aquel hombre unos años mayor que ella, de ojos color miel, cabello ligeramente ondulado, piel bronceada por el sol, atlético, serio, de mirada firme, no había disimulado su interés en ella.

- Susana – le habló Candy – Susana…

- ¿Si Candy? – respondió la actriz saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Quieres practicar mañana? – preguntó mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la prótesis - no quiero que te vayas a agotar y que recaigas por haberte esforzado demasiado.

- Estoy bien – respondió – me siento bien, así que quiero continuar.

- En ese caso te veré mañana temprano – sonrió la enfermera. Dio media vuelta y antes de salir escuchó que Susana la llamaba.

- ¡Candy espera!

- ¿Si?

- Esos chicos – preguntó nerviosa - los que vimos hace rato, ¿los conoces?

- Los atendí hace un par de días – dijo la enfermera – con el que más he platicado es con el rubio, el que se llama Arthur. Es muy lindo y amable y es el más joven de los tres, tiene 18 años.

- Y los otros dos ¿cuántos años tienen?

- Sam el moreno tiene 22 y John tiene 25.

- ¿Sabes de donde son?

- No, pero si quieres les puedo preguntar.

- No es necesario, yo misma les preguntaré mañana.

- Como gustes.

- Gracias Candy.

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Te quería preguntar si has sabido algo de Terry.

- Si – respondió tratando de no dar detalles - le escribió a su madre, él y su padre están bien. Él está en Londres.

- Me alegro – dijo con la mirada triste.

- Te veré mañana – se despidió Candy sin recibir contestación. Por un momento se quedó observando a Susana, después dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

- No me escribió y no lo va a hacer – se lamentó la actriz cuando se quedó sola – no le importo – comenzó a sollozar calladamente – no le importo nada. No me ama, me lo ha dicho tantas veces. Está conmigo por lástima porque mi madre se lo pidió, no porque él lo desee. Se fue sin siquiera darme un beso de despedida, sin decirme cuando iba a regresar. Me siento tan sola, pero así ha sido desde que lo conocí. Nunca he sido parte de su vida, siempre tan distante y ajeno a mí. Me ayuda, me cuida, es amable y está pendiente de mis necesidades pero nunca ha quitado esa barrera que lo hace impenetrable. Soy su prometida pero no tengo su confianza ni su amor y cuando nos casemos no creo que cambien las cosas. Estará conmigo pensando en ella, imaginando que es Candy la mujer entre sus brazos si es que algún día llega a tocarme. Yo lo sé, aunque sea su esposa siempre seré la otra. Me negué a aceptarlo durante mucho tiempo pero ese joven me ha hecho pensar. John fue muy amable conmigo y ni siquiera me conoce, ni siquiera sabe quien soy. Si tan solo hubiera una chispa en la mirada de Terry como la que ví en los ojos de ese hombre al estar junto a mi. Con eso sería feliz, pero esa chispa en sus ojos solo aparece cuando la ve a ella. Si pudieras leer mi corazón sabrías cuánto te amo Terry y cuanto me duele que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí.

El siguiente miércoles Candy llegó puntualmente a casa de Eleanor Baker. Después de saludarla comentaron sobre el viaje y la gira que estaba por comenzar.

- Visitaremos 10 ciudades durante casi mes y medio – indicó Eleanor.

- ¿Qué día van a salir?

- El próximo martes – explicó – éste será el último fin de semana que actuaremos en la ciudad. El lunes haremos las maletas y al día siguiente tomaremos el tren para Boston.

- ¿Ahí van a empezar la gira?

- Si – continuó – después iremos al norte a Hartford y Toronto, regresaremos a Nueva York para ir al sur a Filadelfia y Washington. Después seguiremos hacia al oeste para presentarnos en Chicago, Milwaukee, Cleveland y Detroit, y por último la gira terminará en Nueva Jersey y Nueva York la última semana de julio.

- ¿Cree que Terry llegue a tiempo para iniciar la gira?

- No lo sé hija – indicó la actriz – tu sabes que en el telegrama que llegó esta semana solo dijo que estaba bien pero no dice cuando va a regresar. De cualquier manera en este sobre viene detallado el itinerario con las fechas, las ciudades, los teatros y los hoteles donde nos vamos a hospedar. Guárdalo en caso de que necesites localizarme. Recuerda que los telegramas tardan dos días en llegar, así que si tienes que avisarme algo procura mandarlo a la siguiente ciudad de la gira.

- Así lo haré – respondió la joven guardando el sobre en su bolso.

- ¿Pasamos a la mesa Candy? – preguntó la actriz poniéndose de pie – hoy preparé uno de los platillos favoritos de Terry.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Roast beef con espárragos al horno y Yorkshire pudding.

- De seguro estará delicioso como todo lo que usted prepara.

- ¿Quieres que te pase la receta? – preguntó Eleanor – recuerda que dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago.

- Si gracias – sonrió la chica – el día que me case quiero ser una buena ama de casa y eso incluye saber preparar una rica cena para mi esposo.

- Vamos.

Ambas mujeres disfrutaron de una agradable velada comentando sobre sus actividades diarias. Al terminar se despidieron con la promesa de que al regresar de la gira volverían a verse para cenar – sé que nos veremos antes – murmuró Eleanor mientras agitaba su mano viendo como se alejaba Candy en el taxi – pero es mejor que no lo sepas. Solo espero que Terry pueda estar el día 12 de julio en Chicago.

Durante toda esa semana Candy había llevado a Susana a ejercitarse a la sala de rehabilitación. Los tres soldados al verlas se acercaban para platicar con las chicas. Poco a poco habían dejado las formalidades y el tono de las conversaciones era más amistoso. John ayudaba a la actriz y no se separaba de ella durante los ejercicios. Por su parte la enfermera conversaba con Arthur y con Sam mientras cuidaba a Susana.

- ¿Qué planes tienen para el fin de semana? – preguntó Sam en tono divertido – ya quiero que me den de alta para poder ir a bailar.

- ¿Planes? – dijo Susana con voz nostálgica – supongo que el mío es otro fin de semana en el hospital.

- Candy – intervino John - ¿crees que podamos visitar a Susana un rato por las tardes? Así ni ella ni nosotros estaremos tan aburridos en estos días.

- ¿Te gustaría Susana? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Si – sonrió la actriz – me sentiría menos sola si mis nuevos amigos pasan a visitarme.

- Entonces le avisaré al Dr. Girard – indicó Candy - no creo que haya ningún problema.

- Podemos jugar cartas – dijo Arthur – tengo unas que llevé a Francia y mi madre me traerá otras más tarde.

- ¿Hoy viene tu mamá?

- Si Candy – dijo el joven - después de la comida.

- Me alegra que por fin la vayas a ver.

- Quiero que la conozcas – sonrió – le he hablado mucho de ti en mis cartas.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Qué eres encantadora.

- ¡Arthur! – exclamó la chica sonrojándose - ¡me voy a avergonzar cuando conozca a tu madre!

- ¡Hey chicuelo! – le reclamó Sam - ¿qué no me dijiste que la enfermera tenía novio? - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Jajajajaja – rió John al notar la turbación de la chica – no le hagas caso a este par de impertinentes Candy.

- No lo haré – dijo la enfermera – pero te aviso Arthur que el Dr. Girard me acompañará a conocer a tu madre.

- Está bien Candy no te preocupes – dijo el joven rubio - era solo una broma.

- Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma – se burló Sam.

- ¡Te voy a dar un buen golpe! – exclamó Arthur.

- Pues mientras ustedes se golpean yo estaré con Susana jugando al Bridge – dijo John – acabo de recordar que traigo un par de barajas en mi mochila - después se dirigió a Susana – ¿te parece bien si voy a las cuatro?

- Si – sonrió la actriz – a esa hora está bien.

- ¿En qué cuarto estás?

- En el 115.

- Chicos – dijo la enfermera – nos vemos luego, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo y Susana necesita descansar

- Te veo después del almuerzo Candy – dijo el joven rubio.

- Está bien Arthur – sonrió la enfermera – iré a verte después de comer.

A las 3 de la tarde Candy y Michael entraron al pabellón donde se encontraban sus tres amigos. Sentada en una silla al lado de la cama del soldado estaba una distinguida señora de cabello rubio igual que el de Arthur, ojos verdes y facciones finas.

- Mamá ya llegaron – señaló al verlos llegar.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Michael al acercarse a ella – usted debe ser la madre del joven Rothschild.

- Si doctor – saludó la señora – soy Lizzie Rothschild, mucho gusto.

- Soy Michael Girard y ella es mi novia la Srita. White – indicó el militar.

- Encantada de conocerla señora – sonrió Candy inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- El gusto es mío señorita – sonrió la señora – espero no ser indiscreta con este comentario pero mi hijo no se equivocó cuando me dijo que usted era encantadora.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Arthur sonrojándose.

- Jajajajaja – rió la enfermera - Arthur también es un chico encantador señora, es muy optimista y alegre y siempre está de buen humor.

- Parece que las dos se pusieron de acuerdo para avergonzarme – bromeó el soldado.

- No digas eso hijo – dijo su madre – solo decimos la verdad.

- Señora – dijo Michael – ha sido un placer conocerla pero tengo que retirarme.

- Antes de que se vaya doctor – dijo la Sra. Rothschild - Arthur me pidió que los invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Mi madre aprovechará la ocasión para reunir a toda mi familia y darme la bienvenida.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser?

- El día 6 en nuestra casa de Boston – indicó la señora - ¿creen que podrán ir?

- Creo que si – sonrió Michael viendo a su novia – en esas fechas tendré que ir allá a una reunión de trabajo así que pediré que me acompañes como asistente y aprovecharemos para ir a la fiesta.

- ¡Qué alegría! – exclamó Candy.

- ¡Qué gusto me da! – dijo el soldado - ¡los estaremos esperando!

- Ahora si me retiro – indicó el doctor – fue un placer conocerla señora – después se dirigió a la enfermera – te veo después.

- Si, no tardaré.

Michael se retiró del pabellón. Candy acercó una silla y se sentó frente a la madre de Arthur. En ese instante la señora notó la cadenita que la enfermera tenía en el cuello.

- ¿Ese dije es suyo señorita? – preguntó sin quitarle la vista - ¿usted se llama Candy?

- Si – sonrió la chica – me lo regaló Michael el día de mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas mamá?

- Por nada – dijo la señora un tanto melancólica – de repente recordé algo pero no tiene importancia.

- Entonces hablemos de la fiesta – dijo el soldado - ¿bailarás conmigo ese día Candy?

- ¡Claro que si Arthur! – dijo feliz – a mi me gusta mucho bailar.

- ¿Va a bailar muy seguido? – preguntó la madre de Arthur.

- No – respondió nostálgica – como tengo mucho trabajo llego muy cansada como para querer salir y en mis días libres prefiero hacer compras y limpiar mi departamento.

- ¿No vive con su familia? – preguntó la señora.

- No – explicó – ellos viven en Chicago. Por cierto, una semana después del cumpleaños de Arthur iré para allá a celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de mis familiares. Que bueno que no se juntaron las fechas.

- Qué coincidencia – murmuró la señora.

- Entonces estoy de suerte – sonrió el joven.

- Bueno – dijo la enfermera poniéndose de pie – tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. - Si necesita algo señora estoy para servirle.

- Gracias señorita – sonrió – es usted muy amable.

- ¡Nos vemos Arthur!

- ¡Hasta luego Candy! – se despidió el soldado mientras la enfermera caminaba hacia la salida del pabellón. Después se dirigió a su madre - ¿qué te pareció mi nueva amiga?

- Es una chica realmente encantadora – murmuró la señora Rothschild.

- Si – dijo Arthur – es muy linda, amable, simpática.

- Espero que no te hayas enamorado de ella hijo – lo miró preocupada - es mayor que tú y además tiene un novio muy formal.

- No mamá, no te preocupes – la calmó el joven – pero hay algo en ella que me atrae, que me hace quererla.

- No es la primera vez que eso te sucede – dijo su madre – ya he escuchado esa historia otras veces.

- Esto es diferente mamá, no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Bueno – sonrió la señora Rothschild – creo que sé a qué te refieres. Esa joven tiene algo especial, tiene ángel.

- Si – sonrió el chico – veo que tú también lo sentiste.

- Pues me alegra haberla conocido y afortunadamente irá a Boston. Ahí tendré la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

- Todavía es temprano – indicó el joven viendo su reloj - ¿quieres conocer a otra amiga? Ella está en el cuarto 115 y perdió una pierna igual que yo. También está en rehabilitación.

- ¿Puedes ir a su habitación?

- Si – respondió – Candy nos dio permiso para que la visitemos estos días.

- Entonces vamos – dijo la señora. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la habitación de Susana justo a tiempo para iniciar una partida de Bridge.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Terry a Londres. El duque de Grandchester había recuperado peso y su semblante ya no mostraba las huellas del ataque. Su brazo había cicatrizado por completo y tenía la fuerza suficiente para caminar y moverse sin la silla de ruedas. Un día antes había retomado sus actividades en la Cámara de los Lores siempre con Terry a su lado. Con gran orgullo lo había presentado a otros miembros de la corte y discutía con él asuntos de guerra, política y economía. La aguda inteligencia del actor, su incomparable memoria y su nobleza le daban un punto de vista puntual, certero y humano cuando intervenía en las pláticas con los demás caballeros.

Ese día habían pasado una alegre tarde jugando al cricket con Edward, Alice y Richard. Al terminar la partida Terry y su padre se dirigieron al estudio.

- Terruce – dijo el duque después de que se sentaron – quiero hacer un viaje contigo para que conozcas las propiedades que vas a heredar.

- No creo que sea necesario papá.

- Yo creo que si – insistió – aunque el documento de tu herencia ya está listo no quiero que haya ningún malentendido en el futuro.

- Está bien – dijo el actor - lo haré para complacerte pero todavía no he decidido si aceptarla o no.

- Respetaré tu decisión Terruce – dijo el duque – pero sé que después de este viaje ya no tendrás ninguna duda.

- ¿Cuándo salimos?

- Mañana después del desayuno – indicó – ya di indicaciones al Sr. Wells para que el auto y el chofer estén listos a esa hora.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?

- Una semana.

- Creo que deberías descansar más.

- Ya me siento bien hijo, además es importante que hagamos el viaje.

- Entonces iré a preparar el equipaje.

- Terruce – dijo el duque – te mandé hacer tres guardarropas completos. La semana pasada le pedí a la mucama que le llevara un juego de tu ropa a mi sastre para que tomara tus medidas. Las camisas y los trajes nuevos están colgados en el ropero. Sé que no te gusta usar corbatín pero incluí dos y dos gazné que combinan con los trajes, tal vez prefieras usarlos. También te dejé dos pares de zapatos nuevos y calcetines. Me probé los zapatos antes para ver si te iban a quedar, como calzamos de la misma medida creo que te vendrán bien.

- Gracias papá – sonrió Terry – te agradezco el gesto aunque sabes que no era necesario – después caminó hacia la puerta - te veré a la hora de la cena.

Terry subió a su recámara y empezó a hacer la maleta. Revisó las camisas y los trajes y sonrió satisfecho. No podía dudar del buen gusto en el vestir que tenía su padre y reconoció que la ropa era de excelente calidad. El duque había seleccionado las telas de los trajes en tonos gris oscuro, gris claro y negro. El actor tomó uno de ellos junto con una camisa y los zapatos y comprobó que estaban justo a la medida. Después tomó uno de los gazné de seda que tenía detalles en azul marino y lo acomodó alrededor de su cuello – no está mal – sonrió de lado cuando se miró al espejo – la próxima vez que invite a cenar a Candy me vestiré así – después reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir – Candy mi amor… - suspiró - ¿habrá una próxima vez?

Estaba aun amaneciendo cuando Terry bajó a desayunar después de tomar un baño. Su padre ya lo estaba esperando. Al terminar, salieron de inmediato a la estación del tren.

- Hoy después de medio día llegaremos a Edimburgo – le indicó el duque al chofer – descansaremos dos noches en la villa y pasado mañana nos recogerás en la estación de Birmingham en el tren de la tarde.

- Entendido Milord.

Minutos después el tren sonaba su silbato indicando la salida de la estación. Aunque estuvo conversando con su padre durante el trayecto su mente estaba lejos de ahí. Escocia le traía hermosos recuerdos, sus sueños de adolescente, la reconciliación con su madre y su primer beso de amor. Casi seis largos años habían pasado desde entonces. Al atardecer llegaron a Edimburgo. Un auto los estaba esperando cuando salieron del tren. El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando llegaron a la villa y la nostalgia invadió a Terry.

- Papá si no te importa quisiera salir a caminar un rato – le dijo cuando se instalaron en sus habitaciones.

- ¿No vas a cenar?

- No tengo hambre.

- Entonces te veré en la mañana – dijo el duque – yo voy a descansar.

El actor salió de la casa sin decir una palabra más. Caminó hacia el lago para ver los últimos rayos del sol reflejarse en sus cristalinas aguas. Trepó a un árbol y contempló desde lo alto el hermoso atardecer. Sacó su armónica y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía – cómo quisiera regresar el tiempo – murmuró al terminar – daría lo que fuera por estar aquí contigo en estos momentos, reír a tu lado, contemplar el ocaso, trepar otros árboles, revelarte mis sueños, recostarnos en la hierba, regresar a la casa tomados de la mano, prender la chimenea y charlar hasta el amanecer, compartir mi habitación contigo, mi cama, despertar a tu lado y contemplar tu sonrisa con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acariciarte despacio, besarte en silencio, escucharte susurrar mi nombre al recorrerte con mis manos. Candy mi amor, daría mi vida por descubrir tus más íntimos secretos… - y en silencio susurró al viento un poema de amor que vino a su mente.

"_Dime amiga, la causa de este ardiente,_

_puro, inmortal anhelo que hay en mí:_

_suspenderme a tu labio eternamente,_

_y abismarme en tu ser, y el grato ambiente_

_de tu alma inmaculada recibir._

_En tiempo que pasó, tiempo distinto,_

_¿no era de un solo ser nuestro existir?_

_¿acaso el foco de un planeta extinto_

_dio nido a nuestro amor en su recinto_

_en días que vimos para siempre huir?_

_¿...Tú también como yo? Sí, tú has sentido_

_en el pecho el dulcísimo latido_

_con que anuncia su fuego la pasión:_

_amémonos los dos, y pronto el vuelo_

_alzaremos felices a ese cielo_

_en que otra vez seremos como Dios."_

_(Reminiscencia, F. Schiller)_

Ya entrada la noche regresó a la villa solo acompañado de su soledad.

Al día siguiente Terry y su padre recorrieron a caballo todas las tierras de la propiedad en Edimburgo. Por la tarde llegaron los capataces de las Highlands y el duque les presentó a su primogénito. Lo señaló como heredero de todas sus propiedades en Escocia y les dio indicaciones de obedecerlo y respetar sus decisiones a partir de ese momento. Al otro día en la mañana tomaron el tren a Birmingham. Después de la hora del almuerzo llegaron a la ciudad. El chofer los llevó a la residencia y el mayordomo de la mansión los recibió a la puerta de la propiedad. Recorrieron los amplios jardines, el invernadero y los campos de cultivo propiedad del duque. A la hora de la cena planearon los siguientes días del recorrido.

- Mañana iremos a Stratford upon Avon – comentó su padre.

- No sabía que tenías propiedades en ese pueblo – señaló Terry.

- Hace poco adquirí dos casas de campo cerca del río – indicó el duque – están rodeadas de jardines y la vista es muy agradable.

- Esa es la sede de la Royal Shakespeare Company – murmuró el actor tratando de disimular su entusiasmo.

- Mañana presentan Otelo – comentó el duque.

- ¡Otelo! – exclamó Terry.

- ¿Quieres ir a verla?

- ¿No te importaría?

- Claro que no hijo – respondió su padre – yo disfruto del teatro y de todas las bellas artes, además – agregó – esta compañía es la de mayor antigüedad y prestigio de Inglaterra.

- Ha de ser un honor pertenecer a ella – murmuró de nuevo el joven hablando para sí.

- Me retiro a descansar – sonrió su padre al observarlo – saldremos después del desayuno.

Terry no le respondió. Sumergido en sus pensamientos no escuchó la voz del duque. El actor ya se encontraba inmerso en la obra. Otelo, Casio, Rodrigo, Desdémona, Yago, Emilia, Graciano, Ludovico, todos los nombres de los personajes revoloteaban en su cabeza. El amor, la traición, los celos y la envidia eran la esencia de una de las tragedias más famosas del célebre dramaturgo inglés. Después de recordar cada una de las escenas se fue a dormir para estar listo al día siguiente.

Después de una hora y media en auto llegaron a la pequeña ciudad de Stratford upon Avon, lugar de nacimiento de William Shakespeare. Situada en la bella comarca rural de Warwickshire a orillas del río Avon, el ambiente bohemio, las construcciones antiguas y los floridos parques del lugar tuvieron un efecto avasallador en el alma de Terry. Al llegar a la propiedad no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. El lugar, rodeado de hermosos jardines y árboles frondosos se encontraba junto al rio. Toda la servidumbre los esperaba en la entrada principal de la casa más grande. Después de darles la bienvenida Terry se quedó observando a su alrededor. Ambas construcciones solo unidas por el jardín, tenían un estilo medieval que las hacía parecer salidas de un cuento de hadas. Al entrar observó los pisos de madera, las coloridas alfombras, los muebles antiguos, los candelabros de herrería negra, la tapicería, todos y cada uno de los detalles que lo transportaron a otro momento de la historia. El salón principal muy grande e iluminado, tenía grandes ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín. Al subir a la habitación principal encontró una amplia cama con dosel labrada en madera oscura al igual que la cómoda, los burós y el tocador. La chimenea de piedra también labrada le daba un toque acogedor al lugar. Un pequeño juego de sala enmarcado por un tapete de suave textura y pinturas de paisajes de Stratford eran también parte del mobiliario – me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado Candy para compartir todo esto contigo – pensó Terry.

El joven inglés pasó el resto del día recorriendo ambas casas para conocer todos los detalles de las habitaciones. Cuando decidió salir a los jardines caminó por una vereda sombreada que lo llevó a un pequeño invernadero. Rosas de varios colores, gardenias, narcisos, jazmines y lirios llenaban el ambiente con sus delicados aromas. Se sentó un momento para admirar las flores, tomó una de ellas y aspiró profundamente su perfume – estas flores me recuerdan a Candy, si ella estuviera aquí bailaría feliz entre todas ustedes y las alegraría con su risa - sonrió. Después se puso de pie y siguió su recorrido por la vereda. Un poco más adelante encontró unas caballerizas con hermosos corceles. Lentamente tomó las riendas de un caballo blanco y acarició su lomo - ¿cómo estás amigo? – le habló – por lo visto te cuidan muy bien en este lugar.

- ¿Gusta que le ensille un caballo señor? – se acercó el mozo de las caballerizas.

- Si gracias – respondió Terry – éste está bien.

- Es una hermosa yegua pura sangre – indicó el mozo – el duque la mandó comprar hace unos días.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Primavera.

- ¿Primavera? – preguntó con una sonrisa – me gusta ese nombre.

- Pertenecía a un criador muy reconocido en esta zona.

- ¿Hace cuanto que mi padre compró estas propiedades? – Terry continuó preguntando.

- Creo que hace como medio año – indicó el caballerango.

- ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió el inglés – pensé que tenía más tiempo con ellas.

- El duque mandó pintar las casas, cambiar todo el mobiliario, arreglar el drenaje en algunas habitaciones, las caballerizas y los jardines – explicó el mozo mientras ensillaba al caballo – lo único que falta es modernizar la cocina de la casa grande.

- ¿Ambas casas estaban en la misma propiedad?

- No joven – dijo el mozo – su padre dio instrucciones para que se quitara el cerco que dividía ambos predios.

- ¿Qué estás tramando Richard Grandchester? – pensó en ese momento.

- Listo – el mozo le dio las riendas a Terry – es una yegua muy noble y no creo que tenga problemas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Stuart a sus órdenes señor.

- Gracias Stuart – dijo Terry montándose en el caballo – no tardaré.

Terry salió de las caballerizas y terminó de recorrer los jardines. Después se dirigió al rio y admiró el hermoso contraste entre el verde y el azul del paisaje. Se alejó un poco de la ciudad para disfrutar la hermosa campiña inglesa. Viñedos, hortalizas y árboles frutales fue lo que pudo distinguir en medio de la arboleda – qué bello es este lugar – susurró mientras se detenía a contemplar el paisaje – es tan tranquilo y tan bohemio en el pueblo, que creo que a Candy le encantaría – después de otro rato cabalgando a orillas del río regresó a la casa.

Cerca de las 7 de la noche Terry y su padre llegaron al Shakespeare Memorial Theatre inaugurado en 1879 con la obra Much Ado About Nothing. Se instalaron en su palco y minutos después, con un teatro lleno, se dio la tercera llamada. Todas las luces frente al proscenio se apagaron para que el telón se abriera y diera comienzo la tragedia en cinco actos de Otelo. Esa noche algo cambió en el alma de Terry y descubrió sin lugar a dudas que no se había equivocado al llevar a cabo sus sueños de ser actor y que ese era el teatro donde un día iba a actuar. Al finalizar la función y para sorpresa del joven, su padre y él se dirigieron a una de las más concurridas tabernas del pueblo. Después de pedir unas cervezas, un hombre de edad avanzada pero de porte fino y elegante se acercó a su mesa.

- Buenas noches milord – dijo el caballero dándole la mano a su padre – recibí su misiva hace unos días. Gracias por la invitación.

- Buenas noches Sir Frank – saludó el duque – gracias por aceptar mi invitación a cenar – después se dirigió hacia Terry – hijo, te presento a Sir Frank Benson, el director de la Royal Shakespeare Company. Sir Frank él es mi hijo.

- Buenas noches señor – Terry le estrechó la mano sintiendo una gran emoción – desconocía esta sorpresa que me tenía preparada mi padre. Soy Terruce Granchester y para mi es un gran honor conocerlo.

- Buenas noches Terruce – lo saludó cordialmente mientras los tres se sentaban – tu nombre me suena conocido, ¿tienes alguna relación con el actor Terry Grandchester que trabaja en Broadway en la compañía de Robert Hathaway?

- ¿Lo conoce? – preguntó el joven – ¿lo ha visto actuar?

- No – respondió el caballero – pero sé que su trabajo es muy reconocido en el ámbito teatral de ese país, ¿es pariente tuyo?

- Mi hijo es ese actor de la compañía Stratford de Robert Hathaway – intervino el duque – lleva varios años residiendo en América y lo conocen en el medio como Terry Grandchester.

- ¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó Sir Frank.

- Si – respondió el actor – hace casi cuatro años que trabajo en la compañía.

- Jamás me imaginé que ese joven actor fuera su hijo Sir Richard – dijo Sir Frank.

- El quiso hacer carrera en ese país por su propia cuenta y sin ningún tipo de influencia de mi parte ni alarde de su apellido – señaló el duque – los logros que ha obtenido y el reconocimiento que tiene su trabajo los ha conseguido por mérito propio.

- Eso habla bien de ti Terry – indicó Sir Frank – un actor que basa su carrera solo en influencias y recomendaciones no sirve en un escenario.

- Lo sé – dijo el actor – siempre he tenido eso muy claro.

- ¿Y cuál fue el primer papel que interpretaste en la compañía de Robert?

- Fui el rey de Francia en la obra de El Rey Lear.

- Veo que empezaste desde abajo – indicó Sir Frank.

- Así comienza un actor que se abre paso por sí mismo.

- Debe de estar orgulloso de él milord – dijo el director.

- Si – sonrió el duque.

- ¿Y qué planes tienes Terry? – preguntó Sir Frank - ¿tu visita a Inglaterra es por tiempo indefinido o tiene algún motivo en especial?

- Solo vine a visitar a mi padre – respondió el actor – pedí permiso al señor Hathaway para ausentarme unos días cuando me avisaron que el duque había sido herido durante el bombardeo. Como ya se recuperó en unos días más regresaré a América. Me comprometí a incorporarme a la compañía durante su gira y a cerrar la temporada a finales de julio.

- Entiendo – dijo el director - en ese caso solo me resta hacerte una cordial invitación para que actúes como actor invitado la próxima vez que visites la ciudad.

- Sir Frank – dijo el joven inglés un tanto molesto – gracias por la invitación pero no se sienta comprometido solo porque yo soy el hijo del duque.

- Mi estimado joven – le replicó - veo que tomas muy en serio lo de no recibir apoyo de nadie pero yo te pido que no subestimes mi capacidad para reconocer un talento en cuanto lo veo. Un actor puede sobornar con sus influencias a cierto sector de la crítica teatral pero no a todos, y te puedo asegurar que tu trabajo no solo es bien visto sino también es reconocido por mis colegas norteamericanos y por todos los críticos de ese país. Mi experiencia me dice que tú tienes sangre de actor y tú sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Le agradezco sus palabras señor – dijo Terry sonriendo – en ese caso no tendré ningún inconveniente en aceptar su invitación la próxima vez que venga a Inglaterra.

- Es un hecho y un trato entre caballeros - dijo el director estrechándole su mano.

- Yo sé que Terry es un hombre de honor y regresará para cumplir con el trato – agregó el duque.

- Desde 1888 dirijo el Festival de Shakespeare en el pueblo – comentó Sir Frank - pero éste se canceló cuando estalló la guerra, sin embargo tenemos fe en que pronto lo reinauguraremos no solo con obras de teatro sino con representaciones de danza, conciertos y exposiciones de pintura. Ya tenemos planes para el próximo año así que en cuanto Hathaway te dé un poco de libertad escríbeme para incluir tu participación en el programa del festival. Creo que podrías participar con un monólogo o incorporarte a una obra como actor invitado.

- Gracias Sir Frank – sonrió Terry – le prometo que lo haré.

- Estaba pensando Sir Frank – comentó el duque - ¿le interesaría la participación de la Sinfónica de Londres en el próximo festival?

- ¡Sería grandioso milord! – dijo el director – de hecho estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que la Sinfónica cerrara el festival.

- Pues en estos momentos la orquesta se encuentra de gira en América – dijo el duque - pero puedo ir comentando el asunto con su director en cuanto regresemos a Londres.

- ¿No fue a la gira? – preguntó Terry.

- No – señaló su padre – en esta gira se contó con la participación de directores invitados.

- Entonces no se hable más caballeros – Sir Frank levantó su tarro – les propongo que brindemos por el festival y porque pronto acabe la guerra.

- ¡Salud! – exclamaron los caballeros mientras chocaban sus cervezas.

Poco después pidieron de cenar y continuaron charlando animadamente sobre el teatro, las mujeres y las vicisitudes de la guerra durante el resto de la velada.

- Caballeros – dijo Sir Frank viendo su reloj horas después - es más de medianoche y mañana tengo que madrugar.

- Es verdad – dijo el duque sacando su reloj – me pasó el tiempo volando.

- Milord – dijo el director – usted me disculpara por la decisión que acabo de tomar.

- Explíquese Sir Frank.

- Yo le traía un presente – explicó - pero creo que se lo daré a su hijo si usted no tiene inconveniente.

- Claro que no – sonrió el duque.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Terry.

- Como sabrás – explicó el director – hace dos años, el 3 de mayo de 1916 para ser exactos, se cumplió el tricentenario de la muerte de William Shakespeare.

- Es verdad.

- Como parte de la celebración – explicó - la Royal Shakespeare Company hizo una recopilación de todas sus obras. Éstas se encuadernaron en piel y bronce, pero además se respetó el escrito original y las recomendaciones y comentarios del autor para cada pieza – en ese momento el director sacó de su portafolio un hermoso volumen de pasta gruesa que llevaba como título en letras doradas "TRAGEDIES by William Shakespeare".

- Es hermoso – comentó el actor tomándolo entre sus manos para hojearlo con cuidado.

- Se editaron 4 diferentes volúmenes con toda la obra de Shakespeare – continuó Sir Frank – las tragedias, las comedias, los sonetos y los dramas históricos, así que si quieres conseguir los otros tres tomos tendrás que regresar a Stratford.

- ¿Eso significa que este volumen es mío? – Terry preguntó emocionado.

- Es tu regalo – sonrió el director. En ese momento Terry se levantó y se acercó al director para darle un abrazo.

- Muchas gracias Sir Frank – dijo conmovido – es un regalo magnífico.

- Tomó la decisión correcta – dijo el duque sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie para darle la mano al director – mi hijo sabrá apreciar este regalo mucho más que yo.

Después de despedirse Terry y su padre regresaron a la casa. Ya en su habitación el actor se encontraba aturdido por la emoción que lo embargaba - ¡actuar en la Royal Shakespeare Company! - pensaba – ¡compartir el escenario al lado de grandes actores ingleses! Es el sueño de todo actor de carácter. ¡Un monologo sería magnífico! Pero participar en una tragedia como Hamlet no tendría nombre – se decía una y otra vez – además el lugar es muy bello y la casa acogedora, amplia, llena de flores y árboles para trepar, podría cabalgar por la campiña y… - se detuvo por un instante – y sería perfecto si pudiera compartirlo con ella, solo con ella – dijo tristemente - no tomaré ninguna decisión sin Candy. No tiene cabida en mi futuro vivir en Europa si eso implica alejarme de América. No me imagino a nadie más que a ti en esta casa, durmiendo en esta cama, caminando por estos jardines, recorriendo las calles del pueblo a mi lado. En este país nos conocimos, aquí te besé por primera vez, pasé los días más felices de mi vida, aquí conocí el amor. Y todo eso es algo solo nuestro, solo tuyo y mío. No podría vivir con otra mujer en Londres, en Escocia o en Stratford sin recordarte a ti a cada paso, a cada momento. Por más tentadora que sea la oferta y por más maravilloso que sea el lugar no viviré aquí si no es a tu lado...

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas las lectoras de este fic, especialmente a Sandy Sandy, Mazy Vampire y cyt. Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios. <strong>

**Estos capítulos donde Terry se encuentra en Inglaterra son de mis favoritos. Me imagino la emoción de Terry al visitar esos lugares y disfrutar de esos paisajes. ¿Será posible que pueda hacer sus sueños realidad al lado de Candy? **

**Ya veremos... **


	16. Chapter 16

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente Terry y su padre continuaron su recorrido donde visitaron Oxford, Bristol y Portsmouth. A pesar de aparentar calma, un remolino de ideas, sueños y deseos turbaban su mente. Finalmente llegaron a Londres por la noche en el séptimo día de viaje.

- Terruce – le dijo su padre cuando estaban entrando a la propiedad – acompáñame un momento a la oficina antes de que te vayas a dormir. Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

- Muy bien papá.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión fueron directamente al despacho. El duque cerró con llave en cuanto entraron en él.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? – preguntó extrañado.

- Hay algo que necesito mostrarte – dijo su padre. Se acercó a uno de los libreros y activó un mecanismo para que dos repisas se abrieran mostrando una caja fuerte ante la mirada incrédula de su hijo – la mandé instalar hace varios años. Margaret no lo sabe.

- ¿Y para qué es?

- Para guardar las joyas que me heredaron mis padres – explicó - porque no quiero que las joyas de mi familia pasen a sus manos el día que yo muera hijo – dijo mientras movía con pericia la perilla de la caja fuerte abriéndola al instante.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

- Dártelas a ti para que se las heredes a tus hijos y a tus hijas Terruce.

- Pero papá – dijo el actor - tú tienes otros tres hijos. ¿No les vas a dar nada a ellos?

- Ellos heredarán las joyas de la familia de su madre y las joyas que yo le he regalado durante todos estos años – dijo el duque – no necesitarán de éstas.

- ¿Qué planeas papá? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? – dijo Terry de repente – las propiedades, el ducado, la villa de Escocia, la casa en Stratford, la entrevista con el director, la ropa y ahora las joyas… ¿Estás tratando de comprarme? – le preguntó molesto – ¡tú sabes que no soporto que me manipulen y que no tengo planes de dejar el teatro para cumplir con tus obligaciones heredadas en el parlamento! Hace cinco años me fui de aquí y he sobrevivido sin la ayuda de nadie, me he abierto camino con mi esfuerzo a pesar de los problemas que he tenido. ¡Entiendo que quieras reivindicarte conmigo, que sientas remordimientos por el pasado pero si tu intención es manipularme a costa de cosas materiales creo que todavía no me conoces! ¡Yo vine aquí solo para tratar de ayudarte, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó en el pasado eres mi padre, no vine movido por ningún interés monetario ni a pedirte nada!

- ¡Terruce cálmate y escúchame! – exclamó interrumpiéndolo – ¡eres igual de testarudo que tu madre! ¡Todo esto ya estaba en mis planes aún antes de que tú vinieras! ¡El accidente solo me hizo acelerar las cosas!

- ¡¿Y por qué papá?! – le preguntó enojado - ¡¿Por qué hasta ahora si lo único que recibí de ti durante muchos años fue tu indiferencia?!

- ¡Porque necesitaba convencerme de que en realidad la actuación era lo tuyo y no un capricho de adolescente! ¡Porque tenía que comprobar que habías madurado y tomado las riendas de tu vida de manera responsable! – respondió el duque - ¿qué hubieras hecho con todo esto hace seis años? ¿Malgastarlo en autos, bebida y mujeres? ¡Eso hubiera sido tu perdición hijo! Tú lo sabes bien. Pero ahora has cambiado, eres un hombre cabal, maduro. Puedo asegurarte que desde que te fuiste a América seguí de cerca tu carrera como actor, tus triunfos y tus tropiezos. Así me di cuenta de que ibas por buen camino y de que ya era tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Entonces no vas a obligarme a que me haga cargo de tus deberes políticos y deje el teatro? – preguntó serenándose un poco.

- No Terruce – respondió su padre – y menos ahora que tu nombre como actor empieza a ser reconocido fuera de América. Mi única intención al ofrecerte todo esto es que puedas decidir en un futuro cercano o lejano lo que más te satisfaga como persona. Eres muy joven y tienes toda la vida por delante. No importa donde realices tus sueños, si en América o en Europa mientras tengas la oportunidad de llevarlos a cabo.

- Me has dejado sin palabras papá.

- No dudes de mis intenciones por favor – continuó su padre - nunca en mi vida había sido tan honesto con alguien como lo soy ahora contigo. Ahora déjame mostrarte algo – el duque sacó todos los estuches de la caja fuerte y los colocó en su escritorio – ábrelos por favor – le indicó a Terry. El actor los abrió quedándose sin palabras.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó al ver los juegos de aretes, gargantillas, collares, anillos, mancuernillas, monedas, relojes, pulseras, cadenas, joyeros, dijes y medallas en oro, algunos con incrustaciones de rubís, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes, agua marinas, granates y perlas – ¡esto debe valer una fortuna!

- Lo que está en la caja es solo la tercera parte de las joyas de la familia Grandchester.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Terry - ¿Hay más?

- Si – dijo su padre – el resto está en una bóveda en el banco junto con el dinero. Mañana temprano iremos para allá para que tengas firma y sello y puedas acceder a todo lo que es mío sin reservas.

- Es demasiado – se sentó aturdido en un sillón – esto es demasiado…

- Terruce – le dijo acercándose al ver su turbación – quiero que entiendas que todo esto te pertenece por derecho, porque tú eres mi primogénito, sangre de mi sangre, mi heredero. Las joyas son una herencia familiar de muchas generaciones atrás, de los abuelos, bisabuelos y tatarabuelos de mis abuelos y mis padres. Las tierras y las construcciones más antiguas están llenas de historias y anécdotas de la familia. Serán parte del legado que heredarás a tus hijos y tus nietos, tus raíces y tu identidad.

- Mis hijos, mis nietos – susurró Terry.

- Todo esto será tuyo de una u otra manera – aclaró el duque – ya que si no lo aceptas en estos momentos lo heredarás el día que yo muera. Lo único que quiero es darte la oportunidad de que tomes posesión de estos bienes desde ahora y que comiences a disfrutarlos con la familia que formarás. Sé que a quien elijas como tu esposa será una mujer juiciosa que sabrá apreciar no solo el valor económico sino también el valor sentimental de lo que te heredo.

- Papá – dijo el muchacho - sería un malagradecido sino te diera las gracias por todo esto pero te confieso que no deja de sorprenderme.

- Solo quiero pedirte algo Terry – dijo el duque – la ambición de una mujer sin escrúpulos puede llevar a la ruina al hombre más acaudalado del mundo sino se tiene cuidado, así como la mujer más ahorradora y cuidadosa puede lograr aun en la pobreza que no falte lo necesario en el hogar.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- Mi padre siempre me dijo "a las mujeres ni todo el amor ni todo el dinero", sobre todo cuando hay una futura suegra ambiciosa detrás de la novia.

- Ya lo había pensado papá y te aseguro que si me llego a casar con Susana, esa señora no sabrá de todo esto.

- ¿Y si el destino te favoreciera y te casaras con Candy?

- Entonces – dijo sonriendo - ignoraría el consejo del abuelo. Candy es diferente.

- Te apoyo en esa decisión – sonrió el duque – así que si no tienes inconveniente mañana iremos al banco para que veas las joyas que guardo allá y elijas lo que gustes para la mujer que será tu futura esposa y que te espera en Nueva York.

- Pero…

- Escógelo con el corazón Terruce – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda - y te aseguro que tu intuición no fallará.

Terry se fue meditando a su recámara – las joyas para mi futura esposa – sonrió - ¿qué elegiría para ti Candy? Tal vez una sortija con diamantes, un dije con zafiros para tu próximo cumpleaños, un collar de perlas para Navidad, una gargantilla con rubíes que hiciera juego con el color de tus labios para recordar el día que nos conocimos, y como regalo de bodas unos aretes de esmeraldas que hicieran juego con tus ojos. Te verías bella – exclamó cerrando los ojos imaginando cada uno de esos momentos – te verías tan bella…

A la mañana siguiente, Terry y su padre llegaron a primera hora al Banco de Inglaterra. El gerente del banco los recibió y de inmediato los condujo a su oficina donde Terry firmó varios papeles a petición de su padre.

- Con estos documentos que acaba de firmar milord – dijo el gerente dirigiéndose al actor – podrá tener acceso a la bóveda ya que su firma y sello quedaron registrados a partir de este momento – después le extendió una chequera (_el cheque moderno es un documento de origen inglés que inicia su desarrollo en la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII_) – el duque me comentó que irá a América y que realizará algunos gastos mayores en ese país. Con esta chequera podrá disponer del dinero que necesite. Tenemos una sucursal en Nueva York, y otra en Washington, D.C. Hoy mismo le escribiré una carta a los gerentes de allá para que no tenga ningún problema en caso de solicitar cualquier cantidad.

- Excelente – dijo el duque – ahora por favor ábranos la bóveda y traiga la cantidad que le solicité por medio de mi abogado.

- Enseguida milord – dijo el gerente – acompáñenme por favor caballeros.

Caminaron por detrás de las oficinas hacia un lugar protegido con rejas labradas de fierro. El gerente abrió varios candados y entraron por un pasadizo con poca luz que mostraba varias puertas por ambos lados. Al llegar a la cuarta puerta de la derecha, el duque sacó una llave, el gerente sacó otra y abrieron la boveda personal de la familia Grandchester - listo – dijo el gerente. Después dio media vuelta y se retiró. Terry y su padre entraron al pequeño cuarto donde el actor contempló muchas cajas llenas de joyas e innumerables paquetes con fajos de libras esterlinas. Si en la mansión del duque había quedado maravillado con las joyas que había visto, lo que tenía frente a él lo dejó sin habla. Hermosos juegos de gargantillas, aretes y pulseras con joyas preciosas, brazaletes, monedas de oro y plata, anillos con diamantes, collares, relojes antiguos con rubíes incrustados eran solo algunas de las cosas que vio. Al girar la cabeza a la izquierda un objeto en particular llamó su atención, un bello joyero en bronce oscuro hermosamente labrado con incrustaciones en plata y oro. Terry lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó con cuidado. Al abrirlo vio que estaba forrado con una delgada capa de madera y fino terciopelo rojo en su interior.

- Es un joyero damasquinado – dijo el duque al notar su interés por la pieza – es una de las joyas más antiguas de la familia Grandchester.

- Cuéntame la historia papá.

- Este tipo de artesanía fue traída por los árabes a España – comenzó a relatar el duque – y cada pieza realizada en esa época era una verdadera obra de arte. El joyero fue un regalo de una de las familias nobles de España a los Grandchester en el siglo XVI como parte de la dote que se recibió de la condesa española Ana de Castilla y Navarra al casarse con uno de tus ancestros, el duque Graham Grandchester.

- Increíble – murmuró Terry – increíble y hermoso.

- Desde entonces el joyero ha pasado de generación en generación hasta el día de hoy, y en varias ocasiones ha sido utilizado por las damas de la familia – continuó el duque – tu abuela lo tenía en su buró y lo usó hasta el último día de su vida. Después lo guardé y lleva en esta bóveda algunos años. ¿Te gustaría dárselo a Candy?

- Alguna vez ella me enseñó una cajita donde guardaba sus tesoros – sonrió el actor – recuerdos de momentos muy queridos para ella.

- Entiendo.

- Quisiera dárselo pero no ahora.

- Esperarás hasta que te cases con ella – sonrió el duque.

- Si papá – suspiro Terry – no sé cuando ni cómo pero ella será mi esposa algún día y entonces se lo daré. Así continuará la tradición de la familia Grandchester.

- Aquí estará el joyero para cuando llegue el momento hijo – sonrió complacido el duque – ahora escoge lo que tu quieras para ti y para la mujer que será tu esposa. Te dejo un momento, tengo que hablar algo con el gerente. Cuanto termines solo cierra la puerta y quita las llaves.

Terry solo asintió mientras su padre salía del pequeño cuarto. Observó con detenimiento las joyas y escogió algunas que a su juicio iban con la personalidad de una chica rubia de cabellos rizados cuya imagen ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Al salir de la bóveda regresó a la oficina del gerente. Su padre lo estaba esperando.

Terruce – dijo el duque al verlo – guarda las joyas en este maletín. Ahí vienen los documentos que acabas de firmar para tener acceso a la bóveda del banco, una copia de mi llave, la combinación de la caja fuerte de la casa, los cheques con los que podrás disponer de dinero en América y diez mil libras en billetes de diferente denominación.

- ¡Pero papá! – exclamó - ¡eso es muchísimo dinero!

- Apenas lo suficiente para tus próximos gastos hijo – señaló el duque – tienes una boda en puerta y necesitarás comprar varias cosas incluyendo el vestido de la novia, el anillo de compromiso, su ajuar, los anillos de la boda y un lugar más grande donde vivir, además de los muebles. Recuerda que esos gastos le corresponden al novio.

- El dinero podrá cambiarlo a dólares americanos a una taza preferencial en nuestro banco en Nueva York – indicó el gerente – también podrá abrir una cuenta bancaria y solicitar una caja fuerte para guardar el dinero, los cheques y las joyas.

- Entiendo – dijo el actor tratando de asimilar todo.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa en que pueda servirles caballeros? – preguntó el gerente.

- No, muchas gracias – respondió el duque.

- Gracias por todo – dijo Terry estrechando su mano.

- Necesito ir al Parlamento – dijo el duque momentos después cuando subieron al carruaje - ¿me quieres acompañar?

- Si papá, vamos.

El resto del día Terry permaneció al lado de su padre. Entró a su despacho, estuvo presente en sus reuniones con oficiales de la armada inglesa, y conversó con otros caballeros varios asuntos de orden político a la hora del almuerzo. Por la tarde continuaron las reuniones con personajes distinguidos de la corte en un exclusivo club para caballeros, el Brooks's, fundado en 1764, donde los antiguos Whigs ahora miembros aristócratas del partido liberal se reunían a discutir asuntos de política. Al terminar las reuniones regresaron a la mansión. Al día siguiente regresaron al Parlamento y después de comer volvieron a la casa.

- Ve a descansar un rato hijo pero te pido que a las seis estés listo en el salón – dijo el duque al entrar en la casa – a esa hora llegarán Sir Henry y Sir Philip a tomar el té.

- Los abogados – pensó Terry mientras se dirigía a la habitación observando su reloj – parece que mi padre hablaba en serio cuando mencionó lo de heredarme en vida. Sé que tiene razón en lo que me dijo y he sentido la sinceridad de sus palabras. Ha cambiado mucho desde aquella despedida y no puedo negar que estos últimos días a su lado han sido como un sueño hecho realidad. ¡Parezco el hijo pródigo que vuelve a casa! – sonrió mientras meditaba - te admiro papá, admiro lo que haces en el Parlamento y me siento orgulloso al ver como respetan tu trabajo y tus comentarios.

A las 6 en punto Terry bajó al salón. Su padre se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo el periódico.

- Terruce – preguntó su padre -¿cuándo tienes planeado regresar a América?

- En los próximos días papá – indicó el actor – solo tengo que hacer algo que tengo pendiente para mañana. Tú ya estás recuperado y yo necesito regresar para incorporarme a la gira de la compañía de teatro.

- Te agradezco que hayas permanecido conmigo durante estas semanas.

- Te prometí que lo haría hasta que estuvieras totalmente restablecido.

- Nunca lo olvidaré hijo.

- Papá, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo usar uno de los autos mañana?

- ¿Necesitas chofer?

- No.

- Usa el auto que quieras.

- Gracias.

Dos minutos después se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Segundos más tarde entraba el mayordomo seguido de dos distinguidos caballeros.

- Milord – anunció el mayordomo – Sir Henry y Sir Philip.

- Bienvenidos – dijo el duque mientras estrechaba sus manos.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Terry imitando el gesto de su padre.

- Nos da gusto verlo tan recuperado Sir Richard – dijo Sir Henry.

- He tenido los mejores cuidados posibles – dijo el duque.

- ¿Qué les ofrezco de tomar? – preguntó el mayordomo.

- Whisky – dijo Sir Philip.

- Para mí un té con limón – indicó Sir Henry

- Yo quiero un té con leche – indicó el duque.

- ¿Y para usted milord? – preguntó el mayordomo dirigiéndose a Terry.

- Un té, gracias – respondió Terry. El mayordomo se retiró mientras los cuatro caballeros tomaban asiento.

- Traemos todos los papeles que nos pidió milord – indicó Sir Philip sacando varios documentos de su portafolio – revíselos por favor - el duque comenzó a leerlos con detenimiento, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras pasaba las hojas de uno de los documentos.

- Excelente – dijo el duque.

- Estos se refieren a las propiedades – señaló uno de los abogados dándole otro juego de papeles.

- Veo que incluyeron la descripción de todos los predios y sus límites.

- Si – indicó Sir Henry – incluimos todas las propiedades que nos indicó, construcciones y terrenos.

- Perfecto – dijo el duque al terminar de revisarlos – esto hay que celebrarlo – en ese momento llegaron el mayordomo y una mucama con las bebidas y charolas con pasteles, bocadillos y galletas. Después de servirles se retiraron.

- Terruce – dijo el duque con una sonrisa – Sir Henry y Sir Philip me acaban de entregar los papeles en donde quedas registrado legalmente como mi hijo.

- Felicitaciones milord – dijeron los abogados.

- Gracias papá – dijo Terry emocionado y nervioso – yo no me lo esperaba.

- También me acaban de entregar el testamento modificado y los títulos de propiedad que pasarán a tus manos en estos momentos si así tú lo deseas.

- Solo tiene que firmarlos Sir Richard y usted milord – indicó Sir Henry.

- Pero papá, tú sabes que todo esto no es necesario – insistió el actor – lo que me has dado es más que suficiente para mi.

- Por favor hijo – le suplicó – hazle este favor al viejo de tu padre, quiero estar tranquilo sabiendo que a partir de hoy serás dueño de tu herencia y que nadie podrá quitártela ni hacerte una mala jugada en caso de que yo falte – el abogado le extendió una pluma fuente al actor.

- Está bien papá – dijo Terry reflexionando un momento – no me negaré a esta petición tuya. Si ese es tu deseo y tu voluntad aceptaré lo que me quieras heredar – después de decir esas palabras tomó la pluma y comenzó a firmar los documentos frente a la mirada de satisfacción de su padre. Después el duque tomó la pluma y firmó los documentos.

- Milord – dijo Sir Philip dirigiéndose a Terry cuando el duque terminó de firmar – me complace entregarle los títulos de propiedad que su padre acaba de heredarle. Felicitaciones.

- Gracias – Terry se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo, no podía ocultar su emoción.

- Por último milord – dijo Sir Philip cuando el actor se sentó de nuevo – me permito informarle que al haber sido reconocido como hijo legítimo del duque de Grandchester, y siendo el primogénito de sus cuatro hijos, es usted legalmente el primer heredero en la línea de sucesión al título de duque de Grandchester.

- ¡Pero papá! – exclamó el actor.

- Déjalo terminar Terruce – intervino el duque.

- Tendrá usted el derecho de aceptarlo o rechazarlo cuando llegue el momento – continuó el abogado – ya sea que su padre ceda el título en vida o al momento de su muerte. En caso de que usted rechace el título, su hermano Richard será el heredero del mismo.

- Nadie te va a obligar a nada hijo – dijo el duque al notar la turbación de Terry – pero con estos papeles tendrás el derecho que te corresponde de reclamar el ducado como mi primogénito si es que así lo deseas.

- Así es milord – explicó Sir Philip – si en un futuro usted quisiera ser el siguiente duque de Grandchester podrá reclamar el título y aceptar por voluntad propia los derechos y obligaciones que esto conlleva.

- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta milord?

- No – el actor respondió meditabundo.

El duque pidió una botella de champán a la servidumbre y los cuatro caballeros brindaron a la salud de hijo del Duque de Grandchester. El resto de la tarde Terry casi no habló. Al poco rato se despidió de los caballeros y subió a su habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. Su mente estaba absorta en su regreso a América. Había ído a Inglaterra sin más aspiraciones que ver y ayudar a su padre herido y moribundo pero jamás se imagino que regresaría semanas después como el hijo legítimo del duque, el heredero al ducado y una herencia de millones de libras en propiedades, dinero y joyas. Sin embargo, ¿de qué le servía todo eso si no podía tener lo que más anhelaba, sino podía estar con la mujer que amaba? ¿Para qué quería el dinero si no podía comprarle la salud a Susana y así liberarse de ese compromiso? ¿Por qué no podía regresar el tiempo a aquella tarde en el teatro antes del accidente? ¿Qué decisión tomaría al regresar? ¿Seguiría los consejos de su padre? ¿Le diría a Susana sobre el rechazo del duque a su compromiso? ¿Sacrificaría el ducado y su herencia por casarse con ella? ¿Desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar junto a Candy? ¿Soportaría los remordimientos al abandonar a Susana a pesar de su enfermedad? ¿Haría caso a su conciencia y a su honor o a los deseos de su corazón? ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué era lo que un hombre íntegro con principios debía hacer? ¿Podría aceptarlo Candy si abandonaba a Susana? Una angustia asfixiante lo invadió de pronto, se quitó el saco, arrancó el gazné de su cuello y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia las caballerizas. Ensilló uno de los caballos y salió al galope. La oscuridad era total en los jardines apenas iluminados por las estrellas del cielo. Atizó al animal con toda la desesperación que sentía por dentro. El viento fresco golpeaba su rostro con fuerza mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad. Se alejó de la propiedad adentrándose en la arboleda hasta confundirse con las sombras de la noche. El caballo siguió galopando por un rato hasta que aminoró el paso y se detuvo frente a un riachuelo cristalino. Al escucharse el canto solitario del ruiseñor las lágrimas del actor comenzaron a caer por su rostro en un llanto incontenible. Se bajó del caballo y cayó de rodillas frente a unas rocas que bordeaban el agua.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – gimió entre lágrimas - ¿escuchas cómo estoy muriendo por dentro? ¿Sabes cuánto te necesito? ¿Para qué me sirve este maldito dinero sino puedo tenerte, sino puedo besarte y tocarte hasta saciarme? ¡Respóndeme Candy! ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera? ¿No ves que estar tan cerca y tan lejos es una agonía muy dolorosa? Muero de amor pequeña mía, muero de amor por ti. Me estoy quemando por dentro y solo tus aguas podrán aplacar mi sed…

Se acercó al borde del riachuelo, sumergió sus manos en el agua llenándolas con el frío líquido para mojarse toda la cara. Montó de nuevo al caballo y vagó varias horas sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores. Un par de horas antes del amanecer regresó a la casa, dejó el caballo y caminó a la cochera. Tenía claro su objetivo al momento de arrancar uno de los autos. Un rato después se estacionó a un costado del Real Colegio San Pablo. Salió del vehículo, trepó la pared de piedra frente a él y ágilmente la saltó en segundos. Comenzó a caminar entre los árboles hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron directamente a la segunda colina de Pony. En ese momento los más bellos recuerdos de su adolescencia afloraron en su mente.

– Eras una pequeña pecosa cuando te conocí Candy, tan inocente, tan dulce, pero siempre rebelde y valiente – susurró al subir por la colina - mi Tarzán pecoso, mi mona pecas – dijo suspirando mientras se recargaba en el árbol donde solía visitar a Clin para llevarle dulces - ¡cuántas atardeceres pasamos juntos sentados bajo este árbol! Te recargabas en mi hombro mientras yo tocaba la armónica para ti. A veces te hacía enojar y me empujabas. Yo no paraba de reír – sonrió - otras veces corría para que no me alcanzaras pero tropezaba a propósito para que cayeras arriba de mí. Me encantaba ver tu sonrojo y sentirte tan cerca. ¡Cómo disfrutaba de esos momentos a tu lado mi amor! - cerró los ojos y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro – como te extraño Candy – susurró. De pronto un suave y sutil aroma llamó su atención - ¡narcisos! – exclamó. Buscó en la oscuridad de donde provenía la fragancia y distinguió a lo lejos una jardinera con hermosas flores de color blanco y dorado, al llegar a ellas se inclinó hacia una de las flores y acarició suavemente sus pétalos - eres como un narciso Candy, suave, hermosa, blanca y delicada – después aspiró su aroma – nunca olvidaré ese día cuando estaba recostado junto a los narcisos y tu llegaste junto a mi – cerró los ojos por un instante y comenzó a recordar - tus rizos brillaban con el sol al igual que los narcisos dorados. Me dijiste algo que no escuché bien. Yo estaba viendo tu rostro y tu cabello que se agitaba ligeramente con la brisa así como lo hacían las flores a mi lado. El día era espléndido, el sol brillaba intensamente, estábamos los dos solos y sin decir nada te sentaste junto a mí. Me sonreíste tan dulcemente que iluminaste mi día y me sentí feliz - el actor se enderezó y volvió a subir a la colina, se sentó en el pasto, sacó su armónica y sonrió – nunca lo aceptaste pecosa pero yo sé que me diste la armónica para que te besara indirectamente – después la acercó a su boca y sopló en ella. Una suave melodía inundó el ambiente.

Poco a poco la tenue luz matinal comenzó a distinguirse en el horizonte. En ese instante Terry se puso de pie y tomó la vereda hacia la salida, se trepó a la barda para saltarla y subió al auto – adiós mi querida segunda colina de Pony, - dijo melancólico – no sé cuando volveré a visitarte pero te prometo que si lo hago será con ella - después arrancó el auto y regresó a la mansión. Al llegar fue directamente a su recámara, se tiró en la cama y durmió por varias horas.

Pasaba de medio día cuando Terry despertó. Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era tomó un baño y bajó a tomar el almuerzo. El duque y la duquesa estaban comenzando a almorzar.

- Buenas tardes – saludó el actor.

- Buenas tardes hijo – dijo el duque - ¿usaste el auto ayer?

- Si papá, gracias.

- Tu hijo llegó en la madrugada querido – comentó la duquesa en tono burlón – de seguro usó el auto para ir a emborracharse o para ir a uno de esos lugares indecentes como ha de ser su costumbre.

- Creo que almorzaré más tarde – dijo Terry tratando de contener la rabia que le provocaron los comentarios de la mujer. Se puso de pie para irse pero su padre lo detuvo.

- Hijo espera por favor.

- Parece que a la duquesa le molesta mi presencia papá.

- Margaret – intervino el duque – te recuerdo que Terruce es mayor de edad y es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Él no tiene por qué retirarse de la mesa ya que es el legítimo dueño de esta casa, pero si tú quieres hacerlo no lo voy a impedir.

- ¡Richard! – exclamó la duquesa llena de furia - ¡¿Me estás corriendo?! ¿¡Pero cómo pudiste heredarle esta casa!? ¿Por qué cambiaste la herencia? ¡Tus otros hijos llevan la legítima sangre de los Grandchester y él no es más que un…!

- ¡Cuida tus palabras Margaret! – el duque la interrumpió - ¡recuerda que puedo volver a modificar el testamento!

- ¡¿Pero que no te das cuenta de sus intenciones?! – le gritó la duquesa - ¡Terry es solo un vividor y un borracho igual que todos los de su clase!

- ¡Basta! – gritó el duque - ¡retráctate de tus palabras de inmediato!

- ¡No puedes obligarme a que me rebaje ante tu hijo!

- ¡Entonces es mejor que empieces a empacar tus cosas porque yo no voy a tolerar que lo insultes y menos frente a mi! ¡Es mi última palabra Margaret!

- ¡Te desconozco Richard! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

La duquesa se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del comedor sin decir una palabra más. Terry se sentó y observó a su padre que estaba cabizbajo, con la cabeza recargada en el dorso de las manos.

- ¿Qué tienes papá? – se acercó a él de inmediato - ¿te sientes mal?

- Creo que me hizo mal alterarme – susurró mostrando su rostro pálido.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación – dijo el actor al verlo – necesitas descansar - después hizo sonar una pequeña campana que estaba en la mesa.

- A sus órdenes milord – entró el mayordomo.

- El duque se siente indispuesto – indicó Terry - ayúdeme a llevarlo a su habitación y después llamé al doctor de inmediato.

- Si milord.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al Duque para levantarlo despacio. Con cuidado lo llevaron hasta su habitación en donde se recostó en la cama. Terry le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta. Su padre se durmió un rato y él permaneció a su lado en silencio hasta que llegó el doctor.

- Buenas tardes milord – saludó el galeno al entrar en la habitación.

- Buenas tardes doctor – saludó el duque.

- ¿Cómo se siente milord? – preguntó el médico.

- Tuvo una discusión y después se puso muy pálido – intervino Terry.

- No fue nada – replicó el duque – ya me siento mejor.

- Es mejor que me cerciore de que ya está bien – dijo el médico sentándose al lado del duque. Sacó sus instrumentos, y comenzó a revisar los signos vitales y el estado general del duque.

- ¿Cómo está mi padre? – preguntó el joven cuando el doctor terminó la revisión.

- Creo que no ha estado en reposo absoluto como le indiqué – señaló el médico.

- Salimos de viaje toda la semana pasada – indicó Terry.

- Milord, su condición no es grave pero lo puede ser si no se cuida ya que tiene anemia ocasionada por la sangre que perdió cuando fue herido y por la mala alimentación que tuvo durante su convalecencia en el hospital – explicó el doctor – necesita estar por lo menos dos semanas en reposo y alimentarse bien para volver a recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

- Pero yo me siento bien – dijo el duque.

- Es necesario que no trabaje por unos días milord – continuó el médico – si la anemia persiste y no se alimenta bien puede llegar a desmayarse o afectar su corazón.

- Por favor papá – le suplicó Terry – hazle caso al doctor. Tienes que recuperarte del todo. Trata de descansar.

- Le recetaré algunos tónicos que le ayudarán a recuperarse – indicó el médico mientras escribía en una receta – aquí tiene.

- Gracias doctor – dijo Terry – los mandaré comprar enseguida.

Después de que el médico salió de la habitación, el actor regresó al lado de su padre.

- Gracias Terruce – susurró el duque.

- No me des las gracias, recuerda que prometí cuidarte – dijo el actor – en ese caso yo soy el que te agradece a ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo – respondió – porque me has hecho parte de tu vida. Además quiero decirte que si quieres que me quede más tiempo, lo haré.

- No hijo – respondió su padre – no quiero interferir en tus planes, tú tienes un compromiso que cumplir con la compañía de teatro.

- ¿Pero estarás bien? ¿Te vas a cuidar?

- Te lo prometo – sonrió – palabra del Duque de Grandchester.

- Entonces así será – sonrió Terry.

- ¿Cuándo te vas hijo?

- Antes de que saliéramos de viaje mandé un telegrama al puesto militar americano en Southampton – explicó - parece que uno de sus buques va a zarpar a Washington mañana o pasado mañana para llegar a los festejos del 4 de julio. Ellos ya saben quien soy y tienen conocimiento del salvoconducto.

- Te vas a desviar bastante si desembarcan en la capital.

- Me conviene – explicó – la compañía de teatro va a llegar a esa ciudad en la noche del día 4, así que podré ver a mi madre ese mismo día.

- Entonces te vas mañana a Southampton.

- Si.

- Te voy a extrañar hijo.

- Y yo a ti papá.

- ¿Me escribirás si necesitas algo?

- Si, te lo prometo.

- Entonces ve a empacar.

- Papá – dijo el joven sentándose a su lado - antes de irme debo decirte algo.

- ¿Qué es Terruce?

- Cuando fuimos al Parlamento me sentí orgulloso de ti, me agradó acompañarte y discutir a fondo sobre los asuntos del país. Nunca pensé en el poder que se tiene de ayudar a la gente cuando se hace buen uso del mismo. Te confieso que jamás me interesó lo que hacías hasta que lo viví contigo. Tal vez si no me apasionara tanto la actuación podría…

- Lo sé hijo – lo interrumpió el duque – lo llevas en la sangre. Tú solo te darás cuenta al paso del tiempo que el ducado y una carrera política pueden ser los medios para ayudar a muchas personas, pero también deberás recordar siempre que el poder puede hacernos ambiciosos y corrompernos.

- Nunca lo olvidaré.

- Si algún día está en ti servir y ayudar a tu país sin afán de gloria o protagonismo entonces sabrás que hacer.

- El día que eso ocurra te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo.

- Y me harás muy feliz – sonrió el duque.

- Papá – le preguntó el actor – para poderme ir tranquilo necesito saber qué pasará con la duquesa.

- Ella se acostumbró durante años a que yo cediera a muchos de sus caprichos pero tendrá que darse cuenta de que las cosas no volverán a ser así.

- Espero no haberte ocasionado un problema mayor con ella.

- No te preocupes – dijo su padre – no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que tú fuiste el culpable de esta situación ya que toda la responsabilidad fue mía desde un principio. Pero ¿qué te parece si dejamos a un lado este asunto y almorzamos?

- ¿Quieres que traigan la comida a la recámara?

- Si – pidió su padre – comeremos en la terraza, así podremos conversar. Me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre algunos asuntos.

- Muy bien – sonrió.

Terry pasó toda la tarde junto al duque hablando sobre estrategias políticas, los problemas del país, la situación de los soldados ingleses y el futuro de la guerra. Al anochecer cenaron en la habitación y al terminar fue a su recámara a preparar su equipaje. Después se recostó en la cama con la cabeza recargada en las manos.

- Mi padre me conoce bien – pensó – sabe que no soporto las injusticias y que me gusta ayudar a la gente. Nunca antes me había imaginado como estadista, pensé que era algo aburrido pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Ayudar a mi país – meditó - hacer algo por el bien de muchas personas. La guerra ha dejado muchos huérfanos y familias desamparadas – después murmuró - ella sería un gran apoyo para mí, podría darme un punto de vista más humano, más real. Su cuna humilde y las carencias que ha tenido en la vida la hacen más sensible a las necesidades humanas. A pesar de su origen tan sencillo nunca ha tenido miedo de decirme las cosas, nunca ha sido hipócrita ni ha tratado de aparentar lo que no es. Jamás le han importado las diferencias sociales ni económicas para tratar con el mismo amor a las personas… Ahhh – suspiró - ¡cómo te necesito Candy! Tocaste mi corazón hace mucho tiempo y jamás te pude sacar de él.

Al día siguiente a primera hora, después de despedirse de sus hermanos, Terry y Richard Grandchester subieron al automóvil para dirigirse a Southampton. Después de una hora de recorrido llegaron al puerto. De inmediato distinguieron un gran buque americano atracado en el muelle. Mientras bajaban del auto un hombre mayor de apariencia distinguida se acercó a ellos.

- Sir Richard – saludó el caballero – buenos días.

- Buenos días Sir Thomas – dijo el duque dándole la mano. Después se dirigió a Terry – hijo te presento a Sir Thomas Beecham, el director de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres. Me enteré de que viajaría a América el día de hoy y le pedí que nos esperara para presentártelo.

- Es un placer conocerlo Sir Thomas – saludó el actor – soy Terruce Grandchester.

- Encantado milord – después agregó - ¿así que vamos a viajar juntos a América?

- ¿También va a subir a este buque? – preguntó el actor.

- Si – respondió Sir Thomas – me avisaron que uno de los directores invitados enfermó de influenza y no hay quien lo supla. Así que estaré dirigiendo la orquesta hasta el final de la temporada.

- Según escuché terminarán la gira en Nueva York.

- Si – respondió el caballero – a principios de septiembre. ¿Vendrá a escucharnos?

- Por supuesto Sir Thomas.

- Hijo – interrumpió el duque - creo que tendrán que continuar la plática después, están izando banderas, creo que ya es hora de subir al barco.

- ¿Ya va a zarpar? – preguntó el actor – pensé que lo haría por la noche.

- Si milord – comentó Sir Thomas – mi sirviente me dijo que el buque levaría anclas en menos de dos horas así que será mejor presentarnos a la tripulación.

- Necesito mandar un par de telegramas – dijo el actor.

- Allá está la oficina – señaló Sir Thomas.

- No tardo.

- Te esperaremos al pie de la escalinata.

- Muy bien.

Los dos caballeros caminaron al barco mientras Terry se dirigía a la oficina de telégrafos. Minutos más tarde llegó el actor. Pidieron hablar con el almirante y momentos después llegó el militar acompañado por algunos miembros de su tripulación para darles la bienvenida. Terry les mostró el salvoconducto y los papeles que lo acreditaban como hijo del duque de Grandchester. Al terminar la revisión de documentos se despidió de su padre.

- Cuídate papá – le dijo el joven acercándose para abrazarlo – recuerda que tienes que estar bien para que puedas conocer a tus nietos.

- En ese caso voy a estar en reposo un mes más para restablecerme por completo – sonrió el duque correspondiendo a su abrazo – el día que me des la noticia de que seré abuelo me harás inmensamente feliz.

- Así será – susurró Terry con una lágrima en los ojos.

- Te quiero hijo y recuerda que sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaré.

- Gracias papá – dijo estrechándolo con fuerza – yo también te quiero.

- Quiero pedirte un último favor – dijo el duque mientras depositaba un pequeño estuche en las manos de Terry – cuando veas a tu madre dale esto de mi parte.

- Muy bien – el actor guardó el estuche en el bolsillo de su saco y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco.

Con profunda tristeza pero con la esperanza de verlo pronto Richard Grandchester observó a su primogénito subir por la escalinata al escuchar la campana del barco anunciando su partida. Al llegar a la cubierta Terry se quedó observando la figura de su padre, siempre elegante y distinguida. El duque no se movió del muelle hasta que el buque se perdió en el horizonte.

Durante el trayecto el actor tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más de cerca a Sir Thomas y de estrechar con él fuertes lazos de amistad. Cada tarde se reunían para tomar el té y para intercambiar anécdotas sobre sus experiencias en el escenario. Quedaron de reunirse en Nueva York en cuanto el director regresara de su gira por el interior del país. El resto del tiempo Terry había decidido permanecer en su camarote. Desde el primer día de viaje había escuchado comentarios de soldados enfermos que estaban aislados en los pisos inferiores del buque. Una madrugada escuchó salvas en cubierta y observó con horror desde su ventana como tiraban al mar cuerpos envueltos en sábanas – tal vez venían mal heridos o ya venían enfermos – pensó preocupado.

Una tarde mientras estaba platicando con el director observó a un soldado que era trasladado en camilla a cubierta. Sus labios y sus pies estaban morados y su piel azulada. Rastros de sangre se veían en las sábanas que lo cubrían y su mirada estaba apagada. Cuando pasó un militar el actor lo detuvo para preguntarle.

- Disculpe oficial ¿podría decirme qué tiene ese soldado?

- Está agonizado - dijo el hombre sin rodeos – y nos pidió como favor ver el mar por última vez.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Le dispararon en una pierna – explicó – subió al barco casi recuperado pero lo acomodaron en la enfermería junto a otros enfermos. Se contagió de gripe y le dio pulmonía. Dice el doctor que no pasa del día de hoy.

- Gracias – dijo Terry sin agregar una palabra más. Se disculpó con Sir Thomas y regresó a su camarote. Después de reflexionar por un rato se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad - ¡oh dios mio! – exclamó impotente -¡ella está expuesta a los enfermos de esta gripe en el hospital! ¡Por eso el francés me advirtió cuando me dio el salvoconducto! ¡Él sabía lo que estaba pasando! ¡Maldición! ¡Candy! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Si te llegaras a contagiar podrías morir! No podría soportarlo. ¿Pero por qué no han dicho nada por la radio ni por los periódicos? ¿Por qué no se hace algo para evitar el contagio? Ni siquiera en Europa se están tomando precauciones. ¿Qué está pasando? No creo que los gobiernos ignoren el problema, más bien parece como si lo ocultaran. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? Solo hay información de lo que pasa en España pero no se sabe nada de lo que ocurre en los otros países, ni siquiera en América. Pero los militares si lo saben. El francés lo sabe y seguramente sus superiores también. Me tranquiliza que esté al tanto del problema pero ¿podrá evitar que se contagie Candy? Él prometió cuidarla y espero que así sea porque si algo le llegara a pasar a mi pecosa no sé de lo que sería capaz.

El buque continuó su recorrido por las agitadas aguas del Atlántico Norte. Esa noche Terry volvió a presenciar el macabro ritual de los soldados, quienes lanzaron al mar el cuerpo sin vida de una más de las víctimas de la misteriosa enfermedad. El actor trató de conciliar el sueño pero la imagen del soldado moribundo fue un recurrente recuerdo en su memoria. Caminó durante varias horas en su pequeño camarote, inquieto, nervioso y con gran incertidumbre en su alma. Salió a cubierta antes del amanecer y permaneció un rato observando el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Un hermoso lucero decoraba el horizonte en el oriente cuando levantó la vista hacia él y rogó al Altísimo por la protección de sus seres queridos. Era lo único que podía hacer por todos aquellos que estaban dentro de su corazón…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>En esta ocasión agradezco a PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley, Mazy Vampire, cyt y bermone por sus reviews para el capítulo anterior, y a samaggy y a R. G. Grandchester por haber puesto a este fic como uno de sus favoritos. Gracias también a quienes leen el fic de manera anónima y a quienes lo siguen capítulo a capítulo.<strong>

**Terry va de regreso a América con muchas esperanzas. ¿Qué pasará entre su prometida y él? **

**Nos seguimos leyendo. **

**Saludos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 17**

**Julio**

_Cuando se ama, no todo silencio es olvido ni toda ausencia es distancia…_

Los principales titulares de los periódicos del día 1 de julio en la ciudad de Nueva York hablaban sobre la guerra la cual llevaba 4 años azotando a Europa. Sin embargo una gran amenaza peor que la guerra se cernía sobre la población y poco a poco estaba tomando fuerza. Esta amenaza se volvería imparable, incontenible, y afectaría sin misericordia a todos, ricos y pobres, hombres y mujeres, culpables e inocentes por igual. La mecha se había encendido y no daría marcha atrás.

- ¿Entonces hoy te dan de alta? – preguntó Susana mientras caminaba al lado de John Milligan en la sala de rehabilitación del hospital Presbiteriano.

- Sí – respondió Arthur – me acaba de avisar el doctor, así que por fin regresaré a Boston. Pasaré las fiestas de independencia con mi familia ¿A ti cuando te dan de alta?

- No lo sé – suspiró la joven - ¿y a ti John?

- Tampoco lo sé – respondió el soldado - todavía no recupero por completo el movimiento de la mano ni de los dedos, parece que la herida me lastimó más de lo que los médicos creían, pero mi pierna ya está bien.

- ¡Ánimo chicos! – sonrió Candy – no se desanimen. Tal vez muy pronto los dos sean dados de alta.

- Pues yo sé de alguien que si no actúa pronto va a salir de este hospital perdiendo una apuesta – se burló Sam.

- ¿Podrías callarte? – dijo John lanzándole una mirada feroz.

- Jajajajaja – rió Arthur – ¡me había olvidado de la apuesta! ¡Lástima que no me va a tocar estar aquí para saber el desenlace!

- ¿De que apuesta hablan? – preguntó Candy.

- Cosas de hombres – sonrió Sam.

- Te dije que te calles – volvió a decir John.

- ¿Pues que apostaron? – preguntó Susana.

- No le hagas caso a este par – dijo molesto el joven castaño dirigiéndose a Susana – mejor vámonos a caminar al otro lado del cuarto – después fijó su mirada en Sam – me debes una y acuérdate de esto ¡te voy a ganar!

- ¿Me pueden decir que es lo que traman chicos? – preguntó la enfermera cuando John y Susana se alejaron.

- Nada malo – sonrió Sam – es que parece que uno de los tres fue flechado por cupido.

- ¿Y por qué John está tan molesto? – preguntó la chica.

- A veces se desespera un poco con nosotros dos – explicó Arthur sin dar muchos detalles del asunto – él es el más serio y reservado de nosotros y no le gustan mucho las bromas.

- Es que es un viejo aburrido – sonrió Sam.

- Jajajajaja – rió Arthur - ¡si te escucha no se va a detener hasta darte tu merecido!

- Pero a pesar de todo veo que son buenos amigos – indicó Candy.

- Si – dijo Sam – lo apreciamos mucho. John es muy valiente, a Arthur y a mi nos salvó la vida y casi pierde la suya por hacerlo.

- Sin embargo nunca se jacta de ello – señaló Arthur - y a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más adineradas de Boston es una persona sencilla.

- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

- Yo lo conocí cuando nos mudamos a América – dijo el joven rubio – mi madre y su madre fueron amigas en su juventud.

- Y yo lo conocí en el ejército – dijo Sam.

- ¿La madre de John asistirá a la fiesta? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Si – respondió Arthur – y espero que tú también Candy.

- Ya hablé con el Dr. Girard y me dijo que el sábado temprano tomaremos el tren para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta. Ahora me voy, tengo mucho que hacer.

- Me hace feliz saber que estarás ahí – sonrió Arthur - mi madre también estará feliz de verte de nuevo.

- Yo también quiero verla de nuevo.

- Candy – preguntó el soldado rubio - ¿puedo abrazarte?

- Claro que si – sonrió la chica. Arthur se acercó estrechándola entre sus brazos. Después la besó en la mejilla provocando un rubor en sus mejillas.

- Hasta pronto Candy y gracias por ser como eres.

- Hasta pronto Arthur.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó el joven moreno cuando la enfermera fue por Susana para llevarla a su cuarto – ¡si el doctor se entera que andas abrazando a su novia te va a dar un buen golpe!

- ¡Cálmate Sam, no es para tanto! – dijo el rubio - solo quería agradecerle su amistad y lo amable que ha sido conmigo.

- ¡Pues vaya forma de agradecerle!

- No lo pude evitar, esa chica me inspira muchas cosas.

- ¡Ya me di cuenta qué tipo de cosas! – se burló Sam.

- No empieces con tus tonterías amigo, no es lo que tu crees.

- Pues entonces explícame que otro tipo de relación puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer.

- ¿Qué, tú nunca tuviste amigas?

- Pues si pero nunca fui tan cariñoso como tú con una supuesta amiga – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Veo que tienes ganas de fastidiar – suspiró Arthur – mejor vamos con John para que te dé un buen golpe.

Los dos amigos rieron mientras el cálido mes de julio daba inicio en la cosmopolita ciudad de Nueva York.

El jueves 4 de Julio de 1918 todo el país se preparaba para el desfile del Día de la Independencia. Esa mañana un buque de la armada americana atracaba en la ciudad de Washington D.C. Un caballero inglés descendió del navío con paso rápido y seguro. Pidió un taxi al Willard Hotel, construido en 1901, mundialmente conocido por recibir huéspedes como Mark Twain, Walt Whitman, Samuel Morse, el Duque de Windsor, Harry Houdini, Charles Dickens y embajadores y presidentes de varias naciones. El trayecto aunque corto, duró varios minutos porque las calles estaban cerradas por el desfile de carros alegóricos que conmemoraban las fiestas de ese día. Después de registrarse en el elegante hotel, el inglés tomó un largo baño en la tina de la habitación, pidió algo de comer y durmió hasta después de medio día. Al despertar observó su reloj, se afeitó, se vistió de manera casual y fue directo a la estación de trenes.

Uno de ellos, proveniente de la ciudad de Filadelfia, llegaría a las 4 de la tarde. Después de algunos minutos de impaciente espera, se anunció su arribo. Cuando los pasajeros comenzaron a descender de los vagones, el caballero inglés distinguió a lo lejos a una hermosa dama que platicaba con un hombre de barba y que era escoltada por un peón que llevaba su baúl. El inglés caminó hacia ella y sin que se diera cuenta le pagó al peón una propina despidiéndolo de inmediato. Cuando la mujer se detuvo para pedir un taxi giró su rostro para buscar el equipaje. Solo alcanzó a pronunciar una palabra, la más querida para ella, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas cuando al levantar la vista observó al caballero que cuidaba su baúl.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Pensé que nunca ibas a voltear – dijo con su característica sonrisa.

- ¡Muchacho que alegría verte! – se acercó Robert Hathaway a saludarlo – creímos que llegarías a Nueva York.

- Hubo un cambio de planes – respondió el inglés.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías a Washington? – preguntó su madre.

- Mandé un telegrama a tu hotel en Filadelfia – explicó – pero supongo que se atrasó o no llegó a tiempo. Me han dicho que en tiempos de guerra puede haber retrasos en la entrega de correspondencia.

- Es posible, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue allá?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo el inglés – tengo mucho que platicar y me encantaría que te hospedaras en el hotel donde estoy para hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿En qué hotel estás Terry? – preguntó Robert.

- Me registré en el Willard.

- ¡Pero ese hotel cuesta una fortuna hijo! – exclamó Eleanor - ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero para pagar la habitación?

- Tengo mis ahorros mamá – sonrió el actor – mis gastos no son muchos, recuerda que soy soltero, sin hijos y no tengo perro.

- Jajajajajaja – rió el Sr. Hathaway – ¡me alegra que regresaras de muy buen ánimo!

- ¿Entonces aceptas mi invitación Eleanor?

- Si Terry – sonrió la actriz – lo haré encantada.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana Robert? – preguntó Terry.

- Tendremos ensayo general en el National Theater a las 9 de la mañana. Comeremos a la 1 en el hotel y nos presentaremos en las funciones de las 6:30 y 9 de la noche. Recuerden estar 2 horas antes en el teatro.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Terry. Después se dirigió a su madre - ¿Nos vamos?

La pareja subió al taxi y en breve llegaron al hotel. Eleanor se registró y Terry pagó su habitación. Después la acompañó hasta su cuarto.

- Te dejo para que descanses – dijo el actor - ¿te parece bien si cenamos a las 7? Hoy habrá un baile en el salón principal para celebrar la independencia. Acabo de reservar una mesa para nosotros dos.

- Me encanta la idea – sonrió su madre. Después se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla – te extrañé hijo.

- Yo también mamá – respondió el joven correspondiendo a su beso – nos vemos más tarde.

A las 7 con 5 minutos, Terry y su madre bajaban por el elevador del hotel. El joven inglés vestido con un traje negro a la medida provocó un sentimiento de orgullo en la elegante dama que lo acompañaba. Los comensales no pudieron evitar observarlos cuando la pareja entró al salón. Después de sentarse pidieron las bebidas. La orquesta se escuchaba al fondo ambientando con música suave. El actor sacó un estuche del bolsillo de su saco y lo puso en la mesa.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Eleanor Baker.

- Es un regalo del duque – sonrió el actor.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la actriz al abrir el estuche. Una gargantilla en oro blanco con zafiros y diamantes apareció ante sus ojos dejándola sin palabras - es bellísimo… - alcanzó a susurrar.

- ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? Hace juego con el color de tu vestido - al notar la turbación de su madre se puso de pie y le colocó la joya alrededor del cuello.

- Richard… - suspiró la actriz cerrando los ojos, llevándose las manos a su pecho. Después de un momento observó a Terry con detenimiento - ¿qué pasó en Londres hijo?

- Pues mi padre me pidió perdón y nos reconciliamos – comenzó a relatar el actor tomándola de las manos – además me confesó que te amó y te siguió amando aún después de casarse porque no te olvidó.

- Richard… - susurró la actriz con lágrimas en los ojos – yo tampoco lo olvidé.

- Y para demostrarme que su arrepentimiento era sincero me heredó en vida.

- ¿Heredarte en vida? Supongo que la duquesa lo ha de haber presionado para quitarte de su camino de una vez por todas.

- Te equivocas – explicó - lo hizo precisamente para evitar que la duquesa hiciera algo en mi contra porque el decidió heredarme todas sus propiedades desde Birmingham hasta Portsmouth, incluyendo las tierras de Escocia.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – exclamó la actriz.

- Lo que escuchaste mamá – continuó Terry – me cedió las tierras altas de Escocia, y sus propiedades en Edimburgo, Birmingham, Stratford, Oxford, Bristol, Portsmouth y Londres. Sus abogados trajeron los papeles y firmé frente a ellos.

- ¿Pero cómo fue posible?

- También me dio llave de su caja fuerte del banco, chequera, firma y sello para tener acceso a todo su dinero y joyas.

- ¿No me estás engañando Terry? – preguntó la actriz sin poder entender lo que estaba escuchando - ¿no es una de tus bromas?

- ¡Claro que no mamá! - exclamó el joven – y eso no es todo.

- ¿Falta más?

- Si – tomó sus manos de nuevo – el duque me reconoció legalmente como hijo legítimo y por lo tanto soy el primer heredero del ducado en la línea de sucesión.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó la actriz estallando en llanto – ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Richard! ¡Richard! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa! – se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar la emoción que la embargaba.

- Cálmate por favor – susurró el actor al ver su emoción – la gente nos está mirando y creo que hay periodistas entre ellos – la actriz tardó un momento en retomar la compostura.

- Tienes razón hijo – Eleanor sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas – discúlpame. Solo espero que esos señores no publiquen mañana una historia diciendo que yo soy tu nueva conquista.

- Jajajajajaja – rió el actor – ¡no lo dudes! Ya vez que según ellos he vivido mil romances y tengo un harem lleno de mujeres para mí solo.

- Es cierto – sonrió su madre - pero explícame Terry, ¿por qué cambió tanto tu padre? Según me dijiste alguna vez, siempre fue indiferente y frío contigo.

- Supongo que cambio su actitud el verse al borde de la muerte.

- Pero ¿él está bien? – preguntó con preocupación - ¿Le pasó algo durante el bombardeo?

- Logró salvar la vida pero perdió parte del brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la actriz llevándose las manos a la boca.

- Cuando llegué al hospital estaba muy demacrado, pálido y no quería comer – explicó el actor – según me enteré le cortaron el brazo porque se le gangrenó la mano.

- Pobre Richard, me imagino lo que ha de haber sufrido – musitó con una mirada de tristeza.

- Sentí un gran dolor al verlo mamá – continuó Terry – pero más dolor me dio cuando me enteré que ni la duquesa ni sus hijos estuvieron con él durante esos días.

- La duquesa – murmuró Eleanor – siempre tan fría e insensible, no sé cómo tu padre pudo soportar ese matrimonio.

- Fue difícil para él.

- ¿Y esa mujer? ¿No te hizo la vida imposible?

- Trató de herirme con sus comentarios desde el primer día que llegué a la casa, y te juro que estuve a punto de gritarle pero mi padre intervino – explicó - me defendió frente a ella y no tuvo más remedio que acatar sus órdenes.

- Si no lo estuviera escuchando de tus propios labios no creería lo que me estás contando Terry – dijo su madre – ¡el Duque de Grandchester defendiéndote frente a la duquesa! – sonrió – me hubiera gustado ver eso.

- Me sentí muy orgulloso de mi padre porque te confieso que yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

- Pues entonces valió la pena el viaje a Inglaterra porque no solo regresaste rico y como heredero del ducado sino también reconciliado con él.

- Hablando del ducado – continuó Terry – al principio le reclamé porque sentí que estaba tratando de comprarme para que yo lo aceptara pero me dijo que esa no era su intención. También me invitó al Parlamento a varias reuniones y me sentí bien.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

- En el viaje de regreso tuve tiempo para pensar y estoy algo confundido.

- ¿Confundido? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estás dudando de tu profesión? ¿Estás pensando en aceptar el ducado y dejar la actuación?

- No mamá, por lo menos no en estos momentos – explicó – la actuación es mi vida, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero tal vez en un futuro creo que disfrutaría mucho haciendo lo que hace mi padre, ayudar a la gente, a mi país.

- ¿Regresarías a Inglaterra?

- Eso es algo de lo que también te quiero hablar.

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó su madre – ¡te conozco Terry y si ya se te metió esa idea en la cabeza no habrá poder humano que te haga cambiar de opinión!

- Hicimos un viaje de una semana por todas las propiedades que me quería heredar – explicó – yo no tenía intención de aceptar la herencia pero al llegar a Stratford on Avon todo cambió. El duque compró dos propiedades junto al río que me enamoraron del lugar. Además fuimos a ver Otelo con la Royal Shakespeare Company e invitó a cenar a Sir Frank Benson. ¿Lo conoces?

- Si hijo, en alguna ocasión lo conocí cuando la compañía fue de gira a Inglaterra. Sir Frank es un hombre muy influyente en el mundo del teatro inglés.

- Pues este caballero me invitó a participar con la compañía en el próximo festival y yo le dí mi palabra de que lo iba a hacer. No puedo negarte que me emocionó la invitación.

- Si fueras a Stratford y consiguieras trabajar en esa compañía ¿te quedarías definitivamente a vivir en Inglaterra?

- Si mamá pero solo con una condición.

- Me imagino que esa condición se llama Candy – intuyó la actriz.

- Si.

- Supongo que tu padre jugó muy bien sus cartas y jugó a ganar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque sabe que yo no podría competir con todo lo que te ofreció en Londres.

- Pero mi decisión de irme a vivir para allá no depende de él sino de lo que yo quiero y de un imposible.

- Terry seamos realistas, eso tarde o temprano se va a solucionar.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Invité a cenar a Candy antes de comenzar la gira, porque quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Necesitaba hacerla reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y las decisiones que tomará en el futuro – explicó – sobre los derechos y obligaciones de un hombre y una mujer en un matrimonio, cosa que también quiero que tú reflexiones. Pero además, recuerda que Susana está enferma y puede morir en cualquier instante. Aunque esté mal decirlo, después de que eso suceda podrás ser libre para estar con Candy.

- ¡Mamá por favor! – exclamó el actor - ¿cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Yo no puedo desearle la muerte a Susana! ¡Ella salvó mi vida!

- Ya lo sé, no quiero que desees su muerte pero esa es la realidad por cruel que parezca Terry – continuó – y si Candy está libre para ese entonces tú y ella podrán ser felices.

- ¿Pero Candy me esperará? – preguntó - por que tal vez estemos hablando de años.

O tal vez no, eso no lo puedes saber – señaló Eleanor – pero sea como sea tú y ella tienen que hablar.

- ¿No sabes si irá a Chicago?

- No Terry, no me comentó nada.

- Entonces hablaré con ella en Nueva York – indicó – iré en cuanto terminen las funciones en Washington.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso hijo, Robert nos acaba de confirmar que también actuaremos en Baltimore y tendremos una recepción que nos dará el gobernador.

- Iré a Baltimore pero no estoy obligado a asistir a la recepción mamá – dijo el actor – mi compromiso es actuar no socializar, además necesito ir al banco a guardar los títulos de propiedad, la chequera y las 10,000 libras esterlinas que traigo cargando. No quiero andar con esto hasta fin de mes.

- ¡Pero eso es una fortuna! ¡Podrías comprar el mismísimo hotel! ¡No sabía que traías tanto dinero!

- Por eso pude pagar las habitaciones aquí – dijo sonriendo - el duque me entregó todo eso en Londres, así que Robert tendrá que disculparme en la recepción. Además no faltaré a ninguna función, solo estaré en Nueva York una noche y al día siguiente tomaré el tren a la siguiente ciudad de la gira. Con ese tiempo será más que suficiente para ir al banco y hablar con Candy.

- Yo también le explicaré a Robert.

- Gracias mamá. Me gusta esa canción ¿no quieres bailar mientras llega la cena?

- Será un placer hijo.

El sábado 6 de julio Candy llegó muy temprano al hospital llevando consigo su maleta. Había acordado con Michael trabajar unas horas ese día. Después saldrían para tomar el tren de media mañana para llegar a Boston por la tarde.

- Buenos días Susana – saludó al entrar en el cuarto de la actriz para su chequeo diario.

- Buenos días Candy.

- Te quiero avisar que estaré fuera la próxima semana. Creo que ya conoces a la enfermera Crane. Ella se hará cargo de tí durante mi ausencia.

- ¿Adónde vas Candy? – preguntó recelosa.

- Voy a ir a Boston como asistente de Michael a varias reuniones de trabajo y después iré a Chicago a visitar a mi familia.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Terry?

- No Susana – le dijo preocupada – solo sé que cuando regrese a América se incorporará de inmediato a la gira.

- ¿Sabes donde está la compañía en estos momentos?

- Leí en los periódicos que por estas fechas estarían en Washington y Filadelfia.

- Esas giras son muy largas – suspiró con nostalgia.

- Pero no te desanimes, casi al mismo tiempo de su regreso tú serás dada de alta.

- ¿De verdad Candy?

- Si Susana – sonrió la enfermera – me lo acaba de confirmar el doctor, tú has progresado mucho durante estas últimas semanas. Yo estoy segura que a fin de mes podrás abandonar el hospital.

- ¿Crees que John podrá seguir viniendo a verme en tu ausencia? Él me da muchos ánimos y me ha ayudado mucho.

- Ya le avisé a la persona que me va a sustituir de que recibes visita de otro paciente por las tardes. No creo que haya problemas. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

- Que tengas buen viaje Candy.

- Gracias.

La enfermera cerró la puerta y se fue caminando al fondo del pasillo donde encontró un almacén vacío. Se metió adentro del cuarto oscuro, y se recargó un momento en la puerta – a fin de mes darán de alta a Susana – pensó con tristeza – Terry prometió que fijarían la fecha de la boda al terminar la rehabilitación. Le pedí que fuera feliz a su lado. Sé que Eleanor Baker me pidió que hablara con él pero no sé si deba hacerlo. Sería poner a Terry entre la espada y la pared. Yo me fui esa noche porque sabíamos que ella se interpondría siempre entre nosotros y que él sufriría por eso. No quiero que Terry sufra. Quiero que sea feliz. Es un hombre de honor y cumplir con sus promesas y actuar de acuerdo a sus principios es parte de si mismo. Es algo que lo hace diferente a los demás, es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él. Terry, mi Terry… ¡Cuánto te amé cuando estuvimos en Londres! ¡Y cuánto te sigo amando! – respiró profundamente tratando de controlar sus sentimientos pero las lágrimas inevitablemente corrieron por sus mejillas - vuelve pronto Terry, vuelve pronto por favor. En pocos días ya no podré verte ni siquiera en el hospital…

El tren llegó a la ciudad de Boston a las 4 de la tarde. Después de registrarse en el hotel, Candy y Michael fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para la fiesta. A las 8 de la noche llegaron a la residencia de la familia Rothschild. Gran cantidad de personas estaban reunidas en un amplio salón. Candy, había escogido para esa noche un elegante vestido color palo de rosa en corte princesa y Michael vestía un traje negro. La pareja lucía encantadora y no pasó desapercibida para los presentes.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó Arthur al verla - ¡vinieron a la fiesta!

- ¡Claro que si Arthur! – respondió la joven dándole un abrazo - ¡muchas felicidades!

- Felicidades Arthur – se acercó el Dr. Girard a darle la mano.

- Gracias doctor - dijo el joven rubio – ¿llegaron temprano a Boston?

- Si – respondió el doctor – el tren llegó a tiempo así que tuvimos suficiente tiempo para descansar un rato en el hotel y estar listos para la reunión.

- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó la joven – quiero ir a saludarla.

- Está allá con unos familiares – señaló el chico – acompáñenme por favor, quiero presentárselos.

La pareja siguió a Arthur hasta un grupo de personas que estaban platicando en un extremo del salón. Ahí se encontraban sus tías y tíos, varias amistades, su hermano y su madre.

- Tía Lucy, Tía Kathy, Tío Henry, Tío Charles, Sra. Milligan, Ralph, les presento a Candy y al Dr. Girard. Ellos me atendieron en el hospital de Nueva York.

- Michael Girard a sus órdenes – se presentó el doctor.

- Encantada de conocerlos – saludó la chica con una sonrisa haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

- Qué bueno que pudieron venir señorita – se acercó la mamá de Arthur a saludarla.

- Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver señora y por favor llámeme Candy – sonrió la chica.

- No sabía que las enfermeras de Nueva York eran tan bonitas – dijo el Tío Henry.

- Ella no es de Nueva York – indicó Arthur – es de Chicago.

- ¿Chicago? – preguntó la Tía Lucy.

- Si.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes? – preguntó la Sra. Milligan.

- Tengo 20 años – respondió la rubia.

- ¿Y ustedes dos son novios? – preguntó Ralph, el hermano menor de Arthur.

- ¡Pero que chico tan indiscreto! – lo regañó su madre.

- No se preocupe señora – sonrió Candy.

- En efecto, ella y yo somos novios – respondió el Dr. Girard.

- ¿Y cuando se casan? – volvió a preguntar Ralph.

- ¡Ralph! – exclamó su madre - ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de preguntas?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo preguntar mamá? – respondió el chico.

- No seas tan estricta Lizzy – intervino el Tío Charles – no creo que a esta pareja de enamorados le moleste hablar de su boda.

- Claro que no – dijo Michael mirando a Candy a los ojos - como bien dijo el Sr. Charles no es ninguna molestia responderle a su hijo – después se dirigió a Ralph - todavía no ponemos fecha para la boda, pero en cuanto termine la guerra será lo primero que planearemos. Ella sabe que mi corazón le pertenece y que seré el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra el día que acepte ser mi esposa.

- Michael… - susurró la chica con sorpresa al escuchar el comentario mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

- Pues hacen una linda pareja – sonrió la mamá de Arthur – seguramente el día de tu boda vas a lucir preciosa.

- ¿Y dónde se van a casar? – preguntó la Tía Lucy.

- En Chicago por supuesto – respondió el doctor – por tradición, la boda se realiza en el lugar de residencia de la novia, es lo que corresponde.

- ¿Nos disculpan un momento? – dijo Candy – necesito tomar un poco de aire. Estoy algo mareada.

- Ha de ser por la emoción de la boda – murmuró la Tía Kathy.

- Iremos un momento a los jardines – dijo Michael tomando a Candy del brazo – no tardaremos.

- ¡Definitivamente son un par de tórtolos! – dijo la Tía Lucy.

- El baile comenzará en unos minutos – indicó Arthur – recuerda que prometiste bailar conmigo Candy.

- No lo he olvidado – sonrió la joven – en cuanto regrese bailaremos juntos - la pareja caminó hacia una de las puertas laterales alejándose del grupo.

- Tenías razón Lizzy – dijo la Sra. Milligan cuando los vió salir al jardín – la muchacha es realmente encantadora.

- Y además tiene un gran corazón. Arthur me dijo que su trato hacia los pacientes es muy amable y humano. No sé por qué me recuerda tanto a esa persona – dijo la Sra. Rothschild mientras se alejaban caminando del grupo.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- ¡Si! Precisamente a él – asintió con sorpresa -¿cómo lo supiste?

- Yo también lo noté – indicó su amiga – acuérdate que él y yo nos conocimos antes de conocerte a ti y éramos buenos amigos. Él y mi hermano estudiaban juntos la carrera de medicina. Parece como si fuera ayer cuando te lo presenté en aquella fiesta cuando cumplí 20 años.

- Lo recuerdo tan claramente - murmuró la Sra. Rothschild cerrando un momento los ojos – era tan alegre y gentil y tan guapo… pero eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y pensar que hace casi 25 años lo conocí!

- ¿Lo volviste a ver después de todo lo que pasó? Nunca me contaste eso.

- Después de aquella última noche que estuvimos juntos, no lo volví a ver – respondió con tristeza – años después, cuando regresé a América después de la muerte de mi esposo lo busqué en su antigua dirección pero me dijeron que se había mudado para el oeste y que nunca más lo volvieron a ver.

- ¿Por qué no se escaparon esa noche?

- Me amenazaron con matarlo si no me iba a Inglaterra – recordó con dolor - nos hubieran buscado hasta encontrarnos, nunca hubiéramos estado en paz. Como él iba a ser médico hubiera sido fácil que lo encontraran. Yo no podía arriesgar su vida de esa manera, lo amaba demasiado.

- Recuerdo que me estaba muriendo de los nervios cuando me contaste que ibas a estar con él esa noche.

- Sé que me arriesgué demasiado pero ya no me importaba nada, ambos sabíamos que no nos volveríamos a ver – dijo con nostalgia – fue nuestra última noche juntos, nuestra despedida y yo quería llevarme un último recuerdo de él. Esperé a que todos durmieran para escaparme por la ventana. Él me estaba esperando una calle abajo. Antes del amanecer ya estaba de vuelta y nadie notó que no estuve esa noche.

- ¿Crees que lo amenazaron después de que te fuiste?

- Si, no lo dudo. Cuando estuve en Inglaterra hasta pensé que lo podrían haber mandado matar.

- ¿Tu padre fue capaz de hacer eso? Recuerdo que en el fondo era un hombre bueno.

- Mi padre cambió mucho – recordó Lizzy Rothschild - él se dejó influenciar por sus familiares, sobre todo por esa mujer.

- ¿Tu madrastra?

- No, su hermana. A veces pienso que esa mujer no tenía sentimientos. Fue tan dura conmigo – recordó con dolor.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Sufrió mucho por mi situación – recordó – me apoyó todo lo que pudo pero tenía que cuidar a su bebé. Además se encontraba enferma. Nunca gozó de buena salud al igual que su madre.

- ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que esa chica sea de Chicago y se parezca tanto a Arthur y a…?

- ¡Por favor Jenny! – suplicó Lizzy – ¡no me atormentes así! Dios sabe cuánto sufrí y cuántas lágrimas derramé desde aquel día que me destrozaron la vida. ¡Dios sabe cuánto supliqué y me humillé frente a ellos para que me dijeran la verdad! Pero esa noche mataron una parte de mí y creo que nunca me podré reponer del todo.

- Discúlpame que insista Lizzy – dijo su amiga - pero es que además esa chica tiene 20 años.

- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Si eso fuera verdad creo que moriría de felicidad en ese mismo instante, pero no puedo ilusionarme – suspiró con tristeza – hay miles de chicas rubias que tienen 20 años y que pueden ser encantadoras. Esta jovencita seguramente regresará en unos meses a casa de sus padres, se casará muy enamorada de su novio y tendrá muchos hijos y ese será el final de esta historia.

- Creo que tienes razón – se resignó Jenny – pero por un momento pensé que tal vez Dios por fin escucharía tus súplicas.

- No creo que lo haga – Lizzy derramó una pequeña lágrima – ya pasaron muchos años y tal vez ella esté muerta.

- Lizzy… - Jenny la abrazó – no pierdas la fe, no pierdas la fe.

- Mejor regresemos con los demás – dijo limpiándose el rostro con un pequeño pañuelo - creo que ya es hora de que dé inicio el baile.

- Trata de sonreír, no creo que quieras que se den cuenta que estuviste llorando.

- Estoy bien – sonrió – hoy es el cumpleaños de Arthur y no me perdonaría que por mi culpa no disfrutara de su fiesta. Vamos.

Mientras tanto Candy y Michael caminaban por el jardín. Vieron una banca a lo lejos y se sentaron a platicar.

- Qué tienes Candy? – preguntó el doctor tomándola del hombro – ¿te sientes mal? De repente te noté algo pálida.

- Estoy bien Michael, es solo que no me esperaba los comentarios de la boda. Me tomaron por sorpresa.

- ¿Te molestaron?

- Es que – titubeó la chica – nunca habíamos hablado de eso.

- Entonces hablémoslo ahora – dijo el doctor tomándola de las manos - ¿ha pasado por tu mente el matrimonio?

- Si Michael.

- ¿Te gustaría? Porque lo haremos cuando tú quieras ma cherie. Ya sabes que quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero tener una familia a tu lado.

- Tú sabes que me gustas – respondió la rubia nerviosa - te quiero, me siento segura y compartimos muchas cosas pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Michael es que…

- Sé sincera conmigo, por favor.

- Está bien.

- Te escucho.

- Es que yo… yo todavía no estoy enamorada de ti, no como tú quisieras – respondió asomando una lágrima a sus ojos – me confunden muchas cosas y me traicionan mis sentimientos.

- No llores Candy – le acarició la mejilla – todo esto terminará pronto.

- Si, lo sé – dijo reflexionando un momento - creo que hasta el día que ellos se casen podré darle vuelta a esa página en mi vida.

- Todavía no te has resignado a perderlo.

- No Michael – bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Candy ¿tu cariño hacia mí ha aumentado en este tiempo?

- Si.

- ¿Y tu amor?

- Es posible.

- Querida mía en estos momentos eso es suficiente para mi – levantó su rostro tomándola por la barbilla limpiando sus lágrimas – siempre has sido sincera y eso te lo agradezco. Creo que lo que sientes es un buen comienzo para los dos – se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente sus labios.

- Michael…

- Si te parece bien no volveremos a hablar de matrimonio hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

- Creo que es lo mejor para los dos – lo abrazó - gracias por entenderme.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

- Si – respondió la joven – Arthur me pidió bailar una pieza con él. Espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no cherie – sonrió el doctor – es su cumpleaños y creo que te aprecia sinceramente.

- Gracias Michael – sonrió la chica - después bailare contigo toda la noche.

- Entonces vamos, el vals ya comenzó.

Los dos caminaron hacia la entrada del salón. Arthur los estaba esperando. Se acercó a Candy, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bailar. Aunque los movimientos del joven no eran rápidos por causa de la prótesis se movía con cierta ligereza a través del salón.

- Bailas muy bien Arthur.

- Gracias Candy, tú también.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Ella está bailando con el Tío Henry.

- ¿Es su hermano?

- No, es un hermano menor de mi difunto padre.

- ¿Tu madre no tiene hermanos?

- No lo sé – respondió el joven – ella nunca habla de su familia.

- ¡Qué extraño!

- Por cierto Candy, te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo indiscreto que se comportó mi hermano. Ya sabes, es un adolescente rebelde e impertinente.

- No te preocupes Arthur – sonrió la chica – tu hermano es muy simpático igual que tú.

- ¿Mi hermano simpático? – preguntó incrédulo – ¡supongo que ahora me vas a decir que es tan guapo como yo!

- Jajajajajaja – rió la rubia – ¡eres un presumido! Ralph también es muy guapo pero ha decir verdad ustedes dos son muy diferentes.

- Eso nos dicen todos los que nos conocen, que él se parece a mi papá y yo a mi mamá.

- ¿Cómo era tu padre?

- Era un hombre bueno pero serio, casi no sonreía y no era cariñoso. Tal vez por eso me apegué mucho más a mi madre.

- Se nota que ella te quiere mucho.

- Y yo la quiero mucho a ella.

- Que lindo… - murmuró con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

- Su cumpleaños es en noviembre y me pidió que te invitara para esas fechas. Mis tías le van a organizar una gran fiesta.

- ¡Qué amable es tu mamá al invitarme!

- Te haré llegar la invitación al hospital o a tu departamento. ¿Crees poder venir?

- Haré todo lo posible Arthur, me dará mucha alegría regresar a Boston.

- Candy te voy a extrañar – dijo el joven después de unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

- Te prometo que te voy a escribir.

- Yo también lo haré Candy – sonrió el joven rubio – eres de esas personas que después de conocerlas es imposible olvidarlas – sin decirle nada más la abrazó con cariño ante la sorpresa de la chica, quien de inmediato correspondió a su abrazo.

Candy bailó con Michael el resto de la noche hasta la hora del brindis. Aunque estaba sonriente, los comentarios que escuchó de la familia de Arthur la hicieron reflexionar. Recordó las palabras de Eleanor Baker y la promesa que le había hecho a Albert. Casarse con un hombre estando enamorada de alguien más era traicionarse a si misma y traicionar la confianza de esa persona. Pero ¿podría enamorarse de Michael? ¿Podría borrar aquellos recuerdos tan amados para volver a empezar y formar la familia que tanto anhelaba? Mientras bailaba con su novio lo observó detenidamente. Después recargó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró un momento los ojos mientras se sumergía en la música que llenaba el lugar. Se sentía bien. Estaba tranquila. Tal vez podría llegar a amarlo como él se merecía, tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Candyfans! En esta ocasión le agradezco a ana, cyt, pequea, Cilenita79 y Mazy Vampire por sus reviews, y a misakigirl por haber puesto a este fic como uno de sus favoritos. Muchas gracias. :) <strong>

**Bueno, bueno, nuestro querido rebelde inglés ya regresó a América y ni se imagina dónde y con quién anda la Pecosa. ¿Qué pasará con Susana? Ya veremos...**

**Cuídense mucho y (como dice una querida amiga terrytana) pórtense mal pero háganlo bien :D.**

**Saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 18**

_Si me dejaras de amar no tendría razón mi existencia… _

Una semana había pasado desde que la Sra. Crane se había hecho cargo de los cuidados y la rehabilitación de Susana, sin embargo esa mañana se había reportado enferma por lo que Noemí tomó su lugar. La Sra. Marlow la esperaba un tanto molesta mientras su hija dormitaba en la cama.

- Buenos días – saludó Noemí al entrar al cuarto – me asignaron con su hija porque la enfermera Crane está indispuesta y tal vez no regrese hasta el lunes.

- Tiene casi una hora de retraso señorita – le indicó molesta.

- Disculpe señora – dijo la enfermera - pero primero tenía que atender a mis otros pacientes.

- El hospital debería tener más personal para este tipo de situaciones – comentó con enfado - por lo menos espero que la hayan puesto al tanto de la condición de mi hija.

- Si – respondió la joven – el médico de guardia me indicó sobre los ejercicios que está realizando en la sala de rehabilitación y me comentó sobre su problema cardiaco y el infarto que sufrió cuando fue operada.

Susana abrió los ojos en ese momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La enfermera se estaba refiriendo a ella? Decidió seguir aparentando que dormía para escuchar la conversación.

- Mi hija desconoce que está enferma del corazón – continuó su madre – por lo que espero que usted sepa manejar este asunto con total discreción.

- Si, no se preocupe.

- Y hay otro asunto del que quiero hablarle.

- Dígame señora.

- Hay unos jóvenes que vienen a ver a mi hija por las tardes.

- Ellos son otros pacientes del hospital que están en rehabilitación.

- ¿Quién lo permitió?

- El doctor dio autorización para esas visitas – indicó la enfermera – se ha visto que los compañeros de terapia pueden ser un apoyo muy valioso en una persona que se está recuperando.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo con ello – indicó la señora – mi hija está comprometida y no es correcto que otros hombres la visiten sin mi supervisión.

- Si usted está de acuerdo le diré al Dr. Girard que venga a platicar con usted cuando regrese de su viaje.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- Mañana al medio día regresa de Boston.

- Entonces lo esperaré para hablar con él.

- Muy bien señora – concluyó la enfermera. Después se acercó a despertar a Susana para atenderla, quien había fingido dormir durante toda la conversación.

Esa misma mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York, el tren proveniente de la ciudad de Baltimore hacía su arribo a la estación.

- Iré de inmediato al banco y después buscaré a Candy en su departamento – pensó Terry mientras esperaba un taxi – si no está ahí la veré en el hospital. También pasaré a ver a Susana un momento. Tal vez mañana pueda irme con Candy a Chicago en el tren de mediodía.

Era ya media tarde cuando el joven inglés salió del banco. Fue a darse un baño y a cambiarse para ver a la chica que ocupaba su corazón. Cuando estuvo listo se fue directamente a buscarla a su departamento. Nadie respondió al llamado cuando tocó la puerta. Después de unos minutos de impaciente espera decidió irse para buscarla en el hospital. Al bajar por las escaleras se dio cuenta que una persona lo había estado observando desde la entrada al edificio.

- Pierdes tú tiempo si crees que la vas a encontrar aquí – dijo Chris en tono burlón cuando Terry bajó las escaleras.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión – respondió el inglés siguiendo su camino.

- Ella se fue a Boston con su novio y supongo que no te avisó - continuó Chris. El inglés se detuvo cuando escuchó esas palabras - ¿por qué te iba a avisar si tú no significas nada para ella? – indicó el enfermero tratando de molestarlo.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Qué rápido te cambió por el doctor! ¿No crees? – se burló – pero así son todas las mujeres, ¡volubles e interesadas!

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Candy!

- Te duele lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad? – se burló de nuevo – pues abre bien los ojos porque solo está jugando con el doctor y contigo. Usa sus encantos para atrapar a los hombres y los cambia según le conviene.

- ¡Te dije que no hablaras mal de Candy! – en ese momento Terry levantó su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara – ¡toma!

- ¡Ahhhgggg!– gritó cuando sintió el golpe y vió la sangre que goteaba de su boca. Se abalanzó hacia Terry para pegarle y ambos cayeron al piso - ¡me las vas a pagar!

- ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! – le gritó el inglés mientras forcejeaba con él - ¡no permitiré que nadie la ofenda!

- ¡Ella ya no te quiere! ¡Ya te olvidó! - gritaba Chris cuando logró golpear a Terry en el rostro.

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! - gritó furioso devolviéndole el golpe.

En ese momento, entró Noemí corriendo al edificio.

- ¡Chris! ¡Sr. Grandchester! – gritó la joven al ver como se golpeaban – ¡deténganse por favor!

- ¡Vete de aquí! – gritó el enfermero - ¡no te metas en esto!

- ¡Dejen de pelear o llamaré a la policía! – gritó Noemí al ver que los dos hombres no le hacían caso.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – gritó Chris.

- ¡No le hables así! – le reclamó Terry propinándole un golpe que lo dejó aturdido.

- ¡Sr. Grandchester por favor váyase! – le suplicó la joven - ¡Candy se sentirá muy mal si se entera que se pelearon! ¡Hágalo por ella por favor!

El actor se detuvo, soltó al enfermero y se puso de pie dejándolo tirado en el piso. Se acomodó la ropa y salió de prisa del edificio. Subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad - ¡ese imbécil me está mintiendo! – pensó lleno de rabia - ¡tengo que ir al hospital para saber si es verdad que Candy se fue a Boston!

- ¡Eres un tonto! – gritó Noemí mientras se acercaba a Chris para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¡mira como quedaste de la cara!

- ¡Él empezó!

- ¡Pero de seguro tú lo provocaste!

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! – le gritó - ¿A ti qué te importa lo que a mi me pase?

- ¡Pues aunque no lo creas me importa y me importa mucho, pero estás tan ciego que no puedes verlo ni darte cuenta de lo que sienten otras personas por ti!

- ¿Qué? – el joven no alcanzó a comprender del todo el significado de esas palabras.

La enfermera lo dejó solo y adolorido mientras subía corriendo a su departamento con lágrimas en los ojos.

En el hospital, Susana esperó a que se fuera su madre para poder llorar por lo que había escuchado esa mañana. Se sentía muy deprimida y decepcionada. ¡Todos la habían estado engañando! ¿Por qué le habían ocultado la verdad? Después comenzó a hilar los cabos del asunto. ¿El desmayo lo había ocasionado su enfermedad en el corazón? ¿Candy le había salvado la vida? ¿Por qué Terry había sido tan evasivo cuando le preguntó sobre su salud? Esos pensamientos la comenzaron a atormentar y también el hecho de que estaba condenada a muerte e irremediablemente moriría en poco tiempo. Pero ¿qué había sido su vida desde el accidente hasta ese momento? Solo un constante suplicar esperando unas migajas de cariño de un hombre que no la amaba. ¿Moriría sin conocer el amor? ¿Moriría sin sentirse amada? Esa verdad se le clavó como un puñal en el pecho. ¿Cuál era el precio que estaba pagando por tener a Terry a su lado? ¿Era tan grande su pecado que por eso estaba condenada a muerte? ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgar el tiempo que le quedara de vida por un imposible? ¿A desperdiciar su vida en alguien que le había dicho en su cara que jamás la amaría? Lloró amargamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensó en John. Él se había convertido en su amigo y cada día que pasaba sentía que le hacía falta su compañía. Después de calmarse le pidió a una enfermera que fuera a buscarlo y al poco rato escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo – dijo John al entrar a la habitación de Susana dejando la puerta entreabierta - ¿te pasa algo? ¿Has estado llorando?

- Me siento muy mal – dijo la joven – necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado, retirándole el cabello de la cara – ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias – le respondió viéndolo a los ojos – tú eres el que ha estado conmigo todos estos días ayudándome y apoyándome.

- Creo que si queremos a una persona debemos ayudarla y apoyarla en los momentos difíciles – al decir esto, acaricio su mejilla. La joven comenzó a llorar. John levantó su rostro y con un pañuelo muy fino que sacó de su chaqueta le secó las lágrimas – dime qué te pasa.

- ¿Tú me quieres John? – la chica se atrevió a preguntar.

- Si, yo te quiero – le respondió acercándose a ella

- ¿Me quieres a pesar del estado en el que estoy? ¿A pesar de ser una lisiada?

- Eso no me importa – le respondió susurrando cerca de su oído - te quiero, te quiero mucho y me gustas.

- ¿No me mientes? – le preguntó insegura - ¿No te estás burlando de mí?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo casi pierdo un brazo y uno de mis mejores amigos perdió una pierna. ¿Crees que puedo burlarme de algo así?

- Es que no puedo creer que tú… que tú me quieras – dijo titubeante.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste una chica muy linda.

- ¿De verdad John?

- Si Susana. Además no dejo de pensar en ti. ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas en mí?

- Si – dijo con voz muy tenue – pienso mucho en ti.

- ¿Y sientes algo por mí? ¿Te gusto?

- Si, me gustas – susurró mientras un leve sonrojo cubría su cara.

- Susana… - el soldado acercó su rostro al de ella besando su mejilla para después besar su boca.

Ese fue el primer beso de amor de la actriz quien trasgrediendo toda timidez y norma de conducta, correspondió a ese beso y al sentimiento de sentirse amada por primera vez en su vida. En ese momento un hombre entró a la habitación al encontrar la puerta abierta. Se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta que su prometida se estaba besando con otro hombre.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó en tono sarcástico - ¡cuando el gato no está en casa los ratones se pasean! ¡No sabía que de esa forma te consolabas por mi ausencia!

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la actriz separándose del soldado.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – preguntó John.

- ¿Qué no te lo ha dicho? – el inglés preguntó en tono de burla – soy Terruce Grandchester, su prometido.

- ¿Tu prometido?

- Por favor John – suplicó Susana – déjame explicarte.

- Si John por favor – se burló Terry – ¡deja que te explique como juró amarme hasta el fin de sus días!

- ¡No seas tan cínico Terry! – comenzó a llorar la joven - ¡tú nunca me has amado!

- En eso tienes razón – se burló el actor – jamás te amé y jamás te amaré.

- ¡Eres un canalla! – exclamó John.

- ¡No me importa lo que pienses! – exclamó Terry – ¡este es un asunto entre Susana y yo!

- ¡Pues a mí si me importa lo que le pase a Susana!

- ¡O que bien! – se burló - ¡entonces que ella te explique las cosas! ¡Que te explique la forma en que se destruyeron mis ilusiones con este compromiso! ¡Que te explique el chantaje de su madre! ¿Y todo para qué Susana? ¡Para que la señorita se consuele con alguien más en la primera oportunidad!

- ¡Eres muy injusto! – le reclamó su prometida.

- ¿Yo injusto? ¡Jajajajajajaja! – soltó una carcajada - ¡eso si que fue gracioso!

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó el soldado.

- Confiésale toda la verdad – dijo Terry – tal vez sea lo mejor para todos.

- ¡Terry por favor! – le suplicó la chica – ¡no me hagas esto!

- Ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos y esos no cambiarán – dijo el inglés – ahora me voy. Solo venía a ver si necesitabas algo pero veo que no hace falta mi presencia en este lugar. Hablaremos cuando termine la gira. Adiós Susana.

- ¡Terry espera! ¿Adónde vas?

- A Chicago.

- ¡Vas con ella!

- Si y no te atrevas a reclamarme después de esto.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza mientras ella comenzaba a llorar amargamente. John Milligan no sabía que pensar. Susana estaba comprometida. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué ese inglés había hablado de un chantaje? ¿Por qué estaban comprometidos si él no la amaba? ¿Por qué ella soportaba esta situación?

- Susana, creo que me debes una explicación – dijo el soldado después de unos minutos de reflexionar en silencio.

- John perdóname – dijo la joven quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos – si no te dije antes lo de mi compromiso fue porque no sabía que sentías algo por mí.

- Te quiero – dijo el soldado – me interesas, pero no quiero ser tú juguete de entretenimiento mientras tu prometido está de viaje.

- Nunca fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras así.

- ¿Por qué estás comprometida con él? – preguntó de pronto - ¿Por amor? ¿Fue un arreglo entre sus padres?

- No John, no es un compromiso por amor, por lo menos nunca lo ha sido de su parte.

- ¿Tú lo amas Susana? Porque si es así no entiendo por qué dejaste que yo te besara.

- ¡Es que ya no sé lo que siento! – exclamó confundida - ¡Tú lo escuchaste! ¡A él no le importó! ¡Si él me quisiera se hubiera enfrentado a tí o por lo menos te hubiera reclamado! ¿Pero qué hizo? ¡Solo se burló! ¡Se dio la media vuelta y se fue!

- ¡Entonces no entiendo cómo es que te vas a casar con alguien como él, si no te quiere y solo se burla de ti!

- ¡Basta John!

- Discúlpame pero para mi todo esto es un absurdo. Tú no mereces que te trate así. ¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Qué no tienes dignidad? – en ese momento la joven sollozó de nuevo y John se acercó a abrazarla – no llores Susana. Perdóname si fui rudo al decirte eso pero no entiendo y quiero que me digas la verdad.

- Me da tanta vergüenza contarte. ¡Tal vez cuando lo sepas ya no quieras estar conmigo!

- Yo solo juzgo lo que ven mis ojos – limpió las lágrimas de su rostro – he visto y escuchado las cosas más horribles por causa de la guerra, he visto la crueldad y la saña en los ojos de muchas personas, pero en los tuyos no veo eso. Háblame, quiero conocerte más.

- Está bien John.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y la Sra. Marlow entró a la habitación.

- ¡¿Quién es usted y que hace abrazando a mi hija?! – le reclamó al soldado.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Susana separándose de su amigo – él es John Milligan, un amigo del hospital. Creo que ya te había platicado de él.

- Buenas tardes señora – saludó poniéndose de pie.

- No me agradan sus visitas a mi hija caballero – dijo de manera tajante la madre de Susana.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- ¡Tú eres una señorita decente y además estás comprometida! ¿Qué va a pensar Terruce si viene y te encuentra con él?

- Pues no creo que a ese caballero le importe mucho porque ya nos vio juntos y pareció no molestarle en lo absoluto – dijo John.

- ¡¿Cómo dice?! – exclamó su madre - ¿Es cierto eso Susana?

- Si mamá – respondió la actriz armándose de valor para enfrentar a su madre – Terry nos encontró besándonos y lo único que me dijo es que hablaríamos cuando él regresara de la gira.

- ¡Muchacha frívola y estúpida! – le gritó su madre dándole una bofetada - ¿cómo fuiste tan tonta para dejarte besar por este don nadie? ¡Ahora Terry ya no querrá casarse contigo!

- ¡No le pegue a Susana! – intervino John.

- ¡Usted no se meta en lo que no le importa! – gritó la señora - ¡¿Dónde está Terruce?!

- Va para Chicago – respondió la joven en medio de sollozos.

- ¡Le mandaré un telegrama al teatro para exigirle que regrese de inmediato y que cumpla su palabra! – exclamó la señora - ¡esto no se puede quedar así! ¡Quiero que se casen cuanto antes!

- ¡A él no le interesa su hija! – exclamó John - ¿qué no se da cuenta que ese hombre no la quiere?

- ¡Pero tiene un compromiso moral con Susana! ¡Por eso mi hija quedó inválida! ¡Por salvarle la vida! ¡Y él tiene que cumplir con ese compromiso!

- ¿Tú le salvaste la vida? – preguntó el soldado incrédulo - ¿por eso dijo lo del chantaje?

- ¡Ya le dije que no se entrometa joven! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow - ¡Pero para que lo entienda bien, se lo digo claro y fuerte! ¡La obligación de Terruce es cuidar a mi hija y convertirla en la próxima duquesa de Grandchester! ¡Es lo mínimo que ella se merece por su sacrificio! ¡Así que quieran o no se van a casar!

- ¿Y la va a obligar a un matrimonio sin amor y a sentirse desdichada por el resto de su vida solo por dinero y una posición social?

- ¡Esas son ridiculeces! ¡Ella tendrá todo lo que necesita para ser feliz! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow - ¡ahora por favor váyase joven y no vuelva a buscar a Susana!

- ¡No mamá, por favor! – la joven estalló en llanto al escuchar esas palabras - ¡John no te vayas!

- Susana cálmate por favor – dijo tomándola de las manos – te prometo que regresaré para demostrarle a tu madre que no soy un don nadie como ella cree – después se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta – piénselo señora – le dijo a la Sra. Marlow – todavía está a tiempo de ayudar a su hija a ser feliz y no condenarla a una vida llena de amargura.

John salió del cuarto después de lanzar una última mirada a la actriz quien lo observaba desesperada. Al escuchar a la Sra. Marlow pudo comprender la situación de Susana y sintió lástima por ella. Recordó que el inglés había dicho que regresaría a fin de mes, en ese tiempo trataría de arreglar las cosas. Si quería volver a estar cerca de la chica tendría que hablar con el Dr. Girard. Esperaría hasta su regreso para explicarle la situación. Si las cosas no se arreglaban trataría de ver a Susana a escondidas sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

Esa noche tibia un rayo de esperanza más brillante que la misma luz de luna iluminaba a un hombre recostado en una playa solitaria.

¡Vaya sorpresa que me tenía preparada mi prometida! – pensó al recordar la escena que minutos antes había visto en el hospital - ¡jamás me imaginé que encontraría a Susana besándose con otro hombre! ¡Y jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto al verlo! – sonrió – no entiendo como pasó esto pero ahora todo es diferente. Si ella llega a enamorarse no querrá continuar con esta farsa del matrimonio y si su madre insiste yo podré alegar su infidelidad. Además, le diré que ella no será duquesa y que mi padre me desheredará si me caso con su hija. Creo que así podría ayudar a Susi. Ella necesita algo más que el dinero y la posición de mi familia y eso me dí cuando la ví con ese hombre. Si nos casáramos no lo podríamos soportar. Bien lo dijo mi padre. Él tuvo que emborracharse para cumplir sus deberes maritales en su noche de bodas. Ahora pienso que yo estuve a punto de perderme en el alcohol por imaginarme una vida sin amor al lado de Susana. Si volviera a lo mismo sería caer demasiado bajo y no sería justo ni para ella ni para mí. Solo espero que ese tipo esté realmente interesado en Susana y no esté jugando con sus sentimientos porque si eso ocurriera lo haría pedazos. Ella merece ser feliz al lado de un hombre que la ame de verdad – se detuvo un instante a observar el negro horizonte y el hermoso reflejo plateado de la luna sobre el mar. Su prometida se borró de sus pensamientos y unos dulces y cálidos ojos verdes lo hicieron suspirar - ¿dónde estás Candy? ¿por qué fuiste a Boston? – susurró al viento – ¿No sabes que eres mi razón de ser, mi razón de existir? ¿No sabes que el solo verte aunque sea un instante, aunque sea de lejos, me da la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante? Necesito escucharte, necesito hablarte para sentirme vivo. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas que quiero compartir contigo. Llevo días soñando que estás en esa casa esperando mi regreso. Te imagino bailando por los jardines con la cabeza adornada llena de flores. Te imagino recostada en el césped susurrando mi nombre. Te imagino corriendo a mis brazos al darte cuenta que estoy esperándote ansioso. Te imagino a mi lado entregándote a mis caricias… Tengo que verte en Chicago. Tienes que saber que aún hay esperanza para los dos, que no todo está perdido, tienes que saberlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En la estación de trenes de Boston una pareja se despedía de sus amigos ese tibio amanecer de verano.

- Gracias por todo señora – dijo Candy abrazando a Lizzy Rothschild – fue muy amable al invitarnos a cenar a Michael y a mí el día de ayer.

- Me sentí muy complacida cuando aceptaron mi invitación – sonrió la mujer.

- Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones Sra. Rothschild – se despidió Michael – la velada fue magnífica.

- Fue un gusto tenerlos como mis invitados – sonrió la señora – y recuerden que los esperamos en noviembre.

- Aquí estaremos – dijo Michael.

- Que tengas muy buen viaje Candy – dijo Arthur – cuando veas a John dile que espero verlo muy pronto por aquí y dile a Sam que me escriba para saber de la apuesta.

- Si.

- Dr. Girard gracias por todo.

- Hasta luego Arthur, cuídate.

La pareja subió al vagón mientras sus amigos agitaban las manos diciéndoles adiós. Segundos después se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren hacia la ciudad de Nueva York

- ¿A qué hora llegaremos? – preguntó Candy.

- Después de mediodía – indicó Michael – ¿te dará tiempo de tomar el tren para Chicago?

- Si – dijo la joven revisando su boleto – sale hasta las tres.

- Los trenes siempre llegan con retraso así que no creo que te dé tiempo de ir a tu departamento a cambiar el equipaje.

- Traje suficiente ropa, además prefiero esperar en la estación.

- ¿No estás cansada? Después de tanta junta de trabajo has de haber acabado agotada. Hubiera preferido que descansaras por lo menos un día antes de ir a Chicago.

- Me siento bien. No te preocupes.

- ¿Te gustó acompañarme?

- Si – sonrió la chica – me gusta ayudarte y verte trabajando. Los otros doctores son muy agradables. Además nos divertimos mucho con Arthur y su familia. Solo hay algo que me inquieta.

- ¿Qué es?

- En la última junta mencionaron algo de los muertos por la influenza.

- Si, eso me preocupa a mí también. Los reportes militares indican que en el pasado mes de junio aumentó de manera alarmante el número de muertos en Francia, España, Alemania e Inglaterra y parece que esa tendencia va a seguir este mes y llegará a América.

- Que horrible noticia – murmuró la rubia - ¿todavía no han encontrado la cura para la enfermedad?

- No, todavía no – respondió pensativo.

Candy se mantuvo callada observando a través de la ventanilla del tren. Hacía varias semanas que no sabía nada de Terry y le preocupaba que pudiera infectarse en Londres – ¡tiene que estar bien! ¡Tiene que estar bien! Dios mío, cuídalo y protégelo por favor – rezaba en silencio - después recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Michael y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco. Él la rodeó con sus brazos – cada día nos unimos más Candy –pensó el doctor - tenemos muchas cosas en común y sé que al final aceptarás casarte conmigo porque yo haré que te enamores de mi – después la besó en la frente y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato.

Horas más tarde se anunciaba el arribo del tren a la cuidad de Nueva York. Candy y Michael salieron del vagón y se encaminaron hacia el andén de trenes hacia Chicago.

- ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? – preguntó el doctor mientras se sentaban en una banca frente a las vías.

- El martes por la mañana estaré de vuelta.

- Ese día pasaré a recogerte. Dale mis saludos a los chicos y a Albert.

- ¿Estás seguro que no puedes acompañarme?

- Si ma cherie – dijo tomándola por los hombros - mañana tengo que entregar mi reporte del viaje e informar a los militares y jefes de hospitales lo que está ocurriendo en Europa, así que tendré varias juntas estos días.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy al hospital?

- No, hasta mañana porque hoy a las 3 tengo que estar en la zona militar.

- Vas a tener mucho trabajo.

- Aún así te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar.

- Diviértete y piensa en mí.

- Lo haré.

- Falta todavía un rato para la salida del tren ¿quieres que me quede a acompañarte?

- Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. Si te quedas no llegarás a tiempo con los militares.

- Es verdad – Michael se acercó a la chica para besar sus mejillas – cuídate. No olvides que te amo.

- No lo olvidaré.

Lentamente vió como su novio se alejaba y se perdía entre la multitud que iba y venía en la estación del tren – realmente es muy apuesto – pensó mientras recargaba la cabeza en la pared – y gracias a su apoyo he podido soportar todos estos meses en el hospital. Hubo momentos en que quise salir corriendo de ahí y no regresar jamás. Ha sido tan doloroso verlos juntos sobre todo cuando él es amable con ella, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando se casen. Van a compartir la misma casa, la misma mesa, la misma cama… Pero saldré adelante, ya lo hice una vez. Ella lo ama y al final sé que lo hará feliz. Y yo también seré feliz. Encontré a un hombre maravilloso que solo espera a que yo le corresponda para casarse conmigo. Solo es cuestión de que pase el tiempo y de mirar siempre hacia adelante. Eso fue lo que un día me aconsejaste Terry y así lo haré…

El tren hacia Chicago llegó a la estación media hora antes de lo previsto. Candy tomó su equipaje y se dirigió al vagón que le correspondía. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era un Pullman. Entró a su cabina y vio con agrado que tenía una cama incluida – ¡nunca antes había viajado en un vagón tan elegante! – exclamó al ver los interiores - ¡mi querido Albert siempre me consientes! Dejaré mis cosas y saldré a comprar algo de comer. Todavía tengo tiempo. Michael tenía razón en suponer que estaría cansada. Creo que después de comer leeré un rato y después dormiré durante todo el trayecto, mañana madrugaré para estar lista para cuando vayan por mí a la estación - cerró su cabina y salió por la puerta delantera del vagón para perderse entre la multitud que subía y bajaba del tren.

Dos minutos más tarde, un caballero inglés elegantemente vestido entraba por la parte trasera del vagón – creo que esta es mi cabina – dijo mientras revisaba su boleto – para ser la única que quedaba disponible se ve bastante cómoda – guardó su equipaje y extendió la cama – voy a dormir un rato, creo que no fue buena idea quedarme a ver el amanecer en la playa, más tarde iré a cenar al comedor o pediré al mozo que me traiga algo - cerró las cortinas y se recostó en la cama.

Poco después se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren. Una joven rubia de cabellos rizados llegó corriendo al vagón segundos antes de que éste comenzara a moverse - ¡justo a tiempo! – exclamó agitada – ¡pensé que no lo alcanzaría! – caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al frente, abrió su cabina y al entrar la cerró de inmediato.

- Pecosa… eres tú… – dijo dormitando el caballero inglés – ven… acércate… amor… – se aferró a la almohada que tenía entre sus brazos y se volvió a dormir.

En la ciudad de Chicago toda la servidumbre de una lujosa mansión trabajaba sin descanso un día antes de la celebración del cumpleaños de William Albert Andley, el soltero más codiciado del estado de Illinois. Todo estaba listo para la fiesta. El salón principal lucía regiamente decorado, una orquesta tocaría toda esa noche y las más deliciosas viandas y los más exquisitos vinos se ofrecerían a los invitados. Todas las jóvenes casaderas de las más importantes familias de la región estarían presentes en el tan esperado evento social. Sin embargo, el caballero en cuestión no parecía estar preocupado por la fiesta.

- Tío William – preguntó Archie mientras estaba en la oficina de Albert - ¿Candy va a venir a la fiesta?

- Si – respondió – le pedí que viniera para hacer más llevadera la velada. La voy a recoger mañana por la mañana. Ella sabe que estos eventos no me gustan, solo acepté porque la Tía Elroy insistió demasiado.

- ¿Y Michael va a venir?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Siguen siendo novios?

- No lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad? – se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él - te conozco Archie y sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando. Por nada del mundo hubieras faltado a su cumpleaños en mayo, ese cuento que le contaste a Annie solo ella se lo creyó.

- Ya sabes que mi relación con Annie terminó – se defendió su sobrino – y pues íbamos a estar incómodos viajando juntos. Por eso no quise ir a Nueva York.

- Entiendo – dijo el rubio – pero aún así, no es suficiente razón para no habernos acompañado.

- Creo que exageras tío.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Si

- Entonces respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿qué sientes por Candy?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – trató de evadirlo – creo que no es momento de discutir ese asunto.

- Creo que cualquier momento es el adecuado y más cuando te diga que Candy no es la única persona que invité en Nueva York a la fiesta.

- ¿A quién más invitaste? – preguntó con asombro sin entender claramente lo que su tío le estaba insinuando - porque si no va a venir Michael entonces… - Archie se quedó un momento reflexionando hasta que comprendió todo y su rostro palideció de inmediato reaccionando muy molesto – ¿pero estás loco? ¿cómo se te ocurre invitarlo a él? ¡Precisamente a él!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo haber invitado a Terry? Él es mi amigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- ¡Pero es que…!

- ¡Ya basta Archie! – gritó Albert - ¡enfrenta tu realidad como adulto y afronta los hechos en forma madura!

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! - respondió sin poder controlarse - ¡Yo la amo! ¡La amo desde que la conocí!

- ¡Yo también la amo!

- ¡Pero tú eres su padre adoptivo! – le replicó.

- ¡Pero también soy un hombre, y no por amarla le hago daño y me comporto como un idiota! – lo sujetó con fuerza de un brazo - ¿qué le hiciste para que te avergüence tanto volverla a ver?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – le respondió zafándose de sus manos.

- ¡Te recuerdo que mientras no cumpla 21 años yo soy su apoderado legal y todo lo que le suceda me incumbe te guste o no!

- ¡Entonces pregúntaselo a ella! – Archie se disponía a salir cuando Albert lo tomó del brazo.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Candy no se merece esto. Si la amas como dices no la atormentes. No es justo para ella cuando sabes lo que está sufriendo.

- Está bien tío.

- Confío en tu buen juicio para que no se repita lo que pasó en su departamento.

- ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

- Ahora vete. Tengo varios asuntos que atender – el rubio no dio más explicaciones y solo escuchó cuando la puerta se cerraba.

- Tendré que vigilarlo en la fiesta – meditó cuando se quedó solo - aquella noche cuando lo seguí había tomado demasiado y salió tras ella en cuanto se fueron. Menos mal que Candy supo defenderse si no hubiera tenido que entrar a romperle la cara a mi sobrino. No permitiré que se le acerque para hacerle daño. Espero que Terry llegue a tiempo. Archie, tienes que olvidarte de Candy, entiendo lo que estás sufriendo pero solo ella es dueña de su corazón y de sus decisiones. Eres un buen chico y espero que en todo este tiempo hayas pensado bien las cosas.

Candy despertó poco antes del amanecer. Abrió las cortinas de la cabina y observó en el horizonte una tenue luz que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se puso de pie de inmediato, lavó su cara y comenzó a vestirse. Una hora más tarde el tren llegaba a la ciudad de Chicago. Fue la primera en salir del vagón, se detuvo un momento en la escalinata hasta que distinguió a lo lejos a un hombre rubio y a una joven de cabello oscuro que la esperaban impacientes. Corrió hacia ellos gritando sus nombres con algarabía.

En la última cabina del pullman Terry terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Después de afeitarse y ponerse una camisa limpia estuvo listo para ir al teatro para el ensayo de esa mañana. Ese día a las 7 de la tarde, sería la presentación de la obra y más tarde él y su madre asistirían al cumpleaños de Albert.

En la mansión Andley, Candy llevaba varias horas arreglándose para la fiesta. Después de un baño reconfortante, Dorothy le ayudó a peinarse y a ponerse el vestido y los accesorios.

- ¿Estás lista Candy? – se escuchó una voz en el pasillo.

- ¡Si Albert! ¡Un momento por favor! ¿Cómo me veo Dorothy? – preguntó la joven a la mucama.

- Creo que nunca te había visto tan linda como hoy.

- Gracias – sonrió.

- Diviértete Candy – sonrió la mucama – esta noche olvídate de todas tus preocupaciones, de los enfermos, del hospital, de Susana, de esa enfermedad. Baila y sé feliz, lo necesitas.

- Gracias por haberme escuchado Dorothy – la tomó de las manos – a veces hablar con alguien ajeno a todo nos ayuda a ver las cosas de otra manera.

- Ahora ven – dijo la mucama – ya es hora y el Sr. Andley te está esperando – caminaron hacia la puerta y al abrirla, el patriarca de la familia estaba ahí, luciendo un elegante traje negro.

- ¡Estás preciosa pequeña! – exclamó al ver a la rubia vestida con un hermoso vestido azul rey, sencillo y elegante, escote sugestivo, sus rizos recogidos y su rostro ligeramente maquillado.

- ¡Y tú te ves muy buen mozo! – exclamó sonriendo.

El caballero le ofreció orgulloso su brazo y ambos bajaron la escalinata hacia el gran salón donde los invitados los esperaban. Al llegar al centro del salón comenzó a tocar la orquesta y la pareja comenzó a bailar un hermoso vals.

- Gracias por estar aquí pequeña – le susurró Albert mientras se deslizaban al compás de la música - tu presencia ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

- No podía faltar a tu fiesta – sonrió - tú sabes que eres muy importante para mí.

- Tú también lo eres para mí – sonrió el rubio - te extrañaba mucho. Añoro los meses que estuvimos de viaje cuando estabas junto a mí todos los días.

- Yo también los añoro – dijo con nostalgia – a tu lado fue fácil olvidarme de muchas cosas, pero creo que era necesario regresar para enfrentarme a mi destino.

- ¿Y cómo has estado en Nueva York?

- Bien Albert, fue muy difícil al principio pero ya estoy más tranquila. Sé que podré salir adelante. Tú sabes, después de su boda todo será más sencillo.

- Me alegra escucharlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien al lado de Michael?

- Si, no te lo puedo negar. Es un caballero conmigo, me escucha, compartimos muchas cosas y sé que cuando todo esto pase no será difícil corresponderle porque he comenzado a quererlo.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Candy – dijo con una mirada triste.

- Quiero que seas feliz Albert – dijo la joven al ver el gesto de su amigo - ¿regresarás algún día a África? Sabes bien que esto no es lo tuyo.

- Todavía no puedo dejar los asuntos de la familia y creo que nunca podré hacerlo por completo pequeña. Pero te prometo que terminando la guerra tomaré dos meses de vacaciones para ir a África. ¿Me acompañarás?

- ¡Claro! – exclamó con alegría – ¡será muy emocionante y divertido!

- Entonces es un trato señorita – sonrió el rubio - por lo pronto para divertirnos nos tendremos que conformar con esta fiesta.

- ¡Ánimo! – sonrió pícaramente – veo muchas chicas lindas que no te quitan la vista. Tal vez alguna de ellas logre llamar tu atención.

- No lo creo Candy.

- Yo me estoy dando una oportunidad, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. Tal vez encuentres a una chica que guste de la aventura, de los animales y no de estos formalismos.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Mira siempre hacia adelante – lo animó – tu has estado ahí para ayudarme y apoyarme cuando más lo he necesitado. Ahora quiero devolverte ese favor. Vamos Albert, abre tu corazón. Tal vez el día de hoy encuentres a tu alma gemela.

- Tal vez tengas razón – sonrió el rubio – tal vez sea el momento de darme una oportunidad así como tú lo estás haciendo. Te prometo que seguiré tu consejo pequeña. Pero ahora quiero que saludes a una persona que me ha preguntado por ti y que vino a la fiesta para verte.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó con sorpresa. Después escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que se le hizo familiar.

- Hola Candy – saludó el doctor Meyer – buenas noches Sr. Andley.

- ¡Karl! – exclamó la chica girando su cuerpo - ¡qué alegría verlo de nuevo!

- Buenas noches Dr. Meyer – saludó Albert – gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

- Gracias por invitarme a la fiesta – sonrió el doctor – cuando me dijo que Candy estaría aquí no dude en venir.

- Supongo que tendrán mucho de que platicar sobre hospitales y enfermos – sonrió el rubio – los dejaré solos para que conversen. Nos veremos más tarde Candy.

- Si Albert.

- Estamos en medio de varias parejas que están bailando un vals – indicó Karl – ¿gusta bailar?

- Claro que si – sonrió la chica. Los dos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música mientras conversaban.

- ¿Cómo ha estado en Nueva York? – preguntó el doctor – me han informado que tienen muchos pacientes en ese hospital.

- El trabajo nunca termina – respondió la joven – todos los días llegan soldados de Europa o personas que han sufrido algún accidente, pero no me quejo, esta es mi vocación.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer cuando termine la guerra? ¿Regresará a Chicago?

- Si – señaló - mi familia y mis seres queridos se encuentran aquí.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Candy pero esto se lo pregunto porque he escuchado algunos rumores sobre su relación con el Dr. Girard.

- Él y yo somos novios – se ruborizó la joven – pero no hemos formalizado nada.

- ¿Y es feliz Candy?

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso Karl?

- Alguna vez la ví llorar por alguien más. Tal vez ya olvidó a esa persona.

Candy se quedó callada por un momento. No podía explicar el por qué Karl Meyer intuía algo sobre ella, además de que le inspiraba una gran confianza desde el día que lo había conocido meses atrás en el hospital del condado de Chicago.

- Es algo difícil de explicar – la chica retomó la conversación – Michael me ha apoyado en todo momento y yo acepté ser su novia porque tenía que hacerlo para no dañar a una persona.

- ¿Y esa persona tiene que ver con ese alguien especial para usted?

- Si Karl – respondió con tristeza - lo volví a ver en Nueva York pero todo se complicó. Él ahora está comprometido y pronto se va a casar.

- Supongo que ha sido difícil aceptarlo – dijo el doctor.

- Si – una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la chica – muy difícil.

- He sido muy torpe – dijo Karl al ver el rostro de la chica – no debí inmiscuirme en sus asuntos personales.

- No se preocupe – lo tranquilizó – usted es un amigo para mi y lo aprecio.

- Gracias – dijo el doctor – yo también la aprecio mucho, y en nombre de esta amistad le quiero pedir que no sea tan formal conmigo. Dejemos el título de director del hospital por un lado.

- Como gustes Karl – sonrió la chica – entonces yo también dejaré mi título de señorita Andley por un lado.

- Así está mejor ¿no crees? – sonrió el doctor – cuando regreses a Chicago tendrás a un amigo más que estará esperando por ti.

- Gracias Karl – ambos se abrazaron.

- Candy hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Es un asunto que no me deja dormir.

- ¿Qué es Karl?

- Hay muchos rumores sobre una enfermedad que está matando a los militares – explicó - al hospital han llegado soldados, algunos muy jóvenes que presentan síntomas de gripe. Nos hemos dado cuenta que sus cuerpos no se recuperan con la rapidez ni facilidad que en otros casos. Pocos han muerto pero aún así sabemos que esto es diferente. La gripe común no mata a los jóvenes. Los casos están aumentando y por parte de las autoridades de salud no tenemos información. Mi experiencia me dice que esto no es normal. Ya se contagiaron dos enfermeras y una de ellas murió. ¿Qué sabes de esto Candy? Necesito saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando. ¿Se trata de la gripe española?

- Si Karl.

- ¿Y por qué no hay boletines por parte de las autoridades? ¿Por qué solo en España se está dando información?

- Porque España no entró a la guerra y no tiene soldados en el frente de batalla – explicó – los otros países como Italia, Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania así como América están en guerra por lo que toda la información es confidencial – explicó la rubia – los militares la están ocultando porque hay muchas bajas en los soldados y no quieren que el enemigo se entere de eso. Este mes el número de enfermos y muertos aumentó mucho en Europa por lo que creen que eso mismo se verá en unos días más en América. No han encontrado la vacuna y no tienen un medicamento que cure la enfermedad.

- ¿Ya es una epidemia?

- Si – indicó – esos dijeron en la reunión de médicos militares que hubo la semana pasada en Boston. Fui con el Dr. Girard y eso fue lo que informaron.

- Quiero pedirte un favor – dijo Karl después de meditar un momento – ya que tienes acceso a la información tu puedes saber lo que en realidad esté pasando. Si escuchas o te enteras de algo que creas importante mándame un telegrama. Así podré tomar decisiones que protejan a mi personal y a los pacientes.

- Lo haré Karl – asintió la joven – te avisaré de todo lo que pase. No es correcto que le oculten la verdad a la gente. Si las personas supieran lo que ocurre se podrían evitar muchos contagios.

- Así es Candy, y desgraciadamente esto apenas es el principio. Debes de cuidarte y protegerte sobre todo cuando sea el cambio de estación. Estarás a merced de muchos soldados que regresen enfermos de la guerra. No corras riesgos innecesarios. Recuerda que si un médico o una enfermera muere muchos pacientes quedan sin atención.

- Me cuidaré, te lo prometo Karl.

El vals terminó. Karl y Candy se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver en el hospital de Chicago cuando terminara la guerra. Ella se dirigía a tomar una bebida cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras! <strong>

** Gracias a Mazy Vampire, Cilenita79, Giomar, cyt y AkaneKagome por sus reviews, y a rowelorena y Akane por seguir esta historia. Muchas gracias Akane por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios. Como bien pudiste notar, uno de los objetivos al escribir este fic fue mantener la esencia y personalidad de los personajes en una historia con fechas, lugares y hechos reales, retratando sus vidas a lo largo de ese año. ****Quiero decirte que buscar las referencias históricas ha sido fascinante e ilustrativo. **

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que todavía tiene mucho por delante.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo a todas :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 19**

_Cuando te ví, una llamarada de esperanza ardió en mi corazón…_

El vals terminó. Karl y Candy se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver en el hospital de Chicago cuando terminara la guerra. Ella se dirigía a tomar una bebida cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro.

- ¡Archie! – exclamó al ver a su primo.

- Candy - sonrió el joven de ojos color miel quien vestía de manera impecable – me da mucho gusto verte – después se acercó y besó su mejilla – quiero platicar contigo un momento – ¿me acompañas afuera? Está muy agradable.

- Si vamos – Candy lo tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia la escalinata que daba a los jardines.

Se adentraron hasta llegar a una pequeña banca frente a una gran fuente que decoraba el lugar. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

- Candy… yo… yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en tu departamento – comenzó a decir el joven – Albert habló conmigo y tiene razón. Esa noche me convertí en un completo idiota. Perdóname por favor.

- Te desconocí en esa ocasión primo, tú no eres así.

- Estaba fuera de mí – explicó – sentí unos celos estúpidos sin fundamento. Solo espero que algún día puedas olvidar ese momento tan amargo que te hice pasar.

- Te perdono Archie – sonrió – pero quiero que me digas que fue lo que pasó con Annie. Tú la querías, sé que la amabas.

- Si, tiempo atrás así fue pero de pronto algo pasó, tal vez todo se hizo costumbre, monótono.

- Pero ella te quiere Archie.

- A veces he pensado que también ella se acostumbró a mí.

- ¿Y si solo estuvieras confundido con tus sentimientos?

- No lo sé. Es posible – murmuró - estos meses sin Annie he pensado mucho en ella.

- ¿La sigues queriendo de alguna manera?

- Si Candy, ella estuvo a mi lado cuando murió Stear, me apoyó en todo momento, me visitaba a diario y siempre le estaré agradecido por ese gesto.

- ¿Entonces?

- Algo le faltó a nuestro noviazgo – dijo pensativo.

- Dime Archie ¿has besado a Annie?

- ¿Usted me pregunta eso señorita? – dijo con sorpresa.

- Ya no somos unos niños primo y pues supongo que es algo normal entre novios.

- Pues - titubeó - siempre la he tratado correctamente de acuerdo a las buenas costumbres. Un beso en la mano, en la frente o en la mejilla es a lo más que he llegado, tal vez porque siempre estuvimos con su madre o su dama de compañía cuando la iba a visitar o cuando salíamos.

- Creo que saltarse un poco las convenciones sociales a veces ayuda.

- Pensé que Annie se sentiría incómoda si yo… si yo pasaba a otro etapa en nuestra relación.

- ¿Alguna vez se lo preguntaste?

- No.

- Archie, yo no quiero perder lo que tenemos, nuestra amistad, nuestro cariño como primos, la confianza que nos tenemos desde hace tantos años. Yo te quiero y te aprecio pero no te puedo corresponder, primero porque no te amo y segundo, porque le haría mucho daño a Annie.

- Además, tú amas a alguien más.

- Si, así es.

- Lo entiendo Candy.

- No quiero lastimarte Archie, pero creo que sería peor sino aclaramos las cosas.

- Tienes razón.

- Además, creo que Annie y tú todavía se quieren y podrían encontrar de nuevo el amor.

- Tal vez… - reflexionó un momento - a veces la extraño, extraño sus palabras tiernas, su mirada dulce. Pero no lo sé, ¿crees que me pueda perdonar por lo que le hice?

- Te ama, seguro que lo hará – sonrió - ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? La noche está muy bella y como ya no son novios no tendrás a nadie que los esté vigilando. Si le dices como te sientes, si abres tu corazón y ella abre el suyo es posible que puedan solucionar esto.

- Tienes razón, hablaré con ella. Además hay algo que necesito saber.

- Ánimo Archie.

- Gracias Candy – sonrió - por cierto, ¿te gustó el guardapelo que te mandé de regalo en tu cumpleaños? Pensé que te lo pondrías el día de hoy. Era de la madre de Anthony.

-Me gustó mucho, está precioso – respondió – pero como antes de venir para Chicago fui a Boston a trabajar se me olvidó llevármelo, pero te prometo que lo voy a usar.

- De seguro te vas a ver muy linda con él – sonrió - ¿Regresamos al salón?

- Voy a quedarme un rato aquí, estoy algo cansada y si regreso terminaré bailando de nuevo – indicó - además, quiero ver las estrellas.

- Entonces iré a buscar a Annie, nos vemos luego.

El joven se alejó por la vereda que daba a la casa dejándola sola. Ella lo vio alejarse y después levantó la vista. Miles de estrellas decoraban el cielo, la luna formaba una gran sonrisa y una brisa ligera le acariciaba el rostro. La oscuridad era casi total. Podía ver a lo lejos las luces del salón y escuchar la melodía que tocaba la orquesta. Dio un largo suspiro. Sus pensamientos la traicionaban. Adentró su mirada en la penumbra de los jardines. De pronto estaba en Escocia. El lago reflejaba a la luna como un espejo de plata y a lo lejos la villa Grandchester aparecía inalcanzable. La luz de una de las habitaciones se encendía, una sombra se asomaba por la ventana. Era él. Se recargaba en el balcón. Parecía que buscaba a alguien - ¡aquí estoy! – Candy murmuraba angustiada - ¡aquí estoy Terry! – el inglés parecía no escuchar. Regresaba a la recámara y apagaba la luz. Una voz conocida la sacó de su ensueño.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – escuchó detrás de ella - ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí sola!

- No estoy de humor para tus juegos – dijo sin voltear – déjame sola por favor.

- Creí que serías más amable conmigo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo la voz con cierto sarcasmo caminando hasta quedar frente a ella – pensé que el militar te había enseñado modales pero veo que no es así, sigues siendo la misma huérfana sin educación.

- ¿Qué quieres Neil? – le preguntó molesta.

- Vine a verte – sonrió burlón - escuché a los caballeros muy entusiasmados hablando de tus atributos y no me pude resistir.

- No seas vulgar – respondió cortante – mejor vete y déjame sola por favor.

- ¿Y desaprovechar esta oportunidad? – dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos con fuerza y la acercaba hacia él de un jalón - ¿qué tal si ahora te portas bien conmigo y me das un beso?

- ¡Déjame Neil! – gritó forcejando con él.

- ¡Tendrás que gritar muy fuerte porque nadie te va a escuchar desde aquí! – exclamó tratando de besarla. El crujir de una rama se escuchó detrás de ellos.

En ese momento, Neil sintió una sombra que lo agarraba de los hombros y lo separaba de Candy con fuerza. Un golpe en la cara le dejó sangrando la boca y lo tumbó al piso.

- ¡Si la vuelves a tocar estarás perdido maldito! ¡Lárgate! – se escuchó una voz fuerte y profunda.

- ¡Me las pagarás! – Neil se levantó adolorido y se fue corriendo.

- ¡Esa voz! – pensó la rubia sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en ese instante.

La tenue luz de luna se reflejó en él y Candy pudo distinguir claramente su figura. Ahí estaba frente a ella, sano y salvo, elegante, hermoso y más varonil que nunca. El agua cayendo en la fuente dejó de escucharse cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Candy dejó de respirar, sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón lanzó un grito desde lo más profundo provocando que todo su ser corriera a los brazos del caballero que la miraba extasiado.

- ¡Terry…! - susurró llorando en su pecho - ¡Terry eres tú…!

- Candy… - suspiró el joven al pronunciar ese nombre tan amado – Candy, aquí estoy.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en un espacio impenetrable donde solo existía una pareja estrechamente entrelazada. Las lágrimas caían de un par de ojos azules humedeciendo con sutileza los dorados rizos de la dama. Eran lágrimas de alegría y de profunda tristeza, de deseo y de frustración, de esperanza y de resignación. Levantó delicadamente aquel rostro angelical que lo miraba anhelante. Se acercó despacio para besar su frente. Tenía que ser así aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por dejar impresos sus labios en esa boca tierna y delicada. Cruzaron sus miradas, la batalla que estaban librando para controlar ese fuego que los consumía los estaba matando por dentro. Lo sabían, lo sentían. El más mínimo toque, la más leve caricia era capaz de encender una gigantesca llamarada dentro de su ser.

Terry cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de no perder la cordura. Necesitaba serenarse o terminaría enloqueciendo a su lado. Candy tomó una de las manos de Terry. Era grande y fuerte pero se sentía tibia y suave en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos un momento. Él aprovecho para delinear esos labios de fresa con el pulgar. La sensación los traspasó. Era una caricia inesperada y sutil pero exquisita. Se miraron de nuevo por interminables segundos. Lo que sus ojos gritaban no necesitaba de palabras. Él se fue acercando lentamente depositando un beso largo en su mejilla. Después se quedó observando fijamente la boca de la joven. Candy necesitaba hacer algo para no caer en la tentación de lo que más deseaba y prefirió romper el encanto del momento al iniciar la conversación.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte – murmuró - ¿pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que algo te había pasado o que seguías en Londres. ¿Te invitó Albert a la fiesta? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías en camino? Estaba muy preocupada porque no sabía de ti. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Siempre has sido muy curiosa Pecosa – sonrió el actor – Albert me invitó y te mandé un telegrama antes de salir de Inglaterra pero por lo visto no te llegó, tampoco lo recibió mi madre.

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

- Si, hace unos días en Washington – explicó – ahí atracó el barco.

- ¿Y tu padre está bien?

- Si, afortunadamente salió vivo del ataque.

- ¿Quieres sentarte a platicar?

- No, mejor vamos a dar un paseo, prefiero caminar – dijo el inglés ofreciéndole el brazo.

Rodearon la fuente para tomar una vereda amplia hacia lo más alejado de los jardines.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? – continuó preguntando la rubia - ¿qué pasó con tu padre?

- Él fue herido en el bombardeo y perdió un brazo.

- ¡Oh Terry! ¡Qué mala noticia!

- Pero ya está mucho mejor, de hecho te manda saludos – sonrió.

- ¡Qué amable! Pero, ¿pudieron hablar? – preguntó preocupada -¿te reconciliaste con él?

- Si Candy, el duque me pidió perdón por todo lo pasado y me di cuenta de que su arrepentimiento era sincero – explicó el actor profundamente conmovido – fue un momento muy especial. Yo no estaba preparado para eso y por un instante sentí que perdía la razón, que todo era un sueño. Jamás pensé que algo así sucedería. Finalmente me dí cuenta de todo lo que lo admiro y de lo orgulloso que él se siente de mí.

- ¡Qué alegría me da Terry! – exclamó la rubia - ¡por fin son padre e hijo!

- Si – continuó – no me quise separar de él desde que llegué a Londres. Cuando regresamos a la casa me encargué de atenderlo y después lo acompañé a un viaje por Escocia y algunas otras ciudades de Inglaterra.

- ¡Estuviste en Escocia! – exclamó con emoción.

- Si Candy y no sabes cuanto deseaba que estuvieras conmigo.

- Qué hermoso ha de haber sido estar allá – murmuró con nostalgia.

- Te prometo que un día te llevaré de vuelta a Escocia.

- Terry – lo miró con tristeza - no me prometas eso cuando sabes que es imposible.

- Candy escúchame – la interrumpió tomándola por los hombros – hay varias cosas que necesitas saber.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Estuve en Nueva York antes de venir para acá.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Susana?

- Si, quería ver si necesitaba algo pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando entré a su cuarto en el hospital.

- ¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó angustiada - ¿le dio otro infarto?

- No Candy, ella está bien.

- ¿Entonces?

- La encontré besándose con un hombre, creo que se llama John.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la chica - ¡con John!

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Si – explicó – es un soldado que atendí hace unas semanas cuando llegó de Europa mal herido. Él y sus amigos estuvieron en rehabilitación y ahí conocieron a Susana. Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con él?

- No, eso no. No quería armar un escándalo en el hospital. Solo le dije a Susana que hablaríamos a mi regreso.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó nerviosa - ¿la vas a abandonar? Ella podría cometer una locura si te vas de su lado. Además pronto saldrá del hospital y tendrás que fijar la fecha de la boda.

- Candy escúchame – la miró clavando sus ojos azul profundo en las pupilas de la chica – cuando la ví besarse con ese tipo sentí algo extraño. No eran celos ni enojo. Fue como una liberación, como si me quitara un gran peso de encima. Todo se aclaró de pronto. Me di cuenta que no podría cumplir con mis obligaciones de esposo sin interpretar el mejor papel de vida, sería como engañarla, fingir algo que no siento. Eso sería deshonesto y cruel, eso la lastimaría. No podría tocarla jamás sintiendo amor. Además, tal vez ella tenga dudas sobre lo que siente por mí después de conocer a ese soldado. Sería una estupidez casarnos estando enamorados de alguien más, ahora lo entiendo. Es posible que ese tipo la quiera, de hecho me pareció que mostraba interés en ella. Yo sé que antes de tomar una decisión tenemos que hablar pero sea como sea te prometo que no la voy a abandonar, seguiré a su lado apoyándola económicamente y estaré al pendiente hasta que ella lo decida pero no voy a casarme.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? – preguntó sintiendo una emoción desbordante que amenazaba con desvanecerla en ese momento - ¿no te vas a casar con ella?

- No Candy.

La joven se cubrió su boca sin poder contener por más tiempo toda la desesperanza y el dolor que había sentido por tanto tiempo y que se liberaba al haber escuchado que Terry no se casaría. Un gemido profundo se apropió de su garganta. Corrió hasta un árbol lejano donde se detuvo para desahogarse, empapándose la cara con lágrimas incontenibles. El actor corrió tras ella. Pensó que la había decepcionado y se sintió culpable. La abrazó por detrás al llegar a su lado tratando de calmar ese delicado cuerpo que se agitaba por el llanto. La acercó a él para confortarla y hacerla sentir su calor, ese calor que la hacía estremecer y que ella recordaba de una triste despedida en una fría noche de invierno. Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que se calmó. Esa larga agonía de saberlo perdido para siempre había terminado.

- Candy – susurró el actor – mírame por favor – la chica se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Él limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con delicadeza – perdóname si te he decepcionado con esta decisión pero necesito que entiendas…

- Terry… - ella detuvo sus palabras colocando un dedo sobre su boca – Tu madre habló conmigo y me hizo ver muchas cosas. Yo pensé que podrías ser feliz si te casabas con ella porque quise creer que su amor y la promesa de estar a su lado sería suficiente para los dos. Pero ahora entiendo que no es así. Ahora que te veo y que te escucho sé que el matrimonio es algo más que dos personas viviendo juntas.

- ¿Y qué es el matrimonio para ti Pecosa? – preguntó con cierto asombro al escucharla mientras recorría su boca con la mirada.

- ¿El matrimonio? - la chica se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar esa pregunta.

- Por favor, dímelo – le pidió tomándola por la cintura. La chica sintió que su respiración se agitaba.

- Son… son derechos y… y obligaciones – trató de decir con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué derechos mi amor? – insistió el inglés al notar su turbación.

- Yo no… no sé exactamente… - dijo titubeante sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban mientras imaginaba la respuesta que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

- Te voy a ayudar un poco – dijo el actor acariciándole la mejilla – en un matrimonio el hombre y la mujer tienen todo el derecho de amarse sin límites, de entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

- ¿Entregarse?

- Si pecosa – continuó tratando de permanecer tranquilo mientras susurraba a su oído – entregarse es unirse para siempre con la persona amada, unir sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus sentimientos, ser uno solo con esa persona especial, y si esa entrega se hace con amor es la experiencia más hermosa que puede vivir un ser humano.

- Unirse con amor… - musitó la joven mientras Terry estaba absorto delineando su rostro con la mirada.

- Si Candy – susurró con ternura – unirse con amor. ¿Entiendes por qué no me puedo casar con ella ahora que la ví besándose con alguien más? Yo jamás podré sentir por Susana ni la milésima parte de lo que en estos momentos siento al estar contigo.

- Pero aún así Terry – dijo con dolor mientras se separaba de él – no podremos estar juntos mientras ella esté de por medio. Podría hacer algo irremediable.

- Si, lo sé Pecosa, pero por eso te quiero pedir algo. Sé que tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte, sé que tal vez suene cruel pero te ruego que me escuches.

- ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

- Candy – hablo seriamente - tú y yo sabemos que Susana tiene una enfermedad mortal y que tal vez no viva mucho tiempo.

- ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!

- ¡Escúchame por favor! – la miró con angustia – ¡eso es inevitable y ni tú ni yo podremos hacer nada para salvarla! Para mí también es doloroso pensar en lo que le pasa. Ella tenía un futuro prometedor como actriz y todo se vino abajo el día del accidente. Tenía la esperanza de que volvería a caminar e iniciaría de nuevo su vida pero ahora no sabemos si lo pueda lograr o si tenga tiempo para ello.

- ¿Entonces que quieres?

- Yo solo quiero pedirte que me esperes, que no te comprometas con nadie.

- ¿Esperarte?

- Si Candy – explicó – sé que no podré ofrecerte nada hasta que mi relación con Susana haya terminado definitivamente. No puedo decirte cuando volveremos a estar juntos para que seas mi novia, mi prometida, mi esposa. No sé si será en un año, tres o diez, pero lo que sí sé es que esto que siento por ti nunca cambiará. Jamás me casaré sino es contigo y viviré soñando ese día en que tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre pero solo la promesa de tu amor hará tolerable el tiempo que estemos separados.

Candy no respondió. La propuesta de Terry la había tomado por sorpresa. Además, existían otras personas involucradas sentimentalmente a quienes ella no quería herir. La espera de una respuesta se hizo intolerable para el actor mientras los segundos continuaban su marcha de manera implacable.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – preguntó un poco desesperado tomándola por los hombros - ¿acaso dudas de mi amor? ¿Crees que no voy a poder cumplir con mi promesa?

- No Terry – respondió la chica – no dudo de tu amor pero hay personas que van a salir lastimadas con esta decisión.

- ¿Personas? ¿Qué personas? – entonces la imagen del doctor vino a su mente - ¡¿Estás pensando en el francés?! – le reclamó lleno de celos.

- ¡Si Terry, estoy pensando en él y tendrás que aceptarlo! ¡No olvides que él es mi novio!

- ¡Maldición! – el actor la soltó con fuerza para después recargar las palmas de las manos y la cabeza en un árbol. Era tanta su frustración que le dio una patada al tronco. De pronto recordó la razón por la cual no había encontrado a Candy en Nueva York. Las palabras de Chris le estallaron en la cabeza y se llenó de rabia. Se escuchó que su respiración se aceleraba y al voltear a verla la traspasó con su mirada - ¡¿qué pasó en Boston?! – le gritó desesperado.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- ¡Estabas con ese tipo en Boston cuando fui a buscarte a Nueva York!

- ¿Y eso qué? – le respondió indignada - ¡Fuimos a trabajar!

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! – dijo en tono sarcástico - ¿qué no eres la linda y encantadora noviecita que se deja cortejar por ese estúpido francés? ¡Seguramente después del trabajo se iban a contar pececitos a las fuentes de la ciudad!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Terry! ¡No te comportes como un patán!

- ¡Entonces no finjas y dime la verdad!

- ¡¿Cuál verdad?!

- ¡¿Hasta dónde has llegado con ese tipo?!

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Claro que es asunto mío!

- ¡Yo nunca te pregunto sobre tu relación con Susana!

- ¡Pero te mueres de celos cuando estoy con ella!

- ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Un engreído!

- ¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás!

- ¡Grosero! – Candy le sacó la lengua y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

- ¡No te vas a ir hasta que me digas la verdad! – exclamó corriendo para alcanzarla.

- ¡¿Realmente quieres saberlo?!

- ¡Si! – Terry se detuvo justo frente a ella – ¡habla!

- ¡Michael me pidió que me case con él! ¡Y te juro que voy a aceptar su propuesta si sigues comportándote de esta manera! – Terry sintió que se prendía fuego bajo sus pies al escucharla y agarró a Candy por los hombros con fuerza.

- ¡¿Te vas a casar con él?! ¡¿Lo amas?! – preguntó sintiendo que le hervía la sangre.

- ¡Suéltame que me lastimas! - la chica se zafó de sus manos.

- ¡Por favor Candy, respóndeme! – gritó desesperado.

- ¡No te voy a responder Terry! – exclamó la chica - ¡entiéndeme! ¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Él ha estado apoyándome durante todas estas semanas, ha sido paciente sabiendo que yo estaba pensando en ti! ¡Me ama! ¡No puedo dejarlo como si fuera un pedazo de papel que se usa y se tira! ¡Además tú no sabes lo que va a pasar con Susana y tampoco estás seguro si podrás deshacer el compromiso!

- ¡No trates de engañarme! – la miró lleno de rabia - ¡esas son solo excusas! ¿Por qué no te atreves a decirme la verdad? ¡Si ya no me amas no me prolongues más este sufrimiento! ¡Te duele lastimar a ese doctor pero no te importa lo que yo siento en estos momentos!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – le reclamó - ¿cómo puedes decir que no me importas? ¡Ahora veo que no eres más que un mocoso engreído y petulante! – la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rumbo al salón. Terry corrió hasta alcanzarla, la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a jalarla de regreso a las profundidades de los jardines.

- ¡Déjame Terry! – comenzó a forcejear la chica.

- ¡No! – exclamó - ¡no te vas a ir hasta que me respondas!

- ¡Pues yo no quiero hacerlo!

- ¡Pues yo te voy a obligar!

- ¡No vas a poder!

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Atrévete!

- ¡¿Me estás retando?!

- ¡Si!

- ¡Entonces atente a las consecuencias!

Sorpresivamente recargó a la chica en un árbol y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para besarla a la fuerza. Ella intentó zafarse desesperadamente pero Terry la tenía sujeta presionando su cuerpo al de ella. La estaba dominando, sus labios presionando y abriéndose paso en esa boca roja y rebelde que lo tenía excitado. Después de unos instantes Candy se rindió ante él. Comenzó a corresponder a ese beso, a entregarse a los embates desesperados de un hombre que la deseaba con locura. Era quemarse en ese fuego abrazador, era beber de sus labios la miel del placer, era perderse en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas. Al sentir la respuesta de la chica dejó de aprisionarla haciendo ese beso más dulce y más tierno. Segundos más tarde, cuando Terry comenzaba a acariciarle el cuerpo él sintió un golpe tan fuerte en la mejilla que de su boca salió un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Aaaghh! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – le reclamó furioso.

- ¡Por que eres un atrevido! ¡No es correcto que me beses!

- ¡Eso no pensabas hace un momento que te derretías en mis brazos!

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves! – exclamó la joven levantando la mano para volver a pegarle.

- ¡No me vas a golpear de nuevo! – le sujetó el brazo.

- ¡Lo voy a hacer si no me sueltas Terry!

- ¡No te voy a soltar!

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Déjame ir!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – gritó la pecosa. En ese momento el inglés la jaló hacia él sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura. Sus ojos quedaron frente a frente envueltos en un inquietante silencio. Su mirada retadora se transformó al sentir a la chica tan cerca de él.

- Te quiero a ti – susurró con su voz profunda y aterciopelada mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarle el cuello delicadamente. Candy lanzó un largo suspiro al sentir ese tibio aliento quemándole la piel.

- Déjame Terry – le suplicó al actor.

- No puedo – le recorrió el cuello aspirando su suave aroma.

- Déjame por favor – le rogó de nuevo en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

- No quiero – la besó en el hombro.

- Eres malo – balbuceó con un hilo de voz.

- Tú me provocas – la besó debajo de la oreja.

- Terry… - la chica lanzó un pequeño gemido.

- Te quiero - mordió suavemente su oreja.

- Por favor… - sintió que no le respondían las piernas.

- Te necesito – rozó su frente con los labios.

- No sigas… - sintió su aliento por las mejillas.

- Dímelo – besó las comisuras de su boca

- Yo… - balbuceó.

-Dímelo mi amor – mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

- Yo… - sintió que le faltaba el aire.

- Te lo suplico…

- Te amo…

Una suave y tierna presión en su boca interrumpió las palabras que estaba diciendo. La tibia sensación húmeda en sus labios la hizo estremecer. Si minutos antes la fuerza y la pasión de ese hombre la habían dominado ahora era todo su poder de seducción. Esa voz despertaba su deseo, el sabor de esos besos la embriagaban y el fino toque de sus dedos recorriéndola despacio la hacía perder la razón. No podía engañarse. Lo amaba. Amaba sus celos y sus caricias, amaba su furia y su ternura, amaba el descaro de sus besos, lo amaba con todos sus sentidos, lo amaba hasta el límite, lo amaba sin excusas, lo amaba todo.

- Pecosa, mi pequeña pecosa – susurró el actor separándose de sus labios – prométeme que me vas a esperar.

- Terry…

- Necesito escucharlo – le suplicó.

- Te lo prometo – dijo en un susurro - él la besó de nuevo suavemente. Después se abrazaron en silencio, ella con la cabeza recargada en su pecho y él soñando con la promesa cumplida.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar del jardín, una pareja se sentaba en un hermoso columpio de herrería que estaba bajo un arco cubierto de flores.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Archie? – dijo la joven de sedoso cabello oscuro. Su mirada ingenua, algo melancólica pero dulce, se encontró con la de un joven apuesto de hermosos ojos color miel – creí que ya no teníamos nada de que hablar.

- Annie – dijo acercándose a ella – estás muy linda está noche.

- Gracias – respondió tímidamente sonrojándose de inmediato.

- Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- No quiero recordarlo – respondió con tristeza – me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste esa vez.

- No quería lastimarte.

- Pero lo hiciste Archie.

- Estaba confundido.

- Aún así rompiste mi corazón – la joven sintió que las lágrimas caían despacio por su rostro y agachó la cabeza.

- Annie escúchame – dijo levantando suavemente su barbilla – no llores por favor. Sé que me porté mal contigo pero quiero que trates de entender lo que pasó. Tú eras mi novia y yo te quería pero al paso del tiempo todo se volvió una rutina. Te visitaba, platicábamos, salíamos a pasear con tu dama de compañía pero nunca podía estar a solas contigo. Los momentos a solas entre un hombre y una mujer son necesarios para que puedan demostrarse su cariño. - - ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Pero es que mi mamá me dijo una vez que no era correcto que tú y yo estuviéramos a solas.

-Olvídate de tu mamá y de lo que otras personas te han dicho – dijo viéndola a los ojos - dime ¿qué es lo que a ti te hubiera gustado?

- Yo quiero estar contigo - la joven bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Annie – continúo el joven Andley - nunca te he besado.

-¡Archie! – la joven se tapó el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Quieres que te bese? - susurró a su oído – porque yo quiero hacerlo.

- Es que no sé – dijo nerviosa.

- No tengas miedo – levantó su rostro hasta verla a los ojos – sé que tú también lo quieres. Vamos, sólo cierra tus ojos.

Annie dudó un momento pero después obedeció. Archie colocó su mano detrás del cuello de la chica y lentamente la fue acercando hacia él. El primer contacto de sus bocas les erizó la piel. Fue suave y ligero como una caricia.

- ¿Te gustó? – le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Si Archie.

- A mi también. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar?

- Si – respondió sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas.

- Entonces abrázame Annie pero ahora déjate llevar – la joven le rodeó el cuello con cierto temor y él la tomó por la cintura.

Archie la sintió temblar ligeramente pero no se detuvo. Cuando vio que ella cerraba los ojos, besó de nuevo esa boca inocente, tierna e inexperta que tanto deseaba volver a probar. Poco a poco esos labios rojos comenzaron a responder separándose ligeramente incitando al joven a profundizar más en ese íntimo contacto. Estaba sintiendo algo diferente, algo nuevo. Esa jovencita que le inspiraba ternura y cariño estaba prendiendo su fuego interno. Su timidez y su inocencia le atraían y quiso ser el encargado de despertarla a esa faceta nueva e incitante del amor. Supo al fin que podía amarla y que ella correspondería a ese amor en una entrega total. Quería ser su maestro para enseñarle el dulce camino hacia aquello que llamaban placer. Pero apenas era el comienzo y no quería asustarla.

- Annie – susurró interrumpiendo el beso – perdóname por lo estúpido que fui. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia.

- Yo no sé Archie, me lastimaste mucho y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Dime la verdad, ¿todavía sientes algo por mí? – le preguntó con ternura.

- Si.

- Entonces te ruego que me des otra oportunidad, te prometo que las cosas van a ser distintas pero tú tendrás que ayudarme.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tendremos que escabullirnos de tu dama de compañía para poder estar a solas.

- ¿Y que va a pasar si nos descubren? – preguntó temerosa.

- Solo se apresurará la fecha de la boda – sonrió.

- ¡Archie! – exclamó la chica - ¿es verdad lo que dices? ¿No te estás burlando de mí?

- No Annie – acarició su rostro – ahora sé que te quiero a mi lado, que no quiero dejar de besarte, que quiero que seas mi mujer.

Annie le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y susurró despacio – quiero estar contigo Archiebald Cornwell – los dos se fundieron en un beso que se alargó durante un buen rato en el que solo las tímidas estrellas fungieron como testigos.

* * *

><p>En la mansión, dos personas que bailaban al compás de un alegre vals comenzaron a notar la ausencia de los dos rebeldes del San Pablo.<p>

- Hace rato que Terry salió a buscar a Candy y todavía no regresa – dijo el caballero.

- No se preocupe Albert – sonrió Eleanor – han de estar platicando. Supongo que tienen mucho que contarse después de todos estos días de no verse. Tal vez por eso no han regresado.

- Lo que en realidad me preocupa es que no estén platicando – le susurró al oído.

- ¡Por dios! – exclamó divertida – no creo que estén haciendo nada comprometedor, además Terry es un caballero.

- ¡Pero un caballero muy enamorado!

- Jajajajaja – rió la mujer discretamente – ¡en eso tiene toda la razón! Si usted está tan intranquilo podemos ir a buscarlos.

- No, no, está bien – sonrió el rubio – creo que me vería ridículo si voy a buscarla. No me gustaría interrumpir. Además ambos ya son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

- Si – sonrió Eleanor – y después de lo que pasó en Nueva York es necesario que hablen.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó intuyendo algo.

- Si Albert – dijo la actriz – pero creo que es mejor que nos sentemos para que podamos hablar sin interrupciones.

- Muy bien – la pareja dejó de bailar y se dirigió a un lugar retirado del salón - ¿qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó el rubio.

- Antes de venir a Chicago Terry fue a Nueva York a buscar a Candy y a ver a Susana – explicó – cuando entró en el cuarto del hospital encontró a su prometida besándose con otro hombre.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Albert - después de todo lo que ha pasado me es difícil creerlo.

- Parece que ese hombre la quiere y que ella le corresponde – continuó – y aunque mi hijo quedó de aclarar la situación con Susana al terminar la gira, me confeso que ya no piensa casarse.

- Esto no me lo esperaba – reflexionó por un momento – si Terry no va a casarse y si la otra chica estuviera enamorada de alguien más, eso significaría que…

- Que él podría liberarse de ese compromiso para ser feliz con Candy – indicó la actriz.

Pero Candy es novia de Michael.

- ¿Usted cree que su hija va a continuar esa relación con el doctor?

- Hace rato me dio a entender que lo quiere y que podría formalizar con él en un futuro.

- Entonces solo nos resta esperar a que regresen para tratar de adivinar lo que pasó entre ellos dos – señaló la actriz.

- Tengo fe en que al estar juntos se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Albert – dijo la actriz después de reflexionar un momento - creo que podríamos ayudarlos si aprovechamos estos días que la compañía va a estar en Chicago.

- ¿Qué propone Eleanor?

- ¿Qué le parece lo siguiente? El domingo, como la compañía va a descansar, creo que sería buena idea ir al Hogar de Ponny – indicó - ambos sienten un cariño muy especial por ese lugar. Terry me platicó hace algunos años que antes de establecerse definitivamente en Nueva York fue para allá para conocer el lugar donde Candy creció.

- No lo sabía.

- En el colegio en Londres Candy encontró una pequeña colina a la que llamó la segunda colina de Pony – continuó – Terry y ella pasaron muchas tardes juntos en esa colina. Era el lugar preferido de ambos. Fue ahí donde ella le contó todos los detalles sobre el Hogar de Ponny. Si los llevamos para allá recordarán muchos momentos felices de cuando vivieron en Inglaterra.

- Déjelo todo en mis manos – dijo el rubio – el sábado haré los preparativos para salir temprano el domingo y pasar un día inolvidable.

- Gracias Albert.

- No hay de qué Eleanor – sonrió – recuerde que usted y yo estamos juntos en esto. Ambos queremos ayudarlos.

- Muy bien – sonrió la hermosa dama - entonces ¿qué le parece si brindamos por el éxito de nuestro plan?

Albert fue hacia donde estaba un mozo sirviendo copas de champagne. Tomó dos y le entregó una a la mujer.

- Por Candy – dijo Albert.

- Por Terry – dijo Eleanor.

Después de apurar su copa, el joven Andley inició de nuevo la conversación.

- ¿Le parece bien que platiquemos un poco sobre nosotros?

- Como guste – dijo la actriz - ¿qué quiere saber?

- Perdone mi atrevimiento pero siempre me ha intrigado saber cómo es que una mujer tan hermosa como usted nunca se casó.

- No pensé que fuera tan audaz Albert – sonrió Eleanor.

- Espero no haberla ofendido.

- No, está bien – dijo la actriz – nunca me casé porque el gran amor de mi vida, el padre de Terry, no pudo hacerlo conmigo. Él me explicó su situación y las presiones que tenía por parte de su familia. Yo sabía que nunca sería su esposa pero eso no me importó, me enamoré de él y lo demás ya es historia. Después de que regresó a Inglaterra para casarse varios hombres me cortejaron pero ninguno me importó. Durante estos años he salido con algunos actores, me divierto, doy de qué hablar en los periódicos pero nunca he querido formalizar una relación.

- Por lo que veo nunca pudo olvidar al duque.

- No Albert y según me contó Terry creo que Richard tampoco me olvidó – sonrió la actriz – ahora es su turno.

- ¿Qué quiere saber?

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Acabo de cumplir 32.

- ¿Por qué no se ha casado? A su edad la mayoría de los hombres de su posición, ricos y guapos están en una relación formal o ya tienen esposa.

- Es una larga historia.

- Yo le conté la mía.

- Pues… - titubeó un momento – al principio, por situaciones que ocurren en las familias, mi identidad tuvo que permanecer oculta durante muchos años. Vagaba de un lugar a otro y ese fue el motivo por el cual no pude o no me interesó iniciar una relación. Estuve en América, en Londres, en Italia, en África. Me hacía pasar por vagabundo, o cuidador de animales en los zoológicos. Esa es mi verdadera pasión. Después me enamoré de una mujer que ya había entregado su corazón a otro hombre. Seguí frecuentándola cuando me establecí en Chicago y tomé las riendas de la familia. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que ella podía corresponderme pero no fue así. Ahora no me queda más que resignarme y tratar de olvidarla porque ella ya encontró su felicidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que busca en una mujer?

- Nunca lo he pensado con detenimiento, pero definitivamente no quiero una muñequita de porcelana que solo sirva para lucirse en una fiesta. Me gustan las mujeres valientes, que luchan, que tienen metas, que saben encarar la vida y que no tienen miedo de experimentar cosas nuevas.

- Estoy segura que muy pronto va a encontrar a una mujer que llene todas sus expectativas.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque antes no estaba buscando a esa persona especial, no se fijaba en las mujeres a su alrededor pero ahora que se ha resignado a perder a esa chica pondrá más atención en las demás.

- Es posible que tenga razón.

- Venga acompáñeme – dijo con una sonrisa - quiero presentarle a unas personas.

La pareja caminó al otro extremo del salón. Se dirigieron a un grupo de personas que Albert no conocía.

- ¡Hola David! – saludó la actriz al ver a un hombre de unos 50 años de cabello oscuro y de clara ascendencia irlandesa.

- ¡Hola querida Eleanor! – saludó el caballero - ¡qué coincidencia encontrarte en esta fiesta!

Albert le presento a David Griffith, uno de los cineastas más importantes de la nueva industria del cine.

- Encantado de conocerlo – dijo el rubio – soy William Albert Andley.

- El placer es mío Sr. Andley.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí David?

- Pues vine acompañando a mis hijos – explicó – mi hijo es amigo de Archibald Cornwell en la universidad. Él nos invitó a su espléndida fiesta Sr. Andley.

- ¿Están en la misma facultad?

- Si, en economía.

- ¿Y tu hija? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Tuve que obligarla a venir – explicó David – ya sabes que ella es la oveja negra de la familia, no le gustan este tipo de fiestas, ella prefiere estar con sus animales.

- ¿Sus animales? – preguntó Albert con curiosidad.

- Si – dijo el cineasta – ¡imagínese usted señor! ¡Está estudiando veterinaria! Es como un médico pero para animales. Le falta un año para terminar. Es la cuarta mujer que entra a estudiar esa especialidad en la escuela. ¡Por más que le rogué que dejara esa locura no me hizo caso! Lo único que puedo hacer como padre es rogarle que venga a este tipo de fiestas, aunque no creo que exista un hombre que se interese por una mujer con esas ideas en la cabeza.

Eleanor volteó a ver a Albert con una mirada de complicidad.

- ¿Dónde está tu hija David? – preguntó la actriz.

- Allá viene – dijo el director – fue a comer unos bocadillos.

Albert giró su rostro para ver a la chica en cuestión. La joven, alta y delgada, de largo cabello castaño, grandes ojos color de cielo, bronceada ligeramente por el sol, y con una sonrisa franca y amable llamó de inmediato la atención del joven rubio.

- Te traje bocadillos – dijo la chica al llegar con su padre.

- Hija, te presento a William Albert Andley, tío de Archiebald Cornwell, el amigo de tu hermano, y creo que recuerdas a Eleanor Baker.

- Claro que si – sonrió la joven – hola Sra. Baker – saludó a la actriz - me da gusto saludarla – después se dirigió a Albert - encantada de conocerlo Sr. Andley, yo soy Amy Griffith.

- El placer es mío Srita. Griffith – dijo Albert tomando su mano para besarla – su padre nos acaba de comentar que está estudiando veterinaria.

- ¿Le interesan los animales Sr. Andley o es mera curiosidad conocer a alguien raro como yo?

- Hija – le reprochó su padre – no seas tan ruda por favor.

- Disculpe Sr. Andley – dijo Amy - mi intensión no fue ofenderlo, pero en ocasiones me fastidia que me vean como una cosa rara solo porque me atreví a estudiar algo diferente y que me apasiona.

- Le sorprendería saber señorita que una de mis pasiones son los animales.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó interesada la chica – pensé que a los hombres como usted solo se interesaban en los negocios, las fiestas y el dinero.

- Pues ya ve que no es así. ¿Le agradaría bailar una pieza conmigo? – preguntó Albert – así le contaré sobre mis aventuras en África y como cuidador de animales en un zoológico en Londres.

- ¡Sorprendente! – sonrió la chica – me encantará escucharlo pero quiero pedirle que me llame Amy.

- Muy bien Amy – sonrió el rubio – entonces usted dígame Albert.

- Regreso en un momento papá. ¿Vamos Albert?

- Con su permiso señor – el joven Andley le ofreció el brazo a la chica pero antes de alejarse volteó a ver a Eleanor quien sonrió al verlo.

- ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! – exclamó el Sr. Griffith cuando vio alejarse a la pareja – mi hija encontró a alguien con quien hablar sobre animales.

- Siempre hay un roto para un descosido – sonrió la actriz – pero olvídate de ellos David, los vas a incomodar si no les quitas la vista de encima.

- Tienes razón – sonrió el director – ven, vamos a sentarnos para que te platique sobre mis nuevos proyectos.

- Con una condición – dijo la actriz – que no trates de convencerme que participe en alguno de ellos.

- ¿Pero que tienes en contra del cine?

- Jajajajajaja – rió la actriz – anda vamos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas lindas!<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a Cilenita79, Akane Kagome, Giomar y Mazy Vampire por sus reviews y a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en los otros minifics que he escrito, además por supuesto a quienes siguen esta historia y la leen cada vez que publico nuevo capítulo.**

**Bueno, por fin ese par de enamorados se rencontró, Archie arregló las cosas con Annie y Albert tiene una nueva esperanza en el amor. Pero, ¿qué pasará en los meses siguientes? Para esas fechas, la primera oleada de influenza estaba atacando a la población, había pocos reportes al respecto y las autoridades todavía no hacían ningún anuncion oficial ni creían que se trataba de una epidemia. Sin embargo para el otoño de 1918 el virus mutaría haciendose mucho más maligno provocando millones de muertes alrededor del mundo. ¿Cómo enfrentarán lo que viene nuestras parejas de enamorados? ¿Se enfermarán? ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? **


	20. Chapter 20

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 20**

_Tienes mi destino entre tus manos…_

Esa noche en la ciudad de Nueva York, John Milligan esperaba impaciente al Dr. Girard en su cuarto de hospital. La Sra. Marlow había dado órdenes estrictas para que Susana no saliera de la habitación y había prohibido todo tipo de visitas en su cuarto. A John le parecía injusta esa situación para la chica y sabía que solo una orden del doctor podría cambiar las cosas.

- Buenas noches John – dijo el doctor cuando lo vió – disculpa que no te atendiera antes pero estaba ocupado. Me dijo la enfermera que quieres hablar conmigo.

- Buenas noches doctor – saludó el soldado – necesito contarle algo que pasó cuando usted estuvo ausente.

- Estoy a tus órdenes. ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues… - titubeó un momento – como usted sabe, comencé a visitar a la Srita. Marlow en su habitación por las tardes. Platicábamos y jugábamos al bridge. Desde que la conocí me interesó y poco a poco nos hicimos buenos amigos. Hace un par de días me mandó llamar para que fuera a verla. Se sentía mal, estaba deprimida. Cuando la ví llorar sentí que tenía que hacer algo por ella y mientras la consolaba le dije que la quería.

- ¿Y ella qué hizo? – preguntó el doctor.

- Al principio dudó de mis palabras, pero me dijo que sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo creo que está algo confundida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que – continuó John – cuando le confesé mis sentimientos me atreví a besarla y ella me correspondió pero en ese momento llegó un hombre que resultó ser su prometido. Al verlo ella cambió por completo.

- ¿Su prometido el señor Grandchester?

- Si

- ¿Los vio juntos?

- Si.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó?

- Pues – reflexionó un momento – fue algo extraño. Yo pensé que se iba a poner furioso, que me iba a pegar pero me llamó la atención que solo se burló de nosotros. Le recordó a Susana que no la amaba y le reprochó no tanto el engaño sino algo sobre un chantaje. Más que enojado o celoso parecía indiferente ante la situación y no creo exagerar si digo que también se sentía satisfecho.

- Ya veo – dijo Michael.

- Antes de irse solo le dijo a Susana que hablaría con ella al regresar de la gira.

- ¿Mencionó adónde iba a ir?

- Si, a Chicago.

Michael palideció. Se dio cuenta que su noviazgo con Candy estaba en la cuerda floja.

- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó el doctor

- La madre de Susana llegó minutos más tarde y abofeteó a su hija cuando se entero que su prometido nos vio juntos. Me corrió de la habitación y no quiere que me acerque a ella, tampoco la deja salir.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- Seré sincero con usted doctor – le dijo John – Susana me interesa de verdad, la quiero y sé que ella también me quiere. Ese matrimonio es un absurdo, ella ha sufrido mucho por que su prometido no siente nada por ella, solo se va a casar para pagar una deuda moral y porque la Sra. Marlow los está presionando.

- John – dijo Michael – como médico de la Srita. Marlow no puedo intervenir en sus problemas personales ni en las decisiones que tome su madre con respecto a ella. Acabo de hablar con la Sra. Marlow y ella no quiere que te acerques a su hija. Según vi en su expediente, le faltan algunos meses para cumplir 21 años y dejar de estar bajo su tutela. Mientras eso pase tendrá que obedecerla.

- Por favor doctor – le suplicó – esa señora cree que yo soy un don nadie, no me conoce. Yo solo quiero demostrarle que no soy lo que ella piensa.

- Aunque hablaras con esa señora – continuó el doctor – creo que la Srita. Marlow y su prometido primero tienen que aclarar las cosas. Tu mismo me dijiste hace un momento que ella está confundida. El amor no se acaba de un día para otro en una persona y no quiero desilusionarte pero tal vez te besó movida por la soledad en la que se encuentra. Recuerda que su prometido llevaba más de un mes sin verla por estar de viaje, y aunque no sienta amor por ella tal vez otros sentimientos lo han llevado a proponerle matrimonio y a querer casarse.

- ¡Pero es que él no la quiere!

- ¿Y tú estás seguro de que ella ya lo olvidó? ¿Estás seguro de que no te besó por despecho?

- Puede ser, pero por eso necesito hablar con Susana doctor, por eso necesito verla, para saber cuales son sus sentimientos.

- Veré que puedo hacer – dijo Michael – pero no te prometo nada. Solo te pido que seas prudente y que no vayas a hacer una locura.

- No doctor y gracias.

Michael salió del salón y caminó taciturno hacia su oficina. Lo que John le acababa de revelar le estaba partiendo el alma. Susana, la prometida de su rival, estaba enamorándose de otro hombre y dejándole el camino libre al inglés para reconquistar a Candy. Al llegar a la oficina abrió la puerta y cerró con llave. Necesitaba estar solo. Se sentó con los codos sobre las rodillas y sus manos sujetando su cabizbaja cabeza - ma cherie – murmuró con tristeza – no quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Recuerdo el día que te conocí, fuiste muy intrépida y valiente. Estabas en peligro y no dudé en trepar por esa cuerda para salvarte. Abracé tu breve cintura para ayudarte a bajar. No pude evitar ver tus largas piernas cuando el viento agitó tu vestido. Siempre has sido una mujer hermosa. ¿Y quieres saber algo más? Ya no te pude olvidar. Comenzabas a estudiar enfermería, me dio alegría saber que tendríamos algo en común. Tuve la esperanza de que algún día te volvería a encontrar y así fue. Al verte en Chicago olvidé la tristeza por la pérdida de mis familiares en Francia, pensé en el futuro, en una familia contigo. En Boston sentí que tu amor por mi había crecido, ya no vi miedo en tus ojos. Pero ahora, ahora no sé que pensar. Todavía lo amas, también me lo dijiste en la fiesta y yo todavía no puedo hacer que lo olvides. ¿Es que mi amor no es suficiente? Querida Candy tú eres quien me provoca esos pensamientos que me perturban por las noches. Hay veces que quisiera tocar a tu puerta cuando todos están dormidos, olvidarme de los principios y de la moral y demostrarte todo lo que tengo para darte… Candy – sintió un nudo en la garganta – no quiero que te vayas de mi lado pero no puedo retenerte en contra de tu voluntad. Quiero todo tu amor, te quiero para mí, pero también quiero tu felicidad. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Él se hizo a un lado pensando en que eso era lo mejor para tí y yo le prometí hacer lo mismo si ese era tu deseo. Pero no quiero darme por vencido tan fácilmente. ¿Retirarme sin luchar? No lo sé…

Era cerca de media noche en la mansión Andley cuando una pareja regresaba tomada de la mano desde el jardín al salón de la fiesta. Al llegar al patio exterior de la casa vieron a través de los ventanales que muchas personas continuaban bailando. El caballero se detuvo y preguntó - ¿quieres bailar? – la dama simplemente asintió. Él la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse suavemente siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía.

- ¿Qué día te vas de Chicago?

- El lunes por la mañana. ¿Y tú?

- El lunes por la noche – respondió la joven – el martes por la mañana llego a Nueva York. ¿Cuándo llegas tú?

- Terminando la gira, a fin de mes.

El silencio se apropió de ellos por unos instantes mientras escuchaban la música. Sus pasos se volvieron lentos como un suave vaivén. Él se quedó fijo en su mirada.

- Mi amor quiero que me prometas que hablarás con él.

- Pero…

- ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos?

- Si.

- Entonces no lo lastimes, no le hagas perder su tiempo. Tendrás dos semanas antes de que yo regrese para que aclares las cosas.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo cumpliré con la promesa que te hice.

- ¿Y si su madre insiste?

- No me voy a casar, ya te lo dije. No me importa lo que ella diga, ni lo que me reclame, ni todas las veces que insista.

- Va a ser difícil.

- Enfrentaré lo que sea por ti. Soy hombre de una sola mujer y esa mujer eres tú.

- ¿Y cuando ella salga del hospital que pasará?

- La cuidaré, seré solo su amigo. Confía en mí.

- Tal vez sean muchos años.

- Somos jóvenes, podremos esperar, pero quiero que recuerdes esto siempre, no habrá día que no piense en ti ni deseo más grande en mi vida que estar juntos para siempre – la joven lo vio a los ojos, él murmuró suavemente - ¿te veré mañana?

- Si tú quieres.

- Claro que quiero – sonrió – no voy a desperdiciar ni un solo minuto a tu lado así que pasaré por ti temprano para ir a desayunar. ¿A las 9 está bien?

- Si.

- Después iremos a pasear, comeremos juntos y por la tarde iremos al teatro. ¿Te gusta la idea?

- ¡Si! – exclamó feliz - ¡será un día maravilloso!

- ¿Me dejarás besarte de nuevo?

- Tú sabes que no es correcto mientras no rompamos nuestros compromisos, además yo no dejé que me besaras, tú fuiste un atrevido.

- Pues que mal lo disimulaste – dijo sonriendo de lado – pero tienes razón. Sin embargo – susurró a su oído - tal vez no me resista a besarte cuando estemos solos.

- Entonces procuraremos no estar solos.

- Eso va a ser muy difícil.

- Lo intentaremos.

- No te prometo nada.

- A veces eres imposible – sonrió la chica.

Se abrazaron mientras dos pares de ojos curiosos los observaban dentro del salón.

- Creo que ya hablaron – sonrió Albert

- Y parece que las cosas entre ellos están mejor de lo que esperábamos – sonrió Eleanor.

- Será un gran día el domingo.

- Aquí estaremos sin falta.

Un par de horas más tarde en la mansión Andley, Candy se disponía a dormir cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su recámara.

- ¡Adelante! – gritó la chica.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – preguntó Albert.

- Claro que si – sonrió. El caballero rubio se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Ví que estuviste largo rato en los jardines – comenzó a decir mientras la joven mostraba un gran sonrojo.

- Si, estuve hablando un rato con Archie, después llegó Neil a molestarme pero Terry lo corrió de ahí. Tú sabías que él iba a venir ¿no es cierto? – preguntó la joven - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tú sabes que me gustan las sorpresas – sonrió el rubio.

- Fue algo muy lindo – sonrió la chica.

- Pues te tengo otra sorpresa – continuó – el domingo iremos con Terry y Eleanor al Hogar de Ponny.

- ¡Gracias Albert! – exclamó la chica lanzándose a sus brazos – ¡me haces tan feliz!

- Me da gusto verte así pequeña – dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente – solo vine para avisarte, ahora me retiro para que descanses. Nos vemos mañana.

- Albert espera – dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación – Terry me invitó a desayunar mañana y supongo que después iremos a pasear.

- Gracias por avisarme.

- Buenas noches Albert – la joven lo despidió con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Candy – el joven salió cerrando la puerta.

La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a girar y a bailar llena de alegría por toda la habitación - ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – gritaba dentro de su corazón - ¡el domingo estaremos juntos en el Hogar de Ponny! ¡Treparemos a los árboles, cortaremos flores, te llevaré a la colina, tomaremos té y galletas con la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María! ¡Es tan maravilloso! – continuó girando - ¡correremos juntos hasta el padre árbol! ¡Iremos al árbol de manzanas! ¡Será como en Londres, como en Escocia! - se sentó en la cama y rodeó con los brazos una de las almohadas – tal vez te rías de mis muecas – murmuró sonriendo – tal vez me abraces – susurró feliz – tal vez me beses… Y yo no voy a poder evitarlo Terry – suspiró largamente – mi boca me suplica que la beses, y no puedo negarte nada cuando me miras, me sonríes y me hablas con tanta ternura. Tu boca es como tú Terry, a veces ruda, celosa y dominante, a veces dulce y tierna pero siempre llena de amor – después recorrió sus labios con la mano y cerró los ojos un momento – tu boca también es tibia y suave y me hacer perder la voluntad, pero no quiero que lo sepas… ¡Terry! – gritó su pecho de nuevo – ¡me siento tan feliz a tu lado! Pero todavía no podemos estar juntos para siempre. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros dos cuando termine la guerra? Tendré que regresar a Chicago y tú te quedarás en Nueva York. Tal vez pasen años hasta que logremos nuestro sueño pero te prometo que te esperaré toda la vida si es necesario…

Al día siguiente un taxi llegó puntual a las 9 de la mañana a la mansión Andley. Candy ya estaba esperando impaciente a la entrada de la mansión. Al ver a Terry salir del taxi, abrió la puerta de la casa y corrió a su lado. La chica vestía un sencillo y veraniego vestido blanco con mangas cortas, escote tipo francés, sombrero y botines cortos del mismo color. Su cabello caía a lo largo de su espalda. Por su parte, Terry vestía camisa, pantalón, chaleco y zapatos blancos. Al verse sonrieron complacidos.

- Buenos días Terry.

- Buenos días Candy.

- Parece que hoy tendremos una fiesta blanca – sonrió la joven.

- Si - susurró a su oído – y será solo para nosotros dos, así que no perdamos más tiempo, vamos - la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir al taxi.

- ¿Dónde vamos a desayunar? – preguntó la chica.

-Es una sorpresa – sonrió el actor.

Después de varios minutos llegaron al muelle. El gran Lago Michigan con sus profundos tonos azules mostraba su gran belleza e inmensidad esa cálida mañana de verano. El taxi se estacionó frente a un hermoso velero blanco de 3 mástiles y enormes velas que estaban listas para la aventura. Terry habló unas palabras con el taxista quien se alejó minutos después.

- ¡Es precioso! – exclamó Candy al ver el barco - ¿vamos a subir?

- Si, ven – Terry le dio la mano y caminaron hasta la escalinata del velero. Un marinero al pie de la misma le dio la bienvenida al actor.

- Usted debe de ser el Sr. Grandchester – saludó el marino - bienvenidos al Velero Erato. Hay buen viento esta mañana por lo que todo está listo para zarpar de inmediato.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué significa Erato? – preguntó Candy mientras subían al velero.

- Erato significa la adorable – explicó el actor – es la musa griega de la poesía lírica y la protectora del amor. En la antigua Grecia las musas eran conocidas como ninfas de las fuentes o como diosas inspiradoras de las artes.

- ¡Qué romántico! – exclamó la chica. En ese momento un hombre los recibió en cubierta.

- Bienvenidos Sr. y Sra. Grandchester, soy el capitán Jackson – saludó el marinero mientras los llevaba hacia la proa – como lo solicitó señor haremos un recorrido de varias horas por el lago. Hay comida y bebida sin límites y si gustan algún platillo en especial tenemos un chef a su disposición. Les hemos preparado el camarote principal que se encuentra en cubierta junto a la proa con todas las comodidades. Un camarero los atenderá y un grupo de músicos tocará cuando usted lo solicité. Pueden tomar los alimentos en el camarote o en cubierta. Me informaron que están de luna de miel, así que dejé una campana en la mesa principal del camarote por si algo se les ofrece, así gozarán de toda la privacidad que necesiten.

- ¡Pero nosotros no…! – exclamó Candy al escuchar al capitán pero Terry la interrumpió de inmediato.

- Ven mi amor – le guiñó el ojo – ya sé que no teníamos contemplado este gasto en la luna de miel pero quería darte esta sorpresa para recordar el día que nos conocimos.

- Siéntanse libres de recorrer la cubierta – dijo el capitán antes de dejarlos solos – la tripulación no los molestará. Solo tengan cuidado con las cuerdas. Zarparemos de inmediato. Qué se diviertan.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto Terry? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó nerviosa la chica cuando se fue el capitán.

- Ya te lo dije mi amor – sonrió el joven tomándola por la cintura – quería recordar el día que nos conocimos. Además, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por fotógrafos o reporteros. Nadie nos molestará.

- ¡Pero les dijiste que soy tu esposa y que estamos de luna de miel!

- Recuerda que la familia Andley es muy conocida en Chicago – explicó - y si mencionaba tu verdadero nombre pronto correrían chismes sobre nosotros dos. Un escándalo en estos momentos no es conveniente ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón – asintió la chica - ¡pero eso no significa que te vas a aprovechar de mí!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió el actor al escucharla.

- ¡No te rías Terry! – le reclamó - ¡esto no es ninguna broma!

- ¡Por supuesto que no Srita. Pecas! – sonrió divertido, después tomó su mano y la besó galantemente – me comportaré como todo un caballero contigo. ¿Así está mejor?

- Si – dijo dignamente - ¡y no me digas Srita. Pecas!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – volvió a reír Terry – de acuerdo, no te diré así, pero ¿qué te parece Tarzán Pecoso? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? ¿No es cierto?

- ¡Terry! – gritó la joven. Comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la cubierta ante las carcajadas del actor. De pronto sintieron que el velero comenzaba a moverse. Ella perdió el equilibrio al tropezar con una de las cuerdas pero antes de caer al suelo él logró sujetarla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? – la miró con ternura y preocupación mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Se quedaron quietos por unos instantes viéndose a los ojos.

- No me pasó nada – murmuró segundos después.

- Entonces – dijo sonriendo - ¿qué te parece si admiramos la ciudad mientras desayunamos? La vista es espléndida. Después podremos continuar con la persecución.

- ¡Si! – exclamó la chica - ¡tengo mucha hambre!

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia una mesa elegantemente adornada que se encontraba afuera del camarote principal. Había todo tipo de alimentos en ella, frutas, pastelillos, quesos, carnes frías, panes, bocadillos. Terry sonó la campana que estaba en la mesa. Cuando llegó el camarero le pidió dos tazas de té que disfrutaron lentamente. Comenzaron a comer y a platicar sintiendo la brisa marina en sus rostros, el sol brillando en el oriente y una inmensidad azul rodeándolos por los cuatro puntos cardinales. El panorama ante sus ojos era maravilloso. Al terminar de comer caminaron hasta la baranda de la proa para sentir el aire con toda su fuerza. Terry la abrazó por detrás. Ella cerró los ojos. Era una sensación agradable sentir su pecho tibio tan cerca y la brisa en su rostro. Así permanecieron largo rato, en silencio, dejándose arrullar por el vaivén de las olas, disfrutando ese contacto tan deseado. El velero giró haciendo que el viento descubriera el cuello de Candy. Terry observó su blanca piel y sin pensarlo la acarició con los labios. Candy se estremeció al sentir su boca tan tibia. Giró para verlo de frente.

- Te amo – Candy alcanzó a leer en sus labios. Después la chica se recostó en su pecho. El sol se había ocultado entre algunas nubes que anunciaban una próxima llovizna - vamos al camarote – escuchó que Terry susurraba a su oído – pronto va a llover – después la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban sin prisa. Al entrar en el amplio cuarto, ella dejó salir una pequeña exclamación de asombro al ver los decorados elegantes y vistosos.

- Terry – preguntó la rubia - ¿de quién es este velero?

- Es un servicio que presta el hotel donde me hospedo.

- ¿Y de donde sacaste el dinero para pagarlo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que todo esto es muy lujoso y supongo que ha de costar mucho dinero un paseo como el que estamos haciendo.

En ese instante se escucharon ligeras gotas de agua que golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas del camarote.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo el actor tomándola por los hombros.

- ¡Pero es que me siento mal sabiendo que estás gastando todos tus ahorros en esto!

- Candy – dijo acariciando su mejilla – pensaba decírtelo después pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que me reconcilié con mi padre?

- Si.

- Pasaron otras cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- El duque me reconoció como su hijo legítimo.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamó la chica.

- Y soy el primer heredero del ducado en la línea de sucesión.

- ¡Terry! – se quedó atónita – ¡eso significa que serás duque algún día!

- Puede ser – sonrió – aunque todavía no sé si aceptaré o no el título.

- Si lo aceptas - se quedó pensativa - tendrás que regresar a vivir a Inglaterra…

- Si, pero no te preocupes por eso todavía, falta mucho para que llegue el momento de tomar esa decisión. Lo que ahora es importante para nosotros es que el duque me heredó en vida.

- ¿Te heredó?

- Si – explicó – ahora soy dueño de enormes propiedades en Escocia e Inglaterra, castillos, mansiones, casas de campo, grandes extensiones de tierra, y millones en libras y joyas.

- ¡Tu padre fue muy generoso contigo!

- Si, mucho más de lo que nunca soñé.

- ¿Se lo dirás a Susana?

- Candy – la miró seriamente – quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie nada de todo lo que te acabo de decir. La única persona que sabe de esto es mi madre y solo con ella lo podrás platicar. Si llegara a oídos de la Sra. Marlow o de Susana lo del título o la herencia tendríamos muchos problemas.

- No diré nada Terry. Te lo prometo.

- Gracias – dijo tomando sus manos - todo eso quiero compartirlo solo contigo.

La lluvia arreciaba en el lago. Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía.

- Terry – la joven soltó sus manos mientras caminaba pensativa al otro lado del camarote – tengo miedo que todo esto que ahora tienes te vaya a cambiar. No necesitamos de tu herencia para ser felices. Lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado.

- Candy – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura – te aseguro que la herencia no tiene ningún valor para mí si tú no estás conmigo. Si la acepté no fue pensando en gastarla en banalidades. La acepté pensando en nuestro futuro, en la familia que vamos a formar con nuestros hijos.

- ¿Nuestros hijos?

- Aquellos que nacerán de ti – susurró acariciando sus labios con un dedo – y que serán el fruto de nuestro amor.

- Terry… - la chica se sonrojó intensamente al escucharlo – es tan hermoso lo que dices pero parece tan lejano.

- Mi amor - levantó su rostro con delicadeza – no importa cuántos obstáculos o pruebas nos ponga la vida. Estamos vivos y tarde o temprano haremos realidad este sueño. Así lo siento y sé que no me equivoco porque esto que está dentro de mi sobrepasa cualquier otra cosa que haya vivido.

- Ese también ha sido mi sueño – dijo la chica acariciándole el rostro – vivir al lado del hombre que amo y formar la familia que nunca tuve.

- ¿Y ese hombre soy yo?

- Si Terry.

- Candy… - susurró el actor mirándola a los ojos. La tomó por el talle y recargó su frente en la de ella – si no fuera porque soy un caballero… yo… te besaría… y… haría tantas cosas contigo…

- Ten paciencia.

- Es que es… tan difícil…

- Entonces salgamos.

- Está lloviendo ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Como en Escocia… – recordó la chica en un suave murmullo – caía una tormenta y vestías de blanco. Esa tarde tocaste el piano para mí.

- Y también quería besarte como hoy.

- Terry… vayamos afuera – susurró nerviosa – creo que ya dejó de llover.

- No – dijo suavemente – todavía no.

Él tomó su rostro entre las manos y cerrando los ojos se apoderó de su boca con delicadeza. La chica no pudo articular ninguna otra palabra. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en la caricia que la boca impaciente de Terry le prodigaba a sus labios. Era exquisito probarlo y dejarse probar, sentir la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de sus besos, la ternura y el deseo que mostraba cada vez que estaban cerca. Sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo cuando Terry la acercó más hacia él. Se dio cuenta que cada beso que le daba era diferente al anterior, en cada uno conocía algo nuevo de Terry y todos sin excepción la estaban llevando poco a poco a un punto sin retorno. Sin embargo, a pesar de que en ese momento se sentía feliz, sabía que los días, los meses y los años que le esperaban no iban a ser fáciles, que tal vez esas horas serían las últimas que podría estar con él en mucho tiempo. Además tendría que enfrentar el dolor y la desilusión de una persona que le había entregado su corazón sin condiciones.

Sintió la mano de Terry moviéndose sobre su costado, bajando hasta la cadera para subir lentamente por arriba de su cintura. Una voz interior la hizo ponerse en alerta. No podía dejar que la situación fuera más allá de un beso cuando ni siquiera podía llamarse su novia. No olvidaba que no tenía derecho a lo que estaba pasando ya que él todavía le estaba prohibido. Además ella tenía un compromiso con un hombre al cual le debía respeto.

- Terry – colocó las manos sobre el pecho del actor para separarse de él – es mejor que vayamos afuera.

- ¿No te gustó mi beso? – preguntó acariciando su boca – porque esto es apenas el comienzo.

- Terry por favor – respondió nerviosa – sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No lo sé – susurró mientras mostraba su sonrisa – dímelo, pero primero responde a mi pregunta.

- Tu beso… me gustó – dijo con una voz apenas audible mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente.

- ¿Cuánto te gustó? – insistió.

- Mucho.

- ¿De verdad quieres salir? – se acercó besando su mejilla.

- Es que… quiero ver el paisaje, me gustan las tardes después de la lluvia – mintió tratando de disimular lo que le provocaban esas caricias.

- ¿No será que tienes miedo? – al decir esto levantó suavemente su barbilla.

- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – exclamó tratando de mostrarse fuerte - ¡además yo no tengo miedo!

- Jajajajajajaja – rió al ver su reacción - está bien Pecosa – sonrió alejándose de ella – seré paciente en esta ocasión pero te aseguro que un día no habrá pretexto ni poder humano que me detenga – se acercó a la mesa y tomó la campanita haciéndola sonar de inmediato. El camarero entró al camarote un minuto después.

- Diga señor.

- Tenga la comida lista a las 4 en punto.

- ¿Algún platillo en especial? Tenemos un chef abordo experto en comida griega, francesa e italiana

- ¿Qué quieres para comer? – preguntó el actor dirigiéndose a Candy.

- Lo que tú pidas estará bien.

- Dígale al chef que prepare sopa Minestrone, ensalada César, y coq au vin – indicó Terry al camarero.

- ¿Puedo pedir helado de chocolate? – preguntó la chica.

- Y helado de chocolate – agregó el inglés con una sonrisa.

- ¿Con qué vino acompañarán la comida?

- Con un Merlot francés.

- Muy bien señor, a las 4 estará todo listo. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Ya dejó de llover?

- Si señor.

- Entonces llame a los músicos, mi esposa quiere bailar.

- Enseguida – el camarero se retiró de inmediato.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – preguntó Candy emocionada.

- Si – dijo sonriendo – para que no olvides este día.

Los dos cruzaron sus miradas. Recuerdos hermosos vinieron a sus mentes cuando Terry pronunció esas palabras.

- Ven – la tomó de la mano. Al salir del camarote un conjunto formado por un hombre con un acordeón, un guitarrista, dos violinistas y un cantante se encontraban esperándolos en cubierta.

- Buenas tardes – saludaron los músicos - ¿qué desean escuchar?

- Canciones napolitanas – indicó Terry.

Los músicos acomodaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar una dulce melodía italiana. El peculiar sonido del acordeón provocó una exclamación de alegría en la joven - ¡suena como una armónica! ¡Es maravilloso Terry!

El actor sonrió, le dio un beso en la mano y la tomó por la cintura para iniciar el baile en la cubierta. La hermosa voz de tenor del cantante entonó a continuación las románticas coplas de una canción italiana mientras la pareja de enamorados, ausentes de su alrededor, se perdía entre la música y las miradas de amor que ambos se prodigaban. La tarde siguió su curso, coronada por el eterno sol adornado con las nubes ligeras como espuma de mar.

- ¡Qué bellas canciones! – exclamó Candy después de un rato de estar bailando.

- ¿Te gustan?

- Muchísimo.

- Creo que ya sé que te voy a regalar cuando estemos de regreso en Nueva York.

- ¿Qué me vas a regalar Terry?

- ¿Sabes quién es Enrico Caruso?

- ¿El cantante italiano?

- Si, él estuvo en febrero y marzo en Nueva York y se presentará de nuevo en noviembre en el Metropolitan Opera House.

- Dicen que canta precioso.

- Es un gran tenor y tiene varios discos con canciones napolitanas y óperas.

- No lo sabía.

- Pues mi regalo van a ser varios de sus discos.

- ¿Pero cómo los voy a escuchar?

- Es una sorpresa – indicó el actor – pero te aseguro que podrás escucharlo todas las veces que quieras.

- ¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Gracias Terry! – la chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Pero eso no es todo – sonrió - ¿te gustaría ir a verlo en noviembre?

- ¡Me encantaría!

- Entonces es una cita.

- ¿Estás seguro que es en noviembre?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Es que recordé algo que tengo que hacer en ese mes… pero no tiene importancia – dijo la chica recordando el cumpleaños de la madre de Arthur en Boston – de todas formas falta mucho para que llegue esa fecha.

Continuaron bailando al compás de las hermosas coplas de las canciones napolitanas. Candy disfrutó intensamente esos minutos al lado de Terry. Hubo un momento en que se quedó absorta observándolo. El sol se reflejaba en su ropa y el viento agitaba ligeramente su melena castaña – luces tan deslumbrante vestido de blanco y tu sonrisa es tan hermosa – pensó – además tus ojos me miran con tanto amor… Siento que estoy en un sueño maravilloso y quisiera no despertar jamás. Todo se vuelve especial cuando estoy a tu lado, el sol es más brillante, el cielo es más azul y el mar es mucho más bello. Me gusta tanto sentir tus manos alrededor de mi cintura, lo tibio de tu pecho cuando me abrazas, tu aroma cuando susurras cerca de mi, tu boca fina y suave cuando me besas – lanzó un breve suspiro – mi corazón late con fuerza y siento mi pecho estallar como si quisiera unirse al tuyo para latir juntos para siempre…

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó el actor con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo lo observaba - ¿quieres regresar al camarote? – le susurró mientras rozaba su mejilla con la boca.

- ¡No! – exclamó sonrojándose saliendo de su embeleso.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Terry no empieces con tus cosas!

- Jajajajajajaja – rió el inglés - está bien Pecosa. Vamos al frente del barco – se acercaron a la baranda y él la abrazó por detrás. La música continuaba engalanando la tarde. Observaron el bello paisaje que la naturaleza les regalaba mientras la brisa del mar acariciaba sus rostros – quiero que sepas que hacía años que no me sentía tan feliz – dijo el actor mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su pecho – podría pasar toda la vida contigo en este velero navegando sin rumbo fijo.

- Yo también – susurró la chica – todo ha sido maravilloso.

- Tengo algo para ti – susurró momentos después.

- ¿Para mí?

- Si – sonrió. Sacó un pequeño estuche de la bolsa de su pantalón. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Un hermoso par de pendientes de oro con finas perlas blancas en forma de gota se mostraron a sus ojos - ¿te gustan?

- ¡Están preciosos!

- Te ayudaré a ponértelos para ver cómo te ves con ellos – dijo el inglés mientras le colocaba los aretes.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó coquetamente.

- Bellísima… – respondió observándola con detenimiento. Ella se sonrojó.

- Gracias Terry – murmuró mientras le besaba su mejilla – nunca me habían regalado algo así.

- Quiero pedirte que los uses en la fiesta de cierre de temporada de la compañía.

- ¿Pero qué dirán tus compañeros si ven que llevas a otra chica que no es Susana?

- Habré roto mi compromiso para ese entonces, así no podrán decir nada.

- ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?

- Al terminar la gira, a principios de agosto. Yo te avisaré.

- ¿Y si los reporteros te preguntan sobre mí?

- Les diré que eres una vieja amiga del colegio, así no te molestarán.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó a ellos.

- La comida está lista señor – dijo señalando una elegante mesa para dos personas que estaba colocada bajo la sombra de una de las enormes velas.

- Gracias.

La pareja fue a sentarse mientras el camarero les servía el vino y la comida. La voz del tenor continuaba acariciando sus oídos. El viento era fresco. El sol seguía brillando intensamente en el cielo. Esa tarde brindaron en sus corazones por el amor, por ese gran amor que se profesaban, por ese sueño que algún día se haría realidad, por esa promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

- Tengo que estar temprano en el teatro – dijo Terry al terminar de comer – y quiero que vayas conmigo.

- Pero no estoy vestida apropiadamente para el teatro. Pensé que tendría tiempo de regresar a casa a cambiarme.

- Entraremos por la puerta lateral y me verás desde el palco para los invitados. Estará vacío, nadie te molestará ahí. Cuando termine la obra y se vaya la gente mandaré por ti para llevarte de regreso a la mansión Andley.

- Está bien.

A las 5:30 de la tarde el barco atracaba en el muelle de la ciudad de Chicago. Terry agradeció a los músicos y a la tripulación los servicios recibidos después de darles una generosa propina. El taxi que había contratado en la mañana ya los estaba esperando al salir del velero. Minutos antes de las 6 llegaron al teatro. Saludó a varios actores y técnicos mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo detrás del escenario hasta el camerino del actor. Terry cerró con llave después de entrar.

- Desde que tengo mi propio camerino en los teatros hay algo que siempre he querido hacer realidad – dijo mientras caminaba hacia Candy sin quitarle la vista.

- ¿Qué te propones Terry? – preguntó nerviosa al ver esa mirada que ella conocía muy bien.

- Nada todavía Pecosa – susurró mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – pero te prometo que un día tú me ayudarás a hacerlo realidad.

- ¡Terry qué…!

- Shhhh…. – murmuró poniendo un dedo sobre su boca – alguien puede venir si escucha tus gritos y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿No adivinas?

- Pero…

- Nada de peros mi amor – susurró mirándola con arrobamiento - no en este momento – se acercó para besarla mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Terry… - la chica sintió agitar su corazón al sentir como le rozaba la boca con sus labios. En eso se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del camerino. La joven se separó de inmediato.

- ¡Señor Grandchester! – gritó una voz - ¿está usted ahí? ¡El señor Hathaway me mandó a buscarlo! ¡Le urge hablar con usted!

- Maldición… – el actor masculló entre dientes – ¡Está bien Franklin! ¡Dile que voy enseguida!

- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

- No lo sé – respondió molesto – pero creo que tendré que ir a ver qué es lo que quiere Robert. Espérame aquí. No tardaré.

- Si.

El inglés salió del camerino y caminó por varios pasillos hasta la oficina del director. Al entrar se sorprendió al ver que su madre estaba con él.

- ¿Dónde te metiste Terry? – le reclamó Eleanor en cuanto lo vio entrar – ¡te hemos buscado por todos lados!

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Esta mañana llegó al teatro un telegrama desde Nueva York – dijo Robert entregándole un sobre en sus manos.

Terry no dijo nada. Abrió el telegrama y leyó las breves líneas escritas en el papel. La expresión de su rostro cambió de inmediato. Frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la hoja y el sobre entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

- Es de la Sra. Marlow – respondió molesto – parece que Susana se puso mal y quiere que regrese lo más pronto posible al hospital.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Eleanor.

- No lo sé.

- Terry – intervino Robert – creo que tienes que ir a Nueva York. Tú eres su prometido. Si su madre te escribió es porque Susana te necesita. No puedes abandonarla en el estado en el que se encuentra. Si tomas el tren de las 11 de la noche podrás verla mañana a mediodía en el hospital. Además tendrás todo el domingo y el lunes para estar con ella. La compañía sale a Detroit ese día para las funciones del martes y del miércoles. Si tomas el tren a Detroit el lunes por la noche llegarás a tiempo para las presentaciones.

- Muy bien – dijo Terry – terminando la función iré al hotel por mis cosas y después a la estación. Si por alguna razón no puedo llegar a tiempo te mandaré un telegrama a Detroit.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la estación? – preguntó su madre.

- No Eleanor, gracias.

- Falta una hora para que empiece la función – indicó Robert – es mejor que vayan a prepararse.

Terry salió sin decir nada más. Regresó rápidamente a su camerino. Candy lo esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Qué tienes Terry? – preguntó al ver su rostro cuando lo vió llegar - ¿qué te dijo el Sr. Hathaway?

- Me llegó un telegrama de Nueva York – explicó – parece que Susana se puso mal.

- ¡O dios mio! – exclamó Candy - ¿que vas a hacer?

- Robert me pidió que vaya a verla, estima a Susana. Ella y su esposa son buenas amigas. Además le preocupa su salud - indicó – y ante los ojos de todos yo sigo siendo su prometido, así que tomaré el tren para Nueva York esta noche.

- ¡Me iré contigo!

- No Candy – la tomó por los hombros – no quiero que nos vean juntos antes de que rompa mi compromiso con ella. No me perdonaría que hablaran mal de ti y que empezaran los chismes y las calumnias en tu contra.

- ¡Terry! – se lanzó a sus brazos – ¡tenía tantos deseos de pasar contigo el domingo!

- Yo también Pecosa – la abrazó tiernamente – pero tal vez sea mejor así. Espero que no sea grave lo que tiene Susana pero tengo el presentimiento de que su madre tiene que ver en todo esto. Así que mientras más pronto termine con esta farsa del matrimonio será mejor para los dos. Ahora vamos, te voy a llevar al palco – después sonrió guiñándole un ojo – sé que quieres quedarte conmigo para verme cuando me cambio de ropa pero te recuerdo que no es correcto.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la chica dándole un empujón.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Candy y el actor subieron hasta el palco de los invitados y después de abrazarlo y desearle suerte Terry regresó a su camerino. Ella estaba inquieta, le preocupaba la salud de Susana pero también presentía al igual que Terry que el telegrama tenía otra finalidad. Las horas que había pasado al lado del actor habían sido maravillosas, llenas de sueños y promesas para el futuro, pero una sombra de angustia lo cubría todo en ese momento. ¿Podría obligarlo esa mujer a cumplir su promesa a pesar de la negación de Terry? Cerró los ojos para no pensar. Trató de concentrarse en las voces de la gente que minutos después comenzó a entrar al teatro. La espera se le hizo eterna hasta que por fin escuchó una voz que anunciaba la tercera llamada. El telón se fue abriendo lentamente. La función acababa de comenzar.

En cuanto el telón se cerró después de la última escena del último acto, la ovación de los espectadores ensordeció el teatro. La presentación había sido todo un éxito. Candy había disfrutado minuto a minuto la presencia de Terry en el escenario y como siempre, lágrimas de emoción corrieron por sus mejillas. No importaba cuántas veces lo observara actuar ni en qué obra se presentara, siempre sería el mejor, el único para ella. Un minuto después de que la gente desalojara sus butacas un mozo entró al palco y llevó a Candy al camerino de Terry. En cuanto tocó la puerta una voz le indicó que pasara.

- ¡Estuviste maravilloso! – fue lo primero que dijo la joven al entrar y ver al actor poniéndose el saco.

- Esta actuación te la dediqué solo a ti.

- ¡Gracias Terry! – exclamó corriendo hacia él.

- Sabía que si te decía eso vendrías a mis brazos – dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – le reclamó tratando de soltarse pero él no la dejo ir.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Pecosa – sonrió de lado – además recuerda que dejamos algo inconcluso antes de que nos interrumpieran y no me quiero ir sin terminarlo.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, se acercó a ella para besarla pero un segundo después escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dio un largo suspiro y se separó de Candy a regañadientes.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó molesto.

- Soy yo hijo – dijo Eleanor - ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

Al abrir la puerta, la dama sonrió sutilmente al encontrar a la rubia al lado de su hijo.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó – buenas noches, no sabía que estabas aquí. Espero no haber interrumpido.

- Mamá… - Terry la miró de reojo.

- Buenas noches Sra. Baker – dijo la rubia con las mejillas subidas de color – solo vine a felicitar a Terry por su actuación. ¡Hoy estuvo mejor que nunca!

- Tienes toda la razón – sonrió la actriz – todo el público se dio cuenta. Tal vez por eso los aplausos duraron más que otros días. Supongo que esta noche Terry salió muy inspirado al escenario.

- Dices bien Eleanor – dijo el actor sin dejar de ver a la chica – esta noche Candy fue mi inspiración – le tomó las manos para besarlas.

- Terry… - susurró sintiendo que se desvanecía el piso bajo sus pies.

- Hijo lamento interrumpir la visita de Candy pero creo que tienes que darte prisa o perderás el tren.

- El tren... – murmuró con enfado – es verdad.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó su madre.

- Iré al hotel para empacar mis cosas y me iré directo a la estación.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la estación? – preguntó Candy.

- Si lo haces no voy a poder irme – susurró mientras le acariciaba el rostro – es mejor que mi madre te acompañe hasta la casa.

- Los dejo para que se despidan – dijo Eleanor al ver la escena – Candy te espero a la entrada del teatro para irnos juntas. Hijo cuídate mucho.

- Si mamá. Gracias.

Eleanor cerró la puerta. Antes de que Candy moviera un dedo Terry la rodeó por la cintura y sin decir nada la besó con frenesí. Ella se dio cuenta que el beso era diferente al que le había dado en el velero. Ahora parecía desesperado, ansioso, ávido de su boca. Sintió de nuevo sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo, sensaciones que la hacían querer estar más cerca de él, que la dejaban indefensa. Su vientre se estremecía, sus piernas temblaban, su rostro se incendiaba. Sintió miedo, estaba perdiendo el control, quería hacerlo y olvidarse de todo en ese momento. Para su fortuna Terry interrumpió el beso susurrando a su oído – te voy a extrañar mi amor pero cada día y cada noche, al despertar y al irme a dormir, en mis sueños y en mis desvelos estarás conmigo - al escucharlo Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas – yo también te voy a extrañar mucho – le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para reflejarse en el zafiro de sus ojos – pero recuerda que te estaré esperando.

Ambos salieron del camerino hacia la entrada del teatro. Dos taxis aguardaban estacionados en la calle. Se abrazaron por última vez antes de emprender una vez más su camino en direcciones opuestas.

Durante el recorrido en el taxi Eleanor observó a la joven quien permaneció callada y con una mirada melancólica. Al llegar a la mansión habló unas palabras con ella antes de despedirse.

- Hija – dijo tomando sus manos – todo va a salir bien.

- Tenía tantos deseos de que él viniera conmigo al Hogar de Ponny – dijo en un murmullo – y ahora pasarán muchos días para que lo vuelva a ver y tal vez años para que estemos juntos.

- Tienes que tener fe Candy – dijo Eleanor – y tomar lo mejor de todo esto. Pudieron verse y darse cuenta que aún hay esperanza para ambos.

- Tiene razón Sra. Baker – sonrió – estos dos días al lado de Terry me hicieron muy feliz.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Quiero que me permitas acompañarte al Hogar de Pony el día de mañana. Sé que tenías planes de ir con Terry pero como él no va a estar pensé que tal vez cambiarías de opinión.

- ¡Me sentiré feliz si me acompaña! – exclamó con alegría.

- Gracias hija – sonrió Eleanor – entonces estaré aquí temprano.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron. Candy salió del taxi y al llegar a la puerta de la mansión agitó su mano para despedirse de la actriz. Al entrar se fue directamente a su recámara. Se cambió rápidamente y se recostó en la cama pero no pudo dormir. Su cabeza estaba llena de los bellos momentos que había vivido con Terry ese día, el sol reflejándose en sus ropas blancas, el hermoso velero, la lluvia, los músicos, el recorrido por el lago, la comida, el baile, el teatro, y todas las ocasiones en que él procuró estar cerca de ella tocando por lo menos su mano, su brazo, ansiando abrazarla y besarla a cada oportunidad.

De pronto se dio cuenta que su necesidad de estar con él era más grande que su propia lógica. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo de nuevo. De inmediato se puso de pie y se vistió. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la mansión. Continuó caminando de prisa por la calle hasta que pudo detener un taxi. Jadeando pidió que la llevara a la estación. No sabía si lo iba a alcanzar pero tenía que arriesgarse si quería verlo de nuevo. Minutos después le pagó al taxista y corrió al andén. Eran las 11 en punto. Escuchó el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren. Su corazón estaba lleno de angustia. Corrió a un lado de los vagones que comenzaban a moverse gritando con desesperación, buscándolo con la mirada - ¡Terryyyy! ¡Terryyyy! – en ese momento alcanzó a ver la silueta de un hombre que corría hacia el último vagón gritando su nombre - ¡Candyyyy! ¡Candyyyy! – era él, su amado rebelde, quien desesperado salía por la última puerta para observarla agitar su mano al final de la acera mientras él poco a poco se alejaba en el tren.

La joven comenzó a llorar frenéticamente cuando el último vagón se perdió en la lejanía - ¡Terry! ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? – exclamó con dolor - ¡Me siento tan sola de nuevo! - en eso escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Candy, no estás sola.

- ¡Albert! – al mirarlo se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando en su pecho - ¡se fue a Nueva York!

- No llores pequeña – la abrazó tiernamente esperando a que se calmara – pronto lo volverás a ver. Trata de ser fuerte.

- Tienes razón – dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?

- Te ví salir corriendo de la casa y te seguí.

- Gracias por estar conmigo.

- Ahora ven, vámonos de aquí – sonrió el rubio – ya es tarde y el día de mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir al Hogar de Pony. Cuando estemos allá te sentirás mejor – después caminaron abrazados hacia el auto para ir a la mansión.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas lindas!<strong>

**Esta semana les dejo un capítulo largo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. **

**Esta semana agradezco a cyt, AkaneKagome, Giomar, Cilenita, bermone, Guest por sus reviews, así como a hechizo-Gaby por haberme puesto entre sus favoritos (¡mil gracias!). Espero estar publicando cada semana. **

**Un abrazo a todas! **


	21. Chapter 21

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 21**

_Te añoro en la distancia y te vivo en mis recuerdos..._

Era medianoche. Dos almas nostálgicas alejadas por la distancia pero unidas por el amor observaban las estrellas y suspiraban por el mismo sueño. El ruido de una locomotora rompía el sempiterno silencio de la campiña mientras un hombre solitario recordaba a la mujer que lo había dejado probar un trocito del paraíso.

- Candy – susurró mientras perdía la vista en el oscuro cielo que se dibujaba a través de la ventana de la cabina del tren – todo se vuelve gris y triste sin ti. Quisiera tenerte aquí conmigo, escucharte, ver tu sonrisa, abrazarte, abrir tu boca lentamente para probarla una vez más, sentir tu delicado perfume, tocar tu piel… Te quiero a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado. En Londres supe que tienes mi vida en tus manos. ¿Sabes que soy capaz de lo que sea por ti, aún a costa de mi propia felicidad, aún a costa de mi vida? Nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien como te amo a ti. Adoro tus rizos y tus pecas, adoro cuando te enojas y cuando sonríes, adoro tus manos y tus pies, adoro tus miradas, adoro tu figura escondida bajo las ropas, adoro tus ojos y tu boca. Tu boca… manantial de mis deseos y fuente de mi placer. ¡Cómo disfruto besarte y tenerte tan cerca, saber que te gusta y que lo disfrutas tanto como yo! Candy, no sabes lo que tu belleza, inocente y sencilla me provoca, lo que tu voz clara y dulce incita dentro de mí. Te juro que vivirás conmigo, dormirás en mi cama, serás mi mujer, y no te alejarás de mí, porque te voy a amar hasta hacerme indispensable en tu vida, hasta volvernos locos juntos de tanto amarnos…

En Chicago, Candy se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y a través de ellas la luz de la luna y las estrellas se filtraba por el vidrio. Se quitó los pendientes de perlas que Terry le había regalado unas horas antes y los observó con cuidado.

- Terry – susurró en medio de la penumbra - los aretes que me regalaste son muy finos y delicados. Brillan como gotas de rocío, como lágrimas de felicidad que brotan de mis ojos cuando te acercas y me abrazas – bajó los párpados cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo para tocarse con las manos – tus caricias… Ya las extraño, pero al cerrar los ojos te siento de nuevo junto a mí. Te fuiste adentrando en mi mente y en mi corazón sin que me diera cuenta. Cuando partiste de Londres aquella mañana ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti. Entonces supe lo que era el amor, el amor romántico que te eleva hasta las nubes, el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Es algo tan intenso, tan fuerte, que en lo profundo de mi ser haces que algo se encienda, y me da temor porque no lo puedo controlar. Me siento indefensa cuando me estrechas entre tus brazos y me besas. Y cómo me besas… Te adueñas de mi boca poco a poco, tus labios tiernos y cálidos presionando los míos, me muerdes suavemente, abres mi boca y yo solo disfruto la tuya. ¡Es tan dulce! Es cuando te conviertes en fuego y quisieras beberme para apagar tu llama. Siento que me pierdo, que me atrapas y quisiera que no te detuvieras, quisiera estar más cerca de ti para calmar tu sed, para sentir tu calor por todo mi cuerpo… Terry, si eres capaz de hacerme sentir todo esto con tan solo un beso ¿qué será cuando… cuando no haya más barreras entre los dos y me entregue a ti?

El domingo al mediodía el tren proveniente de Chicago llegaba sin demora a la ciudad de Nueva York. Un caballero inglés salía con paso rápido para tomar un taxi al Hospital Presbiteriano.

Susana estaba terminando de almorzar. Desde el encuentro con Terry no había regresado a la sala de rehabilitación. Se encontraba desesperada, quería ver a John pero su madre no la había dejado ni un minuto a solas. Las horas se le habían hecho eternas y necesitaba hacer algo para ver de nuevo al soldado.

- Mamá – preguntó - ¿le escribiste a Terry?

- Si, le mandé un telegrama.

- ¿Crees que venga?

- ¡Tiene que venir! – exclamó - ¡es su deber!

La joven se quedó pensativa. Necesitaba salir de su encierro y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Mamá – dijo fingiendo – me duelen las piernas.

- ¿Por qué te duelen?

- Llevo días sin caminar y creo que me está haciendo mal permanecer tanto tiempo recostada. La enfermera me dijo que tal vez esto retrase por varios días mi salida del hospital. Si Terry se entera de que me siento mal no fijará la fecha de la boda.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo su madre.

- Si no quieres dejarme sola entonces acompáñame a dar una vuelta por los pasillos. Tengo que moverme, quiero que cuando Terry me vea se dé cuenta que estoy bien. Así no tendrá dudas de que estoy lista para casarnos.

- Veo que ya estás entendiendo las cosas.

Su madre se acercó y la ayudó a ponerse la prótesis. Susana dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de rehabilitación por un pasillo diferente y más alejado para que su madre no sospechara nada. Tardaría más en llegar pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para ver al soldado una vez más. Minutos después un caballero tocó a la puerta de su cuarto. Al no recibir respuesta alguna entró para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Le preguntó a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí dónde podría encontrar a Susana y después de recibir la indicación se encaminó hacia el lugar.

En la sala de rehabilitación Sam y John estaban ejercitándose.

- Ya quiero largarme de aquí – dijo Sam al terminar de levantar unas pequeñas pesas – ¡este encierro me está matando!

- Yo también quiero regresar con mi familia pero no quiero irme sin hablar con Susana y aclarar todas las cosas – dijo John – la Sra. Marlow tiene que saber que no soy un don nadie como ella cree. Yo sé que Susana me quiere y si pudiera la llevaría a Boston a vivir conmigo.

- ¡Eso significa que sigues encaprichado con la rubia! – bromeó el soldado – pero veo que has mejorado tus habilidades de conquistador.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió siguiéndole la broma – ahora sigo todos tus consejos. Pronto esa chica estará comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

- Pues date prisa – continuó mofándose - porque se te va a acabar el tiempo para que Susana caiga en tus redes pero te advierto que después seguirá mi turno.

- ¿Quieres subir la apuesta hablador? ¡Por que por mi no hay problema!

- ¿De verdad crees que me vas a ganar?

- Eso ni siquiera vale la pena discutirlo pedazo de alcornoque – se burló John - ya verás como en unos días yo ganaré la apuesta y ella caerá redondita a mis pies.

Un hombre que había entrado segundos antes caminó furioso hacia él y lo tomó con fuerza por las solapas de su camisa.

- ¡No sabía que te dedicabas a apostar mujeres en tu tiempo libre! – le dijo sarcásticamente - ¡eso si que es una sorpresa!

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Suéltame! – gritó el soldado.

- ¡No eres más que un maldito bastardo! - dijo el joven - ¡Un caballero no se burla así de una mujer! – levantó el puño y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara - ¡toma!

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este imbécil?! – exclamó Sam corriendo a ayudar a su amigo quien había caído al suelo después del golpe.

- ¡Uy que conmovedora escena! – dijo el caballero – seguramente tú también quieres hacerle compañía ahí abajo para que no se sienta solo.

- ¡Ahora verás! – exclamó Sam quien se puso de pie y se abalanzó para pegarle.

El hombre esquivó el golpe del soldado pero éste tropezó y cayó al suelo tirando una mesa con prótesis y equipo, ocasionando un gran desorden en la sala. Dos enfermeras llegaron al escuchar el ruido y lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una de ellas fue corriendo a ayudar a Sam y la otra ayudó a John a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! - exclamó el soldado castaño.

- Yo sigo esperando – se burló el hombre que lo había golpeado.

- ¡Te juro que te voy a quitar esa maldita sonrisa de la cara! – John fue hacia él logrando pegarle en el rostro pero de inmediato recibió de vuelta un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dejó sin aire. Cayó al piso pero su contrincante lo levantó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Cuando le iba a dar otro golpe se escuchó la voz angustiada de una mujer en la puerta de la sala de rehabilitación.

- ¡Terry no! ¡No le hagas daño!

- ¡Susana! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¡Terry te lo suplico! – se acercó hacia él soltándose de su madre - ¡déjalo por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! – el actor al escucharla lo soltó aventándolo a un lado.

- ¡¿Sr. Grandchester qué está pasando aquí?! – se escuchó la voz del Dr. Girard que entraba corriendo al salón.

- Es solo un pequeño ajuste de cuentas con este tipo que se divierte apostando mujeres – respondió Terry acomodándose la ropa.

- ¿Apostando mujeres? – Susana preguntó sin poderlo creer - ¿Así que todo se trató de una apuesta John?

- ¡Susana, doctor! – exclamó el soldado – ¡no es lo que ustedes piensan, necesitan escucharme por favor!

- ¡Susana! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow – ¡no tienes nada que escuchar de este tipo! ¡Tu prometido lo acaba de poner en su lugar, así que vámonos!

- ¿Su prometido? – preguntó Sam con ojos desorbitados - ¡¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- ¡Cierra la boca idiota! – exclamó John.

- Vámonos Susana – dijo Terry. Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, miraba al soldado indecisa y angustiada. El actor la tomó del brazo para salir lentamente del lugar.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó el doctor cuando la pareja y la Sra. Marlow salieron - ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- La culpa fue mía doctor – explicó Sam – me puse a bromear sobre la relación de Susana y John y él me siguió el juego pero no sabíamos que ese tipo estaba en la puerta escuchándolo todo. Se acercó y golpeó a John, yo traté de golpearlo pero él me esquivó y tropecé con la mesa. Mi amigo le pegó en la cara pero el tipo le devolvió el golpe y le sacó el aire.

- Doctor – dijo John – él pensó que estábamos rifándonos a Susana pero usted me conoce y sabe de mis sentimientos. Yo no sería capaz de jugar con ella de esa manera.

- Además – dijo Sam enojado – ¡él fue el que empezó! ¡Deberían prohibirle la entrada al hospital!

- Supongo que reaccionó así pensando que estaban ofendiendo a su prometida – explicó Michael.

-¡Pero no es justo! – exclamó Sam - ¡nosotros estamos en rehabilitación! ¡Pudo habernos lastimado!

- Pero ustedes respondieron a la agresión – dijo el doctor – y eran dos contra uno.

- ¿A quién va a defender doctor? – preguntó John enojado - ¡nosotros somos pacientes de este hospital!

- ¡Cálmense por favor! – exclamó Michael - les prometo que hablaré con él para aclarar las cosas. Señoritas – se dirigió a las enfermeras – lleven a estos caballeros al pabellón y hagan un reporte de cómo se encuentran en estos momentos – las enfermeras asintieron con la cabeza.

Michael regresó pensativo a su oficina. Seguramente su rival había visto a Candy en Chicago. Si eso era cierto ¿por qué estaba en Nueva York y había defendido a Susana de esa manera? Un rayo de esperanza iluminó su rostro. Tal vez Candy lo había rechazado, tal vez Grandchester no la amaba como decía hacerlo, tal vez después de todo, él cumpliría su promesa de matrimonio. Por otro lado no sabía que hacer con respecto al altercado con los soldados. Si le prohibía a Terry la entrada al hospital John buscaría cualquier oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Susana, pero al mismo tiempo evitaría que el inglés y Candy se vieran en el hospital. Por otro lado, si ignoraba el incidente de los soldados y los señalaba como culpables evitaría que Susana aclarara las cosas y seguiría al lado del actor… - ¡no! – pensó muy molesto - ¡esto que estoy haciendo no es ético! ¡No es honorable! Tengo la obligación de dar una solución objetiva e imparcial. ¡No debo permitir que mis sentimientos interfieran! ¡Eres un médico Michael y juraste procurar el bien de los enfermos y honrar tu profesión! – decidido se dirigió al cuarto de Susana. Tenía que hablar con Grandchester, explicarle la situación y pedirle que hablara con los soldados para aclarar las cosas.

En el cuarto de Susana, Terry ayudaba a su prometida a sentarse en la cama. Mil pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la chica. No estaba preparada para la sorpresa que había tenido al encontrar al inglés defendiendo su honor. Su primera reacción fue detener a Terry, no quería que lastimara a John, pero después se sintió orgullosa de su prometido. Ahora él estaba a su lado de nuevo, sentía esas manos y brazos fuertes que la sostenían, se deleitaba al admirar su varonil figura y el brillo intenso del azul de su mirada.

- Terry abrázame – le suplicó – gracias por lo que acabas de hacer - el actor titubeó un momento pero después la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él y derramó lágrimas solitarias al sentir su calor. ¡Cuánto había deseado estar así!

- Susana – susurró el inglés separándose de ella – necesito hablar contigo a solas.

- Está bien Terry – asintió, después se dirigió a su madre – mamá ¿nos puedes dejar un momento?

- Está bien – sonrió la Sra. Marlow - aprovecharé que Terruce está aquí para ir a casa a cambiarme pero espero escuchar a mi regreso que ya tienen fecha para la boda – cuando la puerta se cerró el actor arrimó una silla y se sentó frente a Susana. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos un momento. Ella se dio cuenta que el comentario de su madre lo había molestado.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Terry? – preguntó la chica.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – respondió con cierto reproche – tu madre me escribió un telegrama diciendo que te habías puesto mal, pero supongo que todo fue una mentira para traerme de vuelta.

- ¡No pensé que fuera capaz de inventar eso!

- ¿Se enteró de lo que pasó entre ese soldado y tú?

- Si y se alteró mucho.

- Ya veo – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana - por eso me mandó el telegrama – se quedó mirando fijamente hacia afuera.

- ¿Viste a Candy en Chicago?

- Si.

- ¿Hablaron?

- Si.

El silencio inundó la habitación por varios minutos.

- Terry…

- Susana – la interrumpió - tienes que decirme qué es lo que está pasando. Tú no querías que le pegara a ese tipo. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo quieres?

- Eso ya no importa ahora.

- Claro que importa. Tú y él se besaron.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Era mi deber hacerlo.

- ¿Tu deber?

- Es cuestión de honor y de principios – explicó - un caballero no permite ese tipo de ofensas.

- Pero me defendiste porque me quieres ¿no es cierto?

- Te quiero…nada más como a una amiga no como te quiere John.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto Terry?

- Sabes bien que yo nunca te besaré como él lo hizo.

- Ya me has besado antes.

- Solo como parte de una actuación.

- Si tú quisieras podrías hacerlo de nuevo.

- Pero no lo haré.

- Pero tal vez cuando nos casemos, cuando pase el tiempo tú puedas llegar a quererme y me beses con amor.

- Susana – dijo acercándose a ella – no solo vine aquí por el telegrama, también vine para decirte que voy a romper el compromiso. No voy a casarme contigo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó sintiendo que se le detenía el corazón.

- Lo que oíste. No puedo casarme contigo, sería la mayor estupidez que ambos podríamos cometer.

- ¡Pero tú lo prometiste! – exclamó desesperada.

- Cuando fue el accidente prometí permanecer a tu lado no casarme contigo.

- ¡Además ella prometió no interferir entre los dos!

- Ella no está interfiriendo. Tampoco me casaré con ella hasta que…

- ¡Hasta que yo muera! – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡No lo niegues! ¡Sabes que estoy condenada a muerte!

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- ¡Se lo escuché decir a mi madre!

- Entonces ya lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – comenzó a llorar.

- Tu madre no quiso que lo supieras. Yo… lo siento mucho Susana.

- Dime la verdad – le suplicó - ¿Candy lo sabe? ¿Fue un infarto lo que tuve cuando ella me atendió y me dijeron que me había desmayado?

- Si – respondió – lo sabe y fue ella quien te atendió.

La chica no se contuvo después de escucharlo - ¡a veces quisiera odiarla con todas mis fuerzas! – gritó con rabia - ¡Pero siempre tiene que ser ella, precisamente ella quien me salve!

- ¡No se te olvide Susana que tú me salvaste la vida una vez pero ella te la salvó dos veces, y si ella fuera como tú te hubiera chantajeado para quitarte del camino pero no lo ha hecho!

- ¡Ya basta Terry! – gritó llena de odio - ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz! ¡Si solo regresaste para hablar bien de Candy y decirme que no te vas a casar conmigo es mejor que te vayas para siempre!

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¿Qué? – la actriz lo miró perpleja.

- ¡Seguiré contigo porque te debo la vida y porque te lo prometí pero sobre todo porque Candy me pidió que no te dejara y que permaneciera a tu lado!

- ¡Maldita seas Candy! – gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¡maldita seas! ¡Lástima! ¡Lástima es lo único que te inspiro!

- ¡No hables así de ella! ¡Tú sabes que eso no es verdad!

- ¡Déjame en paz! – sollozó la joven. Terry se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos esperando a que se calmara.

Un incómodo silencio solo interrumpido por los sollozos de la chica se escuchó en la habitación. En eso alguien tocó a la puerta. Segundos después Michael entró.

- Disculpen que interrumpa pero necesito hablar con usted Sr. Grandchester sobre el incidente con mis pacientes – dijo acercándose a él.

- Dígame.

- Preferiría hacerlo en privado.

- Doctor – dijo el inglés viendo a la actriz – me interesa que Susana escuche todo lo que tenga que decirnos sobre los soldados.

- Está bien - se resignó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la joven después de limpiarse las lágrimas - ¿va a hablarnos de la apuesta? Yo los escuché mencionar algo así una vez que estuve con ellos haciendo mis ejercicios pero no le dí importancia. No pensé que se referían a mí.

- Me dijeron que todo fue un malentendido - explicó el doctor – Sam comenzó a bromear sobre los sentimientos de John y él le siguió el juego. Fue cuando usted los escuchó Sr. Grandchester.

- Ellos mencionaron claramente a Susana – indicó Terry – me pareció que era una burla y una ofensa para ella.

- Fue una tontería. El Sr. John Milligan es un caballero – dijo el doctor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Después de que la Sra. Marlow le prohibió visitar a Susana – explicó -él se acercó a mí y me suplicó que hiciera lo posible para poder verla de nuevo. Estaba desesperado. Me habló sobre sus sentimientos y su intención de demostrar que es un digno pretendiente para ella. Siempre he visto al joven John Milligan como una persona seria y respetable. Su comportamiento es ejemplar y según leí en su expediente arriesgó su vida salvando a varios de sus compañeros de la muerte durante la guerra y por eso el resultó lesionado.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo todo esto antes? – le reclamó la actriz – durante todos estos días que estuve sola ese joven fue de una gran ayuda para mi.

- No podía intervenir en las decisiones de su madre Srita. Marlow.

- ¿No podía o no quería doctor? – Terry preguntó sarcásticamente – porque usted sabe perfectamente todo lo que esto significa.

- Lo sé Sr. Grandchester.

- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar con los soldados? – preguntó Susana.

- Sr. Grandchescher quiero pedirle que hable con ellos para aclarar todo este malentendido – señaló Michael – no debieron intentar golpearlo pero usted tampoco debió hacerlo. Además ellos estaban en desventaja por su estado de salud.

- Está bien – dijo el inglés – hablaré con ellos.

- Gracias – dijo el doctor – por mi parte es todo. Me retiro – Michael salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Todo permaneció en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Terry se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Susana ahora que sabes la verdad?

- No lo sé – respondió sin mirarlo - tengo mucho que pensar.

- Esta noche salgo para Detroit – indicó – regresaré a fin de mes. Espero que para entonces estés segura de lo que quieres y de lo que sientes. Adiós Susana.

La joven no dijo nada. Permaneció meditabunda sin siquiera percatarse del momento en que se cerró la puerta. Se sentía perdida en un laberinto. Necesitaba tomar el rumbo de su vida y descubrir lo que realmente deseaba para su futuro.

Terry dirigió sus pasos al pabellón de los enfermos. Se detuvo en la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba buscando.

- ¡Hey soldado! – le gritó a John. Él se encontraba recostado y se sorprendió al verlo

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesto - ¿vienes a pegarme de nuevo?

- No digas estupideces – respondió el actor – vine a decirte que acabo de romper mi compromiso con Susana. Ella te está esperando para hablar.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Lo que escuchaste. Si yo fuera tú quitaría esa cara de idiota y me daría prisa – dijo en tono burlón – la Sra. Marlow fue a cambiarse a su casa así que tienes el campo libre.

- Pero tú…

- Yo ya me voy – indicó – voy a preparar mi equipaje, salgo en unas horas para Detroit y regreso a fin de mes. Lo demás depende de ti – Terry dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

John se quedó perplejo al escuchar sus palabras - ¿se estará burlando de mi? – pensó – primero me encuentra besando a su prometida y no me reclama, después me golpea por una simple broma y ahora me deja el camino libre. ¡Ese tipo está loco! ¿Cómo es posible que Susana esté enamorada de él? ¿Por qué se deja humillar de esa manera? Ya no sé si valga la pena luchar por su amor, no sé si realmente me quiera o si todo lo hizo por despecho y para causarle celos a su prometido. Sin embargo, la escuché cuando el tipo me iba a pegar de nuevo, ví su rostro lleno de angustia, no le importó defenderme aun en contra de las órdenes de su madre. Pero también ví su decepción cuando pensó que todo era una broma. Tal vez realmente me consideró para estar a su lado. Necesito pensar las cosas antes de ir con ella. Me gusta y podría llegar a amarla, pero no quiero que cuando regrese ese tipo ella me mande al diablo por influencias de su madre o por su indecisión. Susana - suspiró – es tan delgada la línea que separa al amor de la estupidez y tan corta la distancia entre la falta de dignidad y el amor…

Horas después Susana se encontraba sola en su habitación. Las lágrimas se le habían agotado. Veía a través del cristal de la ventana. Todo era vida allá afuera, vida que a ella se le estaba escapando minuto a minuto. Estaba taciturna, sintiendo alfileres clavados en su corazón. Cada alfiler tenía un nombre, el nombre de aquellos a quienes ella estaba haciendo sufrir por su falta de amor propio, por su egoísmo. Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta pero no se movió de su lugar. Siguió mirando hacia afuera de la misma manera que Terry lo había hecho tantas veces cuando estaba con ella.

- Hija ¿dónde está Terruce? – preguntó la Sra. Marlow cuando entró en la habitación.

- Se fue hace rato mamá – Susana respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz – tenía que tomar el tren a Detroit para continuar la gira.

- ¿Ya fijaron la fecha de la boda?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó su madre con sorpresa - ¿qué no eran esos los planes?

- Mamá – suspiró – Terry no se va a casar conmigo.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¡Eso no es posible! – exclamó furiosa - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cancelar el compromiso?! ¡Él lo prometió! ¡Tú le salvaste la vida! ¡Tiene una deuda contigo! ¡Tenemos que obligarlo a cumplir su palabra!

- ¡Ya basta mamá!

- ¡Susana!

- ¡Terry ya es un hombre que toma decisiones propias, no el muchachito inmaduro que se dejó manipular a tu antojo!

- ¡No me hables así! – su madre se acercó a darle una bofetada descargando su enojo - ¿qué no te das cuenta que todo esto lo hago por ti? ¡¿Quién crees que se va a querer hacer cargo de una lisiada como tú?! - Susana no se movió, ni soltó lágrimas pero esas palabras la habían herido profundamente, mucho más que el golpe.

- ¡Eso ya no importa! – exclamó - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy condenada a muerte!

- ¡Susana!

- ¡No lo niegues! ¡Te escuché cuando hablabas con la enfermera! – le reclamó.

- ¡Pues con mayor razón necesitas de un esposo a tu lado!

- ¡Te equivocas mamá! ¡Una y mil veces te equivocas! ¡Necesito de un hombre que me quiera, que me ame, no de un esposo al que solo le cause lástima y que no le importe para nada!

- ¡Tú y tus estúpidos sueños románticos! – le gritó su madre - ¡eso no te da de comer, ni te paga médicos, ni te da para tus gastos!

- Si eso es lo único que te importa no te preocupes mamá – dijo irónicamente – Terry no se va a casar conmigo pero prometió continuar pagándonos todos esos lujos y extravagancias a las que te has acostumbrado.

- ¡Eres una irrespetuosa!

- ¡Pero no puedes negar que es verdad lo que digo! – continuó - ¡ahora entiendo ese afán tuyo de lucirme en las fiestas antes del accidente solo para venderme al mejor postor!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Fuiste feliz cuando me enamoré de Terry porque sabías que él te daría ese estatus social que tanto deseabas!

- ¡Malagradecida! - en ese momento se disponía a pegarle de nuevo cuando se escuchó una voz masculina en la puerta.

- ¡Alto! ¡No la toque!

- ¡John!

- ¡Qué hace usted aquí! – exclamó la Sra. Marlow.

- ¡No se atreva a golpearla de nuevo!

- ¡Usted no se meta! ¡Salga de inmediato de esta habitación!

- ¡No! – gritó Susana – ¡la que se va a ir de aquí eres tú!

- ¡Susana! ¡Yo soy tu madre!

- ¡Para mi desgracia y para tu conveniencia!

- ¡Insolente!

- ¡Ya escuchó a su hija señora! – exclamó John - ¡Váyase!

- ¡¿Y quién se va a hacer cargo de ella?! – miró con odio a John- ¿Un don nadie como usted que por entrometerse en la vida de mi hija se la arruinó?!

- ¡Soy una lisiada, no una inútil mamá! – le reclamó – ¡yo puedo valerme por mi misma! ¡Además él no me arruinó nada, fuiste tú quién me arruinó la vida!

Un incómodo silencio llenó el lugar. John abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó quieto sin moverse. La Sra. Marlow tomó su bolso y al llegar a la puerta le lanzó una mirada al soldado – vendré en la mañana, solo espero no volverlo a ver por aquí – después salió azotando la puerta. Cuando salió la señora Susana sintió que se desvanecía. Logró agarrarse de las cortinas para no caerse. Al verla, John corrió rápidamente a su lado, la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

- Susana ¿te sientes mal? – le dijo al notar su palidez mientras la recostaba y se sentaba a su lado - ¿quieres que llame al doctor?

- No, gracias – dijo mientras cerraba un momento los ojos - me alteré un poco pero ya se me pasará.

- No me voy a ir hasta que te sientas mejor – dijo tomándola de las manos. Permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con ternura.

Gracias por acompañarme, pero no merezco que estés aquí conmigo.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- He hecho mucho daño a varias personas. Soy una mala persona.

- No insistas con eso. Creo que también has sido una víctima.

- Tal vez – suspiró – pero no puedo negar mi culpa en todo esto. Mi madre influyó en mí pero las decisiones más importantes las tomé yo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Creo que ya lo sabes –indicó - se canceló el compromiso y aunque ella insista no voy a obligar a Terry a que se case conmigo. Voy a mostrar por lo menos un poco de dignidad.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- John, no sé si exista un nosotros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Apenas nos conocemos. Creo que lo único que tenemos es una linda amistad.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

- Perdóname por decírtelo de esta manera.

- No crees en mi inocencia ¿no es cierto? –reflexionó un momento – en verdad crees que estaba burlándome de ti.

- ¡Yo jamás he pensado eso! Yo confío en ti y por eso te he ofrecido mi amistad.

- Está bien – John se puso de pie un poco molesto – entonces seremos amigos. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si gracias.

- Me voy para que descanses. Tal vez necesites tiempo para pensar las cosas.

- Si – sonrió.

- Hasta pronto Susana.

Ella vió como John salía por la puerta cerrándola tras de si. Poco a poco sintió un gran vacío por dentro y una pequeña lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

- ¡John! ¡John! – susurró con dolor segundos después - ¡Cuánto quisiera que me sacaras de aquí y me llevaras lejos! ¡Quiero estar contigo! Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error, no te voy a sacrificar a permanecer al lado de una mujer que está condenada a muerte. No te mereces esto. Prefiero seguir así. Terry ya sabe mi condición y no va a sufrir como tú porque él no me quiere. Además prefiero pensar que hubo alguien que me amó de verdad y no solo estuvo conmigo por compasión.

* * *

><p>Después de dos horas en carretera, el automóvil de la familia Andley tomó una desviación por un camino de tierra en las cercanías de Lakewood. Minutos después se estacionaba frente a un amplio campo rodeado de pinos y robles. A lo lejos se distinguía una sencilla casa construida de madera, ladrillos y teja. Los gritos de niños corriendo y jugando se alcanzaban a escuchar desde la vereda.<p>

- ¡Ahí están! – gritó Candy emocionada al bajar del auto. Sin decir nada más salió corriendo colina arriba - ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

Las dos mujeres levantaron el rostro al escuchar sus nombres mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Nuestra Candy está aquí Srita. Pony! – exclamó la Hermana María.

- Y no viene sola – sonrió la anciana mujer.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – gritaron los niños quienes corrieron al encuentro de la joven para abrazarla. Ella dedicó unos minutos para besar a todos los pequeños que emocionados esperaban su turno para recibir un abrazo de su querida Candy.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido? – le reclamó un pequeño – ya no podemos treparnos a los árboles como cuando estabas tú.

- Estaba trabajando muy lejos de aquí Sam – respondió la rubia.

- ¿Y te vas a quedar? – preguntó una pequeña.

- No Lily, tengo muchos pacientes que atender y que me esperan pero les prometo que hoy jugaré con todos ustedes.

- ¡Siiii! – gritaron todos los niños. La tomaron de las manos y la llevaron hasta donde las dos mujeres la esperaban. Al llegar a su lado las abrazó con emoción.

- ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! – exclamó sollozando – ¡tenía tantos deseos de verlas!

- Nosotras también – dijo la religiosa – nos haces mucha falta y los niños te extrañan mucho.

- Déjame verte bien Candy – dijo la Srita. Pony – hace mucho que no tenías una sonrisa tan radiante – después agregó - ¿quién vino contigo?

- Albert y Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry – respondió con un ligero sonrojo mientras las mujeres se lanzaban miradas de complicidad.

- Creo que tienes mucho que platicarnos Candy – sonrió la Srita. Pony.

- Pienso quedarme esta noche con ustedes – dijo la chica – así aprovecharé para contarles todo lo que ha pasado y para hornear galletas de pasas de la Hermana María. ¿Me enseñará a hacerlas hermana?

- Claro que si Candy – sonrió la religiosa – me imagino que quieres aprender para preparárselas a alguien especial. ¿No es cierto?

- Un día que estaba en Escocia me acordé de esas galletas – recordó con nostalgia – pensé que él estaría aquí para probarlas recién horneadas pero como tuvo que irse entonces se las prepararé cuando regrese a Nueva York.

- Entonces hoy cenaremos temprano para que nos dé tiempo de hornear las galletas – concluyó la hermana.

La actriz y el caballero rubio observaban de lejos la escena mientras se acercaban poco a poco – cuando conocí a Candy nunca imaginé que una alumna del San Pablo tuviera un origen tan humilde – señaló la mujer - y me sorprende que a pesar de todas las carencias que supongo que tuvo en su vida sea una jovencita tan generosa y que siempre busque el bien de los demás.

- Creo que ella nació con un don especial – sonrió Albert – pero además las madres de Candy le inculcaron el perdón y el agradecimiento.

- Esas dos mujeres han de ser excepcionales – dijo la actriz.

- Lo son y le aseguro que se sentirán muy complacidas de que Eleanor Baker haya venido desde Nueva York a conocerlas.

- Vamos.

Segundos después la pareja llegó con el grupo.

- Buenos días – saludó Albert.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley – respondieron las mujeres – qué alegría verlo de nuevo.

- Srita. Pony, Hermana María – dijo Candy – ella es Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry.

- Encantada de conocerla – sonrió la Srita. Pony.

- Bienvenida – dijo la Hermana María.

- Gracias – sonrió la actriz – tenía muchos deseos de conocerlas.

- Nosotras también - dijo la Srita. Pony – pero pasen por favor, hace algo de calor aquí afuera.

- ¿Gustan una limonada o prefieren un té? – preguntó la Hermana María.

- Una limonada por favor – indicó Eleanor.

- Para mí también – dijo Albert.

- Yo jugaré un rato con los niños – dijo Candy.

- ¡Siiiiiiiii! – gritaron los pequeños mientras la tomaban de las manos y la jalaban para correr juntos hacia el Padre Árbol.

- Nunca dejará de ser una chiquilla – murmuró Albert con una sonrisa.

- Creo que eso es parte de su encanto – dijo la Srita. Pony mientras se sentaban en la estancia.

- Nos ha sorprendido mucho su visita Sra. Baker – comentó la Hermana María mientras le daba el vaso de limonada – nunca nos imaginamos que usted quisiera venir a conocer el lugar donde creció Candy.

- A decir verdad – sonrió la actriz – el plan original era que mi hijo y yo vendríamos a visitarlos.

- ¡El joven Terry iba a venir aquí! – exclamó la religiosa.

- En la última carta que Candy nos envió nos dijo que él se había ido a Inglaterra a ver a su padre – dijo la Srita. Pony – no sabíamos que ya estaba de vuelta.

- Así es – dijo Eleanor – afortunadamente hace unos días regresó de Inglaterra sano y salvo. Candy y él se encontraron en la fiesta del Sr. Andley.

- Yo lo invité hace unos meses cuando fui a Nueva York pero no le dije nada a ella – explicó Albert - quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- Ya entiendo – sonrió la Srita. Pony – y por la cara de felicidad de mi niña supongo que fue una sorpresa muy agradable.

- Si – dijo Eleanor – lo fue para ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hijo tan feliz. Ayer estuvieron todo el día juntos y por la noche la invitó al teatro.

- ¿Pero por qué no pudo venir su hijo? – preguntó la Srita. Pony.

- Recibió un telegrama de Nueva York – explicó la actriz – al parecer Susana se puso mal y Terry tuvo que regresar a la ciudad ayer en la noche.

- Pero entonces no entiendo – dijo la Hermana María – ¿por qué su hijo salió con Candy si ella nos dijo en su última carta que él sigue comprometido con la Srita. Marlow? Eso no es correcto.

- Hermana María – dijo la Srita. Pony – seguramente Candy nos podrá explicar lo sucedido.

- Hermana María – explicó Eleanor – antes de que Terry viniera a Chicago fue a Nueva York a ver a Susana. Algo pasó entre ellos dos que decidió que no se casarían, me lo dijo cuando llegó a la ciudad.

- Aún así – insistió la Hmna. María – Candy tiene un noviazgo con un doctor que ha sido muy gentil y respetuoso con ella. ¿Qué pensaría ese caballero si supiera que su novia salió con otro hombre?

- Hermana María – intervino la Srita. Pony – el noviazgo no es el matrimonio. Es una etapa para conocer a la otra persona y descubrir si realmente se quiere compartir con ella el resto de la vida futura. Es mejor que Candy esté segura de sus sentimientos antes de que formalice su relación con el doctor. Siempre hemos sabido de los sentimientos de Candy por el joven Terry. Si se llegara a casar solo por agradecimiento o resignación cometería un grave error. ¿Se dio cuenta de la alegría y la felicidad que muestra el rostro de nuestra niña? Hacía años que no la veíamos así.

- Eso es cierto – señaló la religiosa – lo único que no quiero es que ella sufra de nuevo una desilusión.

- Le aseguro hermana que no será así – dijo la actriz – aunque Terry se comprometió con Susana por honor nunca dejó de pensar en Candy y jamás se resignó a ese matrimonio. Yo hablé con él sobre lo que implica el estar casado y supongo que su padre también lo hizo. Terry necesitaba entender la diferencia entre el agradecimiento y una unión para toda la vida.

- A veces los jóvenes toman decisiones precipitadas por la falta de experiencia – comentó la Srita. Pony – y nuestro deber es orientarlos para que elijan el mejor camino.

- Hermana María – intervino Albert – tuve la oportunidad de platicar con Terry en Nueva York y debo reconocer que me impresionó la madurez con que ha afrontado todo esto. Aprendió de sus errores y lo único que quiere es la felicidad de Candy. Si ella decidiera casarse con alguien más, él lo aceptaría. Le confieso que yo también estuve preocupado cuando supe de su reencuentro porque la ví sufrir durante años pero creo que ambos necesitaban enfrentarse a la verdad de sus sentimientos.

- Me tranquilizan sus palabras Sr. Andley – dijo la hermana – me agrada escuchar sobre las buenas intenciones del joven Terry. Lo que más deseamos la Srita. Pony y yo es que nuestra niña sea feliz. Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo dolorosa que ha sido su vida, las decepciones y humillaciones que ha tenido que soportar y lo que sufrió cuando murió el joven Anthony.

- ¿Anthony? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Él era mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermana Rose Mary – dijo Albert – murió cuando Candy y él cabalgaban el día de la fiesta de su adopción. Se querían mucho.

- ¡Qué tristeza! – exclamó la actriz.

- Fue por eso que decidí mandarla a Inglaterra – explicó Albert – necesitaba alejarla para que pudiera olvidar.

- Jamás me imaginé que esa era la razón por la cual Candy fue a estudiar a Londres – dijo Eleanor.

- Creo que fue una buena decisión – dijo Albert – ya que ella logró salir adelante y curar su dolor.

- Y fue en ese viaje cuando conoció a Terry – dijo la Hmna. María.

- Ya pronto será la hora del almuerzo – indicó la Srita. Pony – espero que se queden a acompañarnos.

- No queremos importunarlas – dijo Eleanor – llegamos sin avisar y me apena causarles molestias.

- No es ninguna molestia – sonrió la Hermana María – gracias al apoyo del Sr. Albert todos los días tenemos comida de más. Siempre hay amigos, niños o peregrinos de visita y compartimos lo que preparamos.

- En ese caso nos quedaremos – sonrió Albert.

- Primero le daremos de comer a los niños si les parece bien y después comeremos nosotros – indicó la Srita. Pony.

- Espero que me permitan ayudarles – dijo la actriz.

- ¡Pero usted es nuestra invitada! – exclamó la Hmna. María.

- Por favor – Eleanor la tomó de las manos – me encantaría hacerlo.

- Está bien – sonrió la religiosa – entonces acompáñeme a poner los platos en la mesa.

Las dos mujeres fueron a la cocina para acomodar la vajilla. Después la Hermana María salió de la casa y llamó a los niños para comer. Con gran algarabía llegaron los chiquillos, se lavaron las manos por indicaciones de Candy y entre las cuatro mujeres fueron sirviéndoles la comida. Cuando terminaron salieron un rato a jugar con la promesa de que se portarían bien. Albert y las damas se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de una sencilla pero suculenta comida. Al terminar Candy y Eleanor salieron a caminar por los alrededores. Subieron a la colina de Pony y jugaron un rato con los niños. Cuando los pequeños se cansaron fueron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y ahí Eleanor les contó unas fábulas actuando los personajes e imitando sus voces. Los niños estuvieron atentos, lanzando gritos de exclamación y risas cuando la actuación lo ameritaba. Al terminar le aplaudieron felices y corrieron a abrazarla. La actriz les correspondió con abrazos y besos a los pequeños. Se veía radiante. Candy no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad mientras aplaudía y observaba la escena. Eleanor Baker, la gran actriz de Broadway, era una mujer sencilla, noble y generosa al igual que Terry. Por un momento se imaginó que si un día se casaba con él y tenía hijos, ellos disfrutarían del amor de una abuela cariñosa, algo que ella nunca pudo disfrutar.

Al caer la tarde Eleanor y Albert se despidieron de Candy. La actriz regresaría a Chicago para tomar el tren de la mañana para Detroit. Candy permaneció esa noche en el Hogar de Pony. Después de darle de cenar a los niños, ella y la Hermana María hornearon galletas de pasas las cuales eran las preferidas de Candy. Estuvo atenta a las indicaciones de la hermana para aprender a hacerlas igual de deliciosas. Mientras el aroma inundaba toda la casa y después de acostar a los niños, las tres mujeres se sentaron a charlar. Hablaron sobre el futuro, sobre la vida, el amor y las responsabilidades. Candy les aclaró la situación entre Terry y Susana, su relación con Eleanor Baker y la decisión que había tomado con respecto a Michael. Después escuchó atentamente a las sabias mujeres, necesitaba de sus consejos y de su bendición. Esa noche durmió tranquila, tenía el corazón lleno de esperanza y la certeza de que sus dos queridas madres siempre estarían ahí para apoyarla y escucharla. A la mañana siguiente, George pasó temprano por ella para salir rumbo a Chicago y por la noche tomar el tren hacia Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas lindas! <strong>

**Agradezco esta semana a Ana, Cilenita79, Giomar, Karen (thanks for reading), AkaneKagome, Mazy Vampire por sus amables comentarios y a .chavez por seguir esta historia. Comadre ****sé que te prometí publicar el viernes pero me llegaron visitas en la noche (se fueron en la madrugada), y el sábado estuvo horrible el internet además de que también me llegaron visitas y estuvimos hasta la medianoche con comida, vino y buena plática. Pero eso si, no olvidé tu petición así que publicar es lo primero que estoy haciendo el domingo :)**

**Gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos que leen esta historia (espero que algún día se animen a dejar un review). Nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense mucho y como dice una querida amiga "portense mal pero háganlo bien" :) **

**Un abrazo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 22**

_¿Sabes el verdadero significado de la palabra amor?_

El martes por la mañana Candy se encontraba nerviosa. Durante el trayecto nocturno en el tren no había podido dormir. No sabía cuándo hablaría con Michael ni cómo decirle lo que había pasado en Chicago. Tampoco sabía lo que pasaría con Susana. Tendría que enfrentar sola las siguientes semanas tratando de sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible hasta que Terry regresara a Nueva York. Finalmente se escuchó el silbido que anunciaba la llegada a la estación. Cuando salió del vagón observó que Michael se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia donde estaba ella. Su corazón se estrujó. ¿Cómo decirle a ese hombre caballeroso, gentil y bien parecido, que lo dejaría? Sintió los pies pesados cuando comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Pocos metros más adelante se detuvo. Él llegó hasta ella y se acercó para besar sus mejillas.

- Ma cherie que bueno que ya llegaste – la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Michael… - la enfermera se sintió extraña al sentirlo tan cerca.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al departamento o prefieres ir al hospital?

Candy reflexionó por unos momentos. Quería evitar estar a solas con él pero al mismo tiempo no quería ver a Susana.

- Vamos al hospital – dijo sin pensar.

Subieron al auto en silencio. Cuando arrancó él la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Chicago? – preguntó el doctor - ¿viste a Albert y a tus primos?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien.

- ¿Fuiste al Hogar de Pony?

- Si.

- ¿Candy te pasa algo? – preguntó segundos después al notar que ella tenía la mirada perdida y respondía con monosílabos.

- No.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy bien – sonrió – tal vez un poco cansada.

- ¿De verdad no prefieres ir al departamento?

- Pero mis pacientes…

- Ellos están siendo atendidos por otras enfermeras – indicó -pienso que lo mejor es que descanses el día de hoy para que te recuperes del viaje.

- Tienes razón Michael – dijo en voz baja - creo que necesito dormir un poco.

Minutos después el auto se estacionó frente al edificio de departamentos.

- Vamos Candy, te acompaño.

- No, no te bajes – dijo de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Pasa algo?

- Es que no quiero que te demores más de lo que ya lo hiciste – señaló la chica – se te va a hacer muy tarde para ir al hospital y tus pacientes te esperan.

- Está bien – se resignó - ¿nos vemos en la noche?

- Mejor mañana – se excusó de inmediato abriendo la portezuela del carro – voy a estar algo ocupada el día de hoy. Después de descansar, iré a comprar comida, limpiaré el departamento y lavaré mi ropa.

- Entonces pasaré por ti mañana temprano.

- Si – ella se levantó del asiento pero antes de terminar de salir Michael la tomó de la mano.

- Candy espera.

- ¿Si?

- Te extrañé.

Por respuesta ella solo atinó a sonreírle. Cerró la puerta del auto, tomó la maleta que había sacado el chofer, y de pie en la entrada del edificio agitó su mano para decirle adiós a su novio. Cuando el auto se alejó subió rápidamente a su departamento. Al entrar y quedar completamente sola se sintió la mujer más miserable de la tierra.

- Michael – murmuró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – ¿de dónde voy a sacar el valor para decirte lo que pasó en Chicago? – después fue a la recámara a desempacar sus cosas sintiendo una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla – pero no puedo ser una cobarde - pensó – siempre me has pedido que te diga la verdad y ahora más que nunca mereces saberlo.

Durante el trayecto al hospital el Dr. Girard permaneció meditabundo – algo pasó entre ellos dos – pensó – Candy no es la misma conmigo, está esquiva y distante. ¿Acaso Grandchester y ella formalizaron algo en Chicago? Pero entonces no entiendo por qué armó ese escándalo con los soldados cuando regresó. ¿Por qué defendió a Susana Marlow de esa manera si no le importa realmente? Hablaré con ella en cuanto llegue al hospital. Tal vez todo siga igual entre ellos dos y Candy solo esté confundida y necesite un poco de tiempo.

Noemí se encontraba en la recepción cuando vio entrar a Michael.

- Buenos días Dr. Girard – se acercó a saludarlo – pensé que Candy vendría con usted.

- Se quedó en el departamento – indicó el doctor - llegó cansada después del viaje, creo que va a dormir un rato.

- ¿Vendrá mañana?

- Si, mañana retomará de nuevo su turno.

- Entonces me retiro para continuar con el trabajo.

- Espera Noemí, necesito preguntarte algo.

- Dígame.

- ¿Ya fuiste con la Srita. Marlow? ¿Cómo está?

- Bien – respondió la enfermera – pero hoy la noté algo triste. De hecho no quiso comer nada en el desayuno.

- Iré a hablar con ella.

- Está bien doctor, con su permiso.

Michael tocó en la habitación de Susana y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta. Ella estaba de pie, frente a la ventana.

- Srita. Marlow, buenos días – saludó al entrar.

- Buenos días – respondió secamente.

- ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

- Bien, gracias.

- Me dijo la enfermera que no quiso desayunar. ¿Se siente mal? – al escuchar esa pregunta Susana giró su cuerpo para encararlo.

-¿A qué vino doctor?

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta? Usted sabe que soy responsable de su recuperación y me preocupa su salud.

- No creo que haya venido solo a eso después de todo lo que pasó en estos días – un silencio incómodo se escuchó en el cuarto.

- Está bien – Michael reflexionó un momento – no solo vine a ver cómo se encuentra, también quiero hablar con usted sobre su prometido.

- Ya no es mi prometido.

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Él vino a cancelar nuestro compromiso.

Michael sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera por la espalda.

- Eso significa que ustedes no se casarán.

- Así es doctor.

- ¿Entonces por qué él la defendió causando un alboroto si no tenía la intención de seguir a su lado?

- Terry es así – indicó la actriz – puede parecer indiferente frente a muchas cosas pero no tolera otras. Aunque no nos vayamos a casar permanecerá a mi lado porque prometió cuidarme y velar por mis intereses.

- Srita. Marlow gracias por aclararme la situación, le agradezco su honestidad y disculpe mi atrevimiento. Ahora creo que lo más conveniente es dejarla descansar.

- Doctor espere.

- Dígame.

- No puede irse sin antes contestarme dos preguntas.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- ¿Por qué Terry le reclamó? ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?

El doctor guardó silencio para después contestarle.

- Creo que las respuestas son algo delicadas y personales.

- Usted fue el que entró por esa puerta.

- ¿Está segura que quiere escuchar lo que le voy a decir? Tal vez sea doloroso para usted.

- Está obligado a responderme doctor – le reclamó – yo soy su paciente, no mi madre, y fui la última en enterarse que estoy condenada a muerte. No puede haber nada más doloroso que eso. Así que creo que me debe esas respuestas.

- Discúlpeme por no haberle dicho sobre su condición, usted sabe que fueron órdenes de ella. Además usted no estaba en condiciones de saber lo que había pasado.

- Pero es mi vida y ya no soy una niña. Quiero la verdad.

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

- Michael cerró un momento los ojos y tomó aire.

- Srita. Marlow – comenzó a hablar - yo estoy profundamente enamorado de Candy y aunque es verdad que somos novios desde hace algunos meses ella nunca me ha correspondido, por lo menos no de la manera que yo quisiera. No está enamorada de mí, me lo ha dicho varias veces.

- ¿Pero por qué Candy aceptó ser su novia?

- Por usted.

- ¿Por mi? – preguntó incrédula.

- Al saber lo precario de su estado de salud y sabiendo que Grandchester, usted y ella estarían viéndose forzosamente por varias semanas en el hospital, pensó que la mejor forma de no afectarla sería aceptando mi propuesta. De esa manera facilitaría las cosas para todos.

- No es posible… - murmuró la actriz.

- Su prometido aceptó la decisión de Candy porque ella se lo pidió pero él me advirtió que si no la hacía feliz me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo para acabar conmigo.

- Dios mio…

- Y como usted ya sabe, John Milligan me pidió que interviniera a su favor pero no lo hice porque sabía que si usted y él llegaban a un entendimiento, Grandchester estaría libre para cortejar a Candy y yo en mi egoísmo no quise permitirlo. Por eso él me reclamó.

Susana permaneció callada.

- Esa es toda la verdad Srita. Marlow – continuó – sé que actué mal, que fui egoísta al anteponer mis intereses a los de los demás poniendo como pretexto mi amor por ella, pero entendí que el amor jamás podrá ser justificación para manipular y engañar a costa de la felicidad de quien uno ama y menos cuando esta situación daña la integridad de mis pacientes. Aunque todo esto afecte mis intereses personales no me interpondré en las decisiones que tome Candy y quiero que sepa que si usted me lo pide hablaré personalmente con la Sra. Marlow para que le conceda una entrevista con John Milligan. Él es un caballero ejemplar, hijo de una de las familias de mayor abolengo de Boston. Sus padres tienen inversiones en varios bancos y navieras de la ciudad. Creo que todavía es tiempo de arreglar esta situación porque él me confesó un genuino interés por usted.

Las palabras de Michael se clavaron en el corazón de la actriz al sentirse reflejada en ellas.

- Déjeme sola por favor – suplicó de inmediato.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Si.

- Si necesita algo llámeme.

Susana guardó silencio. Al cerrarse la puerta no pudo contener más un silencioso llanto. De pronto se había visto sumergida en el infierno de sus propias decisiones. Pero ahora era tarde, muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. El daño ya estaba hecho y ella tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Esa noche, Candy escuchó que tocaban a la puerta del departamento. Como no esperaba a nadie se sorprendió un poco. Fue de inmediato a abrirla y se alegró al descubrir quién estaba afuera.

- ¡Noemí! – exclamó al ver a su amiga.

- ¡Candy! – la abrazó – ¡me hiciste falta todos estos días! Pensé que irías al hospital el día de hoy. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Pero supongo que algo muy bueno pasó durante tu viaje porque te ves radiante!

- ¡Fue mucho más que bueno! – dijo cerrando la puerta caminando hacia los sillones.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó o empiezo yo?

- Empieza tú – sonrió la rubia.

- Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos porque te vas a desmayar después de que me escuches.

- ¡Me estás asustando! ¡Ya dime que pasó!

- Primero tienes que decirme la verdad – dijo Noemí - ¿Qué hay entre tú y el Sr. Grandchester?

- ¡Oh! – la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta y trató de disimular la respuesta – es solo un viejo conocido.

- ¿Solo un viejo conocido? ¡Un hombre que se agarra a golpes por ti y que se muere de celos al saber que estás con otro no es un viejo conocido!

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con sorpresa - ¿Terry se peleó por mí?

- ¡Ah! – exclamó - ¡Así que para ti no es el Sr. Grandchester sino Terry! ¡Entonces yo tenía razón! ¡Vamos Candy! Él y tú son algo más que viejos amigos ¿no es cierto? ¡Ya dime la verdad!

- Pues… - titubeó - lo conocí hace varios años, estudiamos juntos en Londres y… fuimos novios. Después tuvimos que separarnos por una situación muy difícil. No nos vimos en años hasta que nos rencontramos el día de la operación de Susana Marlow.

- ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Se terminó el amor?

- No – suspiró – el amor nunca se terminó. Nos separamos por una cuestión de honor, para ayudar a otra persona.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Fue muy doloroso para los dos y en ese momento no tuvimos otra opción. Pero las cosas han cambiado ahora. Él no me ha olvidado, me confesó que me quiere.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Noemí -¡Por eso él se puso como loco cuando escuchó y golpeó a Chris!

- ¡¿Se peleó con Chris?!

- ¡Le dio una buena paliza!

- ¡Pobrecillo! ¿Pero por qué le pegó?

- ¡No sientas lástima por ese tonto! ¡Tu amigo Chris se lo buscó! El Sr. Grandchester fue a buscarte al departamento poco después de que te fuiste a Boston. Chris lo vio y lo esperó para decirle que estabas con el doctor Girard además de una sarta de tonterías que hizo que se pusiera furioso. Empezaron a pegarse y terminaron tirados en el piso.

- ¡Así que fue él! – dijo molesta - ¡así es como Terry se enteró de que estuve en Boston con Michael!

- Si, fue él, pero dime ¿viste a tu antiguo amor durante el viaje?

- Si – indicó – él fue a la fiesta de Albert.

- ¡Qué emoción! Supongo que fue ahí cuando hablaron y te confesó que todavía te quiere.

- Pues si – sonrió la rubia – fue más o menos así.

- Candy, ¿y tú lo amas?

- Yo… – la chica no pudo contestar pero tampoco pudo evitar un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Pero mira tu cara! – Noemí exclamó al verla - ¡Estás roja! ¡Es significa que estás locamente enamorada de él! Lo sigues amando, ¿verdad? ¡Pero eres novia del doctor!

- ¡Ay Noemí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Llevo varios días pensando en lo que le voy a decir a Michael para no romperle el corazón!

- ¡En qué problema te has metido amiga!

- No sé que voy a hacer.

- Creo que lo mejor es hablar con él de frente y decirle la verdad lo más pronto posible.

- Si, tienes razón.

- ¿Pero qué va a pasar con Susana Marlow?

- Terry me dijo que íba a hablar con ella para cancelar el compromiso. No se va a casar pero continuará cuidándola.

- Ahora entiendo todo… - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- El Sr. Grandchester estuvo aquí hace unos días pero no preguntó por ti. Armó un alboroto en la sala de rehabilitación. Parece qué se agarró a golpes con John y con Sam.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se peleó con ellos dos también?

- ¡Como lo escuchas! Susana llegó en ese momento y lo detuvo para que no le siguiera pegando a John. Parecía más preocupada por él que por su prometido.

- ¿Pero por qué le estaba pegando?

- Me dijeron las enfermeras que fue algo de una apuesta, de una falta de respeto hacia Susana.

- ¡La apuesta! – recordó Candy.

- ¿Sabías algo de eso?

- ¡Arthur me pidió que le preguntara a Sam sobre una apuesta!

- ¡Entonces es verdad! ¿Crees que lo hicieron con mala intención, para burlarse de ella?

- No lo creo – señaló - Arthur, John y Sam son muy buenos y no me imagino que trataran de hacerle daño a Susana.

- Pues el Sr. Grandchester no lo vio así – indicó Noemí – por eso después de los golpes los soldados se quedaron muy molestos y querían prohibirle la entrada al hospital, así que el Dr. Girard fue a hablar con él para que se arreglaran las cosas.

- ¿Prohibirle la entrada a Terry? ¡Eso sería terrible! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

- Tal vez tengas que hablar con Susana y con los soldados para saber cómo quedó el asunto.

- Si, eso voy a hacer. Además, Susana y John son buenos amigos y sería triste que se separaran por un malentendido.

- Creo que tienes que saber que la Sra. Marlow le prohibió todas las visitas a Susana desde que te fuiste.

- ¡Eso es injusto!

- Ella se deprimió mucho pero desde que pasó el incidente de los golpes la veo peor. Su cara se ve triste y no ha querido comer.

- Trataré de animarla – murmuró pensativa.

- Bueno, ya te puse al tanto de las cosas, ahora cuéntame tú.

- Pues creo que ya lo sabes.

- ¿Lo de tu relación con el Sr. Grandchester?

- Si.

- Me lo imaginaba – sonrió - ¿Y él está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Crees? A ver Candy ¿te besó en Chicago?

- ¡Noemí! ¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa!

- ¿Te besó si o no?

- ¡Pues si! ¡Si me besó!

- ¿Y tú le correspondiste?

- Yo… no pude evitarlo – suspiró – no quería hacerlo por no lastimar a Michael pero fue algo más fuerte que yo. Y es que junto a él soy otra. Cuando me mira como lo hace y me habla tan tiernamente no puedo rechazarlo.

- ¡Ahhh! – exclamó - ¡estás locamente enamorada del Sr. Grandchester! ¡Cómo quisiera estar tan enamorada como tú y ser correspondida!

- El estar enamorado también puede ser muy doloroso – dijo melancólica.

- Y también puede provocarnos odio y rencor.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso Noemí?

- Amiga ten cuidado con Chris. Tú sabes que desde que te conoció te ha buscado y temo que se esté obsesionando contigo. Él provocó a tu enamorado y te hizo quedar mal frente a sus ojos.

- Tal vez sea necesario que hablemos.

- Pero toma tus precauciones, no te vayas a buscar un problema mayor.

- ¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerme daño?

- Ya lo hizo con sus palabras. Si no lo hubiera escuchado y visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído.

- Pero es una buena persona.

- Espero equivocarme pero creo que se sintió muy humillado por el Sr. Grandchester y tratará de vengarse de alguna manera. No olvides que un hombre despechado puede convertirse en un monstruo.

- Tienes razón – recordó – una vez un hombre despechado me tendió una trampa con engaños, quería abusar de mi. Me defendí y pude salir huyendo de ese lugar. Estaba muy asustada porque estaba lejos de la ciudad y temí que me atrapara de nuevo. Afortunadamente Albert me encontró en aquella ocasión.

- Ha de haber sido una experiencia horrible.

- Lo fue, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada malo.

- Entonces procura tener cuidado para que no vuelvas a estar en una situación así.

- Te prometo que lo tendré.

- Ahora te dejo – se puso de pie - ya es tarde y supongo que querrás descansar.

- Dormí un poco hace rato pero quiero ir a la cama temprano.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

- Muy bien - las dos chicas se abrazaron al despedirse.

Después de cerrar la puerta Candy fue a su recámara. Estaba intranquila. Pensaba en las palabras que su amiga le había dicho sobre Chris. No podía creer que él hubiera sido capaz de provocar al actor de esa manera, pero sabía que Noemí no le estaba mintiendo. Como novia de Michael sabía que el enfermero no se atrevería a molestarla, sin embargo el odio que su supuesto amigo parecía sentir por Terry podría llevarlo a cometer una tontería. ¿Pero Chris sería capaz de eso? ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar otro enfrentamiento entre los dos? Hablaría con su amigo, le explicaría las cosas. Tenía fe en que él entendería y que podría solucionar la situación entre ellos dos.

Al día siguiente Michael y Candy llegaron temprano al hospital. Después de la plática del día anterior con Susana, el doctor supo que tarde o temprano tendría que aclarar la situación con su novia pero decidió esperar unos días más. Todavía tenía la vaga esperanza de que al final la enfermera se quedaría a su lado.

Esa mañana Candy comenzó sus labores con una sonrisa para todos sus pacientes que la habían extrañado esos días. Los lleno de entusiasmo y palabras de aliento como era su costumbre. Estaba feliz de volver a sus labores, sin embargo al llegar al cuarto de Susana se detuvo un momento antes de entrar. Seguramente Terry le había comunicado su decisión de cancelar la boda. ¿Qué actitud tendría ella? ¿Estaría enojada, furiosa? Respiró hasta llenar sus pulmones para tratar de tranquilizarse, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta giró la perilla. Susana se encontraba leyendo y no levantó la vista para verla.

- ¡Buenos días Susana! – saludó con una sonrisa – me dijo la enfermera que te cuidó que no has comido bien en estos día así que le pedí a la cocinera que te preparara algo rico esta mañana. Espero que te guste – Candy dejó la charola en una mesa al lado de la cama.

- Gracias – dijo Susana en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó la rubia mientras le tomaba la presión y la temperatura.

- Bien.

- Me dijo el doctor que pronto te darán de alta y recomendó que aumente el tiempo de tus ejercicios para que se incremente tu fuerza.

- Vamos de una vez.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- No tengo hambre.

- Entonces te llevaré a hacer los ejercicios – Candy la ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Después de andar un rato por los pasillos llegaron a la sala de rehabilitación que se encontraba vacía. La ayudó a ponerse la prótesis para que comenzara a realizar la rutina para fortalecer las piernas y la espalda. Una hora después regresaron al cuarto. Durante todo ese tiempo Susana había estado ausente. Se sentó en la cama mientras Candy le ofrecía de nuevo la charola con el desayuno.

- Trabajaste muy bien – sonrió la enfermera – pero el ejercicio te ha de haber abierto el apetito.

- Tal vez más tarde – indicó - ahora quiero descansar.

- Si no comes te vas a debilitar y recuerda que tienes que estar fuerte para que te den de alta.

- Candy… por favor déjame sola.

- Susana – insistió acercándose a ella – ya falta poco para que salgas del hospital e inicies una nueva vida. Serás más independiente, podrás ir a cualquier lugar sin ayuda. ¡No te desanimes ahora!

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo – dijo con cierto reproche - tú no estás condenada a muerte.

- Susana yo… – la enfermera se sorprendió al escucharla – yo no sabía que ya estabas enterada. Lo siento mucho.

- ¡No quiero tu lástima ni tu hipocresía Candy! – le respondió con amargura – ¡por una sola vez en tu vida se honesta con tus sentimientos! ¡En el fondo debes de odiarme porque te quité a Terry pero al mismo tiempo debes de estar feliz porque me voy a morir! Además, ¿qué puedes saber tú del sufrimiento? ¡Siempre luces tan sonriente y encantadora! ¡Es fácil estar así cuando se tienen las dos piernas!

- ¡No hables de mí sino me conoces! – le respondió enojada - ¡Tú no sabes de mis sentimientos ni de mis penas! ¡Yo no te odio! ¿Pero quieres saber en realidad lo que pienso de ti? ¡Pienso que eres una malagradecida! ¡No agradeces la vida que te sonríe todos los días! ¡La lástima más grande que sientes es la que te tienes a ti misma y no te permite ver todo lo que vales! ¡Además deberías de estar feliz por lo que hiciste por Terry!

- ¡Eres una maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme malagradecida?

- ¡Tú querías que fuera honesta contigo! – exclamó - ¡No te has dado cuenta que tú pudiste salvar al hombre que amabas! ¡Dios te dio esa oportunidad pero a mí no me la dio!

- ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!

- ¡Antes de conocer a Terry yo amé a un chico! Era noble y generoso. ¡Me amaba! – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos - ¡Agonizó en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo! ¡Nada! ¡Yo hubiera dado con gusto mis piernas y mis brazos, hasta mi vida entera con tal de salvarlo! ¡Y hubiera sido feliz al sacrificarme por la persona que amaba!

- ¡Estás mintiendo! – exclamó - ¡Acabas de inventar esa historia solo para hacerme sentir mal!

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! – le gritó - ¡pero si no me crees pregúntale a Terry! ¡Fue él quien me ayudó a salir adelante, a dejar de sufrir, a olvidar mi tristeza! ¡Gracias a Terry pude abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que la vida continuaba y de que es el don más valioso que poseemos! ¡Tú has tenido a Terry a tu lado! ¡Tú lo salvaste! - ¿Y qué has hecho? ¡Solo compadecerte e infundir lástima a todos los demás!

- ¡Es fácil sobreponerse y salir adelante cuando tienes a tus padres para que te consuelen! – le reprochó.

- ¡Yo soy huérfana! ¿Qué no te lo dijo Eliza? – exclamó - ¡me abandonaron siendo una bebé en una noche de invierno afuera de un orfanato! ¡Nunca tuve a mis padres para que me consolaran! ¡Yo no tuve una madre que me cuidara como la tienes tú!

- ¡No sabes lo que es tener una madre como la mía! – exclamó - ¡Mi madre no me quiere! ¡Mi madre solo me quiere vender al mejor postor!

- ¡No hables así de ella! ¡Eso no es verdad! – le replicó - ¡Ella ha procurado la mejor atención para ti durante meses! ¡No ha faltado ni un solo día al hospital desde el día que te operaron! ¡Ha llorado en silencio muchas veces por ti! ¡Yo no tuve una madre que me consolara cuando vi morir a Anthony en mis brazos ni cuando Terry y yo nos separamos! Y eso… ¡Eso era lo que yo más quería en esos momentos! – Candy estalló en llanto frente a la mirada atónita de su paciente.

- Terry… Mi madre… - susurró Susana, mientras se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos.

La enfermera le dio la espalda. Se limpió el rostro y trató de tranquilizarse. Después giró para encararla de nuevo.

- No juzgues tan duramente a tu madre – le dijo en un murmullo – ella está sufriendo mucho por tu enfermedad. A veces las personas que amamos toman decisiones que nos lastiman pero debemos tratar de comprenderlas.

- Candy…

- Susana tú estás viva y debes de ser agradecida – continuó - date la oportunidad de vivir el tiempo que Dios haya destinado para ti de la mejor manera. Nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo terminará su vida así que no des por hecho algo que solo a Él le toca decidir – al terminar esas palabras a su mente vinieron los rostros de Stear y Anthony.

- Hablas con gran convicción.

- Mientras hay vida hay esperanza – sonrió – esa ha sido una de las lecciones más importantes que he aprendido en mi vida. El estar vivos es nuestro mayor tesoro y hay que ser valientes cuando nos enfrentamos a los problemas. Por eso te pido que no dejes de luchar.

- Tienes razón.

- Aprovecha esta una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Si lo haces harás feliz a todos aquellos que te quieren – Candy observó un reloj que estaba en la pared – tengo que irme pero antes te quiero decir que no dudes de tu amistad con John. Él y sus amigos son buenos.

- Gracias por preocuparte Candy – dijo Susana – pero ya hablé con él y todo quedó aclarado.

- ¡Qué gusto me da! – exclamó sonriendo – si quieres puedo hablar con tu madre para que él pueda visitarte todos los días como lo hacía antes.

- No Candy, no hagas eso.

- ¿Pero por qué? Pensé que su compañía te hacía sentir mejor.

- John es alguien a quien yo aprecio mucho y sé que él siente algo por mí pero soy realista Candy – explicó – no quiero que se ilusione con una chica que está condenada a muerte. Pronto regresará a Boston y yo seré solo un lindo recuerdo para él.

- Susana…

- Quiero pedirte que no le digas sobre mi enfermedad.

- Pero…

- Prométemelo.

- Está bien. No le diré nada.

La enfermera salió de la habitación. Susana se quedó pensativa. Se levantó de la cama y con ayuda de unas muletas caminó a la ventana de la habitación - ¿Qué es la vida después de todo? – se preguntó con la mirada al cielo - ¿Qué es lo que nos hace valiosos a los ojos de los demás? ¿A qué venimos a este mundo? ¿De qué sirve vivir si no enfrentamos con valentía nuestros problemas? - observó a lo lejos pequeñas nubecillas blancas que cruzaban el firmamento – las nubes dan lo mejor de sí cuando cae una tormenta – meditó – mueren y desaparecen pero al hacerlo regalan agua, regalan vida. Ahora lo entiendo Candy. No eres tú, soy yo. Soy yo la que eligió mal, la que pensó que la lástima y la compasión serían más fuertes que el amor. Creí que de esa manera Terry llegaría a ser mío pero jamás será así. He sido una cobarde, me he dejado vencer por la tristeza en vez de luchar. Y tienes razón, he sido una malagradecida con Dios. Él me permitió salvar a Terry, él me permitió vivir. Enfrentaré con valor el futuro y lucharé para salir adelante por mis propios medios.

En los pasillos del hospital Candy meditaba preocupada sobre su encuentro con Susana – John la quiere y por eso la besó – pensó mientras caminaba hacia el primer piso – pero ella ya tomó una decisión por los dos. No sé si sea lo más justo para él, creo que debería saber la verdad pero prometí no decirle nada – en eso escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Sam! – la chica corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo linda!

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está John?

- Bien gracias – respondió el soldado – ya pronto nos darán de alta – ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en Boston?

- Muy bien, Arthur les manda saludos y me dijo que les preguntara sobre el resultado de la apuesta.

- ¡¿Qué?! – el soldado se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario - ¿de qué apuesta me hablas?

- ¡No finjas Sam! – exclamó la enfermera - ¡ya sé todo el alboroto que se armó por esa apuesta!

- ¡Te juro que era solo un juego! – trató de explicar - ¡era una tontería entre John y yo pero nunca tuvimos la intención de lastimar a nadie!

- Está bien, te creo.

- ¡Pero por lo que veo John la va a perder! – se burló el soldado.

- ¡Sam!

- Jejejeje – rió Sam – no te enojes Candy, pero es la pura verdad.

- ¿Cuál era la apuesta?

- Por favor no le digas a John que te estoy contando esto pero a él le gustó Susana desde que la conoció – explicó - yo aposté con él a que no saldría del hospital siendo su novio.

- ¿Y qué apostaron?

- Un par de cervezas.

- ¿Qué? ¡Sam! ¡Son unos sinvergüenzas! – exclamó Candy - ¡¿pero cómo pudieron hacer eso?! ¡Bien merecidos les dieron esos golpes!

- ¡Cálmate Candy por favor! ¡No me lo recuerdes!

- ¡Se comportaron muy mal!

- ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡John realmente se enamoró de Susana y nunca tuvo la intención de burlarse de ella!

- ¿Se enamoró?

- Si – indicó el moreno – y por lo visto no es correspondido. Lo he notado muy callado y pensativo últimamente.

- No sabía que su afecto por Susana fuera tan grande.

- Está sufriendo y como soy su amigo me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlo.

- Sam – sonrió la chica – creo que tú lo puedes ayudar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Esto que te voy a decir prometí no decírselo a John pero tú si se lo puedes decir. Es algo triste y que nos tiene preocupados a todos.

- Me intrigas Candy.

- Susana está enferma del corazón y tuvo un infarto el día que la operaron. Con cuidados especiales podría vivir algunos años pero no lo sabemos realmente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Susana está enferma?

- Ella se enteró hace poco, se deprimió mucho y prefirió apartar a John de su lado sin decirle la verdad. Susana no quiere su lástima ni su compasión.

- ¿Pero por qué no le dijo nada?

- No quiere que él sufra por su culpa, no quiere atarlo a una enferma.

- Creo que eso lo tiene que decidir él.

- Lo mismo pienso yo.

- Confía en mi Candy – sonrió Sam – hablaré con John. Creo que eso le aclarará toda la confusión que tiene en la cabeza.

- Gracias Sam – sonrió la enfermera – espero que todo salga bien y que se aclaren las cosas entre ellos. Ahora me voy, tengo que trabajar.

- ¡Nos vemos linda!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Candy se alejó sonriendo del lugar – cumplí mi promesa Susana, no le dije nada a John pero afortunadamente no mencionaste a Sam. Ojalá que hablen para que todo se arregle entre los dos. Aunque Terry permanezca a su lado como lo prometió, ella tendrá un amigo más en quien confiar – después dio un largo suspiro – ahora me toca arreglar mi situación con Michael. Solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado.

Al paso de los días, los turnos dobles y las largas jornadas de trabajo no tenían fin. Candy casi no coincidía con Michael en el hospital. Cuando podían almorzar juntos sus pláticas eran superficiales y únicamente sobre los pacientes. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema de Terry. Por las noches el doctor solo se limitaba a acompañarla al departamento y a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Durante esos días Chris se había mantenido alejado. Trataba de evitar a Candy pero la vigilaba y solo la saludaba cuando se encontraban en los pasillos.

En los diarios de espectáculos circulaban las noticias de los éxitos de la puesta en escena de Sueño de una Noche de Verano en su gira primavera-verano. Las críticas eran excelentes, sin embargo se señalaba la falta de cortesía del actor principal al negarse a dar entrevistas. También se podían leer los rumores sobre un supuesto distanciamiento con su prometida por supuestas infidelidades en su reciente viaje a Inglaterra y su escandalosa relación con la actriz Eleanor Baker a quienes habían visto salir juntos a cenar en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la gira.

Una tarde a finales de julio Candy estaba por regresar a su departamento cuando escuchó que Jenny la llamaba desde la recepción.

- ¡Candy! – gritó la chica - ¡llegó un paquete para ti!

- ¡Un paquete para mí! – exclamó la enfermera - ¿Qué podrá ser?

- No lo sé, pero por el tamaño ha de ser algo bastante grande.

- ¡Gracias Jenny! – sonrió – nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hasta luego Candy!

La rubia tomó el paquete y salió presurosa del hospital. Al llegar al departamento cerró de inmediato la puerta y se dirigió a su recámara. Nerviosa leyó el remitente - ¡es de Terry! ¡Y trae una carta! – exclamó emocionada. Tomó el sobre y al abrirlo disfrutó una a una las palabras que el actor le había escrito.

_"Candy,_

_Pronto terminará la gira y podré volverte a ver. Nos atrasamos varios días por_

_algunos inconvenientes que tuvimos en New Jersey, pero si todo se arregla_

_a tiempo es probable que lleguemos esta semana a New York. Si eso_

_no ocurre estaremos en la ciudad el sábado 3 de agosto. Ese día, la compañía_

_tendrá su última función de la temporada a las 7 de la tarde. Esa misma_

_noche a las 10, será la cena con la prensa en el salón principal del_

_hotel Ritz-Carlton en 50 Central Park South Ave. Adentro del sobre_

_vienen dos boletos para ti, uno es para el teatro y otro para la cena._

_Espero que ese día no tengas mucho trabajo para que puedas acompañarme_

_en ambos eventos. Te estaré esperando._

_T.G.G._

_P.D. El paquete tiene dos cajas. La grande es un regalo de mi madre. __La pequeña es de mi parte. "_

- ¡El 3 de agosto! – exclamó al terminar de leer – ¡eso es en una semana! Terry – suspiró la joven – ya pronto estarás aquí… ¿Pero por qué tus cartas siempre son tan cortas? Por lo menos en ésta no te burlaste de mis pecas – sonrió – además Eleanor y tú me mandaron un regalo, ¿qué podrá ser?

Candy tomó el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo de inmediato. Escogió primero la caja más pequeña y al ver lo que había en su interior no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro. Un exquisito collar de perlas naturales se mostró a sus ojos – ¡es hermoso! – dijo al tomarlo entre sus manos - ¡y viene una tarjeta adentro del estuche!

_"Para Tarzán Pecosa de su más fiel admirador "_

Al leer las palabras escritas en la tarjeta, no dudó en hacer un gesto de resignación - Terry nunca cambiarás… – susurró - ¿cuándo dejarás de burlarte de mí, mocoso insolente? Por esta vez te perdono – sonrió - ¡solo por esta vez! – después colocó el collar alrededor de su cuello mientras el espejo de la habitación mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¡gracias Terry! – dijo feliz – es muy hermoso, así que lo usaré el día de la función junto con los aretes que me regalaste.

Sin quitarse el collar, Candy abrió a continuación la caja más grande y para su sorpresa encontró varias prendas totalmente diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar. Primero sacó un vestido color azul rey confeccionado en crepé de china de seda natural satinada, bordado con pedrería, flecos a las rodillas, talle a la cadera, sin mangas y con un sensual escote en la espalda. Junto al vestido estaba una estola de plumas blancas, un tocado pequeño con plumas a juego con la estola y un par de zapatos de tacón satinados con punta del mismo color del vestido.

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamó al ver el atuendo completo - ¿cómo me voy a poner esto? – en eso encontró una carta junto al vestido y la leyó de inmediato.

_"Candy querida,_

_Espero que no tomes a mal los regalos que te he mandado. No pude resistir comprarte el vestido cuando lo ví en una exclusiva boutique de moda francesa. La madame que me atendió me aseguró que es la última moda en París. Sé que lucirás preciosa cuando te lo pongas. También te envío un par de zapatos, una estola y un tocado que complementan el vestido. Terry me pidió que no te lo dijera pero aunque al principio se negó, él me ayudó a seleccionar tu talla para la ropa y los zapatos. Te conoce bien._

_Recibe mi cariño y afecto sincero._

_Eleanor Baker_

_P.D. Si no puedes acompañarnos el día 3 te espero en casa el miércoles siguiente._

- ¡Son regalos de Eleanor Baker! ¡Y Terry le ayudó a escoger mi talla! – exclamó sintiendo que el color aumentaba en sus mejillas – ¡no pensé que él se fijara tanto en mi figura! ¿Qué habrá pensado su madre? ¡Qué vergüenza! Solo Albert me había comprado ropa pero siempre con ayuda de Annie o de Paty – después sonrió divertida - aunque me puedo imaginar la cara de Terry cuando Eleanor le pidió ayuda. Me hubiera gustado verlo, tal vez se sonrojó como aquella vez en el zoológico. Ahora me probaré todo para ver si Terry no se equivocó de talla.

Al ponerse el vestido se dio cuenta que no se usaba con corsé sino con el también novedoso brassier francés que ella traía puesto. Minutos después Candy lanzó una exclamación al verse frente al espejo. Parecía una estrella de cine, glamorosa, sofisticada, y el vestido y los zapatos le habían quedado perfectos.

- ¡Qué elegante me veo! – dijo girando coquetamente – ¡todo brilla y me veo más alta con los tacones! ¿Qué pensarás de mi cuando me veas Terry? ¡Estoy segura de que te sorprenderás!

Después de mirarse en el espejo por varios minutos, decidió guardar la ropa - ¡gracias Eleanor por tan maravillosos regalos! – pensó mientras se quitaba el vestido – has sido muy generosa y buena conmigo. Haré todo lo posible por ir esa noche al teatro, pero ahora lo más importante es hablar con Michael. No puedo esperar más tiempo. Se lo prometí a Terry.

Al día siguiente en cuanto se desocupó fue directamente a la oficina de Michael, pero al tocar en su oficina nadie le respondió. De inmediato fue a la recepción y al preguntar por él le informaron que había salido de emergencia a Filadelfia a una reunión sobre Salud Pública. Jenny le entregó una carta del doctor, la cual leyó a solas en la cafetería.

_"Querida Candy,_

_Hoy por la mañana el director del hospital me pidió que lo acompañara a una serie de reuniones del Departamento de Salud Pública de Filadelfia que se llevarán a cabo en esta semana. Como salimos de inmediato a la estación del tren ya no pude avisarte personalmente de mi partida. No sé cuántos días estaré en esa ciudad, solo espero regresar pronto porque ya te extraño._

_Te llevo en mis pensamientos_

_Michael."_

- ¡Pero qué mala suerte! ¡No pensé que esto fuera a suceder! – exclamó al terminar de leer la carta - ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? – pensó preocupada – ¡si Terry llega antes que Michael voy a estar en problemas! Pero no pude hablar con él, no pude hacerlo, me duele lastimarlo y Terry tendrá que entender. Tal vez la compañía de teatro se atrase, eso me daría algunos días para hablar con Michael. Solo espero tener las palabras correctas cuando llegue el momento.

Candy fue por una taza de té y un pastelillo mientras releía la carta de su novio. Grandes nubarrones cubrían al cielo, muy similares a los que la enfermera tenía en su cabeza. Un gran dilema se planteaba en su corazón. Sin embargo en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que esperar y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas lindas!<strong>

**Siempre he pensado que el personaje de Candy tiene matices maravillosos y uno de ellos es su franqueza. Creo que hacía falta que le dijera sus verdades a Susana. **

**En esta ocasión agradezco a AkaneKagome, Cilenita79, ana, kyus, Giomar, Mazy Vampire y rnes por sus reviews. También a Yelitza, Consti Grandchester, y serena2012 por haber puesto este fic entre sus favoritos.**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado reviews en mis minifics y a quienes anónimamente leen este fic. Espero que algún día se animen a comentar.**

**Tengan la certeza de que esta historia tendrá un final.**

**Un abrazo a todas.**

15


	23. Chapter 23

**Fic "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 23**

**Agosto**

**Te quiero más allá del tiempo y la distancia.**

El viernes cerca de la medianoche Eleanor Baker y su hijo llegaban a casa después de un ajetreado viaje. Terry extendió su paraguas mientras el chofer bajaba los baúles del taxi. Caía una lluvia ligera. No había rayos ni truenos. Solo se escuchaba el arrullo de las gotas de agua al chocar con la superficie de la tierra. Su madre había llamado a un mozo para que se hiciera cargo del equipaje. Al entrar a la casa se quitaron las gabardinas mojadas y pidieron un té caliente con un poco de ron para entrar en calor. Caminaron a la sala donde la actriz se dispuso a descansar en uno de los sofás.

- Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación a quedarte esta noche hijo – dijo Eleanor mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida caliente – me agrada que me acompañes de vez en cuando.

- Ya sabes que lo hago con gusto mamá – respondió Terry mientras prendía unos leños en la chimenea.

- Me siento feliz de estar por fin en casa.

- Yo también – señaló - estaba cansado de tanta gente. Es lo único que me molesta de ser actor. A veces las personas creen que tienen derecho de meterse en nuestros asuntos personales y en nuestra vida privada solo porque les gusta el trabajo que hacemos. Ya vez lo que pasó en New Jersey. Solo a un idiota como a ese tal Jameson se le pudo haber ocurrido meterse a escondidas en mi cuarto. Si no hubiera sido por tu oportuna intervención hubiera sacado a ese periodista a golpes.

- A pesar de que no le pegaste no perdió la oportunidad de vengarse.

Jajajajajaja – rió Terry - ¡tipo tan loco! ¡Ahora todos creen que eres mi amante por esa noticia que publicó!

- Hasta Robert se rió cuando lo leyó en los periódicos.

- Creo que esa noticia fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?

- Tú sabes todos los chismes que se manejan en este medio. No sé cómo se enteraron de mis problemas con Susana pero fue mejor que te hayan involucrado a ti y no a Candy.

- Tienes razón – asintió Eleanor – lo que inventen de mí ya no me afecta ni me importa pero a ella sí le hubieran causado problemas. Sin embargo tendrás que estar preparado para lo que viene, cuando los vean juntos seguramente no los dejarán en paz. ¿Crees que mañana nos acompañe en el teatro?

- Si, estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te pregunten los periodistas?

- Les diré que es una vieja amiga que vino a visitarme – sonrió.

- No se van a creer ese cuento.

- Tendrán que conformarse – indicó - no pienso permitirles que me echen a perder la noche y si no me dejan en paz me escaparé con Candy.

- Creo que nos llevaremos una grata sorpresa cuando la veamos después de la función. Me la puedo imaginar con ese vestido. Seguramente lucirá preciosa.

- Si – suspiró – tengo tantos deseos de verla mamá que no sé si pueda esperar hasta la noche.

- ¿Vas a ir al hospital a verla? Pensé que descansarías hasta tarde.

- Iré temprano con Susana y buscaré después a Candy. Si tengo suerte podré platicar con ella un rato. No importa si tiene mucho trabajo, la esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Al terminar la frase permanecieron un largo rato en silencio contemplando las llamas que ardían en la chimenea. Afuera seguía lloviendo. Terry se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba contando las horas que faltaban para volverla a ver y decirle todo lo que su corazón la había extrañado. Eleanor observó a su hijo con detenimiento. Él mostraba una breve sonrisa en su rostro y un intenso brillo en sus ojos denotaba su felicidad.

- Terry – susurró la actriz.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

- ¿Mis planes?

- Sigues pensando en ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy tu madre – sonrió – te conozco.

- Pues… quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido mamá – dijo cerrando los ojos por un segundo - quiero caminar a su lado por las calles tomados de la mano, mojarnos en la lluvia sin que nos importe mojarnos. Quiero llevarla de picnic, tocar la armónica para ella, volver a trepar árboles juntos, recitarle poemas, reírme de sus pecas y disfrutar del atardecer. Anhelo tanto compartir esas cosas sencillas con ella, escuchar sus opiniones sobre la vida, reírnos de tonterías, contarle mis sueños. Solo con ella pude ser yo mismo, supe lo que era el amor y conocí la mayor de las tristezas cuando nos separamos.

- Hijo… - susurró conmovida.

- Pero ahora que el destino está cambiando para nosotros quiero borrar esos amargos recuerdos, quiero comenzar de nuevo y espero… espero que algún día pueda pedirle que sea mi novia, que sea mi esposa.

- Así será Terry – sonrió – así será.

El fuego se extinguía lentamente. La lluvia continuó su cantar apacible y sereno.

Esa noche Terry se fue a dormir muy tarde. Tuvo un sueño extraño en el cual él y Candy corrían descalzos por un extenso prado adornado con diminutas flores y rodeado por enormes robles. Al llegar frente a un gran árbol caían sobre la hierba riéndose a carcajadas, se quedaban tirados disfrutando la brisa bajo los rayos del sol y el canto de los pajarillos. Terry arrancaba algunas flores para adornar con ellas los rizos de la chica. Ella sonreía feliz. Parecía una ninfa coronada con pétalos y fragancias del bosque. De repente Candy se ponía de pie y comenzaba a correr internándose entre los árboles. Él corría tras ella y al entrar en una zona densa y oscura la perdía de vista. Estaba junto a ella y en un cerrar de ojos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Pasó horas buscándola sin encontrarla, se sentía desfallecer. Agotado y abatido se sentó junto a un árbol y comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas eran tantas que se formó un charco enorme alrededor de él. Sintió que se hundía lentamente, el agua poco a poco le fue llegando hasta el pecho y mientras más esfuerzos hacía por salir más lo cubría el agua. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Candy desesperadamente hasta que escuchó que ella lo buscaba también – "!Terryyyyy! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! ¡¿Por qué no me seguiste?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste ir?!" – el llanto de la chica retumbó en sus oídos mientras luchaba desesperado por salir del agua pero no lo pudo lograr. Sintiendo que era jalado hacia abajo por sus mismas lágrimas solo alcanzó a dar un último grito ahogado antes de desaparecer por completo - ¡Caaaaaandyyyyyyy!

En ese momento despertó. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Sus ojos lloraban y sudaba copiosamente - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – gimió angustiado - ¡nunca me volveré a separar de ti! ¡Nunca! ¡No podría soportarlo! ¡Así tenga que luchar contra todo, así tenga que humillarme, arrastrarme o arrancarte de los brazos de alguien! ¡Te juro que estaremos juntos! ¡Te lo juro! - soltó un largo sollozo estrujando la almohada para liberar toda la ansiedad que le había provocado el sueño. Después se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par. Sintió el aire frío y las diminutas gotas de lluvia en su rostro y en su pecho desnudo. Se tranquilizó – solo unas cuantas horas para verte de nuevo mi amor – susurró mezclando su voz con el suave repiquetear del agua. Cerró la ventana y regresó a dormir las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer.

* * *

><p>Esa semana los días pasaron volando para Candy y ninguno de los dos caballeros que ocupaban su mente había aparecido por el hospital. No durmió tranquila durante varias noches y la madrugada del sábado no pudo conciliar el sueño. Esa mañana se encontraba nerviosa. Tomó un largo baño tratando de pensar en alguna solución pero todo le parecía inútil – Terry, Michael, ¿por qué me hacen esto?- pensó mientras se vestía – seguramente estuvieron de acuerdo para complicarme la existencia. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Y si Michael no llega el día de hoy? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Terry? Podría no ir al teatro ni a la cena con el pretexto de tener que asistir una operación. No, no, eso sería defraudar a Terry y a Eleanor. ¡Ay Candy! ¡En qué problema te has metido! - se apresuró a tomar un desayuno ligero y salió corriendo hacia el hospital.<p>

En la recepción preguntó por el Dr. Girard pero no tenían noticias de él. Resignada comenzó su labor como todos los días, llevando ánimos y sonrisas a sus pacientes.

La mañana había transcurrido sin contratiempos. Poco antes de las 9 la jefa de enfermeras habló con Candy. La Srita. Marlow sería dada de alta después del mediodía. La enfermera no lo podía creer. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando escuchó la noticia. Meses antes hubiera significado la inminente boda de Terry con la actriz pero ahora la situación había cambiado totalmente. Habían pasado largos meses desde su operación, Susana estaba recuperada, podía caminar y ahora estaba a unas cuantas horas de alejarse de su vida para siempre. Con gran expectación se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle el desayuno. Sería la última vez que la atendería como enfermera. Al llegar a su cuarto entró dejando la puerta abierta.

- ¡Buenos días Susana! – saludó al verla – me acaban de avisar que hoy por la tarde te dan de alta. ¡Te felicito!

- Gracias – respondió serena.

- Te traje un desayuno delicioso – dijo mientras colocaba la charola en la mesa de al lado de la cama - algo especial para el día de hoy.

- No era necesario Candy.

- Recuerda que necesitarás estar saludable para la nueva vida que vas a comenzar.

Terry acababa de llegar al hospital y se dirigió al cuarto de Susana, escuchó voces pero no entró en la habitación, quería hablar con Candy a solas por lo que decidió esperar un momento afuera. La enfermera estaba revisando la bitácora de su paciente. Cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta Susana la llamó.

- Candy acércate por favor, quiero hablar contigo – la enfermera se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Susana.

- ¿Qué por qué hago esto?

- Si Candy, ¿por qué haces esto? – continuó - ¿cómo puedes estar conmigo procurando mi bienestar y cuidándome de esta manera?

- Pues soy enfermera - respondió tranquilamente – es mi trabajo y me gusta hacerlo.

- Ya sé que eres enfermera pero - se detuvo un momento – pero no me refiero a tu trabajo. Sabes bien que yo les hice mucho daño, que yo los separé sin que me importara la relación que había entre ustedes dos. Cuando llegué al hospital pudiste haberte negado a atenderme argumentando cualquier pretexto pero fuiste muy profesional y amable conmigo durante todos estos meses. Solo alguien con un gran corazón hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste conmigo.

Candy entendió el significado de lo que Susana trataba de decir. Recordó aquella noche en el teatro cuando se enteró de la situación de Terry con la actriz. Esa noche hubiera sido capaz de abofetearla pero cuando la vio en la azotea a punto de lanzarse al vacío comprendió el proceder de su novio. Ella aceptó para sí misma el compromiso moral de Terry y estuvo dispuesta a cumplirlo hasta el final.

- Tú no hiciste nada Susana – dijo tranquilamente - Terry y yo tomamos la decisión esa noche, además tú lo amabas – nerviosa tomó la bitácora y comenzó a escribir en ella.

- Tú también lo amabas Candy – insistió Susana.

- Sí, es cierto, pero tú arriesgaste la vida por él, lo salvaste de una muerte segura – respondió la joven enfermera con resignación.

- Pero tú eras y eres su vida Candy – replicó Susana.

- Pero tú lo necesitabas más que yo.

- Pero él te necesitaba a ti.

- Susana, creo que no había otra opción en esos momentos.

- Candy, tal vez no lo sepas pero esa noche que te fuiste del hospital, la vida de Terry se apagó por completo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la enfermera volteándola a ver, dejando la bitácora por un lado.

Con voz pausada Susana habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Creo que Terry y tú se equivocaron aquella noche en el hospital – comenzó a hablar aunque él tomó la decisión de quedarse a mi lado, su corazón y su alma permanecieron contigo. Yo me di cuenta que su vida se marchitó en ese mismo instante en que te vio alejarse a través de la ventana. No me dijo nada pero después lo comprendí. Durante estos años, siempre que venía a verme a casa pasaba horas buscándote en la calles a través de los cristales de las ventanas o su mirada se perdía a lo lejos. Casi no hablaba, solo se limitaba a preguntarme sobre mi salud y mis necesidades económicas. Él no salía a divertirse, no bromeaba. Lo único que lo motivaba un poco era actuar en el teatro. Pero había días, sobre todo cuando terminaba una temporada, que parecía muerto en vida. Antes del accidente él era un hombre con ilusiones, con luz en sus ojos, pero después de ese estreno de Romeo y Julieta, sus ojos se apagaron, su ánimo cambió y perdió la ilusión de vivir. Un día se fue sin avisar. Estuvo ausente mucho tiempo sin que nadie tuviera noticias de él. Dejó todo y yo imaginé lo peor. No lo quería reconocer pero me sentí responsable de ello. Aunque volvió a mi lado, nunca pude lograr una sonrisa en su cara, una mirada de amor, una caricia amorosa. Cuando desperté de la operación vi en su rostro algo diferente, volví a ver el brillo en sus ojos y tuve la esperanza de que todo cambiaría para nosotros pero no fue así. Terry estaba feliz porque te había vuelto a ver. En estos meses también me ilusioné pensando que su amabilidad se debía a que sus sentimientos habían cambiado pero me equivoqué de nuevo. Solo la lástima y su sentido del honor lo ataban a mí. Por un tiempo luché por hacer que él me amara pero ahora estoy convencida de que eso es imposible ya que él solo piensa en ti, y aunque me hubiera casado con él y pasaran los años jamás hubiera logrado cambiar las cosas. Me tardé mucho tiempo en aceptarlo Candy y necesitaba que lo supieras.

- Susana – dijo Candy sorprendida – yo jamás lo busqué, tú lo sabes, yo cumplí mi promesa, no lo volví a ver hasta el día de tu operación.

- Lo sé Candy – asintió Susana – tú cumpliste con la promesa al alejarte de él, pero en el corazón no se manda.

- Yo le pedí que fuera feliz a tu lado.

- Pero él no puede ser feliz sino es junto a ti y ahora que te conozco lo comprendo. Tal vez yo lo ame a él, pero tú amas y te entregas a todas las personas, eres alegre y optimista, sabes perdonar, tienes un gran corazón, eres la persona más dulce y buena que he conocido, y yo no puedo competir con eso. Él te ama por como eres Candy, no solo por tu apariencia. Yo confiaba en mi belleza, siempre fui adulada por los hombres, por eso no podía concebir que Terry jamás se fijara en mí. Pero él es distinto, descubrió la nobleza de tus actos y la hermosura de tu alma y se enamoró para siempre de ti – concluyó Susana.

- Susana – dijo un poco avergonzada – pero esa misma nobleza hará que él cumpla su promesa, él va a permanecer a tu lado, te va a apoyar y a cuidar como hasta ahora. Yo no voy a intervenir.

- ¡No Candy! ¡Escúchame! – la interrumpió Susana - ¡Entiende lo que te quiero decir! ¡Tú ya te sacrificaste demasiado por mí! ¡Me salvaste la vida esa noche cuando evitaste que me lanzara al vacío, me salvaste cuando me desmayé y me salvaste cuando me abriste los ojos a la realidad! Yo te arrebaté lo único que te pertenecía y me aproveché de tu nobleza. Lo he pensado mucho durante estos días y sé que no podré estar en paz sino lo hago. Candy, estoy liberando a Terry de su promesa. ¡Ya no quiero luchar, ya no quiero tener a mi lado a un hombre que solo siente lástima cuando está conmigo! – en ese momento comenzó a llorar - ¡ya no quiero ser la causante de su tristeza, ya no quiero mendigar su amor! ¡Y no te sientas culpable! ¡Mi corazón sabe perfectamente que yo soy la única responsable de ello! Después de haber estado al borde de la muerte mi conciencia no me deja tranquila. He sido muy egoísta y no puedo seguir viviendo así. Quiero verlo feliz aún a costa de mi propia felicidad, y ahora sé que no podría vivir solo con las migajas de su amor. Dijiste bien aquella tarde. Creo que Dios me dio la oportunidad de seguir con vida para enmendar mis errores pasados. Hoy pagaré mi deuda contigo Candy, no volveré a ver a Terry – concluyó Susana.

Candy no lo podía creer. Sus oídos no daban crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Terry era libre, completa y totalmente libre. Sintió que una radiante luz le iluminaba la vida, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, de sentirse plena y de ver realizados sus sueños largamente anhelados. Se acercó a Susana y la tomó de las manos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias Susana – dijo profundamente conmovida – yo no sé qué decir.

- Me has dado una gran lección y es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

- Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz – dijo con lágrimas - yo traté de olvidarlo y de rehacer mi vida lejos de él pero nunca lo logré. No pude dejar de amarlo.

- Lo sé Candy – la miró dulcemente - es difícil olvidar y dejar de amar a alguien como Terruce Grandchester – después se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

- Rezaré para que seas muy feliz Susana – dijo tomándola de las manos.

- Gracias, estoy segura de que lo harás y sé que tus plegarias serán escuchadas – y con un nudo en la garganta agregó - hazlo muy feliz Candy, es lo único que te pido.

- Con mi vida entera Susana – finalizó.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron, de nuevo el llanto comenzó a brotar sin limitaciones como un bálsamo para el espíritu, como si ese torrente de agua en sus mejillas arrastrara todo aquello que les había hecho daño durante tanto tiempo. Una de ellas sintió que el perdón llegaba por fin a su alma, y la otra sintió cómo el dolor y la frustración desaparecían con cada gota que salía de sus ojos.

- ¿Y John? – preguntó Candy cuando se separaron.

- Ayer lo dieron de alta por la tarde. Hablamos – sonrió Susana – me confesó que no le importa mi estado de salud, quiere visitarme y formalizar conmigo. Ayer me pidió que fuera su novia y no lo rechacé.

- Me da tanto gusto por ti.

- John es un hombre excepcional y sé que a su lado tengo una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz el tiempo que Dios me permita vivir.

- ¡Es maravilloso!

- Él fue quien me ayudó a tomar la decisión – explicó – después de discutirlo por largo rato me convenció de que saliendo del hospital nos vayamos a Boston lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Me da tanta alegría escucharte! – exclamó con una sonrisa – estoy segura que vas a ser muy feliz Susana.

- Y eso en parte te lo voy a deber a ti.

- Supongo que por la tarde él vendrá a buscarte.

- Sí, me llevará a casa y hablará formalmente con mi madre.

- Te deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias Candy.

Candy se limpió las lágrimas y se despidió de Susana. Esa tarde ella saldría caminando por si sola del hospital con nuevas expectativas y una nueva vida por delante. La enfermera se sentía feliz y satisfecha por el trabajo realizado pero al mismo tiempo una gran ansiedad la empezó a invadir cuando salió de la habitación. Pronto estaba sumergida en un mar de nervios y expectación. ¡Terry, su Terry era libre, libre al fin! ¡Quería gritarlo a todo el mundo desde la copa de un árbol, quería cantarlo a los pájaros, a la lluvia, al sol! De pronto se olvidó de todo y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital. Se encontraba en un estado de total ensoñación y miles de sentimientos y sensaciones se agolpaban en su alma. Por fin estaban rotas las cadenas del honor y del sacrificio que tanto tiempo los habían apresado. Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía. De pronto, al final de un pasillo oscuro se abrió la puerta de un pequeño almacén. Repentinamente alguien la tomó rápidamente del brazo y la jaló hacia adentro cerrándose la puerta de inmediato. El lugar estaba oscuro y ella tardó en reaccionar. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió la calidez de un abrazo alrededor de su cintura y un aroma a hierba fresca la estremeció y le inundó todos sus sentidos. Sintió que sus piernas se doblaban cuando escuchó una voz grave y varonil murmurar suavemente su nombre.

- Candy …

- Terry…

- Al fin…

No hubo necesidad de palabras. Ella sintió como el cuerpo y los brazos de ese hombre la envolvían por completo. Candy se aferró a él rodeando su cintura y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Como nunca antes una sensación de plenitud y de regocijo invadió todo su ser. Escuchar su corazón, sentir su calor y estar tan cerca de él libremente y sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, le producía sensaciones maravillosas. Sin previo aviso las manos de Terry levantaron tiernamente el rostro de Candy y fijó su mirada azul en esos ojos esmeralda. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos, retrocedió a ese momento que ambos deseaban vivir de nuevo. Escocia, el bosque, el lago, la brisa en sus caras, todo parecía un sueño. Sin más preámbulos, sus ojos se cerraron y él solo alcanzó a murmurar - te necesito tanto – pero a punto de unir sus labios el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban los separó rompiendo el encanto del mágico momento.

- ¡Alguien viene Terry, nos van a descubrir! – chilló Candy.

- Shhh… no hables, ¡vamos escóndete! – Terry la tomó de la mano y se metieron dentro de un armario – agáchate y no hagas ruido – murmuró cerrando la puerta, quedando en total oscuridad.

Oyeron como la puerta del almacén se abría. Alguien prendió la luz.

- ¿Dónde estarán esas vendas? – se escuchó una voz femenina - no las veo. Me dijeron que estarían a la vista. Tal vez las guardaron en uno de los armarios – la enfermera abrió uno de la izquierda revisándolo concienzudamente. Después de varios minutos murmuró resignada – aquí no están las vendas y ya me tardé mucho tiempo, tendré que revisar los otros dos de prisa - en eso la mujer escuchó los pasos de otra persona que se acercaba también al almacén – alguien viene – dijo aliviada – tal vez esa persona me pueda ayudar.

Dentro de uno de los armarios de la derecha la pareja se encontraba petrificada.

- ¡Hola! – saludó la chica al ver al doctor que se acercaba.

- Buenos días señorita - saludó el hombre.

- Disculpe doctor, soy nueva aquí. Me mandaron por unas vendas pero no las encuentro.

- Están arriba de ese estante, adentro de la caja más pequeña – indicó el doctor.

- Gracias – dijo la chica – es usted muy amable.

- No la había visto por aquí – dijo el caballero - ¿es usted nueva?

- Acabo de llegar de Texas – respondió la enfermera – me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudar en este hospital.

- Pues bienvenida señorita – el doctor le extendió la mano – toda ayuda se agradece en estos tiempos, pero ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Mis amigos me llaman Hero – respondió la joven dándole la mano - ¿y usted?

- Yo soy el doctor Michael Girard a sus órdenes.

Cuando Candy escuchó el nombre del doctor tuvo que taparse la boca para no lanzar un grito. Estaba temblando. Se agitó tanto que causó un pequeño ruido adentro del armario. Terry se acercó más a ella para tratar de calmarla.

- ¿Escuchó eso señorita?

- No – respondió la enfermera.

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

- Si quiere puedo pedirle al encargado de limpieza que revise el almacén, podría ser un ratón.

- Si por favor, hágalo, se lo agradeceré mucho. Pero ¿a dónde la asignaron?

- Por el momento estoy en emergencias, llevaba tres años trabajando en ese puesto en Texas, pero la jefa de enfermeras me dijo que estaré rotando de puesto según las necesidades del hospital.

- Espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

- Yo también – sonrió la chica.

- Por cierto – preguntó el doctor – ¿no vio por ahí las batas para la sala de operaciones? Tengo una operación en 30 minutos y necesito darme prisa.

- Si doctor – la chica tomó una del armario en el que había buscado antes – aquí están, tome.

- Gracias señorita Hero.

- ¿Necesita algo más doctor?

- No. Ha sido usted muy gentil.

El doctor y la enfermera salieron del almacén, la luz se apagó, se cerró la puerta y todo volvió a quedar en silencio y en total oscuridad. Candy había vuelto a la realidad de manera abrupta. Había olvidado a Michael por completo. Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí para alcanzarlo y aclarar las cosas con él antes de que Terry se diera cuenta de todo. Cuando ya no escucharon ruidos el actor abrió la puerta del armario y ayudó a Candy a salir de su escondite.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – exclamó nerviosa saliendo del closet de la mano de Terry.

- Por poco y nos encuentran abrazados ahí adentro – sonrió él.

- ¡Eso hubiera sido terrible! – exclamó Candy y agregó – ahora tenemos que salir de aquí Terry, el señor de la limpieza no tardará en venir, además tengo que irme a trabajar, se me olvidó por completo la ronda con mis pacientes y me están esperando.

- Candy espera, no te vayas – murmuró suplicante.

- Terry – dijo la chica saliendo de prisa del almacén - quisiera quedarme contigo en estos momentos pero pronto me van a empezar a buscar sino regreso de inmediato.

- Está bien – dijo resignado - no quiero causarte problemas. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

- Salgo a las 4, pero a las 12 tengo un rato para comer.

- Entonces te veré a las 12 en la cafetería, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras me esperas?

- Voy a estar con Susana. Quiero darle las gracias.

- Si, ve con ella – sonrió la chica - te ha de estar esperando.

Candy salió corriendo de ahí sin darle tiempo a Terry de reaccionar. Los ojos del joven no la dejaron de ver hasta que ella dio vuelta en el pasillo. A los pocos segundos trató de entender lo que acababa de pasar - ¿por qué reaccionó de esa manera? – pensó mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Susana – tal vez Candy se puso nerviosa porque estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos. Me imagino que hubiera sido algo embarazoso para ella que nos encontraran en el armario. ¡Pero se veía tan linda! ¡Ah! ¡Y estuve a punto de besarla! Cómo odio que nos interrumpan cuando la quiero besar. Ahora tendré que esperar hasta las 4 para sacarla de aquí y entonces no perderé mi oportunidad – un profundo suspiro salió de su cuerpo, después giró por un pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de Susana. Caminó despacio, reflexionó un momento en las palabras que la actriz había dicho minutos antes y sintió una profunda alegría. Al llegar tocó la puerta y entró. Ella estaba sentada, serena, de pie frente a la ventana. Él se acercó lentamente hasta quedar junto a ella.

- Buenos días Terry – saludó la chica al verlo.

- Buenos días Susana, ya me enteré que hoy sales del hospital. Te felicito.

- Acabas de estar con Candy ¿no es cierto?- le preguntó escudriñando su rostro.

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó intrigado.

- El amor y la felicidad no se pueden ocultar Terry, estás radiante, como nunca antes te había visto – sonrió ella.

- Susie – dijo amablemente – yo vine a darte las gracias por lo que le dijiste a Candy y a decirte que, aunque esté roto nuestro compromiso, aunque estés por iniciar una nueva vida al lado de John siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo económico y mi amistad.

- Siempre fuiste generoso con los que necesitaban ayuda.

- Gracias por tus palabras pero tú sabes que siempre estaré en deuda contigo, esto es algo más – sonrió.

- Y yo te lo agradezco Terry, pero ya hiciste suficiente por mí. Ahora es mi turno de redituarte algo de lo que me diste. Por eso quiero que seas muy feliz. Ahora entiendo por qué te enamoraste de Candy, ella es una gran mujer y no quiero ser más un estorbo en sus vidas.

- Susie por favor – dijo seriamente - tú también eres una gran y talentosa mujer, solo necesitas darte cuenta y convencerte de ello. No dejes de luchar.

- No lo haré Terry, saldré adelante y sé que estarás orgulloso de mi.

- Y yo seré el primero en felicitarte por eso – sonrió – pero espero que algún día puedas volver a los escenarios, eres una actriz excepcional y me gustaría que actuáramos juntos otra vez – él se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos – ¿me lo prometes Susie?

- Si Terry, te lo prometo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sabes algo? – dijo la actriz - creo que te prefiero como amigo y no como prometido. Nunca antes habíamos tenido una plática así.

- Perdóname, era una situación complicada la que había entre los dos.

- No Terry, perdóname tú a mí. Fui muy egoísta y ahora lo comprendo.

- ¿Y tu madre qué piensa de todo esto?

- Creo que con el tiempo me dará la razón – indicó – hoy en la noche John hablará con ella para darle a conocer nuestros planes. No podrá negarse y si lo hace me iré a Boston aún sin su consentimiento. No voy a desperdiciar ni un solo minuto más de mi vida en lamentos ni recriminaciones. Quiero vivir y ser feliz.

- Te deseo lo mejor con John.

- Terry ¿amigos? – ella levantó la mirada para contemplar por última vez el hermoso rostro del actor.

- Amigos Susie.

* * *

><p>Candy estaba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital - ¿por dónde se fue? – pensaba nerviosa mientras buscaba al Dr. Girard desesperadamente - ¿dónde estás Michael? ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes! - continuó recorriendo los pasillos durante varios minutos sin encontrarlo hasta que decidió ir a la recepción.<p>

- ¡Jenny! – preguntó impaciente - ¿No has visto al Dr. Girard? ¡Tengo que hablar con él lo antes posible!

- El Dr. Girard acaba de entrar a una cirugía Candy y no saldrá hasta cerca del mediodía.

- ¡Ay no puede ser! – exclamó la chica.

- ¿Te urge verlo? Está en el tercer piso, en la sala 2. Tal vez pueda salir un momento.

- ¡No, no! – respondió de inmediato – puedo esperar. Gracias.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, la enfermera se alejó de ahí cabizbaja – tendré que esperar a que Michael salga de la operación – pensó resignada – lo único que puedo hacer ahora es terminar mi trabajo temprano para estar en la sala de operaciones antes de que salga. Así podré hablar con él – con esa decisión en mente se fue directamente al pabellón de los enfermos.

Poco antes del mediodía Candy había terminado sus labores matutinas. Vio el reloj y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Era tanta su prisa que estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces con las otras personas que bajaban por ahí. Jadeando llegó a la sala de operaciones. Espero impaciente durante algunos minutos que se hicieron eternos hasta que finalmente vio que Michael salía de la sala. Al verlo se sintió tan feliz que corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – exclamó la chica.

- ¡Ma cherie! – sonrió el doctor - ¡qué hermosa sorpresa me has dado! ¡Yo también quería verte! ¡Te extrañé mucho estos días!

La chica se estremeció al escucharlo y sintió un nudo en la garganta pero ya no tenía otra opción, se separó de él y levantó su rostro para verlo.

- Michael, necesito hablar contigo.

- Entonces vamos a la cafetería, me muero de hambre.

- ¡No, no, espera!

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Por favor – le suplicó – quiero estar a solas contigo, mejor vamos a tu oficina.

- Está bien.

Michael la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban hasta la oficina. Él cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura. La enfermera sintió un hueco en el estómago.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Candy? – le susurró besando sus mejillas – también yo quería estar a solas contigo ma cherie.

- Michael – se separó de él - necesito que me escuches, por favor.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sintiendo su rechazo.

- Yo… - titubeó casi temblando - no sé cómo empezar.

- ¿Te hicieron algo en mi ausencia?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que yo… – la chica sintió que las lágrimas le salían de los ojos – yo no puedo, no puedo ser tu novia.

- Candy…

- ¡Perdóname Michael! ¡Perdóname por favor! – salió corriendo de la oficina pero el doctor corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla.

- ¡Candy espera! ¡No puedes irte así! – exclamó tomándola del brazo.

- ¡No puedo verte a la cara Michael! ¡No soporto hacerte esto! ¡Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo y no lo mereces!

- ¡Cálmate por favor! – la abrazó con fuerza y regresó con ella a la oficina. Cuando la chica se sentó comenzó a llorar llena de remordimientos.

- ¡Michael yo no quería herirte pero no puedo seguir a tu lado! ¡Perdóname!

- Candy – el doctor le levantó el rostro limpiándole las lágrimas - mírame a los ojos por favor – la chica se serenó mientras observaba el dulce rostro del doctor - tú y yo sabíamos desde un principio que esto podía pasar, jamás me ocultaste tus verdaderos sentimientos así que no tengo nada que perdonarte.

- ¡Pero yo no quería hacerte daño!

- Me hubieras hecho más daño fingiendo un amor que no sentías o dándome falsas esperanzas – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Pero…

- Yo siempre lo supe ma cherie – la interrumpió – quise soñar con una vida a tu lado, te pedí que fueras mi novia y mientras duró fui feliz. Cuando te conocí yo sabía que tú corazón pertenecía a otro hombre pero a pesar de eso quise correr el riesgo. Recuerda que yo fui el que te propuse todo esto así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

- Gracias Michael – lo abrazó – gracias por ser tan bueno, por haberme ayudado cuando me sentía tan sola. Fuiste un gran apoyo para mí y nunca te voy a olvidar.

- Ma cherie… - el doctor levantó ligeramente su rostro y quiso besarla pero Candy puso la mano en su boca.

- Michael…

- Perdóname, yo solo quería despedirme de ti.

- No es necesaria la despedida – sonrió – seguiremos trabajando juntos y siendo amigos.

- Tienes razón Candy, y como amigos recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Gracias Michael.

La chica deshizo el abrazo. Observó el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de la oficina. Pasaban de las doce.

- Michael tengo que irme.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Sí.

- Te acompaño.

- Pero…

- Necesito comentarte sobre las reuniones que tuve en Filadelfia – dijo mientras salían de la oficina – el problema es más grave de lo que parece.

- ¿Por qué?

- El departamento de salud pública nos dio un reporte de la situación en Europa – explicó - hubo un aumento inusitado en el número de casos y muertes el mes pasado pero en las altas esferas del gobierno no quieren tomar medidas todavía. Están ciegos ante la situación a pesar de que los directores de varios hospitales dieron también su reporte correspondiente. Están seguros que no tardará mucho en desatarse una epidemia de consecuencias catastróficas si no se inicia de inmediato una campaña de prevención en la comunidad.

- ¡Oh Michael! – exclamó – ¡qué mala noticia!

- Por lo pronto en varios hospitales de la ciudad comenzaremos a tomar medidas para proteger a los médicos y enfermeras que atiendan a los enfermos de la influenza. Además, los enfermos serán aislados de los demás pacientes para evitar contagios en las salas comunes.

- ¿Qué medidas se tomarán en otras ciudades como Chicago?

- No lo sé Candy, pero recuerda que todas las ciudades costeras como Washington, Filadelfia, Nueva York y Boston están más expuestas que las ciudades del interior y si el patrón de la enfermedad cambia, serán las primeras ciudades en resentirlo.

- Me preocupa mucho lo que dices.

- Haremos todo lo posible para que en este hospital se disminuyan los contagios.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites Michael.

- Gracias Candy.

En ese momento estaban llegando a la cafetería cuando Chris se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Buenas tardes!

- ¡Hola Chris! – saludó la chica.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Michael.

- Dr. Girard – dijo Chris – el director del hospital me mandó a buscarlo. Quiere hablar con usted de inmediato.

- ¡Vaya suerte la mía! – exclamó el doctor – ahora ya no podremos comer juntos.

- No te preocupes – sonrió la chica un tanto aliviada – ya será en otra ocasión.

- ¿Vas a comer sola Candy? – preguntó Chris – si quieres puedo acompañarte.

- ¡Oh, no gracias! – respondió de inmediato – ya me están esperando para comer.

- Entiendo – Chris lanzó una mirada rápida hacia el interior de la cafetería.

- No sabía que alguien te estaba esperando – dijo Michael.

- Fue algo de último momento – explicó nerviosa.

- Entonces te veo mañana – dijo el doctor acercándose a ella – estaré muy ocupado el día de hoy.

- Lo acompaño doctor – dijo Chris.

Terry se encontraba sentado esperando a Candy en un rincón de la cafetería. Su vida y su destino habían dado un giro de 180 grados y él no alcanzaba a entender su buena suerte. Él era libre al fin. Ya no había cadenas ni compromisos ni obstáculos que le impidieran ser feliz con Candy. Habían dejado tantas conversaciones inconclusas, tantos proyectos e ilusiones destruidas, tantos anhelos al viento, que deseaba volverlos realidad de inmediato. Todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza cuando escuchó una voz conocida. Levantó la cara al darse cuenta de quien se trataba pero sintió que una bestia salvaje despertaba en su interior al ver que no estaba sola. Candy venía platicando con Chris y Michael. Se veía radiante y feliz. Quiso tranquilizarse pero observó el momento en que Chris se despedía de ella y al doctor que la tomaba por los hombros besando ambos lados de su rostro. El actor sintió que le hervía la sangre y que los celos lo empezaban a consumir por dentro. Desde donde se encontraba Candy no podía ver a Terry así que sin sospechar nada, entró a la cafetería un minuto después para buscarlo. Cuando lo vio caminó de prisa hasta donde se encontraba sentado.

- Hola Terry – saludó sonriendo - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

- No creo que te importe mucho hacerme esperar – respondió molesto - estabas muy feliz con esos tipos.

- Pero ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? – le preguntó observándola fijamente – ¡estabas con el idiota ese y con el doctorcito! ¡Eso me pasa!

- Terry por favor – trató de explicar – ya sabes que yo trabajo con ellos y que son mis amigos. Platicábamos nada más.

- ¿Tus amigos? – preguntó sarcásticamente – ¡No sabía que al imbécil ese que habla a tus espaldas lo consideraras tu amigo, y supongo que el doctorcito rápidamente se conformó cuando terminaron su noviazgo! – dijo en voz alta.

- ¡No levantes la voz! – exclamó - ¡Ya te dije que ellos son mis amigos!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué el doctor te besó en ambas mejillas?! – siguió exaltado sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Así saludan los franceses a sus amigos por si no lo sabías Terruce Grandchester, y por lo que veo ellos son mucho más amables que los ingleses! – respondió enojada - ¡además no tengo porque darte explicaciones!

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – le preguntó furioso - ¡¿Es que a él si se las das porque sigues siendo su novia?! – le preguntó con una mirada de rabia.

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! – le gritó sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Claro que me importa y quiero una explicación! – gritó desesperado.

- ¡Pues con tu tonta actitud no te la mereces! ¡Además no tienes ningún derecho de venir a gritarme al hospital! ¡Michael nunca lo haría! – le gritó desafiante.

- ¡Basta Candy! ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese tipo! - gritó Terry dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

La gente volteó a verlos y comenzó a murmurar. Candy se dio cuenta de la tonta discusión a la que habían llegado, se sintió mal y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Terry se sintió como un idiota por lo que acababa de hacer y aunque había tratado de contener su rabia, su temperamento había sido más fuerte que él. Lo que menos quería era alejar a Candy por sus estúpidos celos. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de cuestionar las amistades de ella? ¿Qué pretendía con esa actitud? ¿Alejarla para siempre? ¿Hundirse en su tristeza como le había pasado en el sueño? Pero el tiempo no había pasado en balde y un Terry más maduro tomó aire, y doblegando su orgullo se disculpó con ella.

- Lo siento Candy – dijo en voz baja - he sido un imbécil. No tengo derecho a tratarte de esta manera – se levantó – no quiero importunarte más en el hospital. Te veré después – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡Terry espera! – gritó corriendo tras de él. Terry se detuvo y sin importarle el lugar donde estaba ni la mirada de la gente, la tomó por la cintura posando su frente en la de ella.

- Candy - susurró – perdóname por favor. Me sentí morir hace un momento cuando te vi con esos tipos. No soportaría perderte de nuevo.

- Está bien Terry – dijo suavemente – yo también me excedí. No debí decirte esas cosas. Por favor no te vayas así, siéntate y vamos a comer. Más tarde tendremos tiempo de platicar – al decir esto, Candy tomó su mano, regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron ante la mirada curiosa de varias personas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

Comieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Casi al terminar él acercó tímidamente su mano para rozar la de ella. Candy sonrió. Tomó la mano del actor para colocarla en su mejilla. Él la miró con ternura y tomando su otra mano depositó un suave beso en ésta. Terminaron de comer. Calladamente se dirigieron a la recepción del hospital.

- Pasaré por ti a las 4.

- Aquí estaré Terry. Si me tardo un poco…

- Te esperaré toda la vida – se acercó a ella besándole la mano.

Ella se sonrojó sintiendo miles de mariposas en el estómago. Después se alejó por un pasillo lateral. Al caminar pensaba en todo lo que había vivido esa mañana. Había estado cerca de él, sentido su calor, percibido su aroma pero también había visto su furia y sus celos despertar una vez más. ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos ahora que estaban libres al fin? ¿Terry sería capaz de aceptarla como era, independiente y amigable con todo el mundo? Tendría que hablar con él pero ya llegaría el momento oportuno.

Terry se quedó en la recepción hasta que la vio desaparecer tras una puerta. Se dirigió a la salida y caminó por un buen rato sin rumbo fijo entre las calles bulliciosas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Absorto en sus pensamientos, una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaba en su cabeza. En un momento de total insensatez de su parte había hecho llorar a la única persona que amaba más que a su vida. No podía provocar de nuevo una situación en la que perdiera el control por una tontería. Sabía que como adolescente rebelde e iracundo le había gritado y hasta golpeado en un arrebato de rabia el día que la había besado por primera vez. Nunca le pidió perdón en aquella ocasión pero ahora estaba dispuesto a doblegar su orgullo y a tragarse sus celos las veces que fueran necesarias con tal de tenerla para siempre a su lado. Terry sabía que a Candy nunca le faltarían pretendientes y que su dulzura y belleza podrían conquistar a cualquiera. No se permitiría perderla por segunda vez.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas lindas!<strong>

**A pesar de que Susana no es muy querida en el Candy mundo quise darle la oportunidad de reivindicarse en este capítulo. Creo que en el fondo no era mala, simplemente se obsesionó con Terry y lo amó a su manera. **

**Agradezco a AkaneKagome, TYC, Giomar y cyt por sus reviews, así como a rowenalorena por seguir esta historia y ponerla entre sus favoritas. También agradezco a las lectoras anónimas y a quienes me han dejado reviews en mis otros escritos.**

**Un saludo a todas y nos estamos leyendo. **


	24. Chapter 24

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana 9**

**Capítulo 24**

_Aun si tuviera que vivir una eternidad, la viviría contigo…_

Después de pasar un rato al teatro para ultimar detalles pendientes, el actor llegó a su departamento para revisar que el vestuario estuviera completo para la función de esa noche. Guardó todo en una pequeña maleta, se sirvió un whisky y salió al pequeño balcón de la sala que daba a la calle. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica con el doctor y el enfermero. Llevaba días esperando impaciente para rodearla entre sus brazos y besarla de nuevo pero al verla con ellos no pudo soportarlo. ¿Pero quién era él para impedirle a esa chica tener amigos o evitar sus demostraciones de cariño hacia las demás personas? ¿No era precisamente su noble corazón, su amor a los demás y su sonrisa la razón por la cual la amaba tanto? Volvió a sentirse miserable. Se aborreció por sentir esos celos estúpidos pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba besarla, tocarla, escuchar de su boca que lo amaba y que era el único en su vida. Apuró su bebida. Faltaba una hora para las 4. Se dio un baño rápidamente, se vistió, escogió el traje para la cena de la noche, tomó la maleta y salió rápidamente rumbo al hospital.

A las 4 en punto Terry se encontraba en la recepción. Vestido con un elegante traje gris oscuro y una camisa blanca, su presencia imponía. Su porte altivo y arrogante no pasó desapercibido por varias enfermeras que suspiraron al verle. Candy llegó 15 minutos más tarde y se quedó estática cuando lo vio. Él lucía sumamente atractivo en ese traje, con su cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro y con sus ojos azules que tenían un efecto seductor. Ella no podía negar que sentía una profunda atracción física hacia él. Le parecía casi imposible que ese hombre tan apuesto pudiera estar ahí por ella, una simple enfermera. Después de verlo de lejos por unos instantes, reaccionó y se acercó a saludarlo.

- Hola Terry. Disculpa la tardanza – dijo nerviosa.

- No te preocupes Candy, lo importante es que ya estás aquí – sonrió - toma. No es tan bella como tú, pero su color me recordó tu boca – y diciendo esto le mostró una rosa roja la cual besó delicadamente antes de entregársela. Candy se sonrojó y Terry notó su reacción.

- Gracias Terry, es hermosa. – alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo galantemente.

- Si Terry, vámonos – salieron del hospital y subieron al auto.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos durante el trayecto aunque fugazmente se miraban espectantes.

- ¿Te parece bien si te llevo a tu departamento a que te cambies de una vez? – preguntó el actor.

- ¿Me vas a esperar?

- Sí, quiero llegar contigo al teatro – indicó - tengo que estar a las 6.

- Muy bien.

- Ya llegamos.

Terry estacionó el auto afuera del edificio y la ayudó a salir. Subieron hasta el piso donde ella vivía. Candy sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

- Pasa por favor. ¿Gustas algo de tomar?- le ofreció.

- Agua, gracias – la chica le sirvió un vaso.

- Ahora ponte cómodo – dijo Candy entrando en la recámara - en un momento estaré contigo.

- Aquí estaré.

Terry se quitó el saco, estaba nervioso. Para tratar de calmarse observó con detenimiento el lugar. Le agradó ver en cada pequeño detalle de la decoración algo de la personalidad de Candy. Tomó un poco de agua. Escuchó la regadera y no pudo dejar de imaginar una vida en pareja junto a la chica. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y él comenzó a inquietarse. Se terminó toda el agua de un solo trago y empezó a caminar dando vueltas en la habitación. Poco antes de las 5 de la tarde Candy salió de la recámara. Al verla Terry se quedó sin aliento. Engalanada con el hermoso vestido azul que Eleanor le había regalado, la estola de plumas, los aretes y el collar de perlas, los zapatos de tacón, el fino tocado, la mitad de sus rizos recogidos para lucir el largo escote en su espalda y la boca ligeramente roja parecía una diva de ensueño. Terry se acercó a ella lentamente sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Los atributos físicos de Candy se acentuaban con ese vestido haciéndola ver muy atractiva y sensual. Al llegar a ella le tomó la mano tímidamente.

- Candy luces preciosa.

- Gracias Terry – sonrió con un sonrojo – es el vestido que tu madre escogió para mí.

- Te quedó perfecto – dijo recorriéndola con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza para detenerse en su cuello - veo que te pusiste las perlas y los aretes – señaló con satisfacción.

- Pensé que ésta era una ocasión especial para lucirlas.

- ¿Te gustaron?

- Son bellísimas, muchas gracias.

- Más bella estás tú esta tarde.

- Terry…

- Candy – tomó sus manos entre las suyas – tenemos que hablar.

- Si Terry.

- Yo te quiero decir… - titubeó un poco – quiero decirte que desde te conocí en el Mauritania cambiaste mi existencia para siempre. Me enamoraste en el colegio, te buscaba, te seguía, quería ser parte de tus pensamientos, quería que fueras mi presente y mi futuro. Te hiciste indispensable en mis días y llegaste a influir tanto en mi persona que lograste que doblegara mi orgullo frente al duque y me ayudaste a reconciliarme con mi madre. Solo tú tenías ese poder sobre mí. Aquella noche cuando nos separamos en el hospital sentí que agonizaba lentamente. Te llevaste mis esperanzas y mis sueños, te llevaste mis ilusiones y mis alegrías. Fueron años en penumbra en los que solo tu recuerdo me mantenía vivo. Pero un milagro te puso de nuevo en mi camino y hoy siento que vuelvo a estar completo.

- Terry yo…

- Pero antes de seguir – la interrumpió – hay algo que tengo que decirte. Un día robé tu primer beso. Te enojaste conmigo y me pegaste. Me hirió tu reacción y sin pensarlo te regresé el golpe. Aunque debes saber que no me arrepiento por haberte besado, que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo, sé que no debí pegarte. Hice mal y te pido perdón, y te juro que jamás lo volveré a hacer.

- Terry, me sorprenden tus palabras – dijo al mirarlo - hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné. Pero ahora comprendo que te ofendí con mi actitud, te lastimé con mis palabras, te juzgué sin conocerte. Además yo te pegué dos veces. Recuerdo que el segundo golpe que te di fue tan fuerte que te hice tambalear. Así que tú también me tienes que perdonar por lo que hice ese día.

- Candy yo me merecía esos golpes – dijo cínicamente – mi comportamiento te hizo suponer que yo era el chico malo del colegio y que podría estar jugando contigo. Además yo no fui muy amable al besarte de esa manera pero lo hice porque estaba desesperado. Me moría por hacerlo y los celos me estaban matando.

- Eran celos sin sentido.

- No Candy – replicó – tus pensamientos no eran para mí y eso me atormentaba. No soportaba verte triste recordando el pasado una y otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo para que te dieras cuenta que la vida continuaba y que había alguien que te estaba entregando todo sin condición.

- Y lo lograste Terry.

- ¿De verdad?

- Mis pensamientos fueron tuyos desde que te conocí solo que me negaba a aceptarlo y me aferraba a un recuerdo para sentirme a salvo.

- ¿A salvo de mí? – el actor preguntó sin comprender.

- Me daba miedo reconocer el sentimiento tan fuerte y tan profundo que me provocabas – explicó Candy - quería negarlo, escapar de él. Además tu fama de mujeriego me asustaba. Pero algo pasó el día que me besaste. Fuiste rudo conmigo pero también fuiste tierno y me abriste tu corazón al hablarme así. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que la vida continuaba y que el amor, un inmenso amor estaba tocando a mi puerta. Desde entonces ya no pude escapar de ti. Me enamoré con todo lo que yo soy y lo que tengo, sin que me importara nada más que estar contigo. Te clavaste en mi corazón Terruce Grandchester, en lo más profundo de mi corazón y no habrá hombre, ni poder humano, ni razón, ni motivo que pueda arrancarte de mí.

- ¿Y el doctor?

- Ya no somos novios como te lo prometí.

- Candy, ¿es verdad? – preguntó inseguro - ¿Ya nada te une a ese hombre?

- Solo somos amigos Terry.

- Eso significa que…

- Que tus celos no tienen motivo ya que mi amor te ha pertenecido desde siempre, desde Londres – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos – eres el hombre que más he amado, el que por siempre he esperado. Has compartido los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, te he visto en mis sueños más hermosos y aunque estuvimos años sin vernos nadie jamás pudo ocupar el lugar que tú ocupas en mi corazón. Terry yo te amo y lo que más deseo es estar contigo.

- Mi pequeña pecosa – dijo temblándole la voz – no merezco tanto amor, no merezco tus besos ni tus caricias y reconozco que soy un bruto, un celoso, un egoísta porque quiero que todas tus miradas y tus sonrisas sean para mí. Pero no puedo luchar contra todo lo que siento, contra mis pensamientos que solo gritan tu nombre, contra la fiera que ruge al desearte más que a ninguna otra mujer, contra el hombre que reconoce que eres el complemento de su vida. Te perdí un día por no saber luchar por ti y pagué muy caro mi error. Pero gracias a eso ahora sé que te necesito como al aire y que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, hasta humillarme si así me lo pides - se acercó reflejando sus brillos azules en los verdes de ella levantándole suavemente la barbilla con la mano – quiero dejar a un lado al adolescente insolente e impetuoso para mostrarte al hombre que te ama. Déjame cortejarte, déjame demostrarte mi amor en las pequeñas y grandes cosas. Comencemos de nuevo lo que un día nos arrebataron retomando juntos nuestro camino. Por eso te pregunto si quieres ser mi novia de nuevo.

- Si Terry – dijo radiante y nerviosa – quiero decirle y gritarle a todo el mundo que tú eres mi novio.

Terry sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de manera incontrolable. Acortó la distancia entre los dos y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente tocándola apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, primero sus rizos dorados, después la nariz y las mejillas.

- Tus pecas, cómo extrañé tus pecas –susurró besando su frente - eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?

- Es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así – contestó tímidamente.

- Yo te aseguro que será la primera de muchas más – y acercándose más susurró a su oído – Candy, eres muy hermosa y eres toda una mujer.

Al escucharlo sintió que se le erizaba la piel y se ruborizaba de inmediato. Desde que eran adolescentes esa voz varonil, profunda y grave, y esa mirada penetrante la hacían perder el total control de su voluntad. Ahora su esencia a hierba fresca la envolvía, la dulzura de sus palabras la enamoraba y el toque de sus manos la extasiaba. Terry la tomó por la cadera y ella sintió que las piernas le comenzaban a temblar. Él acercó su rostro, Candy cerró los ojos. Sintió como sus bocas se humedecían al unirse en un beso sutil y delicado como el pétalo de una flor que poco a poco se matizó de ternura, de dicha, de una fuerza diferente que gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. La sensación la estremeció. Era un beso distinto, sin temores y sin culpas al cual podía entregarse y disfrutar a plenitud. ¡Qué dulce era la boca de su amado, qué tibios sus labios, qué suave el toque de sus manos! De pronto el pequeño departamento se había transformado en el paraíso y ella flotaba entre nubes perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Terry estaba luchando contra el deseo que le recorría las entrañas. Quería adueñarse de ese aroma a flores, de esa delicada piel, de la inocencia de su cuerpo, del sabor de sus besos, de sus pensamientos, de su alma. Quería arrinconarla en el sillón y deslizar las manos por sus piernas y su espalda, por sus caderas y su pecho, descubrirla a la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer. Sin embargo mantuvo quietas sus manos aferrándose a ella, tan solo imaginando ese momento exquisito. En eso escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta. El primero en reaccionar fue Terry quien interrumpiendo el beso le colocó instintivamente la mano en la boca para evitar que respondiera. Sin hacer ruido dieron dos pasos hacia el sillón para sentarse. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se escuchaba la voz de un hombre detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Candy estás ahí? – era la voz de Chris.

Terry se puso de pie como un resorte, pero Candy lo jaló de vuelta al sillón tapándole la boca. Un minuto después vieron que un papel se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. Permanecieron sentados sin hacer ruido hasta que estuvieron seguros que el enfermero se había ido.

- ¿Qué quiere ese tipo? – preguntó molesto mientras ella recogía de prisa el papel para leerlo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó divertida – ha llegado la misiva de un caballero y en ella puedo leer que quiere invitarme a cenar – sonrió agitando el papel frente a Terry – tendré que pensarlo porque suena muy tentadora la oferta.

- ¿Quién es ese imprudente que osa invitar a mi señora? – preguntó el inglés poniéndose de pie siguiéndole el juego - usted milady ya tiene una cita con este caballero a sus pies.

- ¿De verdad milord? – Candy se alejó de él girando con coquetería – últimamente he tenido muy mala memoria y todo en mi cabeza escapa como espuma.

- Entonces milady tendré que ayudarle a recordar lo que estábamos haciendo hace unos momentos – dijo tratando de tomar su mano pero ella lo esquivó rápidamente.

- Me parece bien milord pero también tendrá que decirme qué tipo de relación hay entre los dos – dijo jugueteando con la estola - podría ser usted un hombre muy malo y querer hacerme daño.

- Le aseguro milady - dijo acorralándola en una esquina de la habitación – que mis intenciones son las mejores.

- ¿No me miente milord? – se quedó perdida en su mirada mientras él le levantaba su rostro acortando la distancia.

- Compruébelo por usted misma milady – susurró en sus labios.

Sus bocas impacientes se tocaron en un suave movimiento lleno de amor y de deseo. Ella instintivamente separó ligeramente sus labios para que él la disfrutara a su antojo y de nuevo la sumergiera en un universo excitante y delicioso.

- Candy – susurró Terry cuando por fin liberó su boca – siento que estoy volando, que todo esto es un sueño del cual no quiero despertar para no descubrir que te has desvanecido como tantas otras veces.

- Terry – susurró su nombre abriendo los ojos - no es un sueño, somos tú y yo nada más. Acércate para que sientas como me estremeces, para que compruebes que ahora esta es nuestra realidad.

Terry la estrechó a su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo apropiándose con decisión de sus labios como si de esa manera se pudiese fundir para siempre en su cuerpo. Candy sintió la premura de su anhelo, el dominio de su boca, la impaciente caricia de sus manos varoniles. Fue tanta la entrega del joven en ese beso que lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el intenso azul de su mirada.

- Candy – susurró el actor con la voz entrecortada – Candy…

- Terry – alcanzó a balbucear sintiéndose estremecer – ¡estás llorando!

- Son lágrimas de felicidad – sonrió – es tanta la dicha que siento que ya no cabe en mí y sale por mis ojos.

- Eres tan tierno – acercó su pequeña mano al rostro de su novio y con una caricia le quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Y tú eres tan adorable – respondió en un murmullo – que quiero quedarme así para siempre.

- Pero hoy no Terry – sonrió – tienes que ir al teatro.

- Contigo me olvido de todo amor. Pero tienes razón, ¿qué hora es?

Candy levantó la vista y observó el reloj de la pared lanzado una gran exclamación.

- ¡Terry, son las 6 de la tarde! ¡Tú tenías que estar a las 6 en el teatro!

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! – rió con fuerza el actor - ¡Y qué importa ahora el teatro si estoy contigo hermosa Julieta! – exclamó levantándola para girarla en el aire mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pero no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa Romeo amado mío! – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla cuando dejaron de girar – además quiero verte actuar.

- Está bien princesa Julieta – sonrió haciendo una caravana – a ti no te puedo negar nada – le dio un breve beso en la boca – vámonos.

- Espera – Candy se separó de él para ir corriendo a la recámara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No podemos irnos todavía – dijo regresando con un pañuelo húmedo en la mano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando me besaste te manche la boca de rojo – sonrió – te lo voy a quitar. ¡Imagínate lo que pensarán si te ven así!

- Jajajajajaja – rió feliz rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella le quitaba los rastros de color – pensarán que pasé un rato muy agradable con una chica muy hermosa.

- Listo – sonrió la rubia – ni rastros de labial.

- Guarda ese pañuelo en tu bolsa – le dijo pícaramente - porque esta noche me tendrás que limpiar la boca muchas veces.

- ¡Terry!

- Vámonos mi amor – dijo feliz. Candy tomó su bolso, Terry la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del departamento.

En el teatro una multitud de reporteros, espectadores y curiosos se agolpaba en la entrada principal esperando la llegada de los artistas. Algunas personas habían logrado conseguir un autógrafo de algunos de los actores pero la mayoría de ellos estaba a la caza de la estrella principal.

- Ya pronto darán la primera llamada y no lo he visto entrar – comentó un periodista.

- Yo creo que llegó desde temprano para evitar todo esto – dijo otro – ya sabes que no le gustan las fotos ni las entrevistas.

- Si no podemos tomarle una foto ahora tendremos que esperar hasta la cena.

- ¡Diantres! –exclamó - ¡Yo quería tener la exclusiva! ¿Quién crees que sea su acompañante el día de hoy?

- No lo sé, ya sabes que corren muchos chismes de su rompimiento con Susana Marlow, pero ninguno de ellos dos lo ha confirmado.

- ¿Crees que llegue del brazo con Eleanor Baker? Eso aumentaría los rumores.

- En este medio todo es impredecible compañero.

- Bueno – dijo viendo su reloj - si en 5 minutos no llega voy a entrar al teatro. Me van a ganar mi lugar si me quedo aquí afuera y no quiero perderme la última función de la compañía.

- Oye ¡mira! – señaló uno de ellos - ¿no es aquel que estacionó el auto en la acera de enfrente?

- ¡Si es él! – exclamó emocionado - ¡Y viene acompañado de una chica!

- ¡Vamos! – comenzó a caminar rápidamente - ¡Va a entrar por la puerta trasera como siempre!

- ¿Pero quién es la preciosidad que lo acompaña? Nunca la había visto.

- ¿Será una nueva actriz?

- No lo sé, pero no cabe duda que ese arrogante tiene suerte. ¡Qué mujer!

- ¡Deja de verla y apresúrate! – los dos hombres corrieron hasta alcanzar a la pareja.

- ¡Sr. Grandchester! ¡Sr. Grandchester!

Al escuchar su nombre Terry se detuvo enfrente de la puerta trasera del teatro y rodeó posesivamente a Candy con su brazo como si instintivamente tratara de protegerla.

- Buenas noches – saludó el inglés.

- Sr. Grandchester – dijo uno de los reporteros – ¿le podemos hacer unas preguntas?

- Estoy corto de tiempo en estos momentos caballeros pero con gusto responderé a sus preguntas en la cena.

- Solo una pregunta señor ¿quién es la dama que lo acompaña esta noche?

Terry respondió tomando la mano de Candy para darle un beso sin dejar de reflejarse en su mirada – esta hermosa dama es mi novia.

- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de su distinguida novia?

- Solo una pregunta, solo una respuesta caballeros – sonrió el actor – con su permiso, nos veremos después de la función – Terry abrió la puerta para que pasara Candy, después la cerró tras de sí.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó uno de los periodistas cuando se quedaron solos - ¿viste eso?

- ¡Sí! ¡Qué ojos! ¡Qué boca! ¡Qué piernas de esa mujer!

- ¡No seas idiota! – le pegó en la cabeza a su compañero - ¡estoy hablando de Grandchester! ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que fue amable con nosotros y nos sonrió? ¡Hasta dijo que respondería a nuestras preguntas en la cena!

- ¿Pues quien no va a estar feliz con esa mujer al lado? ¡Es una diosa!

- Veo que ya no estás pensando – refunfuñó el periodista - mejor larguémonos de aquí para ver si la localizamos en alguno de los palcos. Si tenemos suerte le podremos tomar una foto. Esta sí que va a ser una exclusiva. ¡Y tú deja de pensar en esa chica y enfócate en el trabajo!

Adentro del teatro Terry llevó de inmediato a Candy a uno de los palcos laterales reservados para la compañía.

- Candy – dijo cerrando la puerta – me aseguré de que nadie te moleste durante la función. En la mañana di instrucciones al personal para que no dejen pasar a nadie, no quiero que los periodistas te hagan pasar un mal rato. En el intermedio mandaré a un guardia del teatro por si necesitas algo.

- Gracias Terry, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- Al terminar la función el mismo guardia vendrá por ti para llevarte a mi camerino.

- Está bien – sonrió la chica.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – dijo el actor acercándose a ella rodeándola con sus brazos – ¿y que me será eterna la obra porque no estarás a mi lado?

- Terry – susurró la rubia mirando a su alrededor - todos pueden vernos desde aquí. El teatro está casi lleno.

- Que nos vean – sonrió acariciando su rostro – que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi novia y que estoy loco por ti - en ese momento se escuchó una voz que anunciaba la primera llamada.

- Falta poco para que inicie la obra – dijo la rubia – ya tienes que irte.

- Si – susurró el actor a su oído – pero recuerda que en el escenario no dejaré de pensar en ti. Te esperaré ansioso en el camerino – le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

- Terry - pensó la chica al sentarse en una butaca del palco – yo también esperaré ansiosa ese momento.

La tercera llamada en el teatro anunciaba el inicio de la última presentación de la temporada de Sueño de una Noche de Verano. Las luces se apagaron, la gente guardó silencio y el telón se abrió. Cuando el actor principal entró a escena la obra adquirió una intensidad inusitada que fue percibida de inmediato por dos personas tras bambalinas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Terry esta noche? – murmuró Robert Hathaway – nunca lo había visto actuar de esta forma. Pensé que tu hijo ya había dado lo mejor de sí en el escenario pero creo que me equivoqué. Esta noche está extraordinario. Tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel.

- Es el amor – murmuró Eleanor Baker.

- ¿El amor? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿está enamorado de Susana?

- No Robert – explicó - ellos rompieron su compromiso.

- ¿Me estás tratando de decir que Terry se enamoró de otra mujer?

- Sí.

- ¿Y la trajo al teatro a ver la función?

- Si – dijo la actriz – el conserje me dijo que Terry llegó muy tarde al teatro acompañado de una joven y que escuchó cuando le decía a los periodistas que era su novia.

- ¿Terry hizo eso? – preguntó incrédulo – no puedo creerlo.

- Esta noche lo confirmarás con tus propios ojos – sonrió la mujer – y serás testigo de lo que el amor le ha hecho a este chico arrogante y mal humorado.

Robert sonrió. Él y Eleanor permanecieron observando cómo se desarrollaba la obra hasta que llegó el momento de la entrada de la reina de las hadas.

Al terminar el primer acto Candy escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. El guardia del teatro entró al palco y le entregó una tarjeta a la chica.

- El Sr. Grandchester le envía esto – indicó el joven – y me pidió que le preguntara si necesita algo.

- Todo está bien – sonrió la rubia – muchas gracias.

- Vendré por usted al terminar la función.

- Sí.

Cuando el hombre salió Candy leyó la nota escrita en la tarjeta.

"Siempre has sido y serás mi más grande inspiración.

TG"

- Terry, mi TG – susurró sonriendo colocando la tarjeta sobre su pecho – y tú siempre has sido y serás mi más grande amor.

Con un estruendo de aplausos terminó la función. Al abrirse nuevamente el telón para los agradecimientos al público uno a uno de los personajes fue recibido con una ovación, pero cuando fue el turno del actor principal para entrar de nuevo al escenario todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie. Flores y ramos eran lanzados en medio de vítores y aclamaciones. Candy lloró profundamente conmovida, la actuación de Terry había tocado los corazones del público. Cuando se cerró el telón y se vaciaran las butacas del teatro el guardia regreso por ella. La condujo hasta el camerino y al llegar tocó la puerta. La voz del actor se escuchó indicando que podían pasar. Él se encontraba sentado frente a un mueble que tenía un gran espejo al frente. Se había quitado parte del vestuario pero su rostro todavía tenía rastros del maquillaje teatral.

- Roy – dijo el actor después de que la joven entró – avísale a Robert y a Eleanor que no me esperen. Llegaré un poco más tarde a la cena y por favor que nadie me moleste.

- Sí señor – respondió el guardia saliendo de inmediato cerrando la puerta. Ambos enamorados sonrieron al quedarse solos.

- ¡Terry estuviste maravilloso! – exclamó Candy acercándose a él.

- Gracias mi amor – respondió poniéndose de pie para abrazarla – ¿sabes algo? -Nunca antes me sentí como hoy en el escenario. Cada frase de amor que recitaba Lisandro te la decía a ti. Estabas a mi lado en medio de las hadas y los duendes. Eras tú a quien yo amaba con locura y por quien estaba dispuesto a luchar.

- Pues por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de la actriz con el papel de Hermia – dijo la chica – y si quieres saber la verdad no me gustó nada ese último beso que le diste cuando se celebraron las nupcias.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó divertido – ¡vamos Candy! ¡Si fue un beso magnífico!

- ¡Por eso! – le reclamó - ¡yo no vi a Lisandro besando a esa chica, te vi a ti!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió el actor al escucharla.

- ¡No le veo lo gracioso! – exclamó la chica separándose de él.

- Eres una pecosa celosa ¿lo sabías? – dijo Terry abrazándola de nuevo levantando su barbilla – y te puedo asegurar que esos celos no tienen fundamento.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no la besaste?

- No, no la besé – le explicó – hay trucos en el teatro para que la gente desde lejos crea que los actores se besan pero no es así.

- ¿Trucos?

- Si – acercó su rostro al de ella – el aparente beso solo es un acercamiento a la otra persona de esta manera – Terry se inclinó apenas rozándole la mejilla muy cerca de la boca – ¿lo ves?

- Entiendo.

- Claro que si la chica es muy guapa se puede no fingir el beso – dijo bromeando.

- ¡Terry! – Candy trató de empujarlo pero él la retuvo con fuerza.

- Y en estos momentos – continuó acortando la distancia - quiero un beso de verdad con la chica que tengo en mis brazos.

- Pe… pero Terry – balbuceó – tienes el rostro pintado de blanco todavía.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – el inglés soltó una fuerte carcajada - ¡lo había olvidado! ¿pero qué tiene de malo? – preguntó divertido - ¿no quieres que yo te bese pintado de blanco? Tú me besaste y me pintaste de rojo. Creo que es algo justo ¿no crees?

- ¡Pero yo solo tenía la boca pintada y tú tienes toda la cara! – le reclamó - ¡así que eso no es igual! Además podrías ensuciar mi vestido.

- Está bien – dijo sonriendo – tienes razón. Me voy a quitar la pintura de la cara, no tardaré – Terry entró al baño del camerino que estaba detrás de un biombo.

Candy escuchó como se lavaba el rostro y se cambiaba de ropa. Minutos después apareció impecablemente vestido de esmoquin negro con solapa, galón y faja en satín, mancuernillas en oro y moño blanco de seda. La chica al observarlo no pudo pronunciar palabra. Él estaba deslumbrante como jamás lo había visto en su vida. Se quedó admirándolo mientras él fijaba la mirada en su boca.

- Ven - susurró el actor despertándola de su embeleso - que muero por besarte.

Candy caminó hacia él quien la tomó suavemente por la nuca acercándola para adueñarse ansioso de sus labios.

Media hora más tarde un auto transitaba por la iluminada calle Broadway en pleno centro de la isla de Manhattan. El hombre que conducía iba abrazando a una chica.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el conserje tenía llave del camerino? – preguntó la joven rubia - ¡casi muero de un susto cuando escuché que la puerta se abría!

- Jajajajajaja – rió el caballero – ¡el que casi se muere por el grito que diste fue ese pobre hombre! ¡Estaba aterrorizado por ver a una mona pecosa asustada!

- ¡No te burles Terry! – le reclamó - ¡yo no soy una mona pecosa asustada! ¡Además, me dio mucha vergüenza que nos encontrara en el camerino!

- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? – preguntó cínicamente – no estabas haciendo nada malo, solo besabas a tu novio.

- ¡Yo no te besaba! – replicó de inmediato - ¡tú eras el que me estaba besando!

- ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas? – dijo divertido – si alguien te pregunta lo que estabas haciendo a solas conmigo en el camerino puedes decir que te tenía atrapada y a mi merced porque en las noches me convierto en un sádico estrangulador y que la única forma de calmarme era dejando que te besara.

- ¡Nadie me va a creer esa historia!

- ¿No te convence el estrangulador? – pregunto sonriendo - ¿qué te parece Jack el destripador o el terrible Mr. Hyde?

- ¡Terry eres imposible! – exclamó la rubia haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

- Jajajajajaja – rió de nuevo al ver su rostro. Cuando terminó de reír la miró tiernamente, tomó su pequeña mano posando un delicado beso en ella y susurró a su oído – mi amor, el conserje no alcanzó a vernos, además es una persona muy discreta y no dirá nada. Pero para que estés más tranquila seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez y cerraré la puerta con llave.

- ¿La próxima vez?

- Si - explicó el actor – la próxima vez que me acompañes al teatro. Fue muy agradable verte entrar al camerino que ha sido mi refugio durante todos estos años. Es un lugar muy especial para mí pero tú lo has hecho todavía más especial. Disfruté cada minuto a solas contigo, por eso quiero que siempre que puedas me acompañes.

- Terry – dijo emocionada – te acompañaré cada vez que me lo pidas.

- Mi pecosa – sonrió – gracias.

Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo. Terry frenó el auto. Ella aprovechó el momento para sacar un lápiz labial y un espejo de su bolsa.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el actor.

- No me he pintado la boca y ya vamos a llegar al hotel – sonrió - no quiero que me vean así.

- Espera – dijo el joven rápidamente deteniendo la mano de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

- Solo un beso más – le susurró acariciando su mejilla.

- Pero Terry – dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor – hay mucha gente que nos puede ver.

- No, no nos verán – de inmediato aceleró dando vuelta a la derecha hacia una calle poco transitada. Se estacionó lejos de los faroles, apagó las luces del auto y unió su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos – pasaremos largas horas rodeados de periodistas y actores sin que pueda besarte así que apiádate de este enamorado y regálame tu boca una vez más.

- Terry – suspiró la chica al sentir como el brazo de su novio la rodeaba por la espalda y depositaba besos tibios, húmedos y profundos en su boca aun sin pintar.

En el elegante hotel Ritz faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara la cena. La orquesta tocaba alegremente mientras periodistas, invitados y actores charlaban entre cigarrillos, canapés y champán. Afuera del hotel Terry dejaba las llaves del auto al valet del estacionamiento. Después ayudó a Candy a salir del vehículo.

- Terry – dijo la chica en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia la puerta – estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez los periodistas me hagan preguntas y no voy a saber qué contestar.

- Candy no te preocupes – sonrió – no se van a atrever a hacerlo si estás conmigo, pero si lo hacen yo responderé por ti. He pensado que lo mejor por el momento es no decir tu nombre ni el lugar donde trabajas, mientras menos información tengan menos te molestarán.

- Tienes razón Terry – sonrió - además primero quiero escribirles a Albert, a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María sobre nuestro noviazgo – en ese instante llegaron a la puerta del hotel.

- ¿Lista mi amor?

- Si, vamos – Candy lo tomó del brazo para sentirse segura. Caminaron hacia el salón provocando miradas de admiración y curiosidad a su paso. Al llegar a la entrada Terry mostró una sonrisa.

- ¿Escuchas la música?

- Si – sonrió la chica – es un tango como aquel que bailamos en abril.

- Y como aquel que se escuchaba en el barco cuando te conocí – susurró el inglés mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Era un tango lo que tocaban esa noche de año nuevo?

- Si – susurró dulcemente – es un tango que nunca olvidaré.

Sin previo aviso, varios flashazos los tomaron por sorpresa y pronto se vieron rodeados por una decena de periodistas que querían saber quien era la acompañante del actor más famoso de Broadway. Terry junto a su novia caminaron lentamente por el salón repleto de invitados sin dar respuesta.

- ¡Caballeros, por favor! – exclamó el actor dirigiéndose a los periodistas al llegar a la

rueda de prensa, ahora si me lo permiten quisiera cenar tranquilamente sino me veré obligado a abandonar el lugar de inmediato.

Los periodistas se retiraron en medio de murmullos mostrando un gesto de disgusto. Candy respiró tranquila, y sonriendo contempló agradecida a su novio quien le devolvió la mirada.

- Pensé que ya no ibas a venir a la fiesta - Robert Hathaway se puso de pie para estrechar la mano del actor – así que ya que decidiste acompañarnos aprovecho para felicitarte por tu actuación de esta noche. Estuviste excelente y me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te motivó a actuar así.

- No tienes que buscar mucho Robert – sonrió Eleanor mientras observaba el rostro radiante de su hijo - ¿no es así Terry?

- Robert te presento a mi novia quien es mi musa desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo el actor mirando de reojo a su madre – la señorita Candice White Andley.

- Buenas noches – saludó la joven.

- Encantado de conocerla señorita – dijo el caballero estrechando su mano – Robert Hathaway a sus pies.

- ¡Hija! – exclamó Eleanor al escuchar la noticia del noviazgo - ¡me llena de alegría saber que ya están juntos!

- ¡Señora Baker! – saludó la rubia acercándose para abrazarla - ¡soy tan feliz!

- Pero siéntense por favor – indicó Robert – y tú muchacho cuéntame dónde se conocieron.

- Conocí a Candy hace algunos años en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra – explicó el actor – yo tenía quince años en ese entonces y puedo asegurarte que me flechó desde que la vi.

- ¡Terry! – la chica se sonrojó al escuchar su comentario.

- Es la verdad mi amor – acarició su rostro – creo que me enamoré de ti esa noche en el barco.

- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado – comentó Robert – y te agradezco que me permitas conocer a la fuente de tu inspiración en el escenario a través de todos estos años, y si lo que supongo es verdad, a partir de ahora disfrutaremos de tus mejores actuaciones y de tu consagración como actor.

- ¿Realmente lo crees? – dijo el actor.

- Tú sabes que yo no miento cuando se trata de teatro y que nunca fallan mis corazonadas. Tienes memoria, presencia, continuidad, entrega, técnica, voz, así que después de haberte visto actuar esta noche no tengo la menor duda – indicó – por lo que te aviso que te prepares porque serás el responsable del cambio de planes que tenía para la siguiente temporada.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Si Terry.

- ¿Qué tenías planeado Robert? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Había pensado montar Tanto para Nada o El Mercader de Venecia.

- ¿Comedias de nuevo? – preguntó Terry.

- Si – señaló – pero ahora los planes van a cambiar radicalmente.

- ¿Qué obra escogiste? – preguntó la actriz.

- Creo que Terry me acaba de demostrar el día de hoy que tiene todo para ser Hamlet.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el inglés.

- ¡Robert! – exclamó Eleanor - ¡qué gran noticia!

- Por supuesto que ustedes no tendrán que presentarse a la audición – indicó el productor – así que desde ahora les confirmo que si aceptan tú tendrás el papel principal y Eleanor será Gertrudis.

- ¡Magnífico! – exclamó Terry - ¡Eleanor hará el papel de la madre de Hamlet! - después se dirigió a Candy - ¿qué te parece mi amor?

- ¡Es maravilloso Terry! – dijo emocionada - ¡tú y tu madre volverán a trabajar juntos!

- ¿Cuándo comenzarán los ensayos? – preguntó la actriz.

- A finales de agosto – indicó Robert – creo que todos necesitamos vacaciones, además habrá que organizar algunas cosas para el montaje de la obra.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites – dijo el actor.

- Gracias Terry, yo te avisaré cuando llegue la fecha.

- Esto merece un brindis ¿no creen? – sugirió Eleanor. De inmediato le hizo indicaciones a un mesero para que llevara 4 copas de champán a la mesa. Cuando todos levantaron su mano con la copa el productor dijo el brindis.

- Amigos míos, brindemos por el éxito de Hamlet.

- ¡Salud! – respondieron los demás haciendo sonar el cristal al chocar sus bebidas burbujeantes. Después de dar un sorbo Terry miró a Candy.

- Yo quiero brindar por ti – dijo tomando su mano – para que siempre sea digno de tu amor.

- Y yo brindo por ti – respondió la chica – para que te ame más cada día.

Entrelazaron sus dedos mientras sus ojos gritaban al mundo el gran amor que se profesaban. Una lágrima discreta corrió por el rostro de Eleanor Baker quien conmovida por el brindis de la pareja dio gracias al cielo por la felicidad de su hijo. Ambos jóvenes apuraron sus copas y adivinándose el pensamiento se pusieron de pie.

- Con su permiso – dijo Terry sonriendo – Candy y yo vamos a bailar.

- Diviértanse hijo – sonrió la actriz.

- Jamás había visto a Terry así – dijo Robert al verlos alejarse de la mesa tomados de la mano – no puede ocultar la dicha que lo embriaga. Parece otra persona.

- Te lo dije Robert – dijo Eleanor – mi hijo está profundamente enamorado.

- Espero que sea correspondido de igual manera y que esta chica no sea una oportunista.

- Si conocieras la historia de esta jovencita te sorprenderías - señaló – es un verdadero ángel con una nobleza excepcional. Antes de aquel estreno de Romeo y Julieta, Terry tenía planes de casarse con ella pero después del accidente Candy decidió alejarse para apoyarlo en su decisión de permanecer al lado de Susana.

- ¿Ella hizo eso?

- Y mucho más – continuó – Candy fue la enfermera que cuidó y rehabilitó a Susana después de la operación y estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo aun sabiendo que al terminar las terapias ellos fijarían la fecha de la boda. A pesar de estar enamorada de él desde la adolescencia nunca lo chantajeó, ni le recriminó sus decisiones. Al contrario, su amor permaneció intacto y me atrevería a decir que creció con el tiempo.

- Increíble – Robert dijo pensativo – pero no me sorprende. Solo un alma tan sensible como la de tu hijo pudo valorar la belleza espiritual que debe poseer esa jovencita por encima de sus atributos físicos.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando fui a Inglaterra a buscar a Terry con la esperanza de que me perdonara?

- Si, fue hace algunos años.

- Pues fue Candy quien logró que doblegara su orgullo enfrentándolo a sus sentimientos. Gracias a ella Terry me perdonó.

- Por la emoción con la que me estás hablando de esta chica me doy cuenta que en verdad la aprecias.

- Si – sonrió la actriz – la considero como una hija y sueño con el día que se casen y me den la noticia de que voy a ser abuela.

- Jajajajaja – rió Robert – ¿a tu edad abuela Eleanor?

- ¡Nada me haría más feliz! – exclamó entusiasmada.

- Creo que en los más de 20 años que tengo de conocerte - dijo el productor tomando sus manos – solo una vez te he visto tan radiante como hoy.

- ¿Cuándo fue esa ocasión?

- Cuando fui a visitarte para conocer a tu hijo recién nacido.

- Ahora lo recuerdo – suspiró con nostalgia – fue el día más feliz de mi vida -Eleanor levantó la mirada para contemplar con orgullo a su hijo quien al igual que ella no podía ocultar su felicidad.

En la pista de baile las parejas disfrutaban de melodías de diferentes géneros musicales que amenizaban la reunión. Pasos dobles, valses, canciones italianas, blues eran el disfrute de los comensales. Cerca de las once se anunció la cena. Para cerrar con broche de oro, la última interpretación de la orquesta antes de pasar a la mesa sería un tango, y al igual que en aquella noche en que bailó con ella después de varios años, Terry se apoderó del cuerpo de Candy al iniciar la música moviéndola a su antojo en un desplante de sensualidad al compás del ritmo incitante de los acordes del acordeón.

- ¡Todos nos están mirando! – murmuró la chica al notar los rostros curiosos de las personas a su alrededor.

- Tienen envidia porque te tengo en mis brazos – el actor susurró a su oído. Después la hizo girar haciendo volar los flecos de su vestido para luego envolverla con un brazo quedando sus bocas a corta distancia. Terry sintió que algo se encendía por dentro de él y alcanzó a susurrar – ya quiero largarme de aquí para besarte de nuevo.

- Pero llegamos hace poco Terry.

- Para mí ha sido una eternidad – al terminar de decir la frase delineó la boca de la chica con el pulgar justo antes de inclinar levemente su cuerpo en el momento en que terminaba la música. Segundos después el actor susurró – acompáñame.

Se escucharon aplausos y varias voces agradeciendo las ejecuciones de la orquesta. Las parejas comenzaron a regresar poco a poco a sus lugares menos una, que salió discretamente del salón. Candy observaba con curiosidad a su novio sin saber por qué la había tomado de la mano para llevarla a los elevadores.

- ¿Tienen mirador para ver la ciudad? – Terry preguntó a un mozo del hotel que pasaba por ahí.

- Si señor – indicó – está en el sexto piso.

- Gracias.

En breves segundos llegaron hasta la terraza. Estaba tenuemente alumbrada con faroles elegantes y estilizados. Varias mesas y sillas de herrería negra con amplias sombrillas blancas y macetas con arbustos recortados en formas estilizadas le daban un toque elegante al lugar, muy acorde con el estilo sofisticado del hotel.

- No hay nadie – fue lo primero que notó la joven al caminar entre las mesas.

- Mejor para nosotros ¿no crees? - dijo Terry con una sonrisa. Al llegar al balcón el actor la abrazó por detrás entrelazando las manos con las de ella - ¿te gusta la vista? – susurró a su oído.

- Es preciosa – respondió al contemplar desde lo alto las calles iluminadas mientras un viento fresco acariciaba su rostro.

- Esta noche es especial – dijo el actor perdiendo la vista en la lejanía.

- Sí – la joven respondió en un murmullo – es la mejor noche de mi vida.

Candy – susurró lleno de amor mientras le besaba el cuello descubierto – te prometo que habrá noches mejores.

- ¿Hay algo mejor que estar a tu lado? – dijo en un suspiro.

- Si – susurró sintiendo que el deseo le recorría el cuerpo – una noche de amor infinito junto a tí – al decir esto no se contuvo más y girando a la chica se acercó a sus labios para confundirse en ellos mientras extendía las manos para adueñarse de su espalda.

El ruido del elevador que subía los hizo separarse abruptamente. Candy, nerviosa, sacó de su bolso un pañuelo con el que Terry se limpió la boca mientras ella se pintaba de nuevo.

- Vamos a cenar – dijo el actor devolviéndole el pañuelo – es mejor no dar lugar a comentarios mal intencionados cuando solo nos dimos un simple beso.

- Eso no fue un simple beso Terry - susurró la rubia acariciando su rostro – fue un hermoso beso.

- Tienes razón – dijo tomándola de la mano mirándola con ternura – fue un hermoso beso de una hermosa chica.

El elevador se abrió. Dos parejas salieron al mirador mientras que el par de enamorados entraba para bajar al salón. Minutos después llegaron a la mesa donde Eleanor y Robert los esperaban.

- Pensamos que ya se habían ido – comentó Eleanor de manera suspicaz.

- Fuimos a la terraza – Terry dijo sonriendo – Candy necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después del baile.

- ¿Te vas a quedar a la rueda de prensa? – pregunto Robert.

- Si – respondió – pero terminando las preguntas quiero irme de inmediato. Candy tiene que trabajar mañana temprano.

- Parece que tu vida gira ahora alrededor de Candy – dijo el productor viendo a la pareja.

- Y así seguirá siendo hasta que ella quiera – finalizó.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos. Al terminar, el productor, el director y los actores principales fueron invitados a sentarse en una mesa donde los periodistas les harían preguntas. Candy estaba nerviosa pero Terry la trató de tranquilizar apretando su mano – no tardaré – le dijo al oído. Uno a uno los actores fueron respondiendo a los cuestionamientos que les hacían. La expectativa creció cuando fue el turno del actor inglés.

- Sr. Granchester – comenzó un periodista – ¿cómo calificaría la temporada que acaba de terminar?

- Llena de sorpresas.

- ¿Le gustó hacer comedia?

- Sí, fue algo diferente y enriquecedor.

- ¿Qué planes tiene para la siguiente temporada?

- Eso se lo responderá Robert Hathaway.

- ¿Es verdad que ya no tiene una relación con Susana Marlow? – preguntó alguien más.

- Es verdad.

- ¿En qué términos concluyó su relación?

- Ahora somos amigos – respondió el inglés.

- ¿Es cierto que ella decidió dejarlo por sus infidelidades durante su viaje a Inglaterra?

- No, no es cierto – aclaró de inmediato – yo no le fui infiel en Inglaterra.

- ¿A qué fue a Europa? – preguntó otro periodista.

- Fui a ver a mi padre.

- ¿Fue solo?

- Sí.

- ¿Regresó solo?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hay de su supuesto romance con Eleanor Baker? – preguntó otro periodista.

- Creo que son comentarios estúpidos y sin fundamento.

- ¿Cuál es su relación con la actriz?

- Ella es una gran amiga y consejera de muchos años – indicó.

- ¿Nos podría decir quien lo acompaña esta noche? – preguntó un periodista joven.

- Esta noche me acompaña mi novia – un rumor generalizado se dejó escuchar en el salón.

- ¿Cuándo iniciaron su noviazgo?

- Hoy – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo se llama su novia?

- En su momento lo sabrán.

- ¿De dónde es ella? – preguntó un hombre mayor.

- Es americana.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse?

- Varios años.

- ¿Dónde la conoció?

- En Londres.

- ¿Está enamorado? – preguntó una periodista.

- Sí – todas las miradas se enfocaron en la chica quien se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Tienen planes para casarse?

- No lo hemos platicado.

- ¿Quiere casarse con ella?

- Es lo que más deseo – los suspiros y murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

- Una pregunta más – indicó el moderador.

- ¿Por qué hoy si accedió a responder a nuestras preguntas?

- No lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa y concluyó – gracias.

Después de terminada la sesión de preguntas y respuestas muchas personas se acercaron a solicitar autógrafos. De inmediato Terry fue rodeado por una multitud de mujeres que hacían gala de sus coqueteos y halagos para llamar la atención del actor. Él se mantuvo sereno, firmando pacientemente los autógrafos y agradeciendo los cumplidos de manera cortés. Dos mujeres particularmente hermosas y elegantes se acercaron al actor. Una de ellas lo abrazó sin avisar mientras la otra le daba una carta en sus manos besándolo en la mejilla, lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. De inmediato el actor dio un paso para atrás. Sin embargo Candy había visto toda la escena y no pudo soportarlo. Tomó su bolsa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y caminó hacia la recepción. Terry levantó la vista y alcanzó a verla cuando salía del salón. Ignorando a las mujeres que lo rodeaban, se levantó de su silla para correr tras ella.

- ¡Candy! – gritó desesperado cuando la vio en la calle aguardando un taxi. La chica no contestó. Detuvo un auto y cuando estaba a punto de subirse Terry alcanzó a jalarla por el brazo - ¿adónde vas? – preguntó angustiado - ¿por qué me quieres dejar solo?

- ¡Déjame Terry! – dijo sollozando - ¡mejor regresa al salón! ¡Acabo de entender que soy muy poca cosa para ti!

- ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? – le dijo mirándola a la cara tomándola con fuerza por los hombros.

- ¡Vi cómo te miraban esas chicas! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡vi cómo te abrazaban y te besaban! ¡Son tan bellas y elegantes que muy pronto te olvidarás de mí!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le preguntó lleno de desesperación - ¿qué no te has dado cuenta que yo te adoro, que ninguna mujer me ha importado desde que te conocí? ¿Es que no han sido suficientes mis besos y mis caricias? ¿Es que no has sentido como muero de deseo cada vez que estamos juntos?

- ¡Terry, Terry! – sollozó en su pecho – ¡Tú y yo somos de mundos distintos! ¡Tú eres el hijo de un duque, eres famoso y distinguido pero yo solo soy una huérfana del Hogar de Pony! ¡Soy una simple enfermera!

- ¡Eso hubieras pensado el día que me enamoraste Candy! – exclamó levantando su rostro – ¡ahora es demasiado tarde! ¡Nunca me importó tu origen ni tu condición social y ahora que por fin estamos juntos tendrás que encontrar un mejor argumento para alejarme de tu lado! ¡Tengo tatuado tu nombre en el corazón y solo arrancándomelo podrás hacer que me olvide de ti! ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita para que te convenzas? ¡Dímelo! ¿Diez? ¿Cien? ¿Mil? ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Candy! ¡Y ni siquiera tú me harás cambiar de opinión!

- ¡Terry! ¡Perdóname, he sido una tonta! - le dijo entre sollozos mirándolo con profundo amor - ¡pero es que no pude soportarlo! Sentí que no iba a encajar en tu mundo y que el mío se derrumbaba cuando te vi rodeado de todas esas mujeres.

- Mi pecosa celosa – le acarició el rostro con ternura – yo no tengo ojos ni pensamientos más que para ti amor mío. Todas esas mujeres no significan nada, no me interesan. Solo son admiradoras, nada más.

- Pero una de ellas te dio una carta – dijo con tristeza.

Terry miró su rostro con detenimiento sintiendo que necesitaba aclarar las cosas de inmediato - vámonos de aquí – susurró a su oído.

Llamó al valet para que le trajera el auto. Antes de subir al vehículo se quitó el moño, el saco y la faja aventándolos al asiento trasero. Se desabrochó la parte superior de la camisa y ayudó a Candy a subir. Después manejó en silencio hasta una playa cercana.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó la chica cuando el actor estacionó el auto.

- ¿Te preocupa esto? – dijo sacando la carta del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¡Es la carta que te dio esa chica!

- Tómala – la puso entre sus manos - haz con ella lo que quieras, puedes leerla, romperla, quemarla o lanzarla al mar. No me importa.

- Pero es tuya y eso no es correcto – dijo devolviéndosela.

- Entonces ven conmigo – el actor le ayudó a salir del auto – pero quítate los zapatos y las medias – le indicó.

- Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? – dijo mientras observaba a su novio quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines.

- Vamos a caminar.

Terry se arremangó el pantalón y cuando la chica estuvo lista colocaron los zapatos dentro del auto, se tomaron de la mano adentrándose hacia el mar. Sintieron la suave arena bajo sus pies a cada paso que daban. El viento era fuerte y las olas rugían al chocar en la playa. La luna se reflejaba en las aguas turbulentas en forma caprichosa y las estrellas parecían pequeños diamantes contrastando la negrura del horizonte. Al llegar a la orilla Terry se detuvo. En silencio sacó de nuevo la carta y comenzó a romperla en mil pedazos frente a la mirada atónita de su novia. Después la lanzó al viento. Todos los pedazos de papel se perdieron en la oscuridad. Una ola llegó con fuerza y les mojó los pies.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la chica.

- No me importa nada más que amarte Candice White Andley – dijo acercándose a ella – estoy loco por ti y sino fuera porque te respeto demasiado yo… - no pudo continuar. Levantó a la chica rodeándola por la cadera hasta que sus bocas quedaron a la misma altura para después atrapar los labios de la mujer que amaba. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos dejándose besar una y otra vez. De pronto sintió los besos en su cuello y en sus hombros mientras la presionaba más a su cuerpo.

- Terry mi amor – susurró envuelta por el fuego que la consumía por dentro.

- Nunca dudes del amor que te tengo – dijo el actor bajándola despacio.

- No lo haré Terry – dijo viéndolo a los ojos – nunca más lo haré.

- Nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo – le suplicó – insúltame si quieres, pégame si estás furiosa, grítame, haz un escándalo pero no vuelvas a irte sin mí porque me romperás el corazón.

- No mi amor, no lo volveré a hacer.

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo – y fundiéndose en un abrazo a la luz de la luna, sellaron la promesa poniendo de testigos a las miles de estrellas que adornaban el cielo y a la espuma del mar que les decoraba los pies.

¿Cómo explicar todo aquello que la hacía vibrar al estar entre los brazos de ese hombre? ¿Qué misterio oculto de su cuerpo no alcanzaba a comprender? Él estaba a su lado y ella podía sentir como nunca a través de la delgada tela de la camisa ese pecho amplio y caliente que la atraía como un imán, y adentro de él, un corazón agitado por el mismo deseo que los embriagaba y que les recorría las venas como marejada sin control. Nunca antes su aroma a hierba le había causado tal estremecimiento ni despertado esos deseos y ansiedades que desconocía poseer. ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que gritaban por ser liberadas en cada parte de su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía, que lo tocaba tímidamente, que se dejaba acariciar y besar? Quería más que nunca estar a su lado, dejarse llevar por ese torbellino de miradas dulces, de sonrisas tiernas, de besos insinuantes que clamaban a gritos a la mujer que poco a poco se estaba liberando. Recordó a aquellas mujeres en la fiesta y volvió a sentir celos. Esos celos que tontamente la habían derribado en un arranque de inseguridad pero que ahora, en los brazos de su amado le daban la fuerza necesaria para luchar por él. Lo abrazó más fuerte. Ahora sabía que lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Pero era algo más que necesidad o admiración, era algo más que deseo. Era amor, se lo había dicho, era ese amor que es capaz de derribar montañas y de cruzar océanos sin temor. Era ese amor sin condiciones, ese amor sin miedos, ese amor que iba más allá de la propia lógica o razón. Podía sentirlo brotar por todos sus poros, podía gritarlo con todas sus voces, podía vivirlo en todos sus alientos. Y ahora, en esa noche a la orilla del mar, se ponía de manifiesto en cada una de sus palabras, con el íntimo contacto del roce de sus pies desnudos, con el calor que emanaba a través de sus ropas, con cada detalle que iba descubriendo de las varoniles líneas de sus brazos, de su espalda, de su pecho, de su abdomen. Era el hombre con el cual había soñado tantas y tantas noches, aquel que la había liberado de sus temores, aquel con quien se sentía segura, amada y deseada, y a quien sin lugar a dudas le correspondería con todo su ser.

- Nunca olvidaré este día – susurró Candy – hoy te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y lo voy a cumplir.

- Y yo te prometo – susurró Terry levantando su rostro suavemente por la barbilla - que todos los días serás dichosa cumpliendo esa promesa – después le dio el beso más dulce que la chica probó de su boca.

Caminaron un rato abrazados sintiendo las caricias del mar en sus pies, escuchando los cantos de las olas al besar la arena, respirando la brisa marina con su peculiar acento a sal. Lentamente llegaron al auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Era de madrugada cuando Terry acompañó a Candy a su departamento.

- Te dejo para que descanses mi amor – dijo el actor parado junto a la puerta.

- ¿No vas a pasar? – pregunto la joven.

- Ya es tarde y si entro tus encantos harán que deje de ser un caballero – dijo acariciando su rostro.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó sonrojándose.

- Pero mañana vendré para llevarte al hospital.

- ¿Almorzarás conmigo?

- Todos los días.

- ¿Y me esperarás cuando salga?

- Siempre – tomó sus manos y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso – no olvides que te amo.

- No lo olvidaré.

El actor dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras. Candy le lanzó un beso y él le devolvió el gesto. Se quedaron mirándose por interminables segundos hasta que ella agitó su mano, después entró al departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fin nuestra pareja favorita está junta! Definitivamente éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero ¿acaso todo será fácil para ellos de ahora en adelante? Creo que no y menos por ser el año 1918. Sin embargo, se merecen un par de capítulos para disfrutar de su amor ¿no creen?<strong>

**Agradecimientos de la semana para AkaneKagome, Melchem, cyt y para todas las lectoras anónimas de este fic. También quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que han puesto a alguno de mis minifics entre sus favoritos.**

**Empezamos el mes de diciembre llenos de emoción por las fiestas de fin de año pero, no olvidemos que también es un momento para reflexionar sobre lo bueno y lo no tan bueno que hicimos este año. Más que el regalo y la diversión cuyo gusto nos dura muy poco, busquemos el darnos a los demás generosamente con nuestra ayuda, nuestro cariño y nuestro amor. Recuerden que el amar es una decisión personal y no una reacción química espontánea.**

**¡Un abrazo a todas! **


	25. Chapter 25

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 25**

_Por ti soy capaz soy capaz de arrancarle al cielo una estrella para adornar tu pelo…_

Esa noche el actor no se fue a dormir de inmediato. No podía borrar el recuerdo de la chica entre sus brazos. Había disfrutado su boca de fresa y respirado la esencia a flores silvestres que despedían sus rizos. Había conocido el sabor de su nívea piel y moldeado su talle con las manos, pero no le era suficiente. Quería más. Soñaba con adentrarse en aquellos misterios insondables del amor pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar y tratar de ahogar todo ese fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Al llegar al edificio donde vivía subió a la azotea para acompañarse por su eterna consejera, la noche. Se recostó sobre el tragaluz y sacó la armónica de su bolsillo. El sonido de las notas melancólicas tranquilizó su corazón. Cuando terminó la melodía se quedó pensativo mirando las estrellas – no recuerdo haber vivido un día tan bello como el que me regalaste hoy pequeña pecosa – murmuró en silencio – no imaginas cómo disfruté cada beso y cada caricia que te di. Me siento pleno en tu amor, diferente, vivo, dichoso - cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró – acabo de dejarte y ya quiero estar de nuevo contigo, eso es lo que más deseo, saberte mía en cuerpo y alma para siempre. Esta noche quisiera ser el rayo de luna que entra por tu ventana, el lecho de hierba fresca donde reposas tu cuerpo, la ráfaga de viento que hace volar tu ropa, la furia del rio caudaloso para verterme en ti… Candy, mi Candy – suspiró - ¿cuánta dulzura tenía tu voz esa noche en el barco que me enamoraste de esta manera? ¿Acaso fue tu mirada de ángel o la fragancia delicada de tu piel? Me tienes en el limbo, me tienes a tus pies amor mío – después reflexionó un momento – quiero pedir tu mano y formalizar nuestro compromiso lo más pronto posible. Le mandaré a Albert un telegrama para saber si está en Chicago. Necesito hablar con él. También iré a hablar con la Srita. Pony. Tal vez sea conveniente que Eleanor me acompañe, eso es lo que se acostumbra en estos casos. Cuando regrese del viaje te daré el anillo y anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. Me imagino la cara de sorpresa que pondrás - sonrió – así que mañana mismo iré a la joyería. Quiero algo especial, algo que simbolice nuestro amor. ¿Pero cómo te daré el anillo? – se quedó pensativo mientras admiraba una estrella fugaz que cruzaba el oscuro cielo - sí – murmuró – creo que eso haré. Estoy seguro que nunca lo olvidarás – tomó de nuevo la armónica para tocar otra melodía. Cuando terminó bajó a su departamento. Al entrar lo observó a detalle – es muy pequeño – dijo para sí – ha sido suficiente para mí durante estos años pero ahora voy a necesitar un lugar más grande y más cómodo que quede cerca del hospital para cuando nos casemos. También necesitaré muebles nuevos y una cama más grande – dijo mientras se recostaba – ahí dormiremos y soñaremos juntos, ahí te amaré por las noches mi amor - respiró profundamente, bajó los párpados y se sumergió en un dulce sueño donde todos sus anhelos se hacían realidad.

No lejos de ahí, en un departamento solitario una joven rubia terminaba de escribir dos cartas. Después de firmar la segunda las releyó una vez más.

"_Srita. Pony, Hermana María,_

_Mi corazón está tan lleno de felicidad que necesito compartirla con ustedes para que no estalle. El día de hoy Terry me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté de inmediato. Quisiera gritarlo por la ventana, reír y cantar sin detenerme, abrazarlas a ustedes y a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony y bailar hasta el amanecer._

_Ya sé lo que están pensando pero no se preocupen. Susana habló antes con Terryy para liberarlo de su compromiso. Ella conoció a un joven soldado de buena familia que la quiere de verdad. Tendrá la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y estoy segura que será muy feliz. Por mi parte hablé con Michael y le dije la verdad sobre mis sentimientos. Él me entendió. Ahora seguiremos trabajando en el hospital pero solo seremos amigos._

_Hoy en la tarde Terry me invitó al teatro a la última función de la temporada y después fuimos a una cena baile donde estuvo invitada la prensa. Nos tomaron fotografías juntos. Cuando lo entrevistaron, les dijo que era su novia pero no les dio mi nombre. Acordamos que primero ustedes se enterarían por mí y no por un anuncio en el periódico. Además el cree que así estaré más tranquila en mi trabajo sin el acoso de los periodistas. _

_Hoy veo las cosas de forma distinta, tal vez están más luminosas o tengan distinto color. Nunca en mi vida me sentí así, tan llena de amor, tan querida. Tenía usted razón Srita. Pony, nunca se sabe que sorpresas habrá al doblar la esquina. Terry vendrá todas las mañanas para llevarme al hospital, almorzaremos y cenaremos juntos. Los miércoles iremos a cenar con su madre quien por cierto me felicitó en la cena al saber la noticia. Siempre le estaré agradecida por su apoyo y su cariño. Es una gran mujer. _

_¡Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que he sido muy descortés! No les he preguntado cómo están en el Hogar de Pony. Por favor denle mis saludos a todos los niños. Ruego a Dios para que pronto acabe la guerra y pueda ir a visitarlos de nuevo pero ahora acompañada de Terry. Quiero que los niños lo conozcan y me den su opinión. Seguramente lo van a querer tanto como yo._

_Recuerden que las llevo siempre en mi corazón._

_Con cariño_

_Candy" _

"_Mi querido Albert_,

_Nunca dejaré de agradecerte el apoyo que me diste cuando tuve que tomar la decisión de venir a New York aun sabiendo lo que esto podía implicar para ti. Viví meses de sufrimiento y desesperanza pero el amor fue más fuerte y uno de los momentos más anhelados de mi vida por fin se hizo realidad. Terry y yo ya somos novios. Ambos terminamos la relación que teníamos con Michael y Susana de manera amigable y por fin somos libres para estar juntos. _

_Soy muy feliz y no puedo dejar de sonreír al verme al espejo. Siento que vuelo en el aire como un pajarillo cantando lleno de alegría. Es la música de mi alma, es la música de mi corazón. _

_Mañana mismo te enviaré esta carta porque quiero que llegue a tus manos lo antes posible. Hoy acompañé a Terry a la cena de clausura de la temporada donde lo entrevistaron y nos tomaron varias fotos juntos. Él les dijo en la rueda de prensa que somos novios pero no les dio mi nombre. Cree que así estaré protegida y que los periodistas no me molestarán. Así que antes de que te lleguen rumores quiero que sepas la noticia por mí. _

_Dale mis saludos a Annie, Archie, George y la Tía Abuela. Espero verlos pronto para compartir con ustedes mi felicidad. _

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón_

_Candy" _

Al terminar guardó las cartas en sus sobres y se fue a dormir recordando los hermosos momentos vividos ese día.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de las 7 de la mañana Terry tocó a la puerta del departamento de su novia. Al no recibir respuesta insistió tocando más fuerte durante algunos segundos. De repente escuchó un grito y el ruido de pasos alborotados. Al abrirse la puerta el actor no pudo contener la carcajada al descubrir que Candy se acababa de despertar.<p>

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rio al verla - ¡te quedaste dormida! ¡Eres una mona pecosa dormilona!

- ¡Terry no es momento para que te estés burlando! – exclamó – ¡es tardísimo y no voy a llegar a tiempo al hospital!

- Anda, ve a cambiarte – sonrió el actor – yo te ayudaré. Te prepararé el desayuno y después te llevaré en el auto para que no llegues tarde.

- ¡Gracias Terry! – sonrió la chica – no tardaré.

- Mi Candy – susurró el actor al verla entrar en la recámara – hasta cuando se despierta se ve hermosa.

Minutos después la rubia salió de la habitación vestida de enfermera. Terry le había preparado té, pan tostado con mermelada y algo de fruta. Se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar mientras charlaban un momento.

- ¿Dormiste bien mi amor? – preguntó el actor mordiendo un pan con mermelada.

- Si Terry gracias – sonrió la chica mientras comía un poco de fruta – ¿y tú?

- No me puedo quejar, dormí muy bien. Además tuve el mejor de los sueños.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Soñé que era un tigre hambriento y enojado así que de desayuno me comía a Tarzán pecosa con rizos sin peinar.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó dándole un leve empujón - ¡eso no es verdad!

- Jajajajajaja – rio el actor - ¿no me crees?

- ¡No, no te creo! – exclamó la joven.

Para su sorpresa Terry la tomó de la mano y en un movimiento rápido la jaló hacia él para sentarla en una de sus piernas rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Pues te estoy diciendo toda la verdad – susurró acariciándole el rostro – y ahora me siento como en el sueño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estoy hambriento de tus besos y enojado porque no me has dado ninguno esta mañana.

- Terry… - la chica no tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse. Solo sintió el tibio contacto de la boca de su novio en sus labios.

- Sabes a manzana – dijo el actor sonriendo cuando terminó el beso.

- Y tú sabes a mermelada de fresa – sonrió la chica acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿De verdad tienes que ir a trabajar? – preguntó suplicante.

- Tu sabes que si – dijo mirándolo con ternura – pero te prometo que haré todo rápidamente para salir temprano.

- Candy, ¿cuándo regresarás al Hogar de Pony?

- No lo sé Terry – suspiró – fui para el cumpleaños de Albert y no creo que me den permiso de tener vacaciones sino hasta noviembre.

- ¿Crees que podrás pasar la Navidad allá?

- Es lo que más quiero pero los doctores y las enfermeras no tenemos vacaciones y menos en tiempos de guerra. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Por nada – sonrió – ahora dime, ¿me vas a extrañar el día de hoy?

- Mucho – dijo abrazándolo – y tú ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Iré a ver a Eleanor – indicó – después iré al banco, pasaré al telégrafo y arreglaré algunos asuntos pendientes.

- ¿Puedes dejar estas cartas en el correo? – preguntó mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo.

- Sí, yo me encargaré – respondió guardándolas en su saco – tengo tiempo suficiente antes de regresar al hospital.

- Te estaré esperando en la cafetería.

- Ahí estaré.

Se abrazaron en silencio. Terminaron de desayunar y salieron de inmediato.

Esa mañana, la sección de espectáculos de los periódicos era la más leída en la ciudad. Las noticias del evento teatral de la noche anterior eran el tema de conversación en los parques y cafés. Todo el mundo se preguntaba quién era la afortunada chica que había conquistado el corazón de la estrella de Broadway. En la recepción del hospital Chris y Noemí leían detalle a detalle las novedades sin poderlo creer.

- ¿Ya viste la foto? – dijo la enfermera con entusiasmo - ¡es Candy!

- Es verdad – respondió Chris observando la imagen con detenimiento - aunque se ve muy diferente con esa ropa.

- ¡Se ve muy linda!

- Pero explícame algo – dijo molesto - ¿qué no es novia del Dr. Girard? Porque aquí dice claramente que es novia del actor.

- ¡Mira! – señaló Noemí – ¡ahí viene! Mejor vamos a preguntarle.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – saludó la rubia al verlos.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó su amiga - ¡saliste en el periódico!

- Es verdad – indicó Chris – y se atrevieron a inventar la historia de que eres novia de ese tipo.

- ¡No es ningún invento! – Candy exclamó feliz.

- ¡O por dios! – exclamó Noemí tomándola por las manos - ¡por fin te lo pidió y aceptaste!

- ¡Sí! – gritó la rubia llena de alegría – ayer en la tarde hablamos.

- Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo y con un tipo como él – le recriminó el joven.

- ¿Qué te pasa Chris? – preguntó Candy sin entender el porqué de su actitud.

- ¡Eres un grosero! – le reclamó Noemí - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?!

- ¡No la defiendas! – exclamó el enfermero - ¡o te volverás una como ella!

- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – preguntó la rubia con sorpresa - ¡pensé que éramos amigos!

- ¡Tú decidiste alejarte de mí! – exclamó Chris.

- ¡No, no es cierto! – trató de explicarle - ¡fueron las circunstancias, además yo siempre te he hablado con la verdad!

- ¡Primero preferiste al doctor y a mí me hiciste a un lado! – le reclamó - ¡y ahora tienes el descaro de venir a decirnos que eres novia de ese idiota presumido cuando sigues siendo la novia del doctor! ¡Te estás comportando como una mujer de la calle! ¡Eres una indecente!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – se defendió la joven.

En ese momento alguien jaló a Chris por detrás del hombro dándole la vuelta para soltarle un golpe en la cara. El enfermero cayó al suelo y un poco de sangre le comenzó a salir de su boca.

- ¡Te lo advertí imbécil! – gritó Terry al verlo tirado en el piso - ¡te dije que si la volvías a insultar te las verías conmigo!

- ¡Sr. Grandchester! – exclamó Noemí.

- ¡Terry! – la rubia corrió a su lado para contenerlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos.

- ¡Dr. Girard! – exclamó Chris levantándose del piso - ¡él me pegó y yo no le hice nada! ¡Córralo de aquí! ¡Prohíbale la entrada al hospital!

- ¡Tú empezaste todo por insultar a Candy! – intervino Noemí.

- ¡Pobrecito niño! – se burló el inglés - ¿por qué no le dices que te pegué porque te comportaste como un patán?

- ¿Es eso cierto Chris? – preguntó Michael.

- ¡Yo solo estaba defendiendo sus intereses doctor! – explicó el enfermero – ¡ella es novia de los dos al mismo tiempo!

- ¡Eso es una calumnia! – gritó Terry de inmediato.

- ¡Candy me dijo que la noticia de su noviazgo en el periódico era verdad! – insistió el enfermero.

- Chris – lo interrumpió Michael – creo que has cometido un gran error. Candy y yo ya no somos novios.

- Pero…

- Y yo no te pedí que te entrometieras en mi vida personal ni que salieras en mi defensa en ningún momento – continuó – pero lo peor es que cometiste una falta grave insultando a una compañera dentro del horario de trabajo, en las instalaciones del hospital y con testigos, por lo que tendré que amonestarte.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó furioso - ¡eso no es justo!

- Si no quieres que te dé de baja de este hospital y que pida la cancelación de tu licencia como enfermero por mal comportamiento te recomiendo que vayas pensando en una disculpa formal para Candy y el Sr. Grandchester.

- Está bien – dijo bufando el enfermero – esta tarde tendrá la disculpa escrita en su escritorio – sin agregar nada más dio la media vuelta y se fue.

- Gracias – dijo Terry dirigiéndose a Michael.

- De nada – respondió el doctor – es mi deber evitar este tipo de situaciones en el hospital. Ahora si me disculpan los dejo para atender una urgencia. Noemí necesito que me acompañes.

- Si doctor.

Michael y la enfermera se alejaron dejando a la pareja de enamorados a solas.

- Terry – sonrió Candy – no me esperaba que siguieras aquí, yo pensé que ya te habías ido.

- No pude evitar seguirte con la mirada – explicó el actor – y cuando vi que algo andaba mal me bajé de inmediato del auto.

- Gracias por defenderme pero no debiste golpearlo.

- Se lo merecía – dijo seriamente – a una mujer no se le calumnia de esa manera y menos si es un ángel como tú.

- Terry – susurró viéndolo tiernamente – pero pudiste haberte lastimado.

- Estoy bien – respondió sin siquiera mirar su mano – fue solo un golpe, además necesitaba darle una lección a ese muchachito.

- Creo que ya no me va a molestar.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo preocupado - así que no te confíes y ten cuidado con ese tipo.

- No creo que me vaya a hacer algo.

- Candy - dijo tomándola por los hombros - quiero que me prometas que no vas a estar a solas con él en ningún momento y que me dirás si te llega a ofender.

- Está bien, te lo prometo.

- Ahora ve a trabajar enfermera pecosa – dijo sonriendo – porque si te quedas aquí un minuto más no te voy a dejar ir.

- Nos vemos al medio día – sonrió la chica.

- Te estaré esperando.

El inglés no se movió de su lugar hasta que vio a su novia entrar a uno de los pabellones de los enfermos. Salió de la recepción y subió al auto lleno de ilusión por los planes que tenía para esa mañana. Sin embargo un par de ojos llenos de odio los estuvo acechando mientras observaba toda la escena desde lejos – te juro que un día me las vas a pagar actor – se escuchó un murmullo silencioso – y te lo voy a cobrar donde más te duele – después esos ojos se alejaron y su sombra se perdió entre los pasillos del hospital.

Al arrancar el auto, Terry fue de inmediato a comprar el periódico. Manejó hasta Central Park, se estacionó y se sentó en una banca para leer las noticias de ese día. En la sección de espectáculos sonrió al ver una foto donde estaba con su novia. Después revisó los avisos de compra-venta de inmuebles – este departamento me gusta – dijo después de revisar los clasificados – está céntrico, cerca del hospital, tiene dos recámaras, terraza, y está semi amueblado. Iré a verlo por la tarde. También podría comprar una casa pero tendríamos que mudarnos a New Jersey. Creo que lo mejor será escoger un departamento, ya cuando me case con Candy decidiremos lo mejor para los dos – al voltear la página un anuncio llamó su atención: "Joyería fina, diseños exclusivos. También elaboramos el diseño que usted nos pida" - justo lo que necesitaba – pensó – quiero que el anillo de compromiso sea especial, único, así que iré a esa joyería después de pasar al banco - cerró el periódico, y con paso firme inició la cuenta regresiva para el futuro que soñaba con su gran amor.

* * *

><p>Durante dos semanas Terry se mantuvo ocupado llevando a cabo los planes que tenía en mente. Le contó a su madre sus intenciones quien le confirmó que de acuerdo a las buenas costumbres ella tenía que acompañarlo a pedir la mano de Candy. También le contó que había concretado la compra de un departamento en una zona elegante de la ciudad, lo estaba amueblando y había mandado a hacer el anillo de compromiso. Todo iba marchando bien. Sin embargo el asunto que más le importaba no estaba resuelto aún. Por varios días estuvo impaciente hasta que finalmente recibió en su departamento un telegrama. Lo abrió de inmediato y leyó la noticia que esperaba para continuar con lo que se había propuesto.<p>

"_Terry, estaré en Chicago todo el mes de agosto. Te espero. Albert."_

- Perfecto - dijo guardando el papel – le avisaré de inmediato a mi madre. Después iré a la estación a comprar los boletos del tren, quiero salir hoy mismo. A la hora de la salida le diré a Candy que tengo que acompañar a Eleanor a un compromiso fuera de la cuidad. No le diré que iremos a Chicago, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Después de hablar con Albert iré al Hogar de Pony.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde Terry se encontraba en la recepción del hospital. Poco después llegó Candy, se saludaron, subieron al auto y fueron directamente al departamento de la enfermera.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día mi amor? – dijo el inglés después de cerrar la puerta – hoy saliste más tarde que de costumbre.

- Tuvimos mucho trabajo – indicó la rubia – tuve que asistir una operación y no pude salir temprano.

- Ya veo – dijo el actor acercándose a ella para abrazarla – supongo que has de estar cansada. Te confieso que estos días que no he estado ocupado en el teatro me has hecho mucha falta y ya estoy harto de las vacaciones.

- ¿No te gustan las vacaciones?

- Claro que me gustan pero no sin ti – levantó su rostro para darle un pequeño beso.

Quisiera estar más tiempo contigo pero hay mucho trabajo.

- Yo no te culpo – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – sé que tienes un deber que cumplir y más en este tiempo en que estamos en guerra.

- Gracias por entender Terry.

- Pero eso no significa que no te extrañe y que no tenga ganas de estar a tu lado – dijo abrazándola más estrechamente.

- Yo también quisiera pasar más tiempo a tu lado – suspiro – pero lo único que se me ocurre es trabajar varios turnos dobles para tener un día extra de descanso.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

- Ya lo hice una vez cuando fue el cumpleaños de Albert – explicó – trabajé dos turnos durante varias semanas para que me dieran permiso.

- Pero hacer dobles turnos es algo agotador.

- Si lo hago solo por unos cuantos días podremos tener todo un fin de semana juntos.

- Entonces hazlo – la abrazó - así podremos aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones.

- Empezaré mañana mismo – dijo entusiasmada.

- Candy hay algo que tengo que decirte – la tomó de la mano y juntos se sentaron en el sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

- Voy a acompañar a Eleanor a un viaje fuera de la ciudad – indicó – estaremos ausentes unos dos o tres días.

- ¡O Terry! - exclamó con tristeza - ¡te voy a extrañar!

- Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible mi amor – dijo acariciando su mejilla – yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti pero es necesario que acompañe a mi madre.

- Yo lo comprendo Terry, si tu madre te pidió ayuda debes hacerlo.

- Le diré a su chofer que pase por ti y que te recoja todos los días.

- No creo que sea necesario.

- Claro que si pecosa – la miró a los ojos – no podré irme tranquilo si tienes que regresarte sola del hospital por las noches en caso de que decidas cubrir otro turno.

- Puedo pedirle a Noemí que lo haga conmigo y así saldríamos juntas.

- Si quieres pídeselo pero de todas formas el chofer tiene órdenes de llevarte y traerte y de estar a tu disposición si necesitas algo.

- Gracias Terry.

- No le vayas a pagar Candy – sonrió de lado – él recibe un sueldo así que yo seré el que te cobre a ti por los servicios del chofer.

- ¿Y cuánto me vas a cobrar? – preguntó sonriendo – porque no tengo dinero en estos momentos.

- Yo no necesito dinero pecosa mía – susurró acercándose a ella – así que te cobraré a mi manera – la tomó por la barbilla y se acercó para besarla y recibir el dulce pago de sus labios. Al separarse, ella se recargó en su pecho y él comenzó a juguetear con los rizos de su amada.

- Terry – susurró la chica – me gusta estar así.

- A mí también – dijo suavemente – y si cierro los ojos puedo imaginarme que estamos recargados en un árbol en la segunda colina de Pony.

- La colina de Pony – murmuró – aunque me gusta mi trabajo en ocasiones quisiera poder salir y ver muchos árboles, correr en medio del bosque y tirarme en la hierba.

- ¿Como aquella vez que caíste sobre mí y que me dijiste que parecía una piedra? – Terry dijo divertido.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? – preguntó con asombro.

- Claro pecosa – sonrió – fue una semana después de que entré mal herido a tu cuarto por equivocación, ¿recuerdas?

- Si – sonrió – cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me alegró mucho ver que tus heridas ya habían sanado.

- Esa fue la primera ocasión que me llamaste Terry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo no he olvidado ni un solo instante que pasé contigo desde que te vi por primera vez en el barco – besó su frente - ¿te confieso algo?

- Sí.

- Ese día que tropezaste y caíste arriba de mí estaba pensando en ti. Los narcisos dorados y blancos me recordaban tus rizos y tu piel.

- ¿De verdad Terry?

- Si Candy – acarició su rostro – y la fragancia de esa flor me hacía recordar cuando me vendaste y colocaste cojines detrás de mi cabeza para que descansara aquella noche que me viste mal herido. Te acercaste de tal manera que pude percibir tu aroma, un aroma a flores.

- Esa noche yo estaba muy asustada por ti – recordó – pero te portaste como un mocoso malcriado porque cuando regresé ya te habías ido.

- No podía quedarme aunque lo deseara – la abrazó – si alguien me hubiera encontrado en tu habitación te hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas y eso no lo podía permitir.

- ¿Así que por eso te fuiste?

- Claro.

- Terry quiero saber algo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber pecosa?

- ¿Por qué te saliste para emborracharte? ¿Por qué te peleaste?

- Esa tarde recibí una carta del duque – comenzó a relatar – en esa carta me informaba que los planes que habíamos hecho para ir juntos al hipódromo el siguiente quinto domingo se cancelaban porque la duquesa quería ir a visitar ese fin de semana a su familia en Bristol.

- ¿Por eso te escapaste del colegio?

- Sí – continuó – estaba furioso porque él no había ido a darme la noticia y ni siquiera había escrito la carta personalmente. Sabía que ella había planeado todo para arruinarme ese fin de semana con mi padre. Como el duque solo iba al colegio cuando la hermana Grey lo mandaba llamar si mi comportamiento no era el adecuado decidí obligarlo a ir de esa manera.

- Pero creo que te arriesgaste mucho Terry.

- Sentía tanto odio que estuve un buen rato tomando – recordó - a la primera provocación me dejé llevar por los golpes, pero el tipo venía acompañado y traía navaja. Tal vez me hubieran matado sino es porque Albert interviene y me saca de ahí.

- No digas eso Terry – lo abrazó con fuerza – hubiera sido horrible. Recuerdo que yo también lo encontré por casualidad. Me ayudó a encontrar la farmacia y me llevó de vuelta al colegio.

- Creo que esa noche Albert fue nuestro ángel de la guarda – dijo el inglés.

- Si – sonrió Candy – esa noche él estuvo ahí para cuidarnos a los dos.

- Pero ahora yo seré el que te cuide y vele por ti.

- Y yo seré la que te cure y evite que te metas en problemas.

- ¿Y cómo va a conseguir eso señorita enfermera? – preguntó feliz.

- Te voy a perseguir para darte una lección la próxima vez que lo hagas.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – rió el inglés – ¡de acuerdo! Pero entonces yo voy a querer un premio si no me meto en problemas.

- ¿Y qué vas a querer?

- Lo pensaré bien y te lo diré después – dijo sonriendo de lado – porque ahora no puedo pensar más que en esto – retiró los rizos del cuello de la chica para comenzar un lento y amoroso recorrido de besos hasta su boca.

Una hora después Candy y Terry se despedían en medio de abrazos, pequeños besos y caricias. Sintiendo que un pedazo de su vida se separaba de ella lo vio bajar las escaleras desde su departamento dejando correr una solitaria lágrima por su rostro. El actor le lanzó un beso desde la entrada del edificio y esperó hasta que ella cerrara la puerta para irse. De inmediato subió a su auto y emprendió camino a su departamento. Después de hacer las maletas fue a casa de su madre quien lo estaba esperando. Terry subió su equipaje al auto del chofer para dirigirse a la estación del tren.

Viajaron toda esa noche hasta la ciudad de Chicago. Al llegar tomaron un taxi para hospedarse en un hotel. Descansaron unas horas, se cambiaron de ropa y cerca del mediodía salieron rumbo a las oficinas de William Albert Andley. El edificio corporativo se encontraba en una zona céntrica de la ciudad. Después de anunciarse en la recepción fueron recibidos por Albert.

- ¡Terry, bienvenido! – el rubio saludó al verlo – pasen por favor a mi oficina.

- ¡Albert, hermano! – el actor le estrechó la mano dándole un abrazo.

- Eleanor – saludó Albert al ver a la actriz – como siempre un placer tenerla en Chicago.

- Gracias Albert – sonrió la actriz – encantada de verlo de nuevo.

- Supongo que algo muy importante los trae por aquí – dijo el rubio mientras tomaban asiento – y por la premura de la visita no es difícil adivinar que se trata de Candy.

- ¿Ya recibiste su carta? – preguntó el actor.

- Si – indicó – hace un par de días. Sentí una gran alegría al enterarme que ustedes dos por fin solucionaron todos los problemas y ya son novios. También me explicó que decidieron no dar a conocer su identidad. Creo que fue lo mejor.

- Pues entonces – intervino Eleanor – supongo que podrá imaginarse para que estamos aquí.

- Albert – dijo Terry sin rodeos – quiero casarme con Candy y he venido con mi madre para formalizar nuestra relación.

- Me lo suponía – sonrió el rubio – esperaba que vinieras pero no creí que lo harías tan pronto.

- No tengo por qué esperar más.

- ¿Candy sabe que estás aquí? – preguntó Eleanor.

- No – dijo el actor – quiero darle una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Terry? – preguntó Albert.

- Como sabes, ella está muy ocupada en el hospital – explicó – y el mes pasado se tomó algunos días de vacaciones por lo que es difícil que le vuelvan a dar permiso para ausentarse por varios días como en aquella ocasión, así que pensé en hablar contigo y con la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María para que el día que le dé el anillo de compromiso a Candy ustedes estén en Nueva York. La invitaría a salir con cualquier pretexto, le daría el anillo, la llevaría a cenar y ahí estarían esperándonos ellas, mi madre y tú.

- Me parece una estupenda idea – dijo Albert – algo íntimo y sencillo, ¿pero crees que las madres de Candy puedan dejar solos a los niños en el Hogar de Pony?

- Tal vez solo pueda acompañarnos una de ellas nada más – señaló Eleanor.

- Aun así necesitarán ayuda – indicó el rubio.

- Ya lo había pensado – dijo Terry – y creo que la solución es contratar a dos o tres niñeras para que las ayuden.

- Te propongo algo – dijo Albert – yo me encargaré de eso. Tengo más conocidos que tú en Chicago y en Lakewood quienes me pueden recomendar al personal apropiado. También puedo mandar servidumbre de la mansión para que las apoyen.

- Acepto tu propuesta – dijo el inglés – pero permíteme hacerme cargo de todo lo demás.

- Está bien.

- También quiero pedirte que me acompañes mañana al Hogar de Pony, espero que no estés muy ocupado.

- Estás de suerte – sonrió Albert – mañana no tengo ningún compromiso importante de negocios así que cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias amigo.

- Quiero saber algo – dijo el rubio - ¿invitarás a tu padre a la boda? Sé que fuiste a verlo hace poco.

- Sí, y sobre ese tema creo que ya puedo contarte lo que pasó entre los dos para tranquilidad tuya y de tu familia.

- Te escucho.

- Mi padre y yo nos reconciliamos.

- Me da gusto por ti.

- Antes de regresar, el duque me reconoció como hijo legítimo y me heredó en vida – indicó – por lo tanto soy el primero en la línea de sucesión para heredar el ducado.

- ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa! – exclamó Albert.

- Ahora tengo los medios para ofrecerle a Candy una vida digna y pongo a sus pies todo lo que me heredó mi padre.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Antes de poder revelarlo necesitaba resolver mi situación con Susana – explicó el actor – si su madre se enteraba de esto las cosas se hubieran complicado.

- Te entiendo y te agradezco que ahora me lo digas porque también tenemos que hablar de la dote de Candy.

- ¿La dote? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Legalmente Candy es mi hija – indicó – y como tal le corresponde una dote como parte de su herencia que estará de acuerdo a tu clase y abolengo.

- Pero Candy no va a necesitar esa dote.

- Es lo que se acostumbra en la familia.

- Entonces – Terry lo cuestionó - ¿si yo no fuera heredero al ducado la dote de Candy sería menor?

- Así es.

- Bueno – el inglés reflexionó un momento – creo que más adelante tendremos que platicar sobre esto.

- Está bien, pero no trates de impedir que Candy reciba lo que le corresponde.

- Ya lo discutiremos después – sonrió – ahora dime si crees que haya algún inconveniente con los Andley por la forma en la que estamos organizando todo esto.

- ¿Te refieres a la Tía Abuela? – preguntó el rubio.

- Si, no me gustaría que Candy tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes amigo – dijo Albert dándole una palmada en el hombro – hablaré con la Tía Abuela pero no le mencionaré tus planes y en cuanto sepa que eres el heredero al ducado te aseguro que no pondrá ninguna objeción. Solo le diré que viniste para hablarme de tus intenciones de matrimonio con Candy y que acordamos que el compromiso se anunciará en una gran fiesta donde toda la crema y nata de Chicago estará invitada.

- ¡Qué maravilloso hijo! – exclamó Eleanor.

- No crean que me agrada mucho la idea de la fiesta – dijo Terry mostrando un gesto de disgusto – pero supongo que tendré que hacer el sacrificio si quiero merecer la joya más hermosa de los Andley.

- ¡Ánimo amigo! - exclamó Albert - ya sabes que a mi tampoco me gustan esas fiestas pero te aseguro que Candy lo disfrutará y la Tía Abuela estará complacida.

- En ese caso no hay nada más que hablar.

- ¿Vamos poniendo fechas? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Buena idea – dijo Albert.

- Yo quiero que la boda sea antes de las fiestas navideñas – dijo el actor - porque quiero pasar la Navidad al lado de mi esposa.

- ¡Pero eso es en cuatro meses! – exclamó Eleanor - ¡no vamos a tener tiempo de prepararlo todo! Hay que hacer la lista de invitados, mandar a hacer las invitaciones, preparar el ajuar de la novia, apartar iglesia, los anillos, son mil cosas. ¿Por qué no se casan el próximo año en primavera?

- Mamá – dijo enfático – no cederé ni un solo día. Estoy esforzándome por cumplir con todas las formalidades pero de buena gana me casaría con Candy mañana mismo. Estos cuatro meses serán mil años para mí, así que si no me apoyas cambiaré de decisión.

- ¡Terry!

- Será mejor aceptar su oferta Eleanor – sonrió Albert – ya sabemos que ese par de enamorados es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Está bien - dijo la actriz un poco malhumorada – será una locura pero prefiero eso a que te cases con Candy a escondidas.

- Gracias mamá – sonrió Terry.

- ¿Qué les parece si continuamos la plática durante el almuerzo? – propuso Albert.

- Excelente idea – dijo el actor – yo invito.

Los tres salieron de la oficina y caminaron media calle hacia un restaurante de comida internacional. Charlaron un rato mientras disfrutaban los platillos y dos horas después se despidieron. Acordaron que al día siguiente Albert pasaría por ellos al hotel para ir juntos al Hogar de Pony.

* * *

><p>Al otro día a las 8 en punto el caballero rubio se encontraba en la recepción del hotel. Un minuto después Terry y su madre lo saludaban y subían al auto para dirigirse a Lakewood. Dos horas más tarde el chofer de Albert se estacionaba frente a un camino rural que subía hacia una pequeña loma. En lo alto de ella se divisaba una casa. Varios niños jugaban por los alrededores.<p>

- ¡Hermana María! ¡Hermana María! ¡Señorita Pony! – gritó uno de los pequeños.

- ¿Qué pasa Jack? – se acercó la religiosa - ¿por qué gritas de esa manera?

- ¡Es el Sr. Albert! – exclamó el niño – ¡y viene con la señora bonita que nos contó un cuento!

- ¿Cuál señora bonita? – la hermana María dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba el niño y observó las siluetas de las tres personas que caminaban hacia la casa - ¡virgen santa! – exclamó - ¡pero si es el joven Terry y su madre! – regresó de inmediato a la casa y comenzó a gritar desesperada - ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Señorita Pony!

- ¿Qué pasa hermana María? – preguntó la anciana entrando por la puerta trasera que daba a la huerta.

- ¡Señorita Pony! – exclamó la mujer - ¡vienen para acá!

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¡El señor Albert, el joven Terry y su madre!

- ¡Dios bendito! – exclamó la Srita. Pony - ¡no pensé que sería tan pronto! ¡Vamos a recibirlos Hermana María!

Las dos mujeres salieron de la casa sin poder disimular su emoción. Al ver hacia la vereda los distinguieron de inmediato. Eleanor caminaba entre los dos caballeros e iba tomada del brazo de su hijo.

- El joven Terry ha cambiado mucho – murmuró la Srita. Pony – me imagino la impresión que se llevó Candy cuando lo volvió a ver.

- Se ha convertido en todo un caballero – dijo la hermana María.

- Si – sonrió la anciana - un caballero gallardo y muy buen mozo.

Su plática fue interrumpida por el griterío de los niños que corrieron hacia los invitados para luego rodearlos. Albert levantó a los más pequeños, Eleanor los abrazó a todos y Terry les dio la mano.

- ¡Srita. Pony! ¡Hermana María! ¡Buenos días! – saludó Albert al llegar a la casa.

- ¡Sr. Albert! – saludó la anciana – ¡bienvenido! No los esperábamos.

- Buenos días – saludó Eleanor acercándose a las mujeres – me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo. Creo que ya conocen a mi hijo Terry.

- Srita. Pony, hermana María – saludó el inglés con una sonrisa – me siento honrado de estar aquí – al terminar la frase y para su sorpresa ambas mujeres se acercaron a abrazarlo.

- Queremos felicitarte hijo – dijo emocionada la anciana – acabamos de enterarnos de la noticia de su noviazgo. La carta de Candy nos llegó ayer.

- Si – agregó la religiosa – nos llenó de alegría saber que nuestra Candy es tan feliz.

- Gracias – dijo conmovido.

- Pero pasen por favor y tomen asiento en la sala – invitó la mujer mayor.

- Supongo que deben tener calor – dijo la hermana María - les traeré una limonada.

- Gracias – respondieron los invitados.

- Srita. Pony – Eleanor comenzó a hablar cuando la hermana María terminó de repartir los vasos de limonada – la última vez que estuve aquí no me imaginé que volveríamos a vernos tan pronto.

- Realmente fue una sorpresa para nosotras – dijo la religiosa.

- Este caballero fue el que tuvo la iniciativa – indicó Albert señalando al actor - él no quería esperar un solo día más para venir a verlas.

- Supongo que la razón para tal premura ha de ser muy importante – comentó la hermana María.

- Srita. Pony, hermana María, Albert – dijo Terry un tanto nervioso – yo… yo le pedí a mi madre que me acompañara el día de hoy para hablar con ustedes. Como saben, mis afectos le pertenecen a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque el destino se empeñó en separarnos fue el mismo destino el que nos unió de nuevo. Puedo asegurarles que en todo ese tiempo siempre le fui fiel a pesar de que un compromiso por honor me impedía mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero hoy tengo la fortuna de ser libre y de saber que mi amor es correspondido.

- Mi hijo y yo hemos venido para pedir la mano de Candy a sus dos madres, y a su padre adoptivo – habló Eleanor - ustedes la criaron de pequeña, la cuidaron y cultivaron en ella los valores que la hicieron una mujer llena de virtudes. Sé que mi hijo no pudo haber elegido una mejor mujer para ser su compañera por el resto de su vida. Candy es un ejemplo de perseverancia, de generosidad y de nobleza, y al lado de mi hijo estoy segura que tendrán un hogar lleno de amor.

Las dos madres de Candy se limpiaron las lágrimas que les corrían por el rostro. Visiblemente emocionada la Srita. Pony tomó la palabra.

- Hace 50 años vivía en esta casa con mis padres – comenzó a relatar la anciana – un día nos llegó la noticia que unos parientes lejanos habían fallecido dejando huérfanos a dos pequeñitos. Nosotros éramos la única familia que tenían. Ni mis padres ni yo dudamos en aceptarlos y criarlos. En el pueblo pronto se corrió la voz de lo que habíamos hecho y al poco tiempo nos trajeron una niña cuya madre había muerto un año después de dar a luz. Aunque éramos gente sencilla nunca nos faltó alimento para los niños y la gente al enterarse de nuestro gesto trataba de ayudarnos regalándonos víveres. Fue entonces cuando supe que había encontrado mi vocación. Así empezó el Hogar de Pony. Cuando mis padres murieron la hermana María aceptó ayudarme y desde hace 30 años está conmigo cuidando a los pequeños. Han entrado por estas puertas muchos niños y los hemos visto partir con la esperanza de que sean hombres y mujeres de bien, pero en todo este tiempo es la primera vez que vienen a esta humilde casa a pedir la mano de una de nuestras pequeñas y nos sentimos muy agradecidas por este gesto de consideración hacia nosotras.

- Desde pequeña Candy siempre se sacrificó por la felicidad de los demás a pesar de sus propias necesidades, y siempre tuvo palabras de aliento y de esperanza para todo aquel que pidiera ayuda aun cuando ella estuviera en problemas – dijo la hermana María – nuestra niña fue un ejemplo de fortaleza y perseverancia para todos nosotros, siempre se ha dado generosamente pero creo que ya es su turno de recibir.

- Tal vez Candy pudo ocultar su tristeza pero no así su amor – continuó la Srita. Pony – el día que regresó de Inglaterra supimos que el joven que minutos antes nos había visitado ya era dueño de su corazón. Esos sentimientos no cambiaron y recientemente nos confesó la dicha que siente al ser correspondida por el joven Terry. Así que si ella es feliz solo nos resta darle nuestra bendición y rogar para que tengan un matrimonio lleno de amor.

- Por mi parte – dijo Albert – Terry y Candy saben que cuentan con todo mi apoyo y que seré el primero en felicitarlos el día que se casen.

- Gracias – dijo Terry emocionado – les prometo que siempre velaré por ella, la protegeré, la cuidaré, nunca le faltará nada. Será mi razón para vivir.

- Que dios los bendiga y que sean muy felices hijo – dijo su madre entre lágrimas.

- Gracias mamá – susurró el actor al acercarse y abrazarla.

- Enhorabuena hermano – dijo Albert dándole un abrazo – pero ahora creo que sería bueno que les comentaras los planes que tienes.

- Si, tienes razón – asintió sentándose de nuevo – el asunto es que Candy no sabe que mi madre y yo vinimos a pedir su mano.

- Nosotras pensamos que ya lo habían platicado – comentó la hermana María.

- Quiero darle muy pronto el anillo de compromiso pero me agradaría que ustedes nos acompañaran ese día– explicó el inglés – será una grata sorpresa para ella y la alegrará mucho poder compartir ese momento con ustedes quienes son su familia. Por eso vine antes para hablarles de mis intenciones para tener su aprobación.

- ¿Pero quién se ocupará de los niños? – preguntó de inmediato la Hermana María.

- Terry y yo ya pensamos en eso – intervino Albert – si ustedes aceptan, podemos contratar varias niñeras y traer servidumbre para que se hagan cargo de ellos.

- Nunca los hemos dejado solos – indicó la Srita. Pony.

- Solo serían dos días – agregó Eleanor.

- ¿Y para cuándo está planeada la sorpresa? – preguntó de nuevo la religiosa.

- Para los primeros días de septiembre – indicó Terry – el anillo estará listo a finales de agosto.

- Me parece bien – dijo Albert – porque yo salgo de viaje el domingo 15 a Texas aunque no es seguro.

- Entonces que sea un fin de semana antes para que tengas tiempo de regresar a organizar tu viaje – indicó el actor.

- ¿Les parece bien el sábado 7? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Si – respondió la anciana – ese día estaremos ahí.

- Pero Srita. Pony – intervino la religiosa – nunca hemos dejado solos a los niños. ¿Y si les pasa algo?

- Hermana María – sonrió la Srita. Pony – los niños estarán bien. Las niñeras recibirán todas las instrucciones necesarias para cuidarlos. Además Candy nos ha dado mucho y creo que podemos hacer un pequeño sacrificio para acompañarla en ese momento que será muy especial en su vida.

- Gracias – sonrió Terry.

- Yo me encargaré de conseguir al mejor personal para que cuide a los niños – dijo Albert – estarán aquí unos días antes para que conozcan a los pequeños y su rutina diaria. El día 6 por la tarde mandaré a George por ustedes para tomar el tren.

- Muy bien – asintió la religiosa.

- ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? – preguntó la anciana.

- No lo hemos platicado pero yo quiero que sea antes de las fiestas navideñas – respondió el inglés.

- Ya le dije a mi hijo que apenas tendremos tiempo para planear todo – intervino Eleanor.

- No se preocupe – sonrió la Srita. Pony - con el favor de dios todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos? - dijo la hermana María – supongo que estas buenas noticias las podemos celebrar con más limonada y un buen emparedado.

- Yo le ayudaré – dijo la actriz poniéndose de pie.

Después del almuerzo caminaron un rato por los alrededores. Terry recorrió todos los lugares que había conocido años atrás y que guardaba muy dentro de su corazón. Subió a la colina de Pony y se sentó bajo la sombra del padre árbol. Desde ahí observó la casa, el huerto, el árbol de manzanas y la vereda que subía a la colina. Se recargó en el árbol, sacó la armónica y tocó una melodía. Al terminar se recostó un momento sobre la hierba cerrando los ojos. Se imaginó a Candy corriendo por la vereda con su uniforme del colegio. La chica se tropezaba con él pero en esta ocasión el inglés no la dejaba ponerse de pie. Se quedó dormido imaginando lo que pasaba después. Al poco rato un griterío interrumpió su sueño y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que los niños del Hogar de Pony estaban de pie alrededor de él.

- Hola – saludó mientras se sentaba - ¿por qué me miran así? – preguntó a todos los niños quienes lo observaban con curiosidad.

- Sabemos quién eres – dijo el mayor de ellos.

- ¿Y quién soy?

- Eres el novio de nuestra hermana mayor – respondió una niña grande.

- Sí – dijo otra niña – eres el novio de Candy.

- ¿Qué es un novio? – preguntó una niña pequeña.

- Son los que se dan besos a escondidas – respondió la niña grande.

- ¿Tú le das besos a Candy a escondidas? – volvió a preguntar la niña pequeña. Terry trató de no soltar una carcajada y se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Cómo saben todo eso? – les preguntó.

- Escuchamos a la Srita. Pony cuando dijo que eran novios – dijo otro pequeño.

- Y también escuchamos que ellas se van a ir y que van a venir otras personas y no queremos que lo hagan – le reclamó el niño más grande.

- ¡Yo no quiero que me cuide una bruja! – chilló una niña pelirroja – ¡yo quiero a mis dos mamás aquí!

- No llores pequeña – dijo el actor tratando de calmarla – ninguna bruja va a venir a cuidarte.

- ¿Entonces quién me va a cuidar? – la niña preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿De verdad quieren saber? – Terry preguntó en tono misterioso - porque es un gran secreto.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

- Entonces acérquense – les dijo en voz baja. Los niños se sentaron alrededor de él - los van a cuidar unas personas que van a hacer una fiesta aquí en el Hogar de Pony.

- ¿Una fiesta? – preguntaron entusiasmados.

- ¡A mí me gustan las fiestas! – gritó una pequeña.

- Entonces seguramente te vas a divertir mucho – indicó el actor.

- ¿Pero por qué vamos a tener una fiesta? – preguntó el mayor de ellos.

- Porque Candy está muy feliz y quiere compartir con ustedes esa felicidad – explicó – la fiesta es un regalo de su parte.

- ¡Me gustan los regalos! – gritó un niño.

- ¿Y vamos a comer pastel y dulces? – preguntó una niña.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Terry.

- ¡Entonces sí quiero que vengan a cuidarme! – dijo la pequeña que había llorado.

- ¿Y nos van a dar juguetes? – preguntó otro niño.

- Estoy seguro que sí – sonrió el actor - pero solo si se portan bien. ¿Me lo prometen?

- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

- Entonces ese será nuestro secreto – concluyó – ahora vayan a jugar.

- ¡Sí! – todos los niños se pusieron de pie y corrieron colina abajo gritando llenos de alegría. En eso Terry escuchó una risa detrás de él.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Con que una gran fiesta! – exclamó Albert sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Escuchaste todo? – preguntó el actor girando para verlo.

- Venía detrás de los niños – sonrió – y me quedé para escuchar como salías del problema. Eres bueno para improvisar.

- Supongo que de algo me ha servido ser actor - sonrió.

- Ya lo comprobé, pero ahora necesitarás de todo tu talento para solucionar el problema en que te has metido.

- Creo que para eso tendrás que ayudarme amigo – indicó – si los niños no tienen una fiesta con pastel, dulces y juguetes el día que vengas a recoger a sus mamás seguramente me voy a meter en problemas.

- Bueno – le dio una palmada en la espalda – no será la primera vez que te saco de un aprieto.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – Terry rió feliz – y espero que no sea la última.

- Anda – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie - que ahora tendremos que convencer a las damas para que nos permitan organizarle la fiesta a los niños.

- Vamos.

Los dos caballeros bajaron por la colina. Encontraron a las tres mujeres tomando el té a la sombra de un viejo árbol. Para su fortuna, la Srita. Pony accedió gustosa a la fiesta aunque la Hermana María se mostró un poco renuente. Las acompañaron a tomar el té y poco antes de que se metiera el sol se despidieron con la promesa de verse muy pronto. Albert llevó a Terry y a su madre de regreso a la ciudad de Chicago. Esa noche descansaron en el hotel y a la mañana siguiente partieron de regreso a la ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas lectoras! <strong>

**Agradezco en esta ocasión a cyt, Darling eveling y DarkAngelMx por sus reviews así como a Candice 1981 y a ANALIZXOLO por agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos, a Selene Grandchester por seguir este fic y a todas las lectoras que me han dejado reviews en mis otros minifics así como a las lectoras anónimas. **

****Como podrán darse cuenta, vienen capítulos llenos de amor y alegría para este par de enamorados, capítulos que son mis favoritos por supuesto. Claro que esto no va a terminar aquí ya que por algo el fic se llama "1918", y si alguna de ustedes ha tenido la curiosidad de averiguar lo que pasó con la influenza ese año, los momentos más intensos ocurrieron en el último trimestre****.****

**** Nos seguimos leyendo la próxima semana y recuerden que lo importante en estas fechas no son la cena ni los regalos ni la comida sino llevar a cabo una profunda reflexión sobre nuestras acciones pasadas, agradecer a Dios por todas sus bendiciones y empezar con el pie derecho el próximo año. ****

****¡Un abrazo! ****


	26. Chapter 26

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 26**

_Te amo como a nadie, como nunca, hasta siempre..._

Los últimos alientos del verano seguían decorando la ciudad con sus verdes follajes y tibias temperaturas y eran una invitación para disfrutar la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, para Candy esos días de agosto fueron agotadores. Estados Unidos había mandado a pelear a miles de soldados a Europa pero después de cuatro años de lucha cientos de ellos regresaban heridos, algunos enfermos, otros agonizando. Las jornadas de trabajo eran largas y la enfermera llegaba muy cansada cuando trabajaba turnos dobles. Por otro lado, las noticias sobre la enfermedad que estaba poniendo en alerta a los médicos de todo el país la tenía preocupada. Las noticias que llegaban de Europa eran desalentadoras. Una nueva ola de virulencia se había desencadenado por toda esa región provocando no solo la muerte de soldados sino de civiles a causa de la enfermedad. En el hospital Presbiteriano comenzaron a llegar soldados enfermos de la gripe y pocos días después recibieron a algunos hombres y mujeres que presentaron síntomas de la enfermedad. Aunque se utilizaban los remedios tradicionales para tratar de aliviar los síntomas, éstos no tenían efecto alguno en los pacientes y para colmo, los grupos de investigación seguían sin encontrar vacuna que sirviera para curar la enfermedad. A pesar de los problemas la vida continuaba y Candy se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su labor.

Por su parte, Terry se encontraba desesperado. Después de su regreso de Chicago y para matar el tiempo se había aprendido todas las líneas del personaje de Hamlet en unos cuantos días, le había escrito a su padre y se había mudado al nuevo departamento. Apenas veía a Candy durante los días que ella salía tarde del hospital. Era tal su frustración que aunque controlaba su temperamento cuando estaba con su novia otros percibían su mal humor.

Ese penúltimo viernes de agosto era el inicio del último fin de semana de vacaciones que tendría Terry. Candy trabajaría dos turnos y sabía que regresaría muy cansada al departamento. Era casi media noche cuando el inglés llegó al hospital y esperó pacientemente a que saliera del edificio. Al poco rato distinguió bajo la tenue luz de los faroles una figura blanca que se despedía alegre de sus otros compañeros de turno. Cuando vio que se encaminaba sola por un camino arbolado, quiso hacerle una broma y se escondió detrás de uno de los robles. Ella caminaba distraída cuando sintió que un brazo fuerte la tomaba de la cintura y la acorralaba detrás de un árbol. Un segundo antes de que ella comenzara a gritar, escuchó su grave voz.

- ¿No sabe señorita Pecas que es peligroso andar sola por la noche a estas horas?

- ¡Terry! – exclamó - ¡por poco me matas de un susto! ¡Ya te iba a golpear!

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – exclamó divertido - ¡yo pensé que salías muy cansada de trabajar pero veo que te sobran energías! ¿Qué me ibas a hacer? – preguntó burlón.

- ¿En realidad quieres saber? – dijo haciendo una mueca – bueno, tú lo pediste – en un movimiento rápido, puso su pie detrás de él y lo empujó tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Jajajajajaja – rió divertida al verlo tirado en la hierba - ¿qué le parece señor Grandchester?

- ¡Oye pecosa, me dolió! – exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo - ¡me tomaste por sorpresa y eso no es justo! Ahora dame una mano y ayúdame a levantar – Candy le ofreció su mano inocentemente y al tomarla le dio un fuerte jalón cayendo justo arriba de él. Candy se sonrojó intensamente.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! - el actor rió con fuerza al notar su turbación – ¡sabía que me extrañabas pero no pensé que fuera tanto!

- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza Terry! – dijo la chica levantándose de inmediato alisando su uniforme - ¡alguien nos puede ver!

- Tú también eres una sinvergüenza – le respondió sonriendo al ponerse de pie – por eso somos tal para cual pecosa – y sin que ella lo esperara le dio un furtivo beso en la boca - ahora vámonos que ya es muy tarde.

Tomados de la mano caminaron rumbo al auto, él le abrió la puerta y unos minutos después llegaron al departamento. Ya en el interior Candy le ofreció una taza de té y después se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

- Dime amor ¿cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó Terry.

- Hoy tuve mucho trabajo – explicó Candy – ayer llegó un barco de Europa con muchos soldados malheridos; algunos de ellos se recuperarán pronto, pero otros necesitarán varios meses de rehabilitación y ejercicio para volver a caminar.

- ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? – dijo el inglés levantando la mirada - es tanto el dolor y sufrimiento que ves todos los días.

- No te preocupes por mí – sonrió Candy - yo estoy bien, además me siento feliz de poder ayudar a que se recuperen esos hombres.

- Tú eres excepcional – dijo Terry - pero no entiendo cómo haces para estar siempre alegre a pesar de la tragedia de la guerra.

- A veces cuando se mueren los pacientes es muy difícil y lloro a escondidas – le confesó - pero trato de ser fuerte, de mostrar siempre una sonrisa y de ser optimista para que mis pacientes se sientan mejor.

- Eres maravillosa Candy – sonrió Terry – tu optimismo es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti.

- Pero en estos días la guerra no es lo que más me preocupa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa mi amor? – preguntó tomando sus manos.

- Terry – la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta - hace tres días llegaron cuatro casos de influenza al hospital – al decir esto una lágrima brotó de sus ojos – solo uno sobrevivió y dos enfermeras se contagiaron. Una de ellas está muy grave.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó impaciente - ¿por qué se contagió?

- Sólo la he visto de vez en cuando en los pasillos – explicó la chica - ella estaba trabajando en el área de emergencias y por eso tuvo contacto con los enfermos.

- ¿Sabes el riesgo que corres al estar trabajando en el hospital? – preguntó preocupado.

- Si Terry – dijo la rubia - mi trabajo es riesgoso no solo por la influenza sino por muchas otras enfermedades que pueden tener los pacientes, pero es el camino que elegí y lo haré lo mejor que pueda para evitar un contagio.

- ¿Has estado en contacto con los enfermos?

- No – indicó la enfermera - tú sabes que la especialidad del hospital es ortopedia así que no han llegado muchos casos de esos al hospital, y yo me encargo de pacientes que necesitan rehabilitación.

Terry suspiró un poco aliviado, sin embargo se sentía intranquilo e inquieto. Una mortal enfermedad rondaba alrededor de ellos y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su novia estuviera en contacto con algún enfermo.

- Candy, mi amor – le dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos – eres muy valiente y me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

- Eso nunca me lo habías dicho – dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

- Ahora ya lo sabes – dijo besándole las manos con devoción - él le confesó con la mirada una profunda admiración y una ternura infinita. Candy lo miró llena de amor sintiendo como sus almas se enlazaban. Después de ese momento mágico continuaron con la conversación.

- Terry, te tengo una buena noticia – comentó con alegría - me dieron dos días de descanso seguidos, así que podremos vernos todo el fin de semana. Podríamos ir a cenar o al parque a caminar.

- Es una buena idea – dijo sonriendo – pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo para aprovechar todo ese tiempo contigo. Mañana estaré aquí a las 9 para desayunar juntos. Después saldremos a dar un paseo, así que ponte ropa cómoda.

- ¿Adónde vamos a ir? – preguntó curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa – sonrió Terry – pero ahora es mejor que me vaya para que duermas – se puso de pie y ella lo acompañó a la puerta.

- ¿Tan pronto te vas?

- Tú sabes que yo me quedaría contigo toda la noche mi amor, pero no es correcto que esté aquí tan tarde, además necesitas descansar.

- Entonces te veo mañana

- Aquí estaré – se acercó a su rostro y la besó dulcemente – qué duermas bien.

- Buenas noches Terry.

- Buenas noches Candy – él salió del departamento y ella se quedó observando como bajaba por las escaleras. Antes de salir del edificio él volteó a mirarla y ella le lanzó un beso por los aires que él le correspondió. Cerró la puerta de su departamento sintiendo que flotaba. Se sentía entusiasmada por la sorpresa que Terry le tenía preparada. Con ese sentimiento se fue a la cama y esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, en punto de las 9 de la mañana Terry se encontraba tocando frente a la puerta del departamento de su novia. Se había puesto para la ocasión unos pantalones color caqui, una camisa blanca y un chaleco a juego con el pantalón. Al abrirse la puerta vio que Candy vestía un sencillo y juvenil vestido color crema ajustado en el talle, falda amplia con holanes y mangas cortas ligeramente abombadas, muy adecuado para la ocasión.

- ¡Buenos días Terry! Pasa – saludó cerrando la puerta.

- Buenos días Candy – dijo dándole un pequeño beso – te ves linda esta mañana. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí – respondió - dormí como una piedra. ¿Y tú?

- Yo dormí bien. Gracias.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Tengo tanta hambre esta mañana que me comeré lo que sea – sonrió - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Podrías preparar el té?

- Sí.

Fueron a la cocina y mientras Candy picaba un poco de fruta, freía huevos con jamón y tostaba pan con mantequilla, Terry ponía los platos en la mesa y preparaba el té. Desayunaron tranquilamente charlando sobre la próxima puesta en escena y los pormenores en el hospital. Al terminar, Candy se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras Terry la observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Quién te regaló ese vestido?

- Me lo regaló Albert el día de mi cumpleaños – indicó – pero Annie lo escogió. Ella sabe cuál es mi talla. ¿Te gusta?

- Te ves encantadora – sonrió.

- Listo – dijo secándose las manos – ya terminé.

- Entonces vámonos.

- Voy por mi bolsa.

- Te espero.

Cinco minutos después salieron del departamento, subieron al auto y Terry arrancó de inmediato. Tomó una carretera que los llevó a las afueras de la ciudad. Después de un buen rato, Candy se dio cuenta que se adentraban en una zona boscosa.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó de repente.

- Es una sorpresa señorita Pecas – respondió divertido.

- Es que ya llevas como una hora manejando Terry.

- Y todavía falta otro rato – indicó – no seas impaciente Pecosa, te aseguro que te encantará el lugar.

Después de otra media hora de manejar por carretera, Terry tomó una desviación que los adentró al bosque. Unos minutos después llegó a un paraje despejado, se detuvo y apagó el auto.

- Bueno, ya llegamos. Ahora caminaremos un poco – al decir esto comenzó a sacar del asiento trasero una mochila grande y un canasto.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Terry?

- Es una sorpresa amor – sonrió - ven ayúdame.

Candy hizo una mueca, tomó la canasta y él acomodó la mochila en su espalda. Tomaron una vereda escondida entre los árboles y caminaron un buen rato. Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en la espesura del bosque. Árboles de hermosos follajes, flores silvestres, el canto de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento, pajarillos, ardillas, todo era mágico.

- ¡Qué bello! – exclamó Candy - ¡escucha! ¡Parece que corre agua cerca de aquí!

- Si – dijo Terry - hay un río cerca, es por allá, ¡vamos!

Ambos corrieron hacia dónde provenía el sonido. El follaje se hizo más denso y la hierba estaba un poco más alta por lo que se les dificultó el paso, pero de pronto apareció ante sus ojos una imagen que los dejó sin habla. Un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas bajaba de la montaña y caía como pequeña cascada entre las rocas, formando pozos azules que contrastaban con el verde de la hierba en la ribera. En un costado del riachuelo se formaba una pequeña playa formada por diminutas rocas de colores que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol.

- ¡Qué hermoso es este lugar! – exclamó Candy - ¡Se escuchan los pajarillos y al agua que corre!

- Sí, es realmente hermoso – dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor caminando hacia la pequeña parcela de hierba que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Bajó su mochila y se quedó admirando el paisaje – creo que éste es un buen lugar.

- Espero que ahora me digas que es todo eso que llevas ahí – sonrió Candy.

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – la miró mostrando una gran sonrisa - vamos a hacer un picnic aquí, un día te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Además sé que extrañas el bosque.

- ¡Gracias Terry, es una linda sorpresa! – exclamó llena de felicidad - ¡Tenía tantos deseos de salir de la cuidad! - ella dejó la canasta y comenzó a girar y a dar vueltas llena de alegría mientras él disfrutaba al verla tan feliz. Hubo un momento en que una chispa azulada salió de sus ojos. Se quedó boquiabierto observándola y se le acercó lentamente.

- Princesa Julieta ¿me concede un baile? – preguntó galantemente ofreciéndole su mano haciendo una leve caravana.

- Claro que si gentil Romeo – respondió acercándose inclinando la cabeza – ¿qué vals habremos de bailar?

- Hermosa doncella – susurró lentamente cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo – creo que ha caído en una trampa de amor. Este caballero que la tiene atrapada ansia su compañía y acaba de raptarla sin su consentimiento. Comeremos y cenaremos aquí. He traído todo lo necesario para pasar unos días inolvidables. Estaremos de regreso pasado mañana en la ciudad.

- ¡Pero Terry! - gritó tratando de separarse sin conseguirlo - ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Tengo que ir al hospital pasado mañana!

- No tan deprisa Princesa Julieta – él sonrió apretando su abrazo - todo está arreglado; yo avisé en el hospital que mi amada damisela llegará tarde pasado mañana por una urgencia familiar.

- ¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna urgencia familiar! – exclamó ella.

- Ahora sí la tiene doncella mía – le susurró en la mejilla - este pobre hombre que la abraza sufre de un mal incurable llamado amor y solo usted tiene el remedio para sanarlo – al escuchar esas palabras, Candy ya no se resistió más. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, cerró los ojos y solo alcanzó a escuchar – ya no soportaba otro día más sin tenerte solo para mí pequeña pecosa. Me muero de celos cada día que pasa y que no estás conmigo, necesitaba verte sin interrupciones, sin médicos, sin enfermos, solos tú y yo, abrazarte y…

No hubo más palabras. En la soledad del bosque ambos jóvenes no resistieron más el ansia de sentirse, acariciarse y besarse dando rienda suelta a esa pasión contenida. Sus bocas se unieron en un delicado movimiento, presionándose suavemente como una caricia. Ambos temblaron y poco a poco fueron aumentando la intensidad de ese beso, que se hizo deliciosamente ardiente y profundo. Él bebió de sus labios la dulce miel que lo volvía a la vida, y que lo llenaba de esperanza y de renovadas fuerzas. De pronto Terry la levantó del suelo con sus brazos y empezó a girar con ella gritando a todo pulmón.

- ¡Te quiero toda mía y serás mía pequeña pecosa! – su alegría era total.

- ¡Terry bájame! ¡Nos vamos a caer! – gritó entre risas.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – rió feliz - ¿tienes miedo? - comenzó a girar más rápidamente.

- ¡Eres un malcriado! - gritó de nuevo - ¡ya verás! ¡Bájame ya! – la chica comenzó a moverse bruscamente ocasionando que Terry perdiera el equilibrio y en un instante cayeron los dos en la hierba, ella encima de él.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – rió a carcajadas - ¡así que éste era tu plan Pecas! ¡Por lo que veo te gustó la última vez que estuvimos así, ¡jajajajajaja! – Terry siguió riendo tirado en el pasto sin dejar de abrazarla viendo como un intenso rubor le aparecía en la cara. Ella sentía la calidez del cuerpo de su novio junto al suyo y nuevas sensaciones comenzaban a nacer en su interior.

- ¡Eres insoportable Terry Grandchester! ¡Suéltame ya! – gritó Candy, pero a pesar de lo incómoda que pretendía sentirse, no podía negar que estaba complemente feliz.

En ese momento Terry giró rápidamente su cuerpo para quedar encima de ella.

- Te soltaré si te atreves a hacer una apuesta conmigo, sino te quedarás así, atrapada entre mis brazos hasta que yo quiera – dijo él con una cínica sonrisa.

- ¡Ese es un truco muy sucio! – gritó tratando de zafarse - pero si es la única manera de que me sueltes, dime de que se trata la apuesta.

- Subiremos al mismo tiempo a un árbol que yo escogeré – explicó el joven - el primero que llegue a la rama que yo diga le concederá un deseo al otro, ¿aceptas?

- Está bien Terry, acepto – le respondió resignada - ahora suéltame porque me muero de hambre.

- Concedido Pecosa – sonrió dejándola libre - se me había olvidado tu apetito, además a mí también me dio hambre – después la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Eres un grosero. ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Candy haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – rió Terry – como me divierten tus muecas – y agregó – ven, vamos a comer.

El inglés comenzó a sacar varias cosas de la canasta que llevaba Candy. Ambos colocaron un amplio mantel sobre la hierba a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. El aire fresco acariciaba sus rostros mientras degustaban fruta, queso, pan, carne seca y un vino afrutado. Mientras comían charlaron animadamente recordando anécdotas de la escuela y algunos de sus planes para el futuro. La tarde estaba avanzada cuando terminaron de comer. Terry se recostó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos colocando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. Candy se mantuvo en silencio observándolo durante un buen rato totalmente extasiada. Era como un sueño estar a su lado recorriendo su figura y su rostro con la mirada. Recordó aquellas veces que lo había encontrado así en la segunda colina de Pony, durante aquellos entrañables días en el Colegio San Pablo, pero en esta ocasión reconoció que al verlo recostado lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Su cuerpo de adolescente se había transformado en el de un hombre sumamente atractivo, fuerte y muy varonil. Llevada por un impulso profundo se recostó junto a él y comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente su sedoso cabello susurrando con voz casi imperceptible – me gustas, me gustas mucho Terry – después se inclinó y depositó un delicado beso en sus labios. Él abrió los ojos al sentir su cercanía.

- Tu también me gustas mucho Candy – le dijo suavemente, después acercó a la chica, la recostó sobre su pecho, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y su voz se mezcló con la del viento en un murmullo de amor – "_Retoza conmigo sobre la hierba, quita el freno de tu garganta, no quiero palabras, ni música, ni rimas, no quiero costumbres ni discursos, ni aún los mejores, sólo quiero la calma, el arrullo de tu velada voz… Recuerdo cómo yacimos juntos cierta diáfana mañana de verano, cómo apoyaste tu cabeza en mi cadera y suavemente te volviste hacia mí, y apartaste la camisa de mi pecho, y hundiste la lengua hasta mi corazón desnudo, y te extendiste hasta tocar mi barba, y te extendiste hasta tocar mis pies_"… (*)

* (_Hojas de Hierba_, Walt Whitman)

Candy no lo dejó terminar. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y sus ojos no pudieron ocultar el infinito amor que sentía por ese joven que era dueño de su corazón. Sus manos delicadas cual ligeros pétalos se atrevieron a tocar el rostro del hombre que adoraba y que daba sentido a su vida.

- Terry… – dijo en un suspiro.

Se acercó a besarle el cuello llenándose de su esencia varonil. Después comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, sin prisas, sin vergüenza, haciendo suyo ese íntimo momento, dejando las huellas de su boca como leve caricia sobre los labios y el pecho descubierto de su amado. Había tomado la iniciativa de ese instante de amor para dejar la imborrable huella de sus besos tiernos e inexpertos como señal inequívoca de su entrega a él. Después volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el pecho tibio del hombre que amaba, quedando entrelazada entre sus brazos. Los dos cerraron los ojos y permanecieron así varios minutos, cobijados por la fresca sombra de los árboles y arrullados por los susurros del bosque.

- Pequeña pecosa – dijo el actor abriendo los ojos después de un rato – nunca me habías besado así.

- Terry… yo…tal vez no debí… - ella se sonrojó de inmediato sentándose en la hierba.

- Candy – dijo tomando asiento a su lado, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos – quiero que me beses así siempre que tú lo desees, no reprimas tus sentimientos conmigo, solo se tú misma.

- Lo haré Terry – asintió con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el rostro suavemente y lo miraba con amor.

- Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa besándole sus rojos labios – ahora ven.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente – respondió poniéndose de pie - ¿Estás lista para la apuesta?

- ¡La apuesta! ¡Lo había olvidado! – exclamó la chica incorporándose de inmediato – ¡vamos!

El atardecer era una hermosa acuarela de intensos azules y tonos arrebolados. Candy y Terry tomados de la mano corrieron riéndose hacia la espesura del bosque. La luz del sol filtrándose a través de las ramas dibujaba claroscuros a su paso. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un árbol majestuoso.

- ¿Ves esa rama de allá? – señaló el inglés hacia lo alto de un gran árbol - el primero que se siente en ella gana. ¿Estás lista Candy? – preguntó con una media sonrisa - recuerda que quien pierda le concederá un deseo al otro.

- ¡Claro que estoy lista y te aseguro que te voy a ganar! – exclamó retándolo.

- Eso está por verse – le respondió burlón - entonces a la cuenta de tres: uno, dos…. ¡Tres!

Los dos comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo llegando juntos al árbol. Terry empezó a trepar primero, pero Candy no se quedó atrás y lo alcanzó. Pronto se encontraba a muy poca distancia de la meta.

- ¡Candy! – le gritó Terry cuando ambos estaban a un metro de la rama – ¡Tienes una enorme araña caminando por tu espalda!

- ¡Ayyyyyyy! ¡Quítamela Terry! – gritó la joven pegando un alarido. En ese momento él alcanzó la rama, se sentó en ella y comenzó a reírse.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – rió a carcajadas - ¡así que le temes a las arañas! ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! – y añadió con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Tarzán Pecosa llegó en segundo lugar! – extendió la mano para ayudarla a sentarse junto a él – ¡creo que has perdido práctica y la apuesta mona pecas! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- ¡Eres un tramposo Terry, y ya deja de burlarte de mí! – le gritó enojada – además – lo volteó a ver desafiante - ¡tú también trepas los árboles como mono, así que si yo soy la mona pecas tu serás el mono engreído!

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! - los dos rieron divertidos. Después, cansados de reír se quedaron en silencio admirando el firmamento.

- ¡Qué hermoso atardecer! – dijo él finalmente.

- Si, es muy hermoso – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Candy – la rodeó por los hombros mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en él - tenía muchos deseos de escaparme de la ciudad y disfrutar de todo esto contigo. Me siento muy feliz – depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

- Terry – dijo la chica - yo también quería estar a solas contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Todos los días quiero que llegue la noche para salir del hospital y poder verte, aunque sea un instante.

- Yo también espero con ansias el final del día para estar contigo pero esos momentos ya no me son suficientes – dijo el inglés – dime ¿has pensado en el futuro Candy?

- Muchas veces.

- ¿Estoy yo incluído?

- Tú sabes que si – respondió abrazándolo - no me lo imagino de otra forma, ¿y tú?

- Sin ti no tengo futuro – giró para verla de frente - sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.

- La mía tampoco Terry.

La besó tiernamente una, dos, tres veces y muchas más mientras una multitud de tonalidades decoraban con magnificencia las nubes del hermoso cielo azul que los cobijaba. El sol ya besaba el horizonte. Ambas almas así enlazadas, se llenaron de una paz que anhelaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus corazones estaban latiendo juntos, a un mismo ritmo y estaban ahí, solos, disfrutando de un instante en el tiempo y de la magia de la naturaleza que adornaba su alrededor. Pasaron los minutos y empezaba a oscurecer. Poco después Candy rompió el silencio.

- Terry, se está haciendo tarde y estamos algo retirados del lugar donde dejaste el auto, ¿dónde vamos a dormir? – preguntó sin dejar de admirar el paisaje.

- Esa es otra sorpresa Candy – sonrió - vamos a acampar aquí, traje una pequeña tienda y tú y yo dormiremos en ella.

- ¡¿Vamos a dormir juntos en una tienda Terry?! – exclamó con asombro.

- Se me olvidaba que eres una mona – le respondió con una media sonrisa - tal vez prefieras dormir colgada de un árbol mona pecas, ¡jajajajajajaja! – le respondió soltando una gran carcajada.

- ¡Pues prefiero eso a dormir en la tienda contigo mono engreído! – contestó Candy.

- Eso ya lo veremos mona pecas – agregó el joven – ven, tenemos mucho que hacer, vamos a bajarnos.

Candy y Terry descendieron ágilmente del árbol y regresaron al lugar donde habían comido. Él desamarró de su mochila una pequeña tienda de lona que levantaron rápidamente. Buscaron troncos, ramas seca y piedras para formar una pequeña fogata junto a la orilla rocosa. Con destreza la encendió en pocos minutos con algo de yesca y un par de fósforos. Acercaron algunos troncos y piedras grandes que usaron para improvisar asientos y una pequeña mesa. La noche comenzaba a envolverlos.

- Ven Candy – dijo finalmente Terry ofreciéndole su mano – está fresco el aire, vamos a sentarnos junto al fuego – después sacó un paquete de su mochila y agregó – te traje algo, toma.

- ¡Malvaviscos! ¡Qué rico! ¡Gracias Terry! – exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Vamos a ponerlos al fuego, son muy buenos así – se sentaron junto a la fogata y después de derretir los malvaviscos con unas varitas de madera los comieron con gusto.

- Mmm…. ¡Están deliciosos! ¿Tienes más? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si, toma. Eres una golosa – sonrió - lo supe desde el día que te regalé dulces en el zoológico. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Oye, yo no soy una golosa – le reclamó – ¡Tú eres el goloso! ¡Tú fuiste el que compró los dulces!

- Jajajajajaja – rió feliz – es cierto.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la chica - recuerdo aquella mañana como si fuera ayer, y también recuerdo que te sonrojaste ese día.

- Eso no es verdad Pecas, yo no me sonrojo – replicó el inglés.

- ¡Claro que si Terry! – insistió - te sonrojaste cuando te diste cuenta que tenías la mano en mi cintura.

- Ahora recuerdo, fue el mismo día que te enseñé a los monos haciendo las mismas muecas que tú mona pecas ¡jajajajajaja! – y sin poderse contener comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Mono engreído! – gritó Candy sacándole la lengua - ¡eso es lo que eres tú! ¡Un mono burlón y engreído! – después le dio un empujón que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – continuó riendo Terry recostado sobre el pasto y agregó - Ahora dime mona pecas, ¿dónde quieres que amarre la cuerda de la que te vas a colgar para dormir? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Terry soltó una gran carcajada al imaginarla en esa situación.

- ¡Ahora si te voy a pegar mono Grandchester! – gritó con furia la joven – ¡y tú serás el que duerma colgado de la cuerda!

Candy se abalanzó hacia Terry para pegarle pero él siendo mucho más fuerte que ella le sujetó los brazos dándole la vuelta para dejarla recostada sobre la hierba cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Así que me querías pegar mona pecas? – sonrió Terry burlonamente mientras la tenía totalmente inmovilizada.

- ¡Terry suéltame! – forcejeó tratando de zafarse - ¡nunca dejarás de ser un mocoso atrevido!

- No voy a soltarte pecosa – dijo sin dejarla mover – me gusta tenerte así – después su mirada cambió al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y comenzó a susurrarle al oído - ¿sabes? cuando te enojas se te notan más las pecas, y tus pecas me están volviendo loco en este momento.

- Terry por favor… - suplicó Candy con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban ante aquella mirada y esa voz, pero no pudo decir más.

- Y no solo tus pecas amor – él continuó sin escucharla - también tu naricita, tus ojos, tus mejillas, tu boca… - al decir esto Terry ya no pudo contenerse.

La ocasión era peligrosa, incitante y ambos sentían esa necesidad de sentirse más cerca. Sin soltarla se recostó sobre ella para besarla tierna y suavemente, pero el contacto tan cercano entre sus cuerpos, la soledad de la noche, la fogata ardiendo, el aroma a hierba fresca borró toda cordura en él y en un arranque apasionado comenzó a besarla ávidamente, probando su boca y mordiendo sus labios.

Uno a uno sus besos estaban enloqueciendo a la chica y ella no oponía resistencia. No podía ni quería. Estaba a merced de él. Nunca la había besado así, tan libremente, con tal ímpetu y tal entrega. Después él comenzó a besar la delicada piel del cuello de su amada - eres irresistible Candy – susurró gravemente sintiéndola vibrar mientras respiraba su aroma y la cubría con sus besos. Llevado por el deseo que sentía en ese momento dejó de sujetar los brazos de Candy y con su mano comenzó a acariciarle las piernas por debajo de la falda. Al mismo tiempo inició un camino de besos en toda la piel al borde del escote de su vestido para mostrarle todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Candy se estremecía a cada palabra y a cada nueva sensación que él le provocaba. Era la primera vez que estaban así, lejos de todo, con el tiempo a su favor, libres, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos del amor que se profesaban. Ella no sabía qué hacer, experimentaba cosas totalmente nuevas al sentir el cuerpo de Terry cubriéndola, y presionándola, solamente separados por las delgadas capas de tela de la ropa. Junto a él estaba perdiendo la voluntad y su aliento cálido sobre la piel le nublaba la razón. Cada vez que era besada, cada vez que la acariciaba su cuerpo temblaba. Lo deseaba intensamente y quería perderse en él en ese instante. Desde que se habían encontrado de nuevo algunos meses atrás ésta era la primera vez que los encantos de ese hombre la dominaban por completo. Estaba profundamente enamorada como nunca en su vida aunque no se atreviera a confesarlo abiertamente.

- ¿Qué tienes que me haces perder la razón de esta manera? – susurró Terry en un estado de total arrobamiento - me vuelve loco tu aroma, tu suavidad, tu sabor – continuó besándola y acariciándola sin descanso, cobijándola con su cuerpo.

En ese momento, unas ligeras gotas de lluvia y un viento frío lo despertaron del trance amoroso en el que estaba. Dejó de besarla, serenó su mente y reaccionó. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, cerró un momento los ojos para después reflejarse en las verdes pupilas de la chica. Con su voz más tierna le susurró – Candy, quisiera estar así toda la noche pero es mejor detenernos en este momento - se sentó despacio y ayudó a la joven a incorporarse – además el clima está cambiando y te puedes resfriar y no puedo permitir que te enfermes por mi culpa - comentó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la cubría con su chaleco.

- Terry – dijo la rubia - Yo ya no podía pensar hace un momento, solo cerré los ojos, y creí que tú…

- Candy – levantó su barbilla con ternura mirándola fijamente - eres lo más preciado, lo más bello que tengo. Daría mi vida entera por ti si fuese necesario, jamás podría avergonzarte y recuerda que siempre voy a cuidarte y a protegerte, siempre – y al decir esto la estrechó contra su pecho.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó fijando sus verdes ojos en él.

- En verdad Candy – acarició su rostro - nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio; te doy mi palabra de honor.

- Eres único Terry, gracias – le sonrió - la noche está hermosa, ¿podrías tocar la armónica para mi? – le pidió con dulce voz.

- Con todo mi amor Pecosa.

Él se sentó en la hierba recargándose en un tronco y ella se acurrucó a un lado de él, al calor de la fogata. Sacó la armónica de su bolsillo y las notas comenzaron a salir del instrumento. La noche los cubría y solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera ardiendo, el canto del agua danzando entre las piedras y el sonido melancólico de una dulce melodía escocesa. Al terminar la canción todo quedó en silencio. Después él se sentó atrás de Candy rodeándola con sus brazos y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija en el cielo que se despejó con el viento lo que les permitió contemplar las estrellas durante un buen rato.

- ¡Cuántas estrellas! –exclamó maravillada - ¡mira Terry! ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¿La viste?

- Si Pecas. ¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?

- No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo. ¿Y tú? – preguntó divertida.

- ¿Yo? – dijo sonriendo - lo que siempre he deseado desde que te ví por primera vez.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Si te lo digo, no se me va a cumplir – y pícaramente agregó - ahora que recuerdo, hay una apuesta que tengo que cobrarte.

- Creí que ya no te acordabas – dijo suspirando con resignación - dime lo que tengo que hacer para pagarte la apuesta.

- Quiero que esta noche – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello - duermas en la tienda conmigo.

- ¡Pero Terry! – respondió nerviosa - no creo que sea correcto.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Yo… no tengo miedo pero estamos solos – dijo preocupada - somos novios y hay cosas que tú sabes que pueden pasar entre los dos.

- Candy – le habló seriamente - te prometí hace un momento que te cuidaría con mi vida entera y así lo haré: nunca me aprovecharé de ti y siempre me comportaré a la altura de tu virtud; seré un caballero contigo y el guardián de tu vida mi amor, y eso incluye tu pureza y doncellez.

- ¡Oh Terry! – dijo con lágrimas de profunda emoción en los ojos – ¡gracias, eres tan único y tan especial!

- Ven amor – dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la mano – ya es tarde y está enfriando rápidamente.

Entraron a la pequeña tienda y Terry extendió una manta en la base de ésta. Ayudó a Candy a recostarse, se acomodó junto a ella y colocó otra manta cubriéndolos a ambos.

- Hace un poco de frío – comentó la chica frotándose los brazos.

- Traes un vestido muy ligero, acércate a mí, te cobijaré toda la noche – dijo abrazándola por la espalda, acomodando su cuerpo al de ella.

- ¡Ah, qué calientito estás! – suspiró complacida – se siente tan bien estar así.

Al estar tan cerca de ella, él pudo aspirar de nuevo su suave aroma, era una tentación que él no podía resistir. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarle el cuello por detrás. Su aliento cálido la acariciaba y ella sentía su cuerpo temblar con cada roce de sus labios.

- ¿Te gusta? – le susurró al oído

- Si Terry, me gusta, me gusta mucho – respondió con un hilo de voz.

- Ahhh… - suspiró profundamente - hueles tan bien Candy - la chica giró su cuerpo y quedó recostada frente a él.

- Ahhh… - ella se acercó a su cuello y aspiró junto a su piel – y tú hueles tan rico Terry, me gusta tu aroma.

- Ahora vamos a descansar amor – sonrió - mañana será un largo día.

- Antes de dormirnos – dijo la rubia en un susurro - quiero darte las gracias por el lindo día que pasamos juntos; muchas veces soñé que algún día tú y yo iríamos de picnic; yo lo disfruté mucho y me hiciste muy feliz.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – le respondió con una sonrisa - recuerdo que te oí decir que nunca habías ido de picnic aquella vez que corrimos a la segunda colina de Pony en el Festival de Mayo; por eso quise preparar algo especial para ti el día de hoy – después finalizó - no hay nada que me haga más feliz que hacerte feliz.

- ¡Ese día fue tan divertido! – recordó la chica - y si no hubiera sido por ti Eliza me hubiera descubierto.

- Es verdad – sonrió Terry recordando ese momento - fue un día maravilloso pero ahora me alegra que hoy pude hacer tu sueño realidad. ¿Pero dime, ¿qué otros sueños tienes?- preguntó dulcemente.

- Pues – comenzó – yo he soñado que vivimos en una linda casa, con flores y muchos árboles; sueño que por las mañanas te preparo el desayuno, te despido con un beso antes de que vayas al teatro, te digo adiós por la ventana y cuando regresas cenamos y después de cenar bailamos y reímos – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y que pasa por las noches en tus sueños cuando terminamos de bailar? – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Después de bailar – se sonrojó - nos recostamos juntos, así como estamos en este momento.

- ¿Y nada más? – volvió a preguntar el inglés.

- No exactamente - titubeó un poco – también pasan otras cosas.

- ¿Te beso en tus sueños? – le preguntó al mismo tiempo que delineaba su boca con los dedos.

- Si Terry – respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Te acaricio? – volvió a preguntar rozando suavemente la delicada piel de su cuello.

- Si.

- Candy - susurró emocionado con las tímidas pero insinuantes respuestas de su novia – no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que hacer tus sueños realidad; pronto estaremos juntos todos los días, unidos para siempre y te entregaré cada minuto de mi existencia. Ahora vamos a dormir, eres una tentación y nunca pensé que sería tan difícil cumplir una promesa - los dos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, se besaron lenta y dulcemente, después ella le dio otra vez la espalda acomodándose entre sus brazos.

- Buenas noches Romeo.

- Buenas noches princesa Julieta.

- Soñaré contigo.

- Yo también.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis estimados lectores,<strong>

**disculpen el retraso de esta semana pero todo se complica en estas fechas con los preparativos para la Navidad y las vacaciones (por cierto, ando subiendo este capítulo arriba de un camión rumbo a la ciudad de Querétaro ya que mis papás viven ahí y voy a pasar con ellos estas fiestas :) ). **

**Agradezco en esta ocasión a ANALIZXOLO, Darling eveling, Mazy Vampire y AkaneKagome por sus comentarios así como a azurecullenpotter, Serena Candy Andrew Graham y AkaneKagome por haber puesto a este fic entre sus favoritos. Como se dieron cuenta, ese par de enamorados anda derramando miel 3. Les confieso que son los capítulos que más me gusta escribir, espero que ustedes también los disfruten tanto como yo. **

**También agradezco a quienes me han dejado reviews en mis otros minifics como La Carta y el Juego del Nunca Nunca.**

**Quiero avisarles que debido a que andaré fuera de casa hasta el día 5 de enero en que tome el avión de vuelta a casa, me será dificil subir los capítulos ya que estos son días para convivir con la familia además de que mis papás no tienen internet. Si puedo hacerlo lo haré pero no prometo nada para no quedarles mal.**

**Aprovecho para desearles una maravillosa Navidad rodeados de sus seres queridos y un 2013 lleno de bendiciones para todos. **

**Les mando un abrazo donde quiera que se encuentren. **


	27. Chapter 27

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 27**

_Descubrí lo que era amar cuando te conocí a ti…_

El sol matinal bañaba las cristalinas aguas del riachuelo cuando Terry despertó. Su novia todavía se encontraba profundamente dormida. Él sonrió al verla recostada a su lado y se imaginó los dulces amaneceres que le esperaban cuando ella fuese su mujer. Salió de la tienda sin hacer ruido, atizó la fogata y fue al río a lavarse. Después comenzó a preparar té y a dorar pan y unas salchichas al fuego. El aroma pronto inundó el ambiente y llegó al interior de la pequeña tienda. Un minuto después, Candy despertó. Al no encontrar a Terry junto a ella salió de la tienda y al verlo sonrió.

- ¡Buenos días Terry! ¡Qué bien huele! – exclamó mientras se dirigía hacia él.

- Buenos días Candy – la saludó con una sonrisa - me imaginé que tendrías hambre al despertar. ¿Quieres té?

- Si, gracias, prepáralo mientras voy a lavarme al río – después de unos minutos, ella se sentó a su lado, y él le sirvió una taza de té humeante.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si – respondió la chica– me gustó dormir a tu lado, fue algo muy especial Terry ¿y tú?

- Yo dormí feliz – sonrió el inglés, después le sirvió en su plato y comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente aspirando el aroma fresco de la mañana.

- Me agrada mucho este lugar – la joven levantó la mirada admirando todo su alrededor.

- A mí también - indicó Terry – es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

- ¿Ya habías venido aquí?

- Un par de veces.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

- Di con él por casualidad – explicó - un día que me sentía agobiado arranqué el auto y manejé hasta que llegué aquí; exploré los alrededores y desde entonces se convirtió en uno de mis refugios.

- ¿En uno de tus refugios? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Entonces tienes más?

- Algunos.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Muchos.

- ¿Y cuándo me llevarás a conocerlos? – volvió a preguntar.

- Cuando dejes de ser tan entrometida – le contestó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó enojada.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – se rió a carcajadas – ¡volviste a hacer una de tus muecas!

- ¡Y tú te volviste a burlar de mí! – le sacó la lengua y volteó la cara.

- ¡Jajajajaja!- río Terry de nuevo – vamos mona pecas, no te enojes conmigo; ¿qué te parece si mejor terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos a pescar?

- ¿A pescar? – preguntó Candy sin muestra de enojo.

- La última vez que vine encontré muchos peces río arriba – indicó - ya casi se nos termina la comida y me imagino que en unas horas tendremos hambre otra vez.

- ¡Qué emoción! – exclamó la chica - ¡Esto va a ser divertido!

Ambos terminaron de desayunar, recogieron las cosas y las guardaron dentro de la tienda. Terry tomó una cuerda, una navaja y el mantel. Después comenzaron su caminata río arriba. La vegetación se hacía cada vez más densa conforme avanzaban. A pesar de traer vestido Candy avanzaba sin dificultades entre las hierbas, rocas y ramas. Caminaron por un rato deteniéndose a admirar el paisaje, subiéndose a los árboles y las rocas, cortando flores y observando a los animales. No tenían prisa. Poco después llegaron a un punto donde se unían varios de los riachuelos y el río se hacía más ancho en un tramo del recorrido formando pozas profundas en algunos lugares. El sol brillaba intensamente y su reflejo hacía brillar el agua que parecía tapizada de diamantes.

- Vamos a intentarlo aquí – dijo el actor.

- ¡Este lugar es precioso! – exclamó Candy - ¡Hay que divertirnos un rato antes de ponernos a pescar!

- Pero Candy…

- ¡Vamos Terry! - insistió la chica gritando jubilosa - ¡Mira! ¡Podemos tirarnos al agua desde esas rocas y nadar un rato! – después se quitó los zapatos y las medias.

- Está bien Pecosa – dijo divertido al verla - vamos al agua.

Sin decir más Terry comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa tirándola en la hierba dejando su torso totalmente descubierto. Acto seguido se quitó los zapatos y calcetines y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y a quitarse los pantalones, quedando solamente en bóxers ante la mirada atónita de Candy. Mientras se quitaba la ropa la chica no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo del actor, delgado, bien formado, sus piernas fuertes, velludas y firmes, su cintura angosta, su abdomen plano, su pecho y espalda ligeramente anchos, y sus brazos con músculos bien delineados. Candy nunca había visto a su novio de esa manera y se quedó con la boca abierta. Su piel resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol y su figura casi desnuda la tenían completamente embelesada – es tan hermoso, tan varonil – suspiró sintiendo que se derretía por dentro.

- ¡¿Pe… pero qué haces Terry?! – tartamudeó saliendo de su ensoñación cuando vio que el joven caminaba hacia ella.

- ¿No dijiste que querías meterte al agua? – preguntó el inglés.

- ¡Pero te quitaste la ropa! – exclamó la chica.

- ¿Y eso qué? No la quiero mojar, yo no traigo más ropa – después le preguntó ingenuamente - ¿no te la vas a quitar tú?

- ¡¿Quieres que me quite el vestido?! – preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

- Vamos Candy – sonrió el actor acercándose a ella, lanzando una mirada pícara - no sería la primera vez que te veo sin vestido.

- ¡Terruce Grandchester! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! – gritó furiosa corriendo tras él para pegarle.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Terry comenzó a correr riéndose a carcajadas ante la reacción de la chica. Enfiló rumbo al río pero sin darse cuenta llegó a una zona llena de lodo resbaladizo y cayó estrepitosamente en él.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió Candy con todas sus fuerzas - ¡estás todo enlodado! ¡Jajajajajaja!

- ¡Te estás burlando de mí Pecosa! – exclamó levantándose poco a poco del lodazal - - ¡Ahora verás! – el chico limpió sus brazos y piernas en el agua y comenzó a correr tras ella.

Candy trató de escapar lo más rápido que pudo y por un momento pensó que estaba a salvo de su perseguidor pero de repente, Terry salió por detrás de un árbol, atrapó una de sus manos, después tomó la otra y la acorraló en un árbol.

- ¡Terry déjame ir! – exclamó la rubia.

- Así que te pareció muy gracioso ver cómo me bañaba en el lodo – dijo mostrando una media sonrisa - entonces no te importará acompañarme a tomar otro refrescante baño en el mismo lugar mona Pecas – acto seguido Terry la levantó por las piernas quedando colgada sobre su hombro. Después comenzó a caminar hacia el lodazal.

- ¡Bájame mono Grandchester! - gritó desesperada.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – rió el inglés - ¡Qué lástima que tu vestido se vaya a estropear con el lodo!

- ¡No Terry! – siguió gritando la chica - ¡Mi vestido no!

- ¡Es una pena que tan lindo regalo de Albert vaya a quedar en tan deplorable estado! – continuó con el juego.

- ¡Mocoso malcriado! – gritó de nuevo su novia - ¡Si se ensucia mi vestido no te lo voy a perdonar!

- ¡¿Estás lista Candy?! – exclamó el actor cuando llegaron a la orilla del lodazal sin hacer caso a sus gritos, después empezó a contar y a balancear el cuerpo de Candy fingiendo que la íba a tirar al lodo - ¡Aquí vamos!

- ¡Espera! – la chica gritó desesperadamente al ver que no tenía otra salida - ¡Me voy a quitar el vestido! – en ese momento Terry dejó de balancearla y la comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Sus fuertes brazos la sostenían por las piernas de tal manera que los pies de la chica quedaban volando en el aire. Candy posó las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio y se estremeció al sentir el suave contacto con su piel.

- Pequeña Pecosa – le dijo el inglés con la más dulce de las voces – lo único que quiero es que no se estropee tu ropa en el agua, además – continuó – no tienes por qué avergonzarte frente a mí, solo vamos a jugar un rato en el río.

- Está bien Terry – balbuceó la chica, totalmente rendida por las palabras del actor.

El joven inglés bajó a la chica con cuidado y comenzó a desabotonar su vestido; éste fue cayendo lentamente en la hierba quedando al descubierto el delicado corpiño y la enagua, poniendo de manifiesto las suaves curvas de la joven. Terry tomó el vestido y lo colocó junto a su camisa. Se quedó observando a la joven por unos instantes dándose cuenta que no traía corsé sino una provocativa prenda realzándole los senos por debajo del corpiño. Después disfrutó de la tenue transparencia que la intensa luz provocaba al pasar a través de sus ligeras ropas, – es tan hermosa – pensó al ver su piel y sus rizos reflejando la brillantez del sol. Entonces caminó hacia ella controlando sus impulsos, la tomó de la mano y exclamó – muy bien Pecosa ¡vamos al agua!

Los dos corrieron hacia la orilla y de un salto cayeron en el río. Empezaron a jugar como dos chiquillos, buscando piedras de colores en el fondo, jugando carreras al nadar, sumergiéndose en lo profundo, y subiendo a las rocas para lanzarse clavados. Terry estaba feliz haciendo piruetas en el aire cada vez que saltaba desde lo alto y Candy reía a carcajadas solo de verlo. Por un momento el actor despareció después de un salto en el río. Ella comenzó a buscarlo cuando tardó en salir del agua. Segundos más tarde él apareció desde lo profundo justo frente a la chica.

- ¡Aquí estoy Pecas! – exclamó el joven rodeándola por la cintura.

- ¡Terry me asustaste! – gritó – ¡tardaste mucho en salir!

- Quería atraparte por sorpresa para que no pudieras escapar – sonrío el actor – no quiero que huyas cuando veas lo que quiero hacer contigo – después él se acercó para besarla pero ella no lo dejó.

- Eso es hacer trampa – le reclamó sonriendo coquetamente – primero debes luchar por mí para conseguir lo que quieres.

- Está bien – asintió el inglés - seré justo contigo, te daré ventaja. Aléjate un poco y después iré por ti, pero esta vez no te dejaré escapar – él la soltó y cuando se hubo retirado gritó - ¡allá voy!

Terry empezó a perseguirla nadando tras ella. Cuando creyó que había atrapado uno de sus pies Candy logró soltarse y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. La chica estaba a punto de salir del agua cuando él alcanzó su pantorrilla pero ella logró zafarse de nuevo y comenzó a correr en el agua en una zona poco profunda hacia unas rocas que estaban retiradas. El actor corrió tras ella y metros antes de que llegara a las piedras atrapó una de sus manos – ahora si – murmuró – eres mía.

El inglés la atrajo hacia él y juntos cayeron estrepitosamente al agua. Antes de que ella intentara escapar otra vez, la abrazó con fuerza presionando y cubriendo su boca por completo con un beso loco y desesperado. Era tal su excitación que levantó a la chica con sus brazos y en medio de los gritos de alegría de la joven la llevó hacia la hierba y ahí la recostó suavemente. La ropa mojada enfatizaba la figura de su novia y sus pantorrillas, cintura y hombros al descubierto eran una total invitación para ser tocados. Frente a esa visión, el joven perdió el autocontrol. El deseo le incendió por dentro y sus ojos no lo pudieron disimular. Hincó sus rodillas en la hierba entre las piernas de la chica y se inclinó hacia ella hasta que su sombra la cubrió por completo.

Candy sintió como la piel fresca y húmeda de sus vientres se tocaban y sus manos no pudieron evitar recorrer todo el torso desnudo del actor que se ofrecía amplio, suave, fuerte. Eso fue la pauta para que sin más preámbulos él comenzara a besarla deleitando sus labios con besos exquisitos. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba comenzó a recorrer el largo de las blancas piernas con la mano extendida así como un aventurero recorre tierras vírgenes recién descubiertas. Después continuó explorando hacia el vientre de la rubia para llegar hasta su pecho, incitantemente adornado por la sensual prenda que traía puesta y sin pedir permiso, cegado por el fuego que lo consumía por dentro se atrevió a cubrir por completo uno de los senos con su mano. Agobiado por el placer que experimentaba por tocarla así por primera vez continuó besando toda la piel blanca de la chica que estaba a su alcance sin aviso y sin protocolo alguno.

- ¡Terry…! – gimió la joven al sentir sobre las ropas esa inesperada caricia de las manos del hombre que amaba intensamente. Al tocarla de esa manera, él había provocado que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por dentro alterando sus sensaciones sin que pudiera controlarlas - ¡Terry! - alcanzó a balbucear de nuevo al tiempo que lo tomaba por los brazos.

El actor reaccionó al sentir que sus manos eran detenidas. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control y que si no se detenía sería imposible hacerlo después. Sabía que la excitante exploración que estaba llevando a cabo con sus manos lo llevaría a sucumbir frente a los encantos de la dama, y aunque lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, estaba consciente que tenía que respetarla y esperar.

- Perdóname Candy – dijo nervioso recostándose en la hierba - yo me dejé llevar.

- Terry – le sonrió - no quiero que pienses que te rechazo, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

- Yo… te veo tan bella – susurró abrazándola amorosamente - que por momentos me olvido de todo cuando estamos juntos.

- Yo sé cómo eres – dijo la rubia - y confío en ti.

- ¿Y si un día me ciega tu hermosura? – dijo acariciándole el rostro - ¿Y si un día tu aroma me nubla la razón y tu boca borra mis promesas?

- Ese día estaré a merced de ti mi amor – le respondió reflejándose en el intenso azul de sus ojos - estaré indefensa.

- Quiero que el tiempo se detenga – murmuró calladamente mientras sentía la mirada de su novia - quiero quedarme así para siempre.

- Yo también – susurró mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello castaño – a tu lado no me hace falta nada, estoy completa.

- Soy tan feliz – continuó el joven – que todo esto parece irreal, mágico; cuando te miré al quitarte el vestido parecías una hada del bosque, brillabas en medio de los rayos del sol, igual que en uno de mis sueños.

- Terry – dijo sonriendo – tienes mucha imaginación, primero soy mona y ahora hada. ¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un gnomo, un duende o un elfo?

- Jajajajajajaja – rió el actor – ¡nada de eso! – exclamó sentándose - yo soy un guerrero, un guerrero con poderes.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus poderes? – preguntó feliz.

- Me convierto en fiera salvaje cuando alguien trata de hacerle daño a quien amo – dijo en tono grave recorriéndola con la mirada – me transformo en poeta y trovador para enamorar a quien se adueña de mi corazón – susurró acercándose – y soy un loco que pierde la cordura cuando me seduce la más hermosa de las sonrisas y la más dulce de las miradas – al decir esto le acarició el rostro suavemente.

- Entonces yo quiero ser un hada que te haga feliz y que cumpla todos tus deseos – dijo feliz.

- Entonces ven hada del amor – dijo tomando sus manos – abrázame muy fuerte y bésame una y mil veces más.

Ambos rodaron hasta que él quedó con la espalda sobre la hierba. Dulcemente la rubia comenzó a besarlo en la boca, en el cuello, en el torso, mientras que él recorría con sus largas manos la figura femenina que yacía sobre su cuerpo. De pronto él sintió una gran angustia y se giró para que ella quedara bajo su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla con desesperación como si esa fuera la última vez que fueran a estar juntos, después se detuvo y dos lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. La chica se quedó mirando su rostro con preocupación.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó extrañada al tiempo que limpiaba las gotas de los ojos color zafiro que la miraban con una gran ternura - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- No lo sé, pero de pronto sentí algo aquí en el pecho – y al decir esto se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó la joven.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que – el actor titubeó un momento cerrando los ojos - por un momento pensé que si algo te llegara a pasar yo no sé qué haría, preferiría morir…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo al tiempo que se aferraba más a él - los dos vamos a estar bien.

- Eres todo para mi pequeña Pecosa – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos - no lo olvides nunca por favor.

- Tú también eres todo para mí – susurró la chica y al igual que él, dos solitarias gotas brotaron de sus ojos. Después se besaron tan suave y tiernamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Minutos más tarde se sentaron y ella lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Aunque no se lo dijo, había tenido una sensación similar a la de él pero no quiso angustiarlo. Sus pensamientos recordaron las noticias de los últimos reportes de los boletines militares enviados al hospital, los cuales eran desalentadores. Los casos en América se estaban multiplicando rápidamente. Sin embargo ella tenía la vaga esperanza de que esta enfermedad no se expandiera tanto en la población civil. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron estrechamente unidos, en silencio, permitiéndole a la naturaleza calmar sus angustias y ansiedades. Cobijados por el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor y por los sonidos de la naturaleza trataron de llenarse de paz en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos una cabaña en este lugar para escaparnos del mundo sin importar el frío o el calor, la lluvia o la nieve? – preguntó el actor sin dejarla de abrazar.

- Me encantaría – sonrió la joven.

- ¿No te importaría estar a merced de un loco enamorado durante muchos días sin poder huir ni pedir auxilio?

- Mientras ese loco enamorado seas tú – respondió sin dejar de sonreír – seré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- ¿Aunque te llame Tarzán Pecosa o Mona Pecas?

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la chica - ¡eres incorregible! ¡En ese caso yo no escaparía, te perseguiría para darte tu merecido!

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – rió el actor. Después, abstraído en el verdor de su mirada le dijo dulcemente – y yo me dejaría atrapar una y mil veces con tal de estar a tu lado Pecosa.

- Ya sueño con ese día – suspiró la chica – cuando estemos en esa cabaña solo los dos.

- Yo también – sonrió el inglés - un día lo haremos Candy. Por cierto, ya es tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- Ven – dijo ayudándola a levantarse – vamos a pescar algo y después exploraremos los alrededores, con suerte encontraremos una cabaña cerca de aquí.

Terry sacó de sus ropas un trozo de red que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo amarró a unas cuerdas y se encaminó con la rubia hacia una parte poco profunda del río. Sin agitar las aguas buscaron un lugar con peces de mediano tamaño y después de un rato lograron atrapar algunos. Salieron del agua y prendieron una pequeña fogata. Limpiaron los peces, los asaron, colocaron el mantel y los comieron con gusto. Cuando terminaron de comer sus ropas ya estaban secas. Él la ayudo a vestirse y abrochó cada uno de los botones de su vestido. El sol estaba en el poniente cuando comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano río arriba. Al poco rato encontraron un angosto riachuelo que corría al lado de un sendero que decidieron tomar. Continuaron adentrándose un poco más en el bosque cuando vieron una cabaña escondida entre los árboles. Ambos corrieron al verla y jadeantes llegaron hasta la puerta. Caminaron alrededor de ella recorriéndola con ojos expectantes. La construcción estaba en alto, era toda de madera, tenía un amplio porche sombreado y parecía estar inhabitada. Los jóvenes se asomaron por una de las ventanas y vieron con sorpresa que estaba vacía. Tocaron a la puerta y al ver que nadie respondía decidieron entrar.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Terry al ver todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas – parece que nadie ha estado por aquí en mucho tiempo.

- Si, parece que está abandonada – dijo Candy cuando comenzaron a recorrer todos los rincones del lugar.

La habitación principal era bastante amplia, tenía a la derecha una cocina improvisada con algunas repisas, una alacena con platos, tazas, cubiertos, ollas, una tetera y utensilios de cocina, una estufa de leña, una vieja jofaina y una mesa rústica con varias sillas. Al fondo se encontraba una chimenea de piedra y algunos troncos tirados en el suelo.

- Mira – señaló el actor al abrir una puerta – tiene una recámara.

Los dos entraron a la habitación. En ese momento Candy tuvo una sensación extraña. Abrieron una de las ventanas para dejar pasar la luz y distinguir lo que había dentro de ese lugar. Una base grande de madera hacía la función de cama. Un escritorio rústico, dos sillas, algunas repisas y una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo y piedra era todo el mobiliario. La rubia se sintió atraída hacia el escritorio de madera. Éste tenía algunos papeles viejos y amarillentos y algunas cartas abiertas. Sin pensarlo caminó hacia el mueble.

- Mira Terry – tomó varias cartas buscando algún indicio del nombre del dueño de la cabaña - la tinta casi desaparece pero los sellos postales indican que son de 1896, 1897 y 1898.

- Hace 20 años – murmuró Terry - ¿no distingues algún nombre o apellido?

- Parece que las cartas venían dirigidas a un tal Ralph A. M. en la ciudad de Nueva York – indicó la joven.

- ¿Quién es el remitente?

- Creo que dice Elizabeth pero no alcanzo a distinguir el apellido en los sobres.

- ¿De dónde viene la carta?

- ¡Es de Illionois! – exclamó Candy.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

- No lo sé Terry – trató de explicar la joven – supongo que porque soy de allá.

- Candy –indicó el actor - sé que esto no es correcto pero tendremos que leer las cartas para saber a quien pertenece esta cabaña, es la única forma de averiguarlo – al decir esto, Terry tomó uno de los sobres, se sentó en la base de madera de la cama, sacó la amarillenta hoja de papel y comenzó a leer. Su novia lo imitó y por un momento permanecieron con la vista fija en las letras desgastadas por el tiempo.

- Es una carta de amor – dijo finalmente la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Ella se está despidiendo – explicó la chica – su familia la lleva a Europa a casarse con un hombre que no conoce y sabe que no lo volverá a ver. Dice que tiene el alma destrozada por todo lo que le fue arrebatado, que quisiera morirse porque la vida ha sido muy injusta y cruel.

- Pobre mujer – comentó el inglés – algo muy grave debió de haberle pasado para sentirse así.

- ¿Qué dice tu carta? - preguntó la chica limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Pues aquí le explica a Ralph que sus padres la mandarán una temporada a casa de su hermana Rose para ocultar su vergüenza.

- ¿Rose? – exclamó la joven – ¿Estás seguro Terry?

- Mira – el joven inglés le mostró la carta sin dejar de observar a su novia que se mostraba muy alterada - ¿conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

- Albert tenía una hermana llamada Rose Marie, ella era la madre de Anthony – explicó la rubia – alguna vez me mostró un retrato de ella y me dijo que yo le recordaba a su hermana.

- ¿Crees que sean la misma persona? El nombre de Rose es muy común.

- No lo creo – dijo la chica – ha de ser solo una coincidencia. Albert nunca mencionó tener otra hermana además de Rose Marie.

- Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es averiguar algo sobre ese tal Ralph – concluyó Terry - apuntaré su dirección en Nueva York y la próxima semana iré a visitarlo. Tal vez él nos pueda decir algo sobre este lugar.

- Si, búscalo – suplicó – encuéntralo por favor.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- No lo sé – respondió la chica – pero siento que hay algo en este lugar que me atrae, como si las paredes me quisieran decir algo.

- ¡Vaya que estás extraña!

La rubia no le contestó, en silencio guardó la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y continuó recorriendo cada rincón de la cabaña. Ella sintió que cada objeto, cada detalle, cada mesa, casa silla tenían también algo que contarle. El inglés se percató de ello y continuó observándola.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí esta noche?

- ¿Lo dices en serio Terry?

- No creo que a nadie le moleste, además – sonrió el actor - si la limpiamos un poco seguramente el dueño nos lo agradecerá.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó entusiasmada - ¡Voy a buscar algo con que limpiarla!

Candy comenzó a abrir todas las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco. Encontró en un rincón unas viejas cubetas de madera y salió al riachuelo por un poco de agua. Terry juntó varias ramas y con una cuerda les hizo un amarre para improvisar una escoba. En la alacena encontraron algunas velas, utensilios de cocina, cacharros viejos y trapos que utilizaron para limpiar el polvo, quitar telarañas y dejar como nuevo el lugar.

- Creo que ya quedó limpio – dijo la rubia después de un rato.

- Ahora necesitamos ir por las cosas que dejamos río abajo – señaló Terry - ¿quieres venir conmigo o me esperas aquí?

- Prefiero esperarte – respondió la joven - así terminaré de acomodar la alacena, prenderé la estufa de leña, iré por agua y tendré todo listo para prepararte el té cuando regreses.

- Muy bien preciosa mujercita – sonrió el inglés besándola tiernamente – no tardaré.

Terry salió de prisa tomando la vereda perdiéndose entre el follaje del bosque. Candy terminó de arreglar la alacena, tomó una olla vieja, corrió al riachuelo a lavarla, la llenó de agua y regresó a la cabaña. Recolectó un poco de madera y yesca para prender la estufa. Cuando tuvo todo listo sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo hacia la recámara. Se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones. Encontró más cartas y papeles que fue revisando lentamente. De repente una cadenita dorada llamó su atención. Quitó los papeles que tenía encima y para su sorpresa vió que estaba unida a una cajita dorada – parece un guardapelo – murmuró la joven. Algo se le hizo familiar cuando lo vio. La cajita de forma ovalada tenía una pintura de dos enamorados en porcelana en la carátula - es hermoso – pensó la chica. En el reverso de la cajita encontró grabadas las iniciales E. M. A. Con mucho cuidado la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que tenía la fotografía de una mujer. Aunque la foto estaba desgastada por el tiempo pudo darse cuenta que la imagen era de una dama de alcurnia por su belleza y elegancia. Después de admirarla un rato tuvo el presentimiento de que en algún lugar había visto a esa mujer. Tomó el guardapelo y salió a caminar.

Cerca de la vereda encontró un árbol con moras silvestres. Estaban dulces. Se entretuvo un buen rato recolectando algunas. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas piedras que formaban una pequeña cascada junto al riachuelo. Ahí decidió sentarse a admirar el paisaje. Sacó el guardapelo y observó de nuevo la foto - ¿quién eres? – preguntó pensativa - ¿por qué siento que ya te conozco y que hay algo que me une a ti? – un ruido cercano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a una cierva con su cervatillo que se acercaban al riachuelo a tomar agua – una madre con su pequeño – murmuró con ternura – espero que algún día Dios me bendiga con hijos, ha de ser muy hermoso abrazar a un hijo – pensó. Después dio un largo suspiro – creo que nunca dejaré de querer una madre. Aunque fui muy feliz en Hogar de Pony hay momentos en que me hubiera gustado conocerla. En ese instante escuchó ruidos detrás de ella y se sobresaltó.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – escuchó la voz de Terry - ¿dónde estás?

- ¡Aquí estoy! – gritó la chica. El joven llegó corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó nervioso mientras la recorría con la mirada tratando de ver si estaba herida o lastimada – como no te encontré en la cabaña pensé que algo te había pasado.

- Solo salí a caminar un poco – le acarició el rostro.

- Me preocupé tanto mi amor – susurró estrechándola a su cuerpo – me sentí morir cuando no te encontré.

- Mira – dijo sonriendo - recogí algunas moras y se me fue el tiempo sentada en este lindo lugar, ¿gustas?

- Si – respondió tomando algunas – este lugar es muy hermoso. Pero mejor regresemos. Ya pronto va a oscurecer – mientras caminaban Terry comía las moras aventándolas hacia arriba para después atraparlas con la boca.

- Yo nunca pude hacer eso – indicó la rubia.

- Es fácil – sonrió Terry – si quieres te enseño, mira – entre risas Candy trató de imitar a Terry sin resultado alguno. Después de varios intentos continuaron su camino tomados de la mano. Minutos después llegaron a la cabaña. Terry abrió la puerta y juntos se sentaron en la cocina.

- Encontré esto – la rubia le dio el guardapelo. Él comenzó a verlo detenidamente - ¿quieres que te prepare el té Terry?

- Si por favor.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó mientras calentaba agua.

- Es una joya muy valiosa Candy – comentó el inglés – aunque tiene el broche roto y está algo sucia te puedo asegurar que está hecha de oro y por lo que veo la hicieron en Francia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hay una ciudad en ese país llamada Limoges que es famosa por su porcelana – explicó el actor - mi padre tiene algunas vajillas de ese lugar y otras porcelanas muy bellas. Debajo de la pintura dice Limoges, por lo que el guardapelo fue elaborado ahí, mira.

La joven tomó la pequeña cajita y confirmó lo que Terry le había dicho.

- Eso quiere decir que la dueña de este guardapelo era de una familia adinerada – indicó la chica.

- Sí, es lo más probable.

- Adentro está la foto de una mujer – señaló la rubia - ¿tú crees que ella sea la mujer que amó Ralph?

- No lo sé Candy – respondió el actor – esto podría ser un objeto robado, o un regalo de su madre o de una hermana…

- O de Elizabeth – lo interrumpió la chica.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos.

Candy no respondió. En silencio continuó preparando el té. Terry se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

- Te has quedado muy pensativa amor. ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, no tengo nada – dijo la rubia – solo me preguntaba lo que pudo haber pasado entre Ralph y Elizabeth – después observó la olla - creo que ya está lista el agua.

- Entonces acompáñame a tomar el té – Terry le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Después fue a la canasta que acababa de traer, sacó dos tazas mientras Candy ponía el té en la tetera. Se sentaron a la mesa y ella sirvió el humeante líquido.

- ¿Dónde estarán ahora? – preguntó observando hacia una ventana.

- Parece que te impresionó la historia.

- Ellos se amaban Terry.

- Sí, creo que se amaban mucho.

- Imagínate que tuviéramos que separarnos para siempre – continuó la joven.

- Olvídate de eso Candy - dijo el actor - ya lo vivimos una vez y fue muy doloroso para los dos.

- Es cierto – suspiró - tal vez por eso me identifiqué con ellos.

- Pero nosotros volvimos a estar juntos

- Ojalá que ellos también lo estén y sean felices como nosotros.

Ambos jóvenes le dieron un par de sorbos a su bebida caliente. Terry sacó un poco de pan y algo de queso y Candy puso en la mesa lo que le quedaba de las moras que había recogido. Afuera empezaba a oscurecer y algunos nubarrones estaban ocultando los últimos destellos del astro rey.

- Te diré lo que haré – dijo Terry - me llevaré el guardapelo a la ciudad para que lo limpien y lo arreglen y cuando encuentre a Ralph le preguntaré sobre esta cabaña y sobre la foto de la mujer.

- ¿Crees que lo encontrarás?

- Haré todo lo posible – después agregó - este lugar me atrapó así que si lo encuentro le haré una oferta para comprarle la cabaña. Ya la revisé y se encuentra en muy buen estado.

- ¡Eso sería grandioso! – exclamó la chica. Un instante después escucharon un trueno en la lejanía. Terry se asomó por la puerta observando el cielo.

- Ahora voy a prender la chimenea de la habitación y tú cierra las ventanas – indicó - parece que va a caer una tormenta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Terry salió de la casa y a los pocos minutos regresó con varios trozos grandes de madera que colocó en la chimenea de la recámara. Después tomó con unos fierros unos trozos de madera ardiendo de la estufa para iniciar el fuego. Acomodó los trozos sobre la madera que se encontraba en la chimenea y en unos minutos ardió la llama.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos cuando cayó una tormenta? – preguntó el actor caminando hacia ella.

- Si Terry – sonrió – estábamos en casa de tu madre.

- Ese día tenía tantas ganas de besarte – la miró fijamente pero su gesto se tornó preocupado.

- ¿Qué tengo? – preguntó inquieta - ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Tienes la piel de la cara muy roja y la de los brazos también. ¿No te arde? – se acercó a ella y tocó ligeramente su brazo - estuvimos mucho tiempo en el sol y tu piel es más blanca que la mía. También debes de estar quemada de la espalda y de las piernas.

- Ahora que lo dices, siento molestias con las costuras del vestido – indicó la joven - pero tú también te ves muy rojo de la cara.

- Sí, también me arde la espalda.

- Sé un remedio para las quemaduras por el sol – sonrió la chica.

- Me alegra escucharlo porque esto me molesta bastante.

- Tendrás que quitarte la camisa – señaló Candy.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Prepararé más té y cuando esté frío te refrescaré la piel. Eso te calmará un poco el dolor.

- Está bien – sonrió Terry – pero después tú te quitarás el vestido y yo te pondré el té en la espalda, en los brazos y en las piernas.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la joven sonrojándose.

- Te prometo que me portaré bien – sonrió el joven – palabra de inglés – dijo levantando su mano derecha, después tomó las mantas que había traído consigo y se dirigió a la habitación. Las colocó en la base de la cama mientras la joven preparaba más té.

La oscuridad de la noche era total y el ruido de la lluvia comenzó a escucharse por fuera de la cabaña. La madera ardiendo iluminaba tenuemente la recámara. Terry colocaba otro leño en la chimenea en el momento en que Candy entraba en la habitación con una vela encendida que dejó sobre el escritorio.

- Muy bien – dijo la chica – ya traje el té, ahora quítate la camisa.

- No – sonrió de lado – quiero que me la quites tú.

- ¡Pero Terry! – exclamó nerviosa.

- Por favor Candy.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Su mirada azul se reflejaba en el verdor de los ojos de su novia y ella no pudo negarse a su petición. Sin poder evitarlo las manos de la joven comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras con sumo cuidado abría la camisa de Terry para dejar todo su torso al descubierto.

- Tienes los hombros y la espalda muy rojos – dijo nerviosa mientras terminaba de quitársela con cuidado tratando de no lastimarlo – ahora recuéstate en la cama.

- Muy bien señorita enfermera – sonrió satisfecho - soy todo suyo.

Terry se recostó boca abajo cerrando los ojos, colocando sus manos debajo de la frente. Candy se sentó a su lado y con un trozo de tela limpio remojado en el té le recorrió la espalda. Él se estremeció al sentir lo frío del agua y de las manos húmedas sobre su piel caliente. Ella procuraba tocarlo delicadamente para no lastimarlo al mismo tiempo que sus verdes ojos no dejaban de admirar el cuerpo de su novio de pies a cabeza. Sentía tantos deseos de besarlo y de recorrerlo todo con sus manos que esos pensamientos provocaron que se sonrojara – es tan buen mozo – pensó suspirando – tan varonil…

- Ya terminé en tu espalda ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

- Mucho mejor – dijo el inglés.

- Ahora date vuelta Terry.

Ella continuó refrescando la piel de su amado con delicadeza, sus brazos, sus hombros y su pecho tratando de aliviar el ardor que tenía en la piel. Era una sensación deliciosa acariciarlo de esa manera y se dio cuenta que él también lo disfrutaba. Cuando terminó, él se quedó mirándola por unos instantes. Se sentó, la acercó hacia su cuerpo y le susurró al oído – ahora te toca a ti mi amor, yo te pondré el té - ella se quedó quieta mientras Terry le quitaba lentamente el vestido. Candy se recostó en la cama. El actor tomó el trozo de tela empapado en el líquido oscuro aliviando los hombros, los brazos y las piernas de la chica. A cada toque de esas manos masculinas, a cada caricia con los dedos ella sentía estremecer todo su cuerpo. En eso sintió que Terry le levantaba el corpiño.

- Terry, ¿qué haces? – preguntó al sentir la mano del actor acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

- Estoy revisándote la piel.

- ¿Estoy roja?

- Casi no – indicó – afortunadamente te protegió la ropa.

- Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Es que tienes tres pecas grandes juntas formando un triángulo y se ven muy atractivas donde las tienes - respondió pícaramente.

- ¡Terry, dijiste que te ibas a portar bien! – le reclamó.

- Me estoy portando muy bien – respondió cínicamente dándole un beso en la parte baja de la espalda.

- ¡Terry!

- Jajajajajajaja – el actor rió feliz mientras le acomodaba el corpiño – ya terminé aquí, ahora date vuelta - la rubia giró su cuerpo para que él continuara con el tratamiento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Candy? – le preguntó momentos después.

- Bien Terry, gracias – respondió sentándose en la cama.

- No me des las gracias aún, todavía no he terminado – sonrió, y al decir esto tomó una de las manos de la chica para besarla por todo lo largo de los brazos.

- Terry… – suspiró la chica al sentirlo.

- No temas Pecosa – susurró el actor sin dejar de besarla - te dije que me voy a portar bien – después levantó los rizos de la joven para besarla por la espalda, los hombros y el cuello.

- El tratamiento no incluía esto.

- El mío si – sonrió el actor al terminar – tu piel es tan suave y delicada que quería hacerlo.

- Eres tan tierno – suspiró la chica – me gusta ser tu paciente.

- Y yo quiero que seas mucho más que mi paciente – dijo el actor - quiero que termine la guerra para verte más tiempo, quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres Terry? – preguntó la joven enredando los dedos en el cabello castaño de su novio.

- Quiero que seas mía Candy – le acarició la mejilla – quiero que vivamos juntos, quiero amarte libremente, a todas horas.

- Yo también pero… - una duda asaltó en la mente de la rubia en ese momento.

- Dime que piensas.

- A veces creo que te cansarás de mí, yo no sé nada de esto, yo… ni siquiera sabía besar hasta que tú me besaste y pienso que te aburrirás conmigo.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? – preguntó asombrado - ¿crees que es malo no saber nada?

- Es que tienes muchas admiradoras en el teatro que son muy elegantes y sofisticadas – recordó molesta – me di cuenta en la fiesta que después de la entrevista no te dejaban en paz y tú eras muy amable con ellas. Además, supongo que yo no fui la primera chica a la que besaste porque…

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó divertido al notar su rubor en el rostro.

- ¡Porque lo haces muy bien! – le reclamó.

- Jajajajajajaja – rió dándose cuenta que su novia estaba celosa – ¡tienes toda la razón pequeña Pecosa, no fuiste la primera chica a la que besé! Antes de que llegaras al San Pablo me gustaba jugar al don Juan y divertirme un poco con las chicas que flirteaban conmigo, además así le procuraba dolores de cabeza a las hermanas.

- ¡Eras un sinvergüenza! – exclamó enojada.

- Tú lo dijiste Candy – sonrió de lado - era un sinvergüenza, tenía 15 años y hacía lo que me daba la gana.

- Entonces ¿por eso me besaste aquella vez en Escocia? ¿Para divertirte? – preguntó desconcertada.

- No mi amor – respondió de inmediato – ya te lo dije una vez. Desde el día que te vi por primera vez no volví a besar a ninguna otra chica y esa mañana te besé porque estaba profundamente enamorado de ti.

- Pero entonces….

- Me enamoró tu inocencia, tu forma de ser, tu sencillez, además de tu belleza – la miró con ternura – además siempre me ha seducido la idea de que yo sea el primero para ti y que tú seas la primera para mí.

- ¿Yo seré la primera? – preguntó sin pensarlo - pero yo pensé que tú ya tenías experiencia.

- ¿Experiencia? ¡Jajajajajaja! – rió el actor - ¿Realmente crees que solo por ser un insolente y decir cosas agradables a las chicas ya tenía yo experiencia? ¿De verdad te gustaría no ser la primera para mí? Porque si quieres mañana mismo puedo ir a experimentar a un burdel y…

- ¡No! - gritó de inmediato - ¡no lo hagas!

- Está bien Pecosa, no lo haré – dijo divertido - pero ahora escúchame bien – Terry fijó la mirada en sus ojos - no te niego que disfruto ver a una mujer, recorrerla con los ojos, admirar su belleza, besarla, tocarla, pero nunca me he acostado con alguna.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó de inmediato poniéndose de pie con un intenso rubor en la cara.

- ¿Por qué te escandalizas? – preguntó cínicamente – ese es el mundo de los hombres Candy.

- Si tanto te gustan las mujeres ¿por qué estás conmigo? – comenzó a reprocharle caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación - ¿cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo cuando dices que no has estado con ninguna otra mujer? ¿Cómo sé que no me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió el actor – ¡Tú eres una mujer! ¿No es cierto?

- ¡No te burles de mí Terry! – exclamó llena de celos.

- Yo no necesito de las otras mujeres mi amor – dijo el inglés poniéndose de pie sin dejarla de mirar – en ti admiro la belleza, te puedo besar y tocar, y cuando no estábamos juntos te imaginaba a mi lado amándote despacio.

- Terry… - la chica se sintió estremecer.

- La diferencia entre todas las demás y tú – continuó - es que a ti te amo Candy, porque desde aquel día en el Mauritania no pude pensar en nadie más – comenzó a caminar hacia ella - porque solo tú sabes leer mi corazón – la acorraló en la pared - porque sólo tú me provocas sensaciones deliciosas – levantó su barbilla - porque sólo tú me excitas - le recorrió el talle con las manos – porque solo a ti te he soñado a mi lado – tomó su rostro robándole un beso que la dejó sin aire.

- Terry…

- ¿Qué más quieres saber pequeña Pecosa? – susurró besándole el cuello.

- Pero es que… - dijo separándose de él - tuviste la oportunidad de estar con cuanta mujer quisieras en la corte y en la mansión de tu padre.

- ¿Estás hablando de las mucamas y las cortesanas?

- Sí – dijo la chica sentándose en la cama – sé que es una costumbre de la aristocracia, ¡no lo niegues!

- Yo tenía 15 años cuando me fui a América – comenzó a explicar sentándose a su lado - pero meses atrás ya había tomado la decisión de irme. Fue cuando mi cuerpo y mi voz comenzaron a cambiar; fue cuando supe que ya tenía edad para ir solo en busca de mi madre. Había dejado de ser un niño para ser un hombre. Semanas antes de mi partida el duque había hablado abiertamente conmigo. Al darse cuenta de mis cambios físicos me llevó a un burdel para mostrarme a varias de las mujeres que según él servirían para calmar mis ansiedades de hombre. También me dijo que podía tomar a cualquiera de las mucamas del castillo si lo deseaba.

- ¿Eso te dijo?

- Si Candy

- ¿Y tú que hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó escandalizada.

- Nada – contestó de inmediato – Me largué de ahí de inmediato. Recuerda que odiaba a mi padre en esos momentos así que cualquier orden o sugerencia de él me importaba un comino y la rechazaba de inmediato. Te confieso que llegué a ir por curiosidad a esos lugares cuando me escapaba del colegio por las noches, pero siempre me sentaba en un rincón solo para ver. Escuchaba las pláticas de los grandes señores de la nobleza hablando de honor pero engañando a sus esposas sin ningún remordimiento. Era una total hipocresía. Odiaba esa falsa moral. Unos días después de mi plática con el duque lo ví entrar al burdel donde yo estaba. Todavía recuerdo el aroma a tabaco, perfume barato y sudor de ese lugar. Rápidamente me escondí tras unas cortinas mientras lo observaba. Me dio repugnancia y asco ver como se le acercaban esas mujeres mientras él les regalaba caricias lujuriosas. Sentí que estaba engañando a mi madre y lo odié. Eso era el triste resultado de un matrimonio sin amor – hizo una pausa, después continuó – mis padres se amaron Candy, mi padre me lo confesó y mi madre se entregó a él por amor. Aun así la abandonó por otra mujer solo por un arreglo monetario entre familias nobles el cual obligaron a mi padre a cumplir. En esa ocasión no soporté ver al duque usando a las mujeres para sus placeres carnales sabiendo que mi madre había sufrido por él por lo que juré jamás regresar a esos lugares ni entregarme sin amor a una mujer. Después de eso decidí irme de Londres y viajar para América.

- ¡Oh Terry! – exclamó la chica – ¡ahora entiendo muchas cosas!

- Después te conocí a ti – la tomó de las manos - estaba por cumplir 16 años cuando te vi por primera vez y ya no tuve pensamientos para otra mujer que no fueras tú – cerró por un momento los ojos y continuó – te veías tan hermosa esa noche y tu voz sonó tan dulce que me cautivaste para siempre, y desde ese momento te clavaste aquí adentro mi amor, tan profundamente – dijo colocando su mano en el pecho - que me ha sido imposible olvidarme de ti.

- Terry – dijo conmovida – yo no sabía... Perdóname por dudar de ti.

- Candy – la miró con ternura – yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y nunca he estado con otra mujer, no lo olvides.

- Entonces eso significa que tú y yo somos…

- ¿Vírgenes?

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña Pecosa? – le lanzó una mirada juguetona que derritió a la chica - ¿te preocupa que yo no haya estado antes con alguna mujer o es que quieres comprobar si voy a saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento? ¿O es que ya quieres conocer al chico malo que se esconde en mí?

- Yo no quise decir eso, yo… - la chica no supo que contestar y se turbó por completo mostrando un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

En ese momento, Terry se movió rápidamente cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo.

- Yo te haré vibrar Candy – susurró mientras la besaba y recorría todo lo largo de su costado con la mano – yo sé lo que te va a gustar mi amor, las palabras que te harán suspirar, los besos que te van a hacer soñar, las caricias que te van a enloquecer. Aunque nunca estuve con esas mujeres sé que un buen amante no es aquel que se complace a sí mismo, sino aquel que piensa primero en el placer de su pareja.

- ¡Terry! – gimió la chica cuando él le delineó lentamente los senos con los dedos.

- Ya te lo dije – murmuró excitado mientras le besaba y mordía el cuello y la boca - me seduce saber que nadie más te ha tocado así y que te harás mujer entre mis brazos, me seduce la idea de saber que serás la primera a quien le entregue mi cuerpo y que sean tus manos las que me acaricien por primera vez.

- Terry mi amor, mi amor… – susurró perdida entre el embrujo de sus palabras – nadie más que yo mi amor…

- Si pequeña Pecosa, nadie más que tú y solo tú mi amor, sólo tú…

- Te amo tanto Terry… – comenzó a murmurar sin dejar de abrazarlo, con la mirada húmeda, llenándolo de pequeños y tiernos besos en su rostro - ¡te amo tanto!

- Candy yo también te amo y te necesito ¿pero por qué lloras? – le preguntó cuándo vio deslizarse una pequeña gota de agua sobre su mejilla.

- ¡Es que soy tan feliz a tu lado! – respondió con los ojos humedecidos – y me siento muy afortunada de que estés conmigo.

- ¿Afortunada? – la miró con asombro - ¡Yo soy el afortunado de que alguien como tú me ame! Tú eres mi vida y mi todo pecosa y quiero que te unas a mí para siempre… - al decir esas palabras la miró con profunda devoción.

- ¿Cuándo será ese día mi amor? ¿Cuándo seré tuya para siempre?

- Yo te haría mi mujer aquí y ahora pero quiero que ese momento sea algo especial para ti – le respondió susurrando en su oído mientras ella le acariciaba el torso desnudo – así que esperaremos a nuestra noche de bodas, esa noche te amaré sin detenerme, sin pensar en nada más.

- Nuestra noche de bodas – suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano del inglés recorriendo atrevidamente su cuerpo desde los hombros hasta las piernas - ¿será tan maravilloso como lo que siento ahora?

- Mucho, mucho más amor – al decir esto sus labios comenzaron a acariciarle la boca. Lentamente deslizó su mano por debajo del corpiño para acariciarle el vientre y las suaves curvas del pecho de la chica que estaban adornadas con sensuales telas y encajes.

Solo dulces susurros y el crujir de la madera ardiendo se escucharon en la habitación. Afuera, la lluvia continuaba apacible y serena como fondo musical para la pareja, cuya sombra provocada por el fuego se dibujaba en las paredes. Pero otro fuego ardía aún más en los enamorados que esa noche se entregaban a las más deliciosas caricias que hasta ese día habían conocido.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz 2013 queridas lectoras! <strong>

**Espero que la hayan pasado excelentemente bien.**

**Agradezco en esta ocasión a Giomar, Darling eveling, AkaneKagome, ****Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Cilenita79, Sandy y Mazy Vampire por sus amables reviews. Qué bueno que les gustó el capítulo y como pudieron leer en éste también todo es puro amor entre esos dos rebeldes.**

**Sin embargo este capítulo es muy importante como pudieron darse cuenta al leer ya que lo que descubrieron Candy y Terry cambiará el destino de ambos. Pero no les adelanto más. Todo se irá revelando poco a poco. **

**Gracias también a clauselena por poner este fic entre sus favoritos y a clauselena, mepi por seguir este fic.**

**Les mando un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Saludos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Fic "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 28**

_Amarte es sencillo y complicado, es morder el fruto agridulce de aromas embriagantes y sabores intensos.. _

Un solitario y débil rayo de luz matinal atravesó la habitación. Un cielo limpio y abierto daba la bienvenida al nuevo día. El fresco de la mañana despertó a Terry quien tomó una manta para cubrirlos a ambos. Vió con ternura a la mujer que amaba, profundamente dormida a su lado. Se acercó acomodando su cuerpo al de ella y la abrazó con cuidado para no despertarla.

- Qué hermosa eres Candy – pensó – ya quiero que seas mi esposa, no quiero separarme de tí, quiero terminar lo que ayer comenzamos. Si supieras todo lo que provocas en mi, si supieras que estuve a punto de hacerte mi mujer pero… ¡Oh dios! ¿De dónde saqué fuerzas para detenerme? No podía pensar, estaba cegado por tus curvas, por tu piel, por tus besos. Quería quitarte toda la ropa poco a poco. Te veías tan sensual… Estoy jugando con fuego y si te llegara a avergonzar no me lo perdonaría nunca. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo si el deseo es más grande que la misma conciencia? Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, tenerte de día y de noche solo para mí. ¡Rayos! ¡Por mi vida que quiero poseerte ahora mismo! Te ofreces a mí tan libremente y sin condiciones… Mi amor, deseo tanto que esto no termine pero por ti debo evitar otra situación tan tentadora hasta que estemos casados. Casados, mi mujer, la señora Grandchester… Ese día te amaré sin descanso, de noche y de día, a todas horas. Pronto, debe de ser pronto porque ya no soporto estar así, amándote como te amo sin que seas mía por completo. Espero que falte poco para que termine la guerra y que todo sea más sencillo. Pronto te daré el anillo y en unos cuantos meses más nos casaremos. Ten paciencia Terry, solo un poco más - cerró los ojos y tranquilamente se entregó de nuevo a un apacible sueño.

Horas más tarde la chica despertó y se dio cuenta que Terry la tenía abrazada. Sonrió al ver su cabello castaño alborotado sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

- Eres tan apuesto mi amor, tan hombre – pensó suspirando – y te amo tanto que no me importaría entregarme a ti en estos momentos. Siento que todo mi ser lo pide a gritos, siento un fuego por dentro cuando te acercas y me besas de esa manera y me acaricias hasta hacerme perder la razón. Terry… me gusta acariciarte, me gusta besarte, me gusta sentir tu pecho desnudo sobre mí, me gusta que me cubras con tu cuerpo. Jamás me imaginé que tan fácilmente olvidaría todas las reglas de conducta pero no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy a tu lado. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti, pero te agradezco que tu amor sea tan puro como para detenerte a tiempo. Eso hace que te ame más, mucho más. Te adoro mi amor. Ahora sé que me amas de verdad, que buscas mi bien. Siempre ha sido así pero ayer me lo demostraste tan abiertamente. Ahora entiendo que no es justo para ti que me deje llevar de esa manera. Si perdiéramos el control sería tan culpable como tú y no soportaría ver la preocupación en tu rostro. Debo merecerte. Me amas por mi inocencia y mi pureza y así será. Tú mismo lo dijiste. La noche de bodas… Seré la primera para ti y tú serás el primero para mí. Me entregaré a ti, te daré mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi mente por completo el día que nos casemos, seré tu amante y fiel esposa y estarás orgulloso de mí. Ese será mi regalo de bodas.

Terry abrió los ojos y sonrió feliz al ver que la chica lo miraba con ternura.

- Buenos días Terry – ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días Candy.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien mi amor ¿Y tú?

- Yo también dormí de maravilla – ella se sentó en la cama y trató de ponerse de pie - - ¿Quieres que te prepare el té?

- Sí gracias – la tomó del brazo antes de que ella diera un paso más - pero todavía no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ven - la acercó hacia él y suavemente la recostó sobre su cuerpo.

- Terry…

- Quédate así un momento – susurró a su oído - quiero sentirte de nuevo muy cerca de mí – la abrazó rodeándola con sus brazos y ella soltó el cuerpo sintiendo la tibieza de su piel de pies a cabeza.

- Qué bien se siente estar así – susurró la chica.

- ¿Te gusta Candy?

- Me encanta – dijo suspirando – pero siento tu piel caliente Terry, ¿te arde todavía?

- Un poco.

- ¿Quieres que antes de regresar a la ciudad te ponga un poco más de té?

- Sí amor – dijo el inglés - y yo repetiré el tratamiento contigo. A ti también te debe de arder la piel.

- Solo un poco – sonrió la chica – entonces calentaré más agua cuando esté preparando el té. Mientras se enfría podemos desayunar. Vamos.

- Sí, tengo hambre – ambos se incorporaron y abrazados fueron hasta la cocina.

Él tomó algunos leños para colocarlos dentro de la estufa y prendió el fuego mientras ella ponía un poco de agua en una olla y la colocaba sobre las hornillas. El joven atizó la llama sin que ella le quitara la vista de encima. No se había puesto la camisa desde la noche anterior y al verlo realizar las tareas cotidianas, la desnudez de su torso la tenía completamente absorta.

- Candy, mi amor.

- ¿Ehh?

- El agua ya está lista.

Volviendo a la realidad, la chica preparó el té. Llenó una taza dejándola separada para que se enfriara. Sirvió otras dos tazas. Sacó el último trozo de pan que quedaba, algo de queso y fruta. Partió todo y lo dispuso sobre un plato. Después lo llevó a la mesa. Desayunaron tranquilamente charlando sobre las actividades de la próxima semana. Las vacaciones de Terry terminarían pronto y comenzarían los ensayos de la nueva puesta en escena. El miércoles irían a cenar con Eleanor. Antes del estreno planearon ir a un concierto cuando la enfermera tuviera un día libre. Al terminar el desayuno Candy levantó los platos, tazas y cubiertos para lavarlos en una jofaina con agua que estaba en una mesa junto a la estufa de leña. Terry se quedó unos segundos admirando la figura de su novia a través de la ligera tela del corpiño y la enagua que la cubría. Después se puso de pie y la abrazó por detrás.

- Gracias por el desayuno Candy – susurró a su oído.

- De nada Terry pero solo partí el pan y el queso – respondió sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el pecho desnudo de su novio rosándole la espalda y esas manos largas tomando posesión de su vientre.

- Pues todo me supo delicioso – susurró el actor besándole cuello.

- Terry – suspiró – no hagas eso.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó sin dejar de besarla.

- Me estás besando el cuello – alcanzó a murmurar.

- ¿No te gusta? – susurró mientras su mano subía lentamente hacia el pecho de la chica apenas tocándolo – a mí me encanta.

- Sí… - cerró los ojos un instante – sí me gusta.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó cerca de su oído.

- Es que no puedo…

- ¿Qué no puedes? – la besó debajo de la oreja.

- No puedo lavar – balbuceó.

- Entonces no laves – susurró mientras levantaba los rizos de la chica para besarle la nuca.

- Terry… - se escuchó el ruido de una cuchara caer en el piso.

- Me enloqueces Candy – dijo suavemente dándole una pequeña mordida en el cuello.

- Terry… - gimió - ¿qué haces?

- Solo pruebo lo que me gusta – la mordió de nuevo.

- Terry por favor… – gimió sintiendo el aliento de su amado que le quemaba la piel mientras la presionaba a su cuerpo.

- Te deseo Candy – susurró dejando un camino de besos por todo su cuello desnudo, subiendo y bajando una de sus manos a todo lo largo del talle, caderas y piernas de la chica – y me muero por no poder tocarte ni verte como yo quiero.

- Terry – suplicó al escucharlo – bésame.

El actor se detuvo. Ella giró hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Terry contempló el rostro de su novia lleno de deseo y sintió que no podía más. Apoyó la espalda en la pared quedando a la altura de la chica. La atrajo hacia él tomándola por el cuello y con el otro brazo rodeó sus caderas presionándola a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla con desesperación estrujando sus curvas. Era la gloria y el infierno. La recorría a placer, saboreaba su boca, sentía su calor quemándolo por dentro. Necesitaba detenerse pero no quería hacerlo. Estaban solos, con poca ropa, y pronto estarían de regreso en la cuidad sin oportunidad para amarse como él quería. Pero todavía estaban en la cabaña, había una habitación solitaria, una cama, no necesitaba más. Solo unas ligeras prendas lo separaban de lo que más deseaba. Deslizó los delgados tirantes del corpiño por los hombros de la joven y extasiado se deleitó con la visión frente a sus ojos. Solo una prenda femenina y exquisita cubría ligeramente los atributos de la chica. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla en medio del pecho mientras ella sentía temblar todo su cuerpo. Era ahora o nunca pero si lo hacía no cumpliría su promesa, si lo hacía no podría volver a ver a los ojos a Albert ni a su madre ni a las madres de Candy, si lo hacía la haría caer a un abismo sin retorno - ¡Noooo! – gritó su conciencia - ¡No te conviertas en un maldito bastardo! ¡No la arrastres al infierno!

- ¡Candy! – gritó tomándola de los hombros separándola de su cuerpo - ¡Candy!

¡Terry! ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada – suspiró jadeando viendo hacia el techo tratando de calmarse – es solo que te amo demasiado.

- Terry – susurró la joven levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos – yo también te amo y no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

- Así será – dijo acariciando su mejilla – así será, te lo prometo. Ahora ven – dijo subiéndole el corpiño – me arde todo el cuerpo, ponme un poco de té frío por favor.

- Sí.

Caminaron a la habitación. Terry se recostó en la cama tratando de calmarse. La joven tomó un paño humedecido con el té y cubrió con el líquido la piel enrojecida de su novio aprovechando además para prodigarle caricias delicadas con las manos. Cuando terminó, Terry humedeció la piel de la chica. Al terminar le besó ligeramente los hombros y la espalda.

- Ahora si mi pequeña Pecosa – la ayudó a ponerse de pie – ya terminé.

- Gracias Terry – sonrió la chica – se siente muy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya son las 10 de la mañana – dijo sacando el reloj de su pantalón.

- ¡Es tardísimo! – exclamó – ¡y yo tengo que llegar a trabajar al hospital.

- Te ayudaré con el vestido.

Al terminar de vestirse Candy lanzó una última mirada al viejo escritorio. Tomó una de las cartas y se la echó al bolsillo. Terry terminó de guardar todo, apagaron el fuego de la estufa y salieron de la cabaña. Caminaron hacia el lugar donde habían acampado el primer día, revisaron los alrededores y después tomaron la vereda que los había llevado hasta ahí. Minutos más tarde llegaron al auto. Terry arrancó y tomó la carretera hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. |

- ¿Por qué no ha llegado Candy? – Chris caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de juntas del hospital - ¡ya casi es medio día!

- ¡Ya quédate quieto por favor! – lo regañó Noemí – fui a preguntar hace rato y me dijeron que avisó que llegaría tarde el día de hoy por un problema familiar.

En ese momento entró Michael al pequeño salón y todo el personal que estaba presente tomó asiento. Había rostros de preocupación entre los presentes ya que sabían que las noticias no serían muy alentadoras.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó Michael – gracias por estar aquí. La dirección del hospital me pidió llevar a cabo esta junta extraordinaria para evitar rumores innecesarios entre el personal. Como saben, hace días tuvimos los primeros casos de civiles que desgraciadamente murieron por una gripe que en pocos días se convirtió en pulmonía. Por lo pronto puedo decirles que esta gripe ya es una epidemia en Europa.

- ¿Se trata de la Influenza Española? – preguntó una enfermera.

- Si señorita Robinson – respondió.

- ¿Es verdad que hay cientos de enfermos y muertos? – preguntó un enfermero.

- Ya se cuentan por miles – indicó - y acabamos de recibir noticias muy preocupantes desde la ciudad de Boston. Marineros estacionados a bordo del buque receptor del Commonwealth en Boston reportaron hace unos días algunos enfermos con síntomas habituales de gripe. Tres días después 60 marineros estaban enfermos. Tuvieron que transferirlos al Chelsea Naval Hospital. También nos están informando que en la Escuela de Radio de la Marina en la Universidad de Harvard en Cambridge se están reportando los primeros casos de gripe en un grupo de 5,000 hombres jóvenes estudiantes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se escuchó un murmullo general – ¿cómo vamos a protegernos?

- La dirección del hospital acordó tomar medidas de inmediato – indicó Michael - cualquier caso de gripe o influenza que se detecte en el hospital debe ser aislado del resto de los pacientes y debe de reportarse de inmediato con el jefe en turno. Además se va a implementar a partir de este momento el obligatorio el uso de cubre bocas en todo el personal sin excepción. Se deben extremar precauciones desinfectando con alcohol todo lo que toque un enfermo. Si tocan algún objeto del paciente deben de lavarse las manos de inmediato, si tienen que atenderlos deben procurar tener las habitaciones bien ventiladas y tratar de que el enfermo esté lo más cómodo posible.

- ¿Hay alguna cura o vacuna doctor? – preguntó una enfermera ya madura.

- No, desgraciadamente no.

- ¿Quiénes son los que se están enfermando?

- Los casos se están presentando en hombres y mujeres jóvenes –indicó el doctor - entre 15 y 55 años.

- ¿Han habido sobrevivientes de la enfermedad?

- Si, si los hay. Hay algunas personas que empiezan a mejorar al quinto día pero convalecen todo un mes.

- ¿Cuándo aparecen los síntomas? – preguntó un enfermero.

- A las cuantas horas del contagio.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo muere la gente?

- Se ha visto que pueden morir en 24 horas después de contagiarse o en las siguientes 72 horas después de la aparición de los primeros síntomas.

Un murmullo general lleno de temor e incertidumbre se escuchó en el salón.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – dijo Michael.

- Nos enteramos que dos enfermeras de la sección de emergencias se contagiaron hace unos días ¿cómo están? – preguntó Chris.

- Una falleció hoy en la madrugada – respondió el doctor – la otra está muy grave.

Todos palidecieron frente a lo que acababan de escuchar - si no tienen más preguntas les pido que regresen a sus labores y que sean discretos con la información. Las autoridades no quieren provocar pánico entre la población. Gracias – concluyó.

El personal salió de la sala de juntas a excepción de Noemí, Chris y Michael.

- Noemí, Chris.

- Si doctor.

- El director me acaba de dar una lista de 25 enfermeras militares que fueron asignadas a este hospital. Ellas van a estar ayudando durante el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que termine la guerra.

- Eso va a aligerar un poco la carga de trabajo – indicó la enfermera.

- Si, van a ser de mucha ayuda – dijo el joven.

- Se van a repartir en las diferentes áreas del hospital pero por instrucciones del director también habrá un reacomodo en el personal interno.

- ¿Nos cambiarán de lugar? – Noemí preguntó preocupada.

- En algunos casos así será – señaló – pero normalmente las enfermeras con especialidad no son reasignadas.

- ¿En qué quiere que lo apoyemos doctor? – preguntó el enfermero.

- Quiero que vayas con la jefa de enfermeras en turno por la lista donde ya se ha reasignado al personal – explicó Michael - vienen los nombres de cada persona y las áreas donde comenzarán a trabajar a partir del primer día de septiembre. Las pasarás en limpio y después se las darás a la secretaria para que las mecanografíe. No te olvides de decirle que se necesitarán dos copias, una se la devolverás a la jefe de enfermeras y otra será para los médicos de guardia. El original lo llevarás a la oficina del director. Esto tiene que estar listo antes de que termine la semana.

- Entendido doctor.

- Las enfermeras llegarán entre hoy y mañana – continuó Michael - y necesitarán ayuda para conocer las rutinas del hospital y al personal que trabaja aquí.

- ¿Quiere que me haga cargo de eso doctor?

- Si Noemí, mientras más pronto conozcan los procedimientos del hospital más pronto comenzarán a trabajar.

- Entendido.

- Te espero en mi oficina después del almuerzo – Michael le dijo a Chris.

- Si doctor.

El Dr. Girard salió del salón. Noemí y Chris se encaminaron en silencio por uno de los solitarios pasillos pasando cerca de una puerta lateral del hospital. Al abrirse vieron lo lejos a una enfermera que llegaba abrazada de un joven muy atractivo quien se despedía tomándola por el cuello dándole un beso poco recatado.

- ¡Pero qué espectáculo! – exclamó Chris señalando a la pareja.

- ¡Cállate! – le reprochó Noemí - ¿No ves que es Candy?

El enfermero se quedó atónito. Vio cómo la chica respondía al beso sin reservas y sintió que le hervía la sangre por dentro.

- ¿Pero qué le ve a ese tipo? – preguntó molesto.

- ¿Qué, qué le ve? ¡Pues todo! – exclamó Noemí - ¡Es tan apuesto!

- ¡Todas las mujeres son iguales! – refunfuñó.

- Ahhh… - suspiró la chica - ¡además se nota que está perdidamente enamorado de ella!

- ¡Eso no le quita lo antipático!

- ¡Cállate ya Chris! – le reclamó su amiga - ¡Ahí viene Candy y te va a escuchar!

- ¡Hola chicos! – sonrió la rubia un minuto después.

- ¡Hola amiga! – la saludó Noemí con una sonrisa – veo que los problemas familiares se resolvieron más que bien.

- Se resolvieron mejor de lo que me imaginé – se sonrojó Candy.

- Y supongo que el tipo ese se encargó de enseñarte como comportarte en público el resto del tiempo – le recriminó el enfermero.

- ¡Chris! – exclamó Noemí dándole un codazo - ¡no seas grosero!

- ¡Ya me voy! – gritó enfadado el joven - ¡tengo mucho que hacer!

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – la rubia lo miró desconcertada.

- Te acaba de ver besándote con tu novio y supongo que no le gustó – respondió sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Candy - ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Yo pensé que nadie nos vería por aquí!

- No le hagas caso amiga, ya se le pasará – la confortó Noemí - ¡Ahora cuéntame cómo te fue mujer! ¡Te ves radiante!

- ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó la chica dando un giro - ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo más que nunca! ¡Es tan dulce, tan tierno, tan apasionado!

- ¡Candy! – exclamó abriendo los ojos - ¡No me digas que lo hizo!

- ¿Hacer qué?

- ¡Te hizo su mujer!

- ¡No! – respondió de inmediato – ¡él fue respetuoso conmigo y me dijo que esperaremos hasta casarnos!

- ¿Pero no te lo insinuó?

- Sí – se sonrojó - hubo un momento en que pensé que no se detendría y yo me dejé llevar. Si él no fuera un caballero no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Ay Noemí! – le confesó - ¡es que no sé lo que me pasa cuando estoy con él! Cuando me mira y me besa ya no puedo negarme a nada. Se nubla mi razón. ¡Me siento en el paraíso!

- Estás enamorada amiga – sonrió Noemí – perdidamente enamorada y el amor nos hace cometer tonterías.

- Sí – suspiró – ahora lo sé. Tendré que ser muy cuidadosa la próxima vez que salgamos juntos para no cometer una.

- Acompáñame a almorzar para que me cuentes todo y después te pondré al tanto de las últimas novedades – dijo la chica encaminándose a la cafetería.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Si – respondió con seriedad – hoy tuvimos una junta extraordinaria. Michael nos dio malas noticias, una de las enfermeras que se contagió murió hoy en la madrugada

- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó la rubia - ¡qué noticia tan triste!

- Y eso no es todo – agregó Noemí – así que será mejor que después vayas con el Dr. Girard para que te enteres del último reporte de nuevos casos en Boston.

- ¿En Boston?

- Sí.

- ¡Ahí viven Arthur y su madre! – pensó preocupada.

- Si quieres te cuento mientras comemos pero no dejes de ir con Michael.

- Iré en cuanto terminemos de comer.

- Pero ahora háblame de ti amiga – dijo la enfermera al entrar en la cafetería – necesito escuchar buenas noticias.

Las dos chicas se sentaron y Candy le contó sobre algunos de los hermosos momentos al lado de su novio durante esos dos días. Después Noemí le adelantó algo sobre el informe de Michael. Las dos enfermeras se quedaron meditando el problema. Ellas sabían que tarde o temprano estarían enfrentando una situación totalmente fuera de su control y que pondría en riesgo sus vidas. Después de comer se despidieron y cada quien se encaminó a realizar sus labores. Candy preguntó por Michael en la recepción. Ahí le indicaron que se encontraba en uno de los pabellones de los enfermos atendiendo soldados.

- Buenas tardes Michael – saludó la rubia.

- Buenas tardes Candy, te estaba esperando.

- Disculpa mi retraso, no pude llegar a tiempo a la junta – explicó -¿necesitas ayuda?

- No, ya terminé – dijo anotando algo en la bitácora de uno de los pacientes.

- Me dijo Noemí que hay malas noticias.

- Candy – dijo seriamente al salir al pasillo - necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina.

- ¿Qué pasa Michael? – preguntó después de cerrar la puerta.

- Creo que Noemí ya te adelantó parte de la información.

- Si – dijo la rubia - me dijo sobre la muerte de la enfermera, sobre lo que está pasando en Boston y las precauciones que tenemos que tomar en el hospital.

- Pero eso no es todo.

- Michael – preguntó nerviosa - ¿qué está pasando en realidad?

- La enfermedad está cambiando Candy – explicó el doctor con un gesto de preocupación – de unas semanas para acá han muerto más enfermos que en los meses anteriores. La enfermedad se está haciendo más letal.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que está contagiando a las personas está provocando más muertes que antes en la población – explicó – es como si hubiera cambiado y ahora fuera más fuerte.

- ¡Dios mio!

- Los enfermos ya se cuentan por miles entre los soldados.

- Pero, ¿y la población? – preguntó desesperada - ¿Por qué todavía no se ha informado las personas? No he visto noticias en los periódicos ni tampoco he escuchado nada en la radio.

- Ya sabes que son órdenes del gobierno y del alto mando militar Candy – explicó – no podremos informar hasta que se nos ordene lo contrario. Ningún gobernador lo ha hecho, ningún alcalde ha llamado a tomar precauciones y no podemos pasar a las autoridades.

- ¡Pero eso es una insensatez Michael! – exclamó enojada - ¡la gente tiene el derecho de saber lo que está pasando para que pueda protegerse!

- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada.

- ¿Y eso es lo único que puedes decirme? – preguntó desconcertada - ¿Qué nuestros seres queridos pueden morir por una enfermedad que se está haciendo más mortal, que no tiene cura y que no podemos hacer nada? ¿Qué ya comenzó a morirse el personal en el hospital, que ni siquiera podemos prevenir a la población y todo por las ideas de unos militares cabeza hueca? – le reclamó - ¡tú eres médico Michael! ¡Tu deber es cuidar a la gente!

- ¡Pero también soy un militar Candy, obedezco órdenes y la prioridad en este momento no es la enfermedad sino la guerra! – exclamó - ¡entiéndelo por favor!

- ¡No puedo Michael! ¡No puedo! – la joven salió corriendo de la oficina envuelta en la desesperación.

Corrió sin detenerse con lágrimas en el rostro. Encontró un almacén vacío y ahí se encerró a llorar. En su corta carrera como enfermera había sufrido la muerte de sus pacientes y conocía el dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido. Sin embargo nunca se había enfrentado a algo así, al hecho de verse derrotada aun antes de iniciar la lucha. Su espíritu rebelde, su optimismo y su entrega a los demás no le permitían aceptar las palabras de Michael pero como nunca antes sintió gran temor ante el lúgubre futuro que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. No podía creer que ahora que estaba abrazando la felicidad y estaba llena de amor por Terry, una sombra de muerte los fuera a alcanzar despiadadamente. Lloró, lloró de miedo, lloró de dolor ante el futuro incierto, lloró de impotencia, lloró por la angustia que sintió al imaginar que algo podría pasarle al hombre que le daba sentido a su vida - ¿qué puedo hacer? – dijo sollozando - ¿qué puedo hacer? Tengo que hablar con Terry y Eleanor, tengo que escribirle a Albert y a mis amigos, a la Srita. Pony, a Karl, a Arthur y a su madre – dijo decidida – ellos tienen que saber lo que está pasando para que puedan cuidarse y protegerse. Entre hoy y mañana escribiré las cartas y le pediré a Terry que las ponga en el correo cuanto antes. No puedo perder más tiempo – se limpió las lágrimas y salió del almacén para continuar sus labores.

Esa noche Terry fue a recoger a Candy. Llevaba varios minutos aguardando

a la entrada del hospital por lo que se encontraba algo molesto. Después de un rato decidió esperarla bajo un árbol. Cuando finalmente la vio salir por la puerta principal, todo su mal humor se esfumó. Espero pacientemente a que se despidiera de sus amigas y estuviera sola para salir a su encuentro. Ella corrió a sus brazos al verlo y él la recibió besándola apasionadamente.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto mi pequeña Pecosa? – le preguntó en un suave murmullo cuando por fin separó la boca de sus labios - ¿no ves que me estaba muriendo por estar a tu lado?

- Perdón Terry – se disculpó reflejándose en sus ojos - pero tenía mucho trabajo atrasado.

- Está bien mi amor – sonrió – supongo que en parte la culpa es mía por haberte traído tan tarde al hospital, ahora vámonos para que descanses.

Sin dejar de abrazarse se encaminaron al auto. Cuando subieron a él Terry la acercó a su lado y durante todo el camino no la soltó de la mano. Al llegar al departamento el actor notó el rostro pensativo de la chica. Se acercó hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué tienes Candy? – la tomó de las manos para sentarse en el sillón – estás algo extraña.

- Michael nos dio malas noticias el día de hoy – le respondió.

- ¿Fuiste a su oficina? - preguntó receloso.

- Si Terry – explicó la enfermera – mi amiga Noemí me dijo que hubo una junta importante en la mañana y que era necesario que fuera a hablar con él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Es sobre la influenza – explicó la chica – murió una de las enfermeras que se contagió, pero lo peor es que la enfermedad está cambiando, ahora es más contagiosa, se está muriendo más gente. Pero lo peor es que por culpa de la guerra los gobiernos no quieren informar a la población para no dar información al enemigo.

- ¡Qué insensatez!

- ¡Y si no podemos informar a la gente no se podrán evitar o prevenir contagios!

- Eso es inaudito – dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa, tan inútil! – exclamó - ¡Yo quise ser enfermera para salvar y ayudar a las personas pero ahora no puedo hacer nada! – al decir esto lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Tranquilízate mi amor – él la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

- Terry – dijo en un sollozo mientras lo abrazaba – ¡no quiero que se enfermen mis amigos, no quiero que te pase nada a ti!

- Yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase – dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

- ¡Tienes que escribirle a tu padre para prevenirlo! – le suplicó – ¡la situación es más grave en Europa! ¡También tienes que decirle a Eleanor!

- Pasado mañana hablaremos con ella y te prometo que le escribiré a mi padre.

- Gracias Terry.

- Gracias a ti mi amor por preocuparte por mi familia.

Los dos continuaron abrazados en silencio mientras una sombra de preocupación les cubría la mirada. El destino se mostraba más frágil que nunca y la felicidad que comenzaban a disfrutar pendía de un delicado hilo de incertidumbre. Acababan de superar una gran prueba pero esto era diferente, era luchar contra algo que estaba fuera de su control. ¿Sería tan cruel el destino como para separarlos de nuevo y esta vez para siempre? Pasara lo que pasara no dejarían de luchar ni de seguir adelante cada día, cada hora, hasta ver cumplidos sus sueños.

- Mi amor – Terry habló después de un rato – ya son las once.

- No pensé que fuese tan tarde – indicó la joven – no me di cuenta.

- Me voy para que descanses.

- No quisiera que te fueras.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme pero tú sabes que no puedo quedarme.

- Terry…

- Tengamos fe Candy y verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Sí – dijo mirándolo a los ojos - rezaré por ti y por todos nuestros seres queridos para que no nos pase nada.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó acariciándole el rostro.

- Si – sonrió - no te preocupes.

- Mañana pasaré por ti.

- Te estaré esperando.

Terry la acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios – todo va a estar bien mi amor – susurró – trata de dormir – después caminó hacia la puerta y salió del departamento. La joven entró a su recámara, se sentó en la cama, abrazó una almohada y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Cuando se calmó buscó unas hojas de papel para escribir las cartas a la gente que quería proteger. Al terminar, se hincó junto a la cama y en silencio elevó una plegaria a Dios en la cual depositó todas sus esperanzas.

La última semana de agosto iniciaron los ensayos para la puesta en escena de Hamlet. Las audiciones para conseguir un personaje tenían a todos los actores con los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, otros asuntos ocupaban la cabeza del actor inglés. Con el papel estelar asignado contaba con horas libres adicionales para arreglar sus asuntos. En esos días fue a la joyería para que arreglaran el guardapelo y recoger el anillo de compromiso. Cuando el joyero se lo entregó sonrió satisfecho – es perfecto – pensó al verlo – algo especial y único para ella – lo colocó dentro de un estuche de terciopelo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. También terminó de acondicionar su nuevo departamento con muebles nuevos en las dos recámaras así como en la cocina, sala y comedor.

Días después recorrió las calles de Nueva York buscando la dirección escrita en las cartas que estaban en la cabaña. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una zona de departamentos de clase baja cerca de un viejo hospital. En la parte inferior de los edificios había todo tipo de negocios pertenecientes a familias de migrantes de origen irlandés e italiano. Aunque Terry vestía de manera informal no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los transeúntes.

- Es aquí – se detuvo frente a un restaurante con la fachada algo deteriorada – pero no creo que alguien viva en este lugar.

- La comida es buena – dijo una anciana regordeta con un claro acento extranjero que estaba parada en la puerta del local – pase.

- Gracias – respondió el actor - pero no vengo a comer.

- ¿Entonces qué quiere? – preguntó la mujer.

- Busco a alguien.

- Aquí nadie le dará información – lo miró de reojo.

- Tal vez esto ayude – Terry sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo colocó en la mano de la mujer. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato guardó el dinero entre sus senos.

- ¿Es policía?

- No.

- ¿A quién busca?

- A un hombre que vivió aquí hace 20 años. Su nombre es Ralph A. M.

- ¿Le debe algo?

- No, solo quiero saber si es dueño de una cabaña – explicó – me interesa comprarla y el único dato que tengo es una carta con esta dirección y el nombre que le di – Terry le mostró el sobre a la mujer quien lo observó con detenimiento.

- Ralph… - murmuró tratando de recordar – sí, por supuesto.

- ¿Lo conoce?

- Lo conocí.

- ¿Murió?

- No lo sé – dijo pensativa – un día se fue de aquí y jamás lo volvimos a ver.

- Cuénteme de él – Terry sacó otro billete para dárselo a la mujer quien lo guardó de inmediato.

- Ralph estudiaba medicina – comenzó a relatar – llegó a la ciudad sin un céntimo pero quería salir adelante. Era inteligente y dedicado pero muy discreto. Consiguió una beca y así pudo continuar sus estudios. Era bien parecido, rubio, alegre y tenía un gran corazón. Aunque era estudiante todos los vecinos lo buscaban para que los curara. Era muy bueno y nunca nos cobró.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Comenzó a tener amigos de la alta sociedad que lo invitaban a sus fiestas. Ahí conoció a una mujer.

- ¿Usted la conoció?

- No – continuó - nunca la trajo por aquí pero decía que era muy bella, con grandes ojos verdes. Se enamoró y al terminar los estudios le propuso matrimonio pero la familia de la joven se opuso. Recuerdo que esa noche la angustia se le notaba en el rostro aunque trató de disimularlo. No sabía qué hacer. Poco después se llevaron a la chica fuera de la ciudad. Cuando supo donde estaba fue a buscarla y se escaparon. Se escondieron varios días y cuando regresaron a la ciudad estuvieron hospedados en un hotel. Un día antes de que se casaran los encontraron. Se llevaron a la joven y a él lo golpearon. Lo amenazaron con matarlo si volvía a acercarse. Lo que no se imaginaban es que ella estaba embarazada.

- Qué terrible… – murmuró el actor.

- Él no sabía dónde buscarla así que esperó a que le escribiera. Según nos contó, ella no le dijo nada a sus padres de su embarazo, solo a una hermana que trató de protegerla y le ayudaba llevando y recibiendo las cartas a escondidas para que no sospecharan nada. Cuando la familia se enteró de su estado se puso furiosa. Aunque él estaba decidido a todo por la joven, ella le suplicó que no la buscara por miedo a que lo mataran. Pasó poco más de un año cuando un día nos dijo que la volvería a ver. Para evitar que la señalaran, la familia había arreglado un matrimonio con un hombre rico en Europa. Ralph estaba furioso así que planeó llevársela de nuevo. La noche antes de que el barco zarpara a Europa se encontraron en un lugar secreto, pero algo pasó. En la madrugada llegó jadeando, tocando la puerta desesperado y nos pidió ayuda. Cuatro hombres lo venían siguiendo. Esos tipos estuvieron preguntando por él durante varios días pero nadie les dijo nada. Lo escondimos durante un mes hasta que se fueron. Fue cuando Ralph decidió irse y nunca más lo volvimos a ver. Aunque meses después llegaron cartas desde Europa él nunca las recibió.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el bebé? – Terry preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - ¿se lo llevaron a Europa?

- Se la quitaron a la madre a los pocos días de nacida y nunca más la volvió a ver. Cuando Ralph lo supo casi muere de la desesperación.

- Oh dios… - el actor sintió que se le oprimía el corazón – entonces fue una niña.

- Sí, fue una niña.

Terry levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos sintiendo un profundo dolor - ¡qué crueldad! – murmuró con rabia estrujando la carta entre sus manos – ¡arrancarle su hija recién nacida a una madre no tiene nombre!

- ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó la mujer al verle el rostro desencajado.

- No – el actor dio media vuelta y sin decir una palabra más se alejó de ahí.

Al llegar al teatro a nadie saludó. Entró a su camerino cerrándolo con llave dejándose caer en un sillón. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho. Aquellas personas eran unas desconocidas pero no comprendía el por qué su historia le estaba afectando de esa manera. Sentía rabia, sentía tristeza y dolor, sentía odio, quería llorar, quería gritar – Ralph… Elizabeth… - murmuró sus nombres - ¿cómo pudieron soportar tanto odio y tanta injusticia? ¿Por qué se ensañaron así con ustedes? Y esa pequeña, ¿qué culpa tenía? – sintió que sus ojos se le humedecían – se la arrancaron vilmente a sus padres. Yo viví una separación muy dolorosa pero conocí el amor de mi madre. Pero a esa pequeña no la dejaron. Tal vez la mataron o la dejaron en manos de algún desconocido o abandonada en un orfanato – sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al escucharse hablar mientras las palabras comenzaban a girar en su cabeza aturdiéndolo totalmente - niña abandonada… orfanato… hace veinte años… Illinois… rubio… alegre… curaba a la gente… grandes ojos verdes… no, no, no, ¡no! – se puso de pie sujetándose la cabeza - ¡no puede ser! ¡Candy, no puede ser! ¿Y si fueras tú? ¿Y si Ralph y Elizabeth fueran tus padres? ¡Demonios! ¿¡Quién fue el maldito bastardo que te hizo tanto daño?! ¿Pero cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo encontrar a tus padres después de tantos años? ¡Maldición! – dio un manotazo en su escritorio tirando libros y hojas al piso - ¡es una locura! ¡Estás delirando Terry! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡No te consta nada! – se dejó caer abatido en el pequeño sofá – ¡todas son suposiciones! ¡Es solo una maldita coincidencia! ¿Pero por qué me siento así? Hay algo que siento aquí adentro, algo que no puedo explicar – reflexionó un momento – pero ¿si lo que supongo fuera cierto? ¿Si existiera esa posibilidad? Tal vez no sea tan descabellado. Si consiguiera una de esas últimas cartas que llegaron de Europa podría saber más sobre el paradero de Elizabeth. Lo más probable es que la hayan mandado a Inglaterra. En ese caso le pediría ayuda a mi padre. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si algún día se encontraran madre e hija? ¿Podría reconocerla? Tal vez no. Tal vez no valga la pena averiguar, tal vez es solo una ironía del destino – suspiró – creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada a Candy hasta que logre saber algo en concreto – se levantó y salió de su camerino pensativo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ese sábado era el último día del mes. Terry llegó puntualmente al hospital. La tarde, tibia y despejada, invitaba a dar un paseo. Cuando Candy salió por la puerta principal, no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada y corresponder a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa.

- Saliste temprano mi amor – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos - ¿tuviste menos trabajo el día de hoy?

- Hay varias enfermeras nuevas en el hospital así que hay más manos para el mismo trabajo.

- Me alegra – sonrió – por lo menos hoy tendremos toda la tarde libre.

- ¿No tienes que regresar al teatro?

- Hoy no, es el último día de audiciones y asignación de papeles. Hasta el lunes iniciarán los ensayos.

- ¿Trabajarás en las tardes?

- Sí, y será más exigente mi horario mientras más se acerque la fecha del estreno.

- Casi no podremos vernos – dijo con tristeza.

- Algo se nos ocurrirá – la abrazó – pero por lo pronto te invito al parque, ¿quieres? La tarde es magnífica y tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

- Vamos.

A los pocos minutos Terry se estacionó frente a Central Park. Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, internándose en la zona más densa **y **solitariadel bosquecillo.

- Ven – susurró el actor recargándose en un tronco ancho. La jaló hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con sorpresa – ¿qué no me ibas a mostrar algo?

- Eso puede esperar – susurró besándole la sien – hace siglos que quería tenerte así. Desde ese fin de semana que pasamos juntos no sabes cuánto he deseado volver a sentirte tan cerca. Por las noches cierro mis ojos para recordar esos momentos a tu lado.

- Fue muy hermoso pero es mejor no hacerlo de nuevo.

- Para mi desgracia tendrá que ser así – dijo levantándole el rostro – pero por lo menos al besarte como lo hice volveré a recordar esos días.

- Mi amor… - Candy lo rodeó por el cuello y juntos se entregaron a la maravillosa sensación de explorar sus bocas mientras sus cuerpos se reconocían a través de las ropas.

- Terry – alcanzó a balbucear después de un rato cuando separaron sus labios y él aprovechaba para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja – alguien nos puede ver.

- Entonces vámonos a un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos – susurró besándole el cuello.

- Mi amor – dijo colocándole las manos en el pecho separándose de él – mejor vamos a sentarnos. Me dijiste que tienes algo que mostrarme.

- Está bien - cedió un poco molesto separándose de ella. Se sentaron en la hierba. Terry sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón – mira.

- ¡Es el guardapelo! – exclamó tomándolo entre sus manos - ¡luce precioso!

- Sí – sonrió satisfecho – lo mandé arreglar y pulir. Como puedes ver quedó como nuevo.

- Está hermoso.

- ¿Por qué no lo usas? – sugirió el actor – es un bello recuerdo de esos días que estuvimos juntos.

- Pero no es mío Terry – dijo pensativa - no sería correcto.

- Si lo usas tal vez alguien lo reconozca y nos pueda decir dónde encontrar al dueño.

- Tienes razón.

Terry tomó el guardapelo colocándose por detrás de ella para abrochárselo.

- Pensé que se lo devolverías a Ralph.

- No te lo había dicho pero hace un par de días fui a buscarlo a la dirección que indicaba la carta. La persona con la que hablé lo conoció y me dijo que él vivió en ese lugar hace muchos años pero que un día se fue y jamás regresó.

- ¿Cuándo se fue?

- Hace casi 20 años.

- ¿Te dijeron algo más sobre él?

- No mucho, solo que estudió medicina en ese tiempo.

- ¿Es doctor? ¡Que sorpresa!

- Eso parece.

- Tal vez Ralph esté trabajando en algún hospital de la ciudad o podría ser que alguno de los doctores lo conozca.

- Podrías averiguarlo.

- Sí, eso haré y mientras investigo luciré el guardapelo. Tal vez uno de estos días algún doctor del hospital lo veo y lo reconozca.

- Espero que así sea – murmuró pensativo.

- ¿Cómo se ve?

- Es una hermosa joya pero no se compara contigo.

- Gracias Terry.

- Candy – dijo sentándose a su lado tomándola de las manos – quiero invitarte a salir. El próximo sábado es el concierto inaugural de la Sinfónica de Londres aquí en Nueva York. Podemos ir al concierto y al terminar podríamos ir a cenar a un lugar muy especial.

- ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No – dijo pensativa.

- Vamos a cumplir un mes de novios.

- ¡Oh Terry! – exclamó avergonzada - ¡lo había olvidado! ¡El tiempo me pasó volando!

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – dijo molesto poniéndose de pie - ¡así que no lo recordabas!

- Terry no te enojes – dijo levantándose para abrazarlo – es solo que las noticias de hoy y de los últimos días me tienen algo distraída.

- ¿Qué noticias? – preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

- Pues… – dudó – yo no quería preocuparte pero murió la otra enfermera que estaba enferma y hoy nos avisaron que a partir de la próxima semana algunos de nosotros vamos a ser reasignados en el hospital.

- ¿Te van a cambiar de sección? ¿A dónde?

- A emergencias.

- ¡Por todos los cielos Candy! – exclamó furioso - ¡¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?! ¿¡Quién te cambió?! ¿El doctorcito? ¿Lo hizo para tratar de fastidiarnos?

- ¡Michael no tiene nada que ver en esto! – trató de calmarlo - ¡fueron órdenes de la dirección!

- ¿Y crees que con eso me voy a quedar tranquilo? – le reclamó - ¡Tú misma me dijiste que dos enfermeras de emergencias fueron las primeras en contagiarse y ambas ya están muertas! ¿Cómo se llama el idiota que autorizó tu cambio para ir a romperle la cara?

- ¡Cálmate por favor! ¡Todo va a estar bien Terry! – exclamó - ¡tomaré todas las precauciones!

- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! – gritó desesperado - ¿cómo puedes decirme que me calme y que todo va a estar bien? ¡Puedes morir contagiada! ¿Qué no lo sabes?

- ¡Claro que lo sé!

- ¡Pues lo disimulas bastante bien!

- ¡Ya basta Terry!

- ¡No necesitas trabajar, maldición! ¡Y menos en ese lugar donde estás arriesgando tu vida de esa manera y por ese estúpido sueldo!

- ¡Yo no trabajo por el sueldo!

- ¡Peor aún!

- ¡Yo trabajo para salvar vidas!

- ¡Entonces salva la tuya!

- ¡Eso es ser egoísta!

- ¡Tú estás siendo egoísta!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó tomándola con fuerza de un brazo - ¡estás siendo egoísta conmigo!

- ¡Terry me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!

¡-

- ¡No! – dijo acorralándola en un árbol - ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me jures que vas a dejar ese hospital!

- ¡No lo voy a dejar!

- ¡Lo harás aunque no quieras!

- ¡Tú no puedes obligarme a nada! – le replicó furiosa - ¡Yo no soy una de las mucamas de tu padre dispuesta a complacerte tus caprichos!

El inglés se sintió herido al escuchar esas palabras. La soltó de inmediato mirándola con fiereza. En eso se escucharon pasos y voces que venían hacia ellos.

- ¿Esa es tú última palabra?

- ¡Sí!

Terry sintió sus ojos humedecer. Dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose rápidamente del lugar. Candy se dejó caer en la hierba hecha un mar de lágrimas, con el corazón sangrando y las ilusiones desechas. Esa tarde regresó caminando sola. Se sentía abandonada, confundida, con un vacío en el alma. Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegó al edificio. Al abrir la puerta del departamento encontró una hoja de papel tirada en el suelo. Al levantarla leyó un poema que estaba escrito con la inconfundible letra del actor.

_¡Ten compasión, piedad, amor! ¡Amor, piedad!_

_Piadoso amor que no nos hace sufrir sin fin,_

_amor de un solo pensamiento, que no divagas,_

_que eres puro, sin máscaras, sin una mancha._

_Permíteme tenerte entero... ¡Sé todo, todo mío!_

_Esa forma, esa gracia, ese pequeño placer_

_del amor que es tu beso... esas manos, esos ojos divinos,_

_ese tibio pecho, blanco, luciente, placentero,_

_incluso tú misma, tu alma por piedad dámela toda,_

_no retengas un átomo de un átomo o me muero,_

_o si sigo viviendo, sólo tu esclavo despreciable,_

_¡olvida, en la niebla de la aflicción inútil_

_los propósitos de la vida, el gusto de mi mente_

_perdiéndose en la insensibilidad, y mi ambición ciega!*_

_ Por ti vivo, sin ti muero_

_T.G._

*(Ten compasión, John Keats)

- Terry, mi Terry… – murmuró al recargarse en el quicio de la puerta mientras las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos dejaban una huella tangible en el papel – ¿por qué es tan difícil todo esto? ¿Por qué si te amo tanto, si por fin estás conmigo, siento tanto dolor? Sé que estás enojado y te comprendo. Tienes miedo de perderme. Ahora recuerdo tus palabras de aquella noche "…_siempre voy a cuidarte y a protegerte, siempre…_", pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Entiéndeme por favor. Te amo con toda el alma y moriría si algo te llegara a pasar porque tú eres mi felicidad, eres mi vida. Pero no puedo rendirme. Si me levanto todos los días dispuesta a luchar es por ti y por todos aquellos a quienes amo. No puedo tomar el camino más fácil, no sería leal a mí misma, a quien tú amas, a quien yo soy.

- Perdóname – se escuchó una voz de barítono detrás de ella – no debí de haber reaccionado así. Yo también siento mucho dolor y quiero entenderte.

- ¡Terry! – se lanzó a sus brazos - ¡perdóname por haberte dicho esas cosas!

- Candy – la abrazó con fuerza – tú sabes que esto no es un capricho. Te lo ruego, escúchame. ¡Corres mucho riesgo en ese lugar!

- ¡Terry mi amor! – comenzó a llorar en su pecho – ¡me siento tan mal! ¡No quise lastimarte con mis palabras!

- Las palabras son solo palabras – la besó en la frente – yo te adoro, yo te amo por encima de las palabras. Pídeme lo que quieras, hasta mi vida y no me importará dártela con tal de salvar la tuya.

- Solo dame unos días más – le suplicó – es lo único que te pido. Ya pronto terminará la guerra y entonces dejaré el hospital, dejaré todo por ti si tú lo quieres.

- ¡No quiero perderte!

- No me vas a perder – le acarició el rostro – corresponderé a tu amor con mi vida. Iré contigo adonde vayas, haré lo que tú quieras. Te daré todas mis horas y mis días Terry. Seré tuya nada más, te lo prometo.

El inglés le tomó el rostro entre las manos para reflejarse en el verdor de esos ojos que tanto amaba – no olvides que de esta promesa que me acabas de hacer depende mi vida Candy.

- No lo olvidaré.

Se besaron con fuego y dolor, con miedo y entrega, con suplicio y adoración. Las lágrimas cayeron hasta mojar sus labios, se mezclaron en sus bocas, las bebieron con ansiedad. Habían probado su tristeza mientras lloraban su amor.

Ese año, cuatro cartas del destino habían sido lanzadas para Terry pero solo tres caerían con el rostro descubierto. Al caer la primera carta se reveló el rey de diamantes. La segunda carta fue la reina de corazones rojos. Sin embargo, había dos más en el aire, un rey de tréboles y un jack de espadas. ¿Cuál sería la tercera carta que definiría el futuro del actor?

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**disculpen el retraso pero los festejos del aniversario del foro que administro me ocuparon más tiempo del que pensé. **

**Como pudieron leer en este capítulo, la historia ha dado un giro inesperado pero necesario para lo que viene más adelante. ¿Qué hay detrás de ese guardapelo y esas cartas? El destino a veces juega bromas inesperadas y crueles y parece que todo se complica. ¿Serán tomadas las decisiones correctas? **

**En esta ocasión agradezco a Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Giomar, Darling eveling, Cilenita79, AkaneKagome y Mazy Vampire por sus reviews; a clauselena por seguir este fic; a Kotoko Granchester y gore-15 por seguir esta historia y ponerla en sus favoritas; a Amy W. Grandchester por ponerme entre sus autores favoritos, y a todas las lectoras anónimas que no se pierden ninguno de los capítulos de esta historia. Espero que algún día se animen a dejarme un comentario.**

**No se olviden del cumple de Terry el próximo día 28 de enero. Seguramente habrá muchos sitios en internet donde celebrarlo :)**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**!Un abrazo!**


	29. Chapter 29

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 29**

_No te amo porque te necesito, te necesito porque te amo._

Esa mañana del martes 3 de septiembre el Dr. Michael Girard se encontraba leyendo un reporte de último minuto de parte de la oficina del Director General de Sanidad del Ejército, el Dr. Víctor Vaughan, sobre la situación en Camp Devens, una zona militar cercana a Boston. Tres párrafos en particular llamaron su atención.

"…_he visto a cientos de jóvenes en uniforme entrar en las salas del hospital. Cada cama estaba llena, pero otras salas estaban atestadas. Las caras tenían un tono azulado, la tos tenía sangre. En la mañana los cadáveres se apilaban sobre el depósito como leña. El día que llegué a Camp Devens, 63 hombres, todos jóvenes soldados murieron a causa de la gripe…"*_

"…_los soldados presentan fiebres muy altas, tos intensa, dolores musculares y de cabeza muy intensos, dificultad para respirar, vómitos o diarrea. Las autopsias de los soldados muestran pulmones endurecidos, rojos y llenos de líquido. Al observarlos al microscopio, el tejido de un pulmón enfermo revela que los alvéolos y las células de los pulmones que usualmente están llenas de aire, se hallan saturadas de líquido por lo que las víctimas mueren ahogadas. La asfixia lenta empieza en los pacientes cuando presentan manchas color caoba en los pómulos. Luego de algunas horas, las manchas se tornan de color negro azulado que indica la falta de oxígeno. Cuando las enfermeras detectan que los pies de un enfermo están negros se consideran desahuciados y los apartan para dejarlos morir…"*_

"…_el uso de la quinina y de la aspirina ha provocado el agravamiento de la condición de los enfermos. El porcentaje de sobrevivientes no ha aumentado con el uso de estas sustancias sino que ha disminuido notablemente. Sin embargo, un grupo de soldados llevó un tratamiento alternativo con homeopatía. El porcentaje de mortalidad fue de 1% comparado con más de 30% con otros tratamientos…"* _

*(datos reales de 1918)

Al terminar la lectura Michael dobló la hoja. Se quedó varios minutos sentado reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de leer. Muchas preguntas sin respuesta ocupaban sus pensamientos. Recordó las palabras de Candy. Cuando discutieron no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle que él también se sentía frustrado por lo que estaba pasando, que llevaba varias semanas comunicándose con doctores de todo el país solicitando información sobre la situación en los diferentes cuarteles y bases militares para saber de algún tratamiento, vacuna o medicamento que pudiera dar alguna esperanza a los enfermos. Todas las noticias habían sido desalentadoras, la enfermedad se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo de siete cabezas llevando a la tumba a miles de personas. Sin embargo, el último párrafo que había leído podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte al menos para aquellos cuyas vidas dependían de él.

- Si tan solo este reporte hubiera llegado unos días antes – murmuró pensativo – tal vez esas enfermeras no estarían muertas.

El doctor se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana de su oficina - necesito hablar con la junta médica de inmediato. Sé que hay muchos escépticos entre los doctores que van a rechazar el uso de esos medicamentos pero por lo visto es lo único que ha dado resultados. Si no se aprueban en el hospital no sé qué vamos a hacer. Por lo pronto suspenderé la quinina y la aspirina en los tratamientos – después regresó a su escritorio para buscar la dirección del Hospital General en Chicago – necesito escribirle de inmediato al Dr. Meyer. Recuerdo que tiene un conocido que es homeópata. Le enviaré un telegrama hoy mismo. Esto es una bomba de tiempo y no puedo perder un solo día. También necesito hablar con Candy, ha estado distante desde que discutimos. Tal vez se alegre cuando sepa que sí hay esperanza para los enfermos – en ese momento escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días Dr. Girard – una voz conocida lo saludó.

- Buenos días Srita. Hero – sonrió - ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- La jefa de enfermeras me mandó con usted – indicó – me dijo que a partir de hoy seré su nueva asistente.

- ¿Cómo? – Michael palideció.

- Me reasignaron de puesto – explicó la joven - pensé que ya se lo habían notificado.

- ¿Quién tomó su lugar en emergencias?

- La enfermera White.

- ¿No sabe quién dio la orden?

- No doctor, solo nos avisaron el fin de semana que hoy nos presentaríamos en nuestros nuevos puestos. ¿Pasa algo?

- No – dijo pensativo - por lo pronto repórtese con el doctor de guardia del segundo piso, él la pondrá al tanto de los pacientes que tengo bajo mi cuidado. Hay un asunto pendiente que tengo que arreglar, cuando termine la veré en el pabellón de los enfermos.

- Muy bien doctor, con su permiso – la joven salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

- Qué extraño – murmuró el doctor al quedarse solo - Candy tiene especialidad en rehabilitación, ella no iba a cambiar de puesto. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tal vez pidió su cambio porque sintió que la defraudé. Creo que es mejor hablar con ella para que se aclare todo esto.

Michael se dirigió al área de emergencias del hospital la cual se encontraba a un costado de la entrada principal del edificio. Justo cuando cruzaba por la recepción observó a Candy entrar por la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para verla. Ella estaba radiante.

- ¡Candy! - el doctor la llamó acelerando el paso.

- ¡Hola Michael! – la joven se detuvo al escucharlo mostrando una sonrisa - ¡Buenos días!

- Buenos días – se acercó para saludarla besando sus mejillas – luces muy linda esta mañana.

- Gracias.

- Candy – la tomó de la mano por un instante – necesitamos hablar sobre lo que discutimos la última vez. Tuviste razón al enojarte pero hay algo que necesitas saber y me gustaría platicarlo contigo en la oficina. ¿Me acompañas?

- Si, vamos – la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

- Hasta donde yo tengo entendido – una voz varonil se escuchó detrás de la enfermera - Candy ya no es su asistente doctor por lo que supongo que esas pláticas a solas con mi novia ya no son necesarias.

- ¡Terry! - la enfermera se detuvo sorprendiéndose al verlo.

- Se te olvidó la bolsa en el auto amor – el inglés se acercó a la chica abrazándola por la cintura en forma posesiva sin quitarle la vista a Michael.

- Gracias – respondió nerviosa.

- Buenos días Grandchester – el rostro del doctor se tornó serio – quería discutir algunos asuntos con Candy pero creo que ya no será necesario.

- Me alegra escucharlo – dijo el inglés – ahora si me permite doctor, voy a despedirme de mi novia – se acercó para besarla pero ella lo esquivó quitando su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó molesto.

- Por favor Terry, acompáñame – la joven lo tomó de la mano – regresó en seguida – dijo dirigiéndose al doctor. Después se encaminó de prisa hacia la puerta.

Michael observó cómo salían del hospital – ahora lo entiendo – murmuró para sí – fue él quien te obligó a cambiar de puesto porque no te quiere ver junto a mí. Supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué elegiste ayudar en emergencias. Es muy arriesgado ma cherie pero si esa fue tu decisión y él aceptó entonces no voy a intervenir.

La pareja caminó alejándose de la entrada principal hacia el final de la calle que daba a un callejón.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara? – Terry le reclamó cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina de la calle - ¿acaso te importa mucho que ese doctorcito nos vea?

- No es el doctor – Candy trató de explicar – había más gente en la recepción y tú sabes que no es correcto que nos vean besándonos.

- ¿Y por qué dejaste que él te besara en las mejillas?

- ¡Es solo un amigo!

- ¡Un amigo que está enamorado de ti!

- ¡Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él!

- ¿A no?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces de quién? – preguntó dándole la espalda.

- ¡Estoy enamorada de un inglés engreído, celoso y enojón que se comporta como un tonto cuando me ve con alguien más!

- ¿Así que yo soy un celoso y un enojón aparte de tonto? – preguntó girándose para mirarla fijamente – a ver mona pecosa insolente ¿por qué saliste corriendo del salón cuando ese par de chicas me abrazó y me besó en la sesión de autógrafos?

- ¡Porque no soporté verte con ellas!

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si te hubieras acercado a nosotros?

- Pues… - meditó un momento – ¡creo que las dos se merecían un buen golpe y tú también!

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – Terry soltó una carcajada - ¡vaya modales para una dama! ¡Eres igual de enojona y celosa que yo!

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Claro que si pecosa – sonrió – a ti no te gusta verme rodeado de chicas.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó preocupada - tu no toleras que otros hombres me saluden con afecto.

- Pues tendremos que morirnos de celos, enojarnos y reconciliarnos – le susurró al oído.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a reconciliarnos?

- ¿Qué te parece así? – el actor inclinó la cabeza para besarla amorosamente sintiendo la total correspondencia de la joven.

- Terry – susurró en sus labios – me gusta mucho que me beses.

- Candy – la abrazó - perdóname. Tienes toda la razón, soy un tonto.

- Eres el tonto que amo – sonrió.

- Pero un tonto que te está causando problemas.

- No lo haces.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo, interrumpí tu trabajo.

- Compensaré el tiempo después del almuerzo – indicó – trabajaré otro rato más en la tarde.

- Entonces es mejor que me vaya, no quiero retrasarte más. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta – caminaron de regreso a la entrada principal donde se detuvieron – trataré de estar aquí a la hora de la salida.

- Te estaré esperando.

Él la besó en la mejilla y se alejó caminando hacia el auto para arrancar de inmediato. Candy entró al hospital. Michael la estaba esperando en la recepción.

- Espero no haber provocado una discusión entre los dos – dijo al verla.

- No te preocupes – sonrió – todo está bien. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Te tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar a tu oficina?

- No, él tiene razón. Mejor vamos a la cafetería.

- Está bien – caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa disponible y ahí se sentaron.

- Recibí un informe de Boston – Michael inició la conversación – desgraciadamente la situación se complica Candy, el número de muertos está aumentando y es cuestión de días para que lo resintamos en el hospital, pero parece que hay un tratamiento que está disminuyendo las muertes de un treinta a un uno por ciento.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Es maravilloso!

- ¿Has oído hablar de la homeopatía?

- No.

_- Similia similibus curantur._

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Homeopatía significa "lo similar se cura con lo similar" – explicó – esto quiere decir que lo que causa determinados síntomas puede curarse con algo que cause esos mismos síntomas.

- ¿Has probado esa medicina?

- No – continuó – para serte sincero, desconozco la base científica de esa forma de curación y tengo mis reservas en cuanto a los resultados pero debo reconocer que he visto casos en donde lo único que ha funcionado para curar a un enfermo ha sido la homeopatía.

- Pues no perdemos nada con probarlo Michael – señaló - si eso puede salvar vidas entonces hay que usarlo. ¿Conoces a algún doctor que cure con homeopatía?

- Conozco a varios pero han habido casos de charlatanes que fingen ser médicos cuando no lo son.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? Tiene que ser alguien confiable.

- Hace algunos años el Dr. Meyer me presentó a un homeópata muy respetado en un congreso al que fuimos juntos en Washington. Creo que es un familiar. Le voy a escribir para que me dé sus datos para localizarlo cuanto antes. No sé dónde vive pero haré lo posible para que venga a Nueva York.

- Quiero conocerlo – dijo la enfermera de inmediato – avísame cuando esté aquí. Si esa forma de curar funciona quiero aprenderla para ayudar a mis pacientes.

- Yo también Candy – la tomó por los hombros – y quiero que sepas que llevo meses averiguando curas y tratamientos para esta enfermedad, y que esto lo hago no solo por mi sino también por ti.

- Gracias, pero no lo hagas por mi sino por los pacientes.

- Quiero verte feliz, y tú eres quien me motiva a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más humano.

- Por favor, no sigas.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que los sentimientos no se borran ni cambian de la noche a la mañana.

- Lo sé y por eso no quiero lastimarte, sabes que te aprecio y que eres alguien muy especial para mí pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

- No lo digas porque me duele.

- Perdóname Michael – se puso de pie - creo que es mejor que regrese a trabajar.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – la tomó de la mano – recuerda que aunque ya no trabajemos juntos siempre estaré al pendiente de ti.

- Gracias – sonrió – lo recordaré.

- Te voy a extrañar como mi asistente.

- Y yo a ti como mi jefe.

- Cuando sepa algo iré a buscarte.

- Te estaré esperando.

Candy le apretó la mano. Se miraron un instante. Después ella dio media vuelta para alejarse caminando hacia el área de emergencias.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde Candy terminó sus labores. Había sido un día difícil por el tipo de pacientes que había tenido que atender. No podía olvidar a aquel albañil que a media mañana había llegado sangrando con una fractura expuesta de tibia y peroné por haberse caído de un andamio, o a la anciana ciega que había muerto poco después de llegar al hospital al haber sido atropellada por un auto al intentar cruzar una calle. Aunque era enfermera había días que el dolor de las personas la traspasaba por lo que esa tarde se sentía agotada y algo deprimida. Su único consuelo en esos momentos era ver a Terry y sentir su abrazo cálido y protector.

Tomó su bolsa para salir y correr a los brazos del inglés pero antes de llegar a la entrada principal la recepcionista le avisó que su novio le había dejado una nota. El ensayo iba a durar más de lo previsto por lo que no podría verla sino hasta el anochecer. Después de leer el mensaje Candy se encaminó sola hacia su departamento sintiendo un gran vacío. Se estaba acostumbrando a él de tal manera que todas sus actividades diarias por más sencillas que fueran no tenían sentido si no las compartía o las comentaba con su novio.

Al llegar al edificio subió las escaleras rápidamente. Después de entrar al departamento cerró la puerta dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala. Cerró un momento los ojos para descansar y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Un rato más tarde la despertó el sonido de alguien que tocaba a la puerta. Abrió los ojos, se incorporó y corrió a abrir.

- Buenas tardes – saludó al ver a un hombre desconocido vestido con un overol de mezclilla.

- Buenas tardes – respondió el caballero – ¿es usted la señorita Andley?

- Si señor, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

- Le traemos un mueble señorita.

- ¿Un mueble? – preguntó intrigada observando hacia el pasillo.

- Enseguida lo traen – respondió. Después se giró para dar un grito hacia dos compañeros que se encontraban en la entrada del edificio - ¡hey muchachos es aquí arriba!

Candy observó con sorpresa como dos hombres subían cargando por las escaleras algo grande cubierto con varias telas.

- ¿Dónde lo ponemos? – preguntaron al llegar a la puerta.

- Aquí junto a la sala por favor – indicó la rubia.

- Listo – dijeron los hombres al bajar el mueble.

- ¿Me puede firmar de recibido? – el señor le acercó una hoja con registros de entregas.

- ¡Por supuesto! – sonrió la chica firmando el papel - ¿quién lo envía?

- No lo sé – respondió el hombre – en la tienda solo nos dieron instrucciones de traerlo a esta dirección.

- Muchas gracias por todo señor.

- Hasta luego.

Cuando los hombres salieron, la joven presurosa quitó las telas que envolvían el mueble - ¡es un fonógrafo! – exclamó con alegría. El aparato estaba montado sobre un elegante gabinete elaborado en madera con marquetería, tenía varios compartimentos amplios con puertas abatibles y un gran amplificador de latón dorado. Al abrir el primer compartimento encontró varios discos de música y una tarjeta con una frase escrita.

"_Feliz primer mes de aniversario pequeña Pecosa_

_T. G."_

- ¿Aniversario? ¿Cuál aniversa…? ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó al terminar de leer la nota - ¡hoy cumplimos un mes de novios! ¡Ay Candy, qué torpe eres! – exclamó - ¡¿cómo se te pudo olvidar?! ¡Y ya es tardísimo para ir a la tienda a comprarle algo!

Comenzó a caminar nerviosa de un lado al otro de la sala hasta que finalmente encontró la solución - ¡ya sé! ¡Galletas! – exclamó - ¡le voy a preparar las galletas de pasas de la Hermana María! – rápidamente fue a la cocina y de uno de los cajones sacó un cuaderno donde tenía apuntada la receta. La leyó rápidamente, se colocó un delantal y abrió la alacena. Sacó harina, mantequilla, huevos, pasas, azúcar y un poco de ron. De un estante tomó una pala de madera y dos tazones – esto servirá – sonrió – ¡ahora manos a la obra! - puso a remojar las pasas en el ron, después batió la mantequilla hasta ablandarla y cuando estuvo lista agregó los demás ingredientes hasta obtener una masa consistente. Prendió el horno, engrasó una charola con un poco de mantequilla y en ellas fue colocando una cucharada de masa por cada galleta. Metió la charola al horno, limpió la cocina y al terminar miró su reloj – en quince minutos más estarán listas, mientras salen del horno me voy a ir a cambiar.

Veinte minutos después Candy estaba colocando las galletas en un plato adornándolo con un listón en forma de moño - ¡listo! ¡Terminé justo a tiempo! – exclamó satisfecha – ya van a dar las 8 y Terry no debe tardar en llegar – al terminar de decir esa frase escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Corrió feliz para abrirla sonriendo complacida al ver al actor.

- ¡Terry! – se abalanzó a sus brazos - ¡qué bueno que ya estás aquí!

- Feliz aniversario Candy – besó sus labios.

- Feliz aniversario mi amor.

- ¿Horneaste algo pequeña Pecosa? – le preguntó abrazándola con ternura mientras cerraba la puerta – porque huele delicioso.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Es una sorpresa – y agregó - ¡gracias por el fonógrafo!

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije en el velero que te regalaría uno?

- Sí.

- Pues este es uno de los mejores, además no es un fonógrafo sino un gramófono.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Los gramófonos son más modernos y usan discos que tienen mejor calidad de sonido que los fonógrafos que usan cilindros – explicó.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la chica – ¡entonces en el Festival de Mayo las chicas practicaron el vals con un gramófono!

- Así es – sonrió Terry - ¿ya escuchaste alguna canción?

- No, lo iba a hacer cuando llegaste.

- Mira – dijo Terry tomando los discos – te traje algunas grabaciones de Enrico Caruso, Love is mine*, Because**, Je crois entendre encore***, O sole mio.**** Después te regalaré más discos de otros cantantes y música clásica.

- No conozco ninguna de esas canciones.

- Las dos últimas son arias de ópera – indicó – pero todas son canciones de amor, ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero?

- Love is mine (el amor es mío).

**watch?v=C4WhVUEOAmc&feature=related (*)**

**watch?v=kfA93Rgqgx0 (**)**

**watch?v=RUu08iSV35g&feature=related (***)**

**watch?v=5wer9lqOImI&feature=related (****)**

_-(si quieren escuchar las melodías, solo agreguen el url de youtube a cada uno de los links incompletos en negritas y cópienlo en su buscador de links de internet)- _

El inglés tomó el disco para ponerlo en el aparato, le dio varias vueltas a la manivela y colocó la aguja del gramófono sobre el disco cuando empezó a girar el tornamesa. Una nítida voz de tenor al compás de la melodía se escuchó por el enorme amplificador dorado.

- ¡Suena maravilloso! – Candy exclamó llena de felicidad.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – el actor le ofreció su mano.

- Me encantaría.

Él la rodeó con un brazo, ella se recargó en él y ambos enlazaron una de sus manos para unirse en un suave vaivén al compás de la música. Fue entonces cuando el actor comenzó a cantar la canción que se escuchaba.

- _"Ahora el amor es mío, mil flores sin marchitar florecen en mi jardín, y en cada camino brillan, el verano desatendido vuela bajo un cielo azul o nublado. Dios mantiene íntegro mi jardín, el amor es mio…"_

- ¡Qué hermoso cantas! – exclamó Candy al escuchar la voz de su novio entonando la canción – no sabía que lo hacías tan bien.

- No soy bueno – sonrió – solo trato de ser entonado.

- No seas modesto – lo miró a los ojos - tu voz es maravillosa y me gustó mucho escucharte Terry.

- Entonces cantaré para ti cuando estemos solos.

- Gracias mi amor.

- ¿Sabes Candy? Tú eres como las flores de la canción, siempre llenando de color y luz mi camino – susurró el inglés mientras bailaban – ¿pero que tienes? – observó que no sonreía.

- Mi amor – susurró la joven – hoy me sentí triste cuando llegué a mi departamento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez porque tenía muchas ilusiones de verte al salir del hospital y tuve que regresarme sola.

- Pero sabías que nos íbamos a ver por la noche.

- Aun así Terry – lo abrazó – me hizo falta verte esperándome para abrazarme, yo quería contarte mis cosas y escuchar las tuyas como siempre lo hacemos.

- Pecosa – susurró acariciándole el rostro – yo también te extrañé y mi único deseo era que el ensayo terminara pronto para venir a verte.

- ¿Cuánto van a durar los ensayos?

- Hasta dentro de un mes está planeado el estreno.

- Va a ser un mes muy largo.

- Si tú quisieras podrías acompañarme al teatro.

- No lo sé Terry – dijo pensativa - creo que si fuera contigo como tu novia los periodistas no nos dejarían en paz.

- ¿Y si fueras mi esposa? – preguntó dejando de bailar - ¿crees que así nos dejarían tranquilos?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Me acompañarías a todos lados?

- No me separaría de ti.

- ¿Viajarías conmigo en las giras?

- Siempre.

- ¿Y tu trabajo de enfermera?

- Te prometí dejarlo el día que termine la guerra.

- ¿Y si la guerra no termina?

- Cuando seas mi esposo renunciaré al hospital y me dedicaré solo a ti.

- ¿Harías eso por mi pequeña Pecosa?

- Haré lo que me pidas Terry – respondió perdida en su mirada – porque solo quiero estar contigo.

Terry tomó la mano izquierda de Candy. Suavemente le besó el dorso junto al dedo anular, después le besó la sien y por último se inclinó para besarle la boca. Contrario a lo que la enfermera esperaba, el beso fue muy delicado y tierno pero corto. Sin embargo sintió un ligero temblor en su novio cuando la abrazó al terminarla de besar así como la ansiedad de sus manos masculinas recorriéndola a lo largo de la espalda. También pudo escuchar el agitado palpitar de su noble corazón al contacto con su cuerpo. Después se tomaron de la mano y juntos se sentaron en el sillón.

- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes? – el actor preguntó de pronto.

- Horneé unas galletas para ti – dijo la chica. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina regresando rápidamente con un platón.

- ¿Tú las hiciste?

- Sí mi amor – sonrió – son mi regalo de aniversario, pruébalas.

- ¿Estás segura que no me voy a enfermar si me las como? – preguntó bromeando.

- ¡Terry!

- Jajajajajajajaja – rió feliz. Al terminar la carcajada tomó una galleta, la observó cuidadosamente tratando de desesperar a la chica y finalmente la mordió.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó impaciente cuando Terry se la terminó.

- ¡Están deliciosas!

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- ¡Claro que si pecosa! – exclamó feliz - ¡son las mejores galletas que he probado en mi vida!

- ¡Qué alegría!

- ¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlas? – preguntó tomando otra galleta.

- Es la receta de la Hermana María – explicó – ella siempre las hace en el Hogar de Pony en ocasiones especiales. Son mis galletas favoritas.

- Pues son grandiosas amor.

- ¡La hermana María se sentirá muy feliz cuando sepa que te gustaron!

- Y yo me siento muy feliz porque tú me las hiciste – sonrió – gracias Candy, fue un regalo muy especial.

- ¿Quieres acompañarlas con una taza de té o un vaso de leche?

- Un vaso de leche estará bien.

- Enseguida te lo traigo – la rubia corrió a la cocina y un minuto después regresó con dos vasos de leche ofreciéndole uno a su novio.

- Gracias – dijo Terry tomando el vaso – ahora si podemos brindar.

- ¿Vamos a brindar con leche?

- ¡Claro pecas! – sonrió - ¿nunca lo has hecho?

- No.

- Para brindar con leche hay que darle un buen trago sino no vale el brindis. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Por nosotros – el actor levantó su vaso – para que este sea el primero de muchos meses juntos.

- Por nosotros – la joven lo imitó - para que siempre podamos celebrar con alegría estos momentos.

Se escuchó el chasquido del vidrio al chocar y ambos dieron un buen trago.

- Jajajajajaja – rió el actor al terminar - ¡te ves muy graciosa Candy! ¡Tienes un bigote blanco!

- Jajajajajaja – rió la joven - ¡tú también Terry! ¡Y te queda muy bien!

- Dime pecosa – preguntó mientras ambos comían una galleta – ¿extrañas tu vida en el Hogar de Pony? Porque me imagino que jugabas y reías con los niños todo el tiempo.

- Sí – recordó con nostalgia – reía mucho con ellos aunque en ocasiones tenía que mostrarme enojada cuando hacían travesuras, sobre todo si estaba presente la hermana María.

- ¿Cómo es ella?

- La hermana María es una mujer incansable, responsable, entregada a Dios y al prójimo, muy recta y formal, que se preocupa porque todo esté bien en el Hogar. Ella siempre ha sido como mi conciencia.

- ¿Y la Srita. Pony?

- Mi querida Srita. Pony – suspiró – ella es una gran mujer, noble, generosa, sabia, cariñosa, que siempre ve lo bueno en las demás personas y siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalarle a la gente.

- Creo que tú tienes mucho de ellas Candy – el inglés la tomó de las manos – y espero tener la oportunidad de darles las gracias por haberte criado con tanto amor.

- Ellas siempre serán mi familia y el Hogar de Pony siempre será mi hogar.

- Pero tendrás otro hogar pequeña Pecosa.

- ¿Cuál?

- El que algún día formaremos tú y yo.

- Desde que fuimos novios la primera vez soñé con un hogar a tu lado pero a veces pienso que ese día nunca va a llegar Terry.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que… - dudó un momento – nunca hemos platicado sobre cuando nos vamos a casar.

- ¿Te refieres a poner una fecha?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Y por qué tienes tanto apuro? – sonrió de lado.

- ¡Terry! – se sonrojó - ¡yo no tengo ningún apuro!

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso me tranquiliza Pecas! – dijo en tono burlón - pensé que me ibas a suplicar para que nos casáramos. Después de la tortura que pasé con Susana, no quiero saber nada de bodas por el momento. Así estamos bien ¿no crees?

- Supongo que sí – respondió algo decepcionada.

- Tal vez en unos tres o cuatro años podamos comenzar a planear nuestra boda.

- ¿Tres o cuatro años? – Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Te parece poco tiempo Pecosa? – trató de no reírse al ver el gesto de su novia – porque tal vez sería mejor esperar un poco más, unos cinco años quizá. Somos muy jóvenes y tenemos mucho que conocer. ¿Qué opinas?

- Pues si crees que es lo más conveniente… – dijo con la voz apagada.

- Estoy seguro que por ahora es lo mejor para los dos, pero olvidemos ese tema y pensemos en lo que haremos esta semana – indicó - ¿recuerdas que tenemos una cita para el próximo sábado?

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó sintiendo que su ánimo mejoraba - ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

- Iremos al Carnegie Hall al concierto de apertura de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres aquí en Nueva York.

- ¡Qué emoción! – dijo feliz - ¡nunca he ido a un concierto!

- Estoy seguro que te va a gustar, pasaré por ti a las 7:30.

- ¡Pero no tengo un vestido apropiado para ir a un concierto!

- No te preocupes amor – sonrió – en el teatro le pedí a mi madre que mañana cancele la cena de los miércoles para que te acompañe a las tiendas y te ayude a elegir lo necesario para la ocasión.

- Gracias Terry – lo abrazó.

- Te aseguro – la tomó por la barbilla – que será una noche inolvidable – después se acercó a su rostro para besarla profundamente.

Esa noche Candy no podía dormir. No entendía la reacción de Terry cuando le había mencionado el asunto del matrimonio – ¿por qué querrá esperar tanto tiempo para casarnos? – se preguntó – siempre pensé que él querría casarse pronto pero por lo visto no es así. ¿Será que ya se dio cuenta que no me ama como lo suponía? ¡No pienses eso Candy! – se regañó a si misma - ¡él te ama! Es solo que le fue difícil estar con Susana y aceptar una boda por obligación. Tal vez quiere estar seguro antes de dar ese paso tan importante. Pero entonces, ¿por qué insiste tanto en que deje el hospital cuando termine la guerra si no piensa casarse conmigo sino hasta dentro de cinco años? ¿Qué voy a hacer en todo ese tiempo? ¿Regresar al Hogar de Pony? Quizá por eso me preguntó si me gustaba estar ahí. Pero si regreso al Hogar no podremos vernos. ¡No te entiendo Terry! ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? Pero no me voy a desanimar – sonrió - tal vez el próximo año cambies de opinión y quieras casarte. ¡Sueño tanto con el día en que por fin sea tu esposa! ¡Será maravilloso caminar hacia el altar donde estarás esperándome! – suspiró – quiero soñar con ese momento, ¡así que a dormir! Mañana habrá mucho que hacer y no quiero estar cansada todo el día - acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, se cubrió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos para soñar con su amor.

En la terraza de su departamento el actor inglés tomaba un whisky mientras recordaba los momentos que horas antes había pasado con su novia – Candy, mi Candy – suspiró – no sabes cómo deseo casarme contigo. Espero que no te enojes cuando descubras que todo fue una broma pero quería ver tu reacción sin que descubrieras mi plan. ¡Fue tan gracioso ver tu cara cuando te dije que quería esperar varios años para la boda! ¡Casi suelto una carcajada! ¡Pecosa ingenua! - sonrió - ¡si sabes que muero por ti! Pero el sábado descubrirás la verdad, formalizaremos nuestro noviazgo y serás mi prometida. Ya quiero ver tu sonrisa cuando te entregue el anillo, y cuando te diga mi deseo de casarme lo más pronto posible. Sé que estarás feliz de ver a Albert y a tus dos madres para compartirles nuestra alegría – le dio un sorbo a su whisky – mañana haré la reservación en el restaurante, y ultimaré detalles con Sir Thomas Beecham. Esa será nuestra noche Candy.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, el chofer de Eleanor Baker recogió a la enfermera en el hospital para llevarla directamente a una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Nueva York. La actriz la estaba esperando con una selección de los más elegantes vestidos y sombreros de moda. Después de varias horas probándose los diferentes atuendos, Candy eligió un vestido en color marfil, sin mangas, con un escote cuadrado, falda por debajo de las rodillas, una chalina bordada con encaje y canutillo, guantes largos, bolsa, sombrero discreto con plumas y tul, medias y unos zapatos de tacón del color del vestido. Cuando se probó el atuendo completo Eleanor la miró complacida. Todo estaría perfecto para la gran ocasión.

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente. Candy había trabajado turnos dobles el jueves y el viernes para descansar el domingo. Solo había visto a Terry por la mañana por lo que ansiaba disfrutar de su compañía el fin de semana. El sábado llegó temprano a su departamento y tomó un baño rápidamente. Al terminar se envolvió en una bata y comenzó a peinarse recogiendo su cabello acorde a la moda de la época. Se vistió, rizó sus pestañas, se pintó los labios, se colocó las medias, se puso los zapatos, el collar y los aretes de perlas, observó su reloj, se miró al espejo y con satisfacción constató que estaba lista para la cita.

A las 7:30 en punto Terry tocó a la puerta. Lucía impecable con un smoking negro, faja, moño y pañuelo de seda en color blanco, y relucientes zapatos negros de charol.

- Buenas noches amor – saludó al ver a Candy deteniéndose un momento para mirarla – creo que no alcanzan las palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves esta noche – al decir esto se inclinó para besarle brevemente una de sus manos enguantadas.

- Gracias Terry – se sonrojó – eres muy galante.

- ¿Nos vamos? – sonrió - no quiero llegar tarde.

- Sí - Candy tomó su bolsa mientras Terry le colocaba la chalina en la espalda. Después le ofreció su brazo para salir del departamento.

El Carnegie Hall, inaugurado el 5 de mayo de 1891, era la sala de conciertos más importante del nuevo mundo. Localizado en el centro de Manhattan, el imponente edificio lucía imponente su hermosa arquitectura de diseño italiano renacentista. Cuando la pareja llegó al lugar un valet se acercó para abrirles la puerta y estacionar el auto. Candy observaba todo a su alrededor, admirando la elegancia y sencillez del estilo arquitectónico, sin embargo notó algo extraño al subir por la escalinata del edificio.

- Terry.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no hay más gente si se supone que es el concierto inaugural?

- Es que aún es temprano – sonrió – no me iba a arriesgar a que los periodistas nos arruinaran la noche.

Al llegar a la entrada dos hombres les abrieron las puertas dándoles la bienvenida a la sala. Uno de ellos los guió por un pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar al palco principal – que disfruten la velada – dijo abriéndoles la puerta, después se retiró dejándolos solos. Aunque el palco era grande Candy vio solamente dos sillas y una pequeña mesa al centro y sobre ella un ramo de flores.

- Este ramo es para ti Candy – dijo el inglés dándole el ramo.

- ¡Qué hermoso! – exclamó - ¡Narcisos blancos! ¡Gracias Terry!

En ese momento todas las luces de la enorme sala de conciertos se apagaron y los músicos comenzaron a entrar al escenario tomando su lugar para afinar los instrumentos con el primer violín. La joven rubia miraba inquieta a los alrededores ante la mirada divertida del actor.

- Terry – preguntó nerviosa - ¿por qué apagaron las luces?

- Porque el concierto está a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Pero no hay gente!

- Mi amor – sonrió - es la sorpresa que te tenía preparada.

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Si Candy, este concierto es solo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- Sí amor – explicó – esta noche la orquesta tocará solo para nosotros dos. Espero que la música que elegí sea de tu agrado.

- Terry – una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus ojos - ¡muchas gracias! ¡Eres maravilloso!

- Las primeras dos melodías serán Aire(1) de Johann Sebastian Bach y el primer movimiento de La Primavera(2) de Vivaldi, porque tú eres para mí tan indispensable como el aire y tan llena de vida como la primavera.

- ¡Que dulce eres! - exclamó emocionada.

**watch?v=U7RYSQvrUrc&feature=related (1)**

**watch?v=s2lbGix2wtE (2)**

En ese momento entró el director de la orquesta. Los músicos se pusieron de pie esperando a que ocupara su lugar en el estrado principal. Sir Thomas agitó su mano para saludar a Terry haciendo además una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Al verlo, el actor se levantó de su silla devolviéndole el saludo. Todos los músicos tomaron su lugar de nuevo y fue entonces cuando a una indicación de su batuta el director dio inicio al concierto. La música comenzó a envolverlos, primero con las armoniosas y bellas notas de Bach para continuar con la alegría de Vivaldi.

- ¡Qué hermosa música! – murmuró la rubia cuando terminaron las melodías – siento como si hubieran tocado mi corazón, ¿ahora que van a tocar ahora?

- Ahora van a tocar Mañana(3) de Edvard Grieg y el Nocturno(4) de Chopin.

- ¿Por qué escogiste esas piezas?

- Porque quiero que cuando las escuches recuerdes que cada mañana serás quien me llene de alegría al ser lo primero que vean mis ojos, y que cada noche estarás a mi lado para entregarte toda la pasión de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.

**watch?v=GUKRBeG-sGQ&feature=related (3)**

**watch?v=IHeQbnCbOOE&feature=related (4)**

La joven sintió estremecer su piel al oír la voz de su novio y se dio cuenta que cada pieza musical tenía implícito un sentimiento de Terry que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar.

- No puedo imaginarme algo más hermoso que esto – susurró Candy cuando la orquesta terminó la ejecución de las dos melodías.

- Pues todavía falta lo mejor – Terry sonrió.

- ¿Van a tocar más?

- Sí, ahora escucharas el Claro de Luna(5_)_ de Beethoven_,_ Sueño de Amor(6) de Franz Liszt y el Claro de Luna (7) de Claude Debussy. Son tres de mis piezas favoritas y con ellas te entregaré mi corazón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Ya lo verás.

**watch?v=JfBna_306Wk (5)**

**watch?v=_pysf5ixCTQ (6)**

**watch?v=ja7v4JTsLVw&feature=related (7)**

La música comenzó de nuevo rodeándolos con su magia y fue entonces cuando sorpresivamente el inglés se puso de pie para después hincar una de sus rodillas frente a ella.

- ¿Terry, qué haces? – la joven sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

- Candy – dijo viéndola a los ojos tomando sus pequeñas manos – desde el día que te conocí dejaste mi existencia marcada para siempre. Esa noche, en medio de una gran soledad me llenaste de esperanza como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Te amé y ese amor fue creciendo al paso de los días, con cada encuentro furtivo, con cada palabra tuya y con cada sonrisa que me regalabas. Desde entonces lo comprendí. No soy si tú no estás, no quiero si tú no quieres, no sueño sino es contigo y no puedo amar a nadie más porque todo mi amor te pertenece.

- Terry… - Candy se quedó sin palabras.

El actor sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche y lo abrió frente a ella.

- Con mi vida a tus pies señora mía, con el corazón en la mano, desnudando frente a ti mi alma y entregándote todo lo que tengo te suplico que aceptes este anillo como muestra de mi infinito amor y en prenda de mi palabra de matrimonio.

- ¡Terry! – la joven sintió lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. El actor le tomó su mano izquierda para quitarle el guante con delicadeza.

- Candy – continuó – me tienes atado a ti irremediablemente, por eso te ruego que me respondas, ¿aceptas ser mi mañana y mi noche, mi llanto y mi risa, el lago sereno donde acuda a saciar mi sed, a calmar mis penas y mis ansias, el fuego que queme mis entrañas, el dulce néctar que me alimente, mi todo, mi esposa para toda la vida?

- Sí quiero Terry – respondió temblando mientras lágrimas de felicidad nublaban su vista.

El inglés tomó del estuche un anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante engarzado en alto a manera de una delicada flor y suavemente se lo colocó en el dedo anular.

- Gracias Candy por hacer realidad mi sueño de amor – al decir esto le besó la mano.

La joven le levantó el rostro. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos acercándolo a su boca para entregarse en un beso sin limitaciones sellando así su compromiso mientras la música continuaba adornando con sus notas el íntimo momento. Cuando la orquesta terminó separaron sus labios con desgano. Terry se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

- ¿Me concedes un baile amor?

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí – sonrió - para que no olvides esta noche. Van a tocar el Vals del Beso(8) de Strauss y La Barcarola(9) de Offenbach. Son dos piezas muy bellas.

- Jamás podré olvidar esta noche Terry – sonrió – todo ha sido maravilloso.

- Cuando terminemos de bailar escucharemos por último Romance(10) de Beethoven.

- ¿Te gusta la música de Beethoven?

- Si, es mi compositor favorito.

**watch?v=L5pw5sE0vDA&feature=related (8)**

**watch?v=pLorSjvE2B0&feature=related (9)**

**watch?v=krvihqa_JFM&feature=related (10)**

Las alegres notas se escucharon en el escenario. Terry tomó a su prometida por la cintura y al ritmo del vals comenzaron a deslizarse con ligereza. Candy lo miraba embelesada sintiéndose volar mientras la belleza de la música colmaba sus sentidos. Cuando inició la última melodía el actor ya no pudo contener el volcán que ardía en su interior. Observó a la mujer entre sus brazos y sin importarle nada la llevó detrás de los cortinajes del palco.

- Quiero que sepas – susurró absorto en su mirada – que un día no muy lejano compartirás mi lecho y ahí te amaré por horas enteras, sin hablar, y solo se escuchará esta música de fondo.

- Terry… – la joven se sintió desvanecer sonrojándose furiosamente.

- Mientras llega ese momento – continuó – quiero que recuerdes los besos y las caricias que compartimos esta noche.

Al terminar de hablar, se acercó para unirse a los labios de la mujer en un ardoroso beso al tiempo que sus manos la estrujaban hacia su cuerpo acompasadas por el cadencioso ritmo de la música que escuchaban desde el escenario.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras!<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a Consti Grandchester, rubi, Cilenita79, bermone, DarkAngelMx, sandy, Giomar, aleavila76, Mazy Vampire, AkaneKagome, Iris y Rebeca por sus amables reviews. También agradezco a DarkAngelMx y alexgarsan por seguir este fic, a KarlaOnt07 y alexgarsan por ponerlo en sus favoritos, y a Cielito la Madrid por haber puesto entre sus favoritos uno de mis minifics.**

**Creo que este capítulo que acaban de leer puso de manifiesto otra de las cualidades de Terry, algo que nuestro rebelde tenía muy bien guardadito. ¿Se lo imaginan cantándonos al oído palabras de amor con su hermosa voz? ***suspiro*****

**Al leer las traducciones de CCFS constaté que Terry disfrutaba la música ya que le gustaba tocar el piano y era muy bueno, así que pensé en la sorpresa que solo él sería capaz de prepararle a Candy al darle el anillo de compromiso donde la música no pudiera faltar. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo. **

**Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Advertencia: este capítulo no es para niños (los mayores de 15 años sí lo pueden leer).**

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 30**

_Te pertenezco desde la primera vez que me miraste…_

Antes de que los músicos tocasen el último compás Terry dejó de besarla. Se sentaron de nuevo sin dejar de mirarse, perdidos en el deseo que los colmaba. Cuando la orquesta finalizó la espléndida ejecución de Romance, la pareja se puso de pie para aplaudir en solitario a los músicos. El director agradeció inclinando levemente la cabeza saliendo de inmediato por un lado del escenario. Las luces se encendieron, Candy tomó el ramo de narcisos y junto a su prometido abandonaron el palco.

- ¡Qué maravillosa noche! – exclamó cuando el actor la ayudó a subir al auto – ¡todo fue tan hermoso Terry! ¡La música, tus palabras, el anillo! ¡Me siento tan feliz! ¡Y yo que pensé que no querías casarte conmigo!

- ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso pecosa atolondrada? – preguntó arrancando el auto - ¡Si es lo que más deseo en esta vida!

- Pues me hiciste creer otra cosa.

- Necesitaba que creyeras ese cuento para que no sospecharas nada.

- Y lo lograste Terry – sonrió – nunca me imaginé que esta noche me darías el anillo de compromiso.

- Pero la noche aún no termina Candy – dijo sonriendo - ahora nos esperan para cenar.

- ¿Quiénes nos esperan? – preguntó llena de curiosidad.

- Esa es otra sorpresa.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Terry condujo hacia la 5ª avenida y la calle 44. Minutos después se estacionó frente al elegante y exclusivo restaurante Sherry's, deleite de los paladares más refinados de la alta sociedad Neoyorkina desde 1898. Después de ayudarle a Candy a salir del auto, caminaron hacia la puerta donde fueron recibidos por el maître del lugar.

- Bienvenidos Sr. Grandchester, señorita – saludó el caballero – los esperan en su mesa.

- Muchas gracias.

- Síganme por favor.

La pareja no pasó desapercibida para los otros comensales cuando cruzó por el elegante salón decorado con columnas estilo griego, enormes candelabros de cristal francés y hermosas alfombras. De pronto, la joven rubia escuchó varias voces familiares que llamaron de inmediato su atención.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

- ¡Albert! ¡Srita. Pony! ¡Hermana María! - olvidando las reglas de etiqueta corrió hacia ellos gritando sus nombres sin poder ocultar su emoción.

- ¡Mi pequeña! – Albert la abrazó - ¡qué hermosa te ves!

- ¡Albert! – sollozó en sus brazos - ¡soy tan dichosa al verlos a todos!

- Me llena de felicidad escucharte pero supongo que querrás saludar a tus madres que vinieron desde el Hogar de Pony solo para verte.

- ¡Hermana María! – se abrazaron - ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

- Candy querida – dijo la religiosa - doy gracias a Dios por tu felicidad.

- ¡Srita. Pony! – exclamó a continuación corriendo a sus brazos.

- ¡Mi Candy! – la anciana la abrazó – ¡estás radiante! Debes saber que estamos aquí gracias al caballero que está a tu lado. Él fue a vernos para pedirnos que te acompañáramos en este momento tan especial.

- Buenas noches a todos y gracias por estar con nosotros – se escuchó la voz de su prometido detrás de ella.

- ¡Gracias Terry! - la joven comenzó a llorar sin detenerse embriagada de felicidad.

- Candy – el actor la abrazó con ternura – no podían faltar las personas más importantes de tu vida en esta noche.

- No sé qué decirte – susurró en su pecho – esta es la sorpresa más bella que me han dado.

- Te mereces esto y mucho más mi amor.

- ¿Y los niños? – preguntó de repente - ¿quién está con ellos?

- No te preocupes hija – sonrió la Srita. Pony – el Sr. Albert y el joven Terry se ocuparon de eso. Les organizaron una fiesta para que no estuvieran tristes y hay varias niñeras cuidándolos muy bien.

- Solo será por esta noche Candy – indicó la Hermana María – mañana mismo estaremos de vuelta en el Hogar.

En ese momento la madre de Terry llegó a la mesa, estaba radiante y ataviada con un elegante vestigdo.

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó a los presentes - ¡es un placer tenerlos aquí en Nueva York! Espero no haber llegado tarde.

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludaron los demás.

- ¡Señora Baker! – saludó la rubia - ¡que gusta verla de nuevo.

- ¡Hija! – la abrazó - ¡te ves tan linda!

- Llegas justo a tiempo Eleanor – dijo el inglés.

- ¡Terry! – lo abrazó – ¡luces muy guapo esta noche!

- Gracias mamá.

- Supongo que tienen algo que compartirnos – sonrió la actriz.

- Sí – el actor tomó la mano izquierda de Candy para que todos pudieran ver el anillo y mirándola a los ojos dijo a los presentes – tengo el honor de comunicarles que esta bella mujer a quien amo intensamente aceptó ser mi esposa hace unos minutos.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – exclamaron todos entre aplausos.

- ¿Qué les parece si brindamos? – dijo Albert mientras un mesero les servía las copas de champán – ya está todo listo.

- ¡Excelente idea! – exclamó Eleanor.

- Por mi futura esposa – dijo Terry levantando su copa. Los demás lo imitaron y al unísono se escuchó la voz de - ¡salud!

Al terminar de brindar todos se sentaron a la mesa felicitando a la pareja. El mesero comenzó a tomarles la orden mientras charlaban alegremente. La orquesta del salón amenizaba con canciones de la época.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – de pronto preguntó el actor – la música está espléndida.

- Sí, vamos – respondió Candy.

- Si me disculpan – dijo Terry – iré a bailar con mi prometida.

- Adelante – dijo la Srita. Pony – diviértanse.

La pareja se puso de pie caminando hacia el centro del salón donde se encontraba la pista de baile. En ese momento estaban tocando una canción romántica por lo que Terry se acercó a Candy para abrazarla sin dejar espacio entre ambos.

- Me siento extraña – susurró la joven cuando se sintió envuelta en los brazos del actor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca había bailado así frente a la Hermana María y la Srita. Pony.

- ¿Te da vergüenza?

- Un poco.

- A mí no – dijo el actor sonriendo de lado – es más, hasta podría besarte aquí mismo enfrente de todos.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó - ¡no te atrevas!

- Jajajajajajaja - rió discretamente - ¡imagínate la cara que pondrán las personas y los periodistas que nos está viendo!

- ¡Oh! – exclamó mirando a su alrededor - ¡es cierto! ¡La gente está volteando para acá! ¿Pero qué van a pensar?

- Pues pensarán que sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti – susurró en su oído - y que me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

- ¿Y cómo van a saber eso?

- Seguramente ya vieron tu anillo – sonrió – así que deben de suponer que ya eres mi prometida.

- ¿Pero no te importa que lo vayan a publicar en los periódicos?

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó divertido - hasta sería mejor para ti, ¿no crees? Aunque no creo que mi número de admiradoras disminuya cuando se enteren que me voy a casar muy pronto.

- ¡Eres muy engreído Terry!

- Jajajajajajajaja. ¿Entonces? – el inglés preguntó pícaramente - ¿te doy un beso?

- ¡No! – respondió de inmediato.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a impedir pequeña Pecosa? – la miró seductoramente - sabes bien que siempre después de bailar me muero por besarte.

- Terry por favor – le suplicó – ¡te besaré todo lo que quieras cuando estemos solos, pero aquí no!

- ¿Lo prometes?

- ¡Sí, lo prometo!

- Jajajajajaja – rio de nuevo el actor – ¡creo que no te has dado cuenta de que te acabas de meter en un grave problema!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¿Escuchas lo que están tocando ahora Pecosa? – la interrumpió - ¡es fox-trot! (*)

**watch?v=tyOWM6S1ITA **_(*) Para escuchar la música solo pongan el url de youtube en su buscador y péguenle lo que está en negritas._

Terry la tomó con firmeza por la cintura para moverse al ritmo de la alegre melodía. Estaba eufórico, disfrutando como nunca la compañía de Candy. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo siguiendo sus pasos con facilidad como si toda la vida hubiera bailado con él - ¿cómo le haces para conseguir todo lo que te propones conmigo Terry? – pensaba la rubia mientras disfrutaba de la música - ¡no entiendo cómo pude hacerte esa promesa! ¡Eso me pasa por abrir mi bocota! Creo que no tengo remedio – suspiró – y tú te aprovechas porque sabes que siempre que me mires así podrás obtener de mi lo que quieras, pero no importa, te amo más de lo que nunca imaginé mi querido arrogante y te besaré todo lo que quieras.

Cuando la orquesta terminó de tocar se escucharon aplausos a su alrededor. Se miraron uno al otro y delicadamente, Terry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Vamos a cenar Terry – sonrió Candy – ya me dio hambre.

- Muy bien.

La pareja regresó a la mesa justo cuando el mesero servía los platillos. Todos comenzaron a cenar en medio de una charla amena y anécdotas graciosas de la vida de ambos jóvenes. Cuando trajeron los postres Eleanor tomó la palabra.

- Candy, creo que te imaginas la razón por la cual esta noche estamos aquí reunidos.

- Si – sonrió – Terry les avisó que hoy me daría el anillo y vinieron a celebrar con nosotros.

- Es verdad – continuó Eleanor – pero hay algo que no sabes. Hace unas semanas Terry y yo fuimos a Chicago para pedir formalmente tu mano a Albert, la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María.

- ¡Terry!

- Amor – dijo el inglés – yo quise ir acompañado de mi madre para que supieran que mis intenciones eran serias y que tenía un genuino interés en formalizar nuestro compromiso.

- Hija mía – habló la Srita. Pony – nosotras aceptamos tu noviazgo con el joven Terry con la condición de que tú estuvieras de acuerdo.

- Así es Candy – comentó Albert – y ahora que tú aceptaste ser su esposa no nos queda más que apoyarlos en todo para que cumplan su sueño de casarse lo más pronto posible y formar el hogar que tanto deseas.

- ¡¿Les dijiste eso Terry?!

- Jajajajajajaja – rieron todos en la mesa.

- Candy querida – sonrió Eleanor – tu prometido no aceptó la propuesta de una boda para el próximo año.

- Quiero casarme contigo antes de las fiestas de fin de año si es que tú estás de acuerdo mi amor – el actor la tomó de la mano - así pasaremos juntos nuestra primera Navidad.

- Es importante que tomen una decisión lo más pronto posible Candy – intervino la Hermana María – porque apenas tendrán tiempo para organizar la boda.

- Creo que no hay nada que decidir – dijo Candy reflejándose en los ojos de su prometido – nos casaremos a principios de diciembre, así tendremos tiempo de organizar todo y podremos pasar juntos el fin de año.

- Gracias amor – sonrió Terry.

- Muy bien – dijo Albert – entonces solo nos resta que ustedes dos se pongan de acuerdo en el número de invitados y en el lugar y día en que quieren casarse para que se manden a hacer las invitaciones, se planee con tiempo una fiesta para anunciar su compromiso, acordemos la fecha con el juez, y comiencen a correr las amonestaciones en la iglesia.

- ¿Habrá tiempo para otra fiesta antes de la boda? – preguntó la rubia.

- Tú sabes que la Tía Abuela no me perdonará si no anuncio tu compromiso a toda la crema y nata de Chicago Candy.

- Creo que a principios de noviembre es lo más conveniente – indicó Eleanor – así contaremos con un mes para terminar de planear la boda.

- ¡Pero no voy a poder organizar una fiesta en Chicago!

- No te preocupes Candy – sonrió Albert – Annie, Archie y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

- Todo va a salir bien hija – dijo la Srita. Pony – lo más importante es que el joven Terry y tú se amen y se respeten.

- Así es Candy – dijo la Hermana María – y recuerda que no importa lo que decidan, nosotras los apoyaremos.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó la rubia.

- Ahora nos retiramos – dijo la anciana – ya es tarde, ha sido un largo día y la Hermana María y yo queremos descansar. Mañana sale el tren muy temprano.

- Antes de que se vayan – intervino Terry – permítanme repetir las palabras que les dije en el hogar pero ahora en presencia de mi futura esposa. Quiero agradecer a tus dos madres y a Albert por todo el apoyo que nos han dado a Candy y a mí. Pasamos momentos muy difíciles pero logramos superarlos gracias a ustedes. Creo que ella fue muy afortunada en crecer en el Hogar de Pony al lado de mujeres tan excepcionales. Les puedo asegurar que haré todo por la felicidad de su hija y que siempre podrán contar conmigo para lo que necesiten.

- Gracias hijo – respondió la Srita. Pony – desde aquella primera vez que fuiste a visitarnos al hogar nos dimos cuenta de tu nobleza y tus buenas intenciones y estamos seguras que formarán un hogar lleno de amor.

- Gracias Srita. Pony – sonrió - y por último quiero decirle a la Hermana María que sus galletas de pasas ¡son muy buenas!

- Jajajajajajaja – rieron los presentes al escucharlo.

- Eso significa que Candy siguió la receta al pie de la letra – sonrió la religiosa – te felicito hija.

- Muchas gracias por todo – dijo la Srita. Pony poniéndose de pie.

- Yo también me retiro – dijo Albert – iremos al hotel para descansar un rato antes de la salida del tren.

- ¡Qué lástima que ya se tienen que ir! – exclamó Candy.

- Pero nos veremos pronto – la Srita. Pony la tomó de las manos – cuídate y cuida a Terry. Recuerda que siempre estaremos rezando por tu felicidad. Dios te bendiga hija.

- Gracias Srita. Pony – se abrazaron.

- Candy – se acercó la Hermana María – quiero decirte que me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Te doy mi bendición. No olvides orar todas las noches dando gracias a Dios por todo lo bueno que has recibido.

- No lo olvidaré hermana – se abrazaron.

- Que tengan un buen viaje – se despidió Eleanor y muchos saludos a los niños.

- Gracias Sra. Baker – respondió la religiosa – los niños la recuerdan con mucho cariño.

- Amigo – dijo Terry estrechando la mano de Albert – gracias por todo, espero verte pronto.

- Sí – dijo el rubio - vendré la próxima semana a Nueva York para ultimar detalles con ustedes.

- Me dio mucho guste verte Albert – Candy lo abrazó – dale mis saludos a Archie, a Annie y a la Tía Abuela.

- Claro que si pequeña.

Terry pagó la cuenta y antes de salir, un periodista le pidió tomarle una foto con su prometida. Ellos aceptaron gustosos. Al terminar, todos los amigos salieron del restaurante para despedirse en medio de abrazos y buenos deseos. Cuando se quedaron solos Terry ayudó a Candy a subir al auto y de inmediato arrancó.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó la rubia.

- A festejar nosotros solos – sonrió.

Después de manejar unos minutos Terry se estacionó en un callejón que daba a la puerta trasera del teatro donde ensayaba. Bajaron del auto. Sacó unas llaves para abrir y entraron rápidamente. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. El actor encendió una solitaria luz que apenas sirvió para distinguir un pasillo que daba hacia el fondo.

- ¡Qué diferente se ve todo cuando no hay gente! – exclamó la rubia al echar un vistazo a su alrededor mientras caminaban hacia el pasillo – se ve muy tenebroso.

- Si – susurró el actor – a veces no me gusta ser el último en salir al terminar los ensayos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Algunos actores rumoran que aquí habitan espíritus errantes que vagan por las noches – dijo con voz callada.

- ¿Espíritus errantes?

- Sí – continuó en un murmullo - y suceden cosas inexplicables, se oyen voces, se escuchan ruidos extraños y se ven sombras desconocidas caminando por la escenografía.

- Terry – la rubia volteó hacia todos lados - mejor vámonos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué estás temblando? ¿Tienes miedo Pecosa? – le susurró al oído. En ese momento, el piso crujió cerca de donde estaban.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – la joven preguntó asustada.

- Voy a averiguar – susurró el actor – no tardaré.

El inglés se adentró hacia el pasillo en penumbra perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Pasaron los minutos y él no regresaba. De pronto, se escuchó un ruido fuerte y seco. Candy sintió que su corazón daba un brinco saliendo disparada hacia donde se había ido su prometido.

- ¡Terryyyy! – gritó llena de miedo - ¡no me dejes sola! ¡Terry! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

En medio de la carrera una mano la atrapó cubriendo su boca y otra la jaló por la cintura hacia adentro de una habitación. Se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba quedando el lugar completamente a oscuras. Su respiración era rápida. Su corazón latía sin control. Sintió un tibio aliento cerca de la mejilla y una voz satinada le suplicó en un suave murmullo – bésame – ella reconoció la voz y fue entonces cuando las manos que la sujetaban la recorrieron hasta llegar a su cadera recargándola suavemente en la pared.

- Terry… – susurró la chica colocándole las manos sobre el pecho solo cubierto por su camisa entreabierta.

- Bésame - se repitió la súplica.

Sin dudarlo le colocó las manos alrededor del cuello y de inmediato sintió como él la levantaba del suelo. Ella instintivamente se aferró a su cadera con las piernas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que la recorría por dentro. Él estaba tibio, sus brazos fuertes la sostenían atrevidamente por debajo de la falda y su aroma a hierba y maderas la estaba embriagando. En la oscuridad Candy buscó delicadamente con los dedos el rostro de Terry, encontró su boca y se acercó despacio para besarlo. Sintió la presión del pecho firme de su prometido en sus senos, y su aliento suave mezclándose con el suyo cuando finalmente probó la dulzura de sus labios entreabiertos.

Se quedaron en total oscuridad, en silencio, unidos en un solo beso porque sus bocas no querían separarse, conociéndose tan íntimamente hasta donde les era permitido. Ella lo acariciaba, enredaba los dedos en su cabello castaño, le recorría toda la espalda y más abajo de la cintura, le tocaba el pecho descubierto y lo aprisionaba firmemente con sus piernas. Sabía que no era correcto tal comportamiento en una señorita de sociedad pero eso ya no le importaba. Él ya era su prometido, el hombre con quien compartiría la alcoba, el lecho, su cuerpo.

- Terry… - pensaba al besarlo – ¿qué me has hecho? Siento que me quemo por dentro, que mis manos y mis piernas ya no me obedecen cuando les ordeno que se detengan. Eres tan mío y soy tan tuya como si siempre nos hubiéramos pertenecido. Es absurdo luchar contra mis sentimientos, contra todo lo que siempre he deseado. Tienes algo que me atrae, algo que se adueña de mí, que me aturde sin que pueda evitarlo. Al estar contigo me siento segura, como si estuviera en casa, no necesito nada más porque tu amor me complementa y me hace sentir plena, satisfecha. Te amé con el corazón, ahora te amo con mi voluntad y pronto te amaré con mi vida entera. No me dejes nunca porque si antes pude soportarlo ahora moriría de tristeza.

Cuando separaron sus labios habían pasado varios minutos. Candy colocó los pies en el suelo y se abrazó a su prometido. Como todo estaba oscuro Terry la llevó despacio a un sofá donde se sentaron.

- Nunca pensé que aprenderías a besar tan bien en tan poco tiempo pequeña pecosa – susurró el actor mientras le besaba el cuello delicadamente.

- Terry me avergüenzas – balbuceó.

- ¿Por qué? – continuó – tú nunca fuiste una chica tímida en el colegio. Nada te amedrentó. Eras totalmente diferente a las demás, rebelde, valiente, libre y así eres cuando besas.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- Claro que no – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – tus besos dicen mucho de ti.

- Pero yo creo que mi comportamiento es inadecuado por besarte de esa manera.

- No lo es para mí – sonrió – tus besos no son inadecuados, son perfectos – presionó sus labios para beber de su boca una vez más separándose de ella hasta que se le terminó el aire. Después retomó la conversación – Candy, cuando nos casemos quiero que me digas todo lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta.

- Está bien Terry – respondió ingenuamente – pero yo siempre te lo digo cuando te burlas de mi o de mis amigos, sabes que eso no me gusta.

- Candy– susurró despacio colocando la mano sobre sus piernas por debajo de la falda - yo me refiero a cuando estemos en la cama y te haga el amor.

- ¡Terry! - sintió una llama que la quemaba desde su vientre hasta las mejillas – ¡cómo te atreves a decirme eso!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – le preguntó cínicamente – vas a ser mi mujer y quiero saberlo todo de ti. En el San Pablo me agradaba escucharte para saber lo que te gustaba. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora que compartiremos la cama?

- ¡Pero esto es diferente! – respondió nerviosa al sentir que las caricias en sus piernas eran más intensas - ¡no es correcto!

- Claro que lo es amor – se acercó más a la chica – los esposos se dicen eso y muchas cosas más en el lecho nupcial.-

- No sé si podré –agachó la cabeza.

- Sé que lo harás – susurró el actor subiendo su mano por el vientre de la chica para acariciarle uno de los senos por encima de la delgada tela del vestido.

- ¡Terry…! - la joven se estremeció y trató de retirarle el brazo pero él no lo permitió, continuo con la dulce tortura deleitándose con las sensaciones que le provoca.

- ¿Te gusta Candy? – susurró amorosamente junto a su boca –quiero saberlo.

- Yo…

- ¿Te gusta mi amor? – insistió.

- Sí – respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- A mí también me gusta – susurró excitado mientras la recostaba lentamente en el sofá sin dejarla de tocar. Se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y al alinear sus bocas se adueñó de sus labios en un anhelo vehemente por poseerla.

Amarla era lo único que deseaba y, aunque no olvidaba los límites puestos a su propia persona, quería tan solo calmar la larga agonía de los meses que tendría que soportar hasta la noche de bodas. Presionaba sus curvas, sus ángulos, lo enajenaba su delicado perfume haciendo sus caricias más impetuosas y exquisitas. En un arranque de pasión el inglés llevó su boca hasta el seno de la mujer conformándose con recorrerlo con los labios sin desnudarlo en un afán por saciar su ansiedad.

- Mi amor – gimió la rubia con un hilo de voz – no sigas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sumergido entre la tela del vestido que cubría sus senos.

- Siento que te necesito más cerca y no… no debo – balbuceó rodeándolo con las piernas, presionándolo a su cuerpo con las manos.

El actor le dejó el pecho para aprisionarle la boca, bebiéndola, mezclando sus sabores mientras sentía la urgencia de moverse al vaivén de las olas. Tan cerca, estaban tan cerca, y era un suplicio no poder quitar las sutiles barreras que les impedían ser uno solo. Alargaron el beso y las caricias olvidándose del tiempo, por varios minutos, por horas enteras. Cuando separaron sus labios él se quedó reflejándose en el verdor de esos ojos que lo miraban totalmente extasiados.

- Mi pecosa – susurró besándole el cuello - ¿cómo voy a soportar estos tres meses?

- Terry – lo abrazó sintiendo todo el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo - el tiempo pasará pronto, tengamos paciencia mi amor.

- Es que te adoro – murmuró en su boca – y cada vez que estamos juntos me es más difícil controlarme.

- Esperemos un poco más – susurró retirándole delicadamente los mechones castaños del rostro – así no tendremos de qué avergonzarnos.

- Lo sé, lo sé – le acarició la mejilla – tu sabes que eso es lo que quiero para ti y si me lo pides así será.

- Te amo Terry – se perdió en su mirada – no puedes imaginarte cuanto porque ni yo misma podría decirlo. Al estar contigo me siento como si fuera una pequeña flor en un hermoso jardín y el sol y la lluvia me llenaran de vida.

- Candy, mi Candy – se recostó sobre su pecho - eres mucho más que una flor, eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado para siempre.

- Tal vez podríamos adelantar la boda unos días – dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- No es mala idea – dijo despacio – después podemos platicarlo.

- Me gusta mucho estar así – la chica suspiró hondamente.

- ¿Por qué pecosa? – levantó la cabeza.

- Me siento segura bajo tu cuerpo y eres tan cálido que sé que nunca más volveré a tener frío en mi cama en invierno.

- Mi amor, ven – sonrió ayudándola a incorporándose hasta quedar sentados en el sillón – creo que soy algo pesado para ti, mejor acércate para que te abrace.

- Terry – se recargó en su pecho acurrucándose junto a él – soy tan feliz.

- ¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó al abrazarla.

- Un poco.

- Cierra tus ojos.

- Solo un momento.

- Duérmete pequeña pecosa - dijo en un susurró mientras ella se quedaba dormida al abrigo de su amado. Después de un rato el inglés la acomodó sobre su regazo y la cubrió con su saco – será una larga espera hasta que llegue la noche en la que con toda libertad pueda reclamarte solo para mí – suspiró – si supieras cómo reacciona mi cuerpo cuando te acercas entenderías esta urgencia que tengo por estar en ti. Cada beso, cada caricia me enciende como nunca antes hasta querer consumar nuestro amor sin esperar más... Candy, sé que no fue correcto haberte traído a mi camerino para estar a solas, para besarte como nos besamos y tocarte como te toqué pero no me arrepiento – sonrió - y si alguien juzga mi proceder mi única defensa será esta inmensa necesidad de poseerte que solo puedo controlar por el infinito amor que te tengo – le besó ligeramente la boca – descansa ángel mío para que mañana ilumines mi vida con una más de tus sonrisas – recargó la cabeza en el sillón y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en un apacible sueño.

Horas después la joven sintió un rayo de luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana del camerino.

- ¿Terry? – la rubia abrió los ojos abruptamente sentándose de inmediato - ¿qué pasó?

- Buenos días amor - respondió el actor saliendo del baño - te quedaste dormida ayer en la noche.

- ¿Qué horas son? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Van a ser las 6 de la mañana – respondió sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó – ¡no llegué al departamento!

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Qué van a decir si me ven vestida así? – se puso de pie como un resorte.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – Terry la tomó de la mano.

- Pero…

- Ven pecosa - dijo sentándola en sus piernas – tranquilízate.

- ¡Mis amigos se van a dar cuenta que no llegué a dormir!

- Shhhh… – le acarició el rostro – si te preguntan les dirás que ayer nos comprometimos y que estuvimos celebrando hasta altas horas de la noche en casa de mi madre. Te quedaste a dormir ahí y yo me fui a mi departamento.

- ¿Cuándo planeaste eso? – lo miró con sorpresa.

- Hace rato – sonrió.

- Eres un sinvergüenza – lo abrazó.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Podemos ir a desayunar a mi departamento y más tarde te llevo a que te cambies o primero te cambias y después vamos a desayunar – respondió mientras le acariciaba las pantorrillas - después podemos ir a pasear a donde tu quieras o podemos regresar aquí.

- ¡Terry!

- Jajajajajaja – rio feliz - ¿acaso te desagrada la idea?

- No – se sonrojó – pero preferiría ir a cambiarme, desayunar en tu departamento y después ir al parque.

- Y yo preferiría quedarme aquí contigo – al decir esto la besó en el cuello subiendo la mano hacia su falda.

- Terry – suspiró la joven – anda vámonos, ya está amaneciendo y si alguien ve tu carro afuera va a sospechar algo.

- Está bien – dijo resignado – a ti no te puedo negar nada pequeña Pecosa – le dijo con ternura.

- Por eso y por mucho más te amo tanto – le besó rápidamente la mejilla.

Se levantaron del sillón caminando hacia la puerta. Sin hacer ruido recorrieron el largo pasillo hacia la entrada. Antes de salir del teatro Terry echó un vistazo hacia afuera para cerciorarse de que no hubiera alguien vigilando. Subieron al auto rápidamente y arrancaron rumbo al departamento de Candy. Al llegar, la joven tomó un baño y se cambió mientras su prometido la esperaba impaciente. Media hora después salieron hacia el departamento del actor. El inglés se estacionó frente a un edificio moderno y le abrió la puerta del carro a su prometida para ayudarla a salir.

- ¿Dónde estamos Terry? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Hace unos días me mudé a este edificio – explicó – quería darte la sorpresa. El departamento es mucho más amplio y cómodo que el que tenía. Además está más cerca del teatro. Ven.

- Buenos días Sr. Grandchester – saludó el portero abriéndoles la puerta.

- Buenos días Jack – saludó el inglés – te presento a la Srita. Candy, mi prometida.

- Encantado señorita, soy Jack Stevens a sus órdenes.

- Mucho gusto Sr. Stevens – sonrió la joven.

- Pasen por favor.

Al entrar, un amplio y elegante vestíbulo se mostró ante sus ojos. Al frente vio las escaleras y a la izquierda un elevador. Terry la tomó de la mano para subir por las escaleras hacia su departamento que se encontraba en el primer piso. Al llegar sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Dejó que Candy entrara primero y de inmediato fue a abrir las cortinas para que el sol iluminara el interior. La joven observó detenidamente la habitación que era más amplia, más elegante y más cómoda que la que recordaba. La sala en tonos beige y marrón estaba a un lado de una chimenea de mármol negra y a la izquierda, una elegante mesa con 6 sillas estilo Hepplewhite funcionaba como comedor. Tapetes con decorados clásicos así como pinturas impresionistas enmarcados en caoba y oro le daban un toque distinguido. Un amplio ventanal mostraba una vista espléndida a la calle. Una vitrina llamó su atención. Se acercó al mueble y observó un gramófono, gran cantidad de discos y varios de los reconocimientos que Terry había recibido como actor. Se quedó pensativa mirándolos un momento hasta que escuchó la voz de su novio - ven – le dijo tomándola de la mano – el departamento tiene dos recámaras pero te mostraré la que yo uso - entraron a la habitación que era amplia y estaba bien distribuida. Acuarelas de hermosos colores adornaban las paredes. Un escritorio con un librero repleto de novelas, libros de poesía y obras de teatro se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, un ropero, una cómoda con varios cajones, tapetes, un juego de sala y un espejo angosto y largo eran parte del mobiliario. Al centro de la habitación, una hermosa cama matrimonial en madera clara cubierta con una sobrecama mullida, almohadones de pluma y dos burós a juego con lámparas de pantalla grande eran el toque especial. Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Es nueva? – preguntó señalando hacia la cama.

- Sí – sonrió Terry – la compré hace unos días.

- Es… bastante grande - se acercó nerviosa.

- Es matrimonial – dijo notando su turbación.

- Supongo que es cómoda – alargó la mano para tocar la sobrecama.

- Mucho – le susurró al oído - ¿quieres probarla?

- ¡No! – respondió sobresaltada.

- Jajajajajajaja – se rio el actor abrazándola por detrás – no tengas miedo pecosa, no te va a pasar nada.

- ¡No empieces porque ya conozco tus trucos Terry Grandchester! – exclamó.

- ¿Cuáles trucos? – preguntó cínicamente.

- ¡Ay Terry! – suspiró resignada – ¡creo que nunca podré contigo!

- Jajajajajaja – rio feliz – me voy a bañar pecosa ¿me acompañas?

- ¡No, yo ya me bañé! – le dio un leve empujón – ¡mejor me voy a preparar el desayuno!

Candy salió sonriendo hacia la cocina escuchando las risas del inglés detrás de ella. Sin duda alguna la joven siempre había disfrutado esa manera de ser de Terry aun cuando la había desconcertado cuando se conocieron. Al paso del tiempo supo que era una de las formas que él tenía de expresar su alegría. Un rato más tarde los dos se sentaron a desayunar en el comedor. Cuando terminaron Candy lavó los platos mientras Terry recogía la mesa. Después la enfermera preparó el té llevando dos tazas a la sala. El actor la estaba esperando con un manguillo, tinta y papel.

- ¿Quieres limón o leche para el té mi amor? – preguntó la joven.

- Así está bien, gracias.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Terry? – preguntó al verlo con las hojas.

- Quiero que planeemos lo de la boda – indicó – así tendremos todo listo para cuando regrese Albert.

- ¡Qué buena idea! – exclamó llena de alegría sentándose a su lado.

- A ver pecosa vamos a empezar, ¿quieres una boda grande o una boda pequeña?

- No lo sé – respondió pensativa – pero creo que me gustaría que todos mis amigos estuvieran acompañándonos ese día. ¿Y tú?

- Prefiero que tú decidas – sonrió – sabes bien que yo me casaría hoy mismo sin invitados y sin reunión. Cómo no quiero ser un aguafiestas lo haremos a tu gusto.

Gracias Terry.

- ¿A quién te gustaría invitar?

- Pues me encantaría que estuvieran todos los niños del Hogar Pony, mis dos madres, Tom, el Sr. Cartwright, mis amigos granjeros, el Dr. Martin, Mary Jane, mis amigas del hospital de Chicago, el Dr. Girard, el Dr. Meyer, la familia de Archie, Paty, sus papás y su abuela, Annie, los Britter, Albert, la Tía Abuela, mis amigos soldados, mis amigas de este hospital, tu madre, el Sr. Hathaway, tu padre, tus hermanos, tus compañeros del teatro…

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! - rio el actor interrumpiéndola - ¡definitivamente va a ser una boda grande!

- ¿No te molesta?

- No amor – le tomó la mano – yo solo quiero que seas muy feliz ese día.

- Entonces haré la lista de una vez – sonrió entusiasmada.

- Antes de que la empieces vamos a decidir dónde y cuándo nos vamos a casar.

- ¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor para todos?

- Lo que se acostumbra es que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo en el lugar de donde es la novia – indicó – podría ser en el Hogar de Pony pero en diciembre va a estar muy nevado y no hay un salón grande para los invitados, así que supongo que Chicago es la mejor opción. Hasta ese día tú serás una Andley y ellos viven ahí. Además, así será más fácil que Albert y tus amigos organicen la recepción.

- Tienes razón, y si nos casamos de día todos los niños del Hogar de Pony podrán acompañaros en la misa y en la fiesta.

- ¿Y la fecha?

- ¿Tienes un calendario?

- Sí, espera – Terry se levantó y un minuto después regresó con un calendario impreso.

- Hoy es 8 de septiembre – digo la rubia revisándolo detenidamente – para el domingo 8 de diciembres serán 3 meses exactos a partir de hoy.

- Tres meses… - murmuró Terry.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Es una eternidad – suspiró.

- Podemos cambiar la fecha para noviembre – dijo revisando el calendario.

- Me encantaría pero eso complicaría las cosas – reflexionó el actor – si quieres invitar al duque y a mis hermanos es mejor dejarlo para diciembre.

- Pero tú querías adelantar la fecha.

- Ya lo pensé mejor – sonrió – prefiero esperar unos días más que arriesgarme a que algo salga mal o a que los invitados no puedan llegar a tiempo, así que escoge el día que quieras.

- Creo que el sábado 7 de diciembre me gusta – sonrió.

- Entonces ese día nos casaremos – Terry le tomó la mano para darle un pequeño beso – pero falta decidir algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La luna de miel – dijo viéndola a los ojos - ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

- No lo he pensado – dijo reflexionando - pero me gustaría que no tuviéramos que viajar largas distancias para no pasar nuestra luna de miel en el tren.

- Entonces tendremos que elegir algún lugar cerca de Chicago.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

- Tal vez podríamos estar en una posada acogedora con vista al lago – acarició su mejilla.

- Podría ser – sonrió.

- O una cabaña solitaria en medio del bosque.

- Eso suena maravilloso.

- Entonces así lo haremos – indicó el actor - si tuviéramos más tiempo te llevaría a Escocia, pero creo que preferirás pasar la Navidad en el Hogar de Pony.

- ¡Gracias Terry! – exclamó feliz – y el Año Nuevo lo podemos pasar con tu madre en Nueva York, ¿te parece bien?

- A Eleanor le dará mucho gusto celebrarlo con nosotros.

El resto de la mañana la pareja continuó comentando los detalles de la boda, la ceremonia con el juez de paz, la iglesia donde se casarían, el padrino del novio, y la lista de invitados. Como el día era soleado decidieron ir de paseo al parque. Al llegar compraron una cometa de muchos colores y se divirtieron un buen rato haciéndola volar con el viento. Cuando les dio hambre compraron golosinas a varios vendedores que pasaban con sus carritos coloridos ofreciéndoles palomitas de maíz, dulces y algodones de azúcar. Al mediodía se durmieron una siesta bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles, después dieron un paseo en bote por el lago y al llegar el atardecer se treparon a un árbol grande para ver el sol en el horizonte y besarse a escondidas. Cuando regresaron al auto ya estaba anocheciendo. Cenaron en un restaurante cercano y a las 8 de la noche Terry llevó a Candy a su departamento.

- ¡Buenas noches Candy! ¡Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester! – saludó Noemí cuando los vio subir por las escaleras.

- Buenas noches señorita – saludó el actor.

- ¡Hola Noemí! ¡Buenas noches!

- Llevo días sin saber de ti – dijo la enfermera – hoy en la mañana vine a verte para ver cómo estabas porque pensé que estarías enferma. ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Candy – intervino el actor – te dejo para que platiques con tu amiga. Mañana pasaré por ti para llevarte al hospital.

- Está bien mi amor – sonrió – nos vemos mañana.

- Con su permiso señorita – se despidió de Noemí.

- Buenas noches señor.

- Hasta mañana amor – el inglés besó tiernamente a su prometida. Después dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente del edificio.

- ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido? – preguntó la enfermera – espero no haber interrumpido algo.

- No te preocupes Noemí - sonrió la rubia mientras caminaban al departamento – ya nos íbamos a despedir. Desde ayer en la noche no nos habíamos separado.

- ¿Te quedaste a dormir con él? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhh! – le indicó con un dedo - ¡alguien te puede escuchar! Acompáñame para que te platique – las chicas entraron al departamento de Candy cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Noemí – ¡debe de ser algo muy bueno para que no se te quite la sonrisa de la cara!

- Mira – le mostró la mano izquierda.

- ¡Qué emoción! – exclamó la enfermera al ver el anillo abrazando a su amiga con entusiasmo - ¡te propuso matrimonio! ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Gracias Noemí!

- ¡Cuéntame por favor! – exclamó - ¿eso pasó ayer?

- Sí – explicó Candy sentándose en la sala – ayer me dio el anillo, fue un momento muy romántico y después fuimos a cenar con la madre de Terry, Albert y mis dos madres del Hogar de Pony para celebrar el compromiso. La fiesta se alargó por horas y me quedé a dormir en casa de mi futura suegra.

- Ahora entiendo – sonrió Noemí – pues te felicito. Estoy segura que serán muy felices. ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

- Sí – sonrió – nos casaremos el 7 de diciembre en Chicago.

- ¡En tres meses! ¿Pero por qué tan pronto?

- Él no quiere esperar más – explicó – y yo estoy de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos quiere estar separado por más tiempo.

- Me da mucha alegría por ustedes porque se nota que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro – dijo con cierta nostalgia – yo espero encontrar algún día un hombre que me quiera así.

- A ti te gusta Chris ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, pero yo no le gusto y para serte sincera me he dado cuenta que ya no es la misma persona que conocimos. Desde que se encaprichó contigo cambió mucho.

- De verdad lo lamento – dijo la rubia – tu sabes que jamás lo acepté y que siempre lo vi como un amigo y él lo sabía.

- No te preocupes – la tomó de la mano – su comportamiento y su actitud me han desilusionado. Pensé que era más maduro pero resultó ser un tonto caprichoso.

- Espero que cuando me case y renuncie al hospital Chris se olvide de mí.

- ¿Vas a renunciar cuando te cases? – preguntó con sorpresa – eso no lo sabía.

- Sí – explicó – cuando Terry se enteró de la muerte de las enfermeras y de mi cambio a emergencias tuvimos una discusión. El aceptó mi cambio con la condición de que yo renuncie cuando termine la guerra o cuando nos casemos.

- Candy, hay algo que no entiendo - dijo pensativa - ¿por qué te cambiaste a emergencias? – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Terry te lo pidió? ¿Fue por el Dr. Girard o por Chris?

- Yo no me cambié Noemí, y Terry no me lo pidió – explicó – a mí me llegó la orden por parte de la Jefa de Enfermeras.

- Qué extraño – murmuró para sí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque el Dr. Girard nos dijo claramente a Chris y a mí que las enfermeras con especialidad no cambiarían de puesto.

- Pues hablé con Michael hace unos días y no me comentó nada.

- Tal vez fueron órdenes de la dirección.

- Sí, puede ser.

- Bueno Candy – se acercó para abrazarla – me da mucha alegría verte tan feliz. De todo corazón te deseo lo mejor y espero que me invites a la boda.

- ¡Claro que si Noemí! – exclamó feliz – fuiste una de las primeras en mi lista de invitados.

- Te aseguro que no faltaré. Ahora me voy – dijo poniéndose de pie – supongo que debes de estar cansada después de tanta emoción.

- Sí – sonrió – creo que lo único que quiero es dormir como un tronco.

- Nos vemos mañana – dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Buenas noches!

Candy cerró la puerta. Noemí subía las escaleras cuando vio que Chris entraba al edificio. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su departamento el joven aceleró el paso para detenerla.

- ¡Espera Noemí!

- Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cortante.

- Nada, solo te vi y quise saludarte.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – asintió el joven.

- Pues ya me saludaste - respondió dando la media vuelta.

- Espera – la detuvo del brazo - ¿de dónde vienes?

- Estaba con Candy

- ¿Y cómo está?

- ¿A eso viniste? – le reclamó - ¿Por qué no vas tú y le preguntas si tanto te interesa?

- ¡Oye, no te enojes! –exclamó el enfermero – solo estaba preocupado porque no la vi entrar al edificio ayer en la noche.

- ¿La estabas vigilando Chris? – la joven preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¡No, no! – respondió de inmediato – es solo que ayer ya era tarde cuando me fui a dormir y no la escuché llegar.

- Pues para tu tranquilidad – le explicó en tono burlón – el novio de tu querida Candy le dio ayer el anillo de compromiso. El festejo duró hasta muy noche así que ella se quedó a dormir en casa de su futura suegra – al escuchar la explicación el rostro de Chris se transformó.

- ¿Es broma? – preguntó con seriedad.

- No, y si no me crees ve a que te enseñe el anillo.

- ¿Cuándo se casa? – preguntó sintiendo que los celos lo carcomían.

- En tres meses.

- ¡¿Tan pronto?!

- Si, así que es mejor que te vayas olvidando de ella para siempre – dijo Noemí.

- ¡¿Pero por qué se va a casar con ese imbécil?! – exclamó furioso - ¡no lo soporto!

- ¡¿Y tú cuando la vas a dejar en paz?! – le reclamó Noemí - ¡Ella no te ama y nunca lo hará! ¿Qué no sabes que ellos ya habían sido novios cuando Candy te conoció y que nunca se dejaron de amar?

- ¡Eso lo estás inventando!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo! ¡Tú eres el necio que no quiere abrir los ojos!

¡Nunca voy a aceptar que esté con ese tipo!

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a impedir?

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

- ¿Borrando su nombre de la lista de especialidades para mandarla a emergencias?

- ¿Qué? – Chris abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡No lo niegues! – le reclamó la joven.

- ¡No sé de qué me hablas!

- ¡Eras el único que podía hacerlo!

- ¡No te atrevas a repetir lo que estás diciendo o te vas a arrepentir! – la amenazó.

- ¡No te tengo miedo!

- ¡Si no quieres que le pase algo a tu querida amiga o al estúpido de su novio mejor no te metas en esto!

- ¡No te atreverás!

- ¡No me provoques!

- ¡Te desconozco Chris! ¡Has perdido el juicio!

- ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Lo odio y no descansaré hasta verlo humillado! ¡Y ya déjame en paz! - el joven dio media vuelta para alejarse bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

- ¡Mil y un millón de veces idiota! – exclamó la joven cuando lo vio salir del edificio - ¡tú eres el estúpido además de cobarde! ¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de pelearte con él a golpes y no le ganaste! ¡Pero te voy a desenmascarar en la primera oportunidad para que sepan lo malo que eres! – cuando terminó de hablar entró al departamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a DarkAngelMx, Avepurpura, Consti Grandchester, Guest, Iris, meliiii, Noemi Cullen, Cilenita79, SakuraK Li Monigrandchester (me dio mucho gusto leerte por acá mi estimada Moni), Giomar, cyt, Soadora Inglesa y Rebeca por sus reviews, a Naty01 por estar siguiendo este fic, a SakuraK LI por haber puesto este fic entre sus favoritos y por haberme puesto entre sus autrores favoritos, Adiaskyfire por sus reviews en otros capítulos y en otros de mis minifics, y a todas quienes siguen este fic de forma anónima. Espero que en alguna ocasión se animen a comentar. **

**Nuestro querido Terry seguramente se hubiera dejado llevar de haber sido otra la situación, pero bueno, creo que Candy no se lo hubiera permitido por su forma de ser. Ella sabe que hay límites y supongo que jamás se atreverá a desilusionar a sus dos madres. Sin embargo, ya se ha desinhibido un poco y seguirá haciéndolo ya que no podrá resistirse a los encantos y seducciones de su prometido (¿quién podría hacerlo?). **

**Les adelanto que en los capítulos siguientes varias verdades saldrán a la luz y un personaje muy importante hará acto de presencia cambiando el curso de la historia. No les digo más. Hay varias sorpresas, algunas no tan buenas, pero todo será parte de lo que se vivió en esa época que muchos quisieron olvidar por lo terrible que fue. **

**No se preocupen, prometo un final feliz. Nos estamos leyendo y de mi parte va un fuerte abrazo de todo corazón para todas y cada una de ustedes por este próximo Día de San Valentín. :) No se esperen a ese día para demostrar su amor y cariño a sus seres queridos. Todos los días se nos brinda una página en blanco para dar, agradecer y amar. **

**Nos estamos leyendo y como dice una querida amiga "pórtense mal pero háganlo bien". :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es para mayores de 15 años**

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 31**

_Te entregaste a mí por amor…_

Esa misma noche en la ciudad de Boston una familia adinerada se disponía a cenar sin la más mínima sospecha del inesperado rumbo que tomarían sus vidas antes de finalizar el año.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! – un apuesto joven rubio entraba a la casa entregándole su portafolio al ama de llaves. Caminó ayudado por una muleta hacia el comedor donde se encontraban su madre y su hermano adolescente.

- Buenas noche Arthur – saludó la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla - te estábamos esperando para cenar, siéntate – ¿cómo te fue con tu tío el día de hoy?

- Muy bien – indicó – me llevó a recorrer toda la tienda. Me dijo que me va a apoyar para que estudie contabilidad y finanzas en la universidad.

- Yo quiero estudiar eso mamá – dijo Ralph, el hermano menor – me gustan los negocios al igual que papá pero creo que eso no es lo tuyo Arthur.

- Ya sé que ya hemos platicado de esto pero ¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó su madre dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor – recuerdo que querías dedicarte a la medicina o a la crianza de caballos antes de que fueras a la guerra.

- Alguien tiene que administrar los negocios de la familia Rothschild aquí en América – el joven rubio respondió pensativo – y no creo que haya muchas opciones de trabajo para alguien en mi condición.

- ¿Qué tienes Arthur? – lo observó la Sra. Rothschild – desde que regresaste de Nueva York te he notado un poco deprimido. Tú no eres así.

- Creo que extraño a mis amigos.

- ¡Y a esa chica rubia! – gritó su hermano agitando un sobre entre las manos.

- ¡Una carta de Candy! – exclamó Arthur poniéndose de pie - ¿cuándo llegó? ¡Dámela!

- ¡Si la quieres ven por ella! – el chico se puso de pie corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ¡Ralph! – gritó su madre - ¡regresa de inmediato o te quedarás sin mesada durante tres meses!

- ¡Pero mamá!

- ¡Ralph compórtate!

- ¡Está bien! - el jovenzuelo regresó al comedor haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Dame la carta! – exigió su hermano.

- ¡No es justo! – replicó el chico - ¡tú lees mis cartas a escondidas y mamá no te regaña!

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto Ralph! – exclamó su hermano - ¡yo nunca he leído tus cartas, solo buscaba las mías!

- ¡Basta los dos! – gritó la Sra. Rothschild – ¡yo me quedaré con la carta hasta que se comporten como caballeros!

- ¿Pero por qué te la vas a quedar si esa carta me pertenece? – reclamó Arthur - ¡ella me escribió a mí!

- ¡No quieres que mamá la lea porque de seguro la Srita. Candy White Andley es tu novia! – se burló Ralph leyendo el remitente de la carta.

- ¡Cállate tonto! – le gritó Arthur - ¡ella no es mi novia!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - la Sra. Rothschild palideció al escuchar ese nombre, se dejó caer en su silla, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba sin poderse detener.

- ¿Mamá qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? – Arthur se acercó hacia ella tomándole la mano.

- ¡Dame esa carta! – la señora gritó desesperada. Ralph obedeció poniendo el sobre entre sus manos. Ella lo tomó cuidadosamente leyendo el remitente una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- ¿Qué sabes de esta chica? – preguntó su madre viendo a Arthur a los ojos - ¡dime todo lo que sepas!

- Pues… solo sé que es de Chicago, que su familia vive ahí.

- ¿Viven sus padres? ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Ella no conoció a sus padres – indicó – recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos ella me dijo que era adoptada y que había crecido en un orfelinato cerca de Chicago.

- ¿Adoptada? – preguntó la mujer con desconcierto sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

- Sí.

- Mamá – Ralph se sentó junto a ella – ¿por qué te alteraste tanto cuando dije el nombre de esa chica?

- Es una larga historia… - susurró cerrando los ojos un momento.

- ¿Y cuándo nos la vas a contar? – insistió el muchacho - ¿tiene que ver con tu familia? ¿Por qué nunca nos has hablado de ella?

- No seas tan impertinente Ralph. Deja en paz a mamá – lo regañó su hermano mayor - ¿quieres que te lea la carta? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su madre.

- Por favor Arthur.

El joven rubio tomó un cuchillo abriendo un costado del sobre. Sacó una hoja de papel escrita por ambos lados y comenzó a leer con una clara voz.

_Querido Arthur,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido? Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tu prótesis. Estoy segura que a pesar de lo que viviste en la guerra saldrás adelante y harás todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer. Desde que te conocí me pareciste un chico muy valiente y lleno de optimismo. Nunca dejes de luchar por tus sueños por más imposibles que parezcan. _

_ Yo estoy muy bien, con mucho trabajo en el hospital pero inmensamente feliz. Después de mucho tiempo mi más querido sueño se hizo realidad. Antes de continuar quiero que sepas que el Dr. Girard y yo ya no somos novios. Él siempre se comportó como un hombre caballeroso y gentil pero no podía continuar a su lado si lo único que sentía por él era cariño y aprecio. Michael lo entendió. Espero que muy pronto encuentre a una mujer buena que merezca su amor. _

_¿Recuerdas la mañana que nos despedimos en Boston? Ese mismo día al llegar a Nueva York tomé el tren hacia Chicago para celebrar el cumpleaños de Albert, mi padre adoptivo. Durante la fiesta me llevé una grata sorpresa. Terry, el entonces prometido de Susana estaba ahí y me dijo que iba a romper su compromiso porque ella le estaba correspondiendo a John. Yo conocí a Terry en Inglaterra cuando tenía 14 años. Albert me mandó a estudiar a Londres al Real Colegio San Pablo con mis primos Stear y Archie después de la muerte de mi primo Anthony. Fue ahí donde nos hicimos amigos y nos enamoramos. De regreso en América fuimos novios pero por circunstancias del destino tuvimos que separarnos. Nos volvimos a encontrar en el hospital el día de la operación de Susana. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado. Después de la fiesta de Albert, Terry y Susana hablaron en el hospital y ella lo liberó de su compromiso para formalizar con John. Yo terminé mi noviazgo con Michael y ahora Terry y yo por fin somos novios. Mi felicidad es tan grande que quería compartirla contigo. No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. Tal vez sea porque desde que te conocí me inspiraste mucha confianza. _

_También te escribo porque estoy preocupada por ti y tu familia. Aunque no se han dado noticias oficiales, la influenza española ha ocasionado muchas muertes en Europa y al parecer en América la mayoría de los casos se han presentado en Boston. Si ves a una persona con gripe no te acerques a ella y mucho menos si estornuda o tose. No vayas a los muelles a ver a los soldados que llegan de Europa y lávate las manos antes de comer o tocarte la cara. Si llego a saber algo nuevo te escribiré de inmediato. _

_Dile a tu madre que la recuerdo con mucho cariño y que espero verla pronto en Boston en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Saludos a tu hermano Ralph y a todos tus tíos y tías. _

_Con cariño_

_Candy _

Al terminar la carta la Sra. Rothschild tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Arthur y Ralph se quedaron mudos, tratando de entender lo que le ocurría a su madre.

- No me siento bien – la mujer rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación mamá?

- No Arthur, gracias.

- ¿Te llevamos algo de cenar?

- No Ralph, cenen ustedes – al terminar esas palabras la señora se puso de pie saliendo del comedor ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? – preguntó el adolescente - ¿crees que nos está escondiendo algo?

- No lo sé Ralph – respondió pensativo – pero estoy seguro que esa chica tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

- ¿Le vas a preguntar a mamá?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Antes de irme a dormir.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- No – indicó – deja que yo hable primero con ella. Presiento que hay algo que nos ha estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con su familia?

- Sí – los dos jóvenes cenaron en silencio tratando de entender el comportamiento de su madre. Al terminar, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Cerca de la media noche Elizabeth Rothschild se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación. Había estado llorando por horas al recordar a su familia. Su corazón estaba sangrando de dolor al recordar las frases de la carta de Candy – Bertie, hermanito – susurró lastimosamente – me imagino el dolor que te causó la muerte del pequeño Anthony. ¡Debí de haber estado ahí para consolarte! – volvió a sollozar - ¡Rose, perdóname! ¡Perdóname hermana! ¡Te juré cuidarlos a ambos cuando empezaste a estar enferma y no lo cumplí! ¡Pero es que tenía tanto miedo! ¡Tuve que aceptar lo que me propusieron con tal de saber el paradero de mi hija! ¡Pero me engañaron! ¡Se burlaron de mí convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno! – lanzó un gemido de dolor - ¡mi pequeña! ¡Mi niña! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué te arrancaron de mi lado?! - sintió que se le desgarraba el pecho al recordar aquella noche. Una exclamación llena de sufrimiento se escuchó en la habitación mientras lágrimas profusas brotaban de sus ojos en un suplicio sin fin.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien? – la voz de Arthur se escuchó afuera de la recámara. El joven esperó unos minutos detrás de la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Con dificultad distinguió a su madre de pie frente a la ventana con la vista perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás - ¿qué tienes? – preguntó tiernamente al darse cuenta que lloraba - ¿por qué no me dices qué te pasa? Yo ya soy un hombre y puedo entenderte.

- Arthur – giró para abrazarlo recargándose en su pecho – siempre has sido muy cariñoso. Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas toda la verdad, solo espero que algún día me perdones.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque los errores de nuestra juventud los arrastramos durante el resto de nuestra vida y sin quererlo le hacemos daño a las personas que más amamos.

- Te prometo que no te voy a juzgar mamá – dijo caminando a su lado sentándose en la cama – te escucho.

- Arthur – comenzó – antes de que tu nacieras yo tuve una hija.

- ¿Tuviste una hija? ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaron papá y tú? ¿Se murió?

- Es una larga historia – lo tomó de las manos – pero ya es tiempo de que la sepas. Yo era muy joven cuando me enamoré perdidamente de un estudiante de medicina en Nueva York. Era rubio como tú, inteligente, noble y muy caritativo pero era pobre. Se llamaba Ralph Alexander Meyer. Nos hicimos novios casi de inmediato, fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto pero después de graduarse, Ralph me propuso matrimonio pero mi familia se opuso a nuestro compromiso. Me prohibieron verlo de nuevo pero me opuse. No entendía sus razones para no aceptar nuestro matrimonio así que decidí irme con él aun en contra de las órdenes que me habían dado. Aunque estuvimos escondiéndonos durante algunas semanas nos encontraron un par de días antes de casarnos. Recuerdo como una pesadilla que entraron donde estábamos, a él lo golpearon y a mí me sacaron arrastrando de la habitación. Me amordazaron para que no gritara y me subieron a la fuerza a un carruaje. Me advirtieron que si no cooperaba lo matarían así que no tuve más opción que acompañarlos. Me llevaron a las afueras de Chicago, a un pueblo cercano llamado Lakewood donde teníamos una casa de campo. Ahí se encontraba mi hermana con su hijo de meses quien me ayudó y me apoyó en los meses que siguieron.

- ¿Pero por qué no escapaste de nuevo?

- No quería que nada le pasara a Ralph – recordó con dolor – no después de haberlo visto tirado y ensangrentado del rostro. Además yo estaba embarazada.

- ¡Mamá!

- El día que nació mi hija fui la mujer más feliz del mundo – continuó - era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos - su cabello era rubio y rizado, parecía una muñequita de porcelana y tenía los ojos grandes de un color verde muy intenso. Su rostro tenía diminutas pecas y una nariz respingada al igual que su padre. La cuidé con todo mi amor durante varios meses y disfruté de sus primeras sonrisas. Pero mi hija deshonraba el apellido de los Andley – volvió a sollozar - y una noche, por órdenes de la familia, se la llevaron y nunca más la volví a ver.

- ¡Pero mamá, cómo lo permitiste!

- ¡Te juro que rogué, supliqué, hice todo lo que me pidieron, hasta traicionar la promesa que le había hecho a mi pobre hermana de cuidar a su hijo y a mi hermanito pero nunca conseguí que me dijeran la verdad!

- ¿Y el papá de la niña?

- Estuvimos escribiéndonos todo ese tiempo y cuando se enteró del nacimiento de la niña trató de ir a buscarme pero yo se lo impedí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me dijeron que lo matarían si regresaba con él y yo no quería que le pasara nada! ¡Lo amaba demasiado como para arriesgarlo de esa manera!

- ¿Y ya no lo volviste a ver?

- Solo una vez más – recordó con dolor – la familia decidió desterrarme y borrarme de sus vidas obligándome a ir a Europa para casarme con Arthur Rothschild.

- ¿Con mi padre?

- Sí – continuó - pero una noche antes de tomar el barco volví a ver al hombre que amaba por última vez. Esa noche hice una cuerda con las sábanas de la habitación y me escabullí por la ventana. Nos vimos en un hotel y estuvimos juntos toda la noche. Ambos queríamos escapar pero yo presentí algo. Cerca del amanecer escuchamos que varias carrozas se acercaban y decidimos salir por la ventana. Eran ellos, los tipos que nos habían encontrado la última vez. Logramos escapar pero después de un rato nos dimos cuenta que nos venían siguiendo por lo que unas calles más adelante nos despedimos con la promesa de amarnos para siempre.

- ¡Mamá! – el joven abrazó a su madre al ver brotar de nuevo sus lágrimas.

- Hijo – respiró profundamente – dos meses después de esa despedida me casé en Londres y ocho meses después naciste tú.

- ¿Qué? – el joven se puso de pie - ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

- Tú no eres hijo de Arthur Rothschild sino de Ralph Alexander Meyer.

El joven enmudeció. A lo largo de sus 18 años había llevado una vida tranquila hasta antes de ir a la guerra. El padre que conoció siempre había sido distante y frío con él pero nunca lo trató mal. Sin embargo el joven de noble corazón percibió esa falta de cariño sin reproche alguno pero pudo compensarlo con la gran adoración que su madre le tenía. Ahora entendía todo. Esa niña y él habían sido el fruto de un gran amor que había sido destruido por una estúpida diferencia de clases. Su madre había sufrido durante años por una injusticia y se había mantenido callada llorando a solas su dolor.

- Mamá – dijo serenamente – ¿eso quiere decir que Ralph es mi medio hermano?

- Así es Arthur.

- ¿Y que tengo una hermana mayor?

- Sí.

- Es una gran sorpresa.

- ¿No estás molesto conmigo?

- No – se sentó a su lado – lo importante ahora es que busques a mi hermana y a mi verdadero padre. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

- Estaba sola y no sabía por dónde empezar. Además tenía mucho temor por lo que ustedes pudieran pensar de mí.

- Mamá, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Me llamo Elizabeth Marie Andley.

- ¡Tienes el mismo apellido del padre adoptivo de Candy!

- Sí Arthur – indicó – Albert es mi hermano menor. Cuando leíste la carta no me quedó ninguna duda.

- ¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado! Pero entonces Candy…

- Candy es nada más la hija adoptada de los Andley.

- Pero ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella fuera algo más?

- ¡Arthur, sería maravilloso que ella fuera mi hija! – exclamó - ¿Pero cómo podría saberlo? ¿Cómo la reconocería? ¡Era una bebé de brazos cuando la vi por última vez! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién se la llevó ni a dónde y por más que supliqué para que me lo dijeran nunca lo hicieron!

- ¡Debe de haber algo mamá! – la tomó de las manos - ¡tú la viste al nacer! ¡La cuidaste durante sus primeros días! ¡Por favor! – sollozó el joven - ¡trata de recordar!

- ¡Es que no puedo! – las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos - ¡han pasado 20 años y todo es muy confuso!

- ¡Estoy seguro que pronto recordarás y te juro que la encontraremos! – exclamó tratando de animarla - ¡Tal vez tu hermano sepa algo, la servidumbre, el chofer, alguien tendrá que decirnos la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche!

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hijo?

- Arreglaremos todo para irnos en unos días a Chicago – respondió Arthur – hablaré con mi tío para que sepa que vamos a salir fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Y Candy? ¿Le contarás la verdad?

- Le escribiré una carta para saludarla pero no le diré nada hasta que sepamos algo en concreto. Seguramente es ajena a todo esto pero me siento feliz de saber que aunque ella sea adoptaba hay algo que nos une.

- Hijo, ¿qué pasará con tu hermano?

- Tendremos que decirle la verdad.

- Tengo miedo de su reacción.

- Yo hablaré con él.

- ¿Y si nos rechazan y nos humillan en Chicago?

- Yo estaré contigo mamá, recuerda que ya no estás sola.

- Gracias Arthur.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron. Elizabeth Marie Andley por fin veía una pequeña luz de esperanza en su camino y esta vez no perdería la fe. Su hijo estaría a su lado para ayudarla a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a su hija perdida y estaba segura que en esta ocasión la encontraría.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde del viernes 13 de septiembre Candy y Terry se encontraban esperando a Albert en el departamento de la joven. Habían recibido días antes un telegrama anunciando la visita del caballero rubio para ultimar los detalles de la boda.<p>

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó la chica saliendo de su habitación luciendo un vestido algo más sobrio de lo acostumbrado.

- Tú siempre te ves bien pecosa – Terry respondió con una sonrisa pícara desde el sillón – aunque si quieres saber la verdad me gustas más sin vestido.

- ¡Terry no estoy bromeando! – exclamó - no tarda en llegar Albert y quiero verme bien porque me avisó que va a venir con su novia.

- Yo no bromeo amor – dijo poniéndose de pie acercándose a ella – me gusta recordarte mojada y sin vestido como cuando nadamos en el riachuelo. ¿No te gustaría regresar otra vez?

- Pues sí – se sonrojó – si me gustaría.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo planeamos para ir en la primera oportunidad que se nos presente? – preguntó acariciándole el rostro.

- Está bien – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no traes el guardapelo? – preguntó fijándose en el cuello de la chica.

- Me lo quité el fin de semana para ponerme el collar de perlas.

- Úsalo – el actor le susurró suavemente en la mejilla – me recuerda los días que estuvimos allá.

- Entonces me lo pondré – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – ya vuelvo.

Terry regresó a sentarse en el sillón. Segundos después se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Al abrirla, dos hombres y una dama desconocida entraron al departamento.

- ¡Hola Terry! – saludó Albert al entrar estrechándole la mano.

- ¡Buenas tardes hermano! – saludó el actor cerrando la puerta – buenas tardes George.

- Buenas tardes Sr. Grandchester – George saludó ceremoniosamente.

- ¿Y Candy? – preguntó el joven rubio.

- ¡Albert! ¡George! – se acercó la enfermera saliendo de la habitación - ¡qué bueno que ya están aquí!

- Cada día que pasa te ves más linda pequeña – dijo Albert al abrazarla – ¿todo bien?

- No podría estar mejor – sonrió la rubia.

- Candy, Terry, quiero presentarles a mi novia la Srita. Amy Griffith a quien tuve la fortuna de conocer el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a su acompañante.

- Mucho gusto Amy – saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío Candy – saludó Amy – Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Un placer conocerla Srita. Griffith - saludó el actor.

- El placer es mío Sr. Grandchester.

- Tengo entendido que su padre y mi madre tienen muy buena amistad – dijo el actor.

- Sí – sonrió la joven – se encontraron en la fiesta de Albert y fue precisamente Eleanor Baker quien nos presentó, ¿verdad cariño?

- Así es querida – sonrió el rubio viéndola con amor – y creo que siempre se lo agradeceré.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – se burló el inglés – ¡no sabía que además de actriz mi madre tuviera dotes de casamentera!

- ¡Terry, no digas eso de tu madre! – lo regañó Candy.

- Jajajajajajaja – el actor lanzó una carcajada.

- Jajajajajajaja – rió Albert – en esta ocasión tengo que darle la razón a tu prometido pequeña porque Eleanor resultó muy buena en su labor.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Amy preguntó coquetamente.

- Totalmente – respondió el rubio besándole la mano.

- ¿Lo ves pecosa? ¡El amor está flotando en el aire! – exclamó Terry con una sonrisa – mi madre no se equivocó.

- Está bien – se resignó Candy sonriendo a su vez – me siento muy feliz por ustedes Albert. ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

- Té está bien – respondió Amy.

- Para mí lo mismo – respondió Albert.

- ¿Y usted George? – preguntó Candy.

- Yo no, muchas gracias.

- Yo te ayudo amor – Terry la acompañó a la cocina.

Unos minutos después la pareja regresó con tazas de té para todos. Cuando Candy se acercó a darle la taza a Albert algo alrededor del cuello de la rubia llamó su atención.

- Al verte de lejos pensé que traías puesto el guardapelo que te regaló Archie, el que era de mi madre - dijo pensativo - ¿dónde conseguiste este? Es casi idéntico al otro - en ese momento George observó el guardapelo y palideció. Albert, quien lo conocía muy bien, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal - ¿qué pasa George?

- Srita. Candy – dijo el administrador - ¿me permite ver el guardapelo?

- Sí – la joven se quitó la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello para dárselo en las manos.

- E. M. A. – murmuró George al leer el reverso de la pequeña cajita. Después lo abrió lentamente con manos temblorosas - ¡dios mío! – susurró nervioso al ver la foto de la mujer - ¡es ella!

- ¿Qué pasa George? – volvió a preguntar Albert.

- Sr. William necesito hablar con usted en privado.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí señor – indicó el administrador – es muy importante.

- Candy y yo saldremos un momento a comprar pastelillos – intervino Terry al darse cuenta de la situación – no tardaremos.

- Pero no es necesario – se disculpó el rubio.

- No te preocupes Albert – sonrió Candy – es mejor que platiques con George a solas. No tardaremos.

- Esperen, voy con ustedes – indicó Amy.

- Amy no te vayas – Albert la detuvo – quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

- Pero George necesita hablarte en privado.

- Para ti no quiero tener secretos.

- Como quieras cariño – Amy se sentó a su lado guardando silencio.

Candy y Terry salieron de inmediato dejándolos en el departamento. George se encontraba nervioso y no dejaba de observar el guardapelo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

- Sr. William – George comenzó a hablar – recuerdo que usted era muy pequeño cuando vio por última vez a su hermana Elizabeth.

- Si, así es – recordó con nostalgia – ella era muy cariñosa conmigo pero un día salió de viaje a pasar una temporada con la familia de su madre y no la volví a ver. Tiempo después me dijeron que había muerto y jamás volvieron a mencionar su nombre en la casa. ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana con el asunto del que te urge hablarme George?

- Mire – abrió el guardapelo para enseñarle la fotografía de la mujer.

- ¡Es ella! – exclamó Albert – ¡es así como la recuerdo!

- Y mire las iniciales.

- E. M. A. – leyó el rubio – Elizabeth Marie Andley.

- Así es.

- ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

- En alguna ocasión su padre William Andley viajó a Francia e Inglaterra por negocios y trajo dos guardapelos, uno para cada una de sus hijas – recordó George - usted era apenas un bebé. A su regreso me encargó que los envolviera porque quería dárselos de regalo así que utilicé dos estuches iguales pero con moños distintos, uno azul y uno rosa. Curiosamente Rose Marie eligió el estuche con el moño azul y Elizabeth el estuche con el moño rosa. Después yo mismo les mandé a grabar las iniciales de sus nombres.

- Entiendo – dijo Albert – por eso reconociste el guardapelo.

- Así es señor.

- Pero ¿qué pasó con Elizabeth? ¿De qué murió?

- Ella no murió.

- ¡¿Qué?! - el rubio palideció - ¡¿mi hermana está viva?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste George?!

- Disculpe señor pero esas fueron las órdenes que recibí de parte de su difunto padre y de la señora Elroy. Usted era un niño pequeño y yo tenía un deber que cumplir con la familia al cuidarlo para proteger los intereses de los Andley.

- Los Andley y sus secretos… - Albert murmuró molesto.

- Lo siento señor.

- Si mi hermana no murió – reflexionó un momento - ¿dónde está?

- La mandaron a Europa.

- ¿A Europa? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué la desaparecieron de esa manera?

- No lo sé señor, aunque…

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme George?

- Corrieron varios rumores entre la servidumbre antes de la partida de Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Que ella tuvo una hija y para evitar la deshonra de la familia le quitaron a la niña y arreglaron un matrimonio con un rico comerciante europeo conocido de su padre.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Albert se puso de pie para agarrarlo con fuerza de las solapas - ¡¿qué mi hermana tuvo una hija y se le quitaron?! ¡¿Dónde está esa pequeña?!

- Albert querido – intervino Amy – es mejor que lo dejes terminar.

- Cálmese Sr. William, por favor.

- Discúlpenme – dijo soltándolo – ¡pero es que no puedo creer que mi familia haya hecho algo tan perverso!

- Como se lo dije – indicó – son solo rumores.

- ¡Conozco muy bien a los Andley! – exclamó molesto - ¡yo mismo fui un rumor durante más de 10 años George! ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?

- No señor.

- ¿Quién sabe la verdad sobre Elizabeth?

- Supongo que la Sra. Elroy.

- ¿Se supo algo del paradero de esa niña?

- No señor, nadie la volvió a ver.

- No puede ser… – Albert se pasó la mano entre sus cabellos rubios.

- Los últimos rumores de la servidumbre fueron que una noche cuando Elizabeth dormía le quitaron a la niña y se la dieron a un empleado de Lakewood.

- Lakewood – susurró el rubio – entonces esa niña debió de haber nacido ahí.

- Es lo más probable, además de que era un buen lugar para mantenerlas ocultas – continuó - Rose Marie solía pasar largas temporadas en ese lugar por su estado de salud. Recuerdo que poco después de que naciera el joven Anthony, Elizabeth fue a visitarla ahí.

- Ellas se querían mucho.

- Sí.

- Pero entonces – dijo Albert sentándose a un lado de Amy - ¿cómo llegó ese guardapelo a las manos de Candy? ¿Dónde lo encontró? ¿Habrá conocido a Elizabeth por casualidad?

- No lo sé señor.

- Como quisiera que mi hermana y su hija estuvieran vivas – murmuró Albert.

- Eso no lo podemos saber.

- Llegando a Chicago hablaré con la tía Elroy para que me diga toda la verdad – dijo con decisión – te juro que no descansaré hasta saber el paradero de Elizabeth y esa pequeña.

- Lo apoyaré en todo lo que necesite señor.

- Gracias George, sé que puedo contar contigo.

- ¿Le dirá la verdad a la Srita. Candy?

- Sí – respondió pensativo – estoy harto de toda una vida de secretos y mentiras en la familia.

- Además – agregó George – supongo que no vale la pena ocultar algo que pasó poco más de veinte años.

En ese momento Candy y Terry entraron al departamento.

- ¿Interrumpimos? – preguntó la joven con una sonrisa.

- Ya terminamos – respondió Albert.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el actor - ¿nos pueden decir que pasa?

- Tenemos una pregunta para la señorita Candy – indicó George entregándole el guardapelo en las manos.

- ¿Quién te lo dio? – preguntó el rubio - ¿dónde lo encontraste?

- Pues… yo… - titubeó la rubia sonrojándose de inmediato.

- Lo encontramos por casualidad en una cabaña abandonada un día que hacíamos una caminata por el bosque mientras estábamos de picnic – intervino Terry tratando de no dar más detalles.

- ¿Y conocen a la dueña?

- No – dijo Candy – el guardapelo y varias cartas estaban en el cajón de un escritorio que abrí por curiosidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Albert?

- El guardapelo es de mi hermana Elizabeth.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamó el actor.

- ¡¿Una hermana?! – preguntó Candy llena de sorpresa - ¡pensé que Rose Marie y Anthony habían sido tu única familia!

- Mi padre se casó dos veces – el rubio comenzó a explicar – durante un viaje a Nueva York conoció a Elizabeth Summersfield, una mujer muy hermosa, hija de un comerciante de la ciudad. Se casaron y nació mi hermana Elizabeth Marie. Desgraciadamente su madre murió un año después en un accidente. Al poco tiempo mi padre se volvió a casar y fue cuando nacimos Rose Marie y yo. Sin embargo mi hermana desapareció misteriosamente y nunca más la volví a ver ni se habló de ella en la familia.

- En un viaje a Francia – intervino George – el Sr. William Andley compró dos guardapelos para sus hijas y el de Elizabeth es el que traía puesto hace un momento señorita.

- Albert – dijo Terry – nosotros leímos algunas de las cartas para tratar de averiguar quién era el dueño de la cabaña porque quiero comprarla. En el remitente venía el nombre de un tal Ralph A. M. y una dirección en Nueva York. Fui a esa dirección a buscarlo pero no lo encontré. Sin embargo me enteré de varias cosas de su vida.

- Dímelas por favor.

- Ralph era un estudiante de medicina – comenzó a relatar – no era rico pero era buena persona, muy generoso y bien parecido. Conoció a Elizabeth en una fiesta, se enamoraron y decidieron que se casarían cuando el terminara los estudios. Sin embargo la familia de Elizabeth no los dejó. Decidieron escaparse pero los encontraron y a él lo amenazaron con matarlo.

- ¿Matarlo? - preguntó desconcertado.

- Sin embargo – continuó el actor – ella estaba embarazada y no se lo dijo a nadie, solo a su hermana Rose.

- ¡Entonces fue cierto! – exclamó el rubio.

- Tuvo una niña pero se la quitaron días después de nacida y no la volvió a ver.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó Candy con tristeza - ¡por eso en las cartas le decía a Ralph que le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba y que le habían destrozado la vida!

- ¿Qué más decían las cartas? – Albert preguntó inquieto.

- No recuerdo – dijo Terry – pero había más en la cabaña. Si quieres te podemos llevar después del estreno de la obra.

- Creo que ambos van a estar muy ocupados hasta que se casen –señaló el rubio - así que podemos dejarlo para después de la boda.

- Como gustes.

- Albert – intervino la enfermera – yo tengo dos cartas en mi recámara. Te las voy a dar.

- Gracias Candy.

- Qué coincidencia tan increíble – dijo Amy – nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar en la vida real.

- La mayoría de las veces la realidad sobrepasa la ficción – dijo Terry – todo lo escrito, novelas, guiones e historias extraordinarias, se basa en hechos reales, en vivencias de todos los días.

- Aquí tienes – dijo la rubia al regresar de la recámara entregándole las cartas a Albert - ¿vas a buscar a tu hermana?

- Si Candy – indicó – sé que será como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar pero no voy a darme por vencido.

- Seguramente la tía abuela sabe la verdad, yo creo que primero tienes que hablar con ella.

- Yo trataré de averiguar algo más sobre Ralph aquí en Nueva York – dijo Terry.

- Sr. Grandchester – intervino George – quiero pedirle que me deje hacerlo personalmente. El asunto se ha vuelto de interés para la familia y creo que me corresponde continuar la investigación.

- Muy bien George – indicó el inglés – como guste.

- Gracias señor.

- Cariño – intervino Amy – creo que se está haciendo tarde y todavía no hablas con Candy sobre su boda.

- Tienes razón querida – dijo viendo a su novia. Después se dirigió a la pareja – disculpen chicos, no era mi intención distraernos con todo esto. Lo más importante ahora es organizar la boda, después retomaremos el asunto de Elizabeth.

- No te preocupes Albert – dijo Terry – Candy y yo ya tenemos todo escrito y resuelto.

- Toma – la rubia le entregó varias hojas de papel – aquí anotamos todo lo que decidimos, la fecha de la boda, el lugar, los invitados, la iglesia, las flores, la música y otros detalles.

- Muy bien – dijo Albert revisando las hojas – entonces será el 7 de diciembre en Chicago.

- Sí.

- Creo que todo está muy bien detallado – dijo el rubio – eso nos facilitará las cosas. Mañana mismo mandaré a hacer las invitaciones para enviarlas cuanto antes. Lo único que falta es el ajuar del novio y de la novia incluyendo el vestido y el traje que usarán ese día.

- Creo que Eleanor nos podrá ayudar con eso – indicó Terry.

- Ya van a dar las 7 – señaló Candy - ¿gustan acompañarnos a cenar?

- Tal vez en otra ocasión pequeña – respondió el rubio – le prometí a Amy que la llevaría al concierto de la Sinfónica de Londres y ya se nos hizo un poco tarde.

- Les aseguro que les va a encantar – dijo Candy.

- ¿Ya fueron ustedes? – preguntó Amy.

- Sí – respondió la rubia tomando la mano de su prometido – fue un concierto inolvidable. Es mejor que se den prisa para que lo disfruten completo.

- Entonces nos retiramos – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie.

- Gracias por todo Albert – Terry le dio la mano.

- De nada hermano – se abrazaron.

- Albert ¿cuándo regresas a Chicago? – preguntó la rubia.

- Creo que en unos días pequeña, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, es solo que quiero pedirte que cuando estés allá le digas a los chicos que se cuiden mucho.

- Lo haré.

- Hasta luego Candy – se despidió Amy – me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

- El gusto ha sido mío – respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

- Diviértanse – dijo el actor – saludos a su padre Srita. Amy.

- De su parte Sr. Grandchester.

- Buenas noches – se despidió George.

- Buenas noches.

Cuando se cerró la puerta la pareja se quedó pensativa, se sentaron en el sillón en silencio sin hablar. Terry pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros de su novia para abrazarla. Se dio cuenta que algo la estaba agobiando al notar un gesto de consternación en su bello rostro.

- ¿En qué piensas Candy? – preguntó segundos después al ver como su prometida observaba detenidamente la foto de Elizabeth en el guardapelo.

- Es que no puedo creer que esa mujer de la fotografía sea la hermana de Albert – dijo calladamente – no entiendo cómo es que su propia familia le causó tanto sufrimiento. De solo pensar en lo que vivió esa pobre mujer siento que me duele el corazón.

- Amor – Terry apretó su abrazo – desgraciadamente esa fue una época en la que se anteponía el honor de la familia…

- Al amor hacia una hija – terminó la frase con un gesto de indignación.

- Es triste pero cierto.

- Su mayor culpa fue amar demasiado a Ralph.

- Así es.

- Pero ¿por qué Terry? – lo miró con ojos humedecidos - ¿con qué derecho le quitaron a esa niña la dicha de conocer y vivir al lado de su madre y de su padre?

- Ya no pienses en eso - el actor le limpió delicadamente las lágrimas con los dedos – es muy doloroso que te separen de tu madre, es una herida que solo se cura con el tiempo.

- Lo siento – dijo lastimosamente – no quise hacerte recordar algo que viviste durante años.

- No te preocupes – la recargó en su pecho – tú me ayudaste a curar esa herida y de no haber sido por ti tal vez todavía seguiría empecinado en rechazar a mi madre.

- Afortunadamente nadie nos quitará a nuestros hijos y ellos tendrán la dicha de vivir al lado de sus padres.

- Así será amor – el actor le levantó la barbilla para besarle la boca delicadamente – así será.

La joven lo rodeó con los brazos ofreciéndole sus labios. Él los aceptó gustoso confortando con ternura a la mujer que en unos meses más convertiría en su mujer.

* * *

><p>Pasadas las 10 de la noche una pareja llegaba a la recepción del exclusivo Hotel Plaza en Nueva York. Después de tomar el ascensor hacia una de las suites del décimo piso entraron a una lujosa habitación.<p>

- Definitivamente no estoy acostumbrada a usar estas zapatillas – dijo la joven dejándose caer sobre el respaldo lateral de uno de los sillones de una pequeña salita que era parte de la decoración.

- ¿Te duelen los pies querida? – el caballero se acercó sentándose junto a ella para quitarle los zapatos. Después tomó uno a uno sus pies para darles un pequeño masaje con ambas manos.

- Gracias Albert – suspiró con alivio minutos después – eso fue delicioso - después se hincó detrás de él presionándole suavemente el cuello con las manos – estás tenso cariño.

- Un poco.

- ¿Te afectó la conversación que tuviste con George?

- Sí – dijo pensativo – todavía no puedo creer que mi padre fuera capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana.

- Me imagino lo difícil que ha de haber sido para ella luchar contra la familia por el amor de un hombre de otro nivel social.

- A mi hermana Rose Marie le pasó algo similar pero mi madre intervino y apoyó ese matrimonio – recordó – Elizabeth no tuvo la misma suerte.

- ¿Crees que tu tía influyó en tu padre?

- Sí – su rostro se tornó serio – de niño llegué a escuchar que mi tía jamás aceptó a la madre de Elizabeth y recuerdo vagamente que regañaba mucho a mi hermana por el comportamiento inapropiado que tenía para una señorita de sociedad.

- ¿Qué hacía tu hermana?

- Pues – sonrió al recordar – le gustaba escaparse a nadar en el río en lugar de atender a sus lecciones, metía animales a la casa, salía a correr en la hierba sin zapatos, trepaba árboles y…

- ¿Y?

- Es que – reflexionó un momento – ahora me doy cuenta que es lo mismo que hacía Candy.

- ¿Así era Candy?

- Sí.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó – ¡qué coincidencia!

- Sí, es una gran coincidencia.

- ¿Te sientes mejor cariño? – preguntó sentándose a su lado cuando terminó el masaje.

- Sí querida, tienes unas manos maravillosas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te sirvo algo de tomar? – preguntó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- No – su novia lo detuvo – quiero que hablemos, siéntate por favor.

- Dime.

- ¿Estuviste enamorado de Candy? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Amy – respondió con sorpresa - creí que ya no había dudas entre nosotros.

- Albert soy realista, tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos. Todo ha sido muy rápido, inesperado, demasiado bueno para ser verdad y tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De salir lastimada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo 26 años y ya no estoy para jugar ni para perder el tiempo en una relación que no termine en nada – hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos - no quiero que esto sea solo una aventura porque… me estoy enamorando de ti.

- Amy – la miró fijamente – esas palabras me llenan de felicidad. Yo tengo 28 y nunca en mi vida he jugado con una mujer ni me he aprovechado de mi posición económica para hacerlo. Tengo toda la intención de tener una relación seria y formal contigo.

- Entonces sincérate conmigo Albert, ¿qué hubo entre Candy y tú?

- Me enamoré de Candy hace unos años – comenzó a explicar – aunque la conocí cuando era una niña, ese sentimiento nació cuando perdí la memoria después de la explosión en el tren en el que viajaba en Italia. No sé cómo llegué al hospital donde ella trabajaba pero al verme me reconoció de inmediato. Trató de ayudarme en todo momento y cuando pudo me cuido hasta que se curaron mis heridas. Cuando salí del hospital yo todavía no recordaba quien era ni tampoco tenía adónde ir. Me recibió en su departamento y vivimos juntos durante varios meses fingiendo ser hermanos a los ojos de los demás mientras yo recuperaba la memoria. Nunca pasó nada entre los dos y nunca le confesé mis sentimientos porque ella tenía una relación con Terry. Ellos se separaron poco después y fue tan doloroso para Candy que decidió regresar al Hogar de Pony.

- ¿El orfanato donde creció?

- Sí – continuó – ahí se refugió durante algunos años. El año pasado la invité a viajar conmigo y aceptó. Durante el viaje le hablé de lo que sentía por ella con la esperanza de que hubiera olvidado a Terry pero afortunadamente me rechazó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hubiera sido un gran error el que aceptara mi proposición solo para olvidarlo - explicó – mi pequeña y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas, es como un libro abierto para mí, hasta puedo decir que nos queremos de una manera muy especial. Cuando la veo no puedo negar que me infunde una gran ternura y siento deseos de protegerla y compensar sus carencias pero nunca me amó como ama a Terry.

- ¿La sigues amando? – preguntó nerviosa.

- En cierta manera si la amo y creo que siempre ocupará un lugar aquí – dijo tocando su pecho a la altura del corazón.

- ¿Entonces qué hago en esta habitación a solas contigo Albert? – la joven se puso de pie alejándose de él.

- Escúchame Amy - fue tras ella tomándola por los hombros – ¡lo que siento por Candy es muy diferente a lo que tú me haces sentir!

- ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mí? – preguntó la mujer - ¿acaso tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?

- Cuando te ví por primera vez me deslumbraste – dijo mirándola fijamente – eres una mujer muy atractiva, segura de ti misma, diferente, que disfruta las mismas cosas que yo, pero sobre todo descubrí en ti algo que me hacía falta. Esa noche sentí como si ya te conociera desde mucho tiempo atrás, como si estuviera con mi alma gemela y no hubiera secretos entre los dos.

- Yo también sentí lo mismo Albert.

- Después de la fiesta – continuó - quise conocerte más, me tenías intrigado y no descansé hasta que aceptaste salir conmigo.

- Recuerdo que fuiste muy insistente – sonrió.

- No me dejaste ninguna otra opción – le besó la mano – eres una mujer fascinante Amy y no te iba a dejar ir. Ahora sé que no me equivoqué. Eres mi complemento en todos aspectos y quiero compartirlo todo contigo.

- Albert – susurró la joven reflejándose en sus ojos azules como el cielo – eso significa que…

- Eso significa que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti, y que no quiero que dudes de mi amor.

- Entonces, ¿ella ya no te interesa como mujer?

- No – sonrió acariciándole el rostro – Candy siempre será mi pequeña pero tú… tú serás mi compañera.

- He tenido muchos pretendientes – dijo Amy colocándole las manos alrededor del cuello – pero ninguno me ha cautivado como tú. Tras ese traje elegante y tu ostentoso apellido he visto al aventurero, al hombre sencillo que no tiene falsas pretensiones y que quiere disfrutar tanto de la vida como yo sin temor a lo desconocido.

- Si ya sabes lo que quiero y lo que siento, ¿por qué sigues dudando? – le besó suavemente la mejilla – me he mostrado a tus ojos tal cual soy, no tengo secretos para ti.

- Quería escucharlo de tu voz Albert.

- ¿Satisfecha?

- Solo una pregunta más.

- Escucho.

- ¿Qué pretendías al invitarme a Nueva York y reservar una sola habitación para los dos?

- No quise ofenderte – respondió de inmediato – esta suite tiene dos camas pero si lo prefieres puedo irme a...

- Albert – lo miró a los ojos acercándose a él - no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Amy – se pasó nervioso la mano entre el cabello - yo no sabía cómo decírtelo.

- Fue una manera muy elegante de insinuar que me deseas.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Una mujer lo siente por la forma en que la miran y la tocan.

- Pues ahora escúchalo también de mi voz – besó sus labios suavemente – te deseo Amy.

- Yo también cariño – susurró junto a su boca – y si acepté estar en la misma habitación no fue para dormir sola.

- ¿Estás segura? – la acercó tomándole la cadera escudriñando su cara con la mirada.

- Albert – le acarició el rostro delicadamente – debes saber que nunca he estado con un hombre y que esto lo quiero hacer porque sé que ni a ti ni a mi nos importan los convencionalismos sociales. Si estás seguro de tu amor y no tienes miedo a comprometerte sin ningún papel de por medio entonces no quiero esperar más para saber lo que es amar sin condiciones.

- No te arrepentirás.

- Nunca lo haré.

El rubio la tomó por el cuello acercando sus labios para besarla. No fue un beso delicado ni tierno. Por el contrario, ambos se liberaron al deseo de poseerse sometiendo sus bocas al capricho del otro. Con manos rápidas él hizo caer el vestido, la enagua y el corsé que la cubrían mientras ella le quitaba el saco, la camisa y el pantalón. Llegaron impacientes a la cama, casi desnudos. Se dejaron caer sin inhibiciones, ella como la hierba, él como el cielo. Cuando quitaron las últimas ropas de sus cuerpos el intercambio amoroso se adornó de matices suaves, intensos, salvajes, fugaces, idílicos, agónicos. Albert Andley se adueñó de esa mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna otra, buscando y hallando, dando y recibiendo, explorando y conquistando. Era el amor que tanto había soñado, un amor exclusivo y recíproco, sin espejismos ni recuerdos.

Amy le entregó su cuerpo y su alma al hombre que la había conquistado con su sencillez y dulzura, al que le había abierto las puertas de su corazón. El ritual de los amantes continuó ardiente y embriagante. Ignorantes del tiempo, se disfrutaron por horas descubriendo cada una de sus nuevas facetas de amantes para culminar en la unión más íntima entre un hombre y una mujer. Las sábanas se tiñeron de carmín, las voces se convirtieron en cantos de alondra y la cama comenzó a crujir siguiendo el ritmo de dos seres entregados a la eterna danza del amor. Finalmente las pupilas se dilataron, los cuerpos se tensaron, las sábanas se humedecieron. Una explosión de gozo y vida inundó a la joven cuando él se dejó caer para cubrirla por completo consumando la unión tácita entre un hombre y una mujer sin más testigos que los rayos de la luna que iluminó los cuerpos lánguidos de dos amantes agotados de tanto amarse.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras!<strong>

**Hoy es la noche de los óscares. Una de las películas nominadas es Los Miserables. Se las recomiendo ampliamente. Es una versión cinematográfica del musical de Londres y Broadway. **

**En esta ocasión agradezco a SakuraK Li, Soadora Inglesa, Mazy Vampire, Guest, Rebeca, Giomar, Gigi Mtz, Monigrandchester y AdiaSkyfire por sus reviews, también agradezco a Gigi Martinez por haber puesto este fic entre sus favoritos y a nairelena por seguir este fic.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas que siguen este fic desde el principio. **

**Un abrazo a todas y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	32. Chapter 32

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 32**

_La verdad es como el agua, tarde o temprano saldrá a la superficie por la más pequeña rendija..._

A mediados del mes de septiembre las condiciones climáticas cambiaron drásticamente en todo el este del país dejando atrás la tibia brisa del verano. Para el día 21 los vientos helados del norte se comenzaron a sentir en la ciudad provocando un descenso brusco en las temperaturas, situación que marcó el preámbulo del macabro otoño de 1918.

En Chicago, Annie y Archie se encontraban tomando el té en el despacho de Albert comentando sobre los planes de la boda de Candy y Terry.

- ¿Qué te parecen las invitaciones Albert? – preguntó Archie.

- Creo que no pudieron quedar mejor – sonrió – es exactamente lo que quería.

- ¿Crees que le gustarán a Candy? – preguntó Annie.

- Sí, estoy seguro.

- ¿Crees que a Terry le gusten? – preguntó Archie.

-No creo que ponga ninguna objeción – indicó Albert – aceptará cualquier cosa con tal de casarse con Candy lo más pronto posible.

- Me siento muy feliz por ella – sonrió la joven – Candy se merece toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de Terry.

- Yo todavía tengo mis dudas – murmuró Archie.

- Creo que ya le podemos dar el visto bueno a las invitaciones – dijo el rubio haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su sobrino.

- Yo me encargaré de mandarlas a los invitados de Candy y Terry – indicó Annie – y tú Archie puedes enviar las que van a ser para la familia Andley.

- ¿Ya confirmaron la fecha en la catedral? – preguntó Albert.

- Si – respondió Archie – ya quedó todo listo. En los próximos quince días iremos a darles la lista de las melodías que eligieron para que el coro cante durante la misa y también les diremos las flores que quieren para la decoración de los pasillos y el altar. ¿Cuáles creen que le gusten a Candy? Hay claveles, crisantemos, narcisos, rosas, yerberas, liliums.

- En la lista que nos mandó indicó que le gustarían las rosas y los narcisos blancos – revisó Annie.

- ¿Dónde se llevará a cabo la recepción? – preguntó Albert.

- Lo mejor es que se lleve a cabo aquí – indicó Archie - en el salón principal de la mansión caben alrededor de 300 personas además de la orquesta, lugar más que suficiente para los invitados. Si cae una nevada ese día los novios podrán retirarse a una habitación sin la preocupación de tener que salir en medio de una tormenta.

- En estos días iré con Archie al restaurante a probar los platillos que se van a preparar para la boda – indicó Annie – creemos que lo mejor es poner 4 mesas de buffet distribuidas a lo largo del salón que incluyan dos sopas, cuatro ensaladas, tres platillos principales, cuatro guarniciones y una variedad de canapés y bocadillos. El postre será el pastel de boda.

- ¿Qué bebidas se van a ofrecer?

- Champán para el brindis – indicó Archie – vino blanco y tinto durante la comida y para el postre whisky y coñac.

- Me parece bien – dijo Albert – yo ya contraté dos orquestas para que toquen alternadamente durante la fiesta, así nunca nos quedaremos sin música.

- ¿Qué más hace falta? – preguntó Annie.

- Mucha gente va a venir de fuera – indicó Albert – aunque la casa es grande no todos los familiares podrán quedarse a dormir.

- ¿Quieres que reservemos habitaciones para esas fechas en algún hotel? – preguntó Archie.

- Sí – indicó el rubio - los Grandchester se quedarán aquí y supongo que Candy y Terry también pasarán esa noche en la casa. Si ese día llegara a nevar con fuerza tendríamos que hospedar a los niños del Hogar de Pony, a la Hermana María y a la Srita. Pony así que no quedarán muchas habitaciones disponibles.

- ¿Y el ajuar de la novia y del novio? - preguntó Annie.

- De eso se encargará Eleanor Baker – indicó Albert.

- Me gustaría acompañar a Candy cuando elija el vestido de novia – suspiró la chica.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a verla Annie? – preguntó su novio.

- ¡Sí Archie!

- Si van a Nueva York me gustaría acompañarlos y llevar a Amy pero estaré fuera de la ciudad a partir de la próxima semana – señaló Albert.

- Entonces iremos en octubre cuando estés de regreso – indicó Archie - además no es mala idea que Candy cuente con ayuda para elegir el vestido.

- Hay muy buenas boutiques de trajes de novia en Nueva York y seguramente será muy divertido estar con ella – dijo Annie con entusiasmo.

- Tal vez podrías ir eligiendo el tuyo – sonrió el joven.

- ¿De verdad Archie? – preguntó emocionada.

- Si Annie – le besó la mano - en estos días iré a hablar con tus padres para formalizar nuestro compromiso.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! – intervino Albert con una sonrisa – se me ocurre que podríamos anunciar ambos compromisos en noviembre aprovechando el viaje de los familiares.

- Es muy buena idea – indicó Archie.

- ¡Eso sería maravilloso! – exclamó Annie – ¡también podríamos comprar nuestro vestido para la fiesta de compromiso!

- Hablaré con la tía abuela al respecto – dijo el rubio.

- Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente – dijo la joven mostrando preocupación.

- ¿Algo más sobre la boda? – preguntó Albert.

- Creo que por el momento es todo – dijo Archie.

- A pesar de que la boda será en menos de tres meses creo que todo saldrá muy bien – sonrió.

- Tío – Archie se puso de pie - Annie y yo te dejamos para que sigas trabajando.

- ¿Van a estar en la sala?

- Sí – indicó Annie – ahí nos está esperando mi dama de compañía.

- Entonces los veré a la hora de la cena después de que hable con la tía abuela.

- Con permiso.

La pareja salió rápidamente del despacho. Archie tomó a Annie de la mano caminando por el pasillo en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba la sala.

- ¿Adónde vamos Archie? – preguntó con sorpresa - ¿Por qué caminas tan de prisa?

- ¡Shhhhh! - Archie colocó el dedo índice en la boca - ¡no hagas ruido! – dijo en un susurro.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la buhardilla de la mansión. Caminaron hacia la izquierda por un largo y oscuro pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la penúltima puerta se detuvieron. Archie escuchó cuidadosamente para confirmar que nadie los seguía y cuando estuvo seguro abrió la puerta para entrar cerrándola de inmediato. Sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo prendiendo un par de velas que estaban en un viejo candelabro de bronce. Entre la penumbra se distinguían muchos objetos y muebles antiguos que estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas así como telarañas por todos los rincones de la habitación.

- Archie ¿qué hacemos aquí? – la joven preguntó temerosa.

- Ya no soporto a tu dama de compañía – dijo tomándola por la cintura para acercarla hacia él – ¡no me quita la vista de encima, no me deja ni siquiera darte un beso en la mejilla!

- Son órdenes de mamá.

- No me gustan esas órdenes - le miró la boca y comenzó a besarla con intensidad. Ella lo abrazó por los hombros entregándose a las caricias de su novio.

- Archie – murmuró nerviosa instantes después separándose del joven – tenemos que regresar.

- No Annie, por favor – le suplicó besándole el cuello – va a ser un tormento estar con esa bruja hasta la hora de la cena sin que nos quita la vista de encima.

- Pero si nos descubren mamá me va a castigar.

- Si formalizamos nuestro compromiso – susurró mientras le deslizaba hacia abajo las ligeras mangas del vestido para besarle los hombros – no te castigará.

- ¡Archie! ¿Qué haces? – exclamó de pronto al sentir los besos por arriba del escote.

- No te asustes – murmuró sin dejarla de besar – tu vestido tiene la culpa por mostrarte tan linda frente a mis ojos.

- Mamá me dijo que a un novio solo se le permiten besos en la mano y en la frente – susurró nerviosa.

- ¡Annie! – se separó bruscamente de ella - ¿podrías dejar de mencionar a tu madre cada vez que estamos solos? ¡No quiero que me la recuerdes en cada beso que te doy!

- ¡Perdóname Archie! – comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Prefieres estar con la bruja de tu dama de compañía que conmigo? – le preguntó enojado caminando hacia la puerta - ¡Entonces regresa a la sala! ¡Tal vez si nos dejamos de ver por un mes puedas disfrutar de los pocos ratos que estamos a solas.

- ¡No Archie! ¡Por favor! – corrió a abrazarlo - ¡no me hagas eso!

- ¡Es que no te entiendo Annie! – la tomó por los hombros - ¡hacía una semana que no nos besábamos! ¡Busqué un lugar apartado en la mansión para estar contigo porque ya no aguantaba más pero al ver tu cara llena de angustia parece como si no lo disfrutaras!

- ¡Es que me cuesta trabajo fingirle a mi madre! – sollozó en su pecho - ¡me pregunta todo el tiempo qué es lo que hacemos, si estamos solos, si me besas!

- Ya no llores – trató de calmarla estrechándola a su cuerpo – supongo que tu madre está preocupada por lo que pueda pasar entre los dos.

- Es algo más grave que eso Archie.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Escuché a mis padres que discutían sobre la deuda que tienen con los Andley – explicó – parece que la tía abuela ha sido muy intransigente con el pago de la misma pero creen que si nos casamos ella no será tan dura y querrá negociar. Por eso están preocupados, porque si llegara a pasar algo entre tú y yo antes de casarnos la tía abuela se opondría definitivamente a nuestro matrimonio señalándome como una caza fortunas y seguramente me culparía diciendo que te seduje para obligarte a casar conmigo.

- ¡Qué lamentable! – exclamó el joven.

- Yo no quiero que pienses que soy una caza fortunas – levantó el rostro para reflejarse en los hermosos ojos color miel de su novio – por eso me da miedo cuando comienzas a besarme como lo haces porque ¿qué pasaría si no podemos detenernos después?

- Annie perdóname – la miró a los ojos – no sabía que la situación entre tus padres y la tía abuela fuera tan delicada.

- ¡Te juro que papá tiene toda la intención de pagar la deuda! ¡Y yo te amo Archie! – exclamó desesperada.

- Tranquilízate - le besó la boca tiernamente – yo sé que tú me amas, no tengo ninguna duda de ello - fueron hacia un sofá, le quitaron las sábanas que lo cubrían y se sentaron en él.

- Yo quiero estar contigo – la joven lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Yo también – susurró en su mejilla – no sabes cuánto quisiera que todo eso no fuera impedimento para casarnos porque me encantaría que ya fuera nuestra noche de bodas.

- ¡Archie!

- No quiero que tengas miedo esa noche – le acarició las piernas sobre el vestido.

- Te juro que no lo tendré.

- ¿Cuándo podré ir a hablar con tu padre? – le besó la mejilla tiernamente.

- Él llega del trabajo después de las 7.

- Entonces dile que iré a verlo el próximo viernes – indicó – no voy a perder más tiempo.

- Archie – la voz de Annie sonó preocupada - ¿crees que la tía abuela aceptará?

- Tiene que hacerlo.

- Es que es muy claro su rechazo hacia nuestro noviazgo – dijo nerviosa.

- Ella tendrá que aceptar nuestro compromiso – dijo seriamente – no voy a permitir que se interponga en nuestros planes.

- No quiero que me separe de ti – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- No lo logrará – se reflejó en sus ojos oscuros – le pediré a mis padres y a Albert que nos apoyen, hablaré con ella y tendrá que entender que no podrá obligarme a casar con otra persona que no seas tú.

- Gracias Archie.

- Pero quiero pedirte algo Annie – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos - quiero que seas valiente, quiero que cuando estemos juntos te olvides de tu madre y de la dama de compañía y que pienses solo en nosotros.

- Así lo haré, te lo prometo – cuando terminó de decir esa frase la chica sintió como el hermoso joven se acercaba para depositar un amoroso beso en su boca. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo sin temor, liberando la llama de la pasión que comenzaba a incendiar todo su ser.

* * *

><p>En el estudio de Albert una tensa se reunión se llevaba a cabo entre dos miembros de la familia.<p>

- Me complace saber que los preparativos de la boda de Candy con el hijo del duque se están llevando a cabo sin contratiempos – dijo la tía abuela quien estaba sentada frente a su sobrino tomando una taza de té - pero el casarse en diciembre es algo muy precipitado que se puede prestar para habladurías.

- Yo confío plenamente en Candy así que esa fecha no se cambiará.

- No me agrada que no me apoyes William – dijo la anciana un tanto molesta – pero voy a ceder en esta ocasión porque fue su prometido quien fijo la fecha de la boda. Por lo pronto mandaré hacer las invitaciones para la fiesta de compromiso.

- Por cierto tía – dijo Albert – Archie me habló de su intención de comprometerse con Annie y le sugerí que podrían anunciar su compromiso en la misma fiesta de Candy aprovechando que toda la familia va a estar aquí.

- ¡Pero esa es una insensatez William! – exclamó la tía - ¡sería restarle importancia al compromiso de Candy con el hijo del duque! ¡Además, yo estoy en contra de ese matrimonio!

- ¿Por qué tía? – Albert se puso de pie - Annie es una buena chica, está enamorada de Archie y él la quiere.

- ¡Pero ella no está a la altura de Archie!

- Claro que lo está.

- ¡Los Britter nos deben mucho dinero! – exclamó la anciana - ¡ni siquiera podrán pagar los gastos que le corresponden de la boda ni la dote de su hija de acuerdo a nuestro estatus!

- Esas son tonterías – indicó el rubio - eso se acostumbra en la realeza no en nuestro medio social. Nosotros no somos más que unos simples burgueses. Si lo que te importa es el dinero hablaré con el Sr. Britter para que refinancie su deuda en el banco. Su situación económica ha mejorado en las últimas semanas y sin la carga de los intereses pronto liquidará el total de su adeudo.

- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! – respondió enojada - ¡Muy pronto vamos a emparentar con el hijo de un duque y eso nos colocará muy por encima de todas las familias de abolengo de Chicago!

- Te recuerdo tía que quien se va a casar con Terry es Candy, no los Andley, y que por tus malos tratos y los de tus queridos sobrinos Leagan, Candy estuvo a punto de quitarse el apellido de la familia.

- ¡Pero ahora es diferente!

- No, es igual – le replicó - ella no ha cambiado ni cambiará. Nunca le importará la posición ni el dinero así se case con el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra – caminó por el despacho tranquilamente, después siguió hablando - si continuas siendo tan intransigente con Annie, yo mismo le pediré a Candy que se quite el apellido Andley. No olvides que ellas dos se quieren como hermanas y que ya no necesita de nuestro apellido ahora que se va a casar con el heredero al ducado de Grandchester.

- ¡Esa sería una insensatez de tu parte! – exclamó muy molesta - ¡pondrías en riesgo el honor de la familia!

- Entonces piensa muy bien tu decisión tía porque Candy me va a apoyar.

- Está bien – dijo mostrando su enojo en la mirada – cederé con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Apoyaré el matrimonio de Archie si tú dejas de ver a esa mujer con la que estás saliendo.

- Tía – dijo tratando de no perder el control - no voy a permitir que te entrometas en mi vida personal.

- ¡Esa mujer es una trepadora sin educación y sin modales!

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera cuando la ignoraste y no le diste la mano el día que te la presenté? Si lo que pretendías era humillarla te equivocaste con Amy. Ella no se va a someter a tus caprichos.

- ¿Cómo querías que me rebajara a darle la mano a una mujer como ella? – preguntó indignada - ¡Bastante tenemos con la rebeldía de Candy como para que venga una mujer con esas ideas de libertinaje a esta familia! ¡Solo una loca se atreve a venir a visitarte oliendo a estiércol y usando pantalones!

- ¡Por dios santo tía! – exclamó - ya te expliqué que Amy está estudiando veterinaria y que ese día vino a mostrarme un borrego que acababa de curar.

- ¡No sé cómo puedes rebajarte de esa manera William! – exclamó la anciana - ¡Hay decenas de jóvenes decentes y educadas de las familias de más alcurnia del país que gustosas se casarían contigo y tú eliges a esa cuidadora de animales!

- Ya basta tía – respondió tratando de permanecer sereno - amo a Amy y me voy a casar con ella aunque tú no quieras.

- ¡Nunca tendrás mi consentimiento!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia - ¿mandarla matar como lo hiciste con Ralph o desterrarme fingiendo mi muerte como lo hiciste con Elizabeth?

- ¡William! – la mujer abrió los ojos desorbitadamente - ¡¿quién te dijo eso?!

- Quién me lo dijo no importa – se acercó a ella - ¡pero no voy a permitir que destruyas mi vida como se la destruiste a mi hermana!

- ¡Ella está muerta en esta familia así que te prohíbo que la vuelvas a nombrar en mi presencia!

- Mi hermana está viva y tuvo una hija.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Entonces es verdad!

- ¡Tú hermana ya está enterrada! – replicó la anciana.

- ¡Basta de hipocresías tía!

- ¡William, no voy a tolerar que me hables así!

- ¡Y yo no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas la verdad de mi hermana y de su hija!

Albert guardó silencio un momento. Regresó a la silla de su escritorio para sentarse.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener la calma - ¿qué te hizo mi hermana para que la odiaras de esa manera?

- Siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia – respondió la tía Elroy – su rebeldía era intolerable así que necesitaba un escarmiento.

- Pero ¿quitarle a su hija?

- ¡Nadie la iba a aceptar así! ¡Iban a señalar a toda la familia por su vergüenza!

- Si mi padre y tú hubieran aceptado su relación con Ralph nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

- ¡Era un don nadie!

- Era el hombre que la amaba.

- ¡Era un muerto de hambre!

- ¡Era pobre pero tenía una profesión! – se puso de pie perdiendo la paciencia – ¡ese hombre era un médico de buenos sentimientos y era el padre de esa pequeña!

- ¡Esa niña era una bastarda! ¡Tenía que desaparecer de nuestras vidas!

- ¡Esa niña era una Andley! – Albert gritó desesperado.

Después de esa frase un silencio sepulcral llenó todo el despacho. Albert se dejó caer en la silla ocultando el rostro entre las manos. Su corazón generoso y protector no podía creer las palabras de su tía, no entendía la dureza de su alma ni la frialdad de sus sentimientos. Se sentía devastado, dolido, lastimado. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Se sintió responsable como jefe de la familia y sabía que tenía que tomar una determinación.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Dónde está la niña? – preguntó levantando la cabeza mirando a la anciana directamente a los ojos.

- No lo sé – respondió evitando la mirada de su sobrino.

- Estás mintiendo. ¿Quién se la llevó?

- Nunca lo sabrás.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme tía?

- Sí.

Albert se puso de pie y caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella.

-Yo siempre te he respetado – comenzó a hablar el rubio – y nunca te juzgué ni contradije tus órdenes porque siempre creí en tu buen juicio pero lo que hiciste con mi hermana es imperdonable. No solo destruiste su vida y la de su novio sino también la vida de una inocente que lleva nuestra sangre.

- ¡No había otra opción!

- ¡Mentira! – exclamó - ¡toda la servidumbre de la mansión sabe que tú odiabas a la primera esposa de mi padre, por eso le hiciste la vida imposible a mi hermana! ¿Por qué tía? ¿Qué te hizo Elizabeth Summersfield para que la odiaras tanto?

- ¡Tu padre y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos pero cuando la conoció él me hizo a un lado como un objeto inservible como si yo no existiera - respondió iracunda - ¡jamás le perdoné que se enamorara de esa mujer! ¡Ella se apoderó de su voluntad y de su buen juicio con sus encantos! ¡Se pasaba días enteros visitando orfanatos y asilos dando generosas aportaciones, derrochando el dinero de la familia en lugar de atender su casa, y él estaba tan ciego que la dejaba hacer lo que le viniera en gana!

- Eso no justifica tus acciones y no puedo creer que tu odio irracional te haya llevado a cometer esa injusticia con mi hermana y mi sobrina – dijo lleno de dolor – ellas llevan nuestra sangre, son unas Andley así que moveré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlas y darles el lugar que les corresponde.

- ¡William! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no puedo? – preguntó retándola - mi padre me hizo heredero de toda su fortuna y como principal accionista y director del banco que él levantó con sus propias manos tengo el poder para hacerlo. Tu fungiste como albacea hasta mi mayoría de edad y solo por respeto y por consideración te he consultado en las decisiones de la familia pero sino me apoyas te irás de esta casa y no tendrás voz ni voto en el consejo directivo del banco.

- ¡Esto lo va a saber el consejo de ancianos! – exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

- Haz lo que quieras tía pero te aseguro que no me harás cambiar de decisión – indicó.

La mujer salió rápidamente de la habitación. Albert caminó hacia los amplios ventanales del despacho. Se quedó unos minutos contemplando el atardecer que se mostraba a sus ojos tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche después de la cena, Albert se encontraba trabajando cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Espero no interrumpirte – dijo Archie entrando al despacho.

- Ya casi termino – indicó – pasa por favor.

Enseguida el joven se sentó frente al escritorio de su tío.

- Hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

- Habla.

- ¿Por qué la tía abuela no cenó con nosotros? ¿Fue por la presencia de Annie?

- No – el rubio respondió de inmediato – está molesta por otros asuntos.

- ¿Le hablaste sobre la fiesta de compromiso?

- Sí – indicó – y aunque al principio se opuso logré convencerla para que acepte que se anuncie junto al de Candy y Terry

- Gracias por tu apoyo tío – sonrió satisfecho - como sabes la situación económica de los Britter no favorece mi relación con Annie y pensé que la tía abuela se opondría.

- No te preocupes Archie, todo saldrá bien.

- El viernes voy a ir a casa de Annie para pedir formalmente su mano a los Britter.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Sí, mis padres se encuentran de viaje y no regresarán hasta fin de mes.

- ¿A qué hora es la cita?

- A las siete.

- Entonces te veré aquí a las 6:30 para irnos juntos.

- Gracias por todo tío, ahora me retiro.

- Espera, hay algo que necesito decirte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que sabes que mi padre se casó dos veces y tuvo una hija de su primer matrimonio.

- ¿Estás hablando de tu hermana Elizabeth, la que murió muy joven? Alguna vez escuché que mi madre mencionaba algo al respecto.

- Ella no murió Archie – dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿No murió? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- La mandaron a Europa después de que nació su hija y nos hicieron creer que había muerto.

- ¿Ella tuvo una hija? - preguntó con sorpresa - ¿y dónde está?

- No lo sé, se la quitaron una noche y jamás se supo su paradero.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- Hace unos días en Nueva York.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Buscarlas.

- Tío – preguntó meditando un momento - ¿discutiste con la tía abuela sobre esto?

- Sí, le reclamé su silencio y su proceder. Ella dio las órdenes.

- Pero ¿por qué hizo algo así?

- Para mantener limpio el honor de la familia Andley.

- ¡Es que no puedo justificarla! – exclamó Archie.

- Ni yo tampoco – dijo el rubio – y lo que más me duele es que esa niña creció sin padres y tal vez sin amor y con carencias de todo tipo.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla tío! – exclamó - ¡No podemos permitir esa injusticia! ¿Dime qué quieres que haga?

- Calma Archie – trató de tranquilizarlo - ya le dí instrucciones precisas a George para que mueva cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarlas. También estoy en tratos con un detective para que averigüe su paradero y yo mismo haré mis propias investigaciones. Solo te pido que estés al tanto de cualquier pista o información de su paradero mientras yo estoy de viaje.

- Muy bien.

- Te juro que no descansaré hasta encontrarlas.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites tío.

- Gracias Archie.

- Me retiro a descansar. Hazlo tú también.

- Buenas noches.

El joven de ojos color miel salió del despacho dejando a solas al caballero rubio.

- Tal vez el día de hoy cavé mi propia tumba – murmuró pensativo – Elroy es muy poderosa e influyente en el consejo y no se detendrá hasta imponer su voluntad pero no puedo permitir que sigan las injusticias en la familia por su falso sentido del honor. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana y a la niña cueste lo que cueste. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por dónde empezar? Espero que George regrese con buenas noticias de Nueva York. En cuanto llegue a Chicago lo mandaré de inmediato a Lakewood para que interrogue a toda la servidumbre y a todos los que trabajaron por esos años en la casa. También tengo que proteger a Amy. Elroy no la dejará en paz hasta verla humillada y lejos de mí pero no lo lograra. Me casaré con ella o dejo de llamarme William Albert Andley.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Toronto en Canadá, un hombre rubio, delgado y bien parecido, de alrededor de 50 años caminaba sin prisa por una céntrica calle. Después de doblar la esquina entró a un edificio saludando a la recepcionista.<p>

- ¡Buenos días Natalie!

- ¡Buenos días Dr. Meyer!

- ¿Qué tenemos para el día de hoy? – preguntó el hombre mientras colgaba su sombrero y su bastón en un perchero

- Su primer paciente llega en 15 minutos, después tendrá citas cada media hora hasta la hora del almuerzo. Por la tarde comenzará a las 3 y su última cita será a las 6 de la tarde.

- Será un largo día – murmuró para si - ¿algo más?

- Le llegó correspondencia.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó sin darle importancia.

- Es una carta de su sobrino – extendió la mano para dársela.

- Gracias Natalie – tomó el sobre – cuando llegue el primer paciente lo pasas de inmediato.

- Sí doctor.

El caballero abrió una puerta para entrar a su consultorio. Se sentó detrás del escritorio y se dispuso a leer la carta – hacía mucho que Karl no me escribía – murmuró mientras rasgaba el sobre - ¿tendrá problemas? Vamos a ver – sacó la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer.

_Querido tío Alexander,_

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Te escribo a petición de un colega y compañero de la escuela de medicina, el Dr. Michael Girard quien trabaja actualmente en Nueva York en el Hospital Presbiteriano. Además de ejercer la medicina, el Dr. Girard es militar y me ha informado en privado sobre las investigaciones referentes a la influenza española que ha realizado el ejército a últimas fechas. Al parecer, lo único que ha dado resultado para controlar la enfermedad es un tratamiento a base de medicamentos homeopáticos. Tanto él como yo desconocemos su uso y manejo pero tenemos confianza en que en manos de un experto como tú pueda ser una medida eficaz para controlar este mal. _

_De acuerdo a los últimos informes europeos, la influenza española ha pasado a una segunda etapa más letal y contagiosa que está acabando con las tropas en las trincheras francesas y alemanas. El ejército no sabe por cuánto tiempo más podrá sostenerse esta situación pero el problema ahora es la población civil que ya comenzó a verse afectada. Como puedes darte cuenta, esto se complica a pasos agigantados. El Dr. Girard teme que si no se controla la enfermedad en las ciudades portuarias como Boston, Nueva York y Washington donde diariamente llegan cientos de soldados enfermos, muy pronto se expandirá sin control al interior del país. _

_Por tal motivo y abusando de tu generosidad y de tu tiempo quiero pedirte que nos reunamos en la ciudad de Nueva York la primera semana de octubre. Con su apoyo y asesoría podremos ayudar a los enfermos que lleguen a nuestras manos. Yo llegaré a Nueva York el domingo 29 de septiembre. En caso de que aceptes mi propuesta, envía un telegrama al hospital dirigido al Dr. Girard indicando el día y la hora de tu arribo para ir a recogerte a la estación del tren. Por el alojamiento no te preocupes. Él se ha ofrecido a hospedarnos en su departamento ya que no hay hoteles en los alrededores._

_No me queda más que agradecerte tu apoyo. Espero verte muy pronto. _

_Con afecto_

_Karl _

- Siempre tan formal este muchacho – sonrió el doctor al terminar de leer la carta – pero no sé si pueda ayudarlo. Hace 18 años estuve por última vez en Nueva York y juré no regresar jamás – recordó con tristeza - ¿por qué hacerlo ahora después de tanto tiempo? Me pones contra la espada y la pared Karl. ¿Será que el destino quiere que me libere de una vez por todas de mis demonios? – se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana – Elizabeth – suspiró – ¿qué voy a hacer? Si ese viaje significara nuestro rencuentro no dudaría en marcharme ahora mismo a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás mi princesa? – susurró – mi vida ha sido buena pero si alguien me la pidiera a cambio de un día junto a ti se la daría gustoso. Mi dulce Elizabeth, ¿por qué nos separamos esa noche? No me importaban los golpes ni la muerte, yo solo quería seguir a tu lado. ¡Me duele tanto recordar! – exclamó – mi hija… – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – creo que nunca podré superarlo… - agachó la cabeza sosteniendo su rostro por la sien.

De pronto se escuchó un griterío en la recepción y la puerta del consultorio se abrió intempestivamente!

- ¡Doctor mi esposo se está muriendo! – gritó una mujer – ¡tiene que venir a verlo! ¡Se lo suplico!

- ¡Doctor, no pude detenerla! – exclamó la recepcionista entrando detrás de ella.

- ¡Por favor! – insistió la mujer tomándolo del brazo - ¡le pagaré lo que sea!

- Está bien señora – trató de calmarla – iré a verlo pero primero dígame que le pasa a su esposo.

- Él es teniente en la armada y llegó ayer de Boston - explicó – pensé que se había resfriado porque tenía fiebre, tos y escalofríos, ¡pero hoy está peor! ¡Está vomitando sangre y tiene manchas azules en las mejillas!

- Entiendo – respondió el doctor – iré con usted. ¿Queda lejos su departamento?

- No – respondió la mujer – a solo unas calles de aquí.

- No tardaré Natalie - indicó - diles a los otros pacientes que regreso en media hora.

- Muy bien doctor.

- Vamos señora – el doctor tomó su maletín y se puso el sombrero saliendo del consultorio acompañando a la mujer.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos. La mujer se dirigió hacia el fondo de un pasillo donde abrió una puerta. Después de entrar fueron directamente a la recámara. Un hombre yacía en la cama, estaba demacrado, temblaba y tenía dificultades para respirar. Al verlo el doctor se colocó de inmediato un cubre bocas y le pidió a la mujer que abriera las ventanas. Sacó el estetoscopio y se sentó al lado de él. Le tocó la frente para comprobar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Después escuchó el ruido de sus pulmones y le observó las manos y los pies. No había duda. Al terminar de revisarlo salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está mi esposo? – preguntó la mujer.

Antes de que el doctor respondiera un niño y una niña rubios y de cabello rizado salieron de una habitación contigua - ¿papá va a estar bien? - dijo la niña acercándose a su madre.

- Sí – sonrió el doctor a la pequeña – tu papá va a estar bien.

- ¿Se va a recuperar? – la mujer preguntó dirigiéndose al doctor.

- Señora, no le voy a mentir – respondió serenamente – su esposo tiene influenza española y está grave pero creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de salvarlo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer doctor? – preguntó desesperada.

- Mantenga la recámara ventilada, use cubre bocas, en cuanto termine de atender a su esposo lávese las manos y no deje que los niños entren a la habitación – indicó – humedezca varios paños y póngaselos en la frente y en la nuca, que meta los pies en agua muy caliente y dele de tomar agua tibia.

- Muy bien doctor.

- Le prepararé tres medicamentos que deberá darle cada hora y cuando se empiece a sentir mejor cada tres horas – explicó – es posible que sus síntomas empeoren al principio pero no se preocupe, irá mejorando poco a poco. Es importante que si usted se siente mal vaya a buscarme de inmediato.

- ¡Muchas gracias doctor! – lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la mujer - ¡tenía tanto miedo de perder a mi esposo! ¿Cuánto le debo?

- Ahora no piense en el dinero – sonrió el hombre – lo más importante es que su esposo se recupere. La espero en media hora en el consultorio. La recepcionista le dará los medicamentos. Con su permiso.

El caballero salió del departamento sintiendo una gran confusión. Su corazón se había conmovido al ver la angustia en el rostro de esa mujer y sus pequeños – tengo fe en que ese hombre se salvará pero no todos los que se contagien correrán con la misma suerte – pensó al caminar por la calle – ¿cuántos niños quedarán huérfanos por culpa de esta enfermedad? Si lo que me dijo esa señora es cierto nunca había visto que una gripe se complicara tanto en menos de 24 horas. El soldado está al borde de una pulmonía, unas cuantas horas más sin medicamento y hubiera muerto sin remedio. Ahora sé que tengo que ir a Nueva York, no puedo negarme a ayudar a mi sobrino. Lo que menos importa ahora son los recuerdos, mi deber es salvar vidas. Hoy mismo le mandaré un telegrama a Karl para informarle que llegaré el último día de septiembre – llegó al consultorio y antes de entrar se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio – ojalá que nos volvamos a encontrar Elizabeth, ojalá que te vea caminando por el parque al lado de tu esposo y de tus hijos y que mis ojos vean una sonrisa en tu rostro. Si eres feliz nuestro sacrificio habrá valido la pena.

* * *

><p>Para el 27 de septiembre se habían reportado 61 casos de influenza tan solo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Ese mismo día, frente a lo inevitable, se dio el primer reporte oficial por parte del Servicio de Salud Pública en todo el país. La epidemia ya no se podía ocultar. Había traspasado fronteras y se estaba extendiendo por todas las poblaciones de manera irreversible (hechos reales).<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy esa mañana - ¿por qué nos llamaron a junta antes de empezar el turno?

- Parece que es una reunión extraordinaria – explicó Noemí – todos los hospitales recibieron un comunicado de la Junta de Salud de la ciudad.

- ¿Es algo grave?

- No lo sé.

- Buenos días, gracias por estar aquí – se escuchó la voz de Michael en el estrado de la sala de juntas – esta reunión es para informarles que a partir de hoy la influenza española es declarada como una enfermedad de notificación obligatoria y que en toda la ciudad se tomarán medidas drásticas para controlar su propagación. Lo anterior nos fue notificado por el Comisionado de Salud, Royal S. Copeland. Las medidas de prevención y control que se tomarán en la ciudad se las daré a conocer a continuación. Todos los viajeros que entren a la ciudad por tren o por mar y que parezca que tienen algún síntoma de la gripe serán detenidos y examinados. No se les permitirá viajar en transporte público. Se modificarán los horarios de apertura y cierre en empresas, fábricas y teatros para evitar aglomeraciones y disminuir el contacto con otras personas en las horas de mayor congestionamiento. Cualquier persona que tosa, escupa, estornude o tire un pañuelo sucio en la vía pública será arrestado – un murmullo de preocupación se dejó escuchar entre los que estaban ahí.

- Doctor – preguntó una enfermera – ¿y qué medidas se tomarán en el hospital?

- En todos los hospitales – continuó Michael - se llevará a cabo un riguroso seguimiento de las camas disponibles. Todos los enfermos de influenza estarán aislados y en cuarentena hasta que los síntomas hayan desaparecido por completo. No podrán levantarse de la cama hasta 48 horas después de que la fiebre haya cedido. Solo los enfermos muy graves serán hospitalizados, los demás permanecerán en sus hogares. Toda la ropa de cama, las habitaciones y baños se tendrán que desinfectar periódicamente. Todo el personal que trabaje en hospitales, oficinas y servicios públicos tendrá que usar de manera obligatoria cubre bocas durante la jornada laboral y durante el trayecto a casa. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Qué pasará en las escuelas? – preguntó un enfermero.

- Por lo pronto no cerrarán y mantendrán los mismos horarios - indicó.

En ese momento una enfermera llegó corriendo a la sala de juntas interrumpiendo la reunión.

- ¡Doctor Girard! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

- ¿Qué pasa señorita Hero?

- ¡Acaban de traer a 25 soldados malheridos de un naufragio que hubo esta mañana!

- Vamos – dijo el doctor bajando del estrado.

- ¡Doctor, parece que ocho de ellos tienen síntomas de influenza! – un murmullo de expectación se escuchó en la sala.

- ¡Silencio por favor! – exclamó Michael - les pido que mantengan la calma para que no provoquen pánico entre los pacientes. Todo el personal de emergencias venga conmigo.

El personal se puso de pie dirigiéndose a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo con cierto temor e incertidumbre que se veía reflejado en sus rostros.

- ¡Michael! – exclamó Candy corriendo tras él para alcanzarlo - ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Hay que aislarlos de inmediato, tenemos que evitar que se propague la enfermedad en el hospital – indicó – buscaré un área desocupada en el mientras ustedes los revisan.

- Muy bien - la enfermera giró para caminar hacia el área de emergencias.

- Candy – Michael la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Sí?

- Recibí un telegrama del Dr. Karl Meyer – indicó - estará aquí en unos días más con el homeópata que aceptó colaborar con nosotros.

- ¡Qué buena noticia Michael!

- Hay que tratar de hacer lo mejor que podamos hasta que él llegue.

- Estaré bien – sonrió.

- Cuídate.

- Sí.

Rápidamente se alejaron. Cuando la enfermera llegó al área de emergencias todo era un caos. No había personal suficiente para atender a los náufragos. Doctores y enfermeras trataban de coordinarse para auxiliar primero a los más graves. Se escuchaban quejidos y lamentos por doquier y algunos de los heridos sangraban o estaban desmayados. Algunas enfermeras estaban haciendo el triaje de los pacientes para atenderlos de manera eficiente. Candy se colocó un cubre bocas y se dirigió con él doctor en turno que estaba atendiendo a uno de los soldados.

- Buenos días Dr. Watson ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

- ¡Srita. Candy no es momento de formalismos sociales! – el galeno exclamó alterado – ¡en lugar de estar ahí parada vaya y revise a aquellos cuatro soldados que están sentados allá!

- ¡Sí doctor! – respondió de inmediato.

Se acercó a los hombres uniformados revisando a detalle sus rostros. Aunque los cuatro se veían mal heridos, uno de ellos estaba tosiendo sangre y temblaba. Tenía las manos amoratadas y las mejillas mostraban manchas de color café. Entonces Candy lo supo de inmediato, estaba frente a un enfermo con influenza española. Tenía que revisarlo y separarlo de los otros soldados lo más pronto posible.

- Buenos días señor ¿cuál es su nombre? – preguntó anotando en la bitácora.

Scott Austin.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Veinticinco.

- ¿Es de Nueva York?

- No, de Filadelfia.

- Sr. Austin, lo voy a revisar - sin dudarlo se acercó al enfermo para tomarle la temperatura y auscultarlo con el estetoscopio. El soldado tenía fiebre muy alta además de que se escuchaban estertores húmedos en sus bronquios, un claro indicio de que no podía respirar bien.

- ¿Cuándo le comenzó la fiebre señor?

- Ayer en la mañana – habló con dificultad.

- ¿Le duele la pierna? – preguntó al ver que sangraba.

- Un poco.

- ¿Puede caminar?

- Sí.

- Acompáñeme, lo llevaré a que se recueste.

Candy lo ayudó a caminar al ver que cojeaba. Al llegar a una camilla el hombre se dejó caer agotado por la falta de aire. La joven le curó la pierna lastimada mientras sentía la mirada del soldado.

- Pronto sanará – indicó la enfermera cuando terminó – tiene algunos golpes pero la herida es solo un raspón. Ahora le traeré ropa seca y una manta.

- Señorita – lo escuchó jadear.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me voy a morir?

Candy no supo que responder. Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero trató de no demostrarle lo que sentía.

- Va a estar bien – trató de ser amable acercándose para acomodarle una pequeña almohada en la cabeza – ahora vuelvo.

La joven se alejó sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas - ¡tengo que ser fuerte! – pensó al caminar - ¡no me puede ver llorar! – las gotas se desprendieron de sus ojos hasta ocultarse por debajo del cubre bocas. Sacó ropa seca y unas mantas de un almacén. Cuando regresó con el soldado lo cubrió dejándole la ropa limpia a un lado y le colocó una toalla húmeda debajo de la nuca y en la frente.

- ¿Se siente mejor?

- Si, gracias.

- ¿Él es uno de los enfermos de influenza? – preguntó un enfermero que acababa de llegar señalando hacia la camilla – lo llevaré al pabellón del primer piso en el ala izquierda del hospital. En un rato regreso por los demás.

- Está bien – respondió Candy. Después se dirigió al soldado – Sr. Austin lo van a llevar a una cama para que esté más cómodo, ahí lo seguirán atendiendo.

- Gracias señorita.

Candy le entregó la bitácora al enfermero. Después lo observó empujando la camilla hacia los pasillos sin quitarle la vista por unos segundos. Se sintió frustrada y llena de impotencia. No podía hacer nada más por ese pobre hombre. Después se lavó las manos antes de comenzar a curar a los otros soldados que la estaban esperando.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a Rebeca, Giomar, vallerk y Mazy Vampire por sus reviews, a vallerk por poner este fic entre sus favoritos y a Alma G por seguirlo. También agradezco a todas las lectoras anónimas (acabo de ver las estadísticas de ffnet ) que están pendientes de la publicación.**

**La historia empieza a complicarse. Vienen sorpresas no tan buenas, y aquellos días de verano se verán ensombrecidos por un otoño que en la vida real fue terrible. Veremos que sucede al paso de los días. **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo. Un abrazo. **


	33. Chapter 33

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 33**

_Ni en mil años podría dejarte de amar..._

Durante varias horas el hospital estuvo bajo un ajetreo continuo. Médicos y enfermeras subían y bajaban por las escaleras y corrían por los pasillos. Mucha gente se encontraba en el hospital pidiendo informes de los soldados sobrevivientes del naufragio. Cerca del medio día se escuchó un gran alboroto proveniente de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy a un médico de guardia que estaba llegando a emergencias.

- ¡Parece que una enfermera se cayó por las escaleras!

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Sin dudar un segundo salió corriendo hacia las escaleras encontrando a Noemí recostada en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos, rodeada de gente.

- ¡Noemí! – exclamó la rubia al verla hacer un gesto de dolor.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Por favor, sigan caminando! ¡Déjenla respirar! – exclamó la enfermera tratando de alejar a las personas alrededor de la joven. Después habló con su amiga - ¡No te muevas! ¡Déjame revisarte! – rápidamente se hincó a su lado y le recorrió piernas y brazos con ambas manos tratando de encontrar alguna fractura. Al tocar el brazo derecho escuchó que se quejaba de dolor.

- ¡Me duele mucho!

- Tienes algunos golpes pero creo que te fracturaste el brazo – indicó – está muy hinchado. Parece que tus piernas están bien. ¿Puedes mover la cabeza?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Te voy a inmovilizar el brazo mientras te revisa el doctor – fue corriendo a emergencias por unas vendas regresando de inmediato - ¿qué pasó Noemí? – le preguntó mientras la entablillaba - ¿cómo te caíste?

- No lo sé Candy – respondió en un quejido – iba distraída tratando de no chocar con las personas que subían las escaleras cuando sentí que mis pies se atoraban y alguien me empujaba.

- Tal vez te tropezaste con algo.

- Si, puede ser – respondió pensativa.

- Ya terminé – dijo la rubia – ¿puedes caminar o traigo una camilla?

- Creo que puedo caminar.

- Apóyate en mi – Candy la ayudó a ponerse de pie y lentamente la llevó hasta un cubículo de la sala de emergencias.

- Gracias amiga – sonrió Noemí mientras se recostaba en la cama.

- Ten cuidado la próxima vez que bajes escaleras – sonrió la chica.

- Lo tendré.

- Tengo que irme a terminar la curación de un paciente – indicó - el médico de guardia no tardará en llegar.

- Ve tranquila, estaré bien.

La enfermera la dejó sola pero un minuto después entró Chris. Noemí se sobresaltó al verlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica.

- Parece que te rompiste un brazo – dijo en tono de burla.

- ¿Solo viniste a reírte de mí?

- No – se acercó – vine a decirte que tuviste suerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Una caída como esa pudo haberte matado.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Nada – sonrió burlonamente – solo recuerda que los accidentes son muy comunes y la próxima podría ser tu querida amiga Candy.

- ¡Tú me empujaste!

- ¡No tienes ninguna prueba y si te atreves a hacer algo en mi contra ya sabes de lo que soy capaz!

- ¡Maldito!

- ¡Ya estás advertida! – al terminar esa frase salió rápidamente del lugar.

- ¡Desgraciado! – lloró lastimosamente la enfermera - ¡Mereces el peor de los castigos! ¡No quiero que lastimes a Candy!

En ese momento entraron al cubículo el médico de guardia y una enfermera quienes de inmediato procedieron a curar a Noemí. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, asustada, nerviosa y sintiendo un gran dolor.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, agotada y triste, Candy solo quería estar a solas con Terry para tratar de olvidar lo que había vivido ese día. Tres de los soldados con influenza acababan de morir. Había visto sus rostros agonizantes con manchas púrpuras y sus pies negros por la falta de aire. Sus cuerpos no habían resistido más. Los otros se encontraban muy graves en un pabellón especial a la espera de que ocurriera un milagro.<p>

Cuando la enfermera salió del hospital vio a su prometido esperándola en los jardines. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia él soltándose a llorar en sus brazos. Él la abrazó tiernamente y la confortó con mucha ternura. Cuando se tranquilizó subieron al auto y en cuanto llegaron al departamento permanecieron abrazados, dándose pequeños besos y prodigándose caricias tiernas y reconfortantes. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por el rostro de la enfermera mientras él las limpiaba con infinito am0r.

- ¿Tuviste un día difícil Candy? – preguntó el actor después de un rato.

- Si Terry – comenzó a explicar - naufragó un barco y llegaron muchos heridos, todo era un caos porque faltaban médicos y enfermeras para atenderlos pero lo más grave fue que varios tenían influenza.

Al escuchar esa última frase Terry frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Los tuviste que atender?

- Sí.

- ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento bien, solo un poco cansada.

- ¿Y cómo están los enfermos?

- Tres de ellos murieron hace un par de horas, los demás siguen muy graves.

- ¿Los viste morir?

- Si Terry y fue muy doloroso.

- Entiendo.

- Me siento muy mal porque no pude hacer nada por ellos y no puedo hacerlo por los demás.

- Amor – levantó suavemente su rostro para verla a los ojos – tú haces lo que puedes.

- Pero no es suficiente.

- No es tu culpa. Hay enfermedades que no tienen cura.

- Terry – se recargó en su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos – es que es tan difícil ver a alguien morir tan joven y no poder hacer nada.

- Candy – le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas - ¿estás segura que quieres continuar trabajando en el hospital?

- Ahora más que nunca mi amor – susurró en su pecho – Michael me dijo que hay un tratamiento que se usa en homeopatía que está dando resultado para tratar a los enfermos. Si eso funciona podría ser la salvación de muchos de mis pacientes.

- ¿Homeopatía?

- Sí, es otra forma de curar.

- ¿Ya lo empezaron a usar en el hospital?

- No, estamos esperando a que llegue el Dr. Meyer con el homeópata que nos va a enseñar a aplicar ese tratamiento.

- Ojalá que funcione.

- Sí, porque según parece todo se va a complicar – dijo preocupada – la situación ha de ser muy grave porque en la mañana nos dijeron que la Junta de Salud va a tomar medidas preventivas para evitar los contagios. Van a vigilar las estaciones del tren y a regular los horarios de los trabajos, escuelas, y teatros para evitar aglomeraciones en las calles.

- ¿En los teatros también?

- Si Terry.

- Espero que no cancelen las funciones.

- Por lo pronto no lo van a hacer.

- Candy – le acarició la mejilla – olvidémonos por un rato del hospital. Quiero mostrarte algo que te va a alegrar.

- ¿Qué es?

- Mira – el actor sacó un sobre de su saco para dárselo en las manos.

Candy lo abrió dando un grito de alegría al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

- ¡Es la invitación de nuestra boda!

- Así es – sonrió - hoy la recibí en el teatro.

- Nunca había visto algo así – dijo observándola a detalle – es muy bella pero muy diferente a las otras invitaciones.

- Esta es la invitación tradicional de Escocia – explicó Terry – tiene los escudos de armas de ambas familias y un moño con la tela del tartán del clan de los Andley.

- Parece muy antigua.

- Así es.

- ¡Nos va a casar el arzobispo en la catedral! – exclamó al continuar leyendo la invitación.

- Por lo visto los Andley no van a escatimar en nada – el actor sonrió de lado.

- Yo pensé que la ceremonia iba a ser más sencilla.

- Creo que tu familia va a organizar algo muy fastuoso, recuerda que para ellos te vas a casar con el hijo de un duque así que no te asombres si invitan a toda la crema y nata de Chicago.

- ¿Tendré que bailar con ellos? – preguntó haciendo una mueca.

- No te preocupes – susurró acercándose a su boca – desde el momento en que salgamos de la iglesia jamás volveremos a separarnos.

- Terry…

Se besaron durante largo rato olvidándose del mundo exterior. Eran solo dos en un paraíso de tiernos besos y caricias, un lago sereno de amor para confortar el corazón. A lo lejos se escucharon las campanadas de un reloj. Terry se separó de ella revisando su reloj de cadena.

- Ya es tarde amor y necesitas descansar – dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Terry – lo tomó de la mano - no quiero quedarme sola.

- Candy, tú sabes que no puedo quedarme.

- Si te vas no podré dormir en toda la noche – le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Sabes que me quedaría con gusto pero si tus amigos o el dueño del edificio se dan cuenta de que dormí en tu departamento vas a tener problemas.

- Tienes razón.

- Te veré mañana – el actor se encaminó hacia la puerta pero ella corrió a su lado para detenerlo.

- Terry espera - suplicó tomándolo de la mano – no quiero que te vayas, por favor.

- Candy… - la miró sintiendo que el corazón se le derretía. Sabía que no podría negarle nada.

- Quédate solo hoy.

- Está bien – sonrió disimulando la ansiedad que le causaban sus palabras – pero no dormiremos aquí sino que vendrás conmigo a mi departamento – le propuso el inglés - los vecinos no me conocen y casi nunca los veo, menos a estas horas de la noche.

- Gracias Terry – sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza – solo tomaré algunas cosas, no tardo - fue a su recámara, y en una bolsa metió un cambio de ropa, su camisón, un uniforme limpio y artículos de arreglo personal - ya estoy lista – dijo saliendo de la habitación minutos después.

- Vámonos – dijo el actor.

Bajaron del edificio en silencio y subieron al auto. El actor se encontraba nervioso mientras sus pensamientos lo traicionaban sobre lo que podría ocurrir esa noche. Arrancó haciendo un esfuerzo para enfocarse en los autos y el volante. Después de un rato se estacionó frente a su departamento. Le abrió la puerta del carro y le ayudó a salir. Para su fortuna el portero no se encontraba en esos momentos.

Entraron al edificio y subieron al primer piso. Terry sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón abriendo la puerta. Dejó que Candy entrara primero y de inmediato prendió las luces.

- ¿Quieres cenar algo? – preguntó el actor aparentando indiferencia.

- No tengo hambre – respondió la joven – prefiero dormir.

- Entonces vamos a la recámara - Terry prendió la luz de la habitación - te dejó para que te pongas cómoda – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – el baño está en esa puerta. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá o en la otra recámara.

- Terry – le dijo tomándolo de la mano - ¿no vas a dormir conmigo?

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo pequeña pecosa? – le acarició la mejilla sorprendido por la petición de su novia.

- Así como lo hicimos en el bosque – recordó – fue tan hermoso.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por favor Terry – lo abrazó - no quiero dormir sola esta noche.

- Muy bien – dijo el actor – entonces cámbiate en el baño mientras yo me pongo la pijama.

- Sí.

Candy tomó la maleta y entró al baño. Terry comenzó a quitarse el saco y la camisa tratando de mantenerse sereno – sólo vas a dormir – se dijo a sí mismo – ella está preocupada y nerviosa y por eso quiere estar aquí contigo – se repitió varias veces – necesita tu apoyo no lo olvides.

Minutos después salió Candy con un camisón de algodón blanco con mangas cortas, escote sensual y delicado, y holanes que le llegaban a las rodillas. El actor sonrió al descubrir lo bella que se veía así, con el cabello suelto cayendo por la espalda y su cuerpo suavemente delineado con la sencilla prenda de dormir. No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, imaginando lo que sutilmente se escondía bajo el sencillo camisón. La chica se sonrojó al notar las miradas de su novio que gritaban calladamente el deseo que sentía por ella.

- Voy a entrar al baño – le dijo Terry al ver que se acercaba. Candy apenas respondió. Él estaba sin camisa, tenía todo el torso descubierto y tan solo vestía el pantalón de pijama. Lucía espléndido, varonil, seductor. Nerviosa se metió entre las frías sábanas tratando de calmar a su corazón pero no pudo evitar recorrerlo de nuevo con la mirada. Poco después el actor salió del baño, apagó las luces de la habitación y se recostó a su lado. La rubia se acomodó entre sus brazos con la espalda recargada en el tibio pecho de su amado.

- Me gusta estar así – suspiró la joven.

- Candy – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello - ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si Terry, gracias.

- Ahora duerme, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

- Terry – dijo girando la cabeza para verlo – no me has dado mi beso de las buenas noches.

- Mi pequeña sinvergüenza – sonrió - ¿sabes lo que va a pasar si comienzo a besarte?

- Un beso nada más – le suplicó reflejándose en el azul de sus ojos – después nos dormiremos, es solo que hoy más que nunca quiero que me beses.

- Candy… - susurró cerrando los ojos, acortando la distancia entre sus bocas para besarla con la mayor ternura que sus labios conocían.

Esa noche, después de que ella se quedara dormida plácidamente entre sus brazos, Terry se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Bebió un vaso con agua tratando de calmarse. No podía dormir, estaba inquieto. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Te adoro Candy - murmuró cerrando los ojos un momento - y quisiera que el tiempo volara para que fuera diciembre y no tener que conformarme con solo dormir a tu lado. Ese día llegará, lo sé. Pero esta noche me preocupas tú, nunca te había visto así amor – meditó por unos instantes – siempre eres optimista a pesar de las adversidades pero hoy el dolor se veía en tus ojos. Creo que fue difícil que cuidaras a esos soldados. Hoy murieron tres, ¿pero cuántos más se contagiarán y morirán en los próximos días? Pequeña pecosa, estarás en peligro mientras sigas en ese hospital y yo no puedo hacer nada porque te prometí que no intervendría hasta que acabara la guerra pero, si te llegara a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Ignorar mi promesa y llevarte fuera de la ciudad a la fuerza? Podríamos vivir en la cabaña por un tiempo lejos de todos. ¿Obligarte a renunciar aun en contra de tu voluntad, aunque me odies por hacerlo? ¿Adelantar el matrimonio sin tomar en cuenta tus deseos? – suspiró - Candy ¿por qué eres tan testaruda? Si me hubieras escuchado no tendrías que exponerte a todo esto. Solo espero que nada te pase y que pronto anuncien el fin de la guerra. Ese día iré por ti al hospital y te juro que le dirás adiós para siempre.

Regresó a la habitación sin hacer ruido, lentamente se recostó al lado de la chica y por unos segundos observó su pausada respiración. Después la abrazó y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

No amanecía aun cuando Terry despertó. Había estado muy intranquilo durante toda la noche pensando en su prometida. Se sentó en la cama para revisar su reloj, después se volvió a recostar junto a ella.

- Amor – susurró suavemente dándole un beso en la frente – buenos días.

- Mmmmm… - Candy no se movió de la cama.

- Ya sé cómo despertarte pecosa dormilona – susurró dulcemente. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Comenzó a preparar el té y a tostar pan. Cinco minutos después una figura con los rizos enmarañados y los ojos a medio abrir apareció por la puerta de la recámara.

- ¿Ya vamos a desayunar? – preguntó Candy.

- Jajajajaja – rió el inglés al verla – ¡sabía que eso te despertaría!

- ¡Terry! – exclamó mirando hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que todo estaba muy oscuro - ¡pero es muy temprano todavía!

- Eso no es verdad señorita Pecas – dijo divertido caminando hacia ella – tienes el tiempo justo para desayunar, bañarte y vestirte.

- Con una hora tengo más que suficiente para estar lista – le reclamó.

- Cuando vivamos juntos apenas nos alcanzará el tiempo – dijo el actor mostrando una pícara sonrisa. La tomó de la mano para entrar a la recámara y recostarse con ella de vuelta en la cama – ven – le dijo abrazándola - ¿ya olvidaste que por las mañanas me gusta estar así?

- Terry - susurró la chica sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo – el desayuno se va a enfriar.

- Ya no quiero desayunar – murmuró el actor mientras le mordía suavemente los hombros y el cuello – tu sabes mucho mejor.

- Mi amor – entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de su prometido – tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Candy – se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras mirándola fijamente – ¿no has reconsiderado tu decisión de continuar trabajando en el hospital? ¿No crees que te estás exponiendo demasiado?

- Voy a estar bien – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – confía en mi.

- Es que si te llegaras a contagiar me moriría Candy – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – por favor, recapacita.

- Terry – lo miró con amor limpiando la lágrima de su rostro – nada me va a pasar, ya te lo prometí. Además muy pronto va a llegar ese doctor que nos va a enseñar a curar a los enfermos.

- ¿Y si no es así pecosa? – se reflejó en sus ojos - ¿Y si no sirven esos tratamientos?

- Déjame intentarlo – lo acarició tiernamente – necesito hacer todo lo que pueda para salvar vidas. Tal vez uno de estos días ese tratamiento salve a algún amigo o familiar. Debemos tener fe. Sé que cuando todo esto pase estarás orgulloso de mí y sabrás que tomé la decisión correcta.

- Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti amor, es solo que te quiero conmigo Candy – la estrechó con fuerza – cuando cierro los ojos y pienso en el futuro te veo a ti en todo lo que hago. ¿Sabes que quiero llevarte a Inglaterra en la próxima primavera para que conozcas todas las propiedades que me heredó mi padre? Quiero remodelar la villa de Escocia para que sea nuestra casa de verano y quiero que conozcas la casa de Stratford upon Avon, estoy seguro que te vas a gustar. También quiero que ya vivas conmigo como mi esposa para compartirlo todo.

- Terry – lo miró llena de amor – supongo que en esta cama dormiremos cuando nos casemos.

- Si Candy – susurró con ternura – aquí seremos marido y mujer, y te amaré cuando el lucero del atardecer aparezca en el cielo, en luna llena y hasta que despunte el alba.

- Ya quiero que lleguen esas noches – sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Esas noches y esos días son la razón de mi existencia – unieron sus labios en un dulce beso reconfortándose con la tibieza de sus cuerpos.

Los tenues rayos de sol que anunciaban el despertar de un nuevo día acompañaron a la pareja durante esos minutos sin que los dos enamorados tomaran conciencia del interminable andar del tiempo.

* * *

><p>A las 7 de la mañana del 30 de septiembre de 1918 el tren procedente de Boston hacía su arribo a la cuidad de Nueva York. Treinta minutos más tarde, en otro andén de la estación Ralph Alexander Meyer llegaba a la ciudad después de un largo viaje en el tren que proveía de Toronto, Canadá. El caballero descendió del tren para encaminarse entre la multitud hacia la entrada de la estación donde lo estaban esperando, sin embargo no sabía por dónde salir de los andenes. Con sorpresa observó puestos de policías que revisaban a todos los pasajeros para detectar síntomas de influenza. A algunas personas no se les permitía subir a los trenes si estaban enfermas y las que llegaban de fuera de la ciudad eran aisladas del resto y no se les permitía continuar viajando. Después de terminar la revisión, trató de encontrar la salida pero estaba confundido. En eso, observó a un joven rubio de rostro amable que utilizaba una prótesis en la pierna y decidió acercarse él.<p>

- Disculpe joven – dijo el doctor mostrando una sonrisa – hace 18 años que no pisaba esta estación y por lo visto todo ha cambiado desde entonces. ¿Me podría indicar dónde está la salida principal?

- Claro que si – respondió el muchacho – camine de frente hacia donde se encuentran esos pilares de color verde, ahí encontrará unas puertas de cristal, después de cruzarlas gire hacia su izquierda. Verá la salida unos metros más adelante.

- Muchas gracias – respondió el caballero – me ha evitado estar un buen rato dando vueltas por aquí.

- Yo no tuve la misma suerte cuando vine por primera vez a Nueva York – sonrió el joven – en lugar de preguntar estuve varios minutos caminando en círculos sin encontrar la salida.

- Disculpe que le pregunte esto pero su rostro se me hace conocido – dijo el doctor – ¿ha estado alguna vez en Canadá o es estudiante de medicina?

- No, yo vivo en Boston aunque viví por muchos años en Londres – indicó - hace unos meses regresé de la guerra y pasé algún tiempo en el hospital aquí en Nueva York. Me encantaría estudiar medicina pero no sé si pueda hacerlo en mi condición.

- Si me lo permite le voy a dar un consejo – dijo el caballero - nunca deje de luchar por sus sueños por más imposibles que parezcan.

- Qué curioso – dijo pensativo el joven – hace poco recibí una carta de una persona muy querida que me escribió eso precisamente.

- ¿Lo ve? – sonrió - le aseguro que su condición no es ningún impedimento para ser médico.

- ¿Usted es médico?

- Sí, estudié aquí en Nueva York pero después emigré hacia Canadá donde he ejercido las últimas dos décadas de mi vida.

En ese momento se escuchó el silbato de un tren que estaba por salir de la estación. El joven sacó su reloj de bolsillo y revisó la hora.

- Se me está haciendo tarde – indicó – voy para Chicago con mi madre y el tren no tarda en salir. Muchas gracias por sus palabras doctor.

- Un placer conocerlo – ambos se estrecharon la mano – gracias a usted por indicarme el camino. Que tenga buen viaje.

Ambos se alejaron caminando hasta perderse de vista entre la multitud. El joven se encaminó hacia el andén para subir en uno de los trenes con rumbo a la ciudad de Chicago.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Arthur? – preguntó su madre cuando lo vio llegar – por un momento pensé que perderías el tren.

- Me quedé platicando con un señor que es médico – dijo pensativo – ¿Sabes mamá? – se sentó al lado de su madre - no sé por qué pero al ver a ese doctor recordé a Candy.

- ¿A Candy?

- Sí – respondió – creo que fue la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Además me dijo exactamente lo que ella me escribió en su última carta.

- ¡Qué coincidencia Arthur! – exclamó su madre - ¿le preguntaste su nombre?

- No, ya no hubo tiempo. Sólo sé que estudió aquí en Nueva York y que se fue a Canadá a ejercer su profesión hace muchos años.

- Bueno – sonrió la mujer – tal vez te lo vuelvas a encontrar algún día.

- Espero que sí – indicó – me pareció una persona muy agradable.

En ese momento se escuchó el silbato del tren que anunciaba la salida hacia la ciudad de Chicago.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Arthur tomando las manos de su madre mientras el tren iniciaba su marcha.

- Un poco.

- Todo va a salir bien mamá.

- Eso espero hijo.

A la salida de la estación dos hombres se encontraban conversando mientras esperaban la llegada del Dr. Alexander Meyer.

- ¡Karl! – se escuchó la voz del doctor cuando por fin divisó a su sobrino entre la multitud.

- ¡Tío! – exclamó acercándose para abrazarlo - ¡qué bueno volver a verte! Creo que recuerdas a mi colega, el Dr. Michael Girard.

- Claro que sí – sonrió el galeno estrechándole la mano – nos conocimos antes de que iniciará la guerra en un congreso sobre medicina interna.

- Es cierto – asintió el francés - gracias por haber aceptado colaborar con nosotros y bienvenido a Nueva York.

- ¿Nos vamos? – indicó Karl tomando el equipaje de su tío para subirlo al auto –quiero que conozcas a una persona que trabaja en el hospital. Creo que es la más entusiasta con tu venida tío.

- ¿Es una mujer?

- Sí, es una joven enfermera que conocimos en Chicago – indicó Michael – se llama Candy y es entusiasta, dedicada y muy bella.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! – exclamó Ralph.

- Supongo que pronto se van a casar – sonrió Karl.

- O no, nada de eso – dijo el francés cambiando su semblante mientras el auto arrancaba – eso terminó hace varias semanas. Ella se rencontró con un antiguo pretendiente al que nunca dejó de amar. Yo lo sabía pero aun así hice todo lo posible para que me aceptara.

- El amor siempre es un tema complicado – Ralph dijo pensativo – y hay amores que nunca se olvidan.

- Un día en Chicago me habló de ese pretendiente – recordó Karl – ella estaba muy triste, no sabía que ya están juntos.

- Se encontraron en el hospital por casualidad.

- Me alegro por ella.

- Me tienen intrigado jóvenes – sonrió Ralph – ya quiero conocerla.

- En unos minutos la conocerás tío – indicó su sobrino – ya casi llegamos al hospital.

Candy se encontraba en la recepción anotando los datos de algunos pacientes que estaban por ingresar al área de emergencias. Cuando estaba por terminar su labor alzó la vista. El Dr. Girard y el Dr. Meyer entraban por la puerta principal acompañados de un tercer caballero. La enfermera se quedó estática y dejó de respirar por un segundo. Sin comprender el por qué, se había quedado paralizada contemplando el rostro del desconocido. De inmediato sintió una atracción especial por él. De franca sonrisa, rasgos finos, pecas en el rostro y una mirada jovial y alegre, aquel hombre denotaba un carisma excepcional.

- Buenos días Candy – saludó el militar cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba.

- ¡Buenos días Michael! ¡Hola Karl! – saludó con entusiasmo - ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

- ¡Hola Candy! – exclamó Karl abrazándola – yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Te presento a mi tío el doctor Alexander Meyer. Él ha sido como un padre para mí y gracias a su apoyo e insistencia fue que decidí estudiar medicina.

- ¡Encantada de conocerlo doctor! – exclamó Candy – ¡me han hablado mucho de usted!

- El gusto es mío señorita – respondió el galeno con una gran sonrisa estrechándole la mano.

Fue entonces cuando al tocarse por primera vez ambos sintieron algo extraño, algo inexplicable que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los otros caballeros. Por unos cuantos segundos se miraron sin apartar la vista y sin soltarse.

- Tío – dijo Karl sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo – vamos a la oficina del Dr. Girard, tenemos mucho que hacer.

- ¿Usted no nos acompaña señorita? – preguntó su tío soltando la mano de la chica.

- No doctor – sonrió – estoy algo ocupada esta mañana.

- Creo que es importante que ella esté presente para que nos dé su opinión sobre el procedimiento que vamos a implementar – insistió el doctor dirigiéndose al Dr. Girard – en los hospitales son las enfermeras las que están en contacto con los enfermos y les dan los medicamentos.

- Tiene usted razón Dr. Meyer – dijo Michael – así que les propongo que esta noche vayamos a cenar los cuatro para celebrar su llegada y explicarle a Candy lo que acordaremos el día de hoy.

- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó el doctor sin ocultar su alegría - ¿nos podrá acompañar esta noche señorita?

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió entusiasta – y llámeme Candy doctor.

- El doctor Alexander y Karl se hospedarán conmigo Candy – explicó Michael – así que pasaremos por ti a las 7:30 para ir a cenar.

- ¡Estaré lista a esa hora! – exclamó feliz.

- Nos vemos después – se despidió Michael besándole ambas mejillas.

- Platicamos en la cena Candy – dijo Karl.

- ¡Hasta más tarde Candy! – exclamó Ralph

- ¡Hasta más tarde doctor! – le respondió la enfermera quien se quedó de pie viendo cómo se alejaban por el pasillo hacia la oficina del Dr. Girard. En eso escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – oyó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¡Noemí! – dijo girándose para verla - ¿cómo estás? – preguntó al ver que tenía el brazo vendado e inmovilizado – pensé que te darían unos días de descanso mientras te recuperabas del accidente.

- Me dieron un par de días – explicó – hoy vine a revisión, afortunadamente no me rompí el brazo.

- ¡Esa es una buena noticia! – dijo entusiasta.

- Candy, ¿tienes unos minutos para hablar en privado? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí, vamos a una de las salas de atención.

Entraron a uno de los cubículos y Noemí cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia.

- Amiga – dijo bajando la voz – ten cuidado en el hospital.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Candy, lo que me ocurrió no fue un accidente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Alguien me empujó por las escaleras.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó incrédula - ¿Quién querría hacerte daño?

- Candy – dijo mirándola a los ojos – lo que me pasó fue solo una advertencia de lo que te puede pasar a ti.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó.

- ¡Chris me empujó por las escaleras porque lo amenacé con decirte toda la verdad!

- ¿Cuál verdad?

- ¡Él modificó los papeles para que te enviaran a emergencias!

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

- Yo lo sospechaba desde antes porque el Dr. Girard le entregó la lista con la asignación de los puestos a él y estoy segura que él la modificó – explicó – y después del supuesto accidente vino aquí a advertirme que si lo acusaba te haría lo mismo que a mí.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó - ¡Chris no es capaz de hacer tanto mal!

- ¡Tienes qué creerme Candy! – gritó desesperada -¡además se puso furioso cuando se enteró de que ya estás comprometida con el Sr. Grandchester!

- ¡Tengo que hablar con él!

- ¡No, no lo hagas! – trató de persuadirla - ¡Él está ciego en su odio y solo te va a lastimar si lo haces!

- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

- Ya lo he pensado varias veces y no sé que sea lo mejor – dijo preocupada – si lo acuso y lo corren del hospital se vengaría de nosotras. Él vive en el mismo edificio y sabe todo lo que hacemos. Podría hacernos daño aun sin trabajar aquí.

- Noemí – Candy le tomó las manos – no te preocupes. En ese caso creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada. Yo estoy bien en emergencias, no voy a pedir mi cambio ni a acusar a Chris.

- ¡Pero es que no es justo!

- No me voy a arriesgar a que te vuelva a lastimar o a que lastime a Terry – indicó – además me gusta mi trabajo y estoy tomando todas las precauciones para no enfermarme.

- Pero Candy…

- ¡Ya está decidido! – sonrió – eso es lo mejor para todos.

- Eres muy noble amiga, solo te pido que te cuides.

- Me cuidaré, ahora lo importante es que tú te sientas mejor.

- Gracias Candy.

- Anda vamos, que ya es tarde y hay mucho que hacer.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron con una sonrisa mientras a lo lejos un par de ojos las observaba sin perder detalle.

A las 6:00 de la tarde Terry pasó por Candy al hospital para llevarla de inmediato al departamento. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Terry la abrazó acariciándola con mucha ternura, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro y la cabeza.

- Mi amor ¿qué haces? – Candy alcanzó a murmurar separándose un poco de él al sentir que algo le pasaba a Terry.

- Estoy besando a mi prometida – susurró besándole la boca con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó la rubia al escuchar el latir de su corazón.

– ¿Sabes todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza en estos últimos días? – el actor susurró acercándola más a él – no he dormido bien por el temor a que me digan al llegar al hospital que te has contagiado. Estoy muy preocupado por ti Candy.

- Terry – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – estoy bien y estoy contigo.

- Mi pequeña pecosa – le besó la palma de una de las manos – he estado intranquilo desde la noche que dormiste en mi departamento y quisiera tenerte a mi lado, largarme de aquí contigo a un lugar donde estés a salvo y protegerte hasta que pase todo esto.

- Pero Terry, eso sería abandonar el hospital.

- Sí, lo sé y no lo haremos pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

- Con la noticia que te voy a dar creo que te sentirás mejor – sonrió.

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Ya llegó el doctor que nos va a enseñar el nuevo tratamiento – dijo entusiasmada - se llama Alexander Meyer. Hoy en la noche iremos a cenar con él, Michael, el doctor Karl y yo.

- ¿Qué? – Terry dejó de abrazarla alejándose de ella cambiando su semblante abruptamente - ¿por qué tienes que ir a cenar en la noche con ellos? ¿Qué no podían tratar ese asunto en el hospital?

- Es que hay mucho trabajo en el hospital – trató de explicar – y el doctor Alexander insistió en que yo estuviera presente para discutir el asunto ya que las enfermeras somos las que estamos a cargo de los pacientes.

- Y supongo que fue tu antiguo noviecito el que propuso la cena – dijo el actor en tono sarcástico.

- Sí, fue él.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es solo un pretexto para estar contigo y tratar de reconquistarte? – le preguntó enojado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡No lo sé pero te aseguro que él no es así, además yo voy a trabajar!

- ¡Pero él no!

- ¡Él me respeta!

- ¡Porque sabe que lo acabaría a golpes sino lo hace!

- ¡No me gusta que reacciones así!

- ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione al saber que mi prometida va a salir a cenar con tres tipos y uno de ellos es el ex-novio enamorado? ¡Tengo razón al sentirme enojado! ¿No crees? – después abrió la puerta del departamento - ¡Yo nunca saldría a cenar con mis admiradoras y no jamás lo haré por respeto a ti! ¡Cuándo tengas tiempo para estar conmigo me mandas avisar! ¡Que te diviertas Candy! - El actor salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó corriendo detrás de él pero cuando salió al pasillo solo alcanzó a distinguir su silueta bajando rápidamente las escaleras para salir de inmediato del edificio.

La joven regresó al departamento sintiendo una lágrima correr por su mejilla. En silencio entró a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse para estar lista para su cita de las 7:30.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras,<strong>

**Muchas gracias en esta ocasión a Rebeca, Dino Andrew, Noemi Cullen, Rebeca, Gigi Martínez, Azurecullenpotter, AkaneKagome e Isselb por sus reviews en este y otros capítulos. También agradezco a AdiaSkyfire por ponerme dentro de sus autores favoritos, a Dino Andrew por seguir este fic y ponerlo entre sus favoritos y a todas aquellas foristas que me han dejado reviews en mis otros minifics.**

**Este capítulo es el penúltimo del mes de septiembre. A partir de aquí comienzan los encuentros, algunas verdades saldrán a la luz y en breve enfrentarán el terrible mes de octubre de 1918.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas y presentes por seguir esta aventura. **


	34. Chapter 34

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 34**

_Te amo más allá de tus defectos y tus virtudes…_

El tren proveniente de Nueva York estaba llegando a la ciudad de Chicago faltando 5 minutos para las 7 de la noche. Con gran nerviosismo Elizabeth Rothschild observó las luces de la ciudad que fueron poco a poco apareciendo tras los vidrios del vagón. Hacía 19 años que había estado ahí por última vez, llevándose consigo uno de los episodios más dolorosos de su vida. Cuando el tren por fin se detuvo descendió tomando de la mano a su hijo. Estaba nerviosa y con una sensación de incertidumbre. Caminaron despacio por el andén hasta salir a la puerta principal llevando consigo el equipaje.

- Mamá ¿estás bien? – preguntó Arthur al notar que le temblaban las manos

- Si hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer.

- Quiero que nos registremos en un hotel e ir a la casa.

- ¿No quieres esperar hasta mañana?

- No Arthur – dijo decidida – si espero hasta mañana no tendré el valor para hacerlo.

- Como tú quieras.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó a un hotel en la zona elegante de la ciudad. Rentaron una habitación, se cambiaron de ropa, y caminaron un par de calles hacia la mansión de los Andley.

- Aquí es – dijo Elizabeth cuando llegaron a la propiedad.

- Todo va a salir bien mamá – Arthur la tomó de las manos, después depósito un beso en la frente de la mujer.

- Gracias hijo.

Tocaron el timbre y una mucama salió a recibirlos.

- ¿En que puedo servirles?

- Buenas noches – respondió la mujer – me llamo Elizabeth Rothschild y vengo a buscar al señor William Albert Andley.

- El señor Andley no se encuentra en la mansión – indicó la mucama – está de viaje.

- ¿Sabe a dónde fue?

- Él aviso que primero iba a pasar unos días en Washington y después pasaría a Nueva York antes de regresar a Chicago.

- ¿Cuándo regresa?

- Es posible que en unos 15 días – respondió la mujer.

- ¿No sabe dónde podríamos encontrarlo en Nueva York?

- No señora.

- ¿Hay alguien más en la mansión con quien pueda hablar?

- Sí – respondió la mucama - está la señora Elroy, la tía del señor Andley.

Al escuchar ese nombre Elizabeth dio un paso para atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Arthur la observó preocupado.

- ¡No puedo hijo! – susurró angustiada - ¡no puedo ver a esa mujer!

- Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas – trató de calmarla - ¿por qué no le dejas tus datos a la mucama y esperas a que tu hermano se comunique contigo?

- Si, tienes razón – sacó nerviosa un sobre de su bolsa y se dirigió a la muchacha - ¿puedo pedirle por favor que le entregue este sobre al Sr. Andley?

- Claro que sí.

- Es muy importante que lea esta carta.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que la reciba.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

- Buenas noches.

Elizabeth tomó del brazo a su hijo y ambos se retiraron lentamente caminando por la calle hacia el hotel. Sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, una sombra que había observado todo se ocultó detrás de una de las cortinas en uno de los ventanales de la mansión.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar con la señora Elroy?

- Sí hijo.

- Pero ¿no crees que después de tanto tiempo las cosas podrían ser diferentes?

- No conoces a esa mujer – dijo su madre en voz baja – a veces pienso que es como el mismo demonio.

- ¿Fue ella quien te quitó a tu hija?

- Sí.

- ¡Yo podría encararla y obligarla a que nos dijera la verdad!

- ¡No, no Arthur! – exclamó angustiada - ¡ella es capaz de cualquier cosa y no quiero exponerte a sus humillaciones ni a que te destruya la vida como lo hizo conmigo!

- Está bien mamá – la tranquilizó – no lo voy a hacer pero te juro que un día ella pagará por lo que te hizo.

- Mejor olvidémonos de esa mujer hijo, creo que lo mejor será esperar a que regrese mi hermano.

- Pero ¿nos quedaremos tanto tiempo en Chicago? – preguntó el joven – tal vez sería mejor ir a Nueva York a buscarlo, además así podríamos visitar a Candy en el hospital.

- Tienes razón – sonrió la mujer – seguramente Candy estará en contacto con él y así lo encontraremos. Además quiero verla, siento un cariño muy especial por ella.

- Yo también – sonrió – la extraño. Mamá, cuando la veas ¿le vas a decir que tú eres la hermana de Albert?

- No, primero hablaré con mi hermano y le contaré toda la verdad – indicó – espero que me comprenda y que me pueda perdonar por lo que hice así que prométeme que no le contarás nada de esto a Candy hasta que yo te lo diga.

- Está bien mamá, te lo prometo.

- Por cierto, en la carta decía que ya no es novia del doctor sino de un joven llamado Terry. ¿Lo conoces?

- No mamá – indicó – pero en el hospital las enfermeras lo mencionaban mucho porque es un actor muy famoso en Broadway. La novia que tenía era nuestra amiga. A ella la conocimos en la sala de rehabilitación. Era una de las pacientes de Candy.

- Pues extraño que Candy se enamorara del novio de su paciente. Yo pensé que se casaría con el doctor, hacían una linda pareja.

- No creo que así hayan sucedido las cosas – le replicó Arthur – según leíste en la carta, ellos se conocieron años atrás en Inglaterra.

- Pues esperemos a saber la verdad – Elizabeth dijo pensativa – ¿y sabes el apellido de ese joven?

- Sí, su apellido es Grandchester.

- Grandchester… - murmuró la mujer – podrían ser ellos.

- ¿Conoces a alguien con ese apellido?

- Conocí al duque de Granchester cuando vivíamos en Inglaterra – explicó – el barón James de Rothschild era tío de tu padre y durante una recepción que ofreció en su mansión, tu padre tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al duque y de hacer negocios con él relacionados con la explotación de piedras preciosas en la India y África. Hicieron una gran amistad y fueron compañeros de bridge durante muchos años hasta que tu padre falleció.

- Pues a decir verdad – reflexionó Arthur – no creo que ese actor y el duque sean familiares.

- Recuerdo que poco antes de regresar a América coincidí con la duquesa en una recepción que dio la baronesa de Rothschild – continuó – ahí la escuché hablar sobre sus tres hijos pero nunca mencionó que alguno de ellos se llamara Terry, y supongo que siendo niños pequeños ninguno ha de estar actuando en Nueva York. Lo mejor será que le preguntemos a ese joven si es familiar de esa familia.

- Sí.

- ¡Por fin llegamos al hotel! – suspiró Elizabeth al ver el edificio frente a ella.

- ¿Te cansaste mamá?

- No, es solo que quería alejarme de esa casa. Ya me siento más tranquila.

- Entonces vamos a cenar, yo invito.

- Preferiría ir a dormir Arthur.

- Anda acompáñame – le pidió con una sonrisa – cenaremos tranquilamente en el restaurante del hotel, yo tengo mucha hambre y no quiero cenar solo.

- Está bien hijo – sonrió la mujer – te acompaño.

- Gracias mamá.

En ese mismo instante un auto pasaba frente a ellos en dirección a la mansión Andley. Dos minutos después Archie se estacionaba frente a la entrada principal de la propiedad bajando de inmediato del vehículo.

- Buenas noches señor – la mucama abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches Justine, ¿algun mensaje de mi tío o de George?

- No señor –indicó – pero hace unos minutos estuvieron aquí una señora y un joven buscando al señor William.

- ¿Una señora y un joven? – preguntó extrañado - ¿los habías visto antes?

- No señor.

- ¿Qué aspecto tenían?

- Pues ambos vestían ropas elegantes, eran rubios, el joven tendría unos 18 años y por lo que vi era el hijo de la mujer.

- ¿Mencionaron donde se iban a quedar en la ciudad?

- No señor pero la señora dejó una carta para el señor William.

- ¿Dónde está la carta?

- Aquí está – respondió sacándola de su bolsillo – iba a ponerla en su oficina. La señora me dijo que era muy importante que la recibiera su tío.

- No trae remitente y viene cerrada – Archie murmuró revisando el sobre – podría tratarse de un asunto personal así que será mejor no abrirla sin su autorización. Déjala en su escritorio por favor, yo le informaré sobre esto.

- Sí señor – después de dar tres pasos la mucama regresó con él – no sé si sea importante pero la mujer se presentó como Elizabeth Rothschild.

- ¿Elizabeth Rothschild? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí.

- No recuerdo haber escuchado antes ese apellido pero el nombre de Elizabeth es muy importante – dijo pensativo – George tiene que saber esto de inmediato - después se dirigió a la mucama - dile al chofer que venga enseguida a la oficina.

- Sí señor, con su permiso - la mucama comenzaba a retirarse cuando Archie la llamó de nuevo.

- Justine.

- Dígame señor.

- Antes de llamar al chofer tráeme un té.

- Sí señor – la mucama dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. Unos pasos más adelante se escuchó un grito - ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Señora Elroy me asustó! ¡No pensé que estuviera detrás de la puerta!

- ¡Eres muy torpe Justine! – la regañó la mujer - ¡no soy un fantasma para que grites de esa manera!

- ¿Tía Abuela? – preguntó Archie - ¿estabas aquí?

- Vine por un té.

- ¿Viniste por un té antes de la cena? – preguntó extrañado.

- No quiero cenar – respondió rápidamente – me siento indispuesta.

- ¿Y por qué no le pediste a Justine que te llevara el té a tu habitación?

- ¿De qué se trata este interrogatorio? – preguntó molesta – no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Archibald.

- Disculpa tía, buenas noches.

La anciana se alejó subiendo lentamente por las amplias escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Al abrir la puerta fue a sentarse a una pequeña salita de estar - ¡es ella! – exclamó enojada - ¡Elizabeth ha tenido el descaro de regresar a Chicago! ¡Tengo que impedir que se encuentre con William! Seguramente regresará en unos días así que tendré que dar órdenes a la servidumbre para que la corran si se vuelve a acercar – después de eso hizo sonar la campana de su habitación para llamar a una de las mucamas.

En la sala Archie estaba caminando de un lado al otro del lugar.

- ¡Justine!

- ¿Si señor? – la mucama salió de la cocina.

- ¿Le pidió mi tía a la cocinera que le preparara un té?

- No señor.

- Qué extraño – murmuró.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- No.

- Enseguida le llevo el té a la oficina, ya le avisé al chofer.

- Gracias Justine – al decir esto Archie se quedó pensativo – la tía abuela me mintió – reflexionó un momento – seguramente los vio y escuchó lo de la carta. Si esa mujer Elizabeth Rothschild tiene alguna conexión con la hermana del tío William seguramente la tía abuela lo sabe. Tengo que actuar rápido. Si me espero ella va a impedir que esa carta llegue a manos de mi tío. Tal vez lo mejor sea que el chofer se vaya ahora mismo a Lakewood para que George esté enterado de todo y pueda avisarle. Si esa mujer regresa y cae en las garras de la tía abuela no quiero ni pensar en la reacción que va a tener mi tío cuando se entere - después se dirigió hacia la oficina para darle el sobre y las instrucciones al chofer.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de New York, en la esquina de Pearl y Broad Street en el Bajo Manhattan, Candy se encontraba cenando con tres apuestos caballeros en la Taberna Fraunces, uno de los edificios más antiguos de la ciudad. Abierto desde 1762, fue utilizado por las tropas de George Washington y sobrevivido a la época colonial. A principios del siglo XX había sido restaurado funcionando como restaurante y museo. Su rústico piso de madera, las pinturas con temas de la guerra civil, los candelabros de herrería negra así como las sillas y las mesas en madera oscura y burda le daban un toque particular al lugar. Esa noche los cuatro amigos estaban terminando de cenar y habían pedido un vaso de whisky con agua a excepción de Candy que disfrutaba un té.<p>

- No sabía que existía un sitio así en la ciudad tío – comentó Karl observando a su alrededor – es verdaderamente fascinante.

- Cuando tenía dinero solía venir aquí con mis viejos camaradas – comenzó a relatar Ralph – era un lugar muy popular en mi época de estudiante, todavía no estaba remodelado y funcionaba más como taberna que como restaurante. En los pisos de arriba había habitaciones que se rentaban como cuartos de hotel. Cuando sugerí venir a cenar aquí no pensé que todavía estaría funcionando.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino a este lugar doctor? – preguntó Michael.

- Fue hace 18 años – recordó con nostalgia – poco antes de irme de Nueva York para residir en Canadá. Esa noche cené con una persona muy especial para mí, me estaba despidiendo de la mujer de mi vida.

- ¿No la volvió a ver? – preguntó la enfermera quien estaba sentada a un lado de él sin perder detalle de su conversación.

- No Candy, jamás la volví a ver.

- ¿Cómo era ella? – volvió a preguntar.

- Pues – Ralph titubeó un poco mirándola a los ojos – tal vez suene extraño pero se parecía a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí – indicó – tenía la forma de tu rostro, los ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos, de la misma forma y el mismo color, era rubia pero no tenía el cabello tan rizado como tú ni tampoco tenía pecas. Pero eran igual de bonitas.

- Si se parecía a Candy seguramente lo era – agregó Michael.

- ¡Oh! – se sonrojó Candy.

- También se sonrojaba de la misma manera – sonrió el doctor.

- Tío – intervino Karl - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Espero no ser indiscreto.

- Adelante.

-¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

- Porque nunca olvidé a esa mujer – dijo melancólico.

- Espero que algún día vuelva a encontrarse con ella doctor – dijo la enfermera.

- Ojalá Candy – sonrió el médico – pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero aburrirlos con mis recuerdos, creo que es más importante discutir sobre lo que vamos a hacer en el hospital ya que las cosas se complicaron ¿no es así doctor? – dijo dirigiéndose a Michael.

- Así es – explicó – hoy en la mañana le comentaba a Karl y al doctor Meyer que antes de poder aplicar el nuevo tratamiento necesitamos la autorización de los pacientes y del hospital. Desgraciadamente en la junta que tuve ayer con el director, se mostró algo renuente a aplicar el tratamiento sin un reporte detallado de los resultados que se observaron en el ejército.

- ¡Qué mala noticia Michael! – exclamó la joven.

- Ese reporte oficial dirigido al director tardará unos días en llegar. Solo espero que sea suficiente para la autorización que necesitamos.

- Tendremos que esperar un poco Candy – Ralph le tomó la mano para confortarla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los otros caballeros – pero creo que podemos ganar tiempo si te voy explicando cómo funcionan los medicamentos, cómo se preparan, cuales dar de acuerdo a los síntomas y la dosis requerida según el estado del paciente. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Claro que sí doctor! – exclamó llena de entusiasmo.

- La capacitación nos tomará unos cuantos días – indicó Ralph – y creo que sería conveniente que así que Karl y otras enfermeras estén presentes. ¿No lo cree Dr. Girard?

- Me temo que sin la autorización de la dirección no podremos hacerlo en el horario de trabajo.

- ¡Yo puedo quedarme un rato más saliendo del hospital! – exclamó Candy con entusiasmo.

- Por mí no hay inconveniente tío – indicó Karl – es mi prioridad conocer el fundamento de esto para implementarlo cuanto antes en el hospital en Chicago.

- Entonces mañana mismo podemos empezar – dijo Ralph.

- Haré un sondeo mañana temprano entre las enfermeras y enfermeros para ver quien está dispuesto a quedarse un rato más a la hora de la salida – dijo Michael.

- Buena idea colega – dijo Karl.

- Tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien – sonrió Ralph.

- Doctor Meyer – habló Michael – quiero invitarlo al billar. Espero que no esté muy cansado y que acepte mi invitación.

- Acepto encantado Dr. Girard, pero le advierto que soy muy bueno.

- ¿Gustas acompañarnos Candy?

- No gracias Michael, vayan ustedes, yo prefiero ir a descansar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Karl.

- No es necesario – indicó la joven – puedo irme en taxi.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y los tres caballeros hicieron lo mismo.

- Buenas noches – se despidió de los tres – y gracias por la invitación Michael.

- Buenas noches Candy – se despidieron Karl y Ralph.

- Te acompaño a tomar un taxi – dijo el militar.

Michael le ofreció el brazo y juntos salieron del restaurante. En la calle el doctor le hizo señales a un taxi para que se detuviera y antes de que la enfermera subiera al auto se acercó para besarle ambas mejillas.

- Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación.

- Vine porque era algo del trabajo – Candy dio un paso para atrás.

- Aun así pasé un rato muy agradable.

- Yo también – sonrió – ya tengo que irme, ¡qué descanses Michael! - la enfermera entró al auto y éste arrancó de inmediato.

- ¡Qué extraño! – pensó el militar al quedarse solo – Candy simpatizó de inmediato con el tío de Karl y él parece como si estuviera fascinado con Candy. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo frente a esa mirada y esa sonrisa? – después dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al restaurante donde lo estaban esperando.

Terry se encontraba en su departamento, se había quitado el saco y tenía la camisa totalmente desabotonada por fuera del pantalón. Llevaba varias horas caminando de un lado al otro de la sala, dando grandes sorbos a su vaso con whisky.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡No puedo! – le dio un golpe a la mesa - ¡odio a ese doctorcito! ¡Odio que use de pretexto el trabajo para invitarla a salir! ¡Odio que esté con él cuando debería de estar conmigo! - dio un trago a su bebida - pero sé que me amas Candy, sé que quieres casarte conmigo, sé que si yo quisiera ya serías mi mujer, ¡ya serías mía para beberte y adorarte! – sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la visión que tenía en su mente - no dejo de pensar en lo que será esa noche cuando te quite la ropa y te vea desnuda, cuando te recorra y me adueñe de cada pulgada de tu cuerpo para hacernos solo uno, yo en ti para dártelo todo, mi fortuna, mi vida, mi hombría… – dio otro trago – dos meses – suspiró – dos meses que serán peores que el mismísimo infierno porque estarás ahí pero no podré tenerte ¡y estaré agonizando cada día hasta el día que te vea salir sana y salva de ese maldito hospital por última vez! - se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala tratando de calmarse pero no pudo. Ahora venían a su mente imágenes de la chica agonizando entre sus brazos, imágenes que lo aturdían, llenándolo de dolor y angustia - ¡no me vayas a dejar! – susurró con los ojos humedecidos - ¡porque si te vas me iré contigo y dormiré a tu lado para siempre! – después de decir estas palabras comenzó a recitar aquellas que le provocaron lágrimas de dolor - _¡Julieta querida! ¿Por qué eres aún tan bella? ¿Habré de creer que el fantasma incorpóreo de la muerte se ha prendado de ti y que ese aborrecido monstruo descarnado te aguarda en esas tinieblas, reservándote para manceba suya? ¡Así lo temo, y por ello permaneceré siempre a tu lado, sin salir jamás de este palacio de noche sombría! ¡Aquí! Aquí quiero quedarme con los gusanos, doncellas de tu servidumbre ¡Oh! ¡Aquí fijaré mi eterna morada, para librar a esta carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo del mal influjo de las estrellas!… (*)_

(*Romeo y Julieta, W. Shakespeare)

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su aturdimiento. Se puso de pie para abrir girando la perilla sin preocuparse por su aspecto.

- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó con sorpresa al verla aparecer detrás de la puerta.

- Tú dijiste que te mandara avisar cuando tuviera tiempo libre – dijo sonriendo – así que aquí estoy.

- ¿Quién te trajo? – preguntó asomándose al pasillo.

- Me vine en taxi.

- Eso fue una imprudencia de tu parte – cerró la puerta – no debiste venir sola a estas horas.

- ¡Tú tuviste la culpa por haberte enojado de esa manera! – exclamó.

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué me pusiera a bailar de felicidad? – dijo sarcásticamente sentándose en el sillón dando un sorbo más a su bebida - además, sabía que te ibas a ir a tu cena aunque yo te pidiera lo contrario.

- Si me hubieras dejado hablar – se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a él - se te hubiera quitado el enojo.

- ¿Y qué tenías que decirme Candy? – la tomó de las manos recorriéndola con la mirada.

- ¡Que lo cabeza hueca no se te va a quitar nunca!

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – la jaló con fuerza hasta sentarla en su regazo.

- Sí – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, tocándole el pecho desnudo sin poder evitarlo mientras él comenzaba a acariciarle las piernas.

- ¿Y qué más? – susurró llevando la mano hasta su talle.

- Que aun así me voy a casar contigo.

- Yo no lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar – dijo en tono burlón – soy un cabeza hueca.

- Yo también lo soy Terry – le acarició el rostro - ¿lo sabías?

- Sí pequeña insolente – susurró en sus mejillas.

- ¿Has estado tomando? – se levantó apartándose de él al percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol pero Terry se puso rápidamente de pie jalándola del brazo con fuerza para estrecharla a su cuerpo.

- Sí. ¿Por qué? – sonrió con descaro susurrando junto a su boca – es whisky, ¿quieres probarlo?

La chica no alcanzó a responder. El actor presionó sus labios entreabiertos a los de ella para que probara el dulce sabor del whisky de su boca y se embriagara con sus besos. Después la estrujó con desesperación a su cuerpo mientras continuaba besándola de la misma manera.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la joven separándose de él.

- ¿Quieres más? – le robó otro beso de manera impetuosa.

- ¡Basta Terry!

- ¿Para qué viniste? – le susurró al oído mientras aspiraba profundamente su perfume – es peligroso que estés en el departamento de un hombre que se está muriendo de celos y que muere por hacerte suya.

- Terry yo… – respondió nerviosa sintiendo la ansiedad del joven – acabó la cena y quise verte, no me podía ir a dormir sin hacerlo.

- Ya me viste – dijo levantándole la barbilla – ahora tienes que irte.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya tan pronto? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

- Candy – susurró con voz grave acorralándola en la pared, fijando la mirada en el reflejo verde de sus ojos – esta es una de esas noches en las que no voy a poder detenerme si te quedas aquí – al decir esto le robó otro beso de forma salvaje y posesiva.

- ¡Terry! – gimió al sentir como la dominaba mientras sus manos la recorrían atrevidamente.

- Es mejor que te lleve a tu departamento ahora si quieres permanecer doncella hasta el día que te cases – dijo separándose de ella para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Está bien – la joven respondió aturdida.

Salieron del departamento en silencio y tampoco hablaron durante el trayecto en el auto. Terry se estacionó al llegar al edificio pero no se movió de su asiento.

- ¿No vas a subir? – preguntó la chica al ver que su novio recargaba las manos y la cabeza en el volante.

- No – respondió sin verla.

La joven bajó del auto y entró al edificio sin decir nada. Solo alcanzó a escuchar cuando el motor arrancaba mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras. Casi al llegar al primer piso sintió pasos detrás de ella. Cuando volteó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al ver a Chris.

- Hola Candy – sonrió el enfermero de manera extraña al verla - ¿no vas a saludarme?

- Buenas noches Chris – continuó caminando hasta llegar al primer piso.

- ¿Cómo va todo en tu nueva asignación?

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Con mucho trabajo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y Noemí? – preguntó aparentando indiferencia - hace días que no la veo en el hospital.

- La incapacitaron porque tuve un pequeño accidente pero ya está bien – respondió la enfermera tratando de no mostrar ninguna reacción.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Todo bien Chris.

- Se te nota algo triste.

- Estoy algo cansada.

- ¿No será porque sucedió algo con tu prometido? – preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Candy no respondió. Caminó hacia su departamento entrando de inmediato.

– Buenas noches, que descanses Chris.

- Espera – el enfermero había metido el zapato entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que la cerrara.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó abriendo la puerta.

- Candy – dijo tomándole la mano – si tu quisieras yo podría demostrarte cuanto me importas. Te juro que jamás te haría llorar ni te lastimaría como ese idiota que tienes por prometido.

- ¡Él es noble y todo un caballero!

- ¡No lo sigas defendiendo! – dijo tomándole la otra mano – desde que te conozco ese hombre solo te ha traído mucho dolor.

- No es verdad.

- Podría ser muy distinto si me dieras una oportunidad – susurró acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

- ¡Pero no te la va a dar! – se escuchó un grito lleno de rabia detrás de ellos.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la chica quien se colocó rápidamente entre su prometido y Chris cuando vio que el actor lo tomaba de la camisa.

- ¡Te dije que si te volvías a acercar a ella acabaría contigo! – gritó el actor levantando el puño.

- ¡No te tengo miedo pedazo de actor!

- ¡Suéltalo Terry! – le ordenó Candy. El inglés lo soltó dándole un empujón al enfermero – ¡Chris por favor! ¡Vete de aquí! – le suplicó la chica - ¡No quiero que nadie salga lastimado!

- ¡Ya la escuchaste! ¡Lárgate! – gritó el inglés.

- ¡Solo te va a hacer desgraciada! - gritó Chris frente a ellos - ¡piénsalo bien Candy! ¡Él es el culpable de todas tus lágrimas! ¡Todavía estás a tiempo de liberarte de ese estúpido arrogante y de ser feliz con alguien que te ame de verdad!

- ¡Te juro que te vas a quedar sin dientes si vuelves a abrir la boca! – gritó Terry dando un paso hacia él pero Candy lo sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡Cálmate por favor! - exclamó angustiada - ¡Chris vete ya!

El enfermero se alejó corriendo subiendo por las escaleras sin detenerse. En el lugar solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la pareja. Ambos entraron al departamento y el actor cerró la puerta. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Terry se sentó cabizbajo en el sillón tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Por qué regresaste Terry? – finalmente Candy habló minutos después.

- Cuando arranqué el auto lo vi de reojo entrar caminando rápidamente al edificio – dijo sin mirarla – parecía que te estaba esperando, así que regresé para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Gracias pero como te diste cuenta Chris no me iba a hacer daño.

- Eso no lo puedes saber.

- Él no es malo.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? – levantó la mirada.

- No – trató de explicar – es solo que ha de estar confundido.

- ¡Él no está confundido! – se puso de pie acercándose a ella – ¡él es un patán cobarde que te quiere para sí, pero lo voy a acabar a golpes si vuelve a tocarte!

- ¡Terry no, no hagas eso!

- ¿Por qué? – la tomó con fuerza por los brazos - ¿él te importa?

- No – lo miró a los ojos – tú sabes que no me importa, pero ¡no me gusta la violencia! ¡No me gusta que te pongas así, podrías salir lastimado!

- ¿Por qué dejaste que te tocara? – la acercó más hacia él.

- Solo me tomó las manos.

- Iba a besarte.

- Pero yo no lo iba a dejar.

- Te hubiera podido forzar.

- Le hubiera dado un golpe.

- ¿Estás segura? – la rodeó por la cintura haciendo que sus ropas se tocaron.

- Sí Terry, jamás se lo hubiera permitido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me interesa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Quiero oírlo.

- Te amo solo a ti.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Solo me importas tú.

- Dime la verdad – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos - ¿te hago desgraciada? ¿Te he traído solo dolor y lágrimas?

- No Terry.

- ¿No me estás engañando?

- ¡No Terry, no! – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡No quiero ser eso para ti! – le besó la frente mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla – ¡preferiría dejarte libre antes que hacerte daño!

- ¡No vuelvas a pensar eso Terry! – levantó el rostro con los ojos humedecidos – ¡si te alejaras de mí entonces sí me harías mil veces desgraciada!

- Candy… - le acarició la mejilla – solo quiero que seas feliz.

- Y lo soy a tu lado mi amor.

- ¡No me mientas! – sollozó - ¡mis estúpidos celos lo arruinan todo!

- ¡Eso no me importa Terry! – lo miró con infinita ternura – ¡mi amor por ti es más grande que tus celos! Eres el hombre que amo, a quien le quiero entregar mi vida y a quien le seré fiel siempre sin importar cuántos tipos se me acerquen.

- Candy, ¿es verdad lo que dices?

- Mi sueño más anhelado es ser tu esposa, atenderte, cuidarte, estar contigo en las noches, porque no me imagino mi vida de otra manera – continuó – no quiero morir un poco cada día solo viviendo de recuerdos, no quiero estar así de nuevo. Yo necesito que me beses, que me llenes de caricias, que me hagas sentir que me necesitas.

- Dios fue misericordioso conmigo cuando te puso en mi camino – la abrazó tiernamente – y por este amor que te tengo jamás te obligaré a hacer algo que tú no quieras así me muera de celos o de rabia.

- Gracias Terry – sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Bésame Candy – susurró mientras dos lágrimas solitarias recorrían su rostro – ¡bésame con el alma porque te necesito!

La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con todo su amor, sin pensar en nada más, regalándole su boca para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Poco a poco fueron caminando hasta el sillón sin separar sus labios, y él se dejó caer para que ella lo cubriera con su cuerpo. Así la recorrió completa, desde la cabeza hasta las pantorrillas, abarcándola toda con sus manos, presionándola suavemente a su cuerpo, bebiendo de su boca, entregándole sus caricias. Ambos lo sabían. Esa gran necesidad de dar y recibir amor, de entregarse sin miedo a ser lastimados, de olvidarse del fantasma de la soledad que durante muchos años padecieron solo se remediaría estando juntos. Estaban destinados para amarse desde siempre y aunque tuvieran que luchar contra sus propios defectos sabían que ahí estaría el otro para apoyar sin condiciones. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y Terry sabía que estaba llegando al límite de su fuerza de voluntad. Despacio se fue incorporando hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en el sillón. Abrazó a la chica y cerró los ojos quedándose quieto por unos instantes.

- Quiero que sepas que jamás podría dejar de amarte Terry – susurró la rubia recostando la cabeza en su pecho – es tan fuerte lo que siento y tan grande tu amor que no lo cambiaría por nada así fueras mil veces más celoso.

- Trataré de cambiar pecosa – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- No lo hagas porque yo te amo así como eres.

- Aun así lo intentaré.

- Como tú quieras.

- Tengo que irme amor – susurró respirando hondamente – ya es tarde.

- No me gustas que te vayas – susurró Candy.

- Siempre me dices eso cada vez que es hora de despedirnos – sonrió.

– Es que mi cama es muy fría y contigo a mi lado ya no necesitaría cubrirme con tantas cobijas - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pequeña pecosa – la miró con infinita ternura – ¿así que para eso me quieres en tu cama?

- Claro – le acarició el rostro delicadamente – ya descubriste mi secreto Terry.

- Entonces algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir para que no pases frío amor.

- Ya lo probé todo y solo contigo duermo calientita.

- Candy…

- Terry… - se acercó a su prometido para besarlo - quédate un rato más.

- Solo unos minutos – dijo en sus labios – no quiero que hablen mal de ti pecosa.

- Gracias mi amor.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho – la abrazó – estaré muy ocupado en los próximos días porque Hamlet se estrena el próximo 12 de Octubre.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¡Qué maravilloso Terry!

- Así que no puedes faltar al estreno.

- ¡Claro que no faltaré! – gritó entusiasmada - ¡aunque tenga mucho trabajo haré hasta lo imposible por estar contigo ese día!

- Gracias amor – sonrió – quiero que sepas que todas mis actuaciones te las dedicaré a ti.

- Gracias Terry.

- Tal vez quieras un vestido nuevo para ese día así que le diré a mi madre que te acompañe a las tiendas para que elijas algo a tu gusto.

- Pero esos vestidos son muy caros, además no tengo tiempo de ir a las tiendas, yo puedo usar uno de los que tengo y…

- Candy – la interrumpió – no te preocupes por el dinero, yo lo voy a pagar.

- Pero no es necesario.

- Pequeña pecosa – la miró a los ojos – va a ser mi regalo de aniversario, quiero que lo aceptes por favor.

- Es verdad – dijo feliz – cumplimos dos meses de novios el jueves. Entonces lo aceptaré mi amor, pero aun así creo que es demasiado.

- ¿Crees que podremos salir a cenar esa noche?

- No lo sé, yo espero que sí.

- Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te fue en la cena de hoy.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Sí Candy, claro que sí.

- Pues pasé un rato agradable - explicó - el doctor Alexander es amable y caballeroso. Es un hombre mayor, tendrá como unos 50 años y tiene una plática muy amena. Me gustaría que lo conocieras, te va a simpatizar. Además se está quedando con Michael así que vive en el mismo edificio que yo y a partir de mañana nos capacitará para poder curar a los enfermos con el tratamiento homeopático.

- ¿Cuándo comenzarán a aplicarlo?

- Cuando llegue un reporte del ejército con los resultados que obtuvieron al aplicarlo en un grupo de soldados y lo apruebe el director del hospital – indicó – pero creo que es una tontería, hoy por ejemplo murieron otros dos marineros de los que llegaron contagiados del barco. Aunque tres sobrevivieron otros 4 marineros comenzaron a tener síntomas hace unas horas y hoy llegaron otras dos personas enfermas. Tenemos que actuar de prisa para tratar de evitar más enfermos y más muertes.

-¡Dios! – exclamó el actor – ¡no pensé que fuera tan contagiosa la enfermedad!

- Karl, el sobrino del doctor Alexander, cree que esto es apenas el inicio de la epidemia y que pronto habrán muchos más enfermos.

- Eso sería terrible Candy – dijo seriamente.

- Pero mientras llega el reporte, un grupo de enfermeros y doctores nos quedaremos en el hospital hasta tarde para que nos capacite el doctor Alexander, así ganaremos tiempo.

- ¿Eso significa que saldrás más tarde?

- Solo por unos cuantos días Terry.

- Yo también saldré más tarde del teatro y me preocupa no estar a tiempo para esperarte y que tengas que regresarte sola al departamento.

- Tal vez Michael, Karl o el doctor Alexander me puedan acompañar al terminar la capacitación.

- Me parece una buena idea – dijo el actor – así no te irás sola si es que no puedo llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué no los invitas al estreno de Hamlet?

- ¿No te molestaría?

- Claro que no pecosa – sonrió de lado – yo sé que solo estás pensando en mi y que si alguien intenta algo le darás un buen golpe.

- ¡Terry!

- Tú dijiste que me aceptabas con mis celos.

- Sí, pero eso no te quita lo arrogante – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Pero aun así me amas – susurró tomándole la mano para depositar un delicado beso en ella.

- Si Terry – le acarició tiernamente el rostro – y te amaré por siempre.

El actor se puso de pie y caminaron abrazados hasta la puerta.

- Solo dos meses y una semana Candy.

- Sí Terry – sonrió – solo dos meses más.

- Que descanses - levantó la barbilla de la chica para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Buenas noches Terry.

El actor salió del departamento bajando de prisa. En el piso de arriba Chris lo observó saliendo del edificio - ¡no la mereces! – murmuró - ¡yo sé que ella ya sabe la verdad pero no me va a acusar porque me quiere! ¡Ella es buena pero tú no! ¡Tú le haces daño y está ciega por tu culpa y no quiere aceptarlo! ¡Yo haré que te dejé y te juro que me las pagarás todas juntas estúpido actor de cuarta! - después apagó las luces de la habitación y se fue a la cama pensando en su venganza.

* * *

><p>A la media noche, un hombre se encontraba pensativo recostado en la cama. Su mente la ocupaba la mujer que había conocido unas horas antes en el hospital – Candy, te pareces tanto a ella como una gota de agua, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo, la misma sonrisa, además eres igual de encantadora pero también es cierto que tú eres mucho más alegre, tu nariz es respingada y tienes pecas en el rostro como… como yo – el doctor se sentó en la cama - me sentí tan extraño cuando te vi por primera vez y cuando me diste la mano. ¿Y si fueras…? No, no – movió la cabeza de un lado al otro - sería demasiada coincidencia. Aun así me interesa conocerte, creo que tienes la edad que tendría mi hija, la pequeña que nunca conocí. Por ella seré tu amigo y te cuidaré para que no te enfermes. Das mucho a los demás Candy y por eso puedes contagiarte. Sería una tragedia que cayeras víctima de esta enfermedad. Espero que algún día me llegues a querer como a un amigo o como a un padre y pueda abrazarte como a una hija – después se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación – jamás pensé que regresaría a esa taberna, al lugar donde estuvimos juntos por última vez Elizabeth – suspiró – fue hace tanto tiempo que a veces creo que solo fuiste un sueño. Tal vez ya sea hora de rehacer mi vida. Podría conocer a una buena mujer, casarme con ella, tener hijos y disfrutar por fin de la dicha de ser padre y de tener una familia. Sí. Perdóname Elizabeth pero sé que lo entenderás – después regresó a la cama con el presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento.<p>

El mes de septiembre de 1918 finalizaba para dar inicio al último trimestre del año. Para muchos significaría la muerte pero para todos estaría lleno de episodios de angustia y desesperación. El número de muertos se multiplicaría durante los meses siguientes hasta llegar a ser 10 veces más que los ocasionados durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Algunos de los enfermos tendrían la suerte de salvarse pero familias y hasta pueblos enteros desaparecerían a causa de la más terrible epidemia que marcó el siglo XX.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**Muchas gracias a Rebeca, Mazy vampire, cyt, bermone, SakuraK Li, samaggy, Limy Moon G.A, isselb, zulayvcastillo, Cilenita79, AlmaCandy, AkaneKagome y Soñadora inglesa por sus amables comentarios, gracias también a zulayvcastillo por seguir este fic, a KarlaOnt 07 por haberme puesto entre sus autores favoritos y a todas las lectoras anónimas que siguen este fic.**

**Seguramente estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que lo mejor de las peleas de nuestra pareja consentida es la reconciliación ****. Yo también adoro cuando Terry se encela y siente esa rabia que se convierte en deseo. Con este capítulo termina el mes de septiembre de 1918. ¿Están listas para leer lo que se vivió en el último trimestre de ese trágico año?**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Un abrazo! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Fic "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 35**

**Octubre**

_Aun en medio de la tristeza y el dolor tu voz me dio aliento y esperanza…_

La mañana de otoño del 1 de octubre de 1918 amaneció muy fría en la ciudad de Londres. Richard Grandchester se encontraba leyendo el periódico disfrutando su acostumbrada taza de té después del desayuno. Las noticias de la guerra seguían llenando los titulares pero una en especial llamó su atención. La fuerza aérea le había dado otra victoria más por aire a Inglaterra en la frontera entre Francia y Alemania, pero muchas bajas se habían reportado en las trincheras entre los soldados franceses e ingleses. Ellos se encontraban hacinados, mal alimentados, débiles y en pésimas condiciones de salud e higiene, razones más que suficientes para ser el blanco perfecto de una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal – Terruce tuvo razón al advertirme en su carta sobre la influenza – el duque murmuró pensativo al terminar la lectura – los soldados están muriendo por miles y tal parece que esta segunda oleada de la enfermedad es mucho más contagiosa. Si las bajas entre los soldados aumentan Alemania no tendrá más remedio que rendirse. Supongo que trataremos esa posibilidad en el Parlamento – un minuto más tarde, mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos la duquesa entró al comedor. El rostro de la mujer era de disgusto.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó levantando la voz dejando caer un sobre en la mesa.

- Veo que entraste a mi despacho y revisaste mis papeles Margaret – respondió sin mirarla.

- ¡Soy tu esposa y tengo derecho a una explicación!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡De la invitación para la boda de tu hijo! – exclamó - ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a ignorarme y en lugar de poner mi nombre junto al tuyo pusieron el de esa mujer?! ¡Es imperdonable Richard!

- Yo no mandé hacer las invitaciones – dijo inmutable poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Entonces supongo que no asistirás a esa boda! ¡Sería una gran afrenta a mi persona!

- Te equivocas – se acercó a ella – voy a ir a esa boda y los niños irán conmigo.

- ¡No! ¡Ellos no! – replicó de inmediato - ¡no quiero que intimiden con esa gentuza del teatro que vive en la inmoralidad!

- Mis hijos son hermanos de Terruce y tienen todo el derecho y la obligación de acompañarlo el día de su boda.

- ¡Me vas a exponer a un ridículo social todavía mayor! – exclamó - ¡Tú y mis hijos exhibiéndose en público al lado de esa perdida es algo intolerable!

- No es una perdida.

- ¡Esa mujer es una prostituta! ¡Una mujerzuela! – gritó furiosa - ¿Ya no recuerdas lo rápido que se olvidó de ti?

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia levantando la mano para darle una bofetada - ¡Eleanor es la madre de mi hijo Terruce y no quiero que vuelvas a insultarla!

- ¡Richard! – exclamó llena de rabia y sorpresa sintiendo arder su mejilla - ¡Nunca antes me habías pegado por decir la verdad sobre esa mujer!

- ¡Esa verdad es tú verdad Margaret! ¡Estuve ciego creyendo tus intrigas y mentiras durante años pero ya no más!

- ¡Ya sabía que Terry solo nos iba a traer desgracias al venir a esta casa! ¡Te vas a arrepentir Richard! ¡Yo soy la duquesa de Grandchester no una cualquiera como su madre! – al decir esto salió deprisa del comedor.

El duque se sentó de nuevo dando un sorbo a su té, después tocó la campanita que se encontraba en la mesa.

- ¿Milord? – el mayordomo entró de inmediato.

- Llame al cerrajero – ordenó el duque - quiero que se cambie la chapa de la puerta de mi oficina el día de hoy, también quiero que se me informe diariamente de todo lo que hace la duquesa.

- Entendido milord.

- ¿Alguna noticia de mis hijos?

- El joven Richard está en el colegio – respondió - el próximo fin de semana es el quinto domingo y vendrá a casa a pasar el día. La señorita Alice y el joven Edward están tomando sus lecciones con los tutores.

- Dé órdenes a las niñeras para que los pequeños no salgan por ningún motivo de la propiedad, ni siquiera con su madre – indicó – y quiero que si alguno de los sirvientes se enferma de influenza no entre a la casa sino que permanezca en su habitación.

- Muy bien milord.

- ¿Algún asunto pendiente para el día de hoy?

- Habrá sesión en la Cámara de los Lores a las 5 – informó el mayordomo - ¿quiere que le prepare el traje gris oscuro?

- Sí, también dígale al chofer que tenga listo el auto a las 4 en punto, pasaré a la oficina de Sir Henry antes de llegar al Parlamento.

- ¿Algo más milord?

- Eso es todo, puede retirarse.

El duque de Grandchester se quedó solo en el comedor, tomó su bastón y se puso de pie para salir a caminar por los jardines de la mansión. El día estaba gris y soplaba un ligero viento helado.

- Me has dado una gran alegría Terruce – murmuró en solitario después de andar un rato – no pensé que recibiría la invitación para tu boda tan pronto. Has de estar muy enamorado – se detuvo para observar varios rosales en flor en uno de los extremos del jardín mientras los recuerdos regresaban a su mente – nunca me perdonaré por lo que te hice Eleanor – dijo cortando una rosa pero al hacerlo una de las espinas se encajó en su mano haciéndola sangrar, sin embargo no dejó de apretar el tallo – te causé mucho dolor y sé que hasta el día de mi muerte llevaré esa espina clavada en mi corazón – después aspiró profundamente el aroma de la flor – quiero decirte lo mucho que me hiciste falta y confesarte la verdad que he guardado conmigo durante tanto tiempo – continuó caminando – espero que Terruce y tú acepten salir a cenar conmigo como la familia que nunca pudimos ser – finalmente se detuvo frente a una fuente en cuyas cristalinas aguas colocó a la rosa – tengo fe en que muy pronto terminará la guerra pero sino es así de todas formas haré los preparativos para salir lo más pronto posible para América. Quiero ver reunidos a todos mis hijos y ver de nuevo a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida – al terminar de decir esto una ligera llovizna como delicadas lágrimas comenzó a caer en la ciudad presagiando un triste y oscuro otoño.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde amanecía en la ciudad de New York. Vientos del norte provocaban un frio poco común para esa época del año. La policía vigilaba de cerca a la población por si alguien tosía, escupía o estornudaba en la calle sin cubrirse para arrestarlo de inmediato. En el hospital, dos nuevos casos de influenza habían llegado esa mañana. Dos damas jóvenes que trabajaban en uno de los bares cercanos al puerto se habían contagiado un día antes al atender a unos soldados que tenían los síntomas. Candy las había observado al llegar pero no las había atendido por estar con otros pacientes. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ellas al observar su deteriorado estado de salud. Cerca del mediodía la rubia se encontraba en la cafetería almorzando con Noemí quien ese día se había reincorporado al trabajo.<p>

- ¿Chris estará en la capacitación? ¡Vaya que es un cínico! – exclamó Noemí - ¡hubieras dejado que Terry lo golpeara esa noche! ¡Muy merecido se lo tenía!

- No quería que se lastimaran – dijo la rubia – además, eso hubiera aumentado el odio de Chris hacia Terry y no quiero que haga algo en contra de él.

- Puede ser pero aun así creo que se lo merecía. Ya es tarde Candy – dijo viendo el reloj de la pared – tengo que regresar con los pacientes, ¿vienes?

- Me voy a quedar un rato más para terminar este reporte.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo la enfermera poniéndose de pie – que disfrutes la capacitación.

- Gracias. ¡Hasta mañana Noemí!

La enfermera se alejó dejando a la rubia ocupada con sus asuntos. Minutos más tarde Candy levantó el rostro lanzando una exclamación de alegría al ver que dos personas muy queridas estaban entrando a la cafetería.

- ¡Sra. Rothschild! ¡Arthur! – exclamó feliz corriendo hacia ellos - ¡qué grata sorpresa verlos por aquí!

- ¡Candy! – ambas mujeres se abrazaron - ¡Te ves radiante!

- ¡Hola Candy! – el joven la abrazó con entusiasmo – ¿cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañé mucho!

- Yo también te extrañé y me alegra verte tan recuperado – sonrió la joven – yo estoy muy bien, ¿pero qué hacen en New York?

- Vine a tratar algunos asuntos personales – dijo la Sra. Rothschild.

- ¿Tienes tiempo para charlar un rato? – preguntó Arthur.

- Sí – indicó la rubia – todavía no termina mi hora del almuerzo así que podemos platicar aquí si gustan – los tres se sentaron en la mesa que ocupaba la enfermera.

- Candy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild – espero no incomodarte.

- Por supuesto.

- Arthur me dijo que eres adoptada.

- Así es.

- Disculpa mi curiosidad pero, ¿quién te adoptó?

– William Albert Andley. ¿Lo conoce?

- Sí, viví en Chicago hace varios años y ahí lo conocí a él y a su familia – murmuró pensativa - ¿y tú cómo lo conociste Candy?

- Pues fue algo inesperado – recordó - el me rescató del río cuando yo acababa de escapar de la casa de la familia Leagan en Lakewood. Yo me encontraba desmayada cuando me sacó del agua y me espanté al abrir los ojos – sonrió – tenía una gran barba y bigote y parecía un oso. En esa ocasión se presentó como Albert y parecía un vagabundo del bosque.

- ¿Vivías con los Leagan? – preguntó la señora.

- Si, ellos fueron al Hogar de Pony buscando una dama de compañía para Eliza pero terminé siendo la criada de ella y de su hermano Neil.

- ¡Pero qué malvada gente! – exclamó Arthur.

- ¿El Hogar de Pony es el nombre del orfanato donde creciste Candy? – preguntó la señora.

- Sí.

- ¿Dónde queda?

- A unas cuantas millas del pueblo de Lakewood – al escuchar esto la Sra. Rothschild sintió una punzada en su corazón.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

- Ahí en Lakewood conocí a Anthony, Stear y Archie quienes eran primos de los Leagan – recordó con nostalgia – nos hicimos buenos amigos y al ver cómo me trataban los Leagan le escribieron una carta al Tío Abuelo William pidiéndole que me adoptara.

- ¿El tío abuelo William? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild con sorpresa.

- En realidad era Albert – explicó - pero la tía abuela nos hizo creer a todos que el era eltío abuelo mientras alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y podía hacer cargo de los negocios. Yo no supe la verdad hasta muchos años después cuando fui a buscar al tío abuelo porque querían obligarme a casar con Neil.

- ¿Quiénes querían obligarte? – preguntó Arthur.

- La tía abuela y los Leagan.

- ¿Pero cómo fueron capaces? ¡Esa vieja decrépita es una bruja! – exclamó el joven.

- ¡Hijo no hables así! – lo regañó su madre.

- Perdóname mamá pero es que por lo visto no le bastó…

- ¡Arthur! – lo interrumpió su madre fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Nada Candy – respondió nervioso el joven – estoy hablando de más, son tonterías mías.

- La tía abuela no es mala pero supongo que nunca le he simpatizado – continuó Candy – siempre me ha visto como alguien de la clase baja, como una jovencita sin modales. Por eso el supuesto tío abuelo me mandó a Inglaterra, para aprender a ser una dama pero no creo haberlo logrado - sonrió.

- Me gustaría volver a ver a tu amigo Albert – dijo la Sra. Rothschild – ha de ser un gran hombre.

- ¡Es una persona excepcional! – Candy dijo con entusiasmo – es muy generoso y un gran amigo y consejero.

- ¿Se hospeda contigo cuando viene a New York?

- ¡O no! – la enfermera respondió de inmediato – casi siempre se hospeda en el Hotel Plaza. Solo una vez vivimos juntos cuando llegó de Italia y había perdido la memoria. Yo lo cuidé en mi departamento como si fuera mi hermano. Hace unos días me mandó un telegrama y es posible que venga a la ciudad la próxima semana con Archie y mi amiga Annie. Ella quiere acompañarme a comprar el vestido para la fiesta de compromiso.

- ¿Fiesta de compromiso? – preguntó Arthur con sorpresa – en la carta que me enviaste solo hablabas de tu noviazgo. No podía creer que eras la novia de quien había sido el prometido de Susana.

- Fue una situación muy complicada y dolorosa para todos.

- No tienes por qué explicarnos si te resulta incómodo – dijo la Sra. Rothschild.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen – dijo la rubia – además prefiero que sepan la verdad de cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

- Como gustes.

- En la carta que te escribí te mencioné que hace algunos años Albert o el tío abuelo William decidió mandarme a estudiar a Inglaterra después de la muerte de mi primo Anthony – comenzó a relatar - y fue en el barco donde conocí a Terry. Después nos encontramos en el Colegio San Pablo. Primero fuimos amigos y después nos enamoramos pero tuvimos que separarnos por una trampa de Eliza Leagan, una sobrina de Albert. Terry decidió venir a América para hacerse actor y estar con su madre, y yo me escapé del colegio para regresar al Hogar de Pony aquí en América. En Chicago comencé a estudiar para ser enfermera. Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar cuando él estuvo de gira con la compañía de teatro en Chicago y aunque no pudimos estar juntos me escribió una carta pidiéndome que fuera su novia y yo acepté. Así duramos un tiempo hasta que tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos en New York para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta donde Terry tendría el papel protagónico, sin embargo algo pasó. En uno de los ensayos cayó una candileja que estuvo a punto de matar a Terry. Susana lo salvó pero al hacerlo perdió una de sus piernas. Ella se había enamorado de él y por eso se había sacrificado.

- ¡Qué terrible! – exclamó la madre de Arthur.

- Ha de haber sido muy difícil para Susana – murmuró el joven.

- La Sra. Marlow presionó a Terry para que se casaran – continuó Candy - y él se sintió comprometido con ella, así que decidimos separarnos para que él pudiera cuidarla y cumplir con su deber.

- Has de haber sufrido mucho Candy – la Sra. Rothschild la tomó de la mano.

- Sí, fueron días muy difíciles pero afortunadamente ya pasaron.

- Así que cuando se volvieron a encontrar en el hospital hace unos meses se dieron cuenta que seguían enamorados – dijo Arthur.

- Sí, nunca dejamos de estarlo pero no podíamos más que esperar un milagro.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild.

- Mi amigo John Milligan se enamoró de Susana – intervino Arthur – y ella decidió corresponderle dejando libre a Terry.

- Ella comprendió que Terry no la amaba – explicó Candy – y que ambos serían infelices si se casaban. Cuando rompieron su compromiso yo terminé mi noviazgo con Michael y así fue como Terry me pidió que fuera su novia de nuevo.

- Y por lo visto ya son algo más que novios – sonrió la Sra. Rothschild observando la mano de Candy.

- Sí – se sonrojó la rubia viendo su anillo de compromiso – Terry me propuso matrimonio hace un mes y yo acepté sin dudarlo. Decidimos casarnos lo más pronto posible así que la boda será en diciembre y espero que puedan acompañarnos. La invitación debe de estar por llegarles a Boston.

- Me llenan de felicidad tus palabras Candy – dijo la señora – pero sobretodo me da mucha alegría verte tan dichosa y enamorada y que puedas realizar ese hermoso sueño.

- Te felicito de todo corazón Candy – Arthur se acercó para abrazarla – estoy seguro que serás muy feliz.

- Gracias a ambos – sonrió la enfermera.

- Candy, ¿entonces tu prometido es inglés? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild.

- Sí.

- ¿Y tiene familia allá? – preguntó Arthur.

- Sí – indicó – su padre y sus hermanos viven en Inglaterra pero su madre vive aquí en América.

- ¿Quién es su padre?

- Su padre es el duque de Grandchester. ¡Miren! – exclamó Candy mostrando una gran sonrisa en el rostro sin poder evitarlo – ¡Terry está entrando a la cafetería! – sin dudarlo un segundo la enfermera se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de su prometido.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó besándolo en la mejilla

- ¡Candy! – la abrazó.

-¡Qué sorpresa mi amor! No esperaba verte hasta en la noche.

- Están arreglando una parte de la escenografía que se rompió así que nos dieron un par de horas para comer – explicó el actor – por eso vine a verte – después levantó la vista y observó hacia la mesa donde Candy estaba sentada - ¿con quien estás platicando? ¿Los conozco?

- No lo creo – respondió la chica – él es un joven soldado que perdió una pierna durante la guerra, es amigo de John Milligan. Los atendí cuando ingresaron al hospital. La señora es su madre y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Ven para que te los presente, son muy agradables – ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban los amigos de Candy.

- Sra. Rothschild, Arthur – los presentó la enfermera - él es mi prometido.

- Encantada de conocerlo caballero – saludó la mujer.

- Terruce Grandchester a sus pies señora – saludó el actor inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Hola Terry – Arthur le dio la mano – me da mucho gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mio Arthur – después de saludarse los cuatro se sentaron.

- Les decía a Arthur y su madre que eres hijo del duque de Grandchester – dijo Candy.

- ¿Lo conocen? – preguntó Terry.

- Mi difunto esposo y yo lo conocimos hace muchos años en una recepción en la mansión del Barón de Rothschild – explicó la señora – Arthur y el duque comenzaron a frecuentarse, llevaron a cabo varios negocios y se hicieron buenos amigos.

- ¿Su esposo era Arthur Rothschild, el sobrino del barón?

- Sí.

- Ahora recuerdo – el actor dijo pensativo – ellos se dedicaban a la explotación de oro y piedras preciosas en Sudáfrica. En varias ocasiones escuché que mi padre mencionaba su nombre. Él apreciaba mucho a su marido señora.

- También conocimos a la duquesa pero ella nunca mencionó tener un hijo en América – dijo la Sra. Rothschild.

- Ella no es mi madre – indicó Terry frunciendo el entrecejo – mi madre es americana, yo ya había nacido cuando mi padre se casó con la duquesa.

- No lo sabíamos – intervino Arthur al comprender la situación – disculpa la indiscreción de mi mamá, no queríamos incomodarte.

- No se preocupen – dijo el actor con una sonrisa burlona – ni a mi madre ni a mí nos importa ahora que se sepa la verdad. Quien seguramente estará incómoda cuando vea la invitación de la boda que le enviaron a mi padre será precisamente la duquesa.

- ¿El duque va a venir a la boda? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild.

- Sí – respondió Terry – hace unas semanas le escribí una carta para darle la noticia de mi noviazgo con Candy, a los pocos días me mandó un telegrama donde me pedía que le informara de la fecha de la boda para estar presente con mis hermanos.

- Me dará mucho gusto saludarlo cuando lo vuelva a ver – dijo la Sra. Rothschild.

- Seguramente a él también le dará mucho gusto saludarla señora.

- Candy – Arthur y su madre se pusieron de pie, y de inmediato la pareja hizo lo mismo – no queremos importunarlos así que es hora de que nos retiremos para que puedas platicar a solas con tu prometido.

- ¿Los veré algún otro día? – preguntó la rubia.

- Claro que sí – sonrió Arthur – estaremos varios días en New York así que te prometo que nos verás de nuevo por aquí.

- ¿Ya tienen donde hospedarse? – preguntó la enfermera – porque pueden quedarse en mi departamento.

- Eres muy amable Candy pero no queremos incomodarte – dijo Arthur – ya estamos hospedados en el Waldorf-Astoria.

- Si me permiten antes de que se vayan – dijo Terry sacando algo de su bolsillo – quiero obsequiarles dos entradas al teatro para el estreno de Hamlet el próximo día 12.

- ¿Tú vas a actuar en esa obra Terry? – preguntó Arthur.

- ¡Él va a ser Hamlet! – Candy exclamó orgullosa.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió la Sra. Rothschild guardando las entradas en su bolsa – ahí estaremos.

- Gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación.

- Ahora sí nos vamos Candy – Arthur se acercó a abrazarla – cuídate.

- Hasta luego Arthur espero verte muy pronto.

- Me dio mucho gusto verte tan feliz y emocionada Candy – la Sra. Rothschild la abrazó – pronto vendremos a visitarte de nuevo, que Dios te bendiga.

- Gracias señora.

- Sra. Rothschild ha sido un placer conocerla – dijo Terry.

- Y usted ha sido muy amable caballero – dijo la señora - los felicito por su compromiso y les auguro una gran dicha.

- Gracias.

- Hasta luego Terry – el joven rubio le estrechó la mano al actor.

- Hasta luego Arthur.

Madre e hijo salieron de la cafetería mientras la pareja los observaba alejarse del lugar hacia la salida del hospital.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó la chica al ver a su prometido permanecer en silencio.

- Es que estoy seguro que he visto a la Sra. Rothschild en algún otro lugar – respondió el actor - su rostro me es muy familiar.

- Tal vez fue en Inglaterra – dijo la rubia – si su esposo y tu padre eran buenos amigos seguramente la llegaste a ver en alguna reunión.

- Puede ser – dijo pensativo.

-¿Vas a comer algo? Todavía me quedan unos minutos y puedo acompañarte.

- No, comeré más tarde. Prefiero que platiquemos Candy.

- ¿Te dijeron algo en el teatro?

- Sí, Robert nos avisó que hasta el sábado estaremos saliendo después de las 8 de la noche – explicó – esta semana serán los ensayos con la escenografía y hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Hasta el domingo tendremos un día libre.

- ¡Vas a salir muy tarde! – exclamó con desilusión.

- ¿Y tú a qué hora vas a salir del hospital en esta semana Candy?

- No lo sé pero puedo preguntarle al doctor Alexander. ¡Mira! – exclamó - ¡viene para acá! – la joven se puso de pie de inmediato caminando hacia donde se encontraba el doctor quien estaba entrando a la cafetería desde el área de los consultorios.

- ¡Buenas tardes doctor Alexander! – saludó al verlo.

- ¡Hola Candy! ¿Lista para el día de hoy?

- ¡Claro que si doctor! – respondió con entusiasmo - ¡ya estoy impaciente por aprender sobre homeopatía! ¿Puede venir un momento a mi mesa?

- Por supuesto – sonrió el caballero.

- Quiero que conozca a mi prometido.

- Muy bien - juntos caminaron hasta donde el inglés se encontraba esperándolos de pie. Al verlos juntos el actor no pudo disimular su asombro.

- Terry, él es el Dr. Alexander Meyer de quien tanto te he hablado – dijo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Terruce Grandchester a sus órdenes – dijo el actor estrechándole la mano – Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted.

- Mucho gusto – sonrió el doctor – espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

- Candy me dijo que recibirán capacitación durante algunos días mientras llega el reporte militar – comentó Terry.

- Así es – dijo el doctor – yo espero que con una hora y media diaria de instrucción a partir de hoy y hasta el sábado tendrán el conocimiento suficiente para aprender a preparar los medicamentos en la dosis adecuada para los pacientes.

- ¿Entonces terminaremos como a las 7 de la tarde doctor? – preguntó la enfermera.

- Sí Candy.

- Saldrás más temprano que yo y no podré venir a recogerte – dijo preocupado el inglés – y no quiero que regreses sola en la noche después de lo que pasó con Chris.

- Disculpen que me entrometa pero yo puedo acompañarla si les parece bien – se ofreció el doctor – me hospedo en el departamento del Dr. Girard así que podemos regresarnos juntos.

- Muy gentil de su parte doctor – dijo Terry – siento que puedo confiar en usted. Esta mujer – dijo besando la mano de Candy - significa todo para mí y no me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar.

- Estaré bien mi amor - susurró la enfermera acariciándole la mejilla.

- Le agradezco su sinceridad y confianza – el doctor respondió conmovido al ver la escena de los enamorados – y le aseguro que cuidaré a Candy como si fuera mi propia hija.

- Muchas gracias y si me lo permite – dijo el inglés – nos sentiremos honrados si nos acompaña en nuestro palco para el estreno de Hamlet el próximo día 12. Candy le hará llegar su boleto de cortesía.

- Acepto encantado – sonrió.

- Al terminar la función le pediré a un mozo que los escolte a mi camerino – indicó – después iremos a un brindis en casa de mi madre, la actriz Eleanor Baker para celebrar el estreno. Espero que nos pueda acompañar.

- ¿Usted es actor? – el doctor preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¡Él es el mejor de Broadway! – exclamó Candy con una sonrisa.

- Pues muchas gracias por tan inmerecido honor – dijo el médico – seguramente será una puesta en escena estupenda.

- Esperemos que así sea – dijo el inglés.

- ¡Estoy segura que así será! – exclamó la enfermera.

- Ahora me retiro jóvenes – dijo el médico – solo vine por un emparedado y una taza de café. Tengo mucho que organizar y planear para esta tarde.

- Hasta luego doctor y de nuevo gracias por todo – el actor le estrechó la mano.

- Hasta luego.

- ¡Hasta la tarde doctor!

- Nos vemos al rato Candy – el doctor se retiró dejando sola a la pareja pero Terry lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – preguntó la enfermera al notar que se quedaba en silencio.

- No es nada – murmuró – es solo que el doctor me pareció que… olvídalo – movió la cabeza de un lado al otro - creo que he estado soñando demasiado últimamente.

- Terry…

- ¿Si?

- Quiero decirte algo.

- Dime.

- Aquí no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Vamos al callejón.

- Está bien – sonrió el actor.

Salieron del hospital tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta al final de la calle hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del hospital donde se encontraba el callejón el cual estaba desierto.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Candy?

- Yo quería agradecerte por lo que acabas de hacer – dijo la enfermera viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Y qué hice?

- Fuiste muy amable con mis amigos –sonrió abrazándolo.

- Te prometí que iba a tratar de cambiar – Terry le acarició la mejilla – además parecen buenas personas y si son tus amigos quiero que también lo sean para mí.

- Cada vez que te escucho decir palabras tan dulces solo puedo pensar en lo deslumbrante que eres mi amor – susurró regalándole un pequeño y tierno beso.

- Candy – susurró en su boca – tú me haces así.

- No Terry – volvió a besarlo dulcemente – desde que te conozco tu siempre has procurado ayudar a los demás, has sido generoso y todo un caballero.

- A veces cuando estoy contigo quisiera no ser tan caballero – susurró en su mejilla.

- Y a mí me gusta que no lo seas tanto de vez en cuando – sonrió.

-¿Tendrás libre el domingo? – la miró con amor – quiero pasar todo el día contigo.

- Sí, el domingo estaré libre así que podremos estar juntos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

- ¡Será un espléndido día! – exclamó feliz.

- Pero por ahora tengo que regresar al hospital.

- Lo sé – dijo resignado – te acompaño - ambos regresaron caminando tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta principal para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

- Si no salgo tan tarde te veré en la noche, sino hasta el jueves para celebrar juntos nuestro aniversario.

- Te estaré esperando.

Candy se quedó de pie viendo cómo su prometido subía al auto y arrancaba velozmente hasta perderlo de vista. Cuando la joven dio media vuelta para entrar al hospital, al dar el primer paso chocó de frente con Chris.

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! – exclamó nerviosa dando un paso para atrás - no pensé que estarías detrás de mí.

- Te estaba buscando para preguntarte sobre el horario del curso del día de hoy y en la recepción me dijeron que habías salido – explicó el enfermero.

- El doctor Alexander me dijo que terminaremos a las 7 de la noche y que durará una hora y media – Candy respondió rápidamente

- ¿Entonces comenzaremos a las 5:30?

- Sí. Tengo que irme Chris – se alejó de prisa - nos vemos después.

- Así es que es en el callejón donde te encuentras con ese maldito arrogante – murmuró el enfermero después de que la rubia entró al hospital – ya verás la sorpresa que te voy a preparar Candy. Te juro que se olvidará de ti para siempre y no tendrás más remedio que aceptarme.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola estimadas lectoras!<strong>

**Espero que estén muy bien. En esta ocasión agradezco a ccc, Soñadora Inglesa, Bermone, SakuraK Li, Cilenita79, Candy20086, Samaggy, Mazy Vampire, Clizeth, Azurecullenpotter, Rebeca, Serena Candy Andrew Graham por sus reviews.**

**También quiero darle las gracias Angie Grandchester, aelypv y Candy20086 por seguirme.**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta Chris resultó ser el malo de la historia. Es un personaje muy rencoroso y vengativo cuyo odio crecerá hasta límites insospechados. Dicen que la realidad sobrepasa la ficción. ¿Qué sorpresas nos tiene preparadas este personaje? Ya veremos…**

**Un abrazo a todas y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	36. Chapter 36

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 36**

El jueves 3 a las 8 de la noche Candy esperaba a Terry en el departamento. Hacía dos días que no se veían por lo que estaba impaciente y deseosa de estrecharlo entre sus brazos – no tuve tiempo de comprarle ni de prepararle nada a Terry – murmuró con tristeza – así que le diré que el domingo le prepararé algo rico de comer – en ese momento se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Al abrirla se llenó de alegría al ver que su prometido había llegado sin embargo él no la abrazó ni la besó al saludarla.

- Buenas noches Candy, ¿estás lista?

- Sí Terry. ¿Adónde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa – sonrió – solo cúbrete porque hace algo de frio afuera.

Candy tomó su abrigo y Terry le ayudó a ponérselo. Después salieron del departamento.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a una playa solitaria lejos de las luces de la ciudad. Al bajar del auto se sentaron sobre el cofre del vehículo. La oscuridad era casi total y una brisa ligera y fría con aroma a mar les agitaba el cabello.

- La noche es hermosa – dijo la rubia al mirar hacia el oscuro horizonte – y la luna está muy delgada, parece que nos sonríe.

- Sí - dijo Terry abrazándola – está así porque mañana es luna nueva.

- Mi amor – lo miró a los ojos - ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Para regalarte las estrellas Candy – respondió con dulzura – para decirte que lo que siento por ti es tan inmenso como el universo que se muestra frente a tus ojos. Además la noche estrellada me recuerda a ti, también está llena de pecas y a mí me gustan las pecas.

- Terry… - susurró sintiendo humedecer los ojos – gracias.

- Feliz aniversario amor – le levantó la barbilla besándole los labios delicadamente.

- Feliz aniversario Terry – suspiró.

- ¿Cuál estrella te gusta más pequeña pecosa?

- Esa de allá – la chica señaló hacia el cielo – la que está brillando junto a la luna.

- Esa estrella es Venus - indicó.

- Es muy hermosa.

- Sí – dijo en un susurro – es tan hermosa como tú y ahora es tuya.

- Pero ahora yo quiero regalarte algo – la rubia dijo mirando al cielo – escoge una estrella Terry.

- Escógela tú por mí.

- Creo que en lugar de una estrella te regalaré la luna mi amor – la chica le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – me gusta verla sonreír, me recuerda a tu sonrisa, además está junto a Venus.

- Gracias – sonrió el inglés – es el regalo más bello que me han dado.

- ¿Sabes que eres único Terry?

- Y tú eres única para mi Candy.

Con un beso lleno de amor quedó sellado ese momento tan especial. La pareja permaneció abrazada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, bañada por la sonrisa de la luna y las miles de estrellas que decoraban la infinita noche.

- ¿Viste esa estrella fugaz?

- Si Terry.

- ¿Pediste un deseo?

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- También.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Tú ya lo sabes pecosa.

- No lo sé, dímelo.

- Pedí que tengas muchas más pecas – susurró feliz.

- ¡Terry!

- Jajajajajajajaja – rió el actor al ver la mueca que hacía la chica - ¿qué no estás orgullosa de tus pecas? Pensé que te gustaría aumentar tu colección.

- Pues sí – respondió enojada – me gustan mis pecas y quiero más así que la próxima vez que veas una estrella fugaz vuelve a pedir lo mismo.

- Jajajajajajajaja – volvió a reír – está bien, te lo prometo porque pensándolo bien te van a hacer falta pecas cuando nos casemos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú vas a ser mía incluyendo todas y cada una de tus pecas – sonrió besándole la mejilla.

- ¿Y no me vas a compartir ninguna? – sonrió la rubia sonrojándose mientras le acariciaba un mechón castaño.

- Te devolveré una por cada beso que me des así que tendrás que besarme muchas veces para recuperarlas.

- Entonces es mejor que comience de una vez si quiero tenerlas todas de vuelta – susurró Candy levantando la cara para unir su boca a los labios ansiosos de su prometido.

- ¿Tienes frío amor? – Terry preguntó al sentirle helado el rostro.

- Un poco.

- Entonces te invito a cenar para que entres en calor – dijo acercándola a su pecho - la semana pasada encontré un restaurante muy bueno cerca de mi departamento - ¿vamos?

- Sí vamos.

Subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Al poco rato llegaron al restaurante pero para sorpresa del actor se encontraba cerrado.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – preguntó Candy al ver que el actor se bajaba del auto

para leer un aviso grande pegado en la puerta del lugar que decía "CLAUSURADO".

- Lo cerraron hace dos días porque uno de los cocineros enfermó de influenza – leyó consternado – y no lo abrirán hasta que las instalaciones se limpien y todo el personal se haga un examen médico.

- Tal vez sea mejor ir al departamento Terry – la rubia dijo preocupada - no quiero imaginarme lo que pasó si esa persona preparó alimentos estando contagiada.

- Tienes razón – dijo el actor subiéndose al auto – habrá que ser mas cuidadosos cuando se trate de comer fuera de casa. Vamos a mi departamento, tengo algo para ti.

Terry arrancó de inmediato y a los pocos minutos se estacionó frente al edificio donde vivía. Después de entrar al departamento el actor fue directamente a prender la chimenea de la sala mientras Candy se quitaba el abrigo.

- Prepararé algo de cenar mi amor – dijo la rubia entrando a la cocina - ¿qué te gustaría comer?

- Un poco de pan y queso son suficientes para mí – respondió desde la sala - También hay uvas que me regaló Eleanor. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

- Sí, una está bien – Candy preparó un platón con la comida y cuando se dirigía a la mesa del comedor Terry la llamó desde la sala.

- Vamos a comer aquí pecosa, frente a la chimenea – indicó – así no tendrás frio.

- ¿Y ese tapete? – preguntó Candy al observar una gran y mullida alfombra blanca que decoraba el piso frente al sofá y a Terry sentado sobre ella sin zapatos y con dos copas de vino en las manos.

- Lo acabo de comprar – dijo Terry – ven siéntate.

Candy se quitó las zapatillas colocando el platón atrás de ellos sobre el sillón, después se sentó junto al actor.

- ¡Qué bien se siente estar aquí! – exclamó la rubia al sentir el el calor que provenía de la chimenea.

- Toma – el inglés le dio una copa – es vino blanco alemán, ligero y un poco dulce. Muy apropiado para la fruta y el queso.

- Gracias Terry.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí – respondió dándole un sorbo – está muy bueno.

Ambos acompañaron la bebida comiendo trozos de queso y pan mientras sentían la suave textura de la alfombra bajo sus pies.

- ¡Están muy dulces las uvas! – exclamó Candy al comerse un par de ellas y dar otro sorbo a la copa - y si las comes junto con el vino saben deliciosas. Prueba una – la enfermera tomó una uva para colocarla en los labios del actor.

- Tienes razón – sonrió Terry – están muy dulces.

- Ahora prueba el vino mientras comes una uva.

- Está bien – el actor tomó una uva y la lanzó hacia arriba para atraparla con su boca, después le dio un trago al vino.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso. Nunca he podido – dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca.

- Sí puedes – sonrió el inglés – solo haz la cabeza para atrás y lanza la uva con cuidado.

- ¿Me ayudas?

- Está bien – dijo tomando otra uva – la voy a lanzar para ti, justo arriba de tu cabeza y tú la atrapas. Ahí va – Terry aventó la uva hacia arriba pero Candy no pudo atraparla.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó al sentirla caer sobre su nariz.

- ¿Qué pasó pecosa? – Terry preguntó divertido – tienes que mover la cabeza para atrás. ¿Por qué si eres tan buena atrapando las ramas cuando vas volando por los aires como mona no puedes atrapar una uva? Yo lo pude hacer desde la primera vez que lo intenté.

- Eres muy arrogante Terry – dijo molesta - y si te crees tan bueno entonces yo te lanzaré una a ver si la atrapas y si no lo logras me vas a prometer que jamás volverás a decirme mona.

- Está bien mona pecas – Terry sonrió de lado – pero si la atrapo, tú harás lo que yo quiera durante una hora. ¿Aceptas el reto?

- Acepto – dijo Candy valientemente tomando una uva hincándose en la alfombra - ¿Listo?

- Listo.

- ¡Atrápala! – la rubia lanzó con fuerza una uva hacia arriba. Terry se movió bruscamente logrando atraparla pero al hacerlo chocó con Candy quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la alfombra.

- Jajajajajajajaja – se rio el inglés al verla aturdida sobre el tapete - ¡perdiste mona pecas!

- ¡Eres un loco Terry! – le reclamó tratando de incorporarse – ¡casi salgo volando por los aires!

- Jajajajajajajaja – volvió a reírse el inglés - ¿pero de qué te quejas? ¡Esa es tu especialidad! ¡Volar como mona! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

- ¡Grosero! – exclamó - ¡me dan ganas de pegarte!

- ¡Te reto a que lo hagas pecosa! – dijo tratando de provocarla.

- ¡Ahora verás!

Los dos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y comenzaron a perseguirse descalzos por el departamento. Con gran agilidad Terry rodeaba los sillones y las mesas esquivando a la chica ante su mirada de frustración.

- ¿Ya perdiste agilidad mona pecas? – se burló el actor – ¡tal vez necesites comer más bananas! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

- ¡Deja que te atrape y verás como no he perdido mi agilidad cuando acabe contigo! – gritó furiosa.

Terry siguió esquivándola por la sala y el comedor. De repente corrió hacia la recámara cerrando la puerta. Candy entró corriendo abriéndola de par en par.

- ¡No te vas a poder esconder de mí! – exclamó la chica - ¿dónde estás?

- ¡Buuuu! – gritó Terry saltando por detrás de ella atrapándola entre sus brazos.

- ¡Aaaaay! – gritó la joven brincando asustada.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – el actor se rio a carcajadas - ¡el cazador resultó cazado!

- ¡Eres muy malo! – exclamó la joven tratando de soltarse – ¡casi muero del susto!

- ¡Yo no soy malo, tú perdiste!

- ¡No! – gritó con fuerza - ¡tú eres un tramposo! ¡Ahora suéltame!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – volvió a reír Terry - ¡No te soltaré hasta que te rindas!

Continuaron forcejeando hasta llegar al borde de la cama donde cayeron estrepitosamente. Candy trataba de zafarse pero Terry la agarraba con más fuerza mientras rodaban en la sobrecama. En un descuido de Candy, el inglés la inmovilizó rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y piernas.

- ¿Te rindes?

- ¡No! – respondió jadeando - ¡nunca me voy a rendir y menos ante un tramposo como tú!

- ¿Así que quieres seguir luchando? – preguntó burlonamente – ¡está bien! – al decir esto la hizo rodar hasta quedar sentado encima de ella, apresándole los brazos con las manos - es tu última oportunidad – le dijo mostrando una pícara sonrisa - ¿te rindes?

- ¡No!

De inmediato Terry dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la chica y con su boca le aprisionó la boca. Durante unos segundos Candy continuó resistiéndose hasta que finalmente cedió ante el contacto posesivo del actor. El beso fue largo, con matices tiernos y dulces, pero ardiente e intrusivo.

- ¿Te rindes? – susurró el inglés separándose unos centímetros para después morderle sutilmente los labios.

- Está bien - respondió en un susurro – tú ganas esta vez, pero no por eso dejas de ser un tramposo.

- ¿Y vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste si perdías el reto? – preguntó tiernamente.

- Sí Terry – dijo dando un largo suspiro – haré lo que tú quieras durante una hora.

- Me gusta apostar contigo, eres buena perdedora – sonrió el inglés cínicamente – ahora espérame aquí – el actor se incorporó despacio. Después caminó hasta el ropero sacando dos cajas grandes. Regresó a la cama donde Candy ya lo esperaba sentada.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

- Ábrelas, son mi regalo de aniversario.

Candy levantó la tapa de la primera caja y vio un vestido largo sin mangas, color palo de rosa en corte princesa con una falda vaporosa, hermosos bordados de pedrería en el torso y un escote amplio además de unos largos guantes de encaje.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó al verlo - ¡el vestido es precioso!

- Pruébatelo amor.

- ¿Ahora?

- Recuerda que vas a hacer lo que yo quiera durante una hora y esa hora acaba de comenzar – dijo mostrando una sonrisa irresistible.

- Está bien – respondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Candy tomó el vestido y los guantes para entrar al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió minutos después, Terry se quedó boquiabierto. La joven caminó lentamente hacia él mientras el actor la recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo. La larga cabellera rizada caía libre sobre su espalda pero dejaba ver la desnudez de sus hombros y cuello en un escote muy sensual. El actor extendió el brazo para tomarle la mano enguantada y depositar un delicado beso en ella.

- Tal vez yo sea el hijo de un duque – susurró acercándose mirándola con amor - pero tú luces más hermosa que una princesa de cuento de hadas.

- Terry – dijo embelesada – eres tan dulce.

- Ahora abre la segunda caja – indicó el actor. La joven se acercó a la cama para abrir el segundo regalo.

- ¡Un abrigo blanco y unos guantes de piel! – exclamó con gran sorpresa al ver el contenido.

- Pruébatelo amor.

- Pero Terry – dijo un poco avergonzada – ¡yo no te di ningún regalo y tú me das todo esto! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

- Durante una hora harás lo que yo quiera – le recordó sonriendo – así que tendrás que aceptar este regalo también. Además no olvides que me regalaste la luna y eso vale por todo lo que te estoy dando.

- Está bien - dijo haciendo una mueca – pero el domingo me dejarás que te prepare algo rico de comer – después sacó el abrigo para ponérselo, caminó hacia el espejo y se contempló de cuerpo completo - ¡qué elegante! – exclamó - ¡Nunca había tenido algo así!

- Quiero que al salir de la iglesia el día que nos casemos tengas con qué cubrirte si es que está nevando.

- Es muy hermoso – dijo viendo su reflejo – no pudiste haber escogido algo mejor. Gracias Terry.

- Todavía no terminamos – dijo abrazándola por detrás dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

- ¿Hay más?

Terry no respondió. Con cuidado le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Después sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Toma – se lo puso en las manos – espero que te guste.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo – sonrió.

Candy levantó la tapa. Una delicada y pequeña cruz de rubíes engarzados en oro y una cadenita del mismo material aparecieron ante sus ojos.

- Ya sé que la cruz de la Srita. Pony siempre tendrá mucho más valor para ti pero aun así quise regalarte ésta – al decir esto el actor tomó la cadenita para colocársela alrededor del cuello.

- Es preciosa – dijo la joven viendo la cruz sobre su pecho en el espejo - pero no debiste comprarla, debió de haberte costado mucho dinero.

- No pude evitarlo – dijo abrazándola por detrás – el color de las piedras me recordó el de tu boca y pensé que luciría muy bien en ti.

- Gracias Terry.

- ¿Quieres bailar amor?

- ¿Así? – preguntó bajando la mirada mostrando sus pies descalzos.

- ¿Por qué no? – respondió divertido – yo tampoco tengo puestos los zapatos. Vamos.

- ¡Sí! - Candy sonrió dando un giro haciendo que la falda del vestido ondeara ligeramente. El actor la tomó de la mano para salir de la recámara y al llegar a la sala caminó hasta el gramófono para colocar un disco en él. La música de un bello vals se escuchó en el departamento. Terry se acercó a Candy haciendo una reverencia y al tomarla de la mano comenzaron a deslizarse al ritmo de las armoniosas notas simulando los bailes de la corte del siglo XIX.

watch?v=TJcoaIeH3GI&feature=related

- Qué hermoso vals – suspiró Candy - ¿de quién es?

- Es de Johannes Brahms, un compositor alemán.

- Mi amor, ¿tú compraste los regalos?

- Sí y no – explicó – Eleanor fue a la tienda pero yo le di el dinero. Cuando le dije que íbamos a cumplir dos meses de novios y que quería regalarte un vestido para el estreno de Hamlet me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo.

- Tu madre es muy buena para elegir vestidos.

- Eleanor te quiere mucho.

- Cuando la vea le daré las gracias.

- ¿Y a mí no me vas a dar las gracias? – dijo acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Gracias Terry – susurró haciendo una graciosa caravana.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Quieres más? – sonrió coquetamente - ¡entonces atrápame!

La joven se alejó corriendo ante la mirada divertida de Terry – pecosa escurridiza – murmuró al verla reír como una chiquilla – ya verás.

Rápidamente fue hacia la mesa del comedor donde Candy se encontraba girando feliz. Cuando ella lo vio acercarse corrió al otro extremo de la mesa soltando una carcajada – ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Vamos Terry! ¡Tienes que ser más rápido que yo!

- ¡Te tienes que dejar atrapar! – le recordó - ¡Todavía no termina la hora!

- ¡Tendrás que alcanzarme! – la chica comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa soltando carcajadas ante la desesperación del actor. Después de varias vueltas corrió hacia la chimenea para tratar de escabullirse pero Terry la interceptó saltando por encima de uno de los sillones.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – el actor rió a carcajadas rodeándola con los brazos – ¡te tengo mona pecas! ¡Para una sola noche no estuvo tan mala la cacería!

- Y para una sola noche – sonrió la chica – no estuvo tan mal el cazador.

- ¿En qué nos quedamos antes de que te escaparas pequeña pecosa? – susurró en su mejilla.

- Creo que te iba a dar las gracias.

- Ven – dijo acercándose para besarla pero ella lo esquivó.

- No seas impaciente mi amor – dijo sonriendo haciendo que se sentara, después ella se sentó sobre él en su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. La rubia acortó la distancia para darle pequeños besos en la frente, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en los labios. Poco a poco la respuesta de él se hizo más intensa hasta que ambos quedaron recostados en la alfombra blanca al tiempo que se regalaban besos y caricias.

- Te extrañaba – el actor susurró besándole los hombros.

- Yo también.

- No me gusta que pasen días enteros sin vernos.

- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo pero recuerda que el día 12 tenemos una cita – sonrió la joven.

- Pero no estarás junto a mí sino acompañada de esos tipos en el palco – susurró a su oído, besándole el cuello

- Solo tendré ojos para un actor celoso y tramposo que va a actuar esa noche.

- Quiero invitarte a salir después de que pase todo esto – dijo jugueteando con uno de los rizos de la chica – desde la noche del concierto no vamos a ningún lado.

- ¿A dónde me vas a invitar?

- A la ópera – dijo sentándose bebiendo un poco de vino - Enrico Caruso va a estar en Nueva York en el Metropolitan Opera House en noviembre.

- ¿Enrico Caruso en persona? – se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Claro! – sonrió el actor al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia. ¿Te gustaría ir?

- ¡Me encantaría! – exclamó feliz – solo espero que no sea la misma fecha de la fiesta de compromiso ni del cumpleaños de la Sra. Rothschild.

- Estará un par de semanas en la ciudad así que no habrá problema.

- ¿Qué van a presentar?

- La Fuerza del Destino de Giuseppe Verdi.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó tomando un sorbo de la copa de Terry.

- De dos enamorados Don Álvaro y Leonor que pretenden escaparse pero el padre de la joven, el marqués de Calatrava detiene a Don Álvaro quien se entrega sin resistencia pero al aventar el arma, ésta se dispara y mata al marqués – explicó Terry - huyen pero se tienen que separar en el camino. Don Carlos, hermano de Leonor, busca a Don Álvaro para vengar la muerte de su padre y lo encuentra recluido en un convento. Lo reta a un duelo y sale mal herido. Aparece Leonor quien se había escondido por varios días en una cueva y a quien Don Álvaro creía muerta. Están felices por el rencuentro pero Don Carlos moribundo le asesta una herida mortal y Leonora cae en brazos de Don Álvaro muriendo ambos hermanos.

- ¡Qué trágico!

- Muchas óperas son así – explicó – cantan la alegría y el amor pero también el dolor y la tragedia humana.

- Como Romeo y Julieta.

- O como Hamlet – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Estás nervioso por el estreno? – la enfermera le preguntó al verle el rostro.

- Un poco, pero es normal sentirse así antes del estreno.

- ¡Estoy segura que será todo un éxito! – dijo animándolo.

- Después de la función habrá un brindis en casa de mi madre.

- ¿Asistirán periodistas?

- Sí, están invitados.

- ¿Y vamos a ir? – preguntó haciendo una mueca.

- Solo un rato – sonrió – después nos escaparemos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer este próximo domingo?

- El sábado por la noche al terminar el ensayo pasaré a verte para ponernos de acuerdo.

- Supongo que estarás cansado mi amor así que te estaré esperando con un rico chocolate caliente.

- ¿Es una promesa?

- Es una promesa – dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos, acercándose para besarlo.

Cayeron de nuevo a la alfombra y Terry se colocó sobre ella sin despegarse de su boca, disfrutando del suave sabor del vino de sus labios y de la tibia sensación bajo su cuerpo mientras el calor de la chimenea los arropaba.

- Mi amor – susurró la joven abriendo los ojos al sentir que las caricias aumentaban de intensidad – ya es tarde.

- ¿Ya quieres irte? – el actor levantó el rostro dejando de besarla.

- No quisiera.

- Ni yo quiero que te vayas – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – pero supongo que es mejor que te lleve al departamento.

- Terry.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por los regalos

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias.

- Claro que sí, fuiste muy generoso.

- No te los di por generosidad sino porque te amo Candy.

La joven por respuesta le dio un beso en la boca. Después se puso de pie. mientras el actor la observaba caminar hacia la recámara. Cuando la joven estuvo lista, guardaron los regalos y salieron del departamento. Venus y la luna se habían escondido bajo el horizonte y la noche lucía miles de brillantes pecas.

Esa noche recostada en su cama, Candy mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¡hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto! – pensaba con alegría – no has cambiado Terry, eres el mismo chico travieso y bromista que conocí en Inglaterra. Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa pero más me gusta escucharte reír, me haces tan feliz – después medito un momento mientras abrazaba una almohada – en dos meses seré tu esposa y viviremos juntos. ¿Cómo será cada día a tu lado? – comenzó a soñar despierta - en las mañanas me despertarás con un beso, arreglaré tu ropa mientras te bañas, te prepararé el desayuno y mientras tú vas al teatro yo haré las compras y limpiaré la casa. Almorzaremos juntos, al terminar estudiarás a tu personaje y yo prepararé la cena. Por la tarde te acompañaré para verte ensayar, nos besaremos en tu camerino, regresaremos a cenar y por las noches me harás enojar con tus bromas, te perseguiré fingiendo estar molesta y también me atraparás en tus brazos, caeremos en la cama pero a diferencia de esta noche no me rendiré con un beso y no te detendrás después de besarme. Terry – suspiró – nuestro amor es como un árbol que creció poco a poco hasta hacerse muy grande, con ramas largas y frondosas y con un tronco firme y fuerte. A pesar de todos los obstáculos ha seguido en pie y ahora comienza a florecer. Está lleno de botones en flor, blancos y perfumados como los del manzano del Hogar de Pony en primavera. El día de nuestra boda se abrirán todas las flores y su aroma será tan intenso que durará por siempre – después cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón rebosante de amor.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la noche Candy se encontraba preocupada. Durante el curso, el doctor Alexander les había dado una mala noticia. La dirección del hospital todavía no daba su autorización para el uso de la medicina homeopática a pesar del notable aumento de casos de enfermos con influenza que se estaba registrando en el hospital. Además, un doctor y una enfermera se habían contagiado en el área destinada para su atención y ambos estaban graves, lo que había provocado una baja en la moral de quienes procuraban la mejor atención para los enfermos.<p>

- Pero ¿qué nos pueden hacer si damos el medicamento sin autorización? – preguntó Candy cuando el doctor Alexander terminó de dar la explicación.

- En el mejor de los casos te pueden correr del hospital o demandarte y acusarte de negligencia médica - intervino un enfermero – pero si el asunto se complica te pueden hasta quitar tu licencia de enfermera.

- Lamentable pero cierto – agregó el doctor - los reglamentos en los hospitales son muy rígidos así que no se arriesguen por favor. Sería una pena que les quitaran su licencia por esa causa.

- ¿Y si el paciente lo exige? – insistió Candy – ¿y si él sabe que es la única oportunidad que tiene para salvarse, podemos intentarlo?

- Solo si el paciente o los responsables de él firman una autorización por escrito deslindando al hospital de toda responsabilidad – explicó el doctor – pero nunca se les olvide dejar en claro que cada persona va a responder de manera distinta al tratamiento.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso doctor? – preguntó una enfermera.

- Siempre habrá un porcentaje de enfermos a los que no podrán salvar - ¿alguna otra pregunta? – todos se quedaron en silencio – entonces con esta clase terminamos la capacitación. Esperemos que pronto puedan aplicar el tratamiento. Yo estaré unos días más en Nueva York para aclarar las dudas que tengan. Buenas noches a todos.

Médicos y enfermeros fueron despidiéndose hasta que solo quedaron unas cuantas personas en el salón.

- ¿Qué te pareció el curso? – preguntó el doctor Alexander.

- Me pareció muy interesante doctor – respondió la rubia - jamás imaginé que se pudiera curar a una persona con ese tipo de medicamentos. Creo que me gustaría aprender y saber más sobre homeopatía para poder curar a muchos más enfermos.

- Eres muy joven aún Candy – dijo acercándose a ella - ¿nunca has pensado en estudiar medicina? Podrías especializarte en homeopatía.

- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ser doctora – sonrió – tal vez porque nunca fui muy buena en el colegio.

- ¿Te digo un secreto? – sonrió el doctor – yo tampoco fui bueno en el colegio hasta que descubrí mi pasión por curar y salvar vidas. Fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no era un mal estudiante sino que nunca había encontrado algo que realmente me gustara.

- Creo que tiene razón – dijo pensativa – tal vez algún día estudie medicina aunque no me imagino estar sentada estudiando en un escritorio por muchas horas.

- Jajajajaja – rio el doctor – creo que no tienes remedio Candy.

- Pero le prometo que lo voy a pensar – sonrió la joven – me gustó mucho lo que nos enseñó y me encantaría curar como lo hace. Además, usted es un gran profesor, entendí todo lo que nos explicó a pesar de que soy un poco cabeza hueca.

- Gracias – sonrió el doctor – si tienes alguna duda en estos días sobre cualquiera de los temas que les enseñé es importante que la resuelvas antes de que me vaya. Pronto regresaré a Canadá y espero que todo salga bien aquí en el hospital.

- ¿Por qué se regresa a tan pronto? – preguntó con tristeza – pensé que se quedaría más tiempo.

- Ya cumplí con lo que me pidió Karl – explicó - y mis pacientes me esperan en Canadá.

- ¿Cuándo se regresa para allá?

- El próximo domingo – indicó – solo me quedaré para ver el estreno de Hamlet pero al día siguiente tomaré el tren hacia Toronto.

- Espero que vuelva pronto.

- Yo también espero regresar pronto Candy.

En ese momento Chris, quien había estado observándolos de lejos se acercó a ellos.

- Candy, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- Sí – ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del salón - ¿qué quieres decirme?

- Quiero invitarte a salir linda – dijo acercándose a ella.

- Pero…

- Ya sé lo que me vas a responder pero nada más te pido que me des una oportunidad.

- No puedo Chris, perdóname – respondió de inmediato - y creo que es mejor que me olvides, que me veas nada más como una compañera de trabajo. No quiero que tengas problemas ni pleitos por mí.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! – le reclamó tomándola con fuerza de un brazo - ¡¿es que nunca me vas a aceptar solo porque él no quiere?! ¿¡Por qué no te atreves a probar conmigo de una buena vez?!

- ¿Algún problema joven? – preguntó el doctor Alexander acercándose a ellos. El enfermero soltó a la chica y dio un paso para atrás.

- No doctor.

- Chris se estaba despidiendo – Candy respondió nerviosa.

- Buenas noches – dijo el enfermero, después se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

- Él estaba en la capacitación, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el doctor cuando lo perdieron de vista.

- Sí.

- ¿Es tu amigo?

- Sí doctor, aunque últimamente hemos tenido algunas discusiones pero no son nada importantes.

- Disculpa que me entrometa Candy pero ese joven no se mostró amigable contigo. El día que me presentaste a tu prometido él mencionó algo sobre un problema con un tal Chris. ¿Se refería a este enfermero?

- Sí, es que Terry y él nunca han simpatizado.

- Ya veo – dijo pensativo - ¿se han peleado alguna vez?

- Sí – indicó – yo no estuve presente pero una amiga me dijo que terminaron en el suelo dándose de golpes.

- ¿Y quién ganó en esa ocasión?

- Terry.

El doctor frunció el entrecejo y observó a la chica con detenimiento.

- Ten cuidado Candy.

- ¿Por qué lo dice doctor?

- Los ojos son el reflejo del alma y en la mirada de ese joven vi mucho resentimiento.

- ¿Cree que me pueda hacer daño?

- Sí, por eso toma mis palabras como un consejo y no confíes en él.

- Lo haré – sonrió.

- Le prometí a Terry que te cuidaría.

- ¡Gracias doctor! – la joven espontáneamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

- De nada Candy – la abrazó.

- Lo voy a extrañar.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar.

Por unos segundos la joven se llenó de una emoción muy grande e inexplicable en el corazón. Tenía una incomprensible sensación de seguridad y agradecimiento hacia ese hombre quien era prácticamente un desconocido para ella. En ese momento una enfermera entró al salón y ambos se separaron ante su mirada curiosa.

– Candy – dijo la mujer - la recepcionista tiene un mensaje para ti. ¿Podrías pasar antes de irte?

- Iré enseguida. Gracias.

- Ve Candy – dijo el doctor – yo iré a buscar a Karl para irnos los tres juntos.

- Está bien doctor, los voy a esperar en la recepción.

La rubia salió presurosa hacia la entrada del hospital. Al llegar, la recepcionista le dio un sobre pequeño sin remitente. Al abrirlo, sacó una hoja de papel que tenía escrita una sola frase.

"_Te espero en el callejón cuando salgas. Terry"_

- ¿Qué querrá decirme? – pensó al terminar de leer – seguramente quiere verme en el callejón porque no podremos vernos más tarde y tiene que regresar al teatro – después habló con la recepcionista - Jenny dile al doctor Meyer que me espere aquí. No tardaré.

- Muy bien Candy.

La joven salió del hospital y caminó por la calle desierta hacia el oscuro callejón. Al llegar no vio a nadie. Esperó algunos minutos tratando de distinguir alguna voz o sonido familiar pero todo permaneció en silencio – seguramente no ha llegado o me quiere hacer una broma – dijo pensativa – no entiendo por qué le gusta tanto asustarme.

En ese momento oyó un ruido cerca de ella lo que la hizo caminar hacia el fondo del callejón - ¿Terry? – al no obtener respuesta continuó dando pasos hasta que súbitamente escuchó algo de vidrio que se rompía y vio una sombra moverse en la oscuridad - ¿Terry eres tú? – preguntó nerviosa. En eso un objeto negro saltó hacia ella haciéndole pegar un grito de terror - ¡aaaaaaayyy! – salió corriendo llena de miedo pero un par de pasos más adelante tropezó con algo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó tratando de incorporarse justo cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella - ¿quién es?

- Te asustas muy fácilmente Candy.

- ¡Chris! – la chica se puso de pie de inmediato - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte a solas.

- ¿Tú escribiste la nota?

- No se me ocurrió otra mejor manera de hacerte venir.

- Tengo que irme – dijo la rubia caminando hacia la calle recordando las palabras de advertencia del doctor – no puedo hablar contigo, me están esperando.

- ¡No! – dijo tomándola del brazo - ¡tienes que darme una oportunidad! ¡Me la merezco!

- ¡No puedo Chris! ¡No insistas! ¡Yo estoy comprometida con Terry y lo amo!

- ¡Eso va a cambiar! – la agarró con fuerza con ambas manos para tratar de besarla.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! – gritó la chica forcejeando - ¡Te equivocaste conmigo Chris!

- ¡Eres una hipócrita! – gritó con rabia - ¡fuiste novia del doctor y coqueteabas con los enfermos! ¡Ahora finges ser una señorita de sociedad pero andas como una zorra persiguiendo al mejor postor!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Seguramente usaste tus encantos para seducir a ese actor porque quieres compartir su fama y te lo llevaste a la cama mostrándote como lo que eres, una ramera!

- ¡Canalla! ¡Mentiroso! – le gritó dándole una bofetada con fuerza - ¡no tienes ningún derecho de insultarme así! ¡Dices esas cosas porque nunca te correspondí como tú quisiste!

- ¡Esto me lo vas a pagar! – exclamó soltándola tocándose la mejilla por el golpe.

- ¡Yo nunca te he hecho daño! ¡Te he considerado un amigo y hasta te he defendido! ¡No es justo lo que me reclamas!

- ¿Qué no es justo? ¡Siempre me despreciaste, me viste como poca cosa para ti pero ahora seré yo quien disfrute de tus placeres! – después de decir esto destapó un frasco pequeño y mojó un pañuelo con el líquido que contenía.

- ¡Es cloroformo! - gritó la joven al sentir el aroma haciendo un gesto de horror, después comenzó a correr pero Chris la alcanzó agarrándola por el pelo.

- ¡No te vas a escapar!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – gritó y se movió desesperada haciendo que él tirara la botella sin embargo él logró colocarle el pañuelo cubriéndole la nariz y boca.

- ¡Esta noche serás mía Candy! – exclamó mientras la chica forcejeaba - ¡y cuando ese estúpido lo sepa te va a odiar, te va a despreciar y así no tendrás más remedio que aceptarme!

Candy seguía luchando por escapar de Chris pero el cloroformo estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en ella y lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de su agresor.

- ¡Tengo que llevármela de aquí lo más rápido que pueda! – pensó mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera del callejón – cualquiera podría pasar y estropear lo que tengo planeado.

En el hospital, los doctores llegaban a la recepción sin sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos cuantos pasos del hospital.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó Karl - ¿qué no iba a estar esperándonos?

- Disculpe señorita – dijo el doctor Alexander acercándose a la recepcionista - ¿no ha visto a la enfermera Candy?

- Sí doctor – respondió - estuvo aquí hace unos minutos pero después me dijo que saldría un momento.

- ¿Sabe a dónde fue?

- No.

- Buenas noches – saludó Michael - ¿qué pasa con Candy?

- Quedamos de vernos aquí pero al parecer salió del hospital – respondió el doctor Alexander.

- ¿Qué dirección tomó? – preguntó el militar – tal vez fue a comprar algo.

- Hacia allá – indicó la recepcionista señalando hacia su izquierda.

- Rumbo al callejón – murmuró Michael – esto no me gusta.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se fue? – preguntó Karl.

- Como unos 10 minutos.

- ¿Se fue sola? – preguntó el doctor Alexander - ¿vio que alguien la esperaba o la seguía?

- No doctor – respondió la chica – se fue sola pero un minuto después vi que uno de los enfermeros tomaba la misma dirección, creo que era Chris.

- ¡Vamos al callejón! ¡Rápido! – exclamó el doctor Alexander corriendo hacia la puerta. Los otros dos hombres lo siguieron sin preguntar mientras gritaban el nombre de la chica por la calle.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?

Llegaron al callejón en menos de un minuto pero no había nadie en él. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

- ¡¿Candy estás aquí?! – el doctor Alexander gritó desesperado.

- ¡Miren! – exclamó el militar recogiendo un papel del suelo leyéndolo de inmediato – ¡parece una nota dirigida a Candy! ¡No deben de estar lejos!

- ¡El tipo usó cloroformo! – exclamó Karl al ver un frasco tirado en el piso que despedía el olor característico de esa sustancia - ¡y no deben de estar lejos porque todavía huele muy fuerte!

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó el doctor Alexander. Después caminó hacia el interior del callejón para regresar en seguida a la calle. En eso escuchó a lo lejos la voz de un par de hombres que estaba acomodando a una persona dentro de un taxi - ¡son ellos! – gritó señalando hacia el auto.

Los tres hombres corrieron con todas sus fuerzas al ver que el auto se ponía en marcha. Una calle más adelante el taxi se detuvo frente a un semáforo. El militar aceleró el paso y logró alcanzarlo justo cuando la luz se ponía en verde.

- ¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! – gritó jadeando poniéndose enfrente del vehículo ya en marcha.

- ¿¡Qué le pasa?! – exclamó el conductor frenando de inmediato - ¡¿Está loco?!

- ¡Acelere de una vez! – Chris gritó desesperado - ¡ese tipo emborrachó a mi novia y ahora quiere divertirse con ella!

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó furioso el francés - ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

- ¡Quítese o pasaré por encima de usted! – gritó el conductor.

- ¡Si no se detiene será cómplice de secuestro de este idiota! – gritó Michael.

- ¡Candy! ¿Dónde está Candy? – gritaron Karl y el doctor al llegar al taxi.

- ¡Estúpido taxista! – gritó el enfermero – ¡le pagaré el triple pero arranque de una buena vez!

- ¡Eres un malnacido! – gritó Karl abriendo la puerta del copiloto abalanzándose sobre Chris. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo sacó a la fuerza del auto - ¡si le hiciste algo a Candy te juro que te vas a pudrir en la cárcel!

- ¡Candy! – exclamó el doctor Alexander al ver a la joven desmayada en el asiento trasero del auto. De inmediato abrió la puerta y le escuchó el corazón con un estetoscopio que traía en el bolsillo. Su gesto se transformó al darse cuenta que la joven estaba mal - ¡tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital! – gritó desesperado - ¡el cloroformo le causó arritmia!

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – exclamó Karl dándole un golpe en la cara al enfermero con todas sus fuerzas quien quedó en el suelo sangrando de la nariz – ¡no eres digno de esta profesión!

- ¡Vámonos! – se subió Michael al auto - ¡después nos haremos cargo de él!

Enseguida Karl se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a Candy y su tío quien sostenía a la chica.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó el taxista.

- ¡Dé la vuelta y llévenos al hospital que esta joven se está muriendo! – gritó el doctor Alexander.

- ¡O por dios! – exclamó el taxista - ¡yo no lo sabía!

- ¡Cállese y arranque o lo saco a patadas del auto! – gritó Michael.

El taxista aceleró dando la vuelta al auto para regresar al hospital. En cuanto llegaron, Michael salió corriendo por una camilla del área de emergencias.

- ¡Trae mi botiquín Karl! – ordenó el doctor Alexander.

- Enseguida tío, no tardaré – dijo saliendo del auto.

- Vamos Candy – susurró el doctor abrazando a la joven inconsciente – tienes que estar bien, tienes que luchar, no puedes dejar que ese tipo te eche a perder tu felicidad.

- ¿Es su hija? – preguntó el taxista – se parece mucho a usted. Debería de cuidarla más, es una lástima que se haya emborrachado de esa manera.

- ¡Ella no está borracha! – exclamó el doctor – ¡el idiota que usted subió al taxi la durmió con cloroformo porque quería abusar de ella! Y desgraciadamente – murmuró con tristeza – ella no es mi hija.

En ese momento llegó Michael con un médico y dos enfermeras. Entre los cuatro sacaron a Candy del auto y la colocaron en la camilla para llevarla al hospital.

- ¡Tenemos posible agresión física e intoxicación con cloroformo! – indicó el médico al llegar al área de emergencias. Las enfermeras de inmediato la llevaron dentro de una de las salas para desabrocharle la ropa mientras la revisaban. Los minutos pasaron mientras el doctor Alexander esperaba impaciente en la recepción.

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – preguntó Karl al llegar minutos después con el botiquín de su tío.

– Todavía no sale de emergencias – respondió mientras revisaba los diversos frascos - pero lo que más me preocupa es la arritmia en el corazón que le ocasionó la inhalación del cloroformo.

- ¿Le vas a dar medicamento homeopático?

- Sí, en cuanto despierte. No podemos hacer otra cosa si queremos estabilizarla.

- ¿Pero es seguro?

- Confía en mi – lo tomó por los hombros – tengo 20 años de experiencia como médico y 15 como homeópata. Sé perfectamente lo que hago.

- Discúlpame tío – Karl dijo avergonzado – pero es que me siento con las manos atadas frente a esta situación y quisiera hacer algo más por ella.

- Serénate Karl – lo reprendió – si damos un paso en falso podemos perderla. Estoy aquí porque me llamaste y confías en mí, así que no es momento de dudar.

- Está bien.

- En cuanto despierte le daré dos medicamentos y esperaremos a que le hagan efecto durante la noche.

- ¿Y las políticas del hospital?

- Yo confío en lo que hago – indicó – y como no tengo mi consultorio en este país no tengo nada que perder, y por otro lado no existe en la medicina alópata un medicamente para la arritmia así que no tenemos otra opción.

- Tío, ahí viene Michael con las enfermeras y traen a Candy en camilla – señaló hacia la entrada de emergencias. Ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia ellos.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el doctor Alexander al verla con una mascarilla de oxígeno.

- Está comenzando a despertar.

- ¿Y su corazón?

- La arritmia es muy leve.

- ¿Algún golpe o agresión física?

- Solo un raspón en las rodillas al parecer de una caída, pero afortunadamente el agresor no la tocó.

Llegaron a la habitación. Las enfermeras envolvieron a Candy en las sábanas de la camilla para colocarla sobre la cama.

- ¿Tiene algún familiar que viva en Nueva York a quien podamos avisarle sobre su estado de salud? – preguntó Karl.

- No, ella vive sola, sus familiares están en Chicago – dijo Michael.

- Su prometido vive aquí en la ciudad – intervino el doctor Alexander – creo que deberían buscarlo. ¿Alguien sabe su dirección?

- Sé dónde vive su madre y dónde trabaja – dijo Michael – así que puedo ir a buscarlo.

- Yo me quedaré a cuidar a Candy - dijo el doctor Alexander.

- Y yo iré a avisarle al director lo que pasó – dijo Karl – me siento responsable porque este enfermero vino del hospital de Chicago donde yo soy el director.

Las enfermeras y los médicos salieron del cuarto. El doctor Alexander acercó una silla para sentarse a un lado de la joven.

- Candy – susurró acercándose a ella - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mareada – dijo en un murmullo sin abrir los ojos.

- Necesito que te tomes estas medicinas – dijo retirándole la mascarilla – con ellas te sentirás mejor.

- Está bien - balbuceó.

- Solo abre la boca y disuelve las pastillas debajo de la lengua.

La joven rubia obedeció. Cuando el doctor terminó de darle los dos medicamentos le colocó de nuevo la mascarilla – ahora descansa – le acarició la cabeza – Terry estará muy pronto contigo - la tomó la mano y se quedó observándola mientras muchos sentimientos confusos comenzaban a adueñarse de sus pensamientos.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras,<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a isselb, VeroLegorreta, nngdl y Gris Castro por seguir esta historia y/o ponerla entre tus favoritas.**

**También agradezco a Gris Castro, Mazy Vampire, Cilenita79, SakuraK Li, ** **SophiGrandchesterPotter, Fan 1 de este F, isselb, AkaneKagome, litzie y Serena Candy Andrew Graham por sus reviews. **

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham, en ocasiones hay imprevistos que impiden que uno publique. Mi mamá está hospitalizada y tuve que viajar 2000 km para estar con ella ya que vive en otra ciudad. He tenido que permanecer de guardia días y noches completos y eso me ha dificultado publicar ya que no hay internet en el hospital. Todavía voy a permanecer esta semana y tal vez un par de días más hasta ver cómo evoluciona. ****Gracias por tu comprensión.**

**Saludos a todas. Un abrazo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 37**

_Por ti soy capaz de vencer hordas de perversos y acabarlos con mis manos…_

En el teatro, Terry estaba terminando de cambiarse en el camerino cuando observó su reloj – ya son las 9 de la noche – dijo ansioso - no pensé que terminaríamos el ensayo tan tarde.

Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta para salir del teatro reconoció al Dr. Girard quien lo estaba esperando de pie junto a su auto. El actor sintió que el pecho se le oprimía al imaginarse lo peor.

- ¿¡Qué le pasó a Candy?! – preguntó cuando llegó a donde estaba el militar - ¿se contagió? ¿Tuvo un accidente?

- No, no – respondió Michael – ella está bien pero está internada en el hospital.

Sin esperar más explicaciones Terry se subió a su auto y arrancó en el acto. Manejó a toda velocidad y cuando llegó al hospital entró corriendo directamente a la recepción.

- ¡¿Dónde se encuentra la enfermera Candy?! – le preguntó desesperado a la recepcionista.

- En el segundo piso, en el cuarto 216, pero ya no es hora de visitas.

Terry no la escuchó. Se fue corriendo a las escaleras subiéndolas de tres en tres, buscó el cuarto y abrió la puerta de par en par.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó al verla recostada en la cama con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Después caminó hacia la cama, le acarició la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. La joven solo abrió ligeramente los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos mostrando malestar en su rostro - ¿qué tienes mi amor? – susurró el actor tomándola de la mano tratando de hacer algo para ayudarla.

- Terry buenas noches – saludó el doctor Alexander quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella – Candy está bien. No te preocupes. Acabo de darle unos medicamentos que le ayudarán a sentirse mejor.

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasó?! – exclamó con cierto reclamo.

- Si quieres saberlo primero tienes que calmarte – indicó el doctor serenamente – a ella no le va a hacer bien escucharte alterado.

- Está bien – dijo el actor tratando de serenarse – pero dígame que tiene.

- Salgamos un momento.

- No la dejaré sola. No me iré a ningún lado - dijo tajante.

- Solo estaremos en el pasillo y no cerraremos la puerta – indicó el doctor – la podrás ver desde afuera.

Terry salió molesto del cuarto mostrándose impaciente - ¿y bien? – se dirigió al doctor.

- Ella está mareada y tiene dolor de cabeza porque la anestesiaron para secuestrarla.

- ¿¡Pero qué diantres está diciendo!?

- Cuando terminó el curso – comenzó a explicar - una enfermera le avisó a Candy que tenía un mensaje en la recepción. Quedó de esperarme ahí mientras yo iba a buscar al doctor Karl para irnos los tres juntos, pero cuando llegamos ella ya no estaba. Según nos dijo la recepcionista había salido con rumbo al callejón, al parecer por una nota de tu parte.

- ¡Pero yo no le mandé ninguna nota!

- Mira – el doctor le mostró lo que Michael había recogido en el callejón – el Dr. Girard nos acompañó a buscarla y encontró esto.

- ¡Esto yo no lo escribí! – dijo revisando el papel.

- Lo sabemos, así como también supimos que ese enfermero llamado Chris fue quien planeó todo.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – exclamó el actor estrujando el papel entre sus manos.

- Él la engañó porque pretendía secuestrarla y tal vez abusar de ella – continuó el doctor – por eso usó cloroformo para dormirla y que ella no se resistiera.

- ¿Cloroformo?

- Es un anestésico que se usa en cirugía pero que puede causar daños severos si no se usa con cuidado. Seguramente lo tomó de alguno de los quirófanos.

- ¿Pero le hizo algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Fuimos al callejón a buscarlos pero no estaban ahí – continuó – suponemos que se la llevó cargando porque lo vimos a lo lejos subiéndola a un taxi. El Dr. Girard, mi sobrino y yo salimos corriendo para detenerlo cuando vimos que arrancaba el auto. Afortunadamente había un semáforo una calle más adelante y el Dr. Girard impidió que arrancara de nuevo. Fue cuando vimos que Candy recostada en el asiento trasero totalmente dormida.

- ¿Pero ella está bien? – volvió a preguntar nervioso.

- No te voy a mentir – dijo el doctor – cuando la revisé en el taxi tenía arritmia en el corazón, un efecto secundario del cloroformo que se produce al inhalarlo y que le pudo haber ocasionado un paro cardiaco y posiblemente la muerte de no haberla atendido a tiempo. Por eso la trajimos de inmediato al hospital y está con oxígeno. Ahora está estable y confío en que por la mañana estará restablecida por completo.

- ¡Cuando vea a ese tipo lo voy a matar! – exclamó furioso - ¡¿dónde está ese idiota?!

- Cálmate y guarda silencio – lo reprendió el doctor – si te escuchan gritar te van a sacar del hospital y ya no vas a poder estar con Candy – después continuó – no sabemos dónde se encuentra el enfermero pero Karl le dio un golpe en la cara que le dejó la nariz sangrando, tal vez se la rompió. Cuando llegamos al hospital mi sobrino se encargó de avisar al director lo sucedido para que lo acusen ante las autoridades del hospital y le suspendan su licencia de enfermero. También debes saber para tu tranquilidad que en la sala de emergencias le cambiaron la ropa a Candy, la revisaron y no encontraron rastros ni señas de ningún tipo de agresión física en su cuerpo, así que ella está intacta.

- Gracias dios mío – susurró aliviado cerrando los ojos un segundo.

- Le preparé dos medicamentos – explicó el doctor - uno que le va a quitar el dolor de cabeza y los mareos ocasionados por el cloroformo y otro hará que su corazón palpite de nuevo normalmente. Se los acabo de dar hace unos 20 minutos y habrá que repetir la dosis cada tres horas.

- Yo me encargaré de dárselos – dijo Terry.

- Pero no puedes quedarte en la noche porque no eres su esposo ni un familiar cercano.

- Nadie me moverá de aquí – dijo enfático – por ningún motivo la voy a dejar sola sabiendo que ese imbécil anda suelto.

Terry entró de nuevo al cuarto y se acercó a Candy. Le tomó la mano para besársela tiernamente y después susurró palabras dulces a su oído mientras le acariciaba los rizos – aquí voy a estar contigo para cuidarte toda la noche, no voy a separarme de ti ni un minuto amor.

La joven abrió los ojos y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Después se retiró torpemente la mascarilla de su nariz y boca – gracias Terry - susurró con dificultad. El inglés se inclinó sobre ella para besarla apenas rozando sus labios. Después le colocó de nuevo la mascarilla.

- Descansa mi pequeña pecosa – susurró con ternura – aquí estaré por si necesitas algo.

El doctor Alexander había contemplado toda la escena y no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver tal demostración de amor entre la pareja – la ama tanto que no está dispuesto a separarse de ella – pensó lleno de nostalgia y a su mente llegó un recuerdo que seguía latente en su corazón – si tan solo esa noche hubieras confiado en mí, Elizabeth…

La voz de Terry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Doctor, ¿qué dosis tengo que darle de los medicamentos?

- De ambos frascos le darás 7 pastillas, no importa el orden, solo espera unos 3 minutos entre un medicamento y otro. No debe tragarlas sino disolverlas en su boca, ella ya lo sabe.

- Muy bien.

- Una enfermera vendrá en un rato más por si Candy necesita algo. No dudes en buscarme si tiene algún malestar por mínimo que sea. Estaré trabajando en la oficina del Dr. Girard.

- Gracias por todo doctor.

- Buenas noches Terry.

El doctor Alexander tomó su maletín y salió del cuarto. Al llegar a la oficina del Dr. Girard, Karl y Michael ya lo estaban esperando.

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – preguntó Karl al ver a su tío.

- Mejor – indicó el doctor – ya despertó pero le duele la cabeza y se siente mareada.

- ¿Se quedó sola?

- No, su prometido está con ella y la cuidará toda la noche.

- Pero eso no está permitido en el hospital sin la autorización de un familiar – dijo Michael.

- ¿Quién más podría cuidarla? – preguntó el doctor Alexander – además Terry está tan molesto que sería capaz de armar un escándalo mayor si lo obligas a separarse de la chica.

- No es para menos – intervino Karl – después de lo que Candy pasó es totalmente comprensible. Yo también haría lo mismo.

- Te lo creo - dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a su sobrino – jamás pensé que golpearías al enfermero de esa manera, tu nunca pierdes los estribos.

- No sé lo que me pasó – recordó Karl – creo que sentí mucha rabia y no me pude contener. Aprecio mucho a Candy

- ¿Qué te dijo el director? – preguntó Michael.

- Está muy consternado – respondió Karl – ya dio aviso a la Junta Médica y dio órdenes al Jefe de Enfermería y a los guardias del hospital para que no dejen entrar a Chris. Mañana mismo se le retirará la licencia de enfermero y se informará de lo ocurrido a los hospitales de la ciudad. Por lo visto tendremos que evaluar su caso cuando estemos de vuelta en Chicago, tampoco creo que pueda volver a trabajar en el Hospital del Condado.

- ¿Se dará aviso a la policía? – preguntó el doctor Alexander.

- Eso lo tiene que hacer Candy si es que quiere levantar cargos contra él – indicó Karl.

- Creo que sería lo mejor – dijo Michael – ese tipo no va a quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

- Ni tampoco Terry – intervino el doctor Alexander – les puedo asegurar que no va a descansar hasta asegurarse de que Candy esté a salvo.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Karl viendo su reloj - ¿nos vamos?

- Yo me quedaré en el hospital trabajando en tu oficina si no tienes inconveniente Michael – dijo el doctor Alexander – además quiero ver cómo reacciona Candy a los medicamentos.

- No hay ningún problema – indicó Michael – puede disponer de mi oficina como guste doctor.

- Gracias.

- Buenas noches tío.

- Buenas noches.

En cuanto los caballeros salieron Alexander Ralph Meyer volvió a recordar ese pasado que lo estaba atormentando – al ver la reacción de Terry y su determinación me pregunto si acaso no fui yo el culpable de lo que sucedió entre nosotros Elizabeth – comenzó a reflexionar – tal vez debí de haber encarado a tu padre y demostrarle que yo era capaz de cualquier cosa por ti o debí de haberte llevado a Canadá desde un principio y no esperar tanto tiempo pero, ¿por qué estoy pensando todo esto después de tantos años? No ha sido por estar de regreso en Nueva York sino por ti Candy. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo? ¿Por qué me recuerdas tanto a Elizabeth? Yo sé que ya nada tiene remedio pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo – comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos – si pudiera tan solo verte una vez más mi adorada Lizzy – respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse – Ralph, no eres más que un viejo estúpido y melancólico que ha vivido de recuerdos por muchos años – dijo para sí – mejor déjalos a un lado, piensa en la misión que tienes y hazla lo mejor que puedas – cuando terminó de hablar fue a sentarse al escritorio resuelto a dejar los recuerdos en el olvido, sin embargo no podía engañar a su corazón, seguía amando a Elizabeth Marie Andley y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el último día de su existencia.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche en el Hotel Plaza en Nueva York tres distinguidos caballeros estaban llevando a cabo una reunión en el bar del hotel.<p>

- ¿Dejaste a Annie en su habitación? – preguntó Albert a su sobrino.

- Sí tío – respondió el joven - su dama de compañía ya la estaba esperando.

- Pensé que después de que pidiéramos su mano ella tendría más libertad para estar contigo.

- Al parecer los Britter temen que la tía abuela busque cualquier pretexto para deshacer el compromiso –explicó Archie - no confían en su aparente cambio de actitud de los últimos días así que tendré que soportar a esa mujer durante todo el viaje.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que puedas estar a solas con ella – sonrió Albert.

- ¿Me harías ese gran favor tío? Ya no soporto a esa mujer.

- Déjame pensar en algo y te diré después.

- ¿Y Amy? Pensé que nos acompañaría en la reunión.

- Llegó cansada del viaje y quería recostarse un rato – indicó el rubio – más tarde pediré que le lleven algo de cenar.

- Por cierto tío, ¿qué decía la carta de la mujer que fue a la casa? – preguntó Archie - ¿la conocías?

- Sí, y al parecer sí es de mi hermana – dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¡Elizabeth está viva y tiene dos hijos!

- ¡Esa es una gran noticia tío! ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

- No, desgraciadamente no dejó ninguna dirección. Sólo sé que vive en Boston.

- Seguramente tratará de comunicarse contigo de alguna manera ahora que sabe dónde localizarte.

- George, ¿le diste esa información al detective? – preguntó Albert.

- Sí señor, cuando llegue nos traerá un informe detallado de lo que averiguó.

- ¿Lograste obtener información en Lakewood? – preguntó el rubio.

- Muy poco – respondió el administrador - al parecer la señora Elroy amenazó a toda la servidumbre de Chicago y Lakewood con despedirlos si hablaban conmigo pero pude conseguir un dato importante.

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Fui al pueblo a hablar con una mujer que trabajó de cocinera en esa época en la mansión – comenzó a relatar – al principio no quería hablar del asunto porque tenía miedo pero la convencí con unos billetes. Me contó que una noche de otoño hace 20 años la despertaron los gritos de Elizabeth y de la señora Elroy desde una de las recámaras. Ella salió de su cuarto para oír mejor. En eso escuchó ruidos en la cocina y al entrar alcanzó a ver a uno de los cocheros y a su esposa que llevaban un pequeño bulto en brazos envuelto en cobijas. Cuando les preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando se mostraron nerviosos y apresuraron el paso; fue cuando le pareció escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Corrió tras ellos pero una de las carretas los estaba esperando y en cuanto se subieron azotaron a los caballos tomando el camino hacia el pueblo.

- ¿Qué pasó con el cochero? – Albert preguntó ansioso - ¿Lo encontraste George? ¿Te dijo dónde está la niña?

- Al parecer – continuó el administrador – el cochero enfermó de pulmonía ese invierno y murió al poco tiempo y de la esposa, nadie volvió a verla en el pueblo.

- ¡Estamos como al principio! – Archie replicó molesto.

- Calma sobrino – dijo el rubio – no desesperes, esto tomará algo de tiempo pero estoy seguro que la vamos a encontrar.

En ese momento un hombre alto y robusto, con bigote largo y vistiendo gabardina y sombrero se acercó a la mesa.

- Buenos noches Sr. Andley.

- Buenas noches Sr. Clark, siéntese por favor – indicó Albert – le presento a mi administrador y a mi sobrino, gente de toda mi confianza así que puede hablar sin problemas.

- Aquí está el reporte que me pidió sobre Elizabeth Rothschild – dijo el detective sentándose y poniendo sobre la mesa un sobre grande.

- ¿Qué averiguó?

- Ella se casó hace unos 18 años con Arthur Rothschild, un rico comerciante inglés con quien tuvo dos hijos, Arthur quien tiene 18 años y Ralph de 15 – comenzó a informar – Elizabeth vivió en Inglaterra por 15 años hasta que enviudó. Regresó a América a vivir a la ciudad de Boston porque ahí tiene familiares de su difunto marido y de la familia de su madre. Su situación económica es buena ya que su esposo le dejó una gran fortuna, lo que le ha permitido vivir de manera holgada con sus hijos. El mayor de ellos, Arthur Rothschild se enroló en el ejército a principios de año y estuvo en Europa unos meses pero regresó muy mal herido. Aunque logró sobrevivir perdió una pierna en batalla.

- Qué terrible – murmuró Albert.

- ¡Pero qué mala noticia! – exclamó Archie – y pensar que es tan solo unos años menor que yo y ya sufrió una pérdida por causa de la guerra.

- Por lo menos él tuvo la suerte de salir vivo de ese horror.

- No me lo recuerdes tío – susurró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Disculpa Archie.

- Creo que es mejor continuar con el tema – intervino George - ¿consiguió la dirección de donde viven en Boston? – preguntó dirigiéndose al detective.

- Sí señor, está en el reporte.

- ¿Le vas a escribir a tu hermana tío?

- Sí, quiero que sepa que quiero verla lo más pronto posible – Albert dijo pensativo – y tal vez pueda ir a Boston antes de la boda de Candy.

- Aquí tiene el informe de Ralph – dijo el detective poniendo otro sobre en la mesa.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir de ese tipo? – preguntó Archie.

- Estuve preguntando durante varios días por las calles que me indicó y pude corroborar la información que usted me dio Sr. Andley – indicó – ese hombre estudió medicina, era muy querido en su comunidad y al parecer fue perseguido por la familia Andley. Sin embargo nadie más volvió a verlo por la zona así que fui a todos los hospitales de la ciudad para preguntar si alguien lo conocía pero parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Al parecer nadie lo conoce o ha oído hablar de él.

- Qué extraño – murmuró Albert.

- Eso nos abre un abanico de posibilidades – continuó el detective – es posible que esté ejerciendo en otra ciudad o en otro país, puede que esté usando otro nombre o simplemente está muerto.

- No voy a aceptar esa última opción – replicó el rubio.

- Pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidad señor William – indicó George.

- Solo cuando hayamos agotado todas las demás pensaremos en esa – enfatizó Albert.

- ¿Y sobre Lakewood? – preguntó Archie - ¿se descubrió algo?

- Hablé con la gente del pueblo preguntando por el paradero de la esposa del cochero – continuó el detective – y al parecer, después de la muerte de su esposo dejó el pueblo para ir a la ciudad porque necesitaba encontrar trabajo para mantener a sus hijos.

- ¿Tenía varios hijos? – preguntó Albert.

- Sí señor – respondió el detective – cuatro varones de diferentes edades, el mayor de 18 y el menor de 7 años.

- ¿Y la niña? – preguntó Archie.

- Se la llevó a Chicago pero después tuvo que deshacerse de ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una hermana le consiguió trabajo como cocinera en una lujosa mansión de la ciudad pero le advirtió que no la aceptarían con una bebé de brazos.

- Eso quiere decir que no pudo quedarse con la niña – meditó el rubio.

- Así es – indicó el detective – el problema es que ahí se terminan las pistas. Nadie sabe que hizo con la pequeña.

- ¿Cree que sea posible encontrar a la mujer o a alguno de los hijos en Chicago?

- Ese es el siguiente paso señor – respondió el detective – tengo la seguridad de que podré localizarlos en la ciudad y obtener información sobre el paradero de la pequeña.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Ralph? – preguntó Archie.

- Le pediré a mis colegas en New Jersey, Filadelfia, Boston y Washington que averigüen en los hospitales si existe algún doctor con ese nombre. Sr. Andley si pudiéramos contar con el apellido de ese caballero se facilitaría mucho su localización.

- Si me permite señor – intervino el administrador - creo que encontrar a ese hombre va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- Es verdad George pero aun así haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo – dijo el rubio – estoy seguro que cuando hable con Elizabeth sabremos el nombre completo de Ralph y eso facilitará las cosas.

- ¿Cuándo quiere que nos volvamos a ver Sr. Andley? – preguntó el detective.

- ¿Le parece bien en dos semanas en mi oficina en Chicago? Me interesa que ahora dedique sus esfuerzos a localizar a la niña.

- En dos semanas entonces – el detective se puso de pie – con su permiso caballeros – después de despedirse salió de prisa del lugar.

- Siento que no hemos avanzado mucho – dijo Archie un tanto desesperado.

- Toda investigación lleva tiempo – dijo Albert – además recuerda que estamos tratando de localizar a personas a quienes dejamos de ver hace 20 años.

- Sugiero señor – dijo el administrador – que además del detective continuemos la investigación por nuestra cuenta y seamos discretos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices George? – preguntó el rubio.

- Creo que la señora Elroy sospecha que estamos investigando y hará todo lo posible por entorpecernos el camino si lo confirma.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres? – preguntó Archie.

- Lo mejor será no contarle a nadie lo que nos reveló el detective.

- ¿Te refieres a las chicas?

- Así es señor.

- ¿Por qué George?

- La señorita Annie siempre está acompañada por su dama de compañía así que si comenta algo con la señorita Candy seguramente esa señora lo escuchará.

- Tienes razón – dijo Albert pensativo – la servidumbre escucha y habla entre muros y sabe de nuestras vidas más que nosotros mismos. Todo esto podría llegar a oídos de la tía abuela si esa mujer comete una indiscreción y por el momento supongo que es mejor que crea que nos hemos olvidado del asunto y que estamos preparando todo para la fiesta de compromiso.

- Entonces no le diré nada a Annie – dijo Archie.

- Yo le explicaré todo a Candy más adelante.

- ¿Cuándo irán las chicas de compras? Annie está muy entusiasmada con la idea de ayudarle a Candy a elegir su vestido de novia.

- ¿Por qué no la visitan en el hospital y se ponen de acuerdo? - sugirió Albert.

- ¿No nos vas a acompañar a verla tío?

- No Archie – se quedó pensativo – acabo de decidir que saldré para Boston mañana mismo. Quiero buscar a mi hermana y decirle que tiene todo mi apoyo.

- ¿Regresarás para el estreno de Hamlet?

- Sí.

- Entonces mañana iré con Annie al hospital. Ahora me retiro. Que descansen.

El joven de ojos color miel se alejó caminando hacia el elevador del hotel. Albert le dio un trago a su whisky mientras perdía de vista a su sobrino.

- Ya estamos solos – dijo Albert - ¿qué querías decirme George?

- Señor William – comenzó a hablar el administrador – la semana pasada la señora Elroy visitó a varios miembros del consejo.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- El chofer me lo dijo.

- ¿Él está de nuestro lado?

- Sí. Conoció a su hermana Elizabeth y la apreciaba mucho.

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Al parecer – explicó - su tía quiere convencerlos de que usted no es apto para desempeñar el papel de presidente del banco ya que no ha sabido manejar adecuadamente la deuda de la familia Britter.

- ¿Y qué pretende hacer conmigo?

- Mandarlo fuera del país.

- ¿Con qué pretexto?

- No lo sé pero de una u otra manera tratará de quitarlo de la presidencia alegando ineptitud.

- ¿Qué pretende mi tía con todo esto? – preguntó molesto.

- Alejarlo de la ciudad para que los Britter no cuenten con su apoyo y de esa manera evitar que su sobrino se case con la señorita Annie.

- Y al mismo tiempo me alejará de Amy así como lo hizo con Elizabeth y Ralph.

- Así es.

- Es muy astuta mi tía.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor?

- Ella está en un error – indicó el rubio – hay cientos de clientes en el banco y no por tratar de ayudar a uno de ellos significa que mi trabajo no esté bien hecho.

- Ella cuenta con el apoyo de varios de los miembros del consejo señor William y si logra convencer al resto, usted no tendrá otra opción más que acatar sus órdenes.

- Entonces hay que adelantarnos a su próxima jugada George – dijo pensativo - convoca a una reunión con el personal administrativo del banco para dentro de dos semanas. Nos vamos a preparar y le demostraremos al consejo que mi tía está equivocada.

- Muy bien señor.

- Ahora me retiro – dijo dando un último trago a su bebida – mañana temprano saldremos a Boston y quiero leer detalladamente los reportes del detective antes de dormir.

- Que descanse señor William.

Albert se puso de pie para dirigirse al elevador. Absorto en sus pensamientos ignoraba que a unas cuantas calles de ahí se encontraba su hermana quien al igual que él pensaba en ir a buscarlo en los siguientes días para poder verlo y abrazarlo después de tantos años.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde en el hospital, la luz del cuarto se encontraba apagada y Candy estaba dormida mientras Terry contemplaba la calle de pie frente a la ventana. A su mente iban y venían pensamientos de odio, de amor, de agradecimiento y de rencor. Sin embargo lo que más le atormentaba era la idea de que el enfermero hubiera tenido éxito en su plan – si te hubiera tocado – pensaba – te juro que lo hubiera buscado para matarlo con mis propias manos. Ahora pienso que es mejor que no se vuelva a aparecer por aquí porque se va a arrepentir de haber nacido.<p>

- ¿Terry…? – se oyó la voz de Candy que lo llamaba desde la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña pecosa? – el actor se acercó rápidamente ayudándola para quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno - ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Estás aquí mi amor.

- No me voy a separar de ti – la tomó de la mano.

- Tuve mucho miedo.

- Ya pasó todo.

- Pensé que al despertar él...

- Olvídalo – trató de reconfortarla – ese patán no te hizo nada. Tus amigos llegaron a tiempo para rescatarte.

- ¿Mis amigos?

- El homeópata, el sobrino y el doctorcito, ellos te trajeron al hospital.

- Mi amor – sonrió Candy - ¿cuándo dejarás de ponerle apodos a las personas?

- Tal vez el día que deje de decirte pequeña pecosa – sonrió.

- Tengo un poco de sed – dijo la rubia tratando de sentarse.

- Te ayudo – el actor se acercó para colocarle una almohada en la espalda, después le sirvió un vaso con agua de una jarra que estaba en una mesita lateral junto a la cama – toma.

- Gracias mi amor – la rubia bebió toda el agua. Al terminar le regresó el vaso.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí.

- Trata de volver a dormir.

- Terry, quiero preguntarte algo.

- Dime – dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si él – preguntó titubeando – si él hubiera abusado de mí?

- Candy olvídalo por favor – su rostro se tornó serio – no quiero ni imaginarlo.

- Es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esas horribles amenazas que me dijo – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Trata de borrar ese mal rato que te hizo pasar – le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Pero qué hubieras hecho? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos - ¿te hubieras olvidado de mí? ¿Me odiarías?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – la abrazó para consolarla – yo jamás podría odiarte Candy.

- ¿Pero me hubieras rechazado? – insistió.

- Pequeña pecosa – Terry le tomó el rostro entre sus manos – nunca dudes de mi amor. Tal vez estaría lleno de odio contra ese tipo, o podría haber ido a buscarlo para darle su merecido pero jamás te hubiera apartado de mi lado. No podría dejar de amarte ya que lo único que sé es que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Si él te hubiera hecho algo yo habría buscado la manera de hacerte olvidar.

- ¡Terry! – lo abrazó - ¡es que tuve tanto miedo de perderte!

- Nunca me perderás – la estrechó entre sus brazos - te lo prometo. Ahora descansa, no debes alterarte.

- ¿Pero qué haremos mañana? Yo quería disfrutar todo el domingo contigo, prepararte de comer para ir de picnic al parque – dijo con tristeza – ahora tendremos que pasar nuestro día de descanso en el hospital.

- No te preocupes – susurró tiernamente – lo importante es que estaremos juntos todo el día. Por ahora tienes que recuperarte y tomarte tus medicinas – dijo viendo su reloj.

El actor tomó de la mesita lateral uno de los frascos y colocó en la tapita 7 pequeñas pastillas – abre la boca pecosa – le pidió con una sonrisa. Candy obedeció.

- Ahora el otro medicamento – dijo Terry cuando Candy se terminó las primeras. Tomó el segundo frasco para repetir el procedimiento. Después le acomodó la almohada y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama – ahora duerme otro poco, apenas son las 3 de la mañana.

- Falta mucho para el amanecer – dijo la joven viendo hacia la ventana.

- Yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado hasta que salga el sol.

- Pero quiero que me abraces para que me pueda dormir – le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Pero pecosa…

- Por favor Terry.

El actor se quitó los zapatos y se recostó junto a ella en la cama compartiendo la misma almohada.

- Me siento muy segura a tu lado – susurró la rubia entre sus brazos.

- Mientras no nos casemos no voy a poder protegerte – le dijo seriamente – y creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras el departamento Candy, ese tipo anda suelto y no dudo que intente acercarse de nuevo a ti.

- ¿Pero a dónde me mudaré?

- Ven conmigo.

- Terry, tu sabes que todavía no puedo vivir contigo.

- Hay un departamento en renta en el mismo piso del edificio donde vivo – indicó el actor – así estaríamos viviendo muy cerca pero no juntos.

- Pero las rentas en ese edificio han de ser muy altas y yo no tengo dinero para pagar un lugar tan lujoso.

- Yo lo haré por ti.

- Pero mi amor, no es justo que lo pagues.

- Serán solo dos meses pequeña pecosa, después vivirás conmigo cuando nos casemos.

- Sí - sonrió Candy – cuando sea tu esposa.

- Cuando seas la señora Grandchester - susurró el actor acercándose a sus labios para besarla muy suavemente.

- Creo que no hay mejor medicina que tú, Terry.

- Viniendo de una experta en enfermería creo que eso es un halago – sonrió.

- Ahora duerme mi amor – la joven susurró cerrando los ojos – también trata de descansar.

- Lo haré.

La rubia se acurrucó junto a él. El actor se acomodó en la cama cerrando también los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido al lado de la chica.

* * *

><p>Esa misma mañana pero en Londres, el duque de Grandchester había trabajado desde temprano en su oficina; quería desocuparse antes de mediodía para pasar el resto de la tarde con su hijo. Era el quinto domingo en el Real Colegio San Pablo y el joven Richard los visitaría en casa. Cerca de las once de la mañana el mayordomo lo interrumpió.<p>

- Adelante – indicó el duque al escuchar que tocaban la puerta – ¿qué sucede Sr. Wells?

- Milord el chofer acaba de llegar.

- ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Por qué no ha venido a saludarme?

- Cuando llegó John al colegio su hijo ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Al parecer la duquesa lo recogió más temprano y nadie sabe dónde están.

- ¡¿Pero cómo pudo ocurrir?! – estalló en cólera el duque - ¡di órdenes precisas para que se me informara de todo lo que hacía la duquesa!

- Perdone milord pero como le dije en la mañana, la duquesa salió temprano a realizar algunas compras en Oxford Street pero le pidió al chofer que la dejara sola. Al parecer tomó un taxi para ir al colegio y se llevó al joven Richard.

- Quiero saber el paradero de mi hijo ahora mismo Sr. Wells así que mande de inmediato al chofer a investigar quien fue el taxista que llevó a la duquesa al colegio – le ordenó al mayordomo.

- Entendido Milord. Si me permite un comentario, al parecer la duquesa estuvo recibiendo y mandando telegramas a su hermano el Barón de Kent la semana pasada.

- ¿Está tratando de decirme que fueron al puerto de Dover?

- Es posible Milord.

- Entonces mande a dos de los criados a confirmar su sospecha y si mi hijo se encuentra ahí quiero que traigan de inmediato Sr. Wells.

- Entendido Milord, ¿algo más?

- ¿Dónde están Alice y Edward?

- Están en el jardín jugando con las niñeras.

- No quiero que se les mencione lo ocurrido con su madre ni con Richard y recuerde que por ningún motivo pueden salir de la casa.

- Si Milord.

- Ya puede retirarse.

El mayordomo salió de la oficina dejando a solas al duque.

- Esa mujer no debió de llevarse a Richard lejos de aquí y mucho menos con el problema que atraviesa el país – murmuró caminando hacia los ventanales para ver a lo lejos a sus hijos pequeños jugar en el jardín – espero que no haya sido tan estúpida como para irse a Dover donde están llegando al puerto cientos de soldados contagiados todos los días. Le advertí de la situación con los enfermos y que era imprudente andar por las calles. Si algo le llegara a pasar a mi hijo jamás se lo perdonaría – después regresó a su escritorio para terminar de trabajar.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 de la mañana en el hospital cuando el doctor Alexander abrió la puerta del cuarto de Candy. No pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando vio que Terry y la chica dormían juntos en la cama - ¡vaya con este par de enamorados! – dijo en silencio – me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si alguien más los hubiera encontrado abrazados y durmiendo en la misma cama. Será mejor que despierten, no es correcto que estén así - en cuanto cerró la puerta el inglés abrió los ojos.<p>

- Es usted doctor – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie de inmediato sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado al ver al médico – me quedé dormido junto a Candy.

- Creo que fue muy imprudente de tu parte que lo hicieras – dijo el doctor en tono de reproche – alguien pudo haberlos visto.

- Ella tenía miedo y me pidió que la abrazara – explicó el inglés mientras se ponía los zapatos – yo me iba a levantar en cuanto se durmiera pero cerré un momento los ojos y ya no desperté pero le puedo asegurar que no pasó nada. Yo la respeto y nunca haría algo que la avergonzara.

- Está bien – sonrió – te creo. Te agradezco tus explicaciones pero no es necesario que me las des, yo no soy parte de su familia. Ahora dime, ¿cómo pasó la noche? – preguntó acercándose para ver el rostro de la chica.

- Bien, después de darle el medicamento a las 3 de la mañana durmió tranquila.

- Más tarde va a venir el Dr. Girard para revisarla – informó el doctor – ella es una joven sana y fuerte, y afortunadamente no estuvo expuesta por mucho tiempo al cloroformo así que lo más probable es que en cuanto despierte esté completamente recuperada y a media mañana la den de alta.

- Le alegrará saberlo.

- De todas maneras le voy a sugerir al doctor que le dé un día de reposo en casa para que termine de recuperarse – indicó el doctor Alexander.

- Esa es una buena noticia.

- Ahora me voy – dijo el médico – tiene que seguir tomando los medicamentos todo el día de hoy y ya mañana podrá suspenderlos. La enfermera no tardará en venir a traerle el desayuno.

- Gracias por todo.

- De nada Terry – se estrecharon la mano – nos vemos luego.

- Ese doctor es un gran tipo – susurró el inglés sonriendo de lado cuando cerró la puerta – y confío en que no dirá nada sobre cómo nos encontró en el cuarto. Afortunadamente es un desconocido pero me hubiera gustado verle la cara a algún familiar de mi pecosa si hubiera entrado en lugar del doctor – después fue al baño a lavarse.

Una hora más tarde una enfermera llegó con el desayuno. Candy ya se encontraba despierta y compartió con Terry la comida. Un rato después escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó Noemí.

- Buenos días – saludaron Michael y Karl al entrar.

- Buenos días – respondió Terry.

- ¡Hola Noemí! ¡Buenos días! – saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Candy? – preguntó Karl - ¿se te quitaron las molestias con la medicina que te dio mi tío?

- Sí, ya me siento muy bien.

- Voy a revisarte – dijo Michael acercándose a ella frente a la mirada fija del actor.

Noemí se acercó para ayudarla a sentarse al borde de la cama. El doctor Girard le tomó el pulso, escuchó su corazón con el estetoscopio, le revisó la garganta, los oídos y los reflejos.

- ¿Has tenido mareos o dolor de cabeza hoy en la mañana?

- No.

- ¿Algún otro malestar?

- No, ninguno.

- Pues parece que ya estás perfectamente bien – sonrió Michael – así que ya puedes irte a casa.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! – exclamó la rubia.

- Candy – se acercó Karl – ayer hablé con el director del hospital sobre lo ocurrido y quiero que sepas que ese tipo ya no volverá a trabajar aquí.

- Entiendo – el rostro de la joven se tornó serio.

- El hospital no puede levantar cargos contra él porque el ataque se realizó fuera del horario de trabajo y afuera de las instalaciones del hospital – explicó – así que seguirá libre mientras tú no lo denuncies a la policía.

- Los tres iremos a atestiguar en su contra pasado mañana – agregó Michael.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí – dijo Candy.

- Puedes ocupar el día de mañana para hacer eso – dijo Michael – yo le avisaré a la Jefa de Enfermeras que estarás incapacitada.

- Pediré un par de horas para acompañarte a la jefatura de policía – dijo Terry.

- Ahora nos retiramos – dijo el militar – si llegaras a tener algún malestar regresa al hospital de inmediato.

- Nos vemos luego – se despidió Karl.

- ¿Podemos hablar en privado un minuto? – preguntó Terry.

- Sí – respondió el francés.

- Enseguida regreso Candy – dijo Terry mientras salía del cuarto junto a los dos caballeros.

Noemí cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en la cama al lado de Candy.

- Amiga cuánto lo siento – dijo tomándola de las manos – el Dr. Girard me contó lo que pasó.

- Afortunadamente no me pasó nada y ya estoy bien – sonrió - ¿pero has visto a Chris? ¿Te dijo algo?

- No he hablado con él pero ayer en la noche lo vi llegar muy tarde y casi no lo reconocí, tenía la nariz muy hinchada y la cara amoratada.

- Seguramente uno de los doctores le pegó.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a denunciar?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Tal vez? ¡Pero si iba a abusar de ti!

- Pero no lo hizo y pienso que si hubiera querido hacerme algo lo habría hecho en el callejón y no fue así.

- No puedo entenderte amiga – dijo confundida - después de lo que trató de hacerte es para que lo odiaras.

- Espero que después de lo que pasó reflexione sobre lo que hizo – dijo pensativa – se acaba de quedar sin trabajo y posiblemente pierda su licencia de enfermero solo por un capricho. Tendrá que regresar a Chicago para poder sobrevivir porque aquí no lo van a contratar.

- Pero él tuvo la culpa. Además, ¿no has pensado que podría hacerte algo si te encuentra en el edificio?

- Me voy a mudar – indicó – Terry no quiera que siga viviendo ahí.

- Pues tiene toda la razón en cuidarte pero aunque sea una buena decisión te voy a extrañar.

- Pero nos seguiremos viendo en el hospital.

- Es verdad – sonrió – ya es tarde, ¿quieres que te ayude a cambiar?

- Sí por favor, quiero irme y disfrutar del domingo – Noemí la ayudó a bajar de la cama y la acompañó hasta la puerta del baño, después le entregó su ropa.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo esperándola afuera del baño - estaba pensando que muy pronto ya no nos veremos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tú te vas a casar en diciembre y supongo que te vas a quedar a vivir aquí en Nueva York pero lo más probable es que yo regrese a Chicago con el Dr. Meyer.

- Mi familia y el Hogar de Pony están en Illinois – respondió Candy - así que aunque viva aquí o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo siempre regresaré a ese lugar.

- ¿Irás a visitarme al hospital?

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo saliendo del baño.

- Te voy a extrañar – se abrazaron.

- ¿Vas a ir al estreno?

- No lo sé, creo que ya se agotaron los boletos.

- Le pediré a Terry uno para ti.

- Gracias amiga. Ahora me voy – dijo Noemí – tengo que seguir trabajando, cuídate.

- Tú también. Nos vemos luego.

La joven salió del cuarto y pasó por un lado de los caballeros que continuaban conversando en el pasillo.

- Espero que asistan el día del estreno – dijo el inglés – a Candy le dará mucho gusto que la acompañen en el palco durante la función y que vayan al brindis en casa de mi madre.

- Yo iré al igual que mi tío – dijo Karl.

- Gracias Grandchester – dijo Michael – aprecio este gesto de tu parte, ten por seguro que no faltaremos.

- Gracias a ustedes por cuidar a Candy – dijo estrechándoles la mano – y considérenme un amigo a partir de ahora.

- Así será – dijo el francés.

- Nos retiramos – dijo Karl – si necesitan algo ya saben que cuentan con nosotros.

- Gracias.

- Hasta luego Grandchester.

- Hasta luego.

Los médicos se alejaron por el pasillo dejando solo a Terry – te lo prometí pecosa y lo voy a cumplir – dijo serenamente – ellos se portaron como unos caballeros contigo, así que si son tus amigos también lo serán para mí - después entró de regreso al cuarto.

- ¡Vaya! – sonrió al ver a Candy - ¡ya estás lista!

- Sí – respondió feliz – ¿qué tanto hablabas con Karl y Michael?

- Cosas de hombres – sonrió - ¿nos vamos? – se acercó ofreciéndole el brazo.

- ¿Vamos a ir al parque?

- Primero quiero rentar el departamento donde vas a vivir – indicó – después iremos al tuyo para que te cambies y empaques tus cosas.

- Pensé que lo haríamos después.

- No quiero esperar amor – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – mientras más pronto estés lejos de ese tipo más tranquilos vamos a estar.

- Tienes razón.

- Vamos.

Salieron del hospital y se fueron directamente al edificio donde vivía Terry. Ahí hablaron con el administrador. Uno de los departamentos estaría disponible en un par de días más cuando terminaran de darle mantenimiento. El actor decidió pagar un mes por adelantado para apartarlo y acordó que Candy lo ocuparía a partir de ese jueves. Después subieron rápidamente al departamento del actor para que él se bañara y se cambiara. Antes de salir tomó un par de maletas. Cuando subieron al auto se fueron directamente al edificio donde vivía la enfermera.

- Me voy a bañar y a cambiar – dijo la joven al entrar a su departamento – no tardaré.

- Yo saldré un momento – dijo Terry – tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Nada importante, enseguida regreso.

La chica entró a la recámara cerrando la puerta. En cuanto el actor escuchó que entraba al baño, salió del departamento y subió al siguiente piso.

- Creo que es aquí donde vive ese bastardo – dijo entre dientes al llegar a uno de los departamentos – ya quiero ver su cara cuando estemos frente a frente – acto seguido tocó la puerta y espero a que le abrieran. Espero impaciente hasta que vio que la perilla giraba. El enfermero se asomó mostrando su rostro hinchado y amoratado por el golpe que había recibido la noche anterior y al ver al actor se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate! – exclamó lleno de pánico tratando de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Vaya! – Terry exclamó burlonamente mientras colocaba el pie frente al marco de la puerta para evitar que la cerrara - ¡no pensé que te agradaría tanto mi visita!

- ¿A qué viniste?

- A hablar.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

- ¡Pues yo sí! - exclamó aventándolo hacia un lado para entrar al departamento. Después se acercó a él y en un solo movimiento lo agarró de la camisa jalándolo con fuerza hasta azotarlo en la pared – según me contaron – dijo acercándose a él, viéndolo a los ojos y apretándole el cuello con firmeza – ayer por la noche no fuiste muy cortés con mi prometida, ¿es cierto que querías abusar de ella? ¡Responde o te termino de romper lo que queda de tu linda cara!

- ¡No, no! – dijo tartamudeando – ¡yo… yo solo que… quería asustarla!

- Escúchame bien mal nacido – dijo apretándole más el cuello - Candy estuvo en riesgo de morir por tu maldita culpa así que te advierto que si vuelves a tocarla, aunque sea para espantarle una mosca de la nariz, no me voy a conformar con darte de golpes sino que te voy a matar. ¿Entiendes?

- Sssí… ¿E… Ella te mandó a buscarme? - preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- Candy no sabe que estoy aquí, no le gustan los golpes ni las peleas porque odia la violencia – dijo apretándole el cuello - por eso le estarás eternamente agradecido de que no te mate ahora mismo.

- E… Ella es mu… muy bue… buena.

- ¡Y aun así la amenazaste y la insultaste imbécil! – exclamó aumentándole la presión en su cuello - ¡así que escúchame bien y grábatelo en tu cabecita infeliz! ¡Si la vuelves a ofender te juro que haré que te tragues una cubeta llena de estiércol para que sepas a lo que sabe la mierda que sale de tu boca y así aprendas a tratar a una dama! - al terminar de decir esto le soltó dos puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago haciendo que el enfermero se doblara de dolor. Después lo aventó al suelo y se quedó observando cómo se retorcía por los golpes mientras trataba de tomar aire – si estuviéramos en Inglaterra ya serías comida para gusano pero tienes suerte de que aquí no tenga mis armas – dijo aplastándole el pecho con un pie – sería muy placentero darte una estocada en esa porquería de corazón que tienes, así que disfruta de tu miserable vida mientras puedas porque si no te mato yo la policía se encargará de ti.

- ¿Me van a… a denunciar con la po… policía? – preguntó desconcertado.

- ¿Pues qué esperabas después de lo que hiciste idiota? – preguntó burlón - ¿Qué te recibiera la guardia nacional con un ramo de flores?

- No… no… - susurró mostrando malestar en su rostro.

- Ahora ya lo sabes – dijo inclinándose sobre él agarrándole con fuerza un mechón de cabello – haremos una denuncia y con todos los testigos que hay seguramente te pudrirás en la cárcel, así que tienes dos opciones, empacar tus cosas y largarte del país en el primer barco que salga al otro lado del mundo o dejarte agarrar por la policía, porque si te vuelvo a ver ya sabes lo que te va a pasar – al terminar de hablar, Terry le golpeó la cabeza contra el piso, le dio una patada en las piernas y salió azotando la puerta del departamento.

- Mal…dición – balbuceó el enfermero entre dientes retorciéndose del dolor – en verdad me va a ma...tar si me vuelve a ver. Me voy a largar de aquí pero lo voy a acechar como un pe…rro – se arrastró hasta una silla para sujetarse y ponerse de pie – antes de que me ma…te lo mataré yo – después caminó con dificultad hasta su habitación para recostarse en la cama mientras su alma se llenaba de odio y venganza.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**En esta ocasión quiero agradecer por sus reviews a , cfioret89, Miche, Sandy, SakuraK Li, Mazy Vampire, Cilenita79, Serena Candy Andrew Graham Noemi Cullen, Lily RAM y Rebec.a **

**Gracias también a Natsnuts, danasterling252, Awita Andley por seguir este fic y/o ponerlo entre sus favoritos.**

****Bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma. Han sido semanas muy complicadas pero afortunadamente mi papá, mis hermanos y yo ya vimos la luz. Mi mamá está mucho mejor y la próxima semana si Dios quiere la dan de alta en el hospital.****

****Les confieso que es la primera vez que paso tantas horas cuidando un enfermo. Lo más que me había tocado era ir a visitar a familiares o amigas tan solo por un par de hora que recién daban a luz a sus bebes. Ha sido una experiencia enriquecedora y única. Me encantó ver el trabajo de las enfermeras y los médicos con todos los pacientes. Hay una enfermera en especial que se llama Paulina quien es una ternura y me recordó mucho a Flamy, no en su carácter sino en su físico. Ella no usa lentes ni es gruñona pero es alta, delgada y tiene una linda sonrisa y palabras dulces, llenas de ánimo para todos sus pacientes. Por supuesto que también conocí enfermeras gruñonas pero son las menos.****

****He aprendido muchas cosas en estas tres semanas y seguramente estarán ahí en mi cabeza si algún día actualizo este fic. ****

****Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, las guardaré siempre en mi corazón.****

****Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo. ****


	38. Chapter 38

**Fic "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 38**

_El destino marcó mi vida y la unió a ti para siempre..._

De vuelta en el departamento, Candy salía de la recámara cuando vio a Terry de pie frente al gramófono colocando un disco.

- ¿Qué tienes mi amor? – le preguntó al notar su rostro fruncido - ¿Te pasa algo?  
>- No – respondió el inglés sin dar explicaciones.<br>– Terry mírame.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>- ¿Fuiste a ver a Chris?  
>- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?<br>- Escuché unos gritos y tus ojos no mienten – dijo mirándolo fijamente - fuiste a pegarle, ¿no es cierto?  
>- Sí – dijo dando unos pasos alejándose de ella – tenía que arreglar cuentas con ese idiota.<br>- No debiste hacerlo.  
>- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera después de lo que intentó hacerte? – le preguntó enojado - ¿quedarme con los brazos cruzados?<br>- No, no – la joven se acercó al inglés – lo que hizo estuvo mal pero ahora entiendo que lo mejor es ir a la policía y que ellos se hagan cargo.  
>- Candy – la tomó por los hombres – la denuncia se va a hacer pero ese infeliz te insultó y tenía intenciones de abusar de ti, hasta usó esa sustancia para llevarte a la fuerza, ¿o es que ya se te olvidó?<br>- No.  
>- Lo que hizo fue una gran afrenta a mi honor porque soy tu prometido, y de haber estado en Inglaterra lo hubiera retado a un duelo a muerte, así que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y olvidarme del asunto. Mi deber como un caballero es cuidarte y protegerte y no permitir que nadie manche tu honra.<br>- Pero te arriesgaste al ir a buscarlo. ¿Y si trata de vengarse de ti? – preguntó preocupada.  
>- No me importa lo que haga mientras a ti te deje en paz.<br>- Pero tengo miedo de que su odio lo lleve a cometer una locura.  
>- Yo sé cuidarme pecosa, no te preocupes – la abrazó.<br>- Es que si fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo conmigo y con Noemí, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tratará de hacerte a ti.  
>- ¿Le hizo algo a tu amiga? – preguntó desconcertado.<br>- Sí, ella descubrió que fue él quien cambió mi nombre de las listas para trabajar en emergencias, y como advertencia para que no me lo dijera la tiró por las escaleras.  
>- ¡Maldito hijo de…! – exclamó deshaciendo el abrazo - ¡¿y por qué me lo ocultaste Candy?! – le reclamó - ¡¿Por qué no le exigiste al doctorcito que te regresara a tu puesto cuando te enteraste de la verdad?!<br>- ¡Por qué quería proteger a Noemí! – trató de explicar - ¡no quería que volviera a atacarla!  
>- ¿Es cierto lo que dices? – la tomó con fuerza por los hombros – ¿o era a él a quien querías proteger?<br>- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó la enfermera alejándose del actor - ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi de esa manera? ¡Me ofendes Terry!  
>- ¡Está bien! ¡Olvida lo que dije! – se pasó las manos por el cabello dando un largo respiro tratando de calmarse – fui muy estúpido por preguntarte eso ¡pero es que debiste de haberme dicho todo desde un principio! ¿Sabes la angustia que he vivido cada día desde que trabajas en emergencias?<br>- ¡Si no hablé fue porque pensé que de esa manera nos dejaría en paz!  
>- ¡Pues lo subestimaste demasiado y lo peor fue que me ocultaste la verdad!<br>- ¡No era mi intención! ¡Además tú me ocultaste que fuiste a pegarle a Chris! – le reclamó – ¡y fuiste a pesar de que sabes que no me gusta que te pelees!  
>- ¡Ya te expliqué por qué lo hice!<br>- ¡Me lo explicaste solo porque yo te descubrí sino no lo hubieras hecho!  
>- ¡Tú me ocultaste cuando murieron las enfermeras!<br>- ¡Y tú cuando le pegaste a John!  
>- ¡Bueno ya basta! – se acercó acorralándola en la pared, levantándole la barbilla – ¡ahora mismo me vas a prometer que no me vas a volver a ocultar nada!<br>- ¡No lo haré si tú no me prometes lo mismo!  
>- No es igual.<br>- ¡Sí lo es!  
>- ¡Yo voy a ser tu esposo!<br>- ¡Y yo tu esposa!  
>- ¿Qué nunca te das por vencida? – se acercó con la intención de robarle un beso pero ella lo esquivó - ¿qué pretendes pecosa rebelde?<br>- Si no escucho la promesa no dejaré que me beses – la rubia dijo con firmeza.  
>- ¿Y si te obligo? – la aprisionó con su cuerpo.<br>- Te daré una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas – respondió desafiante.  
>- ¿Y si atrapo tu mano?<br>- Dormiré y comeré en el hospital durante un mes y no me verás durante todo ese tiempo.  
>- No me dejas muchas alternativas – dijo recorriéndole los labios con su dedo pulgar.<br>- Terry no te escucho – dijo seriamente.  
>- Vamos Candy – se inclinó de nuevo para besarla pero ella volteó la cara para un lado.<br>- No.  
>- ¿Por qué lo haces? – le preguntó molesto.<br>- Un día una persona en quien yo confiaba me pidió que compartiéramos todo. Yo así lo hice pero esa persona me ocultó una gran verdad. Eso me lastimó y aunque entendí sus razones ya no pude volver a sentir la misma confianza de antes – dijo viéndolo a los ojos – así que no quiero que pase lo mismo con quien va a ser mi esposo – le acarició la mejilla – porque si desde un principio van a haber secretos entre nosotros y nos vamos a ocultar cosas, nuestro matrimonio no va a ser feliz.  
>- Ya veo.<br>- Yo quiero a mi lado a un hombre que sea no solo mi esposo sino también mi confidente y mi amigo pero también quiero que él quiera lo mismo que yo y que confíe en mí como yo voy a confiar en él.  
>- Está bien Candy – respiró profundamente tomándole el rostro con ambas manos – te prometo que jamás te volveré a ocultar lo que haga aunque eso te disguste, te prometo que solo a ti le desnudaré mi alma, que serás también mi amiga, mi confidente y que no habrá secretos entre los dos. ¿Así está bien mona pecosa rebelde?<br>- Sí. ¡Y no me digas mona pecosa rebelde!  
>- Ahora es tu turno – dijo el actor sonriendo.<br>- Terry – Candy lo miró a los ojos - yo te prometo que serás como mi diario íntimo a quien le contaré todo lo que me pase sin guardarme nada, te revelaré todos mis secretos y serás también mi amigo y mi confidente.  
>- ¿Ya puedo besarte? – el actor susurró acortando la distancia.<br>- Sí.

Todo rastro de enojo y malestar quedó borrado en cuanto Terry cerró los ojos y besó esos labios color de rosa. No pudo evitarlo. Era tanta su necesidad de sentirse dueño de esa boca que era capaz de prometerle lo que fuera con tal de saberla entregada a sus deseos.

- ¿Sabes que cuando te enojas me enciendes pecosa? Y es cuando más quisiera hacer realidad el mayor de mis sueños.  
>- ¿Cuál es?<br>- Hacerte el amor – susurró en sus labios.  
>- Terry… – la joven sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras.<br>- Me gustaría estar en Escocia en medio del bosque, rodeados por el aroma de los narcisos traído por la brisa proveniente del lago.  
>- Sería hermoso.<br>- Desde aquella tarde lluviosa en la villa – continuó - no hay noche que no sueñe que cabalgamos hasta perdernos entre los árboles para terminar recostados en la hierba. Me veo desabrochando tu vestido para descubrir tu pecho, te recorro con mis manos, levanto tu falda y…  
>- Mi amor… – susurró al sentir cómo la presionaba a su cuerpo y la besaba con una ansiedad inusitada.<br>- Traías puesta la bata de Eleanor – recordó susurrándole en la mejilla - te veías muy hermosa y ya te deseaba.  
>- ¿Desde entonces?<br>- Sí.  
>- Pero éramos unos adolescentes.<br>- Tú me hiciste sentir como un hombre – la besó suavemente.  
>- Ahora me toca revelarte uno de mis secretos – susurró a su oído.<br>- Dime.  
>- Esa tarde en la villa yo… yo quería que me besaras y me abrazaras aunque tratara de disimularlo.<br>- Lo sabía – sonrió el actor – lo vi en tus ojos, estaba seguro que ya sentías lo mismo que yo.  
>- Sí, estaba enamorada, muy enamorada de ti.<br>- Fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida pecosa y quiero que se repitan pero contigo a mi lado.  
>- Yo también.<br>- Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a Escocia?  
>- Me encantaría – lo abrazó – quiero ir a la villa y pasar muchos días a solas contigo.<br>- Cuando termine la guerra planearemos un viaje largo por Escocia e Inglaterra – le acarició la mejilla.  
>- ¿Me llevarás a pasear por el lago?<br>- Sí, y también nos perderemos en el bosque.  
>- Va a ser maravilloso, pero por ahora hay otras cosas que tenemos que solucionar.<br>- Es verdad – sonrió el actor – ya se me había olvidado por qué estábamos aquí. Anda, vamos a empacar tu ropa – dijo caminando hacia la recámara.  
>- Terry quiero preguntarte algo.<br>- ¿Qué pasa amor?  
>- El departamento lo entregan hasta el jueves, ¿dónde voy a dormir los otros días?<br>- Pues había pensado que te quedaras conmigo – se acercó para tomarla por la cintura – tengo un sofá muy cómodo donde puedo dormir, también está la otra habitación o podemos usar la cama matrimonial.  
>- Terry no lo sé – dijo nerviosa – va a ser muy difícil que no queramos dormir juntos.<br>- También le puedo pedir a Eleanor que te hospede durante esos días – continuó el actor - ¿qué prefieres?  
>- No es correcto que me quede contigo – se recargó en su pecho – pero tampoco quiero darle molestias a tu madre. Tal vez podría quedarme en un hotel.<br>- Eso ni lo pienses pecosa - la abrazó – no te quedarás a dormir sola en un hotel después de lo que pasó.  
>- ¿Entonces qué haremos?<br>- Empacamos y después vamos a visitar a Eleanor – sonrió el actor - seguramente estará encantada de recibirte. La casa es grande y tiene un cuarto de huéspedes. Además quiero que veas algo que le acabo de regalar.  
>- Está bien – sonrió - me quedaré con tu madre esos días.<br>- Ahora vamos a darnos prisa para aprovechar el resto del domingo.

Por algunos minutos estuvieron guardando las pocas pertenencias de Candy. Cuando terminaron subieron las maletas al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Eleanor Baker. Al llegar fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves.

- Enseguida le aviso a la señora – indicó Emma – con su permiso.  
>- Gracias.<p>

Minutos después vieron a Eleanor Baker bajar por las escaleras hacia el recibidor donde la estaban esperando.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamó al verlos.  
>- Buenos días mamá.<br>- ¡Buenos días Sra. Baker! – saludó la rubia dándole un abrazo.  
>- Me imagino por qué están aquí – sonrió la actriz – supongo que ya quieren comprar los ajuares y el vestido de novia. Si quieren podemos ir a las tiendas hoy por la tarde. Te recuerdo Terry que no podrás ver a Candy con el vestido hasta el día de la boda así que tendrás que esperarnos en otro lugar mientras se los prueba.<br>- En realidad venimos por otro asunto – dijo el actor seriamente - necesitamos de tu ayuda porque sucedió algo.  
>- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó de manera suspicaz - ¿Por qué tanto misterio?<br>- Hubo un incidente a las afueras del hospital mamá – el inglés comenzó a explicar – un enfermero intentó secuestrar a Candy pero por fortuna el doctorcito, y dos de sus amigos lo pudieron detener a tiempo.  
>- ¡Dios santo! – exclamó Eleanor - ¿pero estás bien hija? ¿Te hizo algo ese hombre?<br>- Estoy bien – la enfermera respondió serenamente – mis amigos me rescataron a tiempo pero tuve que pasar la noche en el hospital.  
>- ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio podría hacerte daño? – preguntó la actriz mostrando sorpresa en su rostro – ¡si tu eres una joven encantadora hija!<br>- Ese tipo está obsesionado con Candy – explicó el actor – pero ya le advertí que si se vuelve a acercar le voy a dar su merecido.  
>- ¡Terry! – lo regañó Eleanor - ¿cuándo dejarás de buscar pelea? ¿Qué no ves que podrías salir gravemente herido?<br>- Está bien mamá – dijo molesto – lo intentaré pero ahora lo más importante es proteger a Candy.  
>- Deben denunciarlo a la policía.<br>- Es lo que vamos a hacer mañana temprano – indicó Terry – pero aun así no creo que eso lo detenga. Ese tipo vive en el mismo edificio que ella y temo que intente algo en su contra así que le pedí que se mude adonde yo vivo.  
>- ¡Pero no pueden vivir juntos todavía! – exclamó la actriz - ¿sabes lo que Albert va a decir si se entera?<br>- Voy a vivir en otro departamento en el mismo edificio hasta que nos casemos – explicó Candy.  
>- Ya lo renté pero lo podrá ocupar hasta dentro de un par de días – continuó el actor – ¿crees que puedas recibir a Candy hasta el día que se mude al departamento?<br>- Por supuesto hijo – sonrió la actriz – estaré encantada de recibirla en casa el tiempo que sea necesario.  
>- ¡Gracias señora Baker!<br>- Terry – dijo Eleanor - ¿Por qué no le muestras el cuarto de huéspedes a Candy mientras yo le aviso a la servidumbre que se quedará con nosotros estos días? Lo único que lamento es que voy a estar ocupada porque tengo algunas invitaciones a cenar esta semana y el sábado es el estreno de la obra.  
>- ¡Pero yo no quiero causarle molestias! – exclamó la enfermera – con una cama será suficiente para mi. Yo puedo bañarme y comer en el hospital, además puedo ir y venir en taxi al hospital si es que Terry no puede acompañarme.<br>- De ninguna manera – sonrió Eleanor – tú eres como una hija para mi Candy y me sentiré halagada si aceptas mis atenciones.  
>- Se lo agradezco mucho señora Baker – se acercó para abrazarla.<br>- De nada hija.  
>- Gracias – sonrió el actor.<p>

Eleanor se alejó dejándolos solos. Cuando Candy comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras Terry la detuvo tomándola de la mano – espera amor, quiero mostrarte algo.

Entraron a la sala y en uno de los extremos, un hermoso piano blanco de media cola lucía imponente.

- ¡Un piano! – exclamó la rubia al verlo.  
>- Se lo regalé a Eleanor hace un par de semanas – sonrió el actor – me pareció un buen pretexto para practicar cuando venga a cenar con ella los miércoles como de costumbre.<br>- ¡Es precioso!  
>- Ven – dijo Terry.<br>- ¿Vas a tocar algo? – preguntó emocionada.  
>- Sí – sonrió – solo para ti.<p>

El inglés tomó asiento en la banca de color blanco y comenzó a tocar un ligero y alegre vals de Beethoven. Candy al escucharlo hizo una graciosa reverencia y comenzó a bailar alrededor del piano mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

**watch?v=hzojVHNtmZ0** (para escuchar la canción, peguen el url de youtube antes del código en negritas en su buscador)

Al terminar la melodía la joven aplaudió con entusiasmo - eso fue hermoso Terry – dijo sentándose junto a él.

- Después tocaremos algo juntos – sonrió el actor.  
>- Tendremos que practicar mucho, ya sabes que nunca fui buena para el piano.<br>- No te preocupes mi amor – dijo acariciándole el rostro – seré tu maestro y te enseñaré todo lo necesario.

Se miraron embelesados un par de segundos y después se besaron con intensidad.  
>Salieron de la sala para subir por la amplia escalinata hacia el segundo piso. Caminaron a la derecha por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas. Terry la abrió y juntos entraron a la habitación.<p>

- ¡Qué linda es! – exclamó la joven al observar el decorado – me recuerda a la que tuve cuando viví en Lakewood en casa de los Andley.  
>- ¿Viviste mucho tiempo en esa casa?<br>- No, solo algunos días porque me fui de ahí cuando Anthony murió.  
>- Anthony – el rostro del inglés se tornó serio - ¿todavía piensas en él?<br>- Sí Terry – la rubia se sentó en la cama – todas las noches está presente en mis oraciones.  
>- ¿Lo amaste mucho Candy?<br>- Sí.

El actor caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación quedándose en silencio con la mirada perdida hacia afuera.

- ¿Estás celoso?  
>- ¿Debería estarlo?<br>- Tú sabes que no – respondió la joven – ahora él es solo un hermoso recuerdo.  
>- Pero no lo has olvidado.<br>- Fue alguien muy importante en mi vida, me regaló su última sonrisa y lo vi morir en mis brazos. Creo que siempre recordaré ese día mientras viva.

El actor continuó sin moverse.

- ¿En qué piensas Terry?  
>- Si Anthony no hubiera muerto es posible que tú no hubieses ido a Londres – reflexionó – y seguramente mi vida sería muy distinta.<br>- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>- Alguna vez lo pensé – continuó – tal vez seguiría viviendo en Inglaterra lleno de rencor hacia mis padres o perdido en los vicios.<br>- No digas esas cosas – la joven se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás – tú eres bueno y tienes un corazón noble. Estoy segura que si no nos hubiéramos conocido también serías un gran actor y querrías a tus padres.  
>– No lo sé - Terry giró para verla - ¿crees en el destino Candy?<br>- Creo que sí Terry – respondió pensativa - durante mucho tiempo no entendí la razón de la muerte de Anthony. Sentía que la vida había sido muy injusta conmigo porque me lo había arrebatado. Lloré mucho por él hasta que Albert me consoló y comprendí que Dios siempre tiene un plan y una misión para cada uno de nosotros. Sin embargo sabía que mi corazón tardaría mucho en aceptarlo. A veces he pensado que todo aquello ocurrió para que tú y yo nos conociéramos ya que sin saberlo estábamos destinados el uno para el otro. Por eso nos encontramos esa noche de año nuevo en el Mauritania. Ahora pienso que el mismo Anthony me llevó hacia ti porque al verte entre la bruma creí que era él quien estaba de espaldas mirando hacia el mar y por eso decidí acercarme. Pero eran muy distintos y aun así me enamoré como nunca creí que podría hacerlo. Solo tú lograste que olvidara mi pena y me llenaste de esperanza.  
>- Entonces tal vez tenga que agradecerle a Anthony nuestra primera cita – le levantó el rostro por la barbilla.<br>- ¿Te estás burlando?  
>- No Candy – respondió seriamente – esa noche, para mí no tenía ningún sentido seguir viviendo. Mi madre había negado mi existencia para mantener su nombre en el medio artístico a pesar del gran amor que decía tenerme y, lleno de dolor no tuve más remedio que regresar a Londres para enfrentarme de nuevo a la indiferencia de mi padre y al odio de mi madrastra. Llevaba días torturándome con pensamientos que ahora me da vergüenza recordar. Solo sé que al verte todo cambió. Parecías un ángel que había venido a salvarme e hiciste que casi olvidara mi pena.<br>- ¿Por eso llorabas esa noche? – la enfermera preguntó conmovida.  
>- Sí.<br>- Terry – levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro – yo pensé que tú eras el que me había salvado a mi.  
>- Creo que nos salvamos mutuamente pequeña pecosa – se acercó para besarla pero a punto de tocar sus labios la puerta se abrió.<br>- ¡Oh, disculpen! – exclamó la madre de Terry mientras ellos se separaban rápidamente – no era mi intención interrumpirlos, escuché el piano y pensé que estaban en la sala.  
>- No se preocupe señora Baker – dijo Candy mostrando un gran sonrojo – Terry solo me mostraba la habitación.<br>- La comida ya está lista – sonrió Eleanor.  
>- Vamos amor – dijo el inglés.<p>

Después de un delicioso almuerzo y una amena charla los tres decidieron recorrer las tiendas de la 5ª avenida. Candy miraba con emoción los aparadores de vestidos de novias al lado de Eleanor Baker mientras Terry visitaba unas sastrerías especializadas en chaqués, esmóquines y fracs. A pesar del aparente entusiasmo que mostraban se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba en la ciudad. Las personas caminaban de prisa e iban protegidas con cubre bocas. Estaban temerosas, alertas, tratando de no acercarse a los demás transeúntes. Había muchos policías vigilando y las ambulancias pasaban continuamente por las principales avenidas. En el ambiente se respiraba incertidumbre, angustia y algunos rostros estaban marcados por el infortunio y la desesperación.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Archie y Annie caminaban consternados por las calles y avenidas. En el hospital les habían informado que Candy había estado internada la noche anterior pero que ya había sido dada de alta. Al saber la noticia decidieron visitarla en su departamento pero no la encontraron. Esperaron impacientes durante varios minutos hasta que decidieron regresar al hotel. Justo cuando llegaban a la entrada del Hotel Plaza, Elizabeth Rothschild y su hijo salían del lugar con un sentimiento de frustración. La recepcionista les había informado que William Albert Andley había salido desde temprano y que no regresaría hasta el fin de semana. Mientras tanto, el rubio caballero, George y Amy llegaban a Boston en el tren de la tarde. Algunos negros nubarrones cubrían la ciudad anunciando una tormenta. De inmediato tomaron un taxi hacia el hotel donde descansarían esa noche. Al día siguiente a primera hora irían a la dirección indicada en el reporte del detective con la esperanza de encontrar a Elizabeth sin saber que ella lo estaba buscando en Nueva York.

Esa noche después de la cena, Candy se encontraba recostada en la cama. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba discretamente a su puerta. De inmediato se colocó su bata y se puso de pie para abrir.

- Terry ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo en voz baja al ver a su prometido – en la cena dijiste que dormirías en tu departamento.  
>- Cambié de opinión. Dejamos algo inconcluso ¿recuerdas? – respondió cerrando tras de sí.<br>- ¿Pero qué va a decir tu madre si se da cuenta que estás conmigo?  
>- Ya se fue a dormir.<br>- ¿Y si viene alguien más?  
>- Le puse cerrojo a la puerta – sonrió cínicamente.<br>- Terry – dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama - no es correcto que estemos a solas en la recámara en casa de tu madre.  
>- Olvídalo – dijo sentándose a su lado – siento que fue hace mil años cuando te acaricié por última vez, además no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo que haremos en Escocia – la acercó tomándola por la nuca y en cuanto sus labios se tocaron comenzó a besarla, después cayeron abrazados en la cama sin separar sus bocas.<p>

Cuando Terry le estaba quitando la bata para sumergirse en su pecho escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta – Candy ¿puedo pasar? – era la voz de Eleanor Baker. Con ojos desorbitados ambos jóvenes se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

- ¡Voy en enseguida! – exclamó la chica arreglándose la ropa mientras Terry se metía debajo de la cama. Rápidamente la rubia acomodó la sobrecama y las almohadas antes de ir a quitar el cerrojo.  
>- Pensé que ya te habías dormido Candy – dijo la actriz cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta de la habitación.<br>- Me estaba cambiando – sonrió nerviosa.  
>- ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?<br>- Claro – dijo la rubia - ¿quiere que vayamos a la sala?  
>- No – respondió Eleanor – no tardaré mucho.<p>

La madre de Terry se sentó en la cama ante la mirada intranquila de la enfermera.

- ¿Pasa algo Candy? – preguntó al notar su nerviosismo.  
>- No, no – respondió rápidamente – todo está bien.<br>- Disculpa que haya venido a estas horas pero es importante que hablemos a solas de tu vestido de novia ya que al parecer mi hijo no pretende separarse de ti ni un segundo – sonrió la actriz.  
>- ¿De mi vestido? – preguntó sentándose junto a Eleanor.<br>- Sí, solo faltan dos meses para la boda y es importante que la modista empiece a confeccionarlo – indicó Eleanor - ¿viste hoy algún modelo que te gustara?  
>- Sí – sonrió la chica – me gustó mucho el de color perla sin cuello, con encaje en los hombros y a todo lo largo de las mangas, la falda con caídas sin pliegues y el velo también de encaje. Me encantaría usar ese.<br>- Ya se cuál es – recordó Eleanor – el tocado tenía plumas y pedrería, te veías preciosa con él.  
>- Ese vestido me quedó muy bien, solo estaba un poco largo de la falda y de las mangas.<br>- Hablaré con mi modista para que mañana mismo te tome las medidas, después la llevaré a ver el vestido para que compre las telas y comience a hacerlo de inmediato.  
>- ¿Pero no sería mejor comprar el que ya vimos y solo ajustarlo?<br>- La futura nuera del Duque de Grandchester merece un vestido de novia hecho a la medida, ¿no crees? – sonrió la actriz – podemos utilizar telas más finas como la seda, y utilizar encajes y pedrería francesa. Además, con la misma tela del vestido mandaremos forrar las zapatillas que usarás ese día. ¿Te parece bien?  
>- Sí – sonrió - creo que si.<br>- Te noto con poco entusiasmo ¿te pasa algo Candy? – preguntó la actriz - ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? A veces necesitamos hablar para sentirnos mejor.  
>- Estoy bien – dijo pensativa – tal vez el trabajo en el hospital y todo lo que me pasó el fin de semana me tienen un poco distraída.<br>- Dime la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué querían secuestrarte?  
>- Es que ese tipo quería abusar de mí.<br>- ¡Dios santo! – exclamó la actriz – pero ¿lo conocías?.  
>- Sí, es un compañero del hospital. Llevaba varios meses pidiéndome que le diera una oportunidad pero siempre me negué – recordó la rubia - además Terry y él ya habían tenido peleas, así que supongo que fue una forma de vengarse de nosotros. Por un momento pensé que lo lograría y que destruiría todos nuestros sueños. Tuve mucho miedo de que Terry me rechazara si me hubiera hecho algo.<br>- Quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza – la interrumpió abrazándola – mi hijo jamás podría rechazarte.  
>- Pero yo me hubiera sentido indigna de su amor – dijo cerrando los ojos un momento dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla.<br>- Hija – la tomó de las manos – cuando usamos la mentira, la traición y el engaño para conseguir el amor nos hacemos indignos de esa persona. Lo más valioso en un hombre o una mujer no es solo la pureza del cuerpo sino la del alma así como la nobleza de los sentimientos. Si tu alma es pura tu cuerpo también lo será sin importar tu condición. Nunca dejes que personas envidiosas de su amor destruyan su felicidad. Luchen con valentía contra las adversidades que se encuentren en el camino y te aseguro que siempre permanecerán unidos.  
>- Muchas gracias por sus palabras señora Baker – dijo conmovida.<br>- ¿Te sientes mejor?  
>- Sí.<br>- Ahora vamos a continuar con el ajuar de la novia, ¿ya sabes lo que te vas a poner la noche de bodas?  
>- ¿La noche de bodas? – preguntó abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.<br>- Hay varias tiendas de lencería europea que te puedo recomendar donde podrás encontrar todo lo necesario para esa noche especial y así completar tu ajuar de novia. No se te olvide que necesitas elegir las medias, el liguero y el brassier o corsé para el vestido, y el camisón o el negligé para la noche – sonrió la actriz al notar las mejillas de la chica subidas de color – hay modelos muy elegantes con encaje, seda, listón, raso, tul o satén. Seguramente encontrarás algo con lo que te sientas cómoda y te haga ver más linda de lo que ya eres. Te dejaré las direcciones de las tiendas escritas en tu mesita de noche.  
>- ¡Sí! – la rubia se puso de pie sintiendo que se aceleraba su corazón sin control - ¡iré en cuanto pueda!<br>- Bueno Candy – se despidió Eleanor dándole un beso en la mejilla - te dejo para que descanses. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.  
>- ¡Gracias señora Baker!<br>- Buenas noches Candy.  
>- ¡Buenas noches!<p>

La actriz salió de la habitación y de inmediato la rubia le puso cerrojo a la puerta. Dio un resoplido para tranquilizarse y antes de que pudiera voltear, la luz de la habitación se apagó y sintió las manos del actor tocándole las piernas y el calor de su pecho irradiándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué vas a usar esa noche? – susurró el inglés rozándole suavemente la mejilla con la nariz.  
>- ¡Escuchaste! – exclamó la chica sintiéndose agitar cuando esas manos largas comenzaron a subir por la cadera hasta adueñarse de su vientre.<br>- Estoy enloqueciendo con solo imaginarlo – susurró despacio besándole el cuello. Candy gimió al sentir el suave roce de los dedos largos del actor por la delicada tela que cubría sus senos lo que le provocó que un fuego intenso la recorriera por dentro.  
>-Por favor, ten paciencia – apenas balbuceó.<br>- Está bien – Terry aspiró profundamente el aroma de su piel – seré paciente – después la abrazó por detrás mordisqueándole el cuello, llevándola paso a paso hasta la cama donde la recostó para cubrirla entera y cerrar los ojos fundiéndose a su boca. Después de varios besos profundos que agitaron el corazón de la chica le susurró cerca del oído – Candy, pase lo que pase nada ni nadie me separará de ti.  
>- Terry… – suspiró la joven dejando caer una lágrima sintiendo de nuevo esos cálidos labios tocar su boca.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos el actor se detuvo – me tengo que ir – le susurró en la sien y sin decir más le dio un beso en la frente. Después se puso de pie y abrió la puerta revisando que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo – que descanses amor – dijo saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Candy se quedó recostada abrazándose a si misma. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración estaba agitada. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que acababa de pasar precisamente en casa de su futura suegra – dejaste mi cuerpo temblando y mis mejillas al rojo vivo como si tus besos hubieran prendido fuego en mi interior – susurró en la oscuridad - si con solo recordar el roce de tus dedos siento que mi corazón quiere correr a tu lado, ¿cómo haré para que la noche que me entregue a ti no salga de mi pecho y se una al tuyo para siempre? Terry, tu nombre me acaricia con solo pronunciarlo y hace que recuerde el andar de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Qué pequeña es la palabra amor cuando trato de explicar todo lo que siento por ti! Eres más que mi destino y mi razón de ser, eres el más maravilloso de mis sueños, eres mi risa, mi cielo, mi sol y mi luna. Quiero besarte y que me beses, tocarte y que me toques, amarte y que me ames, regalarte mi virtud para que sea solo tuya y la colmes con tu amor – después abrazó una almohada imaginando que él dormiría a su lado.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**Muchas gracias a Rebeca, Vero, Sandy, Cilenita79, maripili, Consti Grandchester, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, claudia silvamartinez, EliGrandchWhite, AlmaCandy, Geraldin, cfioret89 por dejarme reviews en esta ocasión. Les agradezco sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo.**

**También agradezco a Jenny de Grandchester por seguir este fic y a todas aquellas lectoras anónimas que siguen capítulo a capítulo esta historia.**

**Nos acercamos al climax de la historia, capítulos llenos de emociones intensas de todo tipo. ¿Están listas?**

**Nos seguimos leyendo! Saludos!**


	39. Chapter 39

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 45**

_No te alejes de mi lado porque lo único que no podría soportar es tu ausencia..._

Los siguientes días fueron muy ajetreados para la pareja. A pesar de que el estreno de la obra estaba en puerta y que las horas de trabajo en el área de emergencias se hacían más intensas por el número de enfermos de influenza que iba en aumento, habían hecho la denuncia a la policía, habían tenido citas con el sastre y la modista, visitado varias tiendas para completar el ajuar y terminado la mudanza en el nuevo departamento. Por otro lado, Annie y Archie por fin habían encontrado a Candy en el hospital. Ella les relató todo lo sucedido con Chris, su rescate y recuperación, así como la decisión de hospedarse unos días con Eleanor Baker.

El viernes 11 de Octubre los amigos realizaron las últimas compras para la fiesta de compromiso. Annie le ayudó a escoger su atuendo entre varios vestidos para esa gran noche así como los zapatos y accesorios a juego. Por la noche, la rubia y sus amigos se encontraban en el departamento nuevo acomodando las últimas cosas de la mudanza así como la ropa que acababan de comprar esa tarde. Archie se encontraba feliz porque la dama de compañía se había sentido indispuesta y los había liberado de su yugo durante un par de días. El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche cuando por fin llegó Terry. Después de saludarlos y de dar un sorbo a una taza de chocolate caliente que Candy le tenía preparada, se dispuso a charlar un rato.

- ¿Qué tal tu día mi amor? – preguntó la rubia – pensé que llegarías antes.

- Normalmente el día del ensayo general terminamos temprano – explicó Terry – pero hoy tuvimos la visita de un inspector del Consejo de Salud Pública.

- Espero que no tengan intenciones de cerrar los teatros – comentó Archie.

- Pues parece que eso pretenden hacer – el actor dijo pensativo - si continúan con más restricciones van a ocasionar una crisis en el medio teatral que podría llevar a la bancarrota a varias compañías productoras.

- ¡Eso sería terrible! – exclamó Annie.

- Supongo que el consejo tiene nuevas disposiciones – intervino Candy.

- Sí, al parecer a partir de mañana se va a prohibir la entrada a niños menores de 12 años a todas las funciones* – indicó el inglés.

- ¡Pero qué arbitrariedad! – exclamó Archie

- Quieren evitar que los niños se contagien con influenza - dijo la rubia.

- Además – continuó el actor - mandarán inspectores que revisarán que la limpieza de los teatros se realice con agua cuando se barra para que no se levante polvo, que las puertas y ventanas permanezcan abiertas para que se ventile el lugar durante las horas que no hay función, y que cuando llegue la gente no se hagan aglomeraciones ni hacinamientos y por supuesto tampoco se podrá fumar adentro de los teatros.* (* datos verídicos)

- ¿Qué va a pasar sino cumplen con esas disposiciones? – preguntó Archie.

- Cerrarán los teatros indefinidamente además de que multarán al dueño.

- Sería muy grave que eso le pasara a la compañía Stratford – dijo Candy.

- Jamás ví a Robert tan preocupado – continuó el actor – ha invertido mucho dinero en la producción y para cumplir con todo lo que pide el Consejo de Salud Pública tendrá que contratar para mañana a varias personas de limpieza y vigilancia para que pongan orden antes y después de la función durante toda la temporada.

- Tendrás que ser cuidadoso para no causar tumultos – comentó Archie.

- Sí – Terry dijo pensativo – no quiero causarle más problemas a Robert.

- ¿Por qué están siendo tan estrictos? – preguntó Annie.

- Es que la influenza es muy contagiosa y un gran porcentaje muere al enfermarse – explicó la rubia.

- ¿Y tú atiendes a esos enfermos?

- Sí, cuando llegan a emergencias.

- ¡Pero podrías contagiarte!

- Todos estamos en riesgo de contagiarnos con solo andar por la calle o salir a comer – intervino Terry.

- ¡Tengo miedo de que algo nos pueda pasar! – exclamó Annie abrazando a su novio.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Candy? – Archie preguntó preocupado.

- Lo mejor es alejarse de cualquier persona que vean enferma de gripe o que tenga tos o estornude y sobretodo usar cubre bocas cuando salgan a la calle y lavarse las manos muy seguido.

- Podemos usar guantes – Annie dijo pensativa – así no tocaremos directamente las manos de alguien que pudiera estar enfermo.

- No es mala idea – dijo Candy – pero no es suficiente para evitar un contagio.

- También tendremos que ser más precavidos al ir de compras y durante los viajes.

- Hablando de viajes – dijo Archie viendo su reloj – creo que ya es hora de retirarnos. Albert me mandó avisar que llegaría hoy por la noche a la ciudad y necesito hablar con él antes de que se duerma.

- ¿Irá al estreno con ustedes? – preguntó Terry.

- Claro, junto con Amy y George. Ya tenemos nuestro palco reservado – en ese momento todos se pusieron de pie.

- Recuerden que después de la función los esperamos en casa de Eleanor Baker – dijo el actor estrechándole la mano a Archie.

- Será un placer conocerla en persona, Stear la admiraba tanto como yo.

- Hasta luego Candy – dijo Annie abrazando a su amiga – nos vemos mañana en el teatro y cuídate mucho.

- Gracias Annie – sonrió la rubia - ustedes también cuídense y denle a Albert mi nueva dirección.

- Yo me encargaré – dijo Archie – no te preocupes. Buenas noches, que descansen.

- Buenas noches.

La enfermera y el actor se quedaron observando cómo la pareja bajaba por el elevador y salía del edificio. Cuando los perdieron de vista entraron de nuevo al departamento. Al cerrar la puerta Terry se acercó para abrazarla. La joven hizo lo mismo rodeándolo por la cintura recargando la cabeza en su pecho para permanecer así durante varios minutos.

- ¿Qué tienes? – susurró la chica al sentir que al inglés se le aceleraba la respiración.

- Nada.

- Me prometiste que no habría secretos entre los dos.

- Es solo que siento algo aquí dentro que me aprisiona.

- ¿Te preocupa el estreno?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- No puedo explicarlo, es como un mal presentimiento.

- Todo va a salir bien mi amor ya lo verás – la joven levantó el rostro para regalarle una sonrisa.

- Quiero que mañana estés conmigo desde temprano – Terry le acarició la mejilla - ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Sí, hablé con Noemí para que me cubra un par de horas si se acumula el trabajo.

- Entonces pasaré al hospital a las 4 de la tarde para llegar al teatro antes de las 6.

¿Le diste a tu amiga el boleto que me pediste?

- Sí, gracias – respondió la rubia - los doctores y Noemí llegarán un poco antes de que empiece la función. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? Puedo prepararte algo – la joven dio un paso alejándose pero él no se lo permitió. Volvió a abrazarla sin dejar espacio entre los dos, después cerró los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con los labios.

- No te alejes nunca de mí Candy – dijo en un susurro.

- No lo haré Terry.

Unieron sus bocas poco a poco hasta fundirse en la humedad, sintiendo en sus labios el rugir de sus cuerpos anhelantes y la imperiosa necesidad de ser uno para siempre.

Al día siguiente a las 5 de la tarde, Candy ya se encontraba lista luciendo el vaporoso vestido color palo de rosa que Terry le había regalado días antes. Con el cabello recogido, los labios pintados, y la espalda y el cuello adornados por un sensual escote, su prometido tardó en reaccionar al verla tan hermosa.

- Te pusiste la cruz de rubíes – sonrió al observar el cuello de la chica.

- Esta es una ocasión especial para lucirla – sonrió.

- Seré la envidia de todos los hombres cuando me vean contigo – dijo Terry besándole sutilmente la mano enguantada.

- Y yo seré la envidia de todas las mujeres cuando me vean tomada de tu brazo mi amor – agregó la joven al ver lo apuesto que se veía su prometido.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Bajaron por las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta el portero los detuvo.

- Sr. Grandchester llegó un telegrama para usted.

- Gracias Jack – dijo guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿No lo vas a leer? – preguntó Candy.

- Más tarde.

Subieron al auto y minutos después llegaron al teatro. Al entrar, Candy se dio cuenta que toda la compañía, actores, escenógrafos, tramoyistas así como Robert Hathaway estaban nerviosos. El productor, quien caminaba de un lado al otro del escenario estaba dando instrucciones al grupo de guardias que vigilaría las entradas y salidas para evitar tumultos. Sin intercambiar saludos ni palabras la pareja continuó caminando hasta entrar en el camerino de Terry.

- ¿Estás nervioso mi amor? – preguntó la joven mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Un poco – respondió el inglés quitándose el saco.

- Ven – Candy extendió la mano – recuéstate un rato junto a mi y cierra los ojos.

Terry obedeció colocando la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novia y el cuerpo a todo lo largo del sofá. Cerró los ojos tratando de acompasar su respiración. Con movimientos delicados ella le acarició el rostro, el pecho, entrelazó los dedos en su cabello deslizándolos suavemente y le dio pequeños besos en el dorso de las manos, en la frente, en la nariz y en la boca.

- Si no tuviera que actuar me quedaría aquí contigo hasta el amanecer – susurró el actor abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – dijo sentándose. Después sacó el telegrama de su bolsillo. En cuanto comenzó a leer su rostro se tornó serio y agachó la cabeza sujetándola con sus manos dando un grito de dolor - ¡Noo!

- ¿Qué pasa Terry? – la joven preguntó angustiada.

Él no respondió. Se puso de pie dejando caer el papel de sus manos. Su rostro se había transformado como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho. Caminó hasta el fondo del camerino y Candy solo alcanzó a escuchar un alarido que le partió el alma. Rápidamente la joven tomó el telegrama y al leer la única frase escrita sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_**Londres, Octubre 10, 1918.**_

_**Tu hermano Richard enfermó de influenza. Está muy grave. R.G.G.**_

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la joven corriendo a su lado. Al verlo recargado sobre la pared con el rostro mojado en lágrimas solo atinó a abrazarlo para llorar junto a él.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó el actor en un lamento.

- Mi amor – susurró Candy limpiándole las lágrimas – tienes que ser fuerte.

- ¡Está sufriendo, tal vez agonizando y es tan solo un niño! – exclamó con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

- Todavía hay esperanza – dijo la rubia – no todos mueren cuando se enferman.

- ¿Qué no leíste el telegrama? – preguntó molesto - ¡Está muy grave y eso fue por lo menos hace dos días! ¡Podrían estar enterrándolo ahora mismo!

- ¡No seas pesimista! – lo regañó - ¡no puedes perder la fe!

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

- Solo esperar.

- ¡Qué fácil respuesta!

- ¿Y que otra cosa se te ocurre? – preguntó enojada al ver su actitud – ¡No puedes tirarte a llorar ni salir corriendo de aquí y lanzar por la borda todo por cuanto has luchado durante tantos años! ¡Tú eres el ejemplo de tus hermanos aunque no vivas con ellos! ¡No puedes derrumbarte ahora! – después trató de tranquilizarlo - te aseguro que tu hermano está en las mejores manos acompañado de sus padres.

- Tienes razón – dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – perdóname, pero es que estoy desesperado.

- Terry, mi amor – digo recorriéndole con la mano un mechón castaño – esta es la batalla de tu hermano Richard. Tu padre sabe que estarías dispuesto a lo que fuera por ayudarlo así como lo hiciste cuando él enfermó. Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es rezar.

- Es cierto.

- Te prometo que lo haremos juntos después de que termine la función.

- Gracias Candy.

Terry la abrazó mientras meditaba las palabras de su prometida. No había nada que hacer por el momento. Ni siquiera pensar en ir a Europa ya que pasarían por lo menos 7 largas noches en barco antes de que poder llegar y para ese entonces su hermano ya estaría recuperado o debajo de una lápida. Pensó en el tratamiento alternativo que probarían en el hospital. Tal vez mandar un telegrama para informarle a su padre sobre esa posibilidad era lo único que estaba a su alcance para ayudarlo.

- Candy creo que si podemos hacer algo – dijo levantando el rosto.

- ¿Qué pensaste?

- Mandarle un telegrama para que un homeópata le dé los medicamentos que van a probar en el hospital. No sabemos si funcione esa medicina pero es lo único que se me ocurre pensar.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Yo también Terry.

- Ahora vamos al palco – dijo más sereno – ya es hora de que me cambie.

Salieron del camerino para tomar las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Cuando entraron al palco que Terry había reservado volvieron a abrazarse en silencio.

- No los defraudaré – susurró el actor – mi dolor será el de Hamlet y con mi actuación honraré a mi hermano.

- Y yo estaré contigo en cada frase y en cada paso que des en el escenario – dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos - estoy segura que será tu mejor actuación y tu hermano lo sabrá sin importar dónde ni cómo se encuentre.

- Te amo Candy.

- Te amo Terry.

El actor la besó en la frente y salió por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Candy dejó escapar un silencioso llanto en solitario. A pesar de las palabras de aliento que le había dicho a su prometido ella sabía que el tiempo era el peor enemigo del joven Richard. La gente moría a escasas 96 horas como máximo después de contraer la enfermedad cuando no sobrevivían. Si él podía librarlas tal vez habría esperanza. Sin embargo tuvo el presentimiento de que el próximo telegrama desde Londres traería malas noticias.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – se escuchó la voz de Robert Hathaway por fuera del camerino de Eleanor Baker.

- Adelante – respondió la actriz quien se encontraba recostada en un diván.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó el productor al entrar – falta solo una hora.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada.

- Eleanor – se acercó a la mujer - te conozco desde hace más de 25 años. Tú nunca te recuestas en el camerino a menos que estés enferma. ¿Te sientes mal?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada serio.

- ¿Quieres que la suplente tome tu lugar?

- No, no – replicó de inmediato – mi hijo no me lo perdonaría. Hoy más que nunca quiero estar en el escenario al lado de Terry.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy bien no te preocupes.

- Entonces te dejo – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – si cambias de opinión me avisas.

- Espera.

- ¿Sí?

- No le menciones nada a mi hijo.

Robert asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto el director salió del camerino la actriz se tocó la frente para confirmar lo que más tenía, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Un par de minutos después las puertas del teatro se abrieron para que la gente comenzara a ocupar sus lugares.

Una hora más tarde el teatro estaba completamente lleno. Los tres doctores y Noemí acompañaban a Candy en el palco. Habían acordado mandar el telegrama al día siguiente a primera hora. Casi enfrente de ellos del otro lado de la sala, Albert, Amy, George, Annie y Archie ocupaban el suyo. La Sra. Rothschild y Arthur se encontraban sentados a nivel de la platea alta y desde abajo podían distinguir los rostros de las personas sentadas en el primer nivel. En medio del barullo de la gente una voz anunció la tercera llamada. Las luces de la sala y del proscenio se apagaron, un mudo silencio lleno el lugar y fue entonces cuando el telón se abrió. Había comenzado La Tragedia de Hamlet, príncipe de Dinamarca.

Esta tragedia en cinco actos relata como el príncipe Hamlet lleva a cabo su venganza sobre su tío Claudio, asesino de su padre, el rey. Claudio usurpa la corona y se casa con la viuda, la reina Gertrudis, madre de Hamlet. El príncipe se entera de la verdad cuando el espectro de su padre se le aparece para contarle como fue envenenado por su hermano. Al planear la venganza, Hamlet experimenta la locura, la traición, el dolor y la ira. Cuando el rey Claudio se sabe descubierto planea la muerte de Hamlet con una espada y una copa envenenadas, la cual bebe su madre por equivocación y cae muerta. El príncipe es herido de muerte pero antes de morir logra herir al rey y le hace beber del veneno.

Terry y Eleanor Baker aparecieron desde el Acto I interpretando con maestría cada uno de sus diálogos, pero en el Acto III llegó el culmen de la actuación del joven inglés cuando de sus labios fluyó el famoso soliloquio de Hamlet, "_Ser, o no ser, esa es la pregunta…" * _

"…_Pues, ¿quién soportaría los azotes e injurias de este mundo,_

_el desmán del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio,_

_las penas del amor menospreciado,_

_la tardanza de la ley, la arrogancia del cargo,_

_los insultos que sufre la paciencia,_

_pudiendo cerrar cuentas uno mismo_

_con un simple puñal? ¿Quién lleva esas cargas,_

_gimiendo y sudando bajo el peso de esta vida,_

_si no es porque el temor al más allá,_

_la tierra inexplorada de cuyas fronteras_

_ningún viajero vuelve, detiene los sentidos_

_y nos hace soportar los males que tenemos_

_antes que huir hacia otros que ignoramos?..." (*)_

*(Hamlet, W. Shakespeare)

Toda la audiencia se quedó sin aliento al escucharlo, inmersa en los sentimientos de duda y de dolor del Príncipe de Dinamarca, pero solo una persona lloró silenciosas lágrimas al saber que bajo ese traje, un atormentado corazón vivía en carne propia la incertidumbre de la muerte. La intensidad de las actuaciones fue aumentando hasta llegar al Acto V, el clímax de la tragedia en el cual Hamlet da la estocada final al asesino de su padre vengando así su muerte a costa de su propia vida y la de su madre. Finalmente la última escena terminó con el entierro de Hamlet. Las luces del escenario se apagaron, el proscenio se iluminó y como resorte, todos los espectadores se pusieron de pie colmando la sala con aplausos al tiempo que el gran telón rojo se cerraba. Candy, Noemí y los doctores se acercaron al borde del palco, emocionados y sin dejar de aplaudir. El telón se abrió de nuevo para que los actores recibieran uno a uno la ovación de todos los presentes en la sala.

- ¡Mira mamá! – gritó Arthur viendo hacia los palcos - ¡ahí está Candy!

Elizabeth Rothschild giró la cabeza y al ver a la rubia y a sus acompañantes se quedó sin aliento. Al lado de la joven estaba una persona a quien ella reconoció enseguida. Era él, él único hombre por quien había sido capaz de todo, hasta de convertirse en la deshonra de la familia. Los aplausos continuaban pero ella estaba absorta, buscando desesperadamente su mirada. En lo alto, el doctor sintió desde lejos que alguien lo observaba como si un poderoso imán lo atrajera desde la platea. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y dudó al verla. Pensó que era un espejismo, un juego cruel de su mente, pero su corazón no le mentía. Ahí estaba Elizabeth después de 18 años, provocando una tormenta de emociones que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura.

- ¡Tengo que subir a los palcos! – Elizabeth gritó desesperada pero nadie la escuchó ni se movió en medio de las exclamaciones de la gente que no perdía detalle del escenario.

- ¡Mamá, ¿qué tienes?! – gritó Arthur acercándose a ella para que la escuchara – ¡recuerda que los guardias ordenaron que a la salida saliéramos fila por fila para evitar tumultos! ¡No podemos movernos hasta que sea nuestro turno!

- ¡Arthur! ¡Ese hombre que está junto a Candy es tu padre! – gritó casi desfalleciendo señalando hacia donde se encontraba el doctor.

En ese momento Terry caminó por detrás de la fila de actores para aparecer frente a ellos justo al centro del escenario lo que provocó que el público se volcara en un ensordecedor estruendo de aplausos, vítores y aclamaciones. Candy lloraba y aplaudía muy emocionada, ausente de lo que ocurría a su lado. Pero la ovación duró poco. Segundos después, dejando atónita a la audiencia, Eleanor Baker quien estaba al lado de su hijo se desvanecía cayendo estrepitosamente a los pies del actor. Una exclamación de desconcierto y sorpresa resonó como eco por toda la sala. El actor se arrodilló para sostener a su madre lanzando un grito desesperado que cimbró todo el recinto. Los otros actores tardaron un segundo en reaccionar, después los rodearon para tratar de ayudarlos mientras el telón se cerraba rápidamente.

- ¡Cayó Eleanor Baker! – exclamó la enfermera y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡¿Candy qué pasa?! – Noemí gritó al ver a su amiga saliendo del palco.

- ¡Se desmayó la madre de Terry, tengo que ir a verla! – fue el grito que se alcanzó a escuchar desde el pasillo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el doctor Alexander saliendo de su sopor.

- Algo le pasó a la madre de Terry – indicó Michael – seguramente Candy fue a ayudarla. Vamos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Alexander Meyer tuvo que salir del palco no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a la mujer que lo observaba desesperada.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos! – exclamó Elizabeth llena de angustia al ver que el doctor salía del palco para perderse en la oscuridad.

- ¡Mamá tranquilízate! – exclamó Arthur – en cuanto salgamos de la sala iremos a los camerinos. Seguramente Candy fue con Terry. Mira, ya está comenzando a salir la gente.

La mujer tomó del brazo a su hijo tratando de serenarse. Sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con inusitada fuerza.

En el primer y segundo nivel del teatro, los palcos se estaban desocupando pero los miembros de la familia Andley no se habían movido de su lugar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer tío? – Archie preguntó inquieto – ¿crees que Eleanor Baker se encuentre bien? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Tal vez necesite ayuda.

- Estoy seguro que Candy fue con ella en cuento vio que se desmayaba – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Creen que seguiré en pie la invitación a la fiesta después de lo que pasó? – preguntó Annie.

- Seguramente habrá decenas de periodistas esperando por noticias en la casa de la actriz – dijo Archie.

- Lo más probable es que se haya agotado y se desmayó por el cansancio – indicó Amy – es común que pase entre los actores.

- Espero que no sea nada grave – murmuró Annie.

- Si me lo permite señor William – intervino George – yo puedo averiguar en los camerinos sobre la situación de la Sra. Baker mientras ustedes aguardan en el hotel. No tiene caso que esperen aquí.

- Tienes razón George – dijo Albert dándole unas llaves – llévate mi auto. Nosotros llevaremos a las damas al hotel en el auto de Archie. Te esperaré en el bar.

- Regresaré en cuanto tenga noticias - el administrador salió del palco para dirigirse a los camerinos.

En el escenario todo era confusión. Los inspectores de salud pública que habían ido a revisar el teatro mantenían una acalorada discusión con Robert Hathaway; querían saber la causa del desmayo de Eleanor Baker antes de que la llevaran al hospital. La actriz, quien se encontraba recostada en una de las camas de la escenografía tenía los ojos cerrados, temblaba y tosía. Terry estaba junto a ella tratando de reanimarla mientras algunas actrices iban de un lado al otro trayéndole agua y sales. En eso, el inglés escuchó gritos fuera del escenario. Enseguida reconoció las voces de Candy y los doctores quienes discutían con los guardias para que se les permitiera ayudar a la actriz. Sin dudarlo, Terry fue corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Déjenlos pasar! – le gritó a los guardias.

-¡Tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie! – respondió uno de ellos.

-¡Ellas son enfermeras y los caballeros son doctores! – exclamó furioso - ¡Mi madre necesita que la atiendan!

A regañadientes, uno de los guardias se hizo a un lado para que los médicos subieran al escenario. De inmediato Noemí y los tres caballeros fueron con la actriz para revisarla mientras Candy corría al lado del actor.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? – le preguntó angustiada.

- Tiene fiebre – dijo en voz baja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al presentir lo inevitable.

- ¿Cómo está Eleanor? – se acercó Robert Hathaway.

- Parece que es influenza – respondió el doctor Alexander después de verla – es mejor que saquen sus cubre bocas y se los pongan.

Terry sintió que se le iba la sangre del cuerpo, como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón. A pesar del vestuario y del maquillaje que traía puesto, su rostro se desfiguró y se puso pálido. Candy notó el cambio en su mirada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– No puede permanecer aquí por más tiempo – indicó Michael – tiene que hospitalizarse ahora.

- Vamos a ayudarla – dijo Karl acercándose a la actriz.

- ¡Un momento! – gritó uno de los inspectores al escucharlos - ¿Quiénes son ustedes para dar órdenes?

- Yo soy el Dr. Karl Meyer, director de Hospital del Condado de Chicago y ellos son mis colegas, el médico militar Dr. Michael Girard y el doctor Alexander Meyer quienes están trabajando en el Hospital Presbiteriano de New York.

Cuando el inspector escuchó que uno de los doctores pertenecía al ejército cambió su actitud.

- ¿Están seguros de que esta mujer tiene influenza? – preguntó señalando a la actriz.

- Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para confirmar el diagnóstico – indicó Karl.

- Eso no soluciona el problema que tenemos aquí – dijo el hombre.

- Con todo respeto señor inspector – intervino el doctor Alexander – creo que si usted tiene un poco de sentido común debe permitir que llevemos a esta mujer al hospital aun sin la confirmación del diagnóstico.

- ¡Pero de eso depende la clausura del teatro! – exclamó el inspector.

- Si nos impide la salida presentaré una queja por negligencia a sus superiores – dijo Michael – lo primero es la seguridad de los pacientes y de las personas no los trámites burocráticos ni administrativos.

- ¡Está bien! - el inspector exclamó molesto alejándose de ahí - ¡Sr. Hathaway, tengo que hablar con usted!

- Vámonos – dijo Michael – si se confirma que tiene influenza cada minuto que permanezca aquí aumentará el riesgo de que más personas se contagien.

- Mamá – dijo Terry tomándole las manos a Eleanor – no me separaré de ti.

- No te preocupes. Voy a estar bien.

- Yo mismo te llevaré al hospital.

- Hijo necesitas quitarte el vestuario y esperar a que se vaya la gente – señaló la actriz – no puedes salir todavía a la calle. Puedes causarle un problema mayor a Robert si ocasionas un tumulto.

- Terry – dijo la rubia – tu madre tiene razón, yo la acompañaré al hospital mientras te cambias. Estaré a su lado hasta que llegues, y me encargaré de que reciba la mejor atención.

- Hija no es necesario – dijo la actriz dirigiéndose a la enfermera – quiero pedirte que te quedes con mi hijo. Más tarde me verán en el hospital.

- Pero Sra. Baker yo tengo que cuidarla.

- Candy - intervino Noemí – yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella para que acompañes a Terry. Te aseguro que no le faltara nada.

- Gracias Noemí – dijo Candy abrazándola – yo sé que contigo estará en muy buenas manos.

- En cuanto termine de cambiarme iré a verte mamá – Terry ayudó a Eleanor a levantarse de la cama.

- Vamos – indicó Karl mientras él y Noemí la llevaban con cuidado hasta fuera del teatro para irse en el auto del Dr. Girard junto con los otros dos médicos.

En la antesala del teatro Elizabeth esperaba noticias de Arthur quien había ido a buscar a Candy y al doctor Alexander. Caminaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente por la ansiedad que sentía. Decenas de personas continuaban saliendo de los palcos y de la sala ajenas a lo que ocurría en el corazón de la mujer, pero alguien entre la multitud la reconoció con tan solo una mirada.

- ¡Señorita Elizabeth!

La mujer se quedó paralizada. Jamás olvidaría esa voz. Sus pensamientos evocaron aquel día cuando de niña, sumida en la tristeza por las constantes reprimendas de su tía, llegó su padre de Europa acompañado de un niño huérfano un poco mayor que ella, un chiquillo de cabello y ojos oscuros quien pronto se convertiría en su amigo más fiel y su confidente haciendo más llevadera su infancia bajo la exigente tutela de la familia Andley.

- ¡George! – gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Lizzy! – susurró en su corazón aquel hombre de gesto inmutable, rompiendo todo protocolo para abrazarla y como nunca antes, llorar lágrimas de felicidad.

- Querido George, ¡hace tanto tiempo! – susurró la mujer en su pecho.

- Señorita Elizabeth – dijo dando un paso para atrás, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse las lágrimas, retomando su característico aire formal – me da mucha alegría volverla a ver.

- Yo también me siento feliz de verte – sonrió emocionada - pero dime, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Bert?

- Todos estamos bien.

- Quisiera verlo. ¿Crees que él quiera verme? – preguntó insegura.

- Él recibió su carta - sonrió el administrador – y lleva varias semanas buscándola.

- ¿Pero no me odia? Él era muy pequeño cuando desaparecí de su vida sin decirle ni siquiera adiós y tal vez se enteró que me fui por haber sido la deshonra de la familia.

- Señorita – la miró a los ojos – le aseguro que el señor William no le reprochará nada del pasado.

- George – la mujer lo tomó de las manos – gracias por haberlo cuidado todos estos años así como lo hiciste conmigo cuando niña.

- Señorita Elizabeth – dijo serenamente – es tan solo una pequeña muestra de mi gratitud hacia su padre por todo lo que hizo por mí.

- Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez y te diriges a mi como si él estuviera junto a nosotros – sonrió la mujer - no me digas señorita, solo Elizabeth o Lizzy, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas? Así como cuando nos escapábamos a cabalgar juntos a la campiña.

- Pero no es correcto que un empleado de los Andley se dirija a un miembro de la familia de esa manera.

- Hace años que dejé de ser una Andley.

- Aún así…

- George, por favor – insistió - tú nunca fuiste un empleado para mi sino mi mejor amigo.

- Esta bien Elizabeth – sonrió el administrador – pero frente al señor William tendré que ser más formal.

- Yo hablaré con él cuando nos veamos – sonrió la mujer - pero ¿dónde está? ¿Vino a la función?

En eso, un joven con prótesis caminó acercándose hacia donde estaban.

- ¡Arthur! – exclamó su madre al verlo - ¿qué pasó? ¿Pudiste hablar con ellos?

- Los guardias no me dejaron pasar al escenario – explicó - solo alcancé a ver por el pasillo a los doctores que salían con la actriz hacia el hospital.

- ¿Y Candy y su prometido?

- A ellos no los ví, tal vez salieron antes. Perdóname mamá – dijo abatido – no pude detenerlos.

- Iremos después a buscarlos al hospital – dijo para tranquilizarlo - ahora quiero presentarte a George – Elizabeth señaló al caballero - es un viejo amigo y el administrador de la familia Andley.

- Encantado de conocerlo joven Arthur – saludó el caballero.

- El gusto es mio George – le estrechó la mano.

- ¿Conocen a la señorita Candy? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí – indicó Arthur – ella me atendió hace un par de meses cuando ingresé al hospital.

- También sabemos que es la hija adoptiva de Bert – sonrió Elizabeth.

- Por lo visto el destino se nos adelantó – dijo George.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- El señor William les explicará todo.

- Entonces es mejor que vayamos al hotel a ver a Bert – indicó Elizabeth.

- Mamá, ¿tú hermano está aquí en la ciudad?

- Sí Arthur – sonrió su madre – ¡y quiere verme! George nos va a llevar con él.

- ¡Qué buena noticia!

- Seguramente estará feliz de conocerte hijo.

- Vamos - el rubio le ofreció el brazo a su madre y salieron caminando detrás del administrador.

Elizabeth no podía ocultar la felicidad de su rostro. Estaba a punto de ver a su hermano, a su pequeño Bert después de tantos años. Sin embargo tenía en sus pensamientos el rostro inolvidable de aquel caballero que había visto en el palco. Ralph Alexander Meyer estaba vivo, en la misma ciudad y muy cerca de ella.

En el camerino, Candy aguardaba en silencio sentada en el sillón mientras Terry lavaba su rostro y se cambiaba de ropa. Aunque la joven aparentaba estar tranquila se sentía preocupada. Terry se miraba extraviado, callado, taciturno. La rubia nunca había visto así a su prometido. Tal vez él no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo o quizá le era demasiado doloroso, pero ella sabía que tenía que estar a su lado, apoyarlo y no dejarlo derrumbarse. Después de varios minutos esperando, le extrañó no escuchar ruido alguno.

- ¿Terry? ¿Estás bien?– la enfermera se puso de pie al escuchar un lastimoso lamento. Caminó hacia el biombo que separaba el camerino y cuando bajó la mirada hacia una esquina del cuarto se le partió el alma.

Él se encontraba sentado en el piso, abrazado a sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada, vistiendo tan solo su bóxer y una camisa abierta por el pecho. Al verlo tan frágil Candy sintió un profundo amor por él, algo tan grande y especial que la hizo sentir deseos de acariciarlo, besarlo y complacerlo como nunca antes con tal de verlo feliz. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Se dio cuenta que Terry estaba llorando por el sonido entrecortado de su respiración. Las lágrimas de la chica no tardaron en acompañarlo. No supo que palabras decirle para consolarlo pero entendía su dolor. No solo el joven Richard estaba al borde de la muerte, ahora también Eleanor había caído presa de la enfermedad. Aunque la joven confiaba en los doctores y en el nuevo tratamiento, siempre existiría la posibilidad de que muriera de manera irremediable y dolorosa. Ambos lo sabían y esa cruda realidad era lo que estaba atormentando al actor.

- Terry – la enfermera susurró dulcemente besándole la cabeza.

El inglés levantó el rostro. Lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre sus mejillas y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza infinita.

- No quiero que se muera – apenas susurró - ¿por qué ella Candy?

- No lo sé – respondió la joven limpiándole las lágrimas sintiendo un nudo en su garganta – pero pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo, ven – lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus labios – te amo Terry – susurró en su boca – y puedes pedirme lo que sea, lo que tu quieras con tal de hacerte feliz.

- Candy… - la abrazó en silencio dejando que los rizos dorados de la joven enjugaran sus lágrimas – gracias… – y sin poder contenerse el joven soltó un sollozo como si fuera un niño.

- ¡Terry! – lo abrazó besándole el pecho – ¡yo cuidaré a Eleanor y haré todo lo que sea para salvarla!

- ¡No! – reaccionó el actor al escucharla, separándose abruptamente - ¡no quiero que te expongas más de lo que ya lo haces!

- ¡Pero es tu madre!

- ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! – la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros – ¡mi hermano y mi madre están enfermos! ¡A tu lado puedo soportar lo que sea pero si te mueres yo muero contigo!

- ¡No digas eso!

- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Tu vida es mi vida y si respiras yo respiro!

- ¡Por eso mismo tengo que cuidarla, porque tu dolor es mi dolor y tu madre es también la mía!

Terry la soltó para recargarse con el rostro hacia la pared, golpeándolo con uno de sus puños – ¡por favor Candy, deja el hospital y quédate conmigo!

- Mi amor - susurró la joven abrazándolo por la espalda – ya lo hemos hablado, ya sabes por qué sigo en el hospital y por qué tengo que continuar. Si Eleanor muriera por falta de cuidados o de atención jamás me lo perdonaría.

- ¡Pero no sería tu culpa! – giró de frente para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Sí lo sería porque yo soy de las pocas enfermeras en todo el hospital que sabe del nuevo tratamiento! Para eso tomé el curso, para salvar las vidas de los seres que amamos. ¡No me puedes impedir que continúe, no ahora que es cuando tu madre más nos necesita!

- Qué difícil es todo esto – el actor se pasó una mano por entre los mechones de su cabello castaño.

- Mientras hay vida hay esperanza – lo abrazó – tienes que confiar en todos los que estamos luchando para que nuestros seres queridos salgan con vida de esta enfermedad.

- Es tan difícil cuando no sabes lo que pueda pasar, cuando no depende de ti el vivir o morir.

- Por favor Terry, tenemos que luchar juntos.

- Amor – dijo más tranquilo - yo confío en que harás todo lo posible para salvar a Eleanor.

- Gracias mi amor – sonrió la rubia – ahora vamos al hospital, tu madre nos necesita – al decir esto comenzó a abotonarle la camisa conmoviendo a su prometido por la nobleza de su gesto.

Cuando Candy terminó, Terry le besó las manos. Minutos después salieron del camerino abrazados y así permanecieron hasta que subieron al auto haciendo caso omiso de los periodistas que estaban por fuera del teatro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**En esta ocasión quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a Sandy, , Angelis, AlmaCandy, Geraldine, Cilenita79, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Rebeca, Lau, SakuraK Li, cfioret89, ****Anna paola y Laura.**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes siguen el fic 1918 o lo han puesto entre sus favoritos, Awita Andley, BlackAngelVH, AlmaCandy, Miranda 1985 y victoria40.**

**Les pido una disculpa por la demora, a mi laptop se le fastidió donde se conecta al cable. La llevé a reparar y todavía no me hablan ni me la entregan así que no tengo mucho acceso a la compu para poder publicar. Estoy algo desesperada pero pues ni modo. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a mis otros minifics. Definitivamente La Carta es uno de mis favoritos Miranda 1985. Tal vez algún día me anime a escribir una continuación. Por lo pronto tengo que terminar este fic. **

**Un abrazo a todas!**


	40. Chapter 40

__**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 40**

_Cada mirada tuya me revela el profundo amor que tu vida me profesa..._

A las afueras del hospital, otra multitud de periodistas se encontraba apostada en la puerta principal esperando noticias de la actriz. Cuando vieron llegar a Terry enseguida lo rodearon bombardeándolo con preguntas.

- ¡Señor Grandchester! ¿Es cierto que Eleanor Baker tiene influenza?

- ¿Cerrarán el teatro..?

- ¿Continuará la temporada sin la primera actriz..?

- ¿Sabían que ella estaba enferma..?

- ¿Habrá brindis esta noche por el estreno..?

- ¿Por qué la dejaron actuar si tenía influenza..?

El actor no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas. Pasaron entre ellos caminando de prisa hasta llegar a las puertas del hospital donde un guardia los detuvo.

- No se permite la entrada a reporteros – dijo al verlos impidiéndoles el paso.

- Yo soy enfermera de este hospital y él viene a ver a su madre – intervino Candy - ¿no me recuerda?

- Disculpe señorita – respondió el uniformado – no la reconocí con esa ropa. Adelante.

En cuanto pasaron por la recepción escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Michael!

- Buenas noches – dijo el doctor acercándose – estábamos esperándolos.

- Buenas noches – respondió Terry.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la enfermera.

- ¿Cómo está Eleanor Baker? – preguntó el actor.

- Ya la internamos pero sus síntomas empeoran y necesitamos una autorización firmada para comenzar a aplicar el tratamiento homeopático.

- ¿Ya confirmaron el diagnóstico? – preguntó la rubia.

- Hasta mañana por la mañana lo sabremos con seguridad, sin embargo tiene todos los síntomas así que el doctor Alexander considera que podemos comenzar el tratamiento.

- Me parece bien – dijo Terry - ¿dónde tengo que firmar?

- Aquí – Michael le dio unos papeles

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – preguntó al terminar de poner su firma.

- Sí pero solo por unos minutos y con cubre bocas y batas – indicó - tenemos que evitar los contagios lo más que se pueda. Hace un par de horas llegaron otros cuatro casos más - dijo preocupado – si esto continúa así muy pronto no habrá lugar para más enfermos en el hospital.

- ¿Podré quedarme a cuidarla? – preguntó el inglés.

- No se permite por lo contagioso de la enfermedad.

- Yo lo haré Terry – intervino Candy – pasaré a verla cada dos o tres horas por la noche para darle el medicamento de acuerdo a las indicaciones del doctor.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a cambiar de ropa?

- Aquí en el hospital tengo un uniforme, no te preocupes.

Llegaron los tres hasta el cuarto. Se pusieron cubre bocas y batas por indicaciones del doctor quien abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Eleanor estaba recostada, tenía el rostro rojo por la fiebre y tosía. Noemí le estaba colocando paños húmedos en la frente y en la nuca para tratar de controlarle la temperatura. El doctor Alexander se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la habitación.

- Eleanor – el actor se acercó al borde de la cama sintiendo una gran tristeza al ver a su madre enferma – aquí estoy.

- Terry – la mujer apenas pudo pronunciar palabra. Después se enderezó un poco y pudo hablar hasta que se le calmó la tos – estuviste estupendo en el teatro.

- Gracias mamá pero trata de no esforzarte – dijo preocupado - acabo de firmar la autorización para que empieces ahora mismo el tratamiento homeopático.

- Aquí están los papeles - dijo Michael dirigiéndose al doctor Alexander – se los dejo doctor para que los revise. Yo tengo que ir a atender a otros pacientes. Los veré más tarde. Con su permiso.

- Hasta luego Michael y gracias por todo.

- Hasta luego.

El Dr. Girard salió de la habitación mientras el doctor Alexander revisaba los papeles.

- Bien – dijo poniéndose de pie - ya podemos iniciar el tratamiento. Mientras más pronto lo hagamos más posibilidades tendrá la paciente de recuperarse.

- Yo me encargaré de dárselo esta noche – dijo Candy.

- Gracias hija – sonrió la actriz.

- Candy acércate por favor – indicó el doctor señalando varios frascos - le daremos dos medicamentos cada 3 horas y éste cada 15 minutos disuelto en agua hasta antes de dormir preparados de la manera en que te enseñé.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Hasta que se recupere.

- Muy bien.

- Le voy a dar la primera toma y tú continuarás en la noche.

- Sí.

- Listo – dijo el doctor al terminar de darle los medicamentos – tal vez su estado empeore para mañana pero es normal, para pasado mañana por la noche se sentirá mejor.

- Gracias doctor – dijo Eleanor volviéndose a recostar.

- Ahora me retiro – indicó – tengo que hacer la maleta. Mañana me espera un largo viaje de regreso a Canadá.

- No sabía que partiría tan pronto – dijo el actor – espero que tenga buen viaje.

- Gracias Terry.

- Esperamos verlo en la boda – dijo Candy.

- Claro que sí, ahí estaré.

- ¿Por qué no se queda más tiempo? – preguntó el inglés.

- Dejé varios pacientes que me están esperando.

- ¿No tiene familia allá?

- No Terry, vivo solo. Mi hermano y mis sobrinos viven en Illinois.

- Doctor, antes de que se vaya quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo por Candy y por lo que está haciendo por mi madre.

- De nada Terry – se estrecharon la mano.

- ¿A qué hora sale su tren?

- Al mediodía – indicó – así que me dará tiempo de venir temprano en la mañana para ver cómo reaccionó tu madre a los medicamentos.

- Si quiere puedo llevarlo a la estación, pasaré por usted al departamento a las 11 de la mañana. ¿Le parece bien?

- Te lo agradezco, estaré listo a esa hora.

- Nos vemos mañana Candy – se despidió el doctor.

- ¡Hasta mañana Dr. Meyer!

- Por cierto Terry – sonrió el médico abriendo la puerta – tu madre tiene razón. Tu actuación fue magnífica. Eres un gran actor.

- Gracias.

- Yo iré a cambiarme – dijo Candy - enseguida regreso Terry.

El inglés asintió con la cabeza mientras el doctor y la enfermera salían del cuarto. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Terry se quedó pensativo tratando de explicarse la extraña sensación que tenía cuando veía al doctor y a Candy juntos. Después desvió su mirada hacia Noemí quien exprimía paños húmedos para ponérselos a la actriz en la cabeza.

- Yo lo haré – dijo el actor dando un paso hacia adelante.

- No debe acercarse – indicó la enfermera – puede contagiarse.

- Usted también puede contagiarse.

- Es mi trabajo, además le prometí a Candy que yo me encargaría de atender a la señora mientras ella no estuviera – dijo Noemí.

- Hijo, no te acerques, no quiero que te contagies – susurró la actriz.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti mamá?

- Ve a la casa y habla con Robert. Debe estar preocupado.

- Está bien.

- Terry, quiero que sepas que me duele haber arruinado tu noche.

- Mamá – dijo el actor sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Además te desmayaste al terminar la función así que no arruinaste nada.

- Pero mañana los periódicos hablarán de mi desmayo y la influenza, no de la obra ni de tu actuación.

- Ya sabes que a mi no me importa lo que digan los periódicos, prefiero escuchar la crítica de Robert y saber que al público le gustó mi trabajo.

- Fue maravilloso – intervino Noemí – y disculpe que me entrometa pero necesitaba decírselo.

- Gracias – sonrió Terry.

- Y usted también estuvo espléndida Sra. Baker – agregó la enfermera.

- Gracias señorita.

En eso se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y Candy entró vestida con su uniforme de enfermera.

- Ya estoy lista – dijo la rubia – muchas gracias Noemí por haber cuidado a mi paciente.

- De nada amiga – sonrió la joven – ahora voy a ayudarle al Dr. Girard y al Dr. Meyer, parece que llegaron más enfermos y el personal nocturno necesita ayuda. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió saliendo de prisa del cuarto.

- Hasta mañana – respondió la joven, después se acercó a Eleanor – ahora yo la cuidaré Sra. Baker.

- Gracias Candy.

- ¿Podrás dormir un poco? – el actor preguntó a su novia.

- Sí, hay médicos y enfermeras de guardia toda la noche, así que después de darle la medicina a tu mamá dormiré un rato.

- Vendré después de que vaya a casa de mi madre para saber cómo sigue.

- Estaré aquí o en la cafetería hasta las 12. Si no me ves allá mándame avisar con una enfermera. Es mejor que nos veamos fuera de esta sección porque es peligroso que estés aquí.

- Tú también cuídate – se acercó para tomarle la mano.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

- Buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches Terry.

El actor salió del cuarto para ir a casa de su madre y hablar con Robert Hathaway sobre lo que pasaría con Hamlet. Muchas preguntas giraban en su cabeza y ninguna tenía respuesta favorable. Si confirmaban el diagnóstico de Eleanor, ¿podría recuperarse? ¿Cancelarían la temporada en Nueva York? ¿Qué pasaría con los actores de la compañía Stratford? ¿Cómo saldrían adelante? ¿Podría recuperarse la inversión? También recordó a su hermano Richard, lo que le ocasionó un dolor en su atribulado corazón. Por un momento deseó estar en Inglaterra acompañando a su padre pero estaba consciente que ahora era su madre quien lo necesitaba. Frustrado y triste, Terry salió en silencio del hospital ignorando a los periodistas que aún seguían esperando noticias sobre la salud de la actriz, subió a su auto y se alejó rápidamente para perderse entre las bulliciosas calles de la cuidad.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche en Chicago, una reunión secreta se estaba llevando a cabo entre los patriarcas de la familia Andley. En un salón privado de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la cuidad, la tía abuela Elroy se encontraba discutiendo con seis caballeros, consejeros del banco del cual Albert era el director.<p>

- ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir aquí y a estas horas Elroy? – preguntó el más anciano de los seis caballeros quienes estaban sentados frente la mujer - ¿cuál es la urgencia?

- No quería que nadie en la mansión se enterara de lo que vamos a hablar aquí – respondió.

- ¿Tan grave es? – preguntó otro caballero.

- Sí.

- Habla entonces.

- William debe dejar temporalmente el puesto de director del banco.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el más joven – hasta ahora lo ha desempeñado correctamente, con responsabilidad y rectitud.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – indicó otro caballero – creo que nuestros intereses están a salvo en sus manos.

- Pues no es así – replicó la anciana – tiene intenciones de perdonarle el cobro de los intereses de la deuda a la familia Britter.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el más anciano.

- Él mismo me lo dijo.

- ¿Qué razón tiene para hacer eso?

- Mi sobrino Archiebald Cornwell pretende casarse con la hija de los Britter y con la deuda no podrán pagar la dote. William va a intervenir para ayudarlos a petición de Archiebald.

- ¿Es una familia de abolengo? Tal vez podríamos beneficiarnos a pesar del adeudo.

- No – respondió la anciana de inmediato – además la chica es adoptada.

- ¿No estás siendo algo dura Elroy? – preguntó el caballero más joven – finalmente el banco tiene cientos de clientes. No creo que se vea afectado si ayudan a esa familia que pronto emparentará con nosotros.

- Esto es un banco no una institución de beneficencia – replicó la mujer - mi hermano William dejó su vida en este negocio y ustedes se han visto beneficiados en sus arcas personales gracias a que hemos sido diligentes y responsables al administrar el negocio. Mi sobrino William heredó la excesiva bondad de su madre y si le permitimos acciones llenas de sentimentalismo se correrá la voz entre nuestros clientes sobre nuestra falta de seriedad y perderemos prestigio en el gremio. Nuestros deudores tendrán argumentos para pedir la disminución de los intereses o la anulación de los cobros.

- Eso sería muy grave – murmuró uno de los ancianos.

- Yo no apruebo ese matrimonio – continuó la mujer - esa chica no es de alcurnia. Además, muy pronto la hija de William se casará con el hijo de un duque inglés. Nuestra familia subirá en el escalafón social y no podemos arriesgar nuestro buen nombre por los Britter.

- Tienes razón – dijo el más anciano – no podemos permitirlo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – preguntó uno de ellos – si los clientes se enteran de que William no es apto para el puesto podrían sacar su dinero del banco, lo cual sería catastrófico.

- Argumentaremos que se retirará un par de años para especializarse en Oxford y en Cambridge en finanzas porque la empresa tiene interés en cotizar en la bolsa de valores.

- Me parece bien – dijo uno de ellos - así no levantaremos sospechas entre nuestros clientes.

- ¿No creen que podríamos arreglarlo de otra manera? – insistió el caballero más joven – me parecen algo drásticas las medidas que quieren tomar.

- Señor Hopkins, yo conozco muy bien a William – dijo Elroy – y una simple charla no lo va a convencer. Además es una muy buena oportunidad para que allá en Europa conozca a alguna joven de la nobleza y se case con ella. Sería magnífico que los Andley emparentaran con la aristocracia europea sin perder el apellido.

- ¿Cuándo le diremos la decisión que se ha tomado? - preguntó uno de los ancianos.

- Regresará a Chicago en una o dos semanas, así que tendremos tiempo suficiente para convencer al resto del consejo de lo que hemos platicado aquí. William no tendrá ningún apoyo así que no podrá oponerse – concluyó la anciana con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

><p>En el bar del hotel Plaza en Nueva York, un íntimo y elegante salón tenuemente iluminado, Albert y Archie se encontraban sentados en la barra tomando un whisky mientras a sus espaldas un pequeño grupo de músicos los deleitaba con algunas melodías del naciente ritmo del jazz. Después de escuchar un par de canciones vieron que el administrador entraba al bar.<p>

- Regresaste pronto – dijo Albert cuando llegó junto a él - ¿qué pasó con Candy?

- No la ví – respondió enseguida – pero sé que a la Sra. Baker la llevaron al hospital.

- Entonces seguramente se va a cancelar la fiesta – dijo Archie.

- Bueno – el rubio se puso de pie dando un último trago a su bebida – vamos a avisarle a las damas que no iremos a la reunión.

- Señor William espere.

- ¿Qué pasa George?

- Necesito que me acompañe.

Albert se quedó intrigado al escuchar al administrador.

- Yo les avisaré – dijo Archie poniéndose de pie al notar que algo estaba pasando.

- Gracias Archie – dijo el rubio al ver a su sobrino caminar hacia los elevadores.

Segundos más tarde, ambos caballeros salieron del bar cruzando la recepción hacia una pequeña sala a un lado del amplio vestíbulo. Una mujer y un joven rubios se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en uno de los sillones. Albert vio a su administrador sin entender lo que pasaba por lo que éste solo murmuró – es su hermana Elizabeth.

Una gran emoción lo embargó de pies a cabeza por lo que dejó de caminar tratando de asimilar las palabras de George a la vez que dulces recuerdos inundaban su corazón.

- ¡Lizzy! – gritó sin poder contenerse cuando por fin reaccionó, corriendo hacia ella.

La mujer giró la cabeza al escuchar su nombre pero dudó al verlo. Habían pasado 20 años desde que habían estado juntos como una familia por última vez. La imagen del niño rubio que guardaba en su memoria era muy diferente al hombre alto y bien parecido que iba a su encuentro. Pero esa duda se esfumó al recorrerlo con la mirada y al sentir en su corazón la misma alegría de cuando su pequeño Bert corría a sus brazos como en antaño.

- ¡Bert! ¡Eres tú!

- ¡Lizzy! - los dos se abrazaron conmoviendo profundamente los corazones de George y Arthur.

- ¡Pensé que habías muerto! – exclamó Albert lleno de emoción sin poder detener sus lágrimas – ¡no sabes cuánta falta me hiciste!

- ¡Mi pequeño Bert! – comenzó a sollozar la dama – ¡perdóname! ¡Yo quise llevarte conmigo pero no me dejaron!

- Querida hermana – dijo limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro – has de haber sufrido mucho después de lo que te hicieron.

- ¿Ya sabes la verdad? - dio un paso para atrás temiendo su rechazo.

- Sí, pero no te voy a juzgar ni a condenar como lo hizo nuestro padre – dijo tomándole las manos.

- Gracias Bert – más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – pero ¿cómo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo la tía Elroy?

- No, me enteré por casualidad.

- ¿Casualidad?

- Fue algo inusitado que pasó con mi hija adoptiva.

- ¿Te refieres a Candy?

- Sí, ¿la conoces? – preguntó con sorpresa - ¿cómo sabes que la adopté?

- Ella atendió a mi hijo en el hospital cuando regresó de la guerra y en una carta que le escribió nos contó sobre su adopción pero, ¿por qué Candy tuvo que ver con que te enterarás de la verdad? – después le indicó a su hijo que se acercara – mira – dijo con una gran sonrisa - él es mi hijo Arthur y tengo otro menor que se llama Ralph pero en estos momentos está en Boston.

- Encantado de conocerlo señor – el joven extendió su mano pero Albert se acercó para abrazarlo.

- Estoy muy feliz de conocerte Arthur – sonrió mirándole el rostro a detalle – eres un hombre muy valiente y definitivamente tienes el aire de la familia.

- Gracias señor.

- No me digas señor, soy tu tío Albert.

- Gracias tío Albert – sonrió el joven – yo también estoy muy feliz de conocer a la familia de mi madre.

- ¿Entonces Candy te atendió en el hospital?

- Sí – recordó Arthur – habíamos atracado esa mañana en el puerto después de un largo viaje desde Francia. Todos estábamos muy mal heridos y nos separaron por batallones. A mis amigos y a mi nos mandaron al hospital donde trabaja Candy y ella fue la primera en atendernos. Mientras lavaba nuestras heridas charlé un rato con ella y de inmediato nos hicimos amigos.

- Esa es una de sus cualidades – sonrió Albert – sabe ganarse el corazón de las personas en cuanto la conocen.

- Es verdad – dijo Elizabeth – desde que hablé con ella por primera vez sentí un cariño muy especial hacia su persona, pero cuéntame ¿qué pasó con Candy?

- La señorita Candy encontró el guardapelo que le regaló su padre – dijo el administrador.

- ¡Mi guardapelo! – exclamó Elizabeth recordando de repente – ¡durante años lo creí perdido! ¿Dónde lo encontró?

- En una cabaña en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad – dijo George.

- Ella y su prometido fueron de día de campo en el verano y encontraron la cabaña – explicó Albert – como a él le interesó comprarla entraron a verla y ahí descubrieron el guardapelo y varias cartas tuyas dirigidas a un hombre llamado Ralph. Candy tomó varias de ellas y el guardapelo con el fin de encontrar al dueño de la cabaña para comprársela. Un día que fuimos a visitar a Candy traía puesto el guardapelo y fue cuando George lo reconoció. Ella nos dio las cartas para leerlas. Perdóname por haberlo hecho pero lo único que quería era saber la verdad sobre lo que te había pasado porque nunca me dieron explicaciones y solo me dijeron que habías muerto.

- Dios mio, esa cabaña… - susurró la mujer sentándose en el sillón agobiada por los recuerdos.

- ¿Estás bien mamá? – Arthur se sentó junto a ella al notar una lágrima en su rostro.

- Sí hijo – sonrió – es solo que recordé aquellos días cuando fui tan feliz al lado de tu padre.

- Lizzy - Albert se hincó frente a ella tomándola de las manos – también sabemos lo de tu hija.

- ¡Mi pequeña! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡fue tan horrible Bert! ¡Me la arrebataron y nunca me dijeron lo que hicieron con ella!

- Hermana escúchame - dijo tomándola por los hombros para calmarla – yo le exigí a la tía Elroy que me dijera toda la verdad sobre el paradero de la niña. También contraté a un detective privado que la ha estado buscando desde hace algún tiempo. Ya sabemos que uno de los empleados de Lakewood la cuidó al lado de su esposa pero él murió pocos meses después y la señora tuvo que dejar a la niña con alguien más. El detective está sobre esa pista y espero que pronto nos tenga noticias.

- ¡Cuánto habrá sufrido mi hijita! – sollozó en su hombro.

- Todo va a estar bien Lizzy – la consoló su hermano – te juro que moveré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.

- Señorita Elizabeth – habló George llorando en el corazón – dedicaré mi vida a buscar a esa niña.

- Bert – dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos al administrador regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento – quiero que le ordenes a tu administrador que no me vuelva a decir señorita ya que él es mi amigo y no mi empleado.

- Ya escuchaste George – sonrió el rubio.

- Muy bien señor William – asintió el caballero disimulando una sutil sonrisa.

- También hemos estado buscando a Ralph pero no hay pistas de él por ningún lado – explicó Albert – en las cartas no se distinguía su apellido por eso el detective no lo ha podido localizar.

- Creo que ya no habrá necesidad de buscarlo – sonrió Arthur.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio - ¿saben dónde está?

- Mi madre lo reconoció en el teatro – explicó el joven - estaba en el palco al lado de Candy.

- Así es – dijo Elizabeth – y estoy segura que él también me reconoció.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – Albert preguntó con sorpresa - ¡Parecía que a ese doctor se lo había tragado la tierra y ahora aparece junto a Candy! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

- Tal vez ella tampoco sabe quien es en realidad – indicó George.

- Teníamos pensado ir a buscarlo al salir del teatro – dijo Arthur - ¿por qué no vamos al hospital? Tal vez esté ahí.

- Joven Arthur – intervino George – creo que a su madre y al señor William les gustaría ponerse al corriente de sus vidas después de tantos años sin verse.

- Hijo – Elizabeth le hizo una caricia en el rostro a su hijo – sé que quieres conocer a ese hombre pero te pido que me des esta noche para hablar con mi hermano. Te prometo que mañana sin falta iremos al hospital a buscarlo.

- Como tu digas mamá – sonrió el joven – además yo también quiero estar con mi nuevo tío.

- Entonces los invito a cenar – Albert dijo entusiasmado – después los llevaré a su hotel para que descansen y en la mañana pasaré por ustedes para ir al hospital. ¿Qué les parece?

- Gracias Bert – sonrió Elizabeth.

- George, avísale a Amy y a Archie lo que ha sucedido – dijo el rubio – espero que puedan acompañarnos a cenar.

- Enseguida señor – dijo el administrador dando la media vuelta para dirigirse a los elevadores.

- ¿Quién es Amy? – preguntó su hermana.

- Es mi novia – sonrió Albert – y es una mujer maravillosa.

- Mi pequeño Bert enamorado – sonrió Elizabeth – seguramente ha de ser una chica muy especial.

- Lo es.

- ¿Qué les parece si platicamos de camino al restaurante? – sugirió Arthur - ¡me muero de hambre!

- Jajajajaja – su tío rio feliz - ¡vamos joven hambriento!

Albert extendió los brazos para que los tres se fueran caminando abrazados. Sus miradas estaban radiantes y sus rostros no podían ocultar una amplia sonrisa. Al poco rato llegaron Amy, Archie, Annie y George quienes se unieron a la familia. La cena duró varias horas entre anécdotas, recuerdos y relatos de aquellos años que estuvieron separados. Brindaron por el rencuentro de los hermanos y por un futuro unidos. A la media noche Albert llevó a Elizabeth y a Arthur a su hotel pero los hermanos se quedaron charlando hasta muy entrada la noche. Se despidieron con el corazón lleno de esperanza y con la promesa de nunca más volver a separarse.

* * *

><p>El Dr. Ralph Alexander Meyer llevaba horas caminando por la 5ª avenida de Nueva York. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta Central Park internándose entre los árboles por las oscuras y solitarias veredas. Siguió el camino hasta el lago y ahí se hincó en la orilla. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio su reflejo en el agua, sus canas, las arrugas de su rostro, y su mirada melancólica. Lanzó una pequeña piedra hacia el lago y la imagen se desvaneció con las ondas producidas sobre la superficie - ¿estabas ahí? – susurró - ¿no fuiste tan solo una visión, un mero producto de ese anhelo inconcluso que creía muerto desde tiempo atrás? - Por un momento sintió que lograba ordenar sus ideas pero en el acto, escuchó de nuevo los gritos desesperados de su corazón que le decían que se estaba engañando, que dejara de fingir, que dejara de luchar tratando de negar los hechos. Se sentó sobre la hierba y fue el reflejo de la luna sobre las apacibles aguas lo que por fin le dio la respuesta. Era ella, la veía, pero no como la recordaba veinte años atrás sino como la había visto en el teatro. Había sido real - ¡Elizabeth! – gritó hacia el lago y fue cuando la imagen sobre las aguas se esfumó. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? -¿Pero para qué buscarla? – se preguntó. Eran demasiados años y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había sentido al verla. ¿Acaso podría ser amor o era tan solo el recuerdo de ese amor lo que latía con fuerza en su corazón? No lo sabía. Había vivido de recuerdos durante todos esos años y por eso tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad, su realidad, la cruel verdad de un hombre solitario que ha vivido aferrado a una esperanza. Sintió lástima de si mismo y lloró en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba solo y seguiría solo, tal vez hasta el último de sus días. Sin embargo no podía olvidar la insistencia de esa mirada, la angustia que había visto en los ojos de la mujer. ¿Seguiría amándolo? – el destino hizo que nos encontráramos – pensó con tristeza – y será el destino el que nos separe o nos una para siempre – después se levantó y caminó por el lago hasta muy entrada la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>Cerca de medianoche Terry se encontraba con Candy en la cafetería del hospital. Le contó que después de haber ido a casa de su madre para cancelar la recepción y despedir a invitados y reporteros habló con Robert Hathaway sobre el futuro de Hamlet. Aunque el estreno había sido un éxito y las críticas hacia su trabajo eran excelentes, los inspectores de salud pública solo esperaban el diagnóstico de Eleanor Baker para proceder a cancelar las funciones en el teatro. Lo único que podían hacer para salvar la temporada era salir de gira antes de lo planeado o buscar algún otro lugar para la representación de la obra. Sin embargo en algunas ciudades como Boston o Filadelfia, los teatros, gimnasios y parques estaban empezando a ser utilizados como centros de atención a los pacientes con influenza debido al gran número de enfermos que se estaban presentando. Ante tal expectativa, era lógico suponer que tarde o temprano los teatros de Nueva York serían utilizados de la misma manera y que una gira a ciudades cercanas se complicaría con el paso de los días. La única solución que tenía el productor era realizar una gira a ciudades más al sur donde la situación no era tan crítica.<p>

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Terry? - la rubia preguntó preocupada – no puedes irte de la ciudad mientras tu madre está enferma.

- Lo sé – dijo pensativo – y tampoco quiero alejarme de ti pero no puedo abandonar a Robert. Le pedí unos días mientras organiza la gira para dar tiempo a que Eleanor salga de peligro. Si no actuamos esta temporada, él podría perder la compañía.

- ¡Eso sería terrible!

- Robert invirtió mucho dinero en esta puesta en escena – continuó – se arriesgó a sabiendas que el público llenaría el teatro al saber que mi madre y yo actuaríamos juntos en una obra como Hamlet, pero si ella no puede actuar no puedo pedirle que busque un suplente para mí.

- Entiendo – dijo Candy – él espera que tú lo apoyes.

- Así es, además yo sé que mi madre se siente culpable por lo que está pasando.

- Hablaré con ella para que no se sienta así – dijo la enfermera – uno no decide si quiere o no enfermarse de influenza.

- Gracias amor – la tomó de la mano – mi madre apreciará tus palabras. ¿Pudo dormir a pesar de la fiebre?

- Sí Terry, la dejé descansando hace unos minutos y espero que en un par de días se empiece a recuperar.

- Yo también lo espero.

- Toma – la joven sacó un papel de los bolsillos – estos son los medicamentos que debe tomar tu hermano.

- Gracias – dijo guardándolo en la bolsa del pantalón – mañana temprano le mandaré un telegrama a mi padre.

- ¿Le avisarás a tu padre que tu madre enfermó?

- No lo sé – dijo pensativo – no quiero agobiarlo con más problemas.

- ¿Pero no crees que debería saberlo?

- Tal vez.

- Mi amor acompáñame – Candy se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te prometí que rezaríamos por la salud de tu madre y tu hermano.

Terry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Después salieron hacia la pequeña capilla del hospital. Tomados de la mano se hincaron e hicieron oración por la salud y recuperación de sus seres queridos.

A las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente Candy y el doctor Alexander se encontraban en el cuarto de Eleanor Baker. La actriz había empeorado su estado, su rostro se encontraba pálido pero sus labios y las puntas de los dedos mostraban un tono azulado. Tenía fuertes dolores de cuerpo, fiebre y tos que empezaba a tener rastros de sangre. El doctor la revisó con cuidado con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Después de darle los medicamentos le hizo indicaciones a Candy para salir del cuarto.

- ¿Qué sucede doctor? – le preguntó en el pasillo.

- No hay duda de que la madre de tu prometido tiene influenza – dijo el Dr. Meyer – y aunque su estado no ha empeorado tan rápidamente como en otros casos, al parecer está presentando síntomas de pulmonía.

- ¡Pulmonía! – la joven exclamó angustiada - ¡eso es muy grave!

- Tendrá que tomar dos medicamentos más durante una semana para salir del peligro y por lo visto tardará por lo menos un mes en recuperarse totalmente.

- ¿Eso significa que no podrá actuar en todo ese tiempo?

- Así es Candy.

- ¿Cree que después de que pase el peligro podrá terminar de recuperarse en casa?

- Si está lo suficientemente fuerte, lo podrá hacer.

- Haré todo lo posible para que se recupere pronto.

- Candy recuerda que es lo más importante al cuidar un enfermo con influenza.

- ¿Qué es?

- Tu propia seguridad, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvidaré doctor – dijo pensativa - seré cuidadosa, se lo prometo.

- Te dejaré todas las indicaciones en la bitácora para que sepas qué hacer cuando yo ya no esté aquí. Prepararé los medicamentos para que se los des en dos horas más.

- De acuerdo doctor. ¿Entonces tomará el tren a mediodía?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambie de opinión? – dijo viéndolo a la cara - no quiero que se vaya.

- No te preocupes por los pacientes – dijo el doctor – con la guía que les dejé de síntomas y medicamentos sabrán que hacer y si tienen preguntas, recuerda que en las notas que les di durante el curso hay un directorio de homeópatas respetables en esta cuidad a quienes podrán consultar.

- Tal vez sea egoísta pero no pensaba en los pacientes sino en todo lo que hizo por mí y en lo que usted me va a hacer falta.

- Hija – sintió estremecer su corazón – perdóname por llamarte así – se acercó a la joven para abrazarla sin poder evitar la humedad en sus ojos - tú también me vas a hacer mucha falta.

- Lo quiero mucho doctor – susurró Candy entre sus brazos.

- Y yo a ti.

La enfermera tuvo una sensación de confort, como si estuviera en casa protegida y amada, algo similar a lo que sentía cuando estaba en el Hogar de Pony. No alcanzaba a comprender la razón de ese sentimiento tan especial que nacía en su corazón cuando estaba junto a ese hombre, un sentimiento diferente que la hacía feliz.

- ¿Me escribirás Candy? – preguntó el doctor tomándola por las manos.

- Sí doctor – sonrío la rubia – le prometo que lo haré.

En ese momento escucharon pasos a sus espaldas. Terry había visto toda la escena y aunque los celos estaban haciendo acto de presencia hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

- Buenos días, espero no interrumpir – saludó con cierto sarcasmo - ¿cómo está Eleanor?

- Buenos días mi amor – dijo la chica – el doctor me estaba explicando el estado de salud de tu madre.

- Hola Terry – dijo el doctor – se confirmó el diagnóstico de influenza de tu madre. Inspectores de salud pública y el señor Hathaway estuvieron aquí por la mañana. Al parecer cancelarán las funciones en el teatro por 15 días. También les dije que tu madre podría tener neumonía, la cual trataremos de controlar de inmediato.

- No, no… – murmuró Terry entre dientes, endureciendo el gesto por la mala noticia.

- Es una condición grave y no menos peligrosa pero estoy seguro que podremos evitar esa complicación.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer doctor?

- Tu madre tomará otros dos medicamentos y como le expliqué a Candy, tardará una semana en salir del peligro y un mes en recuperarse por completo. Hoy se sentirá muy mal pero y si para mañana no hay más complicaciones comenzará a sentirse un poco mejor. Sin embargo, los siguientes 4 días serán críticos para ella.

- Entiendo – dijo Terry.

- Ahora los dejo – dijo el doctor – necesito terminar algunos diagnósticos antes de irme al departamento.

- Recuerde que pasaré por usted a las 11.

- Estaré listo a esa hora.

- ¡Que tenga buen viaje doctor! – exclamó la enfermera.

- Gracias, cuídate Candy y espero tu carta muy pronto. No olvides pasar por los medicamentos antes de que me vaya.

- Sí doctor.

El galeno se fue dejando sola a la pareja. Terry miraba a la chica lleno de dudas y de celos. El teatro cerraría por dos semanas, su madre presentaba una grave complicación y moría por saber los sentimientos de Candy hacia el doctor. Necesitaba hablar con ella pero lo haría después. Ahora necesitaba ver a su madre. Estaba preocupado. Las noticias del médico no eran buenas pero por lo menos había esperanza. Se colocó una bata y un cubre bocas para entrar junto con Candy al cuarto.

- Buenos días mamá – saludó al verla.

- Buenos días Terry.

El actor se dio cuenta que el estado de Eleanor había empeorado tal y cómo se lo había dicho el doctor. Sintió mucho dolor en su corazón pero trató de permanecer sereno para no preocuparla.

- Nos acaba de decir el doctor que en una semana estarás mucho mejor.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti mamá? – preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Sí – habló con dificultad - dile a Emma que me mandé ropa limpia de dormir.

- Lo haré.

- Señora Baker – dijo Candy - es hora de sus medicinas.

La enfermera se acercó y con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse. Le tomó la temperatura y le dio los medicamentos. Terry sintió que lloraba por dentro al ver el demacrado rostro de su madre. Era increíble cómo en tan pocas horas esa enfermedad podía acabar con las personas. Al terminar, Candy la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo.

- Enseguida traeré el desayuno.

- Yo me quedaré con ella.

- Muy bien – la chica salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Terry – susurró Eleanor - ¿hablaste con Robert?

- Sí mamá – dijo el actor acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Saldremos de gira – respondió tratando de no dar explicaciones.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En una semana.

- ¿Y el teatro?

- Cerrará por lo menos dos semanas pero tal vez lo usen como un lugar para atención a los enfermos porque ya no caben en los hospitales – indicó – es lo que me dijo que están haciendo en otras ciudades como Boston.

- Terry, dile a Robert que me perdone.

- Pero…

- Prométemelo.

- Está bien.

- Si ves a Richard dile que nunca lo olvidé.

- No hables como si fueras a morir – se acercó para tomarle la mano - tienes que luchar, te lo ruego.

- Terry…

- Te necesito Eleanor. No me dejes por segunda vez o me romperás el corazón.

- ¡Hijo! – la actriz sintió lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Mi felicidad nunca fue ni será completa sin ti.

- Te prometo que voy a luchar.

- Gracias mamá.

Minutos después llegó Candy con una charola con comida. Eleanor comió poco, le dolía el cuerpo y apenas podía mantenerse sentada. Después del desayuno Terry se despidió de su madre.

- Vendré más tarde – le dijo poniéndose de pie – iré a la casa por la ropa y pasaré a ver a Robert.

- Gracias hijo.

- Regresaré más tarde Sra. Baker – dijo Candy – vendré a darle otros dos medicamentos que me indicó el doctor.

- Está bien hija.

- Ahora trate de descansar.

- No olvides tu promesa mamá – le recordó Terry.

- No lo haré hijo.

La pareja salió del cuarto quitándose las batas y los cubre bocas. Antes de que caminaran hacia la recepción Terry se acercó susurrándole al oído - ¿podemos hablar a solas?

- Sí - respondió la rubia - tengo un par de minutos.

El inglés la tomó de la mano encaminándose al primer piso hacia un pequeño almacén donde se habían escondido en alguna ocasión. Después de revisar que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos entraron rápidamente cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme Terry? - preguntó alejándose un paso pero él no se lo permitió. El actor se apoyó en la pared para abrazarla cómodamente.

- ¿Pudiste descansar en la noche? – preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

- Sí.

- ¿Estuviste sola todo el tiempo?

- Sí – respondió extrañada - ¿con quién más podría haber estado?

- Parece que hiciste gran amistad con ese doctor.

- Sí, es una gran persona.

- ¿Por qué te estaba abrazando de esa manera?

- ¿Me estabas espiando Terry? – sonrió Candy al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Fue lo que vi cuando di vuelta en el pasillo.

– ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó la joven jugueteando con uno de los mechones castaños de su prometido.

- No, pero ¿por qué le prometiste que le escribirías?

- Mi amor – susurró la enfermera – él me salvó, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo aprecio mucho y le estoy agradecida por lo que hizo por mí y por lo que está haciendo por tu madre.

- Cuando estás junto a él lo miras muy diferente a como lo haces con las demás personas. Se nota que lo admiras.

- No me había dado cuenta – sonrió la chica rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – pero ahora que lo dices, el Dr. Meyer es un ser humano excepcional, noble y lleno de buenos sentimientos, además de ser un gran médico y un hombre muy guapo.

- ¿Así que también es guapo? – preguntó lleno de celos.

- Sí, mucho – dijo tratando de provocarlo – cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de él fácilmente. Es un hombre encantador.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- No me cabe la menor duda.

- No te creo – dijo en sus labios. Entonces la acomodó entre sus piernas estrujándola a su cuerpo al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca arrebatadamente. Estaba hirviendo de celos, Candy lo sabía así que permitió que la besara de manera desenfrenada y ardiente - ¿Te gusta ese hombre pecosa? – susurró dándole una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior.

- Tonto – alcanzó a susurrar la chica y cómo única respuesta reanudó el beso dejándose acariciar más íntimamente, más allá de lo que marcaba el decoro sólo para deleite de su prometido.

Por un momento Terry perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Quería arrancarle la blusa, quitarle la falda y borrar todos sus celos haciéndola suya. Cuando comenzaba a buscar los botones de las prendas se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, lo cual los obligó a separarse.

- Después terminaremos esta conversación – susurró el actor abriendo los ojos robándole un último beso.

- Está bien – suspiró la chica.

Abrieron la puerta con sigilo y cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie estaba en el pasillo salieron rápidamente. Caminaron juntos hasta la recepción donde se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**tenía toda la intención de publicar la semana pasada pero una tormenta daño la central de mi servicio de internet y me quedé aislada del mundo por varios días.**

**Disculpen que no publique más seguido pero llevo mes y medio sin laptop, se me cayó, se le cayeron piezas, se le despegó el marco de la pantalla, le dejó de funcionar el enchufe por lo que no podía prenderla y en el taller tuvieron que esperar varias semanas a que hubiera una subasta de un modelo similar para cambiarle toda la carcasa y las piezas faltantes. El asunto es que mi tiempo en una computadora es limitado ya que la comparto con el resto de la familia y tengo que utilizarlo también en el foro de candycandyonline donde soy administradora, en el website de candycandyonline donde soy editora, en el foro de las damas de Terry donde soy co-adm, en escribir este fic y en chatear en facebook con mi hija ya que se encuentra de viaje y solo en ciertas horas puedo platicar con ella. **

**Espero (!ESPERO!) que ya me entreguen mi lap top. Ahorita por ejemplo estoy en el trabajo. Mi jefa no está y ya terminé de hacer lo que me encargó así que puedo aprovechar para subir este capítulo pero hay días que no tengo tiempo ni para sentarme. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Miranda 1985, Lizethr, Mazy Vampire, geraldin, Consti Grandchester, SakuraK Li, Angelis, Clara Grandchester, lectora, guest, Edy y SANDYBELLHRNDZ**

**Gracias también por seguir este fic o ponerlo entre sus favoritos a canela20, Clara Grandchester, Carla Cullen, fasistaanim y SANDYBELLHRNDZ y gracias a todas aquellas lectoras anónimas que siguen este fic. **

**Disfruten las vacaciones pero por favor manejen con precaución si es que salen fuera de la ciudad. **

**Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo!**


	41. Chapter 41

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 41**

_Déjame beber tus lágrimas para que olvides tu pena..._

Faltaban pocos minutos para el mediodía cuando Elizabeth, Arthur y Albert llegaron al hospital. Después de preguntar por Candy se dirigieron a la cafetería donde la encontraron comiendo a solas. Al verlos, la enfermera no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

- ¡Sra. Rothschild! ¡Arthur! ¡Albert! ¡Qué gusto verlos!

- ¡Hola Candy! – saludaron la dama y su hijo.

- Hola pequeña – la abrazó el rubio.

- ¿Dónde están Amy, Archie y Annie? – preguntó la enfermera – pensé que vendrían contigo.

- Amy se siente algo indispuesta, supongo que la cena le cayó mal y Annie y Archie se quedaron a cuidarla – explicó – pero nosotros venimos a hablar contigo.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Candy creo que es mejor que nos sentemos – dijo la Sra. Rothschild.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la joven rubia.

- Sí – respondió Albert sonriendo sin dar más explicaciones – ya encontramos a la dueña del guardapelo.

- ¿A tu hermana?

- Sí.

- Pero, ¿quién es? ¿Dónde está?

Albert no respondió sino que le tomó la mano a su hermana.

- Candy – intervino Elizabeth al notar la confusión en el rostro de la enfermera – yo nací en Chicago, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Mi padre se volvió a casar y de su segundo matrimonio nacieron una niña y varios años después un niño quien se convirtió en la adoración de toda la familia – dijo viendo a Albert a los ojos - pero cuando él todavía era pequeño, mi madrastra murió. Después yo tuve que alejarme porque me ordenaron casarme con un caballero inglés de apellido Rothschild para limpiar el honor de la familia.

- ¡Dios mio! – exclamó la chica al comprender de pronto la verdad - ¡usted es Elizabeth Marie Andley, la mujer de la carta!

- Así es.

- ¡Albert! ¡Sra. Rothschild! ¡Es maravilloso! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos – pero ¿cómo se encontraron?

- George reconoció a mi hermana en el teatro – dijo el rubio mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Fuimos a buscarte al igual que George y ahí se encontraron – explicó Arthur.

- ¡Me siento tan feliz por ti Albert! - dijo abrazándolo llena de alegría.

- Pero no solo hay que celebrar que mi tío Albert encontró a su hermana y dos nuevos sobrinos – dijo Arthur sonriendo – ¡también Candy tiene una tía y dos primos nuevos!

- ¡Arthur! – corrió Candy a abrazarlo - ¡ahora estaremos mucho más unidos!

- ¡Y podrás visitarme y quedarte en casa como parte de la familia! ¿No es así mamá?

- ¡Por supuesto hijo! – respondió la mujer.

- ¡Sra. Rothschild! – se acercó Candy a abrazarla – es increíble todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Jamás imaginé que ustedes fueran familiares de Albert!

- ¡Pero Candy! – le reclamó con dulzura la mujer – ya no me digas Sra. Rothschild. Ahora soy tu tía Lizzy.

- ¡Gracias tía! – sonrió feliz sintiendo algo muy especial en su corazón.

- ¡Gracias a ti Candy por todo lo bueno que siempre das a las personas!

- Pequeña – dijo el rubio indicándole a todos que se sentaran – pero falta algo más.

- ¿Qué es Albert?

- ¿Recuerdas que las cartas de Lizzy iban dirigidas a un hombre?

- Sí, a un tal Ralph – recordó la chica, después se dirigió a Elizabeth – espero que me perdones por haber leído un par de ella tía Lizzy.

- No te preocupes Candy, no sabías de quien eran.

- Candy – dijo Arthur – ayer también encontramos a Ralph.

- ¿Dónde?

- En el teatro.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- Es lo que venimos a preguntarte – dijo Albert.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó la rubia con sorpresa - ¡pero yo no sé quién es Ralph!

- Su nombre completo es Ralph Alexander Meyer – explicó Lizzy – y estaba junto a ti en el palco ayer en la noche.

- ¡Dios mio! – exclamó la joven – ¡Ralph es el Dr. Alexander Meyer! ¡Estuvimos tan cerca y nunca lo supe!

- ¿Estuvimos? – preguntó Albert - ¿por qué lo dices?

- Me despedí de él hace rato – explicó - su tren sale al medio día rumbo a Toronto.

- ¡Bert! – exclamó la mujer - ¡no lo vamos a alcanzar!

- ¡Vamos! – dijo su hermano poniéndose de pie - ¡son 10 para las 12! ¡Si tenemos suerte podremos llegar a tiempo a la estación!

- Yo te esperaré aquí con Candy mamá – dijo Arthur – así no perderán tiempo.

La mujer le dio un beso a su hijo. Ambos hermanos salieron caminando rápidamente de la cafetería hacia la entrada del hospital. Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la estación.

En el andén, el doctor se encontraba iniciando la revisión a la cual se sometían los pasajeros para determinar si estaban o no contagiados. Al terminar lo dejaron pasar para subir al vagón.

Pensativo y solitario tomó su lugar. Creyó que se sentiría aliviado al regresar a su monótona vida pero no era así. La mirada fija de la mujer en el teatro era un recordatorio de que se encontraba en esa misma cuidad y estaba viva – deja de hacerte tonto Ralph – masculló entre dientes – tus excusas sonarán convincentes a los demás pero sabes que en el fondo no eres más que un cobarde – suspiró desolado – estás huyendo. ¿Pero qué motivo puedo tener para quedarme? – se preguntó a si mismo - lo sabes bien Ralph, ¡lo sabes demasiado bien! ¡Llevas 18 años pidiéndole perdón día con día por no haber luchado lo suficiente! ¡Te duele hacer memoria pero sabes que es la verdad! ¡Tienes miedo a que te haya odiado todo ese tiempo, a que te maldiga y te restriegue en la cara lo poco hombre que fuiste por no haber ido a buscarla! – respondió con dolor - ¡Preferiste vivir oculto en lugar de luchar y morir por ellas, por tu hija recién nacida y por la mujer que jurabas amar! ¡Eres un miserable y por eso no tienes derecho a ser feliz! – entonces escuchó el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren. Se dejó caer en el asiento y lloró amargamente.

En ese momento la pareja de hermanos estaba llegando a la estación. Se dirigieron de inmediato a los andenes tan de prisa como les permitió la multitud de personas que caminaban por los amplios pasillos del lugar.

- Disculpe señor – se acercó Albert a uno de los guardias - ¿cuál es el andén del tren que sale a Toronto?

- Él de allá – señaló hacia el fondo de la gran galería – pero les recomiendo que se den prisa porque ya sonó el silbato de salida.

- ¡Gracias! – el rubio tomó de la mano a su hermana para salir corriendo hacia esa dirección, sin embargo avanzaban con dificultad entre la gente y las filas de personas que se sometían a la revisión por parte de los inspectores de salud pública.

En eso, el sonido del arranque de la locomotora frente a ellos estremeció el corazón de la mujer. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de los vagones que comenzaban a avanzar sin detenerse - ¡Bert! ¡Se va el tren! – gritó desesperada. Después trató de pasar entre la gente para gritar a todo pulmón - ¡Ralph! ¡Ralph! – pero todo fue inútil. El tren se fue alejando perdiéndose en la lejanía mientras que ella sentía que su corazón era aplastado por la desesperanza. Su hermano la abrazó para consolarla – Lizzy no llores, tú sabes que no todo está perdido. Ya sabemos dónde vive así que te prometo que iremos juntos a buscarlo.

- Gracias Bert – se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo – es un alivio que estés junto a mi.

- Es mejor que regresemos al hospital – la abrazó por los hombros y juntos caminaron hacia el auto.

Cuando entraron por la cafetería Candy y Arthur los estaban esperando.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el muchacho al notar la desilusión en sus rostros.

- No llegamos a tiempo – respondió Elizabeth.

- ¡Qué mala suerte mamá! ¡Tenía tantos deseos de conocerlo!

- ¡No estés triste! – lo animó la enfermera - te aseguro que pronto lo verás.

- Ya le prometí a tu madre que yo mismo la llevaré a Toronto para visitar a Ralph – dijo Albert.

- Mamá, creo que tienes que tienes que decirles toda la verdad – dijo Arthur.

- Tienes razón hijo.

- ¿Cuál verdad? – preguntó Albert.

- Como saben – explicó Elizabeth – yo tuve una hija con Ralph, la cual me arrebataron a los pocos meses de nacida. Me dejaron recluida en Lakewood y solo podía ver a mi hermana Rose Marie y a su pequeño hijo.

- ¡Usted conoció a Anthony! – exclamó Candy.

- Sí – respondió con nostalgia – y gracias a ellos no morí de tristeza. Era un niño encantador. Mientras yo lo cuidaba, mi hermana salía al pueblo a enviar y recoger las cartas que nos escribimos Ralph y yo durante esos meses. Un día llegó la tía Elroy para avisarme que el Sr. Rothschild, amigo de mi padre, había aceptado casarse conmigo en un plazo de dos meses por lo que tendría que irme a vivir a Inglaterra. Cuando lo supe me negué pero me amenazaron de nuevo y me juraron que mis seres más queridos sufrirían sino acataba las órdenes de la familia. Tuve que aceptar pero no me iba a ir sin despedirme de Ralph, así que le mandé una carta contándole todo con la esperanza de poder vernos antes de mi partida. Días antes de salir para tomar el barco a Europa llegó su última carta. Me estaría esperando en la ciudad para escaparnos. Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, él estaba aguardando mi llegada en la estación del tren. Lo ví de reojo donde habíamos acordado. Se había disfrazado con un sombrero, barba y bigote. Esa era la clave para saber que me estaría esperando por fuera del edificio donde me hospedaría. Nos siguió en taxi y aguardó escondido hasta la hora de la cita. Esa noche me retiré temprano a dormir pero poco antes de las 11 salí por la ventana usando las sábanas como cuerda. Después salté a la escalera de servicio y bajé corriendo. Ralph ya me estaba esperando.

Cuando Candy escuchó la explicación, se estremeció sin poder comprender el por qué.

- Corrimos por las calles hacia una antigua taberna de la ciudad para estar juntos sin saber que sería la última vez. Teníamos planeado descansar esa noche y huir al amanecer.

- Ahora recuerdo – murmuró la enfermera – Michael, Karl y yo fuimos con el doctor Meyer a cenar a la Taberna Fraunces el día que lo conocí. Nos dijo que era un lugar muy especial para él ya que ahí se había despedido de la mujer de su vida. También nos dijo que jamás se casó porque nunca pudo olvidarla.

- Ralph no se casó… - murmuró Elizabeth sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo demás ya lo sabemos – dijo Albert al ver que su hermana no podía continuar hablando – los encontraron en la taberna y aunque lograron escapar para separarse para siempre.

- Así fue – recordó la mujer – yo tenía mucho miedo de que lo golpearan como ya lo habían hecho esos tipos y de que terminaran matándolo. Le supliqué a Ralph que se fuera, que no me buscara. No quería un infierno mayor además del de mi hija perdida. Al otro día zarpó el barco a Inglaterra y un mes después me casé con Arthur Rothschild pero para entonces yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada de Ralph Meyer.

- ¿Entonces tú eres hijo de Ralph? – Albert preguntó con asombro señalando al muchacho.

- Sí tío – respondió el joven – el doctor es mi verdadero padre. Por eso quería conocerlo y hablar con él pero ahora tendremos que esperar.

- Creo que ya no tendrás que esperar – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Todos se quedaron mudos de asombro cuando al girar vieron a Terry y al doctor Alexander Meyer detrás de ellos.

- ¡Ralph! – exclamó Elizabeth quien al verlo frente a frente se sintió desvanecer.

- ¿Pero qué pasó Terry? – preguntó Candy corriendo hacia el joven inglés.

- Después te contaré – sonrió el actor – por ahora creo que el Dr. Meyer y la Sra. Rothschild tienen una charla pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo.

El doctor se acercó nervioso tomándole las manos temblorosas a Elizabeth – hola Lizzy – susurró con la voz entrecortada – hace 18 años dejamos una charla inconclusa. ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un helado? Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Ralph…! – exclamó la mujer en un grito ahogado mientras lágrimas cargadas de recuerdos le empapaban el rostro. Sin poder contener por más tiempo todo el sentimiento que la embargaba se lanzó a los brazos del hombre en un acto desesperado. Su cuerpo se comenzó a agitar por la sacudida que el llanto le provocaba mientras que él la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos y susurraba con exquisita ternura – mi dulce Lizzy, por fin estamos juntos…

Candy y Arthur se miraron emocionados, ambos estaban llorando de felicidad. Albert mostraba una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo Terry permanecía sereno tratando de descifrar algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, como si hubiera una pieza del rompecabezas que no estuviera todavía en su lugar. Instintivamente abrazó a su prometida y agradeció a Dios el tenerla a su lado. Cuando Elizabeth se tranquilizó le indicó a su hijo que se acercara.

- Ralph – dijo tomando la mano del doctor - él es nuestro hijo Arthur.

- Ya nos conocíamos – el hombre dijo conmovido.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – balbuceó el joven turbado por lo que estaba ocurriendo – fue en la estación.

- Dame un abrazo - susurró el doctor sin poder contener las lágrimas – llevo esperándote una eternidad.

Padre e hijo sintieron por primera vez en sus vidas la dicha de estar juntos y el poder expresar su amor filial. Elizabeth y Albert no pudieron ocultar sus miradas de satisfacción al darse cuenta que por fin habían recuperado a la familia.

- Doctor - dijo Arthur – ¿puedo llamarle papá?

- Por supuesto hijo mio – sonrió el caballero – me sentiré feliz de escucharte que me digas así.

- Dr. Meyer – dijo Albert acercándose para estrecharle la mano – yo soy William Albert Andley, hermano menor de Elizabeth y creo que ya conoce a Candy, ella es mi hija adoptiva.

- Encantado de conocerlo Sr. Andley – respondió el doctor. Después se dirigió a la enfermera – Candy, me siento muy feliz de saber que eres parte de la familia de Elizabeth.

- Gracias doctor – sonrió la joven – creo que esto les pertenece – sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el guardapelo que había encontrado hacía meses en la cabaña para depositarlo en las manos de Ralph.

- ¡Tú guardapelo! - exclamó el caballero viendo a Elizabeth - ¿pero cómo…?

- Candy y Terry fueron de día de campo al bosque en el verano y encontraron el guardapelo en una cabaña - explicó Albert.

- ¡Está como nuevo! – exclamó Lizzy al tomarlo.

- Me permití mandarlo arreglar – indicó Terry – espero que no les moleste mi atrevimiento.

- Al contrario – dijo Ralph – gracias por haberlo hecho.

- Por cierto ¿es de usted la cabaña? – preguntó el actor – cuando la encontramos nos dimos cuenta que llevaba muchos años abandonada pero que se mantenía en buen estado.

- La cabaña iba a ser el regalo de bodas de mis difuntos padres – el doctor recordó con nostalgia - pero después de lo que pasó ya no pude regresar.

- Supongo que las cosas cambiarán ahora – sonrió el inglés.

- Es posible – dijo el doctor viendo a Elizabeth con una amplia sonrisa.

- Quiero que sepa que apoyaré incondicionalmente a mi hermana sea cual sea la decisión que tome en el futuro – dijo Albert - y que haré todo lo posible para encontrar a la hija que les fue arrebatada.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Andley.

- Este rencuentro hay que festejarlo. ¿Les parece bien si vamos a celebrar con Amy, Archie y Annie? – preguntó Albert con entusiasmo – yo invito.

- Gracias – dijo Terry – les ruego me disculpen en esta ocasión pero quiero estar con Eleanor, además tengo que ir al teatro.

- Espero que muy pronto se recupere – dijo el rubio – en cuanto salga del peligro pasaré a verla.

- Dile a tu madre que le deseo una pronta recuperación y que los felicito a ambos por tan grandiosa actuación – dijo la Sra. Rothschild.

- Gracias señora.

- Caballero - Ralph se dirigió al actor estrechándole la mano– muchas gracias por todo.

- Fue un placer – sonrió el inglés.

- Más tarde vendré a ver cómo sigue tu madre.

- Gracias.

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la cafetería del hospital menos Candy y Terry quienes permanecieron de pie hasta que los perdieron de vista.

- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? – preguntó la rubia cuando se quedaron solos - ¿por qué regresó el Dr. Meyer?

- No lo sé – el inglés la abrazó por la cintura – solo te puedo decir que estuvimos charlando en la estación un buen rato. No sé por qué pero le comencé a hablar de ti, de cómo nos conocimos, del por qué nos separamos y de todo lo que sufrí por no poder estar a tu lado. También le dije cuánto te amo y de lo que sería capaz para hacerte feliz.

- Terry…

- Creo que algo de lo que hablamos lo hizo reflexionar – continuó - ya que me quedé en la estación un rato hasta que escuché el silbato del tren y cuando estaba por arrancar lo vi salir corriendo por una puerta lateral decidido a buscar a la mujer que amaba. En el trayecto de vuelta me pidió regresar al hospital para darte la buena noticia de que se quedaría unos días más. Fue cuando los vimos y al notar el cambio en su expresión entendí lo que estaba pasando.

- Me siento tan feliz por ellos – suspiró la joven – por fin podrán estar juntos.

- Primero tendrán que hablar – Terry dijo pensativo – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos y ambos tienen sus vidas hechas.

- Es verdad, pero siento en mi corazón que terminarán juntos – dijo Candy – tú leíste las cartas y se notaba que se amaban demasiado. Un amor así no se olvida fácilmente.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Tú crees que algún día encontrarán a su hija?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto toda la familia estará reunida – dijo Terry mirándola fijamente.

- Espero estar presente cuando eso suceda.

- Te aseguro que así será.

* * *

><p>Esa noche en la taberna Fraunces, Ralph y Elizabeth cenaban en una mesa apartada. Cuando terminaron el doctor le tomó las manos con delicadeza.<p>

- Lizzy – susurró amorosamente – todavía no puedo creer que estemos aquí.

- Ni yo tampoco – dijo la mujer apenas tocándole el rostro – todo parece un sueño.

- Dime ¿qué fue de tu vida en todos estos años?

- Ralph, no quisiera recordarlo, prefiero hablar del futuro. Tal vez más adelante pueda contarte todo lo que viví desde que nos separamos.

- ¿Tanto así sufriste?

- Fue horrible al principio – recordó con dolor – tanto que hubiera querido morirme en ese barco a Inglaterra pero sentí en mi interior una esperanza, un hijo tuyo en mi ser y eso me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- Lizzy… - el doctor sintió un nudo en la garganta – nunca terminaré de pedirte perdón por todo lo que no hice. Fui un cobarde.

- No Ralph – lo confortó acariciándole una mejilla – no digas eso. Yo te supliqué que no me buscaras. Esos hombres ya te habían pegado y casi te matan. Si algo te hubiera pasado no lo hubiera resistido. Saberte vivo y a salvo era lo único que importaba para mi y estuve dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera para lograrlo.

- Lizzy – le besó la mano – ¿entonces no me odias?

- No Ralph y me siento feliz porque nuestro sacrificio valió la pena.

- Dime, ¿te trató bien tu esposo?

- No hubo amor entre nosotros, solo respeto, derechos y obligaciones pero fue más comprensivo de lo que fue mi familia – recordó – él sabía que yo había estado embarazada y aun así nunca me juzgó. No sé si alguna vez sospechó que Arthur no era su hijo. Tampoco me lo cuestionó y yo por agradecimiento le puse su nombre para no provocar dudas entre sus allegados.

- Pero tienes otro hijo.

- Y se llama Ralph – sonrió la mujer.

- Como yo.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué le pusiste mi nombre?

- Para no olvidarte.

- Lizzy – dijo tomando aire reflexionando un momento - ¿qué esperas del futuro?

- Espero dejar de sufrir, espero encontrar a mi hija y ser feliz – suspiró.

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- No lo sé – desvió la mirada - fuiste un hermoso recuerdo durante muchos años. Me aferré a él para no morir de tristeza pero ahora parece como si todavía estuviera soñando, y tengo miedo de que al abrir los ojos te desvanezcas frente a mí. Necesito que dejes de ser un recuerdo para descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y tú?

- Ahora que te veo – susurró reflejándose en su mirada - me viene a la mente la primera vez que te vi en aquel salón de baile.

- Han pasado 25 años desde esa noche - sintió humedecer sus ojos – éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos muchas ilusiones.

- Y aún recuerdo la pieza que me concediste para bailar.

- Fue una melodía muy bella.

- Sí, y te pusiste nerviosa cuando sentiste mi mano en tu cintura.

- Eras el más apuesto del salón – sonrió la mujer.

- También recuerdo cada uno de los días que estuvimos en la cabaña – susurró el doctor.

- Ralph… - la mujer se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

**watch?v=tGtScuFxm6A** (para escuchar la melodía copia el link en tu buscador escribiendo antes la dirección de youtube)

- Lizzy - le apretó las manos con ansiedad - ¿pudiste olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos durante esos días y esas noches?

- No – respondió sintiendo una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer esa tarde cuando nos bañamos en el río y te hice una corona de hiedra, flores y lavanda.

- Cómo olvidarlo – lo miró a los ojos – me dijiste que parecía una novia celta envuelta en velos de hada y gotas de miel.

- Después nos subimos a un árbol, tomé tu mano y te puse un anillo de florecillas entrelazadas – dijo rozándole los dedos con suavidad.

- Ahí nos juramos amor hasta la muerte siendo nuestros testigos el bosque, el cielo y la montaña – susurró perdiéndose en su mirada.

- Bajamos y te llevé en brazos hasta la cabaña y ahí me hiciste el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra – le besó la mano.

- Ralph, fueron los días más felices de mi vida.

- ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo único que luciste para mi esa noche?

- El guardapelo – se sonrojó.

- Mi dulce Lizzy… - se acercó despacio para abrazarla y besarle una mejilla – siempre estuviste conmigo.

- Ralph – dijo recargando la cabeza en su hombro - ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

- Pasará lo que nosotros queramos que pase.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dejemos que el tiempo nos dé la respuesta.

- Pero...

- Por lo pronto – dijo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos - mañana te invito a almorzar.

- ¿Es una cita? – sonrió la mujer.

- Sí – sonrió el doctor - ¿Aceptas?

- Claro que sí.

Ralph le besó la frente y después se abrazaron de nuevo. Estuvieron juntos hasta cerca de medianoche, soñando con el futuro y con el nuevo porvenir que se mostraba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron complicados y difíciles en el hospital. Cada día llegaban más enfermos de influenza provenientes de todos los estratos y clases sociales. Empezaban a hacer falta las camas y los cuartos donde mantenerlos aislados del resto de los pacientes. Los turnos de doctores y enfermeras se hacían más largos para poder atenderlos a todos. Varias personas habían empezado el tratamiento homeopático y aunque algunos pacientes mostraban mejoría en pocos días, en algunos casos los resultados no habían sido los esperados. Sin embargo, las muertes eran mucho mayores en los pacientes que no estaban siguiendo ese tratamiento.<p>

Eleanor Baker había pasado cuatro días en condiciones muy graves. Sufría de tos con sangre, dificultad para respirar, fiebre muy alta y malestar en todo el cuerpo. El doctor Meyer y Candy revisaban su estado continuamente esperando a que su cuerpo reaccionara al medicamento. Finalmente, al amanecer del quinto día, la fiebre y los dolores cedieron y su piel adquirió un tono rosado. Si no presentaba una recaída regresaría a casa en 48 horas, justo el día en que Terry saldría de gira con la compañía de teatro.

Esa noche, después de haber compartido la buena noticia con su madre, el actor salió con Candy hacia el departamento. La enfermera se encontraba agotada después de varios días durmiendo en el hospital pero se sentía dichosa porque Eleanor ya estaba fuera de peligro.

- Te ves cansada – dijo el inglés cuando entraron – creo que es mejor que te deje para que puedas descansar. Vendré mañana temprano para desayunar juntos.

- Terry, espera - dijo cerrando la puerta – mañana tengo un día libre así que no tienes por qué irte tan pronto. Además quiero estar contigo, casi no hemos estado juntos en estos días.

- Tienes razón amor – susurró abrazándola – no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros y también te extraño.

- Espérame aquí – dijo alejándose de él con una sonrisa – me cambio y vuelvo enseguida.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, después caminó hasta el gramófono y puso un disco. La hermosa voz de Enrico Caruso se escuchó en el departamento. Minutos después llegó Candy con el cabello suelto, luciendo un vestido de muselina en color rosa. Terry sonrió. Adoraba verla así, con ese aire inocente, sencilla y natural pero cálida y femenina. Se quitó el saco y el corbatín dejándolos en el sillón, desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa, se acercó a la chica y la abrazó para iniciar el baile en medio de la sala. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse en un ligero vaivén mientras sus manos se acariciaban sin descanso. Lentamente el inglés la fue guiando hasta el sillón y ahí la tomó por la nuca para besarla hasta hacerla olvidarse de todo. Sin hablar, unidos por los labios, Terry la sentó sobre sus piernas para poder tocarla a sus anchas. La ligera tela del vestido se deslizó con facilidad descubriendo los hombros y las piernas de la chica haciendo que el actor la mirara anhelante. Le recorrió el cuello con la boca embriagándose con su aroma mientras la tocaba ansioso, primero los hombros para después deslizar atrevidamente la mano hacia los senos llenándolos de caricias y toques sensuales que estremecieron a la chica.

Los dedos del actor continuaron su andar silencioso hasta llegar al vientre de la joven rubia cubriéndolo por completo, rosando sutilmente la parte más baja provocándole un estremecimiento. Ella abrió los ojos ante la inesperada caricia mientras él seguía sumergido entre sus rizos saboreándole el cuello. Entonces la enfermera notó que el saco y el corbatín habían caído al piso y junto a las prendas se encontraba un telegrama cerrado. Al verlo sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Acaso sería lo que estaba presintiendo? ¿Por qué Terry no lo había abierto? Dudo unos segundos en tomar una decisión hasta que finalmente tomó el rostro de Terry con ambas manos, susurrando amorosamente su nombre.

- Terry - le besó los labios con ternura.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña pecosa?

- Es que hay un telegrama arriba de tu saco y creo que tienes que abrirlo.

Al escucharla, el rostro del actor palideció saliendo de su ensoñación, dejó de abrazarla agachando la cabeza.

- Llegó hoy desde Inglaterra – dijo con la voz apagada.

- Terry ábrelo.

- No puedo.

La joven se puso de pie para recoger el sobre y depositarlo en una de las manos del actor. Aunque no ignoraba el dolor que le ocasionaría recibir una mala noticia, tenía la esperanza de que se trataría de otra cosa.

- Toma.

- ¡No puedo! – gritó poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Terry, sea lo que sea tienes que enfrentarlo! – exclamó la enfermera mientras lo abrazaba – mi amor, estaré a tu lado, no te dejaré solo.

- Candy – susurró el inglés mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos para besarla con delicadeza. Cuando se separaron respiró hondamente tratando de calmarse, y con dedos temblorosos abrió el sobre para leer el telegrama.

**_Londres, 15 de octubre, 1918._**

**_Richard falleció el domingo. Salgo para América el día 18. RGG_**

Por unos segundos al inglés se le cortó la respiración. Incrédulo, impotente, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su alma, dejó caer el papel de entre sus manos al tiempo que las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. Candy sintió una gran pena al ver como el gesto del actor se demacraba y palidecía en segundos mientras permanecía inmóvil. El sufrimiento y la desesperanza podían leerse en su mirada. Entonces la chica supo que algo terrible había sucedido en Londres. Dio un paso al frente con la intención de tocarlo pero se detuvo.

- Terry, ¿qué paso? – preguntó cuando por fin se decidió a hablar.

- Mi hermano… murió – respondió con voz apagada.

- Lo siento - susurró la joven con un nudo en la garganta sin poder contener las lágrimas – lo siento mucho mi amor. ¿Le darás la noticia a tu madre?

- Todavía no, no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

- ¿Le escribirás al duque?

- ¡Mi padre! – lanzó un fuerte sollozo sin poder contenerse por más tiempo - ¡Su hijo murió de manera espantosa!

- ¡Terry no te tortures así! - exclamó abrazándolo para confortarlo - ¡ya no puedes hacer nada!

- Pero me duele y siento que me ahogo – sollozó entre sus rizos con la voz entrecortada.

- Tienes que calmarte – susurró con toda la ternura de su ser.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por largo rato. Ella lo acariciaba, le limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de tranquilizarlo al escucharlo llorar. Los minutos pasaron y parecía que el sufrimiento lo seguiría consumiendo sin fin. Desesperada por no saber cómo aliviarle su pena, Candy comenzó a besarlo y a probar las lágrimas que bañaban esos labios que tanto amaba pero que ahora sabían a dolor. Terry continuaba llorando pero respondió a esos besos en forma desesperada como si de esa manera pudiera calmar el sufrimiento que lo aturdía. Poco a poco, cansado por el llanto, se quedó en silencio estrechamente unido a ella.

- Pecosa, tengo que irme – levantó la cabeza con el rostro empapado.

- No - dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos – no puedes estar solo esta noche. Te prometí que estaríamos juntos, quédate aquí.

- Pero Candy…

- Shhh… - le dio un beso apenas rosando sus labios – vamos a descansar - le acarició el rostro, lo tomó de la mano juntos y juntos caminaron hacia la recámara – ¿quieres que vaya por tu pijama al departamento?

- No la necesito – respondió el actor.

Candy se sintió nerviosa al escuchar la respuesta pero continuó caminando hasta prender la luz de su habitación. Después tomó el camisón y entró al baño a cambiarse. Terry comenzó a quitarse la ropa mecánicamente. Tenía la mirada en el limbo pero de sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían como riachuelo las líneas de su rostro. Vistiendo tan solo su bóxer, apagó la luz y caminó hasta la ventana donde se quedó absorto viendo hacia el vacío. Cuando la enfermera salió del baño distinguió la varonil silueta de su prometido, casi desnudo, iluminado por la luz de los faroles. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que ella vestía un delgado camisón y estaba a solas en la recámara con un hombre muy apuesto al cual amaba demasiado, pero tampoco olvidaba que ese hombre estaba sufriendo y que más que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo y comprensión. Caminó despacio hasta quedar detrás de él abrazándolo con amor. Terry se estremeció al sentir sus formas apenas cubiertas sobre su espalda desnuda.

- Te va a dar frío – susurró la enfermera besándole la espalda sin poder evitarlo. Terry no respondió. Permaneció sin hablar sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica prodigándole calor, y caricias con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho descubierto.

- Pasado mañana saldremos de gira a Filadelfia, Baltimore y Washington – dijo Terry en un murmullo – y tal vez no esté aquí para cuando llegue mi padre.

- ¿El duque viene para América?

- Sí, mañana tomará el barco.

- Terry ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Por primera vez en mi vida quisiera no tener que actuar – dijo dando la vuelta mirándola con los ojos humedecidos – quisiera cuidar a mi madre en casa, tenerte a mi lado día y noche y consolar a mi padre a su llegada, pero Eleanor me ha pedido que ayude a Robert, a ti te hice una promesa y tengo una obligación qué cumplir.

- Visitaré a tu madre todos los días y le daré la bienvenida a tu padre cuando llegue. Todo va a estar bien mi amor.

- ¿Y qué harás cuando leas en mis telegrama que te necesito demasiado? ¿Qué va a pasar si te enfermas mientras no estoy?

- Terry… - lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos – no lo hagas más difícil.

- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar – la abrazó – la vida es tan fugaz como un suspiro y con lo que ha pasado tengo miedo de que me arrebaten la felicidad que tanto he soñado a tu lado.

- Eso sería muy triste y cruel - susurró con la cabeza recargada en el pecho desnudo del actor – si algo te llegara a pasar yo no podría soportarlo.

- Pero puede ocurrir - dijo pensativo – ni tú ni yo ni nadie está libre de enfermarse Candy. Mi hermano… está muerto – balbuceó con la voz entrecortada – y yo no sé qué haría si tú…

- Mi amor – lo abrazó más fuerte – mejor no seamos pesimistas. Me cuidaré y tú también te cuidarás. Vamos a estar bien y a tu regreso podrás consolar a tu padre y estar con tu madre.

- Candy – dijo levantándole el rostro – no sé por qué mi padre adelantó su viaje a América pero eso me ayudó a tomar una decisión. A mi regreso quiero casarme contigo, no quiero esperar más. Mi padre está de luto y mi madre ya estará restablecida para entonces, así que tal vez sea mejor una ceremonia sencilla con ellos, tu familia más cercana, tú y yo. ¿Aceptas?

- Sí Terry – dijo pensativa – pero tendré que hablar con Albert. Seguramente nos apoyará a pesar de las habladurías de la gente y del disgusto que le haremos pasar a la tía abuela.

- ¿No estás molesta?

- No mi amor – le acarició la mejilla – entiendo que no tienes ánimos para una gran fiesta.

- Gracias.

- Ahora vamos a descansar – lo tomó de las manos – ambos lo necesitamos.

Juntos se metieron debajo de la cobija. Entre las sábanas se buscaron para abrazarse apaciblemente. Las lágrimas continuaron su silencioso recorrido por el rostro del actor quien las enjugaba en los rizos dorados de su amada. Esa noche sin palabras, las caricias fueron lentas y sensuales, y los besos largos y profundos como tratando de detener el tiempo para hacerlo infinito. Poco a poco se acurrucaron uno junto al otro para dormir tratando de olvidar el siniestro futuro que los acechaba sin contemplaciones.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del Atlántico, un amanecer envuelto en nubarrones se dibujaba en el cielo. Richard Grandchester se encontraba pensativo en su oficina. Vestía un traje y una corbata negros los cuales ensombrecían aun más las profundas ojeras de su envejecido rostro, reflejo inequívoco del gran dolor que albergaba en su ser. Mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.<p>

- Pase.

- Milord – entró el mayordomo – aquí está Sir Henry – anunció.

- Hágalo pasar Sr. Wells.

Un caballero vestido de negro con un portafolio del mismo color entró a la oficina.

- Buenos días Milord – saludó el caballero.

- Buenos días Sir Henry, siéntese por favor – el duque señaló una silla enfrente del escritorio.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Sir Henry – dijo sin rodeos – quiero que inicie los trámites de divorcio.

- ¿Es definitivo milord?

- Sí.

- Permítame recordarle las dos cláusulas del testamento de su difunto padre referentes a su matrimonio – explicó el abogado – para ser el heredero de toda la fortuna de la familia Grandchester tenía que casarse con la mujer elegida por su padre y procrear hijos con esa mujer. En caso de un divorcio antes de los 25 años de casados la mitad de la fortuna pasaría a manos de ella y la otra mitad sería donada a la beneficencia dejándolo a usted en total desamparo.

- He cumplido a cabalidad con lo estipulado en el testamento – dijo el duque.

- Sin embargo todavía no cumple 25 años de casado con la duquesa y podría perderlo todo si se divorcia – señaló el abogado.

- Sir Henry ¿hay alguna cláusula en el testamento de mi padre sobre mi derecho de heredar toda la fortuna en vida?

- Sí Milord – indicó – solo podrá heredar todo a un descendiente en línea directa o a su esposa.

- Entonces quiero que todo pase a manos de mi hijo Terruce lo más pronto posible, no quiero que nada quede a mi nombre. Después iniciará el trámite de divorcio.

- Milord, si me permite un comentario.

- Adelante Sir Henry.

- ¿No cree que es muy arriesgado lo que me pide? Podría terminar viviendo en la calle.

- Confío plenamente en mi hijo.

- Entonces se hará todo como usted lo ha ordenado.

- Gracias Sir Henry.

- Milord, ¿su difunto padre supo del nacimiento del joven Terruce?

- No – respondió el duque poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la ventana – él murió sin saber la verdad, solo le llegaron rumores de Eleanor, por eso agregó esas cláusulas al testamento.

- Me retiro Milord – dijo el abogado poniéndose de pie - en cuanto tenga listos los papeles se los traeré para que los firme.

- Sir Henry – giró el duque para verlo – en unas horas salgo para América y no regresaré en varias semanas.

- ¿Quiere que espere a su regreso?

- No, quiero que todo esto acabe lo más pronto posible así que lo espero en Nueva York cuando tenga los papeles listos. Le mandaré un telegrama con la dirección del lugar donde me hospedaré. Ahí recibiré la correspondencia.

- Muy bien milord.

- Está por demás pedirle discreción absoluta.

- Por supuesto. Que tenga buen viaje.

- Gracias Sir Henry.

El abogado salió de la oficina. El duque giró su rostro para contemplar los jardines tras la ventana con la esperanza de ver jugar a su hijo Richard y que todo lo vivido hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Entonces sintió una opresión en la garganta y un angustiante dolor en el pecho al afrontar la cruda realidad. Sin poder evitarlo lloró inconsolable solo acompañado por su soledad.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas!<strong>

**Gracias a Lissette Brito, Lady Lyuva, Liset, , Cilenita79, SakuraK Li, Lisbely, geraldin, Alma Candy, Carito, Rebeca, Serena Candy Andrew Graham por sus reviews**

**Gracias** **a Blanche Grandchester Andley, , lisbely32, gaby grandchester, Dulce Candy14 por seguir este fic y ponerlo entre sus favoritos.**

**Gracias tambien a lisbely32, Normiux Larenth Grandchester y Darling eveling por poner entre sus favoritos otros de mis minifics.**

**Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, no solo por lo fuerte del momento sino por todos los sentimientos y emociones que sintieron los personajes. Gracias por leer y seguimos en contacto.**

**Un abrazo a todas.**


	42. Chapter 42

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 42**

_Tu ausencia es un lastre difícil de soportar..._

Al día siguiente Terry se encontraba más tranquilo a pesar de que su corazón estaría marcado para siempre por la muerte de su hermano menor. Sabía que jamás lo volvería a ver sin importar cuanto llorara por él y no olvidaba que tendría que ser el apoyo de su padre y sus hermanos en cuanto llegaran. Además, Eleanor ya estaba fuera de peligro y Candy había aceptado su propuesta de casarse en cuanto regresara de la gira. Eso le dio ánimos para continuar con el curso de la vida a pesar de la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Ese día estuvo con Candy desde la mañana hasta el anochecer. Desayunaron juntos y más tarde visitaron a Eleanor cuyo semblante mostraba una radiante sonrisa a pesar de la tos que todavía la afectaba. Al salir del hospital dieron una larga caminata abrazados por Central Park sintiendo el frío viento en sus rostros. Aunque su andar fue tranquilo y en silencio, la mente de Terry se arremolinaba con el dolor que sentía y las miles de interrogantes sobre lo que pasaría en los siguientes días. Al atardecer regresaron con la actriz quien agradeció al Dr. Meyer su ayuda cuando le dio la noticia de que a la mañana siguiente sería dada de alta.

Esa tarde los enamorados se encontraban preparando la cena en el departamento de Candy cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – el actor preguntó receloso.

- No mi amor – respondió la rubia caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera – Terry la detuvo tomando su lugar – yo abriré – giró la perilla y vio a un par de hombres, uno de ellos vestido como policía.

- Buenas noches – se escuchó la voz del hombre uniformado - ¿se encuentra la señorita Candice White Andley?

- Sí.

- ¿Podemos hablar con ella? – preguntó el otro caballero vestido con sombrero y gabardina - soy el inspector McGregor y él es el oficial Smith.

- Adelante – dijo Terry permitiéndoles el paso – yo soy Terruce Grandchester su prometido. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches caballeros - saludó Candy - ¿gustan algo de tomar?

- Buenas noches señorita - dijo el inspector – y no se moleste por favor. Sé que nuestra visita es inoportuna a estas horas pero no habíamos podido localizarla por la mañana y es importante lo que le tenemos que decir.

- Dígame inspector.

- Me asignaron su caso en la jefatura y es mi deber tenerla al tanto de las investigaciones que estamos realizando. Es importante que sepa que su agresor sigue desaparecido – explicó el caballero – en cuanto se hizo la denuncia fuimos a buscarlo pero nadie abrió en su departamento por lo que solicitamos una orden de cateo. Al día siguiente el conserje del edificio nos abrió pero al parecer el hombre en cuestión ya se había marchado.

- ¿Tienen alguna pista de él? – preguntó el inglés.

- Todavía no pero todas las estaciones de policía de la ciudad cuentan con un retrato hablado del sujeto a partir de la descripción que ustedes nos dieron de él – explicó el policía – sin embargo su búsqueda se ha complicado por el uso obligatorio de los cubre bocas en toda la ciudad.

- ¿Hay algún dato adicional que puedan darnos que nos sirva para su captura? – preguntó el inspector.

- Él reside en Chicago – dijo Candy – seguramente tratará de regresar allá.

- En ese caso reforzaremos la vigilancia en la estación del tren y en las carreteras – dijo el inspector – también me comunicaré con la policía de Chicago para tratar de localizarlo en esa ciudad.

- Si llegamos a tener noticias del agresor – dijo el policía - nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes.

- Aquí tienen mis datos – dijo el inspector extendiéndole una tarjeta al actor – en caso de que tengan información que nos pueda llevar a su captura búsquenme en la comandancia.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el actor guardando la tarjeta.

- Ahora nos retiramos – dijo el policía – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijo el inspector.

- Buenas noches – dijo Terry.

Los caballeros salieron del departamento y el actor cerró la puerta de inmediato. Candy permaneció quieta y en silencio por lo que el inglés se acercó a abrazarla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si Terry – susurró recargando la cabeza en su pecho – es solo que esta visita me hizo recordar lo que me pasó.

- Yo haré que olvides ese mal rato – susurró el inglés estrechándola a su cuerpo.

- No sé qué haría sin ti – dijo levantando el rostro para reflejarse en el azul de sus ojos.

- Pecosa - susurró tiernamente depositando un ligero beso en sus labios – vamos a cenar para después ir a la cama.

- Terry… - susurró en su boca besándolo ardientemente.

Esa noche los besos y las caricias duraron más tiempo y fueron más tiernos y dulces. Un par de horas después se acurrucaron confortándose con el calor de sus cuerpos. Ella pronto cayó en un tranquilo sueño sintiéndose amada y protegida entre los brazos de Terry. Sin embargo, él continuaba recordando la visita de los policías y una sombra de incertidumbre lo estremeció de pronto. ¿Acaso el enfermero sería capaz de vengarse de ellos? Ese pensamiento lo puso intranquilo por lo que se aferró al cuerpo tibio y adormilado de la chica – no voy a separarme de ti – pensó mientras la besaba en la mejilla - ni voy a permitir que nadie jamás te vuelva a hacer daño – después se acomodó para tratar de dormir a pesar de todo lo que lo estaba atormentando.

El 19 de octubre por la mañana Candy y Terry llegaron temprano al hospital. Después de que la enfermera ayudó a Eleanor Baker a vestirse, el actor la llevó de vuelta a casa para continuar su recuperación. Aunque estaba débil y tardaría un par de semanas en regresar al teatro daba gracias a Dios por estar viva y haber ganado la batalla contra la influenza. El inglés regresó a su departamento para hacer las maletas ya que esa tarde saldría de gira con la compañía.

A las 6:00 de la tarde la pareja se encontraba en la estación del tren. Hacía bastante frío, la gente usaba abrigos y cubre bocas, y por todos lados se veían filas de personas esperando a ser revisadas por el personal de salud pública de la ciudad. La mayoría de los integrantes de la compañía Stratford se encontraba al pie del vagón despidiéndose de sus seres queridos. Un poco más retirado se encontraba Terry quien abrazaba a Candy en un intento por darse ánimos y seguir adelante. Poco a poco las actrices y los actores de la compañía fueron subiendo al tren. Se escuchó la voz de uno de los oficiales de la estación que indicaba la próxima salida del ferrocarril a Filadelfia. Terry estrechó más a su prometida en señal de despedida no sin antes besarla en la mejilla.

- No quiero irme – le susurró al oído – estos días serán los más largos de mi vida.

- Ya verás que pasarán volando y que pronto estaremos juntos.

- Te dedicaré cada una de mis actuaciones.

- Y yo rezaré para que todo salga bien.

- Le di instrucciones al portero para que te dé toda la correspondencia que llegue a mi nombre así como los telegramas. Si llega alguno de Inglaterra ábrelo. Seguramente será de parte de mi padre.

- Está bien.

- Ya es hora – dijo al escuchar el silbato del tren.

- Terry espera.

- Dime.

- Creo que es mejor que tu madre sepa la verdad sobre tu hermano y sobre el viaje de tu padre. Por favor déjame hablar con ella.

- Está bien Candy, habla con Eleanor.

- Gracias.

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

- Te lo prometo Terry. Tú también cuídate.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Sin importarles la gente a su alrededor se dieron un beso en la boca que duró más de lo previsto por lo que Terry tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el tren cuando comenzó a avanzar. Saltó justo a tiempo al vagón y desde los escalones se quedó observando a Candy sin moverse hasta que la perdió de vista. Ella se limpió las lágrimas sintiendo un enorme vacío en su corazón. Después salió de la estación para tomar un taxi hacia la casa de Eleanor Baker.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando Candy tocó a la puerta en la casa de la actriz. Ahí fue recibida por el ama de llaves quien la saludó muy cordialmente. De inmediato fue a anunciar la visita de la enfermera. Un par de minutos después la condujo hasta la habitación.

- Buenas noches hija – saludó Eleanor recostada en la cama al verla entrar por la puerta.

- Buenas noches señora Baker.

- Siéntate por favor – dijo señalando una salita contigua – pensé que ya no vendrías esta noche.

- Lo decidí en la estación – explicó acercando una silla a la cama - hablé con Terry antes de que saliera el tren para que me permitiera venir a hablar con usted de algo que sucedió.

- ¿Qué pasó hija? – preguntó inquieta la mujer - ¿se enfermó alguien más?

- Si – dudó un momento – Richard, el hermano de Terry enfermó de influenza.

- ¡Qué terrible!– exclamó la actriz - ¿pero cómo supieron? ¿Les escribió el duque?

- Sí, Terry recibió un telegrama el día del estreno de Hamlet.

- ¿Y cómo está el chico? ¿Han tenido noticias de él?

- Sí – respondió la rubia con voz apagada - pero no fueron buenas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- El chico… murió – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- ¡O dios mio! – exclamó la actriz sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón - ¡Qué horrible noticia! ¿Pero por qué Terry no me lo dijo? Me imagino lo doloroso que debió de haber sido para él.

- Pensó que era mejor no decirle nada por su estado de salud – explicó – yo traté de consolarlo pero creo que le faltó el apoyo de usted. Todo esto ha sido muy difícil para Terry, sobre todo porque no pudo estar al lado de su padre.

- ¡Pobre Richard! – exclamó con dolor - debe estar devastado. No merecía ese sufrimiento. ¿Crees que mi hijo quiera ir a Inglaterra para estar con él?

- Al parecer el duque ya viene para América – indicó.

- Richard… - murmuró la mujer – seguramente quieres huir de los recuerdos.

- Sra. Baker, también es importante que sepa que Terry me pidió que quiere adelantar la boda.

- ¿Adelantar la boda? – preguntó con sorpresa - ¿Por qué?

- Pues no quiere esperar más – explicó – y después de lo que ha pasado no tiene ánimos para una gran fiesta. Además quiere aprovechar que el duque va a estar aquí en unos días.

- Entiendo – medito un instante - ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con él?

- No tengo ningún inconveniente – sonrió – yo haré lo que él me pida.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Albert?

- No, pero estoy segura que me apoyará.

- Pues también cuenten con mi apoyo – sonrió la actriz – si esos son los deseos de mi hijo y los tuyos yo no tengo por qué oponerme. Le daré indicaciones a la modista para que tenga listo tu vestido lo antes posible Candy.

- ¡Gracias Sra. Baker!

- De nada hija, es a ti a quien yo debo agradecer por todo el amor que le has dado a Terry.

- No tiene qué agradecerme – sonrió – Terry es muy importante para mí. Ahora la dejo descansar – dijo poniéndose de pie – vendré a visitarla todos los días.

- Gracias Candy. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hasta luego!

La chica salió del cuarto acompañada del ama de llaves quien la despidió en la entrada de la casa. En la habitación, Eleanor Baker se quedó pensativa. Le dolía lo que había pasado y estaba conmovida por el sufrimiento del duque. Sonrió al pensar que lo vería después de varios años, hablaría con él, le agradecería por todo lo que había hecho por su hijo y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de recordar a su lado momentos dichosos disfrutando una humeante taza de té.

A la media noche Terry ya se encontraba en el hotel en la ciudad de Filadelfia. Después de cenar en su habitación subió a la azotea del edificio. El viento era fuerte y el silencio inmutable. Como nunca antes sintió un enorme vacío en el corazón, como si la soledad en la que se encontraba lo quisiera ahogar y desesperar – Candy – susurró – han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que nos despedimos y ya te extraño. ¿Cómo podría soportar este dolor sin ti, sin saber que a mi regreso estarás ahí para darme esperanza? - sacó su armónica y comenzó a tocar. Al escuchar la música perderse en el vacío deseó tomar el lugar del viento para volar hacia el norte como ligera ráfaga para llegar a la ciudad y así, entrar por la ventana de la habitación de su amada, confundirse entre sus ropas para cubrirla toda con el aliento de su voz y amarla hasta ver morir la noche. Cuando la melodía cesó y el silencio ocupó de nuevo su lugar en la oscuridad, Terry limpió la armónica de las lágrimas que aún continuaban dibujando las líneas de su rostro.

El 20 de octubre marcó el inicio del periodo más crítico de la segunda oleada de influenza, la más mortal de las tres que ocurrieron entre 1918 y 1919. Durante la siguiente semana y hasta inicios del mes de noviembre la tasa de mortalidad en Nueva York aumentó de 10 por cada 1000 a más de 60 por cada 1000, y la esperanza de vida bajó en América de 53 años a menos de 10. Cientos de personas morían cada día y los cadáveres se apilaban en las calles porque las funerarias no contaban con suficientes ataúdes ni hombres para cavar tumbas. Parques, teatros y gimnasios se improvisaron como hospitales. Tan solo el 22 de octubre murieron 869 personas en la ciudad de New York y, en Filadelfia la tasa de mortalidad en esa semana fue 700 veces mayor de lo normal. La tasa de criminalidad en Chicago bajó un 43% lo cual se atribuyó al deceso de los criminales debido a la influenza. Ese octubre resultó ser el mes con mayor número de muertes en la historia de la nación con un total de ciento noventa y cinco mil, todos víctimas de la terrible enfermedad.

Cuatro noches después, en el Hotel Plaza, Albert regresaba de una reunión de trabajo con algunos clientes del banco. Amy lo esperaba impaciente y al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría, caminó feliz a abrazarlo.

- ¡Albert qué bueno que llegaste!

- Hola cariño – la abrazó besándola en la mejilla – me desocupé tan pronto como pude. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Mejor – sonrió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo daño?

- No lo sé, nunca me había enfermado por comer algo.

- Seguramente algo le cayó mal a tu estómago – indicó – ¿Ya comiste el día de hoy? Te ves algo pálida. A lo mejor necesitas descansar.

- Comí algo ligero a media tarde con Annie y su dama de compañía. Me invitaron a caminar por la ciudad pero preferí quedarme a descansar. No sé por qué pero he tenido mucho sueño últimamente.

- Ha de ser porque estás agotada por tus estudios.

-Albert, ¿cuándo regresaremos a Illinois? – preguntó sentándose en la cama - tengo mucho trabajo pendiente de mi tesis y necesito terminar para titularme.

- Pasado mañana – dijo el rubio recostándose a su lado – la próxima semana tengo dos reuniones importantes en Chicago, así que aunque quiera estar más tiempo con mi hermana tendré que esperar un par de semanas para volver a verla.

- ¿Todo está bien en el trabajo cariño? - le acarició el pecho - te he notado algo tenso estos días.

- Estoy bien Amy, no te preocupes.

- Albert creo que no estás siendo honesto conmigo – le dijo seriamente poniéndose de pie – hace varios días que ya no me hablas de tus problemas, ¿es que ya se acabó la confianza entre los dos?

El rubio se levantó de la cama y la abrazó por detrás.

- Querida te prometo que en un par de días te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Es solo que te vi enferma y no quise agobiarte con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.

- Déjame adivinar – sonrió - ¿tus problemas tienen que ver con tu tía?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella cariño? – preguntó dándose vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

- Discutimos porque traté de ayudar a la familia de Annie – explicó – los Britter le deben dinero a los Andley y por eso no ha querido aceptar su compromiso. Además, ha estado hablando con los miembros del consejo para tratar ese asunto así que debo prepararme porque seguramente los pondrá en contra mía.

- No entiendo a tu tía – dijo abrazándolo – debería procurar la felicidad de sus sobrinos y no su desdicha.

- Mi tía tiene sus ideas y desgraciadamente eso no va a cambiar. Mejor olvidemos el asunto y hablemos de nosotros – dijo besándole la frente - en cuanto lleguemos a Chicago quiero visitar a tus padres para pedir tu mano formalmente y fijar la fecha de la boda.

- Hablaré con mi padre – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa – se pondrá feliz al saber que la oveja negra de la familia por fin se va a comprometer.

Albert sonrió, la tomó de la mano y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Amy sentándose junto a él -¿Estás cansado?

- Me duele la cabeza desde hace rato.

La joven se acercó tocándole la frente, el cuello y la nuca.

- Mi amor creo que tienes fiebre – dijo preocupada - ¿no quieres que te vea un médico?

- No tengo nada Amy – dijo cerrando los ojos – prefiero dormir. Estoy seguro que mañana me sentiré mejor.

- Albert debo insistir – dijo tomándolo de la mano – la fiebre es indicio de que algo anda mal. Puedo llamar a George para que busque al Dr. Meyer en el hospital.

- Mañana temprano – susurró el rubio acomodándose en la cama – si mañana no me siento bien iremos al hospital, ahora necesito descansar.

- Está bien – se resignó la joven – entonces te dejaré dormir. Después le dio un beso en la frente, apagó la luz y salió del cuarto para reunirse con Annie y su dama de compañía.

Al amanecer de ese día Amy despertó sobresaltada. Había estado inquieta toda la noche por las pesadillas que había soñado. Cuando abrió los ojos, su primer pensamiento fue para Albert. Se levantó rápidamente para cambiarse pero cuando llegó al baño sintió unas nauseas terribles. Se mantuvo quieta para tratar de controlar lo que sentía, respiró pausadamente y se mojó el rostro con abundante agua. Cuando estuvo un poco mejor, terminó de vestirse sin hacer ruido al ver que Annie y su dama de compañía continuaban dormidas. Salió de la habitación y toco a la puerta del cuarto de Albert. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Su novio parecía dormir pero al tocarlo descubrió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, respiraba con dificultad y sus labios mostraban un ligero tono azulado. Al darse cuenta de que algo grave le pasaba salió corriendo en busca de Archie y el administrador.

- ¡George! ¡Archie! – tocó nerviosa a la puerta de la habitación donde dormían los caballeros. Casi de inmediato escuchó que el cerrojo se corría y se abría la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita Amy – saludó George quien ya se encontraba vestido - ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- ¿Qué pasa George? – preguntó Archie quien se acercó a la puerta todavía en pijama.

- ¡Es Albert! – Amy respondió angustiada – ¡tiene fiebre, tos y no puede respirar bien! ¡Tiene que verlo un médico!

Al escucharla, los rostros de los dos hombres se ensombrecieron.

- Me voy a vestir para ir a buscar un doctor – dijo Archie un tanto desesperado.

- Espere joven Archiebald – dijo George tratando de calmarlo – es mejor que vaya a buscar a su tía Elizabeth y regrese de inmediato al hotel. Yo me encargaré de buscar al médico. También le avisaré a la señorita Candy.

- Está bien George – dijo Archie – hablaré con Annie para avisarle lo que está pasando e iré por la tía Lizzy.

- Yo cuidaré a Albert – dijo Amy.

- Señorita – dijo el administrador – por el momento no es conveniente que esté con el señor William hasta que sepamos que tiene. Si usted se llegara a enfermar, él no me lo perdonaría.

- No voy a dejarlo solo – dijo Amy con firmeza.

- Solo le pido que no se acerque hasta que llegue el doctor.

- Está bien George – asintió la mujer – pero solo hasta que llegue el doctor, después no me separaré de él.

- Con su permiso – dijo Archie – voy a cambiarme.

- Trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible – dijo George.

El administrador cerró la puerta de la habitación caminando de prisa hacia las escaleras. Temía lo peor y sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Amy regresó a la habitación de Albert para estar a su lado. Se sentó cerca de la ventana mientras observaba cómo se iba deteriorando su estado de manera angustiante al paso de los minutos. El caballero rubio comenzaba a mostrar un ligero tono azulado en la punta de los dedos, tosía y un sordo ronquido salía de su pecho, lo que le dificultaba la respiración. Amy comenzó a llorar en silencio, estaba desesperada sin saber qué hacer para ayudar al hombre que amaba. Entonces sintió nauseas de nuevo y corrió al baño para vomitar. Cuando terminó lavó su rostro y se miró al espejo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que le estaba pasando - ¡o dios mio! – exclamó llena de angustia – ¡no te lleves a Albert! ¡No ahora! – y aferrada al lavabo soltó un largo sollozo.

Cuando esa mañana Candy llegó al hospital encontró a mucha gente esperando en la recepción, hombres y mujeres con gestos de preocupación, algunos desesperados, otros llorando inconsolablemente. Noemí la estaba esperando y en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella.

- ¡Candy, qué bueno que llegas! ¡Todo es un desastre!

- Buenos días Noemí, ¿qué está pasando?

- Llegaron veinte personas con influenza en la madrugada y ya no hay lugar donde ponerlas – dijo preocupada – y por desgracia fallecieron diez más pero no han venido por ellas de la funeraria. Parece que ya no tienen ataúdes donde poner los cuerpos.

- ¡Qué terrible! – exclamó Candy al escucharla.

- Lo más grave es que tres doctores y cinco enfermeras también se enfermaron y uno de ellos es el Dr. Girard.

- ¡Michael! – exclamó sorprendida - ¿dónde está?

- Todos están en camillas en emergencias porque no hay camas donde ponerlos.

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡Espera Candy! ¡Primero cúbrete! – dijo tomándola del brazo. La rubia se colocó el cubre bocas y ambas corrieron hacia emergencias.

Todo era una locura en el lugar. Muchas personas se encontraban arremolinadas por fuera de la puerta preguntando por la condición de sus familiares. Todas las camillas estaban ocupadas, casi no había lugar para caminar y las pocas enfermeras disponibles no se daban abasto para atender a todos los pacientes. Candy llegó como pudo hasta la camilla donde se encontraba el doctor y vio con sorpresa que una enfermera estaba sentada a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la rubia al notar la angustia en los ojos de la mujer.

- Tiene fiebre muy alta y le duele todo el cuerpo – explicó la enfermera - empezó a sentirse mal en la noche pero no quiso dejar de trabajar. En la madrugada comenzó a toser y a mostrar síntomas de gripe. Hasta hace un rato lo convencí de que viniera a atenderse, estaba muy cansado y se quedó dormido.

- ¿Usted es su asistente? – preguntó Noemí.

- Sí, soy la enfermera Hero.

- ¿Ya vino el doctor Meyer a verlo?

- No, al parecer todavía no ha llegado.

- ¿Dónde está el médico de guardia? – preguntó Candy.

- Fue a hablar con el director del hospital – respondió Hero – parece que van a trasladar a los enfermos a otro lugar.

- Al parecer tendremos mucho trabajo – murmuró Noemí. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- Si quieres puedes irte a descansar Hero – dijo Candy – acaba de empezar mi turno así que yo puedo cuidar a Michael.

- ¡No! – gritó sorprendiéndolas pero después reflexionó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho – perdona no quise gritarte, es solo que no quiero separarme de él.

- Está bien – sonrió la rubia – cómo gustes, pero recuerda que también necesitas descansar. Voy a buscar al Dr. Meyer para que Michael inicie el tratamiento homeopático.

- Gracias.

- ¡Candy mira! – exclamó Noemí - ¡acaba de llegar el médico de guardia!

Dos hombres con bata entraron a emergencias y llamaron a todas las enfermeras y enfermeros que se encontraban atendiendo a los pacientes.

- ¡Su atención por favor! – dijo uno de los médicos – por órdenes del director del hospital, a partir de hoy todas las personas que lleguen con síntomas de gripe serán remitidos al gimnasio de la localidad que ya está siendo habilitado por la Cruz Roja y el personal de Salud Pública con camillas, almohadas, sábanas, toallas y medicamentos. También recibimos órdenes de trasladar para allá a todos los enfermos con influenza lo cual haremos en ambulancias y durante todo del día. La mitad de los enfermeros y enfermeras de cada turno de emergencias irán con ellos. También nos informaron que el ejército está acondicionando varios parques municipales con tiendas de campaña y baños para que más enfermos sean atendidos en caso de ser necesario.

- ¿Quiénes van a ir al gimnasio el día de hoy? – preguntó una enfermera.

- Primero se anotarán los voluntarios – el doctor señaló una libreta la cuál colocó en una mesa contigua - si hace falta más personal, la jefa de enfermeras los seleccionará. Los primeros dos de la lista se irán en media hora, una hora más tarde los siguientes dos y así sucesivamente para que vayan recibiendo a los enfermos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Noemí a su amiga.

- Anotarme – respondió Candy con decisión – mi deber es cuidar a los enfermos con influenza y ofrecerles el tratamiento del Dr. Meyer - después caminó hasta donde se encontraba la bitácora para escribir su nombre.

Una hora más tarde la rubia se encontraba en el gimnasio. Enfermeras y doctores iban y venían acomodando a los pacientes en las improvisadas camas. Otras organizaban pequeños almacenes con toallas, sábanas y medicamentos en las gradas del lugar. Candy hablaba con los pacientes sobre el tratamiento homeopático. Algunos daban su consentimiento para seguirlo, otros lo rechazaban. En eso Michael llegó acompañado de la enfermera Hero. En cuanto le asignaron una cama Candy le ayudó a recostarlo en la cama.

- Michael - dijo la rubia mostrando preocupación en el rostro al notar el estado del doctor – tienes que empezar el tratamiento enseguida.

- Sí Candy – respondió el médico con dificultad – gracias por estar aquí – susurró tomándole la mano.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Hero quien cambió su semblante abruptamente. Candy se dio cuenta y se soltó con suavidad.

- Le explicaré a tu asistente para que ella se encargue de darte el medicamento – sonrió la rubia.

- Gracias.

- Eres muy amable – sonrió Hero entendiendo la actitud de Candy.

- Aquí están escritas las instrucciones – indicó después de preparar el medicamento de acuerdo a las indicaciones del Dr. Meyer – es importante que lo empiece de inmediato. Estaré en el gimnasio todo mi turno por si necesitas ayuda.

- Se lo daré ahora mismo – dijo la enfermera.

- Pasaré más tarde para ver cómo te sientes – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Michael.

- Gracias Candy – el doctor sonrió débilmente.

La joven se alejó para continuar con sus labores. Cuando estaba colocando las sábanas a un par de camas levantó la mirada y vio una figura conocida a la entrada del gimnasio. De inmediato corrió hasta la puerta con un mal presentimiento.

- ¡George! – exclamó al verlo - ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Buenos días señorita Candy – respondió el caballero – vine a buscarla porque el señor William se encuentra enfermo.

- ¿Qué tiene Albert?

- Amaneció con fiebre, tos y no puede respirar bien.

- ¿Ya lo revisó un doctor? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, todos están ocupados en el hospital. Por eso vine para acá para preguntarle por el Dr. Girard o por el Dr. Meyer.

- El Dr. Girard enfermó de influenza – señaló hacia una de las camas - y no he visto al doctor Meyer ni a su sobrino Karl.

- Señorita Candy ¿qué podemos hacer? Creo que el señor William está grave.

- Iré contigo George – respondió de inmediato – yo lo cuidaré y le daré medicamento mientras encuentras a un doctor.

- Pero si viene conmigo pondrá en riesgo su trabajo.

- Se trata de la vida de Albert – dijo con firmeza – no hay nada más importante en estos momentos. Le avisaré al médico de guardia que cubriré las horas que me falten por la tarde y pediré permiso para ausentarme por enfermedad de un familiar.

Se alejó para hablar con un doctor que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ahí. Después de una acalorada discusión tomó sus cosas para salir del gimnasio junto con George. Minutos más tarde llegaron al hotel. Bajaron del auto y subieron de prisa por las escaleras hasta la habitación del rubio. Al entrar su semblante cambió al darse cuenta de la gravedad del estado de su querido amigo.

- Buenos días Amy - saludó al ver a la joven - ¿cómo está Albert?

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – exclamó un poco aliviada – no ha dejado de toser y está ardiendo en fiebre.

- ¿Cuándo comenzó a estar así?

- Ayer por tarde ya se sentía mal.

En eso el rubio se movió inquieto en la cama por un acceso de tos muy fuerte.

- Amy abre las ventanas y cúbrete como yo o te vas a enfermar – indicó la enfermera poniéndose el cubre bocas, después se dirigió al baño para mojar unas toallas. Caminó hasta la cama y se las colocó en la frente y en la nuca - Albert – susurró acariciándole el rostro - ¿por qué no me mandaste llamar desde ayer si te sentías mal? Hubiera venido sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo.

- Pequeña… - abrió los ojos hablando con dificultad – no quise causarte problemas.

- Nunca serás un problema para mí – dijo con una lágrima en el rostro.

- ¡Es mi culpa! – sollozó Amy - ¡yo debí de haber ido por un médico!

- Cariño – el rubio levantó la mirada – no te culpes. Tú has estado enferma, yo fui el que no quiso ver al doctor.

De pronto comenzó a toser con fuerza escupiendo sangre por la boca. Candy lo miró angustiada y rápidamente lo ayudó a sentarse.

- ¡Respira Albert! – gritó desesperada al darse cuenta que su amigo se estaba ahogando.

-¡Albert! – gritó Amy sintiendo resquebrajar su alma.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Rápidamente el doctor Meyer entró corriendo hacia la cama mientras Elizabeth, Arthur, Archie y George permanecían inmóviles y aterrados por lo que estaban viendo.

- ¡Salgan por favor! – ordenó el doctor - ¡los veré en el vestíbulo!

- ¡Vamos! – indicó el administrador cerrando la puerta tras de sí al ver el gesto de horror de Archie y Elizabeth.

- ¡Candy, tenemos que recostarlo boca abajo para que pueda respirar mejor! – ordenó el doctor – debe tener un coágulo. ¡De prisa!

La enfermera movió el cuerpo de su amigo quien desesperado trataba de respirar mientras el doctor le golpeaba con fuerza la espalda. Es eso vieron un manchón de sangre cubriendo el piso y escucharon una inhalación profunda seguida de jadeos intermitentes. Amy corrió al baño sintiendo su estómago revuelto al tiempo que el doctor y la enfermera ayudaban al rubio a sentarse. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad acomodaron varias almohadas en la cabecera de la cama para que pudiera recargarse.

- Ya pasó – la rubia lo confortó mientras le limpiaba el rostro lleno de sangre con una toalla húmeda.

- Gracias Candy… - jadeó Albert - ¿qué me pasó?

- Todo va a estar bien – respondió con dulce voz – pero primero el doctor te va a revisar para decirte lo que tienes.

El Dr. Meyer abrió su maletín sacando sus instrumentos para auscultarlo. Cuando terminó, comenzó a prepararle varios medicamentos.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el rubio.

- Tiene influenza y neumonía – respondió el doctor – su estado es grave, pero con el medicamento trataremos de evitar que avance la enfermedad.

Candy se sintió desfallecer al escuchar el diagnóstico y para que Albert no se diera cuenta, pensó rápidamente en un pretexto para alejarse un momento de ahí - iré a enjuagar las toallas – dijo sintiendo humedecer los ojos.

Al entrar al baño se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas pero se sorprendió al ver a Amy sujetando el lavabo con ambas manos y mostrando una notoria palidez en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes Amy? Albert dijo que has estado enferma.

- He tenido nauseas – respondió sin levantar la cara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

- Varios días.

- ¿Tienes retraso?

- Sí.

- ¿Albert lo sabe?

- Todavía no se lo he dicho, quería estar segura.

- Es mejor que vayas a tu habitación, no es conveniente que en tu estado estés junto a un enfermo con influenza.

- Candy, yo sé que no es correcto lo que hemos hecho pero… - trató de explicar un tanto avergonzada pero la enfermera la interrumpió.

- Amy – la confortó – yo no te voy a juzgar ni a señalar. El amor nos hace cometer hermosas locuras. Me siento muy feliz por ambos. Pero ahora lo más importante es que te cuides para que cuando Albert se recupere puedan continuar su vida juntos.

- Gracias Candy – las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos.

- Anda – dijo abrazándola – ve y recuéstate un rato, el doctor y yo lo cuidaremos.

- Así lo haré – dijo sonriendo sutilmente - ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro.

- No se lo digas a nadie, quiero ser yo quien le dé la sorpresa.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – ahora ve y descansa.

Cuando Amy salió del baño Candy no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. Albert estaba muy grave pero ella tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarlo, más ahora que sabía que la mujer de ese hombre a quien amaba como un hermano tendría pronto un hijo. Terminó de enjuagar las toallas, se limpió el rostro y regresó a la habitación. El doctor Meyer ya le estaba dando los medicamentos.

- Candy, le daremos cuatro preparaciones diferentes – indicó el Dr. Meyer – cada media hora, cada dos horas y los de tapa blanca cada cuatro horas. Recuerda que por ningún motivo debe tomar aspirina ni dejar el tratamiento.

- Sí doctor.

- Pequeña – susurró el rubio mientras la joven le ponía las toallas húmedas sobre la frente y la nuca - ¿vas a quedarte conmigo?

- Sí Albert, no te preocupes – le dijo tiernamente - yo te cuidaré.

- Pero tu trabajo…

- Eso no importa – sonrió la chica – eres Albert, mi querido abuelo William y te cuidaré sin importar las veces que te enfermes. Además, siempre podré regresar a trabajar con el doctor Martín en la Clínica Feliz.

- Gracias pequeña – respondió el rubio caballero tratando de sonreír. Después cerró un momento los ojos respirando con dificultad.

- Candy – indicó el doctor – parece que no ha comido nada desde ayer en la noche. Necesita jugos, pan y frutas para recuperarse pero no debe de tomar café, ni té ni leche.

- Muy bien doctor.

- También pídele caldo de pollo con verduras a la hora del almuerzo.

- Está bien.

- Acompáñame un momento afuera.

- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo la enfermera viendo a su amigo. Ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Necesito hablar a solas contigo – dijo el doctor en voz baja mostrando un gesto sombrío – debes saber que Albert está muy grave y puede morir en pocas horas si los medicamentos no hacen efecto en su organismo. Si eso ocurre sólo un milagro podrá salvarlo.

- ¡No! – exclamó la joven abrazándose a él sollozando en silencio.

- Tienes que ser fuerte para que puedas darle ánimos – dijo acariciándole la cabeza - él no debe dejar de luchar.

- ¿Pero por qué doctor? – preguntó con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas - ¿por qué está tan grave si apenas ayer presentó los primeros síntomas?

- Hay personas que están muriendo a las 24 horas – explicó – y al parecer, los pacientes más graves son en su mayoría hombres sanos y fuertes de su edad. No sé a qué se deba y nadie tiene la respuesta.

- Yo lo cuidaré día y noche – dijo con decisión – ya lo ayudé a recuperarse en una ocasión y lo volveré a hacer cueste lo que cueste.

- Eres una gran enfermera Candy – dijo conmovido – van a ser horas muy difíciles para él así que tendrás que ser muy valiente y no dejar que pierda la esperanza. Ahora hablaré con Elizabeth y después iré al hospital para ver a Karl y al .

- Dr. Meyer, debe saber que trasladaron a todos los enfermos de influenza al gimnasio que está a unas calles del hospital.

- Entonces iré directamente para allá.

- Ahí se encuentra Michael.

- ¿Está como médico de guardia?

- No, lo internaron en la madrugada porque se contagió de influenza.

El doctor consternado, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

- Qué mal – murmuró para sí - ¿está tomando medicamento?

- Sí – explicó la enfermera – lo revisé y le indiqué a su asistente la dosis que tiene que tomar.

- Bien hecho hija – dijo el doctor – entonces pasaré a revisarlo.

- Gracias doctor.

- Nos vemos más tarde.

El doctor Meyer bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo del hotel. Ahí se encontraban expectantes Amy, Annie, Arthur, Archie, George y Elizabeth.

- ¿Cómo está Albert? – preguntó Amy en cuanto se acercó a ellos.

- Está grave – respondió con franqueza – se le complicó con neumonía.

- ¡Dios mio! – exclamó Annie.

- ¿Puede… morir? – Archie preguntó temeroso.

- Sí.

- ¡Ralph! – Elizabeth se lanzó a sus brazos - ¡por favor sálvalo! ¡No quiero perder a Bert!

- Lizzy – dijo abrazándola - te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que así sea pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Elizabeth comenzó a llorar amargamente en el pecho del doctor, mientras que el rostro de George se ensombrecía al escuchar la respuesta pero trató de no mostrar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por él? – preguntó Arthur.

- No, sólo nos resta esperar a que reaccione a los medicamentos – respondió el Dr. Meyer.

- ¿Quién lo va a cuidar? – preguntó Archie.

- Candy se hará cargo.

- ¿Podemos ayudarla? – preguntó Amy

– No, lo mejor es que eviten entrar a la habitación porque pueden contagiarse. Si llegan a tener el más mínimo malestar, avísenme de inmediato. Ahora tengo que marcharme.

- ¿Vendrás más tarde? – Lizzy le acarició la mejilla.

- Sí – el doctor le besó la frente, después se dirigió a Arthur – hijo cuida a tu madre.

- Sí papá.

- Hasta luego doctor y gracias por todo – dijo George.

- Hasta luego.

El caballero se alejó caminando hacia la entrada del hotel mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba pensativo.

- Amy querida – dijo Lizzy al ver a la chica – es mejor que subas y descanses un rato. Creo que todo esto te ha afectado mucho. Te ves muy pálida.

- Sí, no me siento bien – dijo la joven – me voy a recostar un rato.

- Pediré que te suban el desayuno.

- Gracias.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Annie, tomando del brazo a Amy – todo esto me ha quitado el apetito. Vamos.

- George – preguntó Archie cuando las chicas se alejaron - ¿le vas a avisar a la tía abuela?

- Sí, tiene que saberlo de inmediato.

- ¿Pero no sería mejor esperar?

- Joven Archiebald – respondió con un nudo en la garganta – usted escuchó al doctor. El señor William está muy grave y no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir. Es mejor que ella esté aquí para que pueda escuchar la última voluntad del señor William si es que él…

- ¡Por favor George! – exclamó Lizzy - ¡No sigas!

- Perdóname Elizabeth pero tengo que considerar esa posibilidad.

- ¡No quiero que se muera el tío William! – Archie gritó desesperado - ¡¿acaso los Andley están malditos?! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que morir jóvenes?!

- ¡Archie, cállate! – grito Lizzy - ¡No hables así!

- ¡Lo siento tía pero es que no puedo aceptarlo!

- ¡Bueno basta! – exclamó Arthur - ¿qué les pasa esta mañana? ¿Podrían dejar de ser tan pesimistas? ¡El tío Albert está vivo y debemos darle ánimos como dijo mi padre, no mandarlo a la tumba antes de tiempo!

- Tiene razón joven Arthur – dijo George – les pido una disculpa, creo que es mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos por el bien del Sr. William.

- Perdóname hijo – dijo Lizzy dando un largo suspiro – estoy muy alterada. Creo que iré a descansar.

- Te acompaño mamá.

- Yo iré contigo a poner el telegrama – dijo Archie dirigiéndose a George – necesito despejar la cabeza.

- Vamos.

Ambas parejas caminaron en dirección contraria sumidas en sus propias cavilaciones. El miedo de perder a alguien tan querido estaba anclado en sus pensamientos como un lastre difícil de soportar. ¿Sobreviviría William Albert Andley? Esa era la terrible pregunta cuya respuesta estaba en el aire.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras,<strong>

**Gracias a SANDYBELLHRNDZ, Cilenita79, Carito, Blanche Grandchester Andley, dorian, geraldin, lisbely32, Sandy, veronica Fabila por sus reviews, a quienes anónimamente siguen este fic ****y a quienes me han dejado comentarios en mis otros minifics. **

** Siguen los problemas y las angustias para nuestros personajes consentidos. Veremos ****qué pasa más adelante. Gracias por seguir aquí.**

**Les mando un abrazo a todas y felices fiestas patrias.**

**Saludos**


	43. Chapter 43

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 43**

_El amor se expresa de mil maneras, en formas infinitas y millares de colores…_

En la habitación, Candy le procuraba los mejores cuidados a su querido Albert. Había abierto las ventanas para cambiar el aire, mantenía fresca su frente y su nuca con paños húmedos para tratar de controlarle la temperatura y lo estaba ayudando a comer. El caballero recargado sobre almohadas, apenas abría la boca, sin embargo ella insistía cariñosamente dándole ánimos a su protector y amigo.

- Vamos Albert – insistió con paciencia – una cucharada más.

- Candy ya comí suficiente.

- El Dr. Meyer dijo que tienes que alimentarte bien para que te puedas recuperar. Por favor, solo una más.

- Está bien pequeña – sonrió levemente tratando de complacerla.

Cuando le acercaba la cuchara a la boca, Albert volvió a toser sangre ante mirada de angustia de la chica quien trató de inmediato de ayudarlo. Aunque había atendido a pacientes graves mostrando siempre entereza cuando la situación se complicaba, no pudo soportar el ver a su amigo haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de respirar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras lo sostenía. Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que lograra respirar con normalidad. Candy suspiró aliviada y de nuevo lo recostó sobre los almohadones.

- No llores pequeña – el rubio susurró con dificultad estirando la mano para limpiarle un par de lágrimas de las mejillas - te ves más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

- ¡Albert! – exclamó la joven mostrando una gran sonrisa – ¡te prometo que no volveré a llorar!

- Gracias Candy.

- Pero tú me prometerás que pondrás todo tu empeño para recuperarte.

- Te lo prometo.

- Entonces come un poco más.

- Está bien – sonrió – dame un pedazo de pan.

La enfermera le coloco un trozo en la mano y en silencio observó el esfuerzo de su amigo por tratar de alimentarse. Al terminar el bocado se recostó y agotado cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco. Ella permaneció a su lado toda la tarde y hasta poco antes del anochecer cuando llegó el Dr. Meyer quien se quedó a cuidarlo por un par de horas.

En cuanto salió del hotel, Candy fue a visitar a Eleanor Baker. Más tarde llegó al gimnasio para ver a Michael y para trabajar unas horas atendiendo a los pacientes. Cerca de la medianoche llegó a su departamento. Estaba muy cansada pero se sintió feliz al encontrar una carta de Terry que el portero había metido por debajo de la puerta. Se sentó en la sala y comenzó a leer.

_Candy,_

_¿Cómo estás? Siento que fue hace un siglo cuando nos despedimos en la estación. Yo me encuentro bien pero el ánimo de los integrantes de la compañía está por los suelos. Hemos tenido problemas para presentarnos en los teatros. La gente tiene miedo de salir a las calles, hay muchos enfermos y pocas personas han venido a las funciones. Robert está muy preocupado, por eso decidió alargar la gira unos días más. Me siento desesperado porque ya quería regresar a New York pero no puedo abandonarlo y menos ahora que dos actores y un tramoyista se enfermaron y están graves. No sabemos qué vaya a pasar ni cómo saldremos adelante pero todos pondremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para sacar a flote la compañía. _

_Pecosa, no dejo de pensar en ti. ¿Ya hablaste con Albert? Supongo que le ha de haber parecido muy precipitada nuestra decisión pero confío en que nos apoyará para casarnos lo más pronto posible. Regreso el día 31 en el tren de la tarde. Cuando llegue iré a ver a Eleanor, después te buscaré en el hospital._

_Por siempre tuyo_

_TG_

- Terry – la joven suspiró al terminar de leer la carta – no sabes cuánta falta me haces. Los días serán eternos, largos y fríos sin ti. Yo también quiero casarme lo más pronto posible pero Albert está muy grave y en su estado no es conveniente preocuparlo con nuestras cosas. Espero que me entiendas. Le debo mucho, es mi familia, y no puedo darle la espalda ahora que me necesita más que nunca – en silencio guardó el sobre, y caminó a la recámara para tomar un baño, cambiarse y regresar al hotel.

Esa noche el rubio caballero no presentó ninguna mejoría y por la mañana su estado había empeorado. Las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y pies estaban tornándose morados por la falta de oxígeno y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Cada hora era angustiante en espera de que ocurriera lo peor. Sin embargo, el Dr. Meyer tenía la esperanza de que pronto el cuerpo de Albert reaccionara.

* * *

><p>Daban las 8 de la noche cuando Candy escuchó un gran alboroto por fuera de la habitación. Albert tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormitaba así que la enfermera salió en silencio para no despertarlo. Los gritos provenían de una habitación contigua la cual estaba con la puerta abierta por lo que entró sin tocar.<p>

- ¡¿Por qué permitiste que esta mujer viniera con William a Nueva York?! – era la voz de la tía abuela Elroy quien acababa de llegar de Chicago y venía acompañada de dos mozos y un caballero mayor - ¡no es más que una caza fortunas!

- Señora Elroy – respondió el administrador – los asuntos personales del señor William solo le competen a él.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo desobedeces mis órdenes George?! ¡Te ordené que cuidaras a William y no lo hiciste! ¡Seguramente ella es la culpable de lo que le pasa a mi sobrino! ¡Quiero que la corras ahora mismo!

- Temo que tendré que contradecir sus órdenes señora – respondió George – ya que el Sr. William me pidió que cuidara a la Srita. Amy.

- ¡¿Pero por qué se ensaña contra mí?! – le reclamó Amy - ¿¡qué le hice para merecer su desprecio!?

- ¡Vete la cara! - le gritó Elroy – ¡Eres una oportunista! ¡William merece una mujer de alcurnia y no una advenediza como tú! ¡Lo enredaste con tus encantos de mujer barata y vaya que lo hiciste bien!

- ¡No le voy a permitir que me insulte señora! – respondió enfrentándose a la tía abuela - ¡Fue él quien me buscó e insistió a pesar de mi rechazo! ¿Y sabe por qué? ¡Porque no le interesan las mujeres frívolas e inútiles que tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un chícharo y a quien usted llama mujeres de alcurnia! Albert me eligió porque somos el uno para el otro y estamos profundamente enamorados. Si cree que me va a asustar ¡se equivoca! ¡No lo voy a dejar así tenga que pasar por encima de usted!

- ¡Eres una vulgar, una insolente!

- ¡Usted empezó señora!

- ¡Y también lo voy a terminar ahora mismo! ¡Echen a esta mujer a la calle! – le ordenó a los dos mozos.

Los hombres se acercaron a la joven y se colocaron a sus costados ante la mirada incrédula de Annie y Candy.

- No nos obligue a usar la fuerza señorita – dijo uno de ellos – mejor acompáñenos por las buenas.

- ¡Este es un hotel y no la mansión de los Andley así que no pueden echarme de aquí! – exclamó Amy.

- Como William está indispuesto yo me haré cargo de los invitados y tú no eres una de ellas. ¡Así que afuera! – ordenó Elroy.

Los mozos la tomaron por los brazos y empezaron a forcejear con ella. Al ver la situación, Candy no pudo contenerse y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No! ¡Deténgase tía abuela! ¡No la lastimen! ¡No puede echarla de aquí! – la enfermera corrió hasta ponerse frente a los mozos para evitar que pasaran.

- ¡No te metas en esto Candy o también te sacarán de aquí!

- ¡Ella está esperando un hijo de Albert! – gritó desesperada.

La tía abuela, Annie, su dama de compañía y el caballero se quedaron mudos de asombro mientras Amy miraba a Candy llena de desconcierto.

- ¡Desvergonzada! – exclamó Elroy acercándose dándole una cachetada - ¡lo único que querías era enredarte con William para adueñarte de su dinero! ¡Te juro por la vida de mi hermano que una aventurera como tú jamás será una Andley! ¡Te haré desaparecer para siempre de nuestras vidas!

- ¡Tía Abuela no le pegue! – exclamó la rubia abrazando a Amy para protegerla al verla llorar inconsolable - ¡Esa es una injusticia! ¡Ellos se aman!

- ¡Te dije que no te metas en esto Candice! - la anciana respondió furiosa - ¡desde que llegaste a esta familia solo nos has traído desgracias así que sal de mi vista! ¡Ahora llévense a esa mujer!

- ¡Pero tía abuela!

- ¡Amy no se va a ningún lado! - se escuchó retumbar la voz de un hombre desde la puerta.

- ¡¿Pero quién es usted para contradecir mis órdenes?! – replicó Elroy.

- ¡Arthur Rothschild, señora! – exclamó el joven rubio entrando a la habitación junto con Archie y Lizzy.

- ¡Elizabeth! – exclamó la anciana quedándose muda de asombro sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡Ellas no están solas, así que si no quieres un escándalo en el hotel que arruine la reputación de los Andley es mejor que te vayas de aquí! – exclamó Lizzy - ¡No dejaré que le arruines la vida a Albert como me la arruinaste a mí!

- ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer para evitarlo?! - se burló Elroy - ¡No pudiste defender a tu hija y quieres defender la de esa cualquier y su bastardo!

- ¡Tía abuela! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan cruel! - exclamó Candy.

- Las personas cambian después de veinte años – dijo Lizzy tomando con fuerza la mano de su hijo para no desfallecer – ¡Y ya no soy aquella joven inexperta a quien le arrebataste todo lo que amaba! ¡Si no los dejas en paz reclamaré la herencia que nos corresponde por derecho a mis hijos y a mí y seré parte del consejo del banco!

- ¡Cállate insensata! – gritó la anciana mostrando un temblor en sus manos - ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú fuiste enterrada hace muchos años cuando deshonraste a la familia! ¡Nadie va a creer tu historia! ¡Tú no existes! ¡Estás muerta!

- Se equivoca señora Elroy - intervino George – fui testigo de que el señor William reconoció a su hermana estando plenamente consciente y gozando de todas sus facultades mentales. También reconoció a Arthur como su sobrino así que la señora Elizabeth Rothschild tiene todo el derecho de hacer cumplir la voluntad de su padre William Andley ya que ella es Elizabeth Marie Andley.

Cuando el administrador terminó de hablar todos se miraron con caras expectantes.

- ¿Ella es hija de William? – preguntó el anciano caballero quien había permanecido observando la escena hasta ese momento.

- Así es – dijo George.

- ¿Tú lo sabías Elroy? – preguntó el anciano.

- ¡La hija mayor de mi hermano William murió hace veinte años y su único heredero está hospedado en este hotel! – respondió la anciana alzando la voz, después le ordenó a la enfermera – Candice llévame a ver a mi sobrino, después terminaremos este asunto. Y tú George, ruega porque William se cure porque tus días como administrador de los Andley están contados.

El anciano, los mozos, Elroy y Candy salieron de la habitación dejando a los demás nerviosos y asustados. Cuando se quedaron solos, Amy sollozó con fuerza.

- ¡Qué mala mujer! – exclamó - ¡Pensé que me echaría del hotel!

- No lo vamos a permitir querida – dijo Elizabeth acercándose para abrazarla – ya no estás sola. Arthur y yo te vamos a proteger, sobre todo ahora que vas a darle un hijo a mi hermano.

- Creo que por el momento no va a hacer nada después de que la amenazaste mamá – dijo Arthur.

- No estoy tan seguro de ello – intervino George – tiene al consejo del banco de su lado así que no será fácil convencerlos. Si los ancianos la apoyan por ser conveniente a sus intereses y mientras el señor William se encuentre enfermo, estarán a su merced. Le aconsejo señorita Amy que de ahora en adelante siempre esté acompañada por una o varias personas cuando salga a la calle. Cualquier cosa se puede esperar de Elroy Andley.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme George? – Amy preguntó asustada.

- Amy querida – dijo Lizzy – esa mujer puede hacer que tú y tu hijo desaparezcan de la vida de Albert para siempre.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Es mejor que te hospedes con nosotros en nuestro hotel hasta que mi tío se recupere – dijo Arthur – así no correrás peligro.

- ¡Yo hablaré con la tía abuela! – exclamó Archie - ¡No dejaré que les haga daño!

- Joven Archiebald – dijo el administrador – le aconsejo que se mantenga al margen de esta situación si es que quiere que su compromiso con la señorita Annie no se vea afectado.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó incrédulo.

- Ella no aprobará su boda y se ensañará con los Britter si apoya a la señorita Amy.

- ¡Archie no quiero que nos separen! – Annie corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡Pero es una injusticia! – exclamó Archie abrazándola.

- Por favor – dijo Amy tratando de calmarlos – háganle caso a George. No quiero ser la causa de su separación. Yo estaré bien.

- No estoy de acuerdo pero no quiero afectar mi compromiso con Annie – dijo Archie – en cuanto me case hablaré con la tía abuela. Ya estoy harto de tanta injusticia.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? – dijo Annie – Creo que todos necesitamos comer algo.

- Vayan ustedes – dijo Amy – yo no tengo apetito.

- Tienes que alimentarte bien querida – dijo Lizzy – sé que has pasado un mal rato pero debes pensar en ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre.

- Tienes razón – sonrió Amy – seguramente eso mismo me diría Candy.

- Vamos - todos salieron hacia el restaurante.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Albert, la tía abuela se encontraba sentada a una distancia prudente contemplando en silencio a su sobrino quien yacía en la cama sin moverse. Lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración difícil y pausada.

- Está más grave de lo que pensé – murmuró el anciano acercándose a ella – esto cambia todas las cosas. Tendremos que cancelar la junta con el consejo administrativo del banco hasta nuevo aviso.

- No se cancelará – indicó la anciana – solo se pospondrá unos días. Pase lo que pase Albert dejará el puesto de director.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo pensativo - si el banco se queda definitivamente sin director tendremos problemas Elroy. Los otros clanes reclamarán como suyo el derecho de dirigirlo.

- Eso no lo vamos a permitir – dijo la anciana – la envidia y el odio entre ellos acabará con todo lo que hemos logrado.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? William no tiene herederos de sangre.

- Viene uno en camino – susurró – ya escuchaste a esa mujer. Si nos favorece la suerte será un varón y nos haremos cargo de él hasta que pueda tomar la presidencia.

- ¿Y mientras qué pasará? Recuerda que la única heredera legal de William es esta enfermera llamada Candy.

- Ella se casará en unas semanas con el hijo de un duque y eso nos favorecerá. Le dará prestigio a nuestro apellido porque emparentaremos con la aristocracia inglesa – indicó – además podremos negociar que funja como directora sin que lleve a cabo sus funciones.

- ¿Pero quién se hará cargo del banco?

- Archiebald está por terminar sus estudios. Él será de gran ayuda hasta que nazca el hijo de William.

- ¿Hablarás con la prensa si es que..?

- No – lo interrumpió Elroy - ocultaremos todo tal y como lo hicimos cuando murió mi hermano.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el anciano – entonces regresaré a Chicago para la junta con el consejo y haremos pública la salida temporal de William como director del banco argumentando lo que acordamos sobre su viaje a Europa.

- Si, él no podrá hacer nada. Si se recupera y mientras esté convaleciente lo llevaremos oculto a Europa. Después nos encargaremos de esa mujer. Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrieron un hombre estaba por entrar.

- Buenas noches – saludó el caballero.

- Buenas noches Dr. Meyer – saludó Candy al verlo – le presento a Elroy Andley, la tía de Albert.

- Buenas noches señora – dijo Ralph un tanto asombrado – soy el doctor Ralph Alexander Meyer y me estoy haciendo cargo del cuidado de su sobrino.

La tía abuela al escucharlo palideció abriendo los ojos incrédula sin dar cabida a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Es usted! – exclamó.

- Sí – respondió el doctor – la vida da giros inesperados, ¿no lo cree?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy al no entender lo que ocurría.

- ¡No quiero que este hombre atienda a William! – exclamó la anciana – ¡No quiero volver a verlo! ¿Entendiste Candice?

- ¡Pero..!

- ¡Y no discutas mis órdenes! - dijo Elroy saliendo de la habitación junto con el anciano.

- ¡Dr. Meyer yo no sé por qué la tía abuela dijo eso! – la enfermera trató de disculparse - ha de estar preocupada por Albert. Hablaré con ella para que se arregle este malentendido.

- No te preocupes Candy – sonrió el doctor – entre esa señora y yo hay un viejo asunto pendiente así que no creo que cambie de opinión. Además ella no solicitó mis servicios ni me está pagando las consultas así que no me iré de aquí. Ahora dime, ¿cómo está Albert?

- Yo lo veo mal – respondió la rubia – la fiebre no cede, no ha querido comer y el tono de sus dedos es más oscuro.

- Es por falta de oxígeno – murmuró el doctor – tendremos que ponerle una mascarilla.

- ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?

- No Candy – dijo pensativo – ahora todo depende de él.

El doctor se acercó a Albert y lo revisó con cuidado. Era notorio el deterioro de su estado en tan pocas horas. Cuando terminó, caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación.

- Necesita tomar líquidos para no deshidratarse – dijo el Dr. Meyer – y hay que continuar con el tratamiento hasta donde sea posible.

- Muy bien.

- Candy – la tomó por los hombros - tienes que estar preparada para lo peor.

- ¿Qué?

- Es posible que Albert no pase de esta noche.

- ¡No! – exclamó la joven sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

- Si los pies y las mejillas se le ponen de color negro o café ya no habrá marcha

atrás. Morirá antes del amanecer.

- ¡Pero él todavía no está así!

- Si no se detiene el curso de la enfermedad en pocas horas sí lo estará.

- ¡No quiero que Albert se muera doctor! – lo abrazó sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón y las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

- Ni yo tampoco hija – le acarició la cabeza - pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, tan solo esperar un milagro.

- Le prometí a Albert que no lloraría – dijo tratando se calmarse – así que voy a regalarle muchas sonrisas para que tenga ánimos para luchar.

- Así está mejor – sonrió el doctor – él no debe verte llorar. Ahora tengo que irme. Veré a Lizzy un momento y después regresaré al hospital. Por cierto, creo que te alegrará saber que el Dr. Girard se está restableciendo y pronto será dado de alta.

- Esa es una buena noticia – sonrió la chica - ¿lo veré mañana doctor?

- Sí, aquí estaré temprano o antes si es necesario.

- Dele mis saludos a Michael y también a Karl y a Noemí.

- De tu parte. Buenas noches Candy.

- Buenas noches doctor.

La enfermera se quedó a solas. Caminó hacia donde estaba Albert, se sentó en la cama y le tomó la mano.

- Albert, mi príncipe de la colina, mi querido tío abuelo William – susurró con la voz entrecortada – tú eres parte de mi vida desde que era una niña y has estado siempre a mi lado para ayudarme y consolarme. No me dejes, te lo suplico. Quiero que me sigas malcriando con tus regalos, quiero que vayamos juntos a África, quiero seguir siendo tu pequeña, quiero que sigamos compartiendo nuestros secretos. Si te vas me harás infeliz por el resto de mi vida. ¿Sabes? Siempre hemos estado unidos por hilos invisibles, en Lakewood, en Europa, en Chicago y ahora en New York. Eres mi familia y te necesito. No me separaré de ti hasta que te alivies. Te quiero.

- Candy – el rubio abrió los ojos – yo también te quiero.

- Albert, mi querido Albert, por fin despiertas – sonrió – debes tener hambre.

- No, solo quiero un poco de agua.

- Enseguida te la traigo.

- Espera Candy – la tomó de la mano evitando que se pusiera de pie – escuche gritos hace rato. ¿Qué paso?

- No pasó nada – mintió tratando de no preocuparlo - todo está bien.

- Pequeña – sonrió – no tienes por qué ocultarme las cosas.

- No quiero que te alteres.

- Dime, ¿está aquí la tía abuela?

- Sí, le avisaron que estabas enfermo y vino a verte hace rato con un hombre mayor pero estabas dormido.

- Es un consejero del banco – murmuró para sí – seguramente harán una reunión para informar de mi estado.

- Albert no pienses en eso – dijo ayudándolo a tomar agua – lo más importante ahora es que te recuperes.

- Esta bien Candy – sonrió con dificultad – creo que dormiré otro rato.

- Aquí estaré si necesitas algo.

La enfermera le acomodó las almohadas y observó cómo su querido amigo y protector se dormía de nuevo. Un par de horas más tarde escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Para no despertar a Albert, Candy salió de la habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con Amy.

- Buenas noches – pensé que estarías con la tía Lizzy.

- Buenas noches Candy – saludó la mujer cuyo rostro mostraba ojeras profundas y ojos enrojecidos por el llanto – es que no podía dormir y tomé un taxi para venir a ver a Albert. ¿Cómo está?

- Sigue muy grave.

- ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

- Él ya no puede hacer nada más.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Pero yo sé que Albert se va a recuperar Amy, hay que tener fe!

- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

- Está dormido, además es peligroso para ti y para el bebé.

- ¡O dios! – exclamó con ojos llorosos – ¡es que no quiero que se vaya sin que lo sepa!

- ¡Amy no pienses así!

- Tengo mucho miedo Candy, él es todo para mí y si me deja yo… - no pudo terminar la frase. Su cuerpo se agitó con el llanto. La enfermera se acercó para consolarla.

- Te entiendo Amy – la confortó - es difícil la idea de saber que podemos perder a quien amamos pero recuerda que mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

- Gracias por tus palabras.

- Ahora regresa al hotel y trata de dormir, yo estaré cuidándolo toda la noche.

- Nunca terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por él.

- No es necesario – sonrió – Albert es mi familia, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y tú eres la mujer que ama.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron para despedirse y darse ánimos.

- Buenas noches Candy, estaré aquí mañana temprano. Que descanses.

- Buenas noches Amy.

* * *

><p>Esa madrugada y los días siguientes fueron largos y difíciles. Los familiares de Albert estaban muy preocupados e iban y venían por los pasillos del hotel preguntando cada hora por su salud. La tía abuela decidió permaneció encerrada en su habitación y solo mandaba llamar a Candy dos veces al día para que le informara sobre el estado de su sobrino. Todos sabían que la vida del caballero rubio pendía de un hilo y aunque no lo dijeran, esperaban un desenlace fatal. La enfermera no se dio por vencida y lo cuidó sin descanso, día y noche tratando de bajarle la fiebre, ofreciéndole comida y dándole los medicamentos periódicamente. Parecía que esa larga agonía iba a durar para siempre, como un mal sueño del cual no se puede despertar.<p>

Por fin llegó el sexto amanecer desde que Albert había tenía los primeros síntomas de influenza. Agotada por tantos días de desvelo, Candy se quedó dormida en el sofá de la habitación pero al despertar se puso nerviosa al no escuchar ruido alguno. Asustada corrió al lado de su amigo pensando que había dejado de respirar y que sería el irremediable fin de su vida pero no fue así. De pie frente a la cama lo observó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que respiraba sin dificultad y que dormía apaciblemente por primera vez en varios días. Con lágrimas en los ojos dio gracias al cielo. Le tocó la frente con cuidado para no despertarlo y con gran alegría confirmó que la fiebre por fin estaba cediendo. Más tranquila, se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Amanecía en New York cuando el Dr. Meyer regresó al hotel. Subió hasta la habitación de Albert y se sorprendió cuando fue él quien lo invitó a pasar al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

- Buenos días doctor – lo saludó sentado desde la cama.

- Buenos días Albert – pensé que Candy estaría contigo.

- Se quedó dormida hace rato – señaló al sofá – estuvo despierta casi toda la noche.

- Y por lo visto valió la pena – sonrió el doctor – te veo mejor esta mañana.

- Todavía tengo fiebre pero ya no me duele tanto la cabeza.

- Déjame revisarte para estar seguros – dijo el doctor acercándose a él sacando sus instrumentos médicos.

- ¿Cómo sigo doctor?

- Tus pulmones siguen congestionados por lo que tendrás tos por varios días más pero ya logramos que te bajara la fiebre – dijo satisfecho – eso significa que tu cuerpo comenzó el camino de la recuperación. Durarás convaleciente unas tres semanas en las que no podrás salir a la calle ni regresar a tus actividades normales sin riesgo de tener una recaída.

- ¿Tres semanas?

- Por la gravedad de tus síntomas creo que tardarás más – indicó – es posible que la enfermedad te haya dejado secuelas y que tus pulmones queden resentidos por el resto de tu vida pero eso dependerá de cómo te cuides. Si te expones al aire frío del otoño tendrás una recaída que podría ser mortal.

- Creo que no tengo otra opción – dijo seriamente – tendré que seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

En ese momento Candy despertó y al ver a Albert y al doctor platicando no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Buenos días Dr. Meyer, parece que me quedé dormida.

- Buenos días Candy – saludó – te tengo buenas noticias. Acabo de revisar a Albert y puedo decirte con seguridad que amaneció mejor. Al cabo de dos días ya no tendrá fiebre y si sigue mis indicaciones en unas semanas estará completamente restablecido.

- ¡Gracias doctor! – corrió a abrazarlo feliz - ¡Es usted un gran médico!

- No fui solo yo Candy – sonrió – sino hubiera sido por tus cuidados esto no hubiera sido posible.

- Gracias a los dos – dijo Albert desde la cama – y especialmente a ti Candy por cuidarme como lo hiciste.

- Y lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces sean necesarias.

- ¿Tienes hambre pequeña? – sonrió el rubio - ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- ¡Iré de inmediato a pedir comida! – dijo entusiasmada - ¿gusta acompañarnos doctor?

- Gracias por la invitación pero quedé de desayunar con Lizzy y con Arthur. Seguramente se pondrán felices cuando les dé la noticia de que ya estás mejor.

- De nuevo mil gracias Dr. Meyer – dijo Albert.

- De nada – sonrió el doctor – volveré al medio día para ver cómo sigues. Hasta luego.

- Regreso en seguida Albert – dijo la enfermera.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y vio como sus amigos salían por la puerta. Después acomodó la almohada y se recostó de nuevo. Sintió que por fin vería la luz al final del túnel. Aunque le dolía el pecho por la intensa tos que había tenía en días pasados supo que todo sería mejor a partir de ese momento.

En el pasillo, Candy estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando vio que Amy se dirigía hacia ella.

- Candy buenos días.

- Buenos días Amy.

- ¿Cómo sigue Albert? Casi no pude dormir por la preocupación.

- Te tengo buenas noticias – sonrió – Albert amaneció un poco mejor y aunque tardará varios días en recuperarse del todo, su cuerpo ya comenzó a reaccionar al medicamento.

- ¡Qué felicidad! – la abrazó llorando emocionada - ¡Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo!

- Todavía está bastante enfermo pero saldrá adelante – indicó - ahora solo es cuestión de que se cuide por varias semanas para que no vuelva a recaer.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

- Sí – sonrió – entra pero cúbrete porque todavía es contagiosa la enfermedad – la rubia sacó un cubre bocas y le ayudó a ponérselo – yo iré a pedir el desayuno.

- Gracias Candy.

Amy se limpió las lágrimas y entró a la habitación. Albert tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. La chica se sentó a su lado y con manos temblorosas le acarició el rostro.

- Albert, mi amor – dijo en voz baja - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mejor – dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Candy me dijo que todavía vas estar enfermo varios días.

- Sí, todavía tengo fiebre pero ya respiro un poco mejor. Amy no deberías estar aquí – dijo preocupado – no quiero que te contagies.

- Quería verte mi amor – le tomó la mano – estos días han sido muy difíciles para mí.

- Querida, ya sé que la tía Elroy se está hospedando aquí en el hotel.

- Sí, es cierto.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido con ella?

- He tratado de no coincidir. Solo la vi una vez pero fue muy desagradable, me dijo cosas terribles.

- Hablaré con mi tía – dijo mostrando enojo en su rostro – no voy a permitir que te trate de esa manera.

- No lo hagas ahora, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar de nuevo.

- Está bien, no lo haré, pero te puedo asegurar que esto no se quedará así.

- Albert, debes saber que todos estos días dormí en el hotel donde se hospeda tu hermana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu tía trató de echarme del hotel cuando llegó pero Candy, tu hermana y Arthur me defendieron y me ofrecieron hospedarme con ellos para evitar otra escena igual.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo lleno de dolor.

- No me importa lo que diga o haga esa mujer mientras estemos juntos – le tomó la mano colocándosela en el vientre – sobre todo ahora que vas a ser papá.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Estoy esperando un hijo, un hijo tuyo mi amor – sonrió - ¿no te alegra la noticia?

- Amy – susurró con los ojos llorosos, acariciándole el vientre con delicadeza – es maravilloso.

- Tú eres maravilloso Albert.

- Si pudiera, te besaría aquí y ahora.

Se miraron a los ojos sin hablar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Candy con una charola con comida.

- Con permiso – dijo la enfermera entrando a la habitación – aquí está el desayuno. ¡Huele delicioso!

- Gracias pequeña. ¿Ya sabes la buena nueva? – dijo entusiasmado - ¡Voy a ser papá! ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Albert! – exclamó la rubia colocando la charola en una mesita contigua - ¡soy tan feliz por los dos!

- Tendremos que casarnos lo más pronto posible – dijo el caballero - ¿crees que Terry quiera ser mi padrino de boda?

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó sonriendo la chica – pero primero tienes que estar sano para poder casarte así que es mejor que empieces a desayunar – le ayudó a sentarse y le puso la charola en la cama.

- Candy, ¿puedo ayudarlo a comer? – preguntó Amy con una sonrisa – también me gustaría darle los medicamentos.

- Sí – sonrió – mientras yo iré al comedor porque olvidé algo pero cuando regrese te explicaré cómo darle las medicinas.

Con ese pretexto, Candy salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Decidió bajar a desayunar al restaurante para darle a la pareja la oportunidad de disfrutar varios minutos a solas. Se había dado cuenta al verlos que sus miradas se gritaban amor y necesitaban decirse todo ese anhelo que sus cuerpos no podían expresar todavía.

* * *

><p>Esa misma mañana del 30 de octubre, un gran buque proveniente de Europa atracó en la ciudad de New York. Entre los pasajeros se encontraba un duque inglés que venía acompañado de sus dos hijos y varias personas a su servicio. Al terminar de bajar del barco, subieron el equipaje a un par de taxis que los llevó directo al Hotel Plaza. Después de instalarse y cambiarse de ropa, el duque y su chofer fueron directamente a una agencia Cadillac para comprar un hermoso auto modelo Sedan 1919 último modelo en color rojo con 4 puertas y 5 asientos. Al completar la transacción, el caballero dio órdenes para dirigirse a una residencia a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando se estacionó el auto, el chofer le abrió la portezuela. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar la casa la cual había sido un regalo para la dama que lo habitaba. Al llegar a la puerta dudó un segundo en tocar el timbre. Estaba nervioso. El ama de llaves abrió dejando salir una exclamación cuando lo reconoció al verlo.<p>

- ¡Milord! – hizo una breve reverencia – ¡pase por favor!

- Buenos días – saludó el caballero – ¿se encuentra la señora?

- Está en sus habitaciones – indicó la mujer – le avisaré enseguida que está usted aquí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de tomar?

- No, esperaré a la señora.

- Muy bien milord.

La mujer se alejó con pasos rápidos. Pasaron más de 20 minutos antes de que Eleanor Baker entrara por la puerta de la sala. Iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido en color azul rey y una gargantilla en oro blanco con zafiros y diamantes, regalo del duque. El caballero al verla se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia ella, le tomó la mano y se inclinó para besarla delicadamente.

- Eleanor, parece que los años no pasan por ti, estás tan bella como siempre.

- Richard – respondió nerviosa - es una sorpresa que estés aquí.

- Espero que sea una sorpresa agradable.

- ¿Gustas tomar algo? – preguntó caminando hacia los sillones donde le ofreció sentarse. Después tocó una campanita y una mucama entró en la sala.

- Lo mismo que pidas tú – dijo el duque.

- Tráenos dos tés Constance – ordenó Eleanor.

- Enseguida señora – la mucama salió dejándolos solos en un silencio incómodo.

- Espero que hayas tenido un viaje placentero – la actriz comenzó la conversación.

- Algo largo pero bastante cómodo.

- Terry me dijo que vendrías. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hoy en la mañana – indicó – al embarcar en Southampton me informaron que el viaje tardaría más de lo previsto por el mal tiempo pero no me importó, necesitaba salir de Inglaterra.

- Supongo que fue por lo que le pasó a tu hijo. Lo lamento mucho Richard - dijo en voz baja – Candy me avisó. Debió de ser muy difícil para ti.

- Gracias Eleanor – dijo el duque – ha sido una gran pena para la familia. Hubiera preferido ser yo el que enfermara y no… - el caballero dejó de hablar agachando la cabeza para contener las lágrimas.

En ese momento regresó la mucama y dejó una charola con los dos tés, una jarrita con leche y un plato con limones en una mesita a un lado de los sillones donde se encontraban.

- ¿Algo más señora?

- No Constance, puedes retirarte.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de té y retomaron la conversación.

- Supongo que no ha sido un buen año para ti – dijo Eleanor – estuviste muy grave en junio y ahora esto.

- Son las situaciones difíciles las que nos hacen reflexionar y nos dan valor para hacer lo verdaderamente importante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace años debí regresar a América para buscarte.

- Hace 15 años me abandonaste y te llevaste a mi hijo. Si quieres mi perdón ya lo tienes, no era necesario que hicieras este viaje tan largo para eso.

- Vine por algo más que tu perdón – dijo acercándose a ella - quiero que me permitas enmendar el error más grande que he cometido en mi vida.

- No te entiendo – la mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal.

- Eleanor – caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ella girándola con suavidad, levantándole el rostro por la barbilla – mírame.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo en un murmullo sin poder evitar estremecerse al sentir el toque de su mano.

- Nunca pude olvidarte.

- Richard…

- Yo sé que fui un canalla pero créeme que llevo años pagando mi error y estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice. Si vine a tu casa es porque no quiero desperdiciar un día más de mi vida lejos de ti.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

- Sí.

- Es algo tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

- Estoy seguro que tú tampoco me has olvidado – susurró acercándose a ella, delineando con los dedos la piel alrededor de la gargantilla de esmeraldas y diamantes – por cierto, la gargantilla luce espléndida en tu cuello.

- Sabes muy bien cómo seducir a las mujeres – dijo sintiéndose estremecer – pero ya no soy tan ingenua y no me voy a convertir en una de tus amantes – se alejó rápidamente de su lado – tardé años en curar las heridas que me dejaste, ahora soy libre y feliz, y no quiero que nadie me robe esa felicidad así que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.

- No acepto esa respuesta – se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella – y no vine hasta aquí para darme por vencido tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que yo acepte lo que me propones? ¿Llenarme de joyas y prometer que vendrás a verme cada tres meses? Olvídalo. Tengo dignidad Richard.

- Eleanor – le tomó la mano – no vas a ser mi amante, me voy a divorciar. ¿Comprendes?

- No creo que te atrevas – señaló – perderás toda tu fortuna y si no lo hiciste hace años no lo vas a hacer ahora. Además te señalarán en la corte.

- Cuando nos separamos no tenía a quien heredarle mi fortuna pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Todo se lo voy a dar a Terruce antes de firmar el divorcio, no quiero que esa mujer reciba un solo penique – dijo poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – preguntó incrédula después de escucharlo – tú nunca has actuado guiado por tus pasiones sino por los intereses del título que ostentas.

- Todo va a ser diferente – respondió sin dejar de mirarla – el honorable duque de Grandchester que carga sobre su espalda el pesado yugo del deber va a cambiar. No dejaré mi trabajo en la Cámara de los Lores pero seré yo quien decida quien dormirá en mi cama de ahora en adelante.

- Jamás creí que escucharía de tu boca lo que acabas de decir.

- Tú eres mi único motivo – dijo caminando de vuelta al sillón para sentarse a un lado de ella – y necesito que me des una respuesta.

- No te la daré hasta que estés divorciado y solo entonces hablaremos. Esa es mi última palabra – indicó – además que te quede claro que no te prometo nada.

- Está bien, acepto tus condiciones – dijo resignado - solo quiero pedirte un favor, que me permitas venir a visitarte mientras esté en América.

- De acuerdo – sonrió.

- Ahora háblame de Terruce. ¿Cómo van los preparativos de su boda con Candy?

- Están muy enamorados – sonrió la mujer – y Terry le propuso adelantar la fecha de la boda por tu luto y la influenza así que tal vez se casen antes.

- Gesto muy considerado de su parte – dijo sarcásticamente – pero creo que su principal motivo para adelantar la boda es porque ya la sedujo.

- ¡Terry no es como tú! – los defendió Eleanor – ¡y ella no lo permitiría!

- Terruce es un Grandchester – dijo con orgullo – por cierto, ¿dónde está? Quiero saludarlo.

- Está de gira y regresa mañana.

- Pero acaban de iniciar la temporada – indicó con extrañeza - ¿Por qué comenzaron la gira con tanta anticipación?

- Porque cerraron el teatro el día del estreno.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Caí enferma de influenza en cuanto terminó la obra y los inspectores de salud decidieron cancelar las funciones para evitar contagios.

- ¿Tú estuviste enferma? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí, fue como una pesadilla – recordó – estuve grave varios días pero tuve la fortuna de que me tratara un médico amigo de Candy que me salvó de morir.

- En verdad fuiste muy afortunada – dijo con tristeza.

- Richard disculpa – le tomó la mano al mirarle el semblante – no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal por lo que le pasó a tu hijo.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, así es la vida y solo nos queda seguir adelante. Ahora me retiro Eleanor – dijo poniéndose de pie – traje a mis hijos y les prometí que pasaría la tarde con ellos en el parque. Me hospedo en el Hotel Plaza, en la suite presidencial.

- Espero que la pases muy bien con los niños – la mujer se puso de pie y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta.

- Me dio gusto verte de nuevo – dijo el duque.

- A mí también.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar mañana?

- Te lo agradezco pero todavía estoy convaleciente y no puedo salir.

- Es una lástima.

- Pero eso no significa que no seas tú el que venga a cenar mañana a la casa – sonrió la actriz – a Terry le dará gusto verte.

- Entonces acepto encantado – respondió sonriendo levemente. Después le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en ella – hasta mañana Eleanor.

- Hasta pronto Richard.

La actriz lo vio alejarse sin quitarle la mirada hasta que el auto arrancó y se perdió de vista. Era innegable la distinción y la galanura del caballero a pesar de los años y de las penas que estaba sobrellevando. Eleanor no pudo evitar acariciar la gargantilla y lanzar un hondo suspiro. ¿A quién quería engañar? Se sentía feliz de saber que él había ido a buscarla y que la quería a su lado pero, ¿aceptaría su propuesta después de tanto dolor y abandono? No lo sabía pero ya habría tiempo para meditarlo y darle una respuesta definitiva.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras!<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a SANDYBELLHRNDZ, lisbely32, geraldin, Blanche Grandchester Andley, Mazy Vampire, gore-15 y Carito Andrew por sus reviews. También agradezco a ****Malu Uzumaki, candyfinalfeliz, clasama por seguir este fic y/o ponerlo entre sus favoritos.**

**Albert es un personaje con un encanto especial. Es tierno, dulce pero maduro y con un profundo sentido de la justicia. También es amante de la libertad, de la vida y de la naturaleza. En las cartas de CCFS se muestran sus más íntimos pensamientos, dolores y angustias, y también aquello que lo condenó a perder su libertad al nacer en una jaula de oro.**

**Aunque Albert no es el personaje principal de este fic, no se podría hablar de Candy sin que estuviera él presente. Por eso hay y habrá algunos capítulos donde me enfocaré en él. Quiero verlo feliz, enamorado de su alma gemela, de una mujer fuerte y llena de empatía hacia su persona, pero también quiero verlo libre del yugo de su apellido. **

**Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia.**

**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. **


	44. Chapter 44

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Este capítulo es para mayores de 15 años**

_Si pudiera definir la palabra amor, incluiría tu nombre en ella…_

El duque dio órdenes a su chofer de regresar al hotel. Durante el trayecto no dejó de pensar en el encuentro que acababa de tener con la actriz – tuviste razón en rechazarme, no esperaba menos de ti – murmuró sonriendo – pero sé que al final me aceptarás.

Cuando llegaron subió a su cuarto para tomar el té a solas mientras meditaba sobre su pasado - yo te hice mujer Eleanor y conmigo supiste lo que era el deseo y la pasión. Fui inmensamente feliz a tu lado y te amé, pero reconozco que mi ambición de poder y de riqueza fue mayor que el futuro que vislumbre a tu lado. Las palabras de mi padre no me dejaron ninguna otra opción, elegirte a ti significaría la vergüenza y el destierro. No hubiera podido soportarlo. Aunque murió poco después de nuestra separación, me empeñé en olvidarte para no enfrentar mis remordimientos y mi rechazo fue solo un disfraz para no pensar en ti y así llevar a cabo mi deber sin mirar atrás. A mis manos llegaron las noticias de tus éxitos y tus romances, de aquellos hombres que presumían ser tus amantes para obtener fama y ser alguien en el mundo teatral. Pero ¿sabes?, viví la mayor mentira de mi vida obligándome a creer las tonterías que leía, las cuales Margaret se ocupó muy bien de recordarme. Era una manera fácil y cómoda de justificar la bajeza de mis acciones, de tener un pretexto para odiarte y de cegarme por los celos. Debí confiar en ti, debí buscarte hace años para pedirte perdón pero no pude. Era el orgulloso Duque de Grandchester, heredero de tierras y castillos, señor de cientos de sirvientes, poderoso, rico, incapaz de reconocer un error frente a las personas; pero en el fondo, solo un pobre infeliz que no pudo tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, un mal padre por haber sentido celos de su propio hijo quien tuvo más valor de yo al decidir ir solo a buscar a su madre cruzando todo un océano a tan corta edad – suspiró – Terruce no merecía mi indiferencia ni la lejanía de su madre. Ahora puedo agradecer el haber perdido la mitad de mi brazo, tal vez yo necesitaba un escarmiento para reaccionar y corregir los graves errores de mi juventud. Ya recuperé a mi hijo, él será mi heredero de títulos y riqueza, el hombre que su padre no puso ser. Ahora solo me falta recuperarte Eleanor, convencerte de la verdad de mis palabras para que vuelvas a mi lado y seas por siempre mi única amante.

Un par de horas más tarde, el duque bajaba a la recepción del hotel cuando distinguió una cara conocida. A unos cuantos pasos estaba una joven mujer rubia acompañada de dos personas. Tuvo que detenerse momentáneamente para saber de quien se trataba, pero al verla detenidamente y escucharla no tuvo ninguna duda. La colegiala de coletas que había trepado a su carruaje en Londres estaba frente a él y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer – ahora entiendo por qué Terruce tiene esa urgencia por casarse – pensó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

- ¿Candy? – preguntó en cuanto se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Duque de Grandchester, es usted! – exclamó la joven al verlo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza - ¡qué gusto saludarlo de nuevo! ¡Bienvenido a América!

- El gusto es mío Candy – le extendió la mano para estrecharle la suya, gesto que sorprendió gratamente a la chica.

- ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Se está hospedando en este hotel?

- Sí – respondió el duque – hoy en la mañana atracó el buque en el puerto.

- Disculpe mi descortesía – dijo la enfermera – le presento a la hermana de mi tutor William Albert Andley, la señora Elizabeth Rothschild y a su hijo Arthur.

- Encantada de encontrarlo aquí milord – saludó la dama sonriendo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Sra. Rothschild es una grata sorpresa – sonrió el duque – nunca imaginé encontrarlos aquí. Así que usted y el Sr. Andley son hermanos.

- Así es – sonrió la mujer – me separé de mi familia cuando me casé pero después de la muerte de mi difunto esposo regresé a América para reencontrarme con ellos. Arthur – se dirigió a su hijo – el duque de Grandchester y tu padre fueron muy buenos amigos.

- Mucho gusto Arthur –a Richard extendió el brazo para saludarlo.

- Es un gran honor conocerlo milord – le estrechó la mano.

- Tu padre fue un gran hombre de negocios, honesto y visionario, supongo que seguirás sus pasos.

- Fue mi hermano menor quien heredó el gusto por el comercio y la administración – indicó – creo que yo entraré a la escuela de medicina el próximo verano.

- ¡Arthur qué maravillosa noticia! – exclamó Candy.

- Lo felicito joven – dijo el duque – ha elegido una noble profesión.

- Milord, ¿permanecerá varios días en la ciudad? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild.

- Sí, hasta después de la boda de Terruce.

- Entonces tendremos la oportunidad de tomar el té uno de estos días.

- Estaré encantado – aceptó amablemente - ¿También se hospeda en este hotel?

- No, estamos en el Waldorf Astoria – indicó Lizzy - pero mi hermano y el resto de la familia están aquí por lo que solo vamos a dormir al hotel, así que le dejaré la invitación en la recepción del hotel.

- Muy bien.

- Ahora nos retiramos – se despidió la mujer – mi hijo y yo tenemos que hacer algunas diligencias. Hasta pronto milord, me dio gusto saludarlo. Regresaremos más tarde Candy.

- Sra. Rothschild, Arthur, nos veremos luego.

- Hasta pronto – se despidió el joven.

- ¡Hasta luego! – exclamó la enfermera.

Cuando madre e hijo salieron del hotel, el duque se dirigió a la rubia.

- Candy ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro que si duque de Grandchester. Por cierto, lamento profundamente lo que le sucedió a su hijo Richard.

- Gracias Candy.

- Terry se sintió muy mal cuando leyó el telegrama – recordó la joven – le dolió mucho lo que la pasó a su hermano y creo que todavía no puede aceptarlo.

- ¿Estabas con él cuando se enteró de la noticia?

- Sí, y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en usted y en lo que estaría sufriendo.

- Fue muy doloroso – dijo pensativo - esa enfermedad no perdona a nadie. Fui a ver a Eleanor y me dijo que también enfermó de influenza.

- Así es – recordó Candy – estuvo casi una semana hospitalizada. Albert también enfermó y ha estado muy grave, hasta pensamos que no se salvaría pero afortunadamente hoy en la mañana se sintió mejor.

- Dale mis saludos cuando lo veas – dijo el duque – y dile que espero que pronto se recupere para invitarle un whisky. Seremos consuegros y hay que celebrarlo.

- Se lo diré – sonrió Candy sonrojándose ligeramente.

- ¿Sabes a qué hora llega Terruce mañana?

- Va a llegar en el tren de la tarde y después pasará a ver a su madre.

- Eleanor me invitó a cenar mañana a las 7 y supongo que mi hijo estará ahí así que, ¿por qué no nos acompañas y cenamos los cuatro? Será una velada muy agradable. ¿Aceptas Candy?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó feliz.

- Entonces mañana te espero en la recepción del hotel a las 6:30 – indicó el caballero – mi chofer nos llevará a casa de Eleanor.

- Aquí estaré – sonrió la chica.

- Ahora me retiro – dijo el duque – que pases una buena tarde y dale mis saludos a tu tutor.

- Gracias.

Candy sonrió feliz. Seguramente pasaría una noche maravillosa con el duque, Eleanor y por supuesto con Terry. Ansiaba verlo para cobijarse entre sus brazos y sentir la calidez de sus labios. Sin embargo todavía faltaba un largo día para ese momento. Por lo pronto iría a su departamento a cambiarse para después dirigirse al hospital y al gimnasio. Quería saber sobre Noemí y Karl, además estaba preocupada por Michael y por sus pacientes.

Al llegar al hospital, la rubia enfermera se horrorizó de ver el dantesco espectáculo por fuera del hospital. Un montón de cuerpos estaban apilados esperando a ser trasladados a una fosa común. Sin poder evitar sentir nauseas por el hedor de los cadáveres, entró rápidamente a la recepción. Con profunda tristeza, pudo constatar en los rostros de los médicos y enfermeras el agotamiento y la desesperanza al ya no podían hacer más por las decenas de pacientes que abarrotaban los pasillos y cuyos lamentos se escuchaban por doquier. Apurando el paso se dirigió al pabellón de los enfermos y se llenó de alegría al ver a su amiga muy atareada curando a varios soldados.

- ¡Noemí!

- ¡Candy, estás bien! – exclamó corriendo a abrazarla - ¡pensé que te habías enfermado!

- Yo estoy bien – sonrió – pero se enfermó Albert, estuvo muy grave y por eso no había venido. Ahora que ya está un poco mejor pude dejarlo al cuidado de su novia para venir a ayudar al hospital.

- Pues llegas en un buen momento – indicó señalando a varios pacientes – hay mucho trabajo así que manos a la obra. Encárgate de esa fila de soldados mientras yo me encargo de esta. Hay que curarles las heridas para que no se les infecten.

Ambas mujeres iniciaron diligentemente su labor y al cabo de un rato terminaron de curar a todos los enfermos. Después salieron al pasillo para poder platicar un rato.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en el hospital Noemí? – la rubia inició la plática – me sorprendió ver tantos cadáveres por fuera del hospital.

- Aquí todos los días han sido una pesadilla Candy – respondió con tristeza – se mueren sin que podamos hacer nada pero lo peor es que siempre hay un paciente de influenza más grave que los demás que tiene que soportar dolores horribles, vómitos, incontinencia y hasta delirio. Otros tosen tan fuerte que se lastiman el abdomen y no soportan que los toquen. Algunos sangran de la nariz, de los oídos o hasta de los ojos. Algunos otros se hinchan de aire por debajo de la piel como si tuvieran bolsas de aire y al moverlos crepitan y estallan. Se escuchan sus gritos por los pasillos y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Pero hay algunos que ni siquiera pueden llegar vivos al hospital y se desploman en la calle. Los doctores nos han dicho que si los enfermos llegan con las mejillas color caoba o los pies negros es mejor regresarlos para que mueran en casa porque están desahuciados*. (* datos reales)

- ¡Qué terrible!

- Lo más triste fue el caso de un par de hombres que se dieron de alta porque se estaban recuperando pero recayeron y regresaron al hospital solo para morir.

- Me imagino que todos deben de estar con el ánimo por los suelos.

- Sí, y también estamos muy cansados – indicó – llevamos trabajando 18 horas por varios días porque hay demasiados pacientes y pocas enfermeras y doctores disponibles.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Michael? – preguntó preocupada - ¿sigue en el gimnasio?

- No, Karl me dijo que ya está recuperándose en su departamento. Tardará un par de semanas en regresar al hospital pero está bien.

- ¡Qué alegría me da escuchar eso! – exclamó feliz – cuando tenga tiempo iré a visitarlo. ¿Y cómo está Karl? Espero que no se haya contagiado.

- Él está muy bien – Noemí mostró un ligero sonrojo – trabajando como todos los demás en el hospital.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? – preguntó la rubia con suspicacia al ver el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Me sonrojé? – preguntó sonriendo llevándose las manos al rostro.

- ¡Hay algo entre tú y Karl! – exclamó Candy - ¿verdad?

- Pues creo que sí – respondió sonrojándose más.

- ¡Qué alegría escuchar buenas noticias! ¡Cuéntame cómo fue! – le pidió la rubia.

- Pues todo comenzó el día que te fuiste al gimnasio – indicó Noemí – Karl me pidió que lo apoyara directamente en la rehabilitación de los soldados y desde entonces hemos pasado muchas horas juntos cuidando a los pacientes, comiendo en la cafetería y por si fuera poco me acompaña todos los días al venir y salir del hospital.

- ¿Ya te pidió que seas su novia? – Candy preguntó entusiasmada

- No, todavía no pero espero que pronto lo haga.

- ¡Me siento muy feliz por ti! – exclamó la rubia – Karl es un hombre excepcional.

- Sí – suspiró la enfermera – es caballeroso, inteligente, guapo y besa muy bien.

- ¿¡Te besó?! – preguntó Candy hacienda retumbar el pasillo con su voz.

- ¡Shhhh! - Noemí le indicó que guardara silencio mientras su cara se ponía intensamente roja - ¡no lo grites!

- ¡Entonces cuéntame cómo fue!

- Ayer estábamos llegando a mi departamento y al abrir la puerta se acercó hacia mí – susurró la chica – me sorprendí mucho porque los días anteriores solo me decía buenas noches y esperaba a que yo entrara para irse. Pensé que me daría un beso en la mejilla pero no fue así. Me miró, inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y me besó.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Dejaste que te besara?

- ¡No pude ni hablar! ¡Estaba temblando y por supuesto dejé que me besara!

- ¡Qué emoción! ¿Pero te agradó el beso?

- ¡Claro que me agradó! ¡Hasta lo incité para que siguiera y terminó con las manos en mi cintura! Yo sentía que me estaba derritiendo y si no me lancé a sus brazos fue porque no quería que pensara que soy una chica fácil.

- No creo que él piense algo así de ti Noemí – Candy dijo pensativa – pero dime ¿se disculpó por haberte besado? ¿Te dio alguna explicación?

- No – indicó – cuando nos separamos solo me dijo buenas noches y como siempre, esperó a que yo entrara al departamento para marcharse.

- Dime la verdad Noemí, ¿te gusta Karl?

- Sí Candy – suspiró - desde que entré al hospital en Chicago pensé que era un hombre muy atractivo pero nunca hice nada por acercarme ya que es muy serio – explicó - y siendo director del hospital creí que nunca se fijaría en una enfermera como yo, además Chris también me llamaba la atención, pero esa pesadilla terminó desde que descubrimos lo poco hombre que es.

- ¿Cómo supo Karl que le gustabas?

- Una noche estábamos caminando de regreso al departamento cuando tropecé con algo y para no dejarme caer me sostuvo entre sus brazos – recordó - cuando sentí que me abrazaba creo que me sonrojé y él se dio cuenta, lo noté en su mirada. A partir de ese momento creo que dejé de ser indiferente para él y se volvió más dulce y amable.

- Pues espero que pronto sean novios – sonrió la rubia - ¿crees que pronto te lo pida

- Espero que si – suspiró – hoy en la mañana me dijo que me invitaba a cenar el viernes. Además, en unos días más regresará a Chicago y me pidió que me regrese con él para que sea su asistente personal en el hospital. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Quiere que estemos más tiempo juntos!

- ¡Seguramente el viernes serás la novia de Karl! – la rubia dijo entusiasmada.

- ¿De verdad lo crees Candy? – preguntó nerviosa - yo tengo miedo de que el beso haya sido algo sin importancia para él.

- No lo creo Noemí, un hombre como Karl no besa a una chica solo para divertirse.

- Tú lo conoces mejor que yo así que confiaré en tus palabras.

- Todo va a salir bien – dijo tomándola de las manos - ya me contarás como te fue en tu cita.

- Gracias por tus palabras amiga.

- Ahora vamos al otro pabellón – dijo con entusiasmo – si trabajamos tendrás más tiempo para estar con Karl.

- ¡Gracias Candy!

Ambas enfermeras llegaron al final del pasillo y continuaron atendiendo a los soldados malheridos mientras se daban permiso para soñar y llenarse de esperanza frente a la cruda realidad que enfrentaban.

En la ciudad de Washington D.C., la compañía Stratford iniciaba la última presentación de su precipitada gira por la costa este del país. Para su fortuna, esa noche el teatro estuvo casi lleno y lograron cautivar a la audiencia con una excepcional representación de Hamlet. Al terminar la función, los actores fueron rodeados por periodistas quienes esperaban tener la exclusiva para sus periódicos. Más por deber que por gusto, Terry soportó la sesión de preguntas y respuestas solo por ayudar a Robert, contestando con monosílabos y con un gesto totalmente inexpresivo. Al llegar al hotel no quiso cenar con el resto de la compañía por lo que se dirigió hacia la recepción para solicitar la llave de su cuarto y pedir que le subieran algo de comer. Mientras el recepcionista anotaba las indicaciones, una noticia en un periódico nacional que se encontraba en el mostrador llamó la atención del actor.

**"_El banquero William Andley deja la dirección de Bank of Chicago"_**

Terry tomó el periódico y la llave de su habitación y subió de prisa por las escaleras. En cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a leer sin dar crédito a lo que decía la noticia.

**_"…El portavoz de Bank of Chicago anunció el día de ayer que William A. Andley, director de la institución, deja el puesto temporalmente a partir del 1 de noviembre del presente año. Los motivos de tal resolución fueron dados a conocer por uno de los miembros del consejo del banco, el Sr. Roger S. Andley, familiar en segundo grado del magnate de Illinois. Según las palabras de S. Andley, el señor W. A. Andley tomó la decisión de especializarse en comercio internacional y finanzas en una prestigiosa universidad del Reino Unido con el fin de ampliar los horizontes del banco y ofrecer mejores propuestas de inversión y negocios a sus clientes. Esta decisión fue aceptada unánimemente por el consejo, el cual anunció que nombrará un director provisional el día 14 de noviembre mientras se designa a un sustituto definitivo el próximo mes de enero. De acuerdo con el portavoz, después del nombramiento del director provisional, W. A. Andley viajará a Londres y permanecerá en Europa por los próximos dos años…"_**

- ¿Albert se va a Europa por dos años? ¡No puede ser cierto! – exclamó el actor cuando terminó de leer – ¡él no tenía planes de salir de América, mucho menos ahora que acaba de rencontrarse con su hermana y que la boda está tan próxima! Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, más bien gata encerrada – dijo pensativo tocándose la barbilla – y apostaría mi cabeza a que se trata de la tía abuela. Seguramente Candy sabe algo. Después de ver a mi madre hablaré con ella. Quiero que me aclare lo que está pasando de una vez por todas. ¡Rayos! – exclamó arrugando el periódico después de reflexionar por un momento - ¿le habrá dicho a Albert sobre nuestros planes? ¡Si él se va a Europa no me quedaré esperando hasta que regrese para darnos su bendición! ¡Voy a casarme con Candy lo más pronto posible así tenga que ir a buscarlo hasta la mismísima Indochina!

Salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba hasta la azotea del hotel. Al llegar ahí se recargó sobre un tragaluz y sacó la armónica para tocar una melodía mientras observaba las estrellas adornando la oscuridad. Al terminar guardó la armónica y permaneció por largo rato soñando con el momento en que Candy por fin sería suya - mañana en la tarde estaremos de nuevo juntos mi pecosa – suspiró - seguramente mi padre ya habrá visitado a Eleanor y estará al tanto de todo así que solo faltará que Albert dé su consentimiento. Tendré que darme prisa para hablar con él antes de que se vaya. No quiero posponer nuestra boda ni un día más – después bajó a su habitación e hizo su maleta ya que al día siguiente la compañía Stratford tomaría el tren de regreso a la ciudad de New York.

Era de noche cuando Candy salió del hospital para dirigirse al gimnasio. Mientras atendía a los pacientes con influenza pudo constatar personalmente el dolor y la desesperación en los rostros de algunos de ellos. Cerca de medianoche y agotada por la larga jornada de trabajo se sentó un rato a descansar en las gradas laterales. Comprobó tristemente que solo se escuchaban los quejidos y lamentos de los enfermos. Se ocultó el rostro con el brazo al no poder evitar que lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Se sentía desolada. Caminó hacia el baño donde había una jarra para tomar agua y al terminarlo escuchó de pronto los gritos de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella y vio que llevaba cargando en sus brazos a un niño que tosía ruidosamente mientras otro se aferraba con fuerza a su falda.

- ¡Un doctor! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Mi hijo se está muriendo! – gritaba la mujer tratando de llamar la atención de los que estaban ahí.

- Buenas noches señora, yo soy la enfermera White – se presentó la enfermera - Permítame ayudarla con el niño, lo voy a llevar a una de las camas. Sígame – Candy tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos indicándole a su madre el camino.

- ¡Gracias señorita! – dijo la señora levantando a su otro hijo.

Caminaron por entre las camas hasta llegar a una desocupada y fue cuando Candy sintió cómo se agitaba el cuerpecito del pequeño por la tos que tenía.

- ¿Qué tiene el niño? – preguntó la enfermera mientras lo acomodaba en una cama.

- Creo que se contagió de influenza en la escuela – indicó la mujer – cuando fui a arroparlo a su cama lo noté muy mal. Tenía fiebre y mucha tos y del hospital me mandaron para acá. ¡Haga algo señorita, se lo suplico!

- Enseguida vendrá el médico a revisarlo – dijo la rubia – pero lo más importante ahora es que usted se tranquilice para que el niño no se altere.

- Está bien señorita.

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? - preguntó la enfermera acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño.

- Benny – susurró el niño.

- Creo que eres un chico muy valiente Benny – sonrió la rubia.

- Sí lo soy – respondió respirando con dificultad.

- Voy a ponerte unas toallas húmedas en la cabeza – le dijo con ternura al niño – así te bajará la fiebre y te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Me va a doler?

- No Benny, te prometo que no dolerá.

- Tenga – Candy le dio dos cubre bocas a la señora – es mejor que se protejan usted y su hijo pequeño.

- ¿Y usted no va a usar? – preguntó la mujer al notar que la joven no lo traía puesto.

- Son los últimos dos limpios que tengo – indicó – prefiero que ustedes los usen para que no se contagien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Después de ponerle al niño las toallas húmedas en la frente y en la nuca, la enfermera fue a buscar al médico quien le confirmó el diagnóstico: el niño tenía influenza y tendría que permanecer varios días en el gimnasio. Candy le habló a la señora sobre el tratamiento homeopático y ella aceptó iniciarlo de inmediato para curar a su hijo. Cuando por fin terminó de explicarle a la señora cómo darle los medicamentos, se despidió y salió del hospital. Era de madrugada cuando la rubia llegó al Hotel Plaza. Después de revisar a Albert se acurrucó en un sofá de la habitación para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Eran las 7 de la mañana del último día del mes de Octubre. Candy continuaba dormida cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba con fuerza en la habitación. Sin esperar respuesta, la tía abuela, un doctor y un par de mozos entraron a la habitación.

-Buenos días William.

- ¡Tía abuela! – exclamó Candy sentándose de inmediato.

- ¡Tía! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Albert preguntó con sorpresa al verla con esos hombres.

- Traje a un doctor de toda mi confianza para que te revise y nos diga si ya podemos sacarte de aquí para llevarte de vuelta a casa – dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrino –

- ¡No puede hacer eso tía abuela! – la enfermera replicó de inmediato - ¡Albert puede tener una recaída si no permanece en reposo!

- No te pedí tu opinión Candy – dijo molesta - recuerda que tú eres nada más que una enfermera así que si quieres permanecer en la habitación guarda silencio – ordenó la mujer. La rubia lanzó miradas llenas de angustia a su querido tutor quien trató de tranquilizarla.

- Todo va a estar bien Candy – dijo el rubio – solo me van a revisar.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley – se acercó el médico – soy el Dr. Joseph Morgan del Hospital Monte Sinaí y voy a revisarlo.

- Buenos días Dr. Morgan.

- La Sra. Elroy me dijo que estuvo grave hace unos días – dijo el doctor sacando sus instrumentos.

- Así es, tuve influenza española.

El galeno se acercó para escucharle el pecho con un estetoscopio, después le palpó el cuello y le pidió que abriera la boca para verle la garganta.

- Al parecer la señorita tiene razón – indicó el doctor – debe permanecer en reposo por lo menos una semana más o tendrá una recaída.

- ¿Está seguro doctor? – preguntó la tía abuela con el gesto endurecido.

- Totalmente señora, los pulmones del Sr. Andley todavía no están bien pero pasado ese tiempo podrá regresar a casa con los cuidados pertinentes, sin exponerse a cambios de temperatura y siguiendo una dieta saludable.

- Gracias doctor puede retirarse – indicó la tía abuela con una mirada de disgusto – el mozo le pagará sus honorarios.

Candy y Albert se lanzaron una sonrisa de complicidad cuando el doctor abandonó la habitación. Sin embargo Elroy Andley ya estaba maquinando su siguiente jugada después de escuchar al médico.

- El frío de Chicago no va a ser bueno para tu salud – dijo la anciana – por lo que en una semana vendré para llevarte a la Florida. Ahí pasarás el invierno. Los Leagan están construyendo un hotel en ese lugar con el apoyo de los Andley así que te atenderán a cuerpo de rey.

- Gracias por preocuparte tía – Albert replicó de inmediato - pero por el momento hay asuntos que no me permiten alejarme de la ciudad. No olvides que la fiesta de compromiso es el sábado 16 y la boda a principios de diciembre. Ausentarme sería una total descortesía.

- Lo más importante en este momento es tu salud ¿no lo crees así Candy? – preguntó Elroy mirando fijamente a la enfermera.

- Creo que la tía abuela tiene razón – respondió la rubia sin poder argumentar en su contra.

- Lo correcto sería que se aplazaran la fiesta de compromiso y la boda por lo menos hasta el próximo verano – dijo Elroy – así William se recuperaría por completo y se terminarían todas esas habladurías de la gente por lo precipitado de la ceremonia.

- ¡Hasta el próximo verano! – exclamó Candy - ¡pero tía abuela, Terry no va a estar de acuerdo! – después miró angustiada a su tutor - ¡Albert, no podemos atrasar tanto la boda!

- ¿Por qué tienes esa urgencia de casarte? – preguntó la anciana - ¿acaso has deshonrado a la familia? ¡Dime la verdad Candy!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se defendió la rubia - ¡pero el padre de Terry ya está aquí y no creo que sea correcto que cambiemos la fecha después del viaje que hizo para estar en la boda!

- ¿El Duque de Grandchester está en Nueva York? – preguntó Elroy Andley con interés.

- Sí tía abuela. Se está hospedando en este hotel. Hoy cenaré con él y con Terry en casa de Eleanor Baker.

- En estos días le enviaré una invitación a tomar el té – sonrió la anciana con satisfacción – hablaré con él sobre mis planes para tu boda y estoy segura que no se negará a mi petición.

- Pero tía abuela…

- Nada de peros Candy – dijo tajante – si tu prometido tiene interés en casarse, ni él ni su padre se opondrán. Las tradiciones de la familia deben respetarse y es una tradición de los Andley casarse 6 meses después del anuncio del compromiso. El duque lo comprenderá. Ahora me retiro. Voy a desayunar.

La anciana y los mozos salieron dejando a la enfermera muy desilusionada. Albert, quien había escuchado todo se mantuvo tranquilo.

- ¡Albert no es justo! – exclamó Candy sin poder evitar que lágrimas de frustración inundaran su mirada - ¡Terry me había pedido que adelantáramos la boda para casarnos en cuanto regresara de la gira! ¡Él confiaba en mí y en tu apoyo! ¿Qué va a pensar cuando le diga lo que acaba de ordenar la tía abuela?

- Pequeña tranquilízate.

- ¡Teníamos tantos deseos de pasar las fiestas de fin de año como esposos!

- Candy siéntate y escúchame por favor – insistió su amigo.

- Está bien – la rubia se sentó al borde de la cama limpiándose el rostro.

- Yo no me opondré a lo que decidan hacer Terry y tú.

- Pero ya escuchaste a la tía abuela.

- ¿Por qué no platicas primero con él? Las decisiones más importantes las deben tomar ustedes dos – le aconsejó - además, él no sabe que estuve enfermo, seguramente entenderá la situación y llegarán a un acuerdo. Si deciden casarse en unos días no me opondré pero por mi salud tal vez no pueda acompañarlos.

- No quisiera casarme sin que estuvieras presente – dijo pensativa.

- Ni yo tampoco.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Era George quien entraba trayendo consigo el ejemplar de un periódico nacional.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días George! – saludó Candy.

- Sr. William – dijo sin más preámbulos caminando hacia la cama – hay algo importante que tiene que saber.

- ¿Qué pasa George?

- Mire – le extendió el periódico en la sección financiera.

Al leer el desplegado Albert endureció el gesto. La preocupación de la tía Elroy por su salud no era más que un ardid de su maquiavélico plan para alejarlo de Chicago y de Nueva York y así manejar el banco a su antojo. Era claro que gracias a los periódicos, los inversionistas y clientes ya estaban informados de su inminente partida al viejo mundo, lo cual complicaba la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia al notar el enojo de su amigo.

- Mi tía no sólo quiere manipular tu vida sino también la mía – dijo con cierto reproche – anunció mi salida como director del banco y me manda a un largo viaje a Europa.

- ¿Te vas a ir a Europa? – preguntó con sorpresa – ¡ella acaba de decir que irás a Miami!

- No creo que sea verdad – indicó George – las intenciones de la Sra. Elroy son muy claras.

- Tal vez por eso trajo al doctor – Albert dijo pensativo – ahora veo que lo único que quería era conocer mi estado de salud para ver si podía viajar.

- Parece que su tía tiene todo muy bien planeado – dijo George.

- Eso veo – murmuró revisando de nuevo la nota – y desgraciadamente no hay nada que pueda hacer por el momento.

- ¿Quiere que mande una aclaración a los periódicos rechazando el argumento de la Sra. Elroy?

- No, eso podría afectar al banco ya que si se enteran de mi estado seríamos presa de escándalo y especulaciones. Si quiero ganarle a mi tía tendrá que ser con mis argumentos frente al consejo y con el apoyo del personal administrativo.

- Me parece bien señor William pero no podrá hacerlo hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

- Por eso es urgente que regreses a Chicago George, tienes que retrasar el anuncio oficial de mi partida. Te tendrás que enfrentar al consejo y necesitarás todo el apoyo del personal. Tengo que detener a mi tía porque esto ya es intolerable.

- Entendido señor.

- Candy – dijo con firmeza – no iré a Miami ni a ningún otro lugar. Me quedaré aquí el tiempo que indicó el doctor y tienes mi permiso para casarte mañana mismo si así lo deseas. El día de la ceremonia estaré contigo y después regresaré al hotel a descansar.

- ¡Gracias Albert! - exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡hoy mismo hablaré con Terry!

La felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de la joven fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a su tutor, sin embargo el caballero no dejaba de pensar en la noticia del periódico. Sabía que el viaje no solo le quitaría la dirección del banco sino que lo alejaría de quienes más amaba. Haría todo para recuperarse lo más pronto posible y sería él quien alejaría de su vida a su tía de una vez por todas. .

Esa tarde, la compañía Stratford viajaba en el tren con rumbo a la ciudad de Nueva York. Terry se encontraba solo en uno de los camarotes esperando ansioso la llegada a la ciudad. Cuando faltaba poco menos de una hora para llegar, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, apareció Robert Hathaway.

- Terry ¿puedo hablar contigo? – dijo el caballero entrando al camarote.

- Adelante Robert, toma asiento – indicó el inglés.

- Cuando estábamos en Washington me llegó un telegrama desde New York – comenzó a hablar el director – y al parecer, la compañía ya tiene autorización para volver a actuar en el teatro.

- Eso es una buena noticia, así no nos veremos obligados a salir de gira de nuevo.

- Así es pero tenemos un problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Aunque las ganancias fueron aceptables y se logró pagarle a los actores y al staff hasta el día de hoy, la compañía todavía tiene algunas deudas que cubrir.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Llevo un par de días haciendo algunos cálculos – dijo Robert sacando una libreta de su bolsillo – si la obra se presenta cinco veces por semana sólo durante el mes de noviembre, y asumiendo que habrá llenos completos en todas las funciones, la compañía tendrá dinero suficiente como para pagar a todos los acreedores a mediados de diciembre.

- ¿Crees que lo lograremos?

- Espero que si Terry – dijo guardando la libreta - porque si no perderé la compañía.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – el inglés preguntó con sorpresa.

- Tuve que hipotecar el teatro para tener dinero para la producción – explicó el Sr. Hathaway – así que hay varios lobos hambrientos esperando a que llegue diciembre para engullirme sin misericordia si no pago puntualmente. Ahora eres el único que lo sabe. Tú eres parte fundamental del éxito de Hamlet y necesito que me apoyes.

- Eso significa que me quieres en cada función y no a mi suplente.

- Sí – respondió el director.

- Robert ¿te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo?

- Sé que te vas a casar, por eso vine a hablar contigo personalmente. Terry, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor muy especial.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar?

- Pasado mañana, sábado 2 de noviembre.

- Robert necesito tiempo para pensarlo – dijo el actor poniéndose de pie, mirando hacia la ventana.

- No puedes fallarme ahora.

- Mi boda está en puerta. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – giró molesto viéndolo a la cara – ella es la mujer de mi vida y no pienso casarme sólo para dejarla abandonada por culpa de los ensayos y las funciones. La quiero a mi lado día y noche Robert.

- Te entiendo muchacho y no te estoy pidiendo que no te cases, solo que pospongas por unos días tu luna de miel – indicó - no tendrás la obligación de ir a los ensayos y tendrás un palco a tu disposición para que Candy te vea en todas las funciones. En cuanto liquidemos el adeudo te daré todas las vacaciones que quieras. Terry, una vez me pediste una oportunidad cuando nadie más quiso apoyarte y yo confié en ti, no me abandones ahora.

- Hablaré con Candy y mañana te veré en el teatro para discutirlo.

- Gracias, sé que ella lo entenderá.

En ese momento se escuchó por el pasillo la voz de uno de los mozos del tren que anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de Nueva York.

En casa de Eleanor Baker, Richard Grandchester y Candy se encontraban charlando amenamente con la actriz. Ambas mujeres lucían bellas y elegantes, con hermosos vestidos y joyas finas y delicadas. Pasadas las 7 de la noche escucharon que un automóvil se estacionaba afuera de la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces la enfermera sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se puso de pie esperando a que el ama de llaves abriera la puerta. Un minuto después Terry entraba a la sala. Al ver reunidos a sus padres y a su prometida no pudo disimular su felicidad.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Terry! – exclamó emocionada la joven acercándose para abrazarlo - ¡estoy tan feliz de verte!

- Yo también – sonrió el actor besándole la frente correspondiendo castamente a su abrazo por respeto a sus padres – te extrañe mucho Pecosa.

- Tu padre quiso que cenáramos juntos el día de hoy – sonrió mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba el duque.

- ¡Papá! – Terry lo abrazó emocionado – qué bueno que estás aquí. Quería verte.

- Yo también – dijo el duque conmovido.

- Siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Richard, debió de haber sido muy difícil para ti.

- Sí, fue el momento más doloroso de mi vida – dijo su padre con un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo quería ir a Londres para acompañarte.

- Gracias Terruce pero fue mejor así. Necesitaba salir de esa casa. Todo el tiempo que duró su agonía y los días después del entierro fueron una pesadilla.

- ¿Y la duquesa?

- Ella fue la culpable de lo que le pasó a mi hijo y la eché de la casa, pero no quiero hablar de esa mujer.

- ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Cómo están?

- Alice y Edward se quedaron en el hotel con sus niñeras. Ellos están bien.

- Mamá – se acercó el actor para abrazarla – veo que ya te sientes mejor.

- Si hijo – sonrió la actriz besándolo en la mejilla – y más ahora que ya estás de vuelta.

- ¿Cómo te fue de viaje? – preguntó Candy mientras todos se sentaban en la sala, ella a un lado de su prometido.

- No tan bien como esperábamos – explicó - lo que se ganó en la gira no alcanzará para liquidar el adeudo de la compañía

- ¿Robert te dijo eso? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Confidencialmente – indicó - y para recaudar lo necesario tendremos que presentarnos cinco días a la semana durante todo el mes de noviembre.

- ¿Pero qué no tenían planes de adelantar la boda? – preguntó el duque – Hamlet es una obra muy demandante y no tendrás tiempo para nada.

- Lo sé – respondió el actor dirigiéndose a Candy – por eso necesito hablar contigo Pecosa. Robert quiere que sea yo quien actúe en todas las funciones y no mi suplente.

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó el duque.

- Porque tu hijo le asegurará un lleno completo – respondió Eleanor.

- Eso puede solucionarse – dijo el duque.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hazte socio de Robert o cómprale la compañía – respondió su padre - liquida el adeudo y así tú decidirás cuando actuar. Podrías alargar la puesta en escena hasta el próximo verano para irse de gira a Escocia e Inglaterra. Si el próximo año participan en el Festival de Edimburgo y en el Festival de Shakespeare en Stratford upon Avon serían reconocidos en toda Europa.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – pregunto Terry.

- No, y creo que deberías pensar seriamente lo que te digo.

- ¡Serías dueño de tu propia compañía de teatro! – exclamó Eleanor.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó el actor dirigiéndose a Candy.

- ¡Sería grandioso Terry! ¡El teatro es lo que más disfrutas hacer!

- Entonces hablaré con Robert y le haré una propuesta – sonrió el actor – así no habrá pretextos para que no podamos casarnos cuanto antes.

- Terry – la enfermera le tomó la mano - yo también necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Es sobre Albert?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Leí una noticia en el periódico sobre su renuncia a la dirección del banco y un supuesto viaje que va a hacer a Europa – indicó - ¿qué sabes de eso?

- Todo es una mentira – le explicó Candy - Albert se enfermó de influenza y estuvo muy grave por varios días, hasta pensamos que se iba a morir. Él tampoco sabía lo del supuesto viaje pero al parecer todo lo planeó la tía abuela. Ella vino a verlo cuando se enteró que estaba enfermo y cuando le hablé de nuestros planes de adelantar la fecha de la boda, no me dio permiso y me ordenó posponerla hasta el verano.

- Vieja idiota – murmuró Terry sintiendo la rabia salir por sus poros - ¿quién se cree que es para decidir sobre la vida de los demás?

- Hijo – lo miró Eleanor con disgusto – un caballero no se expresa de esa manera.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste mamá? – exclamó exasperado - ¡A esa mujer no le importa lo que opinemos Candy y yo! ¿Y Albert que te dijo? – se dirigió a su prometida.

- Él nos apoya y me dio permiso de casarme mañana mismo si así lo deseamos –explicó la rubia - pero me preocupa que pueda tener una recaída si sale a la calle aunque él insistió que asistirá sin importar cómo se encuentre.

- Debería de ser más prudente – intervino el duque – esa enfermedad no es para tomar riesgos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo papá – el actor dijo pensativo – no me perdonaría que Albert se enfermara de nuevo por nuestra culpa pero no voy a ceder a las exigencias de esa señora.

- El doctor le ordenó que por lo menos estuviera en cama una semana más – indicó Candy.

- Entonces eso soluciona el problema – dijo Eleanor – pueden esperar una semana a que se restablezca y después casarse en una ceremonia pequeña. Ya es tarde – dijo escuchando las campanadas de un hermoso reloj de pie que adornaba la sala - ¿qué les parece si pasamos al comedor? No quiero que se enfríe la cena.

- Vamos – el duque se puso de pie ofreciéndole el brazo a Eleanor.

- Vamos Terry – dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

- Espera – susurró el actor deteniéndola del brazo hasta que sus padres salieron de la sala. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la cintura con la intención de besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

– Aquí no mi amor – susurró la joven colocando las manos en el pecho del actor – me moriría de vergüenza si tus padres nos ven.

- ¿Entonces cuando? – el actor la miró con desesperación.

- Más tarde – susurró la rubia acariciándole la mejilla – cuando termine la cena y estemos en mi departamento podrás besarme todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo Terry.

Él la miró con intensidad, gritándole con los ojos la tortura que sería esperar hasta que terminara la cena para poder estar juntos. Después le ofreció el brazo para ir al comedor.

La cena fue agradable y amena entre charlas y discusiones de política, música y teatro. Todos estaban felices y satisfechos pero en el corazón de Richard Grandchester una paz interna comenzaba a desbordarse desde su interior. Uno de sus deseos más grandes se había hecho realidad, estar reunido con su hijo y Eleanor en una cena en familia. Cuando estaban terminando el postre, el duque interrumpió la plática.

- Espero no incomodar a las damas con mi petición pero quisiera hablar a solas contigo Terruce.

- No hay ningún problema – dijo la actriz – mientras ustedes platican yo le mostraré a Candy su vestido de novia.

- ¡¿Ya lo trajo la modista?! – preguntó la rubia llena de felicidad.

- Sí hija, lo trajeron ayer – respondió con una sonrisa - vamos al cuarto de huéspedes para que te lo pruebes por si necesita algún ajuste aunque estoy segura que te quedará a la perfección.

- No vayas a subir Terry – sonrió la rubia – recuerda que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes del día de la boda.

- Yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda – sonrió el duque.

- No tardes Candy – dijo el actor mientras veía como su madre y la chica se alejaban y subían por la escalera.

- Vamos al estudio – le dijo el duque – quiero un whisky.

- No sabía que en el estudio hubiera whisky – dijo Terry cuando llegaron a la habitación.

- Está allá – señaló hacia unas puertas a un costado de un librero - saca dos vasos y sírvete para que me acompañes.

- ¿De qué se trata esto? - preguntó el actor mientras servía el líquido ambarino - ¿vamos a brindar por algo?

- No, vamos a hablar.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? – preguntó dándole el vaso a su padre.

- Te vas a casar en unos días, así que es momento de tener una plática de hombre a hombre.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu prometida me sorprendió cuando la vi. Es una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener.

- Lo sé – respondió secamente.

- Terruce, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa en casarte? – le preguntó su padre sin rodeos - ¿acaso ya te llevaste a la cama a tu prometida? – al escucharlo el actor se atragantó con el whisky.

- ¡Papá!

- Responde, ¿ya lo hiciste?

- ¡No! ¡Ella es una doncella! ¡Y si ya me quiero casar es porque me prometió que dejaría el hospital en cuanto lo hiciéramos y porque…!

- Porque ya quieres llevártela a la cama ¿cierto? – lo interrumpió el duque.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de esto? – preguntó Terry sintiendo que el color se le subía a la cara.

- ¿Tienes experiencia con las mujeres?

- ¡Pero qué pregunta…!

- Me lo imaginaba – lo interrumpió su padre sentándose en uno de los sillones dando un trago a su bebida – tu fama de mujeriego en el colegio no era más que pura fanfarronería.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos por terminada esta conversación? – dijo molesto – además, mi experiencia con las mujeres no es de tu incumbencia.

- Terruce, deja de actuar como un tonto y respóndeme, ¿quieres que Candy sea feliz a tu lado?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces hazla feliz en la cama. ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer la noche de bodas?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé papá! ¡Y te aseguro que se perfectamente el cuándo, el cómo y el dónde! – exclamó dando un largo trago a su whisky - ¡y no pienso darte detalles!

- Bien – el duque sonrió ligeramente – aún así no está de más recordarte que los Grandchester tenemos fama de ser buenos amantes y tú no debes ser la excepción. Seguramente lograrás que tu mujer se sienta satisfecha desde la primera noche que estén juntos – dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó Terry al notar la burla en sus palabras - ¿crees que no voy a ser capaz de hacer feliz a mi mujer?

- No hay nada como la práctica para dominar la técnica – respondió su padre – y para hacerle el amor a una mujer se necesitan ambas cosas.

- ¿Podrías ser más claro? – dijo con desesperación.

- Todas las mujeres son como flores – explicó el duque – pero ninguna es igual a la otra. Cada una tiene aromas, texturas y colores diferentes. Los hombres en cambio, somos como colibrís. Volamos alrededor de ellas hasta encontrar a la que nos guste, pero si nos acercamos y lastimamos sus pétalos, la flor se cerrará y ya no querrá abrirse para nosotros.

- ¿Es cierto que la primera vez es doloroso para ellas?

- Sí, para algunas mujeres más que para otras – respondió el duque - y también es doloroso para un hombre cuando la mujer es virgen.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Terry dando otro trago al whisky – eso no lo sabía. ¿Hay alguna manera de evitarles ese dolor?

- No, por eso tienes que ser cuidadoso la primera vez o sino tu mujer te rechazará y ya no querrá que te le acerques en varios días o semanas.

- ¿Rechazarme?

- Hacer el amor es como beber vino Terruce – explicó el duque – a pocas mujeres les gusta su sabor desde que lo prueban, otras tardan en acostumbrarse pero a algunas nunca les gusta. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no lo disfrutan, porque sus maridos no saben cómo hacer para que ellas se sientan complacidas, y si lo hacen la sociedad las tacha de prostitutas por lo que prefieren reprimirse y limitarse a darle herederos al marido. ¿Recuerdas el burdel al que te llevé cuando estabas por cumplir 15 años?

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

- Es uno de los mejores de Londres.

- ¿De verdad?

- En tus escapadas del colegio, ¿fuiste alguna vez a East End?

- Sí y casi me matan en ese barrio de poca monta.

- Seguramente viste a las prostitutas callejeras, muy diferentes a las del burdel.

- Había varias en cada esquina – recordó - estaban sucias, tenían mucho maquillaje y traían puestos unos enormes sombreros llenos de plumas. Nunca me acerqué a ellas.

- Hiciste bien. Si en alguna de tus andadas por los barrios bajos hubieras caído en manos de esas mujeres, posiblemente te hubieras contagiado de sífilis o tuberculosis.

- No quiero ni pensarlo.

- En el burdel había una chica entre todas ellas que era mi favorita – continuó el duque – era bella e inteligente y una noche me dio las gracias confesándome que la mayoría de sus clientes eran unos brutos y que pocos eran los que sabían tocar a una mujer. Muchos hombres solo van a divertirse con ellas pero algunos van para aprender a ser buenos amantes.

- ¿Podrías hablar claro papá y decirme cuáles son tus intenciones con esta plática? – preguntó con impaciencia.

- Solo pretendo ayudarte Terruce y aconsejarte que tal vez deberías de ir a practicar las artes de amar antes de casarte, sería muy beneficioso en tu noche de bodas.

Al escuchar esa última sugerencia Terry sintió ganas de abofetear a su padre.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y llevar a mi esposa al lecho nupcial como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

- No pensé que fueras tan mojigato – le respondió su padre con sarcasmo.

- ¡No se trata de ser mojigato o no! ¡Estamos hablando de Candy! ¡Jamás le haría algo así!

- Entonces buena suerte en tu noche de bodas – dijo el duque poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – gritó Terry desesperado - ¡esta conversación todavía no termina!

- ¿A no? – se volvió a sentar el duque aparentando indiferencia – pensé que no querías hablar de esto.

- Papá yo… - dijo nervioso – yo no quiero que Candy se asuste esa noche y tampoco quiero que me rechace. Quiero que sea feliz a mi lado, quiero satisfacerla en todos aspectos pero no tomaré el riesgo de ir a un burdel para contagiarme de no sé qué cosa y menos ahora que la muerte ronda por las calles. Prefiero que te quedes y me digas lo que no sé.

- Está bien - el duque sonrió satisfecho – entonces siéntate y no olvides lo que te voy a decir.

- No lo haré.

- Aquel hombre que te diga que logró que su mujer disfrutara plenamente la noche de bodas es un perfecto mentiroso.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso solo ocurre en las novelas románticas, así que no cometas el error de dejar a tu mujer incómoda y adolorida creyendo que va a disfrutar la primera vez tanto como tú.

- Así que quienes se jactan de ello no dicen la verdad.

- Claro que no, y las esposas nunca están ahí para desenmascararlos.

- ¡Vaya!

- La primera noche que pases con tu mujer no debe ser apresurada, ni tampoco un espectáculo de destrezas – le dijo seriamente – el lecho nupcial es para conocerse, para descubrirse, para aprender sus gustos y necesidades, y deberás pensar solo en ella y no en ti. Si tu mujer es virgen deberás de llenarte de paciencia y avanzar poco a poco respetando los límites que te va a poner. No olvides que Candy fue criada por una señorita y una monja quienes seguramente le hablaron de moral y buenas costumbres, así que su pudor estará por encima de sus deseos y tendrá miedo cuando finalmente se encuentren a solas y llegue el momento de entregarse a ti.

- Comprendo.

- Esa noche tómate tu tiempo para enseñarle besos más audaces, para acariciarla hasta que te suplique que lo dejes de hacer y todavía más, hasta que sientas que su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar sin inhibiciones a tus manos. Entonces ya estará preparada para ti. Cuando vayas a tomarla, hazlo despacio para que su cuerpo se acostumbre al tuyo y sienta menos el dolor, bésala con mucha ternura, háblale pero no hagas bromas. Ella se sentirá insegura, no sabrá qué hacer, estará totalmente vulnerable. Por eso debes darle confianza y esperar a que se acostumbre a ti. Si es mucho su dolor pregúntale si quiere continuar y si te sales, no entres de nuevo en ella porque la vas a lastimar más.

Terry no dijo nada ni tampoco miró a su padre. Solo caminaba lentamente de un lado al otro de la habitación dando pequeños sorbos a su vaso. El duque bebió un poco de whisky y continuó hablando.

- Si llora por el dolor detente y abrázala, dile palabras dulces y bésala para que se dé cuenta de que le importas, sino pensará que eres egoísta y que la has utilizado. No querrá volver a acercarse a ti por miedo a ser lastimada. Así que escúchala y demuéstrale que de verdad la amas. Si al siguiente día sigue adolorida solo acaríciala pero no insistas en tomarla de nuevo a menos que ella lo acepte.

- Gracias por lo que acabas de decirme – dijo el actor – ¿te sirvo otra?

- Sí – respondió dándole el vaso – todavía no terminamos de hablar.

- ¿Qué más tienes que decirme? – preguntó Terry sirviéndole el whisky.

- Apaga la luz antes de quitarte la ropa – indicó – ella no está acostumbrada a ver hombres desnudos, además así sentirá menos vergüenza cuando se cubra con la sábana.

- No pienso usar esa ridícula sábana del ajuar – dijo Terry.

- Es lo que se acostumbra, sobre todo en los matrimonios arreglados.

- Supongo que la usaste con la duquesa.

- Siempre.

- Mi matrimonio no será como el tuyo – dijo dando un buen trago a su whisky – yo deseo a Candy y la tendré toda, sin limitaciones, así me tarde la noche entera para vencer su pudor. ¿Qué más?

- Una última recomendación – dijo el duque – todavía no intentes amarla a la francesa. Espera hasta que ya no se inhiba al estar juntos, tal vez en unas semanas o meses.

- ¿Amarla a la francesa? - Terry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

- Es usar la boca y la lengua en lugar de las manos. Seguramente lo escuchaste en el burdel que visitabas a escondidas. Es lo más placentero que puede sentir una mujer. ¿Comprendes? – sonrió el duque - cuando tu madre y yo…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Terry - ¡No quiero saber lo que hacían Eleanor y tú!

- Está bien – el duque lo miró divertido - ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntar?

- No, no – dijo Terry desabrochándose un par de botones de la camisa, dando otro trago más al whisky – creo que ya escuché suficiente. Ahora quiero estar solo.

- Me gustaría que tocaras el piano, a tu madre y a Candy les encantará escucharte – dijo el duque poniéndose de pie - te espero en la sala, después terminaremos esta conversación.

Cuando el duque salió del estudio Terry se recostó en uno de los sillones con los pies y la cabeza recargados en los respaldos laterales. Mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre, cerró los ojos sin dejar de imaginar a Candy tendida bajo su cuerpo como cuando habían estado en la cabaña. El deseo le corroía hasta los huesos, sentía fuego entre sus piernas que se expandía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. De un solo trago se terminó el whisky que parecía agua comparado con el ardor que lo ahogaba desde su interior.

- ¿Qué pretendes Richard al decirme todo esto justo ahora? – dijo para sí - ¡Una conversación de hombre a hombre! ¡Debí imaginarlo! Eres un viejo lobo y me conoces. Sabes que quiero llevarla a la cama y devorarla, sabes que me estoy muriendo por esa primera noche a su lado. ¿Por qué tengo que esperar una semana? Hace tantos días que no la beso, que no la toco. Si vamos al departamento haré que se quede conmigo hasta el amanecer, la voy a acariciar, la voy a besar hasta el cansancio, adivinaré sus pensamientos hasta hacerlos míos, hasta que sea como una parte de mí. ¡Maldición! – aventó el vaso que se hizo añicos en la pared - ¡eso es justamente lo que quiere el duque! Soy un Grandchester, ¿no es así? Nos parecemos demasiado Richard y tal vez sería como tú pero conocí a un ángel vestido de mujer, un remanso de inocencia y de nobleza que se ha mantenido puro frente a los lobos que la rodean – suspiró – Candy, has sido esa luz en medio de mis tinieblas, el faro firme que no abandona al navegante en la tormenta, el rayo de luna que me ha guiado aun en mi noche más oscura. Por ti se ha transformado este deseo en amor. Falta tan poco para compartirlo todo, que las horas parecen infinitas – se puso de pie - tendré que pedirle a mi padre que te lleve al hotel porque si no serás mía esta noche. ¡Necesito salir de aquí! - gritó de repente. Se quitó el saco y el chaleco y salió de prisa hacia los jardines donde caminó un buen rato hasta sentir que el viento helado calmaba sus ansiedades.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? – preguntó Eleanor Baker al entrar a la sala con Candy.

- Lo dejé en el estudio – respondió el duque quien se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo - ¿por qué?

- Candy quiere retirarse porque se siente indispuesta. ¿No es así hija?

- Sí – respondió la rubia sentándose en uno de los sofás – no me siento bien desde esta tarde.

- Has de estar cansada – dijo la actriz – pasaste muchos días cuidando a Albert sin dormir ni comer bien.

- Le pedí a Terruce que toque algo al piano antes de que se vaya – dijo el duque – espero que puedas quedarte a escucharlo.

- Claro – sonrió Candy – me gusta mucho escucharlo.

- Miren – Eleanor señalo la entrada de la sala – ahí está. ¿De dónde vienes hijo? – preguntó al verlo con la camisa desabotonada hasta casi la mitad del pecho.

- Salí al jardín – respondió sin dar más explicaciones acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

- ¿Qué vas a tocar? – preguntó el duque.

- El Nocturno no. 2 de Chopin – respondió Terry. Después tomó la mano de Candy depositando un beso en ella – para ti con todo mi amor.

watch?v=MPvS0g2papI

La joven se ruborizó al escucharlo. El roce de sus labios en la mano y la intensidad de su pasión en la mirada la hizo estremecer. El actor caminó en silencio hasta el piano, sacó una partitura de la banca, se sentó y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

- Terry – suspiró la enfermera al escucharlo.

La luz de la habitación iluminaba el rostro hermoso y varonil del hombre que deseaba con toda el alma. Su palpitante corazón gritaba amor en cada nota cargada de sentimiento dedicada solo a ella. Lo necesitaba como a nadie, como nunca antes. Él era su todo, su día y su noche, y gustosa probaría hasta la locura con tal de estar a su lado para amarlo y dejarse amar, para perderse en su cuerpo para siempre. Cerró los ojos imaginando que la besaba, que esas manos grandes la desnudaban y la reclamaban como suya. Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo no pudo más. Se desvaneció suavemente, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Caía vencida por el agotamiento y la fiebre que había disimulado las últimas horas para estar al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Por una fracción de segundo el actor giró la cabeza para verla, descubriendo que yacía sin sentido sobre el sillón.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó interrumpiendo abruptamente la melodía sintiendo que el corazón se le escapaba del cuerpo.

- ¡¿Candy que tienes?! – se acercó Eleanor Baker, tocándole el rostro y la frente - ¡está ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Dios mío que no sea influenza!

- Hay que llevarla al hospital – dijo el duque – le diré a mi chofer que venga por ella.

- ¡No! – gritó Terry corriendo a su lado – ¡ella se quedará aquí! ¡Mamá, manda a buscar al Dr. Meyer al hospital!

- Tranquilízate hijo, todo va a salir bien – dijo su madre al verlo tan alterado – le diré al chofer que vaya enseguida por el doctor.

- Yo iré al hotel para avisarle a su familia – dijo el duque.

Terry se acercó a la chica y la acomodó entre sus brazos para llevarla cargando hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Al entrar la recostó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada del doctor. Maldecía su suerte, temía lo peor y se recriminaba una y otra vez el haber dejado a Candy continuar trabajando en el hospital - ¡no debí escucharte! – se repetía una y otra vez - ¡debí obligarte a renunciar!

- Terry perdóname – la escuchó susurrar lastimosamente mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro hasta llegar a la almohada.

- ¡Candy! – Terry se sentó a un lado de la cama humedeciéndose los dedos con las lágrimas – no es tu culpa.

- Sí lo es, te prometí que iba a estar bien.

- Olvídalo – le dijo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se aferraba a ella tomándola de la mano – ya hablaremos después.

- Terry – dijo lastimosamente – me duele todo el cuerpo.

- Ya fueron por el doctor – le acarició el rostro – te dará el medicamento y te pondrás bien. Ahora descansa, necesitas dormir.

Candy cerró los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor que taladraba su cuerpo. Terry agachó la cabeza y contuvo un sollozo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia un rincón del cuarto para que ella no lo viera llorar. Necesitaba ser fuerte pero no dejaba de pensar en la burla que había sido su vida hasta esa noche - ¿Por qué? - se preguntaba una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta. ¿Por qué siempre había algo que se interponía entre ellos? Todos sus planes, todas sus ilusiones se habían esfumado, se habían escapado de sus manos y lo habían dejado vacío.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Mis queridas lectoras,<strong>

**les debo una super, extra, mega, enorme disculpa por no haber publicado antes. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo leerán muy pronto. Palabra de scout. **

**En esta ocasión agradezco a clasama, ale, Vicky Aguila, amanecergrandchester, guest, Grau grey, lucero, Mazy Vampire, geraldin, Blanche Grandchester Andley, Rita, SANDYBELLHRN por sus reviews, y también agradezco a todas aquellas lectoras anónimas que siguen este fic y a quienes lo han puesto entre sus favoritos.**

**Aprovecho para desearles una maravillosa Navidad y un 2014 lleno de éxitos. El mensaje navideño va mucho más allá de los regalos y la cena. Tómense un tiempo para reflexionar, para tomar decisiones que los lleven a ser felices, para ser agradecidos, para encontrar ese ser espiritual que tenemos relegado por tantas cosas materiales que nos distraen de la verdadera felicidad. No olviden que el amar es una decisión y el ser felices también.**

**Un abrazo **


	45. Chapter 45

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 45**

**NOVIEMBRE**

_Fuiste todo amor y toda luz cuando más indefensa me encontraba..._

Los primeros destellos del astro rey anunciaban un día muy frío ese 1 de noviembre de 1918. Los titulares de los periódicos hablaban de un motín de marineros de la flota de guerra Alemana ocurrido en la ciudad de Kiel. Hartos de esos 4 años de guerra que había llevado a la población a la pobreza, se habían negado a sacar los barcos al Mar del Norte para emprender la última batalla contra los ingleses. En los días siguientes, sus voces de rebeldía llegarían a toda Alemania forzando la abdicación del Kaiser Guillermo II, el 9 de noviembre de 1918, lo que marcaría el inicio del fin de la llamada Gran Guerra.

El Duque de Grandchester se encontraba en casa de Eleanor Baker leyendo con interés las noticias de Europa mientras esperaba en la sala. Aunque aparentaba serenidad, estaba intranquilo porque sabía en carne propia el desenlace fatal que podría tener la enfermera en caso de que se hubiese contagiado de influenza. Más aún, su primogénito tenía toda la intención de permanecer en el cuarto de la chica sin tomar en cuenta el enorme riesgo que implicaba esa decisión. Richard estaba decidido a sacarlo de ahí para evitar una tragedia mayor. Sin embargo, por el momento parecía imposible. El actor no entendía razones y permanecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, subyugado por la desesperación, impotente al ver que cada hora que pasaba el estado de su amada prometida iba empeorando. Alrededor de sus ojos se distinguía una sombra oscura, reflejo de la tristeza que sentía al verle sus gestos de dolor ocasionados por la intensa fiebre y la tos.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando el Dr. Meyer llegó a casa de la actriz. Había pasado toda la noche de guardia en el hospital y aunque estaba muy cansado no dudó ni un segundo en ir a ver a Candy quien al verlo le regaló una gran sonrisa. Mientras la auscultaba, Terry los observaba impaciente, sin moverse un centímetro de su lado.

- Es influenza – el galeno confirmó el diagnóstico cuando terminó de revisarla.

El actor no dijo nada pero contuvo el grito ahogado que emergía de lo más profundo de su interior. Agachó la cabeza y con el índice y el pulgar de una de sus manos se sostuvo el tabique de la nariz tratando de contener las lágrimas. Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al escuchar la sentencia del doctor, no tanto por los dolores que tendría que soportar sino por el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando al amor de su vida.

- Terry lo siento – apenas balbuceó mientras permanecía sentada recargada entre varios almohadones.

- Tú no tienes la culpa – susurró el actor sin levantar el rostro – los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que siguieras trabajando hasta el día de la boda.

- Perdóname – insistió – no quería estropearlo todo.

- Basta Candy – levantó el rostro humedecido – lo único que importa ahora es que te recuperes.

- Él tiene razón – dijo el Dr. Meyer – y vas a tener que seguir todas mis indicaciones si quieres recuperarte pronto. Estás agotada y tu cuerpo está débil así que te espera una larga convalecencia. Ya te dejé preparados los medicamentos pero estaré aquí todas las noches para verte y una enfermera vendrá a revisarte por las mañanas.

- Gracias – dijo el inglés.

- Su estado no se ha agravado – continuó el doctor – ya que por fortuna la enfermedad no está evolucionando como en otros casos.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – el actor levantó el rostro tratando de encontrar alivio en la respuesta.

- Hay personas que han muerto a las veinticuatro horas del contagio – explicó – otras un par de días después pero por alguna razón, aunque Candy presenta todos los síntomas, los signos clínicos me confirman que la evolución de la enfermedad en su cuerpo no ha sido tan rápida como en la mayoría de los enfermos. Tiene fiebre y tos, pero sus manos y sus labios todavía no muestran una coloración azul.

- ¿Esa es buena noticia? – preguntó Terry.

- Sí, pero no quiere decir que no va a contagiar a los demás ni que no corre riesgo de empeorar si no sigue mis indicaciones.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperarme doctor? – preguntó Candy.

- Por lo pronto te olvidarás del hospital y permanecerás en reposo las próximas tres semanas.

- ¡Tres semanas es mucho tiempo! – se quejó la rubia.

- Yo me aseguraré de que lo cumplas al pie de la letra pecosa – dijo Terry.

- Tú también deberías descansar – dijo el doctor viéndolo de reojo– sería muy irresponsable de tu parte que te enfermaras por no cuidarte. Ella te necesita sano para que continúes con los preparativos de la boda. En esta ocasión Candy fue muy afortunada y al terminar las tres semanas estará lista para ese gran día, pero si tú caes en cama no te puedo asegurar que corras con la misma suerte.

El inglés se quedó observándolo mientras meditaba sus palabras.

- Ve a desayunar, toma un baño y duerme hasta que te recuperes del desvelo que tienes – continuó el doctor mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín – yo cuidaré a Candy.

- Yo estoy bien doctor – dijo el actor caminando hacia la ventana – y no voy a separarme de ella.

- No, no lo estás, sólo mírate a la cara – le debatió el galeno con firmeza – y lo que te acabo de decir no es una sugerencia sino una orden Terry. No quiero verte aquí en las próximas 7 horas hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente.

Al escucharlo el actor sintió que le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Cerró los puños para contener su rabia y se giró mirándolo a los ojos.

- Le recuerdo que yo no soy su paciente y que ésta en casa de mi madre – respondió enfrentándolo abiertamente – así que limítese a cuidar de Candy pero no se atreva a darme órdenes.

- Y yo te recuerdo que ella se apellida Andley y que mientras no esté casada contigo su lugar es al lado de su familia – respondió retándolo – si Elroy se entera que Candy se encuentra aquí y que te quedaste a solas con ella toda la noche, armará un escándalo y se la llevará sin que puedas evitarlo además de que pondrás en riesgo su salud. ¿Eso es lo que quieres Terry?

- ¿Me está amenazando? – preguntó levantándola voz, dando un paso al frente lanzándole una mirada de rabia mientras trataba de controlarse para no alterar a la chica.

- Tómalo como quieras – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – pero no voy a permitir que por tu testarudez te vayas a enfermar o agraves su estado.

El inglés lanzó un resoplido y antes de que pudiera decir una maldición, Candy lo llamó desde la cama.

- Terry – balbuceó – no quiero que te enfermes.

- No me voy a enfermar – se acercó sentándose a su lado tomándole la mano – y tú necesitas que alguien te cuide.

- Mi amor - lo miró a los ojos – no estoy sola, están Emma y tu madre además de la mucama. Ellas también me van a cuidar para que puedas descansar.

- No quiero separarme de ti.

- Yo tampoco pero si no te vas me llevaran con la tía abuela – susurró mientras corría una lágrima por su mejilla – por favor Terry.

- Está bien – le limpió el rostro con delicadeza – me iré a descansar pero solo porque tú me lo pides.

- Gracias.

El actor se puso de pie y mirando de reojo al doctor se arrancó el cubre bocas azotando la puerta al salir.

- Gracias Dr. Meyer – susurró Candy cuando se quedaron solos – no quiero que Terry se enferme por mi culpa.

- Es bastante testarudo ese muchacho – dijo el doctor sentándose a su lado.

- Pero él sabe que usted tiene razón.

- ¡Vaya manera de demostrarlo! – exclamó irónico – por un momento pensé que me retaría a un duelo.

- No lo juzgue tan mal, está preocupado.

- Y te ama demasiado, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca – respondió la joven sonrojándose.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Candy?

- Sí doctor.

- ¿Eres feliz a su lado?

- Mucho

- ¿Lo amas?

- Más que a mi vida.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Fue hace varios años, por casualidad – recordó – lo vi por primera vez en el barco que me llevó a Londres después de que mi primo Anthony murió.

- Pensé que su matrimonio había sido arreglado.

- No doctor – explicó – él era el hijo rebelde de un duque inglés y yo la huérfana que había trabajado en el establo de uno de los familiares de quien me había adoptado. Al principio nos encontrábamos por casualidad en una pequeña colina de los jardines del colegio. Él iba a fumar y yo para recordar el orfanato donde crecí.

- ¿Fue en el colegio donde se enamoraron?

- Sí.

El caballero sonrió al escucharla y por alguna extraña razón se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta.

- ¿Sabes Candy? Siento como si ya te conociera de tiempo atrás.

- Eso mismo me pasa cuando estoy con usted – sonrió – es algo que no puedo explicar.

- ¿Has sido feliz en tu vida? – continuó el doctor.

- Sí, tengo hermosos recuerdos del Hogar de Pony, de cuando viví en Lakewood y de cuando estuve en Londres. Aunque he tenido momentos difíciles nunca me ha faltado el amor y el apoyo de mis amigos.

- Pero supongo que hubo algo que tal vez soñaste con tener algún día, algo que desearas más que nada.

- Sí – respondió sin dudarlo – siempre quise tener algún recuerdo al lado de mis padres, un beso de mi madre, un abrazo de mi padre.

La emoción que traspasó al doctor cuando escuchó sus palabras fue tan grande que sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de agua.

- Perdóname – habló con dificultad al notar que la enfermera lo miraba con detenimiento mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su saco – creo que soy un pobre viejo sentimental.

- No diga eso doctor – la rubia lo tomó de la mano – usted no está viejo y es muy buen mozo. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Voy a cumplir cuarenta y nueve.

- ¿Lo ve? – sonrió – es más joven de lo que supone.

Se acercó hacia él y con pequeños y suaves toques le limpió las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

- Gracias Candy.

- ¿Sabe que tiene muchas pecas? – dijo de pronto inundándose de una felicidad inexplicable.

- Sí – sonrió el doctor – tengo pecas como tú.

Los dos se quedaron mudos sin poder apartar la vista de sus rostros. Candy lo observó con detenimiento tratando de recordar donde había visto esos rasgos que le parecían tan familiares. La forma de la boca y de la nariz, las pecas y esa sonrisa tan particular le provocaron sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas.

- ¿Puedo abrazarlo? – preguntó de pronto.

- Claro que sí.

Alexander Meyer sintió una gran dicha cuando Candy lo rodeó con sus brazos, algo especial que nunca había sentido con nadie más – es como si abrazaras a tu propia hija – escuchó gritar a su corazón – como si por fin hubieras encontrado aquello que te robaron hace tanto tiempo.

Entonces se percató que la rubia lloraba en silencio sobre su pecho. Le acarició los rizos y besó con ternura su rubia cabeza.

- Candy, ¿qué tienes?

- Es solo que me hubiera gustado tener un padre como usted – susurró levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

- Y a mí me hubiese gustado tener una hija como tú.

La joven rubia se llenó de felicidad al escucharlo y volvió a recargar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Una hija, ella podría haber sido su hija y él su padre. Un padre y una madre era lo que había deseado desde pequeña para dar y recibir tanto o más amor que el que su corazón regalaba a manos llenas. El sentirse aceptada, protegida, consolada y amada por sus padres había sido su sueño más grande durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo jamás se preguntó el porqué de su abandono ni la razón de que ningún familiar la reclamara. La Srita. Pony, la hermana María, Annie, Archie, Stear, Paty, Anthony y Albert la habían aceptado y querido como una hija, una hermana o una prima y era mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñó tener. Pero ahora algo se había movido en su interior llenándola de ideas confusas y extrañas. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía ni lo entendía pero tenía la certeza de que no era una simple coincidencia la extraña atracción que sentía por el doctor. Se quedó pensativa escuchando los rítmicos latidos de ese corazón para buscar una respuesta y por alguna razón cerró los ojos y soñó por un momento que ese hombre era su padre.

Unos golpecillos en la puerta del cuarto la sacaron de su ensoñación. Se recostó de nuevo sobre los almohadones mientras el doctor se ponía de pie para abrirla.

- Vimos salir a Terry corriendo de la casa – dijo Eleanor Baker entrando a la habitación seguida del duque de Grandchester - y ni siquiera se despidió, ¿pasó algo doctor?

- Lo mandé a descansar – respondió el Dr. Meyer – pero lo hizo de muy mala gana.

- Espero que no haya sido rudo con usted – dijo Richard – Terruce suele tener muy mal carácter cuando se enoja.

- Usted disculpará los exabruptos de mi hijo – Eleanor dijo avergonzada – cuando se aferra a una idea no escucha razones.

- No se preocupen – los tranquilizó el doctor – no es la primera vez que él y yo discutimos y considero que se controló bastante bien en esta ocasión.

- ¿Y cómo lo convenció para que se fuera a descansar? – preguntó la actriz – por más que insistí en que se durmiera un rato durante la noche no me hizo caso.

- En realidad no fui yo quien lo convenció sino Candy – sonrió – bastaron unas cuantas palabras de esta joven para que accediera sin chistar. ¿No es verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Parece que por fin encontró la horma de sus zapatos – sonrió el duque – a Terruce le hará bien casarse y moldear su carácter.

- ¿Y cómo amaneció Candy? – preguntó Eleanor – ¿tiene influenza?

- Sí – respondió el doctor – tiene todos los síntomas pero afortunadamente la enfermedad no ha sido tan agresiva en ella como en otros pacientes.

- Esa es una buena noticia – dijo el duque.

- Sin embargo – indicó – no podemos confiarnos. Si no se cuida podría agravarse y complicar su estado. Por lo pronto deberá permanecer en reposo y descansar lo más posible.

- Aquí te vamos a cuidar hija – dijo la actriz – y nada impedirá que se casen en diciembre.

- Gracias Sra. Baker – respondió la rubia.

- Te mandé preparar un desayuno delicioso – sonrió - no tardarán en subirlo.

- No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias conmigo.

- No es ninguna molestia y quiero que te sientas como parte de la familia.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió sintiendo una gran felicidad.

En eso, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y vieron que el ama de llaves entraba a la habitación.

- Señora, llegaron familiares de la Srita. Candy. La están esperando en la sala.

- Gracias Emma, diles que bajo enseguida – respondió la actriz.

- Sra. Baker – dijo el doctor – no debe olvidar que las visitas a Candy deberán restringirse y quienes habiten en esta casa no podrán hacerle compañía sin estar debidamente protegidos.

- Sí doctor.

- Y eso incluye a Terry.

- Por supuesto.

- Dígale a la mucama que una vez al día habrá las ventanas de la habitación para que se cambie el aire – indicó, después le dio una hoja de papel – aquí escribí los alimentos que no debe comer y aquellos que la harán recuperarse más rápidamente.

- Le daré sus indicaciones a la cocinera para que sepa qué tipo de comida prepararle.

- Ahora salgamos – dijo el duque – Candy necesita descansar.

- Gracias por todo Sra. Baker – susurró la enfermera.

- No tienes nada que agradecer hija – sonrió la mujer – sino hubiera sido por ti y el Dr. Meyer tal vez yo no estaría viva.

- Candy – dijo el galeno – voy a bajar un momento para informarles sobre tu estado, no tardaré.

- Sí doctor.

Los tres salieron por la puerta dejando a Candy con una sensación de vacío. ¿Qué había pasado minutos antes de que entraran Eleanor Baker y el duque? ¿Por qué se sintió triste al tener que separarse del doctor? ¿Por qué le tenía tanta confianza? Recordó que solo con Albert había sentido algo similar, una llamada del corazón, un amor fraternal, un impulso por compartir sus sentimientos más profundos. Pero ahora le había hablado de sus sentimientos al doctor. ¿Quién era Alexander Meyer? ¿Cómo había llegado a su vida para ser parte de ella? Recordó sus palabras y sonrió. No sabía las respuestas pero estaba segura que no quería que se alejara de su vida.

La Sra. Rothschild y Arthur se encontraban esperando en el recibidor de la casa cuando vieron bajar por las escaleras a la actriz, al duque y al doctor.

- Buenos días – dijo Lizzy acercándose a saludar a la dama – soy Elizabeth Rothschild, la hermana de Albert y él es mi hijo Arthur. Le pido una disculpa por venir a su casa a importunarla a estas horas de la mañana pero estábamos preocupados por Candy.

-Buenos días Sra. Rothschild, yo soy Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry – sonrió – no tiene por qué disculparse. Los familiares de Candy siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa.

- Muchas gracias.

- Buenos días señora, duque de Grandchester – saludó el joven.

- Buenos días Arthur.

- ¿Y cómo está ella? – preguntó la Sra. Rothschild.

- Candy tiene influenza – respondió el doctor.

- ¿Está grave papá? - preguntó el joven mostrando un gesto de preocupación - ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ella?

- No te preocupes hijo, Candy va a estar bien.

- ¿Usted es su papá? – Richard Grandchester preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa.

Un tenso silencio se interpuso entre ellos. Lizzy entendió lo que pasaba y fue la primera en hablar.

- Duque de Grandchester por la amistad que hubo entre mi difunto marido y usted creo que le debo una explicación.

- Sra. Rothschild no es mi intención incomodarla y las explicaciones no son necesarias.

- Me sentiría más tranquila si escucha lo que tengo que decirle – dijo Lizzy – no quiero que haya ningún malentendido ahora que se unirán nuestras familias ni que se entere por terceras personas lo que me sucedió. Lo mejor es que yo misma le diga la verdad.

- Como guste Sra. Rothschild.

- ¿Necesitan hablar a solas? – preguntó Eleanor – pueden pasar al estudio, nosotros esperaremos en la sala.

- Creo que ambos tienen que escuchar lo que tenemos que decirles – dijo Lizzy – ustedes como padres de Terry tienen que saber la verdad sobre la familia de Candy ya que aunque ella no lleve nuestra sangre, si lleva nuestro apellido.

- Adelante.

Los cinco pasaron a la sala. Ralph se sentó junto a Lizzy y la tomó de la mano para apoyarla. Elizabeth Marie Andley tomó aire e inició la narración de lo que comenzó 25 años atrás cuando conoció a Ralph Alexander Meyer. Richard y Eleanor escucharon con atención la trágica historia de amor y se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común. La posición y el dinero los había separado como a ellos y ahora luchaban por una nueva oportunidad para ser felices y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Espero que lo que acaban de escuchar no influya sobre su decisión de aceptar a mi sobrina en la familia – habló Lizzy al terminar el relato.

- Sra. Rothschild – dijo Eleanor conmovida – le aseguro que después de lo que nos ha confiado, se ha ganado mi admiración. Solo espero de todo corazón que algún día recupere a su hija.

- Gracias Sra. Baker.

- Por mi parte le agradezco sus palabras – dijo el duque – tal vez sentí que merecía una explicación por la amistad que tuve con el Sr. Rothschild pero le aseguro que soy el menos indicado para juzgar sus acciones. Ya que usted nos ha hablado con la verdad, ahora es mi deber decirle que yo también cometí un error el cual sigo pagando y pagaré hasta que pueda resarcir el daño que le hice a Terry y a su madre. Le adelanto que me voy a divorciar de la duquesa y que mi familia será objeto de habladurías en Londres. Espero que aun así su familia no rechace el compromiso entre Candy y Terruce. Tenga la certeza de que por mi parte tendrá todo el apoyo necesario para encontrar a su hija. También les reitero mi amistad y mi agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Eleanor cuando enfermó.

- Gracias duque de Grandchester – dijo el doctor complacido.

- ¿Por qué no continuamos charlando en el comedor? – los invitó Eleanor – el desayuno ya está listo.

- No queremos importunar – dijo Lizzy – además yo quisiera ver a Candy.

- No es ninguna molestia y nos encantará que nos acompañen.

- Será agradable desayunar con ustedes – dijo el duque.

– Está bien – aceptó el doctor – nos quedaremos a desayunar.

- Entonces pediré que vayan poniendo los cubiertos – sonrió Eleanor.

- Lizzy, recuerden que no deben acercarse a Candy - indicó el doctor, después se dirigió al duque – espero que me permita hacerle compañía mientras esperamos duque de Grandchester. Me gustaría charlar con usted sobre Candy y su hijo.

- Por supuesto y por favor llámeme Richard, los títulos nobiliarios llegan a estorbar aquí en América.

- Emma los llevará a la habitación de Candy – dijo Eleanor señalando al ama de llaves – les avisaré en cuanto esté todo listo.

- Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, no tardaremos – Lizzy y Arthur salieron de la sala siguiendo a la mujer.

* * *

><p>Terry llevaba un par de vasos estrellados en la pared y media docena de maldiciones habían salido de su boca desde que había llegado a su departamento. El saco, el corbatín y los zapatos estaban regados por la sala, y un pan untado con mantequilla y mermelada a medio morder estaba tirado a un lado de una de las patas de la mesa. Caminaba de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado vociferando entre resoplidos y exclamaciones llenas de furia.<p>

- ¡¿Pero quién se cree ese tipo?! - gritó con fuerza - ¡¿cómo se atrevió a amenazarme?! ¡Llevarse a Candy con la vieja Elroy! ¡Entonces si pondría en riesgo su vida al lado de esa bruja! ¡Siete malditas horas! ¿Qué piensa ese doctorcito que voy a hacer en siete malditas horas? ¿Cantar bajo la lluvia? ¡Imbécil! - se sentó en el sofá agachando la cabeza sosteniéndola entre sus manos - ¿por qué te tuviste que enfermar Candy? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste pecosa testaruda? ¿No ves que me está matando esta espera? Prometiste que te besaría al llegar al departamento, dejaste que me alimentara con tu promesa pero sabías que no iba a ser posible – suspiró – ahora me siento como si estuviera expiando mis culpas. ¿Pero por qué así? ¿Por qué no fui yo el que se enfermó? Daría lo que fuera por ser el que estuviera en cama y no tú mi amor. Eres mi perdición pecosa y ya no sé qué hacer con tanto amor. Me duele no estar a tu lado, me duele verte enferma, me duelen las palabras del doctor. Por más que te ame, todavía eres una Andley y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. ¡Malditos papeles, malditas ceremonias! – exclamó desesperado lanzando un cojín a la pared - ¡y ese doctor que no pierde la ocasión para restregármelo en la cara! – se recostó en el sillón - ahora tendré que seguir esperando por ti mi tarzán pecosa, pero ya estamos en noviembre. Noviembre – suspiró - pasado mañana cumplimos tres meses de novios, tres meses que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Tenía planes para esa noche. Quería invitarte a salir, quería bailar y dormir a tu lado toda la noche – se acurrucó en el sofá – pero ahora todo tendrá que esperar. Ahora quiero soñarte en medio de mis sábanas, entre mis brazos, gritar en tu piel cómo me enloqueces, agitarte por dentro, descubrir todas las pecas de tu cuerpo, besarlas una por una, morderte despacio desde el cuello hasta la punta del pie, oírte decir mi nombre con tanto amor que no necesite escuchar nada más por el resto de mi vida – cerró los ojos y poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Esa misma mañana por fuera de la mansión Andley en Chicago, un hombre vistiendo gabardina y sombrero tocó a la puerta. Una de las mucamas abrió sorprendiéndose al verlo.<p>

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Quiero hablar con el Sr. William Andley. ¿Me puede anunciar por favor?

- El Sr. Andley no se encuentra en la ciudad.

- El asunto que tengo que tratar con él es de suma importancia. ¿No sabe cuándo regresará?

- No lo sé señor – indicó la mucama – al parecer está en Nueva York y no tiene fecha para su regreso.

- ¿Puedo hablar con su administrador o con el Sr. Archiebald Cornwell?

- Ninguno de ellos se encuentra en casa, al parecer están con el Sr. Andley, pero dígame su nombre para avisarle al Sr. Andley en cuanto regrese.

- Soy el detective Clark.

Al escuchar el nombre, la mucama abrió los ojos sin poder disimular su nerviosismo.

- ¿Naty quién es? – se escuchó una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

- Buscan al Sr. Andley – respondió la mucama. En eso el chofer de la casa apareció tras la puerta y al ver al hombre, despidió a la mucama.

- Puedes retirarte Naty – ordenó el chofer – yo atenderé al caballero.

- ¡Sí señor! – la mucama se fue corriendo, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

- Buenas días señor, soy Donald Crawford, el chofer de la familia. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

- Disculpe que haya venido tan temprano pero es importante que hable con el Sr. Andley, soy el detective Clark.

El chofer al escucharlo cerró la puerta e invitó al detective a caminar por los jardines para evitar que los demás sirvientes escucharan la conversación.

- Supongo que trae información sobre la hija de la hermana de Sr. Andley.

- Así es – dijo el detective - ¿quién se lo dijo? Se supone que la información es confidencial.

- El administrador me informó sobre el asunto y me mandó un telegrama para que estuviera alerta sobre su visita Sr. Clark – explicó el chofer - el Sr. Andley enfermó gravemente y estará indispuesto por varias semanas, por eso no se encuentra aquí.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Quiere darme los detalles?

- Aquí tengo el reporte sobre la investigación que realicé – dijo sacando un sobre de su gabardina – pero le puedo adelantar que al parecer la niña murió.

- ¿Es lo que concluye en su informe?

- Sí.

- Pero está usted seguro? ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Creo que conoce la historia, ¿no es así?

- Sí – respondió el chofer – la esposa del cochero se llevó a la niña pero no pudo hacerse cargo de ella.

- Así es, por lo que me di a la tarea de buscar a los hijos de la pareja para saber lo que pasó después y en Lakewood localicé a uno de ellos – explicó el detective – Timothy Blumer, el más joven de los cuatro quien en ese entonces tenía 8 años. Como se negó a hablar, lo amenacé con acusar a su familia con la policía si no me decía la verdad.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo?

- Lo único que recuerda es que su madre le ordenó a sus hijos mayores, unos adolescentes quienes tenían 18 y 15 años, que regresaran a Lakewood con la niña y que buscaran entre sus amigos a una familia que quisiera hacerse cargo de ella. El día que llegaron al pueblo había nevado mucho. Se perdieron poco antes de llegar porque la nieve había borrado los caminos y como estaban cansados y tenían hambre y frío se les hizo fácil dejar arropada a la criatura bajo unos arbustos por un lugar poco transitado para no tener que cargarla mientras buscaban alimento y refugio. Cuando horas después fueron a buscarla ya no la encontraron y asustados se regresaron al día siguiente a Chicago. No sé si ese tal Timothy Blumer me haya dicho la verdad. Tal vez inventó la historia para que lo dejara en paz o es posible que ese par de insensatos vendieran o regalaran a la niña a los gitanos a cambio de dinero.

- ¿De verdad cree lo que me está diciendo?

- Eso sería lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar a la criatura – dijo el detective – ya que es prácticamente imposible que una bebé indefensa sobreviviera sin morir congelada o presa de algún animal hambriento.

- ¿Por eso concluyó que la niña está muerta?

- Sí – indicó el Sr. Clark – llevo muchos años en esta profesión y créame, los milagros no existen.

- Disculpe que insista señor pero, ¿no ha pensado en la posibilidad de que un alma caritativa recogiera a esa bebé? Además, nunca se encontró el cuerpo de la pequeña.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – preguntó el detective.

- Yo era caballerango de los Andley en Lakewood en esa época y conocía a todos en el pueblo. Le aseguro que cualquiera de ellos hubiera ayudado a una bebé indefensa de haberla encontrado o se habría corrido el rumor de su muerte si eso hubiera pasado.

- Si lo que me dice es cierto, aún quedan dos preguntas en el aire – meditó el Sr. Clark - ¿quién recogió a la niña y a dónde la llevo?

- No lo sé, solo le puedo decir que ninguna de las familias del pueblo se quedó con ella – indicó el chofer – hubiera sido muy conocido.

- Entonces eso refuerza mi teoría de que la niña murió – resopló el detective.

- Perdone que insista pero ¿ya preguntó en el orfelinato? – dijo de pronto el chofer – tal vez alguien la dejó ahí.

- No sabía que hubiera orfelinatos en Lakewood.

- Hay uno a pocas millas de ahí y se llama el Hogar de Pony, cualquiera en el pueblo le indicará el camino.

- Gracias por la información – dijo el detective - le aseguro que lo visitaré.

- ¿Quiere que le entregue el sobre al Sr. Andley?

- Sí por favor, y dígale que en dos semanas le traeré otro informe. Haré una investigación en todos los orfelinatos de la zona – indicó – tal vez ahí encontremos la respuesta. Espero que para entonces ya se encuentre restablecido.

- Yo le haré llegar la información lo más pronto posible.

- Hasta luego Sr. Crawford y gracias por su ayuda.

- Buena suerte Sr. Clark.

El detective dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando rápidamente. El chofer tomó el sobre y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco – estoy seguro que en el Hogar de Pony encontrará la respuesta Sr. Clark – susurró el chofer – si las coincidencias y los milagros existen, es posible que una pequeña que tuvo la suerte de ser recogida por un pobre caballerango hace 20 años, sea la misma niña que están buscando. Seguramente hará felices a muchos cuando entregue ese reporte. La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz, y la justicia siempre va de la mano con ella.

El Sr. Clark caminaba pensativo por las calles todavía desiertas en esa mañana fría cuando sintió que dos hombres lo seguían. Aceleró el paso pero pronto le dieron alcance y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse al sentir el cañón de una pistola en la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieren? No traigo dinero – dijo en tono sombrío.

En eso, un auto de color negro se les acercó. Rápidamente uno de los hombres le vendó los ojos y los tres se subieron al vehículo el cual arrancó de inmediato tras lo cual, le amarraron las manos al detective.

- Por tu propio bien más vale que nos digas la verdad – escuchó una voz chillona después de varios minutos de andar en el auto que se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- ¿Qué decía ese reporte?

- No puedo decirlo, es confidencial – en cuanto dio la respuesta sintió un golpe duro y preciso en el estómago que lo hizo lanzar una exclamación y retorcerse en el asiento por el dolor.

- No estamos jugando – dijo la voz – tenemos órdenes de sacarte toda la sopa así que te aconsejo que colabores o nos vamos a divertir contigo – al terminar, el detective sintió un puñetazo en el rostro.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por sus labios. Esos tipos eran matones contratados por alguien de la familia y no estaban jugando. Por su profesión, no era la primera vez que el detective se enfrentaba a una situación así y por experiencia sabía que lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo y correr con un poco de suerte para poder escapar de sus captores.

- Está bien – dijo jadeando – les diré lo que quieren saber pero ¿por qué es tan importante esa niña?

- Voy a ser bueno contigo para que lo entiendas – escuchó que una voz grave y burlona le respondía – estamos hablando de mucho dinero, millones de dólares. Las familias dividen las fortunas y las fortunas repartidas también dividen el poder. A nadie en la familia le conviene que esa niña aparezca.

- Cállate – le ordenó el hombre al volante – no abras el pico de más.

- ¿Por qué? – se enojó el matón – no vivirá para contarlo.

El Sr. Clark comenzó a sudar frío al escucharlo pero hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer tranquilo. Su sexto sentido le indicó que era mejor no decir toda la verdad y rápidamente ideó un plan para evitar que los matones fueran tras su pista.

- Entonces no tienen nada que temer – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa niña murió.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, es lo que dice el reporte.

- Entonces, ¿qué tanto hablabas con el chofer de la casa?

- Le explicaba mis conclusiones.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Le dará el sobre al Sr. Andley.

Los tres hombres se vieron las caras haciendo un gesto de satisfacción.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que nos estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó el hombre al volante.

- Me van a matar sin importar lo que les diga – respondió el detective – no veo la razón para mentirles.

- Ni tampoco para que no lo hagas – dijo la voz chillona.

- Si no me creen ese es su problema, esa niña murió y lo comprobarán si leen el informe.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el auto seguía andando. Poco después se escuchó que se apagaba el motor. El detective sintió un viento helado colarse por las ventanas así como un ligero aroma a pino. Dedujo que estaban en el bosque, el lugar perfecto para matarlo sin testigos.

Los tres hombres salieron del auto y se alejaron un par de metros. El detective solo alcanzó a escuchar que discutían en voz alta y que uno de ellos se imponía sobre los otros dos. Después de un par de minutos escuchó que abrían la puerta del vehículo.

- Bájate y camina – ordenó el hombre de la voz grave.

El detective hizo lo que le ordenaban y se encaminó hacia la espesura del bosque. Llevaba más de 50 pasos cuando chocó contra un árbol y sin pensarlo dos veces restregó la cabeza contra el tronco para quitarse la venda y así salir corriendo en un intento por escapar de sus secuestradores. Era riesgoso pero no tendría otra oportunidad para salir vivo. Sin embargo, unos cuantos pasos más adelante se escucharon dos disparos detrás de él.

- ¡Vámonos rápido! – gritó el chofer del vehículo - ¡vienen dos autos para acá!

- ¿Le diste? – preguntó el hombre de voz chillona mientras se subía al automóvil.

- Si – respondió el hombre de voz grave – nunca fallo un disparo desde esa distancia, además lo vi caer.

- Entonces arranca – le ordenó al chofer – ya no hay nada que hacer aquí y tenemos que prepararnos para otro trabajo.

- ¿En Chicago?

- No, en Nueva York.

Se escuchó el rugir del motor al encenderse, el chofer pisó el acelerador y dando vuelta al volante se encaminó de regreso hacia la ciudad de los vientos.

* * *

><p>Horas después Terry despertaba malhumorado y adolorido de la espalda. Revisó su reloj y vio que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Lanzó una maldición. Había dormido más la cuenta. Se sentó rápidamente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La sala era un desastre, además estaba hambriento y necesitaba cambiarse. Recogió los pedazos de vidrio, el pan, la ropa, y ordenó los cojines de la sala. Cuando terminó de limpiar fue directamente a tomar un baño. El agua tibia lo ayudó a relajarse. Entonces cerró los ojos un momento y recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no moriría si caía enfermo? El sólo pensarlo lo estremeció. Muy a su pesar reconoció la razón que tenían las palabras del doctor y se juró así mismo tragarse su orgullo para evitarle más pena y dolor a su familia y a Candy. Salió del baño envuelto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. De pronto lo asaltó una duda, ¿seguiría Candy en casa de su madre? Se vistió rápidamente sin siquiera percatarse de su incipiente barba y salió del departamento con la esperanza de que el doctor no hubiera cumplido su amenaza.<p>

Eleanor Baker se encontraba en la cocina dando instrucciones para la cena cuando escuchó que Terry entraba a la casa preguntando por ella. Al escuchar que la llamaba por segunda vez salió a su encuentro.

- Terry, buenas tardes.

-¡Mamá! – exclamó el actor en cuanto la vió -¿dónde está Candy?

- En su habitación ¿dónde más iba a estar?

- ¿Y el Dr. Meyer?

- Se fue después del desayuno.

- ¿Mencionó algo sobre llevársela de aquí?

- No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿está todo bien?

- Olvídalo mamá – se pasó la mano por el cabello – creo que estoy preocupado por Candy.

- Hijo, ella se va a recuperar – lo tomó del brazo tratando de animarlo – ha tenido tos y fiebre bastante alta pero está de buen ánimo.

- Voy a verla – dijo dando media vuelta.

- Espera Terry, tiene visitas.

- ¿Visitas? – preguntó molesto girándose para ver a su madre - ¿qué no se supone que están prohibidas?

- En la mañana vinieron la Sra. Rothschild y su hijo Arthur a nombre de Albert pero ahorita están con ella el Dr. Girard, el Dr. Karl Meyer y Noemí, su amiga enfermera.

- Ya veo – dijo entre dientes.

- Terry, tu padre está esperándome en el comedor. ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros mientras esperas a que termine la visita? Supongo que no has comido nada.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- ¿Ya se te olvidó que los ingleses cenan antes de las 6?

- Es verdad – sonrió levemente – ¿cómo sabes que no he comido?

- Conozco a mi hijo – sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor pero tres pasos más adelante, el actor se detuvo.

- Mamá ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hay entre el duque y tú?

Eleanor se tomó las manos tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Pero era una actriz consumada así que tomó aire y respondió con la mayor tranquilidad.

- Nada – respondió – solo somos viejos amigos.

- A mí no me engañas – Terry susurró acercándose a ella – no soy un niño como para no darme cuenta de que no ha salido de esta casa desde ayer.

- Terry, tu padre quedó muy afectado por la muerte de Richard.

- Y seguramente tú te ofreciste para consolarlo – dijo burlón – me has decepcionado, no pensé que cederías tan fácilmente a sus juegos de seducción.

- Desde hace años dejé de justificar mis acciones frente a los demás, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer – lo miró molesta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.

- Espera – la alcanzó tomándola del brazo mirándola a la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tienes razón, no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones, pero me preocupa que vayas a salir lastimada.

- Ya no soy una niña Terry.

- Pero eres mi madre Eleanor – al decir esto pasó el dorso de la mano sobre su mejilla – y no quiero verte sufrir cuando él regrese a Inglaterra.

- Hijo – lo tomó de la mano – ayer por la noche cuando nos quedamos a solas me pidió que habláramos. Necesitaba desahogarse. Me contó lo que le pasó a tu hermano y cómo lo vio morir después de muchas horas de agonía. Nunca lo había visto llorar así y lo invité a que se quedara en tu habitación. No pasó nada más.

- ¿No estás jugando con fuego?

- Sé muy bien lo que hago.

- ¿Y él?

- Quiere que volvamos a estar juntos.

- Pero sigue casado con la cara de cerdo.

- Va a divorciarse.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- Así como lo oyes. Ya no soporta vivir a su lado después de que comprobó que Richard se enfermó por su culpa.

Terry apretó los puños y cerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo. Eleanor notó su malestar y se acercó a abrazarlo. Al sentir la cercanía de su madre, suavizó la expresión de su rostro y correspondió al abrazo.

- Todo va a estar bien Terry.

- ¿Todavía lo amas?

- Sí.

- Espero que sean muy felices mamá.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada más. Después Eleanor lo besó en la mejilla y el actor le ofreció el brazo para caminar juntos hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>La condición de Candy se agravó esa noche. Yacía inmóvil en la cama con la charola de la cena aún intacta en su mesita de noche. Terry acababa de ponerle toallas húmedas en la nuca y en la frente mientras la miraba con un corazón arremolinado por muchos sentimientos encontrados. La fragilidad y languidez de su delicado cuerpo lo aterraba y más cuando veía cómo se agitaba mientras soportaba otro doloroso ataque de tos. Los tortuosos gemidos que salían de sus labios los sentía como pequeñas dagas que se le encajaban una a una en el pecho. Estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, para disminuir un poco el sufrimiento que se reflejaba en su rostro y en esos labios finos que tanto amaba y que se veían más delgados por la tonalidad azulosa que mostraban. Ella no sonreía, de su boca solo salía un sordo ronquido ocasionado por la dificultad que tenía al respirar.<p>

Terry se acercó sentándose a su lado en una silla. Esos ojos grandes y llenos de vida que tanto amaba ahora estaban cristalinos y apagados. Entonces notó que dos solitarias lágrimas bajaban por sus sienes y se perdían entre los rizos dorados que reposaban sobre la almohada. Sintió que el pecho se le oprimía. No soportaba verla sufrir. Era demasiado. Quería abrazarla, cobijarla, hacerle sentir su amor de alguna manera. Levantó con cuidado la parte baja de la sábana que la cubría y contempló sus pies desnudos. Eran pequeños y delicados y su palidez contrastaba con el tono más oscuro que mostraban sus dedos. Se hincó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a acariciárselos. Estaban fríos, muy fríos. Se aferró a ellos rodeándolos con un brazo para tratar de calentarlos. Después los besó y recostó la cabeza sobre sus piernas desnudas llorando en silencio – Candy – susurró apenas abriendo los labios besándole de nuevo los pies – tienes que estar bien. Dime qué quieres que haga, qué necesitas – el silencio continuó en la habitación apenas interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea - ¿recuerdas la canción que bailamos cuando te regalé el gramófono? – continuó – te prometí que cuando estuviéramos solos la cantaría para ti – su voz clara y afinada llenó entonces la habitación en un gesto desesperado por hacerla sentir bien – "_amor mío, mi corazón era como un jardín donde no florecía rosa ni el más divino lirio, donde era escaso el pájaro feliz, y se escuchaban solitarios los caminos. Oscuro y triste estaba mi corazón, el amor era mío._ A_hora el amor es mío, mil flores sin marchitar florecen en mi jardín, y en cada camino brillan, el verano desatendido vuela bajo un cielo azul o nublado. Dios mantiene íntegro mi jardín, el amor es mio_…" * - cuando terminó de cantar, escurrían gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos.

_*(Love is mine, Gartner & Clarence)_

- Terry ¿dónde estás? – escuchó a Candy en un susurro. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sudaba copiosamente y tenía el rostro enrojecido.

- Candy aquí estoy – la tomó de la mano.

- ¿Por qué te vas? No me dejes – gimió con dolor.

- ¡O dios! ¡Está delirando! - exclamó Terry desesperado - ¡Aquí estoy mi amor! ¡Abre los ojos Candy! ¡Aquí estoy!

La joven permaneció inmóvil apenas susurrando con voz trémula – tengo sed.

El inglés se puso de pie y le sirvió una taza de agua que todavía estaba tibia. Después le colocó un almohadón por detrás para ayudarla a sentar – toma – le acercó la taza inclinándola hacia su boca – bebe un poco – ella comenzó a dar pequeños e irregulares sorbos que dejaban escurrir gotas por la comisura de sus labios bajando por su cuello hasta mojarle el pecho. Cuando estaba por terminarse el agua, su agotado cuerpo cayó rendido sobre los almohadones. Terry tomó su pañuelo para limpiar el rastro que había dejado el agua. Después le quitó las toallas de la frente y de la nuca para humedecerlas de nuevo. Le cubrió los pies con la sobrecama y colocó un par de leños en la chimenea. Permaneció a su lado toda la noche, rogando para que las horas pasaran rápidamente y que al amanecer una sonrisa volviera a iluminar su rostro.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras,<strong>

**Lo prometido es deuda. **

**Como mañana viajo a Querétaro a iniciar mis vacaciones, les dejo este capítulo que espero disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias a Ingrid Quintulen, Yuki(tienes razón ya que no soy hombre, nunca he presenciado una plática de ese tipo y desconozco el lenguaje con el que se expresan los caballeros en referencia a esos temas), Remiel22, geraldin, Mirna, gore, bettysuazo, Alejandra (muchísimas gracias por tus palabras), Sandy, LizCarter, Iris, Mazy Vampire, lisbely32, Lady Lyuva, SANDYBELLHRNDZ y Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 por sus reviews. ****También agradezco a quienes siguen anónimamente este fic. **

**Hoy es el solsticio de invierno en el norte y de verano en el sur. Estamos a 3 días de Noche Buena y pronto terminará este caótico (personalmente hablando) 2013.**

**El amor y la felicidad son una decisión así como la forma en que reaccionamos frente a la adversidad. Sean generosos y regalen amor y sonrisas a propios y extraños. Tan solo un gesto amable puede cambiar el destino de una persona. **

**Que Dios las bendiga a todas en cada una de sus actividades. Recuerden que la justicia del Todopoderoso no es darnos lo que le pedimos sino lo que cada uno de nosotros necesita. **

**Feliz Navidad 2013 **

**Un abrazo **


	46. Chapter 46

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 46**

_¿Por qué la vida se obstina en separarnos? Arranca las cadenas que te atan y corre junto a mí hasta perdernos…_

Abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no distinguía ni sus manos. Estiró los brazos tratando de hallar algo en qué apoyarse pero solo encontró un enorme vacío. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrió la boca para hablar pero no logró pronunciar palabra. Era como si su voz fuera tragada en cuanto separaba los labios. Sintió miedo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Poco a poco comenzó a recordar. Una boda. Se iba a celebrar una boda. La novia era ella pero ¿dónde estaba el novio? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? Algo brincó en su pecho. El corazón le palpitaba con tal fuerza que podía escuchar su eco en la extraña habitación. El novio. Tenía que buscarlo. Volvió a estirar los brazos y caminó despacio hasta topar con una superficie dura. Parecía una pared. La recorrió a tientas hasta que encontró una perilla. Cuando la giró se abrió una gran puerta y vio un destello brillante que la dejó ciega. Caminó hacia la luz pero escuchó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella y al voltear ya había desaparecido. De pronto apareció una silueta como una sombra que se movía a lo lejos. Era él. Sabía que era él. Corrió para alcanzarlo pero se estrelló con algo y cayó al piso. No sintió dolor pero estaba confundida. Alzó el rostro y una exclamación de sorpresa salió de su boca. Rodeándola había miles de paredes de cristal que formaban parte de un enorme laberinto. Una densa niebla blanca comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Su corazón volvió a palpitar con fuerza. De nuevo pudo verlo perdiéndose entre la neblina. ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué no se quedaba con ella? Se puso de pie y corrió tras él. Los pasadizos del laberinto parecían interminables con bifurcaciones que la confundían y que la llevaban a ningún lugar. Ya estaba jadeando, sentía que le faltaba el aire pero no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo hasta sentirse mareada. Le dolían las piernas, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Por tercera vez el latido de su corazón resonó con tal fuerza que sentía que iba a estallar. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho para contenerlo y levantó la cara. Ahí estaba, envuelto entre la niebla con una mirada indescifrable sobre ella. Súbitamente tres explosiones como truenos o balas de cañón la dejaron sorda, muerta de terror. Gritó. Gritó su nombre porque lo vio caer, lo vio desvanecerse entre la nube blanca hasta desaparecer para siempre.

- Terry, parece que quiere decir algo – susurró Eleanor Baker quien esa mañana se encontraba al lado de su hijo en la habitación que ocupaba Candy.

- Así ha estado toda la noche mamá – dijo con dolor – no sé si son pesadillas o si está delirando porque abre los ojos para buscarme y me pide que no la deje pero después los cierra y al hablarle no me responde.

- Debe ser la fiebre – dijo la actriz mientras le cambiaba las toallas que le humedecían la cabeza.

- ¿Cuántos días va a estar así? ¡Casi no ha comida y apenas toma agua! – exclamó desesperado.

- Hijo, tienes que calmarte – respondió acercándose a él – no podemos hacer nada más de lo que estamos haciendo y no es momento de que pierdas la cabeza.

- Es que es tan difícil verla así.

- Mejor ve a descansar – le dijo tomándolo del hombro – recuerda que hoy tienes la cita con Robert.

- Es verdad – se pasó una mano entre los mechones del cabello – tengo que arreglar el asunto del teatro.

- No olvides afeitarte o te vas a acostumbrar a estar así y a Candy no le gustará que le piques el rostro cuando la beses – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- Tal vez sí le guste – sonrió de lado.

- O tal vez te mande a la bañera – sonrió su madre.

- Mamá – la abrazó – no sé qué haría sin ti.

La mujer no pudo evitar conmoverse al sentir los brazos de su hijo alrededor de su cuerpo. Le dolía verlo sufrir pero estaba agradecida de poder compartir todos esos momentos con él y ayudarlo como solo una madre lo puede hacer.

Esa noche en casa de Eleanor Baker la cena duró un poco más de lo previsto. Al terminar el postre Terry le relató a sus padres el resultado de la propuesta que le había hecho a Robert Hathaway. El veterano productor y director había aceptado la oferta después de negociar un rato. El joven actor cubriría la deuda, pero a cambio se presentarían dos funciones diarias los fines de semana y la temporada no terminaría ese invierno; se prolongaría todo el siguiente año y viajarían a Europa para presentarse en el Festival de Edimburgo y en el Festival de Shakespeare en Stratford upon Avon durante el verano. Su padre lo cuestionó sobre la compra de la compañía pero Terry argumentó que antes de aventurarse a producir quería continuar actuando por varios años y aprender a dirigir. En un futuro tal vez formaría su propia compañía cuando ya estuviera establecido definitivamente. El entusiasmo del joven inglés era latente pero en su interior, su mayor sueño era llevar a Candy a esa bella región de Inglaterra para disfrutar a su lado las propiedades que ahora formaban parte de su herencia y así realizar uno de sus más grandes sueños siendo parte de la Royal Shakespeare Company.

- ¿Y cómo está Candy? – preguntó cuando terminaron de hablar del teatro.

- Un poco mejor – respondió la actriz – quiso comer a la hora del almuerzo pero todavía tiene fiebre.

- Si me disculpan – dijo poniéndose de pie – iré a verla.

- Adelante hijo – indicó Eleanor al verlo salir por la puerta del comedor.

- Está muy enamorado – el duque murmuró dando un sorbo a su copa cuando escuchó que Terry subía las escaleras.

- Es mucho más que eso – Eleanor lo miró a los ojos – Terry sería capaz de cualquier sacrificio por ella. La ama de verdad.

- Al parecer son el uno para el otro.

- Todos los días he rezado por Candy – confesó la actriz – si algo le llegara a pasar, Terry no lo soportaría. No quiero ver sufrir más a mi hijo.

- Querida – le acarició la mejilla – todo va a estar bien.

- Richard – susurró la actriz al sentir el roce amoroso de esos dedos en su rostro. Ambos se reflejaron en sus miradas en lo que pareció una eternidad – ha sido bueno que estés con Terry y conmigo en estos momentos.

- Creo que ha sido mejor para mí – el duque le besó la mano delicadamente – tu compañía y tus atenciones no podré pagarlas con nada. Fue un verdadero placer compartir esta cena contigo.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, regreso al hotel.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – preguntó la mujer tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

- Todos los días si me lo permites.

Una melodía al piano se escuchó desde la sala provocándoles recuerdos de muchos años atrás cuando eran jóvenes y la vida era más sencilla.

- Es Terry – susurró la actriz – está tocando un vals.

- Sí, es un vals de Brahms – dijo el duque. Después se levantó y extendió el brazo hacia la actriz - acompáñame.

Eleanor asintió con una grata satisfacción, después se puso de pie acercándose a él, acomodando la cabeza en su hombro para balancearse juntos, suavemente, al ritmo de la música.

Terry continuó tocando por más de una hora hermosos valses de Beethoven, Schubert y Chopin. Cada tecla que hacía cantar con sus dedos era un regalo para Candy. Cuando terminó, cerró el piano y subió corriendo las escaleras para verla. Ahí estaba esperándolo, sentada en la cama, con los rizos desparramados sobre los almohadones y mostrando una sutil sonrisa.

- Candy – el actor sonrió al verla – ¿Cómo estás? Anoche tuviste mucha fiebre.

- Estoy un poco mejor – susurró débilmente.

- Pensé que dormías.

- Desperté hace rato y pude escucharte.

- Todo lo que toque estaba dedicado a ti – se sentó frente a ella.

- Gracias mi amor – sonrió – ya son tres meses.

- ¿Lo recordaste?

- Sí.

- Te traje algo – dijo el actor sacando un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su saco. Lo abrió y apareció un anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa esmeralda rectangular rodeada de pequeños diamantes. Después le tomó la mano derecha a Candy y se lo deslizó en el dedo anular.

- Terry es precioso pero no debiste hacerlo – dijo al ver la joya brillar en su mano – me consientes demasiado y yo no puedo corresponder de la misma manera.

- Tú me has correspondido con tu amor desde hace mucho tiempo – susurró reflejándose en sus ojos – y tu amor no es comparable con ninguna joya, pequeña pecosa.

Candy se perdió en la pasión azul de sus ojos mientras su voz aterciopelada la envolvía en un abrazo, como una llamarada luminosa, cálida y reconfortante.

- Gracias Terry – susurró extasiada por la ternura de sus palabras.

– Ya quiero que estés bien – dijo el actor acariciándole las manos – ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve cuando te recuperes?

- Al parque a un día de campo donde pueda trepar un árbol – sonrió.

- Te prometo que lo haremos – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

De pronto, el actor notó que el semblante de su prometida cambiaba, borrándose su dulce sonrisa.

- Terry lo arruiné todo – Candy dijo pensativa – sino me hubiera enfermado no habrías pasado por todo esto y ya estaríamos casados.

- Pecosa, no arruinaste nada – dijo tratando de animarla.

- Ya no iremos a la ópera a ver a Caruso – dijo nostálgica.

- Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

- Tampoco acompañaremos a mi tía Lizzy en el día de su cumpleaños.

- Y tampoco tendrás fiesta de compromiso ni podrás cuidar a tus pacientes en el hospital ni visitar a Albert ni a tus otros familiares – dijo el actor poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la actriz al notar el cambio en su actitud.

- Candy deja de recriminarte – la miró tratando de ser paciente – tú no pediste contagiarte ni estar padeciendo estos dolores ni estas fiebres. Han muerto miles allá afuera y otros miles están luchando por sobrevivir y tampoco eligieron enfermarse.

- Pero tú me pediste que dejara el hospital.

- Lo sé – la miró a los ojos – pero mi hermano, mi madre y mi mejor amigo también se contagiaron y ellos no trabajaban en el hospital. Todos corremos ese riesgo y por desgracia te tocó a ti. No quiero que cargues con esa culpa por el resto de tus días así que olvídalo por favor.

- Está bien – respondió un tanto asombrada por sus palabras - pero aun así la boda…

– La boda sigue en pie – dijo sentándose de nuevo - nos casaremos en diciembre tal y como tú lo querías, con muchos invitados y un gran baile.

- Tú querías algo diferente mi amor – se lamentó.

- Pecosa – le acarició el rostro – no me importa el cómo ni el dónde, solo quiero que sea contigo – ahora descansa que yo estaré velando tus sueños.

Candy quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y Terry añoraba besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios pero se mantuvieron quietos, añorando esa intimidad que los hacía olvidarse del mundo. Ella cerró los ojos y durmió serenamente soñando con el día en que por fin sería desposada por su gran amor.

Al paso de los días, la salud de Candy fue mejorando poco a poco. Aumentó su apetito, le bajó la fiebre y el tono de su piel dejó de tener tintes azulados. Annie y Archie fueron a visitarla un par de días después. La pareja regresaría al día siguiente a Chicago a terminar con los preparativos de la boda. A pesar de los argumentos y quejas de la tía abuela, se casarían en la fecha prevista aún después de cancelar la fiesta de compromiso. Candy les pidió que la boda civil se llevara a cabo el 3 de diciembre en una ceremonia íntima donde solo los familiares más allegados estuvieran presentes. El lugar del evento sería en el Chicago City Hall, un hermoso edificio gubernamental de estilo neoclásico, fachada de granito, imponentes columnas corintias y escalinatas de mármol. Después cenarían en la mansión Andley donde Candy se hospedaría hasta la boda religiosa.

* * *

><p>Días después, el Dr. Karl Meyer y Noemí también fueron a visitarla. La enfermera había aceptado ser la novia del doctor y ahora regresaría con él a Chicago para trabajar juntos en el hospital. Candy se sintió feliz al escucharlos y al despedirse prometieron verse en la boda en diciembre.<p>

Ese mediodía del viernes 8 de noviembre, Albert estaba terminando de vestirse. Después de cumplir con la semana de reposo que el doctor le había prescrito, se sentía con ánimos y fuerza suficiente para levantarse de la cama y salir del hotel al lado de Amy.

– ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – preguntó la joven quien miraba con atención como el caballero se anudaba la corbata.

- A casa de Eleanor Baker – indicó – recibimos una invitación para almorzar y mi tía insistió en que yo asistiera. Se siente algo indispuesta pero no desea que su ausencia se tome como un desaire de la familia, así que me pidió que fuera en su lugar y que le diera al duque una invitación para tomar el té el próximo martes.

- Pensé que tu tía sería la primera en oponerse a que salieras – dijo pensativa - ¿Tú quieres salir?

- Sí – suspiró – necesito estirar las piernas, ya quiero caminar. Estoy cansado de estar en cama. ¿Qué te parece si después del almuerzo damos un paseo por el parque?

- Jamás dejarás de ser un vagabundo – sonrió.

- Creo que no – le devolvió la sonrisa - si algún día regreso a África ¿me acompañarás?

- Si te vas de safari te aseguro que no te dejaré ir solo. Me encantará ver a los animales salvajes, hasta podríamos ayudar en alguna reserva. Sería muy emocionante.

- Después de que nazca el bebé podríamos planear el viaje.

- Albert – se quedó pensativa - ¿crees que tu tía ya haya aceptado lo nuestro?

- No lo sé Amy, no me ha mencionado el tema pero la conozco y sé que Elroy Andley es un hueso duro de roer.

- Ojalá que no – murmuró para sí.

- ¿Cómo se ve la corbata? - preguntó el rubio mirándose al espejo – nunca me queda bien.

- Espera – dijo ajustándosela al cuello –así está mejor.

- Gracias querida – la tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura acercándola hacia él – ¿me extrañaste todos estos días?

- No imaginas cuánto – dijo rodeándolo por los hombros con los brazos - ¿y tú me extrañaste?

- Demasiado – respondió besándole el cuello - ¿cuándo vendrás a mi cama?

- Cariño – susurró estremeciéndose mientras sentía que las manos de Albert bajaban más allá de su cintura - todavía estás convaleciente.

- Ya me siento bien – susurró en su mejilla.

- Aquí está hospedada tu tía, no sería correcto.

- Ya sabe de lo nuestro – deslizó la manga de su vestido para besarle el hombro.

- Pero no debemos continuar después de lo que pasó – suspiró - cuando nadie lo sabía no me importaba quedarme contigo a escondidas pero ahora es diferente – le tomó el rostro entre las manos – mi amor vámonos de aquí, regresemos a Chicago. Ahí seremos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca.

- Está bien – le besó la frente – cuando termine la visita iremos a la estación de tren a comprar los boletos, caminaremos un rato y al atardecer regresaremos al hotel para hacer las maletas. Quiero despedirme de mi hermana. Mañana estaremos en Chicago.

- Gracias Albert – lo besó en la mejilla.

- En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad hablaré con tu padre para casarnos lo más pronto posible. También necesito hablar con George – dijo pensativo – me mandó un telegrama con noticias nada buenas.

- ¿Es sobre tu puesto de director?

- Sí, tengo que hablar con el consejo antes de que publiquen en el periódico mi salida del banco – frunció el entrecejo - no puedo permitir que manejen el negocio de mi padre a su antojo.

- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

- Parece que las últimas noticias sobre el paradero de la hija de mi hermana no son muy alentadoras.

- ¿Le vas a decir a Lizzy?

- Sí, le dejaré una nota en la recepción para que esté aquí a las 5 – indicó - ahora vámonos cariño, no quiero que se haga tarde, los ingleses son muy puntuales - salieron del hotel y pidieron un taxi a la casa de la madre de Terry.

En el estudio se encontraba el duque quien revisaba un telegrama que le había llegado esa mañana.

_**Londres, 6 de noviembre, 1918.**_

_**Papeles herencia listos. Llegarán a Nueva York el día 11. Recoger en el banco. Sir Henry.**_

Después de leerlo, guardó el papel en el bolsillo. Sacó su pipa y una bolsita de tabaco para rellenarla, encendió un fósforo, prendió el tabaco y comenzó a fumar aspirando repetidamente por la boquilla – ni todo el oro del mundo podrá reparar el daño que le hice a mi hijo – suspiró – y pensar que un día le sugerí que abandonara a la familia y hasta me burlé de él – recordó lleno de remordimientos - nunca podré perdonármelo. Richard era el heredero del ducado, "un legítimo Grandchester" me recordaba la duquesa restregándome la bastardía de Terruce. Ahora Richard está muerto y yo aborrezco a esa mujer y la vida frívola, llena de apariencias y adulaciones que me tuvieron ciego por muchos años – se puso de pie para caminar en el estudio – Terruce, el hijo de la mujer a quien yo desprecie y abandoné, salvó mi vida. Es irónico. Debí haber muerto en el hospital, abandonado como un perro, o morir de influenza después de una larga agonía. Pero estoy aquí, acogido en esta casa, con una mujer dispuesta a darme una oportunidad – suspiro – Eleanor, soy un ser ruin y despreciable, un hombre que no supo valorar tu amor a pesar de que alguna vez juró amarte. Sigues tan hermosa como cuando te conocí pero en tus ojos puedo leer la nostalgia de aquellos días y el dolor de mi engaño. No es justo lo que pretendo. Dime querida, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte en Inglaterra? ¿Cuántas humillaciones tendrás que soportar en la corte? ¿Dejarás por mí a tus amigos. No tengo derecho de robarte la vida que tienes – meditó unos instantes – tal vez sea hora de enfrentar mi calvario pero no serás mi tabla de salvación. Si me rechazas no insistiré, regresaré solo a Inglaterra y no volveré a perturbar tu paz – inhaló la pipa con fuerza y un humo color pardo salió de su boca mezclándose con el aire en forma caprichosa.

- Disculpe milord – uno de los mozos entró al estudio después de tocar la puerta – el Sr. Andley acaba de llegar.

- Voy en seguida – dijo el caballero. Tomó una última bocanada de humo y después apagó la pipa.

Albert y Amy se encontraban en la sala junto con la actriz. En cuanto entró el duque ella hizo las respectivas presentaciones.

- Sr. Andley, él es el padre de Terry, Richard Duque de Grandchester – indicó Eleanor.

- William Albert Andley – dijo el rubio estrechándole la mano – es un honor conocerlo Duque de Grandchester. Ella es mi novia la Srita. Amy Griffith.

- Encantado señorita – el duque sonrió levemente.

- El gusto es mío Duque de Grandchester.

– Cuando Terruce me habló de usted no imaginé que fuese tan joven – dijo el duque dirigiéndose al rubio - pensé que el padre adoptivo de Candy sería un hombre mayor.

- La adopté cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad a petición de mis sobrinos que eran sus amigos – explicó – y más que un padre o un tutor, creo que he sido como un hermano para ella.

- Admirable.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – invitó Eleanor - ¿les ofrezco algo de beber? - todos ocuparon sus lugares y negaron el ofrecimiento de la actriz - Albert – continuó – le agradezco que haya aceptado nuestra invitación a almorzar. Supe que estuvo delicado de salud.

- Así es, pero afortunadamente ya estoy bien – indicó - por eso no había podido venir a ver a Candy. Tengo que decir que me sorprendió saber que se quedó aquí y no en el hospital.

- Fue decisión de Terry y nosotros lo apoyamos – explicó Eleanor – espero que no le haya molestado a su familia. Yo misma me he encargado de supervisar su alimentación y el Dr. Meyer y una enfermera han venido todos los días a revisarla. Creo que fue lo mejor, yo estuve internada en el hospital y le aseguro que no hay nada como estar en casa.

- Tiene razón y les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mi pequeña.

- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. Yo la considero como una hija.

- Sr. Andley – dijo el duque – ya que estamos hablando sobre las decisiones de Terruce, uno de los asuntos que quería tratar con usted es la forma en que mi hijo solicitó la mano de Candy. Considero que era mi deber hacerlo y tratar los acuerdos prenupciales con la formalidad requerida. Según me comentó Eleanor, él tomó la decisión de visitarlo de manera precipitada y un tanto informal.

- Duque de Grandchester – dijo Albert con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios – conocí por casualidad a Terry cuando estudiaba en el San Pablo e inmediatamente nos hicimos amigos. Yo sabía de sus intenciones con Candy desde mucho tiempo atrás. Le confieso que no me sorprendió cuando lo vi entrar a mi oficina con esa determinación. Es más, supongo que me hubiese decepcionado de no haber sido así. En ningún momento me sentí ofendido y considero que el haber ido acompañado de su madre le dio la formalidad necesaria a la petición.

- Es usted muy comprensivo Sr. Andley.

- Hablando del rey de Roma, miren quien acaba de llegar – dijo Eleanor al ver que Terry entraba a la sala.

- ¡Albert! – el actor exclamó al verlo – ¡me da gusto verte por aquí! Candy me dijo que estuviste muy grave. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- ¡Hola Terry! – el rubio se puso de pie para darle un abrazo – ya estoy bien, gracias.

- Buenos días Srita. Amy – el actor saludó cordialmente – bienvenida a casa de mi madre.

- Gracias Sr. Grandchester.

- ¿Y cuándo tocarán las campanas nupciales para ustedes dos? – preguntó el actor tomando asiento en la sala.

- Más pronto de lo que te imaginas – sonrió Albert sentándose al lado de Amy tomándole la mano – así que no te sorprendas cuando recibas la invitación antes de que termine el año.

- Felicitaciones – dijo el duque.

- Gracias – respondió el rubio – espero que puedan acompañarnos el día de nuestra boda.

- Aceptaremos encantados – sonrió la actriz.

- Señora – entró el ama de llaves – la mesa está servida.

- Gracias Emma – respondió Eleanor. Después se dirigió a los invitados - ¿pasamos a la mesa?

Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia el comedor. El almuerzo fue cordial y ameno. Terry habló de las próximas presentaciones de la obra y de los proyectos con la compañía de teatro. Ese día reiniciarían con dos funciones y al parecer todo el boletaje ya estaba vendido. Los presentes recibieron con gusto la noticia de que Eleanor se reincorporaría al elenco la siguiente semana. El duque anunció que iría a verlos y que llevaría a sus hijos pequeños para que vieran actuar a su hermano. Aprovechando la ocasión, Albert le dio al duque la invitación para tomar el té de la tía Elroy la cual aceptó con agrado. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, los caballeros se dirigieron al estudio y las mujeres fueron a ver a Candy.

- Así que regresas a Chicago de inmediato – dijo Terry mientras servía tres vasos con whisky ofreciéndole uno a su padre.

- Sí - respondió el rubio – hay asuntos que requieren de mi presencia urgentemente. Además me dijo Archie que faltan algunos detalles que arreglar de la boda civil.

- ¿Es cierto que sales de viaje a Europa la próxima semana? – preguntó el inglés dándole uno de los vasos a su amigo – no te perdonaré que no asistas a mi boda.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Lo leí en el periódico.

- Todo ha sido un plan de mi tía – respondió dando un sorbo grande a su vaso – quiere desaparecerme por un rato.

- ¿Por qué?

- No acepta mi relación con Amy y quiere alejarme de ella. Además, los Britter pidieron un préstamo a los Andley hace un año y para ayudarlos decidí no cobrarles intereses – explicó – mi tía no estuvo de acuerdo y por esa razón quiere convencer al consejo del banco que yo no soy apto para el puesto de director.

- Pensé que los Britter llevaban una buena relación con los Andley – dijo Terry bebiendo de su vaso - ¿qué no se van a casar Annie y Archie?

- Cuando mi tía supo de la situación económica de los Britter consideró que un arreglo prenupcial en esas condiciones no sería conveniente.

- ¿Y siempre se lleva a cabo un arreglo prenupcial en tu familia?

- Sí – continuó – desde varias generaciones atrás se ha convertido en un requisito indispensable. Un compromiso sin un acuerdo económico beneficioso para ambas familias no es aceptable. Mientras mayor sea la fortuna del pretendiente, mayor será la aportación de los Andley.

- Así que por eso rechazaron la relación del Dr. Meyer y tu hermana Elizabeth – dijo Terry pensativo - él era pobre y no cumplía con las expectativas de tu familia.

- Así es – indicó – los Andley no aportarían ni un céntimo al matrimonio condenando a mi hermana a vivir en la pobreza. Ni mi padre ni mi tía lo iban a permitir así que le quitaron a la niña y la casaron con el Sr. Rothschild.

- Dígame algo Sr. Andley – intervino el duque quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento – si Terruce no fuera mi hijo y no hubiese recibido la parte de la herencia que le corresponde ¿su familia se hubiera opuesto al compromiso?

- Sí – respondió el rubio - mi tía no lo hubiera aceptado ya que Candy por ser legalmente mi hija es heredera de todos mis bienes. La única solución hubiera sido que ella rechazara el apellido y dejara de ser una Andley.

- ¿Ustedes ya llegaron a algún acuerdo por escrito? – preguntó el duque.

- No papá – respondió Terry – cuando fui a pedirle la mano de Candy a Albert me pareció innecesario tratar el asunto.

- Caballeros – dijo el duque – dadas las circunstancias quiero pedirles que me permitan tratar personalmente ese arreglo prenupcial con la Sra. Elroy. Ya que el Sr. Andley sale para Chicago, y tú Terruce estarás ocupado con los ensayos y los últimos preparativos de la boda me parece que es conveniente para ambos.

- Por mí no hay problema – aceptó Albert.

- ¿Es necesario ese arreglo? – preguntó el actor.

- Terruce – respondió su padre - tú tienes la fortuna de casarte por amor pero en la mayoría de los casos, un matrimonio es un acuerdo entre familias.

- Entiendo, ¿cuándo irás a ver a la tía abuela?

- La invitación para tomar el té es el martes 12 – indicó – entonces aprovecharé para tratar este asunto.

- Duque de Grandchester – dijo Albert viendo su reloj - ha sido un placer charlar con usted pero es momento de retirarme. Pasaré a ver a Candy y luego iré a la estación - los tres caballeros se pusieron de pie.

- Que tenga buen viaje Sr. Andley – dijo el duque estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias. Espero acepte hospedarse en mi casa cuando vaya a la boda de Terry.

- Aceptaré encantado.

- Buena suerte en el banco – dijo el actor dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias Terry. Nos vemos en diciembre – Albert salió del estudio dejando solos al actor y a su padre.

- Papá – preguntó el joven inglés sentándose de nuevo después de tomar un trago de whisky - ¿por qué insististe en tomar parte del arreglo?

- Terruce – respondió el duque - yo no dudo de tu capacidad para negociar pero estás enamorado y eso te pone en desventaja frente a esa vieja zorra. Por lo visto a Elroy Andley no se le ablanda el corazón ante nadie así que seguramente tratara de aprovecharse de ti.

- Pero tú eres el Duque de Grandchester.

- Precisamente – dijo sacando sus cigarrillos poniéndose uno en la boca - ¿quieres? – le ofreció a Terry quien tomó los fósforos prendiendo el cigarro a su padre.

- No gracias, dejé de fumar hace tiempo.

– Si esa mujer sabe lo que le conviene – continuó el duque - no se atreverá a enfrentarse conmigo ni a ponerme condiciones.

- Un viejo lobo y una vieja zorra frente a frente – Terry dijo divertido – creo que me gustará saber el desenlace de esa invitación a tomar el té.

- ¿Sabes por qué se opone al compromiso de tu amigo con la Srita. Amy?

- Lo ignoro papá. Sólo sé que esa chica es hija de David Griffith, un cineasta amigo de Eleanor – explicó – de hecho mi madre los presentó.

- Interesante – dijo el duque sacando una bocanada de humo – los burgueses siempre aspiran a ser como los aristócratas y rechazan a otros burgueses pero también alborotan al pueblo e inician revoluciones. Por eso no hay que fiarse de ellos – se puso de pie – de cualquier manera lo único que buscan es ocupar la posición de los nobles, su poder y su dinero – al terminar la frase vio el reloj del estudio.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí – respondió – llevaré a tus hermanos al museo. ¿Cuándo irás a verlos?

- Los visitaré la próxima semana – respondió Terry - el lunes o el martes podré disponer de un par de horas por la tarde.

- No dejes de ir, ellos te necesitan.

- No faltaré y por favor dales mis saludos.

- Lo haré – dijo terminando su cigarrillo para apagarlo en el cenicero - despídeme de tu madre. Dile que mañana temprano estaré aquí.

- Sí papá.

- Hasta pronto Terruce - el duque salió del estudio dejando a Terry solo con sus pensamientos.

Albert salió al vestíbulo donde el ama de llaves lo condujo hasta la habitación de Candy. Cuando la joven lo vio, lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos.

- ¡Albert! – exclamó emocionada.

- Mi dulce enfermera – se acercó mirándola con ternura – estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Ya estoy mejor – sonrió animándolo – Terry y su madre me han cuidado muy bien.

- Candy – se sentó a su lado – debes saber que me siento responsable por lo que te pasó.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Supongo que fui yo quien te contagió.

- No es verdad – trató de tranquilizarlo – pudo haber sido cualquier otro paciente del hospital o del gimnasio.

- Dime pequeña – le tomó ambas manos - ¿cómo podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí?

- Tú eres mi familia – sonrió – no tienes que pagarme nada.

- Gracias Candy – la envolvió en un confortante abrazo y ella correspondió sintiendo una gran paz en su corazón.

- Siempre estaremos unidos no importa lo que pase – susurró en su pecho.

- Así será pequeña – le dijo conmovido – y siempre velaré por ti aunque me encuentre lejos.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que Candy levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

- Albert, ¿qué has sabido de la hija de la tía Lizzy?

- Nada hasta ahora – dijo pensativo.

- No hay que perder las esperanzas de encontrarla – dijo animándolo.

- Candy – dijo separándose de ella endureciendo el rostro - al parecer las últimas noticias que he tenido de esa niña no son alentadoras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es probable que haya muerto.

- ¡No puede ser verdad! – exclamó al escucharlo - ¡Ella no pudo haber muerto! ¡Albert, déjame ayudarte a buscarla!

- Pequeña – le tomó la mano tratando de calmarla – hay un detective que está haciendo el trabajo.

- ¡Pues lo está haciendo muy mal!

- Jovencita, quiero que me escuches – le dijo seriamente - te conozco y sé que en cuanto puedas vas a salir corriendo a buscar al detective para golpearlo.

- ¡Pero Albert!

- Es mejor esperar a que termine la investigación, además tú estás enferma, por eso te pido que te quedes en cama hasta que te recuperes. Falta solo un mes para la boda y Terry sería capaz de ensartarme un sable en el pecho si te llega a pasar algo. Voy de regreso a Chicago y quiero irme tranquilo sabiendo que te portarás bien. ¿Cuento con tu palabra de que no harás una locura cuando yo salga por esa puerta?

- Está bien tío abuelo William – respondió haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – le preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¡Porque me tratas como una chiquilla! – le reclamó.

- No te enojes Candy – sonrió al ver el puchero que estaba haciendo – recuerda que mi deber es cuidarte hasta el día que te cases y te entregue en el altar.

- De acuerdo – sonrió – te prometo que seré una buena chica.

- Ahora me voy – dijo tomándole las manos – cuando regreses a Chicago todo estará listo para el gran día.

- ¡Gracias Albert! – se lanzó a sus brazos llena de gratitud hacia su querido tutor.

- Cuídate pequeña.

- Tú también.

El joven rubio se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro. Minutos después se despidió junto con Amy de Eleanor y Terry para salir hacia la estación del tren donde comprarían los boletos para Chicago.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando la pareja se encontraba dando un paseo por el parque. El sol se acababa de ocultar en el horizonte y las siluetas de las personas se confundían con las sombras de los árboles. Caminaban lentamente, abrazados para darse calor ya que hacía mucho frio. Todo estaba tranquilo y poco a poco se fueron quedando solos entre los árboles. Cuando estaban a escasos metros de una de las calles principales, tres hombres con gabardina y sombrero les dieron alcance. Rápidamente dos de ellos flanquearon a Albert tomándolo por los brazos y el tercero le tapó la boca a Amy. Los jalaron hacia la arboleda y les mostraron las pistolas que traían escondidas.<p>

- No intentes nada o tu amiguita pagará las consecuencias – amenazó uno de ellos viendo al rubio a los ojos. Después se dirigió a la chica – te voy a destapar la boca muñeca pero si gritas no volverás a ver a tu compañero.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando el tipo la soltó. Estaba muerta de miedo pero se mantuvo en silencio por temor a que le hicieran algo a su novio.

- ¿Quieren dinero? – dijo Albert sacando la cartera dirigiéndose a los tipos - les daré todo lo que tengo pero déjenos en paz.

- Tenemos otros planes para ustedes dos – dijo el más alto de ellos apretándole el brazo al joven rubio – así es que si quieren volver a verse será mejor que no griten ni traten de escapar.

- ¿A dónde nos llevan?

- Eso no te importa – dijo el tercero de ellos – ahora caminen y no llamen la atención.

Los tres tipos los escoltaron en sentido contrario hacia donde se dirigían, se internaron por el bosquecillo alejándose del camino concurrido y después de varios minutos de caminata los condujeron hasta una calle solitaria donde estaban estacionados dos vehículos de color negro. Cuando Amy se dio cuenta de los planes de esos hombres no pudo evitar lanzar un grito lleno de angustia - ¡Albert, nos van a separar!

Al escucharla, el tipo más alto le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Albert con la empuñadura de la pistola y éste cayó al piso dejando un reguero de sangre sobre el adoquín. Amy lo miró aterrada y trató de correr hacia él pero el que estaba con ella la empujó hacia el interior de uno de los autos aventándola sobre el asiento trasero – te lo advertimos muñeca – dijo mostrando una macabra sonrisa – ahora pórtate bien o te haré gritar pero por otra razón muy diferente – rápidamente le cerró la puerta, se subió al asiento delantero y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad mientras la joven llorando inconsolablemente, miraba cómo arrastraban a Albert hacia el otro auto para perderlo de vista segundos después.

* * *

><p>En el hotel Plaza, el Dr. Meyer, Elizabeth y Arthur se encontraban sentados en el lobby. Llevaban un par de horas aguardando a que llegaran Albert y Amy pero al dar las 8 de la noche la espera los abrumó.<p>

- ¿Estás segura que tu hermano iba a regresar al hotel antes de tomar el tren? – preguntó el doctor quien miraba impaciente su reloj.

- No se iría sin despedirse de mí – respondió Lizzy – además me dejó una nota para que nos viéramos aquí a las 5 de la tarde.

- Tal vez todavía estén en casa de la madre de Terry – sugirió Arthur – es temprano y recuerda que a los ingleses les gusta la sobremesa.

- ¿Pero tantas horas después de un almuerzo? – Lizzy preguntó pensativa.

- Lo mejor será visitar a Eleanor Baker – intervino el doctor – así sabremos si siguen ahí o sí salieron tarde de la casa.

- ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?

- Espero que no – dijo el doctor – quiero pensar que se les paso el tiempo platicando ¿Arthur podrías ir a buscarlos?

- Sí papá – dijo el joven poniéndose de pie – no tardaré - salió rápidamente hacia la calle para tomar un taxi mientras sus padres permanecían en silencio con un mal presentimiento.

William Albert Andley despertó súbitamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero por una pequeña ventana cercana al techo se podía distinguir un poco de luz que se filtraba hacia el interior. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en una cama vieja en algo que parecía el sótano de una casa abandonada. Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor agudo en la cabeza lo hizo quedarse quieto, y las manchas de sangre que vio en su ropa lo hicieron recordar lo que había pasado horas antes. Buscó a Amy a su alrededor para comprobar con enorme frustración que ella le había sido arrebatada de los brazos. Aterrado por la idea de perderla hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y buscar la forma de salir de ahí. Caminó hacia una ventana alta con la esperanza de escapar pero gruesos barrotes le impedían salir de ahí. En eso escuchó ruidos que provenían de la parte superior de la casa por lo que se dirigió hacia una escalera que daba al piso de arriba y apoyando la cabeza en el techo trató de escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el Sr. Andley? – preguntó la voz de un caballero.

- En el sótano – respondió una voz grave que Albert reconoció como de los secuestradores.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, pero ya sabe cómo son estas cosas, quiso escapar y tuvimos que darle un golpe en la cabeza – mintió viendo de reojo a sus compañeros – ahora debe estar inconsciente.

- Quiero verlo – ordenó.

- Está bien, acompáñeme.

Albert corrió hasta la cama y se recostó en ella fingiendo dormir. En eso escuchó que la puerta del sótano se abría y tres pares de pisadas se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba.

- ¿Lo ve? – indicó uno de los secuestradores muy cerca de Albert – está durmiendo.

- Le advierto que si algo malo le llega a pasar al Sr. Andley no vivirán para contarlo – lo amenazó el caballero – no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. Él no es un vulgar ladrón ni un maleante para que lo traten así.

- No me gustan las amenazas – dijo el secuestrador abriendo el saco para tomar su revólver.

- Y a la Sra. Andley no le gusta que desobedezcan sus órdenes – en ese momento el tercer hombre que había bajado con ellos, quien era una de las escoltas del caballero, sacó un revólver apuntando hacia el secuestrador.

- Ni siquiera lo intente – dijo la escolta – o aquí mismo le haré escupir plomo por la boca. Ya sabe que si algo le pasa al Sr. Andley, todos ustedes y sus familias van a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

El pistolero frunció el entrecejo, se cerró el saco y profirió una maldición.

- Subamos – ordenó el caballero – no quiero que el Sr. Andley despierte y nos descubra aquí.

La escolta guardó su revólver y los tres caminaron hacia las escaleras para subir al primer piso. Cuando Albert escuchó que se cerraba la puerta, se enderezó y se movió con sigilo hacia las escaleras para escuchar el resto de la conversación.

- ¿Cuándo sale el próximo barco a Inglaterra? – preguntó el caballero.

- El próximo miércoles a las 10 de la noche – respondió el otro secuestrador que se había quedado esperándolos.

- Van a comprar cuatro boletos, uno para uno de mis escoltas, otro para el Sr. Andley y los otros dos para cualquiera de ustedes tres - indicó el caballero – así podrán cuidarlo por turnos durante todo el viaje.

- ¿Dónde y cuándo nos vamos a volver a reunir?

- El miércoles a las 8 de la noche afuera de la taberna del puerto.

- Ahí estaremos.

- Recuerden que no debe ser reconocido así que llévenlo disfrazado – dijo el caballero - cuando lleguen a Southampton un auto los estará esperando para llevarlos a Escocia.

- Entendido.

- ¿Dónde está la chica?

- Nuestro compañero la tiene vigilada en el piso de arriba.

- Mañana mismo quiero que la lleve a Lakewood – ordenó el caballero – ya saben que debe permanecer ahí hasta que nazca el bebé. La seguridad del bebé es lo primero. Si algo le llegara a pasar a la criatura es mejor que se den por muertos.

- Le aseguro que cuidaremos bien a la madre y al bebé.

- Aquí tienen la paga por el trabajo de hoy y recibirán más al llegar a Inglaterra – dijo sacando un fajo de billetes poniéndolo sobre una mesa contigua - recuerden que nadie debe saber que estuve aquí.

Albert escuchó pasos que se alejaban y una puerta que se abría. Corrió hacia la ventana y alcanzó a distinguir a cuatro personas que salían. Antes de que se subieran a un auto estacionado por fuera de la casa, la luz de un farol iluminó sus rostros y pudo reconocer al jefe de todos ellos - ¡es uno de los miembros del consejo! – murmuró entre dientes – ¡maldito traidor! Debe estar lleno de miedo si es que lleva como escolta a tres hombres cuidándole la espalda. ¿Por cuánto dinero te vendiste a mi tía, Samuel Hastings? – en eso escuchó cómo el auto arrancaba y se perdía entre las sombras de la noche. Regresó a la cama y se quedó pensativo – tengo un par de días para intentar salir de aquí y por lo visto no intentarán nada en contra nuestra – después se recostó fijando su mirada en un rayo de luz que atravesaba la habitación – te juro Amy que no permitiré que nos separen. Mañana buscaré algo para romper esos barrotes y si logro escapar iré por ti a Lakewood. Elroy Andley – susurró con voz sombría – una vez más has mostrado las garras ante el heredero de los Andley pero las cosas no te resultarán ahora. Usaré todos mis recursos para quitarte de una vez por todas del camino, y dejarás de manejar mi vida y la de los seres que amo para siempre.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la medianoche el Dr. Meyer, Lizzy, Eleanor y el Duque de Grandchester se encontraban en el estudio de la casa de la actriz. Las campanadas del reloj repiqueteaban anunciando el final del día cuando Terry y Arthur entraron en la habitación.<p>

- Buenas noches – el actor saludó a los presentes – vine en cuanto terminó la función. ¿Me pueden decir qué pasa? ¿Acaso Candy empeoró? – preguntó al notar la preocupación en sus rostros.

- Candy está bien hijo – Eleanor respondió de inmediato - pero Albert y Amy están desaparecidos

- ¿Desaparecidos? - preguntó incrédulo – ¿Cómo pueden asegurarlo? Probablemente ya estén en el tren rumbo a Chicago.

- Eso no es posible – respondió Elizabeth – él me citó a las 5 porque quería darme noticias de mi hija pero nunca llegó. Estoy segura que no se iba a ir sin hablar conmigo.

- Todo esto es muy extraño – dijo el duque – Terruce, ¿recuerdas que el Sr. Andley mencionó que la Sra. Elroy quería enviarlo a Europa?

- Sí – respondió Terry en tono sarcástico – un largo viaje con pasaje de ida nada más.

- Mi tío iba a enfrentarse a esa señora y al consejo esta semana, antes del anuncio de su salida del banco – indicó Arthur.

- También tenía intenciones de separarlo de Amy – Elizabeth dijo pensativa.

- De la misma forma en que nos separó a nosotros dos – concluyó el Dr. Meyer.

- ¿Cuándo se hará el anuncio formal de su salida del banco? – preguntó el duque.

- El jueves 14 – respondió Terry.

- ¡Santo dios! – de pronto exclamó Elizabeth al darse cuenta de los maquiavélicos planes de la tía abuela - ¡ella los tiene! ¡Ella los secuestró! ¡Lo va a sacar de América en contra de su voluntad así como lo hizo conmigo!

- Mamá cálmate – la abrazó Arthur al notar su turbación – no estamos seguros.

- Pero es una posibilidad – dijo el doctor.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde podrían estar? – preguntó Eleanor.

- No – respondió Elizabeth horrorizada – ¡pero estoy segura que hará todo por separarlos y al final les va a quitar al bebé! Si es niño seguramente se encargará de mantenerlo escondido como lo hizo con mi hermano.

- ¿Y si es niña? – preguntó Eleanor.

- ¡Hará lo mismo que hizo con mi hija! – exclamó la mujer soltando un fuerte sollozo.

Todos la miraron perturbados por sus palabras comprendiendo el enorme dolor que seguía padeciendo.

- Sra. Rothschild, acompáñeme – se acercó Eleanor tomándola de las manos - Emma conoce de hierbas y estoy segura que podrá prepararle algo que la hará sentir mejor.

- Discúlpenme – susurró Elizabeth poniéndose de pie, se asió del brazo de Eleanor y ambas salieron del estudio mientras los caballeros permanecían en silencio.

- Señores – dijo de pronto el Dr. Meyer – no tenemos pruebas en contra de Elroy Andley pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella es la responsable de la desaparición de Albert y la Srita. Amy.

- Tal vez deberíamos ir a la policía – dijo Arthur – así podrían comenzar a buscarlos.

- Creo que sería lo más conveniente – indicó el doctor.

- ¿Qué harán los Andley cuando la noticia de la desaparición del director del banco más importante de Chicago se haga pública? – Terry preguntó pensativo – seguramente tratarán de evitar un escándalo a cualquier precio así que negarán los hechos, comprarán a los periódicos y amenazarán a la Sra. Rothschild para mantenerla callada.

- Es importante tu punto de vista – reflexionó el doctor – y creo que tienes razón. Esa mujer se va a ensañar con Elizabeth y no quiero que sufra más de lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora.

- ¿Entonces no hay nada qué hacer? – Arthur preguntó desconsolado.

- Creo que no hijo.

- Tendré que contradecirlo doctor – dijo el duque quien había estado atento a toda la conversación.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Terruce le dio al clavo al decir que ellos tratarán de evitar un escándalo sin importar las consecuencias – respondió el duque – ese es el talón de Aquiles de los Andley y así es como les ganaremos la partida.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende? – el doctor preguntó intrigado.

- Sería algo aventurado contarle cuales son mis planes – sonrió el duque - pero si estamos en lo cierto, cuando el martes vaya a tomar el té con Elroy Andley, le puedo asegurar que después de la primera taza de té, no volverá a amenazar a nadie.

- No puedo negar que me intrigan sus palabras duque de Grandchester – dijo el galeno – pero tengo plena confianza en que usted sabrá manejar las cosas.

- Gracias por su confianza – respondió el aristócrata, después se dirigió a su hijo - Terruce, tú me acompañarás ese día.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No te voy a adelantar nada pero quiero que el martes nos veamos en la recepción del hotel para almorzar a medio día – indicó – tendrás que usar todas tus dotes histriónicas frente a esa mujer.

- Está bien papá – sonrió - ahí estaré.

- Mañana temprano ve al puerto y averigua cuando sale el próximo barco a Europa, es muy importante que me lo hagas saber tan pronto lo sepas.

- Entiendo.

- Doctor – dijo el duque dirigiéndose al galeno – todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias por su ayuda Duque de Grandchester – dijo el Dr. Meyer – ahora nos retiremos para que puedan descansar. Buenas noches caballeros.

- Yo iré con Candy – indicó el actor – buenas noches.

- Los acompaño – dijo el duque - buenas noches hijo.

Los cuatro hombres salieron del estudio para irse a descansar. Sin embargo, solo uno de ellos analizaba a detalle todo lo ocurrido en esos días. Si acertaba a su intuición, la respuesta la encontraría ahí, en los hechos y las palabras de quienes habían sufrido el desprecio, la injusticia y el dolor de una separación.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas lectoras!<strong>

**Espero que hayan tenido un lindo inicio de año. El tiempo vuela y ya estamos casi a fin de mes a unas horas de celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry en todos los foros simpatizantes de este personaje.**

**En esta ocasión agradezco a guest, Mazy Vampire, geraldin, Lisbely32, Alejandra, Iris, Sandy, norma rosa, Noemi Cullen, LizCarter, Consti Grandchester, Blanche Granchester Andley, Lady Lyuva Sol y bettysuazo por sus amables comentarios.**

**También agradezco a todas aquellas lectoras anónimas que siguen este fic y a quienes lo han puesto entre sus favoritos.**

**El siguiente capítulo se publicará más rápido como un regalo a las terrytanas por el mes del cumpleaños de Terry, así que espero que nos leamos muy pronto.**

**Un abrazo.**


	47. Chapter 47

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 47**

_Yacían nuestros corazones juntos, mi alma enredada a la tuya y tu boca una sola con la mía._

Dos angustiosos días y noches habían pasado sin que tuvieran noticias de Albert. En el sótano abandonado, él continuaba buscando la manera de salir de su encierro. El día anterior, antes del amanecer, el ruido de pisadas y puertas que se abrían lo había despertado. Cuando corrió hacia la ventana distinguió a dos de los tipos que llevaban escoltada a Amy para que no escapara y se subiera a un auto negro estacionado por fuera de la casa. Albert comenzó a gritar y a jalonear los barrotes de la ventana en un afán desesperado por hacerle saber que se encontraba bien y que haría hasta lo imposible para rescatarla, pero todo fue en vano. Nadie lo escuchó. El auto arrancó sin que él pudiera detenerlos, quedándose solo y abatido. Cayó al piso sobre sus talones y lloró amargamente. No había podido proteger a Amy ni retenerla a su lado. No podría casarse ni acompañarla durante su embarazo y si no lograba escapar sabía que la perdería para siempre.

En cuanto Amy subió al automóvil, le vendaron los ojos. Recorrieron varias calles y avenidas y minutos después se detuvieron en una solitaria calle. Ella temblaba, no por el frío que hacía antes del amanecer sino por el miedo a lo que podrían hacerle. La sacaron del auto y en silencio la llevaron dentro de un edificio. Caminó y subió algunas escaleras durante un par de minutos, escuchó cerrar una puerta tras de sí, la sentaron en una silla y hasta que finalmente le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Al abrirlos no pudo ver por el destello luminoso que la cegaba, se los talló tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y segundos más tarde alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de una mujer. Se estremeció, Elroy Andley estaba frente a ella. Su reacción fue casi instantánea y comenzó a preguntarle a la mujer sobre su sobrino.

- ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Albert?! – gritó tratando de ponerse de pie pero de inmediato un par de manos fuertes sobres sus hombros la mantuvieron sentada.

- ¡Cállate! No tienes nada que preguntar – respondió la tía abuela – estás aquí para que sepas la verdad.

- ¿Cuál verdad?

- William va rumbo a Inglaterra y me dijo que lo mejor es que lo olvides. Entendió que eres muy poca cosa para él.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó Amy sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón - ¡él me ama! ¡Le iba a pedir mi mano a mi padre en cuanto llegáramos a Chicago!

- Se arrepintió – Elroy le respondió con una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos – él no te ama, solo se estaba divirtiendo contigo. Si en verdad te amara, te hubiera respetado para que llegaras virgen al matrimonio. Lograste seducirlo pero le hice ver que no eres más que una trepadora social.

- ¡Y usted no es más que vieja desgraciada! – gritó con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

- ¡Vulgar irrespetuosa! – le soltó una bofetada – ¡si así se va a comportar tu hijo será mejor que yo me encargue de educarlo! Pasarás tu embarazo escondida donde nadie pueda verte y cuando nazca el niño irá a vivir a mi casa. Tú desaparecerás y no volverás a buscarnos.

- ¡Nunca! – gritó desesperada - ¡Jamás le daré a mi hijo!

- ¿Y qué vas a ofrecerle? – le preguntó con desprecio - ¿una vida licenciosa como la tuya? ¿Crees que algún hombre se fijará en ti cuando conozca la verdad?

- ¡Yo no soy una inútil como las mujeres que quiere para su sobrino! ¡Pronto tendré un título y mi hijo vivirá dignamente gracias a mi profesión!

- ¡Pobre ilusa! – se burló la tía abuela – se ve que no conoces este mundo. Pero para que entiendas que las intenciones de la familia son buenas y que lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de esa criatura que llevas en el vientre, si prometes no intervenir después de que nazca el bebé, recibirás una generosa cantidad para que puedas vivir decentemente durante varios años.

- ¿Sabe algo señora? ¡Púdrase con su dinero! – exclamó temblando de rabia - ¡jamás me va a comprar!

- Todos tenemos un precio – respondió viéndola de abajo para arriba – y no creo que el tuyo sea muy alto.

- Maldita – murmuró entre dientes mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – le juro que esto no se va a quedar así.

- Deja de hablar tonterías y mejor aprende modales – dijo Elroy – nos veremos en un mes y espero que para entonces tu actitud haya cambiado. Piensa las cosas, verás que es lo mejor para la criatura.

- ¡Nunca!

- De todas formas te quitaré al niño.

- ¡Antes muerta que entregarle a mi hijo! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Sáquenla de aquí! - ordenó Elroy dándole la espalda.

Los hombres le vendaron los ojos y la encaminaron hacia fuera de la habitación. Cuando el auto se puso en marcha, Amy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Siempre tan segura de sí misma, nunca antes se había sentido tan desamparada - ¡Albert, dime que no es verdad! ¡Dime que no es cierto lo que esa bruja me dijo! – se repetía una y otra vez mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles desiertas - ¡yo te amo y sé que tú también me amas! ¡No me abandones Albert! ¡No me abandones!

El auto continuó su marcha sin detenerse mientras sus lágrimas quedaban ocultas en la tela que cubría sus ojos sin saber que no lejos de ahí, el hombre que la amaba estaba padeciendo el mismo dolor a causa de su separación.

* * *

><p>A las 11 de la mañana del lunes 11 de noviembre de 1918, después de 4 años de lucha sangrienta en las trincheras del frente oriental y occidental y tras la revolución obrera en Berlín y la abdicación del Káiser, el gobierno de la nueva República Alemana firmó el armisticio de Compiègne, en Francia, en el cual se daba por terminada la Gran Guerra con la victoria de los Aliados.<p>

La Primera Guerra Mundial enfrentó a más soldados, provocó más decesos y causó más destrucción que cualquier otra guerra en el pasado. Esta contienda ocasionó la muerte de unas 10 millones de personas y 20 millones regresaron lisiadas a sus hogares; desaparecieron los imperios alemán, ruso, otomano y austrohúngaro por lo que cambió el mapa de Europa creándose nuevas repúblicas, lo que provocó el fervor nacionalista siento ésta, una de las principales causas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial la cual se gestaría 20 años más tarde.

Las noticias surcaron velozmente el Atlántico Norte y para la mañana del día 12, todos los periódicos de las más importantes metrópolis de América mostraban grandes encabezados que anunciaban el fin de la guerra en Europa. Cientos de personas habían salido a las calles a festejar la tan anhelada paz y el regreso a casa de aquellos soldados, médicos y enfermeras que habían pasado largos meses en el frente de batalla.

Esa mañana, Terry se encontraba desayunando con su madre cuando el ama de llaves entró corriendo al comedor mostrando una inusitada emoción en el rostro.

- ¡Señora! ¡Señora! – exclamó deteniéndose al llegar a su lado - ¡la guerra! ¡Por fin terminó la guerra! ¡Alemania se rindió!

Eleanor Baker y Terry dejaron de comer y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos e incrédulos ante esa noticia. Emocionado, el actor cerró los ojos recordando la promesa de Candy y desde lo profundo de su corazón elevó al cielo una oración de agradecimiento.

- ¡Dios bendito! – exclamó Eleanor sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos - ¿pero cómo lo sabes Emma?

- ¡Está en primera plana en todos los periódicos, señora! – respondió el ama de llaves extendiendo el periódico sobre la mesa.

– "LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO" - la actriz leyó el enorme encabezado con los ojos humedecidos, exclamando de inmediato - ¡Terry, por fin terminó esta pesadilla!

El actor asintió y caminó hacia su madre para abrazarla. Al tenerla entre sus brazos no pudo evitar conmoverse hasta las lágrimas. La larga guerra que había dejado a su padre sin un brazo y causado tanta destrucción y muerte era ya cosa del pasado – es maravilloso mamá – susurró en su hombro sin poder evitar una sonrisa – pon a enfriar champán para brindar esta noche. Ahora iré a decirle la buena noticia a Candy.

– Se pondrá feliz – Eleanor sonrió, después se dirigió al ama de llaves – Emma, ya escuchaste a mi hijo. ¡Pon a enfriar champán!

- ¡Sí señora! – exclamó la mujer saliendo del comedor.

Terry le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y salió de prisa subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Al entrar en la habitación, encontró a Candy todavía adormilada quien al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Él se veía distinto, radiante, con una mirada llena de luz y de esperanza que lo iluminaba por completo.

- Buenos días mi amor – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama - ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Candy! – se sentó a su lado tomándole las manos emocionado– ¡terminó la guerra! ¡Alemania se rindió!

- ¡O Terry! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡es maravilloso! ¡No más muertos ni heridos sin razón!

- ¡Así es pecosa! – la apretó a su cuerpo - ¡no más dolor ni sufrimiento por la guerra!

La rubia sintió que la embargaba el sentimiento y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho - ¡me siento tan feliz! – susurró emocionada – ¡y sé que Stear también estaría feliz!

- Sí – dijo el actor comprendiendo el sentimiento de su prometida – seguramente estará celebrando al igual que nosotros donde quiera que se encuentre.

- Mi querido Stear – dio un largo suspiro limpiándose las lágrimas – su muerte no fue en vano. Gracias a él y a tantos hombres y mujeres valientes, hoy podemos disfrutar de la paz.

- ¿Crees que los Andley organicen un memorial en su nombre?

- Yo creo que sí, le preguntaré a Albert cuando lo vea en Chicago.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Terry se puso de pie.

- Candy – dijo nervioso - hay algo que necesitas saber.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

- Albert y Amy están desaparecidos. Nunca tomaron el tren a Chicago.

- ¿Desaparecidos? – preguntó incrédula - ¡tengo que ir a buscarlos! – se quitó las sábanas poniéndose de pie pero cuando iba a correr para vestirse, Terry la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- ¡Suéltame Terry! – dijo desesperada - ¡Albert me necesita!

- ¡Estás enferma! – la regañó - ¡no puedes salir a la calle! ¿O ya se te olvidó que tienes influenza? ¡Regresa a la cama y oye lo que te voy a decir!

- ¡Está bien! - Candy obedeció a regañadientes haciendo una mueca de disgusto sentándose de nuevo en la cama - ¡pero quiero que me expliques todo o saldré de aquí aunque esté enferma!

- ¡Pecosa testaruda! – exclamó Terry - ¡eres peor para domar que una mona!

- ¡Grosero! – le respondió sacándole la lengua - ¡yo no soy una mona.

- Pues te comportas peor que las del zoológico – dijo sentándose a su lado sonriendo al verla hacer sus muecas – ahora pon atención mona pecas. Creemos que la tía abuela los tiene a ambos. El viernes después del almuerzo iban a despedirse de tu tía Elizabeth pero nunca llegaron a la cita. Si los hubieran secuestrado ya tendríamos noticias de ellos o estarían pidiendo un rescate a la familia, pero nadie se ha comunicado con los Andley. Además, la tía abuela sigue en Nueva York e invitó al duque a tomar el té el día de hoy.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Esa mujer tiene algo que decirle al duque – dijo pensativo – nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la fecha de nuestra boda así que supongo que con Albert fuera del camino, querrá convencer a mi padre para que se hagan las cosas como ella quiere.

- ¿Qué piensa tu padre?

- Él tiene un plan, además me aseguró que después de esa visita a Elroy Andley, Albert estará de vuelta con nosotros.

- ¿Pero qué va a hacer? – preguntó intrigada - ¿qué le va a decir a la tía abuela?

- No lo sé – continuó – mañana me citó a la hora del almuerzo y me lo explicará todo antes de verla. Él piensa que Albert sigue en América y por lo que investigué ayer por la noche, creo que tiene razón.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Fui al muelle y algunos marineros me dijeron que ningún barco ha zarpado a Europa desde la semana pasada – explicó – el próximo saldrá pasado mañana, eso significa que Albert sigue aquí, o por lo menos no se ha embarcado en la ciudad. Más tarde iré a confirmarlo con las autoridades portuarias.

- Pero seguramente Albert se embarcará en cuanto zarpe uno de los barcos.

- Es lo que pienso.

- ¿Y si tu padre no logra detener a la tía abuela?

- No tengas la menor duda de que lo hará - sonrió – mi padre tiene un extraño sentido de la justicia y quedó impresionado con la historia de la Sra. Rothschild. Su esposo fue uno de sus mejores amigos así que a nombre de esa amistad, hará lo que sea necesario para darle un escarmiento a la tía abuela.

- Si tú confías en tu padre, entonces yo también confiaré en él – dijo Candy más tranquila mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias pecosa, todo saldrá bien. Ahora quiero que hablemos de tu futuro en el hospital.

La enfermera se quedó en silencio recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Terry meses atrás. Aunque sintió un nudo en la garganta, tomó aire y se dio valor para responder.

- No hay nada qué hablar – dijo viéndolo a los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas – te lo prometí y lo cumpliré. No volveré al hospital.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó al notar la tristeza en su voz.

- Te hice una promesa.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Aprendí la lección – dijo serenamente – pude haber muerto de influenza por no escucharte.

- Pero ayudaste a sanar a muchos enfermos y aunque te enfermaste lograste sobrevivir.

- Terry – respondió con pesar - la gente que más quiero sufrió por mi culpa así que dejemos todo como está. Te aseguro que seré feliz sin trabajar en el hospital.

- Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.

- Estaré bien mi amor.

- Tal vez el dejar el hospital no sea lo mejor para ti – dijo el actor poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la ventana – pero tampoco quiero que te esclavices en el trabajo como lo has estado haciendo durante estos meses. A veces me preguntaba lo que haría cuando tuvieras que trabajar el turno de la noche y al regresar del teatro no estuvieras esperándome y solo encontrara la habitación vacía. Dime Candy – dio media vuelta para verla a los ojos - ¿qué haría por las mañanas cuando al despertar buscara tu cuerpo tibio y no encontrara más que las almohadas frías o cuando tuvieras que cubrir un turno después de trabajar? No soportaría que no estuvieras conmigo tanto tiempo. Sabes que te necesito, que eres todo para mí y quiero ser todo para ti. Pero también quiero cada una de tus sonrisas y tus lágrimas, quiero tus muecas y tus gritos, tus besos y tus caricias, y todas tus noches de amor, desde la primera hasta la última.

- Yo también quiero todo de ti – lo miró con adoración – quiero tus bromas y tus enojos, tus sonrisas y tus miradas, tus regaños y tus risas, y quiero ser parte de ti de día y de noche. Es lo que más deseo Terry. No tengo otra elección, prefiero dejar el hospital a no tenerte.

- Pero no serás totalmente feliz y eso no me deja en paz – dijo caminando hacia ella – ambos vinimos a América para buscar nuestro destino, luchamos para salir adelante, y con mucho trabajo y empeño logramos nuestros sueños. Pronto estaremos juntos y no quiero robarte lo que tanto esfuerzo te costó conseguir.

- No vas a robarme nada mi amor.

- Mi pecosa – le besó el dorso de la mano cerrando los ojos - yo quiero apoyarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo. ¿Crees que exista la manera de que trabajes en el hospital sin que tengas que cumplir con un horario tan rígido?

- Podría ser voluntaria – respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa - así no tendría que trabajar tantas horas ni tampoco hacerlo por las noches y estaría aquí para recibirte cuando llegaras del teatro.

- Eso me parece bien – dijo acariciándole el rostro – me gusta la idea.

- ¿De verdad Terry? – preguntó emocionada - ¿no te importaría que rompiera mi promesa?

- No en esta ocasión.

- ¿Podré ir al hospital a trabajar como voluntaria?

- Si pecosa – sonrió de lado el inglés – pero con dos condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No trabajarás hasta la primavera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estarás muy ocupada durante todo el invierno convenciendo a tu marido de que ha tomado la decisión correcta – respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Aceptas la primera condición?

- Está bien - respondiendo haciendo una mueca viendo el hermoso semblante del caballero que no dejaba de mirarla - ¿y cuál es la segunda condición?

- Si llegas a estar de encargo no trabajarás en el hospital, ni siquiera como voluntaria.

- ¿De encargo? – exclamó sonrojándose.

- Voy a trabajar arduamente en ello – dijo seductoramente - y no quiero arriesgarme a que te contagies de alguna enfermedad con un hijo mío en tu vientre.

- ¡Oh! - Candy sintió arder su rostro y un bochorno le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus pensamientos la traicionaron al tratar de imaginarse a Terry "trabajando arduamente" para concebir un hijo. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Usarían sábanas? ¿Lo harían con ropa? ¿La desnudaría?

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña pecosa? – Terry la miró seductor al notar su reacción levantándole la barbilla con la mano – ¿acaso ya quieres comenzar? Podríamos intentarlo en un par de días. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Ni lo pienses! - exclamó la chica al escucharlo expresarse con tal desfachatez – ¡ese tipo de proposiciones no son las de un caballero!

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – el actor soltó una sonora carcajada – ¡no finjas conmigo mona pecas! Lo que necesitas es que te lleve a la cabaña por un fin de semana para que te desinhibas un poco – sonrió de lado - ¿no crees que sería divertido practicar antes de la boda?

- ¡Descarado! ¡Sinvergüenza! – gritó la chica lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza.

Terry exageró el golpe y se dejó caer a un lado de la cama sin parar de reírse.

- ¡Oh! ¡Me has dejado herido! – exclamó en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza haciendo una escena teatral, después comenzó a reírse al ver la mueca de enojo en el rostro de la chica – ¡con esa cara pareces una guerrera comanche pero te faltan las plumas! ¡Jajajajajaja!

- ¡Yo no soy una comanche! – gritó hecha una furia - ¡pero te voy a dar tu merecido por grosero!

Candy le tiró otra almohada y un par de cojines que tenía detrás de ella sin lograr que le dieran en la cara. Terry se los lanzó de vuelta atinando justo en la rubia cabeza. Así comenzó una pequeña guerra de cojines y almohadas con las sonoras carcajadas de ambos escuchándose por toda la habitación. En medio de la batalla alguien tocó la puerta pero entre los gritos y las risas, no se percataron de ello. Entonces la puerta se abrió cuando Candy lanzaba un cojín con todas sus fuerzas cayendo justo en la cabeza del Duque de Grandchester. Detrás del él estaba Eleanor Baker quien no pudo contener una discreta risa al ver el gesto de sorpresa del duque. Candy se sonrojó totalmente avergonzada, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Terry quien le sonrió divertido.

- ¡Duque de Grandchester perdóneme por favor! – suplicó la chica con la cabeza agachada - ¡no era mi intención lanzarle un cojín a la cabeza!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Terry comenzó a reír descaradamente al ver el rostro encendido de la chica - ¡en qué lío te has metido pecosa! – se burló de ella - ¡nunca en toda mi vida había visto tan reprobable comportamiento hacia un noble de Inglaterra!

- ¡Terry deja de reírte! – le reclamó - ¡y no digas eso frente a tu padre! - después se dirigió al duque – le aseguro señor que el cojín iba dirigido a Terry y no a usted.

Eleanor Baker se tapó la boca para contener la risa mientras el actor volvía a soltar una carcajada. El duque se acercó a la cama tratando de mantener la compostura para no apenar más a la chica – no te preocupes Candy – le sonrió abiertamente – comprendo que fue un accidente, además me alegra ver que te encuentres de buen ánimo.

- Hoy es tu día de suerte pecosa – se burló el actor – el duque acaba de ser benévolo contigo. Pudiste haber terminado encerrada en la Torre de Londres.

- ¡Pero si tú empezaste! - le reclamó la rubia.

- Candy querida – dijo Eleanor viendo de reojo a su hijo con una mirada divertida – creo que en lugar de reírse, tu prometido debería estar avergonzado por haberte alterado en lugar de cuidarte y procurar tu reposo.

- Terruce - intervino su padre – tu madre tiene razón. No mortifiques más a Candy.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – volvió a burlarse el inglés – ahora resulta que ambos están en mi contra. Pecosa, ¿por qué no les dices que fuiste tú quien empezó la batalla?

- ¡Terry eres imposible! – exclamó Candy sonrojándose al recordar la discusión que había tenido con su prometido provocando las sonrisas de los demás.

- Ya no hagas caso hija – intervino Eleanor al notar la turbación de la rubia – al parecer Terry no tiene intenciones de comportarse esta mañana. Mejor recuéstate y descansa porque hoy es un gran día y queremos celebrarlo todos juntos esta noche.

- Si Candy – dijo el duque – queremos celebrar el fin de la guerra y Eleanor pensó en invitar a la Sra. Rothschild, a Arthur y al Dr. Meyer. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarnos?

- ¡Me encantaría! – exclamó entusiasmada.

- El Dr. Meyer vendrá temprano – dijo Eleanor – después de que revise a Candy le preguntaré si podrá unirse a la celebración.

- Nada me haría más feliz – sonrió el actor.

- Cenaremos a las 7 – indicó la actriz sonriendo hacia el duque – y espero que traigas a tus hijos Richard.

- Por supuesto – sonrió - entonces hay que darse prisa si queremos estar a tiempo – dijo revisando su reloj de bolsillo – vamos Terruce, tenemos mucho qué hacer.

- Volveré más tarde amor – dijo Terry besándole el dorso de la mano – espero tu respuesta a la segunda condición.

Antes de soltarla, el actor le regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas guiñándole el ojo. Después, padre e hijo salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Candy – Eleanor se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama – parece que Terry no fue muy gentil contigo esta mañana.

- No se preocupe Sra. Baker – sonrió la chica – sus bromas y sus juegos son la forma de expresar su felicidad.

- No es correcto que un caballero se comporte así – dijo resignada – pero tienes razón. Ha tenido días bastante malos y no podía ocultar su tristeza. Lo ví en sus ojos. Primero mi enfermedad, después la muerte de su hermano y cuando caíste enferma parecía que se le desmoronaba el mundo.

- Por favor, no le diga nada sobre su comportamiento – le rogó Candy – él es así y no me importa que bromee mientras pueda escucharlo reír y vea su hermosa sonrisa.

- Nunca dejaste de amarlo mientras estuvieron alejados - susurró conmovida.

- Nunca – suspiró.

- Falta menos de un mes para que seas su esposa – le tomó las manos - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Cuando me enfermé, pensé que iba a arruinar todo, pero ahora es como un sueño que se va a hacer realidad muy pronto.

- ¿Ya tienes listo tu ajuar de novia?

- No, todavía no lo he comprado – respondió avergonzada – cuando Albert enfermó ya no pude hacerlo.

- Todavía tienes tiempo – la tranquilizó – le diré al chofer que te lleve a las tiendas tan pronto como el Dr. Meyer lo permita.

- Sra. Baker, ¿podría acompañarme? – preguntó tímidamente - yo no sé qué comprar.

- Entiendo – sonrió – te ayudaré con las compras.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó con entusiasmo.

- Primero necesitamos mandar bordar toallas y sábanas con sus iniciales. Ya no hay tiempo para que tú lo hagas – dijo pensativa - ¿decidiste lo que vas a usar en la luna de miel y la noche de bodas?

- Yo… - se sonrojó intensamente – quiero algo que le guste a Terry pero con lo que me sienta cómoda.

- Te aseguro que cualquier cosa linda que te pongas le va a agradar – sonrió.

- Recuerdo que la bata que me regaló cuando se reconcilió con él nos gustó a ambos. Todavía la conservo.

- ¿Quieres algo similar?

- Sí, me encantaría.

- Esa es una bata con holanes que compré en Europa – recordó la actriz - tal vez podamos encontrar un conjunto con bata y camisón con telas suaves y vaporosas que sean de tu agrado.

- Sra. Baker – la interrumpió Candy armándose de valor, sintiendo encender sus mejillas – ¿qué debo hacer esa noche?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – la miró con ternura – no hay un manual que te diga que hacer en la noche de bodas.

- Es que no sé qué va a pasar cuando llegue el momento – dijo angustiada - y no quiero decepcionar a Terry echando a perder nuestra primera noche juntos.

- No lo harás – sonrió - solo tienes que hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón.

- Pero estoy nerviosa y con un poco de miedo.

- Es normal sentirse así la primera vez que se tiene intimidad con un hombre.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Sra. Baker?

- Sí – sonrió - y aprecio mucho que confíes en mí como una madre para hablar de esto.

- Gracias.

- Ahora dime Candy, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

- ¿Es verdad que es doloroso?

- Sí – asintió Eleanor – la primera vez con un hombre es dolorosa porque no estamos habituadas a esa invasión, pero al paso de los días y las semanas, el cuerpo de la mujer se va acostumbrando al del hombre hasta que no solo deja de ser doloroso sino sumamente placentero.

- ¿Placentero? – preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos.

- Si tú lo quieres así será.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- No hay nada que se compare a ser acariciada y besada íntimamente por el hombre que amas – explicó la actriz – y es así como él va a expresarte todo su amor y su deseo, pero al mismo tiempo tú vas a querer acariciar todo su cuerpo y vas a desear que esté en ti. No tengas miedo de sentir ni de disfrutar su cercanía. Eso es hacer el amor, eso es lo que hacen los amantes, se entregan en cuerpo y alma a los deseos del otro. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí - la enfermera respondió ruborizada al recordar hasta dónde habían llegado las caricias de Terry y al imaginarse lo que pasaría al ser esposos.

- Durante la luna de miel estarán solos para conocerse y aprender uno del otro como nunca pensaste que podrías estar con alguna persona.

- Pero yo conozco a Terry y él me conoce.

- Eso es lo que se cree durante el cortejo – continuó - pero te darás cuenta al paso del tiempo de muchas más cosas que nunca antes compartieron y que eran desconocidas para ambos como lo será vivir bajo el mismo techo y compartir la cama. Ahí descubrirán sus pasiones más profundas, la forma en que te va a gustar que te toque y te complazca y lo que no serás capaz de tolerar.

- Creo que no será fácil hablar de esas cosas – dijo tímidamente.

- Hija, esa es la verdadera intimidad entre marido y mujer y no debes avergonzarte – explicó la actriz – el tener la confianza para hablar abiertamente de sus gustos y necesidades cuando compartan la cama será muy importante en su vida como esposos. Si no hablan sobre ello, pasará el tiempo y no disfrutarás estar con tu marido. No hagas como muchas mujeres que no tienen confianza con el esposo pero le dicen todo a las amigas. Un matrimonio lo forman solo dos personas y lo que pase en su alcoba nadie más tiene por qué saberlo. Las discusiones entre los recién casados son comunes y deben intentar resolver los problemas sin involucrar a otras personas.

- Hace poco – recordó Candy – Terry me pidió que nunca le ocultara lo que me ocurriera y lo mismo le pedí yo. Ahora sé que la confianza es una prueba de amor. Él confía en mí porque me ama y yo confío en él porque lo amo.

- Si basas tu relación en la confianza y el amor ningún chisme ni habladuría podrá destruir su matrimonio – dijo la actriz.

- ¿Cree que alguien querrá hacernos daño?

- En la profesión de actor – explicó Eleanor – siempre hay personas que te admiran pero también hay otras que hacen hasta lo imposible por destruirte. Algunas querrán acabar con tu matrimonio sembrando dudas entre ustedes. No hagas caso a los rumores sin antes escuchar lo que Terry tenga que decirte. Han luchado mucho por estar juntos y merecen ser muy felices.

- Así lo haré – reflexionó Candy – no permitiré que nadie destruya mi felicidad.

- Sé que lo harás.

- Gracias por sus palabras y sus consejos Sra. Baker.

- De nada hija – sonrió - si más adelante quieres saber otra cosa solo tienes que preguntar. Ahora mandaré por tu desayuno, debes tener hambre.

La actriz dejó a solas a la enfermera quien se quedó meditando sobre la conversación que acababan de tener. Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a contar los días que faltaban para la boda. Veinticinco, solo veinticinco amaneceres la separaban de su destino. Entonces vinieron a su mente los momentos que había compartido con Terry en el bosque, en la cabaña, en el camerino y en el departamento, momentos deliciosos en los que había visto sus ansias contenidas por desnudarla sin reparos, y había sentido un fuego abrazador en cada uno de sus besos y caricias. Se estremeció cerrando los ojos con el pulso acelerado, abrazándose a sí misma sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Ahora lo comprendía. Todo sería diferente en el lecho nupcial. No habría telas que le impidieran disfrutar de su desnudez, ni habría límites para esas manos ni para esa boca. Estaría a merced de su excitación, de sus pasiones, de sus excesos, de sus locuras y sus deseos. Sería como una gran ola que incontenible, la arrastraría hacia él dejándola sin voluntad. Sería una incitante invasión a su intimidad, a lo profundo de sus entrañas, a aquellos lugares prohibidos que nunca antes le había permitido a alguien tocar o mirar. Él sería el primero, el único, y lo dejaría ser y hacer hasta que la reclamara como suya desde esa primera noche y hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

><p>Poco antes del mediodía el Dr. Meyer se encontraba sentado en la cama en la habitación de Candy. Después de revisar su estado de salud sonrió satisfecho al comprobar la notable mejoría del estado de la joven.<p>

- Sorprendente – murmuró al terminar de auscultarla - sino fuera porque soy médico diría que tu recuperación ha sido milagrosa.

- ¿De verdad? – la rubia preguntó feliz.

- Un caso único y excepcional.

- ¿Eso significa que ya puedo dejar la cama?

- Sí, pero con ciertas restricciones – el doctor se puso de pie recogiendo sus cosas - deberás permanecer en casa en reposo una semana más, estás débil y necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

- Está bien doctor – suspiró resignada.

- Y debo recordarte que durante tu convalecencia no podrás permitirte ninguna clase de excesos.

- ¿Excesos?

- Nada de desvelos, comidas abundantes, bebidas con alcohol, charlas agotadoras, discusiones ni peleas, sobre todo con Terry. Así evitaremos una recaída y sus posibles consecuencias. ¿Entendido señorita? – preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Sí doctor – respondió agachando la cabeza sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro.

- Pero tienes permiso de participar en la celebración de esta noche – sonrió complaciente.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó feliz - ¡podré unirme a la fiesta!

- Hoy es un gran día Candy y hay muchas cosas que celebrar – sonrió el Dr. Meyer – tú ya estás recuperada, la guerra terminó y están disminuyendo rápidamente los casos de influenza en todo el país.

- ¡Qué noticia tan más maravillosa! – exclamó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del doctor.

- Hace poco más de una semana comenzaron a llegar menos enfermos - explicó contagiado por su alegría – y creemos que en un par de días más todo volverá a la normalidad.

- ¡Me siento tan feliz! – exclamó con los ojos humedecidos recargando la cabeza en el pecho del doctor - ¡todos mis seres queridos están a salvo!

- Así es Candy – le acarició la cabeza – todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante.

- Dr. Meyer - la rubia levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos – nunca podré pagarle todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Gracias a usted, Eleanor Baker, Albert y yo estamos vivos. Muchas gracias doctor.

- De nada hija – susurró enternecido limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro – curar y salvar vidas es el deber de médicos y enfermeras, y hay que hacerlo siempre, sin esperar nada a cambio así que no me debes nada. No lo olvides.

- No lo haré.

- Será mejor que descanses para que no te agotes demasiado esta noche – dijo ayudándola a recostarse en la cama.

- ¿Ya se va doctor?

- Sí, estaré en el hospital ayudándole al Dr. Girard, quien por cierto ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

- Dígale que pasaré a despedirme la próxima semana.

- ¿Despedirte? - el doctor preguntó con sorpresa - ¿vas a dejar el hospital?

- Se lo prometí a Terry. No quiere que trabaje hasta la primavera.

- Pensé que sería definitivo – dijo aliviado.

- Solo seré voluntaria. Él me quiere a su lado y yo quiero estar con él.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Y usted doctor, va a regresar a Canadá?

- La próxima semana y solo por unos días – explicó – pero regresaré para tu boda y pasaré las fiestas en Chicago con Lizzy y sus hijos, así que nos veremos allá.

- ¿Y después?

- Tal vez me mude a Boston para la primavera – respondió guiñándole un ojo sentándose junto a ella.

- ¡Ahí vive mi tía Lizzy! – exclamó emocionada.

- Te diré un secreto – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa – muy pronto le pediré que se case conmigo. ¿Crees que acepte?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y estoy segura que van a ser muy felices!

- Gracias Candy – se abrazaron – te prometo que así será. Ahora me voy – dijo poniéndose de pie – te veré más tarde.

Cuando salió el Dr. Meyer del cuarto, la enfermera rebosaba de alegría en su corazón. Todas eran buenas noticias y hermosas promesas para el futuro, pero solo faltaba que su querido Albert estuviera libre al lado de Amy para que su felicidad fuera completa. Al recordarlos tuvo un bello presentimiento y supo que pronto los estaría estrechando entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Esa fría noche de otoño, Candy y Eleanor Baker se encontraban bellamente ataviadas luciendo vestidos sencillos y elegantes, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, en espera de los invitados. En punto de las 7 escucharon que dos autos llegaban a la casa y minutos después entraban a la sala al Dr. Meyer, Elizabeth y Arthur seguidos de Alice y Edward, el duque de Grandchester y Terry. El actor llevaba de la mano a sus hermanitos y esperó hasta que entraran todos los adultos para presentárselos a su novia.<p>

- Alice, Edward – dijo ceremoniosamente en el vestíbulo de la casa – ella es la señorita Candice White Andley, mi prometida. Candy, ellos son mis hermanos.

- ¡Encantada de conocerlos! – exclamó la enfermera con una gran sonrisa – ¡pueden llamarme Candy si gustan!

- Hola Candy – saludó Alice haciendo una graciosa reverencia – mucho gusto.

- ¡Hola Candy! – saludó el pequeño Edward quien sin previo aviso corrió a los brazos de la chica – mi hermano me dijo que tenías pecas y que trepabas árboles como mona, ¿es cierto?

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la actriz haciendo una mueca al escuchar al pequeño mientras el actor la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Es cierto Candy? – insistió el niño – yo quiero trepar árboles, ¿me vas a enseñar a trepar árboles?

- Sí Edward – la rubia respondió resignada – iremos al bosque y te enseñaré.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Alice - ¡Yo también quiero aprender a trepar árboles!

- ¡Claro Alice! – exclamó el inglés sin dejar de sonreír – les prometo que los llevaré de día de campo para que Candy nos muestre todas las habilidades de mona que posee. Ahora vayan a conocer a la familia de Candy.

Los niños se miraron divertidos, hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo a la sala sin advertir el profundo sonrojo de Candy y las chispas que echaban sus ojos verdes.

- ¡No soy una mona Terruce Grandchester! – exclamó enojada evitando que los demás escucharan - ¡y menos frente a tus hermanos! – después le sacó la lengua, se dio media vuelta y dignamente caminó hacia donde estaban los demás invitados dejándolo solo.

- Mi mona pecas – el actor susurró amorosamente mientras la veía alejarse - me alegra ver que ya estás bien – y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se dispuso a disfrutar de la velada.

En la sala, un pianista, un violinista y un flautista amenizaban el ambiente con música suave mientras dos mozos entraban y salían con bocadillos y bebidas para todos. Después de un emotivo brindis con champán que llenó de esperanza los corazones de los presentes, Eleanor, Lizzy y Candy comenzaron a platicar sobre los preparativos de la boda, mientras al otro lado de la sala, el duque, el Dr. Meyer, Arthur y Terry conversaban sobre el fin de la guerra y la desaparición de Albert.

Después de un rato, todos estabas absortos dando sus puntos de vista en los diferentes temas pero aprovechando una pausa en la conversación, Terry se disculpó retirándose discretamente del grupo de caballeros. Caminó hacia la entrada de la sala y de manera disimulada le hizo señas a su hermanito Edward para que se acercara, le susurró algunas palabras al oído y salió en silencio. El pequeño caminó hacia donde se encontraba Candy e inocentemente la tomó de la mano para que lo acompañara al estudio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, le pidió a la enfermera que entrara para que le diera un modelo a escala de un avión que se encontraba en una de las repisas. Candy no sospechó nada pero cuando estaba por tomar el juguete, escuchó que se cerraba la puerta y se apagaban las luces, girándose asustada sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó con fuerte voz pero de inmediato sintió unas manos que la rodeaban por la cintura haciéndole dar un respingo.

- Shhh, no vayas a gritar mona pecas – la voz de Terry sonó por detrás de su cabeza haciéndola estremecer – tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar a solas y no interrupciones.

- ¿Pero qué pretendes Terry? – se giró dándose cuenta muy tarde que sus rostros habían quedado muy juntos - ¡nuestras familias están allá afuera!

- ¡Shhh! – la calló de nuevo – si vuelves a gritar tendré que besarte para mantenerte en silencio pecosa.

- ¡No! – exclamó en un murmullo silencioso - ¡todavía no puedes hacerlo!

- ¿Todavía no puedo? – preguntó divertido mientras le rosaba la mejilla con los labios - ¿por qué? El Dr. Meyer dijo que si te encontrabas recuperada te dejaría asistir a la fiesta y por lo que veo estás aquí.

- ¡Terry basta! ¡Alguien puede entrar! – exclamó exasperada tratando de alejarse pero el inglés la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, fijando la mirada en sus ojos.

- Puse el cerrojo y dejé a Edward vigilando la puerta – respondió cínicamente – además gritaste de nuevo y estoy seguro que lo hiciste a propósito - y sin darle tiempo a responder, le tomó la cabeza entre las manos acercándose a sus labios para besarla.

El mundo dejó de girar y la luz de luna que traviesa se colaba por las ventanas del estudio, se esparció por la habitación con inusitada brillantez. La enfermera sintió su cuerpo languidecer, rindiéndose indefenso por su propio deseo ante el caballero que se había adueñado de su boca y cuyas manos recorrían sin pudor todas sus curvas por encima de la tela del vestido. Todo él era una llamarada que la cubría, que la hacía arder a fuego deliciosamente lento por las sensaciones que le provocaba a través de las telas, y que la recorrían hasta encender lo más íntimo de su cuerpo. Entonces reconoció que le agradecía su atrevimiento, que anhelaba sentirse viva de nuevo para dejarse ser y dejarse hacer entre sus labios, entre sus brazos, entre sus piernas.

Terry estaba con los ojos cerrados, abstraído en el sabor de Candy, en esas formas voluptuosas cuyo cuerpo oprimía a placer y en la suave música del piano que se mezclaba con los suaves gemidos de la chica, tocándole el alma.

watch?v=MwWROI0LgYc (para escuchar la canción solo escribir antes / y ponerlo en el buscador).

Tres golpes en la puerta del estudio los hicieron separarse rompiendo el encanto del momento.

- Terry… - Candy susurró abriendo los ojos con renuencia - ¿quién es?

- Es Edward – sonrió el inglés mirándola con infinito amor – le dije que tocara la puerta si alguien salía de la sala.

- ¿Tenemos que regresar?

- Creo que sí pecosa a menos que quieras un sermón por lo que resta de la noche de parte del doctor y de tu tía Lizzy.

- Tienes razón pero no quiero irme – lo abrazó.

- Hace unos minutos tú eras la que no quería estar aquí – dijo irónicamente.

- Yo… - se sonrojó – tú fuiste el culpable de que cambiara de opinión.

- Entonces – le susurró en la boca – como caballero que soy acepto mi culpa pero tú serás mi castigo – y sin decir más, retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción.

Diez minutos después Terry regresó a la sala y cinco minutos más tarde, Candy y Edward entraron tomados de la mano. Eleanor miró discretamente a su hijo y a la rubia sonriendo con disimulo a Lizzy, confirmando sus sospechas.

La reunión continuó alegre y relajada hasta después de la cena. Cuando terminaron el postre, los caballeros se dirigieron al estudio a fumar y beber whisky mientras las damas regresaban a la sala.

- Candy querida – dijo Lizzy cuando se sentaron – cuando nos dejaste a solas Eleanor me comentó que todavía no tienes listo tu ajuar.

- Espero comprar lo que me falta la próxima semana – dijo la rubia ruborizándose sin poder evitarlo.

- La tradición dice que ningún ajuar está completo sin que la novia lleve algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo usado y algo azul el día de la boda – indicó su tía - ¿lo sabías?

- No – respondió Candy – pero ¿por qué la novia debe de llevarlos?

- Lo viejo simboliza la vida que dejas atrás, lo nuevo simboliza la nueva vida que emprenderás al lado de tu marido, lo prestado tiene que venir de una persona felizmente casada y simboliza la amistad y lo azul representa la felicidad que vas a

tener en tu matrimonio – explicó la mujer.

- ¡Qué lindo! – exclamó emocionada .

- Lo nuevo será tu vestido de novia – indicó Eleanor – y cuando vayamos a la corsetería podremos comprar algún corsé o liguero con encaje azul.

- ¿Y quién me dará lo prestado y lo viejo? – preguntó preocupada – tal vez mi amiga Sally me pueda prestar algo. Ella está felizmente casada.

- Yo también puedo ayudarte – dijo Lizzy sacando un pequeño estuche de su bolsa – me los regaló mi difunto esposo el día de nuestra boda. Pertenecieron a su abuela, quien se los heredó a su madre y como no tuvo hijas, le pidió a mi marido que se los diera a su esposa. Tienen más de cien años y si aceptas, te los regalaré para que los lleves como algo viejo el día de tu boda.

Candy abrió el estuche y lanzó una exclamación al ver unos pendientes destellando dentro del estuche.

- ¡Son preciosos! – exclamó sin atreverse a tocarlos.

- Están hechos en oro blanco y las piedras son diamantes – señaló su tía.

- No puedo aceptar estos pendientes tía Lizzy – la enfermera cerró el estuche – son demasiado valiosos para que yo los use. Además, ¿qué harás si un día encuentras a tu verdadera hija? ¿Qué le darás cuando se case?

- Candy no te preocupes – Elizabeth la tomó de las manos – los Rothschild se dedicaron a la joyería durante muchos años así que mi esposo me regaló varios juegos de pendientes, argollas y gargantillas. Elegí estos aretes solo para ti y quiero dártelos como regalo de bodas. Me harás sentir muy halagada si los aceptas.

- Te verás espléndida con ellos – dijo Eleanor complacida – además hacen juego con tu vestido.

- Está bien – la rubia se acercó para abrazar a Elizabeth – muchas gracias tía Lizzy, acepto los pendientes. Los usaré en la boda.

- Gracias por aceptarlos Candy - su tía respondió emocionada – me has hecho sentir como parte de la familia.

- Tía, eres la hermana de Albert y la madre de Arthur. Desde que lo supe te he considerado mi familia. Ahora yo quiero pedirte algo. Me harías muy feliz si me ayudaras a vestir el día de mi boda. Me encantaría compartir esos momentos contigo.

- No sabes cuánto bien me hacen tus palabras hija – Lizzy respondió conmovida con los ojos humedecidos – claro que estaré contigo para ayudarte. Solo espero que Elroy Andley nos deje en paz.

- Elizabeth, todo va a salir bien – Eleanor trató de consolarla – Richard me aseguró que ella no volverá a molestarlos.

- Muchas gracias tía y no te preocupes, Terry también me lo dijo.

- Discúlpenme por favor, es solo que han sido muchas emociones juntas, algunas difíciles de superar – susurró Lizzy limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo - yo confío en el duque, es un hombre de palabra.

- Tía ¿no vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños? – preguntó la rubia – tal vez te sentirías un poco mejor si vas unos días a Boston.

- No tengo ánimos cariño, no mientras Albert esté desaparecido.

- Él va a estar con nosotras muy pronto – dijo la enfermera - hay que tener fe.

- Candy tiene razón – sonrió Eleanor – ahora vamos a animarnos un poco. ¿Quieren un poco de anís? La temporada pasada un admirador me regaló una botella y les aseguro que está delicioso.

Las dos mujeres asintieron con igual gesto lo que sorprendió a Eleanor. Se quedó mirando ambos rostros por un instante y sin comentar sus sospechas salió de la sala.

A mediados del mes de noviembre, la influenza desapareció tan súbitamente como llegó, dándose así el inicio del fin de la segunda oleada de la enfermedad a nivel mundial, la más mortífera de las tres que tuvieron lugar entre 1918 y 1919. En las ciudades, hospitales y escuelas, la gente volvió a su ritmo normal de vida tratando de olvidar la terrible pesadilla llena de muerte y dolor que padecieron durante el mes de octubre. Sin embargo, la tregua no duraría mucho tiempo y a principios del mes de marzo de 1919, la enfermedad volvería a resurgir aunque con menos fuerza, para completar su ciclo mortal. Las estadísticas mostraron que cerca de un tercio de la población mundial se infectó y de un 10 a un 20% de los que se infectaron, murieron por la enfermedad. La influenza mató alrededor de 25 millones de personas en las primeras 25 semanas y algunas estimaciones indican que en total murieron entre 50 y 100 millones de personas alrededor del mundo. Esta pandemia se conoce como "el más grande holocausto médico en la historia" ya que pudo haber matado en un año más personas que la Muerte Negra en una centuria y más gente en 24 meses que los muertos que ocasionó el SIDA en 24 años.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lec<strong>**toras,**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Agradezco en esta ocasión a V White, Alita, Alejandra, lisbely32, geraldin, Iris, Lulu G, Mng, Noemí Cullen, Blanche Grandchester Cullen, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, bettysuazo, Friditas por sus amables reviews.**

**Friditas, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Yo soy Terrytana al 100% y aunque sé que no podría escribir un fic para Albert y Candy, creo que sin Albert la historia de Candy estaría incompleta, además es un personaje maravilloso, digno de todo mi respeto y admiración. Por eso decidí hacerlo feliz a mi manera, con alguien especialmente pensado para él, una mujer bella, amante de la libertad y de los animales, culta, inteligente, preparada, valiente, una chica de quien se enamorara como un loco pero sabiéndose igualmente correspondido.**

**Agradezco también a todas aquellas personas que siguen este fic, a quienes lo han puesto entre sus favoritos y a quienes lo siguen de manera anónima esperando que algún día me dejen un comentario por ahí.**

**Próximo capítulo muy pronto.**

**Un abrazo a todas.**


	48. Chapter 48

**FIC 1918**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 48**

_El que juega a sabiendas de que va a ganar es un tramposo, pero el que juega a sabiendas de que va a perder es un tonto…_

Los días se hacían cada vez más cortos y más fríos en la ciudad de Chicago y pronto caería la primera nevada de la temporada. Las personas comenzaban a prepararse para las inclemencias del tiempo juntando leña y carbón para sus chimeneas y estufas.

Poco antes del amanecer, la servidumbre de la mansión Andley se encontraba en la cocina disfrutando de un opíparo desayuno. George permanecía en silencio en un rincón de la larga mesa dando pequeños sorbos a su humeante taza de té mientras el resto de los empleados comían y hablaban sobre los preparativos de la inminente boda de la hija de William Albert Andley con el hijo de un duque inglés.

Un solitario rayo de luz en el horizonte comenzaba a desteñir la negrura de la noche cuando se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta de la cocina. George salió de su ensimismamiento siguiendo con recelo los pasos del ama de llaves quien se había puesto de pie para responder al llamado. Para sorpresa de todos, un hombre vestido con harapos y con la cara cubierta por una espesa barba apareció frente a ellos, susurró un par de frases a la mujer y permaneció quieto mientras ella caminaba de vuelta hacia el administrador.

- Quiere hablar con usted, con el señor William o con el señor Cornwell – la mujer susurró en voz baja para evitar que los demás empleados escucharan – dice que es urgente.

- ¿Quién es?

- No me lo dijo.

George se levantó y caminó hasta el pordiosero. Lo observó detenidamente recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Enseguida lo reconoció y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera provocando un silencio incómodo entre la servidumbre. Salieron de la cocina cruzando una estancia muy amplia hasta el estudio de Albert. Cuando entraron, George cerró la puerta de inmediato.

- Ya puede quitarse el disfraz Sr. Clark – dijo el administrador – el Sr. Andley no está así que lo recibirá el Sr. Cornwell. Espere aquí por favor. En cuanto salga ponga el seguro, yo abriré por fuera.

- Gracias – respondió el caballero.

George salió de inmediato subiendo de prisa las escaleras de la mansión hasta el segundo piso. Diez minutos después abría la puerta del estudio para que Archie entrara antes que él. El detective se había quitado una peluca, una barba postiza y varias ropas viejas, mostrando su verdadero aspecto.

- Buenos días Sr. Clark – saludó el joven Archiebald Cornwell enfundado en una bata de seda oscura – lo esperábamos hace varias semanas. Por la hora que es y la forma en que llegó vestido, asumo que algo grave está pasando.

- Sr. Cornwell - el detective respondió sin rodeos endureciendo el gesto - esta no es una visita de cortesía, si me atreví a venir a estas horas es porque trataron de matarme.

- ¿Quién? – el administrador preguntó asombrado.

- Nunca los había visto – explicó – pero me estaban esperando la última vez que estuve aquí. Me encañonaron por detrás y me subieron a un auto negro. Después me obligaron a decirles lo que sabía sobre la niña. Condujeron hasta el bosque y ahí me dispararon.

- ¡Fue ella George! – exclamó Archie dando un manotazo al escritorio - ¡¿a quién más le interesaba desaparecer a la niña?! ¡¿Pero cómo supo de la investigación?!

- Debe tener espías entre la servidumbre y supongo que también el Consejo está detrás de todo esto – el administrador respondió pensativo – recuerde que uno de ellos acompañó a la señora Elroy al hotel.

- Tienes razón, ella no podría lidiar sola con unos matones – señaló Archie – pero esto es muy grave, estamos hablando de un intento de asesinato. Y dígame Sr. Clark – se dirigió al detective - ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir? Esos hombres seguramente eran profesionales.

- Me ordenaron que caminara hacia el interior del bosque y cuando llegué a los árboles decidí correr – explicó - entonces escuché los disparos. Una bala me alcanzó la pierna y caí, pero solo fue una herida superficial, otra bala me rosó el brazo. Fingí estar muerto hasta que el auto se alejó y después pedí ayuda. Me refugié en casa de un amigo por unos días y cuando volví a salir lo hice disfrazado para que no me reconocieran.

- Mencionó que le preguntaron sobre la niña, ¿qué querían saber? – preguntó George.

- Les interesaba saber si estaba viva y si la había encontrado.

- ¿Qué les respondió?

- Que había muerto en el bosque.

- Es lo que leímos en el último reporte – indicó Archie – pero ¿es verdad?

El detective sacó un sobre de uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco y se lo dio en las manos.

- Eso es lo que yo creí la última vez que vine a la mansión pero no tenía pruebas – explicó – así que regresé a Lakewood y revisé todos los libros de defunciones del Registro Civil y también indagué en los registros de la iglesia y del cementerio pero no encontré nada.

- ¿Entonces? – Archie preguntó inquieto.

- Si no fue devorada por los lobos, alguien la rescató y la puso a salvo.

- ¡¿Pero dónde?! – exclamó desesperado - ¡nadie en el pueblo se quedó con ella!

- En el pueblo no – indicó – pero tal vez a las afueras del pueblo sí. Hay varias familias que pudieron recibirla.

- ¿Está insinuando que alguna familia rica recogió a la bebé? – preguntó George – me parece algo difícil. Se habría sabido en el pueblo.

- Aun así, no se puede descartar esa posibilidad.

- La mayoría de las mansiones están deshabitadas durante el otoño y el invierno ya que se usan como casas de verano – dijo Archie – así que no creo que haya obtenido información ¿o me equivoco? ¿Obtuvo alguna respuesta mientras estuvo allá Sr. Clark?

- Ninguna – respondió el detective – todas las propiedades estaban deshabitadas menos una.

- ¿Cuál?

- La mansión Andley.

George y Archie se miraron desconcertados ante la respuesta del individuo.

- ¿Hay alguien en la mansión? – preguntó el administrador – explíquese por favor.

- Hace unos días estaba merodeando por los alrededores cuando vi llegar dos autos a la propiedad. Del primero bajaron dos hombres vestidos de negro que iban escoltando a una mujer que llevaba la cabeza cubierta, y en el segundo pude distinguir a un hombre y tres mujeres que parecían de la servidumbre

- ¿Está seguro Sr. Clark?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Yo administro las propiedades del Sr. William y nadie me informó que la casa de Lakewood recibiría huéspedes.

- Tal vez por eso no le informaron – indicó el detective – para mantener oculta la identidad de esas personas.

- George, aquí hay gato encerrado – murmuró Archie – primero el telegrama y ahora esto, ¿no te parece demasiada coincidencia?

- ¿Qué quiere decir Sr. Cornwell? – preguntó el detective.

- Hace unos días recibimos un telegrama de la Sra. Rothschild – intervino George – al parecer el Sr. Andley y su novia nunca subieron al tren que los traería a Chicago, y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

- Tal vez la mujer que usted vio es Amy – Archie dijo pensativo.

- ¿Qué más nos puede decir Sr. Clark? – preguntó George.

- Ese mismo día por la noche – continuó el detective – uno de los hombres vestidos de negro salió de la mansión y se llevó el auto. No regresó a la propiedad. A la mañana siguiente me acerqué a la casa por la parte de atrás y le pedí de comer a la cocinera. Cuando estaba sentado en la cocina escuche una conversación entre dos hombres, una de las voces era de uno de los matones que intentó asesinarme, la otra no la reconocí.

- ¿Está seguro Sr. Clark? – preguntó George.

- Completamente.

- ¿Sabe lo que está diciendo? - Archie preguntó exaltado - ¡Amy podría estar con un matón a sueldo en la casa de Lakewood! ¡Hay que sacarla de ahí ahora mismo!

- Joven Archiebald, si no guardamos la calma pondremos en peligro la vida de la señorita Amy – murmuró el administrador – esos hombres están armados.

- ¡Con mil demonios George! – gritó Archie - ¡esos tipos podrían hacerle cualquier cosa! ¡No podemos quedarnos sentados esperando!

- Deben avisar a la policía – dijo el detective – es lo más conveniente en estos casos.

- No estamos seguros de que la mujer sea la señorita Amy – indicó George - y si la señora Elroy está implicada en todo esto, se armaría un escándalo que podría en riesgo el porvenir de toda la familia.

- ¿El porvenir de toda la familia? No te entiendo George ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en realidad? ¡Explícamelo! – exigió Archie - ¿Por qué mandó secuestrar a Albert y a Amy? ¿Por qué quieren desaparecer a esa niña? ¿Por qué la tía abuela odia tanto a Elizabeth? ¿Por qué intentaron matar al Dr. Meyer? ¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?

George respiró hondamente haciendo memoria de una confesión del padre de Albert poco antes de morir de manera inesperada.

- Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos – dijo el administrador – la historia es algo larga y complicada.

- ¿Y bien? – Archie lo incitó a hablar cuando los tres se hubieron sentado.

- Una tarde después de regresar de un memorial por el aniversario luctuoso de la primera esposa del Sr. Andley – comenzó a relatar – él me pidió que lo acompañara a su estudio. Tomó whisky en silencio durante varias horas hasta que al fin comenzó a hablar. Al principio me dio a conocer las vicisitudes que tuvo cuando quiso abrir el banco y me explicó que necesitó de todo el apoyo económico y de las conexiones políticas de los diferentes clanes para lograr triunfar en el mundo financiero, un apoyo que se convertiría en un pacto con el diablo al paso de los años. Me dijo que cuando tuvo todos los contactos necesarios para el éxito del proyecto decidió apartarse de los demás clanes y abrirse camino por sí mismo. Al formarse el consejo del banco, todos los clanes quisieron un representante en el mismo poniendo de pretexto la ayuda que le habían brindado, pero él se negó. Recibió amenazas y lo tacharon de traidor, sin embargo siguió adelante. Al cabo de unos años logró pagar sus deudas consolidando la empresa, pero uno de los clanes no se conformó, exigiéndole cumplir con el trato que tenían convenido.

- Supongo que el tío abuelo no cedió a sus exigencias – dijo Archie.

- Así es – continuó - pero se ganó un enemigo mortal. Algunos sospechan que el Sr. Andley no murió por casualidad sino que lo mandaron matar. Se ocultó la noticia y nunca se comprobó nada. Su muerte significaba la oportunidad para que otros clanes tomarán la dirección del banco pero la señora Elroy no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

- ¿Por eso fue que mintieron sobre la existencia del tío abuelo durante tantos años y mantuvieron oculto a Albert?

- Sí – continuó - ella tenía miedo de que descubrieran la verdad y quisieran matar al señor William. Elroy Andley siempre sospechó que entre los invitados a las reuniones familiares podría haber espías, por eso lo escondió.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la niña en todo esto?

El administrador guardó silencio cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

- ¿Por qué callas George? – Archie volvió a preguntar con desesperación - ¡ya basta de secretos en la familia! ¿Qué tiene que ver la hija de Elizabeth en todo esto?

- La intención de esos hombres era matarme – intervino el detective – si en verdad quiere ayudar es mejor que hable antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Toma – dijo Archie sirviéndole un vaso con whisky al administrador.

- Usted sabe que yo no tomo.

– En ocasiones es necesario – sonrió dándole la bebida.

George apuró el whisky de un solo trago y se dispuso a continuar el relato.

- La madre de Elizabeth era la hija predilecta del patriarca del clan enemigo – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Archie abriendo los ojos.

- El Sr. Andley la conoció en una cena familiar cuando fue a pedirles apoyo a los clanes de Nueva York y Boston – continuó – después de bailar con ella la primera pieza no la dejó en toda la noche. El patriarca se dio cuenta del interés de su padre y se aprovechó de la situación arreglando el matrimonio; la chica aportaría una generosa dote y un préstamo a cambio de un lugar en el consejo, pero él se enamoró durante los meses que duró el cortejo y se arrepintió del trato.

- Se arrepintió de haberla tratado como una mercancía – inquirió el detective.

- Así es – George asintió con la cabeza – el Sr. Andley la amaba y trató de cambiar los términos de la negociación. Les pagó no solo la totalidad del préstamo sino también toda la dote. Para el patriarca no fue suficiente y le exigió lo acordado. Por desgracia, ella murió algunos meses después en un accidente y el clan de Nueva York culpó al Sr. Andley diciendo que la había mandado matar para no cumplir con el trato. Eso desató mucho odio entre ambas familias y una larga historia de traiciones. Elroy Andley nunca perdonó a Elizabeth Summersfield por haberse casado con su hermano. Para ella, esa mujer trajo la desgracia al clan, la muerte del Sr. Andley y una maldición para la familia. Por eso se ensañó con su hija y la mandó lejos haciéndola desaparecer de su vida.

- Ahora entiendo el odio de la tía Elroy – murmuró Archie.

- Pero eso no termina ahí – continuó George – ellos pensaban que Elizabeth Rothschild había muerto así como su hija y el asunto quedó en el olvido, pero si ella demuestra quien es o si su hija aparece, el clan de Nueva York exigirá su lugar en el banco y querrá apoderarse del Consejo.

- ¿Elizabeth lo sabe? – preguntó Archie.

- No.

- Ahora dime George, ¿por qué la tía Elroy se ensañó con Amy?

- Si el señor William se casara con una mujer de alcurnia o de la aristocracia, fortalecería al clan – explicó – por eso quiere quitar a la Srita. Amy del camino a como dé lugar y por eso apoya el matrimonio de la Srita. Candy con el Sr. Grandchester. Sabe que la unión de un miembro de los Andley con una de las familias más importantes de la nobleza de Inglaterra les dará mucho poder.

Cuando el administrador terminó de hablar, los tres caballeros guardaron silencio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Archie se levantó para caminar un poco – todo esto es como una cloaca y si la abrimos vamos a quedar atrapados en su hedor.

- Por eso no podemos destaparla – respondió el administrador – si damos un paso en falso podríamos caer en ella.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Amy? No podemos dejarla ahí.

- Sr. Archiebald – dijo George – a primera hora saldré a Lakewood y hablaré con la servidumbre para confirmar que se trata de ella. Si es así, idearemos un plan para rescatarla mañana mismo si es posible.

- Yo lo acompañaré – dijo el detective – va a necesitar ayuda y alguien que sepa manejar una pistola. Además, quiero ir a un último lugar cerca del pueblo donde sospecho que encontraremos las respuestas que estamos buscando.

- ¿Cuál lugar?

- Un orfanato que se encuentra cerca de ahí llamado el Hogar de Pony.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día a la hora del almuerzo, Sally, Noemí y Karl conversaban en la cafetería del Hospital del Condado de Chicago. Las noticias sobre el fin de la guerra estaban en boca de todos, llenando de optimismo a las personas en cada una de las ciudades y pueblos del país.<p>

- ¡Mi esposo está organizando una fiesta de celebración para el próximo viernes! – la enfermera Sally exclamó emocionada – tiene varios amigos militares que vendrán con sus esposas para celebrar el triunfo de América. ¿Por qué no vienen? Estaremos encantados de recibirlos.

- ¡Sería fantástico! ¿Te gustaría ir Karl? Por fortuna ese día no tienes ninguna junta en la tarde – dijo Noemí revisando una pequeña agenda – creo que sería bueno divertirnos un poco, estos días han sido interminables en el hospital.

- Lo que tú digas cariño – respondió el doctor sonriéndole tiernamente – ya sabes que he dejado todos mis compromisos en tus manos – después se dirigió a Sally - ¿está bien que lleguemos a las 7?

- Me parece muy bien doctor – la enfermera respondió feliz.

- Cómo me gustaría que Candy estuviera aquí – suspiró Noemí con nostalgia – así podría acompañarnos y conocerías al Sr. Grandchester. Él es algo excéntrico, extravagante e impulsivo pero se nota que la adora. ¡Hacen una pareja perfecta!

- También es un hombre de honor y un actor de primera – señaló Karl – si alguna vez presentan Hamlet en la ciudad vaya a verlo. No se arrepentirá.

- Gracias por la recomendación doctor – sonrió Sally – no me lo perderé. ¿Cuándo regresa Candy a Chicago? Quisiera platicar con ella antes de la boda. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle! Todos los días pasó por el edificio donde vivía con la esperanza de ver alguna luz encendida en su antiguo departamento.

- No creo que su prometido la deje regresar a vivir ahí – dijo el doctor – no después de lo que le pasó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – preguntó Sally desconcertada.

- Algo terrible que pudo haber terminado en una desgracia – dijo Noemí.

- Ese poco hombre llamado Chris la durmió con cloroformo y estuvo a punto de secuestrarla para abusar de ella – respondió el doctor – por fortuna mi tío y el Dr. Girard estaban conmigo cuando eso ocurrió y pudimos rescatarla a tiempo.

- ¡Es horrible lo que me están diciendo! – Sally los miró perpleja - ¡no puedo creer que Chris fuese capaz de hacer esa canallada!

- Se obsesionó con Candy y nunca aceptó que ella estuviera enamorada del Sr. Grandchester – explicó Noemí – además él y Chris tuvieron varios enfrentamientos a golpes pero nunca pudo ganarle. Por eso lo odiaba y juró vengarse.

- Cuando ocurrió el ataque lo denunciaron a la policía pero escapó – continuó Karl – y aunque nadie lo volvió a ver, temen que pueda atacarla de nuevo.

- Ahora que lo mencionan – Sally reflexionó un momento – me pareció ver a Chris hace un par de días cerca del departamento de Candy.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Noemí.

- ¿Está segura?

- Y de unas semanas a la fecha – continuó la enfermera – he visto a un hombre merodeando por ahí cuando salgo tarde del hospital. Al principio pensé que era alguien que vivía en el edificio pero al parecer los vecinos no lo conocen y siempre trae la cara oculta con un sombrero y un trapo que le cubre la nariz y la boca.

- Es él – murmuró el doctor sin dudarlo.

- ¿Piensas informar a la policía Karl? – preguntó su novia.

- Sí cariño, y también le avisaré a los Andley – respondió con decisión – así tomarán las medidas necesarias para evitar que ese tipo se le vuelva a acercar.

- Espero que los deje en paz – dijo Sally.

- Desgraciadamente, la forma en que está actuando indica todo lo contrario – el doctor murmuró preocupado.

- Estoy segura que el Sr. Grandchester va a proteger a Candy – señaló Noemí – lo va a acabar a golpes si lo vuelve a ver.

- Espero que no se llegue a eso – Karl dijo seriamente – lo mejor para todos es que la policía lo encuentre y lo metan a la cárcel antes de que ocurra una desgracia. Ya es tarde – se puso de pie viendo su reloj – voy a una junta con el personal de intendencia. Nos vemos más tarde – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Noemí y se alejó caminando de prisa.

- Eres muy afortunada – sonrió Sally cuando se quedaron a solas – el doctor es una gran persona.

– Y es tan apuesto - suspiró Noemí.

- Creo que te trae loca.

- No lo creas, ¡realmente me trae loca! – Noemí mostró una gran sonrisa – Karl podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo pero es muy caballeroso y formal.

- Los hombres son hombres amiga – Sally murmuró con ironía – y son pocos los que se resisten ante una mujer dispuesta a darles todo. Dime algo ¿te interesa de verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz con ningún otro pretendiente! ¡Lo amó! Además es inteligente, tierno, y es el director del hospital ¿qué más podría pedir?

- ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con él?

- ¡Sally!

- ¿Hasta dónde? – insistió - ¿te ha besado? ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Alguna vez te ha insinuado que quiere llevarte a la cama?

- ¡No! – Noemí exclamó sonrojándose – ¡él no es así! Bueno, solo nos hemos besado. Él siempre toma la iniciativa y lo hace muy bien. Pero a decir verdad, últimamente hemos pasado a besos y caricias más…

- ¿Intensas?

- Sí.

- Amiga mía – la miró seriamente - si realmente quieres llevar al doctor Karl Meyer al altar tienes que jugar con él al gato y al ratón.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Haz que te persiga pero no te dejes atrapar, enséñale el pastel pero no dejes que se lo coma antes de tiempo.

- Comprendo pero ¿crees que él quiera propasarse conmigo?

- ¡Es un hombre! ¡Claro que quiere! Y si tú se lo permites lo hará. Te lo digo por experiencia – sonrió – mi marido era como él cuando me cortejó, serio y formal, pero una tarde que mis padres salieron a una fiesta terminamos en mi recámara. Jamás me imaginé que pudiera ser tan fogoso.

- ¿Y lo hicieron?

- No – continuó – alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa justo a tiempo. Después se disculpó conmigo pero yo traté de evitar otra situación así de peligrosa. Mi madre me había dicho que a la mayoría de los hombres no les gustaban las mujeres fáciles para esposas, que preferían para madre de sus hijos a aquellas mujeres que no les permitían a los hombres ciertas libertades durante el cortejo.

- Ya veo – dijo resignada – los hombres por más buenos que sean, no dejan de ser hombres. ¡Tremendos hipócritas! Primero te seducen y luego te condenan.

- Pero si somos más astutas los podemos tener suplicando a nuestros pies.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

- Sé que deseas a Karl y que te mueres por estar con él pero no dejes que las cosas vayan más allá de besos y caricias. Así nadie podrá reprocharte nada, ni siquiera él.

- Tienes razón – Noemí se quedó pensativa – Karl me interesa demasiado y no quiero perderlo. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me dolería que no me tomara en serio. Quiero que se case conmigo por amor y no por obligación.

- Entonces ya sabes qué hacer amiga – sonrió Sally – ponlo a comer de la palma de tu mano, date a desear, sé coqueta y dulce pero nunca pierdas el control. Cada vez que vaya a visitarte debes dejarlo con ganas de más pero nunca te entregues a él hasta el día que te cases.

- Gracias - la tomó de las manos – haré todo lo que me dices y si un día nos comprometemos serás la primera en saberlo.

- De nada Noemí – la abrazó – haz lo que te digo y pronto te estará esperando en el altar. Ahora solo espero que Candy y su prometido no se hayan comido el pastel antes de tiempo.

- Nadie mejor que Candy para responder esa pregunta – sonrió la enfermera - en cuanto llegue a Chicago organizaré una tarde de chicas para que nos lo cuente todo. Lo que si te puedo decir es que su prometido es el hombre más apuesto que verás en tu vida. Además está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Una vez los vi besándose y me morí de la envidia. ¡Qué hombre tan más apasionado!

- Seguramente va a ser un tigre en la cama.

- ¿Un tigre?

- Te lo explicaré luego – Sally sonrió maliciosamente – ahora vamos a trabajar.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cafetería para continuar sus labores en el pabellón de los enfermos.

* * *

><p>A las 4:30 de la tarde, Terry entraba a la recepción del Hotel Plaza donde su padre y otro caballero lo estaban esperando. Iba vestido con un traje gris oscuro y corbata negra al igual que el duque.<p>

- Eres puntual – dijo el duque de Grandchester revisando su reloj de bolsillo en cuanto vio a su hijo.

- Por supuesto – se jactó el actor – soy inglés.

- Te presento al abogado Hugh Stevens – dijo su padre – él es el representante del Banco de Inglaterra aquí en América.

- Mucho gusto señor Stevens – el actor le estrechó la mano – soy Terry Grandchester. Y dígame ¿cuál es el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí?

- El duque quiere que queden por escrito todos los acuerdos a los que se llegue en esta reunión – explicó el abogado – así que fungiré como testigo y me encargaré de la redacción del documento final para sus firmas.

- Muy astuto papá – Terry sonrió de lado – veo que has pensado en todo.

- Los negocios entre caballeros son diferentes a los negocios con burgueses – indicó el duque – por eso es mejor venir preparado.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

- Espera Terruce – su padre lo tomó del brazo – hay algo importante que tienes que saber.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

- Sabes bien que no será una negociación sencilla.

- Eso lo has dejado muy claro.

- Tengo que advertirte que tal vez diré cosas con las que no estarás de acuerdo – explicó – pero no olvides que esto es una farsa y que tendremos que representar muy bien nuestros papeles de villanos, así que confía en mí y sigue el juego.

- De acuerdo.

- Sr. Stevens síganos por favor.

- Con gusto milord.

Los tres caballeros cruzaron la recepción del hotel para dirigirse al elevador que los llevaría al piso de la habitación de Elroy Andley. Cuando tocaron la puerta, una mucama los hizo pasar a una pequeña salita retirándoles sus abrigos y sombreros. Terry estaba nervioso pero su padre no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro.

- Duque de Grandchester, bienvenido - se escuchó la voz de la tía abuela quien entró sobriamente vestida seguida de un caballero mayor – le agradezco que haya aceptado mi invitación a tomar el té.

- Gracias por invitarnos – respondió el duque con aire altivo – creo que ya conoce a mi hijo Terruce.

- No personalmente pero mis queridos sobrinos me han hablado mucho de él - extendió el brazo hacia el actor – encantada de conocerlo Sr. Grandchester.

- A sus pies, señora – dijo Terry tomándole la mano e inclinando la cabeza hacia ella en señal de respeto.

- Nos acompaña el Sr. Hugh Stevens, abogado del Banco de Inglaterra – el duque continuó las presentaciones – fungirá como nuestro testigo.

La tía abuela trató de disimular su sorpresa al oír las palabras del duque pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su acompañante.

- El Sr. Samuel Hastings es abogado del Banco de Chicago y miembro del consejo – la tía abuela indicó rápidamente – él fungirá como el nuestro.

Ambos hombres se vieron las caras y después se estrecharon las manos - mucho gusto – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos? – invitó la tía abuela – enseguida traerán el té.

Con una seña de su mano dos mucamas sirvieron la aromática bebida acompañada de tartas y pastelillos.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Candy? ¿Sigue en casa de la Sra. Baker? – Elroy preguntó de manera suspicaz.

- Sí – respondió Terry – el doctor ya la dio de alta pero tendrá que permanecer en reposo unos días más.

- Tal vez sería conveniente aplazar la boda unos meses para que termine de recuperarse – sugirió la mujer – su salud es lo más importante. Como la fiesta de compromiso se canceló cuando William cayó enfermo, no se hizo el anuncio oficial en los periódicos. Un evento de tal magnitud no puede pasar inadvertido por la alta sociedad de Chicago. Yo sé que mi querida sobrina esperaba con ansias la fiesta de compromiso. ¿Acaso piensa negarle esa dicha Sr. Grandchester?

- Si estuviera en mis manos no pondría ninguna objeción – Terry respondió seriamente - pero ya que mi padre y yo estamos de luto por la reciente muerte de mi hermano me parece inapropiado, ¿no lo cree usted?

- ¡Oh cuanto lo siento! – Elroy exclamó avergonzada – les ruego me disculpen mi falta de tacto pero no estaba al tanto de la noticia. Permítanme darles mi más sentido pésame.

- Gracias – respondió el actor.

- Candy debió de habérmelo dicho para no cometer esta indiscreción.

- No se preocupe.

- Sra. Elroy – preguntó el duque cambiando súbitamente la conversación – ¿por qué permitió que Candy trabajara? Me sorprende que siendo miembro de una de las familias más acaudalas de América tenga que ganarse la vida como enfermera. ¿Es que la consideran inferior por haber sido adoptada?

- ¡De ninguna manera! – respondió la tía abuela sorprendida por la pregunta – ella es una Andley y siempre ha gozado de los privilegios de nuestro apellido – explicó con orgullo – pero supongo que su crianza de pequeña la afectó demasiado. Dios sabe que mi sobrino William trató de disuadirla para que no trabajara pero no lo logró.

- Una mujer así no será una buena esposa – dijo el duque dando un sorbo a su té.

- ¿Qué está diciendo? - Elroy abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- En el colegio en Londres ella y mi hijo protagonizaron un escándalo. Lo recuerdo bien.

- ¡Fue algo sin importancia!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó haciendo un gesto de incredulidad – hubo fuertes rumores de que ella iba a ser repudiada por los Andley si la echaban del colegio y por eso mi hijo decidió irse de ahí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto Terruce?

- Si papá.

- ¡Todo fue un malentendido!

- Seamos claros señora Andley – continuó el duque hablando con tranquilidad – mi hijo Terruce heredará toda la fortuna y el ducado de los Grandchester, uno de los títulos más importantes de la nobleza de Inglaterra. Si yo he aceptado la idea de este absurdo compromiso es porque mi hijo se ha encaprichado con su sobrina y como no tengo ánimos para otro escándalo, prefiero negociar con ustedes, además de que hay fuertes intereses de por medio.

- ¿Absurdo compromiso? - Elroy abrió los ojos incrédula.

- ¿Intereses de por medio? – preguntó el Sr. Hastings.

- Inglaterra es un país poderoso y pujante pero no deja de ser una isla limitada por el mar que acaba de pasar por una gran guerra que devastó a sus principales socios comerciales – explicó el duque.

- En efecto – asintió el Sr. Hastings.

– Los inversionistas están buscando nuevas propuestas de negocios y todos sabemos – continuó - que América está creciendo a velocidades vertiginosas, desarrollando nuevas tecnologías para un enorme mercado, joven y lleno de expectativas. ¿No es así Sr. Stevens?

- Así es milord – indicó el abogado - todas las proyecciones a futuro indican que la nueva industria automotriz crecerá a pasos agigantados generando ganancias de billones de dólares en pocos años.

- Una gran oportunidad para un inversionista audaz – dijo el duque – para alguien que tenga un respaldo económico poderoso.

- Pero desgraciadamente – concluyó el abogado - el banco de Chicago no tiene inversiones en ese rubro ni cuenta con socios importantes en este momento. Al parecer ha invertido en turismo, para ser más precisos, en la construcción de hoteles en la Florida, algo absurdo en tiempos de guerra.

- Y muy arriesgado – concluyó el duque.

- Veo que está al tanto de nuestras inversiones milord – Hastings dijo inquieto y nervioso.

- En el campo de batalla y en la política aprendí a no dar pasos en falso.

- Entonces ya sabe lo que quiere.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Nos lo podría decir, por favor?

Richard sacó despacio un cigarrillo y espero a que Terry se lo encendiera para luego fumar soltando una larga bocanada de humo – mi abogado se lo explicará.

- El hijo del duque de Grandchester se compromete a aportar al matrimonio toda la fortuna de la familia incluyendo dinero, joyas y propiedades – indicó el Sr. Stevens – con el entendido de que su futura esposa podrá disponer de ellos a voluntad para inversiones inteligentes que resulten en beneficios para ambos.

- ¿Cómo podremos estar seguros de que cumplirá su palabra? – preguntó Hastings sin disimular su interés.

- Todos los documentos están aquí – respondió el abogado mostrando unos sobres con sellos laqueados – solo falta que su señoría y su hijo firmen los papeles para que todo pase a manos de este caballero – señaló a Terry.

La tía abuela y el señor Hastings no disimularon su asombro al ver que el abogado extendía los documentos en la mesa para que el duque y el actor los firmaran. Terry permaneció callado suponiendo que todo era parte del fingido plan de su padre para ayudar a Albert por lo que estampó su firma sin recelo junto a la de su padre.

- ¿Acaba de heredarle todo? – preguntó Elroy Andley con la boca abierta.

- Todavía no – explicó el Sr. Stevens – hay una pequeña cláusula que dice claramente que toda la fortuna pasará a manos del Sr. Terruce Grandchester el día que se case.

- ¿Me permite revisar los documentos? No es que desconfíe de un caballero como usted, se trata tan solo de una cuestión de rutina – dijo el Sr. Hastings.

- Por supuesto.

El abogado tomó los papeles y comenzó a revisarlos minuciosamente mostrándoselos a Elroy. Cuando llegaron al desglose de la fortuna abrieron los ojos con asombro.

- Parece que todo está en orden – concluyó Hastings tratando de parecer tranquilo.

- Debe entender Sra. Andley – dijo el duque - que la familia Grandchester está arriesgando mucho en este matrimonio y que no consentiremos esa unión a menos que los Andley hagan una propuesta interesante.

- Le aseguro milord que llegaremos a un acuerdo con el cual quedará conforme – dijo la tía abuela.

- Adelante – dijo el duque apagando su cigarrillo – la escucho.

- Sr. Hastings, por favor – indicó la tía abuela.

El abogado les mostró unos documentos al Sr. Stevens, a Terry y a su padre quienes los leyeron con detenimiento. Cuando terminaron de revisarlos, los ingleses movieron ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

- Supongo que esto es una broma – dijo el actor mirando a la tía abuela.

- ¿Cómo dice? – la anciana preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Es una fortuna lo que se dará como dote! – exclamó el Sr. Hastings.

- Parece que los Andley no están a la altura de los Granchester – el duque susurró con cierto tono de desprecio.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó la mujer.

- Creo que tienes razón papá – dijo el actor ignorándola mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hacia los ventanales de la habitación – la cantidad que ofrecen es irrisoria. No vale la pena arriesgar nuestra fortuna en este matrimonio. Tal vez sea mejor cancelarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede cancelar el matrimonio! – Elroy exclamó exasperada - ¡seríamos el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad!

- ¡Si no se casa no heredará la fortuna! – exclamó el Sr. Hastings.

- Entonces mi hijo se casará con alguien más – sentenció el duque.

- ¡Pero yo pensé que amaba a mi sobrina! – exclamó la tía abuela mirando a Terry con ojos suplicantes.

- No hace falta un matrimonio para amar a alguien – el actor respondió con cierta frialdad – así que en cuanto Candy se recupere la llevaré a vivir a mi departamento para hacerla mi amante.

- ¡Santo Dios! – Elroy gritó escandalizada - ¡eso sería la ruina de nuestra familia, la deshonra total!

- ¡La señorita Candy no lo aceptará! – exclamó Hastings.

- Ella está enamorada de mí y hará lo que yo quiera, pero no se preocupe tía abuela - el actor los miró sonriendo cínicamente – cuando nazcan nuestros hijos la iremos a visitar para que los conozca y mande publicar sus fotos en los periódicos.

- ¡Me ahogo! ¡Me muero! ¡Agua por favor! – gritó Elroy llevándose las manos a la garganta después de escucharlo. Una mucama corrió rápidamente hacia ella para abanicarla mientras otra corría para servirle un vaso con el líquido cristalino.

- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! – exclamó Hastings.

- Ustedes empezaron con las bromas – respondió el actor.

- Vámonos – el duque se puso de pie seguido del Sr. Stevens – al parecer estas personas no saben llevar un asunto con la seriedad requerida.

Los tres ingleses caminaron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon varios gritos a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hastings detenlos! – gritó la tía abuela.

- ¡Por favor caballeros! – exclamó el abogado corriendo hacia ellos - ¡no pueden irse así! ¡Ni siquiera hemos negociado!

- ¡Díganos qué quieren! – suplicó Elroy.

El duque de Granchester dio media vuelta fijando la mirada en la señora quien mostraba angustia en sus ojos.

- El 75 por cierto de las acciones y el poder para elegir al director del banco sin oposición de nadie – dijo Richard Granchester hablando en voz alta.

- ¡Es una locura! – exclamó Hastings - ¡es demasiado! ¡Le ofrezco el 30 por ciento!

- El 60 por ciento y el puesto de director – dijo Terry – esa es nuestra última oferta.

- ¡Imposible!

- Vámonos – dijo el duque – no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí.

- Señora – dijo Terry mirando burlonamente a la tía abuela – como la veo algo indispuesta me ofrezco personalmente para informar a los periódicos sobre la cancelación del compromiso. Qué penoso, ¿no cree usted? Tendré que explicarles el verdadero motivo de tal decisión.

– Que pasen buena tarde – dijo el duque dando media vuelta.

- ¡Alto! – gritó desesperada la mujer poniéndose de pie – ¡el 40 por cierto!

- No – respondió el duque – el 55 por ciento.

- ¡El 50 por ciento! – la dama ofreció otra vez.

- El 51 por ciento – dijo Terry.

- Y el puesto de director – agregó Richard Grandchester – eso no es negociable.

- ¡Está bien! – Elroy Andley exclamó desesperada - ¡aceptamos!

- ¡Pero señora!

- ¡Cállase Hastings! - lo reprendió - ¡es lo mejor para nosotros!

- ¡El consejo no lo aceptará!

- ¡El consejo hará lo que yo diga! – exclamó la mujer.

- Parece que saldremos de aquí con un buen acuerdo para ambas familias – el duque sonrió con sutileza caminando de vuelta hacia ella.

- ¡Llevará muchos días redactar el documento final! – exclamó Hastings tratando de ganar tiempo.

- Ya está todo listo – indicó el duque sorprendiendo a los presentes – Sr. Stevens por favor.

Todos volvieron a sentarse mientras el abogado ponía en la mesa un documento. Hastings y la tía abuela los miraban estupefactos sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Pueden revisarlo si gustan – indicó el abogado – aquí vienen todas las cláusulas y condiciones de este acuerdo. Cuando terminen de leerlo les agradecería que lo firmaran en la última hoja.

- Quisiera un momento en privado para discutirlo con la señora Elroy – dijo Hastings tomando el documento con manos temblorosas.

- No tenemos ningún inconveniente – respondió el duque.

La tía abuela y el Sr. Hastings salieron rápidamente de la salita entrando a una habitación contigua para discutir el asunto a puerta cerrada. De inmediato el abogado comenzó a leer el documento revisando cada una de las cláusulas.

- Parece que todo está como lo acabamos de acordar, pero ¿cómo lo sabían? – el abogado habló en voz baja caminando nerviosamente al terminar de revisar la primera hoja - definitivamente no podemos aceptar este acuerdo. ¡Sería entregarles el banco!

- Si no lo hacemos nos destruirán - la mujer dijo resignada – el duque es un hombre muy poderoso y no lo podemos tener como enemigo. ¡Acabará con nuestra reputación en cuestión de días y terminaremos en la deshonra!

- No creo que sean capaces - el abogado se tomó las manos - el duque y su hijo solo están fanfarroneando para obligarnos a firmar ese documento.

- ¡Ellos no están fanfarroneando! – exclamó Elroy - ¿acaso no conoce la historia de esa familia?

- ¿Qué historia?

- ¡El Sr. Grandchester es el hijo bastardo del duque! ¡Es el hijo de una actriz!

- ¡Qué vulgaridad!

- En el colegio ese hombre tenía fama de mujeriego y se escapaba todas las noches para visitar burdeles y emborracharse – continuó la tía abuela - ¡Era un escándalo a voces que el duque se ocupaba de mantener en secreto con fuertes sumas de dinero! ¡Por eso no lo echaban del colegio!

- Entonces él no bromeaba cuando dijo que la señorita Candy sería su amante.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es un indecente! ¡Un inmoral! ¡Y ella nunca ha dejado de ser una vulgar arrimada! ¡Por eso aceptaría sin chistar su indecorosa proposición!

- Pero entonces ¿por qué los Andley aceptaron este matrimonio?

- A mí nunca me importó esa chiquilla – susurró Elroy - pero William simpatizó con el Sr. Grandchester y por eso los apoyó. Yo no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo cuando me dijo que el duque había reconocido a su hijo haciéndolo heredero del ducado y de una gran fortuna. Eso lo cambió todo.

- ¡Y vaya que es grande esa fortuna! ¡Qué va! ¡Es inmensa!

- Si no aceptamos el trato seremos la comidilla de todo Chicago. ¿Se imagina lo que dirán de nosotros? Seremos humillados y muchos aliados poderosos nos retirarán su apoyo. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

- Aun así creo que es muy arriesgado firmar ese documento – el abogado dijo pensativo - si lo hacemos tendremos problemas en el consejo.

- ¡No me importa lo que opine el consejo! – Elroy gritó exasperada - ¡Entiéndalo señor Hastings! ¡No es solo por la vergüenza pública que nos harán pasar si no firmamos! Si ellos se convierten en los accionistas mayoritarios del banco nadie osará enfrentarse a nuestro clan ya que tendremos el respaldo de uno de los miembros más importantes y poderosos de la nobleza de Inglaterra. Cuando el consejo lo sepa, nos apoyará. Usted acaba de decirlo, ¡la fortuna de los Grandchester es inmensa y será nuestra si se lleva a cabo ese matrimonio!

- Está bien, firmaremos – se resignó el abogado – pero usted me acompañará cuando llegue el momento de dar explicaciones.

Los dos salieron de la habitación para sentarse de nuevo frente a los caballeros ingleses.

- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? – preguntó el Sr. Stevens.

- No – Elroy respondió de inmediato – estamos dispuestos a firmar.

- Excelente – dijo el duque.

- Aquí tienen – el Sr. Stevens les ofreció una pluma fuente señalando con el dedo índice el lugar donde debían asentar su firma. Después firmaron el duque, Terry y el propio abogado como testigo.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó Terry.

- Parece que todo está en orden – dijo el Sr. Stevens revisando y guardando el documento – ahora solo falta la firma del director del banco.

- ¿Firma del director? ¿Cuál director? – preguntó el Sr. Hastings abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

- El señor William Albert Andley por supuesto – dijo Terry sonriendo de lado – él es el director del Banco de Chicago.

- ¡Pero él ya no es…!

- Hoy es día 13 de noviembre - lo interrumpió el Sr. Stevens – y los comunicados del Banco de Chicago señalan que él fungirá como director hasta la medianoche del día de hoy, por eso el documento que ustedes revisaron tiene impreso su nombre y es indispensable su firma. Si William Albert Andley no se presenta a firmar el acuerdo antes de las 11:59 de esta noche, habrán incumplido con las condiciones del mismo y se les demandará por el monto del total de las acciones acordadas. Aquí tienen una copia para que la guarden en sus archivos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – el abogado americano gritó como desquiciado revolviendo las hojas de papel en sus manos.

- ¡¿Pero dónde dice eso?! – exclamó Elroy lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

- Parece que no leyeron las letras pequeñas del documento papá – el actor susurró divertido.

- Sra. Andley, Sr. Hastings, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes – dijo el duque poniéndose de pie – estaremos en casa de la Sra. Eleanor Baker hasta la medianoche. El Sr. Andley conoce la dirección. Hasta pronto.

- Que pasen buena tarde – se despidió Terry con una sonrisa siguiendo a su padre que ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Hasta luego – se despidió el Sr. Stevens.

Los tres caballeros ingleses tomaron sus sombreros y abrigos saliendo de prisa hacia el pasillo del hotel, dejando perplejos a los anfitriones.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras, <strong>

**en esta ocasión agradezco a Iris Adriana, guest, Luna Andrew, Mari, NameAlejandra, lisbely32 y monandrew78 por sus amables comentarios. También agradezco a todas las personas que siguen este fic (que sin siquiera imaginarlo ya llegaron a 118) y a quienes lo han puesto en sus favoritos. Mil gracias por continuar en esta aventura y por darme a conocer su opinión en sus reviews o en mensajes privados.**

**Ya estamos a unos días de comenzar la primavera de este 2014. ¿Sabían que el 28 de julio de 1914 inició la Primera Guerra Mundial? Hace ya casi 100 años el gobierno de Serbia recibía un escueto telegrama con la declaración de guerra por parte del imperio Austro-Húngaro. Así inició la mayor tragedia de la humanidad hasta ese momento.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Un abrazo.**


	49. Chapter 49

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 49**

_Pasaron años, pasaron días, pero nunca te olvidé…_

Faltaban unos minutos para las 10 de la noche. En la sala de la residencia de Eleanor Baker se encontraban reunidos la actriz, el duque, Terry, Candy, Lizzy, Arthur y el Dr. Meyer. El fuego ardía inquieto en la chimenea mientras un viento helado y húmedo golpeteaba los ventanales de la residencia. Nadie hablaba en voz alta. Las mujeres murmuraban tomando té en un extremo de la sala y los hombres bebían whisky cerca del piano, esperando impacientes la llegada de Albert.

- Ya es tarde – el actor levantó la mirada hacia el gran reloj de pie que comenzaba a repiquetear frente a él.

- ¿Creen que vendrá? – preguntó Ralph Meyer.

- Todavía hay tiempo – respondió el duque serenamente - faltan dos horas para la media noche.

- Hijo ¿por qué no tocas algo? – se escuchó la voz de Eleanor Baker al otro lado de la sala – así se nos hará menos larga la espera.

- Por favor – la Sra. Rothschild se unió a la petición.

Candy lo miró suplicante y al verla, el actor sonrió sutilmente sentándose frente al piano para que un hermoso Nocturno de Chopin invadiera el ambiente con sus melancólicas notas.

**watch?v=gCPnUFmIJWM _(para escuchar la melodía, escribe la dirección de youtube antes del link y pégalo en tu buscador)_**

La enfermera juntó las manos en su corazón suspirando hondamente, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de Terry donde permaneció contemplándolo hasta que terminó la melodía. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pero él estaba absorto en el brillo esmeralda de aquellos ojos que lo miraban con amor.

- Fue hermoso – susurró la chica emocionada dejando caer una lágrima por sus mejillas.

- Tienes una gran sensibilidad Terry – dijo el Dr. Meyer mirando de reojo a Candy quien permanecía bajo el encanto de la mirada azul del actor.

En ese momento Arthur estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba a los jardines, cuando observó las luces de un vehículo que se estacionaba en la calle frente a la casa.

- Acaba de llegar un auto negro – anunció nervioso a los demás.

Candy y Elizabeth corrieron hacia la ventana y vieron a un hombre alto y rubio que salía por la puerta trasera del vehículo. Enseguida el auto arrancó dejándolo solo.

- ¡Es él! – gritó la enfermera - ¡es Albert!

Sin dar más explicaciones, salió de la sala hacia el vestíbulo, abrió la puerta y corrió por la vereda gritando su nombre - ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

- Parece que esa chica no tiene juicio – murmuró el doctor observando todo por la ventana - está helando allá afuera. Podría enfermar de nuevo.

- Terry, ve por Candy, por favor – pidió Elizabeth.

El actor asintió con la cabeza y tomando su abrigo, salió tras ella rápidamente.

En los jardines, Albert y Candy se encontraron abrazándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Él lucía afeitado y vestía ropa limpia, diferente a la que había usado el día que lo habían visto antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Albert! ¡Mi querido Albert! ¡Por fin llegaste!

- ¡Mi pequeña! – el rubio sonrió al verla - ¿Pero qué haces afuera? ¡Estabas enferma la última vez que nos vimos!

- Ya estoy bien – sonrió la chica - pero, ¿tú dónde estuviste? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados porque no sabíamos dónde encontrarte!

- ¡Albert! – se escuchó la voz del actor detrás de ellos.

- ¡Terry!

- ¡Bienvenido a casa hermano! – el actor se acercó para abrazarlo, estrechándose las manos y dándose palmadas en la espalda entre ambos.

- Gracias por el recibimiento – sonrió el rubio - ¿ahora me pueden explicar qué hago aquí?

- Sabrás todo en unos minutos – respondió cubriendo a Candy con el abrigo – ahora entremos, por órdenes de tu hermana y del doctor, tengo que llevar a esta pecosa imprudente e insensata dentro de la casa de inmediato.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó Candy.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres casar con ella? – bromeó el rubio – tal vez tengas que dejarla amarrada cada vez que salgas de casa para que no cometa una locura.

- ¡Albert! – le reclamó la rubia.

- Gracias por el consejo – sonrió Terry – mañana mismo mandaré pedir unas lianas a África, así no tratará de quitárselas porque se sentirá como en casa.

- ¡Están insoportables los dos!

- Jajajajajajaja – rieron los caballeros al ver a la rubia que les sacaba la lengua y corría furiosa hacia la casa.

- Me da gusto verla recuperada – dijo el rubio mientras caminaban siguiendo a Candy.

- Sí – sonrió el actor – afortunadamente ella también salió adelante. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Fue una pesadilla - respondió cambiando el semblante – pensé que nunca los volvería a ver.

- ¿Tan mal te trataron?

- Esos tipos son matones a sueldo – dijo molesto – sólo les importa cumplir órdenes y recibir una paga.

- Fue Elroy.

- Sí – dijo con rabia - alcancé a ver a uno de los miembros del consejo hablando con los tipos que me secuestraron. Él estaba con Elroy en el hotel.

- ¿Hastings?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes Terry?

- Él estuvo con tu tía cuando se hizo el arreglo prenupcial.

- ¿Cuándo se hizo ese arreglo?

- Hace unas horas.

- ¿Entonces fue por eso que me liberaron?

- El duque les tendió una trampa – explicó el actor – y no tuvieron más remedio que soltarte.

- Pero ¿cómo lo hizo?

- Él te lo explicará.

- ¿Y Amy?

- No sabemos nada de ella, pensamos que estaría contigo.

- ¡O dios! – Albert exclamó exasperado – ¡no la he vuelto a ver desde que nos atraparon! ¡Te juro que si le hicieron algo los hundiré aunque me tarde una vida en hacerlo!

- Tranquilízate, tu hermana piensa que la tienen escondida en Lakewood.

- Es posible – dijo pensativo – ya lo usó una vez como escondite y Elroy sabe que no hay nadie viviendo ahí, pero tengo miedo de que se vengue con ella.

- Todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro – lo animó el actor - Elroy y el Consejo están atados de manos. No querrán al duque de enemigo y no se atreverán a hacer nada en contra tuya antes de la boda.

- Necesito a Amy. Está embarazada y quiero estar a su lado, creo que lo entiendes.

- Por supuesto.

- Me iré mañana mismo a Chicago a buscarla.

- Tal vez sea mejor que lo hagas esta misma noche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Elroy no se lo espera, y mañana es el anuncio oficial de tu salida como director del banco. Tienes que estar ahí y desmentir toda esta farsa que hay alrededor de tu partida. Es tu única oportunidad de defenderte. Mi padre te entregará copia de los documentos firmados el día de hoy para que los leas en el trayecto. Revísalos bien, sobre todo las letras pequeñas, así tendrás las armas que necesitas en contra de quienes no te quieren ahí. Ya le mandamos un telegrama a Archie y a George para que te esperen en la estación al amanecer.

- Gracias Terry.

- Ahora entremos – le dio una palmada en la espalda - tu familia ha estado muy preocupada y quiere verte.

Los dos caballeros cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y Albert fue recibido por su hermana con un grito de alegría. De inmediato lo abrazó con los ojos colmados de lágrimas de felicidad. Después de saludar y agradecer a los presentes, el rubio y los caballeros se dirigieron al estudio donde el duque le explicó a Albert los pormenores de la reunión de aquella tarde y los siguientes pasos del plan.

- Sr. Andley, la familia Grandchester no pretende adueñarse del banco – explicó el duque – nuestra única intención ha sido impedir que se lleve a cabo una injusticia y devolverle lo que le pertenece. En cuanto se realice la boda, nadie más que usted volverá a tomar posesión del cargo de director.

- Se lo agradezco – dijo el rubio – hubo un momento en que pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero ¿qué pasará con el 51% de las acciones?

- En cuanto se efectúe el matrimonio quedarán a resguardo de su hija y mi hijo hasta que se lleve a cabo una nueva negociación – indicó - antes de eso, no podrán venderse ni invertirse, así estarán protegidas.

- Entiendo y creo que es lo justo – reflexionó – habrá mucho descontento en el consejo pero estarán maniatados porque serán minoría. Me han salvado y han salvado el prestigio de los Andley. Gracias Duque de Grandchester, gracias Terry.

- Caballeros, creo que es hora de celebrar – dijo Terry entregándoles copas llenas de burbujeante champán.

- Felicitaciones tío – Arthur levantó su copa mostrando una gran sonrisa – le has ganado esta batalla a Elroy Andley.

- Excelente jugada – festejo el doctor – digna de un gran rival.

- Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mi amigo y su padre. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – exclamaron todos chocando sus copas.

Media hora más tarde, y después de haber firmado todos los documentos, Elizabeth, el Dr. Meyer y Arthur llevaron a Albert a la estación del tren.

* * *

><p>Pasadas las 11 de la noche, Eleanor daba instrucciones al ama de llaves para que todo quedara en orden y los empleados se fueran a dormir. Pasó al vestíbulo y decidió revisar el estudio. El duque estaba sentado en uno de los sillones revisando varios documentos. Una pequeña lámpara de mesa iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.<p>

- Disculpa, no quise interrumpirte – dijo la mujer al verlo – te dejo para que continúes.

- No te vayas Eleanor – le pidió poniéndose de pie – tenemos que hablar.

La mujer cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa Richard?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días?

- Sí

- Quedó listo esta tarde. Terry ya firmó los papeles.

- ¿Y lo sabe?

- No, creyó que todo era una farsa como parte del plan contra Elroy Andley.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Después de la boda – el duque respondió pensativo - ¿crees que pueda perdonarme por haber montado todo este teatro?

- Se pondrá furioso pero al final lo hará – sonrió – eres su padre.

- Espero que entienda que tenía que cumplir la promesa que te hice Eleanor. Todo ha pasado a sus manos.

- Gracias – la mujer lo besó en la mejilla - gracias por él y por mí.

- Tenía que hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que te quedaste sin dinero y sin posesiones?

- Tengo inversiones en América que no formaban parte de la herencia de mi padre, con eso viviré holgadamente. Lo demás depende de ti – se acercó levantándole la barbilla hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de su rostro.

- Richard, me pones entre la espada y la pared – respondió dándole la espalda.

- Pídeme lo que quieras querida – susurró a su oído abrazándola por detrás – sabes que me tienes en tus manos.

- Duque de Grandchester – susurró la mujer cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la mano del caballero aferrada a su talle – va a ser mi perdición.

- Pero también tu dicha Eleanor, lo sabes – la estrechó más a su cuerpo hablando con voz grave.

- Van a hablar de nosotros, van a hablar de ti, ¡serás el paria de toda la aristocracia por mi culpa y a mí me señalarán! – susurró con desesperación.

- Solo necesito una palabra de tu boca para mandar al infierno todo lo demás – habló dándole la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos – te lo suplico Ely, no me tengas más en el limbo. Sabes lo que siento por ti y quiero que seas sincera con tus sentimientos.

- Ely – la mujer suspiró con nostalgia – me llamabas así cuando me amabas por las noches. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos Richard? Yo ya no lo recuerdo.

- Me duele que lo digas así pero reconozco que todo fue mi culpa – el aristócrata agachó la cabeza para besarle la mano delicadamente - ¿qué más puedo hacer para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy de mis acciones pasadas? Le estoy dando a nuestro hijo lo que siempre le perteneció.

- Tal vez sea mejor dejar todo como está, tú tienes una vida en Londres - la actriz se alejó caminando hacia la puerta

- No me importa esa vida – Richard acortó la distancia – además mi divorcio es un hecho y seré libre.

- ¿Entonces lo harás?

- Sí Ely – levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro – el mismo abogado que se hizo cargo de la herencia vendrá en unos días para traerme los papeles del divorcio.

- La duquesa no lo aceptará tan fácilmente.

- Si no firma no volverá a ver a Alice ni a Edward – respondió con el rostro ensombrecido - yo se lo advertí y lo cumpliré.

- Eres cruel.

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

- Lo mismo hiciste conmigo – respondió encarándolo – arrancaste a mi hijo de mis brazos y me hiciste infeliz.

- No te compares con ella, además no tenía alternativa.

- ¡Por dios santo Richard! – exclamó molesta - ¡Sí que la tenías!

- Entiéndelo Eleanor – inhaló profundo tratando de mantener la calma – era lo mejor para él.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes!

- Seamos sinceros querida – el duque se acercó a ella – cuando te embarazaste decidiste ocultarte para que no se dañara tu reputación, por eso Terry nació en Escocia.

- ¿Ahora me lo reprochas? – preguntó indignada.

- No te estoy reprochando nada.

- ¡Tú me sedujiste cuando sabías que no podías casarte conmigo y que mi carrera como actriz se arruinaría si descubrían que era madre soltera! ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

- Eleanor, ¿por qué piensas que decidí llevármelo a Inglaterra? Yo tenía que partir y estando sola no hubieras podido hacerte cargo de él. Tenía que asumir contigo esa responsabilidad. Te dejé libre para que continuaras tu carrera y yo cumplí dándole la educación de acuerdo a su posición de hijo de un noble.

- ¡Pero pudimos haber sido tan felices juntos! – Eleanor caminó hacia la ventana y comenzó a llorar al recordar el pasado – ¡tú, yo y nuestro hijo! Hubiera dejado todo por ustedes, fama y amigos ¡pero me abandonaste!

- Tú triunfaste como actriz - le tomó el brazo con fuerza - disfrutaste de la adoración de tu público y te hiciste de un nombre tan importante que cuando Terry fue a buscarte lo corriste de la casa.

- ¡Sólo le pedí que no se quedara porque todavía no se había revelado que él era mi hijo! ¡Pero se fue furioso y vi el rechazo en sus ojos! ¡Mi hijo me odiaba! – estalló en llanto golpeando con fuerza el pecho del duque con los puños - ¡Me odiaba aun cuando yo le gritaba que lo amaba!

- ¡Basta Eleanor! – la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

- ¡Te odié tanto en ese momento! – continuó llorando - ¡Quería culparte de todo pero sabía que también había sido mi culpa!

- Ambos fuimos egoístas – una solitaria lágrima le recorrió el rostro al duque – y nuestras decisiones nos condenaron.

- ¿Crees que algún día Terry pueda perdonarnos?

- Creo que ya lo hizo, él es más noble y más valiente que nosotros. ¿Podrás perdonarme tú?

- Richard voy a intentarlo – levantó la mirada humedecida.

- Eleanor, solo te pido una oportunidad, ¿quieres intentarlo? – la tomó por la barbilla e inclinó la cabeza besándola como la primera vez.

En la sala, Candy y Terry se encontraban sentados tomados de la mano. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Las luces estaban apagadas. El actor miraba fijamente la inquieta danza del fuego que les brindaba calor. La enfermera observaba cada detalle de ese amado perfil y seguía el ritmo acompasado de su respiración.

- Has estado muy callado desde que Albert se fue – dijo dulcemente - ¿qué tienes?

- Solo pensaba – respondió sin moverse.

- ¿En qué?

- En todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, la guerra, mi padre, la enfermedad, el secuestro, la muerte. Me conmovió ver a Elizabeth Rothschild abrazando a Albert cuando entró a la casa. Aunque pasaron años sin verse, su amor siguió latente hasta el día de hoy.

- ¿Extrañas a tu hermano?

- Casi no lo conocí, pero me hubiera gustado convivir más con él. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

- Tienes otros dos hermanos.

- Pero ninguno de ellos lo va a sustituir.

- Es verdad – suspiró – ¿sabes? Si pudiera traería a Richard de vuelta.

- Gracias – giró la cabeza para mirarla – pero eso no puede ser.

- Cómo quisiera evitarte esta pena – le retiró tiernamente un mechón de cabello castaño que le cubría parte del rostro.

- Tú también sabes lo que es sufrir por la muerte de un ser querido – la miró fijamente - solo el tiempo te permite un poco de alivio pero el recuerdo y el dolor permanecen aunque estén escondidos en algún rincón del corazón.

- Sí, un ser querido nunca se olvida.

- La muerte es lo único seguro que tenemos al nacer – dijo pensativo – nos enfrentamos a ella todos los días pero lo que más nos aterra es la forma en que caemos en sus redes.

- Terry, ya no pienses en eso – le acarició el rostro – aunque todos vayamos a morir y aunque no sepamos cuándo ni cómo, mientras haya vida habrá esperanza. Tú hermano sufrió pero ya está en paz. Ahora mira hacia adelante. Tú me lo enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón – se acercó para abrazarla – perdóname. Es solo que han sido días difíciles.

- Ya pasaron mi amor – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – ahora todo va a ser diferente.

- Mira hacia adelante – la miró fijamente acariciándole el rostro - Candy, ¿quieres saber qué pasa en mi cabeza cuando lo hago?

- Sí.

El actor comenzó a recitar un poema con su grave y varonil voz mientras su perfil era delineado por la crepitante luz del fuego de la chimenea.

_Iba solitario como una nube  
>que flota sobre valles y colinas,<br>cuando de pronto vi una muchedumbre  
>de dorados narcisos: se extendían<br>junto al lago, a la sombra de los árboles,  
>en danza con la brisa de la tarde.<em>

_Reunidos como estrellas que brillaran_  
><em>en el cielo lechoso del verano,<em>  
><em>poblaban una orilla junto al agua<em>  
><em>dibujando un sendero ilimitado.<em>  
><em>Miles se me ofrecían a la vista,<em>  
><em>moviendo sus cabezas danzarinas.<em>

_El agua se ondeaba, pero ellas_  
><em>mostraban una más viva alegría.<em>  
><em>¿Cómo, si no feliz, será un poeta<em>  
><em>en tan clara y gozosa compañía?<em>  
><em>Mis ojos se embebían, ignorando<em>  
><em>que aquel prodigio suponía un bálsamo.<em>

_Porque a menudo, tendido en mi cama,_  
><em>pensativo o con ánimo cansado, 20<em>  
><em>los veo en el ojo interior del alma<em>  
><em>que es la gloria del hombre solitario<em>  
><em>y mi pecho recobra su hondo ritmo<em>  
><em>y baila una vez más con los narcisos.*<em>

_(*Iba solitario como una nube, William Wordsworth)_

- Qué bello poema.

- Miro una casa junto a un río con un jardín cubierto de narcisos dorados, árboles grandes bordeando el jardín donde los gorriones hacen sus nidos y un establo con caballos blancos y azabaches – dijo con profunda voz - miro niños con pecas corriendo y jugando en el jardín y también miro a una mujer rubia y pecosa que tiene una gran sonrisa. Ella corre junto a los niños, los besa, trepa a los árboles y se adorna la cabeza con flores.

- Mi amor, es hermoso – suspiró emocionada - ¿pero dónde estás tú?

- ¿Dónde me ves Candy?

- Te veo escondido entre la hierba junto a las flores – sonrió.

- ¿Y qué hago ahí?

- Estás esperando a que la mujer rubia y pecosa se tropiece y caiga encima de ti.

- Me gusta lo que ves – el actor susurró tiernamente en su mejilla.

- A mí también me gusta Terry.

Candy sintió una suave y amorosa presión en los labios, un dulce y húmedo sabor en la boca, una respiración tibia y abrazadora en la mejilla. Sin darse cuenta se dejó envolver entre besos y caricias que a cada segundo suplicaban más entrega de su parte. Entonces se sorprendió cuando la varonil mano buscó sus piernas por debajo de la falda y un beso loco en el cuello la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su humanidad.

- Terry por favor – suplicó nerviosa e indefensa, separándose un poco de él - estamos en la sala, tus padres pueden vernos.

El actor se detuvo ante su ruego para reflejarse en el verdor de sus ojos.

- Vamos al estudio – susurró anhelante – ahí nadie nos molestará.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron tomados de la mano caminando sigilosamente. La servidumbre estaba en la cocina y no había nadie en el vestíbulo. Llegaron al estudio sin hacer ruido pero cuando Terry abrió la puerta la cerró de inmediato de la misma manera.

- ¿Por qué la cerraste? - Candy preguntó en un susurro.

El actor no respondió, la tomó de la mano para caminar rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Subieron al segundo piso sin detenerse hasta llegar a la habitación del inglés. Después de entrar le puso cerrojo a la puerta para finalmente detenerse en silencio frente a la ventana.

- Hace frío aquí – susurró la rubia mientras observaba la recámara a detalle.

- ¿Quieres que prenda la chimenea? – preguntó el actor saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, por favor.

Terry acomodó unos leños y un poco de madera resinosa que había junto a la chimenea, los roció con alcohol y les lanzó un par de cerillos encendidos. Pronto ardió el fuego y se quedó inmóvil, en cuclillas, observando las llamas por un buen rato.

- Terry ¿qué pasa? – la rubia preguntó rompiendo el silencio llena de curiosidad por saber la razón de su cambio repentino.

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué no entramos al estudio? – insistió.

- Había otras personas – respondió tratando de no darle importancia.

- ¿Personas? ¿Pero quién? – Candy se detuvo un momento para pensar cuando de pronto lanzó una exclamación al entender lo que ocurría - ¡oh! ¡Tus padres!

- Parece que el duque y Eleanor ya llegaron a cierto entendimiento – explicó con sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¿Pero nos vieron? – preguntó temerosa.

- No, estaban algo ocupados y no se dieron cuenta cuando abrí la puerta.

La enfermera se acercó para apenas tocar su hombro con la intención de continuar la charla.

- ¡Me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si alguien nos hubieran descubierto en el estudio! ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo exactamente? - reflexionó de pronto -¿Hablaban?

- La curiosidad mató al gato pecosa – se puso enseguida de pie recorriéndola con una mirada felina – y tú quieres saber.

- Terry yo…

- Acércate para que te explique.

No le dio oportunidad de decir nada más. Cuando Candy apenas movía el pie, él la tomó por la nuca con ambas manos y se inclinó para besarla hasta robarle el aliento. Fue un beso largo y sin treguas, profundo, caliente, delirante.

Con pasos erráticos llegaron hasta una pared donde el inglés se recargó para acomodarla sobre sí mismo. La enfermera se estremeció cuando la estrechó firmemente contra él. Pudo sentir su corazón palpitante, el calor de su cuerpo entero, su viril deseo bajo las ropas. Se estremeció porque también lo anhelaba. Sentía el deseo de vivir, de entregarse al ser amado totalmente liberando el ansia reprimida, todas las semanas de angustiosa espera, el miedo al dolor infinito y a ser separados sin misericordia por una tortuosa muerte. Estaban vibrantes, probaban sus labios como un manjar exquisito sin ahorrarse caricias ni palabras dulces. Era escalar la cima para dejar el infierno y llegar nuevamente al paraíso.

Pasaron minutos deliciosos descubriéndose un poco más cada vez, imaginando lo que sería tocar y sentir sin la barrera de la ropa, sin el temor a ser descubiertos. Escucharon a lo lejos puertas que se abrían y cerraban y el sonido de un motor que se encendía. Terry se separó despacio para besarle la frente.

- Quédate conmigo – suplicó abrazándola – llevo semanas esperando para dormir a tu lado.

- La última vez que dormimos juntos fue antes de irte de gira, hace casi un mes.

- Una eternidad – le acarició la mejilla - ¿me extrañaste?

- Sí mi amor – respondió sonrojándose - pero, ¿y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán si nos descubren?

- No se darán cuenta, te aseguro que van a estar muy ocupados hasta el día de mañana.

- ¿Estás seguro Terry? Sería muy vergonzoso si alguien entra y nos ve.

- Iré a cerciorarme para que no te preocupes – sonrió – además, quiero que tengas confianza en mí, quiero abrazarte toda la noche, nada más. Te di mi palabra de que llegarás virgen al altar y así será.

- ¿Dónde quieres dormir? – preguntó más tranquila.

- Aquí – susurró besándole la frente - solo pon un par de cojines en tu cama y cierra la puerta de la habitación para que nadie sospeche.

- Está bien.

- Gracias Candy.

- No tardaré.

La rubia salió en silencio para ir al otro extremo de la casa donde se encontraba su habitación. Terry bajó al primer piso y revisó la sala y la cocina. Todos los sirvientes se habían ido a dormir y el carro de su padre ya no estaba. Al llegar al estudio no escuchó ruidos detrás de la puerta. Subió al cuarto de su madre y al girar la perilla vio que no tenía puesto el cerrojo. Entró sigiloso y comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía.

- Seguramente prefirieron salir para no incomodar a Candy – dijo pensativo encogiéndose de hombros – creo que es mejor así.

Al regresar a la recámara, Candy estaba junto a la chimenea vistiendo bata y camisón largos. Terry se quedó sin hablar cuando la vio. El fuego le iluminaba el rostro, el cuerpo y los rizos dorados los cuales caían libres por su espalda. Sin preocuparse por cambiarse en el baño, el actor se quitó mecánicamente el saco y la corbata, los zapatos y calcetines, se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó los pantalones. Candy sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella solo con bóxer y la camisa abierta.

- Vamos a la cama – la besó tiernamente en la boca – ya es tarde.

- Hace frío esta noche mi amor – susurró Candy deslizando la mano que temblorosa tocó delicadamente el pecho desnudo de Terry - ¿no te vas a poner la pijama?

- Si quieres lo haré.

El actor caminó un par de pasos hacia una cómoda antigua de dónde sacó un juego de pijama de color azul. Se puso los pantalones y se quitó la camisa para ponerse la parte superior sin abotonarse. Al terminar le ayudó a Candy a quitarse la bata, retiró la sobrecama invitándola a subir y se acomodó junto a ella cubriéndolos a ambos con las cobijas.

- La cama está muy fría.

- Entonces acércate - el actor susurró amorosamente – yo te voy a calentar.

Candy se acurrucó junto a él, inhalando el aroma que emanaba de la piel de su torso y disfrutando la confortable sensación del calor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó el inglés rodeándola con los brazos.

- Mucho mejor – respondió complacida.

- Ahora duerme pecosa – el actor cerró los ojos - que tendremos que levantarnos temprano para que regreses a tu recámara antes de que nos descubran.

- ¿Terry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

- No vas a dejar de preguntar hasta que te lo cuente todo, ¿no es así? – dijo resignado abriendo los ojos.

- Anda Terry, dime – le suplicó girando el rostro para verlo a los ojos – te prometo que después te dejaré dormir.

- Pero con una condición – sonrió de lado – al terminar me darás el beso de las buenas noches.

- Está bien – respondió feliz.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Tú dijiste que se estaban entendiendo, ¿eso significa que van a vivir juntos?

- Es posible – respondió pensativo – pero no va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. Alguno de ellos tendrá que dejar todo por el otro.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Extraño, ya sabes que solo tengo un recuerdo de ellos felices y juntos. Los demás recuerdos son tristes, algunos llenos de odio y rencor. No sé si vayan a lograr ser felices y olvidar todo lo pasado aunque tal vez no debería importarme.

- ¿Pero no estás feliz porque se estén dando una oportunidad? Son tus padres.

- No lo sé – dijo pensativo - supongo que tienen derecho a buscar la felicidad pero también pienso en mis hermanos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con la duquesa?

- Mi padre se va a divorciar y eso será la desgracia de esa mujer, pero fue la condición que puso mi madre para estar juntos.

- Qué triste noticia – susurró la chica.

- Ese matrimonio fue un asunto de negocios, nunca hubo amor – explicó el inglés – y supongo que la muerte de mi hermano motivó a mi padre a tomar esa decisión.

- Me gustaría que hubiera otra solución – dijo Candy - no es que no quiera que tus padres sean felices pero pienso en lo doloroso que será para tus hermanos vivir así.

- Lo sé – su rostro se tornó serio - tal vez terminen como yo, abandonados en un internado con cada uno de sus padres viviendo al otro lado del mar.

- Fue difícil para ti – lo acarició con amor.

- Todos quisiéramos de niños ver felices a nuestros padres y vivir con ellos – dijo con tristeza.

- Terry, tú eres su hermano mayor, te van a necesitar mucho, nunca dejes de apoyarlos – lo miró con ternura – gracias a Annie, Paty, Stear, Archie y Albert yo salí adelante cuando más lo necesite.

- Te prometo que no estarán solos.

- Gracias mi amor.

- Bueno, ahora a dormir pecosa.

- Espera, quiero pedirte algo.

- Dime.

- Terry – lo miró suplicante – yo quiero criar a mis hijos, quiero verlos crecer. No me gustaría que estudiaran en un internado. Tú y yo sabemos que el amor, la nobleza y los buenos sentimientos no se aprenden en el colegio. Por favor, nunca los separes de mi lado.

- Candy – la miró llenándose del verdor de sus ojos – yo también quiero lo mismo que tú. Te aseguro que viviremos con nuestros hijos hasta que ellos sean grandes y decidan su propio camino. Nunca los separaré de ti.

- Gracias Terry - cerró los ojos humedecidos y se inclinó a besarlo por debajo del cuello, a lo largo de la fina línea de la clavícula hasta el mismo centro donde tenía resguardado el corazón. Después levantó el rostro, buscó su boca y lo besó entregándole su amor y su confianza para siempre.

* * *

><p>Amanecía cuando el tren proveniente de Nueva York llegaba a la estación de la ciudad de Chicago. Albert había dormido poco pensando en Amy y en lo tendría que enfrentar ese día en el banco. En el andén lo esperaba Archie quien al verlo bajar del tren respiró tranquilo al ver que su tío se encontraba sano y salvo. Sin darle explicaciones, lo trasladó rápidamente a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad donde ya tenía rentada una habitación.<p>

- ¿Qué está pasando Archie? – Albert preguntó molesto cuando cerraron la puerta - ¿por qué estamos en este hotel en lugar de estar en casa? ¡Tengo que cambiarme, buscar a Amy e ir al banco!

- Ten paciencia tío, mejor siéntate y danos unos minutos – le pidió su sobrino – George no tardará en llegar.

- ¿No hay tiempo para que me cambie y me pides minutos? – lo miró enojado.

En ese momento, se escuchó una llave en la cerradura y George entró a la habitación.

- Buenos días Sr. William – saludó el administrador – es bueno verlo de nuevo en Chicago.

- Gracias George, también yo me siento bien de estar de vuelta. Ahora explícame qué hago aquí.

- Sr. William – comenzó a hablar - la mansión Andley está siendo vigilada por eso decidimos traerlo al hotel.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- El detective nos lo dijo.

- ¿Por fin apareció?

- Sí – continuó el administrador – lo secuestraron cuando fue a llevar el reporte. Al salir de la casa lo interceptaron, le hicieron varias preguntas e intentaron matarlo.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Qué querían saber?

- Ellos le preguntaron sobre el paradero de la niña.

- Supongo que les respondió que no la ha encontrado.

- Así es, pero hay algo más.

- Habla George.

- Tío – intervino Archie – al parecer llegaron unas personas desconocidas a la casa de Lakewood, dos son servidumbre pero hay otros dos tipos que custodian a una mujer.

- ¡Es Amy! – exclamó el rubio mostrando un gesto de esperanza y desesperación – ¡tenemos que ir a Lakewood ahora mismo!

- El detective salió para allá al amanecer – dijo su sobrino - nos va a esperar en la cabaña del bosque para informarnos sobre los movimientos de esas personas.

- Sr. William – dijo George – el anuncio en el banco es a las 5 de la tarde. No estamos seguros de que la Srita. Amy se encuentre allá y se corre el riesgo de que algo salga mal. Si no llega a tiempo a la junta para desmentir al Consejo, la situación se va a complicar.

- Todo va a salir bien George – sonrió el rubio – ya no estoy solo, ahora cuento con el apoyo incondicional de uno de los nobles más poderosos de Inglaterra.

- ¿El Duque de Grandchester?

- Así es, les contaré en el camino.

- Entonces vámonos – dijo Archie – no hay tiempo que perder.

Los tres caballeros salieron de la habitación y subieron al auto de Archie hacia Lakewood. Dos horas más tarde, y después de esconder el auto detrás de la cabaña, vieron a un hombre disfrazado de pordiosero entre la arboleda.

- Es él – indicó George al verlo.

- Buenos días Sr. Clark – saludó el rubio cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley – respondió el detective.

- Lamento mucho por lo que tuvo que pasar por nuestra culpa pero le aseguro que será compensado por su lealtad – dijo Albert - George ya me explicó todo.

- Gracias señor.

- ¿Pudo descubrir algo esta mañana? – Archie preguntó impaciente.

- Sí – el Sr. Clark comenzó a relatar – como lo imaginé, solo un mozo y la cocinera se encontraban despiertos al amanecer. Me dijeron que fueron contratados en Chicago para atender a una mujer, al parecer joven, delgada y de cabello largo y castaño.

- Es Amy – murmuró Albert sin disimular su emoción.

- ¿Cuántos hombres la custodian? – preguntó George.

- Sólo uno y está armado – continuó el detective – pero la servidumbre tiene órdenes de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie de la casa.

- Esa es mi casa y nadie me va a prohibir la entrada – Albert susurró molesto.

- Es posible que la señora Elroy diera esas órdenes – indicó George.

- ¿Hay algún momento en que Amy no esté vigilada por ese tipo? – preguntó Albert.

- Cada tercer día va al pueblo a la oficina de correos.

- ¿A qué hora?

- Al mediodía y al parecer le toca ir hoy.

- Entonces aprovecharemos esos minutos para sacar a Amy de ahí – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo haremos tío?

- Las caballerizas están vacías así que les prenderán fuego – ordenó sin dudar – después irán a avisar a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Yo entraré por una de las ventanas del estudio y buscaré a Amy. Ustedes tendrán que entretener al mozo y a la cocinera. Nos veremos aquí una hora después y saldremos de inmediato hacia Chicago.

- Yo vigilaré la puerta principal para avisarles cuando salga el secuestrador – dijo el detective – cuando me vean caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa esperen 5 minutos y después inicien el fuego.

- ¿Qué pasará si llega el secuestrador y los busca en el bosque? – preguntó Archie.

- Nadie conoce los alrededores mejor que yo así que nos ocultaremos hasta que se vaya – respondió Albert – pero si después de dos horas no regresamos, entonces vayan a buscarnos. Tomaremos el camino que sale del portal de piedra.

- Muy bien señor – asintió George.

- Tomen – el detective le dio ropas a todos – es mejor que se disfracen un poco para que no los reconozcan.

- Gracias, ahora vámonos.

Los cuatro caminaron por la vereda principal hacia la mansión de Lakewood. George y Archie rodearon la propiedad hacia las caballerizas ocultándose entre los árboles mientras Albert se escondía entre los arbustos de rosas y el detective vigilaba la mansión. Los minutos comenzaron a correr lentamente para quienes esperaban escondidos a la intemperie, sintiendo el aire frío congelarles el cuerpo entero. La mansión parecía vacía hasta que de pronto, un hombre vestido de negro salió por la puerta principal, subió a un auto y salió por la vereda hacia el pueblo. Cuando se dejó de escuchar el sonido del motor, el detective caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Tensos segundos pasaron hasta que Albert vio salir humo negro de dentro de las caballerizas y escuchó gritos de alerta que supo que eran de Archie y de George. Vio salir a la cocinera y al mozo fuera de la mansión y fue entonces cuando corrió hacia la ventana del estudio. La trató de abrir pero estaba atorada y en un acto de desesperación aventó una piedra para hacerla añicos. Aunque trató de entrar con cuidado, su ropa se atoró y se rasgó con uno de los pedazos de vidrio dejándole una herida en el brazo. Comenzó a sangrar profusamente pero no le importó, subió corriendo las escaleras gritando como un loco el nombre de Amy. Abrió una a una las interminables puertas sin poder encontrarla. Entonces vio por una ventana cómo ardían las caballerizas en un espectáculo aterrador. El humo se elevaba hacia el cielo en una columna oscura que contrastaba con la claridad del cielo. Pronto sería vista por todo el pueblo. Desesperado subió hasta el tercer piso, gritó y tocó en todas las puertas. Fue cuando finalmente la vio salir de una de las habitaciones.

- ¡Amy! ¡Amy!

- ¡Albert! - gritó llena de alegría sintiendo que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo.

Ambos corrieron para abrazarse y besarse como si fuera la última vez.

– ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver! – Amy sollozó entre sus labios - ¡ella me dijo que ya no me amabas!

- No podría vivir sin ti – le limpió las lágrimas con sus besos – ¡estaba tan angustiado! Temí que te hubieran hecho algo.

- Me mataron por dentro cuando me separaron de ti querido – lo miró fijamente – ella fue muy cruel y me amenazó con quitarme al niño para siempre.

- Amy – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – jamás lo permitiré. Nuestro hijo nacerá y vivirá con nosotros. Después hablaremos de eso. Ahora tenemos que irnos. ¿Puedes caminar?

- Sí pero ¡tú estás sangrando! - exclamó al verle la manga del abrigo manchada de rojo.

- Ya estoy bien – dijo revisándose la herida cuya sangre comenzaba a coagular - ¡vámonos!

La mujer lo siguió sin replicar bajando de prisa por las escaleras, pero el ruido de un auto que se acercaba por el camino lo alertó. Alberto sabía que se les estaba acabando el tiempo y las posibilidades de escapar. La llevó rápidamente al estudio cerrándolo con llave por dentro. Con un azadón de la chimenea quitó todos los vidrios de la ventana rota y ayudó a salir a la chica. Corrieron entre los jardines por el portal de las rosas escondiéndose entre los arbustos hasta llegar al límite de la propiedad que daba a la arboleda. Oyeron varios disparos a sus espaldas que los obligaron a ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Permanecieron escondidos por un par de minutos hasta que escuchó gritos a lo lejos. Al asomarse vio que las caballerizas seguían ardiendo, el fuego se había extendido a las casas de los peones y un carro de bomberos se acercaba por el camino sonando su sirena a todo volumen. Aunque se vio tentado a regresar y ayudar a sus amigos, no podía arriesgar a Amy ni al bebé que llevaba en el vientre. La tomó del brazo y siguieron el camino hacia el portal de piedra perdiéndose en el bosque.

Casi dos horas tardaron en llegar a la cabaña. Sus pasos habían sido lentos porque Amy estaba débil y descansaban a ratos procurando estar alertas de cualquier ruido en los alrededores. Archie los estaba esperando y al verlos los apresuró para que subieran al auto.

- Amy, me alegra verte sana y salva – la saludó.

- Gracias Archie.

- Tío, tenemos que irnos de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está George? – preguntó Albert sentándose en el asiento trasero junto a Amy.

- Hubo problemas – explicó encendiendo el motor para ponerse en marcha – el tipo regresó acompañado de otros dos individuos.

- Mis secuestradores – murmuró – entonces venían en el mismo tren a Chicago.

- Reconocieron al detective y comenzaron a dispararnos – explicó – él pudo escapar pero hirieron a George.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el rubio cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- Tranquilo tío – Archie trató de calmarlo - no fue grave y llegó la policía con los bomberos justo a tiempo – continuó - los tipos huyeron al verlos pero George me ordenó regresar a la cabaña para no tener que quedarme a dar mi declaración. Sabía que ustedes estaban solos y no quería dejarlos a merced de esos tipos.

- ¿Pero él está bien?

- Sí tío. En cuanto declare regresará a Chicago.

- ¿Y el fuego?

- Todo quedó destruido alrededor de las caballerizas pero no se dañaron la casa ni los jardines.

- Después reconstruiremos lo que se quemó.

- Tío ¿qué camino tomo? – preguntó al llegar a una trifurcación de la vereda poco antes de llegar al pueblo.

- Da vuelta a la izquierda – indicó – hay un camino que muy pocos conocen y que nos llevará directo a la carretera.

- ¿Estaremos bien Albert? – Amy, quien había permanecido en silencio, preguntó recostándose en su pecho.

- Ya estas a salvo querida – la estrechó firmemente – ahora duerme un poco. En cuanto lleguemos a Chicago te despertaré.

El auto continuó su camino y minutos después llegaron sin contratiempos a la carretera principal. Albert se encontraba tenso, con mil pensamientos rondando su cabeza. Se sentía culpable de lo que habían hecho sufrir a la mujer que amaba. Medito largamente sobre lo que tendría que hacer. Los detendría a pesar del escándalo y de la vergüenza, y emprendería una vida al lado de Amy y de su hijo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Estimadas lectoras:<strong>

**A punto de iniciar las vacaciones de Semana Santa (necesarias y urgentes) les dejo este capítulo y un secretito que quiero compartir con las Albertfans. Cuando imaginé una pareja para Albert me vino a la mente la esposa del príncipe William de Inglaterra, Kate, que por cierto, ahorita está en Nueva Zelanda con su pequeño hijo, el príncipe George, y con el príncipe William. Así que físicamente, Kate fue mi inspiración para el personaje de Amy. Me encanta la pareja de Kate y William, el amor que se nota que se profesan, la elegancia pero al mismo tiempo la sencillez que tienen, y es así como imagino a Amy y a Albert. ¿Qué opinan?**

**En esta ocasión quiero agradecer a mayra, nila, Aurea (muy amables tus comentarios), Luna Andrew, Friditas (Albert es un personaje encantador), maria cruz, geraldin, Lizy, Noemi Cullen, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Alejandra, Iris Adriana y LizCarter por sus amables reviews.**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes anónimamente leen este fic, a quienes lo siguen y a quienes lo han puesto entre sus favoritos. **

**Lo bueno de las vacaciones es que tendré más tiempo para escribir y más tranquilidad para que llegue la inspiración. Espero.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Un abrazo.**


	50. Chapter 50

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 50**

_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno…_

Unas horas antes en Nueva York, Terry bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Había pasado una dulce noche abrazado al tibio cuerpo de Candy y antes del amanecer la había acompañado de vuelta a su recámara para que nadie sospechara de su romántica travesura, no sin antes robarle un beso envueltos en la penumbra de la madrugada.

Al llegar al comedor percibió el aroma a pan tostado y se extrañó al ver a su madre tan temprano disfrutando de una aromática taza de té.

- Buenos días Terry – saludó al verlo entrar – te estaba esperando para desayunar juntos.

- Buenos días mamá – el actor saludó sentándose a su lado sirviéndose en el acto un pan con mantequilla y mermelada.

- ¿Y Candy? – preguntó inquisidora - ¿No va a acompañarnos?

- Está cambiándose. No tardará en bajar.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

- Bien.

- ¿Te dormiste tarde?

- No – respondió dando un mordisco al pan mientras la mucama le servía una humeante taza de té – estaba muy cansado.

- ¿Por qué Candy durmió en tu habitación? – de pronto su madre preguntó sin rodeos.

Terry se atragantó al escuchar la pregunta. Le dio un gran trago al té quemándose la boca mientras Eleanor continuaba observándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Candy durmió en su habitación – respondió después de aclararse la garganta.

- ¿Desde cuándo Candy le pone cerrojo a la puerta de su recámara? – Eleanor continuó con el interrogatorio.

- No lo sé.

- Porque tú también lo hiciste.

- No me di cuenta.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo despiertos en la madrugada? Y no me digas que rezando porque no te lo voy a creer.

- Seguramente soñaste que estábamos despiertos – respondió con cinismo – además ¿cómo podrías saber algo así? Tú no dormiste anoche en la casa.

- Claro que sí dormí en casa – replicó Eleanor.

- Te fuiste con el duque a dormir a otro lugar – le reclamó en tono de reproche.

- Eso es totalmente falso – respondió indignada - lo llevé a la estación.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tu padre decidió ir a Chicago en el último minuto – explicó – y para su buena fortuna, la salida del tren se había retrasado así que abordó justo a tiempo.

- ¿Entonces tú y él no…?

- Terry – lo interrumpió – creo que ya estoy algo mayor para darte explicaciones de mis actos y como te conozco, estoy segura que tu intención es cambiar el tema de esta conversación. Sé que ustedes dos durmieron en tu recámara y quiero una explicación. ¿Acaso ya la desvirgaste? No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Candy. ¡Está convaleciente! ¿Qué no podías haberte esperado para la boda? Seguramente tu padre te metió en la cabeza la famosa hombría de los Grandchester. ¿Qué va a decir Albert y la tía abuela si se enteran? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable viendo que la situación en la familia Andley no está del todo bien? ¡No debiste avergonzarla de esa manera!

- ¡Basta mamá! – Terry exclamó dándose por vencido poniéndose de pie– ¡no es lo que tú piensas!

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que debo pensar Terry?

- Sólo platicábamos – respondió tratando de serenarse - Candy tenía frío, yo la abracé y nos quedamos dormidos. Eso es todo.

- ¿En tu habitación y con la puerta con cerrojo?

- No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda si alguien entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Entonces no la has tocado?

- No – respondió mirándola a los ojos - siempre la he respetado cuando estamos solos.

- Pues aunque me estés diciendo la verdad, no deben volver a hacerlo.

- ¿No estás exagerando mamá?

- No es correcto poner en entredicho la virtud de una mujer, así que no la arriesgues de esa manera. ¿Qué va a pasar si alguien la ve quedándose en tu departamento cuando regrese a vivir sola? Los chismes y los rumores pueden acabar con la reputación de la persona más honorable en tan solo unos días.

- Está bien – respondió con un resoplido – no la voy a comprometer aunque creo que son exageraciones tuyas. Y no le digas nada a Candy, no quiero que la avergüences por algo que no sucedió.

- Te prometo que no le diré nada, ahora ve por ella para que desayunemos los tres juntos – respondió Eleanor mostrando una sonrisa que disimuló dando un sorbo a su té.

* * *

><p>Estaban por dar las 5 de la tarde y la sala de prensa del Bank of Chicago se encontraba atestada de periodistas y empleados administrativos. Los consejeros del banco tomaban sus lugares en el estrado mientras las cámaras fotográficas eran fijadas en áreas estratégicas esperando captar el mejor ángulo de la historia del día. La tía abuela y Samuel Hastings estaban impacientes esperando a que el moderador acallara los murmullos de las personas. Si William Albert Andley no se presentaba para negar la noticia su partida, contarían con algo más de tiempo para hablar con el consejo del banco y evitar un rompimiento entre ellos.<p>

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares, el moderador tocó una pequeña campana, la gran sala se quedó en silencio y se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. Al terminar, uno de los consejeros tomó la palabra. Después de agradecer la presencia de los periodistas comenzó a recordar lo anunciado semanas antes en los periódicos: el director del Bank of Chicago había decidido abandonar el puesto de manera voluntaria para ir a estudiar finanzas a Europa. Cuando estaba por anunciar el nombre del suplente, se escuchó un murmullo en la parte trasera del salón que fue creciendo rápidamente hasta hacerse tan fuerte que el consejero ya no pudo continuar. Los otros consejeros se quedaron atónitos mientras todas las miradas se dirigían hacia el caballero rubio que entraba dignamente y con paso sereno. A su lado caminaba el Duque de Grandchester impecablemente vestido y detrás de ellos iba Archie.

Los fuertes murmullos disminuyeron cuando los dos caballeros llegaron al estrado y el moderador sonó la campana solicitando la atención de los presentes. Todos los miembros del consejo se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a saludar a los recién llegados pero Elroy Andley y Samuel Hastings temblaron al verlos. Después de las presentaciones protocolarias, dos sillas se acomodaron en el estrado para que el duque y Albert se sentaran. Uno de los consejeros más jóvenes habló discretamente con el moderador y éste anunció que se le cedería la palabra al director de la compañía. El rubio se levantó de su asiento mirando de reojo a la tía abuela.

- Buenas tardes – Albert saludó a la audiencia – el motivo de esta rueda de prensa era dar a conocer al nuevo director del banco que me sustituiría en el cargo durante mi estancia en Europa, pero quiero hacer del conocimiento de todos los presentes que he decidido cancelar mi viaje por dos razones muy importantes. El día de ayer firmé un acuerdo comercial con el Duque de Grandchester aquí presente quien en breve se convertirá en el suegro de mi hija, la señorita Candice White Andley – dijo señalando al caballero - la familia Grandchester será el nuevo socio mayoritario de la compañía y como tal, aportará una gran cantidad de dinero en proyectos de inversión a corto y mediano plazo que beneficiarán al banco. Así mismo tendrá voz y voto en el consejo. Esta alianza fortalecerá a ambas familias y nos permitirá ofrecer más y mejores opciones de negocio a nuestros clientes.

Al terminar la explicación, fuertes murmullos se escucharon entre la audiencia y los miembros del consejo.

- Duque de Grandchester, ¿qué porcentaje de acciones tendrá su familia? – preguntó un periodista.

El duque se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Albert.

– El 51 por ciento – respondió con su inconfundible acento inglés – lo que nos permitirá tomar decisiones y hacer cambios rápidos para la mejora de la institución.

- ¿Esos cambios incluyen la dirección del banco?

- El Sr. Andley cuenta con todo mi apoyo no solo como socio sino como amigo.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y murmullos se escucharon a su alrededor mientras que los miembros del consejo se movían inquietos en sus sillas.

- ¡Va a ser su aliado!

- ¡No podremos nada contra él!

- Quiero aclarar – continuó el duque - que ese porcentaje y todas las cláusulas del acuerdo fueron aprobadas por dos importantes miembros del consejo, la señora Elroy Andley y el señor Samuel Hastings. Como testigo fungió uno de los abogados del Bank of England en donde la familia Grandchester tiene sus inversiones.

- ¿Eso significa que Bank of Chicago cambiará de dueño?

- No exactamente – intervino Albert - mi hija, al desposarse con el hijo del duque, pasará a formar parte de su familia. Creo que es más conveniente decir que el banco se fortalecerá con esta alianza.

- ¿Cuándo se harán válidas las cláusulas qué mencionó anteriormente Sr. Andley? – preguntó alguien desde el fondo del salón.

- El día de la boda civil.

- Sr. Andley, usted mencionó que había dos razones por las que había cancelado su viaje. Ya nos dijo la primera. ¿Cuál es la segunda? – preguntó otro periodista.

- Es un asunto de índole personal que quiero compartir con todos ustedes – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Nos puede decir de que se trata?

– Por supuesto – sonrió - tengo el placer de informarles mi compromiso matrimonial con la Srita. Amy Griffith.

- ¿Cuándo se casarán?

- Antes de finalizar el año.

Un murmullo generalizado se escuchó en el salón.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está ahora? - varias voces curiosas preguntaron frente a él.

- Amy ¿puedes subir por favor? – pidió Albert fijando la mirada en una mujer que se encontraba oculta entre los periodistas.

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar cuando la joven hermosa y elegante caminó hacia el estrado y subió un par de escalones para llegar hasta dónde se encontraba Albert. Él no pudo disimular una sonrisa al estar frente a frente y ella no disimuló un sonrojo cuando él le tomó la mano para besarle el dorso lleno de galantería. Los fotógrafos enloquecieron al tratar de captar la romántica escena provocando un alboroto general. L0s flashes de las cámaras se veían por doquier mientras los periodistas gritaban sus nombres para llamar su atención y conseguir la mejor nota para los diarios.

Aprovechando la confusión, los miembros del consejo se levantaron de sus asientos y rodearon a Elroy Andley mostrando su inconformidad. La tía abuela había palidecido y se abanicaba nerviosa tratando de no perder la compostura.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos la verdad Elroy? – le preguntó uno de los caballeros.

- ¿Qué no ibas a mandar a tu sobrino a Europa? – la cuestionó alguien más.

- ¡Has vendido la empresa a nuestras espaldas! – le reclamaron varios.

- ¡Nos engañaste!

- ¡Estamos arruinados!

- ¡Ahora estamos en manos de esos ingleses!

- ¡Hicieron arreglos sin nuestro consentimiento!

- ¡Queremos una explicación de inmediato! – exigió el consejero más anciano.

- ¡Hay que convocar a una junta extraordinaria con carácter de urgente! – pidió el más joven.

- ¡Nos has traicionado Elroy! – se escucharon varias voces detrás de ella - ¡lo que hiciste fue imperdonable!

- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Nos patearán el trasero hasta que no quede un solo Andley en el banco!

- ¡Los Grandchester no se atreverán! – se atrevió a decir Elroy.

- ¡Pamplinas! ¡El dinero y el poder corrompen hasta a los santos!

- ¡Calma señores! – intervino Samuel Hastings al ver que los reclamos aumentaban de tono – ¡yo tengo copia del acuerdo y les aseguro que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse!

- ¡Usted también es un traidor Sr. Hastings! – exclamó el más anciano - ¡le cedió el cincuenta y un por ciento de las acciones a esos aristócratas! ¡Nos arruinó! ¡Pero le juro por la sangre de mis antepasados que no lo voy a permitir! ¡Elroy padecerá su propia vergüenza al ver destruido el imperio de su hermano pero usted Hastings…! ¡Le juro que lo arruinaré, lo hundiré, y su familia lo odiará por eso! ¡Lo convertiré en un paria social y será desterrado de la familia Andley para siempre!

- ¡Hipócrita! ¡Vendido!

- ¡Queremos respuestas!

- ¡Les ruego que me escuchen! – suplicó el abogado lleno de temor al escuchar la amenaza – ¡todo se va a arreglar! ¡Tendremos una reunión y les explicaré todo! ¡Se los juro! ¡Ahora tranquilícense por favor porque los periodistas están comenzando a murmurar y no es conveniente para la imagen del banco!

- ¡Mañana a las 5 de la tarde! – exigió el anciano – ¡ni un minuto más!

- Daré instrucciones para que se finalicé la rueda de prensa – dijo el consejero más joven – terminemos con todo esto antes de que se convierta en un circo.

En seguida se cerró la sesión de preguntas agradeciéndose la presencia de la audiencia. Albert, Amy, el duque y Archie fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por un numeroso grupo de periodistas que no dejaban de hacerles preguntas y de pedirles que se detuvieran para tomarles más fotografías. Los cuatro subieron al auto de Archie y se retiraron del lugar rápidamente. Durante el trayecto al hotel, el duque les informó que regresaría al día siguiente a New York para recibir al abogado que llegaría de Inglaterra con los papeles del divorcio. Albert le agradeció toda su ayuda y concertaron una reunión para diciembre, unos días antes de la boda.

Después de dejar a Archie en la mansión Andley, Albert acompañó a Amy a casa de sus padres. Al llegar, caminaron abrazados largo rato por los jardines disfrutando de una tranquilidad largamente anhelada.

- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? – Amy preguntó al observar la herida mientras se detenían junto a una pequeña fuente del jardín – ¿No te duele?

- No, estoy bien.

- Deberías ir al hospital a que te revisen. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Iré mañana después del desayuno. Ahora tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

- Es sobre el anuncio de nuestro compromiso Amy, no era una broma ni una treta para dar de qué hablar en los periódicos.

- Vi a tu tía cuando diste la noticia – dijo sentándose en la fuente - pensé que me iba a matar con la mirada.

- Tal vez fue algo precipitado anunciarlo de esa manera, pero necesitaba que supiera que no le tengo miedo y que no estoy dispuesto a callar mis sentimientos ni a obedecerla como cuando era un niño – respondió seriamente.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casar?

- Sí Amy – se sentó a su lado mirándola a los ojos - solo cambiaré mi decisión si prefieres esperar.

- No quiero esperar - le acarició el rostro – ya sufrí lo que es no estar a tu lado y tan solo recordarlo me hace sentir mal. Si esos hombres te hubieran hecho algo, si la tía abuela hubiera logrado sus propósitos, no sé lo que hubiera sido de mí - lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

- No llores querida – le limpió las lágrimas suavemente – tus ojos se ven más hermosos cuando están acompañados de una sonrisa.

La miró a los ojos y le tomó la mano. Después sacó de la bolsa de su saco un hermoso anillo en oro blanco con un zafiro engarzado rodeado de diamantes el cual le colocó delicadamente en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Como respuesta, Amy sonrió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó hasta confundirse con su boca.

- Te amo Amy – el rubio susurró entre los labios de la chica.

- Albert – susurró emocionada – no me lo esperaba.

- Quería darte el anillo en cuanto regresáramos a Chicago – explicó - perteneció a mi madre y nadie más que tú podría lucirlo de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que tu madre estaría de acuerdo?

- Estaría tan feliz como yo – sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo quieres casarte querido?

- Primero tengo que hablar con tus padres – la abrazó – así que diles que en tres días iremos Archie y yo a pedir tu mano. Si no tienen inconveniente nos casaremos después de la boda de Candy.

- Será una gran sorpresa para ellos.

- ¿Crees que les moleste la premura de la fecha?

- Querrán saber el motivo.

- Tendremos que decirles la verdad – dijo colocando amorosamente su mano en el vientre de Amy – y es posible que tu padre quiera matarme cuando le digamos lo del bebé.

- Puede ser – dijo preocupada – pero espero que te perdone cuando nos vea tan felices.

- No los voy a defraudar querida – le levantó el rostro para verla a los ojos – seré un esposo digno.

- No pido nada más que tu amor – susurró en sus labios besándolo dulcemente.

- Quisiera que descansaras unos días antes de comenzar con los preparativos – dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

- Lo haré y también iré a la universidad. Tengo muy atrasada la tesis y tal vez no pueda terminarla antes de la boda, es lo único que lamento.

- Entonces la terminarás después de la boda.

- Albert, cariño, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? – lo miró emocionada - ¿Me dejarás ir a la universidad cuando sea tu esposa? ¿No te importa lo que digan los demás?

- Claro que no Amy – sonrió – quiero que vayas a la universidad y te organices con tus asesores. Si quieres, podemos tener una luna de miel corta para que puedas continuar con tu trabajo en enero. Lo mejor será que termines antes de que nazca el bebé.

- Eres maravilloso Albert Andley – le rodeó el cuello con los brazos - y me encanta la idea.

- ¿Quieres salir mañana a celebrar?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Ir a cenar y después adelantar la luna de miel – respondió susurrando en sus labios.

- Acepto.

Sus bocas se unieron para culminar en un íntimo intercambio de suaves texturas y dulces sabores. El cielo se cubrió de estrellas dándole la bienvenida a la hermosa luna que los miró envidiosa al recordar su solitario caminar por el infinito cielo.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las 9 de la noche Albert se encontraba en el estudio esperando a Archie quien había ido a recoger a George a la Jefatura de Policía. Los policías lo habían llevado a un hospital en Chicago y más tarde, lo acompañaron a la jefatura a rendir su declaración. Después de finalizar el papeleo, el fiel administrador llegó a la mansión Andley con un brazo vendado, luciendo un poco pálido y caminando despacio. Albert los estaba esperando impaciente y se sintió agradecido al ver a su amigo y consejero entrar sano y salvo por la puerta.<p>

- Buenas noches tío – saludó Archie.

- Buenas noches Sr. Andley – saludó George.

- Buenas noches. Me da gusto verlos de nuevo en casa – sonrió Albert - ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

– Ya quedó todo arreglado – explicó Archie - después de dejarte fui a hacer la denuncia a la jefatura de policía e incluí una descripción física de los malhechores. Cuando revisaron los archivos me dijeron que la descripción correspondía a un par de tipos fichados por la policía meses atrás.

- ¿Pertenecen a el hampa?

- Sí.

- Espero que esta denuncia y la del detective sean suficientes para arrestarlos y que no salgan de la cárcel por un largo rato. ¿Cuándo nos dará el siguiente reporte? – dijo Albert observando los vendajes de su administrador.

- Poco antes de la boda – dijo George.

- Tío – Archie dijo pensativo – tal vez tú también deberías denunciarlos. Ellos te secuestraron.

- Sí, lo haré.

- Pero recibieron órdenes de alguien más – intervino George - le recomiendo prudencia Sr. William, ningún miembro de la familia puede verse involucrado con ese tipo de gente. Sería el mayor de los escándalos.

- Lo sé George pero si no los detengo ahora, nunca me dejarán en paz.

- ¿Y si la tía abuela está involucrada? – preguntó Archie.

- Tendrá que enfrentar a la justicia.

- Señor William – dijo George – la señora Elroy es una persona mayor. Haga la denuncia pero mándela a México. Si ella es culpable, no podrán encontrarla en ese país.

- Será como el destierro – Archie dijo pensativo – no podrá soportarlo.

- Es eso o la vergüenza y la deshonra – sentenció Albert – será duro para ella pero ya no puedo permitir injusticias y abusos de poder.

- ¿Hablarás con ella tío?

- Sí, esta misma noche.

- Y no te preocupes George – dijo viendo al administrador – seguiré tu consejo. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Bien señor William – respondió en su acostumbrado tono formal – la herida fue sólo un rozón.

- Quiero que descanses unos días para que te recuperes.

- No creo que sea necesario señor.

- Mi hermana no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar – dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

- Es mi deber recordarle que los asuntos del banco son prioridad en estos momentos.

- Tío – intervino Archie - el doctor ordenó que George repose en cama por lo menos una semana completa.

- Órdenes son órdenes – dijo el rubio – así que tendrás que descansar.

- Está bien señor William.

- Todo va a estar bien George – le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro sano – lo más importante ahora es que te recuperes. Vienen días de mucho trabajo antes y después de la boda.

- Entonces me retiro a descansar – el administrador dijo resignado – con su permiso señor.

- Yo también me voy tío – se despidió Archie – que pases buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Los dos caballeros salieron del estudio dejando solo a Albert con sus pensamientos. El rubio se sirvió un whisky y meditó un rato tomando pequeños tragos de la bebida. Media hora después, al confirmar con el mayordomo que la tía abuela se había retirado a su habitación, decidió enfrentarla. Salió del estudio subiendo las escaleras con pasos firmes y al llegar a la puerta tocó tres veces entrando sin esperar respuesta.

La luz de una pequeña lámpara sobre uno de los burós de la recámara le permitió ver a la anciana arropada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

- No te di permiso para entrar – dijo Elroy con la mirada fija en las páginas del libro.

- No te lo pedí – respondió acercándose a ella.

- Sal de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo – la tía abuela alzó la mirada.

– No me iré hasta que hablemos.

- Ya lo dijiste todo en la conferencia de prensa – dijo en tono de reproche – estarás satisfecho por la forma en que traicionaste a la familia.

- Yo no traicioné a los Andley – dijo molesto – los Andley me traicionaron a mí. ¡Tú me traicionaste! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de secuestrarme y dejarme en manos de esos matones? ¿Cómo te atreviste a maltratar a Amy?

- ¡El honor de la familia está por encima de todo! – exclamó la anciana.

- ¡¿De qué honor estás hablando?! - la cuestionó furioso - ¡no es honorable humillar

a la gente que no tiene la misma posición económica de la familia! ¡No es honorable secuestrar, ni mentir, ni mandar matar a un detective!

- ¡No me grites ni me faltes al respeto porque no te lo voy a tolerar!

Albert apretó los puños y tomó aire para calmarse.

- Eres muy buena para ocultar la verdad, para inventar historias y contar mentiras – dijo acercándose lentamente – y sé que humillaste a Amy, que la tenías encerrada en Lakewood y que pretendías quitarle al bebé en cuanto naciera como lo hiciste con mi hermana. Sé que mandaste matar al detective, sé que Hastings contrató a esos matones vestidos de negro para que me secuestraran y me tuvieran prisionero en Europa. ¡Yo lo vi! Si no hubiera sido por el duque, mi vida estaría destrozada. ¿Acaso te satisface lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?

- ¡Basta William! – dijo girando dignamente la cabeza hacia un lado – no sé de qué me hablas.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes mentir con tanta frialdad?! - exclamó enfrentándola - ¡Claro que sabes de lo qué te estoy hablando! ¡Tú tuviste que ver en todo eso!

- ¿Tienes pruebas?

- Amy me lo contó todo.

- Es su palabra contra la mía.

- Si me das a elegir, me quedo con la de ella.

- Nadie le va a creer a esa ramera – dijo despectivamente.

- ¡No la llames así! ¡Ella será mi esposa y la respetarás!

– ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca será digna de llevar el apellido Andley! Pondré a toda la familia y al consejo en tu contra y tú terminarás echándola de tu lado.

- ¿Es tu última palabra tía?

- Sí.

- Entonces te vas a ir de aquí.

- ¿Me vas a correr de la casa? ¡Yo soy una Andley!

- Yo no te correré de aquí, tú te irás cuando venga la policía por ti después de que denuncie lo que has hecho.

- ¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

- No es una amenaza, te estoy avisando para que vayas haciendo las maletas. Tendrás que enfrentar a la justicia en Chicago. Tú decides. Es eso o irte a México. Ahí no podrán atraparte.

- ¡No soy una criminal para huir de esa manera! – exclamó indignada - ¡No someterás a la familia a una vergüenza tan grande!

- Esa es mi última palabra.

- ¿Crees que con el apoyo de esos aristócratas harás lo que quieras? ¡Te equivocas!

- El acuerdo matrimonial entrará en vigor el día de la boda y yo controlaré el 51% de las acciones – dijo Albert caminando hacia la puerta – nadie volverá a apoyarte tía. Si para entonces no has cambiado de actitud te irás definitivamente de la casa y no volverás a pisar Chicago.

- ¡Mal agradecido insensato! – gritó furiosa - ¡Dediqué mi vida a educarte y mira cómo me pagas! ¡He criado un cuervo!

– Qué descanses tía – el rubio salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí ignorando sus últimas palabras.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana llegó rápidamente y con él llegaron también los primeros copos de nieve del año. La ciudad de New York se vistió de blanco dejando atrás el oscuro y gris otoño. El Dr. Meyer regresó a Canadá el sábado después de celebrar con Candy y Arthur el cumpleaños de Elizabeth Rothschild. Los cuatro disfrutaron de una comida íntima y alegre en un restaurant de la ciudad de New York. El corazón de Candy estaba vibrante y feliz, lleno de esperanza y agradecimiento por todo lo bueno que había recibido de aquellas personas generosas a quienes ahora amaba como a una familia. Al día siguiente, la tía Lizzy y Arthur emprendieron el viaje a la ciudad de Boston con la promesa de regresar en diciembre para acompañarla durante la semana previa a la boda.<p>

El lunes por la mañana Candy agradeció a Eleanor Baker por todas las atenciones recibidas. Planearon salir de compras los días siguientes para completar el ajuar además de terminar la entrega de las últimas invitaciones de la boda. Después de despedirse, Terry la acompañó de regreso al edificio donde estaban viviendo para informarle al encargado que en diciembre ocuparían un solo departamento. Al terminar, fueron al departamento de Candy.

- ¿Vas a empacar? – preguntó Terry en cuanto cerraron la puerta – podríamos ir guardando tus cosas en mi departamento.

- Empezaré en la noche – respondió sonriente – tengo que ir al hospital a trabajar. Además quiero hablar con Michael, él no sabe que voy a renunciar en cuanto termine noviembre.

- Entonces iré al teatro – indicó – tengo trabajo pendiente con Robert.

- ¿Pasarás por mí?

- Claro pecosa – respondió sonriente – estaré ahí a las 6.

- ¡Estoy tan emocionada Terry! – la rubia exclamó de repente dando giros sin poder disimular su alegría mientras el actor la observaba recargado en la pared - ¡Ya pronto regresaremos a Chicago y veremos a la señorita Pony, a la Hermana María, y a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony! ¡También estarán nuestros amigos y nuestras familias!

- ¿Te sientes feliz pecosa? – preguntó el actor acercándose a ella.

- ¡Mucho Terry! ¡No podría estar más feliz! ¿Y tú?

- Yo también estoy emocionado – sonrió – pero seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando todo esto termine. ¿Qué te parece si después de partir el pastel nos vamos de ahí?

- Una vez escuché decir a la tía abuela que es tradición en la familia Andley que los novios estén como anfitriones hasta el final de la fiesta – dijo con preocupación.

- Pecosa, creo que olvidas algo – le susurró suavemente al oído – en la fiesta ya no serás una Andley sino una Grandchester, así que no tendrás que seguir esa absurda tradición.

- Una Grandchester como tú – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí – susurró tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Para siempre - respondió sin decir nada más. Inclinó la cabeza y sus bocas se atrajeron como imanes.

Candy le rodeó el cuello y Terry la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Un beso prolongado con sabor a pasión, interludios de deseo y dominio masculino los fue llevando hasta la recámara de la chica. Cayeron suavemente en la cama, él cubriéndola por completo. Las enaguas se enredaron entre los pantalones, entrelazaron las manos, mordieron sus labios, mezclaron sus besos. El calor traspasó las ropas dibujando las siluetas de sus cuerpos a través de las telas.

- Terry… - susurró la rubia deslizando las manos tímidamente para recorrerle la espalda hasta abrazarlo abajo de la cintura en un afán por sentirlo más cerca.

- Candy, tú también lo quieres – susurró el actor disimulando las palabras entre besos.

- Sí Terry – respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos – siento algo dentro de mí, siento que todo mi ser lo está gritando.

- Esa noche amor– susurró besándole el cuello – esa noche nos escaparemos de la fiesta.

- Sí – dijo en un susurro.

- Nos veremos en tu habitación, pondré el cerrojo y no saldremos de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Qué dirán los demás?

- ¿Acaso importa? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras sobre la boca de la chica en un beso ardiente.

Ella gimió de satisfacción. Estaba loca por aventurarse un poco más pero no lo incitó. Entendió que él se estaba conteniendo ya que ni un botón de su blusa, ni un broche de su falda se movió de su lugar. Terry la llenó de caricias y le procuró besos en el rostro, después se recostó a su lado envolviéndola con los brazos. Así permanecieron, adorándose en mente y alma, en un vaivén de amorosa espera.

* * *

><p>En el hospital, Michael se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al escuchar la voz del doctor, una enfermera entró caminando hasta el escritorio.<p>

- Buenos días Dr. Girard – saludó la enfermera Hero – le traje un café y algo de desayunar.

- Gracias – respondió el doctor al ver que la joven ponía una taza humeante y un plato con comida sobre el escritorio.

- Después vendré a darle mi reporte. Que tenga buen día doctor – la enfermera se despidió dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Señorita Hero, espere por favor – le pidió poniéndose de pie.

La enfermera se detuvo dándole la espalda y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió las manos del doctor sobre sus hombros haciendo que se estremeciera. Él la giró lentamente para cruzar sus miradas.

- Sé que tiene mucho trabajo pero ¿me permite un par de minutos?

- Sí doctor – respondió nerviosa.

- Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo cuando me enfermé. Me dijeron que estuvo junto a mí cuando perdí el conocimiento.

- Era mi deber.

- ¿También era su deber quedarse a mi lado por las noches durmiendo en una silla durante días y fuera de su horario de trabajo?

- Alguien tenía que cuidarlo.

- Hero – Michael se acercó un poco más - ¿por qué me trae el desayuno todas las mañanas?

- Porque soy su asistente.

- Ese no es trabajo de un asistente.

- Discúlpeme entonces.

- No tiene por qué disculparse – dijo tomándole la mano sintiendo el nerviosismo de la chica. La miró a los ojos descubriendo sus sentimientos y se inclinó para besarla. Ella no lo rechazó sino que respondió sintiendo que explotaba su corazón.

- Perdón, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo – dijo avergonzada terminando el beso, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Michael la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Por qué se va? ¿Está huyendo de mí?

- No quiero salir herida – respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si la besé no fue para herirla.

- Usted ama a otra mujer.

- Eso fue hace meses y ella nunca me correspondió – dijo con nostalgia – el amor muere cuando no es recíproco y ya no la amo. Nunca la hice sentir lo que acabo de ver en sus ojos, en tus ojos Hero – dijo acariciándole la mejilla - y yo quiero amar pero quiero que me amen de igual manera.

- Doctor…

- Quiero ser Michael para ti.

- Michael – dijo tomando valor – estoy enamorada pero no quiero que me lastimes. No te aproveches de mí, no me beses de nuevo si sólo vas a divertirte conmigo. Déjame al menos mi dignidad.

- Ma cherie – susurró a su oído – _l'amour est doux quand c'est nouveau, mais plus doux quand il est vrai. Un jour nos regards se sont croisés, on a parlé, une semaine après tu m'as dit je t'aime. __¿Comment résister? _ _(El amor es dulce cuando es nuevo pero es más dulce cuando es verdadero. Un día nuestras miradas se cruzaron, hablamos, una semana después tú me has dicho "te amo". ¿Cómo resistirse?)_

- ¿Qué me dijiste?

- Que no puedo resistirme al amor que me ofreces y quiero que aceptes el mío – la tomó suavemente por la nuca besando de nuevo sus labios.

Hero levantó los brazos para rodearle el cuello y así mostrar el inmenso amor que sentía por el doctor francés quien le correspondió como un hombre deseoso de hacerla sentir amada.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y un noviembre cada vez más frío se despedía definitivamente del año. En Chicago, los relojes marcaban la media noche y la luz de luna se reflejaba en los pequeños copos que caían en silencio cubriendo las calles con un nítido manto blanco. Un hombre con el rostro envuelto en un gorro y una bufanda merodeaba por las calles y al llegar a un edificio de departamentos se quedó varios minutos observando las ventanas como tratando de encontrar algo. De pronto escuchó el ruido de un vehículo que se acercaba y sin esperarlo, un auto se estacionó junto a él. Dos tipos vestidos de negro lo rodearon, lo encañonaron con una pistola, le vendaron los ojos y lo obligaron a subir al auto. Minutos después llegaron a una pequeña casa en un barrio de mala muerte. Bajaron al hombre y al entrar a la primera habitación, lo sentaron bruscamente en una silla.<p>

- Es él – dijo uno de los tipos de negro a un caballero elegantemente vestido que los estaba esperando.

- ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó el hombre con los ojos vendados.

- ¡Nadie te dio permiso para hablar! – gritó el otro tipo de negro dándole una bofetada en el rostro.

- No somos policías – indicó el tercero de ellos – y si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que nos digas la verdad. Llevas varios días merodeando por ese edificio y también te hemos visto que vigilas una de las casas de la ciudad. ¿Por qué?

- No es de su incumbencia.

- Ahora verás que sí.

A un chasquido de dedos, uno de los hombres de negro le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caerse de la silla y retorcerse de dolor. Los dos hombres de negro lo levantaron y lo sentaron de nuevo en la silla.

- No estoy jugando – dijo el caballero – es la última vez que te pregunto y espero una respuesta a menos que quieras amanecer flotando en el lago Michigan. ¡Habla!

- ¡Quiero vengarme! – gritó de pronto el hombre con los ojos vendados.

- ¿De quién?

- De ella y de su maldito novio.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Una enfermera y un actor rico y famoso.

El caballero se quedó en silencio caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vive?

- La conocí hace meses y sabía dónde vivía. Además todos los periódicos han anunciado la boda y dicen que la recepción será en la mansión Andley.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para conseguir tu venganza?

- Quiero matarlo y con eso la haré infeliz por el resto de su vida.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me humillaron y los odio! ¡Porque ella me rechazó por su culpa! ¡Porque él prometió matarme si me vuelve a ver y juré que yo lo mataría primero!

- Quítenle la venda de los ojos – ordenó el caballero después de escucharlo.

Uno de los hombres vestidos de negro le quitó la venda de los ojos, tardándose unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el caballero.

- Chris.

- Muy bien Chris, te vamos a ayudar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió burlonamente.

- ¿Cómo me van a ayudar?

Uno de los tipos se acercó y le dio una pistola.

- Tiene tres balas – explicó el hampón – si tienes buena puntería con eso será suficiente para que lo mates.

- Pon atención Chris – dijo el caballero – ellos se casarán el 7 de diciembre, antes de esa fecha no quiero verte rondando de nuevo por la casa ni por el departamento. La policía está vigilando y si te atrapan no podrás vengarte.

- ¡Yo quiero matarlo antes de que la toque!

- ¡Cállate! – lo abofeteó - ¡Ellos tienen que casarse! ¡Tiene que consumarse el matrimonio! Después serás libre para matarlo. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Te vamos a estar vigilando – dijo uno de los hampones sacando una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza – si te pasas de listo te la llenaremos de plomo pero primero te sacaré las uñas y te juro que será muy doloroso.

- Está bien – Chris dijo nervioso – lo haré como dicen.

- Toma – dijo el caballero dándole un fajo de billetes – con esto podrás entretenerte varios días y escapar si es necesario.

- ¿Qué pasará si me atrapan?

- Será tu problema – indicó – recuerda que jamás nos has visto y no nos conoces. Si abres el pico lo vas a pagar.

- ¿Y si decido no matarlo?

- Te mataremos nosotros – respondió uno de los hampones – ahora que nos has visto no nos vamos a arriesgar a que nos delates pero si haces bien tu trabajo podrás trabajar con nosotros.

- Está bien.

- Ahora lárgate – ordenó el caballero – nosotros te avisaremos cuando llegue el momento.

Chris guardó la pistola, se puso de pie y salió de prisa de la casa. La calle estaba vacía y la nieve caía copiosamente en la ciudad. Sentimientos de temor, odio y venganza se agitaban dentro de él ofuscando su mente. Huir no era una opción, nunca lo había sido. Había esperado una oportunidad durante semanas para llevar a cabo su venganza. Ahora no había marcha atrás, tendría que matar al actor o morir a manos de esos asesinos y en sus planes no estaba morir.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras, con este capítulo se termina el mes de noviembre y ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final.<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a GREIS, lisbely32, Aurea, Alejandra, nila, Friditas, Iris Adriana, Guest y LizCarter por sus amables reviews. Nila, muchas gracias por tus palabras pero la verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar cuando la historia llegue al 31 de diciembre de 1918. Tal vez un epílogo pero el tiempo lo dirá****. **

**Agradezco también a todas aquellas lectoras anónimas que han seguido esta historia y que la tienen entre sus favoritas. **

**Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo. **


	51. Chapter 51

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 51**

_Te amaré desde hoy y hasta el último aliento de mi vida.…_

El 1 de diciembre de 1918, en un bosque cercano a Lakewood, el paisaje era tan hermoso como una postal navideña. El lago brillaba como un espejo con su fina capa de hielo; los pinos, olmos y arces mostraban sus copas y ramas cubiertas de nieve, y todo el valle estaba decorado con una bella alfombra blanca. No lejos de ahí, en una colina que bordeaba el camino, los niños del Hogar de Pony jugaban haciendo angelitos y enormes figuras de nieve. Dentro del hogar, el fuego ardía en la chimenea mientras la señorita Pony y la hermana María decoraban la estancia con guirnaldas, adornos, muérdago, un lindo árbol de Navidad y al pie del mismo, un Nacimiento de porcelana. Cuando estaban por comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, la puerta se abrió y uno de los niños mayores entró corriendo a la cocina.

- ¡Hermana María! ¡Señorita Pony!

- ¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? – preguntó la religiosa al verlo.

- Perdone Hermana María pero es que un hombre está subiendo la colina y viene para acá – respondió el niño.

- Tal vez sea el señor Albert con los trajes para los niños – dijo la Srita. Pony – falta tan solo una semana para la boda.

- No Srita. Pony – replicó Jack – a este señor nunca lo había visto y no trae ninguna caja. Parece un pordiosero.

- ¿Estás seguro Jack? – preguntó la religiosa.

- Sí Hermana María.

- Tal vez tiene hambre o es un viajero que necesita ayuda – dijo la Srita. Pony – vayamos a recibirlo.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la sala para ver a través de la ventana. Un hombre de barba muy gruesa, vestido con un sombrero raído, botas para la nieve y un abrigo muy grueso pero viejo, las saludó desde el jardín.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días señor! – saludó la religiosa después de abrir la puerta - ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo? ¿Quiere comer? ¿Necesita descansar?

- No hermana, gracias. Solo quiero saber si este es el orfelinato llamado el Hogar de Pony.

- Sí, así es. ¿Es usted mensajero o tiene interés en adoptar un niño?

- En realidad no – explicó – pero quisiera hablar con la persona encargada del orfelinato.

- Pase por favor – lo invitó la religiosa – la Srita. Pony se encuentra adentro.

La anciana estaba sentada sobre una silla mecedora a un lado de la chimenea y al ver al hombre lo saludó amablemente.

- Buenos días señor.

- Buenos días Srita. Pony – dijo quitándose el abrigo, la barba y el sombrero - soy el detective James Clark y estoy haciendo un trabajo para el señor William Albert Andley.

- ¿Para el señor Albert? – preguntó con sorpresa.

- ¿Lo conoce?

- Sí, él es uno de nuestros más importantes benefactores – explicó – pero, ¿qué es lo que el señor Albert necesita averiguar en el Hogar de Pony? ¿Por qué no vino personalmente a preguntarnos? Pero siéntese por favor. ¿Gusta tomar algo?

- Así estoy bien, gracias – dijo el detective tomando asiento a un lado de la Srita. Pony, después continuó – el asunto que me trae aquí es algo delicado por lo que les pido su total discreción, ¿comprenden? Nadie debe saber que un detective estuvo aquí.

- No diremos nada Sr. Clark.

- Todo esto comenzó hace poco más de 20 años – comenzó a explicar - cuando una hermana mayor del Sr. Andley dio a luz en Lakewood.

- ¿Se refiere a Rose Marie y a su hijo el joven Anthony? – preguntó la religiosa.

- No – continuó el detective – les estoy hablando de la primera hija de Sr. William Andley cuya madre fue Elizabeth Summersfield. Esa mujer era de New York.

- La recuerdo bien – dijo la anciana.

- ¿Conoció a Elizabeth Summersfield, Srita. Pony? – preguntó la religiosa.

- Sí, fue hace más de 40 años – comenzó a relatar - mis padres todavía vivían. Un día de verano llegó al hogar acompañada de su dama de compañía y de su chofer. Era una mujer muy bella y tenía un gran corazón. Nos ofreció una donación para ampliar el hogar y así poder albergar más niños. Mis padres dudaron al principio pero ella insistió. A los pocos días de su visita llegaron varios carpinteros y albañiles y construyeron el cuarto de los niños y todas las literas y camitas de madera. También nos donó ropa y utensilios de cocina para poder prepararles comida. Meses después de que terminara la construcción nos enteramos que había muerto en un aparatoso accidente.

- ¿Qué pasó con la hija de esa mujer? – preguntó la Hermana María.

- La hermana del Sr. Andley murió antes de cumplir los 25 años de edad – respondió la Srita. Pony – es lo que se comentó en el pueblo.

- En realidad no murió – dijo el Sr. Clark – se casó en Inglaterra y tuvo dos hijos.

- El señor Albert nunca lo mencionó – dijo la religiosa.

- Él también la creyó muerta – continuó el detective – pero se descubrió la verdad cuando la hermana del señor Albert, Elizabeth Marie, fue a buscarlo a Chicago.

- ¿Qué verdad le escondieron al Sr. Albert?

- Elizabeth Marie Andley tuvo una hija en Lakewood antes de casarse y para evitar la vergüenza de la familia, le quitaron a la bebé y a ella la mandaron a Europa – explicó el detective – la niña se la regalaron a la familia de uno de los caballerangos de la casa que finalmente no pudo criarla. La última pista que tengo del paradero de la bebé es que fue abandonada pocos meses después de nacida por dos de los hijos mayores de la familia en un camino cercano a Lakewood en el invierno de 1898.

Ambas mujeres se vieron incrédulas a los ojos.

- Entonces era una recién nacida – murmuró la Hermana María.

- Sí.

- ¿Sabe cómo era la niña? – preguntó la Srita. Pony.

- De acuerdo con la información que me proporcionó el señor Andley, la bebé era rubia de cabello rizado y tenía los ojos verdes.

- ¡Dios santo! – exclamó la religiosa.

- ¿Ustedes saben algo? – preguntó el detective.

- Sr. Clark – explicó la Srita. Pony – en el invierno de 1898 dejaron abandonadas en el hogar a dos bebitas en el mismo día. Una de ellas estaba junto al cerco de la propiedad. Debajo de su moisés encontramos una carta de la madre diciendo que la niña se llamaba Annie. Esa bebé tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio y unos hermosos ojos color marrón. A la otra bebé la escuchamos llorar debajo de aquel árbol justo después de haber encontrado a Annie – dijo señalando hacia la ventana - pero no encontramos ninguna nota ni indicio sobre el motivo por el que la dejaron ahí.

- Lo único que encontramos en su moisés fue una pequeña muñeca de trapo que tenía bordado el nombre de Candy – indicó la religiosa - y así fue como decidimos llamarla. Nuestra pequeña Candy era rubia como el sol, de cabello rizado y tenía los ojos verdes.

- ¿Ha dicho Candy? – preguntó el detective.

- Sí.

- ¿Acaso es ella la hija adoptiva del Sr. Andley?

- Así es Sr. Clark.

- Dígame algo Srita. Pony, ¿el señor Andley escuchó alguna vez la historia que me acaban de contar?

- No.

- Pero, ¿qué no vino a informarse sobre los orígenes de la niña antes de ser adoptada?

- Candy no fue adoptada cuando salió del Hogar de Pony por primera vez a los 12 años – explicó la anciana – en realidad, la familia Leagan quería una niña para ser la dama de compañía de su hija Eliza, sobrina de los Andley.

- Meses después – continuó la religiosa – otros sobrinos de los Andley le solicitaron al Tío Abuelo William quien en realidad era el Sr. Albert, que adoptara a Candy para evitar los malos tratos de los Leagan. Por alguna razón el Sr. Albert tenía que estar oculto así que la solicitud de adopción la hizo el administrador de la familia desde Lakewood. A nosotras solo nos llegó un oficio informándonos que la adopción había sido aprobada.

- Comprendo – murmuró el detective.

- Sr. Clark, ¿cree usted que Candy sea la hija de Elizabeth Rothschild? – preguntó la Srita. Pony.

- Es muy posible pero no puedo asegurarlo – dijo pensativo - ¿tienen todavía la muñeca?

- Sí – dijo la Hermana María – enseguida se la traigo.

Un minuto después, la religiosa le entregó una vieja y sucia muñeca de trapo que tenía las mejillas rosas, el cabello rizado, un gorrito rojo, una falda verde con puntos y una blusa naranja con el nombre de Candy bordado en el pecho.

- ¿Me la pueden prestar por unos días? – preguntó el detective – se la devolveré en cuanto la desocupe.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con la muñeca? – preguntó la religiosa.

- Es la única prueba que tengo para confirmar la identidad de la hija de Elizabeth Marie Andley – explicó el Sr. Clark – si alguien de la familia que la cuidó reconoce la muñeca, entonces sabremos que se trata de la misma niña.

- ¿Se imagina Hermana María? ¡Nuestra Candy podría ser la verdadera sobrina del señor Albert! – la Srita. Pony exclamó emocionada.

- Rogaremos al Señor para que así sea – dijo la religiosa.

- ¿Cuándo se sabrá la verdad? – preguntó la anciana.

- Ya sé dónde encontrar a la familia así que será muy pronto.

- Le deseamos mucha suerte Sr. Clark – dijo la Srita. Pony.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el detective poniéndose de pie guardando la muñeca dentro de su abrigo.

- Que Dios lo cuide y lo guíe en su camino Sr. Clark – dijo la Hermana María.

- Igualmente hermana – asintió caminando hacia la puerta - hasta luego.

El Sr. Clark salió de la casa tomando la vereda hacia el camino principal mientras las dos mujeres permanecían en la ventana viendo las huellas del detective desaparecer en la nítida nieve que comenzaba a caer del cielo.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde en Chicago, dos viejos conocidos tenían una reunión secreta en un apartado lugar de la ciudad.<p>

- ¿De qué quiere que hablemos? - preguntó Elroy Andley en lo que parecía la estancia de una casa de campo a las afueras de Chicago – Espero que sea importante. William sospecha de mí.

- Tenemos dos asuntos pendientes Elroy – respondió Hastings – el primero es sobre el detective.

- Creí que eso ya había sido arreglado.

- El detective fue sacado del juego como lo planeamos.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No, él aseguró que la criatura murió a los pocos meses de nacer.

- Un problema menos Sr. Hastings – dijo fríamente - ¿algo más?

- Sobre el otro asunto, al parecer ya quedó resuelto.

- Explíquese.

- Encontramos a alguien que hará el trabajo sucio.

- El nombre de los Andley no debe salir implicado – dijo la anciana – sería nuestra ruina total.

- En lo absoluto – explicó el caballero – el tipo es un enfermero que quiere vengarse del actor por un problema de faldas, una coartada perfecta.

- ¿Será capaz de hacerlo?

- Lo odia tanto que quiere matarlo. Además, no le dimos otra opción.

- ¿Le dio instrucciones de cuándo hacerlo?

- Sí, tal como usted nos indicó. Será después de la ceremonia religiosa.

- Recuerde Hastings que ningún Andley puede salir herido y que la unión debe de estar consumada para que el Duque de Grandchester no intente anular el matrimonio – indicó Elroy - ese hombre es demasiado astuto y poderoso y cualquier error podría echarlo todo a perder. Con el actor muerto, todo quedará en manos de la hija de William y ella será muy fácil de manipular. Volveremos a tomar el control del banco y podré impedir ese ridículo matrimonio de mi sobrino. Tal vez una bala perdida en el bosque durante la luna de miel podría ser lo más efectivo y lo menos comprometedor para todos. Sería un desafortunado accidente, sin testigos y sin riesgo para nosotros.

- El enfermero no hará nada hasta que se lo ordenemos – explicó Hastings – así que puede estar tranquila. Buscaremos el momento oportuno.

- Nada debe fallar en esta ocasión – dijo la anciana.

- Nada fallará Elroy.

- Espero que sea cierto lo que me dice porque de otro modo terminaré muerta de un balazo en México – dijo la anciana.

- ¿En México?

– La situación de ese país es muy inestable y ya no es garantía ser norteamericano para estar a salvo – dijo Elroy – recuerde lo que pasó hace tres años cuando ese bárbaro llamado Villa arrasó la ciudad de Columbus. No se respetaron las propiedades de los extranjeros ni los acuerdos internacionales.

- ¿Pero por qué me habla de México?

- ¡William me amenazó con sacarme de la casa y mandarme para allá si se comprueba que estoy implicada en esto! – exclamó la anciana - ¿Entiende?

- ¡Eso sería peor que la muerte!

- Así es – dijo preocupada – y no quiero el destierro en mi vejez. Por eso he tenido que fingir indiferencia y hasta ser cortés cuando ha invitado a comer a la advenediza de su prometida.

- Todo saldrá como lo planeamos, se lo aseguro.

- Confío en usted Hastings, ahora me retiro. Quiero regresar a la casa. Si William se entera de esta salida va a hacerme preguntas y no quiero discutir con él.

- La acompaño hasta el auto.

Los dos cómplices salieron de la casa y se despidieron discretamente. El plan ya estaba en marcha y lo único que faltaba era esperar.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Candy, Terry, sus padres, hermanos y la servidumbre del Duque de Grandchester abordaban el tren en Nueva York con rumbo a la ciudad de Chicago. El expreso inició la marcha sin contratiempos. Después de instalarse en sus respectivos camarotes de primera clase, los cuatro se dirigieron al vagón comedor para cenar.<p>

- ¿En qué hotel se van a hospedar? – preguntó Candy una hora después cuando estaban terminando la cena.

- En el Blackstone Hotel – respondió el duque.

- No sabía que habías reservado ahí – dijo Eleanor – es un hotel muy elegante y exclusivo.

- Cuando se inauguró en 1910 hubo una gran gala en la que fue invitado Enrico Caruso – indicó Terry – ese mismo día el cantante se presentó en el Auditorium Theater de la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que Caruso se vuelva a presentar? – preguntó Candy – yo quería conocerlo y escucharlo cuando estuvo en Nueva York.

- Estoy seguro que sí y te prometo que estaremos en primera fila para verlo cuando se presente en la ciudad la próxima vez – dijo el actor tomándole la mano, depositando un casto beso en ella.

- Creo que es hora de retirarme – dijo el duque al verlos – el camino es largo y hay que dormir. Supongo que te quedarás despierto otro rato Terruce. Ustedes los jóvenes están llenos de energía.

- Yo también me retiro – dijo Eleanor - ¿vienes Candy?

- Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco – respondió la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente al sentir que Terry le apretaba la mano con la intención de retenerla.

- No te desveles querida – dijo la actriz viendo de reojo a su hijo – todavía estás convaleciente.

- No se preocupe Sra. Baker – sonrió – solo serán unos minutos, después iré a mi camarote.

- Vayan a descansar – los apuró el actor – yo me encargaré de que Candy se vaya temprano a dormir.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie para despedirse y cuando el duque y Eleanor salieron del vagón comedor, Candy y Terry se sentaron de nuevo.

- ¡Pffff! - resopló el inglés - ¡pensé que nunca se iban a ir!

- ¿Qué no estabas feliz cenando con tus padres? – la rubia preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí, pero no me gusta que Eleanor me mire como si te fuera a comer y el duque como si yo fuera un tonto mojigato.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Terry?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos a mis padres en el estudio?

- Sí.

- Pues esa noche Eleanor regresó a casa y se dio cuenta que dormiste en mi habitación.

- ¡¿Tu madre nos vio?! – la rubia dio tal grito que todos los comensales voltearan a verlos.

- No sé si nos vio pero lo supo y me lo dijo. Si te preocupa lo que mi madre piense puedes estar tranquila pecosa – dijo con completo cinismo - le expliqué que tenías frío, y que te abracé y sin querer nos quedamos dormidos en la cama.

- ¡Terry!

- ¿Qué pasa Pecosa? – susurró a su oído con una media sonrisa en los labios – si vas a seguir gritando es mejor que hablemos en el camarote. La gente ya está comenzando a murmurar.

Candy giró la cabeza y vio con espanto que varias personas detrás de ella dirigían su mirada hacia donde estaba sentada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomó su bolso, se puso de pie y salió de prisa del vagón comedor. Terry dejó un billete en la mesa y caminó detrás de ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de cruzar el vagón para fumadores y el vagón de lectura llegaron al de primera clase. Los dos entraron al camarote de la rubia y Terry cerró la puerta poniendo el cerrojo. Candy se sentó en la cama, cruzó los brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

- Mona pecas – el actor sonrió burlón mientras la observaba recargado en la puerta – si mis hermanos te vieran con esa mueca tendrían pesadillas.

- ¡Deja de bromear Terry! – exclamó enojada - ¡¿no te das cuenta que no podré mirar a tu madre sin morirme de vergüenza?!

- No es para tanto mona pecas – respondió sonriendo – para tu desgracia, esa noche no pasó nada aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor dar de qué hablar, ¿no crees? Así haría honor a la fama de mujeriego que tengo.

- ¡Arrogante! ¡Sinvergüenza! – exclamó la chica lanzándole el bolso que Terry esquivó provocando que todo se desparramara por el piso.

- Jajajajajaja - se rio el actor - ¡Mala puntería mona pecas! Tal vez te afectó la cena. Enseguida te mandaré pedir un par de bananas.

- ¡Terruce Grandchester! – Candy se puso de pie echando humo por los ojos y la nariz - ¡No me vuelvas a decir mona pecas o ya verás!

- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe usted señorita mona pecas! – exclamó dramáticamente enfatizando las palabras - ¿así está mejor o prefiere que le pida un racimo de bananas para compensar mi falta? Había olvidado su apetito.

Candy se puso roja, levantó las manos con los puños cerrados y dando un grito se lanzó directo hacia el actor. Terry la esquivó de un salto soltando una sonora carcajada. La rubia volvió a arremeter pero Terry aprovechó para detenerla rodeándola con los brazos justo cuando ella estaba a punto de pegarle en el pecho.

- ¡Suéltame Terry! – gritó enojada al verse atrapada por su prometido - ¡te mereces un par de golpes por burlarte de mí!

- No lo haré mona pecas – le susurró en la mejilla sujetándola con más firmeza - me gustas cuando te enojas y hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía enojada.

- ¡Estás loco Terry! – forcejeó la chica - ¡déjame ir!

- No – respondió suavemente – no te dejaré ir.

- ¡Testarudo!

- Mona atolondrada.

- ¡Cabeza dura!

- Mona gritona.

- ¡Cabeza hueca!

- Mona enojona.

- ¡Grosero!

- Mona comelona.

- ¡No me digas mona!

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

La carcajada de Terry retumbó por el pequeño camarote ante la frustración de la chica. Ella seguía firmemente atrapada e inmóvil en esos brazos varoniles y fuertes. De pronto escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Candy puso cara de espanto y rápidamente le tapó la boca a Terry para que no se escucharan sus risotadas.

- ¿Candy? ¿Estás sola? – la voz de Eleanor Baker se escuchó por fuera del camarote - me pareció que gritabas y vine a ver si necesitabas algo.

- ¡Estoy bien! – la rubia respondió enseguida poniéndose de todos colores mientras Terry continuaba riéndose en silencio – ¡es solo que cuando apagué la luz creí…! ¡Creí ver un ratón! ¡Sí, un ratón! ¡Por eso grité!

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¡No, no gracias! – respondió nerviosa - ¡el ratón ya se fue!

- Entonces no te molesto más. ¡Qué descanses!

Candy respiró más tranquila cuando escuchó que Eleanor Baker se alejaba pero volvió a fruncir el rostro al ver que su novio continuaba riéndose.

- ¿Ratones en el camarote? ¡Jajajajajajajaja! – Terry se burló de nuevo – ¡Pudiste haber inventado algo mejor!

- ¡A ver señor sabelotodo! – le reclamó enojada - ¡supongo que debí de haberle dicho a tu madre que un elefante entró por la ventana y que por eso estaba gritando!

- ¿Un elefante? – el inglés dejó de reír para brindarle una sonrisa seductora – no, un tigre me gusta más, un tigre muy hambriento – y dicho esto, se inclinó para morderle el cuello suavemente.

La joven se estremeció al sentir la boca del actor tocándole la piel. Quiso detenerlo pero seguía inmóvil entre sus brazos.

- ¡Terry basta! – suplicó.

- Te gusta, no lo niegues – dijo con dulce y grave voz.

- ¡Estamos en un tren! ¡Tus padres y tus hermanos están durmiendo allá afuera! ¿Qué va a pasar si te descubren en mi camarote? – exclamó desesperada.

- Pero no lo descubrirán. Además nos casaremos en una semana – dijo cínicamente – ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡Esto no es correcto! ¡Ese es el problema! – exclamó tratando de zafarse pero Terry se mantuvo firme y apretó más el abrazo.

- Lo siento pequeña pecosa pero esta vez no escaparás. Voy a estar contigo toda la noche – susurró a su oído – ¿y sabes por qué? Tendrás muchos compromisos con tus amigos y familiares en cuanto lleguemos a Chicago, todos querrán estar contigo y no tendrás tiempo para mí. Pasado mañana será la ceremonia civil, serás mi esposa legalmente pero te quedarás con los Andley hasta el sábado. No podremos estar a solas ni un momento porque la tía abuela te estará vigilando, Eleanor va a estar como sabueso tras de mí y el duque querrá que escuche durante horas su interminable lista de consejos para la luna de miel.

- ¿Entonces planeaste todo esto para que estuviéramos solos? – preguntó Candy mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué me hiciste enojar?

- Ya lo sabes mona pecosa – susurró peligrosamente en su boca – cuando te enojas se te notan más las pecas y tus pecas me vuelven loco.

Un beso hambriento terminó con todos los reclamos dando pie a varias horas de interminables caricias que serían el preámbulo del fin de esa deliciosa espera que culminaría una semana después.

* * *

><p>Era una clara y nítida mañana con un sol que invitaba a salir a pasear. Solo un pequeño punto negro en la lejanía contrastaba con el intenso azul del cielo. La gente caminaba sonriente por las calles; había pájaros que adornaban con sus cantos las copas de los árboles; los niños corrían alegres por los jardines. Entre los arbustos, un solitario vendedor de flores parecía confundirse con la belleza del entorno.<p>

Muchas parejas de enamorados iban tomadas de la mano. Llamaban la atención un hombre castaño y una mujer rubia que caminaban abrazados besándose discretamente. Él portaba un traje oscuro y elegante; ella lucía un fino vestido blanco. Parecía como si ese día se hubiera creado solo para ellos, como si el amor que irradiaban se evaporara por sus poros contagiando a todos su felicidad. Iban sin prisa alguna, ignorantes de aquello que no fuera la cercanía del ser amado y el éxtasis del corazón entregado en su totalidad.

A varias calles de donde estaban, vieron un edificio neoclásico con escalinatas anchas. La pareja se lanzó sonrisas y miradas de complicidad. Ahí los estaban esperando amigos, conocidos y familiares que serían testigos de la realización del más hermoso de sus sueños. Pero el cielo se tornó gris. Aquel punto negro distante avanzaba rápidamente augurando una tormenta hacia el preciso lugar donde se encontraban. El viento arreció de forma repentina con fuertes ráfagas que agitaron los árboles como si bailaran una danza macabra. Los pájaros callaron. Las personas parecían hormigas buscando un sitio donde refugiarse.

Los dos enamorados se tomaron de la mano y juntos trataron de correr hacia el edificio pero no pudieron avanzar. La gente venía en sentido contrario como una ola humana incontenible, y el viento les daba en la cara impidiéndoles ver hacia adelante. La angustia transfiguró sus rostros mientras el oscuro nubarrón los cubría por completo. Una gota, dos gotas, miles de gotas se transformaron en una lluvia inclemente que los heló de pies a cabeza. Tiritando de frio y tras largos minutos, llegaron exhaustos al pie de la escalinata. Recuperaron el aliento pero antes de comenzar a subir, tres sombras malignas les impidieron el paso. Un golpe tiró a la mujer al piso y a corta distancia, dos disparos retumbaron en toda la calle. Él cayó instantáneamente con las ropas teñidas de sangre roja y brillante, y ella gritó horrorizada al distinguir tras la torrencial lluvia, el rostro del asesino.

- ¡Nooooo!

El Dr. Alexander Meyer se movió inquieto en la cama. Abrió los ojos. Sintió el corazón retumbarle dentro del pecho. Se sentó para calmarse y limpiarse el sudor. Todo había sido muy confuso. Miró hacia la ventana del cuarto para ver a través del vidrio. La calle estaba oscura, levemente iluminada por un solitario farol de una distante esquina. Los copos de nieve caían con suavidad. Reinaba el silencio.

– Fue solo un mal sueño – pensó con alivio – pero lo vi tan real que me recordó el día que me golpearon cuando le propuse matrimonio a Lizzy por primera vez, pero en el sueño el rostro no era el de ella sino el de Candy y el hombre no era yo – meditó un momento, susurrando en voz baja – ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué quieren hacerte daño? No quiero que sufras más. Hoy serás legalmente la esposa de ese joven inglés e iniciarás una nueva vida. No sé si él te merezca pero creo que te ama sinceramente. Deseo que tengas la felicidad que tanto mereces y que siempre recuerdes a este viejo amigo que te quiere como una hija.

El doctor se recostó de nuevo, cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes del amanecer.

* * *

><p>El 3 de diciembre cerca del ocaso del día, un grupo de músicos ambientaba con espléndidas notas de jazz el bar del Hotel Blackstone. El duque de Grandchester disfrutaba un whisky en la barra mientras esperaba la llegada de Terry. Una de las canciones estaba por terminar cuando lo vio bajar por el elevador. El joven inglés lucía impecable vistiendo una chistera negra de seda, camisa blanca de cuello diplomático y gemelos de oro en las mangas, moño blanco de seda, chaleco de piqué marfil, levita negra de cola abierta con el tradicional pañuelo blanco de seda asomándose por el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su frac, pantalones adornados con dos galones de raso negro y zapatos Oxford Plain de charol negro. El duque sonrió con satisfacción al verlo sintiendo su corazón henchido de orgullo.<p>

- Aquí estoy papá – dijo el actor quitándose la chistera al llegar junto al duque - ¿Para qué querías que estuviera listo con tanta anticipación?

- Pensé que querrías tomarte como hombre soltero un último trago con tu padre – respondió el duque.

- No es mala idea – dijo tomándose las manos.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – le señalo una de las sillas de la barra del bar.

– Prefiero estar de pie.

- ¿Estás nervioso?

Terry no respondió sino que se dirigió al barman para pedirle un escocés doble. El hombre le sirvió la bebida de inmediato y el actor le dio un buen trago en cuanto tuvo el vaso en las manos.

- Todo va a estar bien – dijo el duque dándole una palmada en la espalda - llevas años esperando este día.

- Es que no puedo creerlo – murmuró pensativo – Candy va a ser mi esposa en un par de horas.

- Será una Grandchester, Terruce. Por cierto – dijo acercando una caja que había puesto a un lado de la barra – te traje esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo.

El actor levantó la tapa de la caja de madera y al ver el contenido se le quebró la voz.

- ¡Es… el joyero damasquinado!

- Así es – dijo su padre tomándolo del hombro – te lo traje por si quieres dárselo en algún momento después de la ceremonia civil.

- Gracias papá – se acercó dándole un abrazo – pero creo que esperaré hasta el sábado después de la fiesta cuando estemos a solas.

- ¿Crees que le gustará?

- Sí, pero no tanto por el oro ni las joyas que tiene incrustadas sino por lo que simboliza el joyero.

- Entonces lo apreciará de verdad – dijo el duque. Tomó su vaso y brindó con Terry – salud, por tu último día de soltero.

- Salud.

Ambos le dieron un buen trago a sus respectivos whisky.

- Terruce, hay otro asunto del que quiero hablarte – dijo el duque dejando el vaso en la barra.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?

- Hace unos días llegó mi abogado de Inglaterra para traerme los papeles del divorcio.

- ¿Ya es un hecho?

- Sí – respondió el duque – solo faltaba mi firma en el documento final.

- Pensé que la duquesa se negaría a firmar – el actor dijo extrañado – entre los nobles, un divorcio es como la deshonra.

- La amenacé con quitarle a los niños si no lo hacía.

- Pero papá…

- Richard murió por su culpa Terruce, y ya eran intolerables sus insultos contra ti y tu madre cada vez que conversábamos – recordó molesto.

- Seguramente peleará la fortuna de los Grandchester.

- Hijo – dijo terminándose la bebida de un solo trago – es sobre eso de lo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- En el testamento de mi padre había una cláusula que decía que si me divorciaba antes de cumplir los 25 años de casado, la mitad de la fortuna pasaría a manos de Margareth, y la otra mitad a una institución de beneficencia.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que lo has perdido todo?

- No exactamente – continuó - en la cláusula también se indicaba que durante el matrimonio yo no podía heredar la fortuna a menos que fuera un descendiente en línea directa.

- Un hijo tuyo.

- Así es – continuó el duque - por lo que la única manera de divorciarme sin perderlo todo era heredárselo a alguno de mis hijos antes de hacerlo.

- Edward y Alice son muy pequeños papá – Terry dijo pensativo – y seguramente la duquesa no permitirá que funjas como albacea. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Terruce, no se lo heredé a ellos, ¿comprendes? Y no fue una farsa lo que acordamos en la reunión con Elroy Andley y los abogados.

El actor incrédulo, abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su padre.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me heredaste toda la fortuna de los Grandchester?! - exclamó molestó - ¡Tú me dijiste el día de la reunión que todo era una farsa! ¡Por eso firmé! ¡Yo no quiero un dinero que no me corresponde!

- Pues tu firma está en los documentos que claramente dicen que aceptas la herencia. Además lo hiciste frente a varios testigos, así que todo pasará a tus manos en el momento en que te cases con Candy. Si no te presentas en el registro civil el día de hoy, la herencia no será tuya. Es tu decisión.

- ¡Maldita sea Richard Grandchester! - exclamó dando un puñetazo en la barra del bar.

En ese momento Eleanor Baker quien había escuchado algo de la conversación, entraba al bar hermosamente ataviada con un vestido largo azul rey y un hermoso abrigo de lana.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Richard? – preguntó al ver a su hijo con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados sobre la barra.

- Ya le dije lo de la herencia.

- Pudiste haberlo hecho después de la boda – dijo Eleanor - sabías que esto iba a pasar.

- No – dijo el duque – él tenía que saber la verdad antes de casarse para tomar una decisión.

- ¿Decisión? – el actor lo miró desconcertado - ¡No seas ridículo papá! ¡Me tienes entre la espada y la pared! ¿A eso le llamas decisión?

- Terry – su madre trató de calmarlo – no te pongas así.

- ¡Odio que me manipule como si fuera un títere! – el actor exclamó entre dientes.

- No lo hizo con la intención de ofenderte.

- ¡Ni siquiera me avisó o me preguntó si estaba o no de acuerdo! – dijo mirando a su madre – sabes que no soporto que decidan mi vida.

- Dime la verdad Terruce, ¿hubieras aceptado el dinero si te lo hubiera pedido? – preguntó su padre.

- ¡No lo sé! – respondió molesto – ¡pero me hubiera gustado que me tomaras en cuenta, qué confiaras en mí en algo tan importante!

- Él tiene razón Richard – dijo Eleanor.

Terry les dio la espalda y tomó un gran trago de whisky. No podía creer que su padre hubiera jugado con él de esa manera y ahora se sentía traicionado por la forma en que habían pasado las cosas.

- No quiero la herencia papá – dijo resuelto – tú ya me diste lo que me correspondía por derecho. Lo demás es de mis hermanos.

- ¡Por dios santo, Terry! – Eleanor exclamó aterrada - ¡No puedes ser tan obcecado! ¿Acaso vas a cancelar la boda por un capricho?

- No es un capricho mamá y no voy a cancelar la boda – respondió de inmediato – pero ya que la herencia pasará a mí poder cuando firme el acta de matrimonio, haré los trámites para devolverla íntegramente cuando regrese de la luna de miel.

- Pero Terruce…

- ¡Basta papá! – lo interrumpió dando un último trago a su bebida – ¡ya no quiero discutir!

- Es el día de su boda Richard – intervino su madre – déjalo en paz.

- De acuerdo – dijo el duque revisando su reloj de bolsillo – ya es hora de irnos. Tenemos que llegar antes que la familia de la novia.

- Guardaré esto en mi habitación – dijo Terry todavía molesto tomando su chistera y el joyero, alejándose de sus padres rápidamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Richard? – preguntó Eleanor cuando su hijo ya estaba en el elevador – Terry es muy orgulloso.

- Negociaré con él cuando esté más tranquilo – respondió el duque – y también le pediré perdón. Tal vez me equivoqué al engañarlo pero ya escuchaste su respuesta. No esperaba menos de él. Estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que se ha convertido.

- Yo también – Eleanor dijo emocionada por las palabras del duque – por eso te pido que de ahora en adelante lo trates como un adulto y no como un niño.

- Te lo prometo querida.

- Hoy se casa nuestro hijo – susurró sintiendo humedecer los ojos – adquirirá muchas responsabilidades y compromisos, y unirá su destino a una mujer para formar una familia.

- Querida - Richard susurro tiernamente mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla – todavía no es el momento de llorar.

- Soy una sentimental cariño – sonrió reflejándose en su mirada.

- Y también la única mujer que he amado en mi vida – le levantó el rostro por la barbilla y besó sus labios dulcemente.

Las calles estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de nieve, el cielo estaba despejado y se veían claramente la luna y las estrellas. En el Chicago City Hall, Terry caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro de los pasillos. Sus padres lo miraban con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión. Iban a dar las 7:00 de la noche cuando por fin vio llegar tres autos que se estacionaron por fuera del edificio. Del primero salieron Tom, la Srita. Pony, la hermana María, Annie y Paty. Del segundo automóvil salieron George, Arthur y su hermano menor Ralph, Elizabeth Rothschild y el Dr. Meyer, y del tercero salieron la tía abuela, Archie, Amy, Albert y Candy, todos elegantemente vestidos de acuerdo a la ocasión. Los invitados a la ceremonia civil comenzaron a subir la escalinata de mármol y por último lo hizo Candy, escoltada galantemente del brazo de su querido Albert.

Terry la esperó impaciente desde las imponentes columnas corintias que bordeaban el atrio del edificio. Ella lucía radiante, con el abrigo blanco y los guantes que Terry le había regalado, y luciendo un bello vestido largo de crepé de China, enagua de tul y encaje francés en tono color marfil, escote en V, cintura baja ajustada y amplia falda. Llevaba un tocado en forma de diadema del mismo tono en tul, perlas, pedrería y plumas que hacía juego con sus pendientes de oro y perlas y unos elegantes y largos collares también de perlas. Sus labios color sangre contrastaban con la blancura de su piel y con los sedosos bucles dorados que le caían por la espalda.

- Se ve muy hermosa – el duque le susurró a Terry quien se había quedado sin habla por la figura frente a sus ojos.

Cinco escalones antes de que Candy llegara a la entrada, el actor bajó hasta quedar frente a ella. La miró embelesado, como quien mira a un ángel, le tomó la mano y posó sus labios sobre los dedos enguantados de fino encaje.

- Buenas noches Candy – su voz se escuchó grave y sensual.

-Buenas noches Terry – la rubia se quedó absorta en la galanura del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Me permites? – el actor se dirigió a Albert, quien con una sonrisa le dio una palmada en la espalda dejándolos solos. Terry le ofreció el brazo a su prometida y juntos caminaron hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó el actor cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada del salón.

- Sí. ¿Y tú? – preguntó la rubia.

- Yo me siento ridículo vestido así pero el duque insistió – susurró el inglés – creo que me veo como un pingüino con sombrero.

Candy sonrió al escucharlo y después lo miró a los ojos – pues para mí eres el pingüino más apuesto del mundo.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y besándole la mejilla le susurró unas palabras – eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar, vamos amor.

El juez de paz se encontraba de pie detrás de una pequeña mesa decorada con flores y manteles color azul marino que estaba colocada en medio del salón. Los invitados esperaban en semicírculo frente a él. La puerta se abrió y los novios caminaron entre los invitados hasta quedar frente al juez. Annie le ayudó a Candy a quitarse el abrigo y Terry le dio la chistera a Albert. El juez saludó a los presentes y comenzó la ceremonia. Después del discurso protocolario llegó el momento más esperado por los novios.

- Ahora le pido al Sr. Grandchester y a la Srita. Andley que unan sus manos y digan sus votos.

Todos se miraron emocionados y expectantes. Amy le sonrió a Albert, Annie se aferró al brazo de Archie, Eleanor le tomó la mano al duque y el Dr. Meyer abrazó a Lizzy. Los novios se miraron reflejándose en la mirada del otro. Terry tomo aire y con voz solemne y pausada, enfatizando cada una de las palabras, recitó el tan anhelado voto matrimonial.

- Yo, Terruce Graham, en presencia de estos testigos, te tomo a ti Candice como mi legítima esposa, como la mujer que será mi compañera y compartirá todo conmigo, risas y dolor, caricias y lágrimas; por eso te entrego mi corazón para amarte, y mi vida entera para honrarte y protegerte desde este día y hasta el último aliento de mi ser.

Todas las mujeres estaban emocionadas con lágrimas en los ojos. Candy no fue la excepción y después de limpiarse una de ellas con el pañuelo de Terry, recitó con voz temblorosa el voto matrimonial.

- Yo Candice, en presencia de estos testigos, te tomo a ti Terruce Graham como mi legítimo esposo para entregarte mi vida sin condiciones y procurar tu bien, enjugar tus lágrimas, alegrarme con tu dicha, honrarte y amarte con todo mi corazón, aunque haya tormenta o brille el sol, por siempre y hasta el final de mis días.

Terry sintió su alma hincharse de felicidad por las palabras de Candy y profundamente emocionado apretó con amor las manos de su amada.

- Al unir sus manos y decir sus votos – continuó el juez con gran solemnidad - han aceptado esta unión como esposos frente a estos testigos. Se han comprometido a honrar, amar y apoyarse el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas por lo cual, y con la autoridad investida en mí por las leyes del estado de Illinois, yo los declaro marido y mujer – después se dirigió a los invitados – ellos están ahora unidos entre sí por el amor y el respeto, dos cualidades que deben recordar siempre, incluso cuando los tiempos sean difíciles. Les deseo toda la felicidad en su matrimonio y ahora tengo el honor de presentarles al Sr. y la Sra. Grandchester.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir llenos de emoción y las mujeres lloraban sin disimulo mientras los nuevos esposos se abrazaban. Finalmente, el juez los llamó a firmar el acta matrimonial, primero Terry, después Candy, y por último los testigos, Albert, Archie, Annie y Paty. Cuando les entregaron el documento, todos los invitados felicitaron y abrazaron a los nuevos esposos.

- Candy querida – Eleanor fue la primera en felicitar a la novia – espero que sean muy felices y que pronto nos den la noticia de que voy a ser abuela.

- Gracias Sra. Baker – la rubia sonrió con las mejillas encendidas.

- Bienvenida a la familia – se acercó el duque quien estaba junto a la actriz - les auguro la mayor de las dichas.

- Gracias duque de Grandchester – dijo nerviosa – haré lo mejor para llevar dignamente el apellido de mi esposo.

- Lo sé Candy – sonrió el duque – yo confío plenamente en la mujer que eligió Terruce como esposa.

- Gracias señor.

A su lado se encontraba Albert quien estaba felicitando al novio.

- Felicidades Terry – dijo dándole un abrazo - les deseo lo mejor.

- Gracias suegro, ¿o debo decir tío abuelo? – el inglés preguntó burlón provocando una mueca en su amigo.

- Si no fuera porque es el día de tu boda te daría un buen golpe – dijo enseñándole el puño a lo que el actor respondió con una buena risotada contagiando a su amigo.

Media hora más tarde, en la entrada de la mansión Andley, Terry bajaba de uno de los autos y orgulloso le abría la puerta a su esposa para ayudarla a salir. Cuando entraron a la casa, Albert los llevó hasta su estudio donde un fotógrafo se encontraba esperándolos. Candy se pintó de nuevo la boca y se arregló un poco el tocado. Cuando estuvo lista, el fotógrafo hizo varias tomas en diferentes posiciones, de pie, sentados y por último, una donde él le besaba la sien mientras la abrazaba.

Al terminar la sesión fotográfica, el rubio los escoltó a un salón decorado con los colores del tartán de los Andley donde ya los esperaban los invitados. Hermosos cortinajes de terciopelo verde enmarcaban las paredes tapizadas con brocados en beige y oro, y una chimenea de ladrillo y mármol negro donde ardía un gran fuego daba un toque distinguido a la habitación. Un grupo de músicos conformado por un pianista, dos violines, una viola, un violonchelo y dos cantantes se encontraba en una de las esquinas, amenizando el ambiente. De inmediato, el rubio pidió champán para los invitados quienes esperaban el discurso del anfitrión. Cuando todos tuvieron en la mano una copa de la burbujeante bebida, los músicos guardaron silencio.

- Buenas noches amigos y familiares – Albert comenzó a hablar – como padre adoptivo de Candy y padrino de bodas de Terry, quiero que me permitan unas palabras en su honor. Creo que esta noche estamos reunidas las personas más importantes en la vida de los dos por lo cual, sabemos que hoy es un día muy especial para este par de rebeldes. Hace varios años los conocí en diferentes situaciones pero en circunstancias muy peculiares. Los dos eran adolescentes y los dos se encontraban en peligro. Tal vez fue una coincidencia que yo estuviera ahí para ayudarlos o tal vez fue el destino. Pero fue el mismo destino él que decidió unirlos una noche de Año Nuevo en alta mar cuando cruzaban el Atlántico en un barco que los llevaría a Inglaterra. Esa noche, sin saberlo y sin conocerse, ninguno de los dos quiso permanecer en la fiesta y salieron a caminar a cubierta para olvidar la tristeza que les oprimía el alma. Se encontraron por casualidad, entre la brisa marina y el frio de la noche, y fue ahí donde comenzaron a escribir su historia, una historia de búsqueda, de sacrificio, de entrega y de amor. Pasaron por muchas pruebas, algunas de ellas muy crueles e injustas, pero nunca perdieron la esperanza y nunca dejaron de luchar para hacer su sueño realidad. Mientras hay vida hay esperanza querida Candy, y gracias a que fuiste fiel a tus palabras, hoy estamos reunidos en tu honor, compartiendo tu dicha. Por eso, esta noche quiero pedirles que brindemos por Candy y por Terry a quienes quiero y aprecio como mi familia de sangre. Quiero brindar por su felicidad, por su ejemplo de valentía y por el amor, para que sea la base de su matrimonio y el sustento en sus dificultades. ¡Por Candy y por Terry!

- ¡Por Candy y por Terry! – exclamaron los invitados en honor a la pareja.

Los dos enamorados chocaron sus copas profundamente conmovidos y agradecidos con el hombre que había sido más que un amigo para los dos. Después fueron a abrazarlo y Candy no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad entre sus brazos mientras los amigos aplaudían tan emotivo momento.

- Pasen a la mesa por favor – invitó la tía abuela cuando terminaron los aplausos – la cena está lista.

Todos se sentaron en una larga mesa decorada con manteles blancos, vajilla de porcelana, copas de cristal, hermosos ramos de flores blancas y candelabros plateados. Los meseros ofrecían vinos franceses y españoles, blancos, tintos y espumosos además de aperitivos, y charolas con canapés de diferentes quesos, Brie, Rockefort, Camembert con moras, y delicias de carnes frías, terrinas de foie gras y embutidos alemanes e italianos. Después continuaron trayendo a la mesa diversos platillos como crema de langosta, ensalada de espárragos y salmón, pato en salsa de frutillas, codorniz rellena, costillar de cordero a las finas hierbas y filete al jerez. Por último se sirvió una variedad de postres deliciosos, Creme Brulée con zarzamoras, peras al vino tinto, Sachertorte de chocolate, y los tradicionales británicos, tarta de manzana y pastel Victoria acompañados de bebidas espirituosas como anís, whisky y coñac. Los meseros iban y venían con los platillos mientras la música deleitaba a los comensales. Cuando estaban por finalizar los postres, uno de los cantantes hizo una sorpresiva invitación.

- A petición del Sr. Grandchester y con una dedicatoria especial para su esposa abriremos el baile con una canción italiana llamada _Te voglio bene assaie_(1) que quiere decir "Te quiero mucho". Esta canción es un poema de amor escrito por Raffaele Sacco, con música de Felippo Campanella. Enseguida tocaremos el tango _De mi flor_(2) del músico argentino Roberto Firpo.

watch?v=ls8DXJ3vqQA (1)

watch?v=dvu3tDNCLY4 (2)

_**(para poder escuchar las melodías, solo pega en el buscador de internet la dirección de youtube/y después el resto del link) **_

Terry se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa quien se había sorprendido al escuchar el anuncio del cantante. Los invitados aplaudieron encantados mientras la pareja caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los músicos. A una indicación del actor, hermosas notas musicales fueron entonadas por la voz del tenor del grupo. El inglés tomó de la cintura a Candy y juntos se deslizaron suavemente al ritmo de la canción.

- Gracias por la dedicatoria Terry – dijo Candy mientras bailaban – la canción es bellísima.

- Solo para ti, amada esposa mía– susurró el inglés mirándole la boca y sin poder contenerse más, cerró instintivamente los ojos para besar sus rojos labios. Las exclamaciones y los aplausos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar. Candy se ruborizó intensamente recargándose en el pecho del hombre que amaba.

- Amado esposo mío – suspiró emocionada – tu corazón late con fuerza.

- Quiere unirse al tuyo, amor.

- Nunca imaginé tanta dicha – dijo reflejándose en el azul de sus ojos.

- Tú has sido la mía desde el día en que te conocí.

- Te amo tanto Terry – susurró con lágrimas de felicidad.

- Candy, mi Candy – susurró con adoración limpiándole las lágrimas – con ese amor se sellarán nuestras vidas y seré el cántaro que calmará tu sed y serás el dulce fruto que saciará mi hambre.

- Mi corazón está impaciente y rebosante de amor amado esposo mío – sonrió Candy.

- Pronto, amada esposa mía, muy pronto – sonrió el inglés.

Terry la besó delicadamente en la sien y durante el resto de esa primera canción sus miradas fueron elocuentes al imaginarse en la íntima plenitud de sus deseos.

Cuando inició el tango, Albert y Amy, y Ralph Meyer y Lizzy, bailaron acompañando a los novios en un maravilloso desplante de sensualidad. Annie y Archie junto con Paty y Tom se unieron al baile en cuanto escucharon un animoso vals. El resto de la velada los invitados siguieron bailando y disfrutando de amenas charlas y vivencias de antaño.

La tía abuela, la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María se retiraron temprano pero la fiesta continuó varias horas pasada la medianoche. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron el duque, Eleanor, Albert y los novios.

- Nunca pensé que fuera tan tarde así que nos vamos para que puedan descansar – dijo el duque al revisar su reloj de bolsillo.

- ¿Van a regresar al hotel a estas horas? – preguntó el rubio – preparamos varias habitaciones por si gustan quedarse.

- Gracias Albert – respondió Eleanor – esta noche dormiremos en el hotel pero el sábado con gusto aceptaremos la invitación.

- Que pasen buenas noches – se despidió Candy.

- La acompañaré hasta su habitación – dijo Terry de inmediato, después agregó – Albert, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?

- Estaré en el estudio – respondió el rubio.

- Nosotros te esperaremos en el vestíbulo – dijo el duque.

La pareja salió del salón tomada de la mano y permanecieron así hasta llegar al final del segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación. En cuanto entraron, el inglés se recargó en la puerta para cerrarla y en seguida, tomó la cabeza de Candy entre sus manos acercándose para beber de sus labios.

- No importa cuántas veces te bese – susurró enamorado – siempre voy a querer más. ¿Cómo soportaré esta noche sin ti?

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas – Candy lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas presionando su boca una vez más. El fervor de ese beso les robó el aliento, calmando un poco el desconsuelo por la separación.

- Amor, vendré a diario a almorzar contigo.

- Y yo te estaré esperando.

- El viernes llegaré temprano. Recuerda que iremos a la iglesia.

- Estaré lista.

- Buenas noches Candy – se despidió besándola de nuevo.

- Buenas noches mi amor - dijo cautivada por la ternura de sus besos.

El actor salió de la habitación y Candy no cerró la puerta hasta perderlo de vista por el pasillo, después se sentó en la cama, juntó las manos en el pecho y suspiró al revivir de nuevo esos primeros besos de su ahora esposo. Sí, ahora era una Grandchester ante la ley y pronto lo sería frente a Dios. Se quitó el vestido y fue al closet por un gancho pero al abrir el mueble vio el que luciría en la iglesia. La agobió la emoción. No era la belleza ni la finura del atuendo lo que la estaba haciendo llorar sino el momento que viviría cuando lo trajera puesto. Se sentó en el tocador para quitarse el tocado, los aretes, el anillo de compromiso y los collares, cada uno con el recuerdo de uno de los días más maravillosos de su vida. Su sonrisa en el espejo no mentía, tenía hinchado el corazón de amor y el nombre de su amado tatuado en los labios.

En la soledad de su cuarto de hotel, Terry soñaba despierto antes de que el primer rayo de sol anunciara al alba. De pie frente a la ventana miraba los copos de nieve caer en dirección a la mansión Andley. Estaba recordando cada gesto, cada palabra, cada detalle de ese día para vivirlo de nuevo. Era como una dulce agonía, como una dolorosa espera. Se sentía feliz pero también impaciente e incompleto. Un profundo suspiro salió de su pecho cuando posó la mirada en la cama vacía. Solo unas cuantas noches, unas cuantas horas tendría que esperar para consumar con el cuerpo lo que su mente ya daba por hecho. Después de quitarse la ropa se recostó esperanzado y agradecido, y evocando a la musa de la poesía recitó unos versos para quien había jurado amar para toda la vida.

_Ven a vivir conmigo, y sé mi amor,_

_Y nuevos placeres probaremos_

_De doradas arenas, y arroyos cristalinos;_

_Con sedales de seda, con anzuelos de plata._

_Discurrirá entonces el río susurrante_

_Más que por el sol, por tus ojos calentado,_

_Y allí se quedarán los peces enamorados,_

_Suplicando que así puedan revelarse. _

_Cuando tú en ese baño de vida nades,_

_Los peces todos de todos los canales_

_Hacia ti amorosamente nadarán,_

_Más felices de alcanzarte, que tú a ellos._

*(_John Donne, Seducción)_

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras,<strong>

**En esta ocasión agradezco a mariacruz, Guest, lisbely32, Dalia, nuriagomez, aurea, pecasblancas, nila, Lizy, LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, Alejandra, e Iris Adriana por sus amables comentarios y opiniones. **

**Gracias Dalia por todos los reviews que me dejaste , y nila y Laura mil gracias por sus porras.**

**También agradezco a quienes de manera anónima han seguido este fic o lo han puesto entre sus favoritos. **

**Por fin llegamos al mes de diciembre y no queda más que decir que el final está cerca. Faltan muy pocos capítulos para terminar. Solo espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final y que se animen a dejar su opinión o comentario antes del desenlace.**

**Un abrazo a todas y a quienes son estudiantes les deseo lo mejor para que terminen con éxito sus estudios. **


	52. Chapter 52

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 52**

_Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre…_

El viernes por la noche había un gran ajetreo en la mansión Andley. Toda la servidumbre acomodaba sillas, mesas, manteles, vajillas y cubiertos en el gran salón. En la cocina, los chefs y las cocineras preparaban grandes cantidades de víveres, cortaban trozos de carne, y partían legumbres y verduras mientras varias ollas llenas de agua se ponían a hervir en las estufas de leña. Tres panaderos preparaban el fondant para la decoración del pastel de bodas que acababa de salir del horno, y amasaban la harina con la levadura para la preparación del pan. El mayordomo acomodaba la selección de vinos que había llegado por la tarde, y Albert revisaba con el organista, el jefe del coro y el director de orquesta las canciones elegidas para la misa y la fiesta. Archie, George, el ama de llaves y la tía abuela supervisaban que todo estuviera en orden.

Candy se encontraba arropando a los niños del hogar junto con la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Después de asegurarse que todos los pequeños estuvieran en sus camas, se dirigieron a la salita contigua de uno de los cuartos. Frente a la chimenea y disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente como en los viejos tiempos, las tres mujeres se sentaron a charlar.

- ¡Por fin se durmieron los niños! – exclamó la rubia probando el chocolate - ¡pensé que nunca lo harían!

- Tómate despacio el chocolate Candy – dijo la hermana María – no te vayas a quemar la boca.

- Todos los niños están muy emocionados por los trajes que van a lucir mañana – dijo la Srita. Pony – tendremos que madrugar para poder vestirlos a todos y estar a tiempo en la iglesia – dijo la anciana.

- Yo puedo venir a ayudarlas desde temprano – la rubia se ofreció entusiasta.

- No será necesario hija, dos personas de la servidumbre vendrán a ayudarnos, además apenas tendrás tiempo de peinarte y vestirte.

- Pero eso no será ningún problema – aseguró Candy - la tía Lizzy, Annie y Paty me ayudarán por la mañana.

- Candy – dijo la religiosa – mañana es el día de tu boda, el día más importante de tu vida. Sería una imprudencia que descuidaras tu arreglo por nosotras.

- Hija – dijo la anciana - legalmente ya eres la esposa de Terry y debes de entender que ni Albert, ni Annie ni nosotras somos ahora la prioridad en tu vida.

- Mañana se unirán frente a Dios en sagrado matrimonio y debes entender que una mujer piadosa se debe a su marido, procura su bien en todo momento y atiende sus necesidades antes que las de los familiares o amigos – agregó la Hermana María - por eso deberás ser más sensata y dejar a un lado tu rebeldía. No tomes decisiones a la ligera sin consultarlo antes con tu esposo. Debes de respetarlo como cabeza de la familia. Recuerda también que antes de complacer a cualquier otra persona debes complacerlo a él. ¿Comprendes Candy?

- Sí Hermana María.

- No te preocupes por nosotras – dijo la anciana – vamos a estar bien.

- Srita. Pony, Hermana María, ustedes nunca dejarán de ser mis madres, siempre estarán en mi corazón y trataré de ayudarlas cuando pueda – la rubia dijo sintiendo lágrimas caer por su rostro – pero les prometo que seguiré sus consejos y trataré de ser una buena esposa.

- Eso nos hará muy felices Candy – dijo la religiosa.

- ¡Y les escribiré muchas cartas!

- Nosotras también te escribiremos muchas cartas y nos dará mucho gusto recibirlos cuando vayan al Hogar de Pony a visitarnos. Terry y tú siempre serán bienvenidos – dijo la anciana.

- ¡Gracias Srita. Pony! – la joven enfermera se hincó junto a ella para abrazarla sin evitar llorar entre sus brazos.

- Vamos a estar bien hija – dijo la anciana limpiándose las lágrimas – ahora recibe nuestra bendición.

- Que Dios te acompañe, te bendiga en tu nueva vida y te llene de paciencia, sabiduría y amor – dijo la religiosa juntando las manos en oración – que los ángeles protejan tu hogar y a tu nueva familia de todo mal, y que nuestra Señora del cielo sea tu ejemplo y tu guía como esposa y madre.

- ¡Gracias Hermana María! – exclamó la rubia poniéndose de pie para abrazarla.

- Ahora ve a descansar que mañana será un día maravilloso.

- Sí Srita. Pony – sonrió Candy - ¡que descansen!

La rubia salió de la habitación dejándolas a solas. Cuando las mujeres se terminaron el chocolate se miraron en silencio.

- Hermana María, la he visto preocupada desde el día de la boda civil. ¿Es por los padres de nuestra Candy?

- Creo que usted también se dio cuenta de su parecido con el doctor, Srita. Pony.

- Sí – dijo la anciana – cuando lo vi sonreír me pareció verla con todo y las pecas.

- Entonces el detective tiene razón.

- Es lo más seguro.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Nada hermana María, solo tener paciencia y esperar a que ese hombre concluya la investigación, pero no se preocupe. Siento que de una u otra manera ella lo sabrá; la sangre siempre llama.

- Sin saberlo, terminó siendo hija adoptiva de los Andley – la religiosa dijo pensativa - los caminos de Dios son misteriosos e inescrutables y solo nos resta confiar en lo que Él tiene destinado para cada uno de nosotros.

- Así es hermana María. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá a la vuelta de la esquina pero estoy segura de que a Candy le esperan cosas maravillosas.

- Rezaré para que así sea Srita. Pony – concluyó la religiosa.

En la mansión, Candy llegaba al final de uno de los pasillos donde se encontraba su cuarto. Paty y Annie la estaban esperando.

- ¿Cómo va todo chicas? – preguntó al entrar, mostrando una sonrisa.

- Ya tenemos todo listo para tu arreglo el día de mañana – dijo Annie.

- Y ya terminamos de preparar tu maleta – dijo Paty.

- Gracias por ayudarme.

- Candy, ¿pasado mañana te vas de luna de miel? – Annie preguntó nerviosa cuando la rubia se sentó junto con ellas en la cama.

- Si no cae una nevada, nos iremos después de mediodía.

- ¿Y cuándo regresas?

- En una semana. ¿Por qué? - al terminar la pregunta, la rubia notó que su amiga se ruborizaba - ¿qué pasa Annie?

- Es que quiere que a tu regreso nos cuentes todo lo que hayas hecho en la luna de miel – respondió Paty – ¡pero ya le dije que eso es una imprudencia!

- ¡No hables tan alto! – la regañó Annie – ¡si alguien nos escucha me moriré de vergüenza!

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y las tres dieron un brinco del susto. La perilla giró y Amy entró con un paquete en la mano.

- Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo?

- Pasa Amy – la invitó Candy – solo estamos platicando.

- Vine a traerte un regalo que seguramente les será muy útil en la luna de miel – dijo poniéndole el paquete en las manos.

- Es un libro sobre "_Amor Conyugal_" – dijo Candy después de quitar la envoltura y leer el título en la carátula - ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

- En la universidad – explicó Amy – fue publicado este año en marzo, y fue escrito por la Dra. Marie Carmichael Stopes.

- ¿Amor conyugal? - Annie preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, el amor entre los esposos – indicó Amy – abre el libro Candy y léenos algo por favor.

La joven abrió el libro al azar y comenzó a leer – _"…en el matrimonio, el marido ha utilizado su derecho marital para tener relaciones sexuales cuando lo deseaba. Tanto la ley y la costumbre han reforzado la idea de que él tiene el derecho de acercarse a su esposa siempre que lo desee , y que ella no tiene ningún deseo y no tiene necesidades fundamentales en el asunto en absoluto. La mayoría de la gente acomodada supone que la mujer no tiene impulsos sexuales espontáneos. Por esto no me refiero a un enamoramiento sentimental, sino uno físico, un estado fisiológico de estimulación que se produce espontáneamente y al margen de cualquier hombre en particular. Es en verdad el impulso creador, y es una expresión de un alto poder de vitalidad. Tan extendida en los países anglosajones es la opinión de que sólo las mujeres depravadas tienen tales sentimientos (especialmente antes del matrimonio ) que la mayoría de las mujeres preferirían morir antes que reconocer que ellas a veces sienten un anhelo físico indescriptible, pero tan profundo como el hambre para la comida…" _(1)

- ¡Esto es escandaloso! – exclamó Annie cuando la rubia terminó de leer.

- ¡Y obsceno! – exclamó Paty mostrando un gran sonrojo.

- No tiene nada de obsceno ni de escandaloso – replicó Amy – la sexualidad existe desde que el hombre fue creado. Díganme señoritas, ¿cómo creen que nacieron ustedes?

- ¡Me da vergüenza pensarlo! – exclamó Paty.

- Este es un libro científico escrito por una científica que estudia la sexualidad humana.

- A Paty le gusta la ciencia – dijo Candy – y Annie quiere saber lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer en la luna de miel porque pronto se va a casar con Archie.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó Paty.

- ¡Calla por favor! – Annie exclamó nerviosa.

- ¡Ese libro está por encima de la moral y las buenas costumbres! – exclamó Paty - ¡no es correcto que lo leamos!

- Todo lo contrario, creo que toda mujer debe leerlo si quiere ser feliz en su matrimonio – indicó Amy - la Dra. Stopes tiene dos doctorados, uno en ciencia y otro en filosofía, así que no es ninguna libertina. A diferencia de los animales en donde el sexo es mera cuestión de instinto y sobrevivencia – explicó - en los seres humanos es un acto consciente y placentero. La doctora explica que en su experiencia ha encontrado a muchas mujeres insatisfechas en el matrimonio porque no se atreven a hablar con sus maridos sobre sus propias necesidades sexuales. Al paso del tiempo se vuelven infelices, se frustran al sentirse tan solo como un objeto del esposo, se alejan del lecho nupcial y los hombres en su ignorancia toman a la mujer como un ser caprichoso y voluble lo que provoca un alejamiento. El marido, al no poder satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales decide tener una amante o ir a un prostíbulo. ¿Así quieren que termine su matrimonio?

- ¡No! – exclamaron las tres.

- La doctora explica – continuó Amy - que hay momentos durante el ciclo de la mujer en el que se sienten deseos sexuales muy intensos y totalmente normales, y si el hombre es inteligente sabrá aprovecharlos haciendo de esa unión un deleite para ambos. Pero si el hombre no sabe acariciarla ni tocarla para estimular su cuerpo, o si la mujer no permite besos más allá de la boca ni caricias íntimas por considerarlo pecaminoso, el cuerpo de la mujer nunca estará preparado para la entrada del hombre y la unión será dolorosa y nada placentera. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Alguien quiere preguntar algo?

Las tres jóvenes se quedaron mudas mirándose unas a las otras.

- Vamos chicas, ya son adultas así que no tengan vergüenza.

- Una vez escuché decir a una chica que si te besaban en la boca podías quedar embarazada – Paty dijo tímidamente.

- ¡¿Es cierto eso?! – Annie preguntó asustada.

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Candy de inmediato.

- ¿A ti ya te besó Terry? - preguntó Paty con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Pues sí – respondió la rubia con las mejillas encendidas.

- Y supongo que no fue solo una vez – sonrió Amy.

- No, han sido varias veces – la rubia confesó tímidamente.

- A mí también me ha besado Archie – se atrevió a decir Annie.

- ¿Y les gusta que las besen? – preguntó Paty.

- Pues es… es muy agradable – respondió Candy con un gran sonrojo.

- Pero tú dijiste que puede ser doloroso – dijo Paty viendo a Amy.

- Los besos no son dolorosos sino lo otro – susurró Annie.

- Una vez platiqué con Eleanor Baker y me dijo que así es la primera vez que se está con un hombre – recordó Candy.

- La unión íntima es dolorosa cuando la mujer es virgen porque es estrecha en su interior pero con el paso del tiempo y si el hombre la sabe estimular deja de serlo – explicó Amy.

- ¿Y Albert ya leyó el libro? – Annie preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí – Amy respondió sonriendo – le gustó mucho.

- ¿Me lo puedes prestar después de que termines de leerlo, Candy? – pidió Annie tímidamente.

- Claro que sí.

- ¡¿Lo vas a leer?! – exclamó Paty.

- Sí – respondió la rubia – Annie lo va a leer y después te lo voy a prestar para que tú también lo leas.

- ¡Pero yo no me voy a casar!

- Mañana no pero tal vez lo hagas el año que viene – indicó Candy – te vi muy animada bailando con Tom el día de la boda civil.

- Creo que le gustas a nuestro hermano – susurró Annie – ayer me preguntó si tenías cita con algún chico para bailar el día de mañana y le dije que no.

- ¡Oh! – se sonrojó Paty juntando las manos en el pecho - ¡pero yo no le puedo gustar a Tom! Stear y yo …

- Paty – la interrumpió la rubia – ya pasaron 4 años. Es muy triste pero Stear ya no regresará, aunque estoy segura que desde donde esté, querrá verte feliz.

- Candy tiene razón – Annie la abrazó – él luchó para que fuéramos felices. La guerra ya terminó y para todas nosotras es momento de seguir adelante.

- No tengan miedo de amar y ser amadas – dijo Amy – y tampoco tengan miedo de hablar con su pareja si no disfrutan los encuentros en la intimidad. El hombre necesita saber qué hacer para que la mujer se sienta satisfecha.

- Todo esto ha sido… muy revelador – susurró Paty.

- Gracias por el libro – agradeció Candy.

- Espero que seas muy feliz al lado de Terry – Amy la abrazó – ambos lo merecen.

- Muchas gracias.

- Que pasen buenas noches chicas. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Buenas noches Amy! – se despidieron las tres amigas.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Paty habló en un susurro.

- Nunca había hablado de estas cosas con nadie.

- Ni yo – dijo Annie – ni siquiera con mamá. No podría hacerlo. Ella me dijo que no debía permitirle a Archie más que besos en la mano o en la frente. ¡Me mataría si le hablara de estas cosas! Pero lo que mamá me pidió que hiciera no fue lo mejor en mi noviazgo. Un día él me pidió besarme y fue maravilloso, todo cambió entre nosotros.

- ¿Y tus padres son felices Annie? – preguntó Paty.

- Creo que no, duermen en habitaciones separadas desde hace años y conversan muy poco. Tal vez les ocurrió lo que nos dijo Amy.

- Qué triste que un matrimonio termine así – Candy dijo pensativa – tal vez tus padres deberían leer el libro.

- No podría dárselo, mamá me pediría explicaciones.

- Después de que te cases no te cuestionará más. Si lo dejas a escondidas en la recámara de tu padre, seguramente él lo leerá. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Puedes leer algo más Candy? – pidió Paty tímidamente - es curiosidad científica.

- Está bien – sonrió la rubia - pero después nos iremos a dormir, ya es tarde.

- No le digan lo del libro a nadie – suplicó Annie – no quiero tener problemas con mamá.

- Yo no diré nada – prometió Candy.

- Ni yo tampoco – dijo Paty.

- Entonces será nuestro secreto – concluyó Annie.

Candy abrió el libro y comenzó a leer una vez más. "... _Artistas y poetas en lenguaje velado, en todas las épocas, han expresado la gloria del cuerpo desnudo del hombre. Frente a la Venus de Milo en su casa de París, hasta las criaturas de cabeza hueca y ridículamente vestidas a la moda se muestran por un momento con un nudo en la garganta y con una sensación de que ahí está lleno de divinos secretos. Un día, cuando yo estaba haciendo mi reverencia ante esa antigua diosa, bebiendo en la fuerza y la felicidad de la armonía de sus curvas, una muñeca absurdamente encorsetada se acercó a la estatua, hizo una pausa, y dijo con lágrimas en su voz al hombre a su lado : "¿No tiene ella la figura más hermosa?" Si el mármol frío así nos mueve, ¿cuánto más el calor y la vitalidad de la belleza viviente? Cualquier bien formado joven hombre o mujer es infinitamente más elegante cuando es libre de las tonterías colgantes que se aferran de la ropa moderna, mientras que un hermoso cuerpo de mujer tiene una belleza suprema a la que no hay palabras, cortas del poético embeleso que incluso puedan insinuarla. ¿Qué es de extrañar entonces que uno de los éxtasis del amor sea la revelación de la persona amada? Un hombre o una mujer perfectamente desnudos no pueden ser de mal gusto. Las frivolidades, las curvas irregulares, las líneas inarmónicas y los colores de los llamados " adornos " se superan, y la figura desnuda saliendo de su esparcido montón se ve en su absoluta simplicidad_..." (1)

- ¿Qué quiso decir la doctora? – preguntó Annie cuando Candy cerró el libro.

- Que el cuerpo desnudo es bello y digno de ser admirado por quien te ama – respondió Paty.

- ¿Eso significa que los esposos se desnudan por completo? – Annie preguntó un tanto escandalizada - ¡qué vergüenza!

- Supongo que sí – respondió la rubia sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por la noche de bodas, Candy? – preguntó Paty al verla.

- Un poco.

- Todo va a salir bien – Annie la abrazó.

- Él te ama y tú lo amas – Paty la tomó de las manos.

- Annie, Paty, gracias por acompañarme esta noche – dijo Candy conmovida.

- Siempre seremos como hermanas – dijo Annie.

- Y siempre nos cuidaremos y nos ayudaremos – finalizó Paty.

_(1) Stopes M. (1918). Married Love. The Critic and Guide Company, 12 Mt. Morris Park West, 1st ed, New York._

* * *

><p>El 7 de diciembre pasadas las 7 de la mañana, las tres amigas terminaban un delicioso desayuno en la habitación de Candy, cortesía de la tía Lizzy. Las tinas ya estaban llenas con agua caliente, dejándolas listas para que las damiselas tomaran un reconfortante baño antes de iniciar su arreglo para la ceremonia. Cuando Candy terminó de bañarse, llegó Elizabeth con el vestido de novia y el tocado que luciría su sobrina ese día.<p>

- ¡Ya terminé tía! – la rubia se encontraba detrás del biombo de la habitación.

- ¿Ya decidiste qué te vas a poner?

- Sí, el brassier – indicó la rubia - el corsé no me va a dejar respirar y ¡quiero bailar mucho este día!

- Has hecho una buena elección, además el estilo del vestido va mejor con el brassier. Te vas a ver divina.

- ¡Listo! – salió cubierta con una gruesa bata y el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

- Siéntate Candy – dijo Elizabeth señalando la silla frente al tocador – lo primero que hay que hacer es el peinado aprovechando que tienes mojado el pelo.

En eso, una mucama entró a la habitación.

- ¡Dorothy! – exclamó Candy al verla - ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días Candy! Aquí traigo las pinzas para el cabello – dijo acercándose hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres.

- Gracias Dorothy – dijo Elizabeth - por favor cepíllale el cabello mientras yo le hago las ondas y le coloco las pinzas.

- Tienes el cabello muy largo Candy – dijo la mucama mientras se lo cepillaba- ¿te lo vas a cortar? Hay muchas mujeres que empiezan a traerlo corto en estos días.

- No lo sé, primero le preguntaré a Terry. A mí me gusta traerlo largo.

- ¿Cómo la va a maquillar señora?

- ¿Igual que en la boda civil? – preguntó Candy.

- No – respondió Elizabeth – hoy usarás tonos rosados, ningún color rojo. Las novias en la iglesia deben verse discretas.

- Parece que las ondas ya quedaron – dijo Dorothy.

- Cuando se le seque el cabello le quitaremos las pinzas y se lo recogeremos para poder colocarle el velo.

Dos horas después, Candy ya estaba peinada y maquillada, con los rizos bellamente acomodados y recogidos con muchos pasadores.

- Quedaste muy bien – dijo la tía Lizzy.

- Creo que me gusta más este maquillaje – dijo la rubia viéndose en el espejo.

- Ahora te vamos a vestir. Dorothy trae el fondo por favor mientras Candy se pone las medias de seda y el liguero de satén – pidió Elizabeth.

- Enseguida señora.

La mucama fue el closet, abrió una caja y sacó un hermoso fondo blanco de seda, listón, tirantes de encaje y diminutas flores bordadas en el escote.

- Te lo pondremos con cuidado para que no se arruinen el peinado ni el maquillaje – indicó Elizabeth cuando Candy salió del biombo – Dorothy lo pasará por tu cabeza y tus brazos y yo lo bajaré por detrás.

- Sí tía.

Cuando Candy se quitó la bata, Elizabeth se quedó sin aliento al descubrir en su sobrina una marca que de pronto recordó haber visto en alguien más, tres lunares en forma de triángulo en la parte baja de la espalda. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza y viajó 20 años atrás en un segundo.

- ¡No puede ser! – pensó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho - ¡son idénticos a los lunares de Ralph y de mi hija!

- Señora, ¿se siente mal? – preguntó Dorothy al verla palidecer.

- ¿Te pasa algo tía?

- No, todo está bien – Elizabeth respondió saliendo de su asombro – dime Candy, esos lunares en la espalda, ¿los tienes de nacimiento?

- ¿Los que forman un triángulo? Yo creo que sí, yo no sabía que los tenía hasta que Terry me lo dijo.

- ¿Terry?

- Solo me estaba revisando la espalda por si la tenía quemada por el sol – explicó algo avergonzada - fue el día que descubrimos la cabaña, aquella donde encontramos tus cartas. Habíamos estado nadando y nos ardía la piel, por eso preparé un poco de té para calmarnos el dolor.

- Qué coincidencia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ralph y yo solíamos ir a nadar en el verano a ese lugar.

- Es hermoso. ¿Qué va a hacer el Dr. Meyer con la cabaña, tía? A Terry le gustó y quería comprarla.

- No lo sé, pero le podemos preguntar. ¿Te gustaría que organizáramos ahí un día de campo para la primavera?

- ¡Sería estupendo!

- Entonces lo planearemos – dijo sonriendo – ahora terminemos con tu arreglo.

Después de que le colocaron el fondo, Dorothy trajo un hermoso vestido blanco en satín de seda con cuello en V, ligeramente ajustado en la cintura, falda sin pliegues por arriba de los tobillos, mangas tres cuartos, todo bordado con pequeñas perlas en las orillas del cuello, mangas y falda, y diminutas flores de listón y cinta de raso en el borde del escote. Para completar el atuendo, sus manos lucieron unos guantes de encaje prestados por su amiga Sally; sus pies, unas zapatillas forradas en raso blanco de seda, y para el tocado de novia le colocaron un velo estilo cloché en tul de seda, adornado con perlas, encaje de Bruselas y cinta de raso azul cielo. El velo, plisado en la parte posterior, era tan largo que caía más allá de sus pies. El toque final fueron los pendientes en oro blanco y diamantes, regalo de su tía. Cuando Lizzy estaba retocándole el maquillaje, escucharon la voz de Albert por fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- ¡Adelante!

Albert y el Dr. Meyer entraron a la recámara y se detuvieron un momento para ver a Candy.

- Queríamos saber si la novia ya estaba lista.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó Candy dando un giro.

- ¡Luces preciosa! – exclamó el rubio.

- Candy – el doctor dijo emocionado – eres la novia más linda que he visto en mi vida.

- Gracias – sonrió la rubia – mi tía hizo un gran trabajo.

- Falta más de una hora para la ceremonia – indicó Albert revisando su reloj - ¿te vas a quedar aquí?

- Preferiría ir a la sala, estoy algo nerviosa.

- Caballeros, ¿podrían escoltar a la novia mientras Dorothy me ayuda a terminar mi arreglo? – pidió Elizabeth.

- Adelante doctor – Albert le cedió el paso - yo llevaré el abrigo, no queremos que esta hermosa novia se vaya a resfriar el día de su boda.

- Será un placer - el Dr. Meyer le ofreció el brazo a Candy y juntos salieron de la habitación. Cuando Albert estaba por salir, su hermana lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera Bert!

- ¿Qué pasa Lizzy?

- ¡Es ella! ¡Candy!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Mi hija tenía tres lunares en forma de triángulo en la espalda al igual que su padre, y ella los tiene!

- ¿Lunares?

- ¡Una marca de nacimiento!

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Se los vi cuando se estaba vistiendo! ¡Ralph los tiene y mi hija recién nacida también los tenía!

- Lizzy – Albert la tomó por los hombros – ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Piénsalo bien. ¿No es el afán por encontrar a tu hija lo que te hizo ver esa marca? Tal vez creíste que eran los mismos lunares.

- ¡No Bert! ¡Es ella, mi corazón también me lo dice! Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta del parecido que tiene con Ralph?

- ¿Le mencionaste algo a Candy?

- No, hubiera sido muy imprudente, le hubiera arruinado el día de su boda.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes pero creo que debemos esperemos un poco – sugirió su hermano - antes de ir a la iglesia mandaré llamar al detective para que nos traiga el último informe, mañana mismo si es posible. Si todo resulta como lo esperamos, se lo diremos.

- Gracias Bert – lo abrazó.

- Nada me haría más feliz que saber que mi pequeña es una verdadera Andley.

- ¡Veinte años buscándola y estaba tan cerca! – Lizzy soltó un sollozo - ¡cuánto me hizo falta!

- No llores hermana – la estrechó entre sus brazos – ella salió adelante de esta prueba que le puso la vida. Gracias a eso aprendió a luchar y se convirtió en una mujer maravillosa – sonrió - ahora me voy para que termines de arreglarte.

- Tienes razón. No tardaré.

La mujer se sentó frente al tocador y se miró al espejo. Era Candy, era su hija la mujer que había estado ahí hacía unos momentos. No necesitaba más pruebas para saberlo. Por eso Arthur y ella se querían tanto, por eso lo había presentido desde ese primer encuentro en el hospital en Nueva York, por eso Ralph la quería como a una hija. Lloró inconsolable, con una mezcla de agradecimiento y desesperación. Quería ir a abrazarla y gritarle a todo el mundo que había encontrado a su hija, quería decirle todo lo que había llorado por ella, todo lo que sufrió cuando se la llevaron, quería pedirle perdón por eso 20 años sin el amor de una madre, pero por ese mismo amor esperaría un día más. Después de limpiarse el rostro, llamó a Dorothy. Era el último día que sería la tía Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, la familia Grandchester llegaba a la Catedral del Santo Nombre. Construida en 1874 en estilo neogótico, mostraba en el exterior sus imponentes arcos punteados y en el interior, sus bóvedas de crucería en bronce fundido enmarcadas en mármol rojo. El novio bajó del automóvil vistiendo un chaqué con levita gris Oxford con un botón de rosa de color blanco en la solapa, chaleco cruzado color perla, camisa blanca italiana de puño doble, pañuelo de lino, corbata plateada, gemelos en oro blanco a juego con un fistol de diamante en la corbata, pantalón gris de finas rayas verticales, calcetines de seda, zapatos de charol negro y sombrero de copa del mismo color. Con su porte distinguido y arrogante, el actor causaba suspiros a su paso entre las féminas invitadas a la celebración quienes no dejaban de verlo con admiración y curiosidad. La iglesia poco a poco se fue llenando de invitados y familiares lo que impacientaba más a Terry, quien junto con su padre, se quedó esperando la llegada de la novia en un salón lateral cerca del altar principal.<p>

Diez minutos antes de las doce, Candy llegó a la catedral. Albert la ayudó a salir del elegante automóvil y después la escoltó hasta la puerta donde el obispo ya la estaba esperando. Annie y Paty le acomodaron el velo y la cola del vestido, y después de que el cortejo nupcial tomara sus lugares, se dio inicio a la celebración. Las campanas de la torre gótica repiquetearon con fuerza y los sonidos del órgano llenaron el recinto con las hermosas notas de _Jesús, alegría de los hombres__(1)_, décimo movimiento de la cantata _Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben_ de Johann Sebastian Bach. Al escuchar la música,todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. Terry y su padre comenzaron su marcha hasta el frente del altar y desde ahí vieron la procesión nupcial conformada por los acólitos, el diácono y el obispo. Detrás de ellos entraron Alice y Edward como pajecitos, y Annie y Archie, Paty y Tom, y el Dr. Meyer y Elizabeth como el cortejo de honor. Por último entró Albert escoltando a la novia quien llevaba en las manos un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Cuando llegaron al altar, Paty le sostuvo el ramo y Albert la besó en la frente para después entregarla al novio, quien emocionado le descubrió el rostro cubierto por el velo, después la tomó de la mano y juntos se hincaron en los reclinatorios frente al obispo quien inició la misa en latín.

- _In nomine Patris_…

La celebración prosiguió solemnemente entre hermosos cantos gregorianos en el Salmo(2) y el Aleluya(3). Al término de la Homilía, el obispo se acercó a la pareja y ellos dieron su confirmación para continuar el rito matrimonial.

- Ya que es su intención unirse en sagrado matrimonio, unan su mano derecha y declaren su consentimiento frente a Dios y su Iglesia.

La pareja se tomó de las manos con una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad tan grande, que ambos sintieron acelerar su corazón mientras sus dedos temblorosos se aferraban amorosamente.

- Terruce Graham, ¿aceptas a Candice como tu legítima esposa y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto – respondió el novio con voz firme y fuerte, mirando a la novia con desbordante de amor.

- Candice, ¿aceptas a Terruce Graham como tu legítimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

- Sí, acepto – respondió la novia con los ojos humedecidos.

- _Quod Deus coniunxit, homo non separet_ (Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre) – finalizó el obispo.

A continuación les roció agua bendita a los recién casados y pidió los anillos a los padrinos para bendecirlos. Annie y Archie se acercaron con un pequeño estuche con dos sortijas en oro con los nombres de Candy y Terry y la fecha de ese día grabados en su interior. Cuando los bendijo, el obispo se los dio a los novios. Terry le tomó la mano a Candy poniéndole el anillo en su dedo anular como símbolo de su amor y fidelidad. A su vez Candy tomó la mano de Terry y le colocó el anillo completando el ritual. Unidos de las manos elevaron juntos una oración dando gracias por el maravilloso momento que estaban viviendo.

La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María no pudieron evitar llorar de felicidad al igual que Elizabeth Rothschild y Eleanor Baker. Sus corazones maternales estaban profundamente conmovidos y llenos de agradecimiento.

Cuando el obispo dio la bendición final, Terry ayudó a Candy a levantarse del reclinatorio y Paty le entregó un bello ramo con amarilis, rosas y claveles blancos. El _Ave María_(4) de Franz Schubert se escuchó en el órgano de la catedral. El flamante esposo le ofreció el brazo a su mujer y juntos caminaron hasta una hermosa imagen a un lado del altar principal donde Candy le ofreció su ramo a la Madre de Dios. Después se dirigieron hasta una mesa donde firmaron junto con los testigos, el acta de matrimonio.

- Muchas felicidades – dijo el obispo entregándoles un sobre con el documento.

Aprovechando su cercanía, Terry miró a los ojos a su esposa abriendo el corazón con palabras que llevaban una dedicatoria muy especial.

- Candy, estoy uniéndome a ti en la fortuna de ser bendecidos por nuestro amor. Señora mía, dulce inspiración de mis días, sempiterna dueña de mis sentimientos, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de esta tierra al haber aceptado ser mi esposa frente a Dios.

La bella mujer sintió que sus lágrimas se regocijaban al escucharlo y, volviéndose el reflejo de los intensos zafiros azulados que amaba, descubrió su ser a la dicha infinita de saberse correspondida.

- Terry, he sellado con gusto mi destino al tuyo porque son tus ojos los que adoro y tu voz la que me enamora. Señor mío, te he amado y te he querido más que a nadie en esta vida y vayas a donde vayas estaré contigo porque amándote como te amo no podría vivir sin ti.

Él cerró los ojos besándole las manos enguantadas y después la miró con una mezcla de arrobamiento y adoración. Le ofreció el brazo y juntos regresaron hacia el frente del altar. Cuando se escuchó _La Marcha Nupcial _de Mendelssohn (5), los flamantes esposos caminaron emocionados por el pasillo de la nave principal para salir finalmente de la catedral.

Curiosos, periodistas, fotógrafos e invitados esperaban por fuera para ver a la pareja. Cuando llegaron al atrio, los pajes y las damas de honor comenzaron a lanzar pétalos de rosa hacia el cielo mientras un remolino de gente se acercaba a felicitarlos. Al darse cuenta del tumulto, Albert encaminó a los recién casados hasta el auto y le dio instrucciones al chofer para que los llevara a la sesión fotográfica. Al término de la misma, se dirigieron a la mansión Andley donde todo estaba listo para iniciar la fiesta.

- ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Terry admirando a su esposa mientras el auto transitaba por las blancas y nevadas calles de Chicago.

- Mucho, mi amor – sonrió Candy envuelta en su abrigo blanco – la ceremonia fue muy hermosa.

- Ven – dijo rodeándola con los brazos – ¿sabes que pareces un ángel pecoso con ese vestido?

- ¿Ángel pecoso?

- Solo te faltan las alas.

- Así podríamos volar – dijo mirando al cielo.

- Si tuviéramos alas saldríamos del auto y te llevaría lejos de aquí.

- ¿Nos escaparíamos?

- A donde tú quisieras – respondió besándola apenas tocando sus labios.

- Mañana nos escaparemos mi amor – susurró Candy acariciándole un mechón de cabello castaño – porque creo que ya llegamos a la casa.

- Será una larga tarde – Terry dio un largo suspiro.

- Sé que estás de luto y que no te gustan las fiestas con tanta gente pero, ¿tratarás de divertirte? – lo miró suplicante.

Terry tomó su sombrero de copa y en respuesta, la besó con pasión contenida, cubriendo sus rostros con el sombrero para no avergonzarla frente al mozo y el chofer que estaban esperando para abrir la puerta del auto.

* * *

><p>En el gran salón de la mansión Andley cientos de invitados tomaban sus asientos y varias decenas de meseros servían champán y bocadillos en las mesas. Por fuera del salón, en el vestíbulo principal, Elizabeth y el Dr. Meyer se encontraban hablando discretamente.<p>

- Me dijiste que es urgente lo que tienes que decirme, ¿qué pasa Lizzy?

- Hoy en la mañana descubrí algo cuando estaba con Candy.

- ¿Es sobre Elroy? ¿Qué está tramando ahora?

- ¡No Ralph! ¡Es sobre nuestra hija!

- ¿Ya dio su informe el detective?

- No, no. No se trata del detective – trató de explicar – hoy en la mañana cuando le ayudé a vestirse le vi los lunares.

- ¿Qué lunares?

- ¡Los que tienes en la espalda! ¡Tus lunares!

El Dr. Meyer se quedó mudo de asombro sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- ¡Es ella Ralph! ¡Yo vi esos lunares en nuestra hija recién nacida! ¡Tiene la misma edad que ella, es huérfana, la dejaron en un orfelinato cerca de aquí, tiene pecas y la misma forma y color de tu pelo! ¡Además, siente la misma pasión que tú por ayudar a los demás y tiene mis ojos! – exclamó emocionada - ¿Sabes dónde descubrió que tenía esos lunares? ¡En la cabaña donde la concebimos! ¿No crees que esa sea una señal?

En ese momento Candy y Terry venían entrando al vestíbulo acompañados de Albert y Amy. Al verla, Ralph se quedó petrificado. Un torbellino de sentimientos le desbordó el alma, como si una flecha llena de amor hubiera dado justo en su corazón haciéndolo estallar. Las lágrimas brotaron espontáneamente y apunto de gritar su nombre, Elizabeth lo tomó de la mano murmurándole unas palabras – esperemos hasta mañana para hablar con ella, no podemos hacerlo hoy – el doctor asintió sintiéndose al fin reconciliado con la vida. Siguió cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada susurrando su nombre, invadido por una felicidad indescriptible.

Cuando entraron al salón todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para brindarles a los recién casados un caluroso aplauso. Para darles la bienvenida la orquesta comenzó a tocar la _Marcha Triunfal de Aída_ de Verdi (6). Candy saludaba a todos los invitados caminando feliz y orgullosa del brazo de Terry. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa nupcial, Albert pidió a todos levantar sus copas para brindar por los novios y después solicitó a la orquesta alegrar la celebración mientras familiares y amigos se acercaban a felicitar a la pareja.

Más tarde, los meseros comenzaron a servir la comida. Terrinas de res, tartaletas de vegetales, galantinas de ave, sopa bouillabaisse, filete mignon, pechugas cordon bleu, espárragos asados, tomates con hinojo y albahaca, tartaletas de ruibarbo, manzanas con caramelo y clafoutis de cereza fueron la delicia de los comensales. Los vinos eran abundantes y acompañaban la comida en perfecto maridaje. Al finalizar el banquete, cuatro meseros trajeron un enorme pastel de bodas de chocolate cubierto de fondant blanco y adornado con hermosas rosas blancas. Los novios partieron la primera rebanada rodeados de aplausos. Después, caminaron hasta el centro del salón para bailar por primera vez como marido y mujer. El director de la orquesta levantó su batuta y todos los músicos interpretaron a solicitud del novio _Rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini__(7)_de Serguei Rachmaninoff. Terry tomó a Candy por la cintura, enlazándole la mano derecha con su otra mano, y suavemente comenzaron a deslizarse al compás de la melodía. Ella se veía radiante, sintiendo la cercanía de Terry que la hacía vibrar junto con la bella música que deleitaba sus sentidos. Él sonreía guiando a su esposa con pasos elegantes y rítmicos a través del salón.

Después de ese primer baile, Candy fue la dama más solicitada en la fiesta. La orquesta ejecutaba ritmos variados como vals vienés, vals inglés, polca, tango, slow fox, quickstep y paso doble. Albert, Tom, Arthur, Archie, el Dr. Meyer, Karl, Ralph Rotshchild, el Dr. Girard, familiares lejanos y hasta los miembros del consejo no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para bailar con ella. Por su parte, Terry y su padre eran presentados por Albert a todo el clan Andley y a personalidades del mundo financiero y político de la ciudad. Cuando se lo solicitaban o por cortesía, Terry bailaba con las esposas e hijas de algunos importantes caballeros. Jóvenes casaderas de las familias más importantes de Chicago, revoloteaban alrededor del actor tratando de llamar su atención.

Los relojes marcaban las 8:00 de la noche y la fiesta parecía no tener fin. El inglés se encontraba desesperado y después de librarse de una chica que lo había perseguido toda la tarde fue a buscar a Albert quien para su fortuna, se encontraba hablando con Amy.

- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – Albert preguntó burlándose de él – Parece que hoy duplicaste tu club de admiradoras.

- No te hagas el gracioso – el actor respondió molesto – ya me cansé de esas mocosas, no me dejan en paz.

- Jajajajajaja – rio el rubio – ¡vamos Terry! La mayoría de los hombres que está aquí quisiera tener a tantas mujeres a sus pies como tú.

- Déjalo en paz Albert – sonrió Amy – acaba de casarse y hay una sola mujer en toda la fiesta que le interesa.

- La cual no ha dejado de bailar en toda la noche – refunfuñó el actor.

- Es su fiesta Terry, mírala, está feliz – señaló Albert.

- Tal vez ella ya quiera ser rescatada – Amy le susurró a Terry - ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas? Seguramente no podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

- Ya todo está listo – Albert le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo – la última habitación del segundo piso del lado izquierdo de la casa. Nadie los molestará ahí. Si necesitas algo, Dorothy estará al pendiente en el pasillo.

- ¿Y la tía abuela? – preguntó el actor.

- Yo me encargaré, no te preocupes.

- Prepara lo que haga falta – dijo Amy - en media hora fingiré un malestar por mi estado y le pediré que me acompañe.

- Gracias – Terry sonrió finalmente, alejándose de ahí.

Estaba por comenzar un vals lento cuando Terry se acercó a su esposa, y sin importarle el caballero que estaba por bailar con ella, la tomó por la cintura alejándose de ahí al compás de la música.

- ¿Dónde estabas mi amor? – preguntó Candy con sorpresa - pensé que bailaríamos más piezas juntos.

- Quería venir antes pero estaba con Albert y su interminable lista de invitados distinguidos – respondió con un resoplido.

- E invitadas – completó la rubia – parecía que esas mujeres no te iban a dejar en paz.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó el inglés con una media sonrisa.

- Algo, pero supongo que se hubiera visto ridículo que la novia hiciera una escena de celos en plena fiesta. Además lo podrían haber tomado como un desaire si no bailabas con ellas.

- Así es – asintió el actor – tuve que poner mi mejor cara frente a la crema y nata de Chicago. Quería decirte que varias de esas chicas son hijas de algunos políticos renombrados que han ido hasta Nueva York a verme actuar. Me pidieron que les autografiara algunos recuerdos y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Estaré en el estudio firmándoles programas y fotografías. Si necesitas algo dile a Albert que me mande buscar. Espero no tardar mucho.

- Está bien – dijo resignada. Al terminar el vals, Terry se alejó de ahí y de inmediato la novia fue abordada por un invitado que pidió su turno para bailar. Después de algunos minutos Albert se acercó para hablar con ella disculpándose con el caballero.

- Te traje un poco de agua – dijo ofreciéndole un vaso – debes tener sed.

- Gracias Albert, ¿nos sentamos? – lo invitó caminando hacia la mesa de los novios.

- Pensé que querías seguir bailando. ¿Ya estás cansada? – preguntó sentándose junto a Candy.

- No, estoy bien, pero ya no quiero bailar con desconocidos aunque sean caballeros importantes. Uno de ellos me pisó un par de veces y otros dos olían horrible. El último no dejaba de hablarme de su colección de puros y cigarrillos.

- ¿Y Terry? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

- Me dijo que iba a estar en el estudio firmando autógrafos a varias chicas.

- El precio de la fama – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Sí – respondió con tristeza en la mirada.

- ¿Me puedes hacer un favor Candy? Aprovechando que tu esposo está ocupado, ¿podrías ir con Amy? Está en el vestíbulo y creo que necesita de tu ayuda. Sólo serán unos minutos. Si Terry regresa y pregunta por ti le diré que no tardarás.

- ¡Claro! – la rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia el vestíbulo donde Amy ya la estaba esperando.

- Gracias por venir Candy – sonrió al verla – ¿me puedes acompañar un momento a mi habitación?

- Por supuesto Amy. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí – respondió mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras – es solo que mis pies me están matando y he tenido el estómago revuelto. Toda la servidumbre está ocupada y no conozco a nadie, por eso me atreví a pedirte ayuda.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Además ya me cansé de bailar - dijo Candy – te aseguro que esos achaques pronto pasarán.

- ¿Sabes cuánto duran?

- Unos tres meses en algunas mujeres.

- Creo que no puedo más, me duele todo – se quejó Amy al llegar al primer piso - ¿podrías ir por mis zapatos?

- ¿Dónde están?

- En la última habitación al lado izquierdo del segundo piso debajo de la cama – indico.

- ¿Por qué estás durmiendo hasta allá? – la rubia preguntó extrañada – esa parte de la casa siempre está desocupada.

- Así no me topo con la tía abuela – explicó – ya sabes que las cosas no andan bien entre ella y yo.

- Comprendo, pero no te preocupes – la animó - cuando la tía abuela te conozca de verdad, todo mejorará entre las dos.

- Eso espero.

- Voy por los zapatos, no tardaré.

- Gracias Candy.

La novia subió de prisa las escaleras y caminó por el helado y oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la última habitación. Todo estaba silencioso y solitario. Sin poder controlarse, comenzó a titiritar de miedo y de frío. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver el interior. La luz estaba apagada, pero un gran fuego en la chimenea permitía admirar a detalle la elegante habitación decorada con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo guinda, tapices con brocados en beige y dorado, una alfombra mullida sobre el piso de madera, una cama con sábanas blancas, gruesas cobijas de lana, y un cubrecama muy suave con pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos en la superficie. Cerca de la puerta había dos sillas, una mesa con un gramófono, un gran ramo de narcisos blancos, algunos dulces y chocolates, una botella de champán y dos copas de cristal. Al fondo de la habitación, junto a la chimenea, un biombo dejaba ver el extremo de una bañera llena de humeante agua. Candy se acercó a la cama confundida, y por un momento pensó que ahí dormirían Albert y Amy. Unas lágrimas pintadas con desencanto cayeron por sus mejillas. Entonces se dio cuenta que una melodía se escuchaba en el gramófono. Después de unos breves compases la reconoció. Era _Romance_(8) de Beethoven, la última ejecución de la orquesta la noche en que Terry le había propuesto matrimonio, y con la cual le dijo "…_un día no muy lejano compartirás mi lecho y ahí te amaré por horas enteras, sin hablar, y solo se escuchará esta música de fondo_…" Cuando estaba a punto de gritar su nombre, escuchó detrás de ella una voz aterciopelada y profunda que la hizo estremecer.

- Candy, amor, te estaba esperando.

watch?v=l3UuGPCCm_I (1)

watch?v=flzIpwrih8Q&list=PL3930DBA3929A5221 (2)

watch?v=WacH0_3rt-c (3)

watch?v=WQtd9qs8a6M (4)

watch?v=4tDYMayp6Dk (5)

watch?v=VUmzO_ituPk (6)

watch?v=4E7XHOotTX0

watch?v=krvihqa_JFM&feature=related (8)

(Para poder escuchar la música, solo pongan antes del link la dirección de youtube seguida de una diagonal)

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras,<strong>

**Agradezco a Candylinda, Candycandy2, Cilenita79, GREIS, lisbely32, Alejandra, Aurea, ely lvarez, VERO, nila, Lulú G, LizCarter y maria cruz por sus amables reviews.**

**Me confundí al seleccionar lo que había escrito y publiqué un capítulo que no era el adecuado pero ya está corregido. **

**Gracias por avisarme comadre Cilenita :)**

**Disculpen las molestias.**

**Saludos.**


	53. Chapter 53

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD. ABSTENTE DE LEER SI TIENES MENOS DE 18 AÑOS.**

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh… __( J. Legend)_

* * *

><p>En el salón, Albert disfrutaba de un vaso con whisky mientras charlaba con Archie cuando vio que la tía abuela se acercaba algo malhumorada.<p>

- ¿Dónde están tu hija y su esposo? ¡No aparecen por ningún lado y el heredero de los Vanderbilt y el primo de los Rockefeller quieren conocerlos!

- Me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión tía abuela – Albert respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están?

- Ocupados – dijo Archie en tono burlón.

- ¿Ocupados? – los miró enojada – ¿qué puede ser más importante que relacionarse con los futuros inversionistas del banco? ¡Es su deber estar aquí! ¡Llámenlos!

- No lo haremos y tú tampoco lo harás – le advirtió Albert.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ella es una Andley y es su obligación!

- ¿Obligación? – se burló Archie - Candy ya no tiene ninguna obligación. Además, la mayoría son nuestros invitados, no los de ella.

- Creo que has olvidado tía, que mi hija adoptiva ya es la esposa del futuro Duque de Grandchester, accionista mayoritario del banco – indicó Albert - así que te aconsejo por el bien de la familia que no te atrevas a interrumpirlos en su noche de bodas.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó incrédula.

- Mira, ahí viene Amy. Ella les ayudó a escaparse de la fiesta aunque no creo que te interesen los detalles.

- ¡Insolentes! – exclamó la tía Elroy dándose media vuelta para dejarlos solos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu tía? – preguntó Amy al llegar junto a los caballeros - ¡va bufando!

- Preguntaba por los novios – respondió Archie - y creo que no le gustó la respuesta.

- ¿Todo salió bien? – preguntó Albert.

- Sí – sonrió Amy – Candy no sospechó nada y entró confiada a la habitación.

- Querida, ¿no te gustaría seguir el ejemplo de ese par de rebeldes?

- No es mala idea – sonrió la chica.

- ¡Hey! – les reclamó Archie – ¡No se pueden ir y dejarme aquí solo con la tía abuela y los invitados!

- Creo que tiene razón – dijo Amy – solo tú puedes controlar a tu tía.

- Está bien sobrino – Albert le dio una palmada en la espalda – ve a divertirte con Annie que yo haré lo mismo con la hermosa mujer que me acompaña.

Archie sonrió dejándolos solos. Albert le ofreció el brazo a Amy y juntos caminaron a la pista de baile sin disimular la felicidad que sentían.

En la habitación, todo cambió al influjo de la voz profunda y varonil de Terry. Candy sintió que el aire se impregnaba con el delicado aroma de una alfombra de fragantes flores mientras una explosión de incertidumbre ardía en su interior. Era su corazón que gritaba la vibrante revelación de lo que viviría su cuerpo esa noche. Era pánico pero también era deseo. Al girar, vio al hombre que amaba entre sombras y luces, el rostro apenas iluminado, la mirada fija en ella. Se quedó paralizada. Nunca antes como en esa noche lo había visto tan apuesto, tan intimidante, y nunca antes lo supo tan suyo. Era su esposo por la ley de los hombres, por la ley de Dios y por la ley del amor. Emocionada, sus ojos como hojas llenas del rocío de la mañana, parecían pequeñas perlas tornasoladas por la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del ser que más amaba. Quiso acercarse y correr a sus brazos pero se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

- La ropa y el baño de la señora están listos, señor – se escuchó detrás del biombo la voz de Dorothy quien terminaba de llenar la tina con agua caliente.

- Ya puedes retirarte – ordenó el inglés sin dejar de mirar a su esposa – si la señora necesita algo más, tocaré la campana de la cocina.

- Sí señor.

En cuanto la mucama salió, Terry cerró la puerta con cerrojo y caminó hasta quedar frente a Candy quien se regocijó al sentir su abrazo. Con delicadeza, el inglés le besó los párpados para beber las lágrimas cristalinas que le mojaban el rostro. Sus gestos eran amorosos, sus movimientos pausados y tiernos. Quería que confiara en él alargando un poco la antesala de su unión para que se rindiera sin temor a sus deseos.

- Candy – susurró apenas rosando su boca.

- Terry – suspiró.

- Por fin solos.

- Sí – ella cerró los ojos recargándose en el tibio pecho de su esposo, dejándose arrullar por la música.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- No mucho, solo agobiada por tanta gente.

- Los Andley invitaron a todo Chicago a la fiesta.

- Sí – dijo la rubia - eran demasiadas personas.

- Espero que la hayas pasado bien. Parecías muy feliz bailando.

- Al principio me divertí, pero después ya no tanto – dijo pensativa - andaban tras de mí muchos señores importantes, amigos y familiares de Albert. La mayoría fue amable y me felicitaron, pero algunos solo hablaban de negocios y otros me seguían por todos lados. Hubo varios que no pudieron bailar conmigo porque un par de ellos no me dejaba en paz. ¿Crees que fue inapropiado dejar la fiesta? Tal vez deberíamos regresar más tarde para terminar nuestros compromisos de baile. Aún es temprano.

Al escucharla, Terry sintió rugir los celos dentro de su pecho. Quiso salir a golpear a un par de tipos pero se calmó. Tomó aire, levantó la barbilla de Candy y olvidando sus palabras, la besó con delicadeza.

- Amor – habló con voz grave y aterciopelada viendo su destello en las esmeraldas de la chica que lo miraban fijamente – no regresaremos la fiesta. Esta noche te quiero solo para mí. Caíste en mis redes bajo tu propia voluntad y no te dejaré escapar bajo ningún pretexto.

- Mi amor – le acomodó delicadamente un mechón castaño para reflejarse completa en sus ojos - no pretendo huir pero no quiero que tengas problemas con los Andley y sus amistades. Si eso perjudicara tu futura relación con ellos me sentiría muy mal.

- Candy – dijo tomándola por los hombros – ¿no te diste cuenta cómo te veían la tía abuela, los Leagan y los miembros del consejo? Ya todo ha cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado? ¿Por qué?

- El día de la boda civil mi padre me reveló que había hecho un nuevo testamento a mi nombre – explicó - yo firmé los papeles aceptando su voluntad el día que fuimos a visitar a la tía abuela pensando que era un truco. Sin duda fue una buena jugada del duque. Con la fortuna a mi nombre en prenda para el matrimonio, manipuló a los Andley para que liberaran a Albert y al mismo tiempo, pudo divorciarse sin dejarle un solo centavo a su esposa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Terry? – la rubia lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

- El día que nos casó el juez heredé íntegramente la fortuna de los Grandchester y me hice dueño del 51 por ciento de las acciones del banco como parte del arreglo nupcial, ¿comprendes? Ahora eres la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra. Ellos lo saben, los Andley y el Consejo. Nadie se atreverá a ofenderte ni a desairarte a partir de ahora porque saben que corren el riesgo de perderlo todo.

- ¡Por eso todos querían bailar conmigo y me llenaban de halagos!

- Así es. Querían congraciarse en tu presencia rondando como buitres para sacarte dinero o algo más, por eso debes tener cuidado.

- ¡Oh Terry! ¡Nunca lo imaginé! - exclamó incrédula - ¿por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?

- El poder y el dinero provocan ambición y traiciones – dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- No me gusta eso.

- A mí tampoco amor, pero tendremos que desconfiar de las personas para que no

nos hagan daño – dijo abrazándola - prométeme que si alguien te hace alguna propuesta de cualquier tipo me lo dirás enseguida.

- Te lo prometo mi amor. Pero, ¿qué pasará con Albert? ¿También van a rondarle los buitres?

- Sí, pero está a salvo por ahora – explicó – el duque dejó en claro que él está bajo nuestra protección así que nadie se atreverá a molestarlo.

- Gracias Terry – se recargó en su pecho.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – preguntó de pronto - ¿Los dejarás en la ruina? ¡No sería justo para ellos!

- Candy, yo no quiero ese dinero. Se lo dejé muy claro a mi padre.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Les regresaré lo que les pertenece - dijo pensativo – y si el duque no lo acepta fungiré como albacea hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Así no se pondrá en riesgo su fortuna.

- Eso es lo correcto– le acarició la mejilla – tu sabes que a mí no me importa que seas rico o poderoso.

- ¿Te hubieras enamorado de mí si hubiera sido pobre? – preguntó en un susurró.

- Tú lo hiciste mi amor – lo miró con adoración – no me importaría regresar al pequeño departamento de Nueva York y trabajar duro para vivir. Si estamos juntos no necesito nada más.

- Eres especial Candy.

- ¿Y si renuncias a todo eso? Así estaríamos en paz.

- Por ahora no podemos, después de lo que Albert ha luchado no sería justo ni para él ni para ti. Él tiene muchos enemigos y necesita nuestro apoyo. Aunque no queramos, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva vida y a las nuevas responsabilidades que tendremos, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando termine la luna de miel? –preguntó inquieta - ¿Te harás cargo del banco? ¿Dejarás el teatro? ¿Y la compañía Stratford?

- Amor – respondió posando su frente en la de ella – ya no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

- Tienes razón. Perdóname Terry.

- Ahora ven, quiero darte algo.

El inglés la llevó hasta el tocador y le mostró una caja de madera.

- Señora Grandchester – dijo poniéndosela en las manos – esto le pertenece.

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué es?

- Ábrela.

Candy abrió la caja y al ver el joyero damasquinado decorado en madreperla y grabada con filigrana de oro y plata lanzó una pequeña exclamación. Después lo sacó para verlo a detalle admirando su belleza.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el actor - es una reliquia de los Grandchester. Me lo dio el duque para ti. Ha pasado de generación en generación a las esposas de los herederos al ducado. Mi abuela fue la última persona que lo usó.

- Es precioso y supongo que debe valer una fortuna, pero siento que es mucho para mí.

- No tienes que usarlo si no quieres aunque me gustaría que te quedaras con él.

- Gracias Terry.

- Ahora abre el joyero – sonrió.

Candy levantó la tapa y encontró sobre la tela roja un bello guardapelo labrado en oro en forma de corazón. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y admiró la delicadeza del diseño. Al abrir el broche dorado de la joya, vio una pequeña fotografía de ellos dos del día de la boda civil. Una gran emoción la embargó y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad.

- ¡Terry! ¡Somos nosotros!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado – respondió con la voz entrecortada. Después besó la foto y envolvió el guardapelo entre sus manos presionándolo a su pecho.

- ¿Será parte de tus tesoros? – Terry se acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas.

- El más amado de ellos – susurró dándole un pequeño beso en los labios pero antes de terminarlo, su esposo la detuvo tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para profundizar el intercambio de sus bocas.

- Candy – lo escuchó susurrar mientras la besaba.

- Mi amor – la joven esposa suspiró sintiéndose flotar como una corola de diente de león llevada suavemente por el viento.

Las manos del caballero se deslizaron hasta su cuello para retirarle el velo y aspirar su suave aroma a flores.

- ¿No quieres ponerte cómoda?– le susurró por debajo de la oreja – el baño está listo, Dorothy pensó que te caería bien.

– Me parece estupendo – apenas logró responder - ¿puedes llamarla para que me ayude?

- No hace falta señora mía – susurró sobre sus labios – yo te ayudaré esta noche.

Candy se estremeció. Comprendió que nada ni nadie interrumpiría el íntimo encuentro de los recién casados en el lecho nupcial. Terry continuó el beso controlando sus impulsos, bajando las manos para acariciarla a lo largo del talle. Moría por hacerla suya, ansiaba mostrarle su vigor, pero sabía que esa noche tendría que ser cuidadoso al reclamar su virginal encanto. No quería echarlo todo a perder mostrando estúpidos ímpetus de adolescente.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntó separándose un poco de ella.

- Primero tengo que quitarme el tocado – indicó.

- Muy bien.

Frente al espejo del tocador, le ayudó a liberar los rizos del centenar de pasadores que sujetaban el tocado y el velo. Cuando terminaron, la rubia cabellera cayó cual cascada dorada por la espalda de Candy. Embelesado por la imagen, Terry le dio un pequeño beso en la boca que continuó hasta la mejilla.

- Me gustas mucho así – susurró amorosamente.

- Terry – suspiró.

– Ahora te ayudaré con el vestido.

Candy tragó en seco sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba. Su esposo comenzó a abrir broches y a soltar uno a uno los botones de la espalda. Pronto, el vestido cayó al piso permitiéndole ver la sensual silueta a través del delicado fondo de seda y encaje. El pecho de su esposa subía y bajaba incitante y sintió el deseo corroerle hasta los huesos. Acortó la distancia y la besó en el cuello y en los hombros llenándose de ese aroma a mujer y flores que le fascinaba. Susurraba palabras sobre su piel mientras deslizaba la yema de los dedos como una suave caricia sobre su cuerpo. Tentado por sus encantos la besó de nuevo llevando las manos hasta sus senos para tocarla. Ella gimió ante la estimulante caricia. Al escucharla, Terry sintió colmar su excitación y le mordió uno de sus labios en respuesta. Sobre la tela del fondo continuó su toque, pausado, sugestivo, preciso. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, sin reclamos y sin culpas. Entonces bajó las manos hasta su cintura. Él también necesitaba calmarse. Si no pensaba las cosas, saltaría sobre ella como un tigre en celo en la primera oportunidad. Era lo último que deseaba. Después besó su frente y la ayudó a sentarse en el taburete del tocador.

Hincado frente a ella, le quitó los aretes y los anillos aprovechando para besar cada uno de sus dedos, las palmas de sus manos y los brazos como una forma de reverenciar su belleza. Al terminar, alcanzó sus pies para quitarle las zapatillas satinadas. Tentado de nuevo por la sensualidad de su esposa, deslizó las manos por sus pantorrillas y más arriba, debajo del fondo de seda hasta llegar al fino liguero. Con cuidado le quitó las medias y sediento de su piel, le besó las piernas como todo un maestro de la seducción. Candy experimentó relámpagos de fuego en sus entrañas al sentir entre los pequeños dobleces de su ropa, suaves caricias y ligeros besos donde nunca antes la habían tocado. Cerró los ojos y tomó la cabeza de Terry entre sus manos para confundir los dedos entre sus mechones castaños. Él continuó adornándola, primero con besos en su vientre, después recorriendo el dulce camino hasta sus senos. Cuando llegó al cuello, se llenó de su aroma y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para saborearlo. Tenía los ojos dilatados y la piel caliente.

- Vamos amor – le dijo con voz grave y sedosa al separarse un poco – el agua se va a enfriar.

La ayudó a levantarse y caminaron abrazados hasta la tina. El corazón de Candy palpitaba desbocado.

- Si necesitas algo más, puedo quedarme contigo – Terry susurró besándole la comisura de los labios.

- Yo… - Candy abrió los ojos como platos, tragando en seco por la inesperada propuesta – creo que puedo hacerlo sola mi amor.

- Como gustes – sonrió el inglés

- Pero me gustaría tomar un poco de champán al salir, de pronto me dio calor.

- Lo tendré servido cuando termines.

- Gracias Terry.

- No tardes amor – finalizó con un suave beso.

Oculta tras el biombo, Candy se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió a la tina tomando aire para sumergirse totalmente en el agua tibia. Necesitaba calmar su corazón. Estaba desnuda y a solas en una habitación con el hombre que amaba, quien ahora podía verla y tocarla en cualquier momento. Nunca pensó que estaría tan aterrada y muerta de vergüenza por lo que iba a vivir en las siguientes horas. Sacó la cabeza para respirar y observó su desnudez. ¿A qué le tenía tanto temor? -_"…uno de los éxtasis del amor es la revelación de la persona amada…"_ – recordó haber leído en el libro. Entones comprendió las ansias y la pasión de su esposo por quitarle la ropa, por acariciarle la piel, por besarla sin obstáculos. Él deseaba verla, admirarla y amarla toda, así como era. A su memoria vino aquella ocasión en la que habían nadado en el río durante el verano. El verlo con el torso descubierto, recorrer su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho, había sido todo un placer. No podía negarle lo mismo que ella disfrutaba tanto. Se armó de valor y tomó la esponja con jabón para darse un pequeño masaje en el cuerpo y así calmar su ansiedad. Cuando terminó el baño, se envolvió en dos toallas y se secó. En el vestidor encontró un par de batas de baño, su perfume, un peine y un cepillo, un poco de maquillaje, un elegante camisón corto sin mangas en suave seda color marfil y encaje, adornado con un escote revelador que se ajustaba por debajo del busto con un listón de seda, y una bata un poco más larga hecha del mismo material con delicados holanes al frente. No había nada más. Eleanor había insistido en que comprara ese conjunto que a Candy le había parecido algo provocativo. Respiró hondo. Nerviosa, se vistió con las prendas, peinó sus rizos y perfumó su cuerpo. Estaba lista para salir al encuentro de su marido.

Al salir del biombo ahí estaba él, listo para recibirla. Había quitado las cobijas y la sobrecama y ya no traía puesto el traje de novio. Por el contrario, parecía un adonis con el torso desnudo, vistiendo solamente el pantalón de dormir ajustado por debajo de la cintura con una cinta de listón. Mostraba su ombligo y un leve indicio de vello castaño que se perdía bajo la tela.

Candy se quedó sin aire. Su esposo era un hombre que exudaba virilidad, hermoso, sensual, y las ansias del amoroso encuentro la estaban consumiendo. Al verla, Terry se acercó ofreciéndole champán.

- Pruébalo amor – sonrió - está muy bueno. Te va a gustar.

- Gracias Terry – tomó la bebida con manos temblorosas - ¿por qué vamos a brindar?

- Por esta noche – respondió chocando ligeramente las copas.

Candy vació el contenido de un solo trago pero Terry apenas lo probó. Esa noche quería emborracharse pero no precisamente con champán. La música los envolvía en un ambiente romántico y misterioso, y el fuego los abrazaba con su cálido resplandor. Todo estaba perfecto. El inglés dejó a un lado las copas y anhelante, desató lentamente la cinta de la bata que cubría a su amada dejando que la prenda cayera al piso. Al sentirse tan expuesta vistiendo solo el delgado camisón, Candy se sonrojó hechizada por las pupilas de esos zafiros que la miraban con una fascinación total y que se habían dilatado al recorrerla de pies a cabeza sin ningún recato.

- Luces bellísima – susurró con su voz de barítono rodeándola con los brazos, presionándola a su cuerpo.

Ella se turbó al sentir el calor de ese pecho amplio sobre sus senos apenas cubiertos, y al aspirar el aroma a hombre y hierbas que la acogía para impregnarla toda. Las manos grandes y largas de su esposo no dudaron en acariciarla de la misma manera que sus ojos lo habían hecho, moldeando la ligera tela en cada curva de su cuerpo. Anticipando lo siguiente, Candy se llenó de angustia.

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – le preguntó Terry al notarla inquieta.

- Mi amor – susurró nerviosa – es que yo no sé de esto.

- Candy – respondió con ternura en sus palabras, comprendiendo su temor – ese es el mejor regalo que puedes darme esta noche. Te quiero así, inexperta, inocente, solo mía.

- Pero Terry…

- Dime.

- Tengo – titubeó – tengo un poco de miedo.

- Yo estoy aterrado señora mía – le delineó la boca con los dedos – pero te amo tanto que voy a correr el riesgo.

El corazón de Candy se derritió por completo arrancando todos sus temores. Correr el riesgo, amarlo y dejarse amar era lo que ella también quería y sin dudarlo, se entregó a su marido con total libertad. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, bajó los párpados y le regaló su boca seduciéndolo en un exquisito y total encuentro. Terry notó su entrega, y abrumado por el deseo que sentía prolongó el beso, penetrante y abrasador, al tiempo que la tocaba con abrumador disfrute, estrujándola ardorosamente, presionándola a todo lo largo sobre su excitado cuerpo. Fue el beso más libre y exquisito que habían vivido, el fin de una larga espera y el inicio de su abandono al privilegio del amor conyugal.

Ese primer beso de los amantes acalló la vida afuera de la habitación alterando el tiempo para hacerlo eterno. Todo se nubló en sus mentes. Olvidaron las trampas, las

injusticias y el dolor, el pasado y el futuro, la vergüenza y el pudor, la incertidumbre y la desesperanza que un día fueran la primicia de sus vidas. Eran un hombre y una mujer bajo el resguardo de la noche, insaciables de amor, gritando por cada uno de sus poros la dicha de regalarse al ser amado con plena consciencia y total correspondencia.

Un beso sobrevino a muchos otros llevando a Terry al límite de la mesura. Trató de ser tierno, de hacerla sentir protegida, amada, deseada. Pero también quería más. El tigre hambriento estaba despertando, tenía el manjar en sus manos, y no tardaría en devorar hasta el último bocado. Sorpresivamente la levantó para llevarla en brazos hasta la cama donde la posó como una alhaja preciosa. Se hincaron juntos, sus pechos ansiosos, sus cuerpos bajo el tímido resplandor del fuego que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo. Casi en la penumbra, con agonizante lentitud, comenzó a besarla probando sus labios como la primera vez, bajando al cuello y después hacia el torso, pero al llegar al borde del escote se detuvo para disfrutar de esas formas femeninas que lo torturaban dulcemente. Se embriagó con el aroma sobre la tela que le cubría los senos y sintió que enloquecía. Quería develar los misterios de su cuerpo y gozar de ese fruto prohibido como su dueño absoluto – déjame verte – suplicó. Ella no respondió, pero en respuesta desató la cinta del camisón y deslizó los tirantes de encaje por sus brazos. La tela cayó poco a poco, revelando la desnudez del cuerpo femenino. Candy cerró los ojos, indefensa ante su captor. Él, extasiado, la recorrió sediento. Los ojos se le oscurecieron al clamor de sus pupilas y como el mejor de los amantes se inclinó para adorar su cuerpo.

Se recostaron juntos, agitando sábanas y cobijas para cubrir sus cuerpos. La cama estaba fría pero la piel de Terry era fuego. Se acomodó sobre Candy, entre sus piernas, sobre su vientre, uniendo sus torsos, sus brazos, sus manos, sus bocas. La hizo prisionera bajo su piel y ella gustosa, se dejó apresar. Comprendió que cautiva en el amor de ese hombre, sería capaz de liberar el suyo hasta una entrega total.

Todo se tornó susurros y murmullos, pequeños gemidos y chasquidos de sus labios húmedos. Sus lenguas iniciaron el baile al mezclar sus sabores, pero él dominaba el ritmo, sensual y atrevido, llevándola casi al límite tan solo con un beso. Entonces le liberó las manos para tocarla pero Candy, incitada por el ímpetu de su esposo quiso acariciarlo primero, quiso vivirlo como nunca antes. La suave tela de la pijama que cubría las fuertes piernas de su amante le permitía sentir cada parte de su gloriosa anatomía incitándola a pedir más y a gozar la deliciosa sensación de estar bajo el cuerpo caliente de un hombre, su hombre.

Seducida y atraída por esa expresión carnal del amor, se atrevió a ser audaz bajo su sombra. Tímidamente, recorrió los accidentes de su amplia espalda, de los músculos de los brazos y probó la tersura y el gusto de su piel con delicados besos, como un manjar de varonil esencia y buqué embriagante. A cada caricia aumentaba la rebeldía de esas pequeñas manos inexpertas, y llenas de curiosidad se aventuraron a descubrir el secreto que él guardaba debajo de la única prenda que vestía. Intrépida, deslizó los dedos sin despegarlos de su piel, abarcando más y más abajo de su cintura, moldeando los dedos a esos músculos duros y grandes de sus piernas masculinas. Nunca antes su deseo de sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, de tocarlo sin estorbos y sin barreras había sido tan fuerte. Él gimió mordiéndole los labios al descubrir en ella la necesidad de llenarse del manantial de amor que le ofrecía. Y fue esa clara insinuación lo que desató una reacción en cadena, una espiral de apasionada locura que no tendría final.

La luz casi extinta de la chimenea liberó a la oscuridad de su encierro para hacerse cómplice de la total desnudez de los amantes cuando la última prenda cayó al piso.

Candy se turbó al ver entre las sombras las líneas firmes y erguidas de su hombre, difuminadas por la noche, y entendió que él se convertiría en el artista que haría de ella una obra maestra. El rostro del actor se transfiguró al contemplar ese lienzo femenino, pálido y virgen, listo para ser amado. Deslizó los dedos febriles por su mujer vagando entre sus pechos, cruzando su vientre, adentrándose entre sus piernas para tocar con maestría sus teclas largas y cortas, claras y oscuras, lisas y rugosas, provocando una cadenciosa respuesta. Entonces el centro de su universo se expandió y se contrajo. Su instinto lo siguió guiando y abrió la boca para cantar en la cúspide de sus senos muchos silencios y arpegios, graves y agudos, _pianísimos_ y _fortísimos_ como un virtuoso, tensando las fibras más sensibles e íntimas de esa piel como terciopelo rosa que los adornaban. Ávido, insaciable, arrastró la lengua como el pintor su pincel para delinearla toda, para recorrerla sin perder detalle de cada arco, de cada punta, de cada vértice, retocando valles y las delicadas praderas, sus níveas cumbres, la profundidad de sus abismos, la totalidad de sus acantilados, el místico encanto de sus misterios, el recóndito interior de su más fina humanidad. Se quedó perdido en ella, excitado por sus aromas y humedades, por sus suaves texturas y exóticos sabores. Estaba amando amarla en cuerpo y alma, en la infinita quietud del silencioso palpitar de la noche, bajo el suave vaivén de sus manos acogidas gustosamente en lo más íntimo, siendo fuego sobre las lánguidas sábanas, testigos mudos del gozo secreto de los amantes, tan dulce como la miel, tan húmedo como el rocío, tan embriagante como el mejor de los vinos y tan ardiente como un volcán en llamas. Y dentro de ese volcán, Candy se estaba consumiendo.

Su cuerpo era yesca que prendía más y más a cada íntima caricia y a cada pincelada dada con maestría en el lienzo de su piel, en el recóndito centro de su geometría. Se dejó llevar sin importarle nada más que dejarse amar y entonces, sin entenderlo, sin esperarlo, la amorosa tortura dio sus frutos y la encendió completa, como una llamarada incontrolable que nacía desde su centro expuesto y liberado, expandiéndose con furia por las piernas, haciendo temblar sus pies, su vientre, sus senos, su garganta, estallando en un explosivo gemido de gozo y satisfacción. Fue como un destello luminoso, como el rugir del fuego, como un gigantesco huracán. Estaba agitada, impregnada del rocío de la pasión pero inexplicablemente satisfecha.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado, lo que la había hecho sentirse más viva que nunca pero mareada de amor? Como respuesta, vio que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de un corazón que parecía escaparse de sus entrañas, y que su cuerpo ya no obedecía a su mente, clamando su derecho para unirse al ser que amaba.

Anticipando su anhelo, Terry se hincó frente a ella y la miró complacido disfrutando la sensual vista que tenía frente a sus ojos. Esa mujer, su mujer, se le había dado sin reservas y estaba lista para recibirlo. La cautivó con más besos en sus pequeños pies, en sus suaves manos, en cadera y vientre, en sus pechos y en sus labios. Se acomodó despacio, anclándose suavemente en la entrada, y se enredaron con piernas y brazos. Una extraña sensación la recorrió al sentir la íntima invasión que experimentaba, como un amoroso tormento o una liberadora agonía, que fue creciendo intensa, sofocante, dolorosa, hasta el punto de desgarrar su inocencia para transformarla finalmente en una mujer. Quiso gritar pero él acalló su boca con besos ardientes, rindiéndose ante su entrega con lágrimas de amor que brotaban como ríos desde sus ojos y se unían a las de su amada para formar un mismo cauce. Ya eran un solo ser, un solo cuerpo, una sola carne, compartiendo esencias y sudores, pasión y dolor mientras las sábanas se matizaban de escarlata como mudos testigos de la consumación de las nupcias.

Terry quedó quieto permaneciendo en silencio en ella, cobijándola, consolándola. Con infinita ternura le limpió las lágrimas del rostro con pequeñas caricias y tibios besos tratando de calmar su dolor.

- Candy – susurró con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir – ¿estás bien? Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida.

- Terry – suspiró enjugándole las gotas que escurrían de los zafiros de sus ojos – no te preocupes.

- Amor, te hice llorar.

- Tú también estás llorando.

- Mi dolor no es como el tuyo pequeña pecosa – al decir esto, volvió a sentir que sus ojos lo traicionaban.

- Terry – susurró quitándole un mechón castaño del rostro – estoy bien.

- Si te duele mucho, puedo salirme – dijo preocupado.

- No lo hagas – le suplicó – quiero acostumbrarme a ti.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Solo bésame mi amor – suplicó con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Entrelazaron las manos, juntaron sus pechos, cerraron los ojos, unieron sus bocas y acariciaron sus lenguas para mezclar finalmente las savias de sus cuerpos. Cada beso, lento, tortuoso y exquisitamente húmedo, menguó un poco el dolor y suavizó sus contornos para amoldarse a la perfección. Siguiendo sus instintos, Candy lo rodeó con las piernas, apretándose a su viril humanidad, dando pie para el inicio de su primer baile en el lecho nupcial. La noche les regaló sus cantos y el tiempo se fugó dejándolos solos para no interrumpir su mística danza.

Terry se entregó con movimientos rítmicos y acompasados, iniciando con un _adagio _suave y muy largo_, _continuando con un_ andante _ expresivopara culminar con un_ allegro vivace _intenso. Su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente llegó de pronto al culmen de la excitación provocando un glorioso gemido desde lo más profundo de su humana presencia. Estalló cual géiser que inunda con sus aguas bravas los tranquilos manantiales o como el río que desborda de su cauce para regar los fértiles campos. Y junto a él, ella lloró rebosante de emociones al sentir como la llenaba. Al finalizar la danza del amor, cayó exhausto sobre las suaves carnes, saliendo de ella para abrazarla donde el silencio compartió su espacio para acurrucar sus respiraciones.

El dulce cansancio que sentían les permitió acariciarse sin vergüenza, tan solo por el placer de tocarse y reconfortarse, haciendo puro lo impuro y espiritual lo mundano. Habían gozado del hermoso privilegio de estrenarse mutuamente amándose en cuerpo y alma, sin remordimientos pasados ni recuerdos ajenos. Cuando sus corazones volvieron a estar en calma y arropados con sus cuerpos cubiertos por las cobijas, se durmieron al arrullo de la noche y la luz de luna. La blanca nieve caía impasible helando lagos y montañas, casas y jardines, pero en la habitación, nada perturbó el tibio descanso de los dos amantes.

Terry despertó después del amanecer. Un rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas anunciando el nuevo día. Todo estaba en silencio y hacía mucho frío. Su amada esposa yacía bajo sábanas y cobijas, desnuda y profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Para no despertarla se movió despacio y después de ponerse de pie, caminó hasta la chimenea donde colocó varios leños sobre las pocas brasas que aún quedaban encendidas. La contempló extasiado, sus rizos se desparramaban al igual que los rayos de sol sobre la almohada, y recordó la noche de amor que habían vivido horas atrás. Sonrió feliz al pensar que sería la primera de muchas, muchas más. Se recostó de nuevo a su lado y se llenó de su aroma besándola en la nuca, en el cuello y en los hombros. Ella se movió inquieta pero reconoció el suave toque de los labios de su marido.

- Terry, buenos días – un murmullo adormilado se escuchó en la boca de Candy.

- Buenos días amor – susurró el actor besándola con ternura - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Como si hubiera andado a caballo toda la semana – dijo estirando los brazos.

- ¿Te duele mucho todavía?

- Un poco – respondió abrasándolo – pero menos que ayer.

- Mi pequeña pecosa, será mejor que descanses. Con un baño caliente y un buen desayuno te sentirás mejor.

- Pero mi amor, no es para tanto.

- Déjame consentirte – le suplicó – quiero besarte y acariciarte pero no lo haremos de nuevo hasta que tú quieras.

- Gracias Terry.

- Supongo que tienes hambre.

- Mucha y también sed – sonrió.

- Entonces llamaré a la mucama para que prepare el baño y nos traiga el desayuno.

- Te amo mi amor.

- Yo también te amo.

El actor se puso de pie para tocar la campana de la cocina y Candy se estremeció al verlo iluminado por la luz del sol. Lo siguió con la mirada y recorrió todo su cuerpo desnudo, hermoso y varonil, tan diferente al suyo pero tan perfecto para amarla.

- Solo hay champán y chocolates – indicó el actor al acercarse a la mesa sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿quieres?

- Un chocolate – respondió sonriendo.

Terry regresó a la cama y le puso el chocolate en la boca para morderlo de sus labios. Después de saborearlo levantó las cobijas acomodándose a su lado y la abrazó girándola para recostarla sobre él.

- Estás frío – susurró sobre su pecho.

- Entonces caliéntame, amor.

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos de luna de miel? – preguntó la rubia acariciándole el rostro.

- Mañana – respondió con una sonrisa pícara – acabo de decidir que hoy estaré contigo en la cama todo el día. ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Mucho – sonrió.

Candy lo besó llena de amor y en respuesta, Terry la acarició y la besó centímetro a centímetro sabiéndose su dueño, invadiendo todos sus espacios al igual que el mar cuando cubre las blancas arenas de las playas vírgenes. De pronto escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta. De mala gana Terry se detuvo pero antes de levantarse para abrir, le robó un último beso a su esposa y se cubrió con la sobrecama.

- ¡¿Así vas a abrir la puerta?! – Candy preguntó escandalizada al verlo.

- No creo que la mucama salga corriendo cuando me vea – respondió con una cínica sonrisa.

- ¡Terry!

El actor soltó una risotada y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

- Buenos días señor – saludó una mucama que se sonrojó al ver al inglés envuelto en la tela – me mandaron de la cocina, mi nombre es Constance y estoy para servirles.

- Buenos días Constance – saludó Terry – mi esposa y yo queremos que nos prepare el baño.

- Enseguida señor.

La mucama cruzó la habitación y saludó a Candy con una leve inclinación de cabeza quien estaba totalmente cubierta por las cobijas mostrando un gran sonrojo ante la mirada divertida de Terry. A los pocos minutos, la tina estaba llena de humeante y limpia agua caliente.

- El baño está listo señor – indicó Constance - ¿necesita algo más?

- Si, cambie las sábanas y después de que termine, súbanos el desayuno.

- ¿Quiere que le ordene algo especial?

- Tráiganos pan tostado, mantequilla, mermelada, queso, huevos fritos, tocino, pastel, leche y té – indicó con una sonrisa – mi esposa tiene mucha hambre.

- Enseguida señor.

- Espere Constance.

- Dígame.

- Después de que traiga el desayuno avise que no queremos ser molestados.

- Entendido señor. Con su permiso – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto Terry se volteó para cerrar la puerta, sintió el golpe de un cojín en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey pecosa! ¿Qué fue eso? – le reclamó a Candy quien se había puesto rápidamente de pie y estaba envuelta en una de las sábanas.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a la mucama que yo tenía mucha hambre? – preguntó enojada.

- Porque es la verdad – respondió Terry con un aire de inocencia – además, esa cara de mona hambrienta te estaba delatando.

- ¡Yo no tengo cara de mona hambrienta! – exclamó lanzándole otro cojín.

- Claro que la tienes, por eso la mucama salió corriendo de aquí – dijo burlón – le dio miedo que fueras a comértela.

- ¡Terry! – Candy gritó sacando chispas por los ojos, tomó una almohada y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – se escuchó la risotada del actor esquivando el proyectil - ¡el hambre te hace tener una mala puntería mona pecas!

- ¡No me digas mona pecas! – exclamó furiosa saltando de la cama para perseguirlo.

El actor corrió hacia la mesa y por detrás del biombo para evitar que lo atrapara. Después saltó a la cama donde tomó una de las almohadas pero se atoró los pies al pisar la sobrecama que lo cubría, lo cual Candy aprovechó para lanzarse hacia él. Los dos cayeron rebotando sobre el colchón en medio de muchas risotadas.

- ¡Ahora sí te tengo! – exclamó Candy quien quedó sentada sobre el actor.

- ¿Qué estás tramando pecosa? – Terry preguntó divertido.

- ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!

Sin darle más explicaciones, la rubia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo entre risas y exclamaciones de triunfo mientras Terry trataba desesperadamente de detenerla.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No, no, mona pecas! ¡Cosquillas no! – suplicó el inglés.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – rió Candy aumentando las cosquillas - ¡ríndete y deja de decirme mona pecas!

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Detente mona pecas!

- ¿Te vas a rendir?

- ¡No, pero ahora verás! – exclamó Terry moviendo las manos con agilidad para tomarla de los brazos.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó la rubia - ¡eso es trampa!

Forcejearon en la cama enredándose entre sábanas y cobijas pero al dar un giro con brusquedad cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él, haciendo que el piso de madera crujiera con fuerza.

- ¡Terry! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – la rubia gritó espantada al ver que no se movía - ¡Terry, despierta!

En ese momento, el actor levantó los brazos rápidamente tomándola de la cintura.

- ¡Aaaayy! – gritó al sentir sus manos.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Caíste pecosa!

- ¡Me asustaste! – le reclamó - ¡pensé que te había pasado algo!

- Casi muero al quedarme sin aire, pesas demasiado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Jajajajajaja!

- ¡Grosero!

- ¿Yo grosero? ¡Si tú fuiste la que cayó encima de mí! Así que tendrás que compensarme – dijo con una sonrisa de lado ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Compensarte?

- Sí – respondió abrazándola – y tiene que ser ahora mismo o voy a desfallecer.

La sobrecama y la sábana cayeron lentamente al piso. Candy se sintió avergonzada al mostrarse desnuda a plena luz del día pero Terry la tomó por la nuca y la besó ardientemente para hacerla sentir segura – vamos a bañarnos amor – le susurró en sus labios. Después la tomó por la cadera para levantarla. Ella lo rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas sin dejarlo de besar. Terry la llevó cargando hasta la tina, y ahí la bajó despacio donde se metieron juntos al agua caliente. El líquido se desbordó por las orillas pero no se dieron cuenta. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en algo más placentero. Terry tomó el jabón y suavemente deslizó las manos sobre el cuerpo de su esposa para lavarlo con delicados y reconfortantes movimientos. Para su sorpresa, cuando terminó, Candy tomó el jabón y repitió el ritual tocándolo con timidez descubriendo las texturas varoniles del cuerpo de su esposo, pero no pudo terminar. En un arrebato de pasión, el inglés la sentó a horcajadas sobre su cadera para un interminable intercambio de íntimos roces, besos húmedos, suaves mordidas y excitantes caricias.

Constance tocó varias veces antes de recibir respuesta. Acompañada por otra mucama que traía una charola con el desayuno, entraron a la habitación. Dejaron la comida en la mesa, y rápidamente acomodaron la ropa y dejaron lista la cama. Se retiraron discretamente al asumir que los recién casados estarían ocupados largo rato detrás del biombo.

* * *

><p>El reloj del estudio de la mansión Andley tocó las campanadas del mediodía. El duque, Eleanor, Elizabeth, Ralph Meyer, la Srita. Pony, la Hermana María, Albert y George se encontraban reunidos a puerta cerrada.<p>

- ¿Y la tía abuela? – preguntó Albert.

- Sigue en su habitación pero pronto bajará a almorzar – indicó George.

- Entonces es mejor ir al grano – dijo el Dr. Meyer viendo a Elizabeth.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Todo lo contrario – sonrió Albert - ¿no es así Lizzy?

- Bert tiene razón – respondió su hermana – si les pedí que vinieran fue porque ayer descubrí algo que nos ha hecho inmensamente felices.

- Por fin se hizo el milagro – dijo emocionada la hermana María viendo a la Srita. Pony.

- Es sobre Candy ¿verdad? – indicó la anciana.

- Así es Srita. Pony – respondió Elizabeth tomándola de las manos – y creo que usted ya sospechaba la verdad desde el día en que nos vimos por primera vez.

- Es la viva imagen de Elizabeth Summersfield – sonrió la anciana.

- ¿Tu madre? – preguntó George.

- Sí – asintió Elizabeth.

- ¡Dios santo! – exclamó Eleanor.

- ¿Acaso están insinuando que Candy es una verdadera Andley? – preguntó el duque.

- Sí – dijo Elizabeth – por eso los llamamos, para darles a conocer esta verdad.

- ¡Es maravilloso! - Eleanor exclamó emocionada - ¿Cuándo lo supieron?

- Ella heredó una marca de nacimiento que yo también tengo en la espalda y que Lizzy descubrió ayer cuando la ayudó a vestirse – explicó Ralph.

- Mi bebé también tenía esa marca, lo recuerdo bien – dijo Elizabeth – por eso al verla supe que era ella.

- Pero, ¿cómo pudo ser? – Eleanor preguntó desconcertada - ¿por qué estuvo viviendo como huérfana tantos años teniendo a sus padres y a su familia tan cerca?

- Hace tan solo unos meses yo descubrí que mi hermana estaba viva y que había tenido una hija – explicó Albert.

- A mí me la arrebataron siendo apenas una bebé y se la regalaron a un empleado de Lakewood – explicó Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos – pero no lo supe hasta hace poco cuando Bert contrató a un detective para buscarla. No pude hacer nada en ese entonces porque me obligaron a irme a Europa y me amenazaron con hacerle daño a Ralph o a la niña si no obedecía. Después trataron de convencerme de que la bebé había muerto pero mi corazón nunca lo quiso creer.

- Qué horrible – se acercó Eleanor a abrazarla – me imagino su sufrimiento de madre y no puedo más que compadecerla.

- ¿Y ya lo confirmó el detective? – preguntó el duque.

- Vendrá en estos días con la prueba definitiva – indicó George.

- Antes de la boda civil estuvo en el Hogar – dijo la Srita. Pony - y se llevó la muñeca que encontramos en su moisés cuando la dejaron por fuera de la casa.

- ¿Una muñeca? ¿Para qué? – preguntó el duque.

- El detective localizó a la familia que cuidó a Candy de recién nacida – explicó la anciana – si ellos reconocen la muñeca entonces no habrá duda alguna.

- ¿Cuándo piensan decirle a Candy? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Hasta que hablemos con el detective – dijo Albert – posiblemente después de la luna de miel.

- ¿Y si no es la misma muñeca? – preguntó el duque.

- Yo sé que Candy es mi hija – Elizabeth respondió con la voz quebrada – no tengo la menor duda.

- Yo también – dijo Ralph tomándola de las manos.

- Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos – sonrió la Srita. Pony.

- Son como dos gotas de agua – indicó la hermana María.

- ¿Se da cuenta de las implicaciones de este hecho Sr. Andley? – preguntó el duque - ¿piensa dar a conocer la noticia?

- No por el momento – respondió el rubio – por eso les ruego que sean discretos. Tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones y exponer a la familia al escrutinio público si se sabe la verdad.

- ¿Crees que la familia de mi madre haga algo en contra de los Andley? – preguntó Elizabeth.

- Es posible Lizzy.

- Tal vez quieran revivir el pasado – George dijo preocupado.

- Ya no quiero más problemas Bert – lo abrazó – quiero vivir en paz y disfrutar a mi hija.

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse – dijo el duque – por mi parte les doy mi palabra que no saldrá palabra de mi boca.

- Yo tampoco hablaré – dijo Eleanor.

- Gracias a ambos por todo su apoyo – Lizzy dijo conmovida.

- ¿Y Elroy Andley? – preguntó Ralph.

- Ella sabe lo del detective pero supone que la niña murió – dijo George.

- Tendremos que ser discretos cuando esté presente – dijo el duque.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Candy y Terry? – preguntó Eleanor – pensé que almorzaríamos todos juntos.

- Creo que no será posible – sonrió Albert.

- Hace unas horas una mucama les subió el desayuno a la habitación y pidieron no ser molestados – explicó George.

- Creo que tu hijo va a estar muy ocupado el día de hoy querida – sonrió el duque - así que tendremos que conformarnos con verlo hasta mañana.

- Entonces, ¿qué les parece si vamos al comedor? – invitó Albert – los demás invitados ya deben estar esperándonos para almorzar.

Todos salieron del estudio con la gran ilusión de ver el rostro de Candy rebosante de felicidad el día que abrazara a sus padres por primera vez pero una sombra maligna rondaba los alrededores con la intención de arrebatarles esa felicidad para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Estimadas lectoras,<strong>

**cometí un error y publiqué este capítulo como 52 en lugar del que debería de haber sido. Ya corregí el error y todo está en orden. El 52 es el 53 y el 53 es el que ya leyeron, y el 52 es el que no han leído.**

**Gracias Cilenita79 por hacerme notar el error. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**A veces suelo ser muy atarantada.**

**Saludos **


	54. Chapter 54

**ADVERTENCIA, CAPÍTULO PARA MAYORES DE 15 AÑOS**

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 54**

_Te amaré mientras viva y aún después en el silencio de la muerte…_

Esa noche antes de la cena, el Dr. Meyer miraba los jardines nevados a través de los ventanales en una sala de lectura de la mansión Andley. La chimenea estaba apagada pero la luz de un candil de techo iluminaba el lugar. Las voces de algunos invitados se escuchaban a lo lejos. El doctor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos bebiendo pequeños sorbos de brandy cuando entró una persona.

- Disculpa que me haya tardado – dijo Elizabeth caminando hacia el doctor.

- No te vi entrar, ¿acabas de llegar?

- Sí, estaba hablando con mi hermano.

- ¿Ya tiene noticias del detective?

- Todavía no.

- Vamos a sentarnos, tengo que hablar contigo - la tomó de la mano invitándola a sentarse en el sillón - estás fría. ¿Quieres un poco de brandy? Te hará entrar en calor.

- Tomaré del tuyo, gracias – al sentarse, Ralph le dio la copa y Elizabeth la rodeó con sus manos bebiendo un sorbo del generoso licor - ¿qué sucede Ralph?

- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Es cierto.

- Lizzy – la miró a los ojos – tenemos que definir nuestro futuro.

- Sí.

- Antes de rencontrarnos – continuó el doctor - mi única aspiración era alcanzar un poco de paz en mi alma y vivir tranquilo lo que me restara de vida. Mis días eran simples y monótonos, yendo al consultorio por las mañanas y regresando a casa por las noches. Mis sueños de compartir lo bueno de la vida con alguien se habían quedado en el olvido. Pero sabes bien que todo cambió cuando fui a Nueva York y nos encontramos en el teatro – hizo una pausa y tomo aire - no soy rico y nunca lo seré porque no me importa el dinero y porque me prometí nunca lucrar con la salud ni con la necesidad de los demás. No sé si sea un defecto o una virtud pero estoy consciente de que esa fue la razón por la que nos separaron hace veinte años. Quiero estar contigo Lizzy pero nunca podré estar a tu altura y eso es algo inevitable.

- Querido, nunca me importó que no fueras rico.

- Mi dulce Lizzy – el doctor la abrazó – tú estabas acostumbrada a una vida llena de lujos y comodidades. Eras como una princesa y tal vez no hubieras sido feliz con este mendigo.

- ¿Eso fue lo que te consoló durante todos estos años? – preguntó molesta - ¿Crees que fui feliz rodeada de vestidos caros y joyas? ¿Crees que todo eso pudo comprar el amor que yo sentía por ti? ¡Hubiera cambiado todo el dinero del mundo por un día a tu lado Ralph! - al terminar la frase, los ojos se le humedecieron.

- Perdóname.

- Ya sé lo que es una vida sin amor y no lo quiero – Lizzy se limpió las lágrimas – ahora no importa que no seas rico, con la herencia de mi difunto esposo viviremos holgadamente. ¿Puedes aceptarlo Ralph?

- Sabes que no tocaré ni un centavo de ese dinero.

- ¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?

- Lizzy, no es orgullo sino dignidad.

- Nadie va a juzgarnos.

- ¿Y tus hijos? ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Qué crees que pensarán de mí? Sabes que Elroy no perderá oportunidad para echármelo en cara.

- Ralph – le suplicó – el dinero nos separó una vez, ¿vas a dejar que nos separe de nuevo?

- No Lizzy – respondió decidido – eso jamás, pero no voy a ser un mantenido a costa tuya. Tengo una profesión y viviré de ella hasta el día que me muera.

- Entonces solo te pido que seas sensato y me dejes encargarme de mis hijos.

- Está bien – dijo reflexionando – conozco mis limitaciones así que acepto tus condiciones y te doy las gracias por aceptar las mías. No quiero ser una carga pero tampoco un estorbo en tu vida.

- Jamás lo serás.

El doctor sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su saco y lo abrió mostrando unas hermosas argollas matrimoniales de oro que aún tenían grabados sus nombres en el interior.

- Ahorré durante meses para poder comprarlas ¿recuerdas? Pero cuando te llevaron a Europa quise deshacerme de ellas pero no pude – dijo poniéndolas en una mesita.

- ¿Las guardaste todo este tiempo?

- Sí.

- ¡Oh, Ralph!

- Te he estado esperando todos estos años para continuar nuestra historia – dijo tomándola de las manos – Lizzy, casémonos y vayamos a vivir a Toronto. Podemos probar unos meses y si no te gusta Canadá nos iremos a Boston o a Nueva York o regresaremos aquí a Chicago, ¿aceptas?

- Cariño, claro que acepto - sonrió emocionada.

- Espero que no te arrepientes por ser la esposa de un pobre doctor.

- Ralph, yo sin ti solo soy una pobre niña rica.

El doctor conmovido, se acercó para besarla tomándola por el cuello para hundirse en su boca como una muestra de su pasión contenida. Elizabeth se estremeció entre sus brazos. Hasta ahora se atrevía a besarla como antes, entregándole el corazón para reavivar en ella el fuego del deseo. Sólo él la había hecho sentirse mujer y aún después de tantos años, con tan solo tocarla estaba haciendo vibrar su cuerpo.

- Ralph – suspiró sin aliento – júrame que no volverán a separarnos.

- Te lo juro.

El doctor volvió a besarla pero ahora sus manos fueron recorriéndola más libremente, como en el encuentro de dos viejos amantes que se conocen y saben complacerse. Ella gimió al sentirse renacer a la vida, a la pasión de un hombre después de tanto tiempo, y con solo una mirada entendió sus intenciones que no eran más que el reflejo de lo que ambos anhelaban.

- Después de la cena, querido – lo miró emocionada cuando terminaron el beso.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿aquí?

- Tendremos que ser discretos.

- ¿En mi habitación o en la tuya? – preguntó ansioso.

- En la tuya.

- ¿A media noche?

- Sí, deja la puerta abierta.

- Mi dulce Lizzy – la abrazó amorosamente – no sabes cuánto ansío poseerte y mirarte y sentirte como antes.

- Ralph, mi adorado Ralph - susurró recostándose sobre su pecho – te extrañaba tanto. ¿Cómo decirlo? No solo mis pensamientos me llevaban a ti sino mis manos, mis ojos, mi boca, mi cuerpo, toda yo quería estar contigo.

- Lizzy – el doctor la besó de nuevo - mañana mismo podemos ir al Registro Civil y a la iglesia para ir preparándolo todo.

- Me gustaría esperar a que Candy regrese de su luna de miel – lo miró a los ojos.

- Por supuesto – sonrió - no podríamos casarnos sin que estuviera presente.

- ¿Hablarás con Bert?

- Ahora mismo, lo correcto es pedirle tu mano formalmente. ¿Está en su estudio?

- Sí.

- Te veré a la hora de la cena – dijo poniéndose de pie. Le dio un beso en la sien y salió de la habitación dejándola a solas.

Elizabeth sonrió al verlo alejarse, tomó un sorbo de brandy y cerró los ojos un momento. La vida le sonreía por segunda ocasión y le brindaba otra oportunidad para ser feliz. El hombre por quien había sacrificado todo sería su esposo y ambos disfrutarían finalmente de la plenitud del amor. Sabía que se presentarían problemas y obstáculos pero no tenía miedo, tenía fe en el futuro y sabía que ahora contaba con el apoyo de muchas personas que la amaban. En medio de esos pensamientos escuchó la voz de un hombre frente a ella.

- Elizabeth.

- ¡George! - exclamó abriendo los ojos - no sabía que estabas aquí.

- Felicitaciones.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Escuchaste?

- Pasaba por aquí y vi las argollas – respondió el administrador con voz apagada – supongo que será pronto.

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Lizzy al ver la tristeza en sus ojos - ¿no te alegra la noticia?

- Mi opinión no es importante, basta con la tuya – respondió en voz baja.

- No digas eso – se puso de pie para tomarle una de sus manos – siempre me ha importado tu opinión.

- Fuiste la única que me vio como un igual, la única que me tomó en cuenta – recordó con nostalgia.

- George – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – ¿qué hay en tu corazón? ¿Qué te atormenta? Creo que es el momento de sincerarnos, hazlo por mí.

- Elizabeth, no es lo mejor.

- Por favor.

- Está bien – asintió con la cabeza después de una pequeña pausa – creo que nunca olvidaré el día que te vi por primera vez. Estaba solo y tenía miedo, pero me sonreíste, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste a recorrer la mansión a pesar del disgusto que le ocasionaste a tu tía. Me aferré a ti y al paso de los días aprendí a leer la alegría y la tristeza en tus ojos. No sabía por qué me buscabas pero siento que de alguna manera me salvaste la vida.

- Te contaba mis secretos porque sabía que podía confiar en ti. Sabes que te quería y que eras mi amigo.

- Sí, jamás me trataste como un criado, pero nunca olvidé mi posición, ni siquiera ahora cuando estamos frente a frente y sin testigos. Sin importar mis sentimientos he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

- George, ¿me amaste alguna vez?

El administrador cerró un momento los ojos y después se acercó a ella.

- Sí, y aún te amo – susurró dejando caer una solitaria lágrima - ¿alguna vez sentiste amor por mí?

- George, tú fuiste mi refugio, mi cómplice, y sí te amé. Fuiste mi amor de niña y de adolescente pero nunca me atreví a revelarte mis sentimientos por miedo a que nos descubrieran y te corrieran de la casa. Tal vez debí más valiente. Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta.

- No había nada más que hacer – susurró nostálgico - eran demasiados los maltratos de tu tía como para también tener que soportar la ira de tu padre.

- Pero tal vez con el tiempo las cosas hubieran cambiado.

- Eso es parte del pasado – el administrador dijo serenamente - dime, ¿amas al Dr. Meyer?

- Sí George – bajó la mirada – desde el primer vals que bailamos juntos se quedó con mi corazón.

- Entonces no vale la pena hablar más del asunto – susurró dando un paso para atrás con un nudo en la garganta – es mejor que sigamos siendo lo que hasta ahora hemos sido.

- No te vayas – lo tomó de la mano mirándolo a los ojos con infinita ternura – déjame agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

- Ya lo has hecho al hacerme parte de tu vida.

- No es suficiente George – dijo con insistencia – has sido como un padre para Bert y eres fiel a la familia y también cuidaste a Candy.

- Era mi deber.

- Nadie se entrega al cuidado de otros como tú lo hiciste si no hay un gran amor de por medio.

- No sigas.

- Perdóname George por lo que no pudo ser entre nosotros – le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó tiernamente.

- ¡Elizabeth! - el administrador tembló al sentir por tan solo unos segundos la suave y tibia caricia en su boca. Con el corazón resquebrajado sintió tatuado con fuego el único beso que quedaría para siempre como el triste recordatorio de lo que nunca volvería a ser. Se separaron en silencio y como despedida, la besó en la frente y se alejó con el rostro impasible y sereno, amándola aún más.

En la mañana del día lunes, el sol mostraba su imponente presencia por el horizonte. En Chicago, los titulares de los periódicos más importantes de la ciudad daban la reseña del elegante enlace matrimonial con fotos y descripciones de lo más llamativo del evento. En la mansión Andley, los huéspedes comenzaban a preparar su equipaje para emprender el viaje de vuelta a casa y toda la servidumbre retomaba sus labores cotidianas.

En un extremo de la mansión, Candy y Terry se encontraban en la cama terminando de desayunar después de una tibia noche de besos y caricias.

- ¡Eso estuvo delicioso! - exclamó Candy comiendo el último pedazo de una rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Terminaste amor?

- Sí Terry, gracias – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿a qué hora nos iremos a la cabaña?

- Saldremos a mediodía.

- ¿Queda lejos de aquí?

- No, a solo una hora de camino. ¿Dejaste listo tu equipaje? – preguntó retirando la charola de la cama.

- Todavía necesito guardar unas cosas.

- Pídele a Dorothy que te ayude, así terminarás más rápido. Albert me dijo que hace poco compró unos caballos pura sangre y quiero verlos antes de irnos.

- ¿Ya dejó de nevar?

- Sí – respondió el actor viendo a través de la ventana – el día está estupendo.

- Cuando vivía en el Hogar de Pony me gustaban mucho los días con sol y nieve, siempre jugaba con los chicos para decidir quién iba a ser el jefe de todos.

- ¿El jefe? – Terry preguntó con curiosidad recostándose junto a ella.

- Todos los chicos obedecían al jefe – recordó Candy – era el chico más veloz en el trineo, el más rápido trepando árboles y el mejor lazando con la cuerda. Tom y yo siempre competíamos para ver quién era el mejor.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – el inglés mostró una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Por eso ya eras toda una chica Tarzán cuando te conocí.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Pero creo que ya no eres tan buena como antes.

- ¡Claro que lo soy!

- Quiero comprobarlo – dijo retándola - ¿qué te parece si me demuestras tus habilidades con la cuerda? Nunca te he visto hacerlo.

- Está bien – respondió haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Dónde podremos conseguir una?

- Seguramente en las caballerizas debe de haber muchas – respondió con la intención de levantarse de la cama pero el inglés la tomó del brazo.

- No tan de prisa señora Tarzán pecosa.

- ¿Señora Tarzán pecosa?

Terry se acercó a ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Besó sus labios con delicadeza y susurró suavemente a su oído.

- Sí, ahora eres la señora Tarzán pecosa. Y dime ¿qué pasará si fallas con la cuerda?

- No voy a fallar, mocoso engreído – respondió siguiéndole el juego - ¡y no me llames así!

- Entonces hagamos una apuesta – Terry propuso pícaramente – si eres tan buena como dices no te volveré a llamar señora Tarzán pecosa, pero si pierdes serás mi esclava, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Quieres apostar lo mismo como cuando vimos correr a Pony Flash en el hipódromo en Londres? – preguntó divertida.

- Sí.

- Entonces acepto señor apuestas – Candy respondió con una sonrisa - ¿te tendré que servir té, abrir la puerta y limpiar los zapatos?

- O no, señora Tarzán pecosa – susurró besándole el cuello – lo que tengo en mente es mucho mejor que eso.

- Mi amor – suspiró sintiendo estremecerse – qué cosas dices.

- Y – Terry titubeó - ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

- Bien – al decir eso, Candy se movió rápidamente para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó Terry con curiosidad disfrutando de la hermosa sonrisa de su mujer.

- Sí – respondió coquetamente – muy bien para dar un paseo en trineo, ganarte en una pelea en la nieve y demostrarte que soy la mejor lazando con la cuerda, pero antes voy a bañarme o el agua se va a enfriar – dicho esto, saltó con agilidad fuera de la cama sin que Terry pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Hey pecosa! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Se va a hacer tarde!

- ¡No voy a tardarme Terry, lo prometo! – gritó detrás del biombo - ¿me puedes pasar el conjunto azul? Está en mi baúl, abajo a la derecha.

- ¡Pfff! ¡Mujeres! – el actor refunfuñó con un resoplido. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baúl de Candy, lo abrió y al remover la ropa encontró un libro cuyo título le llamó la atención "Amor Conyugal". Tomó la ropa y el libro, y regresó a la cama para hojearlo. No tardó mucho en quedar totalmente sumergido en la lectura.

"…_de manera más sencilla, se puede decir en la mujer hay periodos de deseo cada dos semanas, dispuestos a modo que cada periodo viene siempre antes y después del flujo menstrual. A partir de la vitalidad de ese momento y de la salud general de la mujer, dependerá la duración de cada periodo de deseo. En algunas ocasiones podrá estar incluso más de tres días naturalmente ardiente y estimulada, mientras que en otras ocasiones, si está cansada o con exceso de trabajo, podrá estar consciente del deseo sólo por unas horas o menos_…"

"S_i el deseo del hombre es perpetuo e intermitente el de la mujer; si el deseo del hombre brota naturalmente cada día o cada pocos días, y el de la mujer solo cada quincena o en ocasiones cada mes, puede parecer a simple vista imposible que la necesidad de ambas naturalezas puedan satisfacerse mutuamente."_

"_Incluso si la mujer tiene un fuerte deseo sexual que se satisface generalmente durante las uniones bimensuales, no con poca frecuencia puede suceder que entre esos periodos existan ocasiones especiales cuando brote un mutuo deseo de unirse. Eso dependerá generalmente de algún evento en la vida de los amantes que agite sus emociones; el recuerdo de un anterior momento de pasión como el aniversario de bodas o tal vez una novela, un poema o una imagen que los conmueva profundamente. Si el hombre que ella ama juega el papel de un amante tierno, aún en momentos en los que su pasión no brote espontáneamente, una mujer puede ser agitada tan profundamente como para volverse apasionada. Pero en esos días en los que el periodo de deseo sea bajo, el estímulo tendrá que ser mucho más fuerte que en los periodos de deseo elevado. Se encontrará que generalmente la petición tendrá que hacerse pensando más en su naturaleza emocional y espiritual y menos en la física. La suprema ley para el marido es: Recordar que cada acto de unión debe ser cortejado y ganado tiernamente, y que ninguna unión debe llevarse a cabo a menos que la mujer también lo desee y esté físicamente lista para ello…"_

"…_es quizá apenas una exageración decir que el 70 o el 80 por ciento de nuestras mujeres casadas (de clase media e intelectual) se ven privados del orgasmo completo a través de la velocidad excesiva de las reacciones del marido, es decir, a través de la eyaculación precoz o a través de algún mal ajuste de las formas relativas y posiciones de los órganos. Tan complejo, tan profundo es el instinto sexual de la mujer que al despertarlo, el hombre está despertando todo su cuerpo y su alma. Y esto lleva tiempo. Más tiempo de hecho que el tiempo que en sueños le toma al marido hacerlo…"_

Stopes M. (1918). Married Love. The Critic and Guide Company, 12 Mt. Morris Park West, 1st ed, New York.

- ¿De dónde sacaste este libro? – preguntó Terry apareciéndose de repente frente a la bañera.

Candy, quien estaba de espaldas tarareando una canción, lanzó un grito y soltó el jabón que salió volando varios metros frente a ella. Giró su cuerpo y al ver el libro en manos de su esposo se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Se sumergió en el agua de la bañera y así permaneció varios segundos. De pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de Terry que la sacaban cargando fuera del agua.

- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! – la regañó - ¡¿Acaso piensas quedarte en el agua para siempre?!

- ¡Terry bájame!

- ¡No, hasta que me respondas!

- ¡Tengo que secarme! ¡Estoy mojando el piso!

- ¿Te preocupa el agua? – preguntó burlón – Dorothy se encargará de eso. ¡Ahora responde!

- ¡Tengo frío! ¡Así no puedo hablar!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Enseguida te lo voy a quitar!

La llevó rápidamente hasta la cama y después se recostó junto a ella tapándose ambos con las sábanas y cobijas. Candy sintió acelerar su corazón y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo su esposo la cubría con su cuerpo caliente enredándose entre sus piernas. Él acalló sus quejas con besos que parecían devorarla y con caricias ardientes sobre toda su piel húmeda. La escuchó jadear y la sintió moverse inquieta bajo su cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo pero la mantuvo sujeta por los brazos.

- Supongo que ya se te quitó el frío – susurró mordiendo uno de sus labios.

- ¡Terry suéltame!

– No lo haré, primero deja de comportarte como una niña y hablemos – susurró mordiéndole el cuello - ¿o es que tienes algún otro pretexto para no hacerlo? No creo que tengas hambre pero si quieres te sirvo otro plato de pastel.

- ¡No te estés burlando de mí!

- ¿Me vas a decir la verdad, pecosa testaruda?

- Sí, pero solo si me sueltas.

- Primero responde.

- El libro fue un regalo – finalmente respondió rindiéndose ante su marido.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿De quién?

- De Amy.

- Debí suponerlo – sonrió soltándole las manos - ¿y ya lo leíste?

- No, bueno – titubeó avergonzada - sólo unas cuántas páginas.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo querías decir?

- Iba a hacerlo en la luna de miel – trató de explicar – pero quería que lo leyéramos juntos.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó recostándose a su lado para abrazarla – ¿entonces por qué te escondiste bajo el agua?

- Terry – suspiró – el libro describe lo que sienten las mujeres, su anatomía y también la de los hombres, y lo que pasa en sus cuerpos cuando están juntos. Aunque seas mi marido, a mí me avergüenzan estas cosas. No es fácil hablarlas y menos con un hombre.

- Pero hay que intentarlo, amor – susurró levantándole la barbilla para verla a los ojos – para mí tampoco fue fácil hablar de mujeres con mi padre pero necesitaba saber ciertas cosas que les pasan y que solo saben los hombres casados. Me gustaría platicarlo contigo. ¿Te parece bien? Es algo muy íntimo pero quisiera que confiaras en mí.

- Te prometo que lo haremos antes de que termine la luna de miel. Solo dame un poco de tiempo.

- Gracias – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – no quiero presionarte y perdóname si fui algo rudo contigo.

- Creo que me comporté como una tonta y tienes razón – dijo recargándose en su pecho - eres mi marido y te amo. No puedo ocultarte lo que me pasa aunque me dé vergüenza.

- Yo también te amo Candy y quiero pedirte algo que es muy importante para mí.

- ¿Qué es?

- Mientras estabas en la bañera leí que las mujeres no sienten deseo de la misma manera que los hombres – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa – a mí me gusta verte desnuda y besarte y tocarte. Quiero estar de nuevo dentro de ti pero quiero que tú también lo desees. ¿Me dirás cuando eso ocurra?

- Terry – respondió sonrojándose – yo todavía no me acostumbro a estar desnuda ni a verte desnudo pero me gusta sentir tu piel en mi piel y que tus manos me acaricien y que tu boca me bese como lo haces. Me gusta que seas tierno y cariñoso y también que seas paciente conmigo. Me gusta que me cuides y que te preocupes por mí, y también me gustó lo que me hiciste sentir en la noche de bodas. Estaba muy asustada pero quería que me amaras y que me hicieras tu mujer.

- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo, amor?

- Sí.

- ¿Ya te pasó el dolor? No quisieraque te sintieras incómoda.

- Por la noche ya estaré bien.

- ¿Estás segura? Puedo esperar más días si todavía no estás lista.

- Terry – levantó el rostro revelándole su secreto – yo te deseo.

El inglés arrastró la boca buscando sus labios mientras aspiraba el delicado aroma de su piel. Confundieron sus lenguas anticipándose a la noche y rodaron por la cama confesándose la urgente y febril intimidad que ambos deseaban, no solo del cuerpo sino también de la mente y del alma. En esa soledad del bosque se revelarían sus más profundos anhelos volviéndose a fundir como un solo cuerpo.

Media hora más tarde, la pareja caminaba dejando sus huellas en la blanca alfombra nevada que había caído el día anterior sobre los jardines de la mansión Andley. A cada paso, reían, se abrazaban y jugueteaban persiguiéndose para lanzarse bolas de nieve. Rodearon la mansión y cerca de los límites de la propiedad encontraron las cocheras y las caballerizas.

- Parece que no hay nadie – dijo Candy al echar un vistazo por los alrededores – tal vez están trabajando en otro lugar.

- Entonces, vamos – la invitó Terry – quiero ver los pura sangre y tal vez encontremos una cuerda.

- ¡No has olvidado la apuesta!

- ¡Claro que no!

El inglés abrió la puerta de las caballerizas y vio varios caballos, entre ellos un zaino, un palomino y un alazán. Se acercó al zaino y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Hermosa yegua – dijo al ver el animal a detalle – seguramente será muy buena en las carreras o en equitación.

- ¿Has seguido montando a caballo? – preguntó Candy.

- Muy poco pero me gustaría volver a hacerlo. ¿Te gustaría cabalgar conmigo en la primavera?

- Sí – sonrió acercándose para acariciar a la yegua.

En eso, escucharon un ruido que venía del fondo de las caballerizas. De inmediato Terry le hizo señas a Candy para que no hablara.

- Parece que alguien acaba de entrar – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Quién podrá ser, Terry?

- No lo sé, pero es mejor que vayamos a averiguar.

Cruzaron lentamente las caballerizas tratando de no hacer ruido. Al llegar al fondo dieron vuelta por un pasillo hasta el almacén. Terry no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada al ver a dos de sus amigos muy acaramelados sobre la paja que formaba un gran montículo y estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Vaya espectáculo! – exclamó el actor - ¡Seguramente esto va a ser noticia en la mansión!

- ¡Terry! – exclamó Archie al escucharlo poniéndose de pie al instante.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó Annie levantándose rápidamente y quitándose los restos de paja de la ropa - ¡qué vergüenza!

- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – Archie preguntó molesto limpiándose la ropa - ¿qué no iban a irse de luna de miel?

- Venimos a buscar una cuerda – explicó Terry – mi querida esposa insiste en mostrarme sus habilidades para lazar objetos.

- Deberían ser más cuidadosos – los regañó Candy - tuvieron suerte de que no los encontraran los caballerangos. Se hubieran metido en muchos problemas.

- ¡Por favor Candy! – Annie corrió hacia la rubia - ¡no le digan a nadie que nos encontraron aquí! ¡Si mamá se entera me va a matar!

- No diremos nada Annie, no te preocupes.

- Tranquilízate – Archie trató de calmarla – además, solo estábamos charlando.

- ¿Charlando? – se burló Terry provocándoles un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro - ¡Si parecías un pulpo que se la estaba tragando!

- ¡Cierra esa boca! - exclamó Archie amenazándolo con el puño ante la mirada divertida del inglés.

- Deja de burlarte Terry – lo regañó Candy – no los avergüences más de lo que ya están.

- Está bien – sonrió el actor – pero te diré algo señora Tarzán pecosa, cuando seas mi esclava vendremos aquí a divertirnos un poco, así como este par, claro que seremos más cuidadosos que ellos.

- ¡Terry! – exclamó Candy poniéndose como un tomate.

- ¡¿Esclava?! – Annie exclamó abriendo los ojos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Archie sin entender.

- Hicimos una apuesta – explicó Terry con una sonrisa – y si ella no es tan buena como dice lazando con la cuerda, será mi esclava.

- ¡Vaya apuesta! – exclamó Archie - ¿por qué aceptaste Candy?

- ¡Candy es muy buena lazando! – exclamó Annie – cuando vivíamos en el Hogar de Pony siempre le ganaba a Tom. Seguramente va a ganar.

- ¿Podrían ser los jueces? – pidió Candy - así la decisión será justa.

- Está bien – dijo Archie – no permitiré que tu marido haga trampa.

- ¡Hey elegante! – le reclamó Terry - ¿Cuándo he hecho trampa?

- Ya cállate Grandchester – le respondió dando media vuelta – mejor voy por la cuerda.

- ¿Y qué vas a lazar? – preguntó Annie.

- Creo que el cerco servirá – indicó la rubia.

- Eso es fácil – dijo Terry – cualquiera puede lazar un objeto fijo.

- ¡Yo puedo lazar cualquier cosa aunque se mueva! – se defendió Candy.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Encontré esta cuerda – dijo Archie regresando a donde estaban - ¿te sirve?

- Sí – sonrió la chica – está perfecta.

- Entonces vamos – los apuró el actor – ya quiero ver cómo te rindes a mis pies.

Elroy Andley y el Sr. Hastings se habían citado a media mañana en el recibidor de la habitación de la tía abuela. Dorothy prendía la chimenea mientras otra mucama les servía el té.

- ¿Y los recién casados? – preguntó el abogado en tono burlón - ¿nos honrarán con su presencia el día de hoy?

- Son un par de desvergonzados – respondió Elroy– ¡llevan encerrados en ese cuarto desde el sábado! Si las circunstancias fueran otras no hubiera permitido semejante comportamiento tan indigno y sin consideración hacia los invitados.

– Ya pronto tendrá la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas – el caballero habló en voz baja – pero siendo objetivos, de esa manera no quedará duda alguna de que se consumó el matrimonio.

- Tiene razón Sr. Hastings pero le seré franca – dijo la tía abuela susurrando - esta situación me tiene muy incómoda. El tiempo corre y es urgente tomar de nuevo las riendas del banco.

- Tranquilícese, será solo cuestión de un par de días más, recuerde que la paciencia es una virtud – señaló Hastings dando un sorbo a su té.

- ¿Quién llevará al enfermero a la zona de cabañas? – preguntó Elroy disminuyendo el volumen de su voz.

- Nuestros hombres se encargarán de todo – respondió silenciosamente– en cuanto los recién casados emprendan el viaje, daré instrucciones para que los sigan. Llevarán al enfermero para que vigile un par de días y actuará cuando todo esté listo.

- ¿Es de fiar ese enfermero? – la anciana preguntó con recelo - tal vez sus hombres tengan que encargarse de él, no es bueno dejar testigos.

- Eso nos costará varios miles de dólares más – Hastings dijo preocupado.

- Haga los ajustes necesarios en el banco – indicó Elroy – nadie revisará esas cuentas a nombre de mis difuntos sobrinos.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Trae el reporte de las inversiones en La Florida?

- Enseguida se lo muestro.

De pronto escucharon un gran alboroto en los jardines. Hastings se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? – la tía abuela preguntó molesta - ¿acaso son los niños del orfanato? ¡Qué ocurrencia de esa mujer el traerlos a la boda!

- No veo a ningún niño – respondió Hastings observando a través del vidrio – creo que es una guerra de bolas de nieve entre los recién casados, su sobrino Archie y su prometida Annie Britter.

- ¿Guerra de bolas de nieve? ¡Pero qué comportamiento es ese!

En ese momento, el rostro del abogado palideció y lanzó una maldición.

- ¿Sucede algo Sr. Hastings? - preguntó Elroy al notar su angustia.

- ¡Es el enfermero! ¡Está ahí afuera!

- ¡¿Qué dice?!

- ¡Lo acabo de ver! ¡Está detrás de aquellos árboles!

- ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?! - gritó la anciana - ¡Claramente le advertí que ese hombre no debía involucrarnos y mucho menos venir para acá! ¿Se imagina el escándalo si ese tipo decide vengarse en nuestra propiedad? ¡Tiene que detenerlo, tiene que sacarlo de inmediato!

- ¡Lo obligaré a que se largue! – exclamó el abogado tomando su sombrero y su abrigo y rápidamente revisó que su pistola estuviera cargada.

- ¡Dese prisa Hastings! - lo apuró la tía abuela, después se dirigió a las mucamas - ¿qué hacen ahí paradas? ¡Váyanse a terminar su trabajo!

El abogado salió corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión para bajar por las escaleras y salir al jardín para detener al enfermero.

En el estudio, Albert, Elizabeth Rothschild y el Dr. Meyer se encontraban esperando la llegada del detective quien les iba a dar el último informe sobre la niña. El administrador había recibido un mensaje horas antes para ir a buscarlo por lo que miraban sus relojes impacientes. Por fin la puerta se abrió y entró George seguido del Sr. Clark.

- Sr. William, llegó el detective – anunció el administrador.

- Buenos días Sr. Clark – Albert se puso de pie para saludarlo – gracias por responder a mi llamado.

- Buenos días Sr. Andley – saludó el detective.

- Le presento a mi hermana, Elizabeth Rothschild, y al Dr. Ralph Alexander Meyer – dijo acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la pareja quien ya se había puesto de pie – ellos son los padres de la niña.

- Sr. Clark – habló Elizabeth con la voz entrecortada – ¿qué noticias tiene de nuestra hija?

- ¿Encontró a la familia? – preguntó el doctor sin poder disimular su ansiedad - ¿le confirmaron la procedencia de la muñeca?

- Aquí está el informe y en él encontrarán todas las respuestas – dijo el detective entregándoles un sobre cerrado.

Con manos temblorosas la pareja abrió el sobre, permaneciendo en silencio un par de minutos mientras leían a detalle el informe del detective. George se acercó al ventanal para abrir las cortinas y permitir el paso de la luz del sol. Al mirar hacia afuera, algo a lo lejos captó su atención.

- Sr. William ¿puede venir por favor?

- ¿Qué pasa George?

- Mire.

A lo lejos, vieron al abogado de la familia discutiendo acaloradamente con un desconocido.

- ¿Qué hace Hastings hablando con ese tipo en los límites de la propiedad?

- No lo sé señor.

- ¿Alguna vez habías visto a ese hombre, George?

- No, pero al parecer está armado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – el Dr. Meyer dejó de leer el informe al escucharlos.

- ¿Conoce a ese hombre doctor? – preguntó el administrador.

Ralph Meyer se asomó por la ventana y al verlo, las piernas le flaquearon.

- Sí – respondió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho - ¡Es el enfermero que intentó abusar de Candy!

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace Hastings con ese tipo?! – exclamó Albert.

Casi de inmediato, Elizabeth gritó llorando por la emoción - ¡Ralph! ¡Reconocieron a la muñeca! ¡Candy es nuestra hija! ¡Nuestra hija!

Una rara mezcla de felicidad y angustia agobió al doctor y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¡¿Dónde está Candy?! – gritó desesperado - ¡Albert! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

- ¿Qué te pasa Ralph? – Elizabeth lo miró angustiada.

En eso, escucharon a lo lejos el griterío de los cuatro amigos, quienes ajenos al peligro se divertían en el otro extremo del jardín.

- ¡Son ellos! – exclamó Albert señalando a través de la ventana - ¿pero qué están haciendo allá afuera?

- Sr. William, al parecer el joven Archie y la Srita. Annie también están ahí – indicó George.

- ¡Tenemos que meterlos a la casa! – apuró el doctor - ¡Están en peligro!

- ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué está pasando Ralph? – preguntó Lizzy asomándose a la ventana.

- Hastings está con un hombre – trató de explicar - y al parecer, es el mismo que trató de abusar de Candy en Nueva York.

- ¡Le acaba de pegar al señor Hastings! – Elizabeth gritó aterrada al ver como el enfermero le daba un cachazo al abogado.

- ¡Está sangrando! – exclamó el doctor - ¡hay que ir por él!

- ¡Ahora va directo hacia ellos! – exclamó George.

Elizabeth lo miró aterrorizada y corrió hacia su hermano.

- ¡Bert llama a la policía! ¡Pronto!

- No hay tiempo – indicó el detective – tenemos que detenerlo ahora, yo vengo armado.

- Por la puerta de la cocina – indicó George – así llegaremos más rápido.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó el doctor.

Los tres caballeros salieron de prisa mientras Albert tocaba la campana del estudio. De inmediato entró el mayordomo.

- A sus órdenes señor.

- Dígale al chofer que es urgente que vaya a buscar a la policía.

- ¿Algo más, señor?

- Hay un hombre armado que acaba de dejar inconsciente a uno de los miembros del consejo. Está allá afuera – señaló hacia la ventana – vaya por él con varios mozos, tal vez tengamos que llevarlo al hospital. Sea discreto y avise a la servidumbre que no permita la salida de ninguno de los invitados hasta que yo lo ordene.

- Sí señor.

En cuanto el mayordomo salió, Elizabeth se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano envuelta en lágrimas.

- ¡Bert, tenemos que ir a buscar a Candy! ¡No quiero perder a mi hija!

- ¡Cálmate Elizabeth y escúchame! - le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Pase lo que pase no quiero que vayas a salir!

- ¡Pero Bert!

- Confía en mí, hermana – trató de tranquilizarla – te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Albert le dio un beso en la frente, después caminó hacia el escritorio, sacó una pistola y salió corriendo del estudio. En ese momento, se escuchó un disparo a lo lejos y un hombre caía tiñendo de rojo la blanca nieve que cubría los jardines de la mansión Andley.

Los cuatro amigos escucharon el disparo e inmediatamente dejaron de jugar. Voltearon hacia todas direcciones buscando el origen de la detonación.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Candy.

- Fue un disparo – indicó Terry mirando hacia su alrededor.

- ¿Habrá sido un cazador? – preguntó Annie.

- ¡Miren! – exclamó Archie - ¡parece que hay alguien tirado en la nieve!

- ¡Hay que ir a ayudarlo! – exclamó Candy.

- ¡Espera! – Annie la tomó del brazo - ¡Puede ser peligroso!

- ¡Pero esa persona está herida! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – insistió la rubia.

- ¡No! – ordenó el inglés - ¡no quiero que te acerques!

- ¡Pero Terry! – se quejó la rubia.

- ¡Te vas a quedar aquí! ¡Si te acercas voy a cancelar la luna de miel!

- ¡No es justo!

- ¡No seas testaruda!

- ¡Por favor Candy! – suplicó Annie.

- Él tiene razón – dijo Archie – es mejor que nosotros vayamos a investigar.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la persona herida que se encontraba como a unos doscientos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. Unos segundos más tarde el Dr. Meyer, George y el detective llegaron corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaban las mujeres.

- ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? – el doctor llegó jadeando.

- Sí – respondió la rubia - ¿pero qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Es Chris y trae una pistola!

- ¡No! – gritó la rubia sintiéndose desvanecer - ¡va a vengarse de Terry!

- ¿Dónde están el Sr. Grandchester y el Sr. Cornwell? – George preguntó de inmediato.

- ¡Allá van! – señaló Annie - ¡fueron a ayudarle a alguien que cayó herido!

- Doctor, cuídelas – pidió George.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó el detective corriendo tras los jóvenes.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – Candy gritó desesperada tratando de seguirlos pero el doctor la detuvo.

- ¡No puedes ir!

- ¡Va a matarlo!

- ¡Te puede matar a ti!

- ¡No me importa! - dijo zafándose de él.

- ¡Espera Candy! – gritó el doctor al verla que comenzaba a alejarse - ¡no puedes hacerle eso a tu madre!

- ¿Mi madre? – Candy se detuvo y giró para verlo a la cara - ¡¿dónde está mi madre?!

- Te está esperando en la casa, hija – respondió el doctor con una lágrima cayéndole por el rostro.

La joven se quedó inmóvil asimilando las palabras del Dr. Meyer sin poder entenderlas del todo. Entonces Annie se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de las manos.

- Candy, ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡Él doctor es tu padre!

Archie y Terry caminaban hacia el herido cuando lo escucharon gemir de dolor. Como se encontraba tirado en la nieve con la cabeza cubierta y abrazado a sus piernas, no le pudieron ver el rostro.

- ¡Parece que está vivo! – exclamó Archie al ver el bulto a lo lejos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le gritó Terry.

- ¡Tiene herida la pierna! - Archie señaló el charco de sangre.

- ¡Necesitamos algo para vendarlo! - exclamó el actor buscando entre sus ropas algo que pudiera servirle. En eso decidió quitarse la bufanda - ¡vamos, ayúdame!

- ¡Terry espera! - Archie lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo haciendo que caminaran hacia atrás - trae una pistola.

- ¿Qué?

El inglés giró la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado. Ese hombre era el enfermero y le apuntaba con el arma directamente al corazón.

- ¡Hasta que nos vemos las caras! – gritó Chris quien se había incorporado y sentado sobre la nieve. Sus ojos estaban rojos y unas enormes ojeras ensombrecían su mirada.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – lo enfrentó el inglés.

- Vengo a hacerte una propuesta – respondió burlón.

- No me interesa.

- ¡Pues tendrás que escucharla, maldito actor de cuarta!

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

– ¡Quiero a Candy a cambio de tu vida! – gritó amenazándolo con la pistola.

- ¡¿A Candy?! ¡Jajajajajaja! – se rio sarcásticamente - ¡No pensé que fueras tan imbécil!

- ¡Ella es una maldita mosca muerta, una ramera que jugó con todos nosotros! - Chris gritó lleno de rabia - ¡ya la manosearon ustedes, ahora me toca a mí!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Archie gritó furioso.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te advertí que te llenaría la boca de mierda si volvías a insultarla! - exclamó Terry echando fuego por los ojos y apunto de correr hacia él para golpearlo, se escuchó un grito por detrás.

- ¡Alto ahí!

Después todo pasó muy rápido. Se escucharon tres detonaciones de arma de fuego y tres hombres cayeron sobre la nieve.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Estimadas lectoras,<strong>

**Muchas gracias a mac, skarllete northman, Lu, Guest, anny, Candylinda, Kary Kary, Roxana Medina, libelula87, mariana seguame, lisbely32, Lilsa, Fblaz, bebeserena, Alejandra y Liz Carter por sus comentarios y reviews. Gracias también a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes me han puesto entre sus favoritos. **

**Disculpen la tardanza, a veces se necesita un respiro para poder continuar.**

**Como podrán imaginarse ya son los últimos capítulos de esta historia que ya cumplió 5 años en mi cabeza. El final ya está en marcha así que no tardaré en publicar los que faltan.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Un abrazo. **


	55. Chapter 55

**FIC "1918"**

**Por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 55**

_Fuiste el sueño más bello que se hizo realidad…_

Todo fue un caos en la mansión. El horror y el miedo transfiguraron los rostros de quienes vieron a lo lejos la espantosa escena. Gritos y llanto se escucharon entre los invitados y la servidumbre que miraban atónitos la nieve teñida de rojo brillante por la sangre de los hombres que yacían como muertos sobre ella. El Duque de Grandchester y Eleanor Baker habían corrido a la ventana al oír los disparos para confirmar por desgracia, que uno de los cuerpos en la nieve era el de su primogénito. Los mozos cuidaban las puertas, las mucamas corrían de un lado al otro de la casa y el mayordomo trataba de hacer que todos guardaran la calma. La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María estaban tranquilizando a los niños del hogar y oraban en silencio para que no ocurriera una tragedia. En el estudio, Elizabeth lloraba inconsolable suplicando para que la desgracia no llegara de nuevo a sus vidas.

La policía y la Cruz Roja llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Los enfermeros corrieron hasta donde se encontraban los heridos para subir los cuerpos inertes a las camillas y trasladarlos al hospital en las ambulancias. Los oficiales comenzaron a interrogar a los presentes para saber lo que había pasado. Después de responder a los cuestionamientos de la policía, Albert dejó instrucciones al mayordomo y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara al hospital.

Ella se quedó como muerta al ver que el ser que más amaba caía como un tronco sin vida. Intentó correr para llegar a su lado y socorrerlo pero un remolino la detuvo. Eran calaveras que a su paso agitaban los jardines doblando los árboles y los arbustos nevados con vientos salpicados de venganza. Escuchó como en un eco lejano macabras carcajadas llenas de odio que se burlaban sin compasión del dantesco espectáculo. Sintió unas manos huesudas que la agarraban de los tobillos para hundirla en lo más profundo de la tierra. Gritó horrorizada pero su corazón le ordenó luchar hasta morir. Se arrancó el miedo del alma y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de esa maldad que la acorralaba. Gritó el nombre de su amado, lo gritó mil veces. Tenía que hacerle saber que estaba ahí, dispuesta a entregar la vida para salvarlo. Cayó de rodillas rogando por su vida mientras una lluvia de lágrimas lavaba la sangre de su rostro. Lo besó con una angustia que carcomía, pero él no se movió. La mancha de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande bajo su cuerpo acercándolo al letargo de la muerte. Las calaveras los rodearon mostrando sus horribles y puntiagudos garras, gritando maldiciones, eclipsando el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Iban a llevárselo al lugar que no tiene retorno, a separarlos para siempre por un abismo de muerte, pero ella se aferró abrazándose a sus brazos y a sus piernas. Le cubrió el rostro con caricias y sopló en su boca un último aliento lleno de amor. A punto de rendirse vio una pequeña luz al fondo del jardín y escuchó una voz que le suplicaba que siguiera luchando y que no se diera por vencida. La luz se transformó en un rostro y fue cuando la vió. Era ella, su madre. Lloró llenándose de esperanza, ya no se sentía sola en su desesperación, y consciente de la fragilidad de su existencia, la llamó suplicando su ayuda con un grito que retumbó a lo lejos haciendo temblar al viento.

- ¡Mamá!

La Hermana María y la Srita. Pony corrieron a la cama donde estaba recostada Candy. Se alegraron al ver que después de varias horas de estar inconsciente por fin estaba reaccionando.

- Gracias a dios, ya está despertando – la religiosa suspiró aliviada – tal vez un chocolate caliente la reanime un poco.

- Creo que la hará sentir mejor – dijo la anciana.

- ¡Enseguida lo traeré! – exclamó Dorothy saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¡Mamá! – volvió a balbucear la rubia.

- Candy, hija, aquí estamos contigo – dijo la Srita. Pony tomándola de la mano.

- Srita. Pony – susurró Candy entreabriendo los ojos - ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Te desmayaste y el Dr. Meyer te trajo a la casa.

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Parece que ya lo sabe – susurró la religiosa.

- Hija – respondió la anciana – tus padres están en el Hospital del Condado con el señor Albert.

- ¡Entonces no fue un sueño! – exclamó la rubia.

- No hija – sonrió la Srita. Pony – no fue un sueño.

- ¿Está herido alguien de la familia?– preguntó tratando de sentarse.

- No, todos están bien. Tus amigos también están a salvo – dijo la Hermana María - Archie fue a dejar a Annie a su casa porque se puso muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y Terry?

- Candy tienes que ser fuerte – la religiosa se sentó junto a ella.

- Escuché disparos – recordó la rubia tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

- Lo hirieron y lo llevaron al hospital.

- ¡No! – gritó llena de angustia - ¡Díganme cómo está!

- No lo sabemos – dijo la anciana - llevamos horas esperando para tener noticias pero nadie ha regresado del hospital.

- ¡Entonces tengo que ir para allá! ¡Necesito estar con él!

- Espera Candy, hay algo más – la religiosa la detuvo – el enfermero fue quien trató de matarlo.

- ¡Chris! – la rubia exclamó con dolor llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

- Varios testigos lo vieron, hizo dos disparos.

- ¡Dios mio! – Candy exclamó horrorizada.

- El señor George corrió para proteger a tu esposo y lo empujó al suelo pero por desgracia recibió uno de los disparos.

- ¡Qué terrible! ¿Pero están bien?

- No sabemos, pero sangraban cuando se los llevaron de aquí.

- ¡No quiero que nadie se muera! – Candy sollozó con profundo dolor abrazándose a la anciana.

- Hay que tener fe, hija – la consoló la Srita. Pony – es bueno llorar ahora pero tienes que mostrar entereza.

- ¡Es que todo esto es tan horrible! – susurró entre lágrimas - Terry y George están mal heridos, tal vez moribundos. ¡Tengo que estar con ellos!

- Pero tú no estás bien – intervino la religiosa.

- ¡Por favor! – suplicó Candy.

- Está bien, ve al hospital – dijo la anciana.

- ¡Pero Srita. Pony..!

- Hermana María, ya sé que el señor Albert nos pidió cuidar a Candy pero creo que ella debe de estar al lado de su marido – dijo la anciana serenamente.

- Supongo que tiene razón Srita. Pony – se resignó la religiosa – entonces ve al hospital Candy y cuida a tu esposo.

- ¡Gracias Hermana María! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Permiso – en ese momento entró Dorothy con una charola con tres tazas humeantes – les traje el chocolate.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió la Srita. Pony.

- Toma un poco Candy – se acercó la mucama ofreciéndole una taza – lo necesitas.

- Gracias Dorothy. ¿Puedes ordenar que preparen uno de los autos? Tengo que ir al hospital.

- Enseguida – respondió saliendo de la habitación.

- Mañana temprano regresaremos al Hogar de Pony – dijo la Hermana María - ¿estarás bien Candy?

- Les prometo que seré fuerte.

- Nosotras estaremos rezando por todos ustedes.

- Srita. Pony, ¿ya sabían lo de mis padres? – preguntó después de reflexionar un momento al dar un sorbo al chocolate caliente.

- Lo sospechamos en la boda civil cuando conocimos al doctor y a la hermana del señor Albert – respondió la anciana.

- Tu madre reconoció los lunares que tienes en la espalda cuando te ayudó a vestir, tu padre también los tiene – explicó la Hermana María – hoy lo iban a confirmar con la visita del detective.

- No sabía que había un detective buscándome – dijo pensativa - ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?

- Era un secreto y había que ser pacientes – respondió la anciana.

- Mamá, papá – la rubia lanzó un suspiro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – estoy tan feliz pero a la vez, tan triste.

- Candy, aun en los momentos difíciles hay que agradecer todas las bendiciones que recibimos – dijo la religiosa.

– Tus padres te aman profundamente y estarán contigo para apoyarte – dijo la Srita. Pony

- Srita. Pony, Hermana María, gracias por sus palabras.

- Ahora vete hija – dijo la anciana con los ojos humedecidos – pero recuerda que los estaremos esperando en el Hogar de Pony. Espero que puedan venir en Navidad.

- Que dios te bendiga Candy y que bendiga a tu familia – dijo la religiosa.

Candy sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de la habitación con su abrigo y bufanda en las manos.

Durante el trayecto, muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente. De forma inesperada sus padres la habían encontrado, la amaban, y ella no necesitaba explicaciones ni tenía reclamos porque conocía toda su historia y sus sufrimientos. Lloró en silencio sintiéndose rebosante de agradecimiento y de amor. Deseaba abrazarlos y no separarse de ellos e imaginó largas y amenas charlas compartiendo con ellos y sus hermanos. Pensó en la tía abuela, su tía abuela. ¿Por qué se había ensañado con ella desde que Albert la había adoptado? ¿Acaso la había reconocido cuando llegó a Lakewood? Tal vez por eso Elroy recalcaba con tanta insistencia su condición de huérfana, para que nadie sospechara de la hija bastarda de su sobrina. Sí, ahora ella era una Andley no solo por adopción sino también por la sangre. Entonces pensó en Albert, su querido Albert. Siempre habían estado unidos por algo más que la amistad, como si un lazo invisible de apoyo y comprensión la hubiera rodeado siempre, brindándole su protección. Sonrió al darse cuenta que el tío William no había sido un engaño ni una metáfora y que Anthony, Archie y Stear eran sus verdaderos primos. Los dulces recuerdos de aquellos años la hicieron suspirar pero también la entristecieron. El día fatal de la fiesta de su adopción Anthony había muerto. ¿Acaso alguna maldición ensombrecía su linaje o el apellido Andley? Prefirió ignorarlo. Eso era el pasado y ella acababa de iniciar una nueva vida. Entonces pensó en Terry y sus lágrimas cantaron otra canción muy dulce pero muy amarga. Sentía la necesidad de él en todo su cuerpo y en toda su alma, deseaba olvidar las últimas horas y huir a su luna de miel, pero la incertidumbre la torturaba tan profundamente que le dolía respirar. ¿Qué tan grave lo encontraría? ¿Acaso arrancarían el amor de su lado para siempre? ¿Y si la lesión no le permitía seguir con su carrera de actor? ¿Y si no sobrevivía? Lanzó un sollozo e inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma por su pesimismo y suplicó a Dios para que su esposo estuviera sano y salvo.

Al llegar al hospital se limpió las lágrimas y respiró el aire frío que la ayudó a serenarse. Había prometido ser fuerte y sin importar la gravedad de su estado, estaría ahí para cuidarlo. Caminó hasta la recepción y al preguntar por los heridos le indicaron que se dirigiera a la sala de espera. Cuando entró vio a los padres de Terry.

- ¡Sra. Baker! ¡Duque de Grandchester! – exclamó corriendo a saludarlos.

- ¡Candy! – exclamó Eleanor abrazándola – no creímos que ibas a venir al hospital.

- Buenas tardes Candy – saludó el duque.

- Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?

- Fue horrible hija – respondió con la voz resquebrajada - vimos todo desde la habitación y si no hubiera sido por George, Terry estaría muerto - al decir esto se soltó a llorar.

- Calma querida – el duque la abrazó – Terruce va a estar bien.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó la rubia.

– En el quirófano – indicó el duque - la bala le dio en una pierna.

- ¡O dios mío!

- Candy, sé que no es el momento pero es importante que me ayudes, ¿tienes idea de quién quiso matarlo y por qué? – preguntó el duque.

- Sí – respondió entre lágrimas – ese hombre que le disparó trabajaba conmigo en el hospital como enfermero. Él me pidió que fuéramos novios pero siempre lo rechacé. Un día me engañó y en un callejón me durmió con cloroformo. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta y lograron rescatarme antes de que me secuestrara. Lo denunciamos pero Terry fue a buscarlo y lo golpeó. Cuando la policía fue por él, ya no estaba en su departamento.

- ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?

- En octubre cuando estábamos en Nueva York.

- Entiendo – dijo pensativo – pero hay algo extraño en todo esto.

- ¿Qué estás pensando Richard? – preguntó Eleanor.

- ¿Qué hacía un miembro del consejo del Bank of Chicago en la escena del crimen?

- ¿Crees que el acuerdo nupcial haya sido el motivo? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Son demasiadas coincidencias. Sin duda la presencia de ese enfermero es una excelente coartada.

- Duque de Grandchester, protéjalo – suplicó la rubia – estoy dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio para que Terry esté a salvo.

- No te preocupes Candy, ya mandé poner vigilancia en el hospital y en la mansión.

- ¿Crees que lo intenten de nuevo? – Eleanor preguntó asustada.

- Sí, por eso creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí.

- ¿Regresar a Europa? – preguntó Candy.

- Sí.

- ¡Miren! – la rubia señaló hacia el pasillo – ¡vienen un doctor y una enfermera! ¡Les preguntaré por Terry!

Corrió hacia ellos y se sintió feliz al ver que eran sus amigos.

- ¡Karl! ¡Noemí! – los saludó con entusiasmo - ¡qué bueno es encontrarlos!

- ¡Candy! – la enfermera la abrazó – ¿Cómo estás? El Dr. Meyer nos dijo lo que pasó, me imagino que fue terrible.

- Sí, como una pesadilla pero ya me siento mejor.

- Candy, es bueno verte bien – saludó Karl.

- ¿Saben algo de Terry?

- Sí, estábamos de turno cuando llegaron las ambulancias, así que me hice cargo de tu esposo – explicó el doctor - la bala le atravesó la pierna izquierda por arriba de la rodilla por lo que lo llevamos al quirófano inmediatamente. Tardamos mucho en limpiar y lavar la herida pero fue afortunado ya que no le atravesó el hueso ni le dio a ninguna vena ni arteria importante.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! – exclamó aliviada.

- Tendrá que estar en el hospital en observación por una semana para descartar una posible infección – continuó el doctor – pero si en las próximas 72 horas no presenta fiebre ya estará fuera de peligro. Estará inmovilizado varios días y necesitará rehabilitación por un par de meses pero con un poco de suerte podrá recuperarse por completo. No habrá necesidad de regresar al hospital ya que tú podrás quitarle los puntos y darle la rehabilitación en casa.

- ¡Gracias Karl! – exclamó con los ojos humedecidos.

- De nada querida prima – sonrió el doctor.

- ¿Prima? – preguntó Noemí con sorpresa.

- Es una larga historia pero con un final feliz – sonrió la rubia.

- Mi tío me contó todo, bienvenida a la familia Candy – dijo el doctor acercándose para abrazarla.

- Gracias Karl.

– Al terminar el turno te contaré la historia - sonrió Karl dirigiéndose a Noemí.

- ¿Dónde puedo ver a Terry? – preguntó la rubia.

- En cuarenta minutos lo subirán al segundo piso al cuarto 215.

- ¿Y el Dr. Meyer dónde está?

- En la sala de espera del tercer piso junto con el Sr. Andley y su hermana – indicó el doctor – están esperando a que salga el otro hombre herido del quirófano. Llegó muy grave y no sabemos si logrará salvarse.

- ¡Qué terrible noticia! ¡Pobre George!

- Vamos Candy – dijo Noemí – te llevaré con ellos.

- Yo hablaré con los padres de tu esposo – dijo el doctor.

- Muchas gracias Karl.

Ambos se abrazaron al despedirse. Después, las dos amigas salieron de la sala de espera hacia uno de los corredores del hospital. Antes de subir las escaleras vieron a un hombre y a una mujer hablando con uno de los médicos forenses y con varios policías. La pareja lloraba y sus rostros se veían turbados por el dolor.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Candy preguntó en voz baja al verlos.

- Son los padres de Chris – respondió Noemí.

- ¿Le pasó algo?

- Llegó agonizando al hospital – explicó - tenía dos heridas, una en la pierna y una en la espalda que le perforó el pulmón. No pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo.

- ¡O dios mío! ¿Quién lo hizo?

- No lo sabemos.

- ¿No dijo nada?

- No, Chris murió antes de que pudiera ser interrogado por la policía.

- Pobrecillo – susurró con dolor.

- No lo compadezcas – la enfermera habló discretamente – tu esposo pudo haber muerto por su culpa.

- Es verdad, pero me duele lo que pasó. Ve a sus padres, están sufriendo mucho.

- Él tuvo la culpa, debió de haberte dejado en paz. Te trató muy mal, se llenó de odio, y aquí están las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Candy, debes estar consciente que esto todavía no termina.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un hombre murió en la mansión Andley. La policía y la prensa no los dejarán en paz. Va a ser un escándalo. Tal vez sea mejor que regresen a Nueva York.

- Sí, es triste pero tienes razón. Te voy a extrañar Noemí.

- Yo también.

- Espero que vayas a visitarme con Karl.

- Lo haremos, te lo aseguro. Te veo después.

- Sí.

Se despidieron y Candy se dirigió a la sala de espera. Al dar la vuelta por el pasillo escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

- ¡Candy!

Era Arthur quien venía caminando detrás de ella. Al verlo a la cara, tuvo una sensación especial, era como encontrar una parte de sí misma que le hacía falta, como si el rompecabezas de su vida por fin se completara. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su alma se sintió llena de paz.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Qué alegría! – exclamó abrazándolo.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? ¡Es maravilloso! ¿No lo crees Candy? Pero no llores linda – sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas.

- ¡Es que estoy tan feliz!

- ¡Yo también! – dijo entusiasmado el joven rubio – ¡no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijeron! ¡Tenerte como hermana es la mejor noticia que me han dado!

- Arthur, mi hermano menor – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – me siento tan orgullosa de que así sea.

- Tú y yo ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad Candy?

- Sí – lo miró a los ojos enternecida – desde ese día que nos conocimos cuando te curé la pierna, sentí que eras alguien especial.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste, hermanita?

- Creo que tu optimismo y tus ganas de salir adelante y de luchar.

- Yo también vi eso en ti.

- Mi hermano – susurró emocionada abrazándolo de nuevo – tengo un hermano.

- En realidad tienes dos, ¿ya te olvidaste de Ralph?

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Crees que le guste la idea de tener una hermana mayor?

- Se pondrá feliz cuando se entere – sonrió Arthur.

- ¿Y dónde están? – preguntó la rubia mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve con papá y mamá? – la tomó de la mano – están ansiosos por verte.

- ¡Eso suena maravilloso! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron abrazados hasta el final del pasillo. El corazón de Candy latía feliz por la calidez y simpatía que le transmitía su hermano menor. Nunca imaginó que sería así, como el disfrute de un atardecer enmarcado por un gran arcoiris o la tranquilidad de una noche nevada adornada por una brillante aurora boreal. Estaba emocionada y sabía que compartirían muchas cosas en el futuro.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Andley, la tía abuela y Hastings discutían en la salita de la habitación de la anciana. Ella se encontraba alteraba y movía nerviosa las manos mientras vociferaba.<p>

- ¡Esto será la desgracia para los Andley! ¡Seremos la vergüenza de la sociedad!

- ¿Podría dejar de gritar Elroy? ¡Todo está bajo control, ya se lo dije! – exclamó el abogado.

- ¡No voy a creerlo hasta que la policía nos deje en paz! ¡Todos lo vieron involucrarse!

- ¡Pero ya le expliqué que le dije a la policía que fue en defensa propia!

- ¿Y le creyeron?

- Sí, les mostré el golpe que tengo la cabeza – explicó - además los testigos vieron que el enfermero disparó a matar primero.

- ¡Todavía no está libre de culpa!

- Tardaré varios días en demostrarlo.

- ¡Todo salió mal por culpa de ese enfermero y el entrometido de George! Ya estaríamos enterrando al hijo del duque – Elroy dijo entre dientes - ahora habrá que lidiar con esta muerte y eso será un estorbo en los planes.

- Lo único que quería era quedarse con la chica – recordó Hastings – y me amenazó con traicionarnos si me entrometía. Pero todos escucharon cuando discutió con Grandchester y le disparó.

- Por lo menos eso servirá para no levantar sospechas.

- Sí, todos creerán el cuento del enamorado despechado.

- Sin embargo, estamos como al principio – dijo la tía abuela – el hijo del duque sigue vivo y con el control del banco.

- No es conveniente intentar nada por ahora – indicó Hastings – tendremos que esperar un par de semanas o tal vez meses a que todo se calme, pero le aseguro que la próxima vez no habrá errores; uno de nuestros hombres se encargará de liquidarlo.

- ¿Se reunirá con ellos?

- Sí, en un par de días para planear lo que haremos.

- Quiero que me informe lo que pase en la reunión.

- Ahora me retiro – dijo el abogado poniéndose de pie – ya es tarde y no quiero levantar sospechas.

Hastings tomó su abrigo y su sombrero. Al girar la perilla encontró a Dorothy al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Disculpe señor! – exclamó la mucama haciéndose a un lado – le traía el té a la señora.

Hastings la miró de reojo y se retiró sin hablar dejando pensativa a la muchacha.

* * *

><p>Cuando Arthur y Candy llegaron a la sala de espera del tercer piso, vieron al Dr. Meyer y a Elizabeth hablando con Albert. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió. Fueron tan solo un par de segundos, los suficientes como para decirle con los ojos todo lo que había en su corazón. La pareja se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y giraron hacia la puerta. Candy tembló de pies a cabeza al ver que el hombre y la mujer que la veían con tanto amor eran sus padres y que ella era la pequeña que les había sido arrebatada, la causa de tanto dolor y sufrimiento en sus vidas y por quien habían derramado tantas lágrimas. Lloró emocionada, y Arthur la abrazó. Sus padres corrieron hacia ellos y Candy se aferró a los brazos de su madre.<p>

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

- ¡Hijita mía!

Elizabeth besó el rostro de su hija reconociendo en ella a la pequeña que hacía 20 años había tenido en su vientre, esa niña rubia y risueña que desde recién nacida le había robado el corazón. Candy continuó sollozando arropada por el tibio calor de su madre. ¡Cuánto había deseado una madre, cuánto la había necesitado! Ahora estaba entre sus brazos siendo consolada y sintiendo ese amor tan único y especial.

- Mamá – susurró levantando el rostro para contemplarla.

Su madre era hermosa, de rasgos delicados y dulce mirada, pero también inspiraba amor, consuelo y le brindaba un sentimiento de pertenencia que ahora disfrutaba plenamente.

- Tantos años esperando por ti y por fin estamos juntas – susurró Elizabeth con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – mi pequeña niña, mi Candy, no estuve contigo para verte crecer, no pude cuidarte ni velar tus sueños. Tuviste que vivir como una huérfana sin el amor de tus padres. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- Mamá – susurró sin dejar de llorar - ¡no fue tu culpa!

- Eres tan buena mi niña – susurró con un gran sollozo.

- Mamá ya no llores – dijo acariciándole una mejilla - ya estamos juntas.

- Mi Candy, eres muy noble y buena – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas tratando de sonreír - ahora abraza a tu padre que va a ponerse celoso.

Candy miró al Dr. Meyer. Ese hombre generoso que le había salvado la vida, estaba llorando y la miraba con tanta ternura que le derritió el corazón.

- ¡Papá! - exclamó la rubia abrazándose a él.

- ¡Hija mia! – sollozó el doctor.

Ninguno de los dos pudo hablar. Candy escuchó un gemido del pecho de ese hombre y sintió la fuerza de su abrazo. Lloraba como un niño y ella era su consuelo por tanta desesperanza y tanto dolor. Después de toda una vida sin conocerse, la misma vida les había permitido compartir su amor al servicio y a su lucha por salvar la vida de los demás en una hermosa coincidencia. Se parecían no solo en las pecas y en la manera de sonreír, sino también en los bellos sentimientos que albergaban en su corazón. Ella acarició con sus pequeñas y blancas manos el rostro de su padre y él la besó en la frente.

- Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad – susurró el doctor – gracias Candy, mil veces gracias.

- Papá, gracias a ti.

- Eres tan linda como tu madre - dijo recorriéndole el rostro a detalle – pero tienes la vocación de tu padre y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso.

- ¿Y qué le dejan al tío William? – preguntó Albert quien había estado observando toda la escena silenciosamente.

- ¡Querido tío William! – exclamó Candy abrazándolo con una sonrisa -¿me dejarás que te llame así de vez en cuando? ¡Ahora sí eres mi tío de verdad!

- Mi pequeña rebelde del San Pablo – respondió conmovido – no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber la verdad, pero si me dices tío me harás sentir viejo.

- Entonces te diré Bert como mi mamá.

- Gracias por haberla cuidado – agradeció Elizabeth

- Nunca podremos pagártelo – dijo el doctor.

- Creo que no – sonrió el rubio – sus travesuras me provocaron muchos dolores de cabeza cuando estuvo en Londres. ¿Sabían que varias veces se escapó del colegio? Una de ellas fue para ir a buscar un medicamento a la media noche para un amigo que estaba mal herido, y en otra ocasión fue por salvar a la tortuga de una amiga.

- ¿Te escapabas del colegio? – se sorprendió Arthur.

- Y también trepaba árboles y salía a escondidas de su habitación para tomar el té en la habitación de los chicos - dijo el rubio.

- ¡Albert! – Candy le reclamó - ¡¿quién te dijo eso?!

- Un amigo que te vio varias veces columpiándote como mona entre los árboles.

- ¡Oh! – la rubia se sonrojó - ¡no sabía que te lo había dicho!

- Supongo que ese amigo es Terry – sonrió el doctor.

- Sí – asintió Albert – él era el otro rebelde del San Pablo.

- Creo que me gustará escuchar esas historias – sonrió Elizabeth.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – exclamó la rubia.

- Te diré un secreto – la abrazó su madre - ¿sabes que yo también trepo árboles?

- ¿Tú?

- Solíamos hacerlo cuando íbamos de paseo a la cabaña – recordó su padre – ¿te gustaría que lo hiciéramos en la primavera?

- ¡Sería maravilloso! – exclamó Candy – a Terry y a mi nos encanta trepar árboles.

- ¿Y cómo está Terry? – preguntó Albert cambiando el semblante.

- Karl me dijo que todo salió bien – respondió la rubia – en unos minutos lo subirán al cuarto 215. ¿Y George cómo está?

- El no corrió con tanta suerte – respondió el Dr. Meyer mostrando preocupación – la bala le atravesó un costado.

- ¡Dios santo!

- Entró muy grave al quirófano – indicó Arthur.

- ¡Qué terrible! – exclamó Candy.

- Les juro que no descansaré hasta que se haga justicia – el rubio susurró en voz baja.

- Ten cuidado Bert – susurró Elizabeth – puede ser peligroso.

- Pero el enfermero ya está muerto – dijo Arthur.

- Estoy seguro que alguien le ayudó – Albert respondió pensativo.

- El duque piensa lo mismo – recordó Candy.

- Vamos a ver a tu esposo, necesito hablar con él y con el duque.

- Ve tranquilo, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí – dijo Elizabeth – si hay noticias, Arthur los irá a buscar.

- Papá, mamá, ¿nos veremos más tarde? – preguntó la rubia.

- Sí hija – respondió el doctor – te buscaremos cuando vayamos a cenar.

- Si George puede escucharlos díganle que Terry y yo siempre le estaremos agradecidos por haberlo salvado, que es un gran hombre y que rezaremos por él para que se restablezca pronto - Candy no pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar en silencio al lado de Albert quien la abrazó para consolarla.

- No llores pequeña.

- ¡Es que es tan injusto!

- Yo hablaré con él, hija – se acercó Elizabeth – y le daré las gracias en tu nombre.

Candy besó a sus padres y a su hermano y salió de la sala junto con Albert. Caminaron sin hablar, ella recargada en su hombro y él rodeándola con el brazo. La joven lo conocía bien y pudo leer en su rostro el malestar y la preocupación que sentía por la condición de George.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron a dos enfermeros y a una enfermera acomodando a Terry en la cama quien ya había despertado de la anestesia. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su semblante mostraba la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía. Lo habían recostado en la cama vistiendo una bata blanca de hospital y tenía la pierna izquierda en alto y vendada sobre una férula de yeso. Al ver a su esposa, se se le iluminó el rostro y estiró el brazo en un afán por tenerla cerca.

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Terry! – exclamó la rubia respirando aliviada, acercándose para tomarle la mano.

- ¿Es familiar suyo? – preguntó la enfermera, dirigiéndose a Terry.

- Es mi esposa.

- Señora, soy la enfermera Boyle y cuidaré a su esposo por las tardes.

- Mucho gusto.

- Él tendrá que seguir ciertas recomendaciones – indicó – debe mantener la pierna en alto para evitar una hinchazón y no deberá flexionar la rodilla para no estirar la piel y abrir la herida. Es recomendable que no consuma alimentos por un par de horas, algunos de los pacientes no los tolerán después de la anestesia. El doctor vendrá en la noche a revisarlo. Más tarde le daré medicina para el dolor. Si me necesitan, estaré en la estación de enfermeras.

- Muchas gracias Srita. Boyle – dijo Candy.

La enfermera y los dos enfermeros salieron del cuarto. Candy tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Terry para tomarlo de la mano. El actor se notaba cansado pero sonrió al verla junto a él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

- Mejor, ya estás aquí.

- Amigo, es bueno verte bien – saludó Albert acercándose al actor – quería hablar contigo pero creo que te dejaré descansar.

- Gracias por venir Albert.

- ¿Ya viste a tus padres? – preguntó Candy.

- Vinieron hace un momento pero fueron a firmar unos papeles que les pidió la policía – indicó el actor.

- Iré a buscarlos, tengo que discutir algunas cosas con el duque. Vendré a verte más tarde – dijo Albert. Se despidió de la pareja y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Cuando se quedaron solos, la joven esposa se acercó a besar delicadamente a su marido.

- Mi amor, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

- Y yo te extrañé – musitó el inglés - ¿dónde estabas?

- Me desmaye al escuchar los disparos – le acarició el rostro – pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿De verdad Candy?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

- Sí – respondió la rubia con los ojos humedecidos – no me voy a separar de ti.

- Lo siento Candy – una pequeña lágrima corrió por el rostro del actor – se arruinó la luna de miel.

- La haremos después – dijo besándole el dorso de la mano humedeciéndola con sus lágrimas – lo importante es que te recuperes pronto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en el hospital?

- Una semana si te portas bien – sonrió.

- ¿Qué me darás si lo hago, pecosa?

- Lo que quieras mi amor.

- Eso me gusta – susurró tratando de sonreír.

- Ya lo sé – lo miró con amor – ahora descansa.

Terry cerró los ojos; ella se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, apenas tocando sus labios.

- Estás frío mi amor, te voy a cubrir - le acomodó la bata y lo cubrió con la sábana y la cobija del hospital. Entonces vió que hacía una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

- Un poco.

- Le diré a papá que te prepare un medicamento para que te sientas mejor.

- ¿Dijiste papá? – el inglés abrió los ojos.

- Sí – sonrió - no quería agobiarte con la noticia pero estoy muy feliz porque encontré a mis padres, aunque en realidad ellos me encontraron a mí.

- Me hubiera gustado acompañarte en esos momentos. Dime, ¿cómo fue, Candy?

- ¿Recuerdas la marca que tengo en la espalda? Aquella que viste cuando estuvimos en la cabaña.

- Por supuesto.

- Esa marca la tiene mi padre, y mi madre la vio cuando me ayudó a vestir el día de la boda.

- Eso quiere decir que los conocías.

- Y tú también los conoces – respondió entusiasmada – son el Dr. Meyer y la tía Lizzy, y yo soy la niña perdida que buscaron por tantos años.

- Es increíble lo que me estás diciendo pecosa y me alegro por ti – le tomó la mano – qué ironías tiene le vida. ¿Te das cuenta de que eso te hace una verdadera Andley?

- Sí – respondió acariciándole el pecho – y no sé qué vaya a pasar ahora.

- Tendrás que hablarlo con tus padres y con Albert. Si se demuestra que eres la única nieta de William Andley, las cosas podrían cambiar en el banco y tal vez tengamos que posponer nuestro regreso a Nueva York.

- No lo sé – dijo pensativa – Terry, al llegar al hospital vi a tu madre y al duque, él piensa que todavía estás en peligro.

- ¿Y tú que piensas? – le acarició la mejilla.

- Solo quiero que estés a salvo. Tu padre cree que lo mejor es irnos de América.

- Si nos vamos no podrás ver a tus padres.

- Ellos podrán ir a visitarnos a Europa.

- ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?

- Va a ser difícil estar lejos de ellos, de Albert y del Hogar de Pony pero si te llegara a pasar algo yo… - sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar abrazándolo y recargando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo - ¡no quiero perderte! ¡No podría soportarlo!

- Amor – el inglés la rodeó con un brazo acariciándole la espalda – estoy bien.

- ¡Me asusté mucho! – sollozó con fuerza - ¡imaginé lo peor! ¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡No quiero que sufras!

- Pequeña pecosa – le levantó suavemente el rostro por la barbilla – mírame.

- Sí Terry – respiró hondo para calmarse.

- Te amo – le limpió las lágrimas – ¿sabes todo lo que significas para mi? Lo único que vino a mi mente cuando escuché los disparos fue que si moría no te volvería a ver.

- No digas eso.

- El dolor era insoportable – susurró acariciándole los rizos dorados - pero lo único que me importaba era que estuvieras bien. Por salvarte de eso loco, valía la pena morir. Yo tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera hacerte.

- Terry, ¡no lo pienses nunca, ni siquiera lo digas! – le suplicó tomándole el rostro con ambas manos – no podría vivir si te murieras.

- Entonces no moriré.

Se besaron, pero no fue pasión ni deseo sino amor, tanto amor que Terry olvidó el dolor que sentía en la pierna.

Más tarde, el duque y Eleanor visitaron a su hijo pero se retiraron al poco rato para dejarlo descansar. Esa noche Candy cenó con sus padres y se quedó a cuidar a Terry en el hospital. Arthur se ofreció a estar de guardia cuidando a George quien había salido de la operación. Estaba grave pero estable.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la medianoche, el duque y Albert se encontraron en el estudio para hablar de lo ocurrido ese día.<p>

- Disculpe que lo haya hecho esperar pero me quedé un rato en el hospital – dijo Albert sentándose en un sillón después de ofrecerle un vaso con whiskey.

- No se preocupe Sr. Andley – dijo el duque tomando el vaso - es más seguro hablar cuando todos se han ido a dormir. ¿Cómo está el administrador?

- Mal – el rubio respondió apesumbrado dando un trago a su bebida.

- Cuánto lo siento.

- No puedo permitir que esto se repita – murmuró hablando para sí.

- ¿Qué ha pensado de lo que hablamos esta tarde? – el duque dio un trago a su whiskey - usted sabe que el enfermero no actuó solo.

- No tengo pruebas.

- Apenas han comenzado los interrogatorios.

- Todos vieron lo mismo que yo – dijo molesto – un loco obsesionado por una chica, eso no demuestra nada.

En eso, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntó el duque revisando su reloj – es más de media noche.

- Pase – ordenó Albert. Para su sorpresa vio a Dorothy quien entró al estudio cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de sí.

- Buenas noches señor – saludó en voz baja – discúlpeme si interrumpo pero quería hablar con usted. Por eso me quedé despierta para esperarlo. Si quiere puedo regresar mañana.

- Esta bien, ¿qué pasa Dorothy? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No señor – respondió nerviosa – es que escuché una conversación el día de hoy y sentí que usted debía saberlo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre Candy y su esposo, creo que están en peligro.

El duque y Albert se miraron de reojo.

- ¿Alguien te vio cuando venías para acá?

- No señor.

- Entonces habla – la invitó el duque - puedes confiar en nosotros.

Y Dorothy habló sobre las reuniones que habían tenido Hastings y la tía abuela antes y después del incidente. Les describió las reacciones de ambos cuando descubrieron al enfermero rondando por los jardines y les repitió las palabras de la tía abuela y del abogado sobre continuar con el plan para matar a Terry. Cuando terminó, el gesto de duque se tornó sombrío.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que viste y escuchaste? – preguntó el caballero – es muy grave la acusación que estás haciendo.

- Estoy segura señor.

- ¿Sabes que podrías perder tu trabajo por esto? ¿Por qué te estás arriesgando?

- Candy y yo somos amigas desde que ella era una niña. No quiero verla sufrir, quiero verla feliz. Si cometí una falta les pido me perdonen – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- No lo has hecho pero debes entender que nadie debe saber de esta reunión – dijo Albert.

- No diré nada, señor.

- Cualquier otra cosa que haga o diga mi tía debes informármelo de inmediato.

- Sí señor.

- Ya puedes retirarte.

Después de que la mucama salió del estudio el duque se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea que estaba prendida.

- Sr. Andley – dijo mirando al fuego – ahí están las pruebas que se necesitan. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Hablaré con la policía para denunciar a Hastings.

- ¿Y la señora Elroy?

- Ella permanecerá al margen de esto. Yo me encargaré de ella.

- No estoy de acuerdo. La mucama tiene que ser interrogada y repetir lo mismo que dijo aquí – dijo el duque dando media vuelta.

- No puedo permitirlo, eso incriminaría directamente a la tía abuela, ella es la matriarca de la familia, la mujer que me crió. Además es una persona mayor y la mataría si dejo que vaya a la cárcel.

- Entiendo su posición pero creo que olvida que ella fue quien le quitó la niña a su hermana, quien mandó matar al Dr. Meyer y quien mandó secuestrarlos a usted y a su prometida para separarlos y robarle la dirección del banco. Tal vez usted pueda perdonar a esa mujer pero yo no – señaló indignado - ella planeó el asesinato de mi hijo. Tiene que ser denunciada.

- Si se sabe la verdad y la llevan presa la condenarán por lo menos a diez años de prisión y habrá un escándalo que dañará la reputación del banco – indicó - las inversiones pactadas se afectarán y se perderán muchos millones.

- La vida de mi hijo vale más que el banco y las inversiones, Sr. Andley.

- Discúlpeme si no me di a entender – Albert trató de explicar – Terry es mi amigo y le juro que detendré a los culpables pero no puedo provocar un escándalo porque también lo afectaría como socio mayoritario del banco.

- Si su tía no está presa, ¿cómo piensa detenerla? – lo cuestionó – ella ha sido el autor intelectual de todo esto y continuará influyendo en las decisiones del banco y de su familia.

- Voy a alejarla de aquí – explicó - la mandaré a México a vivir a las propiedades de la familia Andley. Permanecerá vigilada y sin posibilidades de regresar a Chicago. Eso será suficiente castigo para ella.

- El llevarla lejos no la detendrá.

- ¿Tiene alguna otra propuesta?

- Ya la sabe.

- No puedo hacerlo.

- Entonces no me deja otra alternativa.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Proteger a mi hijo por supuesto – respondió el duque – he decidido que la familia Grandchester regrese a Inglaterra, pero le advierto que ninguno de sus miembros pisará de nuevo América hasta que Elroy Andley haya muerto y el Sr. Hastings esté en la cárcel.

- ¡Pueden ser años!

- No cambiaré de parecer.

- ¿Y Candy? ¿La va a alejar de sus padres?

- Ella hará cualquier sacrificio por su esposo.

- ¿Y qué pasará con las inversiones del banco?

- Los abogados de la familia Grandchester recibirán instrucciones y se encargarán de todo.

- Entonces está decidido.

- En cuanto mi hijo esté fuera de peligro nos iremos de aquí. Ahora me retiro – el duque se despidió fríamente – buenas noches.

Albert guardó silencio, pensando en la encrucijada que tenía por delante. Sabía que el duque no se equivocaba al decir que la tía abuela no se detendría, pero denunciar a una anciana y condenarla a vivir en una prisión los últimos años de su vida tampoco era una opción.

* * *

><p>Después de media noche comenzó a nevar en la ciudad de Chicago. Candy había visto los blancos copos caer durante la madrugada mientras la enfermera en turno revisaba a Terry. Él estuvo inquieto, quejándose del dolor pero poco antes del amanecer cayó en un sueño profundo.<p>

Esa mañana, los padres de Candy y de Terry llegaron puntuales al hospital. Después de desayunar con el doctor y Elizabeth, la rubia regresó a la mansión Andley junto con Arthur a descansar un rato no sin antes despedirse de su marido con un dulce beso. Se fue directamente a la recámara y cerró la puerta con llave. Estaba cansada pero no pudo dormir. Le preocupada la condición de su esposo y el peligro que seguía acechándolo. Caminó hasta el gramófono y giró la manivela para escuchar un poco de música. Los acordes de Beethoven la hicieron recordar la noche de bodas, los suaves besos, las tiernas caricias, la dicha de sentirse una mujer amada. Lloró en silencio añorando el cobijo de su cuerpo, la ternura de sus palabras, el ardor de su pasión. Se recostó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas. Era la de Terry, y al percibir su aroma se estremeció. Inhaló hasta llenarse de esas notas a hierbas y madera que tanto le gustaban. El suave sonido del violín la fue arrullando y más tranquila, pudo finalmente descansar.

Pasado el medio día se despertó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba por fuera de la habitación. Con un mal presentimiento se incorporó rápidamente y al abrir la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su hermano con el rostro sombrío.

- ¿Qué pasa Arthur?

- El chofer vino a buscarnos.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- El señor George acaba de morir – respondió con la voz apagada.

- ¡No!

- Candy – Arthur la tomó por los hombros al verla tan perpleja - tenemos que ir al hospital. Mamá nos necesita.

- ¿Y Albert?

- Está mal, pero tuvo que ocuparse de los trámites para el entierro y el funeral.

La rubia abrazó a su hermano y lloró en silencio. George, el amigo fiel, el administrador leal, el hombre íntegro, había muerto por salvar a su esposo.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Estimadas lectoras,<strong>

**muchas gracias a Rania, Guest, Flor, Dalia, Mac, mariana seguame, Alejandra, Lucero, LizCarter, Iris Adriana, maria cruz, Alexa Monnie, scarllet northman, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Faby Pru, Mirna, VERO, y libella0877 por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme sus amables comentarios. **

**Los reviews son un gran aliciente cuando escribir es solo un pasatiempo. **

**También les agradezco mucho a quienes me han puesto entre sus favoritos y han dejado reviews en los otros minifics que tengo.**

**El final de esta historia está a la vuelta de la esquina y un camino inconcluso en la vida de nuestros personajes por fin se cerrará para dar inicio a una nueva y hermosa etapa de sus vidas. Me encanta imaginar lo que vivirán como marido y mujer, lo que compartirán en el día a día, las discusiones que tendrán y los problemas que enfrentarán con los hijos. Pero esa es otra historia que le tocará escribir a alguien más. Aunque uno nunca sabe lo que pueda ocurrir al dar la vuelta a la esquina en el libro de la vida. ¿No es así, Srita. Pony? ;)**

** ¿Habrá epílogo? Tal vez. Ya me lo estoy imaginando. Pero no nos adelantemos a la historia. **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Un abrazo. **


	56. Chapter 56

**ADVERTENCIA: SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LEAS ESTE FIC SIN LA SUPERVISIÓN DE UN ADULTO**

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**Capítulo 56**

"_Sería muy poco feliz si pudiera decir hasta qué punto lo soy". W. Shakespeare_

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Candy corrió a abrazar a su madre quien al verla comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. Elizabeth sufría por la pérdida del hombre que había entregado su vida por amarla hasta el fin. Lo comprendió al escuchar sus últimas palabras en el lecho de muerte, "_ya no sufrirás Lizzy, tu hija será feliz junto al hombre que ama"_. La historia no se repetiría en esta ocasión, George se lo había jurado así mismo al darse cuenta del plan de la matriarca de los Andley. Al ver a Hastings discutiendo con el enfermero y sabiendo que ambos estaban armados, lo comprendió todo. No en balde había servido a esa familia por más de 40 años. Al escuchar el primer disparo no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse sobre el joven inglés y desviarlo de la trayectoria de las balas. Pero su valentía le costó la vida. Solo esperó a que Elizabeth llegara a su lado para dar su último respiro. Ella cayó sobre su pecho envuelta en llanto suplicando por su vida, pero fue en vano. El hombre que la amó estoicamente, en lo secreto, velando siempre por ella y sus seres queridos se había ído para siempre.

Al día siguiente se llevaron a cabo los funerales de manera discreta en una capilla cercana a la mansión. Todos los asistentes vestidos de negro, mujeres con abrigos y velos cubriéndoles la cabeza y hombres en traje y corbata, mostraron dolor e incredulidad en sus rostros. Albert, Archie, el Dr. Meyer y Arthur hicieron guardia ante el féretro como si se tratara de un familiar. El duque de Grandchester los acompañó como un gesto de agradecimiento y admiración, honrando la valentía del hombre que había salvado la vida de su hijo. La servidumbre también asisitió para dar el pésame a la familia. George siempre se distinguió por su amabilidad, su fidelidad y su discreción por lo que era apreciado por los mozos y las mucamas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los miembros del consejo asistió; tampoco lo hizo la tía abuela quien se había disculpado por sentirse indispuesta. Albert se mantuvo sereno durante la ceremonia pero cuando el féretro fue bajado y cubierto con una mezcla de tierra y nieve, el dolor lo traspasó. Las lágrimas y la tristeza en sus bellos ojos color cielo lo delataron. Amy lo abrazó y Candy lloró y consoló a su querido amigo tal y como él lo había hecho años atrás al morir Anthony.

Cuando terminó el funeral, Candy regresó al hospital escoltada por los mozos del duque. Al entrar en el cuarto de su esposo, vio a Eleanor humedeciendo la frente de su hijo con paños húmedos. La joven rubia se acercó rápidamente a revisarlo. El inglés se veía decaído y agotado, mostrando malestar en su rostro a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Baker, trate de regresar lo más pronto posible.

- Hija, qué bueno que estás de vuelta. ¿Cómo te fue en el funeral? – dijo Eleanor poniéndose de pie para saludarla.

- Estuve con Amy y Albert. Todos estuvieron muy tristes. ¿Y cómo está Terry?

- La policía vino temprano para interrogarlo, después se puso mal – Eleanor respondió preocupada – tiene fiebre.

- ¡Dios mio! ¡Está ardiendo! – Candy exclamó al tocarlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

- Empezó hace unas dos horas. El doctor en turno lo revisó y más tarde llegaron dos enfermeras que le irrigaron la herida.

Candy removió las sábanas para revisar la pierna de su esposo y confirmó para su desgracia lo que más temía.

- Se le infectó – susurró tratando de permanecer calmada.

- ¿Es peligroso?

- Sí – respondió preocupada - se le puede gangrenar si no se atiende bien.

- ¡Dios mio! – Eleanor exclamó llena de angustia -¿Qué podemos hacer Candy? ¿Crees que el Dr. Meyer pueda ayudarlo?

- Si nos curó de influenza, seguramente podrá hacer algo por Terry – respondió tratando de ser optimista – no se preocupe señora, iré a buscar a mi padre para que lo vea.

- Gracias Candy.

La rubia corrió hacia la puerta y le pidió a los mozos que fueran a buscar al doctor. Una hora más tarde el Dr. Meyer llegó al hospital. Después de saludar a las mujeres, revisó a Terry minuciosamente. Le tomó la temperatura y el pulso, y observó su malestar en el rostro y el enrojecimiento en la piel alrededor de la herida. Al terminar leyó en la bitácora las anotaciones de las enfermeras y los doctores, y escribió algunas sugerencias para el tratamiento del actor. Por último, abrió su maletín que contenía varios frascos y comenzó a preparar el medicamento. Candy estaba sentada a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de su esposo.

- Terry, es común que las heridas por arma de fuego se infecten – explicó el Dr. Meyer – por lo que se utilizará un dren y un antiséptico por varios días. Te daré tres medicamentos para ayudar a disminuir la infección, cerrar la herida y bajar la fiebre. También tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por comer bien para que tu recuperación sea rápida.

- ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – el actor preguntó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

- Tendrás que tener paciencia – respondió el galeno – y te advierto que los próximos tres días la pasarás muy mal porque tu cuerpo estará luchando contra la infección, pero poco a poco te sentirás mejor. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Tiene pesadillas – respondió Eleanor.

- En las noches está inquieto y despierta gritando – dijo Candy.

- Entonces también le prescribiré algo para que se tranquilice. Vivió un momento muy traumático y por eso no puede descansar bien.

- Terry – susurró Candy acariciándole la mejilla – yo te voy a cuidar.

- Gracias pecosa – susurró el actor cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Entonces continuará la irrigación de la herida? – preguntó Candy.

- Sí – respondió el doctor - es indispensable para su recuperación.

- Me encargaré de que Terry siga al pie de la letra tus indicaciones, papá.

- Muchas gracias por todo Dr. Meyer – dijo Eleanor.

- Todo va a salir bien – sonrió el doctor – ahora me voy, tu esposo necesita descansar.

- Gracias suegro – se escuchó la voz del inglés quien mostró una leve sonrisa al despedirlo.

Tal como lo había predicho el doctor, tres días y tres noches pasaron sin que mejorara la condición de Terry. La fiebre y la infección parecían no ceder, le dolía la cabeza, tenía escalofríos y un ardor constante le recorría la pierna. Apenas hablaba y comía poco pero siempre buscaba la mano de su esposa para aferrarse a ella. Cuando lo hacía, cerraba los ojos y podía dormir un poco. Candy estuvo junto a él para cuidarlo, darle los medicamentos y supervisar que la irrigación de la herida se realizara correctamente. Por las tardes, cuando Eleanor y el duque lo acompañaban, iba con Elizabeth a la pequeña capilla del hospital y rezaba para que Terry lograra recuperarse. Junto a su madre lloraba en silencio y escuchaba las palabras de consuelo y apoyo que tanto necesitaba para seguir adelante y mostrarse fuerte frente a su esposo.

Al amanecer del quinto día, la infección por fin cedió y la herida comenzó a cicatrizar. La fiebre disminuyó y Terry mostró ánimos para comer. Poco a poco recobró las fuerzas, y a pesar de tener inmovilizada la pierna, pudo ponerse de pie y caminar con ayuda de unas muletas. Candy lloró de felicidad al ver que estaba recuperándose y que el peligro había pasado.

* * *

><p>Una semana después del incidente en la mansión Andley, Hastings y tres hampones vestidos con trajes oscuros se encontraban reunidos en una solitaria casa de campo a las afueras de Chicago. Hacía una hora que el sol se había escondido en el horizonte, todo estaba oscuro y el bosque de los alrededores limitaba la visión al exterior. Los cuatro hombres se encontraban en una amplia y elegante habitación que tenía un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas de terciopelo. En el centro había una mesa con un candelabro y dos velas encendidas que eran la única fuente de luz en todo el lugar.<p>

- El trabajo no se completó – dijo firmemente el abogado – así que no les pagaré lo que acordamos hasta que se finalice el plan.

- No juegue con nosotros – lo amenazó un hampón de elevada estatura – un trato es un trato.

- El inglés sigue vivo.

- No fue nuestra culpa.

- Ustedes estaban a cargo del enfermero – Hastings lo contradijo – si no se hubieran emborrachado un día antes, esto no habría pasado.

- No pensamos que el tipo resultaría un idiota – dijo otro de los hampones.

- Fue más astuto que ustedes – señaló Hastings.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Hablé con la señora y está furiosa, así que olvídense de la paga.

- ¿Se va a cancelar el plan?

- No, solo se pospone hasta que la policía nos deje en paz.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso? – preguntó un hampón muy robusto.

- Tal vez en unos días cuando termine la investigación.

- ¿Usted nos avisará?

- Sí, pero esta vez no deben fallar.

- Nosotros no fallamos en los trabajos – dijo el hampón alto - matamos al detective tal y como nos lo ordenó y si el inglés no está en la tumba, la culpa es de ese enfermero.

- Creo que ya se les olvidó que dejaron escapar a la amante del señor William – les recordó Hastings.

- No volverá a suceder.

- Espero que no – dijo el abogado viendo su reloj – ahora me voy, la señora me espera.

- Primero queremos un adelanto si es que va a querer que terminemos el trabajo – lo amenazó el tipo alto.

- Solo tengo esto – dijo el abogado colocando un fajo de billetes verdes sobre la mesa – la señora no les dará más por el momento, así que no se lo gasten en whisky.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y comenzó a contarlo. Al terminar asintió con la cabeza y guardó el dinero en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. En ese momento escucharon un crujido en el techo de la habitación.

- Parece que hace viento – susurró uno de los hombres.

- ¿Tiene gatos? – preguntó otro de los hampones.

- No – respondió Hastings.

- ¿Está seguro que no lo siguieron? – preguntó el más alto corriendo hacia la ventana. Después movió la cortina y observó hacia el exterior.

- ¿Hay alguien? – Hastings preguntó nervioso.

- Está muy oscuro, no puedo ver. ¡Apaguen las velas! – ordenó a los demás.

Uno de los hombres obedeció mientras los demás sacaban las pistolas.

- Parece que no hay nadie – susurró escudriñando los alrededores.

De pronto escucharon un disparo y casi de inmediato, el vidrio de la ventana estalló rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El hampón cayó herido al suelo causando un alboroto en la habitación. Cuando los compañeros se acercaron a ayudarlo, la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe bajo una luz intensa dejándolos ciegos.

- ¡Está es la policía de Chicago! ¡Quedan todos detenidos! – gritó un policía.

Varios oficiales entraron empuñando sus pistolas pero los hampones lograron tirar una mesa que usaron como barrera y comenzaron a dispararles. Un policía cayó al suelo pero los demás salieron por fuera de la casa para dispararles por las ventanas. Se escucharon gritos, el ruido de varios vidrios rotos y el silbido de los proyectiles que provocó una sangrienta balacera. Otro más de los maleantes cayó herido y el tercero fue atrapado al intentar escapar por la puerta trasera de la casa. Cuando cesaron los disparos, varios policías entraron, revisaron el lugar, les quitaron las armas a los hampones y agarraron a Hastings quien estaba escondido detrás de uno de los muebles.

- Hágalos pasar – ordenó el capitán de policía a un oficial. Dos personas que estaban esperando en una de las patrullas, entraron a la casa.

Incrédulo, Hastings vio abrir la puerta al detective Clark junto con William Albert Andley.

- ¡¿Usted?! – exclamó al verlo.

- De carne y hueso – respondió el detective.

- ¿Este es el hombre que ordenó su muerte, Sr. Clark? – preguntó el oficial señalando al abogado.

- Sí.

- ¿Este hombre estuvo involucrado en su secuestro y el de su prometida, Sr. Andley?

- Sí sargento – respondió el rubio.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Hastings al ver que lo señalaban - ¡yo no lo ordené! ¡Fueron órdenes de la señora!

Sin poder contenerse, Albert caminó hacia él para tomarlo de las solapas del saco.

- ¡Eres un cobarde y un traidor! – exclamó furioso - ¡¿ya se te olvidó que comes gracias a los Andley?!

Después levantó los puños y le dio un par de golpes en el rostro y en el cuerpo.

- ¡Sr. Andley, deténgase! – el detectivo corrió para tomarlo de los brazos.

- ¡Basta! – gritó el sargento.

Albert se detuvo y se alejó del abogado.

- Es mejor que guarde la calma Sr. Andley – dijo el oficial – toda la evidencia se le dará a la fiscalía y estos hombres serán juzgados conforme a la ley. No cometa un error y eche todo a perder.

- Disculpe sargento – Albert se acomodó la ropa – tiene usted razón.

- ¡Lo voy a demandar por esto! – exclamó Hastings sangrando de la nariz.

- Sr. Rupert Hastings, queda usted detenido por secuestro, intento de asesinato y homicidio voluntario – dijo el oficial poniéndole unas esposas – tiene derecho a permanecer callado y a solicitar un abogado para su defensa. Ahora caballeros, les ruego que me acompañen a la comandancia para que presenten su declaración – al terminar de hablar, todos salieron de la casa mientras los policías se llevaban al resto de los detenidos.

Tres horas más tarde, el Sr. Clark y Albert se encontraban en el estudio de la mansión. El detective estaba sentado frente al caballero rubio quien leía detenidamente unos papeles.

- ¿Este fue el reporte que le entregó a mi hermana?

- Sí señor.

- ¿Cómo descubrió el asunto de Elizabeth Summersfield?

- Era un secreto muy bien guardado en Lakewood – respondió el detective – pero se corrió la voz de que un detective estaba investigando y alguien habló, tal vez por venganza.

- Entiendo – Albert meditó unos segundos.

- Después fue fácil corroborar la información.

- Entonces, ¿esa mujer no murió en un accidente?

- No señor - explicó el Sr. Clark – entre los informantes me encontré con antiguos empleados de los Andley que dijeron la verdad. Contrario a su costumbre, Elizabeth Summersfield salió esa tarde a una zona alejada de la ciudad. Llevaba provisiones, tal vez para donarlas a alguna familia necesitada. Al bajarse del coche y caminar por una de los callejuelas, dos tipos con ropa oscura y cubiertos de la cara la empujaron para que cayera debajo de una carreta que iba cargada con mercancía. La servidumbre se dió cuenta que el conductor tuvo tiempo para detenerse pero al ver a la mujer, atizó a los caballos. Ella murió en el acto, aplastada bajo las patas de los caballos y las ruedas de la carreta sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla.

- Es monstruoso – Albert susurró para sí.

- Cuando llegó la policía, el conductor de la carreta se había escapado, y los testigos dijeron que había sido un accidente.

- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Elroy Andley con esto?

- La mañana del accidente, ella mandó al chofer de la señora Elizabeth fuera de la ciudad y quien la acompañó, fue el chofer de confianza de Elroy Andley. Él amenazó de muerte a los mozos que acompañaron a Elizabeth Summersfield si abrían la boca.

- ¿Por qué mi padre no hizo nada?

- Él estaba de viaje y creyó lo que su hermana le dijo.

Albert no preguntó más, terminó de leer el reporte y se puso de pie.

- Mi tía odiaba a Elizabeth Summersfield.

- Sí señor, así lo confirmaron los testigos.

- Entonces, ¿ella fue la asesina intelectual?

- Fue Elroy Andley quien la incitó a salir ese día y a esa hora con el pretexto de ayudar a una supuesta familia en desgracia. Elizabeth Summersfield era una mujer muy generosa por lo que no se iba a negar.

Albert caminó en silencio hasta el escritorio y se recargó cabizbajo, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

- Ya es hora de terminar con esta pesadilla.

- ¿Está decidido Sr. Andley?

- Sí – respondió levantando el rostro para ver al detective.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta misma noche. Los acompañarán un chofer y un mozo de toda mi confianza. Ya están informados. Ella debe permanecer bajo vigilancia las 24 horas. No la dejen sola y no permitan que mande ningún telegrama. No se detengan hasta que salgan del país.

- Así lo haremos.

- Aquí tiene el dinero – dijo Albert sacando un maletín – es la paga por todos sus servicios y lo que necesitará para solventar los gastos al llegar a México.

- Muy bien señor.

- Tomen el tren de media noche, al amanecer llegarán a Kentucky. Cuando lleguen a Texas envíeme un telegrama.

- Entendido.

- Lo veré en la cocina.

- Sí señor.

Albert salió del estudio y subió a la habitación de Elroy Andley. Después de tocar a la puerta, giró la perilla para entrar sin esperar autorización. La anciana estaba sentada en una pequeña salita tomando un té. El rubio traía el reporte en las manos y lo aventó a la mesa para que cayera justo frente a ella.

- ¡Qué modales William! – exclamó al verlo - ¡Esa mujer sin educación te está echando a perder!

- Basta. Deja a Amy en paz – Albert habló tratando de mantener la calma – amo a Amy, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque ella se muestra tal cual es y no es una hipócrita como tú.

- ¡No voy a permitir que me insultes! – exclamó la anciana poniéndose de pie.

- Aquí está la prueba de otro más de tus crímenes – el rubio señaló el reporte - tú mandaste matar a la madre de Elizabeth.

- ¡Esa es una infamia!

- Lograste engañar a todos, incluso a mi padre, pero yo te descubrí. Por eso ideaste el plan para matar al detective y al hijo del duque, porque ya sabías cómo hacerlo. Te perdoné tu falta de amor a Candy, te perdoné cuando nos secuestraste a Amy y a mí, te perdoné los maltratos que sufrió Elizabeth, pero esto ya es intolerable.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

- Alguien escuchó cuando Hastings y tú planeaban el asesinato. Le tendimos una trampa a Hastings y la policía escuchó todo. Dime, ¿cuánto dinero le prometiste a esos maleantes para matar al hijo del duque? ¿Cientos o acaso miles de dólares? Hastings dijo que fueron órdenes tuyas.

- ¡Es una mentira! ¡¿Cómo puedes creerle a él más que a mí?! – gritó nerviosa.

- Tú palabra no vale nada tía. Eres una mentirosa.

- ¡Basta William! – exclamó levantando el brazo para darle una bofetada pero Albert le atrapó el brazo.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace una cuenta del banco a nombre de Anthony Brower? Revisé los papeles y hace pocos días Hastings sacó varios cientos de dólares de ahí.

- ¡Yo no sé nada!

- ¡Mientes! – exclamó perdiendo el control - ¡Tú autorizaste esa cuenta después de su muerte y la usas para pagarle a los cómplices de tus crímenes! ¡Pero eso se acabó!

- ¡Y tú eres indigno de llevar el apellido Andley! – la anciana exclamó furiosa – ¡Desde que adoptaste a esa niña te hiciste débil y hasta te largaste a Inglaterra para cuidarla descuidando tus obligaciones! ¡Debió quedarse en México para nunca más regresar! ¡Si fueras un verdadero Andley me entenderías! ¡Todo lo he hecho por la familia y lo seguiré haciendo si se pone en riesgo la fortuna que tu padre logró con tantos años de esfuerzo! ¡Hablaré con el consejo para que obstaculizen todas las iniciativas de tus aliados! ¡Los sacaré del banco aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Y tú obedecerás o tu amante pagará las consecuencias!

- Ya no te tengo miedo – dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos – puedes amenazarme lo que quieras pero te juro que te tragarás tus palabras porque no me doblegaré frente a ti. Te juro que te haré pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a mi padre, a mi hermana y a su hija. ¡Porque tú sabías que Candy era la hija de Elizabeth! ¡Tú sabías donde encontrarla y te callaste, y la humillaste sin descanso!

- ¡Era una bastarda!

- ¡Y para tu desgracia, la heredera de la fortuna de los Andley, la nieta de Elizabeth Summersfield, la única a quien le corresponde por derecho el dinero del clan de Nueva York!

- ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie debe escucharte! ¡Ellas deben desaparecer! ¡Tienen que estar muertas! ¡La abuela era un estorbo, y la madre y la hija también lo son! ¡Entiéndelo William! ¡Si se sabe la verdad vendrán a vengarla!

- ¡Y será tu culpa!

- ¡Voy a convocar al consejo!

- ¡No! ¡No lo harás! ¡La policía ya viene por ti!

- ¡William, no puedes permitirlo! ¡Será la ruina y la vergüenza de todos los Andley!

- ¡Entonces te vas a largar de aquí ahora mismo porque tú eres la ruina y la vergüenza de los Andley!

- ¡No puedes correrme de mi casa!

- ¡Claro que puedo!

En ese momento entró una mucama a la habitación.

- Permiso señor.

- ¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

- Es la policía. Buscan a la señora.

- Diles que baja enseguida.

- ¡William, no puedes dejar que me lleven! – la tía abuela gritó desesperada al ver que su sobrino daba un paso para salir de la habitación.

- Sí puedo.

- ¡Por favor! – le suplicó tomándolo del brazo.

- Es la cárcel o México. Tú decides.

- ¡No seré la vergüenza de la familia!

- El equipaje de la señora ya está listo tal y como lo ordenó, señor – dijo Dorothy.

- ¡Ya lo tenías planeado! – le reclamó la anciana.

- Dorothy - ordenó Albert ignorando a la tía abuela - baja el equipaje y avísale al chofer que saldrán por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sí señor, ¿Quiere que le digo algo a la policía?

- Que me esperen en la sala.

- Muy bien señor.

Después de que se retiró la mucama, Albert se quedó inmóvil y espero a que la tía abuela saliera de la habitación. Bajaron por la escalera de servicio y al llegar a la cocina encontraron al detective, al chofer y al mozo de confianza. Al verlos, Elroy comprendió que ya no tenía escapatoria.

- Váyanse ya – ordenó Albert – saquen el auto por la puerta de atrás.

- ¡Ellos me llevan al destierro! ¡No puedes ser tan cruel! – gritó la anciana.

- Te lo advertí.

- ¡Por favor William! – le suplicó tomándolo de los hombros - ¡no lo hagas!

- ¡Te excediste y lo que hiciste fue inmoral e inaceptable! – dijo bajándole las manos.

- ¡Te juro que estoy arrepentida!

- No te creo.

- ¡Todo lo hice por tu padre y para proteger a la familia!

- ¡Basta! – exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¡Yo soy una Andley! ¡No puedes mandarme al exilio!

- ¡Entonces reniego de mi sangre y de mi apellido! ¡No te conozco y no me importas!

- ¡Yo te crié, te quise como una madre!

- ¡Tú eres una asesina!

- ¡William!

- ¡Hasta nunca Elroy Andley!

Albert dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina sin detenerse.

- ¡William! – Elroy gritó tratando de correr tras él pero el chofer y el mozo la detuvieron.

- Señora no nos obligue a usar la fuerza – dijo el detective – nada de lo que haga nos hará cambiar de parecer.

- ¡Suéltenme! – les ordenó - ¡ustedes están a mi servicio! ¡Mal agradecidos!

- Si no sube al auto en 3 minutos – dijo el detective – el Sr. Andley la entregará a la policía.

- ¡Maldito! – la anciana lanzó un gemido sintiendo que se le acababan las fuerzas.

- Tenga señora – se acercó Dorothy con un abrigo y un sombrero – los va a necesitar.

Cabizbaja y derrotada, la anciana se puso el abrigo.

- Ahora vámonos – el detective señaló la puerta – se hace tarde.

Los tres caballeros salieron escoltando a la mujer y la ayudaron a subir al auto. Al salir de la propiedad, Elroy Andley no volvió a hablar y durante el trayecto a la estación lloró en silencio. Ahora estaba segura que ese sería el fin.

El duque de Grandchester observó la partida de la mujer desde la ventana de su habitación y respiró tranquilo al saber que su hijo estaría a salvo por lo menos durante un tiempo. Albert habló con la policía y al terminar, se encerró en su estudio donde permaneció hasta el amanecer. Las páginas oscuras de los Andley morirían en el destierro pero él cargaría por siempre el dolor de ser su último verdugo.

* * *

><p>Era la víspera de la Noche Buena, un ambiente alegre y lleno de esperanza contagiaba a todos por igual. Esa mañana del 23 de diciembre, Candy ayudaba a vestir a su esposo quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama. Después de 14 días en el hospital, por fin lo iban a dar de alta.<p>

- Me estás mimando demasiado, pecosa – Terry dijo amorosamente cuando Candy terminó de abotonarle el saco.

- Solo quiero ayudarte mi amor – dijo Candy besándolo castamente en los labios – el doctor dijo que no debes hacer esfuerzos.

- Amor – dijo Terry tomándola por la cintura – pronto tendré que trabajar; tengo una compañía de teatro que atender.

- ¿Vas a regresar al teatro? – preguntó la rubia retirándole un mechón castaño del rostro.

- Mi padre le mandó un telegrama al señor Hathaway. Tenemos planes para presentar Hamlet en Inglaterra, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero ahora estás en recuperación – dijo Candy – los ensayos son agotadores y tú necesitas descansar y rehabilitarte para poder regresar al teatro.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo terminaré la rehabilitación?

- En un par de meses.

- ¿Te gustaría pasar ese tiempo en Escocia? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Me encantaría mi amor – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Al inicio de la primavera regresaremos a Londres para los ensayos de Hamlet y después hay planes para organizar una gira por Francia, Dinamarca y Bélgica. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Conoceríamos París! - exclamó con entusiasmo - pero ¿cuándo partiremos a Europa?

- El duque ya arregló todo para tomar el barco antes de fin de año.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el banco?

- Varios abogados de una firma muy importante de Londres que tiene oficinas en Nueva York y en Chicago se encargarán de todo y cuidarán los intereses de la familia Grandchester aquí en América.

- Entonces es definitivo.

- Sí.

- Estaremos muy lejos – Candy dijo en un suspiro.

- Mi amor, por eso quiero llevarte a Escocia, será nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Estaremos solos allá? – susurró Candy rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Con la mamá de Mark, pero si quieres puedo darle unas vacaciones – Terry sonrió pícaramente y después juntaron sus bocas en un amoroso beso.

Escucharon voces en el pasillo y Candy se separó justo antes de que se abriera la puerta. El Dr. Karl Meyer, Noemí y el Duque de Grandchester entraron al cuarto.

- Buenos días – saludaron el doctor y la enfermera.

- Buenos días – saludó la pareja.

- Ya está todo listo para ir a casa – dijo el duque - aquí están los papeles donde se te da de alta.

- ¿Entonces ya estoy bien? – preguntó el actor.

- Todo va evolucionando sin complicaciones. Ya bajó la inflamación, no hay fiebre ni pus, y se está formando la cicatriz – respondió el doctor – pero tendrá que continuar en reposo hasta fin de mes.

- ¡Esas son buenas noticias! – Candy exclamó entusiasmada.

- Mi recomendación es que mantenga inmovilizada la pierna y se traslade en silla de ruedas durante ese tiempo para evitar cualquier esfuerzo. Después podrá usar una muleta para apoyarse, y cuando termine la rehabilitación volverá a su antigua rutina de vida.

- ¿Ningún esfuerzo hasta que termine el mes? – preguntó Terry algo desilusionado.

- Ninguno. Aunque la herida se vea cerrada por fuera, el músculo tarda más tiempo en repararse – explicó el doctor - y si no se llevan a cabo los cuidados necesarios se podría provocar un daño interno. Por lo pronto podrá tomar baños y mojarse las heridas pero sin restregarlas con el jabón. ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

- ¿Cuándo le quitaré los puntos? – preguntó Candy.

- En cinco días más.

- ¿Podrá viajar mi hijo? – preguntó el duque.

- ¿Cuándo piensa hacerlo?

– A fin de año.

- No le veo inconveniente siempre y cuando viaje lo más cómodo posible en el tren y se traslade en automóvil por la ciudad y no en carreta. Hay que evitar en lo posible los movimientos bruscos.

- Yo me encargaré de que se cumplan todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra – dijo Candy.

- Entonces no creo que tengan problemas. Les deseo que tengan buen viaje.

- Muchas gracias doctor – dijo el duque.

- Gracias Karl, espero que Noemí y tú pasen a despedirse – dijo Candy – nos encantará verlos antes de partir.

- Así lo haremos.

- Gracias por todo – dijo Terry estrechándole la mano al doctor.

Al regresar a la mansión, varios mozos llevaron a Terry en silla de ruedas al segundo piso. El sol se estaba poniendo en occidente cuando la mucama terminó de prepararles el baño y dejarles la cena servida. Ardía un gran fuego en la chimenea y el ambiente era tibio y confortable. Candy le quitó el abrigo a su esposo y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – preguntó acariciándole uno de los mechones castaños.

- Bien, feliz de haber salido de ese hospital, pero tú debes de estar agotada – dijo notando las ojeras en el rostro de su esposa - dormiste muy poco mientras me estuviste cuidando.

- Con un solo día de descanso estaré como nueva – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no tomas un baño Candy? Te caerá bien.

- Tengo mucha hambre, prefiero cenar primero – respondió la rubia - pero tal vez tú quieras tomarlo. Los baños de esponja no se comparan con una tina llena de agua caliente.

- Es verdad – dijo rodeándola por la cintura - esa fue una de las cosas desagradables de estar en el hospital.

- Pues tú parecías disfrutar el baño, sobretodo cuando estaba la enfermera de la mañana.

- Era una chica bonita – dijo Terry sonriendo de lado – espero que no te haya molestado el autógrafo que me pidió.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? – Candy lo miró con indiferencia.

- No lo sé – el actor respondió con voz grave y sensual – tal vez porque tienes un marido famoso que vuelve locas a las mujeres.

- ¡Eres un engreído! ¿Lo sabías? – la rubia exclamó haciendo una mueca – ¡En cuanto te recuperes te voy a dar tu merecido!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rió el actor – te aseguro que no tendrás que esperar tanto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Cenaremos y después iremos al agua - la acercó presionándola a su cuerpo - estaré indefenso y podrás darme mi merecido.

- No es mala idea – dijo la rubia fingiendo enojo – pero ¿no te vas a escapar?

- Te aseguro que no voy a correr – susurró robándole un beso y recorriéndola con las manos.

- Entonces voy a acabar contigo – susurró entre sus labios.

- Eso es lo que quiero, amor.

Se dejaron caer en la cama entre besos y caricias llenos de ternura.

- Mi amor – susurró Candy abriendo los ojos al terminar los besos - recuerda que tienes que estar en reposo.

- Pecosa – el actor susurró suavemente acariciándole los rizos – tú me vas a cuidar en la tina para que no me porte mal.

- De acuerdo – sonrió acariciándole el rostro – entonces vamos a comer y después al agua, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Cenaron tranquilamente tomados de la mano, compartiendo bocados y sonrisas. Al terminar, Candy le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, lo llevó a la tina, y lo sostuvo al ponerse de pie y para entrar en el agua caliente. Después se desnudó y se sumergió en el agua. Al hincarse frente a su esposo comenzó a lavarle la herida.

- ¿Te duele?

- No – susurró el actor.

Con suaves movimientos, Candy enjabonó todo el misterioso cuerpo masculino. Él solo la observaba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

- ¿Por qué has estado tan callado? – la rubia preguntó de pronto.

Terry no respondió. Estiró los brazos para atraerla hacia su pecho húmedo y tibio gritando con sus manos la necesidad de tocarla. La besó sin disimular el hambre que tenía de toda ella, moldeando la boca a sus labios y a sus curvas. Sus manos resbalaban suavemente por la piel blanca haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Cuándo? – Terry susurró besándole el cuello.

- Cuando termine el mes – Candy apenas alcanzó a responder sintiendo el exquisito toque de sus dedos.

- Falta mucho.

- Mi amor, tengo que cuidarte. Anda, vamos a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

Alcanzó una toalla y salió de la tina envuelta en ella. Escurrió sus rizos y se arropó con un delicado camisón mientras miraba coquetamente a su esposo. Él sonrió. Después le sirvió de apoyo para ponerse de pie, lo cubrió con una bata de baño y lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Le secó el cuerpo desnudo, lo ayudó a vestirse y al terminar caminaron despacio hasta la cama. Después de recostarse, apagó la luz y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

- Qué bien se siente estar así – susurró Candy.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Mucho, Terry.

- Pecosa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has hablado con Albert?

- No, casi no lo he visto.

- Es que pasó algo en la mansión mientras estuve en el hospital.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El duque me dijo que Albert tuvo una discusión con la tía abuela y la corrió de la casa.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – la rubia giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de su marido.

- Se descubrió que fue ella quien ideó el plan para matarme.

- ¡No es posible! – Candy exclamó incrédula.

- Atraparon a los tipos que secuestraron a Amy y a Albert y confesaron que tenían planes de matarte en las cabañas. Hastings les pagó por órdenes de Elroy y fue el mismo Hastings quien le dio la pistola al enfermero. Si el fallaba, el trabajo lo terminarían ellos.

- Es horrible lo que me estás diciendo – se recargó en su pecho.

- Candy – Terry la tomó de la barbilla para verla a los ojos – no regresaremos a América cuando termine la gira de la compañía Stratford.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mientras Elroy Andley siga viva estaremos en peligro.

La rubia se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

- Podrían ser varios años – susurró tristemente.

- Sí, amor.

- ¡Terry! – lanzó un sollozo.

- No puedo obligarte a que me acompañes – el actor continuó con un nudo en la garganta - acabas de encontrar a tu familia y tal vez quieras estar con ellos. Si prefieres quedarte o regresarte meses después de que termine la gira, lo voy a entender.

- No – dijo acercándose a su boca para besarlo – no mi amor. ¡No!

- Candy, yo sé que vas a sacrificar mucho si decides acompañarme.

- Voy a estar a tu lado, Terry – dijo con una sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas - tú me necesitas y quiero cuidarte, porque ya no soy una Andley sino una Grandchester, porque tú eres mi felicidad.

- Gracias pequeña pecosa – el inglés susurró al besarla sin contener la emoción en sus palabras, desencadenando una llamarada de amor.

En la intimidad de la habitación, se demostraron ese amor de mil y un maneras, jugueteando con sus pies, acariciando sus lenguas, uniendo sus almas, impregnándose de caricias. El calor entibió sábanas y cobijas como un pequeño nido donde ella lo complació entregándose libre a sus manos y a su boca. Después de los más dulces besos, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, con la firme certeza de que sus corazones nunca se abandonarían.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día de Noche Buena, Candy, Terry y los padres de ambos visitaron la tumba de George. Al llegar al cementerio, siguieron por un camino hasta el sitio donde habían enterrado al administrador. La lápida estaba recién colocada y se leía la leyenda: "Al mejor de los amigos. Querido George, siempre serás recordado por tu valentía y tu lealtad". Candy colocó un ramo de flores junto a la lápida después de quitar la nieve que la cubría y abrazó a su esposo quien conmovido, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas en honor al hombre que le había salvado la vida.<p>

Esa noche en la mansión no hubo invitados especiales ni un gran baile pero sí estuvo lleno de sorpresas y de muchas historias que contar. El joven Ralph había llegado unos días antes desde Boston recibiendo las noticias de su nueva familia con cierto recelo. Sin embargo, el amor de su hermano y la dulzura de su nueva hermana fueron suficientes para disipar sus dudas y aceptar al pretendiente de su madre.

El duelo y el recuerdo de los ausentes se hizo patente durante la cena de Navidad, pero a pesar de la tristeza, los hijos del duque alegraron el ambiente y Candy se encargó de repartir los regalos puestos bajo el árbol. Edward recibió varios avioncitos en metal pintados con colores brillantes y Alice recibió dos hermosas muñecas con carita y manos de porcelana. Todos recibieron presentes de parte de Albert y del Duque de Grandchester como chocolates, pañuelos, libros, guantes y sombreros. Eleanor y el duque le regalaron a Terry una elegante chistera a juego con un bastón de fina madera y empuñadura de oro. Candy recibió de sus padres un abrigo y un sombrero de lana en color azul oscuro. De parte de Terry recibió un juego de pendientes, una pulsera y un collar de oro blanco y diamantes, y un diario finamente encuadernado en piel color rosa con la siguiente dedicatoria:

"_Candy,_

_ni la joya más preciosa se compara a tu belleza._

_Cada noche ángel mío, esperaré paciente_

_a que escribas lo que dicte tu corazón_

_en estas páginas que guardarán_

_nuestra historia de amor._

_Feliz Navidad de 1918._

_T.G."_

Terry se sintió feliz al recibir un abrazo y un beso amoroso como regalo de agradecimiento de parte de su esposa.

El brindis navideño estuvo lleno de esperanza y buenos deseos pero también de amargos recuerdos. La guerra, la influenza y la inesperada tragedia siempre estarían presentes al remembrar hechos pasados. Algunos tardarían más en sanar las heridas causadas por las pérdidas de las personas amadas pero todos sabían que el futuro era esperanzador. Al finalizar el brindis, Albert tomó la palabra para dar una noticia a los amigos y familiares.

- Amy y yo queremos anunciarles que el día 27 vamos a casarnos – dijo solemnemente – y queremos invitarlos a todos para que nos acompañen en la ceremonia.

- ¡Qué maravilloso! ¡Felicidades Amy! – exclamó Candy.

- Felicidades amigo, es una grandiosa noticia – dijo Terry – te va a sentar bien el matrimonio.

- Tío Albert, Amy, les deseo lo mejor – dijo Arthur.

- Felicitaciones Sr. Andley – dijo el duque.

- Espero que sean muy felices – sonrió Eleanor.

- Nos encantará que seas parte de la familia, Amy – dijo Archie.

- Muchas felicidades a ambos – sonrió Annie.

- Me siento muy feliz por ti Bert, juntos han luchado por su amor y merecen ser felices – dijo Elizabeth.

- Enhorabuena – dijo el doctor.

- ¿Pero no es muy tarde para mandar invitaciones? – preguntó Elizabeth.

– Sólo ustedes y mis padres estarán presentes – respondió Amy tomando a Albert de la mano – él está de luto así que decidimos hacer algo sencillo.

- Lo importante es que Amy sea mi esposa – indicó Albert.

- ¿A qué hora será la ceremonia? – preguntó el Dr. Meyer.

- Al medio día y después habrá un brindis aquí en casa.

- Entonces habrá que organizarnos bien porque habrá otro festejo por la tarde - sonrió Elizabeth.

- ¿Cuál festejo mamá? – preguntó el joven Ralph

- ¿Es cumpleaños de alguien? – preguntó Candy.

- ¿Acaso un evento especial? – preguntó Arthur.

- Hijos – respondió Elizabeth - el doctor me pidió ser su esposa y yo acepté pero queremos pedirles su consentimiento para casaremos ese mismo día pero por la tarde – respondió sin poder disimular su felicidad.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Qué gran noticia! – exclamaron Candy y Arthur - ¡Qué alegría!

- Si le hace daño a mamá le daré su merecido – dijo el joven Ralph provocando sonrisas entre los presentes.

- Te prometo que voy a cuidar a tu madre y que jamás le haré daño – el doctor dijo solemnemente – de lo contrario tendrás todo mi permiso para darme una paliza.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó Arthur mientras los demás reían por el comentario.

- No será necesario Ralph – dijo Candy abrazando a su hermano menor – estoy segura que el doctor cuidará muy bien de mamá.

- Espero que sean muy felices Lizzy – dijo Albert acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla – se lo merecen.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero quisiera pedirles algo – dijo Amy al ver juntos a los hermanos – me encantaría que nos casáramos en una misma ceremonia si es que no tienen inconveniente. Creo que sería lo mejor y por mi estado, prefiero no llamar la atención .

- Amy – dijo Eleanor – nadie está aquí para juzgarte.

- Por mi parte no hay problema – el Dr. Meyer dijo sonriendo - creo que ni el sacerdote ni el juez tendrán inconveniente en celebrar una boda doble.

- Amy querida – Elizabeth la abrazó – yo estoy feliz de que quieras que celebremos juntos la boda.

- ¿Tú qué piensas Albert? – preguntó Amy viendo a su novio.

- Yo haré lo que tu quieras, querida.

- ¡Tendremos una doble boda en casa! – exclamó Candy llena de alegría.

- Entonces que continúen las buenas noticias – Archie anunció con una sonrisa – el día 30 los Britter ofrecerán una fiesta con la familia para anunciar mi compromiso con Annie y por supuesto están todos invitados.

- ¡Annie! ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! – exclamó Candy.

- Felicidades Elegante – sonrió Terry.

- Espero que puedan acompañarnos esa noche – dijo Annie – para los Britter será un honor recibirlos en casa.

- Les agradecemos mucho la invitación y les deseamos toda la felicidad posible – el duque dijo ceremoniosamente – pero la familia Grandchester no podrá acompañarlos esa noche.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Archie.

- El día 28 saldremos a Nueva York y tomaremos el tren a Inglaterra el día 30 – explicó Terry.

- ¿Es verdad Candy? – preguntó Annie con tristeza en la mirada.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho, hija? – preguntó Elizabeth muy consternada.

- Me acabo de enterar, mamá.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allá? – preguntó el doctor.

- No lo sabemos – respondió Terry – podrían ser meses…

- O tal vez años – Candy completó la frase viendo el dolor en el rostro de su madre.

- Ellos estarán en Escocia hasta la primavera antes de que empiece la gira de la compañía de teatro – dijo Albert tratando de aliviar la tensión – así que tendremos tiempo para organizar un viaje a la casa de campo de los Andley en Edimburgo para visitarlos.

- ¡Bert! – exclamó Elizabeth al escucharlo - ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué se tienen que ir?!

- Lizzy – el Dr. Meyer la abrazó para tranquilizarla – no importan las razones, Candy tiene el deber de estar y cuidar a su marido.

- Papá, mamá – dijo Candy tratando de permanecer serena – espero que nos visiten muy pronto en Escocia.

- Así lo haremos hija mía – susurró el doctor con un nudo en la garganta – te prometo que nos veremos en unos meses.

- ¡Gracias papá!

- Mi niña, mi pequeña, te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo Elizabeth acercándose a su hija para abrazarla sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho mamá – susurró Candy sintiendo humedecer sus ojos - ¿vas a estar bien?

- No te preocupes hija – dijo el doctor – tus hermanos y yo la cuidaremos.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó la joven abrazando a su padre.

- Terry, cuida mucho a mi hija – pidió el Dr. Meyer.

- Le prometo que daré mi vida por ella, señor – dijo el actor.

- Y yo estaré ahí para que así sea, palabra de inglés – concluyó el duque.

- Creo que todavía no es momento de despedidas sino de celebraciones – intervino Albert – así que nada de lágrimas que lo mejor de la noche está por comenzar.

- Mi tío tiene razón – dijo Arthur – así que propongo olvidarnos de las tristezas y comenzar la cena. Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- ¡Yo también! – exclamó el joven Ralph provocando risas entre los presentes.

- Ya todo está listo – sonrió Albert tocando una pequeña campana en la mesa – así que los invito a que nos sentemos para disfrutar la cena de Navidad.

Candy abrazó a sus hermanos agradecida por sus cálidas palabras y le regaló una linda sonrisa a su querido Albert. Después fue a sentarse junto a Terry quien la miró lleno de amor besándola en la frente.

Durante la cena, vinos tintos fueron degustados a la par con una reconfortante sopa de castañas y tomillo, un delicioso roast beef con nabos, papas, zanahorias y chirivías con romero acompañado de coles de Bruselas con avellanas y castañas, bollos esponjosos con mantequilla, el tradicional budín inglés navideño flameado con brandy, y copas de espumoso eggnog.

Las bebidas espirituosas aligeraron los ánimos y el muérdago colgado en las puertas del comedor animó los corazones de todos los presentes. Annie fue la primera en caer en la trampa y a pesar del gran sonrojo que mostró en el rostro, Archie felizmente la besó. Las demás parejas tampoco desaprovecharon la oportunidad de disfrutar la tradición en medio de risas y aplausos. Más tarde, a petición de Eleanor, Terry tocó algunos villancicos al piano e invitó a amigos y familiares a cantar juntos a un lado de la chimenea.

watch?v=Oy0q8tmZzwY (_Adeste fidelis_)

watch?v=e_dopBV0aKo (_Hark, the herald angels sing_)

watch?v=mOhuiezfxT4 (_Silent night_)

Candy lloró de felicidad al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry mientras tocaba las melodías. Entonces se dio cuenta que toda su familia y su esposo estaban juntos, reunidos celebrando la Navidad por primera vez en su vida. Una enorme e inexplicable dicha le llenó el corazón y sintió la paz del Altísimo dentro de su alma. Esa era la felicidad que siempre había soñado y ahora podía verla y sentirla en todo su esplendor. Agradeció a Dios por todo lo vivido ese año, por las lágrimas y las risas, por la tristeza y la esperanza, por el dolor y por el amor. Grabó esa bella imagen en su mente y la guardó entre sus recuerdos más preciosos. Nunca olvidaría esa noche y siempre la tendría presente para llenarse de esperanza cuando necesitara iluminar su camino.

Después de la cena, todos fueron a la sala a charlar al calor de la chimenea, recordando anécdotas pasadas, disfrutando de un trago de brandy y licores dulces para entrar en calor. Era de madrugada cuando los invitados comenzaron a despedirse y las luces de la mansión se apagaron hasta que solo quedó iluminado el árbol de Navidad. Candy y Terry permanecieron hasta el final, abrazados y cubiertos con una frazada sobre un mullido sofá. Los copos de nieve caían por detrás de las ventanas y algunos cantos de peregrinos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Candy subió las piernas al sofá y se recargó sobre el tibio pecho de su marido dejándose arrullar por el crepitar de los leños. Levantó el rostro buscando los ojos de su amado pero él encontró primero sus labios. Fueron dulces los besos de su boca y cálidas las caricias de sus manos, pero más hermosa fue la paz que halló en su mirada y en cada una de sus palabras.

_Este corazón que late junto a mi corazón  
>es mi esperanza y toda mi fortuna,<br>desdichado cuando nos separamos  
>y feliz entre beso y beso;<br>mi esperanza y toda mi fortuna -¡si!-  
>y toda mi ventura.<em>

Pues allí, al igual que en nidos musgosos  
>los reyezuelos amontonan múltiples tesoros,<br>deposité los caudales que yo tenía  
>antes de que mis ojos hubieran aprendido a llorar.<br>¿No seremos de su misma sensatez  
>aunque el amor no viva sino un día? (*)<p>

_*(James Joyce)_

- Terry – Candy suspiró embelesada – nuestro amor vivirá mucho más que un día.

- Sí pequeña pecosa – susurró el actor reflejándose en sus pupilas – vivirá por siempre al calor de tu sonrisa.

Unieron sus bocas en tierna armonía, sellando la promesa con su amor esa inolvidable noche, la primera de muchas Navidades que pasarían como esposos.

Al día siguiente Candy, Arthur, Ralph, sus padres, Amy y Albert fueron temprano al Hogar de Pony para llevar juguetes a todos los niños. La alegría de los pequeños fue contagiosa para todos. Elizabeth lloró en brazos de la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María, y les agradeció por todo el amor y los cuidados brindados a su hija. Candy y sus hermanos jugaron con los niños haciendo ángeles y muñecos de nieve, deslizándose sobre la colina en improvisados trineos de madera y tirándose bolas de nieve en una divertida guerra entre niños y niñas. Las risas y gritos de alegría de los pequeños llegaron hasta la casa y los padres de Candy salieron a comprobar la felicidad en el rostro de sus hijos. Entonces pudieron imaginar la vida de Candy durante su infancia y comprendieron que a pesar de las carencias, había sido una niña feliz. El pesado lastre que había acompañado a Elizabeth y al doctor durante 20 años, se esfumó finalmente liberándolos de los remordimientos y las culpas. Después de la comida, Candy se despidió de sus queridas madres. Trató de ser fuerte pero no pudo contener las lágrimas al abrazar a la anciana. Rogó para que no fuera la última despedida sino que se le concediera la oportunidad de verla una vez más. Después de recibir la bendición de la Hermana María, prometió escribirles y un día regresar de nuevo al Hogar de Pony.

* * *

><p>El día 27 al medio día, dos bellas novias entraron a la pequeña capilla de la familia Andley acompañadas por música de violines, ramos de flores y sus más allegados amigos y familiares. Escoltada por su padre, Amy lució un bello vestido color hueso en corte princesa y un delicado velo sujeto por una hermosa tiara de plata y madre perla . Por su parte, Elizabeth entró del brazo de Arthur luciendo un elegante pero sencillo vestido color palo de rosa. Los novios esperaron la llegada de las damas vistiendo el tradicional jacket en lana oscura y corbata color perla. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva cuando los novios se juraron ante el altar, amor y fidelidad hasta la muerte. Candy se conmovió al escuchar los votos de Albert y de sus padres y tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas cuando fue su turno de entregarles los anillos.<p>

Al termino de la ceremonia y después de tomarse las fotos protocolarias, las dos parejas llegaron a la mansión Andley donde los esperaban los invitados y el juez de paz. En el gran salón, con un cuarteto de cuerdas dándoles la solemne bienvenida, entraron con las manos entrelazadas y por invitación del juez, sellaron su promesa de amor. Aplausos y felicitaciones se escucharon en el salón cuando fueron presentados como marido y mujer. Los meseros repartieron copas de champán y todos brindaron por la felicidad de los recién casados. Bailaron las primeras piezas como esposos, primero Amy con Albert y después Elizabeth con Ralph. El baile continuó después de la comida al partir el pastel de bodas, y duró hasta muy entrada la noche. Candy bailó muchas piezas con Albert, su padre y sus hermanos. Su sonrisa era radiante y luminosa y gozó cada uno de esos instantes al lado de sus seres queridos. Terry la contempló en silencio con total fascinación. No era solo la belleza de cuerpo y alma lo que lo extasiaba sino el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Candy estaría con él sin importar los años ni la distancia lejos de su familia. Terry lo comprendió al verla bailando, y se juró a sí mismo que la haría feliz, inmensamente feliz y que viviría para ello.

El 28 de diciembre fue un día difícil para Candy. El largo viaje que iba a emprender y la ausencia de su familia entristeció su mirada. Trató de disimular su dolor mostrando una sonrisa frente a su esposo pero él comprendió que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo, no hablaron del asunto. Después del desayuno, Candy le quitó los puntos de la herida y al terminar, comenzaron a preparar el equipaje. Después del almuerzo, la joven rubia fue a despedirse de Albert personalmente por lo que fue a buscarlo a su estudio.

- Pasa Candy – dijo el caballero rubio al escuchar que lo llamaba.

- Buenas tardes Albert – saludó cerrando la puerta – pensé que estarías con Amy. ¿Te interrumpo? Espero no molestarte.

- Candy, tú nunca serás una molestia – sonrió – Amy salió a hacer unas compras así que no interrumpes nada. ¿Ya es hora?

- Todavía no, pero quería hablar contigo.

- Dime.

- De alguna manera me siento culpable por lo que pasó y lo lamento mucho.

- Pequeña – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie - tú no fuiste culpable por la muerte de George.

- Chris vino a Chicago por mi culpa, y por eso pasó lo que pasó.

- Pero tú no le diste la pistola ni le ordenaste disparar – Albert caminó hacia la ventana - Candy, esas balas iban dirigidas a Terry pero fue George quien decidió salvarlo así que nadie debe sentirse culpable por lo sucedido.

- Siempre le voy a estar agradecida por lo que hizo – dijo acercándose a su amigo – George ya descansa en paz y vivirá en nuestros corazones.

- Así es – dijo Albert perdiendo la mirada en la lejanía.

- Bert, nunca te había visto tan triste.

- George fue como un padre para mí – susurró dando un largo suspiro – no será fácil continuar sin él.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – lo abrazó.

- Si Candy, no te preocupes.

Después de una pequeña pausa, Candy continuó la conversación.

- ¿Y la tía abuela?

- En México.

- ¿Es cierto que ella planeó todo?

- Sí

- Creo que fuiste muy duro con ella.

- No tuve alternativa.

- Pero…

- Candy – la interrumpió – la tía abuela hizo mucho daño a muchas personas. Confundió la lealtad con la ambición y el poder, y así justificó sus actos. Lastimó a su propia familia y fue muy cruel.

- Bert – lo miró a los ojos - ¿ella sabía quien era yo?

- Sí, siempre lo supo.

- ¿Fue porque fui una hija ilegítima la razón por la que nunca me quiso?

- No Candy – la tomó por los hombros - ella nunca aceptó a Elizabeth Summersfield, tu abuela. Su odio la llevó a cometer crímenes imperdonables y a destruir vidas inocentes.

- Mi mamá sufrió mucho.

- Sí, pero eso ya terminó. Te prometo que nunca volverá a hacerles daño.

- ¿Irás a verla alguna vez?

- No.

- Parece que es mucho tu dolor y tu resentimiento. Tú no eres así.

- Candy – el rubio sintió que los ojos se le humedecían – mandar a México a la tía abuela ha sido la decisión más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida. No sé que pasará mañana pero te prometo que si ella se arrepiente de todo el mal que hizo, iré a verla.

- Gracias Bert.

- Pequeña, creo que te voy a extrañar mucho.

- Yo también – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores – sonrió limpiándole las gotas de su rostro - ¿me prometes que vas a estar bien?

- Te lo prometo.

- ¿Me escribirás?

- Sí Bert, ¿y tú me prometes que llevarás a mi sobrino a Inglaterra para que lo conozca?

- Te lo prometo, pero te voy a decir un secreto.

- ¿Cuál?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que será sobrina.

- ¿Crees que vas a tener una niña?

- Sí – sonrió.

- Estoy segura que se va a parecer a ti – la rubia mostró una enorme sonrisa.

- Entonces le gustarán los animales.

- Y va a tener un gran corazón.

- Candy, gracias – la abrazó.

- Gracias a ti, querido Bert.

Ella se recargó en el pecho de su querido tío, amigo y confidente rodeándolo con los brazos. Una vez más sus vidas los llevarían por caminos distintos, pero ahora tenían la certeza de que sin importar la distancia, la sangre los uniría para siempre.

* * *

><p>A las 7:00 de la noche Karl y Noemí así como de Amy, Archie, Annie, Albert, Arthur, el joven Ralph, Elizabeth y el Dr. Meyer se encontraban en la estación de tren para despedir a los Grandchester. Le desearon a la pareja un feliz viaje a Inglaterra así como los mejores deseos para el futuro. Terry y sus padres subieron al tren dejando a Candy con su familia para que se despidiera. La joven rubia agradeció a todos su amistad y su cariño, pero cuando se acercó a abrazar a su madre no pudo contener el llanto. Le fue imposible hablar y decirle cuanto la necesitaba y cuánto la iba a extrañar. Sin embargo, Elizabeth no necesitaba escucharlo. Se mantuvo serena, llenándose del amor de su hija al estrecharla entre sus brazos para consolarla y confortarla con sus palabras. Cuando Candy por fin se calmó, le dio la bendición. Después, la joven rubia abrazó a su padre mientras escuchaba sus palabras llenas de sabiduría, las cuales la llenaron de ánimos para continuar con su vocación de servicio. Después se prometieron verse en unos meses al otro lado del Atlántico.<p>

Se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba la salida del tren y sintiendo que dejaba un pedazo de su vida en Chicago, Candy subió al vagón permaneciendo en la escalinata. El ruido de la máquina ensordeció a los presentes pero nadie se movió de su lugar. Cuando las ruedas comenzaron a girar, gritó con todas sus fuerzas los nombres de sus seres queridos hasta que su voz se desvaneció en la lejanía. Elizabeth se derrumbó al ver que el tren se alejaba y corrió gritando el nombre de su hija hasta perderla de vista. Con las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas, el Dr. Meyer y sus hijos abrazaron a Elizabeth y juntos agitaron los brazos en un adiós para su amada Candy.

Ella lloró largo rato mientras el frío viento de la noche golpeaba su cara y pensó en lo irónico que podía llegar a ser la vida. Amar tanto era muy doloroso pero sin ese amor no tenía sentido su existencia. Entonces recordó las tristezas del pasado y vio la esperanza en el futuro. Se imaginó rodeada de hijos y a sus padres y hermanos jugando con ellos y pudo calmarse. Cuando entró al camarote, Terry la estaba esperando.

- Perdóname – dijo sentándose a su lado con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar – no quería dejarte solo pero no pensé que esto iba a ser tan difícil.

- Amor, no te preocupes – susurró abrazándola – al paso de los días te sentirás mejor.

- Gracias mi amor.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No, solo quiero estar contigo.

- Yo también – la besó en los labios – ven, recuéstate a mi lado.

La estrechez del camarote no impidió el tierno consuelo de besos y caricias que el actor le brindó a su esposa. Ella rompía a llorar a ratos, pero el amor de Terry fue el alivio a su dolor. Esa noche pidieron comida al camarero para no salir al vagón comedor. Entre beso y beso decidieron que ese viaje sería el inicio de su luna de miel. Leyeron juntos, soñaron juntos y se prometieron una eterna noche de amor al iniciar el nuevo año. Al día siguiente al llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York, Candy bajó del tren mostrando una sonrisa.

La casa de Eleanor Baker fue muy visitada los siguientes dos días. El duque y Terry recibieron en el despacho a los abogados que se encargarían de los asuntos del banco. Por la noche, Robert Hathaway cenó con Terry y su madre para planear la gira de la compañía Stratford por Europa así como las presentaciones de Hamlet en el Royal Shakespeare Festival y en el Festival de Edimburgo.

El día 30, Eleanor y Candy regresaron a la casa después de una mañana de compras y de recoger sus pertenencias y las de Terry del departamento que habían rentado para vivir en Nueva York. El resto del día continuaron con los preparativos del viaje y en punto de las 6 de la tarde, los mozos subieron a los autos todos los baúles con el equipaje de la familia Grandchester con destino a la Terminal de Barcos de Manhattan junto al Río Hudson.

Al llegar a la terminal, Candy se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a cientos de personas subiendo a un hermoso transatlántico de cuatro chimeneas atracado en el muelle.

- ¿Iremos en ese barco?

- Sí – respondió el duque al notar su asombro.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Eleanor.

- Es el RMS Olympic.

- ¿No fue uno de los barcos que diseñó Thomas Andrew, el ingeniero que diseñó el Titanic? – preguntó Terry.

- Así es – respondió el duque – la construcción de ambos barcos comenzó entre 1908 y 1909 pero primero se terminó el Olympic siendo tan grande y tan elegante como el Titanic. En 1911 fue su viaje inaugural y el del Titanic fue al año siguiente, en 1912.

- El Titanic se hundió en ese viaje – recordó Terry – fue noticia en todos los periódicos.

- Una verdadera tragedia – comentó Eleanor.

- ¿Este barco es tan grande como el Titanic? – preguntó Candy sin salir de su asombro.

- Sí, y es mucho más grande que el Mauretania – indicó Terry - ¿sabes cuando mide de eslora, papá?

- Unos 269 metros – respondió el duque.

- ¿Por qué está pintado así? – preguntó Candy.

- Durante la guerra y hasta el día de hoy se ha utilizado para transportar soldados – explicó el duque – por eso se pintó y acondicionó como un buque militar. Aunque todavía no está listo para retomar los viajes comerciales, por mi condición de noble me permitieron utilizar los camarotes de la primera cubierta que no fueron modificados.

- Creo que será un viaje inolvidable – dijo Candy sonriendo con complicidad a su marido.

- Estoy seguro – sonrió el actor.

Abordaron el barco siendo recibidos por los oficiales al mando quienes los escoltaron a la cubierta más alta donde se encontraban los camarotes de lujo de primera clase. Candy se quedó sin habla al descubrir que el barco contaba con una piscina interior, un gimnasio, cancha de squash, un baño turno, una biblioteca y un elegante salón comedor. Al entrar al camarote lanzó una exclamación, deslumbrada por la decoración del mismo. Los pisos estaban alfombrados y las paredes estaban cubiertas por tapices con brocados y vistas labradas en madera, los muebles eran estilo Luis XV y las camas tenían hermosos doseles de donde colgaban telas vaporosas. La decoración incluía chimeneas empotradas, ventanas con vitrales y cortinas de terciopelo. El camarote también contaba con un elegante baño con una tina grande y con lavamanos con grifos que disponían de agua caliente y fría.

A las 9 de la noche zarpó el barco. Los jóvenes esposos salieron a cubierta para admirar el hermoso espectáculo de luces de Nueva York durante su travesía por el río. Candy se despidió emocionada agitando las manos a todas las personas que gritaban adiós desde el muelle. Sintió una gran nostalgia pero se aferró a la mano de su marido quien permaneció a su lado en la silla de ruedas hasta que la última luz de la ciudad desapareció en el firmamento.

El 31 de diciembre de 1918 Candy y Terry despertaron muy entrada la mañana. Después de la comida, comenzaron a vestirse para la cena de fin de año. La rubia ahora comprendía las compras de última hora que había hecho con Eleanor Baker y le agradeció su buen gusto para elegir el atuendo que luciría esa noche tan especial. La rubia sacó de su baúl un hermoso vestido largo en color azul marino con escote cuadrado, encaje negro y bordado con perlas, lentejuela y chaquira plateadas, un par de largos guantes negros y una diadema plateada adornada con cristal. Al abrir el joyero damasquinado eligió el juego de pendientes, pulsera y collar de diamantes que su esposo le había regalado en Navidad. Recogió sus rizos en un delicado rodete y pinto sus labios color rojo sangre. Terry disfrutó ver cómo su esposa se transformaba en una princesa mientras él se vestía con un elegante frac negro, camisa y chaleco blancos, mancuernillas de oro, moño y pañuelo de seda, y zapatos de charol negros.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Terry al verla perfumándose el cuello.

- Sí – sonrió - ¿qué tal me veo?

- Hermosa – dijo poniéndose de pie utilizando el bastón que le había regalado el duque para caminar despacio hasta donde se encontraba su mujer.

- Terry, ¿qué haces? No debes caminar todavía.

- Faltan unas horas para que termine el mes – dijo susurrando a su oído - ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Sí – lo miró a los ojos levantando los brazos para rodearle el cuello – ya no tendrás que estar en reposo absoluto.

- La noche será larga, muy larga, amor – susurró suavemente, después la tomó por la cintura iniciando el cortejo con un beso febril.

A las 10 de la noche salieron del camarote rumbo al salón principal donde Eleanor, el duque y sus hermanos los estaban esperando.

La orquesta tocaba muchos ritmos alegres como fox trot, pasodoble y quickstep. Eleanor Baker y el duque bailaron varias piezas mientras Candy y Terry se divertían viendo bailar a las parejas. Los meseros comenzaron a servir champán y en punto de la medianoche, se escucharon las 12 campanadas anunciando la llegada de 1919. El almirante del barco levantó su copa e hizo el brindis de Año Nuevo. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, bebieron el burbujeante champán y se abrazaron para felicitarse unos a otros. La música alegró de nuevo el ambiente y los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena.

Candy y Terry comieron sin dejar de mirarse, absortos uno del otro. El delicioso juego de seducción siguió entre pequeños sorbos de champán y caricias sensuales por debajo de la mesa. La cena concluyó con frutas al licor dejando enmieladas sus bocas pero el postre no terminó ahí. Se despidieron de Eleanor y del duque al terminar la cena argumentando que Terry necesitaba descansar. Tomaron el elevador del barco para subir a cubierta y caminaron entre el viento y el frío de la noche hasta encontrar una zona poco iluminada. El mar cantaba su romántico arrullo nocturno y la luna parecía sonreír desde lo alto. Cuando Candy se recargo en una columna del barco, Terry se inclinó para besarla. Fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Retrocedieron en el tiempo y volvieron a vivir el día que había sellado su destino.

- Hace un año, después de celebrar en casa de mi madre fui al mar a buscarte a una playa cerca de un acantilado – recordó Terry abrazándola al terminar el beso.

- Hace un año yo estaba en un barco regresando de un viaje con Albert – recordó Candy – y salí a cubierta para recordar el día que nos conocimos.

- Íbamos rumbo a Inglaterra en el Mauretania y también era Año Nuevo, ¿recuerdas, amor?

- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – susurró acariciándole el rostro - había mucha bruma y tú llorabas.

- Te acercaste a mí.

- Quería consolarte.

- Traías puesto un vestido blanco.

- Y tú, una capa oscura.

- Candy – le levantó la barbilla suavemente.

- Terry – suspiró.

- Quiero amarte esta noche – susurró reflejándose en sus pupilas.

- Hazlo – respondió sin aliento enredando los brazos en su cuello.

Terry la besó y después se fueron abrazados al camarote.

Al entrar, el inglés tan solo prendió una pequeña luz y le puso el cerrojo a la puerta. Caminó despacio hacia su esposa, la tomó de la mano besándole los nudillos con delicadeza y la recorrió desnudándola con la mirada. Candy cerró los ojos entregándose a él, entreabriendo los labios para que él los devorara con desesperación mientras ataban sus lenguas.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? – la sintió tiritar entre sus brazos – estás helada.

- Hacía mucho frío afuera.

- Te prepararé un baño caliente – susurró besándola en el cuello - y después iremos a la cama.

- Sí, mi amor.

Terry la llevó al baño y ahí abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Enseguida se acercó a su esposa para quitarle las joyas y el vestido. Deslizó los dedos bajando los tirantes de su corpiño para liberar sus pechos. Los acarició a placer con sus manos tibias. Las ropas cayeron entre pequeñas risas y besos robados. Cuando terminó de desnudarla, se quitó la ropa rápidamente para entrar juntos en la humeante tina. El calor reconfortó a Candy quien se hundió completa en el agua por un par de segundos y al sacar la cabeza del agua vio a su marido con la mirada inmersa en ella. Ella lo imitó y lo contempló a detalle, deleitándose con su varonil figura.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué piensas pecosa? – le preguntó al notar que se sonrojaba.

- Me gustas mucho Terry.

- Lo sé – susurró complacido.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Fue amor a primera vista – respondió con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan arrogante y engreído?

- No lo sé – dijo estirando los brazos para atraerla hacia él.

- ¿Entonces qué sabes? – preguntó sintiendo sus besos en el cuello.

- Que eres mía.

Las manos de Terry fueron pasión y dulzura, artífices de amor envueltos en tibio vapor perfumado que se adueñaron de todos esos espacios delicados de luz y sombra de la piel de su esposa. Fue tierno al principio, llenándola de suaves y pequeños besos y caricias delicadas pero después, su boca la besó sin compasión, sus manos la tocaron sin mesura, su lengua la probó sin recato dejando nuevas memorias en las curvaturas ocultas y sensibles de ese cuerpo que tanto había añorado. Enardecía de deseo y no se detuvo hasta que la supo suya sin limitaciones y la sintió temblar sometida a sus antojos. Ella gimió y gritó con fuerza al sentir el fuego que se expandía desde su sensible interior hacia las extremidades de su cuerpo.

La necesidad y la dulce entrega eran mutuos y ambos querían más. Terry la sentó a horcajadas para que se amoldara generosamente a sus líneas masculinas, llenándola con su carne y así, agitarla en lo más secreto. Candy gritó al sentir su entrada y lo besó ardientemente, abriendo su cauce, uniendo pechos y vientres, para que él se hundiera en su bahía más íntima y más profunda. Gimió sin vergüenza cual incitante canción de la amante al sentirse colmada. Bogaron juntos en esas aguas donde ella marcó el ritmo para no lastimarlo, logrando una travesía larga y deliciosamente estimulante entre besos y caricias húmedas. Pero la mar se tornó tempestuosa cuando el fuego evaporó la razón y un juramento tácito los convirtió en amantes eternos. Quedaron exhaustos al estallar sin sentido, revolviendo sus aguas como remolinos en un océano abisal. Y así como llegó la tormenta, todo fue calma y silencio. Sentados en la tina, él abrazándola por detrás, se olvidaron del tiempo. Cerraron los ojos acurrucados en el agua acariciándose suavemente sin pudor, como si la piel de uno fuera la piel del otro.

Salieron del agua después de un largo rato, cuando el frío los obligó a despertar de su ensueño, pero las toallas cayeron pronto al no resistir la tentación de tocarse de nuevo. Entonces unieron sus labios sintiendo el calor de su deseo sobre la piel desnuda. Fue un bello momento en la más exquisita intimidad, tan solo ellos y el amor que los envolvía con todas sus fragancias. Llegaron jugueteando a la cama y se cubrieron con ropas suaves para reposar juntos envueltos en satín y lana. La noche era de ellos y apasionados se perfumaron de nuevo con la esencia del amor.

Terry fue como una sombra que la cubrió para apoderarse de ella, apresando sus manos, doblegando su piel. La desarmó una vez más y ella se regaló toda. Como el amante perfecto, la sedujo susurrando su nombre con palabras suaves, acariciándola con la boca, mordiendo sus cimas y saboreando sus valles de norte a sur, y de oriente a occidente traspasando sus límites mientras la adoraba. La pasión de Candy se liberó de nuevo y sintió espasmos en sus entrañas como ráfagas de fuego que la hicieron gritar extasiada. Se sintió flotar y su mente liberó a su cuerpo que transformó a las sábanas en suaves y acogedoras nubes.

- Terry… – susurró desvanecida mientras su pecho subía y bajaba para regular la respiración.

Al verla agotada, el amante esposo la arrulló con pequeños besos y la abrazó cubriéndola con las sábanas y cobijas.

- Te amo Candy – susurró entre los rizos dorados pero no recibió respuesta. Su esposa ya dormía profundamente soñando el más hermoso de los sueños, un sueño que 9 meses más tarde se haría realidad.

**FIN**

**Continúa el Epílogo**

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras:<strong>

**mil gracias a Monycats69, Maya Granchester, DELIA, mariana seguame, Alexa Monnie, Alejandra, Rania, **l**ibella0877**, **jgadjtja0877, LizCarter, Faby Pru, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Becky70, Mazy Vampire, Mara, skarllet northman e Iris Adriana por sus amables comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las lectoras tanto anónimas como presentes que me acompañaron durante todo este tiempo y que disfrutaron junto conmigo las aventuras de estos hermosos personajes. Gracias también a quien puso esta historia entre sus favoritas y siguió fielmente la publicación de los capítulos. Gracias también por el inmerecido honor de ponerme entre sus autores favoritos y gracias a quienes han leído mis otros fics.**

**Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano y es hora de terminar. Candy y Terry seguirán viviendo mientras nosotros los sigamos recordando, mientras existan fans entusiastas que quieran dedicar su imaginación para crear historias maravillosas donde ellos sean los protagonistas. **

**Gracias por siempre.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Por lo pronto esperen el epílogo en un par de días más. **


	57. Chapter 57

**FIC "1918"**

**por Manzana9**

**EPíLOGO**

**20 de Septiembre, 1919.**

**Londres**

Por fin nació el bebé. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a amarlo tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ya se robó mi corazón y me ha hecho la mamá más dichosa de la tierra. Todo el dolor que pasé en el parto se me olvidó cuando el doctor lo puso entre mis brazos. Lloré de felicidad y Terry también lloró al verlo. No podía creer que estaba arrullando a su hijo. Mamá y el duque dicen que se parece a mí porque es rubio pero yo creo que se parece a Terry. Tiene la forma de su cara, su nariz y su boca. Terry, mi amor, nunca te había visto tan nervioso y preocupado como cuando iba a nacer nuestro hijo. Me imagino lo que sentiste cuando papá fue al teatro a avisarte que me habían llevado al hospital. Eleanor me dijo que estuviste a punto de salir corriendo del camerino con el vestuario puesto; menos mal que la escuchaste y te quedaste a terminar la función. Tuvo razón cuando nos dijo que los bebés tardan en nacer, y el nuestro nació al amanecer.

Después de dos días en el hospital ya estamos de vuelta en casa. Me gusta ver a mi bebé cuando duerme en su cunita. Está tan hermoso y duerme tan tranquilo que parece un angelito. Seguramente no tardará en llorar porque tendrá hambre. Me gusta abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpecito tan tibio y darle de comer mientras con su manita toma uno de mis dedos. Mamá dice que va a crecer muy grande y fuerte porque tengo mucha leche y eso, es una bendición.

Me gustaría que la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María estuvieran aquí. Las extraño mucho. Pronto les escribiré para darles la noticia y les enviaré muchos regalos para los niños del hogar. Annie, Archie, Bert y Amy vendrán el próximo mes al bautizo y traerán a la pequeña Rose. Ya quiero conocerla. Seguramente ella y el bebé jugarán en los jardines cuando crezcan un poco más.

Todavía no sé cómo se va a llamar el bebé. Terry quiere ponerle Richard como su padre pero a mi me gustaría que se llamara como él. Eleanor opina igual que yo pero el duque apoya a Terry. Creo que se siente muy orgulloso de ser abuelo y estaría feliz si el niño llevara su nombre. Ya le compró un pony para que aprenda a montar. Dice que será tan buen jinete como él y su padre.

Ya van a dar las 10. Terry no tarda en llegar. Me dijo que hablaríamos a su regreso porque me quiere dar una sorpresa. Después del éxito de Hamlet en el Festival de Edimburgo y en el Festival de Shakespeare, la Royal Shakespeare Company le propuso que formara parte de la compañía al terminar la gira. Tal vez la sorpresa sea que pronto nos mudaremos a Strarford upon Avon. Eso sería maravilloso. Los días que pasamos en el verano fueron inolvidables. Me encantaba ver el río Avon desde la ventana de la recámara al amanecer, y caminar por el invernadero y los jardines llenos de narcisos mientras escuchaba a Terry tocar el piano desde la sala de la casa al ponerse el sol. Parece que es él. Ya escucho el motor del auto. Lo amo tanto y mi corazón late con fuerza al verlo como si fuera la primera vez. Hasta mañana.

**Agosto 28, 1929.**

**Chicago**

Hoy estoy muy feliz y muy triste. Mañana vamos de vuelta a Europa después de unas largas vacaciones de verano. Ya extraño mi trabajo en el hospital pero no quiero irme de América. Pasaron muchos años antes de poder regresar a mi querido Hogar de Pony.

El hogar ha cambiado mucho. Bert le mandó construir dos recámaras para huéspedes y amplió las habitaciones de los niños, la cocina, la capilla y el comedor. Gracias a eso pudimos quedarnos por unos días y disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes de la colina de Pony. Bert trajo unos caballos y Terry y yo salimos a dar largos paseos por el bosque. Recordé tantos cosas que por momentos no pude contener las lágrimas.

La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María dicen que Richard y Lizzy se parecen a mí, y que Mary y el pequeño Terry son iguales a su papá pero que ninguno de mis hijos es tan travieso como yo. Richard tiene el carácter de su abuelo, es serio y formal pero muy valiente y decidido. Lizzy es elegante y amigable y le encanta actuar y tocar el piano. Me recuerda mucho a mamá y a Eleanor. Mary es noble y sensible, siempre sonriente y pendiente de los demás. Le dijo a papá que va a estudiar medicina como él cuando sea grande. Y mi pequeño Terry es muy inquieto. A su corta edad no hay cuna que lo detenga. Le gusta correr y ensuciarse, jugar con los animales y trepar árboles, pero es muy cariñoso e inteligente y su sonrisa es capaz de borrar mi enojo aun después de la peor de sus travesuras. Creo que él se va a parecer a mí.

Me preocupa la salud de la Srita. Pony. Ya está muy anciana y lleva algún tiempo enferma. Me duele pensar que tal vez no la vuelva a ver. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que la Hermana María la cuida y que hay otra religiosa que vive con ellas y que les ayuda con los niños.

El duque también viajó con nosotros. Estuvo trabajando con Bert durante varios días en la ciudad de Chicago. Las cosas no andan bien en América y hay rumores de una posible crisis en la economía. Los Andley tuvieron que vender Lakewood hace unos meses y Terry me dijo que cerraron un trato para vender el banco a la competencia. El duque le sugirió que no se arriesgaran así que van a invertir todo en la industria automotriz y en la del petróleo.

No sabía que Archie y mi hermano Ralph tienen planes para abrir su propio despacho de abogados en Nueva York. Espero que tengan mucho éxito. Annie está encantada con la idea de mudarse para allá. Le gusta la ciudad y quiere que sus gemelos vivan cerca del mar.

Papá y mamá están muy bien. Viven felices en Canadá. Arthur trabaja en un hospital muy cerca de donde viven. Es un gran cirujano y sus pacientes lo quieren mucho. Él y su esposa están muy contentos porque en el otoño van a ser papás. Quiere que seamos los padrinos de su hijo. Terry aceptó, así que en la primavera estaremos de vuelta en América. Ya es tarde. Todos están durmiendo en la mansión pero Terry está a mi lado tomando un whisky. A pesar de los años sigue siendo un mocoso insolente pero lo amo. Me hace temblar cuando me mira y me derrite con su hermosa sonrisa. Cada día lo veo más buen mozo y siempre se burla de mí cuando se lo digo. Nunca se le va a quitar lo arrogante y engreído pero no importa. Me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo con su ternura, y su amor por mí es tan grande como el primer día.

**Septiembre 4, 1939.**

**Stratford upon Avon.**

Ayer durante el almuerzo se anunció en la radio que Inglaterra le declaró la guerra a Alemania. Aunque lo esperábamos desde que Hitler invadió Polonia, no pude evitar soltarme a llorar cuando escuchamos la noticia. Terry y las niñas me abrazaron para consolarme. Creo que todos estamos muy preocupados, sobretodo por Richard. Él quiere alistarse pero yo no quiero que lo haga; tengo mucho miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrirle. Le conté cuando murió Stear y cuando hirieron a Arthur y a su abuelo durante la Gran Guerra, pero pareció no importarle. Sigue empeñado en ser un oficial de la Armada Inglesa. Aún así espero que recapacite. Apenas va a cumplir 20 años y no está consciente de los horrores y la destrucción a los que se va a enfrentar. Odio la guerra pero no hay otra forma de detener a ese monstruo. Eso es lo que dice el gobierno.

El duque también está preocupado. Hay mucha incertidumbre en el parlamento. Tal vez él pueda convencer a Richard para que desista de su idea. Siempre escucha a su abuelo y sigue al pie de la letra sus consejos, pero si es lo que mi hijo realmente quiere, tendré que apoyarlo. Bert quiere que salgamos de Inglaterra. En su último viaje de negocios por Europa escuchó cosas horribles de Hitler. Sabe que ese tipo no se detendrá fácilmente. Papá y mamá quieren que nos vayamos a Canadá pero yo no me moveré de aquí si Terry y Richard deciden quedarse. Tengo que estar con ellos.

Pero nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar al dar la vuelta a la esquina. ¿No es verdad Srita. Pony? Todavía me duele su muerte a pesar de los años que han pasado. ¿Cómo estará el Hogar de Pony? En su última carta la Hermana María me contó que los duraznos y los cerezos ya están dando frutos y que el agua del pozo nuevo es tan clara y cristalina como el azul del cielo. De pronto mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia. Será difícil ir a América durante la guerra.

Creo que mañana saldré con los niños a dar un paseo a caballo. No hay nada mejor que el aire fresco del campo para recuperar el buen ánimo. Hace dos días Lizzy fue aceptada en la Royal Shakespeare Company. A sus 18 años será la mujer más joven que pertenezca a la compañía. Su audición fue fantástica. Terry está muy orgulloso de ella. En el verano insistió para que practicara en Londres con Eleanor y no se equivocó. También quiere que los pequeños vayan al Colegio San Pablo por un par de años así como lo hicieron sus hijos mayores. Mary cumplirá 15 en la primavera y el pequeño Terry cumplirá 12 a fin de año. Yo sé que ya están en edad de asistir al internado y que les servirá para formar su carácter pero no quiero que se alejen. Me preocupa que vayan a vivir en Londres durante la guerra.

Sé que vienen tiempos difíciles pero no voy a perder la fe. Mientras haya vida habrá esperanza y mientras Terry esté a mi lado tendré ánimos para luchar. Ahora me está esperando para ir a la cama. Siempre que estoy triste aguarda hasta la noche para consolarme. Entre sus brazos me olvido de todo y solo pienso en nuestro amor. Acaba de prender el gramófono, es un Nocturno de Chopin. Sabe que me gusta escucharlo cuando estamos juntos, a solas en nuestra alcoba, es cuando cierro los ojos y me lleva al paraíso...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias, gracias, gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo y por todos y cada uno de sus reviews que han sido una motivación muy especial para mí.<strong>

**Gracias Maya G, Maqui, Gigimtz, Luz Rico, Alejandra, Mazy Vampire, Fabi Pru, Rania, Darling eveling, Angdl, Guest, libella0877, Becky70, Noemi Cullen, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, skarllet northman y a todas las lectoras anónimas que se dieron tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Y que mejor día para publicar el epílogo que hoy 28 de enero, el cumpleaños de Terry :)**

**Feliz Cumpleaños mi querido rebelde inglés, gracias por ser mi fuente de inspiración. Mi imaginación voló juntó contigo y me hiciste pasar maravillosos momentos. Te voy a extrañar mucho pero sé que estarás feliz al lado de Candy viviendo muchas más aventuras en la imaginación de tus fans. **

**Un abrazo a todas y hasta siempre. **

**Manzana9**


End file.
